Invader Zim: Tak Returns And Some Lies To Be Told
by Manda869
Summary: Tak returns to earth after the Tallest  realize that they've been to hard on her so she goes to Zim's house.  Shortly after Dib comes and gets beat up by Tak the Tallest call can you guess what Tallest Purple tells Tak? Lts a funny/sad story plz read!
1. Chapter 1:

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dibshouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black. "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked. As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around "Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch. "Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked. "No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated. "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch. "Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen. " Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke. "Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered. MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!" Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said. "Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window. Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?" Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress. "Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that. "Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered. "EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Takgasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on. "And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon I'm Tak's brother," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled.

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told….


	2. Chapter 2

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dibshouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black. "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked. As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around "Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch. "Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked. "No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated. "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch. "Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen. " Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke. "Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered. MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!" Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said. "Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window. Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?" Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress. "Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that. "Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered. "EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Takgasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on. "And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon I'm Tak's brother," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told….


	3. Chapter 3

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dibshouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black. "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked. As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around "Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch. "Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked. "No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated. "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch. "Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke. "Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!" Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said. "Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window. Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that. "Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered. "EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Takgasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon I'm Tak's brother," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told….


	4. Chapter 4

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dibshouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black. "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked. As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around "Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch. "Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked. "No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated. "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch. "Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke. "Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!" Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said. "Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window. Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that. "Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered. "EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Takgasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon I'm Tak's brother," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told….


	5. Chapter 5

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dibshouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black. "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked. As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around "Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch. "Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked. "No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated. "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch. "Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke. "Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!" Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said. "Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window. Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that. "Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered. "EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Takgasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon I'm Tak's brother," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told….


	6. Chapter 6

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 5! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dibshouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon I'm Tak's brother," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed.

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told….


	7. Chapter 7

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 5! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dibshouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon I'm Tak's brother," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling.

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…


	8. Chapter 8

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 5! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dibshouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon I'm Tak's brother," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled.

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…


	9. Chapter 9

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 5! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dibshouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon I'm Tak's brother," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled. he shook his head as he left. "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled. "You s-should," he heard Tak mumbled back.

Lyn was walking back up the steps. "What did her dad say?" Maroon asked. "It wasn't pretty, but he told me to wait until she calm down to tell her," Lyn answered, "What did he tell you her punchisment was?" Maroon asked.

"For using it again she's not allowed to use for 8 weeks and he also told me if she were to use it again he would teleport here to beat her ass himself," Lyn said as she looked horrorifed. "WHAT!" Maroon shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want her to worry?" Lyn asked. Maroon shook his head. Good," Lyn answered. Lyn walked into the room. "Your still crying?" she asked feeling pity for Tak. "No I 'm j-just breathing," Tak answered. "So what did d-dad say?"

"He told me to wait until your calm to tell you because it's not pretty," Lyn answered looking worried. That's when Tak re-buried her head in the pillow again then pulled it up. "How?" she asked.

"Are you calm?" Lyn asked. "I can barley breath but yeah," she answered. "Catch your breath first," Lyn said. "I got done crying 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to catch my breath ever since," Tak mumbled as she re-buried her head in the pillow.

Lyn thought. "Scoot closer to me," she whispered. So Tak did. that's when Lyn began rubbing her back. "It's just something that's supossed to calm you down," she explained. "I-I think it's working," Tak replied.

"Ok I'm good," she said. Lyn noitced she was breathing more normal without any trouble. "OK he told me, for accidentally using it again your banned for one more week, and your not allowed to lie anymore, And if you were to use it again your dad told me that he would teleport here and beat your ass him...self," Lyn waited for Tak to reply.

"He'll what?" Tak finally asked looking horrorfied. "Beat your ass himself," Lyn repeated. "Ooh," Tak moaned as she -re buried her head in the pillow. Soon she sobbed only once. "You ok?" Lyn asked.

"N-no," Tak answered. Lyn put her arms under Tak's stomach (where the squeedlyspooch was) and gently hugged her. "It's ok all you have to do is not use it for 8 weeks and not again," Lyn said.

"O-Okay," Tak replied putting the pillow to the side. "Are you ok enough to go down stairs?" Lyn asked. "I think," Tak answered. "By the way he was really pissed at you," Maroon said from the door way.

Tak looked at the ground. "Oops," Maroon mumbled. Lyn got up and decked him. "Dude shut up!" she yelled. "No it's fine," Tak said. as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway. "You look like you could use a drink," Maroon said handing Tak a glass of water he promised when Tak got found out.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few sips. "Your welcome," Maroon said with a smile. Once down stairs Tak sat on the couch with Lyn by her side. "You ok Tak?" Zim asked. she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Oh shit I think it's the offcer Tak," she said. Tak put her disguise on and hide beside the couch. "Open it," she whispered.

"You sure?" Zim asked. she nodded. Lyn put her's on. "Hello officer what seems to be your problem?" Lyn asked. The officer looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I'm looking for this girl," he said showing her a sketch. "Um I am so sorry but I haven't seen her in my life," Lyn answered.

"You sure?" the officer asked. "Shut up!" "Who was that?" the officer asked. "Um no one just leave!" Lyn yelled. "I heard something!" the officer yelled. "Thanks alot Gir!" Tak whsipered. "SORRY!" the robot yelled.

"No use hiding honey," the officer said. Zim looked worried for Tak, Maroon was right behind her when she stood up. "You live here huh?" the officer asked. "Please I'm in enough trouble," Tak mumbled.

"Oh really?" the officer asked. "Not as much as your going to be in with me," he replied. Tak let off a small gulp. " I didn't mean to though," she said. "I know you didn't sweetie," the officer said.

"Garden knones attack!" Zim yelled from the kitchen. just then all hs nones attacked the officer sending him running. Tak sighed with relief. "Thanks Zim," "Your welcome," he said.

Tak took her disguise off. "I seriously thought I was going to get tooken away," she said. "Not with me around," Zim replied.

The Next Day:

Tak was sleeping on the couch with Lyn beside her and Maroon and Zim on the floor. Just then there was another knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Crap," she whispered.

"Tak get up," Lyn whispered. "Why?" Tak asked. "The officer is back!" Lyn said a bit louder. That's when Tak quickly got to her feet and put her disguise on same with Maroon Zim and Lyn.

Tak was slumped down against the wall. Lyn opened the door. "Your all in trouble!" he yelled. "That is so nice," Lyn said. "Where is she?" he asked. "Who?" Lyn asked. "The girl," the officer said.

"I see her. slumped down against the wall," he said. "You know you didn't need to say that," Tak mumbled. "You tell em Tak!" Maroon yelled. "Oh so your name is Tak?" the officer asked. "MAROON!" Tak shouted. "I AM SO SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tak said. That's when Lyn walked over to Tak ane kneeled next to her. "You have to use it again," she said. "What? n-no I can't," Tak said. "I won't tell your dad promise," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. as she got to her feet. walked a bit closer to the officer. "So you finally decided to face your fate?" the officer asked. "No this...Turn around and keep walking until you feet bleed," she said as she hypnotized him.

the officer did as he was told. "God," she mumbled falling to her knees. " It's ok it's over now," Lyn said not knowing why Tak just fell to her knees. "I know. it's just that it was too early for me to do that now I feel weak," Tak replied.

"Oh then sit on the couch and rest," Lyn said. as she helped her. Just then Tak's dad called. "Hey what is wrong with Tak?" he asked. noitcing she was on the couch looking a tad weak.

"Um...I don't know," Lyn said. "Tak? what's wrong?" Tallest Purple asked. "I-I just don't feel to well," she mumbled. "Aww it's ok honey I have to do this," Tallest Purple replied.

Tak started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry," Lyn said. "I need to get some air," Tak said getting up from the couch putting on her disguise and walking outside walking out to the sidewalk and sitting down on the edge of it.

She was trying to control her emotions again she didn't want to attract attention to herself. "Stop..don't cry," she told herself. It seemed to work. though the tears still fell the urge to sob dyed some.

She buried her head in her knees. and she wrapped her arms around her knees. soon she began to sob. "Calm down," she told herself. she began rubbing her legs to try to calm herself down.

"I can't keep crying. crying doesn't solve anything," she told herself. That's when she felt a soft hug. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. Tak began to sob a tad louder. "No.. Please don't cry harder it's ok," Lyn said.

"I can't deal with this lie I'm not allowed to lie," Tak mumbled. "I know don't worry Takiah," Lyn said. "How can I control this?" she asked. "Long deep breaths or bit your lip," Lyn said.

"Not to hard," Lyn said before Tak began to do some deep breathing. "I can't be like this at skool," she mumbled. "Don't worry! it'll still be 2 weeks but you will still be banned from using it until 8," Lyn said. "And if you are I'll be there for you," Lyn said with a warm smile.

"Thanks your a true friend," Tak mumbled. "You still feel like crying?" Lyn asked. Tak said nothing but nodded. "You can if you want," Lyn said. That's when Tak buried her head in Lyn's embrace and just sobbed.

"Aww. it's ok," Lyn said. "Let's go inside before one of these monsters see us," Lyn said helping Tak to her feet. Just then Lyn saw Dib walking up to them. "Hey I saw a dead body and I was wondering how it got there?" Dib asked.

Lyn turned around. "A dead body?" she asked. "Hey what's wrong with Tak?" Dib asked. "She's sad because your ugly ass is here," Lyn answered. Tak even giggled. "H-hey!" Dib yelled.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," Dib said. "I am not leaving until I find out," he stated. That's when Tak used her left hand to wipe the tears away she walked over to Dib and tripped him and stepped on his chest.

She sniffled some. "If you were smart I would think about leaving," she said. "No," Dib said. Tak stepped harder on his chest. "LEAVE," she said in a louder angier voice. "I totally agree," DIb said Tak lifted her foot up and Dib ran down the street.

"Nice job," Lyn said as she helped Tak walk back into the house. Once inside Tak took her disguise off. "Oh my Tak what's wrong?" Zim asked. "I can't take lying," she mumbled.

"Lying about what?" a voice asked. she knew the voice. it was Tallest Red. "Hey where's dad?" Tak asked. "He left to get some snacks, He told me to take charge for him," Tallest Red replied.

Tak sighed as she bit her lip. "Ok," she finally said. "So what did you lie about?" Tallest Red asked. Tak gulped. she slumped down by the couch and buired her head in her knees. "I-I didn't mean to Lyn said it was the only way," she mumbled.

"What was?" Tallest Red asked. "BTW Tak I know about you bannishment," he stated. Tak sighed. "Great," "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait for your father to come out?" Tallest Red asked.

Tak gulps. "I-I need time to breath," she mumbled. "Take your time," Tallest Red said. It's just that Tak didn't want her ass to be paddled or anything! Oh god and if her dad found out she knocked a boy to the ground? *Oh shit!*

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…


	10. Chapter 10

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 5! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dibshouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon I'm Tak's brother," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled. he shook his head as he left. "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled. "You s-should," he heard Tak mumbled back.

Lyn was walking back up the steps. "What did her dad say?" Maroon asked. "It wasn't pretty, but he told me to wait until she calm down to tell her," Lyn answered, "What did he tell you her punchisment was?" Maroon asked.

"For using it again she's not allowed to use for 8 weeks and he also told me if she were to use it again he would teleport here to beat her ass himself," Lyn said as she looked horrorifed. "WHAT!" Maroon shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want her to worry?" Lyn asked. Maroon shook his head. Good," Lyn answered. Lyn walked into the room. "Your still crying?" she asked feeling pity for Tak. "No I 'm j-just breathing," Tak answered. "So what did d-dad say?"

"He told me to wait until your calm to tell you because it's not pretty," Lyn answered looking worried. That's when Tak re-buried her head in the pillow again then pulled it up. "How?" she asked.

"Are you calm?" Lyn asked. "I can barley breath but yeah," she answered. "Catch your breath first," Lyn said. "I got done crying 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to catch my breath ever since," Tak mumbled as she re-buried her head in the pillow.

Lyn thought. "Scoot closer to me," she whispered. So Tak did. that's when Lyn began rubbing her back. "It's just something that's supossed to calm you down," she explained. "I-I think it's working," Tak replied.

"Ok I'm good," she said. Lyn noitced she was breathing more normal without any trouble. "OK he told me, for accidentally using it again your banned for one more week, and your not allowed to lie anymore, And if you were to use it again your dad told me that he would teleport here and beat your ass him...self," Lyn waited for Tak to reply.

"He'll what?" Tak finally asked looking horrorfied. "Beat your ass himself," Lyn repeated. "Ooh," Tak moaned as she -re buried her head in the pillow. Soon she sobbed only once. "You ok?" Lyn asked.

"N-no," Tak answered. Lyn put her arms under Tak's stomach (where the squeedlyspooch was) and gently hugged her. "It's ok all you have to do is not use it for 8 weeks and not again," Lyn said.

"O-Okay," Tak replied putting the pillow to the side. "Are you ok enough to go down stairs?" Lyn asked. "I think," Tak answered. "By the way he was really pissed at you," Maroon said from the door way.

Tak looked at the ground. "Oops," Maroon mumbled. Lyn got up and decked him. "Dude shut up!" she yelled. "No it's fine," Tak said. as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway. "You look like you could use a drink," Maroon said handing Tak a glass of water he promised when Tak got found out.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few sips. "Your welcome," Maroon said with a smile. Once down stairs Tak sat on the couch with Lyn by her side. "You ok Tak?" Zim asked. she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Oh shit I think it's the offcer Tak," she said. Tak put her disguise on and hide beside the couch. "Open it," she whispered.

"You sure?" Zim asked. she nodded. Lyn put her's on. "Hello officer what seems to be your problem?" Lyn asked. The officer looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I'm looking for this girl," he said showing her a sketch. "Um I am so sorry but I haven't seen her in my life," Lyn answered.

"You sure?" the officer asked. "Shut up!" "Who was that?" the officer asked. "Um no one just leave!" Lyn yelled. "I heard something!" the officer yelled. "Thanks alot Gir!" Tak whsipered. "SORRY!" the robot yelled.

"No use hiding honey," the officer said. Zim looked worried for Tak, Maroon was right behind her when she stood up. "You live here huh?" the officer asked. "Please I'm in enough trouble," Tak mumbled.

"Oh really?" the officer asked. "Not as much as your going to be in with me," he replied. Tak let off a small gulp. " I didn't mean to though," she said. "I know you didn't sweetie," the officer said.

"Garden knones attack!" Zim yelled from the kitchen. just then all hs nones attacked the officer sending him running. Tak sighed with relief. "Thanks Zim," "Your welcome," he said.

Tak took her disguise off. "I seriously thought I was going to get tooken away," she said. "Not with me around," Zim replied.

The Next Day:

Tak was sleeping on the couch with Lyn beside her and Maroon and Zim on the floor. Just then there was another knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Crap," she whispered.

"Tak get up," Lyn whispered. "Why?" Tak asked. "The officer is back!" Lyn said a bit louder. That's when Tak quickly got to her feet and put her disguise on same with Maroon Zim and Lyn.

Tak was slumped down against the wall. Lyn opened the door. "Your all in trouble!" he yelled. "That is so nice," Lyn said. "Where is she?" he asked. "Who?" Lyn asked. "The girl," the officer said.

"I see her. slumped down against the wall," he said. "You know you didn't need to say that," Tak mumbled. "You tell em Tak!" Maroon yelled. "Oh so your name is Tak?" the officer asked. "MAROON!" Tak shouted. "I AM SO SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tak said. That's when Lyn walked over to Tak ane kneeled next to her. "You have to use it again," she said. "What? n-no I can't," Tak said. "I won't tell your dad promise," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. as she got to her feet. walked a bit closer to the officer. "So you finally decided to face your fate?" the officer asked. "No this...Turn around and keep walking until you feet bleed," she said as she hypnotized him.

the officer did as he was told. "God," she mumbled falling to her knees. " It's ok it's over now," Lyn said not knowing why Tak just fell to her knees. "I know. it's just that it was too early for me to do that now I feel weak," Tak replied.

"Oh then sit on the couch and rest," Lyn said. as she helped her. Just then Tak's dad called. "Hey what is wrong with Tak?" he asked. noitcing she was on the couch looking a tad weak.

"Um...I don't know," Lyn said. "Tak? what's wrong?" Tallest Purple asked. "I-I just don't feel to well," she mumbled. "Aww it's ok honey I have to do this," Tallest Purple replied.

Tak started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry," Lyn said. "I need to get some air," Tak said getting up from the couch putting on her disguise and walking outside walking out to the sidewalk and sitting down on the edge of it.

She was trying to control her emotions again she didn't want to attract attention to herself. "Stop..don't cry," she told herself. It seemed to work. though the tears still fell the urge to sob dyed some.

She buried her head in her knees. and she wrapped her arms around her knees. soon she began to sob. "Calm down," she told herself. she began rubbing her legs to try to calm herself down.

"I can't keep crying. crying doesn't solve anything," she told herself. That's when she felt a soft hug. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. Tak began to sob a tad louder. "No.. Please don't cry harder it's ok," Lyn said.

"I can't deal with this lie I'm not allowed to lie," Tak mumbled. "I know don't worry Takiah," Lyn said. "How can I control this?" she asked. "Long deep breaths or bit your lip," Lyn said.

"Not to hard," Lyn said before Tak began to do some deep breathing. "I can't be like this at skool," she mumbled. "Don't worry! it'll still be 2 weeks but you will still be banned from using it until 8," Lyn said. "And if you are I'll be there for you," Lyn said with a warm smile.

"Thanks your a true friend," Tak mumbled. "You still feel like crying?" Lyn asked. Tak said nothing but nodded. "You can if you want," Lyn said. That's when Tak buried her head in Lyn's embrace and just sobbed.

"Aww. it's ok," Lyn said. "Let's go inside before one of these monsters see us," Lyn said helping Tak to her feet. Just then Lyn saw Dib walking up to them. "Hey I saw a dead body and I was wondering how it got there?" Dib asked.

Lyn turned around. "A dead body?" she asked. "Hey what's wrong with Tak?" Dib asked. "She's sad because your ugly ass is here," Lyn answered. Tak even giggled. "H-hey!" Dib yelled.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," Dib said. "I am not leaving until I find out," he stated. That's when Tak used her left hand to wipe the tears away she walked over to Dib and tripped him and stepped on his chest.

She sniffled some. "If you were smart I would think about leaving," she said. "No," Dib said. Tak stepped harder on his chest. "LEAVE," she said in a louder angier voice. "I totally agree," DIb said Tak lifted her foot up and Dib ran down the street.

"Nice job," Lyn said as she helped Tak walk back into the house. Once inside Tak took her disguise off. "Oh my Tak what's wrong?" Zim asked. "I can't take lying," she mumbled.

"Lying about what?" a voice asked. she knew the voice. it was Tallest Red. "Hey where's dad?" Tak asked. "He left to get some snacks, He told me to take charge for him," Tallest Red replied.

Tak sighed as she bit her lip. "Ok," she finally said. "So what did you lie about?" Tallest Red asked. Tak gulped. she slumped down by the couch and buired her head in her knees. "I-I didn't mean to Lyn said it was the only way," she mumbled.

"What was?" Tallest Red asked. "BTW Tak I know about you bannishment," he stated. Tak sighed. "Great," "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait for your father to come out?" Tallest Red asked.

Tak gulps. "I-I need time to breath," she mumbled. "Take your time," Tallest Red said. It's just that Tak didn't want her ass to be paddled or anything! Oh god and if her dad found out she knocked a boy to the ground? *Oh shit!*

Tak sobbed once tears fell. "Oh Takiah what's wrong? why are you so upset?" Tallest Red asked. "I-I can't say," Tak mumbled. "Of course you can," Tallest Red said. Tak shook her head. "No you don't understand," she said

That's when Tallest Red got serious. "Tell me what you did," he ordered. Was Tak going to tell him and get her ass paddled or something? or lie? then once she gets found out get her ass paddled and what ever else? *HMM Please wait to find out!*

"I-I'm sorry I can't," Tak mumbled "Listen do we have to force the answer out of you?" Tallest Red asked. "W-what?" Tak asked shocked. "You heard me young lady," Tallest Red said.

"N-No...But I don't want to be...paddled," Tak mumbled saying paddled softly. "Oh let me guess you used it again?" Tallest Red asked. "Y-Yes but it was to get an officer away," Tak answered.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to tell your father then," Tallest Red said. "NO! Please don't! just don't," Tak begged. "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to," Tallest Red said. "But it was for a good cause," Tak stated.

"I know but you aren't allowed to use it," Tallest Red said. Tak sobbed a bit as she rocked her legs. "Stop doing that your making me dizzy," Tallest Red said. So she stopped. "Thanks," he said.

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…


	11. Chapter 11

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 5! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dibshouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon I'm Tak's brother," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled. he shook his head as he left. "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled. "You s-should," he heard Tak mumbled back.

Lyn was walking back up the steps. "What did her dad say?" Maroon asked. "It wasn't pretty, but he told me to wait until she calm down to tell her," Lyn answered, "What did he tell you her punchisment was?" Maroon asked.

"For using it again she's not allowed to use for 8 weeks and he also told me if she were to use it again he would teleport here to beat her ass himself," Lyn said as she looked horrorifed. "WHAT!" Maroon shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want her to worry?" Lyn asked. Maroon shook his head. Good," Lyn answered. Lyn walked into the room. "Your still crying?" she asked feeling pity for Tak. "No I 'm j-just breathing," Tak answered. "So what did d-dad say?"

"He told me to wait until your calm to tell you because it's not pretty," Lyn answered looking worried. That's when Tak re-buried her head in the pillow again then pulled it up. "How?" she asked.

"Are you calm?" Lyn asked. "I can barley breath but yeah," she answered. "Catch your breath first," Lyn said. "I got done crying 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to catch my breath ever since," Tak mumbled as she re-buried her head in the pillow.

Lyn thought. "Scoot closer to me," she whispered. So Tak did. that's when Lyn began rubbing her back. "It's just something that's supossed to calm you down," she explained. "I-I think it's working," Tak replied.

"Ok I'm good," she said. Lyn noitced she was breathing more normal without any trouble. "OK he told me, for accidentally using it again your banned for one more week, and your not allowed to lie anymore, And if you were to use it again your dad told me that he would teleport here and beat your ass him...self," Lyn waited for Tak to reply.

"He'll what?" Tak finally asked looking horrorfied. "Beat your ass himself," Lyn repeated. "Ooh," Tak moaned as she -re buried her head in the pillow. Soon she sobbed only once. "You ok?" Lyn asked.

"N-no," Tak answered. Lyn put her arms under Tak's stomach (where the squeedlyspooch was) and gently hugged her. "It's ok all you have to do is not use it for 8 weeks and not again," Lyn said.

"O-Okay," Tak replied putting the pillow to the side. "Are you ok enough to go down stairs?" Lyn asked. "I think," Tak answered. "By the way he was really pissed at you," Maroon said from the door way.

Tak looked at the ground. "Oops," Maroon mumbled. Lyn got up and decked him. "Dude shut up!" she yelled. "No it's fine," Tak said. as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway. "You look like you could use a drink," Maroon said handing Tak a glass of water he promised when Tak got found out.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few sips. "Your welcome," Maroon said with a smile. Once down stairs Tak sat on the couch with Lyn by her side. "You ok Tak?" Zim asked. she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Oh shit I think it's the offcer Tak," she said. Tak put her disguise on and hide beside the couch. "Open it," she whispered.

"You sure?" Zim asked. she nodded. Lyn put her's on. "Hello officer what seems to be your problem?" Lyn asked. The officer looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I'm looking for this girl," he said showing her a sketch. "Um I am so sorry but I haven't seen her in my life," Lyn answered.

"You sure?" the officer asked. "Shut up!" "Who was that?" the officer asked. "Um no one just leave!" Lyn yelled. "I heard something!" the officer yelled. "Thanks alot Gir!" Tak whsipered. "SORRY!" the robot yelled.

"No use hiding honey," the officer said. Zim looked worried for Tak, Maroon was right behind her when she stood up. "You live here huh?" the officer asked. "Please I'm in enough trouble," Tak mumbled.

"Oh really?" the officer asked. "Not as much as your going to be in with me," he replied. Tak let off a small gulp. " I didn't mean to though," she said. "I know you didn't sweetie," the officer said.

"Garden knones attack!" Zim yelled from the kitchen. just then all hs nones attacked the officer sending him running. Tak sighed with relief. "Thanks Zim," "Your welcome," he said.

Tak took her disguise off. "I seriously thought I was going to get tooken away," she said. "Not with me around," Zim replied.

The Next Day:

Tak was sleeping on the couch with Lyn beside her and Maroon and Zim on the floor. Just then there was another knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Crap," she whispered.

"Tak get up," Lyn whispered. "Why?" Tak asked. "The officer is back!" Lyn said a bit louder. That's when Tak quickly got to her feet and put her disguise on same with Maroon Zim and Lyn.

Tak was slumped down against the wall. Lyn opened the door. "Your all in trouble!" he yelled. "That is so nice," Lyn said. "Where is she?" he asked. "Who?" Lyn asked. "The girl," the officer said.

"I see her. slumped down against the wall," he said. "You know you didn't need to say that," Tak mumbled. "You tell em Tak!" Maroon yelled. "Oh so your name is Tak?" the officer asked. "MAROON!" Tak shouted. "I AM SO SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tak said. That's when Lyn walked over to Tak ane kneeled next to her. "You have to use it again," she said. "What? n-no I can't," Tak said. "I won't tell your dad promise," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. as she got to her feet. walked a bit closer to the officer. "So you finally decided to face your fate?" the officer asked. "No this...Turn around and keep walking until you feet bleed," she said as she hypnotized him.

the officer did as he was told. "God," she mumbled falling to her knees. " It's ok it's over now," Lyn said not knowing why Tak just fell to her knees. "I know. it's just that it was too early for me to do that now I feel weak," Tak replied.

"Oh then sit on the couch and rest," Lyn said. as she helped her. Just then Tak's dad called. "Hey what is wrong with Tak?" he asked. noitcing she was on the couch looking a tad weak.

"Um...I don't know," Lyn said. "Tak? what's wrong?" Tallest Purple asked. "I-I just don't feel to well," she mumbled. "Aww it's ok honey I have to do this," Tallest Purple replied.

Tak started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry," Lyn said. "I need to get some air," Tak said getting up from the couch putting on her disguise and walking outside walking out to the sidewalk and sitting down on the edge of it.

She was trying to control her emotions again she didn't want to attract attention to herself. "Stop..don't cry," she told herself. It seemed to work. though the tears still fell the urge to sob dyed some.

She buried her head in her knees. and she wrapped her arms around her knees. soon she began to sob. "Calm down," she told herself. she began rubbing her legs to try to calm herself down.

"I can't keep crying. crying doesn't solve anything," she told herself. That's when she felt a soft hug. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. Tak began to sob a tad louder. "No.. Please don't cry harder it's ok," Lyn said.

"I can't deal with this lie I'm not allowed to lie," Tak mumbled. "I know don't worry Takiah," Lyn said. "How can I control this?" she asked. "Long deep breaths or bit your lip," Lyn said.

"Not to hard," Lyn said before Tak began to do some deep breathing. "I can't be like this at skool," she mumbled. "Don't worry! it'll still be 2 weeks but you will still be banned from using it until 8," Lyn said. "And if you are I'll be there for you," Lyn said with a warm smile.

"Thanks your a true friend," Tak mumbled. "You still feel like crying?" Lyn asked. Tak said nothing but nodded. "You can if you want," Lyn said. That's when Tak buried her head in Lyn's embrace and just sobbed.

"Aww. it's ok," Lyn said. "Let's go inside before one of these monsters see us," Lyn said helping Tak to her feet. Just then Lyn saw Dib walking up to them. "Hey I saw a dead body and I was wondering how it got there?" Dib asked.

Lyn turned around. "A dead body?" she asked. "Hey what's wrong with Tak?" Dib asked. "She's sad because your ugly ass is here," Lyn answered. Tak even giggled. "H-hey!" Dib yelled.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," Dib said. "I am not leaving until I find out," he stated. That's when Tak used her left hand to wipe the tears away she walked over to Dib and tripped him and stepped on his chest.

She sniffled some. "If you were smart I would think about leaving," she said. "No," Dib said. Tak stepped harder on his chest. "LEAVE," she said in a louder angier voice. "I totally agree," DIb said Tak lifted her foot up and Dib ran down the street.

"Nice job," Lyn said as she helped Tak walk back into the house. Once inside Tak took her disguise off. "Oh my Tak what's wrong?" Zim asked. "I can't take lying," she mumbled.

"Lying about what?" a voice asked. she knew the voice. it was Tallest Red. "Hey where's dad?" Tak asked. "He left to get some snacks, He told me to take charge for him," Tallest Red replied.

Tak sighed as she bit her lip. "Ok," she finally said. "So what did you lie about?" Tallest Red asked. Tak gulped. she slumped down by the couch and buired her head in her knees. "I-I didn't mean to Lyn said it was the only way," she mumbled.

"What was?" Tallest Red asked. "BTW Tak I know about you bannishment," he stated. Tak sighed. "Great," "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait for your father to come out?" Tallest Red asked.

Tak gulps. "I-I need time to breath," she mumbled. "Take your time," Tallest Red said. It's just that Tak didn't want her ass to be paddled or anything! Oh god and if her dad found out she knocked a boy to the ground? *Oh shit!*

Tak sobbed once tears fell. "Oh Takiah what's wrong? why are you so upset?" Tallest Red asked. "I-I can't say," Tak mumbled. "Of course you can," Tallest Red said. Tak shook her head. "No you don't understand," she said

That's when Tallest Red got serious. "Tell me what you did," he ordered. Was Tak going to tell him and get her ass paddled or something? or lie? then once she gets found out get her ass paddled and what ever else? *HMM Please wait to find out!*

"I-I'm sorry I can't," Tak mumbled "Listen do we have to force the answer out of you?" Tallest Red asked. "W-what?" Tak asked shocked. "You heard me young lady," Tallest Red said.

"N-No...But I don't want to be...paddled," Tak mumbled saying paddled softly. "Oh let me guess you used it again?" Tallest Red asked. "Y-Yes but it was to get an officer away," Tak answered.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to tell your father then," Tallest Red said. "NO! Please don't! just don't," Tak begged. "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to," Tallest Red said. "But it was for a good cause," Tak stated.

"I know but you aren't allowed to use it," Tallest Red said. Tak sobbed a bit as she rocked her legs. "Stop doing that your making me dizzy," Tallest Red said. So she stopped. "Thanks," he said. "I-I'm sorry just please don't tell him give me a chance," Tak mumbled.

Tallest Red thought. "Ok Tak I'll give you 3 chances to and if you use it those 3 times I'm forced to tell your father," he said. Tak sighed. "Then you better tell him I beat the hell out of Dib before," she said

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak nearly stopped breathing. "Dad! I can explain!" she yelled. "No need. I heard you young lady. your banned for 10 weeks and you can't lie anymore or ellse I'll come over there and beat your ass twice as hard!' he shouted.

Soon Tak started sobbing loud. ""I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I know you are," Tallest Purple said. Tak coughed some as she contiuned to sob. "Why must you make my life suck?" she asked "Takiah I am punshing you!" Tallest Purple said.

Tak got to her feet and laid on her stomach on the couch and buried her head in the pillow and contiuned sobbing very loud. "Dude your realy upsetting her!" Maroon shouted. "Shut up Maroon," Tallest Purple said.

"Ok," Maroon said. "I wish I could use it on my father," Tak mumbled. Maroon agreed with a nod. Lyn walked in to the room and looked shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked. "Tak confessed to beating up Dib," Maroon said.

"What about using...I mean hi," Lyn said. "She used it again didn't she?" Tallest Purple asked. That's when Tak sat up. "Yes. But it was to keep an officer from kidnapping us," she That's when the tallest left. "I hate him! I hate him!" Tak shouted crying hard.

"I know you do Tak," Lyn said hugging her. "I'm sorry I should've told him in the first place," she said. "It's ok its my fault for using it," Tak said. "No you felt that you needed to," Lyn said. Tak sobbed three more times until she was done and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Lyn asked. "Y-yeah," Tak answered. "Zim?" she asked. Zim looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Come here," Tak said. So that's when Zim walked over to her. "Can you guys leave?" Tak asked.

"Sure," Lyn said getting up and leaving. "Whateva," Maroon said leaving to. "C-can you touch me like you did last night?" she asked. Zim looked shocked. "You mean between your legs? If you want I guess," Zim said.

That's when Tak got up and Zim followed her to his room. *Uh oh lmao* Lyn and Maroon were busy down stairs. *OMG*

2o hours later:

Tak and Zim where sleeping together in the bed *No they did not have sex* and Maroon and Lyn were on the couch sleeping. It was like 5:30 in the morning the sun shoned in Zim's room./

That's when Tak woke up. "Hey Zim. get up," she said. "Hey what's up?" Zim asked. "What? I'm up and I thought you'd like to get up to," Tak said. "Oh just touch me again," Tak sasid getting out of Zim's bed.

"Oh quit pretending I''m the best you have," Zim said. "Quit pretending I know," Tak said back.. "Quit pretending!" Zim shouted. Tak giggled as Zim kissed her on the lips. Soon they both walked down stairs to see Maroon and Lyn sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" Lyn asked. "Nothing when did you get up?" Tak asked. "A few minutes ago," Maroon answered. "Oh," Both Tak and Zim said.

"My dad was really mad at me," Tak said. "I know just don't worry," Lyn said. "Thanks I'll try not to," Tak replied. "I mean I doubt you'd have to use it again," Lyn said. Tak agreed. "Maybe I won't need to...I really hope I don't because I don't want to get paddled," she said

"Aw I know you don't Tak," Lyn said. Tak moaned a little as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I don't feel myself," Tak said.

"It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah I'm sure your just worrying to much," Maroon said. "Yeah your probably right," Tak said. "Gir just told me he's making us waffles," Zim said walking into the living room.

"Oh god..not waffles," Tak mumbled. "What's wrong with waffles?" Maroon asked. "They make me sick," Tak answered. "They do," Lyn said. "AND I'S MAKING BACON!" Gir shouted. "Ok I'll have the bacon," Tak said.

"I LOVEDED THE SMELL OF BACON!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP!" MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it to see a poilice man.

"What?" she asked. "Well we found to dead officers and one had a sketch pad with you on it. Wanna start explaining?" he asked. Tak shifted her feet and she leaned against the door. "No need," she said calmly.

"Acutally there is a need to," the officer said. "Ok! I kicked a soda can into the dumb shits window ok? you happy now?" Tak asked. "You kick a soda can into his window? why?" the officer asked her.

Tak was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable she couldn't say the acutal reason why. She crossed her arms. "I was in an alley way and I was upset and I just kicked it in a random derection," Tak said putting her right foot on the door.

"Okay, and did you kill him? because he's dead now," the officer said. "Why would I kill him?" Tak asked rolling her eyes. "From what I heard from a man he was trying to arrest you for doing that and you refused and the man told me that the officer showed him where you kicked him how come?" the officer asked.

Tak looked down at the ground. "Um...well I was in alot of trouble that day and didn't care," she said. "Ok so did you kill him?' the officer asked again. "No. I didn't have a reason to kill him," Tak replied .

"You sound like your hidng something," the officer said. That's when Tak sighed. "Okay maybe I did kill him, what are you going to do about it?" she asked. That's when the officer began to pull out his walkie talkie

"MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted. "Whose MiMi?" the officer asked but then he saw MiMi in her SIR form and she plow drived him into the ground then she picked his body up and threw it.

"Good work MiMi," Tak said as she shut the door. "Tak! what did you do that for?" Lyn asked. "Why do you think?" Tak asked taking her disguise off. "Ok but it wasn't nessassary," Lyn said.

"In your eyes it wasn't," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Your right," Just then there was another knock on the door Tak sighed as she put her disguise on and re-opened it.

to see three officers. "Um can I help you?" she asked. " Yes you can by coming down to the station with us," one of the officers said. Tak crossed her arms. "Try to catch me first," she said. "What?" one of the officers asked. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted MiMi held them to the ground then she she threw them.

Tak shut the door sighing. "God I can't handle this anymore," she said slumping down against it. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said kneeling next to her. "No it's not I can't hypnotize them or else I get my ass paddled the only thing I can do is use MiMi," she said.

"Aww it's ok really," Lyn said. Tak buried her head in her knees. "Don't cry please," Lyn said. "I'm not going to," Tak said but a sniffle gave her away. "Dammit," she whispered. Lyn giggled

"It's ok your not used to this," Lyn said. "Next time I fear it's not going to go well," Tak said. "Then I'll answer the door," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said through one sob.

"Hey don't you think they'll become suspisious of her using me?" MiMi asked. "MiMi please I can't handle that right now," Tak said. "I'm sorry," MiMi said.

Tak got to her feet. "I'm not feeling to well," she said sitting down on the couch. "Just don't worry worrying makes you sick," Lyn said. "I know but I can't deal with this," Tak said.

Lyn looked out the window. "It's clear now," she said. "Not for long," Tak said. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Just then she looked out again there was 50 cops. "That," Tak said looking out too.

"Oh god this isn't good," Tak said. "Don't worry I'll go out," Lyn said. "Not without me," Tak said as they both put thier disguises on and walked out. "WATCH OUT! the one in the purple and black is seriously dangerous!" a cop shouted.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Bullshitters," she mumbled. "What do you want?" Lyn asked. "We want the one in the purple and black she's a danger to the planet and to herself," one of the cops said.

"No she isn't if you would just leave her alone she'd be fine," Lyn said. Tak shifted back and forth on her feet. "Really?" one of the officers asked. "Yes so just leave her alone," Lyn said.

"Tell me why there are 15 dead officers all in the hands of her then," one of the officers demanded. Tak gulped. "See? she knows she's guilty!" one of them shouted. "No I'm not," she whispered but really she was ever so gulity.

"Maybe they just killed themselves," Lyn said. then she turned to Tak and grabbed her shoulders. "I guess you have to use it again," she said. Tak shook her head. "No..I can't Lyn," she said.

"Yes you can," Lyn told her. "Hey hurry it up!," one of the officers shouted. Tak fell to her knees to think. "What's wrong with her?" one of them asked. Lyn shrugged. Just then she stood up.

"I am sick and tired of you always accusing me of killing people just because I look like the criminal type doesn't mean I'd do any of that," she said. the officers laughed. "Nice try pumpkin!" one yelled.

"Your a pedihpile!" Tak shouted back. "Aww!" the cop whined. "Lyn I see some dumb asses who need to be hypnotized," Tak said. She walked pretty close to them. "Turn around... the next moving thing you see will be your criminal," Tak said as she hypnotized them.

soon they all left and Lyn and Tak walked back into the house. "God I'm glad that's over," Tak said sighing. "What happened?" Maroon asked. "I had to hypnotize some gay cops," Tak said. "OH ok," he said back.

"I promise not to tell your father," Tallest Red said. Tak gulped. "Ok thanks," she replied. "Oh god.. I keep disobeying him. but this time it really was for a good cause," she mumbled.

"It's ok Tak its all over now," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Your right," she said. "See ya," Tallest Red said. "I don't know why he called," Maroon said drinking some kool aid. "Me either," Zim said/

"HE LIKES MUFFINS!" Gir shouted. "Niice Gir," MiMi said giggling.

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…


	12. Chapter 12

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 5! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dibshouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon I'm Tak's brother," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled. he shook his head as he left. "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled. "You s-should," he heard Tak mumbled back.

Lyn was walking back up the steps. "What did her dad say?" Maroon asked. "It wasn't pretty, but he told me to wait until she calm down to tell her," Lyn answered, "What did he tell you her punchisment was?" Maroon asked.

"For using it again she's not allowed to use for 8 weeks and he also told me if she were to use it again he would teleport here to beat her ass himself," Lyn said as she looked horrorifed. "WHAT!" Maroon shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want her to worry?" Lyn asked. Maroon shook his head. Good," Lyn answered. Lyn walked into the room. "Your still crying?" she asked feeling pity for Tak. "No I 'm j-just breathing," Tak answered. "So what did d-dad say?"

"He told me to wait until your calm to tell you because it's not pretty," Lyn answered looking worried. That's when Tak re-buried her head in the pillow again then pulled it up. "How?" she asked.

"Are you calm?" Lyn asked. "I can barley breath but yeah," she answered. "Catch your breath first," Lyn said. "I got done crying 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to catch my breath ever since," Tak mumbled as she re-buried her head in the pillow.

Lyn thought. "Scoot closer to me," she whispered. So Tak did. that's when Lyn began rubbing her back. "It's just something that's supossed to calm you down," she explained. "I-I think it's working," Tak replied.

"Ok I'm good," she said. Lyn noitced she was breathing more normal without any trouble. "OK he told me, for accidentally using it again your banned for one more week, and your not allowed to lie anymore, And if you were to use it again your dad told me that he would teleport here and beat your ass him...self," Lyn waited for Tak to reply.

"He'll what?" Tak finally asked looking horrorfied. "Beat your ass himself," Lyn repeated. "Ooh," Tak moaned as she -re buried her head in the pillow. Soon she sobbed only once. "You ok?" Lyn asked.

"N-no," Tak answered. Lyn put her arms under Tak's stomach (where the squeedlyspooch was) and gently hugged her. "It's ok all you have to do is not use it for 8 weeks and not again," Lyn said.

"O-Okay," Tak replied putting the pillow to the side. "Are you ok enough to go down stairs?" Lyn asked. "I think," Tak answered. "By the way he was really pissed at you," Maroon said from the door way.

Tak looked at the ground. "Oops," Maroon mumbled. Lyn got up and decked him. "Dude shut up!" she yelled. "No it's fine," Tak said. as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway. "You look like you could use a drink," Maroon said handing Tak a glass of water he promised when Tak got found out.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few sips. "Your welcome," Maroon said with a smile. Once down stairs Tak sat on the couch with Lyn by her side. "You ok Tak?" Zim asked. she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Oh shit I think it's the offcer Tak," she said. Tak put her disguise on and hide beside the couch. "Open it," she whispered.

"You sure?" Zim asked. she nodded. Lyn put her's on. "Hello officer what seems to be your problem?" Lyn asked. The officer looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I'm looking for this girl," he said showing her a sketch. "Um I am so sorry but I haven't seen her in my life," Lyn answered.

"You sure?" the officer asked. "Shut up!" "Who was that?" the officer asked. "Um no one just leave!" Lyn yelled. "I heard something!" the officer yelled. "Thanks alot Gir!" Tak whsipered. "SORRY!" the robot yelled.

"No use hiding honey," the officer said. Zim looked worried for Tak, Maroon was right behind her when she stood up. "You live here huh?" the officer asked. "Please I'm in enough trouble," Tak mumbled.

"Oh really?" the officer asked. "Not as much as your going to be in with me," he replied. Tak let off a small gulp. " I didn't mean to though," she said. "I know you didn't sweetie," the officer said.

"Garden knones attack!" Zim yelled from the kitchen. just then all hs nones attacked the officer sending him running. Tak sighed with relief. "Thanks Zim," "Your welcome," he said.

Tak took her disguise off. "I seriously thought I was going to get tooken away," she said. "Not with me around," Zim replied.

The Next Day:

Tak was sleeping on the couch with Lyn beside her and Maroon and Zim on the floor. Just then there was another knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Crap," she whispered.

"Tak get up," Lyn whispered. "Why?" Tak asked. "The officer is back!" Lyn said a bit louder. That's when Tak quickly got to her feet and put her disguise on same with Maroon Zim and Lyn.

Tak was slumped down against the wall. Lyn opened the door. "Your all in trouble!" he yelled. "That is so nice," Lyn said. "Where is she?" he asked. "Who?" Lyn asked. "The girl," the officer said.

"I see her. slumped down against the wall," he said. "You know you didn't need to say that," Tak mumbled. "You tell em Tak!" Maroon yelled. "Oh so your name is Tak?" the officer asked. "MAROON!" Tak shouted. "I AM SO SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tak said. That's when Lyn walked over to Tak ane kneeled next to her. "You have to use it again," she said. "What? n-no I can't," Tak said. "I won't tell your dad promise," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. as she got to her feet. walked a bit closer to the officer. "So you finally decided to face your fate?" the officer asked. "No this...Turn around and keep walking until you feet bleed," she said as she hypnotized him.

the officer did as he was told. "God," she mumbled falling to her knees. " It's ok it's over now," Lyn said not knowing why Tak just fell to her knees. "I know. it's just that it was too early for me to do that now I feel weak," Tak replied.

"Oh then sit on the couch and rest," Lyn said. as she helped her. Just then Tak's dad called. "Hey what is wrong with Tak?" he asked. noitcing she was on the couch looking a tad weak.

"Um...I don't know," Lyn said. "Tak? what's wrong?" Tallest Purple asked. "I-I just don't feel to well," she mumbled. "Aww it's ok honey I have to do this," Tallest Purple replied.

Tak started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry," Lyn said. "I need to get some air," Tak said getting up from the couch putting on her disguise and walking outside walking out to the sidewalk and sitting down on the edge of it.

She was trying to control her emotions again she didn't want to attract attention to herself. "Stop..don't cry," she told herself. It seemed to work. though the tears still fell the urge to sob dyed some.

She buried her head in her knees. and she wrapped her arms around her knees. soon she began to sob. "Calm down," she told herself. she began rubbing her legs to try to calm herself down.

"I can't keep crying. crying doesn't solve anything," she told herself. That's when she felt a soft hug. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. Tak began to sob a tad louder. "No.. Please don't cry harder it's ok," Lyn said.

"I can't deal with this lie I'm not allowed to lie," Tak mumbled. "I know don't worry Takiah," Lyn said. "How can I control this?" she asked. "Long deep breaths or bit your lip," Lyn said.

"Not to hard," Lyn said before Tak began to do some deep breathing. "I can't be like this at skool," she mumbled. "Don't worry! it'll still be 2 weeks but you will still be banned from using it until 8," Lyn said. "And if you are I'll be there for you," Lyn said with a warm smile.

"Thanks your a true friend," Tak mumbled. "You still feel like crying?" Lyn asked. Tak said nothing but nodded. "You can if you want," Lyn said. That's when Tak buried her head in Lyn's embrace and just sobbed.

"Aww. it's ok," Lyn said. "Let's go inside before one of these monsters see us," Lyn said helping Tak to her feet. Just then Lyn saw Dib walking up to them. "Hey I saw a dead body and I was wondering how it got there?" Dib asked.

Lyn turned around. "A dead body?" she asked. "Hey what's wrong with Tak?" Dib asked. "She's sad because your ugly ass is here," Lyn answered. Tak even giggled. "H-hey!" Dib yelled.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," Dib said. "I am not leaving until I find out," he stated. That's when Tak used her left hand to wipe the tears away she walked over to Dib and tripped him and stepped on his chest.

She sniffled some. "If you were smart I would think about leaving," she said. "No," Dib said. Tak stepped harder on his chest. "LEAVE," she said in a louder angier voice. "I totally agree," DIb said Tak lifted her foot up and Dib ran down the street.

"Nice job," Lyn said as she helped Tak walk back into the house. Once inside Tak took her disguise off. "Oh my Tak what's wrong?" Zim asked. "I can't take lying," she mumbled.

"Lying about what?" a voice asked. she knew the voice. it was Tallest Red. "Hey where's dad?" Tak asked. "He left to get some snacks, He told me to take charge for him," Tallest Red replied.

Tak sighed as she bit her lip. "Ok," she finally said. "So what did you lie about?" Tallest Red asked. Tak gulped. she slumped down by the couch and buired her head in her knees. "I-I didn't mean to Lyn said it was the only way," she mumbled.

"What was?" Tallest Red asked. "BTW Tak I know about you bannishment," he stated. Tak sighed. "Great," "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait for your father to come out?" Tallest Red asked.

Tak gulps. "I-I need time to breath," she mumbled. "Take your time," Tallest Red said. It's just that Tak didn't want her ass to be paddled or anything! Oh god and if her dad found out she knocked a boy to the ground? *Oh shit!*

Tak sobbed once tears fell. "Oh Takiah what's wrong? why are you so upset?" Tallest Red asked. "I-I can't say," Tak mumbled. "Of course you can," Tallest Red said. Tak shook her head. "No you don't understand," she said

That's when Tallest Red got serious. "Tell me what you did," he ordered. Was Tak going to tell him and get her ass paddled or something? or lie? then once she gets found out get her ass paddled and what ever else? *HMM Please wait to find out!*

"I-I'm sorry I can't," Tak mumbled "Listen do we have to force the answer out of you?" Tallest Red asked. "W-what?" Tak asked shocked. "You heard me young lady," Tallest Red said.

"N-No...But I don't want to be...paddled," Tak mumbled saying paddled softly. "Oh let me guess you used it again?" Tallest Red asked. "Y-Yes but it was to get an officer away," Tak answered.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to tell your father then," Tallest Red said. "NO! Please don't! just don't," Tak begged. "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to," Tallest Red said. "But it was for a good cause," Tak stated.

"I know but you aren't allowed to use it," Tallest Red said. Tak sobbed a bit as she rocked her legs. "Stop doing that your making me dizzy," Tallest Red said. So she stopped. "Thanks," he said. "I-I'm sorry just please don't tell him give me a chance," Tak mumbled.

Tallest Red thought. "Ok Tak I'll give you 3 chances to and if you use it those 3 times I'm forced to tell your father," he said. Tak sighed. "Then you better tell him I beat the hell out of Dib before," she said

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak nearly stopped breathing. "Dad! I can explain!" she yelled. "No need. I heard you young lady. your banned for 10 weeks and you can't lie anymore or ellse I'll come over there and beat your ass twice as hard!' he shouted.

Soon Tak started sobbing loud. ""I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I know you are," Tallest Purple said. Tak coughed some as she contiuned to sob. "Why must you make my life suck?" she asked "Takiah I am punshing you!" Tallest Purple said.

Tak got to her feet and laid on her stomach on the couch and buried her head in the pillow and contiuned sobbing very loud. "Dude your realy upsetting her!" Maroon shouted. "Shut up Maroon," Tallest Purple said.

"Ok," Maroon said. "I wish I could use it on my father," Tak mumbled. Maroon agreed with a nod. Lyn walked in to the room and looked shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked. "Tak confessed to beating up Dib," Maroon said.

"What about using...I mean hi," Lyn said. "She used it again didn't she?" Tallest Purple asked. That's when Tak sat up. "Yes. But it was to keep an officer from kidnapping us," she That's when the tallest left. "I hate him! I hate him!" Tak shouted crying hard.

"I know you do Tak," Lyn said hugging her. "I'm sorry I should've told him in the first place," she said. "It's ok its my fault for using it," Tak said. "No you felt that you needed to," Lyn said. Tak sobbed three more times until she was done and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Lyn asked. "Y-yeah," Tak answered. "Zim?" she asked. Zim looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Come here," Tak said. So that's when Zim walked over to her. "Can you guys leave?" Tak asked.

"Sure," Lyn said getting up and leaving. "Whateva," Maroon said leaving to. "C-can you touch me like you did last night?" she asked. Zim looked shocked. "You mean between your legs? If you want I guess," Zim said.

That's when Tak got up and Zim followed her to his room. *Uh oh lmao* Lyn and Maroon were busy down stairs. *OMG*

2o hours later:

Tak and Zim where sleeping together in the bed *No they did not have sex* and Maroon and Lyn were on the couch sleeping. It was like 5:30 in the morning the sun shoned in Zim's room./

That's when Tak woke up. "Hey Zim. get up," she said. "Hey what's up?" Zim asked. "What? I'm up and I thought you'd like to get up to," Tak said. "Oh just touch me again," Tak sasid getting out of Zim's bed.

"Oh quit pretending I''m the best you have," Zim said. "Quit pretending I know," Tak said back.. "Quit pretending!" Zim shouted. Tak giggled as Zim kissed her on the lips. Soon they both walked down stairs to see Maroon and Lyn sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" Lyn asked. "Nothing when did you get up?" Tak asked. "A few minutes ago," Maroon answered. "Oh," Both Tak and Zim said.

"My dad was really mad at me," Tak said. "I know just don't worry," Lyn said. "Thanks I'll try not to," Tak replied. "I mean I doubt you'd have to use it again," Lyn said. Tak agreed. "Maybe I won't need to...I really hope I don't because I don't want to get paddled," she said

"Aw I know you don't Tak," Lyn said. Tak moaned a little as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I don't feel myself," Tak said.

"It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah I'm sure your just worrying to much," Maroon said. "Yeah your probably right," Tak said. "Gir just told me he's making us waffles," Zim said walking into the living room.

"Oh god..not waffles," Tak mumbled. "What's wrong with waffles?" Maroon asked. "They make me sick," Tak answered. "They do," Lyn said. "AND I'S MAKING BACON!" Gir shouted. "Ok I'll have the bacon," Tak said.

"I LOVEDED THE SMELL OF BACON!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP!" MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it to see a poilice man.

"What?" she asked. "Well we found to dead officers and one had a sketch pad with you on it. Wanna start explaining?" he asked. Tak shifted her feet and she leaned against the door. "No need," she said calmly.

"Acutally there is a need to," the officer said. "Ok! I kicked a soda can into the dumb shits window ok? you happy now?" Tak asked. "You kick a soda can into his window? why?" the officer asked her.

Tak was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable she couldn't say the acutal reason why. She crossed her arms. "I was in an alley way and I was upset and I just kicked it in a random derection," Tak said putting her right foot on the door.

"Okay, and did you kill him? because he's dead now," the officer said. "Why would I kill him?" Tak asked rolling her eyes. "From what I heard from a man he was trying to arrest you for doing that and you refused and the man told me that the officer showed him where you kicked him how come?" the officer asked.

Tak looked down at the ground. "Um...well I was in alot of trouble that day and didn't care," she said. "Ok so did you kill him?' the officer asked again. "No. I didn't have a reason to kill him," Tak replied .

"You sound like your hidng something," the officer said. That's when Tak sighed. "Okay maybe I did kill him, what are you going to do about it?" she asked. That's when the officer began to pull out his walkie talkie

"MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted. "Whose MiMi?" the officer asked but then he saw MiMi in her SIR form and she plow drived him into the ground then she picked his body up and threw it.

"Good work MiMi," Tak said as she shut the door. "Tak! what did you do that for?" Lyn asked. "Why do you think?" Tak asked taking her disguise off. "Ok but it wasn't nessassary," Lyn said.

"In your eyes it wasn't," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Your right," Just then there was another knock on the door Tak sighed as she put her disguise on and re-opened it.

to see three officers. "Um can I help you?" she asked. " Yes you can by coming down to the station with us," one of the officers said. Tak crossed her arms. "Try to catch me first," she said. "What?" one of the officers asked. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted MiMi held them to the ground then she she threw them.

Tak shut the door sighing. "God I can't handle this anymore," she said slumping down against it. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said kneeling next to her. "No it's not I can't hypnotize them or else I get my ass paddled the only thing I can do is use MiMi," she said.

"Aww it's ok really," Lyn said. Tak buried her head in her knees. "Don't cry please," Lyn said. "I'm not going to," Tak said but a sniffle gave her away. "Dammit," she whispered. Lyn giggled

"It's ok your not used to this," Lyn said. "Next time I fear it's not going to go well," Tak said. "Then I'll answer the door," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said through one sob.

"Hey don't you think they'll become suspisious of her using me?" MiMi asked. "MiMi please I can't handle that right now," Tak said. "I'm sorry," MiMi said.

Tak got to her feet. "I'm not feeling to well," she said sitting down on the couch. "Just don't worry worrying makes you sick," Lyn said. "I know but I can't deal with this," Tak said.

Lyn looked out the window. "It's clear now," she said. "Not for long," Tak said. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Just then she looked out again there was 50 cops. "That," Tak said looking out too.

"Oh god this isn't good," Tak said. "Don't worry I'll go out," Lyn said. "Not without me," Tak said as they both put thier disguises on and walked out. "WATCH OUT! the one in the purple and black is seriously dangerous!" a cop shouted.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Bullshitters," she mumbled. "What do you want?" Lyn asked. "We want the one in the purple and black she's a danger to the planet and to herself," one of the cops said.

"No she isn't if you would just leave her alone she'd be fine," Lyn said. Tak shifted back and forth on her feet. "Really?" one of the officers asked. "Yes so just leave her alone," Lyn said.

"Tell me why there are 15 dead officers all in the hands of her then," one of the officers demanded. Tak gulped. "See? she knows she's guilty!" one of them shouted. "No I'm not," she whispered but really she was ever so gulity.

"Maybe they just killed themselves," Lyn said. then she turned to Tak and grabbed her shoulders. "I guess you have to use it again," she said. Tak shook her head. "No..I can't Lyn," she said.

"Yes you can," Lyn told her. "Hey hurry it up!," one of the officers shouted. Tak fell to her knees to think. "What's wrong with her?" one of them asked. Lyn shrugged. Just then she stood up.

"I am sick and tired of you always accusing me of killing people just because I look like the criminal type doesn't mean I'd do any of that," she said. the officers laughed. "Nice try pumpkin!" one yelled.

"Your a pedihpile!" Tak shouted back. "Aww!" the cop whined. "Lyn I see some dumb asses who need to be hypnotized," Tak said. She walked pretty close to them. "Turn around... the next moving thing you see will be your criminal," Tak said as she hypnotized them.

soon they all left and Lyn and Tak walked back into the house. "God I'm glad that's over," Tak said sighing. "What happened?" Maroon asked. "I had to hypnotize some gay cops," Tak said. "OH ok," he said back.

"I promise not to tell your father," Tallest Red said. Tak gulped. "Ok thanks," she replied. "Oh god.. I keep disobeying him. but this time it really was for a good cause," she mumbled.

"It's ok Tak its all over now," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Your right," she said. "See ya," Tallest Red said. "I don't know why he called," Maroon said drinking some kool aid. "Me either," Zim said/

"HE LIKES MUFFINS!" Gir shouted. "Niice Gir," MiMi said giggling. "WHOOPS!" Gir shouted. Tak slumped down by the wall she couldn't keep herself together she just broke down crying. "What's wrong? Don't worry your dad isn't going to find out!" Lyn said rubbing her leg.

Tak sobbed. "I know...well at least I hope he won't I'm so worried," she said "Don't be," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I'm trying..I'm just trying," she said. "I just wish I could go a day without using it or having to," she said.

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak gulped hard. "Oh shit please tell me dad didn't hear," she begged. "Ok he didn't?" Maroon asked. "Yes thank you," Tak said then she turned to the screen. "Dad I can explain!" she yelled.

"Tak no need I understand," Tallest Purple said. Tak looked confused. "You do?" she asked. "You just like disobeying me," he said. "No dad I don't! I just needed to! If I didn't me and Lyn would've been kidnapped by 50 gay cops!" she shouted.

"Gay?" Tallest Purple asked. "Not the point the point is I used it for a good cause," Tak said. "Ok I won't paddled your ass, but when and if you use it again your ass is mine," he said as he signed off.

"Oh god," she mumbled re-buring her head in her knees. "Don't be worried Tak, Just try not to use it. Your a smart girl you have wits," Lyn said. "I know...Thanks Lyn," Tak said with a smile.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "WHO WANTS WAFFLES AND BACON!" Gir shouted. walking into the room with a silver platter with food on it. "Wow your so nice Gir," Tak said. "Thanks! ladies first!" he yelled walking over to MiMi.

"Aww!," MiMi said. "I love waffles!" she said taking a few and some bacon. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" Gir shouted. Tak, Lyn, Zim, and MiMi laughed. "Am I being to funny?" Gir asked. "YES!" Zim shouted.

"WHOOPS! BACON! WHO WANTS!" Gir shouted. Tak laughed. "I DO GIR!" she said. "LIKE TRIPLE YAYS!" Gir shouted at the top of his lungs. Tak laughed. "I can't breath!" she shouted. "ME EITHER!" Maroon yelled. "GOD WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SOO FUNNY!" Lyn asked.

Gir laughed. "MY SPECALTY!" he yelled. "Ok seriously give me the bacon," Tak said. "Damn..." Gir said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed* Soon they all were eating.

"So Gir you are epically funny!" Lyn said. "He just is he can't help it," Tak said. "You got that right!" MiMi yelled. "I KNOW!" Maroon shouted. "SHUTUP!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed again*

"Ok so Gir what's up?" Zim asked. "I don't know..." Gir replied. "What? how could you not know?" Tak asked giggling. "I just don't," Gir said. "Ok?" MiMi asked as she ate a peice of bacon.

"Let's calm down," Lyn suggested. "Your right," Zim said. "Of course," Tak said. "What?" Maroon asked. "Stop trying to be funny its not working," Tak said bad. "Aww," Maroon whined. Tak laughed.

"I loveded bacon and MiMi," Gir said. "Aww me to," MiMi said. "Ok then I thought you hated Gir MiMi," Tak said. "I did...I just started to like him," she said. "Weird," ZIm said. "Your Yakimannoyng," MiMi said.

"I don't know what that is!" Zim screamed. "Oww," Tak moaned. "WHAT IS YAKIMA?" Zim screamed-asked. "Ooh it hurts," Tak whined. "What?" Lyn asked. "The sound of Zim's voice," she said in a whiny voice.

"NOT FUNNY TAKIAH!" Zim shouted. "Shut up," MiMi said. "She is right," Tak said. "Yes now shut up," MiMi said again. "You don't need to say it twice we're not deaf MiMi," Maroon said. "Wel some times it seems like you are," MiMi said back.

"Hey that isn't funny," Maroon said. "To bad," MiMi said. "Ok MiMi shut your mouth Maroon just be quiet," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "OKAY!" both Maroon and MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Tak got up and put her disguise on and answered it. She saw Gaz with Dib tied up in rope. "Um hi," Tak said. "Hey I want you to kill my brother," Gaz said. "Ok any lasts words?" Tak asked Dib.

Dib struggled in the rope then he shouted. "BUTT SEX MAN!" "Ok are you Butt Sex Man?" Tak asked the fat dude behind Dib. then Zim appeared. "NOOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" "Yes I am," the man replied.

Tak gagged a little. "Ok..," she said. "Oh I'm used to girls gagging at the sight of me," Butt Sex Man said. "Really?" Tak asked covering her mouth. "Yep," he replied. "How can you..." "I'm used to Dib's ugly face so," Gaz said.

"Oh," Tak said. "NOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" Zim screamed again. "Zim get lost," Tak said. "OK!" Zim yelled running into the kitchen. "Ok Dib since your last word was Butt Sex Man I guess you get to die now," Tak said.

"NOO! BUTT SEX MAN!" Dib screamed. "SHUT UP! LIKE SERIOUSLY I DON'T CARE!" Tak screamed. "Oh ok," Dib said. "THANK IRKENS!" Tak shouted. "Ok are you gonna kill him? Or do I have to drown him in the City Cess Pool?" Gaz asked.

"Drown him," Tak said. "Ok," Gaz said dragging the rope and Dib's face as getting messed up. "Bye Butt Sex Man," Tak said. "See ya," Butt Sex Man said. "God he is seriously ugly!" Tak said. "I KNOW!" everyone in Zim's house yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Tak screamed. "WHOOPS!" everyone screamed back. "Ok seriously your giving me a headache," Zim said. "See?" Tak asked. "Sorry." Maroon said. "Ok lets just go inside.  
Tak said stepping into Zim's house and closing the door.

"So who wants the rest of the waffles and bacon?" Gir asked. "Butt Sex Man," Tak said quickly. "OKAY!" Gir yelled running outside with it. "Oh god someone tell me he isn't going to go to Dib's house." Tak said shaking her head.

"I guess he is," Zim said. "Damn," Lyn said. "Ok let's just watch a something," MiMi said. " Only if it's not Gir," Tak said. "What?" MiMi asked. "I don't know," Tak said. "Okay then," MiMi said.

Tak sat on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest. "Hey guess what?" Lyn asked. "What?" Maroon asked. " I don't know!" Lyn said moaning some. "Now don't worry," Tak said. "I'm not worrying," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "Sure you weren't," she said. "I don't get girls," Maroon said. "Say that again and your head comes off," Tak said. "OH MY GOD!" Maroon yelled shocked. Tak giggled. "Yeah your weird,"

After eating Tak was sitting outside on the edge of the sidewalk when Lyn walked up to her. "I know your worrying about the whole situation," she said. Tak sighed. "Maybe I am. I don't l understand why," she replied.

"Maybe you don't want to end up crying again," Lyn said. That's when Tak shifted her vision to the right. "Your right," she mumbled. "Crying is normal you know that right?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged.

"Ok everyone cries your not weak or babyish," Lyn said. Tak rested her head on her knees. "Please just be quiet," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Bad headache," Tak answered.

"From what?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged "How much have you cried latley?" Lyn asked. "Not recently," Tak said. "Ok good," Lyn said. "But I can't go a day without feeling like I need to," Tak said.

"Maybe you need to," Lyn said. "I've cried so much why do I need to again?" Tak asked. "Deep inside you know why," Lyn answered. That's when Tak buired her head in her knees. she sobbed some.

"See?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't stand crying though," Tak said through sobs. "Either can I but I still cry when I feel I need to," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I hate this feeling of gulit," she mumbled.

"Wait why do you feel guilty?" Lyn asked. "I guess its about all those times I've disobeyed dad," Tak said guessing. "Aww it's ok you didn't mean to," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence.

"I know but I still can't get over it," she said. "Just think of happy things," Lyn said. Tak slumped down against the fence. "I-I can't," she moaned. "No don't start crying again please...Your ok," Lyn said noitcing Tak was beginning to sob again.

So Lyn hugged her. "It's ok," she whispered. "T-thank you," Tak mumbled through sobs. "Your thanking me for what?" Lyn asked. "For being a good friend," Tak answered. "Oh your welcome," Lyn said back. "Let's go inside," Lyn said.

"Um. sure," Tak said as she walked into Zim's house. "Hey Maroon what on earth are you doing?" Tak asked. "Looking at pics what about you?" he asked. "I don't know," Tak answered. "Sure," Maroon said.

"I HAS BAGELS!" Gir shouted. "Bagels?" Tak asked. "YEP!" Gir replied. "Um okay then," Tak replied. "So does anyone know why Gir keeps making us treats?" Maroon asked. "Gir is just like that,' Zim answered. 'Right," Tak said.

"Where's the couch?" Lyn asked. "You know there's more to life than sitting ok?" Maroon asked. "Um okay what's up with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon replied rather fast. "Sure you don't." Zim said.

"Shut up," Maroon said. "Where did Tak go?" Lyn asked. "Not my fault your blind," Maroon said. "Wait what did you just say?" Lyn asked. "I mean I don't know," Maroon quickly changed his sentence.

Lyn opened the front door and saw Tak jumping rope. "Why are you jumping rope?" Lyn asked. "I don't know. I guess it's fun," Tak replied. Lyn giggled. "So where did you get the rope?" Lyn asked.

"Um. Some kid," Tak answered. "Well did he just give you the rope?" Lyn asked. "No I had to knock him out," Tak replied. "Well at least you didn't end up using it again," Lyn said.

"Yes at least," Tak said back. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped jumping rope. "I just agreed with you that's all," she replied. "You sounded like you did something wrong," Lyn stated.

"Well I didn't," Tak said.

Lyn eyed her. "We'll see about that won't we?" she asked. "Wait what?" Tak asked getting a bit scared. "Either you tell me the truth or you face your father," Lyn said. " I didn't use it, What makes you think I did?" Tak asked.

"Your uncomfortable," Lyn said. "Ok you using yours is getting rather scary," Tak stated. "Well I never misused it," Lyn said back. "Hey I didn't misuse it sometimes I'm bull headed but still," Tak said back.

"If I was you I'd stop lying," Lyn said. "Ok fine! you caught me," Tak said falling to her knees. "I. did knock him out but one of his friends saw and threatened to call the cops and I thought basically all the cops knew I was trouble, So I had to choose between me or my ass," she said.

Lyn felt pity for her. "So then what happened?" she asked. "I hypnotized him and walked away, Now I guess you have to tell dad?" Tak asked. Lyn thought. "No I don't," she said. "Excuse me what?" Tak asked shocked.

"I am not telling your dad this time because I don't think you should get your ass paddled this time," Lyn said. "Well thank you," Tak said sarcastically. "Takiah don't worry he won't find out," Lyn said.

Tak smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence. MiMi walked out. "Guess what?" "What now MiMi?" Tak asked. "I'm bored can I go plow drive Dib?" she asked.

"Sure," Tak said as MiMi ran off. "Wow she must really hate Dib," Lyn said. "Oh you have no idea," Tak said with a giggle. Lyn giggled. "Oh my god an officer," Tak said shaking her head. "Hey I know you! your the creepy dangerous girl!" he yelled while pointing at Tak.

"Yeah what else dip thong?" Tak asked. "Watch your launguage," the officer warned. Tak sighed while rolling her eyes. "Are you a troubled child?" the officer asked. Tak felt her heart skip a beat while hearing this.

"What did you just say?" she asked. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you," the officer said. That's when Tak slumped down against the fence burieing her head in her knees. "Wait is she ok?" the officer asked.

Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak.. You ok?" she asked. "I am troubled I never had a good life," Tak mumbled. "Aww it's ok he said sorry." Lyn said. "Sorry isn't good enough," Tak said getting to her feet while staring at the officer.

"What are you thinking?" the officer asked. Tak began walking toward him. So he began backing away. "I didn't say move," Tak said. Just then the officer stayed. Once Tak was close enough she kicked him in the shin flipped him over her shoulder stepped on his chest and stabbed him 4 times. "MIMI! Get rid of him," Tak said.

MiMi did as she was told. Tak walked back over to Lyn who was shocked. "Tak..I''m surprised at you!" she said. "If anyone brings that up again they're dead," Tak said fighting sobs.

"Tak calm down it's ok," Lyn said. "I think your period is close or something," Lyn said. Tak eyed her. "Sure it is," she replied. Lyn rolled her eyes. Tak sighed. "I'm sorry. though," she said.

"Tak there's nothing to be sorry about besides using it again but that's different," Lyn said. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak said buring her head in her knees sobbing some. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Lyn said.

*Please wait until I think of more things. I already have something about Skool planned but I'm waiting until I start school kay? lmao*

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…


	13. Chapter 13

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 12! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dibshouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon I'm Tak's brother," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled. he shook his head as he left. "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled. "You s-should," he heard Tak mumbled back.

Lyn was walking back up the steps. "What did her dad say?" Maroon asked. "It wasn't pretty, but he told me to wait until she calm down to tell her," Lyn answered, "What did he tell you her punchisment was?" Maroon asked.

"For using it again she's not allowed to use for 8 weeks and he also told me if she were to use it again he would teleport here to beat her ass himself," Lyn said as she looked horrorifed. "WHAT!" Maroon shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want her to worry?" Lyn asked. Maroon shook his head. Good," Lyn answered. Lyn walked into the room. "Your still crying?" she asked feeling pity for Tak. "No I 'm j-just breathing," Tak answered. "So what did d-dad say?"

"He told me to wait until your calm to tell you because it's not pretty," Lyn answered looking worried. That's when Tak re-buried her head in the pillow again then pulled it up. "How?" she asked.

"Are you calm?" Lyn asked. "I can barley breath but yeah," she answered. "Catch your breath first," Lyn said. "I got done crying 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to catch my breath ever since," Tak mumbled as she re-buried her head in the pillow.

Lyn thought. "Scoot closer to me," she whispered. So Tak did. that's when Lyn began rubbing her back. "It's just something that's supossed to calm you down," she explained. "I-I think it's working," Tak replied.

"Ok I'm good," she said. Lyn noitced she was breathing more normal without any trouble. "OK he told me, for accidentally using it again your banned for one more week, and your not allowed to lie anymore, And if you were to use it again your dad told me that he would teleport here and beat your ass him...self," Lyn waited for Tak to reply.

"He'll what?" Tak finally asked looking horrorfied. "Beat your ass himself," Lyn repeated. "Ooh," Tak moaned as she -re buried her head in the pillow. Soon she sobbed only once. "You ok?" Lyn asked.

"N-no," Tak answered. Lyn put her arms under Tak's stomach (where the squeedlyspooch was) and gently hugged her. "It's ok all you have to do is not use it for 8 weeks and not again," Lyn said.

"O-Okay," Tak replied putting the pillow to the side. "Are you ok enough to go down stairs?" Lyn asked. "I think," Tak answered. "By the way he was really pissed at you," Maroon said from the door way.

Tak looked at the ground. "Oops," Maroon mumbled. Lyn got up and decked him. "Dude shut up!" she yelled. "No it's fine," Tak said. as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway. "You look like you could use a drink," Maroon said handing Tak a glass of water he promised when Tak got found out.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few sips. "Your welcome," Maroon said with a smile. Once down stairs Tak sat on the couch with Lyn by her side. "You ok Tak?" Zim asked. she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Oh shit I think it's the offcer Tak," she said. Tak put her disguise on and hide beside the couch. "Open it," she whispered.

"You sure?" Zim asked. she nodded. Lyn put her's on. "Hello officer what seems to be your problem?" Lyn asked. The officer looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I'm looking for this girl," he said showing her a sketch. "Um I am so sorry but I haven't seen her in my life," Lyn answered.

"You sure?" the officer asked. "Shut up!" "Who was that?" the officer asked. "Um no one just leave!" Lyn yelled. "I heard something!" the officer yelled. "Thanks alot Gir!" Tak whsipered. "SORRY!" the robot yelled.

"No use hiding honey," the officer said. Zim looked worried for Tak, Maroon was right behind her when she stood up. "You live here huh?" the officer asked. "Please I'm in enough trouble," Tak mumbled.

"Oh really?" the officer asked. "Not as much as your going to be in with me," he replied. Tak let off a small gulp. " I didn't mean to though," she said. "I know you didn't sweetie," the officer said.

"Garden knones attack!" Zim yelled from the kitchen. just then all hs nones attacked the officer sending him running. Tak sighed with relief. "Thanks Zim," "Your welcome," he said.

Tak took her disguise off. "I seriously thought I was going to get tooken away," she said. "Not with me around," Zim replied.

The Next Day:

Tak was sleeping on the couch with Lyn beside her and Maroon and Zim on the floor. Just then there was another knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Crap," she whispered.

"Tak get up," Lyn whispered. "Why?" Tak asked. "The officer is back!" Lyn said a bit louder. That's when Tak quickly got to her feet and put her disguise on same with Maroon Zim and Lyn.

Tak was slumped down against the wall. Lyn opened the door. "Your all in trouble!" he yelled. "That is so nice," Lyn said. "Where is she?" he asked. "Who?" Lyn asked. "The girl," the officer said.

"I see her. slumped down against the wall," he said. "You know you didn't need to say that," Tak mumbled. "You tell em Tak!" Maroon yelled. "Oh so your name is Tak?" the officer asked. "MAROON!" Tak shouted. "I AM SO SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tak said. That's when Lyn walked over to Tak ane kneeled next to her. "You have to use it again," she said. "What? n-no I can't," Tak said. "I won't tell your dad promise," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. as she got to her feet. walked a bit closer to the officer. "So you finally decided to face your fate?" the officer asked. "No this...Turn around and keep walking until you feet bleed," she said as she hypnotized him.

the officer did as he was told. "God," she mumbled falling to her knees. " It's ok it's over now," Lyn said not knowing why Tak just fell to her knees. "I know. it's just that it was too early for me to do that now I feel weak," Tak replied.

"Oh then sit on the couch and rest," Lyn said. as she helped her. Just then Tak's dad called. "Hey what is wrong with Tak?" he asked. noitcing she was on the couch looking a tad weak.

"Um...I don't know," Lyn said. "Tak? what's wrong?" Tallest Purple asked. "I-I just don't feel to well," she mumbled. "Aww it's ok honey I have to do this," Tallest Purple replied.

Tak started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry," Lyn said. "I need to get some air," Tak said getting up from the couch putting on her disguise and walking outside walking out to the sidewalk and sitting down on the edge of it.

She was trying to control her emotions again she didn't want to attract attention to herself. "Stop..don't cry," she told herself. It seemed to work. though the tears still fell the urge to sob dyed some.

She buried her head in her knees. and she wrapped her arms around her knees. soon she began to sob. "Calm down," she told herself. she began rubbing her legs to try to calm herself down.

"I can't keep crying. crying doesn't solve anything," she told herself. That's when she felt a soft hug. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. Tak began to sob a tad louder. "No.. Please don't cry harder it's ok," Lyn said.

"I can't deal with this lie I'm not allowed to lie," Tak mumbled. "I know don't worry Takiah," Lyn said. "How can I control this?" she asked. "Long deep breaths or bit your lip," Lyn said.

"Not to hard," Lyn said before Tak began to do some deep breathing. "I can't be like this at skool," she mumbled. "Don't worry! it'll still be 2 weeks but you will still be banned from using it until 8," Lyn said. "And if you are I'll be there for you," Lyn said with a warm smile.

"Thanks your a true friend," Tak mumbled. "You still feel like crying?" Lyn asked. Tak said nothing but nodded. "You can if you want," Lyn said. That's when Tak buried her head in Lyn's embrace and just sobbed.

"Aww. it's ok," Lyn said. "Let's go inside before one of these monsters see us," Lyn said helping Tak to her feet. Just then Lyn saw Dib walking up to them. "Hey I saw a dead body and I was wondering how it got there?" Dib asked.

Lyn turned around. "A dead body?" she asked. "Hey what's wrong with Tak?" Dib asked. "She's sad because your ugly ass is here," Lyn answered. Tak even giggled. "H-hey!" Dib yelled.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," Dib said. "I am not leaving until I find out," he stated. That's when Tak used her left hand to wipe the tears away she walked over to Dib and tripped him and stepped on his chest.

She sniffled some. "If you were smart I would think about leaving," she said. "No," Dib said. Tak stepped harder on his chest. "LEAVE," she said in a louder angier voice. "I totally agree," DIb said Tak lifted her foot up and Dib ran down the street.

"Nice job," Lyn said as she helped Tak walk back into the house. Once inside Tak took her disguise off. "Oh my Tak what's wrong?" Zim asked. "I can't take lying," she mumbled.

"Lying about what?" a voice asked. she knew the voice. it was Tallest Red. "Hey where's dad?" Tak asked. "He left to get some snacks, He told me to take charge for him," Tallest Red replied.

Tak sighed as she bit her lip. "Ok," she finally said. "So what did you lie about?" Tallest Red asked. Tak gulped. she slumped down by the couch and buired her head in her knees. "I-I didn't mean to Lyn said it was the only way," she mumbled.

"What was?" Tallest Red asked. "BTW Tak I know about you bannishment," he stated. Tak sighed. "Great," "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait for your father to come out?" Tallest Red asked.

Tak gulps. "I-I need time to breath," she mumbled. "Take your time," Tallest Red said. It's just that Tak didn't want her ass to be paddled or anything! Oh god and if her dad found out she knocked a boy to the ground? *Oh shit!*

Tak sobbed once tears fell. "Oh Takiah what's wrong? why are you so upset?" Tallest Red asked. "I-I can't say," Tak mumbled. "Of course you can," Tallest Red said. Tak shook her head. "No you don't understand," she said

That's when Tallest Red got serious. "Tell me what you did," he ordered. Was Tak going to tell him and get her ass paddled or something? or lie? then once she gets found out get her ass paddled and what ever else? *HMM Please wait to find out!*

"I-I'm sorry I can't," Tak mumbled "Listen do we have to force the answer out of you?" Tallest Red asked. "W-what?" Tak asked shocked. "You heard me young lady," Tallest Red said.

"N-No...But I don't want to be...paddled," Tak mumbled saying paddled softly. "Oh let me guess you used it again?" Tallest Red asked. "Y-Yes but it was to get an officer away," Tak answered.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to tell your father then," Tallest Red said. "NO! Please don't! just don't," Tak begged. "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to," Tallest Red said. "But it was for a good cause," Tak stated.

"I know but you aren't allowed to use it," Tallest Red said. Tak sobbed a bit as she rocked her legs. "Stop doing that your making me dizzy," Tallest Red said. So she stopped. "Thanks," he said. "I-I'm sorry just please don't tell him give me a chance," Tak mumbled.

Tallest Red thought. "Ok Tak I'll give you 3 chances to and if you use it those 3 times I'm forced to tell your father," he said. Tak sighed. "Then you better tell him I beat the hell out of Dib before," she said

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak nearly stopped breathing. "Dad! I can explain!" she yelled. "No need. I heard you young lady. your banned for 10 weeks and you can't lie anymore or ellse I'll come over there and beat your ass twice as hard!' he shouted.

Soon Tak started sobbing loud. ""I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I know you are," Tallest Purple said. Tak coughed some as she contiuned to sob. "Why must you make my life suck?" she asked "Takiah I am punshing you!" Tallest Purple said.

Tak got to her feet and laid on her stomach on the couch and buried her head in the pillow and contiuned sobbing very loud. "Dude your realy upsetting her!" Maroon shouted. "Shut up Maroon," Tallest Purple said.

"Ok," Maroon said. "I wish I could use it on my father," Tak mumbled. Maroon agreed with a nod. Lyn walked in to the room and looked shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked. "Tak confessed to beating up Dib," Maroon said.

"What about using...I mean hi," Lyn said. "She used it again didn't she?" Tallest Purple asked. That's when Tak sat up. "Yes. But it was to keep an officer from kidnapping us," she That's when the tallest left. "I hate him! I hate him!" Tak shouted crying hard.

"I know you do Tak," Lyn said hugging her. "I'm sorry I should've told him in the first place," she said. "It's ok its my fault for using it," Tak said. "No you felt that you needed to," Lyn said. Tak sobbed three more times until she was done and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Lyn asked. "Y-yeah," Tak answered. "Zim?" she asked. Zim looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Come here," Tak said. So that's when Zim walked over to her. "Can you guys leave?" Tak asked.

"Sure," Lyn said getting up and leaving. "Whateva," Maroon said leaving to. "C-can you touch me like you did last night?" she asked. Zim looked shocked. "You mean between your legs? If you want I guess," Zim said.

That's when Tak got up and Zim followed her to his room. *Uh oh lmao* Lyn and Maroon were busy down stairs. *OMG*

2o hours later:

Tak and Zim where sleeping together in the bed *No they did not have sex* and Maroon and Lyn were on the couch sleeping. It was like 5:30 in the morning the sun shoned in Zim's room./

That's when Tak woke up. "Hey Zim. get up," she said. "Hey what's up?" Zim asked. "What? I'm up and I thought you'd like to get up to," Tak said. "Oh just touch me again," Tak sasid getting out of Zim's bed.

"Oh quit pretending I''m the best you have," Zim said. "Quit pretending I know," Tak said back.. "Quit pretending!" Zim shouted. Tak giggled as Zim kissed her on the lips. Soon they both walked down stairs to see Maroon and Lyn sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" Lyn asked. "Nothing when did you get up?" Tak asked. "A few minutes ago," Maroon answered. "Oh," Both Tak and Zim said.

"My dad was really mad at me," Tak said. "I know just don't worry," Lyn said. "Thanks I'll try not to," Tak replied. "I mean I doubt you'd have to use it again," Lyn said. Tak agreed. "Maybe I won't need to...I really hope I don't because I don't want to get paddled," she said

"Aw I know you don't Tak," Lyn said. Tak moaned a little as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I don't feel myself," Tak said.

"It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah I'm sure your just worrying to much," Maroon said. "Yeah your probably right," Tak said. "Gir just told me he's making us waffles," Zim said walking into the living room.

"Oh god..not waffles," Tak mumbled. "What's wrong with waffles?" Maroon asked. "They make me sick," Tak answered. "They do," Lyn said. "AND I'S MAKING BACON!" Gir shouted. "Ok I'll have the bacon," Tak said.

"I LOVEDED THE SMELL OF BACON!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP!" MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it to see a poilice man.

"What?" she asked. "Well we found to dead officers and one had a sketch pad with you on it. Wanna start explaining?" he asked. Tak shifted her feet and she leaned against the door. "No need," she said calmly.

"Acutally there is a need to," the officer said. "Ok! I kicked a soda can into the dumb shits window ok? you happy now?" Tak asked. "You kick a soda can into his window? why?" the officer asked her.

Tak was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable she couldn't say the acutal reason why. She crossed her arms. "I was in an alley way and I was upset and I just kicked it in a random derection," Tak said putting her right foot on the door.

"Okay, and did you kill him? because he's dead now," the officer said. "Why would I kill him?" Tak asked rolling her eyes. "From what I heard from a man he was trying to arrest you for doing that and you refused and the man told me that the officer showed him where you kicked him how come?" the officer asked.

Tak looked down at the ground. "Um...well I was in alot of trouble that day and didn't care," she said. "Ok so did you kill him?' the officer asked again. "No. I didn't have a reason to kill him," Tak replied .

"You sound like your hidng something," the officer said. That's when Tak sighed. "Okay maybe I did kill him, what are you going to do about it?" she asked. That's when the officer began to pull out his walkie talkie

"MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted. "Whose MiMi?" the officer asked but then he saw MiMi in her SIR form and she plow drived him into the ground then she picked his body up and threw it.

"Good work MiMi," Tak said as she shut the door. "Tak! what did you do that for?" Lyn asked. "Why do you think?" Tak asked taking her disguise off. "Ok but it wasn't nessassary," Lyn said.

"In your eyes it wasn't," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Your right," Just then there was another knock on the door Tak sighed as she put her disguise on and re-opened it.

to see three officers. "Um can I help you?" she asked. " Yes you can by coming down to the station with us," one of the officers said. Tak crossed her arms. "Try to catch me first," she said. "What?" one of the officers asked. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted MiMi held them to the ground then she she threw them.

Tak shut the door sighing. "God I can't handle this anymore," she said slumping down against it. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said kneeling next to her. "No it's not I can't hypnotize them or else I get my ass paddled the only thing I can do is use MiMi," she said.

"Aww it's ok really," Lyn said. Tak buried her head in her knees. "Don't cry please," Lyn said. "I'm not going to," Tak said but a sniffle gave her away. "Dammit," she whispered. Lyn giggled

"It's ok your not used to this," Lyn said. "Next time I fear it's not going to go well," Tak said. "Then I'll answer the door," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said through one sob.

"Hey don't you think they'll become suspisious of her using me?" MiMi asked. "MiMi please I can't handle that right now," Tak said. "I'm sorry," MiMi said.

Tak got to her feet. "I'm not feeling to well," she said sitting down on the couch. "Just don't worry worrying makes you sick," Lyn said. "I know but I can't deal with this," Tak said.

Lyn looked out the window. "It's clear now," she said. "Not for long," Tak said. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Just then she looked out again there was 50 cops. "That," Tak said looking out too.

"Oh god this isn't good," Tak said. "Don't worry I'll go out," Lyn said. "Not without me," Tak said as they both put thier disguises on and walked out. "WATCH OUT! the one in the purple and black is seriously dangerous!" a cop shouted.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Bullshitters," she mumbled. "What do you want?" Lyn asked. "We want the one in the purple and black she's a danger to the planet and to herself," one of the cops said.

"No she isn't if you would just leave her alone she'd be fine," Lyn said. Tak shifted back and forth on her feet. "Really?" one of the officers asked. "Yes so just leave her alone," Lyn said.

"Tell me why there are 15 dead officers all in the hands of her then," one of the officers demanded. Tak gulped. "See? she knows she's guilty!" one of them shouted. "No I'm not," she whispered but really she was ever so gulity.

"Maybe they just killed themselves," Lyn said. then she turned to Tak and grabbed her shoulders. "I guess you have to use it again," she said. Tak shook her head. "No..I can't Lyn," she said.

"Yes you can," Lyn told her. "Hey hurry it up!," one of the officers shouted. Tak fell to her knees to think. "What's wrong with her?" one of them asked. Lyn shrugged. Just then she stood up.

"I am sick and tired of you always accusing me of killing people just because I look like the criminal type doesn't mean I'd do any of that," she said. the officers laughed. "Nice try pumpkin!" one yelled.

"Your a pedihpile!" Tak shouted back. "Aww!" the cop whined. "Lyn I see some dumb asses who need to be hypnotized," Tak said. She walked pretty close to them. "Turn around... the next moving thing you see will be your criminal," Tak said as she hypnotized them.

soon they all left and Lyn and Tak walked back into the house. "God I'm glad that's over," Tak said sighing. "What happened?" Maroon asked. "I had to hypnotize some gay cops," Tak said. "OH ok," he said back.

"I promise not to tell your father," Tallest Red said. Tak gulped. "Ok thanks," she replied. "Oh god.. I keep disobeying him. but this time it really was for a good cause," she mumbled.

"It's ok Tak its all over now," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Your right," she said. "See ya," Tallest Red said. "I don't know why he called," Maroon said drinking some kool aid. "Me either," Zim said/

"HE LIKES MUFFINS!" Gir shouted. "Niice Gir," MiMi said giggling. "WHOOPS!" Gir shouted. Tak slumped down by the wall she couldn't keep herself together she just broke down crying. "What's wrong? Don't worry your dad isn't going to find out!" Lyn said rubbing her leg.

Tak sobbed. "I know...well at least I hope he won't I'm so worried," she said "Don't be," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I'm trying..I'm just trying," she said. "I just wish I could go a day without using it or having to," she said.

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak gulped hard. "Oh shit please tell me dad didn't hear," she begged. "Ok he didn't?" Maroon asked. "Yes thank you," Tak said then she turned to the screen. "Dad I can explain!" she yelled.

"Tak no need I understand," Tallest Purple said. Tak looked confused. "You do?" she asked. "You just like disobeying me," he said. "No dad I don't! I just needed to! If I didn't me and Lyn would've been kidnapped by 50 gay cops!" she shouted.

"Gay?" Tallest Purple asked. "Not the point the point is I used it for a good cause," Tak said. "Ok I won't paddled your ass, but when and if you use it again your ass is mine," he said as he signed off.

"Oh god," she mumbled re-buring her head in her knees. "Don't be worried Tak, Just try not to use it. Your a smart girl you have wits," Lyn said. "I know...Thanks Lyn," Tak said with a smile.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "WHO WANTS WAFFLES AND BACON!" Gir shouted. walking into the room with a silver platter with food on it. "Wow your so nice Gir," Tak said. "Thanks! ladies first!" he yelled walking over to MiMi.

"Aww!," MiMi said. "I love waffles!" she said taking a few and some bacon. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" Gir shouted. Tak, Lyn, Zim, and MiMi laughed. "Am I being to funny?" Gir asked. "YES!" Zim shouted.

"WHOOPS! BACON! WHO WANTS!" Gir shouted. Tak laughed. "I DO GIR!" she said. "LIKE TRIPLE YAYS!" Gir shouted at the top of his lungs. Tak laughed. "I can't breath!" she shouted. "ME EITHER!" Maroon yelled. "GOD WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SOO FUNNY!" Lyn asked.

Gir laughed. "MY SPECALTY!" he yelled. "Ok seriously give me the bacon," Tak said. "Damn..." Gir said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed* Soon they all were eating.

"So Gir you are epically funny!" Lyn said. "He just is he can't help it," Tak said. "You got that right!" MiMi yelled. "I KNOW!" Maroon shouted. "SHUTUP!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed again*

"Ok so Gir what's up?" Zim asked. "I don't know..." Gir replied. "What? how could you not know?" Tak asked giggling. "I just don't," Gir said. "Ok?" MiMi asked as she ate a peice of bacon.

"Let's calm down," Lyn suggested. "Your right," Zim said. "Of course," Tak said. "What?" Maroon asked. "Stop trying to be funny its not working," Tak said bad. "Aww," Maroon whined. Tak laughed.

"I loveded bacon and MiMi," Gir said. "Aww me to," MiMi said. "Ok then I thought you hated Gir MiMi," Tak said. "I did...I just started to like him," she said. "Weird," ZIm said. "Your Yakimannoyng," MiMi said.

"I don't know what that is!" Zim screamed. "Oww," Tak moaned. "WHAT IS YAKIMA?" Zim screamed-asked. "Ooh it hurts," Tak whined. "What?" Lyn asked. "The sound of Zim's voice," she said in a whiny voice.

"NOT FUNNY TAKIAH!" Zim shouted. "Shut up," MiMi said. "She is right," Tak said. "Yes now shut up," MiMi said again. "You don't need to say it twice we're not deaf MiMi," Maroon said. "Wel some times it seems like you are," MiMi said back.

"Hey that isn't funny," Maroon said. "To bad," MiMi said. "Ok MiMi shut your mouth Maroon just be quiet," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "OKAY!" both Maroon and MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Tak got up and put her disguise on and answered it. She saw Gaz with Dib tied up in rope. "Um hi," Tak said. "Hey I want you to kill my brother," Gaz said. "Ok any lasts words?" Tak asked Dib.

Dib struggled in the rope then he shouted. "BUTT SEX MAN!" "Ok are you Butt Sex Man?" Tak asked the fat dude behind Dib. then Zim appeared. "NOOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" "Yes I am," the man replied.

Tak gagged a little. "Ok..," she said. "Oh I'm used to girls gagging at the sight of me," Butt Sex Man said. "Really?" Tak asked covering her mouth. "Yep," he replied. "How can you..." "I'm used to Dib's ugly face so," Gaz said.

"Oh," Tak said. "NOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" Zim screamed again. "Zim get lost," Tak said. "OK!" Zim yelled running into the kitchen. "Ok Dib since your last word was Butt Sex Man I guess you get to die now," Tak said.

"NOO! BUTT SEX MAN!" Dib screamed. "SHUT UP! LIKE SERIOUSLY I DON'T CARE!" Tak screamed. "Oh ok," Dib said. "THANK IRKENS!" Tak shouted. "Ok are you gonna kill him? Or do I have to drown him in the City Cess Pool?" Gaz asked.

"Drown him," Tak said. "Ok," Gaz said dragging the rope and Dib's face as getting messed up. "Bye Butt Sex Man," Tak said. "See ya," Butt Sex Man said. "God he is seriously ugly!" Tak said. "I KNOW!" everyone in Zim's house yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Tak screamed. "WHOOPS!" everyone screamed back. "Ok seriously your giving me a headache," Zim said. "See?" Tak asked. "Sorry." Maroon said. "Ok lets just go inside.  
Tak said stepping into Zim's house and closing the door.

"So who wants the rest of the waffles and bacon?" Gir asked. "Butt Sex Man," Tak said quickly. "OKAY!" Gir yelled running outside with it. "Oh god someone tell me he isn't going to go to Dib's house." Tak said shaking her head.

"I guess he is," Zim said. "Damn," Lyn said. "Ok let's just watch a something," MiMi said. " Only if it's not Gir," Tak said. "What?" MiMi asked. "I don't know," Tak said. "Okay then," MiMi said.

Tak sat on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest. "Hey guess what?" Lyn asked. "What?" Maroon asked. " I don't know!" Lyn said moaning some. "Now don't worry," Tak said. "I'm not worrying," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "Sure you weren't," she said. "I don't get girls," Maroon said. "Say that again and your head comes off," Tak said. "OH MY GOD!" Maroon yelled shocked. Tak giggled. "Yeah your weird,"

After eating Tak was sitting outside on the edge of the sidewalk when Lyn walked up to her. "I know your worrying about the whole situation," she said. Tak sighed. "Maybe I am. I don't l understand why," she replied.

"Maybe you don't want to end up crying again," Lyn said. That's when Tak shifted her vision to the right. "Your right," she mumbled. "Crying is normal you know that right?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged.

"Ok everyone cries your not weak or babyish," Lyn said. Tak rested her head on her knees. "Please just be quiet," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Bad headache," Tak answered.

"From what?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged "How much have you cried latley?" Lyn asked. "Not recently," Tak said. "Ok good," Lyn said. "But I can't go a day without feeling like I need to," Tak said.

"Maybe you need to," Lyn said. "I've cried so much why do I need to again?" Tak asked. "Deep inside you know why," Lyn answered. That's when Tak buired her head in her knees. she sobbed some.

"See?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't stand crying though," Tak said through sobs. "Either can I but I still cry when I feel I need to," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I hate this feeling of gulit," she mumbled.

"Wait why do you feel guilty?" Lyn asked. "I guess its about all those times I've disobeyed dad," Tak said guessing. "Aww it's ok you didn't mean to," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence.

"I know but I still can't get over it," she said. "Just think of happy things," Lyn said. Tak slumped down against the fence. "I-I can't," she moaned. "No don't start crying again please...Your ok," Lyn said noitcing Tak was beginning to sob again.

So Lyn hugged her. "It's ok," she whispered. "T-thank you," Tak mumbled through sobs. "Your thanking me for what?" Lyn asked. "For being a good friend," Tak answered. "Oh your welcome," Lyn said back. "Let's go inside," Lyn said.

"Um. sure," Tak said as she walked into Zim's house. "Hey Maroon what on earth are you doing?" Tak asked. "Looking at pics what about you?" he asked. "I don't know," Tak answered. "Sure," Maroon said.

"I HAS BAGELS!" Gir shouted. "Bagels?" Tak asked. "YEP!" Gir replied. "Um okay then," Tak replied. "So does anyone know why Gir keeps making us treats?" Maroon asked. "Gir is just like that,' Zim answered. 'Right," Tak said.

"Where's the couch?" Lyn asked. "You know there's more to life than sitting ok?" Maroon asked. "Um okay what's up with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon replied rather fast. "Sure you don't." Zim said.

"Shut up," Maroon said. "Where did Tak go?" Lyn asked. "Not my fault your blind," Maroon said. "Wait what did you just say?" Lyn asked. "I mean I don't know," Maroon quickly changed his sentence.

Lyn opened the front door and saw Tak jumping rope. "Why are you jumping rope?" Lyn asked. "I don't know. I guess it's fun," Tak replied. Lyn giggled. "So where did you get the rope?" Lyn asked.

"Um. Some kid," Tak answered. "Well did he just give you the rope?" Lyn asked. "No I had to knock him out," Tak replied. "Well at least you didn't end up using it again," Lyn said.

"Yes at least," Tak said back. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped jumping rope. "I just agreed with you that's all," she replied. "You sounded like you did something wrong," Lyn stated.

"Well I didn't," Tak said.

Lyn eyed her. "We'll see about that won't we?" she asked. "Wait what?" Tak asked getting a bit scared. "Either you tell me the truth or you face your father," Lyn said. " I didn't use it, What makes you think I did?" Tak asked.

"Your uncomfortable," Lyn said. "Ok you using yours is getting rather scary," Tak stated. "Well I never misused it," Lyn said back. "Hey I didn't misuse it sometimes I'm bull headed but still," Tak said back.

"If I was you I'd stop lying," Lyn said. "Ok fine! you caught me," Tak said falling to her knees. "I. did knock him out but one of his friends saw and threatened to call the cops and I thought basically all the cops knew I was trouble, So I had to choose between me or my ass," she said.

Lyn felt pity for her. "So then what happened?" she asked. "I hypnotized him and walked away, Now I guess you have to tell dad?" Tak asked. Lyn thought. "No I don't," she said. "Excuse me what?" Tak asked shocked.

"I am not telling your dad this time because I don't think you should get your ass paddled this time," Lyn said. "Well thank you," Tak said sarcastically. "Takiah don't worry he won't find out," Lyn said.

Tak smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence. MiMi walked out. "Guess what?" "What now MiMi?" Tak asked. "I'm bored can I go plow drive Dib?" she asked.

"Sure," Tak said as MiMi ran off. "Wow she must really hate Dib," Lyn said. "Oh you have no idea," Tak said with a giggle. Lyn giggled. "Oh my god an officer," Tak said shaking her head. "Hey I know you! your the creepy dangerous girl!" he yelled while pointing at Tak.

"Yeah what else dip thong?" Tak asked. "Watch your launguage," the officer warned. Tak sighed while rolling her eyes. "Are you a troubled child?" the officer asked. Tak felt her heart skip a beat while hearing this.

"What did you just say?" she asked. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you," the officer said. That's when Tak slumped down against the fence burieing her head in her knees. "Wait is she ok?" the officer asked.

Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak.. You ok?" she asked. "I am troubled I never had a good life," Tak mumbled. "Aww it's ok he said sorry." Lyn said. "Sorry isn't good enough," Tak said getting to her feet while staring at the officer.

"What are you thinking?" the officer asked. Tak began walking toward him. So he began backing away. "I didn't say move," Tak said. Just then the officer stayed. Once Tak was close enough she kicked him in the shin flipped him over her shoulder stepped on his chest and stabbed him 4 times. "MIMI! Get rid of him," Tak said.

MiMi did as she was told. Tak walked back over to Lyn who was shocked. "Tak..I''m surprised at you!" she said. "If anyone brings that up again they're dead," Tak said fighting sobs.

"Tak calm down it's ok," Lyn said. "I think your period is close or something," Lyn said. Tak eyed her. "Sure it is," she replied. Lyn rolled her eyes. Tak sighed. "I'm sorry. though," she said.

"Tak there's nothing to be sorry about besides using it again but that's different," Lyn said. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak said buring her head in her knees sobbing some. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Lyn said. "It's ok you didn't mean to," Tak said.

"Tak just remember when ever you need me I'll be there," Lyn said. "Thanks...," Tak said. "Tak your crying so much that your outfit is wet," Lyn said. "I know it is... You know what's weird?" she asked.

"What?" Lyn asked. "The wet feeling is kind of turning me on," Tak said as she re-buired her head in her knees. Lyn giggled some. "I never expected you to say that," she said.

"At least we know you can feel that way," she stated. Tak shrugged. "Yeah it's good," she replied quickly. "It's normal so don't worry," Lyn said. "No I'm not worrying about that," Tak said while resting her head.

"Oh ok now I understand," Lyn said. "Tak do you think if someone sees you crying they'd think your weak?" Lyn asked. "What...kind of question is that?" Tak asked. "And I guess I don't know,"

"I am just wondering because you only seem to cry around me," Lyn said. Tak blushed some. "Yeah your making me feel uncomforable," "Oh sorry," Lyn said with a smile. "Please," Tak said.

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't deal with you being that close to me," Tak mumbled. "Oh ok then I'll just move then," Lyn said shifting to the left some. "Thanks," Tak said quickly. "Your welcome." Lyn said.

"I think I just saw Dib," Lyn said. "I thought his sister was going to drown him in the cess pool," Tak said. "I guess she didn't," Lyn said. "What's the dumb ass doing?" Tak asked. "Just being dumb," Lyn answered.

"That's cool," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "I think he's coming over here," she said. That's when Tak got to her feet same with Lyn. "You ok?" Lyn asked just making siure. "I'm fine for now," Tak answered.

"Hey I was wondering are you all going to skool?" Dib asked. "Well yeah but not Maroon," Lyn answered. "So its just you Tak and Zim?" Dib asked. "Yep," Lyn answered. "Good I will expose you all!" Dib shouted running down the street.

"That kid needs to get laid," Tak said. "Yeah," Lyn agreed sarcastically. Tak shook her head. "Sorry," Lyn said. "No you didn't do anything," Tak said. "Sure I didn't," Lyn said back.

"I am so not ready for skool," Tak mumbled. "I know me either," Lyn said agreeing. "No I meant emotionally," Tak said. "Oh it'll be ok," Lyn said. "Easy for you to say, You're not the one struggling with the urge to cry most of the time," Tak stated.

Lyn put an arm around Tak's shoulder. "Don't worry, If you try your best to keep the feeling at bay you'll do fine," Lyn said. "Sometimes it's hard," Tak mumbled. "And if you can't I know some good places to go where no one will hear you," Lyn said.

"Ok thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. "Why can't the feeling just go away?" Tak asked. Lyn shrugged. "I don't know, There must be something your still upset about," she said.

"Yeah," Tak said. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. "I-I'm not," Tak said as she slumped down next to the fence. "I think I know what I'm upset about," she mumbled. "What?" Lyn asked. "The whole lying and using the implant," Tak answered.

"Oh those are really good reasons to be upset," Lyn said thinking. While Lyn was thinking Tak re-buried her head in her knees. "So why do you think I'm so upset about it?" she asked.

"Maybe you don't like the gulit," Lyn answered. Tak sighed. "Yeah maybe your right," she mumbled. "I can tell your close to crying again, the best thing to do to ease the feeling is to do what I told you before," Lyn said.

Tak sighed again. "Please don't tell me that because I already know," she said. "I'm sorry," Lyn said. "No it's fine," Tak said. "Ok just making sure," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said.

she felt some tears fall. "No not here," she mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Nothing," Tak answered quickly. "You sure?" Lyn asked. "I-I think," Tak answered as she began sobbing some.

"Aw you lied you were about to cry," Lyn said. "I'm sorry," Tak said. "It's fine," Lyn assured her. "I hate this feeling, I just don't understand it," Tak mumbled. "It's ok you don't need t understand it," Lyn said.

"Sure I don't," Tak said. "Oh stop being so moody,"Lyn said. "I'm not moody," Tak said. "Yes you are, have your sides been hurting?" Lyn asked. "Yes what about it?" Tak asked. "Oh nothing," Lyn said.

"Please your creeping me out," Tak said. "I am so sorry," Lyn said with a giggle. "Okay seriously," Tak said. "Oww," she moaned. "What hurts?" Lyn asked. "My left side along with my squeedlysppoch," Tak answered.

"Oh then I think your close to your period," Lyn answered. Tak stared at her for a moment. "Really?. butternut," she said. "Don't worry it's just really messy and red and...okay I'm grossing myself out," Lyn said.

"Hey! I'm the one that has to deal with it!" Tak yelled playfully. "I Know!" Lyn yelled playfully to. "You can borrow some of my pads when ever you...start," Lyn said. Tak looked a bit uncomofortable. "Okay thanks," she answered.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "Being close to your period causes mood swings and just being irritable," Lyn said. "Okay I get it," Tak said. "Ok I am just trying to tell you what to expect," Lyn said.

"Thanks but right now I don't want to hear it," Tak said. "One small thing when you start it might feel like you peed yourself," Lyn said. "Yeah that one I didn't need to know seriously," Tak said.

"Maybe I should've said it differently," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe you should've," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said quickly. "Oh and this is something you need to know, it mgiht make you more horny," Lyn said.

"THANK YOU DOCTOR LYN!" Tak shouted playfully. "SORRY!" Lyn yelled back playfully. "Some of these things you need to know," Lyn told Tak. "I know..but it feels uncomfortable," she said.

"Aw I know it does," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I feel horrible," she moaned. "Aw I did to," Lyn said. Tak shook her head. "I know you told me," she said. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "Ok sorry," Tak said getting to her feet and walking back into the house sitting on the couch.

Lyn walked in and closed and locked the door and sat beside Tak. "Ow," Tak moaned. "It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. "Hey Tak," Zim said. "Um hi what's up," Tak asked him. "Nothing what about you?" he asked.

"Pain," Tak answered. "Pain?" Zim asked. "It's a girl thing," Lyn told him. "Oh okay I get it," Zim said. Tak rolled to her back and held her stomach. "How bad does it ache?" Lyn asked.

"7," Tak answered. "Oh that's not bad," Lyn said. "No.. is 9 about now," she corrected herself with tears in her eyes. "Aw don't cry," Lyn said. "It's not like I want to," Tak answered. "Ok I understand," Lyn said.

"No you don't," Tak said. "Don't worry I do," Lyn said. "Please your making me feel uncomfortable," Tak said quickly. "Is that the problem? Listen it's ok to feel that way," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "It is? then why do I feel like I'm weak when I do?" she asked. "I don't know but maybe your not used to feeling this way," Lyn said. "Your right," Tak said. "Hey I'm right here," Zim said.

"Go!" Tak shouted. "GOING!" Zim shouted running upstairs. "Good idea Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah not my best one," Tak said with a smirk. "Yeah I can agree on that," Maroon said. "Don't start with me," Tak said. "What's wrong with you?" Maroon asked.

"Your moms chest hair," Tak answered. "Eww...HEY!" Maroon said. "Shut up," Lyn said. "But Tak started it," Maroon said. "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!" Lyn shouted Tak sighed. "Yeah Maroon be quiet," she mumbled.

"Sure," Maroon said. Lyn shook her head as MiMi played with Gir's piggy. "Hey Zim move," Lyn said. "Whoops," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "What?" Zim asked. "Nothing," Zim said. "Ok then," Tak said.

"I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "GIR! SHUT UP!" Zim shouted. "All of you need to shut up," Tak mumbled. "She's right," Lyn said. "Of course she is," Zim said. Maroon shook his head. MiMi bitch slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked. "I felt like hitting someone," MiMi answered. Tak giggled. "Not funny Tak," Maroon said. "Sorry," Tak said. "Sure," Maroon said. "What's wrong Tak?" Gir asked.

"Nothing you'd understand," Tak answered. "OH!" Gir said sitting on her lap. "Like what!" he asked. "Oof...Um. one thing is GET OFF MY FREAKING LEGS!" Tak shouted. "OK!" Gir shouted standing up and hugging her. "Aw he likes you Tak," Zim said.

"Gir? Please stop hugging me," Tak said. "I LIKE YOU!" Gir shouted. "Yeah I know you do," Tak said. "Aw I think Gir has a crush!" Maroon joked. "That's it once he gets off me your so dead!" Tak said.

"Wholly motherfucker!" Maroon said horrorfied. That's when Gir kissed her on the cheek then jumped off. "Ow my squeedlyspooch," she moaned. Maroon just stood there. Tak got to her feet and bitch slapped him.

"OW! god is that all you girls know how to do?" he asked. "No I can do this," Tak said pulling out two swords. "Um...Where did you get those?" Maroon asked. "Found em," Tak answered. Then she used them both to trip him he didn't have time to fight back or anything.

"Damn girl your good!" Zim said. "I practiced," Tak said. "You can use those skills to fight enemys," Maroon said getting to his feet. Tak thought. "Your right I could," she agreed.

"Just make sure you don't misuse them," Lyn said. Tak shot her an angry glare. "Sorry," she said quickly. *Lyn* "How about we all go for a evening walk?" Zim asked.

"Yeah he's right maybe that is the best idea," Lyn said. that's when everyone put their disguises on and opened the front door stepped out and closed it.

"Now Maroon don't fuck this up like you did last time," Tak said "I said I was sorry about that!" Maroon shouted defending himself. "I know," Lyn said. Lyn noticed Tak kept most her eye sight on the street or other things not the people around her,

"Hey what's up?" she asked her. Tak looked over at her. "I'm still feeling a bit gulity," she answered. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Dib ran up to them. "BUTT SEX MAN GOT AWAY!" he shouted.

"Butt Sex Man got away? how?" Tak asked. "Gaz was trying to stranggle me but he got away! and now he's going to rape little kids!" Dib shouted. Tak shook her head. "I''ll get him," she said.

"I'll help," Lyn said. "Me to," Zim and Maroon said. MiMi sighed. "Seriously stop staring at me I'm helping!" she shouted. "Thanks!" Dib shouted. "I thought you hated us?" Tak asked. "I still wanna expose you all but I need your help just this once!" Dib said.

"Ok don't worry we're helping," Tak said. "Ok he ran this way," Dib said leaning over the alley way. "BTW Tak I know most of the cops are still looking for you," he stated. Tak gulped. "I saw that," Dib said with a smirk.

"Can you stop flirting and focus on finding Butt Sex Man?" MiMi asked. "I am not flirting with Tak!" Dib shouted. "Besides she's mine," Zim mumbled. "WHAT?" Dib asked shocked. "NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"I'm on to you," Dib said pointing at Zim. Zim gulped. "I saw that to," Dib stated. Tak pushed him into the wall as she leaned over it. "OW!" Dib yelled. "Oh quit complaining I barley pushed you," Tak said.

Just then she saw two flash lights *it was close to dusk* "God Tak those are police officers," Dib said leaning over her shoulder. "I can see that," Tak said. "Dib?" she said sweetly. "Yeah?" Dib asked.

"Get your big ass head off my shoulder," she said in a annoyed voice. "Yeah..um sorry," Dib said rubbing his arms. "Oh quit flirting Dib," MiMi said. "I AM NOT MIMI!" Dib screamed. "Hey what was that?" a officer asked.

Tak gulped as she leaned over the wall again. "Hey whose there!" an officer asked. then he shoned his light over there. "OH SHIT! its the scary ass girl!" he screamed. "At least they think your scary," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes.

"Hey little girl why you here? to kill more people?" the officer asked. Tak sighed. "No," she said loud enough for them to hear her. "I see a boy, behind you what are you planning on doing?" the second officer asked.

Tak looked at Dib he looked shocked. "Nothing!" he shouted. "Yeah he's right nothing!" Tak said. "Then I need everyone who might be back there to come out," the first officer said. Thats' when Gir Mimi Zim Tak and Dib said.

"Wow there's alot of you what's going on?" the second officer asked. "Listen we're looking for Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Whose in gods name is that?" the first officer asked. Tak sighed. "What is wrong with the scary girl?" the second officer asked.

"My name isn't scary girl dumbasses," Tak said. "Oh yeah I remember it's Tak right?" the first officer asked. She nodded. "That's is a evil name!" the second officer said scared.

Tak sighed this time she sounded like she was close to tears. "Is she going to cry?" the first officer asked. Dib shrugged. "Maybe," he said. Then MiMi kicked him in the shin. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Um did that cat just talk?" the first officer asked. "No she didn't," Tak said with a few tears in her eyes. MiMi meowed. "I told you to stop eating those doughnuts," the second officer told the first officer.

the first officer sighed. "Dang it," he moaned. Tak eyed them soon she fell to her knees. "Whoa! what's wrong with her?" the second officer asked. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts and my sides are killing me," Tak moaned. "Aw it's ok Tak try moving around some," Lyn suggested. "She's in pain," Lyn said. "Oh is it that time...OW!" the poor second officer didn't get to ask his question because the first one kicked him in the shin. "You don't ask that in front of other boys!" he shouted. "OW! sorry!" the second officer shouted.

Tak sighed again. then she slowly got to her feet. "Is she alright?" the first officer asked. "Yeah I think she's fine," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," the first officer said. "Can we go passed?" Lyn asked.

"Of course," the second officer said letting them passed but when Tak walked passed they stopped her. "OW! hey what's the big deal?" she asked. "Your coming with us you cute little trouble maker," the second officer said. "Trouble makers are hot," the frist one said Tak eyed him. "I'm super sorry," he said again.

"Listen you need to let her go," Dib said. "Why should we?" the second officer asked. "We need her," Zim said. "Oh no we can't trust someone as cute as her walking around," the first officer said.

"Would you please stop saying how cute or hot I am?" Tak asked. "Sorry," the second officer said. "How about sexy?" the first officer asked. Tak shook her head. "Ten times worse," Lyn eyed her.

"Oh," she said finally understanding then she kicked the officer who held her in the balls then she back away and pulled out both her swords. "Listen either you walk away OR Get your fingers chopped off," Tak said.

"Um.. I kinda wanna keep my fingers," the first officer said. "We don't have to listen to this cute little girl," the second officer said. "Your right," the first one said. Tak gulped. "I saw that," one of the officers said.

She back away some. "Stay away from me," she said. then Lyn kicked both officers into the trash cans "Let's go!" she yelled Tak quickly put her swords away and followed Dib and the rest down the alley way.

"Ok I could've sworn he went this way," Dib said pointing to the next allley way. "You sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Dib said. Tak sighed. "I can't handle the pain," she moaned near tears once again. Then she heard the officers yelling "WHERE ARE YOU!" "We need to keep moving if we don't we're toast," she told her friends and a gay big headed nobody. *Dib*

"Ok let's just go down this way," Dib said pointing. Tak pushed passed him with everyone else. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Dib shouted running after them. "Shut up Dib I don't want to be found ok?" Tak said.

"Tak I sense your stress calm down some," Lyn said. Tak sighed "I-I'm trying to," she said. "Are you gonna cry?" Dib asked. "No," Tak mumbled. "I see tears," Dib said. Tak moaned as she slumped down next to a wall and she buried her head in her knees.

"Sorry did I say something?" Dib asked. Lyn eyed him. "No not this time," she said. "Oh ok good. wait...hey!" Dib said offended. "What? it's true," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Dib said.

Tak surley began to sob. "What is wrong with her?" Dib asked. "One word..Hormones," Maroon said. "Ooh," Dib said. "Wait what?" he asked. "Nevermind," Maroon said. Tak sighed. "Your all making me feel really uncomfortable," she said.

"I'm sorry," Dib said. "It's fine big headed persons," Tak said. "I don't mean to inturrupted your crying time Tak but we need to move," Dib said. Tak got to her feet. "Ok he's right," she said.

Soon they all were walking again. "I can still hear them," Zim said. "Yeah they must not be to far behind," Dib said. Before rounded the next corner Tak leaned around it. "Clear," she said as everyone moved around it.

"Ok look for signs then we can find Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Well what are the signs?" MiMi asked. "Pants," Dib answered. "Pants? really?" Tak asked. "Yeah it's complicated," Dib said. "Sure it is," Tak said.

"What about the blood on the fence?" Zim asked. "How could I have missed that?" Dib asked himself. "Your stupid," MiMi said. "MiMi shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then they saw two flash lights behind them.

"There you are!" the first officer yelled. Tak gulped. "You are going to time hard time!" the second one yelled. "Listen to me," Tak said. "I didn't mean to do any of those things," she said. The first officer eyed her.

"You are so attractive you know that?" he asked. Tak shook her head. "Yes I'm thrilled," she said. Zim was smirking in the back. "You! do you like her?" the second officer asked. Zim gulped. "Uh...I..Yes," he said.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed. Tak put her hand on her eyes like she was embarrassed or annoyed. "She's so cute when she's annoyed," the frist officer said. "Wait I just figured something out," Lyn said. "You only want Tak because you want to do bad things to her! your pediphiles! your not even real cops!" she yelled.

"DAMN IT! How'd you know?" the first fake officer asked. Tak's eyes were wide. "They want to do bad things to me?" she asked shocked as all hell. "Yes your delisious," the second fake officer said.

"Well we won't let that happen to her," Dib said. Tak gulped. "Oh god," she mumbled. "Seeing her upset is amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak looked disgusted. "Your going to make me sick here," she said.

"Ooh sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak gagged once as she put her head down on her knees. "Your making me sick!" Lyn and Maroon shouted. "Oh my god," Dib said. "You people are fucking sick!" Gaz yelled from behind them.

"GAZ!" Dib yelled. Gaz walked over to them. "Listen you pediphiles are really pathictic you need to acutally try something else like killing puppies," she said. the fake cops stared at Gaz.

"Who is she?" one of them asked. "My younger sister," Dib answered. "Oh," one of them said. Just then Butt Sex Man walked passed. "Dib I thought you said he escaped," Tak said.

"Um..I thougth he did honest!" Dib yelled. "Sure you did," Lyn said. "Your pretty," Zim said to Tak. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "Uh I said you look shitty!" Zim shouted. "Not funny Zim I know what you said," Tak said.

"She isn't pretty she is sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak sighed. "Please stop saying that," she begged. "Sorry but we can't," one of the fake officers said.

Tak moaned as she shook her head with her hands on her eyes. "I can't stand how dang sexy she is," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again this time near tears.

"God shut up! Lyn shouted. "Yeah you people are making her sick and that's my job," Gaz said. everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing Gaz," Dib said. "Well if Tak or what ever he name is wasn't so sexy maybe we would," one of the fake officers said. Tak buired her head in her knees. "I-I hate you both," she mumbled. "Aw she hates us," one of the fake officers said.

*Please wait until I think of more things. I already have something about Skool planned but I'm waiting until I start school kay? lmao*

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…


	14. Chapter 14

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 13! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dibshouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon I'm Tak's brother," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled. he shook his head as he left. "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled. "You s-should," he heard Tak mumbled back.

Lyn was walking back up the steps. "What did her dad say?" Maroon asked. "It wasn't pretty, but he told me to wait until she calm down to tell her," Lyn answered, "What did he tell you her punchisment was?" Maroon asked.

"For using it again she's not allowed to use for 8 weeks and he also told me if she were to use it again he would teleport here to beat her ass himself," Lyn said as she looked horrorifed. "WHAT!" Maroon shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want her to worry?" Lyn asked. Maroon shook his head. Good," Lyn answered. Lyn walked into the room. "Your still crying?" she asked feeling pity for Tak. "No I 'm j-just breathing," Tak answered. "So what did d-dad say?"

"He told me to wait until your calm to tell you because it's not pretty," Lyn answered looking worried. That's when Tak re-buried her head in the pillow again then pulled it up. "How?" she asked.

"Are you calm?" Lyn asked. "I can barley breath but yeah," she answered. "Catch your breath first," Lyn said. "I got done crying 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to catch my breath ever since," Tak mumbled as she re-buried her head in the pillow.

Lyn thought. "Scoot closer to me," she whispered. So Tak did. that's when Lyn began rubbing her back. "It's just something that's supossed to calm you down," she explained. "I-I think it's working," Tak replied.

"Ok I'm good," she said. Lyn noitced she was breathing more normal without any trouble. "OK he told me, for accidentally using it again your banned for one more week, and your not allowed to lie anymore, And if you were to use it again your dad told me that he would teleport here and beat your ass him...self," Lyn waited for Tak to reply.

"He'll what?" Tak finally asked looking horrorfied. "Beat your ass himself," Lyn repeated. "Ooh," Tak moaned as she -re buried her head in the pillow. Soon she sobbed only once. "You ok?" Lyn asked.

"N-no," Tak answered. Lyn put her arms under Tak's stomach (where the squeedlyspooch was) and gently hugged her. "It's ok all you have to do is not use it for 8 weeks and not again," Lyn said.

"O-Okay," Tak replied putting the pillow to the side. "Are you ok enough to go down stairs?" Lyn asked. "I think," Tak answered. "By the way he was really pissed at you," Maroon said from the door way.

Tak looked at the ground. "Oops," Maroon mumbled. Lyn got up and decked him. "Dude shut up!" she yelled. "No it's fine," Tak said. as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway. "You look like you could use a drink," Maroon said handing Tak a glass of water he promised when Tak got found out.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few sips. "Your welcome," Maroon said with a smile. Once down stairs Tak sat on the couch with Lyn by her side. "You ok Tak?" Zim asked. she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Oh shit I think it's the offcer Tak," she said. Tak put her disguise on and hide beside the couch. "Open it," she whispered.

"You sure?" Zim asked. she nodded. Lyn put her's on. "Hello officer what seems to be your problem?" Lyn asked. The officer looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I'm looking for this girl," he said showing her a sketch. "Um I am so sorry but I haven't seen her in my life," Lyn answered.

"You sure?" the officer asked. "Shut up!" "Who was that?" the officer asked. "Um no one just leave!" Lyn yelled. "I heard something!" the officer yelled. "Thanks alot Gir!" Tak whsipered. "SORRY!" the robot yelled.

"No use hiding honey," the officer said. Zim looked worried for Tak, Maroon was right behind her when she stood up. "You live here huh?" the officer asked. "Please I'm in enough trouble," Tak mumbled.

"Oh really?" the officer asked. "Not as much as your going to be in with me," he replied. Tak let off a small gulp. " I didn't mean to though," she said. "I know you didn't sweetie," the officer said.

"Garden knones attack!" Zim yelled from the kitchen. just then all hs nones attacked the officer sending him running. Tak sighed with relief. "Thanks Zim," "Your welcome," he said.

Tak took her disguise off. "I seriously thought I was going to get tooken away," she said. "Not with me around," Zim replied.

The Next Day:

Tak was sleeping on the couch with Lyn beside her and Maroon and Zim on the floor. Just then there was another knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Crap," she whispered.

"Tak get up," Lyn whispered. "Why?" Tak asked. "The officer is back!" Lyn said a bit louder. That's when Tak quickly got to her feet and put her disguise on same with Maroon Zim and Lyn.

Tak was slumped down against the wall. Lyn opened the door. "Your all in trouble!" he yelled. "That is so nice," Lyn said. "Where is she?" he asked. "Who?" Lyn asked. "The girl," the officer said.

"I see her. slumped down against the wall," he said. "You know you didn't need to say that," Tak mumbled. "You tell em Tak!" Maroon yelled. "Oh so your name is Tak?" the officer asked. "MAROON!" Tak shouted. "I AM SO SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tak said. That's when Lyn walked over to Tak ane kneeled next to her. "You have to use it again," she said. "What? n-no I can't," Tak said. "I won't tell your dad promise," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. as she got to her feet. walked a bit closer to the officer. "So you finally decided to face your fate?" the officer asked. "No this...Turn around and keep walking until you feet bleed," she said as she hypnotized him.

the officer did as he was told. "God," she mumbled falling to her knees. " It's ok it's over now," Lyn said not knowing why Tak just fell to her knees. "I know. it's just that it was too early for me to do that now I feel weak," Tak replied.

"Oh then sit on the couch and rest," Lyn said. as she helped her. Just then Tak's dad called. "Hey what is wrong with Tak?" he asked. noitcing she was on the couch looking a tad weak.

"Um...I don't know," Lyn said. "Tak? what's wrong?" Tallest Purple asked. "I-I just don't feel to well," she mumbled. "Aww it's ok honey I have to do this," Tallest Purple replied.

Tak started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry," Lyn said. "I need to get some air," Tak said getting up from the couch putting on her disguise and walking outside walking out to the sidewalk and sitting down on the edge of it.

She was trying to control her emotions again she didn't want to attract attention to herself. "Stop..don't cry," she told herself. It seemed to work. though the tears still fell the urge to sob dyed some.

She buried her head in her knees. and she wrapped her arms around her knees. soon she began to sob. "Calm down," she told herself. she began rubbing her legs to try to calm herself down.

"I can't keep crying. crying doesn't solve anything," she told herself. That's when she felt a soft hug. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. Tak began to sob a tad louder. "No.. Please don't cry harder it's ok," Lyn said.

"I can't deal with this lie I'm not allowed to lie," Tak mumbled. "I know don't worry Takiah," Lyn said. "How can I control this?" she asked. "Long deep breaths or bit your lip," Lyn said.

"Not to hard," Lyn said before Tak began to do some deep breathing. "I can't be like this at skool," she mumbled. "Don't worry! it'll still be 2 weeks but you will still be banned from using it until 8," Lyn said. "And if you are I'll be there for you," Lyn said with a warm smile.

"Thanks your a true friend," Tak mumbled. "You still feel like crying?" Lyn asked. Tak said nothing but nodded. "You can if you want," Lyn said. That's when Tak buried her head in Lyn's embrace and just sobbed.

"Aww. it's ok," Lyn said. "Let's go inside before one of these monsters see us," Lyn said helping Tak to her feet. Just then Lyn saw Dib walking up to them. "Hey I saw a dead body and I was wondering how it got there?" Dib asked.

Lyn turned around. "A dead body?" she asked. "Hey what's wrong with Tak?" Dib asked. "She's sad because your ugly ass is here," Lyn answered. Tak even giggled. "H-hey!" Dib yelled.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," Dib said. "I am not leaving until I find out," he stated. That's when Tak used her left hand to wipe the tears away she walked over to Dib and tripped him and stepped on his chest.

She sniffled some. "If you were smart I would think about leaving," she said. "No," Dib said. Tak stepped harder on his chest. "LEAVE," she said in a louder angier voice. "I totally agree," DIb said Tak lifted her foot up and Dib ran down the street.

"Nice job," Lyn said as she helped Tak walk back into the house. Once inside Tak took her disguise off. "Oh my Tak what's wrong?" Zim asked. "I can't take lying," she mumbled.

"Lying about what?" a voice asked. she knew the voice. it was Tallest Red. "Hey where's dad?" Tak asked. "He left to get some snacks, He told me to take charge for him," Tallest Red replied.

Tak sighed as she bit her lip. "Ok," she finally said. "So what did you lie about?" Tallest Red asked. Tak gulped. she slumped down by the couch and buired her head in her knees. "I-I didn't mean to Lyn said it was the only way," she mumbled.

"What was?" Tallest Red asked. "BTW Tak I know about you bannishment," he stated. Tak sighed. "Great," "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait for your father to come out?" Tallest Red asked.

Tak gulps. "I-I need time to breath," she mumbled. "Take your time," Tallest Red said. It's just that Tak didn't want her ass to be paddled or anything! Oh god and if her dad found out she knocked a boy to the ground? *Oh shit!*

Tak sobbed once tears fell. "Oh Takiah what's wrong? why are you so upset?" Tallest Red asked. "I-I can't say," Tak mumbled. "Of course you can," Tallest Red said. Tak shook her head. "No you don't understand," she said

That's when Tallest Red got serious. "Tell me what you did," he ordered. Was Tak going to tell him and get her ass paddled or something? or lie? then once she gets found out get her ass paddled and what ever else? *HMM Please wait to find out!*

"I-I'm sorry I can't," Tak mumbled "Listen do we have to force the answer out of you?" Tallest Red asked. "W-what?" Tak asked shocked. "You heard me young lady," Tallest Red said.

"N-No...But I don't want to be...paddled," Tak mumbled saying paddled softly. "Oh let me guess you used it again?" Tallest Red asked. "Y-Yes but it was to get an officer away," Tak answered.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to tell your father then," Tallest Red said. "NO! Please don't! just don't," Tak begged. "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to," Tallest Red said. "But it was for a good cause," Tak stated.

"I know but you aren't allowed to use it," Tallest Red said. Tak sobbed a bit as she rocked her legs. "Stop doing that your making me dizzy," Tallest Red said. So she stopped. "Thanks," he said. "I-I'm sorry just please don't tell him give me a chance," Tak mumbled.

Tallest Red thought. "Ok Tak I'll give you 3 chances to and if you use it those 3 times I'm forced to tell your father," he said. Tak sighed. "Then you better tell him I beat the hell out of Dib before," she said

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak nearly stopped breathing. "Dad! I can explain!" she yelled. "No need. I heard you young lady. your banned for 10 weeks and you can't lie anymore or ellse I'll come over there and beat your ass twice as hard!' he shouted.

Soon Tak started sobbing loud. ""I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I know you are," Tallest Purple said. Tak coughed some as she contiuned to sob. "Why must you make my life suck?" she asked "Takiah I am punshing you!" Tallest Purple said.

Tak got to her feet and laid on her stomach on the couch and buried her head in the pillow and contiuned sobbing very loud. "Dude your realy upsetting her!" Maroon shouted. "Shut up Maroon," Tallest Purple said.

"Ok," Maroon said. "I wish I could use it on my father," Tak mumbled. Maroon agreed with a nod. Lyn walked in to the room and looked shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked. "Tak confessed to beating up Dib," Maroon said.

"What about using...I mean hi," Lyn said. "She used it again didn't she?" Tallest Purple asked. That's when Tak sat up. "Yes. But it was to keep an officer from kidnapping us," she That's when the tallest left. "I hate him! I hate him!" Tak shouted crying hard.

"I know you do Tak," Lyn said hugging her. "I'm sorry I should've told him in the first place," she said. "It's ok its my fault for using it," Tak said. "No you felt that you needed to," Lyn said. Tak sobbed three more times until she was done and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Lyn asked. "Y-yeah," Tak answered. "Zim?" she asked. Zim looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Come here," Tak said. So that's when Zim walked over to her. "Can you guys leave?" Tak asked.

"Sure," Lyn said getting up and leaving. "Whateva," Maroon said leaving to. "C-can you touch me like you did last night?" she asked. Zim looked shocked. "You mean between your legs? If you want I guess," Zim said.

That's when Tak got up and Zim followed her to his room. *Uh oh lmao* Lyn and Maroon were busy down stairs. *OMG*

2o hours later:

Tak and Zim where sleeping together in the bed *No they did not have sex* and Maroon and Lyn were on the couch sleeping. It was like 5:30 in the morning the sun shoned in Zim's room./

That's when Tak woke up. "Hey Zim. get up," she said. "Hey what's up?" Zim asked. "What? I'm up and I thought you'd like to get up to," Tak said. "Oh just touch me again," Tak sasid getting out of Zim's bed.

"Oh quit pretending I''m the best you have," Zim said. "Quit pretending I know," Tak said back.. "Quit pretending!" Zim shouted. Tak giggled as Zim kissed her on the lips. Soon they both walked down stairs to see Maroon and Lyn sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" Lyn asked. "Nothing when did you get up?" Tak asked. "A few minutes ago," Maroon answered. "Oh," Both Tak and Zim said.

"My dad was really mad at me," Tak said. "I know just don't worry," Lyn said. "Thanks I'll try not to," Tak replied. "I mean I doubt you'd have to use it again," Lyn said. Tak agreed. "Maybe I won't need to...I really hope I don't because I don't want to get paddled," she said

"Aw I know you don't Tak," Lyn said. Tak moaned a little as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I don't feel myself," Tak said.

"It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah I'm sure your just worrying to much," Maroon said. "Yeah your probably right," Tak said. "Gir just told me he's making us waffles," Zim said walking into the living room.

"Oh god..not waffles," Tak mumbled. "What's wrong with waffles?" Maroon asked. "They make me sick," Tak answered. "They do," Lyn said. "AND I'S MAKING BACON!" Gir shouted. "Ok I'll have the bacon," Tak said.

"I LOVEDED THE SMELL OF BACON!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP!" MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it to see a poilice man.

"What?" she asked. "Well we found to dead officers and one had a sketch pad with you on it. Wanna start explaining?" he asked. Tak shifted her feet and she leaned against the door. "No need," she said calmly.

"Acutally there is a need to," the officer said. "Ok! I kicked a soda can into the dumb shits window ok? you happy now?" Tak asked. "You kick a soda can into his window? why?" the officer asked her.

Tak was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable she couldn't say the acutal reason why. She crossed her arms. "I was in an alley way and I was upset and I just kicked it in a random derection," Tak said putting her right foot on the door.

"Okay, and did you kill him? because he's dead now," the officer said. "Why would I kill him?" Tak asked rolling her eyes. "From what I heard from a man he was trying to arrest you for doing that and you refused and the man told me that the officer showed him where you kicked him how come?" the officer asked.

Tak looked down at the ground. "Um...well I was in alot of trouble that day and didn't care," she said. "Ok so did you kill him?' the officer asked again. "No. I didn't have a reason to kill him," Tak replied .

"You sound like your hidng something," the officer said. That's when Tak sighed. "Okay maybe I did kill him, what are you going to do about it?" she asked. That's when the officer began to pull out his walkie talkie

"MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted. "Whose MiMi?" the officer asked but then he saw MiMi in her SIR form and she plow drived him into the ground then she picked his body up and threw it.

"Good work MiMi," Tak said as she shut the door. "Tak! what did you do that for?" Lyn asked. "Why do you think?" Tak asked taking her disguise off. "Ok but it wasn't nessassary," Lyn said.

"In your eyes it wasn't," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Your right," Just then there was another knock on the door Tak sighed as she put her disguise on and re-opened it.

to see three officers. "Um can I help you?" she asked. " Yes you can by coming down to the station with us," one of the officers said. Tak crossed her arms. "Try to catch me first," she said. "What?" one of the officers asked. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted MiMi held them to the ground then she she threw them.

Tak shut the door sighing. "God I can't handle this anymore," she said slumping down against it. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said kneeling next to her. "No it's not I can't hypnotize them or else I get my ass paddled the only thing I can do is use MiMi," she said.

"Aww it's ok really," Lyn said. Tak buried her head in her knees. "Don't cry please," Lyn said. "I'm not going to," Tak said but a sniffle gave her away. "Dammit," she whispered. Lyn giggled

"It's ok your not used to this," Lyn said. "Next time I fear it's not going to go well," Tak said. "Then I'll answer the door," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said through one sob.

"Hey don't you think they'll become suspisious of her using me?" MiMi asked. "MiMi please I can't handle that right now," Tak said. "I'm sorry," MiMi said.

Tak got to her feet. "I'm not feeling to well," she said sitting down on the couch. "Just don't worry worrying makes you sick," Lyn said. "I know but I can't deal with this," Tak said.

Lyn looked out the window. "It's clear now," she said. "Not for long," Tak said. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Just then she looked out again there was 50 cops. "That," Tak said looking out too.

"Oh god this isn't good," Tak said. "Don't worry I'll go out," Lyn said. "Not without me," Tak said as they both put thier disguises on and walked out. "WATCH OUT! the one in the purple and black is seriously dangerous!" a cop shouted.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Bullshitters," she mumbled. "What do you want?" Lyn asked. "We want the one in the purple and black she's a danger to the planet and to herself," one of the cops said.

"No she isn't if you would just leave her alone she'd be fine," Lyn said. Tak shifted back and forth on her feet. "Really?" one of the officers asked. "Yes so just leave her alone," Lyn said.

"Tell me why there are 15 dead officers all in the hands of her then," one of the officers demanded. Tak gulped. "See? she knows she's guilty!" one of them shouted. "No I'm not," she whispered but really she was ever so gulity.

"Maybe they just killed themselves," Lyn said. then she turned to Tak and grabbed her shoulders. "I guess you have to use it again," she said. Tak shook her head. "No..I can't Lyn," she said.

"Yes you can," Lyn told her. "Hey hurry it up!," one of the officers shouted. Tak fell to her knees to think. "What's wrong with her?" one of them asked. Lyn shrugged. Just then she stood up.

"I am sick and tired of you always accusing me of killing people just because I look like the criminal type doesn't mean I'd do any of that," she said. the officers laughed. "Nice try pumpkin!" one yelled.

"Your a pedihpile!" Tak shouted back. "Aww!" the cop whined. "Lyn I see some dumb asses who need to be hypnotized," Tak said. She walked pretty close to them. "Turn around... the next moving thing you see will be your criminal," Tak said as she hypnotized them.

soon they all left and Lyn and Tak walked back into the house. "God I'm glad that's over," Tak said sighing. "What happened?" Maroon asked. "I had to hypnotize some gay cops," Tak said. "OH ok," he said back.

"I promise not to tell your father," Tallest Red said. Tak gulped. "Ok thanks," she replied. "Oh god.. I keep disobeying him. but this time it really was for a good cause," she mumbled.

"It's ok Tak its all over now," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Your right," she said. "See ya," Tallest Red said. "I don't know why he called," Maroon said drinking some kool aid. "Me either," Zim said/

"HE LIKES MUFFINS!" Gir shouted. "Niice Gir," MiMi said giggling. "WHOOPS!" Gir shouted. Tak slumped down by the wall she couldn't keep herself together she just broke down crying. "What's wrong? Don't worry your dad isn't going to find out!" Lyn said rubbing her leg.

Tak sobbed. "I know...well at least I hope he won't I'm so worried," she said "Don't be," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I'm trying..I'm just trying," she said. "I just wish I could go a day without using it or having to," she said.

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak gulped hard. "Oh shit please tell me dad didn't hear," she begged. "Ok he didn't?" Maroon asked. "Yes thank you," Tak said then she turned to the screen. "Dad I can explain!" she yelled.

"Tak no need I understand," Tallest Purple said. Tak looked confused. "You do?" she asked. "You just like disobeying me," he said. "No dad I don't! I just needed to! If I didn't me and Lyn would've been kidnapped by 50 gay cops!" she shouted.

"Gay?" Tallest Purple asked. "Not the point the point is I used it for a good cause," Tak said. "Ok I won't paddled your ass, but when and if you use it again your ass is mine," he said as he signed off.

"Oh god," she mumbled re-buring her head in her knees. "Don't be worried Tak, Just try not to use it. Your a smart girl you have wits," Lyn said. "I know...Thanks Lyn," Tak said with a smile.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "WHO WANTS WAFFLES AND BACON!" Gir shouted. walking into the room with a silver platter with food on it. "Wow your so nice Gir," Tak said. "Thanks! ladies first!" he yelled walking over to MiMi.

"Aww!," MiMi said. "I love waffles!" she said taking a few and some bacon. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" Gir shouted. Tak, Lyn, Zim, and MiMi laughed. "Am I being to funny?" Gir asked. "YES!" Zim shouted.

"WHOOPS! BACON! WHO WANTS!" Gir shouted. Tak laughed. "I DO GIR!" she said. "LIKE TRIPLE YAYS!" Gir shouted at the top of his lungs. Tak laughed. "I can't breath!" she shouted. "ME EITHER!" Maroon yelled. "GOD WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SOO FUNNY!" Lyn asked.

Gir laughed. "MY SPECALTY!" he yelled. "Ok seriously give me the bacon," Tak said. "Damn..." Gir said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed* Soon they all were eating.

"So Gir you are epically funny!" Lyn said. "He just is he can't help it," Tak said. "You got that right!" MiMi yelled. "I KNOW!" Maroon shouted. "SHUTUP!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed again*

"Ok so Gir what's up?" Zim asked. "I don't know..." Gir replied. "What? how could you not know?" Tak asked giggling. "I just don't," Gir said. "Ok?" MiMi asked as she ate a peice of bacon.

"Let's calm down," Lyn suggested. "Your right," Zim said. "Of course," Tak said. "What?" Maroon asked. "Stop trying to be funny its not working," Tak said bad. "Aww," Maroon whined. Tak laughed.

"I loveded bacon and MiMi," Gir said. "Aww me to," MiMi said. "Ok then I thought you hated Gir MiMi," Tak said. "I did...I just started to like him," she said. "Weird," ZIm said. "Your Yakimannoyng," MiMi said.

"I don't know what that is!" Zim screamed. "Oww," Tak moaned. "WHAT IS YAKIMA?" Zim screamed-asked. "Ooh it hurts," Tak whined. "What?" Lyn asked. "The sound of Zim's voice," she said in a whiny voice.

"NOT FUNNY TAKIAH!" Zim shouted. "Shut up," MiMi said. "She is right," Tak said. "Yes now shut up," MiMi said again. "You don't need to say it twice we're not deaf MiMi," Maroon said. "Wel some times it seems like you are," MiMi said back.

"Hey that isn't funny," Maroon said. "To bad," MiMi said. "Ok MiMi shut your mouth Maroon just be quiet," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "OKAY!" both Maroon and MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Tak got up and put her disguise on and answered it. She saw Gaz with Dib tied up in rope. "Um hi," Tak said. "Hey I want you to kill my brother," Gaz said. "Ok any lasts words?" Tak asked Dib.

Dib struggled in the rope then he shouted. "BUTT SEX MAN!" "Ok are you Butt Sex Man?" Tak asked the fat dude behind Dib. then Zim appeared. "NOOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" "Yes I am," the man replied.

Tak gagged a little. "Ok..," she said. "Oh I'm used to girls gagging at the sight of me," Butt Sex Man said. "Really?" Tak asked covering her mouth. "Yep," he replied. "How can you..." "I'm used to Dib's ugly face so," Gaz said.

"Oh," Tak said. "NOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" Zim screamed again. "Zim get lost," Tak said. "OK!" Zim yelled running into the kitchen. "Ok Dib since your last word was Butt Sex Man I guess you get to die now," Tak said.

"NOO! BUTT SEX MAN!" Dib screamed. "SHUT UP! LIKE SERIOUSLY I DON'T CARE!" Tak screamed. "Oh ok," Dib said. "THANK IRKENS!" Tak shouted. "Ok are you gonna kill him? Or do I have to drown him in the City Cess Pool?" Gaz asked.

"Drown him," Tak said. "Ok," Gaz said dragging the rope and Dib's face as getting messed up. "Bye Butt Sex Man," Tak said. "See ya," Butt Sex Man said. "God he is seriously ugly!" Tak said. "I KNOW!" everyone in Zim's house yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Tak screamed. "WHOOPS!" everyone screamed back. "Ok seriously your giving me a headache," Zim said. "See?" Tak asked. "Sorry." Maroon said. "Ok lets just go inside.  
Tak said stepping into Zim's house and closing the door.

"So who wants the rest of the waffles and bacon?" Gir asked. "Butt Sex Man," Tak said quickly. "OKAY!" Gir yelled running outside with it. "Oh god someone tell me he isn't going to go to Dib's house." Tak said shaking her head.

"I guess he is," Zim said. "Damn," Lyn said. "Ok let's just watch a something," MiMi said. " Only if it's not Gir," Tak said. "What?" MiMi asked. "I don't know," Tak said. "Okay then," MiMi said.

Tak sat on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest. "Hey guess what?" Lyn asked. "What?" Maroon asked. " I don't know!" Lyn said moaning some. "Now don't worry," Tak said. "I'm not worrying," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "Sure you weren't," she said. "I don't get girls," Maroon said. "Say that again and your head comes off," Tak said. "OH MY GOD!" Maroon yelled shocked. Tak giggled. "Yeah your weird,"

After eating Tak was sitting outside on the edge of the sidewalk when Lyn walked up to her. "I know your worrying about the whole situation," she said. Tak sighed. "Maybe I am. I don't l understand why," she replied.

"Maybe you don't want to end up crying again," Lyn said. That's when Tak shifted her vision to the right. "Your right," she mumbled. "Crying is normal you know that right?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged.

"Ok everyone cries your not weak or babyish," Lyn said. Tak rested her head on her knees. "Please just be quiet," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Bad headache," Tak answered.

"From what?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged "How much have you cried latley?" Lyn asked. "Not recently," Tak said. "Ok good," Lyn said. "But I can't go a day without feeling like I need to," Tak said.

"Maybe you need to," Lyn said. "I've cried so much why do I need to again?" Tak asked. "Deep inside you know why," Lyn answered. That's when Tak buired her head in her knees. she sobbed some.

"See?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't stand crying though," Tak said through sobs. "Either can I but I still cry when I feel I need to," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I hate this feeling of gulit," she mumbled.

"Wait why do you feel guilty?" Lyn asked. "I guess its about all those times I've disobeyed dad," Tak said guessing. "Aww it's ok you didn't mean to," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence.

"I know but I still can't get over it," she said. "Just think of happy things," Lyn said. Tak slumped down against the fence. "I-I can't," she moaned. "No don't start crying again please...Your ok," Lyn said noitcing Tak was beginning to sob again.

So Lyn hugged her. "It's ok," she whispered. "T-thank you," Tak mumbled through sobs. "Your thanking me for what?" Lyn asked. "For being a good friend," Tak answered. "Oh your welcome," Lyn said back. "Let's go inside," Lyn said.

"Um. sure," Tak said as she walked into Zim's house. "Hey Maroon what on earth are you doing?" Tak asked. "Looking at pics what about you?" he asked. "I don't know," Tak answered. "Sure," Maroon said.

"I HAS BAGELS!" Gir shouted. "Bagels?" Tak asked. "YEP!" Gir replied. "Um okay then," Tak replied. "So does anyone know why Gir keeps making us treats?" Maroon asked. "Gir is just like that,' Zim answered. 'Right," Tak said.

"Where's the couch?" Lyn asked. "You know there's more to life than sitting ok?" Maroon asked. "Um okay what's up with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon replied rather fast. "Sure you don't." Zim said.

"Shut up," Maroon said. "Where did Tak go?" Lyn asked. "Not my fault your blind," Maroon said. "Wait what did you just say?" Lyn asked. "I mean I don't know," Maroon quickly changed his sentence.

Lyn opened the front door and saw Tak jumping rope. "Why are you jumping rope?" Lyn asked. "I don't know. I guess it's fun," Tak replied. Lyn giggled. "So where did you get the rope?" Lyn asked.

"Um. Some kid," Tak answered. "Well did he just give you the rope?" Lyn asked. "No I had to knock him out," Tak replied. "Well at least you didn't end up using it again," Lyn said.

"Yes at least," Tak said back. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped jumping rope. "I just agreed with you that's all," she replied. "You sounded like you did something wrong," Lyn stated.

"Well I didn't," Tak said.

Lyn eyed her. "We'll see about that won't we?" she asked. "Wait what?" Tak asked getting a bit scared. "Either you tell me the truth or you face your father," Lyn said. " I didn't use it, What makes you think I did?" Tak asked.

"Your uncomfortable," Lyn said. "Ok you using yours is getting rather scary," Tak stated. "Well I never misused it," Lyn said back. "Hey I didn't misuse it sometimes I'm bull headed but still," Tak said back.

"If I was you I'd stop lying," Lyn said. "Ok fine! you caught me," Tak said falling to her knees. "I. did knock him out but one of his friends saw and threatened to call the cops and I thought basically all the cops knew I was trouble, So I had to choose between me or my ass," she said.

Lyn felt pity for her. "So then what happened?" she asked. "I hypnotized him and walked away, Now I guess you have to tell dad?" Tak asked. Lyn thought. "No I don't," she said. "Excuse me what?" Tak asked shocked.

"I am not telling your dad this time because I don't think you should get your ass paddled this time," Lyn said. "Well thank you," Tak said sarcastically. "Takiah don't worry he won't find out," Lyn said.

Tak smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence. MiMi walked out. "Guess what?" "What now MiMi?" Tak asked. "I'm bored can I go plow drive Dib?" she asked.

"Sure," Tak said as MiMi ran off. "Wow she must really hate Dib," Lyn said. "Oh you have no idea," Tak said with a giggle. Lyn giggled. "Oh my god an officer," Tak said shaking her head. "Hey I know you! your the creepy dangerous girl!" he yelled while pointing at Tak.

"Yeah what else dip thong?" Tak asked. "Watch your launguage," the officer warned. Tak sighed while rolling her eyes. "Are you a troubled child?" the officer asked. Tak felt her heart skip a beat while hearing this.

"What did you just say?" she asked. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you," the officer said. That's when Tak slumped down against the fence burieing her head in her knees. "Wait is she ok?" the officer asked.

Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak.. You ok?" she asked. "I am troubled I never had a good life," Tak mumbled. "Aww it's ok he said sorry." Lyn said. "Sorry isn't good enough," Tak said getting to her feet while staring at the officer.

"What are you thinking?" the officer asked. Tak began walking toward him. So he began backing away. "I didn't say move," Tak said. Just then the officer stayed. Once Tak was close enough she kicked him in the shin flipped him over her shoulder stepped on his chest and stabbed him 4 times. "MIMI! Get rid of him," Tak said.

MiMi did as she was told. Tak walked back over to Lyn who was shocked. "Tak..I''m surprised at you!" she said. "If anyone brings that up again they're dead," Tak said fighting sobs.

"Tak calm down it's ok," Lyn said. "I think your period is close or something," Lyn said. Tak eyed her. "Sure it is," she replied. Lyn rolled her eyes. Tak sighed. "I'm sorry. though," she said.

"Tak there's nothing to be sorry about besides using it again but that's different," Lyn said. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak said buring her head in her knees sobbing some. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Lyn said. "It's ok you didn't mean to," Tak said.

"Tak just remember when ever you need me I'll be there," Lyn said. "Thanks...," Tak said. "Tak your crying so much that your outfit is wet," Lyn said. "I know it is... You know what's weird?" she asked.

"What?" Lyn asked. "The wet feeling is kind of turning me on," Tak said as she re-buired her head in her knees. Lyn giggled some. "I never expected you to say that," she said.

"At least we know you can feel that way," she stated. Tak shrugged. "Yeah it's good," she replied quickly. "It's normal so don't worry," Lyn said. "No I'm not worrying about that," Tak said while resting her head.

"Oh ok now I understand," Lyn said. "Tak do you think if someone sees you crying they'd think your weak?" Lyn asked. "What...kind of question is that?" Tak asked. "And I guess I don't know,"

"I am just wondering because you only seem to cry around me," Lyn said. Tak blushed some. "Yeah your making me feel uncomforable," "Oh sorry," Lyn said with a smile. "Please," Tak said.

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't deal with you being that close to me," Tak mumbled. "Oh ok then I'll just move then," Lyn said shifting to the left some. "Thanks," Tak said quickly. "Your welcome." Lyn said.

"I think I just saw Dib," Lyn said. "I thought his sister was going to drown him in the cess pool," Tak said. "I guess she didn't," Lyn said. "What's the dumb ass doing?" Tak asked. "Just being dumb," Lyn answered.

"That's cool," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "I think he's coming over here," she said. That's when Tak got to her feet same with Lyn. "You ok?" Lyn asked just making siure. "I'm fine for now," Tak answered.

"Hey I was wondering are you all going to skool?" Dib asked. "Well yeah but not Maroon," Lyn answered. "So its just you Tak and Zim?" Dib asked. "Yep," Lyn answered. "Good I will expose you all!" Dib shouted running down the street.

"That kid needs to get laid," Tak said. "Yeah," Lyn agreed sarcastically. Tak shook her head. "Sorry," Lyn said. "No you didn't do anything," Tak said. "Sure I didn't," Lyn said back.

"I am so not ready for skool," Tak mumbled. "I know me either," Lyn said agreeing. "No I meant emotionally," Tak said. "Oh it'll be ok," Lyn said. "Easy for you to say, You're not the one struggling with the urge to cry most of the time," Tak stated.

Lyn put an arm around Tak's shoulder. "Don't worry, If you try your best to keep the feeling at bay you'll do fine," Lyn said. "Sometimes it's hard," Tak mumbled. "And if you can't I know some good places to go where no one will hear you," Lyn said.

"Ok thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. "Why can't the feeling just go away?" Tak asked. Lyn shrugged. "I don't know, There must be something your still upset about," she said.

"Yeah," Tak said. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. "I-I'm not," Tak said as she slumped down next to the fence. "I think I know what I'm upset about," she mumbled. "What?" Lyn asked. "The whole lying and using the implant," Tak answered.

"Oh those are really good reasons to be upset," Lyn said thinking. While Lyn was thinking Tak re-buried her head in her knees. "So why do you think I'm so upset about it?" she asked.

"Maybe you don't like the gulit," Lyn answered. Tak sighed. "Yeah maybe your right," she mumbled. "I can tell your close to crying again, the best thing to do to ease the feeling is to do what I told you before," Lyn said.

Tak sighed again. "Please don't tell me that because I already know," she said. "I'm sorry," Lyn said. "No it's fine," Tak said. "Ok just making sure," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said.

she felt some tears fall. "No not here," she mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Nothing," Tak answered quickly. "You sure?" Lyn asked. "I-I think," Tak answered as she began sobbing some.

"Aw you lied you were about to cry," Lyn said. "I'm sorry," Tak said. "It's fine," Lyn assured her. "I hate this feeling, I just don't understand it," Tak mumbled. "It's ok you don't need t understand it," Lyn said.

"Sure I don't," Tak said. "Oh stop being so moody,"Lyn said. "I'm not moody," Tak said. "Yes you are, have your sides been hurting?" Lyn asked. "Yes what about it?" Tak asked. "Oh nothing," Lyn said.

"Please your creeping me out," Tak said. "I am so sorry," Lyn said with a giggle. "Okay seriously," Tak said. "Oww," she moaned. "What hurts?" Lyn asked. "My left side along with my squeedlysppoch," Tak answered.

"Oh then I think your close to your period," Lyn answered. Tak stared at her for a moment. "Really?. butternut," she said. "Don't worry it's just really messy and red and...okay I'm grossing myself out," Lyn said.

"Hey! I'm the one that has to deal with it!" Tak yelled playfully. "I Know!" Lyn yelled playfully to. "You can borrow some of my pads when ever you...start," Lyn said. Tak looked a bit uncomofortable. "Okay thanks," she answered.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "Being close to your period causes mood swings and just being irritable," Lyn said. "Okay I get it," Tak said. "Ok I am just trying to tell you what to expect," Lyn said.

"Thanks but right now I don't want to hear it," Tak said. "One small thing when you start it might feel like you peed yourself," Lyn said. "Yeah that one I didn't need to know seriously," Tak said.

"Maybe I should've said it differently," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe you should've," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said quickly. "Oh and this is something you need to know, it mgiht make you more horny," Lyn said.

"THANK YOU DOCTOR LYN!" Tak shouted playfully. "SORRY!" Lyn yelled back playfully. "Some of these things you need to know," Lyn told Tak. "I know..but it feels uncomfortable," she said.

"Aw I know it does," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I feel horrible," she moaned. "Aw I did to," Lyn said. Tak shook her head. "I know you told me," she said. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "Ok sorry," Tak said getting to her feet and walking back into the house sitting on the couch.

Lyn walked in and closed and locked the door and sat beside Tak. "Ow," Tak moaned. "It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. "Hey Tak," Zim said. "Um hi what's up," Tak asked him. "Nothing what about you?" he asked.

"Pain," Tak answered. "Pain?" Zim asked. "It's a girl thing," Lyn told him. "Oh okay I get it," Zim said. Tak rolled to her back and held her stomach. "How bad does it ache?" Lyn asked.

"7," Tak answered. "Oh that's not bad," Lyn said. "No.. is 9 about now," she corrected herself with tears in her eyes. "Aw don't cry," Lyn said. "It's not like I want to," Tak answered. "Ok I understand," Lyn said.

"No you don't," Tak said. "Don't worry I do," Lyn said. "Please your making me feel uncomfortable," Tak said quickly. "Is that the problem? Listen it's ok to feel that way," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "It is? then why do I feel like I'm weak when I do?" she asked. "I don't know but maybe your not used to feeling this way," Lyn said. "Your right," Tak said. "Hey I'm right here," Zim said.

"Go!" Tak shouted. "GOING!" Zim shouted running upstairs. "Good idea Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah not my best one," Tak said with a smirk. "Yeah I can agree on that," Maroon said. "Don't start with me," Tak said. "What's wrong with you?" Maroon asked.

"Your moms chest hair," Tak answered. "Eww...HEY!" Maroon said. "Shut up," Lyn said. "But Tak started it," Maroon said. "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!" Lyn shouted Tak sighed. "Yeah Maroon be quiet," she mumbled.

"Sure," Maroon said. Lyn shook her head as MiMi played with Gir's piggy. "Hey Zim move," Lyn said. "Whoops," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "What?" Zim asked. "Nothing," Zim said. "Ok then," Tak said.

"I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "GIR! SHUT UP!" Zim shouted. "All of you need to shut up," Tak mumbled. "She's right," Lyn said. "Of course she is," Zim said. Maroon shook his head. MiMi bitch slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked. "I felt like hitting someone," MiMi answered. Tak giggled. "Not funny Tak," Maroon said. "Sorry," Tak said. "Sure," Maroon said. "What's wrong Tak?" Gir asked.

"Nothing you'd understand," Tak answered. "OH!" Gir said sitting on her lap. "Like what!" he asked. "Oof...Um. one thing is GET OFF MY FREAKING LEGS!" Tak shouted. "OK!" Gir shouted standing up and hugging her. "Aw he likes you Tak," Zim said.

"Gir? Please stop hugging me," Tak said. "I LIKE YOU!" Gir shouted. "Yeah I know you do," Tak said. "Aw I think Gir has a crush!" Maroon joked. "That's it once he gets off me your so dead!" Tak said.

"Wholly motherfucker!" Maroon said horrorfied. That's when Gir kissed her on the cheek then jumped off. "Ow my squeedlyspooch," she moaned. Maroon just stood there. Tak got to her feet and bitch slapped him.

"OW! god is that all you girls know how to do?" he asked. "No I can do this," Tak said pulling out two swords. "Um...Where did you get those?" Maroon asked. "Found em," Tak answered. Then she used them both to trip him he didn't have time to fight back or anything.

"Damn girl your good!" Zim said. "I practiced," Tak said. "You can use those skills to fight enemys," Maroon said getting to his feet. Tak thought. "Your right I could," she agreed.

"Just make sure you don't misuse them," Lyn said. Tak shot her an angry glare. "Sorry," she said quickly. *Lyn* "How about we all go for a evening walk?" Zim asked.

"Yeah he's right maybe that is the best idea," Lyn said. that's when everyone put their disguises on and opened the front door stepped out and closed it.

"Now Maroon don't fuck this up like you did last time," Tak said "I said I was sorry about that!" Maroon shouted defending himself. "I know," Lyn said. Lyn noticed Tak kept most her eye sight on the street or other things not the people around her,

"Hey what's up?" she asked her. Tak looked over at her. "I'm still feeling a bit gulity," she answered. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Dib ran up to them. "BUTT SEX MAN GOT AWAY!" he shouted.

"Butt Sex Man got away? how?" Tak asked. "Gaz was trying to stranggle me but he got away! and now he's going to rape little kids!" Dib shouted. Tak shook her head. "I''ll get him," she said.

"I'll help," Lyn said. "Me to," Zim and Maroon said. MiMi sighed. "Seriously stop staring at me I'm helping!" she shouted. "Thanks!" Dib shouted. "I thought you hated us?" Tak asked. "I still wanna expose you all but I need your help just this once!" Dib said.

"Ok don't worry we're helping," Tak said. "Ok he ran this way," Dib said leaning over the alley way. "BTW Tak I know most of the cops are still looking for you," he stated. Tak gulped. "I saw that," Dib said with a smirk.

"Can you stop flirting and focus on finding Butt Sex Man?" MiMi asked. "I am not flirting with Tak!" Dib shouted. "Besides she's mine," Zim mumbled. "WHAT?" Dib asked shocked. "NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"I'm on to you," Dib said pointing at Zim. Zim gulped. "I saw that to," Dib stated. Tak pushed him into the wall as she leaned over it. "OW!" Dib yelled. "Oh quit complaining I barley pushed you," Tak said.

Just then she saw two flash lights *it was close to dusk* "God Tak those are police officers," Dib said leaning over her shoulder. "I can see that," Tak said. "Dib?" she said sweetly. "Yeah?" Dib asked.

"Get your big ass head off my shoulder," she said in a annoyed voice. "Yeah..um sorry," Dib said rubbing his arms. "Oh quit flirting Dib," MiMi said. "I AM NOT MIMI!" Dib screamed. "Hey what was that?" a officer asked.

Tak gulped as she leaned over the wall again. "Hey whose there!" an officer asked. then he shoned his light over there. "OH SHIT! its the scary ass girl!" he screamed. "At least they think your scary," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes.

"Hey little girl why you here? to kill more people?" the officer asked. Tak sighed. "No," she said loud enough for them to hear her. "I see a boy, behind you what are you planning on doing?" the second officer asked.

Tak looked at Dib he looked shocked. "Nothing!" he shouted. "Yeah he's right nothing!" Tak said. "Then I need everyone who might be back there to come out," the first officer said. Thats' when Gir Mimi Zim Tak and Dib said.

"Wow there's alot of you what's going on?" the second officer asked. "Listen we're looking for Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Whose in gods name is that?" the first officer asked. Tak sighed. "What is wrong with the scary girl?" the second officer asked.

"My name isn't scary girl dumbasses," Tak said. "Oh yeah I remember it's Tak right?" the first officer asked. She nodded. "That's is a evil name!" the second officer said scared.

Tak sighed this time she sounded like she was close to tears. "Is she going to cry?" the first officer asked. Dib shrugged. "Maybe," he said. Then MiMi kicked him in the shin. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Um did that cat just talk?" the first officer asked. "No she didn't," Tak said with a few tears in her eyes. MiMi meowed. "I told you to stop eating those doughnuts," the second officer told the first officer.

the first officer sighed. "Dang it," he moaned. Tak eyed them soon she fell to her knees. "Whoa! what's wrong with her?" the second officer asked. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts and my sides are killing me," Tak moaned. "Aw it's ok Tak try moving around some," Lyn suggested. "She's in pain," Lyn said. "Oh is it that time...OW!" the poor second officer didn't get to ask his question because the first one kicked him in the shin. "You don't ask that in front of other boys!" he shouted. "OW! sorry!" the second officer shouted.

Tak sighed again. then she slowly got to her feet. "Is she alright?" the first officer asked. "Yeah I think she's fine," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," the first officer said. "Can we go passed?" Lyn asked.

"Of course," the second officer said letting them passed but when Tak walked passed they stopped her. "OW! hey what's the big deal?" she asked. "Your coming with us you cute little trouble maker," the second officer said. "Trouble makers are hot," the frist one said Tak eyed him. "I'm super sorry," he said again.

"Listen you need to let her go," Dib said. "Why should we?" the second officer asked. "We need her," Zim said. "Oh no we can't trust someone as cute as her walking around," the first officer said.

"Would you please stop saying how cute or hot I am?" Tak asked. "Sorry," the second officer said. "How about sexy?" the first officer asked. Tak shook her head. "Ten times worse," Lyn eyed her.

"Oh," she said finally understanding then she kicked the officer who held her in the balls then she back away and pulled out both her swords. "Listen either you walk away OR Get your fingers chopped off," Tak said.

"Um.. I kinda wanna keep my fingers," the first officer said. "We don't have to listen to this cute little girl," the second officer said. "Your right," the first one said. Tak gulped. "I saw that," one of the officers said.

She back away some. "Stay away from me," she said. then Lyn kicked both officers into the trash cans "Let's go!" she yelled Tak quickly put her swords away and followed Dib and the rest down the alley way.

"Ok I could've sworn he went this way," Dib said pointing to the next allley way. "You sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Dib said. Tak sighed. "I can't handle the pain," she moaned near tears once again. Then she heard the officers yelling "WHERE ARE YOU!" "We need to keep moving if we don't we're toast," she told her friends and a gay big headed nobody. *Dib*

"Ok let's just go down this way," Dib said pointing. Tak pushed passed him with everyone else. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Dib shouted running after them. "Shut up Dib I don't want to be found ok?" Tak said.

"Tak I sense your stress calm down some," Lyn said. Tak sighed "I-I'm trying to," she said. "Are you gonna cry?" Dib asked. "No," Tak mumbled. "I see tears," Dib said. Tak moaned as she slumped down next to a wall and she buried her head in her knees.

"Sorry did I say something?" Dib asked. Lyn eyed him. "No not this time," she said. "Oh ok good. wait...hey!" Dib said offended. "What? it's true," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Dib said.

Tak surley began to sob. "What is wrong with her?" Dib asked. "One word..Hormones," Maroon said. "Ooh," Dib said. "Wait what?" he asked. "Nevermind," Maroon said. Tak sighed. "Your all making me feel really uncomfortable," she said.

"I'm sorry," Dib said. "It's fine big headed persons," Tak said. "I don't mean to inturrupted your crying time Tak but we need to move," Dib said. Tak got to her feet. "Ok he's right," she said.

Soon they all were walking again. "I can still hear them," Zim said. "Yeah they must not be to far behind," Dib said. Before rounded the next corner Tak leaned around it. "Clear," she said as everyone moved around it.

"Ok look for signs then we can find Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Well what are the signs?" MiMi asked. "Pants," Dib answered. "Pants? really?" Tak asked. "Yeah it's complicated," Dib said. "Sure it is," Tak said.

"What about the blood on the fence?" Zim asked. "How could I have missed that?" Dib asked himself. "Your stupid," MiMi said. "MiMi shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then they saw two flash lights behind them.

"There you are!" the first officer yelled. Tak gulped. "You are going to time hard time!" the second one yelled. "Listen to me," Tak said. "I didn't mean to do any of those things," she said. The first officer eyed her.

"You are so attractive you know that?" he asked. Tak shook her head. "Yes I'm thrilled," she said. Zim was smirking in the back. "You! do you like her?" the second officer asked. Zim gulped. "Uh...I..Yes," he said.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed. Tak put her hand on her eyes like she was embarrassed or annoyed. "She's so cute when she's annoyed," the frist officer said. "Wait I just figured something out," Lyn said. "You only want Tak because you want to do bad things to her! your pediphiles! your not even real cops!" she yelled.

"DAMN IT! How'd you know?" the first fake officer asked. Tak's eyes were wide. "They want to do bad things to me?" she asked shocked as all hell. "Yes your delisious," the second fake officer said.

"Well we won't let that happen to her," Dib said. Tak gulped. "Oh god," she mumbled. "Seeing her upset is amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak looked disgusted. "Your going to make me sick here," she said.

"Ooh sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak gagged once as she put her head down on her knees. "Your making me sick!" Lyn and Maroon shouted. "Oh my god," Dib said. "You people are fucking sick!" Gaz yelled from behind them.

"GAZ!" Dib yelled. Gaz walked over to them. "Listen you pediphiles are really pathictic you need to acutally try something else like killing puppies," she said. the fake cops stared at Gaz.

"Who is she?" one of them asked. "My younger sister," Dib answered. "Oh," one of them said. Just then Butt Sex Man walked passed. "Dib I thought you said he escaped," Tak said.

"Um..I thougth he did honest!" Dib yelled. "Sure you did," Lyn said. "Your pretty," Zim said to Tak. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "Uh I said you look shitty!" Zim shouted. "Not funny Zim I know what you said," Tak said.

"She isn't pretty she is sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak sighed. "Please stop saying that," she begged. "Sorry but we can't," one of the fake officers said.

Tak moaned as she shook her head with her hands on her eyes. "I can't stand how dang sexy she is," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again this time near tears.

"God shut up! Lyn shouted. "Yeah you people are making her sick and that's my job," Gaz said. everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing Gaz," Dib said. "Well if Tak or what ever he name is wasn't so sexy maybe we would," one of the fake officers said. Tak buired her head in her knees. "I-I hate you both," she mumbled. "Aw she hates us," one of the fake officers said.

"That's not a good thing," Dib said. "So? it's amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again. "I am about to throw upi if you don't shut up!" she yelled. "You guys really need to shut up," Lyn said.

"Listen if you weren't so sexy maybe we would shut-up," one of the fake officers said. Tak shook her head. "Please just shut up," "Sorry hun," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned mixed with a growl. "Aw she's irritated," one of the officers said.

"This isn't going well," Lyn said. "What can we do?" Zim asked. "I'm not sure," Maroon said. Tak looked up at them with a few tears in her eyes. "Wow your eyes are sexy," one of the fake pfficers said.

"MIMI! ATTACK!" Tak shouted. Just then the officers turned to the cat. then she turned to her SIR form and plow drived them. into the ground. "And Tak is really a alien," DIb said showing them a pic he took of her.

"Wow she's still sexy," one of the fake officers said. "God...," Tak moaned. "Ok Let's go," Lyn said. as she and everyone else followed Dib. "Those cops creep me out. Now I know there is no such thing as love," Tak said.

"Oh yes you know there is," Zim said. Tak narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't hurt me," he said. "I won't," Tak said. "So those cops are really sickning," Gaz said. Dib shook his head. "These readings are not right," he said.

"Reading's for what?" Lyn asked. "Um. well I kinda got all your hormone levels," Dib said. "Tak's is so far the highest," he said. "Like I said hormones," Maroon said. Tak took the water bottle she had and took a gulp. "Okay you seriously need to stop saying nasty stuff I can't handle anymore," she said.

"Sorry," Zim said. "Well those cops were so nasty," Maroon said. "No chizz," MiMi said. "Tak you feeling ok?" Lyn asked. "I'm feeling a bit light headed but Im fine," Tak said. "Ok once we get home you can rest," Lyn said.

Once At Zim's House:

Maroon Lyn Tak Zim Gir and MiMi were watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and opened it. "Ugh. what do you want?" she asked Dib. "I don't know but I just saw the cops not to far away from here," he said.

"Oh god no," Tak moaned. "Yeah I know," Dib said. "Oh god not them again," Lyn said walking up behind Tak. "Don't worry I don't think they were heading this way," Dib said as he turned around and left Tak quickly closed the door.

"Ok them," Zim said confused. "I'm just as confused as you are," Tak said. "No I think Gir is way more confused," MiMi said as Tak and Zim looked over at Gir he was bashing his head in the wall. "GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zim shouted-asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted back. Tak shook her head with a giggle. "You make me feel so much better," she said. "Aw I'm glad," Zim said. Lyn smirked. "What?" Zim asked. "You don't have to hide it anymore we know you feel for Tak," she said.

Zim sighed. "Yeah I like her big whoop," he said. Tak blushed a bit. "Aw. really?" she asked. "Yeah everytime we kiss I can't explain how it feels," Zim said. Tak smiled. "Aw your so kind," she said.

"Thanks Zim for making Tak feel better," Maroon said. "I hope you don't think I'm lying because I'm not I like Tak," Zim said. "I don't," Maroon said looking confused. "Oh ok then," Zim said. Tak shook her head again. "I'm surrounded by morons," she said. "Not you Zim," she said quickly. "HEY!" Maroon yelled. "To bad," Tak said.

"Stop PMS'ing," Maroon said. "I am not," Tak said. "Ok fine maybe I am," she said quickly. "That's a girl thing dumb brod," Lyn said. "I ain't dumb," Maroon said. "Your acting it," Tak said. "SHIT!" Maroon yelled.

"Shut up," MiMi said walking passed. "Would you stop PMSing?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Nevermind," Tak said quickly. "Sure ok," MiMi said. Tak shook her head. "I don't get you," she said. "Well sometimes I don't get you," MiMi said back.

Tak eyed her. "Watch it," she warned. "Whoops," MiMi said sitting on the couch. Just then Tak put her disguise on opened the front door and walked out. "Where you going?" Lyn asked.

"I need some air," Tak said Lyn and MiMi followed her. "Are you sure your just not doing this to cry?" Lyn asked. "Yes I'm sure," Tak said. Lyn eyed her. "I can sense your lying," she said.

"Please stop using your implant it freaks me out," Tak said. "Stop running away from your problems and face them," Lyn said back. "I don't run away!" Tak yelled as she put her head down on her knees.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lyn said. Tak picked her head up. "It's fine," she said just then Zim walked out side and MiMi sucker punched him! Tak's eyes were wide she covered her mouth to hold a laugh in. "Ooh what.. the! hey!" Zim yelled holding his cheek.

"Oh god. MiMi," Tak said laughing. Just then Gir ran out with some waffles and MiMi upper cutted him! he went flying in the air. "AHHHH!" he screamed. Tak burst out laughing again same with Zim and Lyn.

"MiMi your funny!" Tak said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Just then Dib was walking passed the house and MiMi grabbed his head put her foot on the tip of it gother extendable claw and drop kicked him!

Tak nearly started crying she was laughing so hard! "My squeedlyspooc hurts!" she said. "MiMi why are you so violent?" Tak asked. "I don't know I was bored," MiMi answered. Lyn and Tak got to thier feet.

Tak swayed on her feet. "I saw something in the bathroom, might want to start explaining?" Lyn asked. Tak eyed her. "It was just a pad, Nothing important but...I think I started," she said.

Lyn smiled. "I knew you were close," she said. Tak looked a bit uncomfortable. "Please don't mention this to anyone," she said. "I promise," Lyn said. Tak smirked "Ok,"

"So your feeling ok?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded "Yeah I'm fine," she said. Just then DIb came in a trash can and MiMi kicked him back down inside and kicked it as hard as she could. Tak laughed again.

"Please MiMi I can't breathe," Tak said. "Oh sorry," MiMi said. "I will never get you," Tak said with a smirk. "Me either with you," MiMi told Tak. "Hey," Tak said. "I say whoops!" MiMi said with a giggle.

"Tak look," Lyn said. Tak turned around and saw the two fake pediphile cops coming. she moaned. "Hey look it's the sexy girl," the first fake officer said. "Yes hi," Tak said.

"Damn she's lookin' even more stunning," the second fake officer said. Tak moaned again as she shook her head. "Aw what's wrong sexy?" the first fake officer asked. Tak crossed her arms.

Lyn eyed her. "Oh," she mumbled. Zim walked beside Tak. "Get lost she's mine," he said. "She's yours?" the first fake officer asked. "Yes now beat it," Zim said. "Blah," both fake officers said as they walked away.

"Thanks Zim," Tak said. "Anytime, and their right you are short of sexy," Zim said. Tak smirked with a small blush. "Aw. thanks I guess I am," she said. Zim giggled. "Yes you are," he said.

Tak shook her head. "Aw...thanks," she said.

Zim kissed her on the cheek and walked back into his house. "Oh god," Tak mumbled. "Your not going to hurt him are you?" Lyn asked her. "No I'm not," Tak answered. "Ok good," Lyn said with a sigh.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted in the walk way. "Zim likes you Tak!" he yelled. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "With pleasure," MiMi said walking over to him and upper cutting him. "AHH!" he screamed. Tak laughed.

"My god your funny," she said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Lyn eyed Tak. "Were you crying?" she asked. Tak sighed "Yeah I guess I was," she said. "Aw.. why?" Lyn asked. "I guess all the stress," Tak said.

"Yeah good reasons," Lyn said.

*Please wait until I think of more things. I already have something about Skool planned but I'm waiting until I start school kay? lmao*

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…*Many LIES*


	15. Chapter 15

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 14! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dib shouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled. he shook his head as he left. "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled. "You s-should," he heard Tak mumbled back.

Lyn was walking back up the steps. "What did her dad say?" Maroon asked. "It wasn't pretty, but he told me to wait until she calm down to tell her," Lyn answered, "What did he tell you her punchisment was?" Maroon asked.

"For using it again she's not allowed to use for 8 weeks and he also told me if she were to use it again he would teleport here to beat her ass himself," Lyn said as she looked horrorifed. "WHAT!" Maroon shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want her to worry?" Lyn asked. Maroon shook his head. Good," Lyn answered. Lyn walked into the room. "Your still crying?" she asked feeling pity for Tak. "No I 'm j-just breathing," Tak answered. "So what did d-dad say?"

"He told me to wait until your calm to tell you because it's not pretty," Lyn answered looking worried. That's when Tak re-buried her head in the pillow again then pulled it up. "How?" she asked.

"Are you calm?" Lyn asked. "I can barley breath but yeah," she answered. "Catch your breath first," Lyn said. "I got done crying 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to catch my breath ever since," Tak mumbled as she re-buried her head in the pillow.

Lyn thought. "Scoot closer to me," she whispered. So Tak did. that's when Lyn began rubbing her back. "It's just something that's supossed to calm you down," she explained. "I-I think it's working," Tak replied.

"Ok I'm good," she said. Lyn noitced she was breathing more normal without any trouble. "OK he told me, for accidentally using it again your banned for one more week, and your not allowed to lie anymore, And if you were to use it again your dad told me that he would teleport here and beat your ass him...self," Lyn waited for Tak to reply.

"He'll what?" Tak finally asked looking horrorfied. "Beat your ass himself," Lyn repeated. "Ooh," Tak moaned as she -re buried her head in the pillow. Soon she sobbed only once. "You ok?" Lyn asked.

"N-no," Tak answered. Lyn put her arms under Tak's stomach (where the squeedlyspooch was) and gently hugged her. "It's ok all you have to do is not use it for 8 weeks and not again," Lyn said.

"O-Okay," Tak replied putting the pillow to the side. "Are you ok enough to go down stairs?" Lyn asked. "I think," Tak answered. "By the way he was really pissed at you," Maroon said from the door way.

Tak looked at the ground. "Oops," Maroon mumbled. Lyn got up and decked him. "Dude shut up!" she yelled. "No it's fine," Tak said. as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway. "You look like you could use a drink," Maroon said handing Tak a glass of water he promised when Tak got found out.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few sips. "Your welcome," Maroon said with a smile. Once down stairs Tak sat on the couch with Lyn by her side. "You ok Tak?" Zim asked. she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Oh shit I think it's the offcer Tak," she said. Tak put her disguise on and hide beside the couch. "Open it," she whispered.

"You sure?" Zim asked. she nodded. Lyn put her's on. "Hello officer what seems to be your problem?" Lyn asked. The officer looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I'm looking for this girl," he said showing her a sketch. "Um I am so sorry but I haven't seen her in my life," Lyn answered.

"You sure?" the officer asked. "Shut up!" "Who was that?" the officer asked. "Um no one just leave!" Lyn yelled. "I heard something!" the officer yelled. "Thanks alot Gir!" Tak whsipered. "SORRY!" the robot yelled.

"No use hiding honey," the officer said. Zim looked worried for Tak, Maroon was right behind her when she stood up. "You live here huh?" the officer asked. "Please I'm in enough trouble," Tak mumbled.

"Oh really?" the officer asked. "Not as much as your going to be in with me," he replied. Tak let off a small gulp. " I didn't mean to though," she said. "I know you didn't sweetie," the officer said.

"Garden knones attack!" Zim yelled from the kitchen. just then all hs nones attacked the officer sending him running. Tak sighed with relief. "Thanks Zim," "Your welcome," he said.

Tak took her disguise off. "I seriously thought I was going to get tooken away," she said. "Not with me around," Zim replied.

The Next Day:

Tak was sleeping on the couch with Lyn beside her and Maroon and Zim on the floor. Just then there was another knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Crap," she whispered.

"Tak get up," Lyn whispered. "Why?" Tak asked. "The officer is back!" Lyn said a bit louder. That's when Tak quickly got to her feet and put her disguise on same with Maroon Zim and Lyn.

Tak was slumped down against the wall. Lyn opened the door. "Your all in trouble!" he yelled. "That is so nice," Lyn said. "Where is she?" he asked. "Who?" Lyn asked. "The girl," the officer said.

"I see her. slumped down against the wall," he said. "You know you didn't need to say that," Tak mumbled. "You tell em Tak!" Maroon yelled. "Oh so your name is Tak?" the officer asked. "MAROON!" Tak shouted. "I AM SO SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tak said. That's when Lyn walked over to Tak ane kneeled next to her. "You have to use it again," she said. "What? n-no I can't," Tak said. "I won't tell your dad promise," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. as she got to her feet. walked a bit closer to the officer. "So you finally decided to face your fate?" the officer asked. "No this...Turn around and keep walking until you feet bleed," she said as she hypnotized him.

the officer did as he was told. "God," she mumbled falling to her knees. " It's ok it's over now," Lyn said not knowing why Tak just fell to her knees. "I know. it's just that it was too early for me to do that now I feel weak," Tak replied.

"Oh then sit on the couch and rest," Lyn said. as she helped her. Just then Tak's dad called. "Hey what is wrong with Tak?" he asked. noitcing she was on the couch looking a tad weak.

"Um...I don't know," Lyn said. "Tak? what's wrong?" Tallest Purple asked. "I-I just don't feel to well," she mumbled. "Aww it's ok honey I have to do this," Tallest Purple replied.

Tak started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry," Lyn said. "I need to get some air," Tak said getting up from the couch putting on her disguise and walking outside walking out to the sidewalk and sitting down on the edge of it.

She was trying to control her emotions again she didn't want to attract attention to herself. "Stop..don't cry," she told herself. It seemed to work. though the tears still fell the urge to sob dyed some.

She buried her head in her knees. and she wrapped her arms around her knees. soon she began to sob. "Calm down," she told herself. she began rubbing her legs to try to calm herself down.

"I can't keep crying. crying doesn't solve anything," she told herself. That's when she felt a soft hug. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. Tak began to sob a tad louder. "No.. Please don't cry harder it's ok," Lyn said.

"I can't deal with this lie I'm not allowed to lie," Tak mumbled. "I know don't worry Takiah," Lyn said. "How can I control this?" she asked. "Long deep breaths or bit your lip," Lyn said.

"Not to hard," Lyn said before Tak began to do some deep breathing. "I can't be like this at skool," she mumbled. "Don't worry! it'll still be 2 weeks but you will still be banned from using it until 8," Lyn said. "And if you are I'll be there for you," Lyn said with a warm smile.

"Thanks your a true friend," Tak mumbled. "You still feel like crying?" Lyn asked. Tak said nothing but nodded. "You can if you want," Lyn said. That's when Tak buried her head in Lyn's embrace and just sobbed.

"Aww. it's ok," Lyn said. "Let's go inside before one of these monsters see us," Lyn said helping Tak to her feet. Just then Lyn saw Dib walking up to them. "Hey I saw a dead body and I was wondering how it got there?" Dib asked.

Lyn turned around. "A dead body?" she asked. "Hey what's wrong with Tak?" Dib asked. "She's sad because your ugly ass is here," Lyn answered. Tak even giggled. "H-hey!" Dib yelled.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," Dib said. "I am not leaving until I find out," he stated. That's when Tak used her left hand to wipe the tears away she walked over to Dib and tripped him and stepped on his chest.

She sniffled some. "If you were smart I would think about leaving," she said. "No," Dib said. Tak stepped harder on his chest. "LEAVE," she said in a louder angier voice. "I totally agree," DIb said Tak lifted her foot up and Dib ran down the street.

"Nice job," Lyn said as she helped Tak walk back into the house. Once inside Tak took her disguise off. "Oh my Tak what's wrong?" Zim asked. "I can't take lying," she mumbled.

"Lying about what?" a voice asked. she knew the voice. it was Tallest Red. "Hey where's dad?" Tak asked. "He left to get some snacks, He told me to take charge for him," Tallest Red replied.

Tak sighed as she bit her lip. "Ok," she finally said. "So what did you lie about?" Tallest Red asked. Tak gulped. she slumped down by the couch and buired her head in her knees. "I-I didn't mean to Lyn said it was the only way," she mumbled.

"What was?" Tallest Red asked. "BTW Tak I know about you bannishment," he stated. Tak sighed. "Great," "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait for your father to come out?" Tallest Red asked.

Tak gulps. "I-I need time to breath," she mumbled. "Take your time," Tallest Red said. It's just that Tak didn't want her ass to be paddled or anything! Oh god and if her dad found out she knocked a boy to the ground? *Oh shit!*

Tak sobbed once tears fell. "Oh Takiah what's wrong? why are you so upset?" Tallest Red asked. "I-I can't say," Tak mumbled. "Of course you can," Tallest Red said. Tak shook her head. "No you don't understand," she said

That's when Tallest Red got serious. "Tell me what you did," he ordered. Was Tak going to tell him and get her ass paddled or something? or lie? then once she gets found out get her ass paddled and what ever else? *HMM Please wait to find out!*

"I-I'm sorry I can't," Tak mumbled "Listen do we have to force the answer out of you?" Tallest Red asked. "W-what?" Tak asked shocked. "You heard me young lady," Tallest Red said.

"N-No...But I don't want to be...paddled," Tak mumbled saying paddled softly. "Oh let me guess you used it again?" Tallest Red asked. "Y-Yes but it was to get an officer away," Tak answered.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to tell your father then," Tallest Red said. "NO! Please don't! just don't," Tak begged. "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to," Tallest Red said. "But it was for a good cause," Tak stated.

"I know but you aren't allowed to use it," Tallest Red said. Tak sobbed a bit as she rocked her legs. "Stop doing that your making me dizzy," Tallest Red said. So she stopped. "Thanks," he said. "I-I'm sorry just please don't tell him give me a chance," Tak mumbled.

Tallest Red thought. "Ok Tak I'll give you 3 chances to and if you use it those 3 times I'm forced to tell your father," he said. Tak sighed. "Then you better tell him I beat the hell out of Dib before," she said

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak nearly stopped breathing. "Dad! I can explain!" she yelled. "No need. I heard you young lady. your banned for 10 weeks and you can't lie anymore or ellse I'll come over there and beat your ass twice as hard!' he shouted.

Soon Tak started sobbing loud. ""I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I know you are," Tallest Purple said. Tak coughed some as she contiuned to sob. "Why must you make my life suck?" she asked "Takiah I am punshing you!" Tallest Purple said.

Tak got to her feet and laid on her stomach on the couch and buried her head in the pillow and contiuned sobbing very loud. "Dude your realy upsetting her!" Maroon shouted. "Shut up Maroon," Tallest Purple said.

"Ok," Maroon said. "I wish I could use it on my father," Tak mumbled. Maroon agreed with a nod. Lyn walked in to the room and looked shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked. "Tak confessed to beating up Dib," Maroon said.

"What about using...I mean hi," Lyn said. "She used it again didn't she?" Tallest Purple asked. That's when Tak sat up. "Yes. But it was to keep an officer from kidnapping us," she That's when the tallest left. "I hate him! I hate him!" Tak shouted crying hard.

"I know you do Tak," Lyn said hugging her. "I'm sorry I should've told him in the first place," she said. "It's ok its my fault for using it," Tak said. "No you felt that you needed to," Lyn said. Tak sobbed three more times until she was done and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Lyn asked. "Y-yeah," Tak answered. "Zim?" she asked. Zim looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Come here," Tak said. So that's when Zim walked over to her. "Can you guys leave?" Tak asked.

"Sure," Lyn said getting up and leaving. "Whateva," Maroon said leaving to. "C-can you touch me like you did last night?" she asked. Zim looked shocked. "You mean between your legs? If you want I guess," Zim said.

That's when Tak got up and Zim followed her to his room. *Uh oh lmao* Lyn and Maroon were busy down stairs. *OMG*

2o hours later:

Tak and Zim where sleeping together in the bed *No they did not have sex* and Maroon and Lyn were on the couch sleeping. It was like 5:30 in the morning the sun shoned in Zim's room./

That's when Tak woke up. "Hey Zim. get up," she said. "Hey what's up?" Zim asked. "What? I'm up and I thought you'd like to get up to," Tak said. "Oh just touch me again," Tak sasid getting out of Zim's bed.

"Oh quit pretending I''m the best you have," Zim said. "Quit pretending I know," Tak said back.. "Quit pretending!" Zim shouted. Tak giggled as Zim kissed her on the lips. Soon they both walked down stairs to see Maroon and Lyn sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" Lyn asked. "Nothing when did you get up?" Tak asked. "A few minutes ago," Maroon answered. "Oh," Both Tak and Zim said.

"My dad was really mad at me," Tak said. "I know just don't worry," Lyn said. "Thanks I'll try not to," Tak replied. "I mean I doubt you'd have to use it again," Lyn said. Tak agreed. "Maybe I won't need to...I really hope I don't because I don't want to get paddled," she said

"Aw I know you don't Tak," Lyn said. Tak moaned a little as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I don't feel myself," Tak said.

"It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah I'm sure your just worrying to much," Maroon said. "Yeah your probably right," Tak said. "Gir just told me he's making us waffles," Zim said walking into the living room.

"Oh god..not waffles," Tak mumbled. "What's wrong with waffles?" Maroon asked. "They make me sick," Tak answered. "They do," Lyn said. "AND I'S MAKING BACON!" Gir shouted. "Ok I'll have the bacon," Tak said.

"I LOVEDED THE SMELL OF BACON!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP!" MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it to see a poilice man.

"What?" she asked. "Well we found to dead officers and one had a sketch pad with you on it. Wanna start explaining?" he asked. Tak shifted her feet and she leaned against the door. "No need," she said calmly.

"Acutally there is a need to," the officer said. "Ok! I kicked a soda can into the dumb shits window ok? you happy now?" Tak asked. "You kick a soda can into his window? why?" the officer asked her.

Tak was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable she couldn't say the acutal reason why. She crossed her arms. "I was in an alley way and I was upset and I just kicked it in a random derection," Tak said putting her right foot on the door.

"Okay, and did you kill him? because he's dead now," the officer said. "Why would I kill him?" Tak asked rolling her eyes. "From what I heard from a man he was trying to arrest you for doing that and you refused and the man told me that the officer showed him where you kicked him how come?" the officer asked.

Tak looked down at the ground. "Um...well I was in alot of trouble that day and didn't care," she said. "Ok so did you kill him?' the officer asked again. "No. I didn't have a reason to kill him," Tak replied .

"You sound like your hidng something," the officer said. That's when Tak sighed. "Okay maybe I did kill him, what are you going to do about it?" she asked. That's when the officer began to pull out his walkie talkie

"MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted. "Whose MiMi?" the officer asked but then he saw MiMi in her SIR form and she plow drived him into the ground then she picked his body up and threw it.

"Good work MiMi," Tak said as she shut the door. "Tak! what did you do that for?" Lyn asked. "Why do you think?" Tak asked taking her disguise off. "Ok but it wasn't nessassary," Lyn said.

"In your eyes it wasn't," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Your right," Just then there was another knock on the door Tak sighed as she put her disguise on and re-opened it.

to see three officers. "Um can I help you?" she asked. " Yes you can by coming down to the station with us," one of the officers said. Tak crossed her arms. "Try to catch me first," she said. "What?" one of the officers asked. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted MiMi held them to the ground then she she threw them.

Tak shut the door sighing. "God I can't handle this anymore," she said slumping down against it. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said kneeling next to her. "No it's not I can't hypnotize them or else I get my ass paddled the only thing I can do is use MiMi," she said.

"Aww it's ok really," Lyn said. Tak buried her head in her knees. "Don't cry please," Lyn said. "I'm not going to," Tak said but a sniffle gave her away. "Dammit," she whispered. Lyn giggled

"It's ok your not used to this," Lyn said. "Next time I fear it's not going to go well," Tak said. "Then I'll answer the door," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said through one sob.

"Hey don't you think they'll become suspisious of her using me?" MiMi asked. "MiMi please I can't handle that right now," Tak said. "I'm sorry," MiMi said.

Tak got to her feet. "I'm not feeling to well," she said sitting down on the couch. "Just don't worry worrying makes you sick," Lyn said. "I know but I can't deal with this," Tak said.

Lyn looked out the window. "It's clear now," she said. "Not for long," Tak said. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Just then she looked out again there was 50 cops. "That," Tak said looking out too.

"Oh god this isn't good," Tak said. "Don't worry I'll go out," Lyn said. "Not without me," Tak said as they both put thier disguises on and walked out. "WATCH OUT! the one in the purple and black is seriously dangerous!" a cop shouted.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Bullshitters," she mumbled. "What do you want?" Lyn asked. "We want the one in the purple and black she's a danger to the planet and to herself," one of the cops said.

"No she isn't if you would just leave her alone she'd be fine," Lyn said. Tak shifted back and forth on her feet. "Really?" one of the officers asked. "Yes so just leave her alone," Lyn said.

"Tell me why there are 15 dead officers all in the hands of her then," one of the officers demanded. Tak gulped. "See? she knows she's guilty!" one of them shouted. "No I'm not," she whispered but really she was ever so gulity.

"Maybe they just killed themselves," Lyn said. then she turned to Tak and grabbed her shoulders. "I guess you have to use it again," she said. Tak shook her head. "No..I can't Lyn," she said.

"Yes you can," Lyn told her. "Hey hurry it up!," one of the officers shouted. Tak fell to her knees to think. "What's wrong with her?" one of them asked. Lyn shrugged. Just then she stood up.

"I am sick and tired of you always accusing me of killing people just because I look like the criminal type doesn't mean I'd do any of that," she said. the officers laughed. "Nice try pumpkin!" one yelled.

"Your a pedihpile!" Tak shouted back. "Aww!" the cop whined. "Lyn I see some dumb asses who need to be hypnotized," Tak said. She walked pretty close to them. "Turn around... the next moving thing you see will be your criminal," Tak said as she hypnotized them.

soon they all left and Lyn and Tak walked back into the house. "God I'm glad that's over," Tak said sighing. "What happened?" Maroon asked. "I had to hypnotize some gay cops," Tak said. "OH ok," he said back.

"I promise not to tell your father," Tallest Red said. Tak gulped. "Ok thanks," she replied. "Oh god.. I keep disobeying him. but this time it really was for a good cause," she mumbled.

"It's ok Tak its all over now," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Your right," she said. "See ya," Tallest Red said. "I don't know why he called," Maroon said drinking some kool aid. "Me either," Zim said/

"HE LIKES MUFFINS!" Gir shouted. "Niice Gir," MiMi said giggling. "WHOOPS!" Gir shouted. Tak slumped down by the wall she couldn't keep herself together she just broke down crying. "What's wrong? Don't worry your dad isn't going to find out!" Lyn said rubbing her leg.

Tak sobbed. "I know...well at least I hope he won't I'm so worried," she said "Don't be," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I'm trying..I'm just trying," she said. "I just wish I could go a day without using it or having to," she said.

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak gulped hard. "Oh shit please tell me dad didn't hear," she begged. "Ok he didn't?" Maroon asked. "Yes thank you," Tak said then she turned to the screen. "Dad I can explain!" she yelled.

"Tak no need I understand," Tallest Purple said. Tak looked confused. "You do?" she asked. "You just like disobeying me," he said. "No dad I don't! I just needed to! If I didn't me and Lyn would've been kidnapped by 50 gay cops!" she shouted.

"Gay?" Tallest Purple asked. "Not the point the point is I used it for a good cause," Tak said. "Ok I won't paddled your ass, but when and if you use it again your ass is mine," he said as he signed off.

"Oh god," she mumbled re-buring her head in her knees. "Don't be worried Tak, Just try not to use it. Your a smart girl you have wits," Lyn said. "I know...Thanks Lyn," Tak said with a smile.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "WHO WANTS WAFFLES AND BACON!" Gir shouted. walking into the room with a silver platter with food on it. "Wow your so nice Gir," Tak said. "Thanks! ladies first!" he yelled walking over to MiMi.

"Aww!," MiMi said. "I love waffles!" she said taking a few and some bacon. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" Gir shouted. Tak, Lyn, Zim, and MiMi laughed. "Am I being to funny?" Gir asked. "YES!" Zim shouted.

"WHOOPS! BACON! WHO WANTS!" Gir shouted. Tak laughed. "I DO GIR!" she said. "LIKE TRIPLE YAYS!" Gir shouted at the top of his lungs. Tak laughed. "I can't breath!" she shouted. "ME EITHER!" Maroon yelled. "GOD WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SOO FUNNY!" Lyn asked.

Gir laughed. "MY SPECALTY!" he yelled. "Ok seriously give me the bacon," Tak said. "Damn..." Gir said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed* Soon they all were eating.

"So Gir you are epically funny!" Lyn said. "He just is he can't help it," Tak said. "You got that right!" MiMi yelled. "I KNOW!" Maroon shouted. "SHUTUP!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed again*

"Ok so Gir what's up?" Zim asked. "I don't know..." Gir replied. "What? how could you not know?" Tak asked giggling. "I just don't," Gir said. "Ok?" MiMi asked as she ate a peice of bacon.

"Let's calm down," Lyn suggested. "Your right," Zim said. "Of course," Tak said. "What?" Maroon asked. "Stop trying to be funny its not working," Tak said bad. "Aww," Maroon whined. Tak laughed.

"I loveded bacon and MiMi," Gir said. "Aww me to," MiMi said. "Ok then I thought you hated Gir MiMi," Tak said. "I did...I just started to like him," she said. "Weird," ZIm said. "Your Yakimannoyng," MiMi said.

"I don't know what that is!" Zim screamed. "Oww," Tak moaned. "WHAT IS YAKIMA?" Zim screamed-asked. "Ooh it hurts," Tak whined. "What?" Lyn asked. "The sound of Zim's voice," she said in a whiny voice.

"NOT FUNNY TAKIAH!" Zim shouted. "Shut up," MiMi said. "She is right," Tak said. "Yes now shut up," MiMi said again. "You don't need to say it twice we're not deaf MiMi," Maroon said. "Wel some times it seems like you are," MiMi said back.

"Hey that isn't funny," Maroon said. "To bad," MiMi said. "Ok MiMi shut your mouth Maroon just be quiet," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "OKAY!" both Maroon and MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Tak got up and put her disguise on and answered it. She saw Gaz with Dib tied up in rope. "Um hi," Tak said. "Hey I want you to kill my brother," Gaz said. "Ok any lasts words?" Tak asked Dib.

Dib struggled in the rope then he shouted. "BUTT SEX MAN!" "Ok are you Butt Sex Man?" Tak asked the fat dude behind Dib. then Zim appeared. "NOOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" "Yes I am," the man replied.

Tak gagged a little. "Ok..," she said. "Oh I'm used to girls gagging at the sight of me," Butt Sex Man said. "Really?" Tak asked covering her mouth. "Yep," he replied. "How can you..." "I'm used to Dib's ugly face so," Gaz said.

"Oh," Tak said. "NOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" Zim screamed again. "Zim get lost," Tak said. "OK!" Zim yelled running into the kitchen. "Ok Dib since your last word was Butt Sex Man I guess you get to die now," Tak said.

"NOO! BUTT SEX MAN!" Dib screamed. "SHUT UP! LIKE SERIOUSLY I DON'T CARE!" Tak screamed. "Oh ok," Dib said. "THANK IRKENS!" Tak shouted. "Ok are you gonna kill him? Or do I have to drown him in the City Cess Pool?" Gaz asked.

"Drown him," Tak said. "Ok," Gaz said dragging the rope and Dib's face as getting messed up. "Bye Butt Sex Man," Tak said. "See ya," Butt Sex Man said. "God he is seriously ugly!" Tak said. "I KNOW!" everyone in Zim's house yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Tak screamed. "WHOOPS!" everyone screamed back. "Ok seriously your giving me a headache," Zim said. "See?" Tak asked. "Sorry." Maroon said. "Ok lets just go inside.  
Tak said stepping into Zim's house and closing the door.

"So who wants the rest of the waffles and bacon?" Gir asked. "Butt Sex Man," Tak said quickly. "OKAY!" Gir yelled running outside with it. "Oh god someone tell me he isn't going to go to Dib's house." Tak said shaking her head.

"I guess he is," Zim said. "Damn," Lyn said. "Ok let's just watch a something," MiMi said. " Only if it's not Gir," Tak said. "What?" MiMi asked. "I don't know," Tak said. "Okay then," MiMi said.

Tak sat on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest. "Hey guess what?" Lyn asked. "What?" Maroon asked. " I don't know!" Lyn said moaning some. "Now don't worry," Tak said. "I'm not worrying," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "Sure you weren't," she said. "I don't get girls," Maroon said. "Say that again and your head comes off," Tak said. "OH MY GOD!" Maroon yelled shocked. Tak giggled. "Yeah your weird,"

After eating Tak was sitting outside on the edge of the sidewalk when Lyn walked up to her. "I know your worrying about the whole situation," she said. Tak sighed. "Maybe I am. I don't l understand why," she replied.

"Maybe you don't want to end up crying again," Lyn said. That's when Tak shifted her vision to the right. "Your right," she mumbled. "Crying is normal you know that right?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged.

"Ok everyone cries your not weak or babyish," Lyn said. Tak rested her head on her knees. "Please just be quiet," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Bad headache," Tak answered.

"From what?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged "How much have you cried latley?" Lyn asked. "Not recently," Tak said. "Ok good," Lyn said. "But I can't go a day without feeling like I need to," Tak said.

"Maybe you need to," Lyn said. "I've cried so much why do I need to again?" Tak asked. "Deep inside you know why," Lyn answered. That's when Tak buired her head in her knees. she sobbed some.

"See?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't stand crying though," Tak said through sobs. "Either can I but I still cry when I feel I need to," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I hate this feeling of gulit," she mumbled.

"Wait why do you feel guilty?" Lyn asked. "I guess its about all those times I've disobeyed dad," Tak said guessing. "Aww it's ok you didn't mean to," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence.

"I know but I still can't get over it," she said. "Just think of happy things," Lyn said. Tak slumped down against the fence. "I-I can't," she moaned. "No don't start crying again please...Your ok," Lyn said noitcing Tak was beginning to sob again.

So Lyn hugged her. "It's ok," she whispered. "T-thank you," Tak mumbled through sobs. "Your thanking me for what?" Lyn asked. "For being a good friend," Tak answered. "Oh your welcome," Lyn said back. "Let's go inside," Lyn said.

"Um. sure," Tak said as she walked into Zim's house. "Hey Maroon what on earth are you doing?" Tak asked. "Looking at pics what about you?" he asked. "I don't know," Tak answered. "Sure," Maroon said.

"I HAS BAGELS!" Gir shouted. "Bagels?" Tak asked. "YEP!" Gir replied. "Um okay then," Tak replied. "So does anyone know why Gir keeps making us treats?" Maroon asked. "Gir is just like that,' Zim answered. 'Right," Tak said.

"Where's the couch?" Lyn asked. "You know there's more to life than sitting ok?" Maroon asked. "Um okay what's up with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon replied rather fast. "Sure you don't." Zim said.

"Shut up," Maroon said. "Where did Tak go?" Lyn asked. "Not my fault your blind," Maroon said. "Wait what did you just say?" Lyn asked. "I mean I don't know," Maroon quickly changed his sentence.

Lyn opened the front door and saw Tak jumping rope. "Why are you jumping rope?" Lyn asked. "I don't know. I guess it's fun," Tak replied. Lyn giggled. "So where did you get the rope?" Lyn asked.

"Um. Some kid," Tak answered. "Well did he just give you the rope?" Lyn asked. "No I had to knock him out," Tak replied. "Well at least you didn't end up using it again," Lyn said.

"Yes at least," Tak said back. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped jumping rope. "I just agreed with you that's all," she replied. "You sounded like you did something wrong," Lyn stated.

"Well I didn't," Tak said.

Lyn eyed her. "We'll see about that won't we?" she asked. "Wait what?" Tak asked getting a bit scared. "Either you tell me the truth or you face your father," Lyn said. " I didn't use it, What makes you think I did?" Tak asked.

"Your uncomfortable," Lyn said. "Ok you using yours is getting rather scary," Tak stated. "Well I never misused it," Lyn said back. "Hey I didn't misuse it sometimes I'm bull headed but still," Tak said back.

"If I was you I'd stop lying," Lyn said. "Ok fine! you caught me," Tak said falling to her knees. "I. did knock him out but one of his friends saw and threatened to call the cops and I thought basically all the cops knew I was trouble, So I had to choose between me or my ass," she said.

Lyn felt pity for her. "So then what happened?" she asked. "I hypnotized him and walked away, Now I guess you have to tell dad?" Tak asked. Lyn thought. "No I don't," she said. "Excuse me what?" Tak asked shocked.

"I am not telling your dad this time because I don't think you should get your ass paddled this time," Lyn said. "Well thank you," Tak said sarcastically. "Takiah don't worry he won't find out," Lyn said.

Tak smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence. MiMi walked out. "Guess what?" "What now MiMi?" Tak asked. "I'm bored can I go plow drive Dib?" she asked.

"Sure," Tak said as MiMi ran off. "Wow she must really hate Dib," Lyn said. "Oh you have no idea," Tak said with a giggle. Lyn giggled. "Oh my god an officer," Tak said shaking her head. "Hey I know you! your the creepy dangerous girl!" he yelled while pointing at Tak.

"Yeah what else dip thong?" Tak asked. "Watch your launguage," the officer warned. Tak sighed while rolling her eyes. "Are you a troubled child?" the officer asked. Tak felt her heart skip a beat while hearing this.

"What did you just say?" she asked. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you," the officer said. That's when Tak slumped down against the fence burieing her head in her knees. "Wait is she ok?" the officer asked.

Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak.. You ok?" she asked. "I am troubled I never had a good life," Tak mumbled. "Aww it's ok he said sorry." Lyn said. "Sorry isn't good enough," Tak said getting to her feet while staring at the officer.

"What are you thinking?" the officer asked. Tak began walking toward him. So he began backing away. "I didn't say move," Tak said. Just then the officer stayed. Once Tak was close enough she kicked him in the shin flipped him over her shoulder stepped on his chest and stabbed him 4 times. "MIMI! Get rid of him," Tak said.

MiMi did as she was told. Tak walked back over to Lyn who was shocked. "Tak..I''m surprised at you!" she said. "If anyone brings that up again they're dead," Tak said fighting sobs.

"Tak calm down it's ok," Lyn said. "I think your period is close or something," Lyn said. Tak eyed her. "Sure it is," she replied. Lyn rolled her eyes. Tak sighed. "I'm sorry. though," she said.

"Tak there's nothing to be sorry about besides using it again but that's different," Lyn said. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak said buring her head in her knees sobbing some. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Lyn said. "It's ok you didn't mean to," Tak said.

"Tak just remember when ever you need me I'll be there," Lyn said. "Thanks...," Tak said. "Tak your crying so much that your outfit is wet," Lyn said. "I know it is... You know what's weird?" she asked.

"What?" Lyn asked. "The wet feeling is kind of turning me on," Tak said as she re-buired her head in her knees. Lyn giggled some. "I never expected you to say that," she said.

"At least we know you can feel that way," she stated. Tak shrugged. "Yeah it's good," she replied quickly. "It's normal so don't worry," Lyn said. "No I'm not worrying about that," Tak said while resting her head.

"Oh ok now I understand," Lyn said. "Tak do you think if someone sees you crying they'd think your weak?" Lyn asked. "What...kind of question is that?" Tak asked. "And I guess I don't know,"

"I am just wondering because you only seem to cry around me," Lyn said. Tak blushed some. "Yeah your making me feel uncomforable," "Oh sorry," Lyn said with a smile. "Please," Tak said.

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't deal with you being that close to me," Tak mumbled. "Oh ok then I'll just move then," Lyn said shifting to the left some. "Thanks," Tak said quickly. "Your welcome." Lyn said.

"I think I just saw Dib," Lyn said. "I thought his sister was going to drown him in the cess pool," Tak said. "I guess she didn't," Lyn said. "What's the dumb ass doing?" Tak asked. "Just being dumb," Lyn answered.

"That's cool," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "I think he's coming over here," she said. That's when Tak got to her feet same with Lyn. "You ok?" Lyn asked just making siure. "I'm fine for now," Tak answered.

"Hey I was wondering are you all going to skool?" Dib asked. "Well yeah but not Maroon," Lyn answered. "So its just you Tak and Zim?" Dib asked. "Yep," Lyn answered. "Good I will expose you all!" Dib shouted running down the street.

"That kid needs to get laid," Tak said. "Yeah," Lyn agreed sarcastically. Tak shook her head. "Sorry," Lyn said. "No you didn't do anything," Tak said. "Sure I didn't," Lyn said back.

"I am so not ready for skool," Tak mumbled. "I know me either," Lyn said agreeing. "No I meant emotionally," Tak said. "Oh it'll be ok," Lyn said. "Easy for you to say, You're not the one struggling with the urge to cry most of the time," Tak stated.

Lyn put an arm around Tak's shoulder. "Don't worry, If you try your best to keep the feeling at bay you'll do fine," Lyn said. "Sometimes it's hard," Tak mumbled. "And if you can't I know some good places to go where no one will hear you," Lyn said.

"Ok thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. "Why can't the feeling just go away?" Tak asked. Lyn shrugged. "I don't know, There must be something your still upset about," she said.

"Yeah," Tak said. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. "I-I'm not," Tak said as she slumped down next to the fence. "I think I know what I'm upset about," she mumbled. "What?" Lyn asked. "The whole lying and using the implant," Tak answered.

"Oh those are really good reasons to be upset," Lyn said thinking. While Lyn was thinking Tak re-buried her head in her knees. "So why do you think I'm so upset about it?" she asked.

"Maybe you don't like the gulit," Lyn answered. Tak sighed. "Yeah maybe your right," she mumbled. "I can tell your close to crying again, the best thing to do to ease the feeling is to do what I told you before," Lyn said.

Tak sighed again. "Please don't tell me that because I already know," she said. "I'm sorry," Lyn said. "No it's fine," Tak said. "Ok just making sure," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said.

she felt some tears fall. "No not here," she mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Nothing," Tak answered quickly. "You sure?" Lyn asked. "I-I think," Tak answered as she began sobbing some.

"Aw you lied you were about to cry," Lyn said. "I'm sorry," Tak said. "It's fine," Lyn assured her. "I hate this feeling, I just don't understand it," Tak mumbled. "It's ok you don't need t understand it," Lyn said.

"Sure I don't," Tak said. "Oh stop being so moody,"Lyn said. "I'm not moody," Tak said. "Yes you are, have your sides been hurting?" Lyn asked. "Yes what about it?" Tak asked. "Oh nothing," Lyn said.

"Please your creeping me out," Tak said. "I am so sorry," Lyn said with a giggle. "Okay seriously," Tak said. "Oww," she moaned. "What hurts?" Lyn asked. "My left side along with my squeedlysppoch," Tak answered.

"Oh then I think your close to your period," Lyn answered. Tak stared at her for a moment. "Really?. butternut," she said. "Don't worry it's just really messy and red and...okay I'm grossing myself out," Lyn said.

"Hey! I'm the one that has to deal with it!" Tak yelled playfully. "I Know!" Lyn yelled playfully to. "You can borrow some of my pads when ever you...start," Lyn said. Tak looked a bit uncomofortable. "Okay thanks," she answered.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "Being close to your period causes mood swings and just being irritable," Lyn said. "Okay I get it," Tak said. "Ok I am just trying to tell you what to expect," Lyn said.

"Thanks but right now I don't want to hear it," Tak said. "One small thing when you start it might feel like you peed yourself," Lyn said. "Yeah that one I didn't need to know seriously," Tak said.

"Maybe I should've said it differently," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe you should've," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said quickly. "Oh and this is something you need to know, it mgiht make you more horny," Lyn said.

"THANK YOU DOCTOR LYN!" Tak shouted playfully. "SORRY!" Lyn yelled back playfully. "Some of these things you need to know," Lyn told Tak. "I know..but it feels uncomfortable," she said.

"Aw I know it does," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I feel horrible," she moaned. "Aw I did to," Lyn said. Tak shook her head. "I know you told me," she said. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "Ok sorry," Tak said getting to her feet and walking back into the house sitting on the couch.

Lyn walked in and closed and locked the door and sat beside Tak. "Ow," Tak moaned. "It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. "Hey Tak," Zim said. "Um hi what's up," Tak asked him. "Nothing what about you?" he asked.

"Pain," Tak answered. "Pain?" Zim asked. "It's a girl thing," Lyn told him. "Oh okay I get it," Zim said. Tak rolled to her back and held her stomach. "How bad does it ache?" Lyn asked.

"7," Tak answered. "Oh that's not bad," Lyn said. "No.. is 9 about now," she corrected herself with tears in her eyes. "Aw don't cry," Lyn said. "It's not like I want to," Tak answered. "Ok I understand," Lyn said.

"No you don't," Tak said. "Don't worry I do," Lyn said. "Please your making me feel uncomfortable," Tak said quickly. "Is that the problem? Listen it's ok to feel that way," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "It is? then why do I feel like I'm weak when I do?" she asked. "I don't know but maybe your not used to feeling this way," Lyn said. "Your right," Tak said. "Hey I'm right here," Zim said.

"Go!" Tak shouted. "GOING!" Zim shouted running upstairs. "Good idea Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah not my best one," Tak said with a smirk. "Yeah I can agree on that," Maroon said. "Don't start with me," Tak said. "What's wrong with you?" Maroon asked.

"Your moms chest hair," Tak answered. "Eww...HEY!" Maroon said. "Shut up," Lyn said. "But Tak started it," Maroon said. "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!" Lyn shouted Tak sighed. "Yeah Maroon be quiet," she mumbled.

"Sure," Maroon said. Lyn shook her head as MiMi played with Gir's piggy. "Hey Zim move," Lyn said. "Whoops," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "What?" Zim asked. "Nothing," Zim said. "Ok then," Tak said.

"I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "GIR! SHUT UP!" Zim shouted. "All of you need to shut up," Tak mumbled. "She's right," Lyn said. "Of course she is," Zim said. Maroon shook his head. MiMi bitch slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked. "I felt like hitting someone," MiMi answered. Tak giggled. "Not funny Tak," Maroon said. "Sorry," Tak said. "Sure," Maroon said. "What's wrong Tak?" Gir asked.

"Nothing you'd understand," Tak answered. "OH!" Gir said sitting on her lap. "Like what!" he asked. "Oof...Um. one thing is GET OFF MY FREAKING LEGS!" Tak shouted. "OK!" Gir shouted standing up and hugging her. "Aw he likes you Tak," Zim said.

"Gir? Please stop hugging me," Tak said. "I LIKE YOU!" Gir shouted. "Yeah I know you do," Tak said. "Aw I think Gir has a crush!" Maroon joked. "That's it once he gets off me your so dead!" Tak said.

"Wholly motherfucker!" Maroon said horrorfied. That's when Gir kissed her on the cheek then jumped off. "Ow my squeedlyspooch," she moaned. Maroon just stood there. Tak got to her feet and bitch slapped him.

"OW! god is that all you girls know how to do?" he asked. "No I can do this," Tak said pulling out two swords. "Um...Where did you get those?" Maroon asked. "Found em," Tak answered. Then she used them both to trip him he didn't have time to fight back or anything.

"Damn girl your good!" Zim said. "I practiced," Tak said. "You can use those skills to fight enemys," Maroon said getting to his feet. Tak thought. "Your right I could," she agreed.

"Just make sure you don't misuse them," Lyn said. Tak shot her an angry glare. "Sorry," she said quickly. *Lyn* "How about we all go for a evening walk?" Zim asked.

"Yeah he's right maybe that is the best idea," Lyn said. that's when everyone put their disguises on and opened the front door stepped out and closed it.

"Now Maroon don't fuck this up like you did last time," Tak said "I said I was sorry about that!" Maroon shouted defending himself. "I know," Lyn said. Lyn noticed Tak kept most her eye sight on the street or other things not the people around her,

"Hey what's up?" she asked her. Tak looked over at her. "I'm still feeling a bit gulity," she answered. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Dib ran up to them. "BUTT SEX MAN GOT AWAY!" he shouted.

"Butt Sex Man got away? how?" Tak asked. "Gaz was trying to stranggle me but he got away! and now he's going to rape little kids!" Dib shouted. Tak shook her head. "I''ll get him," she said.

"I'll help," Lyn said. "Me to," Zim and Maroon said. MiMi sighed. "Seriously stop staring at me I'm helping!" she shouted. "Thanks!" Dib shouted. "I thought you hated us?" Tak asked. "I still wanna expose you all but I need your help just this once!" Dib said.

"Ok don't worry we're helping," Tak said. "Ok he ran this way," Dib said leaning over the alley way. "BTW Tak I know most of the cops are still looking for you," he stated. Tak gulped. "I saw that," Dib said with a smirk.

"Can you stop flirting and focus on finding Butt Sex Man?" MiMi asked. "I am not flirting with Tak!" Dib shouted. "Besides she's mine," Zim mumbled. "WHAT?" Dib asked shocked. "NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"I'm on to you," Dib said pointing at Zim. Zim gulped. "I saw that to," Dib stated. Tak pushed him into the wall as she leaned over it. "OW!" Dib yelled. "Oh quit complaining I barley pushed you," Tak said.

Just then she saw two flash lights *it was close to dusk* "God Tak those are police officers," Dib said leaning over her shoulder. "I can see that," Tak said. "Dib?" she said sweetly. "Yeah?" Dib asked.

"Get your big ass head off my shoulder," she said in a annoyed voice. "Yeah..um sorry," Dib said rubbing his arms. "Oh quit flirting Dib," MiMi said. "I AM NOT MIMI!" Dib screamed. "Hey what was that?" a officer asked.

Tak gulped as she leaned over the wall again. "Hey whose there!" an officer asked. then he shoned his light over there. "OH SHIT! its the scary ass girl!" he screamed. "At least they think your scary," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes.

"Hey little girl why you here? to kill more people?" the officer asked. Tak sighed. "No," she said loud enough for them to hear her. "I see a boy, behind you what are you planning on doing?" the second officer asked.

Tak looked at Dib he looked shocked. "Nothing!" he shouted. "Yeah he's right nothing!" Tak said. "Then I need everyone who might be back there to come out," the first officer said. Thats' when Gir Mimi Zim Tak and Dib said.

"Wow there's alot of you what's going on?" the second officer asked. "Listen we're looking for Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Whose in gods name is that?" the first officer asked. Tak sighed. "What is wrong with the scary girl?" the second officer asked.

"My name isn't scary girl dumbasses," Tak said. "Oh yeah I remember it's Tak right?" the first officer asked. She nodded. "That's is a evil name!" the second officer said scared.

Tak sighed this time she sounded like she was close to tears. "Is she going to cry?" the first officer asked. Dib shrugged. "Maybe," he said. Then MiMi kicked him in the shin. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Um did that cat just talk?" the first officer asked. "No she didn't," Tak said with a few tears in her eyes. MiMi meowed. "I told you to stop eating those doughnuts," the second officer told the first officer.

the first officer sighed. "Dang it," he moaned. Tak eyed them soon she fell to her knees. "Whoa! what's wrong with her?" the second officer asked. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts and my sides are killing me," Tak moaned. "Aw it's ok Tak try moving around some," Lyn suggested. "She's in pain," Lyn said. "Oh is it that time...OW!" the poor second officer didn't get to ask his question because the first one kicked him in the shin. "You don't ask that in front of other boys!" he shouted. "OW! sorry!" the second officer shouted.

Tak sighed again. then she slowly got to her feet. "Is she alright?" the first officer asked. "Yeah I think she's fine," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," the first officer said. "Can we go passed?" Lyn asked.

"Of course," the second officer said letting them passed but when Tak walked passed they stopped her. "OW! hey what's the big deal?" she asked. "Your coming with us you cute little trouble maker," the second officer said. "Trouble makers are hot," the frist one said Tak eyed him. "I'm super sorry," he said again.

"Listen you need to let her go," Dib said. "Why should we?" the second officer asked. "We need her," Zim said. "Oh no we can't trust someone as cute as her walking around," the first officer said.

"Would you please stop saying how cute or hot I am?" Tak asked. "Sorry," the second officer said. "How about sexy?" the first officer asked. Tak shook her head. "Ten times worse," Lyn eyed her.

"Oh," she said finally understanding then she kicked the officer who held her in the balls then she back away and pulled out both her swords. "Listen either you walk away OR Get your fingers chopped off," Tak said.

"Um.. I kinda wanna keep my fingers," the first officer said. "We don't have to listen to this cute little girl," the second officer said. "Your right," the first one said. Tak gulped. "I saw that," one of the officers said.

She back away some. "Stay away from me," she said. then Lyn kicked both officers into the trash cans "Let's go!" she yelled Tak quickly put her swords away and followed Dib and the rest down the alley way.

"Ok I could've sworn he went this way," Dib said pointing to the next allley way. "You sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Dib said. Tak sighed. "I can't handle the pain," she moaned near tears once again. Then she heard the officers yelling "WHERE ARE YOU!" "We need to keep moving if we don't we're toast," she told her friends and a gay big headed nobody. *Dib*

"Ok let's just go down this way," Dib said pointing. Tak pushed passed him with everyone else. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Dib shouted running after them. "Shut up Dib I don't want to be found ok?" Tak said.

"Tak I sense your stress calm down some," Lyn said. Tak sighed "I-I'm trying to," she said. "Are you gonna cry?" Dib asked. "No," Tak mumbled. "I see tears," Dib said. Tak moaned as she slumped down next to a wall and she buried her head in her knees.

"Sorry did I say something?" Dib asked. Lyn eyed him. "No not this time," she said. "Oh ok good. wait...hey!" Dib said offended. "What? it's true," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Dib said.

Tak surley began to sob. "What is wrong with her?" Dib asked. "One word..Hormones," Maroon said. "Ooh," Dib said. "Wait what?" he asked. "Nevermind," Maroon said. Tak sighed. "Your all making me feel really uncomfortable," she said.

"I'm sorry," Dib said. "It's fine big headed persons," Tak said. "I don't mean to inturrupted your crying time Tak but we need to move," Dib said. Tak got to her feet. "Ok he's right," she said.

Soon they all were walking again. "I can still hear them," Zim said. "Yeah they must not be to far behind," Dib said. Before rounded the next corner Tak leaned around it. "Clear," she said as everyone moved around it.

"Ok look for signs then we can find Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Well what are the signs?" MiMi asked. "Pants," Dib answered. "Pants? really?" Tak asked. "Yeah it's complicated," Dib said. "Sure it is," Tak said.

"What about the blood on the fence?" Zim asked. "How could I have missed that?" Dib asked himself. "Your stupid," MiMi said. "MiMi shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then they saw two flash lights behind them.

"There you are!" the first officer yelled. Tak gulped. "You are going to time hard time!" the second one yelled. "Listen to me," Tak said. "I didn't mean to do any of those things," she said. The first officer eyed her.

"You are so attractive you know that?" he asked. Tak shook her head. "Yes I'm thrilled," she said. Zim was smirking in the back. "You! do you like her?" the second officer asked. Zim gulped. "Uh...I..Yes," he said.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed. Tak put her hand on her eyes like she was embarrassed or annoyed. "She's so cute when she's annoyed," the frist officer said. "Wait I just figured something out," Lyn said. "You only want Tak because you want to do bad things to her! your pediphiles! your not even real cops!" she yelled.

"DAMN IT! How'd you know?" the first fake officer asked. Tak's eyes were wide. "They want to do bad things to me?" she asked shocked as all hell. "Yes your delisious," the second fake officer said.

"Well we won't let that happen to her," Dib said. Tak gulped. "Oh god," she mumbled. "Seeing her upset is amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak looked disgusted. "Your going to make me sick here," she said.

"Ooh sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak gagged once as she put her head down on her knees. "Your making me sick!" Lyn and Maroon shouted. "Oh my god," Dib said. "You people are fucking sick!" Gaz yelled from behind them.

"GAZ!" Dib yelled. Gaz walked over to them. "Listen you pediphiles are really pathictic you need to acutally try something else like killing puppies," she said. the fake cops stared at Gaz.

"Who is she?" one of them asked. "My younger sister," Dib answered. "Oh," one of them said. Just then Butt Sex Man walked passed. "Dib I thought you said he escaped," Tak said.

"Um..I thougth he did honest!" Dib yelled. "Sure you did," Lyn said. "Your pretty," Zim said to Tak. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "Uh I said you look shitty!" Zim shouted. "Not funny Zim I know what you said," Tak said.

"She isn't pretty she is sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak sighed. "Please stop saying that," she begged. "Sorry but we can't," one of the fake officers said.

Tak moaned as she shook her head with her hands on her eyes. "I can't stand how dang sexy she is," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again this time near tears.

"God shut up! Lyn shouted. "Yeah you people are making her sick and that's my job," Gaz said. everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing Gaz," Dib said. "Well if Tak or what ever he name is wasn't so sexy maybe we would," one of the fake officers said. Tak buired her head in her knees. "I-I hate you both," she mumbled. "Aw she hates us," one of the fake officers said.

"That's not a good thing," Dib said. "So? it's amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again. "I am about to throw upi if you don't shut up!" she yelled. "You guys really need to shut up," Lyn said.

"Listen if you weren't so sexy maybe we would shut-up," one of the fake officers said. Tak shook her head. "Please just shut up," "Sorry hun," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned mixed with a growl. "Aw she's irritated," one of the officers said.

"This isn't going well," Lyn said. "What can we do?" Zim asked. "I'm not sure," Maroon said. Tak looked up at them with a few tears in her eyes. "Wow your eyes are sexy," one of the fake pfficers said.

"MIMI! ATTACK!" Tak shouted. Just then the officers turned to the cat. then she turned to her SIR form and plow drived them. into the ground. "And Tak is really a alien," DIb said showing them a pic he took of her.

"Wow she's still sexy," one of the fake officers said. "God...," Tak moaned. "Ok Let's go," Lyn said. as she and everyone else followed Dib. "Those cops creep me out. Now I know there is no such thing as love," Tak said.

"Oh yes you know there is," Zim said. Tak narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't hurt me," he said. "I won't," Tak said. "So those cops are really sickning," Gaz said. Dib shook his head. "These readings are not right," he said.

"Reading's for what?" Lyn asked. "Um. well I kinda got all your hormone levels," Dib said. "Tak's is so far the highest," he said. "Like I said hormones," Maroon said. Tak took the water bottle she had and took a gulp. "Okay you seriously need to stop saying nasty stuff I can't handle anymore," she said.

"Sorry," Zim said. "Well those cops were so nasty," Maroon said. "No chizz," MiMi said. "Tak you feeling ok?" Lyn asked. "I'm feeling a bit light headed but Im fine," Tak said. "Ok once we get home you can rest," Lyn said.

Once At Zim's House:

Maroon Lyn Tak Zim Gir and MiMi were watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and opened it. "Ugh. what do you want?" she asked Dib. "I don't know but I just saw the cops not to far away from here," he said.

"Oh god no," Tak moaned. "Yeah I know," Dib said. "Oh god not them again," Lyn said walking up behind Tak. "Don't worry I don't think they were heading this way," Dib said as he turned around and left Tak quickly closed the door.

"Ok them," Zim said confused. "I'm just as confused as you are," Tak said. "No I think Gir is way more confused," MiMi said as Tak and Zim looked over at Gir he was bashing his head in the wall. "GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zim shouted-asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted back. Tak shook her head with a giggle. "You make me feel so much better," she said. "Aw I'm glad," Zim said. Lyn smirked. "What?" Zim asked. "You don't have to hide it anymore we know you feel for Tak," she said.

Zim sighed. "Yeah I like her big whoop," he said. Tak blushed a bit. "Aw. really?" she asked. "Yeah everytime we kiss I can't explain how it feels," Zim said. Tak smiled. "Aw your so kind," she said.

"Thanks Zim for making Tak feel better," Maroon said. "I hope you don't think I'm lying because I'm not I like Tak," Zim said. "I don't," Maroon said looking confused. "Oh ok then," Zim said. Tak shook her head again. "I'm surrounded by morons," she said. "Not you Zim," she said quickly. "HEY!" Maroon yelled. "To bad," Tak said.

"Stop PMS'ing," Maroon said. "I am not," Tak said. "Ok fine maybe I am," she said quickly. "That's a girl thing dumb brod," Lyn said. "I ain't dumb," Maroon said. "Your acting it," Tak said. "SHIT!" Maroon yelled.

"Shut up," MiMi said walking passed. "Would you stop PMSing?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Nevermind," Tak said quickly. "Sure ok," MiMi said. Tak shook her head. "I don't get you," she said. "Well sometimes I don't get you," MiMi said back.

Tak eyed her. "Watch it," she warned. "Whoops," MiMi said sitting on the couch. Just then Tak put her disguise on opened the front door and walked out. "Where you going?" Lyn asked.

"I need some air," Tak said Lyn and MiMi followed her. "Are you sure your just not doing this to cry?" Lyn asked. "Yes I'm sure," Tak said. Lyn eyed her. "I can sense your lying," she said.

"Please stop using your implant it freaks me out," Tak said. "Stop running away from your problems and face them," Lyn said back. "I don't run away!" Tak yelled as she put her head down on her knees.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lyn said. Tak picked her head up. "It's fine," she said just then Zim walked out side and MiMi sucker punched him! Tak's eyes were wide she covered her mouth to hold a laugh in. "Ooh what.. the! hey!" Zim yelled holding his cheek.

"Oh god. MiMi," Tak said laughing. Just then Gir ran out with some waffles and MiMi upper cutted him! he went flying in the air. "AHHHH!" he screamed. Tak burst out laughing again same with Zim and Lyn.

"MiMi your funny!" Tak said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Just then Dib was walking passed the house and MiMi grabbed his head put her foot on the tip of it gother extendable claw and drop kicked him!

Tak nearly started crying she was laughing so hard! "My squeedlyspooc hurts!" she said. "MiMi why are you so violent?" Tak asked. "I don't know I was bored," MiMi answered. Lyn and Tak got to thier feet.

Tak swayed on her feet. "I saw something in the bathroom, might want to start explaining?" Lyn asked. Tak eyed her. "It was just a pad, Nothing important but...I think I started," she said.

Lyn smiled. "I knew you were close," she said. Tak looked a bit uncomfortable. "Please don't mention this to anyone," she said. "I promise," Lyn said. Tak smirked "Ok,"

"So your feeling ok?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded "Yeah I'm fine," she said. Just then DIb came in a trash can and MiMi kicked him back down inside and kicked it as hard as she could. Tak laughed again.

"Please MiMi I can't breathe," Tak said. "Oh sorry," MiMi said. "I will never get you," Tak said with a smirk. "Me either with you," MiMi told Tak. "Hey," Tak said. "I say whoops!" MiMi said with a giggle.

"Tak look," Lyn said. Tak turned around and saw the two fake pediphile cops coming. she moaned. "Hey look it's the sexy girl," the first fake officer said. "Yes hi," Tak said.

"Damn she's lookin' even more stunning," the second fake officer said. Tak moaned again as she shook her head. "Aw what's wrong sexy?" the first fake officer asked. Tak crossed her arms.

Lyn eyed her. "Oh," she mumbled. Zim walked beside Tak. "Get lost she's mine," he said. "She's yours?" the first fake officer asked. "Yes now beat it," Zim said. "Blah," both fake officers said as they walked away.

"Thanks Zim," Tak said. "Anytime, and their right you are short of sexy," Zim said. Tak smirked with a small blush. "Aw. thanks I guess I am," she said. Zim giggled. "Yes you are," he said.

Tak shook her head. "Aw...thanks," she said.

Zim kissed her on the cheek and walked back into his house. "Oh god," Tak mumbled. "Your not going to hurt him are you?" Lyn asked her. "No I'm not," Tak answered. "Ok good," Lyn said with a sigh.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted in the walk way. "Zim likes you Tak!" he yelled. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "With pleasure," MiMi said walking over to him and upper cutting him. "AHH!" he screamed. Tak laughed.

"My god your funny," she said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Lyn eyed Tak. "Were you crying?" she asked. Tak sighed "Yeah I guess I was," she said. "Aw.. why?" Lyn asked. "I guess all the stress," Tak said.

"Yeah good reasons," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. Just then Dib came back. "I landed in a srub," he moaned. Tak eyed him. "So?" "So? it hurt!" Dib yellled. Tak giggled. "Maybe it did," Lyn said.

"Want me to hurt you again?" MiMi asked. "No," Dib said. "Then get your butt outta here," she said. "Ok," Dib said leaving. "MiMi come on," Tak said opening the front door letting her SIR go in first and walking in after her. with Lyn following.

"Hey girls you really like spending time outside huh?" Maroon asked. "Yeah so?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon said. "What's today?" Tak asked. "Saturday," Lyn said. "Oh god. skool on Monday, I'm not emotionally ready," she moaned sitting on the couch.

"Why what/s wrong?" Lyn asked sitting beside her. "Sometimes I still feel like crying," Tak answered. "Oh it's ok like I said I know some good places to go," Lyn said with a smile. "Thanks," Tak said.

"Welcome," Lyn said. MiMi sat on the arm of the couch. "Hey MiMi do you mind?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Your mom," Tak said. "Your my mom," MiMi said back. "Yeah and I say move your ass," Tak said back.

"Damn it trick always works," MiMi moaned jumping down. Tak giggled. "Next time think before you act," "I will!" MiMi said. "You better," Tak said. MiMi shook her head as Zim laughed. "What's so funny?" Tak asked.

"Um.. Your pretty," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "You make no sense," Tak said. Zim moaned. "I know I don't," Just then Dib knocked on the door. "Hey Zim!" "Aw.. what do you want?" Zim asked "I have a flash light I'm going hunting for bigfoot!" Dib said. "So? why did you come here?" Zim asked. Dib shrugged as he turned it on and it shoned in Zim's face. "Oooh!" he moaned. Dib: "What the fuck?" Zim looked at him in a squint. "You make me sick!" he yelled. Dib looked offended "So? you make Tak sick!" he yelled back. Zim crossed his arms. "Leave her outta this!" he shouted.

Dib eyed him. "Aw," Zim looked thoughtful at Dib. "What?" he asked. Dib smirked evilly "You like her!" he said pointing at Zim with his free hand. Zim made a fist. "I do not!," "I can hear you Dib!" Tez shouted.

"WHAT! TEZ! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Dib shouted/screamed (Tez was a friend of Tak she was an Irken Invader) Zim: *whispers* "She just walked in," "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Dib asked "I said you're stupid," Zim said back.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tak shouted. "MAKE ME!" Dib shouted. "Oh I will!" Tak said. "Bad idea to set her off," Zim said. "Wait why?" Dib asked. Just then Tez appeared. "Oh your about to find out the hard way!" Dib moaned "BUTTERNUT!"

Just then she drop kicked him took Gir and left. Zim made another fist "GOOD I DON'T NEED GIR!" he shouted. "Why are we always alone?" Zim asked Tak. "Don't even think about it," Tak warned. "I WASN'T! I HATE YOU!" Zim yelled. "Me to," Tak said. Just then Dib crawled in the doorway. "I landed in another shrub!" he moaned.

"So?" Tak asked. "Well it didn't feel good!" Dib yelled. "Ok I think I need to punch you in the face," Tak said. "Wait what?" Dib asked as Tak walked over to him and punched him in the face. "OUCH! Hey! you knocked my loose tooth out!" he yelled.

Then Tak took his tooth from him and threw it. "Now go find it," she said. "DAMN IT!" DIb shouted running back out to find it. Just then Tez came back. "Oh Zim I stole your i pod...wait Tak? you couldn't even let me help?" she asked noticing Tak beat up Zim she seen how he was in pain.

"I wasn't really thinking of that," Tak said. "YOU STOLE MY I POD!" Zim shouted/asked. "Yes," Tez said. "BTW I'm keeping Gir," she said. "Why?" Zim asked. "Because," Tez said.

as she left. Just then Dib walked back in. "Found my tooth!" he said. Then Tak took it from him again and threw it again. "Find it bastard," she said. "I HATE YOU!" he shouted running back out.

Tak looked at Zim. "When is the dipthong gonna realize I like him?" she wondered. Zim slightly look at Tak. "She looks...pretty Wait what the fucking hell!" he wondered. "I sense love," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit

"Mimi say that again and I'll push you out in front of a bus!" she yelled. "NO NOT THE BUS!" Mimi shouted. Tak laughed. Zim shook his head. "Well I'll go get Gir see ya," he said leaving. Tak fell to her knees.

"Wow..." Just then DIb walked back in. "Hey found my tooth!" he yelled walking passed Tak. She quickly moved her hand back and punched him in the face he fell to the ground OUT COLD!

Mimi eyed him then Tak. "Wow...you have good aim!" she said Tak looked behind her. "Whoops...I didn't see him," Mimi giggled. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Hey Tak!...Wait why is the big headed human on the floor?" he asked.

Tak eyed him then her father. "Um...he tripped?" she said obviously lying. "Your lying," Lyn said to Tak. Tak closed eyes for a moment. Her father eyed her then Lyn. "Your lying?" he asked.

*Please wait until I think of more things. I already have something about Skool planned but I'm waiting until I start school kay? lmao* Forget that lmao.

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…*Many LIES*


	16. Chapter 16

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 16! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dib shouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled. he shook his head as he left. "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled. "You s-should," he heard Tak mumbled back.

Lyn was walking back up the steps. "What did her dad say?" Maroon asked. "It wasn't pretty, but he told me to wait until she calm down to tell her," Lyn answered, "What did he tell you her punchisment was?" Maroon asked.

"For using it again she's not allowed to use for 8 weeks and he also told me if she were to use it again he would teleport here to beat her ass himself," Lyn said as she looked horrorifed. "WHAT!" Maroon shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want her to worry?" Lyn asked. Maroon shook his head. Good," Lyn answered. Lyn walked into the room. "Your still crying?" she asked feeling pity for Tak. "No I 'm j-just breathing," Tak answered. "So what did d-dad say?"

"He told me to wait until your calm to tell you because it's not pretty," Lyn answered looking worried. That's when Tak re-buried her head in the pillow again then pulled it up. "How?" she asked.

"Are you calm?" Lyn asked. "I can barley breath but yeah," she answered. "Catch your breath first," Lyn said. "I got done crying 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to catch my breath ever since," Tak mumbled as she re-buried her head in the pillow.

Lyn thought. "Scoot closer to me," she whispered. So Tak did. that's when Lyn began rubbing her back. "It's just something that's supossed to calm you down," she explained. "I-I think it's working," Tak replied.

"Ok I'm good," she said. Lyn noitced she was breathing more normal without any trouble. "OK he told me, for accidentally using it again your banned for one more week, and your not allowed to lie anymore, And if you were to use it again your dad told me that he would teleport here and beat your ass him...self," Lyn waited for Tak to reply.

"He'll what?" Tak finally asked looking horrorfied. "Beat your ass himself," Lyn repeated. "Ooh," Tak moaned as she -re buried her head in the pillow. Soon she sobbed only once. "You ok?" Lyn asked.

"N-no," Tak answered. Lyn put her arms under Tak's stomach (where the squeedlyspooch was) and gently hugged her. "It's ok all you have to do is not use it for 8 weeks and not again," Lyn said.

"O-Okay," Tak replied putting the pillow to the side. "Are you ok enough to go down stairs?" Lyn asked. "I think," Tak answered. "By the way he was really pissed at you," Maroon said from the door way.

Tak looked at the ground. "Oops," Maroon mumbled. Lyn got up and decked him. "Dude shut up!" she yelled. "No it's fine," Tak said. as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway. "You look like you could use a drink," Maroon said handing Tak a glass of water he promised when Tak got found out.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few sips. "Your welcome," Maroon said with a smile. Once down stairs Tak sat on the couch with Lyn by her side. "You ok Tak?" Zim asked. she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Oh shit I think it's the offcer Tak," she said. Tak put her disguise on and hide beside the couch. "Open it," she whispered.

"You sure?" Zim asked. she nodded. Lyn put her's on. "Hello officer what seems to be your problem?" Lyn asked. The officer looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I'm looking for this girl," he said showing her a sketch. "Um I am so sorry but I haven't seen her in my life," Lyn answered.

"You sure?" the officer asked. "Shut up!" "Who was that?" the officer asked. "Um no one just leave!" Lyn yelled. "I heard something!" the officer yelled. "Thanks alot Gir!" Tak whsipered. "SORRY!" the robot yelled.

"No use hiding honey," the officer said. Zim looked worried for Tak, Maroon was right behind her when she stood up. "You live here huh?" the officer asked. "Please I'm in enough trouble," Tak mumbled.

"Oh really?" the officer asked. "Not as much as your going to be in with me," he replied. Tak let off a small gulp. " I didn't mean to though," she said. "I know you didn't sweetie," the officer said.

"Garden knones attack!" Zim yelled from the kitchen. just then all hs nones attacked the officer sending him running. Tak sighed with relief. "Thanks Zim," "Your welcome," he said.

Tak took her disguise off. "I seriously thought I was going to get tooken away," she said. "Not with me around," Zim replied.

The Next Day:

Tak was sleeping on the couch with Lyn beside her and Maroon and Zim on the floor. Just then there was another knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Crap," she whispered.

"Tak get up," Lyn whispered. "Why?" Tak asked. "The officer is back!" Lyn said a bit louder. That's when Tak quickly got to her feet and put her disguise on same with Maroon Zim and Lyn.

Tak was slumped down against the wall. Lyn opened the door. "Your all in trouble!" he yelled. "That is so nice," Lyn said. "Where is she?" he asked. "Who?" Lyn asked. "The girl," the officer said.

"I see her. slumped down against the wall," he said. "You know you didn't need to say that," Tak mumbled. "You tell em Tak!" Maroon yelled. "Oh so your name is Tak?" the officer asked. "MAROON!" Tak shouted. "I AM SO SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tak said. That's when Lyn walked over to Tak ane kneeled next to her. "You have to use it again," she said. "What? n-no I can't," Tak said. "I won't tell your dad promise," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. as she got to her feet. walked a bit closer to the officer. "So you finally decided to face your fate?" the officer asked. "No this...Turn around and keep walking until you feet bleed," she said as she hypnotized him.

the officer did as he was told. "God," she mumbled falling to her knees. " It's ok it's over now," Lyn said not knowing why Tak just fell to her knees. "I know. it's just that it was too early for me to do that now I feel weak," Tak replied.

"Oh then sit on the couch and rest," Lyn said. as she helped her. Just then Tak's dad called. "Hey what is wrong with Tak?" he asked. noitcing she was on the couch looking a tad weak.

"Um...I don't know," Lyn said. "Tak? what's wrong?" Tallest Purple asked. "I-I just don't feel to well," she mumbled. "Aww it's ok honey I have to do this," Tallest Purple replied.

Tak started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry," Lyn said. "I need to get some air," Tak said getting up from the couch putting on her disguise and walking outside walking out to the sidewalk and sitting down on the edge of it.

She was trying to control her emotions again she didn't want to attract attention to herself. "Stop..don't cry," she told herself. It seemed to work. though the tears still fell the urge to sob dyed some.

She buried her head in her knees. and she wrapped her arms around her knees. soon she began to sob. "Calm down," she told herself. she began rubbing her legs to try to calm herself down.

"I can't keep crying. crying doesn't solve anything," she told herself. That's when she felt a soft hug. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. Tak began to sob a tad louder. "No.. Please don't cry harder it's ok," Lyn said.

"I can't deal with this lie I'm not allowed to lie," Tak mumbled. "I know don't worry Takiah," Lyn said. "How can I control this?" she asked. "Long deep breaths or bit your lip," Lyn said.

"Not to hard," Lyn said before Tak began to do some deep breathing. "I can't be like this at skool," she mumbled. "Don't worry! it'll still be 2 weeks but you will still be banned from using it until 8," Lyn said. "And if you are I'll be there for you," Lyn said with a warm smile.

"Thanks your a true friend," Tak mumbled. "You still feel like crying?" Lyn asked. Tak said nothing but nodded. "You can if you want," Lyn said. That's when Tak buried her head in Lyn's embrace and just sobbed.

"Aww. it's ok," Lyn said. "Let's go inside before one of these monsters see us," Lyn said helping Tak to her feet. Just then Lyn saw Dib walking up to them. "Hey I saw a dead body and I was wondering how it got there?" Dib asked.

Lyn turned around. "A dead body?" she asked. "Hey what's wrong with Tak?" Dib asked. "She's sad because your ugly ass is here," Lyn answered. Tak even giggled. "H-hey!" Dib yelled.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," Dib said. "I am not leaving until I find out," he stated. That's when Tak used her left hand to wipe the tears away she walked over to Dib and tripped him and stepped on his chest.

She sniffled some. "If you were smart I would think about leaving," she said. "No," Dib said. Tak stepped harder on his chest. "LEAVE," she said in a louder angier voice. "I totally agree," DIb said Tak lifted her foot up and Dib ran down the street.

"Nice job," Lyn said as she helped Tak walk back into the house. Once inside Tak took her disguise off. "Oh my Tak what's wrong?" Zim asked. "I can't take lying," she mumbled.

"Lying about what?" a voice asked. she knew the voice. it was Tallest Red. "Hey where's dad?" Tak asked. "He left to get some snacks, He told me to take charge for him," Tallest Red replied.

Tak sighed as she bit her lip. "Ok," she finally said. "So what did you lie about?" Tallest Red asked. Tak gulped. she slumped down by the couch and buired her head in her knees. "I-I didn't mean to Lyn said it was the only way," she mumbled.

"What was?" Tallest Red asked. "BTW Tak I know about you bannishment," he stated. Tak sighed. "Great," "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait for your father to come out?" Tallest Red asked.

Tak gulps. "I-I need time to breath," she mumbled. "Take your time," Tallest Red said. It's just that Tak didn't want her ass to be paddled or anything! Oh god and if her dad found out she knocked a boy to the ground? *Oh shit!*

Tak sobbed once tears fell. "Oh Takiah what's wrong? why are you so upset?" Tallest Red asked. "I-I can't say," Tak mumbled. "Of course you can," Tallest Red said. Tak shook her head. "No you don't understand," she said

That's when Tallest Red got serious. "Tell me what you did," he ordered. Was Tak going to tell him and get her ass paddled or something? or lie? then once she gets found out get her ass paddled and what ever else? *HMM Please wait to find out!*

"I-I'm sorry I can't," Tak mumbled "Listen do we have to force the answer out of you?" Tallest Red asked. "W-what?" Tak asked shocked. "You heard me young lady," Tallest Red said.

"N-No...But I don't want to be...paddled," Tak mumbled saying paddled softly. "Oh let me guess you used it again?" Tallest Red asked. "Y-Yes but it was to get an officer away," Tak answered.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to tell your father then," Tallest Red said. "NO! Please don't! just don't," Tak begged. "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to," Tallest Red said. "But it was for a good cause," Tak stated.

"I know but you aren't allowed to use it," Tallest Red said. Tak sobbed a bit as she rocked her legs. "Stop doing that your making me dizzy," Tallest Red said. So she stopped. "Thanks," he said. "I-I'm sorry just please don't tell him give me a chance," Tak mumbled.

Tallest Red thought. "Ok Tak I'll give you 3 chances to and if you use it those 3 times I'm forced to tell your father," he said. Tak sighed. "Then you better tell him I beat the hell out of Dib before," she said

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak nearly stopped breathing. "Dad! I can explain!" she yelled. "No need. I heard you young lady. your banned for 10 weeks and you can't lie anymore or ellse I'll come over there and beat your ass twice as hard!' he shouted.

Soon Tak started sobbing loud. ""I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I know you are," Tallest Purple said. Tak coughed some as she contiuned to sob. "Why must you make my life suck?" she asked "Takiah I am punshing you!" Tallest Purple said.

Tak got to her feet and laid on her stomach on the couch and buried her head in the pillow and contiuned sobbing very loud. "Dude your realy upsetting her!" Maroon shouted. "Shut up Maroon," Tallest Purple said.

"Ok," Maroon said. "I wish I could use it on my father," Tak mumbled. Maroon agreed with a nod. Lyn walked in to the room and looked shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked. "Tak confessed to beating up Dib," Maroon said.

"What about using...I mean hi," Lyn said. "She used it again didn't she?" Tallest Purple asked. That's when Tak sat up. "Yes. But it was to keep an officer from kidnapping us," she That's when the tallest left. "I hate him! I hate him!" Tak shouted crying hard.

"I know you do Tak," Lyn said hugging her. "I'm sorry I should've told him in the first place," she said. "It's ok its my fault for using it," Tak said. "No you felt that you needed to," Lyn said. Tak sobbed three more times until she was done and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Lyn asked. "Y-yeah," Tak answered. "Zim?" she asked. Zim looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Come here," Tak said. So that's when Zim walked over to her. "Can you guys leave?" Tak asked.

"Sure," Lyn said getting up and leaving. "Whateva," Maroon said leaving to. "C-can you touch me like you did last night?" she asked. Zim looked shocked. "You mean between your legs? If you want I guess," Zim said.

That's when Tak got up and Zim followed her to his room. *Uh oh lmao* Lyn and Maroon were busy down stairs. *OMG*

2o hours later:

Tak and Zim where sleeping together in the bed *No they did not have sex* and Maroon and Lyn were on the couch sleeping. It was like 5:30 in the morning the sun shoned in Zim's room./

That's when Tak woke up. "Hey Zim. get up," she said. "Hey what's up?" Zim asked. "What? I'm up and I thought you'd like to get up to," Tak said. "Oh just touch me again," Tak sasid getting out of Zim's bed.

"Oh quit pretending I''m the best you have," Zim said. "Quit pretending I know," Tak said back.. "Quit pretending!" Zim shouted. Tak giggled as Zim kissed her on the lips. Soon they both walked down stairs to see Maroon and Lyn sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" Lyn asked. "Nothing when did you get up?" Tak asked. "A few minutes ago," Maroon answered. "Oh," Both Tak and Zim said.

"My dad was really mad at me," Tak said. "I know just don't worry," Lyn said. "Thanks I'll try not to," Tak replied. "I mean I doubt you'd have to use it again," Lyn said. Tak agreed. "Maybe I won't need to...I really hope I don't because I don't want to get paddled," she said

"Aw I know you don't Tak," Lyn said. Tak moaned a little as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I don't feel myself," Tak said.

"It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah I'm sure your just worrying to much," Maroon said. "Yeah your probably right," Tak said. "Gir just told me he's making us waffles," Zim said walking into the living room.

"Oh god..not waffles," Tak mumbled. "What's wrong with waffles?" Maroon asked. "They make me sick," Tak answered. "They do," Lyn said. "AND I'S MAKING BACON!" Gir shouted. "Ok I'll have the bacon," Tak said.

"I LOVEDED THE SMELL OF BACON!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP!" MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it to see a poilice man.

"What?" she asked. "Well we found to dead officers and one had a sketch pad with you on it. Wanna start explaining?" he asked. Tak shifted her feet and she leaned against the door. "No need," she said calmly.

"Acutally there is a need to," the officer said. "Ok! I kicked a soda can into the dumb shits window ok? you happy now?" Tak asked. "You kick a soda can into his window? why?" the officer asked her.

Tak was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable she couldn't say the acutal reason why. She crossed her arms. "I was in an alley way and I was upset and I just kicked it in a random derection," Tak said putting her right foot on the door.

"Okay, and did you kill him? because he's dead now," the officer said. "Why would I kill him?" Tak asked rolling her eyes. "From what I heard from a man he was trying to arrest you for doing that and you refused and the man told me that the officer showed him where you kicked him how come?" the officer asked.

Tak looked down at the ground. "Um...well I was in alot of trouble that day and didn't care," she said. "Ok so did you kill him?' the officer asked again. "No. I didn't have a reason to kill him," Tak replied .

"You sound like your hidng something," the officer said. That's when Tak sighed. "Okay maybe I did kill him, what are you going to do about it?" she asked. That's when the officer began to pull out his walkie talkie

"MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted. "Whose MiMi?" the officer asked but then he saw MiMi in her SIR form and she plow drived him into the ground then she picked his body up and threw it.

"Good work MiMi," Tak said as she shut the door. "Tak! what did you do that for?" Lyn asked. "Why do you think?" Tak asked taking her disguise off. "Ok but it wasn't nessassary," Lyn said.

"In your eyes it wasn't," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Your right," Just then there was another knock on the door Tak sighed as she put her disguise on and re-opened it.

to see three officers. "Um can I help you?" she asked. " Yes you can by coming down to the station with us," one of the officers said. Tak crossed her arms. "Try to catch me first," she said. "What?" one of the officers asked. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted MiMi held them to the ground then she she threw them.

Tak shut the door sighing. "God I can't handle this anymore," she said slumping down against it. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said kneeling next to her. "No it's not I can't hypnotize them or else I get my ass paddled the only thing I can do is use MiMi," she said.

"Aww it's ok really," Lyn said. Tak buried her head in her knees. "Don't cry please," Lyn said. "I'm not going to," Tak said but a sniffle gave her away. "Dammit," she whispered. Lyn giggled

"It's ok your not used to this," Lyn said. "Next time I fear it's not going to go well," Tak said. "Then I'll answer the door," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said through one sob.

"Hey don't you think they'll become suspisious of her using me?" MiMi asked. "MiMi please I can't handle that right now," Tak said. "I'm sorry," MiMi said.

Tak got to her feet. "I'm not feeling to well," she said sitting down on the couch. "Just don't worry worrying makes you sick," Lyn said. "I know but I can't deal with this," Tak said.

Lyn looked out the window. "It's clear now," she said. "Not for long," Tak said. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Just then she looked out again there was 50 cops. "That," Tak said looking out too.

"Oh god this isn't good," Tak said. "Don't worry I'll go out," Lyn said. "Not without me," Tak said as they both put thier disguises on and walked out. "WATCH OUT! the one in the purple and black is seriously dangerous!" a cop shouted.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Bullshitters," she mumbled. "What do you want?" Lyn asked. "We want the one in the purple and black she's a danger to the planet and to herself," one of the cops said.

"No she isn't if you would just leave her alone she'd be fine," Lyn said. Tak shifted back and forth on her feet. "Really?" one of the officers asked. "Yes so just leave her alone," Lyn said.

"Tell me why there are 15 dead officers all in the hands of her then," one of the officers demanded. Tak gulped. "See? she knows she's guilty!" one of them shouted. "No I'm not," she whispered but really she was ever so gulity.

"Maybe they just killed themselves," Lyn said. then she turned to Tak and grabbed her shoulders. "I guess you have to use it again," she said. Tak shook her head. "No..I can't Lyn," she said.

"Yes you can," Lyn told her. "Hey hurry it up!," one of the officers shouted. Tak fell to her knees to think. "What's wrong with her?" one of them asked. Lyn shrugged. Just then she stood up.

"I am sick and tired of you always accusing me of killing people just because I look like the criminal type doesn't mean I'd do any of that," she said. the officers laughed. "Nice try pumpkin!" one yelled.

"Your a pedihpile!" Tak shouted back. "Aww!" the cop whined. "Lyn I see some dumb asses who need to be hypnotized," Tak said. She walked pretty close to them. "Turn around... the next moving thing you see will be your criminal," Tak said as she hypnotized them.

soon they all left and Lyn and Tak walked back into the house. "God I'm glad that's over," Tak said sighing. "What happened?" Maroon asked. "I had to hypnotize some gay cops," Tak said. "OH ok," he said back.

"I promise not to tell your father," Tallest Red said. Tak gulped. "Ok thanks," she replied. "Oh god.. I keep disobeying him. but this time it really was for a good cause," she mumbled.

"It's ok Tak its all over now," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Your right," she said. "See ya," Tallest Red said. "I don't know why he called," Maroon said drinking some kool aid. "Me either," Zim said/

"HE LIKES MUFFINS!" Gir shouted. "Niice Gir," MiMi said giggling. "WHOOPS!" Gir shouted. Tak slumped down by the wall she couldn't keep herself together she just broke down crying. "What's wrong? Don't worry your dad isn't going to find out!" Lyn said rubbing her leg.

Tak sobbed. "I know...well at least I hope he won't I'm so worried," she said "Don't be," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I'm trying..I'm just trying," she said. "I just wish I could go a day without using it or having to," she said.

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak gulped hard. "Oh shit please tell me dad didn't hear," she begged. "Ok he didn't?" Maroon asked. "Yes thank you," Tak said then she turned to the screen. "Dad I can explain!" she yelled.

"Tak no need I understand," Tallest Purple said. Tak looked confused. "You do?" she asked. "You just like disobeying me," he said. "No dad I don't! I just needed to! If I didn't me and Lyn would've been kidnapped by 50 gay cops!" she shouted.

"Gay?" Tallest Purple asked. "Not the point the point is I used it for a good cause," Tak said. "Ok I won't paddled your ass, but when and if you use it again your ass is mine," he said as he signed off.

"Oh god," she mumbled re-buring her head in her knees. "Don't be worried Tak, Just try not to use it. Your a smart girl you have wits," Lyn said. "I know...Thanks Lyn," Tak said with a smile.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "WHO WANTS WAFFLES AND BACON!" Gir shouted. walking into the room with a silver platter with food on it. "Wow your so nice Gir," Tak said. "Thanks! ladies first!" he yelled walking over to MiMi.

"Aww!," MiMi said. "I love waffles!" she said taking a few and some bacon. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" Gir shouted. Tak, Lyn, Zim, and MiMi laughed. "Am I being to funny?" Gir asked. "YES!" Zim shouted.

"WHOOPS! BACON! WHO WANTS!" Gir shouted. Tak laughed. "I DO GIR!" she said. "LIKE TRIPLE YAYS!" Gir shouted at the top of his lungs. Tak laughed. "I can't breath!" she shouted. "ME EITHER!" Maroon yelled. "GOD WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SOO FUNNY!" Lyn asked.

Gir laughed. "MY SPECALTY!" he yelled. "Ok seriously give me the bacon," Tak said. "Damn..." Gir said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed* Soon they all were eating.

"So Gir you are epically funny!" Lyn said. "He just is he can't help it," Tak said. "You got that right!" MiMi yelled. "I KNOW!" Maroon shouted. "SHUTUP!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed again*

"Ok so Gir what's up?" Zim asked. "I don't know..." Gir replied. "What? how could you not know?" Tak asked giggling. "I just don't," Gir said. "Ok?" MiMi asked as she ate a peice of bacon.

"Let's calm down," Lyn suggested. "Your right," Zim said. "Of course," Tak said. "What?" Maroon asked. "Stop trying to be funny its not working," Tak said bad. "Aww," Maroon whined. Tak laughed.

"I loveded bacon and MiMi," Gir said. "Aww me to," MiMi said. "Ok then I thought you hated Gir MiMi," Tak said. "I did...I just started to like him," she said. "Weird," ZIm said. "Your Yakimannoyng," MiMi said.

"I don't know what that is!" Zim screamed. "Oww," Tak moaned. "WHAT IS YAKIMA?" Zim screamed-asked. "Ooh it hurts," Tak whined. "What?" Lyn asked. "The sound of Zim's voice," she said in a whiny voice.

"NOT FUNNY TAKIAH!" Zim shouted. "Shut up," MiMi said. "She is right," Tak said. "Yes now shut up," MiMi said again. "You don't need to say it twice we're not deaf MiMi," Maroon said. "Wel some times it seems like you are," MiMi said back.

"Hey that isn't funny," Maroon said. "To bad," MiMi said. "Ok MiMi shut your mouth Maroon just be quiet," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "OKAY!" both Maroon and MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Tak got up and put her disguise on and answered it. She saw Gaz with Dib tied up in rope. "Um hi," Tak said. "Hey I want you to kill my brother," Gaz said. "Ok any lasts words?" Tak asked Dib.

Dib struggled in the rope then he shouted. "BUTT SEX MAN!" "Ok are you Butt Sex Man?" Tak asked the fat dude behind Dib. then Zim appeared. "NOOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" "Yes I am," the man replied.

Tak gagged a little. "Ok..," she said. "Oh I'm used to girls gagging at the sight of me," Butt Sex Man said. "Really?" Tak asked covering her mouth. "Yep," he replied. "How can you..." "I'm used to Dib's ugly face so," Gaz said.

"Oh," Tak said. "NOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" Zim screamed again. "Zim get lost," Tak said. "OK!" Zim yelled running into the kitchen. "Ok Dib since your last word was Butt Sex Man I guess you get to die now," Tak said.

"NOO! BUTT SEX MAN!" Dib screamed. "SHUT UP! LIKE SERIOUSLY I DON'T CARE!" Tak screamed. "Oh ok," Dib said. "THANK IRKENS!" Tak shouted. "Ok are you gonna kill him? Or do I have to drown him in the City Cess Pool?" Gaz asked.

"Drown him," Tak said. "Ok," Gaz said dragging the rope and Dib's face as getting messed up. "Bye Butt Sex Man," Tak said. "See ya," Butt Sex Man said. "God he is seriously ugly!" Tak said. "I KNOW!" everyone in Zim's house yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Tak screamed. "WHOOPS!" everyone screamed back. "Ok seriously your giving me a headache," Zim said. "See?" Tak asked. "Sorry." Maroon said. "Ok lets just go inside.  
Tak said stepping into Zim's house and closing the door.

"So who wants the rest of the waffles and bacon?" Gir asked. "Butt Sex Man," Tak said quickly. "OKAY!" Gir yelled running outside with it. "Oh god someone tell me he isn't going to go to Dib's house." Tak said shaking her head.

"I guess he is," Zim said. "Damn," Lyn said. "Ok let's just watch a something," MiMi said. " Only if it's not Gir," Tak said. "What?" MiMi asked. "I don't know," Tak said. "Okay then," MiMi said.

Tak sat on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest. "Hey guess what?" Lyn asked. "What?" Maroon asked. " I don't know!" Lyn said moaning some. "Now don't worry," Tak said. "I'm not worrying," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "Sure you weren't," she said. "I don't get girls," Maroon said. "Say that again and your head comes off," Tak said. "OH MY GOD!" Maroon yelled shocked. Tak giggled. "Yeah your weird,"

After eating Tak was sitting outside on the edge of the sidewalk when Lyn walked up to her. "I know your worrying about the whole situation," she said. Tak sighed. "Maybe I am. I don't l understand why," she replied.

"Maybe you don't want to end up crying again," Lyn said. That's when Tak shifted her vision to the right. "Your right," she mumbled. "Crying is normal you know that right?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged.

"Ok everyone cries your not weak or babyish," Lyn said. Tak rested her head on her knees. "Please just be quiet," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Bad headache," Tak answered.

"From what?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged "How much have you cried latley?" Lyn asked. "Not recently," Tak said. "Ok good," Lyn said. "But I can't go a day without feeling like I need to," Tak said.

"Maybe you need to," Lyn said. "I've cried so much why do I need to again?" Tak asked. "Deep inside you know why," Lyn answered. That's when Tak buired her head in her knees. she sobbed some.

"See?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't stand crying though," Tak said through sobs. "Either can I but I still cry when I feel I need to," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I hate this feeling of gulit," she mumbled.

"Wait why do you feel guilty?" Lyn asked. "I guess its about all those times I've disobeyed dad," Tak said guessing. "Aww it's ok you didn't mean to," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence.

"I know but I still can't get over it," she said. "Just think of happy things," Lyn said. Tak slumped down against the fence. "I-I can't," she moaned. "No don't start crying again please...Your ok," Lyn said noitcing Tak was beginning to sob again.

So Lyn hugged her. "It's ok," she whispered. "T-thank you," Tak mumbled through sobs. "Your thanking me for what?" Lyn asked. "For being a good friend," Tak answered. "Oh your welcome," Lyn said back. "Let's go inside," Lyn said.

"Um. sure," Tak said as she walked into Zim's house. "Hey Maroon what on earth are you doing?" Tak asked. "Looking at pics what about you?" he asked. "I don't know," Tak answered. "Sure," Maroon said.

"I HAS BAGELS!" Gir shouted. "Bagels?" Tak asked. "YEP!" Gir replied. "Um okay then," Tak replied. "So does anyone know why Gir keeps making us treats?" Maroon asked. "Gir is just like that,' Zim answered. 'Right," Tak said.

"Where's the couch?" Lyn asked. "You know there's more to life than sitting ok?" Maroon asked. "Um okay what's up with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon replied rather fast. "Sure you don't." Zim said.

"Shut up," Maroon said. "Where did Tak go?" Lyn asked. "Not my fault your blind," Maroon said. "Wait what did you just say?" Lyn asked. "I mean I don't know," Maroon quickly changed his sentence.

Lyn opened the front door and saw Tak jumping rope. "Why are you jumping rope?" Lyn asked. "I don't know. I guess it's fun," Tak replied. Lyn giggled. "So where did you get the rope?" Lyn asked.

"Um. Some kid," Tak answered. "Well did he just give you the rope?" Lyn asked. "No I had to knock him out," Tak replied. "Well at least you didn't end up using it again," Lyn said.

"Yes at least," Tak said back. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped jumping rope. "I just agreed with you that's all," she replied. "You sounded like you did something wrong," Lyn stated.

"Well I didn't," Tak said.

Lyn eyed her. "We'll see about that won't we?" she asked. "Wait what?" Tak asked getting a bit scared. "Either you tell me the truth or you face your father," Lyn said. " I didn't use it, What makes you think I did?" Tak asked.

"Your uncomfortable," Lyn said. "Ok you using yours is getting rather scary," Tak stated. "Well I never misused it," Lyn said back. "Hey I didn't misuse it sometimes I'm bull headed but still," Tak said back.

"If I was you I'd stop lying," Lyn said. "Ok fine! you caught me," Tak said falling to her knees. "I. did knock him out but one of his friends saw and threatened to call the cops and I thought basically all the cops knew I was trouble, So I had to choose between me or my ass," she said.

Lyn felt pity for her. "So then what happened?" she asked. "I hypnotized him and walked away, Now I guess you have to tell dad?" Tak asked. Lyn thought. "No I don't," she said. "Excuse me what?" Tak asked shocked.

"I am not telling your dad this time because I don't think you should get your ass paddled this time," Lyn said. "Well thank you," Tak said sarcastically. "Takiah don't worry he won't find out," Lyn said.

Tak smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence. MiMi walked out. "Guess what?" "What now MiMi?" Tak asked. "I'm bored can I go plow drive Dib?" she asked.

"Sure," Tak said as MiMi ran off. "Wow she must really hate Dib," Lyn said. "Oh you have no idea," Tak said with a giggle. Lyn giggled. "Oh my god an officer," Tak said shaking her head. "Hey I know you! your the creepy dangerous girl!" he yelled while pointing at Tak.

"Yeah what else dip thong?" Tak asked. "Watch your launguage," the officer warned. Tak sighed while rolling her eyes. "Are you a troubled child?" the officer asked. Tak felt her heart skip a beat while hearing this.

"What did you just say?" she asked. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you," the officer said. That's when Tak slumped down against the fence burieing her head in her knees. "Wait is she ok?" the officer asked.

Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak.. You ok?" she asked. "I am troubled I never had a good life," Tak mumbled. "Aww it's ok he said sorry." Lyn said. "Sorry isn't good enough," Tak said getting to her feet while staring at the officer.

"What are you thinking?" the officer asked. Tak began walking toward him. So he began backing away. "I didn't say move," Tak said. Just then the officer stayed. Once Tak was close enough she kicked him in the shin flipped him over her shoulder stepped on his chest and stabbed him 4 times. "MIMI! Get rid of him," Tak said.

MiMi did as she was told. Tak walked back over to Lyn who was shocked. "Tak..I''m surprised at you!" she said. "If anyone brings that up again they're dead," Tak said fighting sobs.

"Tak calm down it's ok," Lyn said. "I think your period is close or something," Lyn said. Tak eyed her. "Sure it is," she replied. Lyn rolled her eyes. Tak sighed. "I'm sorry. though," she said.

"Tak there's nothing to be sorry about besides using it again but that's different," Lyn said. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak said buring her head in her knees sobbing some. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Lyn said. "It's ok you didn't mean to," Tak said.

"Tak just remember when ever you need me I'll be there," Lyn said. "Thanks...," Tak said. "Tak your crying so much that your outfit is wet," Lyn said. "I know it is... You know what's weird?" she asked.

"What?" Lyn asked. "The wet feeling is kind of turning me on," Tak said as she re-buired her head in her knees. Lyn giggled some. "I never expected you to say that," she said.

"At least we know you can feel that way," she stated. Tak shrugged. "Yeah it's good," she replied quickly. "It's normal so don't worry," Lyn said. "No I'm not worrying about that," Tak said while resting her head.

"Oh ok now I understand," Lyn said. "Tak do you think if someone sees you crying they'd think your weak?" Lyn asked. "What...kind of question is that?" Tak asked. "And I guess I don't know,"

"I am just wondering because you only seem to cry around me," Lyn said. Tak blushed some. "Yeah your making me feel uncomforable," "Oh sorry," Lyn said with a smile. "Please," Tak said.

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't deal with you being that close to me," Tak mumbled. "Oh ok then I'll just move then," Lyn said shifting to the left some. "Thanks," Tak said quickly. "Your welcome." Lyn said.

"I think I just saw Dib," Lyn said. "I thought his sister was going to drown him in the cess pool," Tak said. "I guess she didn't," Lyn said. "What's the dumb ass doing?" Tak asked. "Just being dumb," Lyn answered.

"That's cool," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "I think he's coming over here," she said. That's when Tak got to her feet same with Lyn. "You ok?" Lyn asked just making siure. "I'm fine for now," Tak answered.

"Hey I was wondering are you all going to skool?" Dib asked. "Well yeah but not Maroon," Lyn answered. "So its just you Tak and Zim?" Dib asked. "Yep," Lyn answered. "Good I will expose you all!" Dib shouted running down the street.

"That kid needs to get laid," Tak said. "Yeah," Lyn agreed sarcastically. Tak shook her head. "Sorry," Lyn said. "No you didn't do anything," Tak said. "Sure I didn't," Lyn said back.

"I am so not ready for skool," Tak mumbled. "I know me either," Lyn said agreeing. "No I meant emotionally," Tak said. "Oh it'll be ok," Lyn said. "Easy for you to say, You're not the one struggling with the urge to cry most of the time," Tak stated.

Lyn put an arm around Tak's shoulder. "Don't worry, If you try your best to keep the feeling at bay you'll do fine," Lyn said. "Sometimes it's hard," Tak mumbled. "And if you can't I know some good places to go where no one will hear you," Lyn said.

"Ok thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. "Why can't the feeling just go away?" Tak asked. Lyn shrugged. "I don't know, There must be something your still upset about," she said.

"Yeah," Tak said. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. "I-I'm not," Tak said as she slumped down next to the fence. "I think I know what I'm upset about," she mumbled. "What?" Lyn asked. "The whole lying and using the implant," Tak answered.

"Oh those are really good reasons to be upset," Lyn said thinking. While Lyn was thinking Tak re-buried her head in her knees. "So why do you think I'm so upset about it?" she asked.

"Maybe you don't like the gulit," Lyn answered. Tak sighed. "Yeah maybe your right," she mumbled. "I can tell your close to crying again, the best thing to do to ease the feeling is to do what I told you before," Lyn said.

Tak sighed again. "Please don't tell me that because I already know," she said. "I'm sorry," Lyn said. "No it's fine," Tak said. "Ok just making sure," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said.

she felt some tears fall. "No not here," she mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Nothing," Tak answered quickly. "You sure?" Lyn asked. "I-I think," Tak answered as she began sobbing some.

"Aw you lied you were about to cry," Lyn said. "I'm sorry," Tak said. "It's fine," Lyn assured her. "I hate this feeling, I just don't understand it," Tak mumbled. "It's ok you don't need t understand it," Lyn said.

"Sure I don't," Tak said. "Oh stop being so moody,"Lyn said. "I'm not moody," Tak said. "Yes you are, have your sides been hurting?" Lyn asked. "Yes what about it?" Tak asked. "Oh nothing," Lyn said.

"Please your creeping me out," Tak said. "I am so sorry," Lyn said with a giggle. "Okay seriously," Tak said. "Oww," she moaned. "What hurts?" Lyn asked. "My left side along with my squeedlysppoch," Tak answered.

"Oh then I think your close to your period," Lyn answered. Tak stared at her for a moment. "Really?. butternut," she said. "Don't worry it's just really messy and red and...okay I'm grossing myself out," Lyn said.

"Hey! I'm the one that has to deal with it!" Tak yelled playfully. "I Know!" Lyn yelled playfully to. "You can borrow some of my pads when ever you...start," Lyn said. Tak looked a bit uncomofortable. "Okay thanks," she answered.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "Being close to your period causes mood swings and just being irritable," Lyn said. "Okay I get it," Tak said. "Ok I am just trying to tell you what to expect," Lyn said.

"Thanks but right now I don't want to hear it," Tak said. "One small thing when you start it might feel like you peed yourself," Lyn said. "Yeah that one I didn't need to know seriously," Tak said.

"Maybe I should've said it differently," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe you should've," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said quickly. "Oh and this is something you need to know, it mgiht make you more horny," Lyn said.

"THANK YOU DOCTOR LYN!" Tak shouted playfully. "SORRY!" Lyn yelled back playfully. "Some of these things you need to know," Lyn told Tak. "I know..but it feels uncomfortable," she said.

"Aw I know it does," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I feel horrible," she moaned. "Aw I did to," Lyn said. Tak shook her head. "I know you told me," she said. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "Ok sorry," Tak said getting to her feet and walking back into the house sitting on the couch.

Lyn walked in and closed and locked the door and sat beside Tak. "Ow," Tak moaned. "It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. "Hey Tak," Zim said. "Um hi what's up," Tak asked him. "Nothing what about you?" he asked.

"Pain," Tak answered. "Pain?" Zim asked. "It's a girl thing," Lyn told him. "Oh okay I get it," Zim said. Tak rolled to her back and held her stomach. "How bad does it ache?" Lyn asked.

"7," Tak answered. "Oh that's not bad," Lyn said. "No.. is 9 about now," she corrected herself with tears in her eyes. "Aw don't cry," Lyn said. "It's not like I want to," Tak answered. "Ok I understand," Lyn said.

"No you don't," Tak said. "Don't worry I do," Lyn said. "Please your making me feel uncomfortable," Tak said quickly. "Is that the problem? Listen it's ok to feel that way," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "It is? then why do I feel like I'm weak when I do?" she asked. "I don't know but maybe your not used to feeling this way," Lyn said. "Your right," Tak said. "Hey I'm right here," Zim said.

"Go!" Tak shouted. "GOING!" Zim shouted running upstairs. "Good idea Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah not my best one," Tak said with a smirk. "Yeah I can agree on that," Maroon said. "Don't start with me," Tak said. "What's wrong with you?" Maroon asked.

"Your moms chest hair," Tak answered. "Eww...HEY!" Maroon said. "Shut up," Lyn said. "But Tak started it," Maroon said. "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!" Lyn shouted Tak sighed. "Yeah Maroon be quiet," she mumbled.

"Sure," Maroon said. Lyn shook her head as MiMi played with Gir's piggy. "Hey Zim move," Lyn said. "Whoops," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "What?" Zim asked. "Nothing," Zim said. "Ok then," Tak said.

"I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "GIR! SHUT UP!" Zim shouted. "All of you need to shut up," Tak mumbled. "She's right," Lyn said. "Of course she is," Zim said. Maroon shook his head. MiMi bitch slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked. "I felt like hitting someone," MiMi answered. Tak giggled. "Not funny Tak," Maroon said. "Sorry," Tak said. "Sure," Maroon said. "What's wrong Tak?" Gir asked.

"Nothing you'd understand," Tak answered. "OH!" Gir said sitting on her lap. "Like what!" he asked. "Oof...Um. one thing is GET OFF MY FREAKING LEGS!" Tak shouted. "OK!" Gir shouted standing up and hugging her. "Aw he likes you Tak," Zim said.

"Gir? Please stop hugging me," Tak said. "I LIKE YOU!" Gir shouted. "Yeah I know you do," Tak said. "Aw I think Gir has a crush!" Maroon joked. "That's it once he gets off me your so dead!" Tak said.

"Wholly motherfucker!" Maroon said horrorfied. That's when Gir kissed her on the cheek then jumped off. "Ow my squeedlyspooch," she moaned. Maroon just stood there. Tak got to her feet and bitch slapped him.

"OW! god is that all you girls know how to do?" he asked. "No I can do this," Tak said pulling out two swords. "Um...Where did you get those?" Maroon asked. "Found em," Tak answered. Then she used them both to trip him he didn't have time to fight back or anything.

"Damn girl your good!" Zim said. "I practiced," Tak said. "You can use those skills to fight enemys," Maroon said getting to his feet. Tak thought. "Your right I could," she agreed.

"Just make sure you don't misuse them," Lyn said. Tak shot her an angry glare. "Sorry," she said quickly. *Lyn* "How about we all go for a evening walk?" Zim asked.

"Yeah he's right maybe that is the best idea," Lyn said. that's when everyone put their disguises on and opened the front door stepped out and closed it.

"Now Maroon don't fuck this up like you did last time," Tak said "I said I was sorry about that!" Maroon shouted defending himself. "I know," Lyn said. Lyn noticed Tak kept most her eye sight on the street or other things not the people around her,

"Hey what's up?" she asked her. Tak looked over at her. "I'm still feeling a bit gulity," she answered. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Dib ran up to them. "BUTT SEX MAN GOT AWAY!" he shouted.

"Butt Sex Man got away? how?" Tak asked. "Gaz was trying to stranggle me but he got away! and now he's going to rape little kids!" Dib shouted. Tak shook her head. "I''ll get him," she said.

"I'll help," Lyn said. "Me to," Zim and Maroon said. MiMi sighed. "Seriously stop staring at me I'm helping!" she shouted. "Thanks!" Dib shouted. "I thought you hated us?" Tak asked. "I still wanna expose you all but I need your help just this once!" Dib said.

"Ok don't worry we're helping," Tak said. "Ok he ran this way," Dib said leaning over the alley way. "BTW Tak I know most of the cops are still looking for you," he stated. Tak gulped. "I saw that," Dib said with a smirk.

"Can you stop flirting and focus on finding Butt Sex Man?" MiMi asked. "I am not flirting with Tak!" Dib shouted. "Besides she's mine," Zim mumbled. "WHAT?" Dib asked shocked. "NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"I'm on to you," Dib said pointing at Zim. Zim gulped. "I saw that to," Dib stated. Tak pushed him into the wall as she leaned over it. "OW!" Dib yelled. "Oh quit complaining I barley pushed you," Tak said.

Just then she saw two flash lights *it was close to dusk* "God Tak those are police officers," Dib said leaning over her shoulder. "I can see that," Tak said. "Dib?" she said sweetly. "Yeah?" Dib asked.

"Get your big ass head off my shoulder," she said in a annoyed voice. "Yeah..um sorry," Dib said rubbing his arms. "Oh quit flirting Dib," MiMi said. "I AM NOT MIMI!" Dib screamed. "Hey what was that?" a officer asked.

Tak gulped as she leaned over the wall again. "Hey whose there!" an officer asked. then he shoned his light over there. "OH SHIT! its the scary ass girl!" he screamed. "At least they think your scary," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes.

"Hey little girl why you here? to kill more people?" the officer asked. Tak sighed. "No," she said loud enough for them to hear her. "I see a boy, behind you what are you planning on doing?" the second officer asked.

Tak looked at Dib he looked shocked. "Nothing!" he shouted. "Yeah he's right nothing!" Tak said. "Then I need everyone who might be back there to come out," the first officer said. Thats' when Gir Mimi Zim Tak and Dib said.

"Wow there's alot of you what's going on?" the second officer asked. "Listen we're looking for Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Whose in gods name is that?" the first officer asked. Tak sighed. "What is wrong with the scary girl?" the second officer asked.

"My name isn't scary girl dumbasses," Tak said. "Oh yeah I remember it's Tak right?" the first officer asked. She nodded. "That's is a evil name!" the second officer said scared.

Tak sighed this time she sounded like she was close to tears. "Is she going to cry?" the first officer asked. Dib shrugged. "Maybe," he said. Then MiMi kicked him in the shin. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Um did that cat just talk?" the first officer asked. "No she didn't," Tak said with a few tears in her eyes. MiMi meowed. "I told you to stop eating those doughnuts," the second officer told the first officer.

the first officer sighed. "Dang it," he moaned. Tak eyed them soon she fell to her knees. "Whoa! what's wrong with her?" the second officer asked. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts and my sides are killing me," Tak moaned. "Aw it's ok Tak try moving around some," Lyn suggested. "She's in pain," Lyn said. "Oh is it that time...OW!" the poor second officer didn't get to ask his question because the first one kicked him in the shin. "You don't ask that in front of other boys!" he shouted. "OW! sorry!" the second officer shouted.

Tak sighed again. then she slowly got to her feet. "Is she alright?" the first officer asked. "Yeah I think she's fine," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," the first officer said. "Can we go passed?" Lyn asked.

"Of course," the second officer said letting them passed but when Tak walked passed they stopped her. "OW! hey what's the big deal?" she asked. "Your coming with us you cute little trouble maker," the second officer said. "Trouble makers are hot," the frist one said Tak eyed him. "I'm super sorry," he said again.

"Listen you need to let her go," Dib said. "Why should we?" the second officer asked. "We need her," Zim said. "Oh no we can't trust someone as cute as her walking around," the first officer said.

"Would you please stop saying how cute or hot I am?" Tak asked. "Sorry," the second officer said. "How about sexy?" the first officer asked. Tak shook her head. "Ten times worse," Lyn eyed her.

"Oh," she said finally understanding then she kicked the officer who held her in the balls then she back away and pulled out both her swords. "Listen either you walk away OR Get your fingers chopped off," Tak said.

"Um.. I kinda wanna keep my fingers," the first officer said. "We don't have to listen to this cute little girl," the second officer said. "Your right," the first one said. Tak gulped. "I saw that," one of the officers said.

She back away some. "Stay away from me," she said. then Lyn kicked both officers into the trash cans "Let's go!" she yelled Tak quickly put her swords away and followed Dib and the rest down the alley way.

"Ok I could've sworn he went this way," Dib said pointing to the next allley way. "You sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Dib said. Tak sighed. "I can't handle the pain," she moaned near tears once again. Then she heard the officers yelling "WHERE ARE YOU!" "We need to keep moving if we don't we're toast," she told her friends and a gay big headed nobody. *Dib*

"Ok let's just go down this way," Dib said pointing. Tak pushed passed him with everyone else. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Dib shouted running after them. "Shut up Dib I don't want to be found ok?" Tak said.

"Tak I sense your stress calm down some," Lyn said. Tak sighed "I-I'm trying to," she said. "Are you gonna cry?" Dib asked. "No," Tak mumbled. "I see tears," Dib said. Tak moaned as she slumped down next to a wall and she buried her head in her knees.

"Sorry did I say something?" Dib asked. Lyn eyed him. "No not this time," she said. "Oh ok good. wait...hey!" Dib said offended. "What? it's true," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Dib said.

Tak surley began to sob. "What is wrong with her?" Dib asked. "One word..Hormones," Maroon said. "Ooh," Dib said. "Wait what?" he asked. "Nevermind," Maroon said. Tak sighed. "Your all making me feel really uncomfortable," she said.

"I'm sorry," Dib said. "It's fine big headed persons," Tak said. "I don't mean to inturrupted your crying time Tak but we need to move," Dib said. Tak got to her feet. "Ok he's right," she said.

Soon they all were walking again. "I can still hear them," Zim said. "Yeah they must not be to far behind," Dib said. Before rounded the next corner Tak leaned around it. "Clear," she said as everyone moved around it.

"Ok look for signs then we can find Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Well what are the signs?" MiMi asked. "Pants," Dib answered. "Pants? really?" Tak asked. "Yeah it's complicated," Dib said. "Sure it is," Tak said.

"What about the blood on the fence?" Zim asked. "How could I have missed that?" Dib asked himself. "Your stupid," MiMi said. "MiMi shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then they saw two flash lights behind them.

"There you are!" the first officer yelled. Tak gulped. "You are going to time hard time!" the second one yelled. "Listen to me," Tak said. "I didn't mean to do any of those things," she said. The first officer eyed her.

"You are so attractive you know that?" he asked. Tak shook her head. "Yes I'm thrilled," she said. Zim was smirking in the back. "You! do you like her?" the second officer asked. Zim gulped. "Uh...I..Yes," he said.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed. Tak put her hand on her eyes like she was embarrassed or annoyed. "She's so cute when she's annoyed," the frist officer said. "Wait I just figured something out," Lyn said. "You only want Tak because you want to do bad things to her! your pediphiles! your not even real cops!" she yelled.

"DAMN IT! How'd you know?" the first fake officer asked. Tak's eyes were wide. "They want to do bad things to me?" she asked shocked as all hell. "Yes your delisious," the second fake officer said.

"Well we won't let that happen to her," Dib said. Tak gulped. "Oh god," she mumbled. "Seeing her upset is amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak looked disgusted. "Your going to make me sick here," she said.

"Ooh sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak gagged once as she put her head down on her knees. "Your making me sick!" Lyn and Maroon shouted. "Oh my god," Dib said. "You people are fucking sick!" Gaz yelled from behind them.

"GAZ!" Dib yelled. Gaz walked over to them. "Listen you pediphiles are really pathictic you need to acutally try something else like killing puppies," she said. the fake cops stared at Gaz.

"Who is she?" one of them asked. "My younger sister," Dib answered. "Oh," one of them said. Just then Butt Sex Man walked passed. "Dib I thought you said he escaped," Tak said.

"Um..I thougth he did honest!" Dib yelled. "Sure you did," Lyn said. "Your pretty," Zim said to Tak. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "Uh I said you look shitty!" Zim shouted. "Not funny Zim I know what you said," Tak said.

"She isn't pretty she is sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak sighed. "Please stop saying that," she begged. "Sorry but we can't," one of the fake officers said.

Tak moaned as she shook her head with her hands on her eyes. "I can't stand how dang sexy she is," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again this time near tears.

"God shut up! Lyn shouted. "Yeah you people are making her sick and that's my job," Gaz said. everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing Gaz," Dib said. "Well if Tak or what ever he name is wasn't so sexy maybe we would," one of the fake officers said. Tak buired her head in her knees. "I-I hate you both," she mumbled. "Aw she hates us," one of the fake officers said.

"That's not a good thing," Dib said. "So? it's amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again. "I am about to throw upi if you don't shut up!" she yelled. "You guys really need to shut up," Lyn said.

"Listen if you weren't so sexy maybe we would shut-up," one of the fake officers said. Tak shook her head. "Please just shut up," "Sorry hun," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned mixed with a growl. "Aw she's irritated," one of the officers said.

"This isn't going well," Lyn said. "What can we do?" Zim asked. "I'm not sure," Maroon said. Tak looked up at them with a few tears in her eyes. "Wow your eyes are sexy," one of the fake pfficers said.

"MIMI! ATTACK!" Tak shouted. Just then the officers turned to the cat. then she turned to her SIR form and plow drived them. into the ground. "And Tak is really a alien," DIb said showing them a pic he took of her.

"Wow she's still sexy," one of the fake officers said. "God...," Tak moaned. "Ok Let's go," Lyn said. as she and everyone else followed Dib. "Those cops creep me out. Now I know there is no such thing as love," Tak said.

"Oh yes you know there is," Zim said. Tak narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't hurt me," he said. "I won't," Tak said. "So those cops are really sickning," Gaz said. Dib shook his head. "These readings are not right," he said.

"Reading's for what?" Lyn asked. "Um. well I kinda got all your hormone levels," Dib said. "Tak's is so far the highest," he said. "Like I said hormones," Maroon said. Tak took the water bottle she had and took a gulp. "Okay you seriously need to stop saying nasty stuff I can't handle anymore," she said.

"Sorry," Zim said. "Well those cops were so nasty," Maroon said. "No chizz," MiMi said. "Tak you feeling ok?" Lyn asked. "I'm feeling a bit light headed but Im fine," Tak said. "Ok once we get home you can rest," Lyn said.

Once At Zim's House:

Maroon Lyn Tak Zim Gir and MiMi were watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and opened it. "Ugh. what do you want?" she asked Dib. "I don't know but I just saw the cops not to far away from here," he said.

"Oh god no," Tak moaned. "Yeah I know," Dib said. "Oh god not them again," Lyn said walking up behind Tak. "Don't worry I don't think they were heading this way," Dib said as he turned around and left Tak quickly closed the door.

"Ok them," Zim said confused. "I'm just as confused as you are," Tak said. "No I think Gir is way more confused," MiMi said as Tak and Zim looked over at Gir he was bashing his head in the wall. "GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zim shouted-asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted back. Tak shook her head with a giggle. "You make me feel so much better," she said. "Aw I'm glad," Zim said. Lyn smirked. "What?" Zim asked. "You don't have to hide it anymore we know you feel for Tak," she said.

Zim sighed. "Yeah I like her big whoop," he said. Tak blushed a bit. "Aw. really?" she asked. "Yeah everytime we kiss I can't explain how it feels," Zim said. Tak smiled. "Aw your so kind," she said.

"Thanks Zim for making Tak feel better," Maroon said. "I hope you don't think I'm lying because I'm not I like Tak," Zim said. "I don't," Maroon said looking confused. "Oh ok then," Zim said. Tak shook her head again. "I'm surrounded by morons," she said. "Not you Zim," she said quickly. "HEY!" Maroon yelled. "To bad," Tak said.

"Stop PMS'ing," Maroon said. "I am not," Tak said. "Ok fine maybe I am," she said quickly. "That's a girl thing dumb brod," Lyn said. "I ain't dumb," Maroon said. "Your acting it," Tak said. "SHIT!" Maroon yelled.

"Shut up," MiMi said walking passed. "Would you stop PMSing?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Nevermind," Tak said quickly. "Sure ok," MiMi said. Tak shook her head. "I don't get you," she said. "Well sometimes I don't get you," MiMi said back.

Tak eyed her. "Watch it," she warned. "Whoops," MiMi said sitting on the couch. Just then Tak put her disguise on opened the front door and walked out. "Where you going?" Lyn asked.

"I need some air," Tak said Lyn and MiMi followed her. "Are you sure your just not doing this to cry?" Lyn asked. "Yes I'm sure," Tak said. Lyn eyed her. "I can sense your lying," she said.

"Please stop using your implant it freaks me out," Tak said. "Stop running away from your problems and face them," Lyn said back. "I don't run away!" Tak yelled as she put her head down on her knees.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lyn said. Tak picked her head up. "It's fine," she said just then Zim walked out side and MiMi sucker punched him! Tak's eyes were wide she covered her mouth to hold a laugh in. "Ooh what.. the! hey!" Zim yelled holding his cheek.

"Oh god. MiMi," Tak said laughing. Just then Gir ran out with some waffles and MiMi upper cutted him! he went flying in the air. "AHHHH!" he screamed. Tak burst out laughing again same with Zim and Lyn.

"MiMi your funny!" Tak said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Just then Dib was walking passed the house and MiMi grabbed his head put her foot on the tip of it gother extendable claw and drop kicked him!

Tak nearly started crying she was laughing so hard! "My squeedlyspooc hurts!" she said. "MiMi why are you so violent?" Tak asked. "I don't know I was bored," MiMi answered. Lyn and Tak got to thier feet.

Tak swayed on her feet. "I saw something in the bathroom, might want to start explaining?" Lyn asked. Tak eyed her. "It was just a pad, Nothing important but...I think I started," she said.

Lyn smiled. "I knew you were close," she said. Tak looked a bit uncomfortable. "Please don't mention this to anyone," she said. "I promise," Lyn said. Tak smirked "Ok,"

"So your feeling ok?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded "Yeah I'm fine," she said. Just then DIb came in a trash can and MiMi kicked him back down inside and kicked it as hard as she could. Tak laughed again.

"Please MiMi I can't breathe," Tak said. "Oh sorry," MiMi said. "I will never get you," Tak said with a smirk. "Me either with you," MiMi told Tak. "Hey," Tak said. "I say whoops!" MiMi said with a giggle.

"Tak look," Lyn said. Tak turned around and saw the two fake pediphile cops coming. she moaned. "Hey look it's the sexy girl," the first fake officer said. "Yes hi," Tak said.

"Damn she's lookin' even more stunning," the second fake officer said. Tak moaned again as she shook her head. "Aw what's wrong sexy?" the first fake officer asked. Tak crossed her arms.

Lyn eyed her. "Oh," she mumbled. Zim walked beside Tak. "Get lost she's mine," he said. "She's yours?" the first fake officer asked. "Yes now beat it," Zim said. "Blah," both fake officers said as they walked away.

"Thanks Zim," Tak said. "Anytime, and their right you are short of sexy," Zim said. Tak smirked with a small blush. "Aw. thanks I guess I am," she said. Zim giggled. "Yes you are," he said.

Tak shook her head. "Aw...thanks," she said.

Zim kissed her on the cheek and walked back into his house. "Oh god," Tak mumbled. "Your not going to hurt him are you?" Lyn asked her. "No I'm not," Tak answered. "Ok good," Lyn said with a sigh.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted in the walk way. "Zim likes you Tak!" he yelled. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "With pleasure," MiMi said walking over to him and upper cutting him. "AHH!" he screamed. Tak laughed.

"My god your funny," she said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Lyn eyed Tak. "Were you crying?" she asked. Tak sighed "Yeah I guess I was," she said. "Aw.. why?" Lyn asked. "I guess all the stress," Tak said.

"Yeah good reasons," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. Just then Dib came back. "I landed in a srub," he moaned. Tak eyed him. "So?" "So? it hurt!" Dib yellled. Tak giggled. "Maybe it did," Lyn said.

"Want me to hurt you again?" MiMi asked. "No," Dib said. "Then get your butt outta here," she said. "Ok," Dib said leaving. "MiMi come on," Tak said opening the front door letting her SIR go in first and walking in after her. with Lyn following.

"Hey girls you really like spending time outside huh?" Maroon asked. "Yeah so?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon said. "What's today?" Tak asked. "Saturday," Lyn said. "Oh god. skool on Monday, I'm not emotionally ready," she moaned sitting on the couch.

"Why what/s wrong?" Lyn asked sitting beside her. "Sometimes I still feel like crying," Tak answered. "Oh it's ok like I said I know some good places to go," Lyn said with a smile. "Thanks," Tak said.

"Welcome," Lyn said. MiMi sat on the arm of the couch. "Hey MiMi do you mind?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Your mom," Tak said. "Your my mom," MiMi said back. "Yeah and I say move your ass," Tak said back.

"Damn it trick always works," MiMi moaned jumping down. Tak giggled. "Next time think before you act," "I will!" MiMi said. "You better," Tak said. MiMi shook her head as Zim laughed. "What's so funny?" Tak asked.

"Um.. Your pretty," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "You make no sense," Tak said. Zim moaned. "I know I don't," Just then Dib knocked on the door. "Hey Zim!" "Aw.. what do you want?" Zim asked "I have a flash light I'm going hunting for bigfoot!" Dib said. "So? why did you come here?" Zim asked. Dib shrugged as he turned it on and it shoned in Zim's face. "Oooh!" he moaned. Dib: "What the fuck?" Zim looked at him in a squint. "You make me sick!" he yelled. Dib looked offended "So? you make Tak sick!" he yelled back. Zim crossed his arms. "Leave her outta this!" he shouted.

Dib eyed him. "Aw," Zim looked thoughtful at Dib. "What?" he asked. Dib smirked evilly "You like her!" he said pointing at Zim with his free hand. Zim made a fist. "I do not!," "I can hear you Dib!" Tez shouted.

"WHAT! TEZ! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Dib shouted/screamed (Tez was a friend of Tak she was an Irken Invader) Zim: *whispers* "She just walked in," "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Dib asked "I said you're stupid," Zim said back.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tak shouted. "MAKE ME!" Dib shouted. "Oh I will!" Tak said. "Bad idea to set her off," Zim said. "Wait why?" Dib asked. Just then Tez appeared. "Oh your about to find out the hard way!" Dib moaned "BUTTERNUT!"

Just then she drop kicked him took Gir and left. Zim made another fist "GOOD I DON'T NEED GIR!" he shouted. "Why are we always alone?" Zim asked Tak. "Don't even think about it," Tak warned. "I WASN'T! I HATE YOU!" Zim yelled. "Me to," Tak said. Just then Dib crawled in the doorway. "I landed in another shrub!" he moaned.

"So?" Tak asked. "Well it didn't feel good!" Dib yelled. "Ok I think I need to punch you in the face," Tak said. "Wait what?" Dib asked as Tak walked over to him and punched him in the face. "OUCH! Hey! you knocked my loose tooth out!" he yelled.

Then Tak took his tooth from him and threw it. "Now go find it," she said. "DAMN IT!" DIb shouted running back out to find it. Just then Tez came back. "Oh Zim I stole your i pod...wait Tak? you couldn't even let me help?" she asked noticing Tak beat up Zim she seen how he was in pain.

"I wasn't really thinking of that," Tak said. "YOU STOLE MY I POD!" Zim shouted/asked. "Yes," Tez said. "BTW I'm keeping Gir," she said. "Why?" Zim asked. "Because," Tez said.

as she left. Just then Dib walked back in. "Found my tooth!" he said. Then Tak took it from him again and threw it again. "Find it bastard," she said. "I HATE YOU!" he shouted running back out.

Tak looked at Zim. "When is the dipthong gonna realize I like him?" she wondered. Zim slightly look at Tak. "She looks...pretty Wait what the fucking hell!" he wondered. "I sense love," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit

"Mimi say that again and I'll push you out in front of a bus!" she yelled. "NO NOT THE BUS!" Mimi shouted. Tak laughed. Zim shook his head. "Well I'll go get Gir see ya," he said leaving. Tak fell to her knees.

"Wow..." Just then DIb walked back in. "Hey found my tooth!" he yelled walking passed Tak. She quickly moved her hand back and punched him in the face he fell to the ground OUT COLD!

Mimi eyed him then Tak. "Wow...you have good aim!" she said Tak looked behind her. "Whoops...I didn't see him," Mimi giggled. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Hey Tak!...Wait why is the big headed human on the floor?" he asked.

Tak eyed him then her father. "Um...he tripped?" she said obviously lying. "Your lying," Lyn said to Tak. Tak closed eyes for a moment. Her father eyed her then Lyn. "Your lying?" he asked. Tak re-opened her eyes. "No...mm yes," she said.

"Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to lie?" he asked. Tak got a bit teary eyed. "Yes you did...I'm sorry," she said. Tallest Purple understood. "It's okay Takiah I won't send you to Planet Filth have you been using your implant?" he asked.

Tak eyed Lyn then she looked at the ground she wrapped her arms around her head. "Well?" he asked. "Y-yes," she finally said. "What did I tell you! You used all your chances Tak I'm afraid I'll have to come and paddle your ass," he said.

Tak sobbed once. "You didn't use it," Lyn said to her. Tak shook her head. "Yes I did. I just lied to you about it," she said. "When?" Lyn asked. "Yesterday...I had to...," Tak said sobbing. "Why?" Lyn asked.

"B-because I needed to get a cop away," Tak said as she sobbed. "Please give her another chance!" Lyn begged Tak's dad. But Tallest Purple shook his head. "I'm sorry but she used her last chance," he said.

"Please look at her!" Lyn said. Tallest Purple looked at how sad his daughter was and couldn't stand to see her that way. "Ok.. One more chance Tak, but if you use it your ASS is mine," he said as he signed off.

Tak sobbed again. "It's ok," Lyn said. "God...I can't handle this anymore," Tak said. Lyn rubbed her back. "Just calm down," she told her. Tak's shoulders stopped shaking and she stopped crying. "Thanks...but I feel really stressed," she said.

"Don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Tak got to her feet and began to walk up stairs. "Where are you going?" Lyn asked. Tak's eyes got wide but Lyn couldn't see them. "Um. just to Zim's room," Tak answered.

"To do what?" Lyn asked. "Listen to music," Tak answered. "Ok have fun," Lyn said as she sat on the couch. Tak sighed. "Oh I will," she mumbled as she opened Zim bedroom door closed it and locked it and turned on the radio.

Then sat on his bed. Slowly she began to feel herself down. "Mm," she moaned surely she put her right hand in her pants under her underwear and began to finger herself she started off slowly and went faster as the feeling got more intense. Soon she began to violently thrust her hips into her hand moaning Until she reached a powerful orgasm moaning twice as loud.

Just then the door rattled "Tak? what are you doing in there?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped fingering herself. "Um..I'm listening to music that's all!" she said. "I thought I heard moaning are you ok?" Lyn asked.

"I'm fine!" Tak said. Just then Lyn opened the door and saw Tak on the bed with her right hand in her pants. "You were masturbating huh?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "Yeah...Sorry I lied," she said.

"No I understand," Lyn said. "It felt so good," she moaned putting her head on Lyn's legs. "Yes, I bet it did," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak giggled to. "Yeah," she agreed. "Ok you look like you had fun," Lyn said.

"Oh. I had fun," Tak said with a small moan. "Why are you still moaning?" Lyn asked. "It feels good still," Tak answered. "Oh right," Lyn said with a smirk. "Come on let's go downstairs," she said.

Tak got to her feet and followed Lyn out the door. "So I see you had a ball in Zim's room," Lyn said. "What did you mean?" Tak asked. "There was cum just about all over the place," Lyn said. "You better clean it up before Zim sees it," she warned.

Tak looked at the ground. "Yeah..I will," she said. "Aw, don't be embrrassed it's normal," Lyn said. "No...I'm not embarrassed," Tak said. "Oh good," Lyn said said sighing with relief.

*Please wait until I think of more things. I already have something about Skool planned but I'm waiting until I start school kay? lmao* Forget that lmao.

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…*Many LIES*


	17. Chapter 17

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 16! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dib shouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled. he shook his head as he left. "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled. "You s-should," he heard Tak mumbled back.

Lyn was walking back up the steps. "What did her dad say?" Maroon asked. "It wasn't pretty, but he told me to wait until she calm down to tell her," Lyn answered, "What did he tell you her punchisment was?" Maroon asked.

"For using it again she's not allowed to use for 8 weeks and he also told me if she were to use it again he would teleport here to beat her ass himself," Lyn said as she looked horrorifed. "WHAT!" Maroon shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want her to worry?" Lyn asked. Maroon shook his head. Good," Lyn answered. Lyn walked into the room. "Your still crying?" she asked feeling pity for Tak. "No I 'm j-just breathing," Tak answered. "So what did d-dad say?"

"He told me to wait until your calm to tell you because it's not pretty," Lyn answered looking worried. That's when Tak re-buried her head in the pillow again then pulled it up. "How?" she asked.

"Are you calm?" Lyn asked. "I can barley breath but yeah," she answered. "Catch your breath first," Lyn said. "I got done crying 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to catch my breath ever since," Tak mumbled as she re-buried her head in the pillow.

Lyn thought. "Scoot closer to me," she whispered. So Tak did. that's when Lyn began rubbing her back. "It's just something that's supossed to calm you down," she explained. "I-I think it's working," Tak replied.

"Ok I'm good," she said. Lyn noitced she was breathing more normal without any trouble. "OK he told me, for accidentally using it again your banned for one more week, and your not allowed to lie anymore, And if you were to use it again your dad told me that he would teleport here and beat your ass him...self," Lyn waited for Tak to reply.

"He'll what?" Tak finally asked looking horrorfied. "Beat your ass himself," Lyn repeated. "Ooh," Tak moaned as she -re buried her head in the pillow. Soon she sobbed only once. "You ok?" Lyn asked.

"N-no," Tak answered. Lyn put her arms under Tak's stomach (where the squeedlyspooch was) and gently hugged her. "It's ok all you have to do is not use it for 8 weeks and not again," Lyn said.

"O-Okay," Tak replied putting the pillow to the side. "Are you ok enough to go down stairs?" Lyn asked. "I think," Tak answered. "By the way he was really pissed at you," Maroon said from the door way.

Tak looked at the ground. "Oops," Maroon mumbled. Lyn got up and decked him. "Dude shut up!" she yelled. "No it's fine," Tak said. as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway. "You look like you could use a drink," Maroon said handing Tak a glass of water he promised when Tak got found out.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few sips. "Your welcome," Maroon said with a smile. Once down stairs Tak sat on the couch with Lyn by her side. "You ok Tak?" Zim asked. she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Oh shit I think it's the offcer Tak," she said. Tak put her disguise on and hide beside the couch. "Open it," she whispered.

"You sure?" Zim asked. she nodded. Lyn put her's on. "Hello officer what seems to be your problem?" Lyn asked. The officer looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I'm looking for this girl," he said showing her a sketch. "Um I am so sorry but I haven't seen her in my life," Lyn answered.

"You sure?" the officer asked. "Shut up!" "Who was that?" the officer asked. "Um no one just leave!" Lyn yelled. "I heard something!" the officer yelled. "Thanks alot Gir!" Tak whsipered. "SORRY!" the robot yelled.

"No use hiding honey," the officer said. Zim looked worried for Tak, Maroon was right behind her when she stood up. "You live here huh?" the officer asked. "Please I'm in enough trouble," Tak mumbled.

"Oh really?" the officer asked. "Not as much as your going to be in with me," he replied. Tak let off a small gulp. " I didn't mean to though," she said. "I know you didn't sweetie," the officer said.

"Garden knones attack!" Zim yelled from the kitchen. just then all hs nones attacked the officer sending him running. Tak sighed with relief. "Thanks Zim," "Your welcome," he said.

Tak took her disguise off. "I seriously thought I was going to get tooken away," she said. "Not with me around," Zim replied.

The Next Day:

Tak was sleeping on the couch with Lyn beside her and Maroon and Zim on the floor. Just then there was another knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Crap," she whispered.

"Tak get up," Lyn whispered. "Why?" Tak asked. "The officer is back!" Lyn said a bit louder. That's when Tak quickly got to her feet and put her disguise on same with Maroon Zim and Lyn.

Tak was slumped down against the wall. Lyn opened the door. "Your all in trouble!" he yelled. "That is so nice," Lyn said. "Where is she?" he asked. "Who?" Lyn asked. "The girl," the officer said.

"I see her. slumped down against the wall," he said. "You know you didn't need to say that," Tak mumbled. "You tell em Tak!" Maroon yelled. "Oh so your name is Tak?" the officer asked. "MAROON!" Tak shouted. "I AM SO SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tak said. That's when Lyn walked over to Tak ane kneeled next to her. "You have to use it again," she said. "What? n-no I can't," Tak said. "I won't tell your dad promise," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. as she got to her feet. walked a bit closer to the officer. "So you finally decided to face your fate?" the officer asked. "No this...Turn around and keep walking until you feet bleed," she said as she hypnotized him.

the officer did as he was told. "God," she mumbled falling to her knees. " It's ok it's over now," Lyn said not knowing why Tak just fell to her knees. "I know. it's just that it was too early for me to do that now I feel weak," Tak replied.

"Oh then sit on the couch and rest," Lyn said. as she helped her. Just then Tak's dad called. "Hey what is wrong with Tak?" he asked. noitcing she was on the couch looking a tad weak.

"Um...I don't know," Lyn said. "Tak? what's wrong?" Tallest Purple asked. "I-I just don't feel to well," she mumbled. "Aww it's ok honey I have to do this," Tallest Purple replied.

Tak started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry," Lyn said. "I need to get some air," Tak said getting up from the couch putting on her disguise and walking outside walking out to the sidewalk and sitting down on the edge of it.

She was trying to control her emotions again she didn't want to attract attention to herself. "Stop..don't cry," she told herself. It seemed to work. though the tears still fell the urge to sob dyed some.

She buried her head in her knees. and she wrapped her arms around her knees. soon she began to sob. "Calm down," she told herself. she began rubbing her legs to try to calm herself down.

"I can't keep crying. crying doesn't solve anything," she told herself. That's when she felt a soft hug. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. Tak began to sob a tad louder. "No.. Please don't cry harder it's ok," Lyn said.

"I can't deal with this lie I'm not allowed to lie," Tak mumbled. "I know don't worry Takiah," Lyn said. "How can I control this?" she asked. "Long deep breaths or bit your lip," Lyn said.

"Not to hard," Lyn said before Tak began to do some deep breathing. "I can't be like this at skool," she mumbled. "Don't worry! it'll still be 2 weeks but you will still be banned from using it until 8," Lyn said. "And if you are I'll be there for you," Lyn said with a warm smile.

"Thanks your a true friend," Tak mumbled. "You still feel like crying?" Lyn asked. Tak said nothing but nodded. "You can if you want," Lyn said. That's when Tak buried her head in Lyn's embrace and just sobbed.

"Aww. it's ok," Lyn said. "Let's go inside before one of these monsters see us," Lyn said helping Tak to her feet. Just then Lyn saw Dib walking up to them. "Hey I saw a dead body and I was wondering how it got there?" Dib asked.

Lyn turned around. "A dead body?" she asked. "Hey what's wrong with Tak?" Dib asked. "She's sad because your ugly ass is here," Lyn answered. Tak even giggled. "H-hey!" Dib yelled.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," Dib said. "I am not leaving until I find out," he stated. That's when Tak used her left hand to wipe the tears away she walked over to Dib and tripped him and stepped on his chest.

She sniffled some. "If you were smart I would think about leaving," she said. "No," Dib said. Tak stepped harder on his chest. "LEAVE," she said in a louder angier voice. "I totally agree," DIb said Tak lifted her foot up and Dib ran down the street.

"Nice job," Lyn said as she helped Tak walk back into the house. Once inside Tak took her disguise off. "Oh my Tak what's wrong?" Zim asked. "I can't take lying," she mumbled.

"Lying about what?" a voice asked. she knew the voice. it was Tallest Red. "Hey where's dad?" Tak asked. "He left to get some snacks, He told me to take charge for him," Tallest Red replied.

Tak sighed as she bit her lip. "Ok," she finally said. "So what did you lie about?" Tallest Red asked. Tak gulped. she slumped down by the couch and buired her head in her knees. "I-I didn't mean to Lyn said it was the only way," she mumbled.

"What was?" Tallest Red asked. "BTW Tak I know about you bannishment," he stated. Tak sighed. "Great," "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait for your father to come out?" Tallest Red asked.

Tak gulps. "I-I need time to breath," she mumbled. "Take your time," Tallest Red said. It's just that Tak didn't want her ass to be paddled or anything! Oh god and if her dad found out she knocked a boy to the ground? *Oh shit!*

Tak sobbed once tears fell. "Oh Takiah what's wrong? why are you so upset?" Tallest Red asked. "I-I can't say," Tak mumbled. "Of course you can," Tallest Red said. Tak shook her head. "No you don't understand," she said

That's when Tallest Red got serious. "Tell me what you did," he ordered. Was Tak going to tell him and get her ass paddled or something? or lie? then once she gets found out get her ass paddled and what ever else? *HMM Please wait to find out!*

"I-I'm sorry I can't," Tak mumbled "Listen do we have to force the answer out of you?" Tallest Red asked. "W-what?" Tak asked shocked. "You heard me young lady," Tallest Red said.

"N-No...But I don't want to be...paddled," Tak mumbled saying paddled softly. "Oh let me guess you used it again?" Tallest Red asked. "Y-Yes but it was to get an officer away," Tak answered.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to tell your father then," Tallest Red said. "NO! Please don't! just don't," Tak begged. "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to," Tallest Red said. "But it was for a good cause," Tak stated.

"I know but you aren't allowed to use it," Tallest Red said. Tak sobbed a bit as she rocked her legs. "Stop doing that your making me dizzy," Tallest Red said. So she stopped. "Thanks," he said. "I-I'm sorry just please don't tell him give me a chance," Tak mumbled.

Tallest Red thought. "Ok Tak I'll give you 3 chances to and if you use it those 3 times I'm forced to tell your father," he said. Tak sighed. "Then you better tell him I beat the hell out of Dib before," she said

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak nearly stopped breathing. "Dad! I can explain!" she yelled. "No need. I heard you young lady. your banned for 10 weeks and you can't lie anymore or ellse I'll come over there and beat your ass twice as hard!' he shouted.

Soon Tak started sobbing loud. ""I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I know you are," Tallest Purple said. Tak coughed some as she contiuned to sob. "Why must you make my life suck?" she asked "Takiah I am punshing you!" Tallest Purple said.

Tak got to her feet and laid on her stomach on the couch and buried her head in the pillow and contiuned sobbing very loud. "Dude your realy upsetting her!" Maroon shouted. "Shut up Maroon," Tallest Purple said.

"Ok," Maroon said. "I wish I could use it on my father," Tak mumbled. Maroon agreed with a nod. Lyn walked in to the room and looked shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked. "Tak confessed to beating up Dib," Maroon said.

"What about using...I mean hi," Lyn said. "She used it again didn't she?" Tallest Purple asked. That's when Tak sat up. "Yes. But it was to keep an officer from kidnapping us," she That's when the tallest left. "I hate him! I hate him!" Tak shouted crying hard.

"I know you do Tak," Lyn said hugging her. "I'm sorry I should've told him in the first place," she said. "It's ok its my fault for using it," Tak said. "No you felt that you needed to," Lyn said. Tak sobbed three more times until she was done and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Lyn asked. "Y-yeah," Tak answered. "Zim?" she asked. Zim looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Come here," Tak said. So that's when Zim walked over to her. "Can you guys leave?" Tak asked.

"Sure," Lyn said getting up and leaving. "Whateva," Maroon said leaving to. "C-can you touch me like you did last night?" she asked. Zim looked shocked. "You mean between your legs? If you want I guess," Zim said.

That's when Tak got up and Zim followed her to his room. *Uh oh lmao* Lyn and Maroon were busy down stairs. *OMG*

2o hours later:

Tak and Zim where sleeping together in the bed *No they did not have sex* and Maroon and Lyn were on the couch sleeping. It was like 5:30 in the morning the sun shoned in Zim's room./

That's when Tak woke up. "Hey Zim. get up," she said. "Hey what's up?" Zim asked. "What? I'm up and I thought you'd like to get up to," Tak said. "Oh just touch me again," Tak sasid getting out of Zim's bed.

"Oh quit pretending I''m the best you have," Zim said. "Quit pretending I know," Tak said back.. "Quit pretending!" Zim shouted. Tak giggled as Zim kissed her on the lips. Soon they both walked down stairs to see Maroon and Lyn sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" Lyn asked. "Nothing when did you get up?" Tak asked. "A few minutes ago," Maroon answered. "Oh," Both Tak and Zim said.

"My dad was really mad at me," Tak said. "I know just don't worry," Lyn said. "Thanks I'll try not to," Tak replied. "I mean I doubt you'd have to use it again," Lyn said. Tak agreed. "Maybe I won't need to...I really hope I don't because I don't want to get paddled," she said

"Aw I know you don't Tak," Lyn said. Tak moaned a little as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I don't feel myself," Tak said.

"It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah I'm sure your just worrying to much," Maroon said. "Yeah your probably right," Tak said. "Gir just told me he's making us waffles," Zim said walking into the living room.

"Oh god..not waffles," Tak mumbled. "What's wrong with waffles?" Maroon asked. "They make me sick," Tak answered. "They do," Lyn said. "AND I'S MAKING BACON!" Gir shouted. "Ok I'll have the bacon," Tak said.

"I LOVEDED THE SMELL OF BACON!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP!" MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it to see a poilice man.

"What?" she asked. "Well we found to dead officers and one had a sketch pad with you on it. Wanna start explaining?" he asked. Tak shifted her feet and she leaned against the door. "No need," she said calmly.

"Acutally there is a need to," the officer said. "Ok! I kicked a soda can into the dumb shits window ok? you happy now?" Tak asked. "You kick a soda can into his window? why?" the officer asked her.

Tak was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable she couldn't say the acutal reason why. She crossed her arms. "I was in an alley way and I was upset and I just kicked it in a random derection," Tak said putting her right foot on the door.

"Okay, and did you kill him? because he's dead now," the officer said. "Why would I kill him?" Tak asked rolling her eyes. "From what I heard from a man he was trying to arrest you for doing that and you refused and the man told me that the officer showed him where you kicked him how come?" the officer asked.

Tak looked down at the ground. "Um...well I was in alot of trouble that day and didn't care," she said. "Ok so did you kill him?' the officer asked again. "No. I didn't have a reason to kill him," Tak replied .

"You sound like your hidng something," the officer said. That's when Tak sighed. "Okay maybe I did kill him, what are you going to do about it?" she asked. That's when the officer began to pull out his walkie talkie

"MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted. "Whose MiMi?" the officer asked but then he saw MiMi in her SIR form and she plow drived him into the ground then she picked his body up and threw it.

"Good work MiMi," Tak said as she shut the door. "Tak! what did you do that for?" Lyn asked. "Why do you think?" Tak asked taking her disguise off. "Ok but it wasn't nessassary," Lyn said.

"In your eyes it wasn't," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Your right," Just then there was another knock on the door Tak sighed as she put her disguise on and re-opened it.

to see three officers. "Um can I help you?" she asked. " Yes you can by coming down to the station with us," one of the officers said. Tak crossed her arms. "Try to catch me first," she said. "What?" one of the officers asked. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted MiMi held them to the ground then she she threw them.

Tak shut the door sighing. "God I can't handle this anymore," she said slumping down against it. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said kneeling next to her. "No it's not I can't hypnotize them or else I get my ass paddled the only thing I can do is use MiMi," she said.

"Aww it's ok really," Lyn said. Tak buried her head in her knees. "Don't cry please," Lyn said. "I'm not going to," Tak said but a sniffle gave her away. "Dammit," she whispered. Lyn giggled

"It's ok your not used to this," Lyn said. "Next time I fear it's not going to go well," Tak said. "Then I'll answer the door," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said through one sob.

"Hey don't you think they'll become suspisious of her using me?" MiMi asked. "MiMi please I can't handle that right now," Tak said. "I'm sorry," MiMi said.

Tak got to her feet. "I'm not feeling to well," she said sitting down on the couch. "Just don't worry worrying makes you sick," Lyn said. "I know but I can't deal with this," Tak said.

Lyn looked out the window. "It's clear now," she said. "Not for long," Tak said. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Just then she looked out again there was 50 cops. "That," Tak said looking out too.

"Oh god this isn't good," Tak said. "Don't worry I'll go out," Lyn said. "Not without me," Tak said as they both put thier disguises on and walked out. "WATCH OUT! the one in the purple and black is seriously dangerous!" a cop shouted.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Bullshitters," she mumbled. "What do you want?" Lyn asked. "We want the one in the purple and black she's a danger to the planet and to herself," one of the cops said.

"No she isn't if you would just leave her alone she'd be fine," Lyn said. Tak shifted back and forth on her feet. "Really?" one of the officers asked. "Yes so just leave her alone," Lyn said.

"Tell me why there are 15 dead officers all in the hands of her then," one of the officers demanded. Tak gulped. "See? she knows she's guilty!" one of them shouted. "No I'm not," she whispered but really she was ever so gulity.

"Maybe they just killed themselves," Lyn said. then she turned to Tak and grabbed her shoulders. "I guess you have to use it again," she said. Tak shook her head. "No..I can't Lyn," she said.

"Yes you can," Lyn told her. "Hey hurry it up!," one of the officers shouted. Tak fell to her knees to think. "What's wrong with her?" one of them asked. Lyn shrugged. Just then she stood up.

"I am sick and tired of you always accusing me of killing people just because I look like the criminal type doesn't mean I'd do any of that," she said. the officers laughed. "Nice try pumpkin!" one yelled.

"Your a pedihpile!" Tak shouted back. "Aww!" the cop whined. "Lyn I see some dumb asses who need to be hypnotized," Tak said. She walked pretty close to them. "Turn around... the next moving thing you see will be your criminal," Tak said as she hypnotized them.

soon they all left and Lyn and Tak walked back into the house. "God I'm glad that's over," Tak said sighing. "What happened?" Maroon asked. "I had to hypnotize some gay cops," Tak said. "OH ok," he said back.

"I promise not to tell your father," Tallest Red said. Tak gulped. "Ok thanks," she replied. "Oh god.. I keep disobeying him. but this time it really was for a good cause," she mumbled.

"It's ok Tak its all over now," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Your right," she said. "See ya," Tallest Red said. "I don't know why he called," Maroon said drinking some kool aid. "Me either," Zim said/

"HE LIKES MUFFINS!" Gir shouted. "Niice Gir," MiMi said giggling. "WHOOPS!" Gir shouted. Tak slumped down by the wall she couldn't keep herself together she just broke down crying. "What's wrong? Don't worry your dad isn't going to find out!" Lyn said rubbing her leg.

Tak sobbed. "I know...well at least I hope he won't I'm so worried," she said "Don't be," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I'm trying..I'm just trying," she said. "I just wish I could go a day without using it or having to," she said.

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak gulped hard. "Oh shit please tell me dad didn't hear," she begged. "Ok he didn't?" Maroon asked. "Yes thank you," Tak said then she turned to the screen. "Dad I can explain!" she yelled.

"Tak no need I understand," Tallest Purple said. Tak looked confused. "You do?" she asked. "You just like disobeying me," he said. "No dad I don't! I just needed to! If I didn't me and Lyn would've been kidnapped by 50 gay cops!" she shouted.

"Gay?" Tallest Purple asked. "Not the point the point is I used it for a good cause," Tak said. "Ok I won't paddled your ass, but when and if you use it again your ass is mine," he said as he signed off.

"Oh god," she mumbled re-buring her head in her knees. "Don't be worried Tak, Just try not to use it. Your a smart girl you have wits," Lyn said. "I know...Thanks Lyn," Tak said with a smile.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "WHO WANTS WAFFLES AND BACON!" Gir shouted. walking into the room with a silver platter with food on it. "Wow your so nice Gir," Tak said. "Thanks! ladies first!" he yelled walking over to MiMi.

"Aww!," MiMi said. "I love waffles!" she said taking a few and some bacon. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" Gir shouted. Tak, Lyn, Zim, and MiMi laughed. "Am I being to funny?" Gir asked. "YES!" Zim shouted.

"WHOOPS! BACON! WHO WANTS!" Gir shouted. Tak laughed. "I DO GIR!" she said. "LIKE TRIPLE YAYS!" Gir shouted at the top of his lungs. Tak laughed. "I can't breath!" she shouted. "ME EITHER!" Maroon yelled. "GOD WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SOO FUNNY!" Lyn asked.

Gir laughed. "MY SPECALTY!" he yelled. "Ok seriously give me the bacon," Tak said. "Damn..." Gir said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed* Soon they all were eating.

"So Gir you are epically funny!" Lyn said. "He just is he can't help it," Tak said. "You got that right!" MiMi yelled. "I KNOW!" Maroon shouted. "SHUTUP!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed again*

"Ok so Gir what's up?" Zim asked. "I don't know..." Gir replied. "What? how could you not know?" Tak asked giggling. "I just don't," Gir said. "Ok?" MiMi asked as she ate a peice of bacon.

"Let's calm down," Lyn suggested. "Your right," Zim said. "Of course," Tak said. "What?" Maroon asked. "Stop trying to be funny its not working," Tak said bad. "Aww," Maroon whined. Tak laughed.

"I loveded bacon and MiMi," Gir said. "Aww me to," MiMi said. "Ok then I thought you hated Gir MiMi," Tak said. "I did...I just started to like him," she said. "Weird," ZIm said. "Your Yakimannoyng," MiMi said.

"I don't know what that is!" Zim screamed. "Oww," Tak moaned. "WHAT IS YAKIMA?" Zim screamed-asked. "Ooh it hurts," Tak whined. "What?" Lyn asked. "The sound of Zim's voice," she said in a whiny voice.

"NOT FUNNY TAKIAH!" Zim shouted. "Shut up," MiMi said. "She is right," Tak said. "Yes now shut up," MiMi said again. "You don't need to say it twice we're not deaf MiMi," Maroon said. "Wel some times it seems like you are," MiMi said back.

"Hey that isn't funny," Maroon said. "To bad," MiMi said. "Ok MiMi shut your mouth Maroon just be quiet," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "OKAY!" both Maroon and MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Tak got up and put her disguise on and answered it. She saw Gaz with Dib tied up in rope. "Um hi," Tak said. "Hey I want you to kill my brother," Gaz said. "Ok any lasts words?" Tak asked Dib.

Dib struggled in the rope then he shouted. "BUTT SEX MAN!" "Ok are you Butt Sex Man?" Tak asked the fat dude behind Dib. then Zim appeared. "NOOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" "Yes I am," the man replied.

Tak gagged a little. "Ok..," she said. "Oh I'm used to girls gagging at the sight of me," Butt Sex Man said. "Really?" Tak asked covering her mouth. "Yep," he replied. "How can you..." "I'm used to Dib's ugly face so," Gaz said.

"Oh," Tak said. "NOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" Zim screamed again. "Zim get lost," Tak said. "OK!" Zim yelled running into the kitchen. "Ok Dib since your last word was Butt Sex Man I guess you get to die now," Tak said.

"NOO! BUTT SEX MAN!" Dib screamed. "SHUT UP! LIKE SERIOUSLY I DON'T CARE!" Tak screamed. "Oh ok," Dib said. "THANK IRKENS!" Tak shouted. "Ok are you gonna kill him? Or do I have to drown him in the City Cess Pool?" Gaz asked.

"Drown him," Tak said. "Ok," Gaz said dragging the rope and Dib's face as getting messed up. "Bye Butt Sex Man," Tak said. "See ya," Butt Sex Man said. "God he is seriously ugly!" Tak said. "I KNOW!" everyone in Zim's house yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Tak screamed. "WHOOPS!" everyone screamed back. "Ok seriously your giving me a headache," Zim said. "See?" Tak asked. "Sorry." Maroon said. "Ok lets just go inside.  
Tak said stepping into Zim's house and closing the door.

"So who wants the rest of the waffles and bacon?" Gir asked. "Butt Sex Man," Tak said quickly. "OKAY!" Gir yelled running outside with it. "Oh god someone tell me he isn't going to go to Dib's house." Tak said shaking her head.

"I guess he is," Zim said. "Damn," Lyn said. "Ok let's just watch a something," MiMi said. " Only if it's not Gir," Tak said. "What?" MiMi asked. "I don't know," Tak said. "Okay then," MiMi said.

Tak sat on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest. "Hey guess what?" Lyn asked. "What?" Maroon asked. " I don't know!" Lyn said moaning some. "Now don't worry," Tak said. "I'm not worrying," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "Sure you weren't," she said. "I don't get girls," Maroon said. "Say that again and your head comes off," Tak said. "OH MY GOD!" Maroon yelled shocked. Tak giggled. "Yeah your weird,"

After eating Tak was sitting outside on the edge of the sidewalk when Lyn walked up to her. "I know your worrying about the whole situation," she said. Tak sighed. "Maybe I am. I don't l understand why," she replied.

"Maybe you don't want to end up crying again," Lyn said. That's when Tak shifted her vision to the right. "Your right," she mumbled. "Crying is normal you know that right?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged.

"Ok everyone cries your not weak or babyish," Lyn said. Tak rested her head on her knees. "Please just be quiet," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Bad headache," Tak answered.

"From what?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged "How much have you cried latley?" Lyn asked. "Not recently," Tak said. "Ok good," Lyn said. "But I can't go a day without feeling like I need to," Tak said.

"Maybe you need to," Lyn said. "I've cried so much why do I need to again?" Tak asked. "Deep inside you know why," Lyn answered. That's when Tak buired her head in her knees. she sobbed some.

"See?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't stand crying though," Tak said through sobs. "Either can I but I still cry when I feel I need to," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I hate this feeling of gulit," she mumbled.

"Wait why do you feel guilty?" Lyn asked. "I guess its about all those times I've disobeyed dad," Tak said guessing. "Aww it's ok you didn't mean to," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence.

"I know but I still can't get over it," she said. "Just think of happy things," Lyn said. Tak slumped down against the fence. "I-I can't," she moaned. "No don't start crying again please...Your ok," Lyn said noitcing Tak was beginning to sob again.

So Lyn hugged her. "It's ok," she whispered. "T-thank you," Tak mumbled through sobs. "Your thanking me for what?" Lyn asked. "For being a good friend," Tak answered. "Oh your welcome," Lyn said back. "Let's go inside," Lyn said.

"Um. sure," Tak said as she walked into Zim's house. "Hey Maroon what on earth are you doing?" Tak asked. "Looking at pics what about you?" he asked. "I don't know," Tak answered. "Sure," Maroon said.

"I HAS BAGELS!" Gir shouted. "Bagels?" Tak asked. "YEP!" Gir replied. "Um okay then," Tak replied. "So does anyone know why Gir keeps making us treats?" Maroon asked. "Gir is just like that,' Zim answered. 'Right," Tak said.

"Where's the couch?" Lyn asked. "You know there's more to life than sitting ok?" Maroon asked. "Um okay what's up with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon replied rather fast. "Sure you don't." Zim said.

"Shut up," Maroon said. "Where did Tak go?" Lyn asked. "Not my fault your blind," Maroon said. "Wait what did you just say?" Lyn asked. "I mean I don't know," Maroon quickly changed his sentence.

Lyn opened the front door and saw Tak jumping rope. "Why are you jumping rope?" Lyn asked. "I don't know. I guess it's fun," Tak replied. Lyn giggled. "So where did you get the rope?" Lyn asked.

"Um. Some kid," Tak answered. "Well did he just give you the rope?" Lyn asked. "No I had to knock him out," Tak replied. "Well at least you didn't end up using it again," Lyn said.

"Yes at least," Tak said back. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped jumping rope. "I just agreed with you that's all," she replied. "You sounded like you did something wrong," Lyn stated.

"Well I didn't," Tak said.

Lyn eyed her. "We'll see about that won't we?" she asked. "Wait what?" Tak asked getting a bit scared. "Either you tell me the truth or you face your father," Lyn said. " I didn't use it, What makes you think I did?" Tak asked.

"Your uncomfortable," Lyn said. "Ok you using yours is getting rather scary," Tak stated. "Well I never misused it," Lyn said back. "Hey I didn't misuse it sometimes I'm bull headed but still," Tak said back.

"If I was you I'd stop lying," Lyn said. "Ok fine! you caught me," Tak said falling to her knees. "I. did knock him out but one of his friends saw and threatened to call the cops and I thought basically all the cops knew I was trouble, So I had to choose between me or my ass," she said.

Lyn felt pity for her. "So then what happened?" she asked. "I hypnotized him and walked away, Now I guess you have to tell dad?" Tak asked. Lyn thought. "No I don't," she said. "Excuse me what?" Tak asked shocked.

"I am not telling your dad this time because I don't think you should get your ass paddled this time," Lyn said. "Well thank you," Tak said sarcastically. "Takiah don't worry he won't find out," Lyn said.

Tak smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence. MiMi walked out. "Guess what?" "What now MiMi?" Tak asked. "I'm bored can I go plow drive Dib?" she asked.

"Sure," Tak said as MiMi ran off. "Wow she must really hate Dib," Lyn said. "Oh you have no idea," Tak said with a giggle. Lyn giggled. "Oh my god an officer," Tak said shaking her head. "Hey I know you! your the creepy dangerous girl!" he yelled while pointing at Tak.

"Yeah what else dip thong?" Tak asked. "Watch your launguage," the officer warned. Tak sighed while rolling her eyes. "Are you a troubled child?" the officer asked. Tak felt her heart skip a beat while hearing this.

"What did you just say?" she asked. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you," the officer said. That's when Tak slumped down against the fence burieing her head in her knees. "Wait is she ok?" the officer asked.

Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak.. You ok?" she asked. "I am troubled I never had a good life," Tak mumbled. "Aww it's ok he said sorry." Lyn said. "Sorry isn't good enough," Tak said getting to her feet while staring at the officer.

"What are you thinking?" the officer asked. Tak began walking toward him. So he began backing away. "I didn't say move," Tak said. Just then the officer stayed. Once Tak was close enough she kicked him in the shin flipped him over her shoulder stepped on his chest and stabbed him 4 times. "MIMI! Get rid of him," Tak said.

MiMi did as she was told. Tak walked back over to Lyn who was shocked. "Tak..I''m surprised at you!" she said. "If anyone brings that up again they're dead," Tak said fighting sobs.

"Tak calm down it's ok," Lyn said. "I think your period is close or something," Lyn said. Tak eyed her. "Sure it is," she replied. Lyn rolled her eyes. Tak sighed. "I'm sorry. though," she said.

"Tak there's nothing to be sorry about besides using it again but that's different," Lyn said. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak said buring her head in her knees sobbing some. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Lyn said. "It's ok you didn't mean to," Tak said.

"Tak just remember when ever you need me I'll be there," Lyn said. "Thanks...," Tak said. "Tak your crying so much that your outfit is wet," Lyn said. "I know it is... You know what's weird?" she asked.

"What?" Lyn asked. "The wet feeling is kind of turning me on," Tak said as she re-buired her head in her knees. Lyn giggled some. "I never expected you to say that," she said.

"At least we know you can feel that way," she stated. Tak shrugged. "Yeah it's good," she replied quickly. "It's normal so don't worry," Lyn said. "No I'm not worrying about that," Tak said while resting her head.

"Oh ok now I understand," Lyn said. "Tak do you think if someone sees you crying they'd think your weak?" Lyn asked. "What...kind of question is that?" Tak asked. "And I guess I don't know,"

"I am just wondering because you only seem to cry around me," Lyn said. Tak blushed some. "Yeah your making me feel uncomforable," "Oh sorry," Lyn said with a smile. "Please," Tak said.

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't deal with you being that close to me," Tak mumbled. "Oh ok then I'll just move then," Lyn said shifting to the left some. "Thanks," Tak said quickly. "Your welcome." Lyn said.

"I think I just saw Dib," Lyn said. "I thought his sister was going to drown him in the cess pool," Tak said. "I guess she didn't," Lyn said. "What's the dumb ass doing?" Tak asked. "Just being dumb," Lyn answered.

"That's cool," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "I think he's coming over here," she said. That's when Tak got to her feet same with Lyn. "You ok?" Lyn asked just making siure. "I'm fine for now," Tak answered.

"Hey I was wondering are you all going to skool?" Dib asked. "Well yeah but not Maroon," Lyn answered. "So its just you Tak and Zim?" Dib asked. "Yep," Lyn answered. "Good I will expose you all!" Dib shouted running down the street.

"That kid needs to get laid," Tak said. "Yeah," Lyn agreed sarcastically. Tak shook her head. "Sorry," Lyn said. "No you didn't do anything," Tak said. "Sure I didn't," Lyn said back.

"I am so not ready for skool," Tak mumbled. "I know me either," Lyn said agreeing. "No I meant emotionally," Tak said. "Oh it'll be ok," Lyn said. "Easy for you to say, You're not the one struggling with the urge to cry most of the time," Tak stated.

Lyn put an arm around Tak's shoulder. "Don't worry, If you try your best to keep the feeling at bay you'll do fine," Lyn said. "Sometimes it's hard," Tak mumbled. "And if you can't I know some good places to go where no one will hear you," Lyn said.

"Ok thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. "Why can't the feeling just go away?" Tak asked. Lyn shrugged. "I don't know, There must be something your still upset about," she said.

"Yeah," Tak said. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. "I-I'm not," Tak said as she slumped down next to the fence. "I think I know what I'm upset about," she mumbled. "What?" Lyn asked. "The whole lying and using the implant," Tak answered.

"Oh those are really good reasons to be upset," Lyn said thinking. While Lyn was thinking Tak re-buried her head in her knees. "So why do you think I'm so upset about it?" she asked.

"Maybe you don't like the gulit," Lyn answered. Tak sighed. "Yeah maybe your right," she mumbled. "I can tell your close to crying again, the best thing to do to ease the feeling is to do what I told you before," Lyn said.

Tak sighed again. "Please don't tell me that because I already know," she said. "I'm sorry," Lyn said. "No it's fine," Tak said. "Ok just making sure," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said.

she felt some tears fall. "No not here," she mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Nothing," Tak answered quickly. "You sure?" Lyn asked. "I-I think," Tak answered as she began sobbing some.

"Aw you lied you were about to cry," Lyn said. "I'm sorry," Tak said. "It's fine," Lyn assured her. "I hate this feeling, I just don't understand it," Tak mumbled. "It's ok you don't need t understand it," Lyn said.

"Sure I don't," Tak said. "Oh stop being so moody,"Lyn said. "I'm not moody," Tak said. "Yes you are, have your sides been hurting?" Lyn asked. "Yes what about it?" Tak asked. "Oh nothing," Lyn said.

"Please your creeping me out," Tak said. "I am so sorry," Lyn said with a giggle. "Okay seriously," Tak said. "Oww," she moaned. "What hurts?" Lyn asked. "My left side along with my squeedlysppoch," Tak answered.

"Oh then I think your close to your period," Lyn answered. Tak stared at her for a moment. "Really?. butternut," she said. "Don't worry it's just really messy and red and...okay I'm grossing myself out," Lyn said.

"Hey! I'm the one that has to deal with it!" Tak yelled playfully. "I Know!" Lyn yelled playfully to. "You can borrow some of my pads when ever you...start," Lyn said. Tak looked a bit uncomofortable. "Okay thanks," she answered.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "Being close to your period causes mood swings and just being irritable," Lyn said. "Okay I get it," Tak said. "Ok I am just trying to tell you what to expect," Lyn said.

"Thanks but right now I don't want to hear it," Tak said. "One small thing when you start it might feel like you peed yourself," Lyn said. "Yeah that one I didn't need to know seriously," Tak said.

"Maybe I should've said it differently," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe you should've," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said quickly. "Oh and this is something you need to know, it mgiht make you more horny," Lyn said.

"THANK YOU DOCTOR LYN!" Tak shouted playfully. "SORRY!" Lyn yelled back playfully. "Some of these things you need to know," Lyn told Tak. "I know..but it feels uncomfortable," she said.

"Aw I know it does," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I feel horrible," she moaned. "Aw I did to," Lyn said. Tak shook her head. "I know you told me," she said. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "Ok sorry," Tak said getting to her feet and walking back into the house sitting on the couch.

Lyn walked in and closed and locked the door and sat beside Tak. "Ow," Tak moaned. "It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. "Hey Tak," Zim said. "Um hi what's up," Tak asked him. "Nothing what about you?" he asked.

"Pain," Tak answered. "Pain?" Zim asked. "It's a girl thing," Lyn told him. "Oh okay I get it," Zim said. Tak rolled to her back and held her stomach. "How bad does it ache?" Lyn asked.

"7," Tak answered. "Oh that's not bad," Lyn said. "No.. is 9 about now," she corrected herself with tears in her eyes. "Aw don't cry," Lyn said. "It's not like I want to," Tak answered. "Ok I understand," Lyn said.

"No you don't," Tak said. "Don't worry I do," Lyn said. "Please your making me feel uncomfortable," Tak said quickly. "Is that the problem? Listen it's ok to feel that way," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "It is? then why do I feel like I'm weak when I do?" she asked. "I don't know but maybe your not used to feeling this way," Lyn said. "Your right," Tak said. "Hey I'm right here," Zim said.

"Go!" Tak shouted. "GOING!" Zim shouted running upstairs. "Good idea Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah not my best one," Tak said with a smirk. "Yeah I can agree on that," Maroon said. "Don't start with me," Tak said. "What's wrong with you?" Maroon asked.

"Your moms chest hair," Tak answered. "Eww...HEY!" Maroon said. "Shut up," Lyn said. "But Tak started it," Maroon said. "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!" Lyn shouted Tak sighed. "Yeah Maroon be quiet," she mumbled.

"Sure," Maroon said. Lyn shook her head as MiMi played with Gir's piggy. "Hey Zim move," Lyn said. "Whoops," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "What?" Zim asked. "Nothing," Zim said. "Ok then," Tak said.

"I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "GIR! SHUT UP!" Zim shouted. "All of you need to shut up," Tak mumbled. "She's right," Lyn said. "Of course she is," Zim said. Maroon shook his head. MiMi bitch slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked. "I felt like hitting someone," MiMi answered. Tak giggled. "Not funny Tak," Maroon said. "Sorry," Tak said. "Sure," Maroon said. "What's wrong Tak?" Gir asked.

"Nothing you'd understand," Tak answered. "OH!" Gir said sitting on her lap. "Like what!" he asked. "Oof...Um. one thing is GET OFF MY FREAKING LEGS!" Tak shouted. "OK!" Gir shouted standing up and hugging her. "Aw he likes you Tak," Zim said.

"Gir? Please stop hugging me," Tak said. "I LIKE YOU!" Gir shouted. "Yeah I know you do," Tak said. "Aw I think Gir has a crush!" Maroon joked. "That's it once he gets off me your so dead!" Tak said.

"Wholly motherfucker!" Maroon said horrorfied. That's when Gir kissed her on the cheek then jumped off. "Ow my squeedlyspooch," she moaned. Maroon just stood there. Tak got to her feet and bitch slapped him.

"OW! god is that all you girls know how to do?" he asked. "No I can do this," Tak said pulling out two swords. "Um...Where did you get those?" Maroon asked. "Found em," Tak answered. Then she used them both to trip him he didn't have time to fight back or anything.

"Damn girl your good!" Zim said. "I practiced," Tak said. "You can use those skills to fight enemys," Maroon said getting to his feet. Tak thought. "Your right I could," she agreed.

"Just make sure you don't misuse them," Lyn said. Tak shot her an angry glare. "Sorry," she said quickly. *Lyn* "How about we all go for a evening walk?" Zim asked.

"Yeah he's right maybe that is the best idea," Lyn said. that's when everyone put their disguises on and opened the front door stepped out and closed it.

"Now Maroon don't fuck this up like you did last time," Tak said "I said I was sorry about that!" Maroon shouted defending himself. "I know," Lyn said. Lyn noticed Tak kept most her eye sight on the street or other things not the people around her,

"Hey what's up?" she asked her. Tak looked over at her. "I'm still feeling a bit gulity," she answered. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Dib ran up to them. "BUTT SEX MAN GOT AWAY!" he shouted.

"Butt Sex Man got away? how?" Tak asked. "Gaz was trying to stranggle me but he got away! and now he's going to rape little kids!" Dib shouted. Tak shook her head. "I''ll get him," she said.

"I'll help," Lyn said. "Me to," Zim and Maroon said. MiMi sighed. "Seriously stop staring at me I'm helping!" she shouted. "Thanks!" Dib shouted. "I thought you hated us?" Tak asked. "I still wanna expose you all but I need your help just this once!" Dib said.

"Ok don't worry we're helping," Tak said. "Ok he ran this way," Dib said leaning over the alley way. "BTW Tak I know most of the cops are still looking for you," he stated. Tak gulped. "I saw that," Dib said with a smirk.

"Can you stop flirting and focus on finding Butt Sex Man?" MiMi asked. "I am not flirting with Tak!" Dib shouted. "Besides she's mine," Zim mumbled. "WHAT?" Dib asked shocked. "NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"I'm on to you," Dib said pointing at Zim. Zim gulped. "I saw that to," Dib stated. Tak pushed him into the wall as she leaned over it. "OW!" Dib yelled. "Oh quit complaining I barley pushed you," Tak said.

Just then she saw two flash lights *it was close to dusk* "God Tak those are police officers," Dib said leaning over her shoulder. "I can see that," Tak said. "Dib?" she said sweetly. "Yeah?" Dib asked.

"Get your big ass head off my shoulder," she said in a annoyed voice. "Yeah..um sorry," Dib said rubbing his arms. "Oh quit flirting Dib," MiMi said. "I AM NOT MIMI!" Dib screamed. "Hey what was that?" a officer asked.

Tak gulped as she leaned over the wall again. "Hey whose there!" an officer asked. then he shoned his light over there. "OH SHIT! its the scary ass girl!" he screamed. "At least they think your scary," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes.

"Hey little girl why you here? to kill more people?" the officer asked. Tak sighed. "No," she said loud enough for them to hear her. "I see a boy, behind you what are you planning on doing?" the second officer asked.

Tak looked at Dib he looked shocked. "Nothing!" he shouted. "Yeah he's right nothing!" Tak said. "Then I need everyone who might be back there to come out," the first officer said. Thats' when Gir Mimi Zim Tak and Dib said.

"Wow there's alot of you what's going on?" the second officer asked. "Listen we're looking for Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Whose in gods name is that?" the first officer asked. Tak sighed. "What is wrong with the scary girl?" the second officer asked.

"My name isn't scary girl dumbasses," Tak said. "Oh yeah I remember it's Tak right?" the first officer asked. She nodded. "That's is a evil name!" the second officer said scared.

Tak sighed this time she sounded like she was close to tears. "Is she going to cry?" the first officer asked. Dib shrugged. "Maybe," he said. Then MiMi kicked him in the shin. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Um did that cat just talk?" the first officer asked. "No she didn't," Tak said with a few tears in her eyes. MiMi meowed. "I told you to stop eating those doughnuts," the second officer told the first officer.

the first officer sighed. "Dang it," he moaned. Tak eyed them soon she fell to her knees. "Whoa! what's wrong with her?" the second officer asked. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts and my sides are killing me," Tak moaned. "Aw it's ok Tak try moving around some," Lyn suggested. "She's in pain," Lyn said. "Oh is it that time...OW!" the poor second officer didn't get to ask his question because the first one kicked him in the shin. "You don't ask that in front of other boys!" he shouted. "OW! sorry!" the second officer shouted.

Tak sighed again. then she slowly got to her feet. "Is she alright?" the first officer asked. "Yeah I think she's fine," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," the first officer said. "Can we go passed?" Lyn asked.

"Of course," the second officer said letting them passed but when Tak walked passed they stopped her. "OW! hey what's the big deal?" she asked. "Your coming with us you cute little trouble maker," the second officer said. "Trouble makers are hot," the frist one said Tak eyed him. "I'm super sorry," he said again.

"Listen you need to let her go," Dib said. "Why should we?" the second officer asked. "We need her," Zim said. "Oh no we can't trust someone as cute as her walking around," the first officer said.

"Would you please stop saying how cute or hot I am?" Tak asked. "Sorry," the second officer said. "How about sexy?" the first officer asked. Tak shook her head. "Ten times worse," Lyn eyed her.

"Oh," she said finally understanding then she kicked the officer who held her in the balls then she back away and pulled out both her swords. "Listen either you walk away OR Get your fingers chopped off," Tak said.

"Um.. I kinda wanna keep my fingers," the first officer said. "We don't have to listen to this cute little girl," the second officer said. "Your right," the first one said. Tak gulped. "I saw that," one of the officers said.

She back away some. "Stay away from me," she said. then Lyn kicked both officers into the trash cans "Let's go!" she yelled Tak quickly put her swords away and followed Dib and the rest down the alley way.

"Ok I could've sworn he went this way," Dib said pointing to the next allley way. "You sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Dib said. Tak sighed. "I can't handle the pain," she moaned near tears once again. Then she heard the officers yelling "WHERE ARE YOU!" "We need to keep moving if we don't we're toast," she told her friends and a gay big headed nobody. *Dib*

"Ok let's just go down this way," Dib said pointing. Tak pushed passed him with everyone else. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Dib shouted running after them. "Shut up Dib I don't want to be found ok?" Tak said.

"Tak I sense your stress calm down some," Lyn said. Tak sighed "I-I'm trying to," she said. "Are you gonna cry?" Dib asked. "No," Tak mumbled. "I see tears," Dib said. Tak moaned as she slumped down next to a wall and she buried her head in her knees.

"Sorry did I say something?" Dib asked. Lyn eyed him. "No not this time," she said. "Oh ok good. wait...hey!" Dib said offended. "What? it's true," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Dib said.

Tak surley began to sob. "What is wrong with her?" Dib asked. "One word..Hormones," Maroon said. "Ooh," Dib said. "Wait what?" he asked. "Nevermind," Maroon said. Tak sighed. "Your all making me feel really uncomfortable," she said.

"I'm sorry," Dib said. "It's fine big headed persons," Tak said. "I don't mean to inturrupted your crying time Tak but we need to move," Dib said. Tak got to her feet. "Ok he's right," she said.

Soon they all were walking again. "I can still hear them," Zim said. "Yeah they must not be to far behind," Dib said. Before rounded the next corner Tak leaned around it. "Clear," she said as everyone moved around it.

"Ok look for signs then we can find Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Well what are the signs?" MiMi asked. "Pants," Dib answered. "Pants? really?" Tak asked. "Yeah it's complicated," Dib said. "Sure it is," Tak said.

"What about the blood on the fence?" Zim asked. "How could I have missed that?" Dib asked himself. "Your stupid," MiMi said. "MiMi shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then they saw two flash lights behind them.

"There you are!" the first officer yelled. Tak gulped. "You are going to time hard time!" the second one yelled. "Listen to me," Tak said. "I didn't mean to do any of those things," she said. The first officer eyed her.

"You are so attractive you know that?" he asked. Tak shook her head. "Yes I'm thrilled," she said. Zim was smirking in the back. "You! do you like her?" the second officer asked. Zim gulped. "Uh...I..Yes," he said.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed. Tak put her hand on her eyes like she was embarrassed or annoyed. "She's so cute when she's annoyed," the frist officer said. "Wait I just figured something out," Lyn said. "You only want Tak because you want to do bad things to her! your pediphiles! your not even real cops!" she yelled.

"DAMN IT! How'd you know?" the first fake officer asked. Tak's eyes were wide. "They want to do bad things to me?" she asked shocked as all hell. "Yes your delisious," the second fake officer said.

"Well we won't let that happen to her," Dib said. Tak gulped. "Oh god," she mumbled. "Seeing her upset is amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak looked disgusted. "Your going to make me sick here," she said.

"Ooh sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak gagged once as she put her head down on her knees. "Your making me sick!" Lyn and Maroon shouted. "Oh my god," Dib said. "You people are fucking sick!" Gaz yelled from behind them.

"GAZ!" Dib yelled. Gaz walked over to them. "Listen you pediphiles are really pathictic you need to acutally try something else like killing puppies," she said. the fake cops stared at Gaz.

"Who is she?" one of them asked. "My younger sister," Dib answered. "Oh," one of them said. Just then Butt Sex Man walked passed. "Dib I thought you said he escaped," Tak said.

"Um..I thougth he did honest!" Dib yelled. "Sure you did," Lyn said. "Your pretty," Zim said to Tak. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "Uh I said you look shitty!" Zim shouted. "Not funny Zim I know what you said," Tak said.

"She isn't pretty she is sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak sighed. "Please stop saying that," she begged. "Sorry but we can't," one of the fake officers said.

Tak moaned as she shook her head with her hands on her eyes. "I can't stand how dang sexy she is," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again this time near tears.

"God shut up! Lyn shouted. "Yeah you people are making her sick and that's my job," Gaz said. everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing Gaz," Dib said. "Well if Tak or what ever he name is wasn't so sexy maybe we would," one of the fake officers said. Tak buired her head in her knees. "I-I hate you both," she mumbled. "Aw she hates us," one of the fake officers said.

"That's not a good thing," Dib said. "So? it's amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again. "I am about to throw upi if you don't shut up!" she yelled. "You guys really need to shut up," Lyn said.

"Listen if you weren't so sexy maybe we would shut-up," one of the fake officers said. Tak shook her head. "Please just shut up," "Sorry hun," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned mixed with a growl. "Aw she's irritated," one of the officers said.

"This isn't going well," Lyn said. "What can we do?" Zim asked. "I'm not sure," Maroon said. Tak looked up at them with a few tears in her eyes. "Wow your eyes are sexy," one of the fake pfficers said.

"MIMI! ATTACK!" Tak shouted. Just then the officers turned to the cat. then she turned to her SIR form and plow drived them. into the ground. "And Tak is really a alien," DIb said showing them a pic he took of her.

"Wow she's still sexy," one of the fake officers said. "God...," Tak moaned. "Ok Let's go," Lyn said. as she and everyone else followed Dib. "Those cops creep me out. Now I know there is no such thing as love," Tak said.

"Oh yes you know there is," Zim said. Tak narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't hurt me," he said. "I won't," Tak said. "So those cops are really sickning," Gaz said. Dib shook his head. "These readings are not right," he said.

"Reading's for what?" Lyn asked. "Um. well I kinda got all your hormone levels," Dib said. "Tak's is so far the highest," he said. "Like I said hormones," Maroon said. Tak took the water bottle she had and took a gulp. "Okay you seriously need to stop saying nasty stuff I can't handle anymore," she said.

"Sorry," Zim said. "Well those cops were so nasty," Maroon said. "No chizz," MiMi said. "Tak you feeling ok?" Lyn asked. "I'm feeling a bit light headed but Im fine," Tak said. "Ok once we get home you can rest," Lyn said.

Once At Zim's House:

Maroon Lyn Tak Zim Gir and MiMi were watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and opened it. "Ugh. what do you want?" she asked Dib. "I don't know but I just saw the cops not to far away from here," he said.

"Oh god no," Tak moaned. "Yeah I know," Dib said. "Oh god not them again," Lyn said walking up behind Tak. "Don't worry I don't think they were heading this way," Dib said as he turned around and left Tak quickly closed the door.

"Ok them," Zim said confused. "I'm just as confused as you are," Tak said. "No I think Gir is way more confused," MiMi said as Tak and Zim looked over at Gir he was bashing his head in the wall. "GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zim shouted-asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted back. Tak shook her head with a giggle. "You make me feel so much better," she said. "Aw I'm glad," Zim said. Lyn smirked. "What?" Zim asked. "You don't have to hide it anymore we know you feel for Tak," she said.

Zim sighed. "Yeah I like her big whoop," he said. Tak blushed a bit. "Aw. really?" she asked. "Yeah everytime we kiss I can't explain how it feels," Zim said. Tak smiled. "Aw your so kind," she said.

"Thanks Zim for making Tak feel better," Maroon said. "I hope you don't think I'm lying because I'm not I like Tak," Zim said. "I don't," Maroon said looking confused. "Oh ok then," Zim said. Tak shook her head again. "I'm surrounded by morons," she said. "Not you Zim," she said quickly. "HEY!" Maroon yelled. "To bad," Tak said.

"Stop PMS'ing," Maroon said. "I am not," Tak said. "Ok fine maybe I am," she said quickly. "That's a girl thing dumb brod," Lyn said. "I ain't dumb," Maroon said. "Your acting it," Tak said. "SHIT!" Maroon yelled.

"Shut up," MiMi said walking passed. "Would you stop PMSing?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Nevermind," Tak said quickly. "Sure ok," MiMi said. Tak shook her head. "I don't get you," she said. "Well sometimes I don't get you," MiMi said back.

Tak eyed her. "Watch it," she warned. "Whoops," MiMi said sitting on the couch. Just then Tak put her disguise on opened the front door and walked out. "Where you going?" Lyn asked.

"I need some air," Tak said Lyn and MiMi followed her. "Are you sure your just not doing this to cry?" Lyn asked. "Yes I'm sure," Tak said. Lyn eyed her. "I can sense your lying," she said.

"Please stop using your implant it freaks me out," Tak said. "Stop running away from your problems and face them," Lyn said back. "I don't run away!" Tak yelled as she put her head down on her knees.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lyn said. Tak picked her head up. "It's fine," she said just then Zim walked out side and MiMi sucker punched him! Tak's eyes were wide she covered her mouth to hold a laugh in. "Ooh what.. the! hey!" Zim yelled holding his cheek.

"Oh god. MiMi," Tak said laughing. Just then Gir ran out with some waffles and MiMi upper cutted him! he went flying in the air. "AHHHH!" he screamed. Tak burst out laughing again same with Zim and Lyn.

"MiMi your funny!" Tak said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Just then Dib was walking passed the house and MiMi grabbed his head put her foot on the tip of it gother extendable claw and drop kicked him!

Tak nearly started crying she was laughing so hard! "My squeedlyspooc hurts!" she said. "MiMi why are you so violent?" Tak asked. "I don't know I was bored," MiMi answered. Lyn and Tak got to thier feet.

Tak swayed on her feet. "I saw something in the bathroom, might want to start explaining?" Lyn asked. Tak eyed her. "It was just a pad, Nothing important but...I think I started," she said.

Lyn smiled. "I knew you were close," she said. Tak looked a bit uncomfortable. "Please don't mention this to anyone," she said. "I promise," Lyn said. Tak smirked "Ok,"

"So your feeling ok?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded "Yeah I'm fine," she said. Just then DIb came in a trash can and MiMi kicked him back down inside and kicked it as hard as she could. Tak laughed again.

"Please MiMi I can't breathe," Tak said. "Oh sorry," MiMi said. "I will never get you," Tak said with a smirk. "Me either with you," MiMi told Tak. "Hey," Tak said. "I say whoops!" MiMi said with a giggle.

"Tak look," Lyn said. Tak turned around and saw the two fake pediphile cops coming. she moaned. "Hey look it's the sexy girl," the first fake officer said. "Yes hi," Tak said.

"Damn she's lookin' even more stunning," the second fake officer said. Tak moaned again as she shook her head. "Aw what's wrong sexy?" the first fake officer asked. Tak crossed her arms.

Lyn eyed her. "Oh," she mumbled. Zim walked beside Tak. "Get lost she's mine," he said. "She's yours?" the first fake officer asked. "Yes now beat it," Zim said. "Blah," both fake officers said as they walked away.

"Thanks Zim," Tak said. "Anytime, and their right you are short of sexy," Zim said. Tak smirked with a small blush. "Aw. thanks I guess I am," she said. Zim giggled. "Yes you are," he said.

Tak shook her head. "Aw...thanks," she said.

Zim kissed her on the cheek and walked back into his house. "Oh god," Tak mumbled. "Your not going to hurt him are you?" Lyn asked her. "No I'm not," Tak answered. "Ok good," Lyn said with a sigh.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted in the walk way. "Zim likes you Tak!" he yelled. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "With pleasure," MiMi said walking over to him and upper cutting him. "AHH!" he screamed. Tak laughed.

"My god your funny," she said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Lyn eyed Tak. "Were you crying?" she asked. Tak sighed "Yeah I guess I was," she said. "Aw.. why?" Lyn asked. "I guess all the stress," Tak said.

"Yeah good reasons," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. Just then Dib came back. "I landed in a srub," he moaned. Tak eyed him. "So?" "So? it hurt!" Dib yellled. Tak giggled. "Maybe it did," Lyn said.

"Want me to hurt you again?" MiMi asked. "No," Dib said. "Then get your butt outta here," she said. "Ok," Dib said leaving. "MiMi come on," Tak said opening the front door letting her SIR go in first and walking in after her. with Lyn following.

"Hey girls you really like spending time outside huh?" Maroon asked. "Yeah so?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon said. "What's today?" Tak asked. "Saturday," Lyn said. "Oh god. skool on Monday, I'm not emotionally ready," she moaned sitting on the couch.

"Why what/s wrong?" Lyn asked sitting beside her. "Sometimes I still feel like crying," Tak answered. "Oh it's ok like I said I know some good places to go," Lyn said with a smile. "Thanks," Tak said.

"Welcome," Lyn said. MiMi sat on the arm of the couch. "Hey MiMi do you mind?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Your mom," Tak said. "Your my mom," MiMi said back. "Yeah and I say move your ass," Tak said back.

"Damn it trick always works," MiMi moaned jumping down. Tak giggled. "Next time think before you act," "I will!" MiMi said. "You better," Tak said. MiMi shook her head as Zim laughed. "What's so funny?" Tak asked.

"Um.. Your pretty," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "You make no sense," Tak said. Zim moaned. "I know I don't," Just then Dib knocked on the door. "Hey Zim!" "Aw.. what do you want?" Zim asked "I have a flash light I'm going hunting for bigfoot!" Dib said. "So? why did you come here?" Zim asked. Dib shrugged as he turned it on and it shoned in Zim's face. "Oooh!" he moaned. Dib: "What the fuck?" Zim looked at him in a squint. "You make me sick!" he yelled. Dib looked offended "So? you make Tak sick!" he yelled back. Zim crossed his arms. "Leave her outta this!" he shouted.

Dib eyed him. "Aw," Zim looked thoughtful at Dib. "What?" he asked. Dib smirked evilly "You like her!" he said pointing at Zim with his free hand. Zim made a fist. "I do not!," "I can hear you Dib!" Tez shouted.

"WHAT! TEZ! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Dib shouted/screamed (Tez was a friend of Tak she was an Irken Invader) Zim: *whispers* "She just walked in," "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Dib asked "I said you're stupid," Zim said back.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tak shouted. "MAKE ME!" Dib shouted. "Oh I will!" Tak said. "Bad idea to set her off," Zim said. "Wait why?" Dib asked. Just then Tez appeared. "Oh your about to find out the hard way!" Dib moaned "BUTTERNUT!"

Just then she drop kicked him took Gir and left. Zim made another fist "GOOD I DON'T NEED GIR!" he shouted. "Why are we always alone?" Zim asked Tak. "Don't even think about it," Tak warned. "I WASN'T! I HATE YOU!" Zim yelled. "Me to," Tak said. Just then Dib crawled in the doorway. "I landed in another shrub!" he moaned.

"So?" Tak asked. "Well it didn't feel good!" Dib yelled. "Ok I think I need to punch you in the face," Tak said. "Wait what?" Dib asked as Tak walked over to him and punched him in the face. "OUCH! Hey! you knocked my loose tooth out!" he yelled.

Then Tak took his tooth from him and threw it. "Now go find it," she said. "DAMN IT!" DIb shouted running back out to find it. Just then Tez came back. "Oh Zim I stole your i pod...wait Tak? you couldn't even let me help?" she asked noticing Tak beat up Zim she seen how he was in pain. "Guess what? I found a nickle!" "Ew its ugly!" Tak yelled. "I have feelings you know!" Dib yelled. "No you don't" Tak said.

"I wasn't really thinking of that," Tak said. "YOU STOLE MY I POD!" Zim shouted/asked. "Yes," Tez said. "BTW I'm keeping Gir," she said. "Why?" Zim asked. "Because," Tez said.

as she left. Just then Dib walked back in. "Found my tooth!" he said. Then Tak took it from him again and threw it again. "Find it bastard," she said. "I HATE YOU!" he shouted running back out.

Tak looked at Zim. "When is the dipthong gonna realize I like him?" she wondered. Zim slightly look at Tak. "She looks...pretty Wait what the fucking hell!" he wondered. "I sense love," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit

"Mimi say that again and I'll push you out in front of a bus!" she yelled. "NO NOT THE BUS!" Mimi shouted. Tak laughed. Zim shook his head. "Well I'll go get Gir see ya," he said leaving. Tak fell to her knees.

"Wow..." Just then DIb walked back in. "Hey found my tooth!" he yelled walking passed Tak. She quickly moved her hand back and punched him in the face he fell to the ground OUT COLD!

Mimi eyed him then Tak. "Wow...you have good aim!" she said Tak looked behind her. "Whoops...I didn't see him," Mimi giggled. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Hey Tak!...Wait why is the big headed human on the floor?" he asked.

Tak eyed him then her father. "Um...he tripped?" she said obviously lying. "Your lying," Lyn said to Tak. Tak closed eyes for a moment. Her father eyed her then Lyn. "Your lying?" he asked. Tak re-opened her eyes. "No...mm yes," she said.

"Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to lie?" he asked. Tak got a bit teary eyed. "Yes you did...I'm sorry," she said. Tallest Purple understood. "It's okay Takiah I won't send you to Planet Filth have you been using your implant?" he asked.

Tak eyed Lyn then she looked at the ground she wrapped her arms around her head. "Well?" he asked. "Y-yes," she finally said. "What did I tell you! You used all your chances Tak I'm afraid I'll have to come and paddle your ass," he said.

Tak sobbed once. "You didn't use it," Lyn said to her. Tak shook her head. "Yes I did. I just lied to you about it," she said. "When?" Lyn asked. "Yesterday...I had to...," Tak said sobbing. "Why?" Lyn asked.

"B-because I needed to get a cop away," Tak said as she sobbed. "Please give her another chance!" Lyn begged Tak's dad. But Tallest Purple shook his head. "I'm sorry but she used her last chance," he said.

"Please look at her!" Lyn said. Tallest Purple looked at how sad his daughter was and couldn't stand to see her that way. "Ok.. One more chance Tak, but if you use it your ASS is mine," he said as he signed off.

Tak sobbed again. "It's ok," Lyn said. "God...I can't handle this anymore," Tak said. Lyn rubbed her back. "Just calm down," she told her. Tak's shoulders stopped shaking and she stopped crying. "Thanks...but I feel really stressed," she said.

"Don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Tak got to her feet and began to walk up stairs. "Where are you going?" Lyn asked. Tak's eyes got wide but Lyn couldn't see them. "Um. just to Zim's room," Tak answered.

"To do what?" Lyn asked. "Listen to music," Tak answered. "Ok have fun," Lyn said as she sat on the couch. Tak sighed. "Oh I will," she mumbled as she opened Zim bedroom door closed it and locked it and turned on the radio.

Then sat on his bed. Slowly she began to feel herself down. "Mm," she moaned surely she put her right hand in her pants under her underwear and began to finger herself she started off slowly and went faster as the feeling got more intense. Soon she began to violently thrust her hips into her hand moaning Until she reached a powerful orgasm moaning twice as loud.

Just then the door rattled "Tak? what are you doing in there?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped fingering herself. "Um..I'm listening to music that's all!" she said. "I thought I heard moaning are you ok?" Lyn asked.

"I'm fine!" Tak said. Just then Lyn opened the door and saw Tak on the bed with her right hand in her pants. "You were masturbating huh?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "Yeah...Sorry I lied," she said.

"No I understand," Lyn said. "It felt so good," she moaned putting her head on Lyn's legs. "Yes, I bet it did," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak giggled to. "Yeah," she agreed. "Ok you look like you had fun," Lyn said.

"Oh. I had fun," Tak said with a small moan. "Why are you still moaning?" Lyn asked. "It feels good still," Tak answered. "Oh right," Lyn said with a smirk. "Come on let's go downstairs," she said.

Tak got to her feet and followed Lyn out the door. "So I see you had a ball in Zim's room," Lyn said. "What did you mean?" Tak asked. "There was cum just about all over the place," Lyn said. "You better clean it up before Zim sees it," she warned.

Tak looked at the ground. "Yeah..I will," she said. "Aw, don't be embrrassed it's normal," Lyn said. "No...I'm not embarrassed," Tak said. "Oh good," Lyn said said sighing with relief. Tak sighed. "Hey Zim," Lyn said once she saw him.

"Our last day of freedom," Zim said. Tak moaned. "No. I'm not ready to go back!" she yelled. "Me either," Lyn said. "The only thing you need this year is a pencil glue, paper and a notebook," Zim said.

"Nice," Lyn said. "Don't worry I got it all," Zim said. "I can't believe skool's starting tomorrow," Tak said. "No one can," Maroon saud. "Your not going you should be happy," Zim said. "Ms. Bitter's lives up to her name," Tak said.

"Yeah," Zim agreed. "At least we can walk," Lyn said. "Yeah.." Zim said. "Stop saying yeah," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. "Ow," Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Cramps," Tak said. "Oh yeah those suck," Lyn said.

"Yeah," Tak said. Mimi jumped on the couch. "What up people?" she asked. "Your face now move," Tak said. "What about my face?" Mimi asked. "I don't know!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Mimi yelled.

"Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "I'm trying," Tak said. "What's wrong with her?" Maroon asked. "You make me critically ill," Tak told him. "HEY!" he yelled offended. "What? you do!" Tak said with a giggle.

"Hmm," Maroon whined "I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir shouted. "That's nice Gir," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir yelled. "How can he be happy?" Lyn asked. "BECAUSE! I LOVEDED SKOOL!" Gir shouted. "He's only been there like 4 times," Zim said.

"I've seen it," Mimi said. "Yes you did," Tak said. "So whose ready to give up summer?" Lyn asked. No one answered. "I knew it," she moaned. "Don't worry we get out ealier this year," Tak pointed out.

"Yeah but it's not enough to cancel gym," Zim said. "No not gym," Tak moaned. She was having bad period cramps no WAY SHE WAS ABLE TO DO GYM! "If I skip I'll get detention and if I used my implant I get my ass paddled," Tak said.

"Yeah pretty hard choices," Zim said. "Look on the bright side at least its 5th grade with the same old crabby teacher," Lyn said. "Wow that really cheered me up," Zim said with a fake giggle.

"Oh shut up!" Lyn yelled hitting him with a near by pillow. "OUCH!" he said playfully. "5th grade of HELL," Tak pointed out. "Your so right," Mimi said. "Yeah Tak I never thought of it that way," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and answered it. "What do you want Dib?" she asked crossing her arms. "I found my tooth and got 40 bucks out of t," Dib said showing her the money.

"So?" Tak asked. "Skool starts tomorrow and I'm ready to expose you three," he told Zim, Lyn and Tak. "Good luck with that," Zim said. "Stop saying that! It got not funny like 30 scenes ago!" Dib shouted.

"Buttersticks!" Zim yelled. Tak laughed. "Ok Dib go get ready for skool we're doing the same," Tak said. "MAKE ME! Oh...yeah ok see ya tomorrow," Dib said walking away. "God why must he come and tell us his plans?" Tak asked

Lyn and Zim shrugged. "Yeah," Tak said sitting on the couch. "So I stole some stuff if you wanna look through it," Zim told the girls. "Thanks Zim," Tak said as she set it on the floor got on her knees and looked at sime of it with Lyn.

"Welcome," Zim said. "Wow a holographic notebook," Lyn said "There's two," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said taking one same with Lyn. "Be careful there's a lot of pointy pencils in there," Zim said. "I think we know better," Tak said. "Just checking," Zim said.

"Also Tak you might wanna bring extra pads along who knows what we're doing in gym," Lyn said. "Thanks for the imfo," Tak said. "Yeah I also hate gym," Zim said. "WHO doesn't?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Lyn answered.

"Me either!" Tak said. "Ok calm down and finish searching," Lyn told her. "Ok," Tak said "Ok I'm done for now," Tak said climbing on the couch. "Geez what's up with you?" Zim asked. "Peer pressure," Tak moaned.

"Yeah she's right," Lyn agreed. "Am I ever wrong?" Tak asked. "No never," Lyn answered. "No," Mimi said. "NEVER!" Maroon said. "Not since I known you," Zim said. "Wow," Tak said with a giggle she was surpirsed to learn how right she was.

"I'm shocked," she said. "It's a good thing Tak," Lyn said. "Thanks I know," Tak said holding her head with her hands. "Headache?" Zim asked. "Very bad one," Tak answered. "Take a PMS pill it'll help," Lyn said handing her one.

"Thanks," Tak said after she took it. "Now what should we do?" Zim asked. "Something boring so time won't pass so fast," Tak said. "Yeah I agree we should do something so boring," Lyn said agreeing with Tak's statment.

"Ok just sit here," Zim said. "I'm already bored," Tak moaned. "That's good," Lyn said "Realy?" Tak asked. "I don't know really," Lyn answered. . .. Tak shook her head. "Right," Lyn giggled. "I'm thinking about just skipping gym and getting detention," Tak said. "Why not just write a note why you can't take gym?" Lyn asked. Tak looked shocked. "Our gym teacher is a man," she said.

"So? he's bound to understand," Lyn said. "I don't know," Tak said. "Look I'll tell him for you," Lyn said patting her on the back. "You will? Thanks," Tak said "Your welcome," Lyn said "But wait. what if he doesn't buy it?" Tak asked. "Don't worry I'm sure he will," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said. "Hey girls I'm right here," Zim said. "Then move," Tak said in an irritated voice. "Ok," Zim said getting up from the couch and leaving "Thank you," Lyn said. "Sure," Zim said as he left. "Hey I just made something up. Dib just got Bitter'D." Lyn said. Tak laughed. "That sounds fun to say," she said. "Yeah it does," Zim agreed.

Just then there was a knock on the door Tak got up put her disguise on and opened the door. "Dib?" she asked. "Um. Hi did you happen to see a flash light?" he asked. "Um. I don't recall," Tak said.

"DAMN!" Dib yelled. "Oh god shut up," Mimi said. "Hey cat I have feelings you know," he said. "Oh I didn't notice," Mimi said. "HEY!" Dib yelled offended. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Gir screamed.

"WEE HOOO! ! I HAS HONEY!" he screamed afterwords. "Oh...Gir what's wrong with you?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged as he skipped toward Dib but tripped on nothing and grabbed Tak's leg.

"Gir um. please get off my leg," Tak said trying to shake the robot off. "Hey Gir get off her!" Zim shouted. Gir hugged Tak's leg. "NO! I LOVEDED TAK!" he screamed. "Someone get this thing off of me!" Tak yelled.

Gir jumped down and began to walk toward Dib but he tripped on Tak's shoe and landed on Dib's foot. "DAMN YOU TAK!" he screamed in pain. "WHAT!" Tak asked rather shocked. "I DON'T KNOW!" Dib screamed back.

"Ok!" Tak yelled back. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. Just then Gir got up and kissed Tak's shoe then walked away. "Um..." Tak said not able to find words to say at that moment. "I am just as confused as you are," Dib said.

Tak shook her head. "I don't get your robot Zim," she said. Zim nodded "Me either Tak," he said crossing his arms. "GIR STOP KISSING UP TAK!" Zim screamed. "AW I KNOW YOU LOVEDED HER!" Gir screamed back.

That's when Dib smirked evilly. "You like Tak huh Zim?" he asked. "I DO NOT!" Zim screamed. "I heard your robot!" Dib said correcting Zim. "WELL HE'S ON ROBOT DOPE SO HE DOESN'T COUNT!" Zim shouted back.

"NO! I'M ON CRACK!" Gir screamed back. "OK!" Zim screamed at his robot. "Well either way I know you feel for her," Dib said. "Whose to say YOU don't feel for her?" Zm asked Dib blushed some. "I DON'T LIKE HER!" he yelled back.

"Oh god I have two morons crushing on me," Tak moaned rolling her eyes. "What! I said I didn't like you!" Dib said loud enough for Tak to hear. "BUT YOU ALWAYS ASSUME I LIKE HER SO YOU MUST LIKE HER!" Zim yelled.

"ZIM LIKES TAK CASE CLOSED!" Mimi screamed. "I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs. "Stop shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" Tak screamed really loud. Both boys got quiet. "I LIKE ZIM OK!" she said loud.

Zim blushed Dib looked shocked. "You like me?" Zim asked. "YES! NOW SHUT UP!" she screamed. "OK!" Dib yelled crossing his arms. "I never knew that," Zim said. "That's because you never bothered to ask," Tak said with a smirk.

Zim sighed "Yeah I guess I was to stubborn to ask," he said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Yes you were and you will always be," she said. Zim smirked "Your right on that," he agreed. "Ew alien sex I'm leaving," Dib said. "WHAT! WE SHALL NOT DO SEX!" Zim screamed.

"EW STOP SAYING THAT WORD!" Tak screamed extra loud! "YOUR GONNA BURST MY EAR DRUMS!" Dib screamed. "BE QUIIIIIEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Gir screamed sooo loud.

"Ok...I'll kiss Tak on the lips if you...kiss Lyn," Zim told Dib. Dib blushed. "What?" he asked. "You heard me," ZIm said. "Fine I'm only doing this for you," Lyn told Zim. as she kissed Dib on the lips.

"Oooh...Now! you have to kiss Tak!" Dib told Zim. Tak smirked. "Lean," she told Zim. "Oh right," Zim said as he leaned into her the were just touching lips soon they began kissing. "Aw..this is so wrong yet I can't leave," Dib said.

"There IS YOUR MEASLY HUMAN BRAIN HAPPY NOW!" Zim asked. "Yes," Dib said with a laugh. "See ya at skool tomorrow!" Dib yelled running down the street. "I liked that kiss," Tak said.

"Yes it was quiet enjoyable," Zim agreed. Tak blushed some. "Oh you crazy person," she said. "Eh? I'm crazy? Well thank you!" Zim said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I don't know no I don't," Zim said.

"Your hard to understand," Lyn said. "Yes thank you," Zim said with an annoyed look. "WHOOO WEE WHOO! I FOUNDS SOME ICENING!" Gir screamed running around the living room. "GIR! What's going on!" Zim asked.

Gir stopped running pointed at Zim. "YOUR MOTHER!" he yelled 'WHOO!" he screamed as he began running around the living room again. "I DON'T HAVE A MOM!" Zim screamed. "Calm down," Tak said with a giggle. "I can't! Gir's annoying!" Zim yelled Tak sighed. "I KNOW!" she yelled. "SHUT UP!" Mimi shouted. "God Mimi can you yell any louder? I can't hear you," Tak said. "Sure I can," Mimi said.

"Well don't," Tak said. "KK," Mimi said.

Next Day: *LOL remember I just got home from skool so yeah*

Tak, Zim, and Lyn were already walking to skool. "No I spy Dib," Tak moaned. Dib walked right up to them. "Hey guess what? I hear that our gym teacher is actually isn't gonna look like a pig," he said.

"Wow awesome news Dib," Lyn said. "Yeah," Dib said. "No I see the skool," Zim moaned. "Don't remind me," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. Soon all four of them walked up the steps and saw Ms. Bitter's

"Looks like we have new immature rats," Ms. Bitter's said. "That'll make the school board happy," she said as she walked down the hall toward her room with the class following.

"Just sit anywhere," she said taking a sit in her chair. Tak tripped Dib and he smacked his head on the desk. "Ouch...Real mature Tak," he said getting up. "Dib you tripped and now you get to sit at that desk," Ms. Bitter's said.

"What? NO! That desk is horrible! It can't even support a book!" Dib said. "Let alone you," Tak said. "Yes thank you." Dib said. "Just sit down," Ms. Bitter's said. So Tak sat beside DIb Zim beside her and Lyn behind Tak.

"Ok we'll start with the normal attendance," Ms. Bitter's said. "Um Ms. Bitter's?" Dib asked. "What?" she asked. "Who sits way in the back?" he asked. "I don't know..someone," she replied.

"Maybe that's where Dib should sit if he gets to annoying," Jessica said as the others laughed. "Hey!" Dib yelled offended. "Good idea," Ms. Bitter's said. "WHAT!" Dib yelled shocked. "You heard her," Tak said crossing her arms.

"Yeah no one asked you," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Now. Zim! pass these papers out to everyone," Ms. Bitter's said. "Eh. ok," Zim said getting up from his desk walking up to where Ms. Bitter's was standing and taking the papers. He started by the window where Dib once sat last year.

That's where Jessica sat. "Just don't touch me," she said. Zim scowled at her as he walked passed. "What is this?" the girl asked. Zim shrugged as he walked passed. Once he got to Tak he seemed to trip on nothing and had to catch himself on her desk.

"Zim did you eat crazy oats today?" she asked. "No...I think someone tripped me," Zim replied as he gave Tak a paper. "Aw Zim has a girlfriend!" Jessica teased. "Yeah! they should date!" a new girl named Amber said agreeing.

"That was mean. Now eat your pencil and apologize," Tak said hypnotizing her. "Wow sorry Zim sorry Tak," Amber said as she ate one of her pencils.

When Tak said down Lyn tapped her on the shoulder. "Your not supossed to use it," she stated. "I know...please don't tell," Tak said. "I won't," Lyn said. Tak sighed "Thanks,"

"Now you'll need to sign your name then get a parent of legal gaurdian to sign the rest and bring it back," Ms. Bitter's said to the class. "Ms. Bitter's this doesn't make sense," Dib said. "I mean what does condent of I dont' know how to pronconce that word," he said.

Ms. Bitter's walked over to Dib's desk took his paper and read it. "That's Impendant stupid," she said everyone in the room laughed. "It's not funny!" Ms. Bitter's growled they ALL shut up! "Ok now you'll need a agenda," Ms. Bitter's said.

"Hmm. Tak come up and take as much as you can carry and pass them out," Ms. Bitter's said. "Can I help?" Zim asked. "Aw what the heck sure," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw! Zim likes Tak!" Jessica said laughing. everyone else just giggled.

Tak sighed as Zim walked over and grabbed some from her hands. "You could've waited," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said. So the two passed out agenda's.

"Now once you get your agenda write your name address phone number locker number and grade if you want," Ms. Bitter's said. Soon Zim and Tak passed out the last two and needed to get two for themsevles.

"Dang it," Dib said as the tip on his pencil broke. "Ms. Bitter's?" he asked once he got his teachers attention. "Can I sharpen my pencil?" he asked. "Ok but you only get to use the sharpener twice each day," Ms. Bitter's said.

As Dib got up Tak tripped him again. everyone laughed along with her. "TAK! I saw that if you trip Dib again your going to the office!" Ms. Bitter's said that's when Tak slumped down in her seat.

"Pay back!" Dib whispered. "Hey Dib?" Ms. Bitter's asked. "Yes?" Dib asked. "I heard that," she said. everyone laughed. "Aw," Dib whined. "Tak you don't want to get in trouble on the first day." Lyn said from behind her,

"Sorry I just had the urge to," Tak said. "Girls stop talking," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as Lyn put her head down. "Alright I'm going to pass out some math books you are to work in them until I say you can stop," Ms. Bitter's said as she grabbed a few in her arms and began passing them out to her students.

Once she got to Zim he opened his book and his eyes got wide. "We're supossed to do all of this?" he asked. "Yes," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw come on Zim it's not that bad," Dib said as Ms. Bitter's was giving his to him.

When Dib opened his book he gasped loud. "Oh my! all of this!" he asked shocked *There was adding mixed with subtraction and maltuplation and other things related to math*

Once Tak got her book she opened it she acutally had to cover her mouth. "That's alot huh?" Lyn asked. "Oh yeah," Tak said as she got her pencil and began working.

"Ms. Bitter's? I dropped my pencil can I pick it up?" Dib asked. "Do you honestly need to ask to do that?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyingly. "I don't know," Dib said as he got to his feet walking toward the doorway was.

He tripped on nothing and hit his head on the door. "OUCH!" he moaned as everyone laughed. "Tak did you trip Dib again?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak shook her head no. "Are you lying?" she asked to make sure.

"No," Tak said. "No Ms. Bitters she didn't trip me I tripped over my feet," Dib said. "Well try walking with your feet out more duh," Amber said. "I will thanks," Dib said sarcastically. "Well your homework tonight is to get your parents to sign those things," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh look at this its time for music," Ms. Bitters said. "Music?" Zim asked. as his class lined up against the wall. "Yes now move," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak wait," Zim said. Tak stopped walking. "What?" she asked. "You forgot your agenda and I wanted to say Hi," Zim said.

"Aw thanks and hi back," Tak replied. "Don't start kissing please!" Amber and Jessica teased as they walked passed Tak and Zim. "Just shut up!" Tak shouted. Both Amber and Jessica turned around.

"Sure ok," they both said as they kept on walking. Once Tak Zim and Lyn walked into the music room they saw drums a piano and a fat teacher Tak's eyes got wide. "Um..." she mumbled. He had his zipper down...ew!

Tak shook her head as she sat next to Zim with Lyn next to him Dib next to her.

"Help I got big heady next to me," Lyn moaned. 'I'm not deaf," Dib said to her. "Sometimes you act it," Tak said. "Your so mean," Dib said. "Ok class I'm Mr. Ketch I teach music duh," he said.

"Wow," Tak's voice said.

"What did you say young lady?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I said WOW," Tak said. "What's your name?" he asked. "Tak," Tak said. "Ok well Tak since you have the smart mouth why not stand up and tell everyone something interesting about you," Mr. Ketch said.

Tak moaned as she got to her feet and walking to the front of the room. "I like bulling people," she said everyone looked shocked. "Um. that's nice Tak anything else?" Mr. Ketch asked.

Tak shook her head. "Aw don't be shy!" Mr. Ketch said. everyone in the room laughed Tak blushed some. "Aw don't cry sweetie," he finally said noticing Tak had her head down she seemed to be sobbing some.

"I'm not crying," she said. "Oh yes you are," Mr. Ketch said. Tak just walked back to her seat and put her head on Zim's shoulder. "Aw you can use it," he said.

"Now class we're going to learn to play the flute," Mr. Ketch said as he pulled out a box. "I'll pass them out," he said. he decided to start by Tak.

"Oh god," she moaned. he handed her one. "Yes thank you now move along," she said quickly. "Young lady you will treat your teachers with respect," Mr. Ketch said in a stern voice.

"If you do not learn to you will be seeing Mrs. Tarasi," he said. Tak moaned again. "Oh quit your bellyaching," Mr. Ketch said as he moved along.

"Tak is it your life long goal to get susepended?" Lyn asked. "No..I'm just not in the mood," Tak answered. "Cramps?" Lyn asked. Tak just nodded. "You won't be able to take gym," Lyn said.

"I know but the gym teacher is always on to me," Tak said holding her stomach. "Don't worry I think I can handle it," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said with a smile.

"Ok now lets see how you do," Mr. Ketch said. As the class began their flute they sounded HORRIBLE!. Mr. Ketch tried to keep his cool while listening to them.

"Tak why aren't you playing yours?" Zim asked. "I'm no good," Tak answered. "None sense! let me hear!' Zim said. "Ok," Tak said as she brought the flute to her lips and began playing a song.

Zim's eyes watered. "Oh my god your awesome! its beautiful!" he said. "Keep playing!" Amber said. "Yeah!" Lyn said. Mr. Ketch heard the most beautiful music coming from somewhere in the room.

"Whose playing such a beautiful song?" he asked. Zim pointed to Tak. "Oh crap your good!" Mr. Ketch said. "Well I guess I am," Tak said. "I'm gonna cry!" Dib said. "Oh man up," Lyn said.

"Tak how did you learn to play so beautifully?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I guess it comes naturally to me," Tak answered with a smirk. "Well that's a real talent honey," Mr. Ketch said. Tak blushed some. "Aw your cute you know that?" he asked.

Tak's eyes got wide. "Uh yeah I hear that alot," she said. "Let me just say something your by far the cutest girl in this whole school!" he said. "Thanks but your creeping me out," Tak said.

"Sorry ok class paractice at home! Tak you just need to work on a more beuatiful song," Mr. Ketch said. "Here's a case," he said handing her a small flute case. "Thanks," Tak said as the class got up and lined up against the wall.

"Wow Tak even the teachers think your cute," Zim said. "It's rather creepy," Tak said crossing her arms and putting her right foot on the door. "Yeah I agree," Lyn said. "Hey Tak?" Dib asked. "Can you play that song again on the way home?" he asked.

"If I feel like it," Tak answered. as the class began moving back to Ms. Bitters room. "Ok," Dib said following Zim and Lyn Tak was by Zim. "Don't you think its a bit weird how everyone seems to think Tak's really pretty?" Dib asked Lyn and Zim. "Yeah I agree with him," Lyn said.

"Hmm.. somethings going on," Zim said. "Yeah pediphiles and morons," Tak said. Dib giggled. "Not to mention she's funny," "Aw I know you like her," Lyn said. "No!" Dib yelled shocked. Tak sighed "Please don't talk like that," she said. Soon all four walked in the room. "Take a sit," Ms. Bitters ordered them.

So they all sat down. "Now I got a report from the music teacher saying Tak had a bad additude why?" she asked. Tak put her head down on the desk. "Well?" Ms. Bitters asked. "I can't say," Tak said swallowing hard.

"Does anyone know why?" Ms. Bitters asked everyone in the room shrugged. That's when Lyn got to her feet walked over to Ms. Bitters and whispered in her ear. "Oh...yes I understand," she said.

As Lyn walked back to her desk. "Tak, If you need to you-know just ask," Ms. Bitters said Tak sighed but nodded. "Aw did the baby s..." "Shut up Amber just shut up!" Tak yelled. "HEY!" Amber yelled offended.

"That's what you get for teasing," Dib said. "Tak! calm down," Ms. Bitters said. Tak moaned. "You ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I'm just kinda suffering from bad cramps," Tak said.

"It'll be ok I brought some PMS pills just in case," Lyn said. "Ok thanks," Tak said. "Now class open up your agenda's and write this in them," Ms. Bitters said. "Ms. Bitters?" Dib asked. "What do you want?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyed. "I just wanted to know if I could go to the bathroom," Dib said. "ok sure," Ms. Bitters said.

"Tak why don't you go to?" Ms. Bitters asked. "But I don't need to...Oh right," Tak said getting up and taking a black and purple purse with her. "Why does she have to go when I do?" Dib asked.

"Dib just shut up and go!" Ms. Bitters shouted. "Sorry!" Dib yelled. Tak giggled. As she walked down the hallway with Dib. Soon Tak returns with out Dib. "What happened did he drown in the toilet?" Ms. Bitters asked.

Tak laughed. "I don't know," she replied. Just then Dib walked in. "Oww," he moaned. "Wow what happened to you?" Tak asked. "Like...you...don't...know," Dib said. Tak smirked. "If you rat me out I'll tell the class you like Lyn," she said.

"Try me," Dib said. "Tak? did you do something to Dib?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak sighed. "I might've accidentaly tripped him," she said. "Sit down," Ms. Bitters ordered her.

So she did. "I said it was an accident," Tak stated again. "Yes I know you did," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rubbed her legs. "Is there something wrong?" Ms. Bitters asked. "No...just feeling a bit emotional," Tak answered

Lyn looked worried for Tak she knew when Tak said she wasn't emotionally ready for skool she meant it! "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah just calm down," Zim said.

Tak smiled lightly at them. "Thanks," "Welcome," Zim said. "Yeah same," Lyn said. "You could've said ditto," Dib said walking back into the room. "Dib what were you doing?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"Nothing," Dib said rather quickly. "Oh really?" Lyn asked. "Yeah really you can't proove I was doing anything," Dib said. "Ok calm down class lunch is a few hours away then its recess then gym then its more work time then time to go home," Ms. Bitters said.

"Like we care," Tak mumbled. "What did you say?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak moaned. "I didn't mean it," she said. "I don't care what did you say before?" Ms. Bitters said. "I said like we care," Tak answered.

"Your pushing it Tak you really are," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh be a woman Tak," Dib said. "What?" Tak asked. "Uh nothing!" Dib said scared out of his mind! "I am going to rip your legs off and I'm going to boil them in...oh sorry," Tak said noticing she was saying that rather to loud!

"Tak if you make one more threat like that its off to the office with ya," Ms. Bitters said. "God I hate this school with its dumb rules," Tak whispered. "Now class I'll be passing out some reading books work on them," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak I've got a better job for you," she said.

Tak gulped. "Somebody help me," she moaned. Ms. Bitters got out a book and gave it to Tak. "Read it answer the questions," she told her. Tak's eyes got wide once she read the title. "Oh...no," she mumbled.

"As I was saying class you all know the punishments don't we?" she asked everyone nodded. "Tak?" she asked. "Yeah sure," Tak answered. "Alright just finish up in those books," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh crap its time for gym," Ms. Bitters said. "But I thought you said gym was after recess?" Dib asked. "I messed up," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh," Dib said. Just as everyone was lining up Tak sighed as she followed them

Down the hall near the gym they saw thier teacher was a man but he didn't look like a pig...lol "We're going to play bean bag toe tag," he said. "Yes but who are you?" Dib asked.

"Oh yes sorry I'm Mr. Deven," he said. "Ok thanks," Dib said. Tak moaned. "Is everyone ok back there?" Mr. Deven asked. Tak looked worried. "Uh yeah," she replied. "Alright let's do this!" he yelled as he walked in the gym with his class following.

"Girls VS Boys?" he asked. "YEAH!" everyone yelled. Tak rolled her eyes. "Alright Girls VS Boys it is!" Mr. Deven said. "Girls your over there...And boys your right there," he said.

Tak just followed Lyn. "Are you seriously going to try to take gym?" Lyn asked. "Well I can't skip," Tak said. "Your right," Lyn said agreeing. "START!" Mr. Deven yelled bean bags went everywhere!

"You know the best way to aviod them?" Tak asked. "How?" Lyn asked. "Stand to the right," Tak answered. "Nice," Lyn said. "You two either play or not play and get in trouble with your teacher," Mr. Deven said to Tak and Lyn.

"Well maybe I hate this game," Tak said. "Excuse me?" Mr. Deven asked as a bean bag hit him on the heel. "You heard me," Tak said crossing her arms. "You sit out young lady then your going striaght to the office after I talk to your teacher," Mr. Deven said pointing to the bleachers. Tak growled as she walked over. "Wow poor Tak," Lyn mumbled.

Once Tak got over to the bleachers she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head in her knees. "God...I hate this school," she mumbled. "No..I can't cry not here," she said noticing she had the urge to cry.

Soon tears began falling. Lyn just walked over to her. "Tak you alright?" she asked. 'No I hate this fucking school!" she said through sobs. "Aw..It's ok," Lyn said rubbing her back.

"You get away from her!" Mr. Deven yelled at Lyn. "But she's.." "I don't care what she's doing just play the game," Mr. Deven said. Lyn growled as she walked back to the court. "What's your name?" Mr. Deven asked Tak. "T-Tak," she answered. "Ok Tak do you have a full name?" he asked. "Well yeah it's Takiah," she said. "Alright I'll be back," he said walking over to Ms. Bitters.

Tak sighed as she put her head in her knees again. "I hate Mr. Deven," Lyn mumbled as she threw a bean bag at someones toe. "Good shot!" the kid said as he walked to the jail.

"Um thanks," Lyn said. Zim snuck over to Lyn. "What's wrong with Tak?" he asked. "Mr. Deven made her sit out because she had a bad attitude and now she's crying and he didn't even let me calm her down!" Lyn answered. "That dumb moron!" Zim yelled. "She's your girl you do it," Lyn said. "Ugh," Zim moaned. "Sorry," Lyn said. "Ok I will," Zim said as he began walking over to Tak. *TO BE CONTINUED! YAYS!*

*Please wait until I think of more things. I already have something about Skool planned but I'm waiting until I start school kay? lmao* Forget that lmao. *And yes it would've been like 8th grade but the show was canclled so lmfao*

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…*Many LIES*


	18. Chapter 18

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 17! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dib shouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled. he shook his head as he left. "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled. "You s-should," he heard Tak mumbled back.

Lyn was walking back up the steps. "What did her dad say?" Maroon asked. "It wasn't pretty, but he told me to wait until she calm down to tell her," Lyn answered, "What did he tell you her punchisment was?" Maroon asked.

"For using it again she's not allowed to use for 8 weeks and he also told me if she were to use it again he would teleport here to beat her ass himself," Lyn said as she looked horrorifed. "WHAT!" Maroon shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want her to worry?" Lyn asked. Maroon shook his head. Good," Lyn answered. Lyn walked into the room. "Your still crying?" she asked feeling pity for Tak. "No I 'm j-just breathing," Tak answered. "So what did d-dad say?"

"He told me to wait until your calm to tell you because it's not pretty," Lyn answered looking worried. That's when Tak re-buried her head in the pillow again then pulled it up. "How?" she asked.

"Are you calm?" Lyn asked. "I can barley breath but yeah," she answered. "Catch your breath first," Lyn said. "I got done crying 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to catch my breath ever since," Tak mumbled as she re-buried her head in the pillow.

Lyn thought. "Scoot closer to me," she whispered. So Tak did. that's when Lyn began rubbing her back. "It's just something that's supossed to calm you down," she explained. "I-I think it's working," Tak replied.

"Ok I'm good," she said. Lyn noitced she was breathing more normal without any trouble. "OK he told me, for accidentally using it again your banned for one more week, and your not allowed to lie anymore, And if you were to use it again your dad told me that he would teleport here and beat your ass him...self," Lyn waited for Tak to reply.

"He'll what?" Tak finally asked looking horrorfied. "Beat your ass himself," Lyn repeated. "Ooh," Tak moaned as she -re buried her head in the pillow. Soon she sobbed only once. "You ok?" Lyn asked.

"N-no," Tak answered. Lyn put her arms under Tak's stomach (where the squeedlyspooch was) and gently hugged her. "It's ok all you have to do is not use it for 8 weeks and not again," Lyn said.

"O-Okay," Tak replied putting the pillow to the side. "Are you ok enough to go down stairs?" Lyn asked. "I think," Tak answered. "By the way he was really pissed at you," Maroon said from the door way.

Tak looked at the ground. "Oops," Maroon mumbled. Lyn got up and decked him. "Dude shut up!" she yelled. "No it's fine," Tak said. as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway. "You look like you could use a drink," Maroon said handing Tak a glass of water he promised when Tak got found out.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few sips. "Your welcome," Maroon said with a smile. Once down stairs Tak sat on the couch with Lyn by her side. "You ok Tak?" Zim asked. she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Oh shit I think it's the offcer Tak," she said. Tak put her disguise on and hide beside the couch. "Open it," she whispered.

"You sure?" Zim asked. she nodded. Lyn put her's on. "Hello officer what seems to be your problem?" Lyn asked. The officer looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I'm looking for this girl," he said showing her a sketch. "Um I am so sorry but I haven't seen her in my life," Lyn answered.

"You sure?" the officer asked. "Shut up!" "Who was that?" the officer asked. "Um no one just leave!" Lyn yelled. "I heard something!" the officer yelled. "Thanks alot Gir!" Tak whsipered. "SORRY!" the robot yelled.

"No use hiding honey," the officer said. Zim looked worried for Tak, Maroon was right behind her when she stood up. "You live here huh?" the officer asked. "Please I'm in enough trouble," Tak mumbled.

"Oh really?" the officer asked. "Not as much as your going to be in with me," he replied. Tak let off a small gulp. " I didn't mean to though," she said. "I know you didn't sweetie," the officer said.

"Garden knones attack!" Zim yelled from the kitchen. just then all hs nones attacked the officer sending him running. Tak sighed with relief. "Thanks Zim," "Your welcome," he said.

Tak took her disguise off. "I seriously thought I was going to get tooken away," she said. "Not with me around," Zim replied.

The Next Day:

Tak was sleeping on the couch with Lyn beside her and Maroon and Zim on the floor. Just then there was another knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Crap," she whispered.

"Tak get up," Lyn whispered. "Why?" Tak asked. "The officer is back!" Lyn said a bit louder. That's when Tak quickly got to her feet and put her disguise on same with Maroon Zim and Lyn.

Tak was slumped down against the wall. Lyn opened the door. "Your all in trouble!" he yelled. "That is so nice," Lyn said. "Where is she?" he asked. "Who?" Lyn asked. "The girl," the officer said.

"I see her. slumped down against the wall," he said. "You know you didn't need to say that," Tak mumbled. "You tell em Tak!" Maroon yelled. "Oh so your name is Tak?" the officer asked. "MAROON!" Tak shouted. "I AM SO SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tak said. That's when Lyn walked over to Tak ane kneeled next to her. "You have to use it again," she said. "What? n-no I can't," Tak said. "I won't tell your dad promise," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. as she got to her feet. walked a bit closer to the officer. "So you finally decided to face your fate?" the officer asked. "No this...Turn around and keep walking until you feet bleed," she said as she hypnotized him.

the officer did as he was told. "God," she mumbled falling to her knees. " It's ok it's over now," Lyn said not knowing why Tak just fell to her knees. "I know. it's just that it was too early for me to do that now I feel weak," Tak replied.

"Oh then sit on the couch and rest," Lyn said. as she helped her. Just then Tak's dad called. "Hey what is wrong with Tak?" he asked. noitcing she was on the couch looking a tad weak.

"Um...I don't know," Lyn said. "Tak? what's wrong?" Tallest Purple asked. "I-I just don't feel to well," she mumbled. "Aww it's ok honey I have to do this," Tallest Purple replied.

Tak started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry," Lyn said. "I need to get some air," Tak said getting up from the couch putting on her disguise and walking outside walking out to the sidewalk and sitting down on the edge of it.

She was trying to control her emotions again she didn't want to attract attention to herself. "Stop..don't cry," she told herself. It seemed to work. though the tears still fell the urge to sob dyed some.

She buried her head in her knees. and she wrapped her arms around her knees. soon she began to sob. "Calm down," she told herself. she began rubbing her legs to try to calm herself down.

"I can't keep crying. crying doesn't solve anything," she told herself. That's when she felt a soft hug. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. Tak began to sob a tad louder. "No.. Please don't cry harder it's ok," Lyn said.

"I can't deal with this lie I'm not allowed to lie," Tak mumbled. "I know don't worry Takiah," Lyn said. "How can I control this?" she asked. "Long deep breaths or bit your lip," Lyn said.

"Not to hard," Lyn said before Tak began to do some deep breathing. "I can't be like this at skool," she mumbled. "Don't worry! it'll still be 2 weeks but you will still be banned from using it until 8," Lyn said. "And if you are I'll be there for you," Lyn said with a warm smile.

"Thanks your a true friend," Tak mumbled. "You still feel like crying?" Lyn asked. Tak said nothing but nodded. "You can if you want," Lyn said. That's when Tak buried her head in Lyn's embrace and just sobbed.

"Aww. it's ok," Lyn said. "Let's go inside before one of these monsters see us," Lyn said helping Tak to her feet. Just then Lyn saw Dib walking up to them. "Hey I saw a dead body and I was wondering how it got there?" Dib asked.

Lyn turned around. "A dead body?" she asked. "Hey what's wrong with Tak?" Dib asked. "She's sad because your ugly ass is here," Lyn answered. Tak even giggled. "H-hey!" Dib yelled.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," Dib said. "I am not leaving until I find out," he stated. That's when Tak used her left hand to wipe the tears away she walked over to Dib and tripped him and stepped on his chest.

She sniffled some. "If you were smart I would think about leaving," she said. "No," Dib said. Tak stepped harder on his chest. "LEAVE," she said in a louder angier voice. "I totally agree," DIb said Tak lifted her foot up and Dib ran down the street.

"Nice job," Lyn said as she helped Tak walk back into the house. Once inside Tak took her disguise off. "Oh my Tak what's wrong?" Zim asked. "I can't take lying," she mumbled.

"Lying about what?" a voice asked. she knew the voice. it was Tallest Red. "Hey where's dad?" Tak asked. "He left to get some snacks, He told me to take charge for him," Tallest Red replied.

Tak sighed as she bit her lip. "Ok," she finally said. "So what did you lie about?" Tallest Red asked. Tak gulped. she slumped down by the couch and buired her head in her knees. "I-I didn't mean to Lyn said it was the only way," she mumbled.

"What was?" Tallest Red asked. "BTW Tak I know about you bannishment," he stated. Tak sighed. "Great," "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait for your father to come out?" Tallest Red asked.

Tak gulps. "I-I need time to breath," she mumbled. "Take your time," Tallest Red said. It's just that Tak didn't want her ass to be paddled or anything! Oh god and if her dad found out she knocked a boy to the ground? *Oh shit!*

Tak sobbed once tears fell. "Oh Takiah what's wrong? why are you so upset?" Tallest Red asked. "I-I can't say," Tak mumbled. "Of course you can," Tallest Red said. Tak shook her head. "No you don't understand," she said

That's when Tallest Red got serious. "Tell me what you did," he ordered. Was Tak going to tell him and get her ass paddled or something? or lie? then once she gets found out get her ass paddled and what ever else? *HMM Please wait to find out!*

"I-I'm sorry I can't," Tak mumbled "Listen do we have to force the answer out of you?" Tallest Red asked. "W-what?" Tak asked shocked. "You heard me young lady," Tallest Red said.

"N-No...But I don't want to be...paddled," Tak mumbled saying paddled softly. "Oh let me guess you used it again?" Tallest Red asked. "Y-Yes but it was to get an officer away," Tak answered.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to tell your father then," Tallest Red said. "NO! Please don't! just don't," Tak begged. "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to," Tallest Red said. "But it was for a good cause," Tak stated.

"I know but you aren't allowed to use it," Tallest Red said. Tak sobbed a bit as she rocked her legs. "Stop doing that your making me dizzy," Tallest Red said. So she stopped. "Thanks," he said. "I-I'm sorry just please don't tell him give me a chance," Tak mumbled.

Tallest Red thought. "Ok Tak I'll give you 3 chances to and if you use it those 3 times I'm forced to tell your father," he said. Tak sighed. "Then you better tell him I beat the hell out of Dib before," she said

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak nearly stopped breathing. "Dad! I can explain!" she yelled. "No need. I heard you young lady. your banned for 10 weeks and you can't lie anymore or ellse I'll come over there and beat your ass twice as hard!' he shouted.

Soon Tak started sobbing loud. ""I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I know you are," Tallest Purple said. Tak coughed some as she contiuned to sob. "Why must you make my life suck?" she asked "Takiah I am punshing you!" Tallest Purple said.

Tak got to her feet and laid on her stomach on the couch and buried her head in the pillow and contiuned sobbing very loud. "Dude your realy upsetting her!" Maroon shouted. "Shut up Maroon," Tallest Purple said.

"Ok," Maroon said. "I wish I could use it on my father," Tak mumbled. Maroon agreed with a nod. Lyn walked in to the room and looked shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked. "Tak confessed to beating up Dib," Maroon said.

"What about using...I mean hi," Lyn said. "She used it again didn't she?" Tallest Purple asked. That's when Tak sat up. "Yes. But it was to keep an officer from kidnapping us," she That's when the tallest left. "I hate him! I hate him!" Tak shouted crying hard.

"I know you do Tak," Lyn said hugging her. "I'm sorry I should've told him in the first place," she said. "It's ok its my fault for using it," Tak said. "No you felt that you needed to," Lyn said. Tak sobbed three more times until she was done and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Lyn asked. "Y-yeah," Tak answered. "Zim?" she asked. Zim looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Come here," Tak said. So that's when Zim walked over to her. "Can you guys leave?" Tak asked.

"Sure," Lyn said getting up and leaving. "Whateva," Maroon said leaving to. "C-can you touch me like you did last night?" she asked. Zim looked shocked. "You mean between your legs? If you want I guess," Zim said.

That's when Tak got up and Zim followed her to his room. *Uh oh lmao* Lyn and Maroon were busy down stairs. *OMG*

2o hours later:

Tak and Zim where sleeping together in the bed *No they did not have sex* and Maroon and Lyn were on the couch sleeping. It was like 5:30 in the morning the sun shoned in Zim's room./

That's when Tak woke up. "Hey Zim. get up," she said. "Hey what's up?" Zim asked. "What? I'm up and I thought you'd like to get up to," Tak said. "Oh just touch me again," Tak sasid getting out of Zim's bed.

"Oh quit pretending I''m the best you have," Zim said. "Quit pretending I know," Tak said back.. "Quit pretending!" Zim shouted. Tak giggled as Zim kissed her on the lips. Soon they both walked down stairs to see Maroon and Lyn sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" Lyn asked. "Nothing when did you get up?" Tak asked. "A few minutes ago," Maroon answered. "Oh," Both Tak and Zim said.

"My dad was really mad at me," Tak said. "I know just don't worry," Lyn said. "Thanks I'll try not to," Tak replied. "I mean I doubt you'd have to use it again," Lyn said. Tak agreed. "Maybe I won't need to...I really hope I don't because I don't want to get paddled," she said

"Aw I know you don't Tak," Lyn said. Tak moaned a little as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I don't feel myself," Tak said.

"It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah I'm sure your just worrying to much," Maroon said. "Yeah your probably right," Tak said. "Gir just told me he's making us waffles," Zim said walking into the living room.

"Oh god..not waffles," Tak mumbled. "What's wrong with waffles?" Maroon asked. "They make me sick," Tak answered. "They do," Lyn said. "AND I'S MAKING BACON!" Gir shouted. "Ok I'll have the bacon," Tak said.

"I LOVEDED THE SMELL OF BACON!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP!" MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it to see a poilice man.

"What?" she asked. "Well we found to dead officers and one had a sketch pad with you on it. Wanna start explaining?" he asked. Tak shifted her feet and she leaned against the door. "No need," she said calmly.

"Acutally there is a need to," the officer said. "Ok! I kicked a soda can into the dumb shits window ok? you happy now?" Tak asked. "You kick a soda can into his window? why?" the officer asked her.

Tak was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable she couldn't say the acutal reason why. She crossed her arms. "I was in an alley way and I was upset and I just kicked it in a random derection," Tak said putting her right foot on the door.

"Okay, and did you kill him? because he's dead now," the officer said. "Why would I kill him?" Tak asked rolling her eyes. "From what I heard from a man he was trying to arrest you for doing that and you refused and the man told me that the officer showed him where you kicked him how come?" the officer asked.

Tak looked down at the ground. "Um...well I was in alot of trouble that day and didn't care," she said. "Ok so did you kill him?' the officer asked again. "No. I didn't have a reason to kill him," Tak replied .

"You sound like your hidng something," the officer said. That's when Tak sighed. "Okay maybe I did kill him, what are you going to do about it?" she asked. That's when the officer began to pull out his walkie talkie

"MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted. "Whose MiMi?" the officer asked but then he saw MiMi in her SIR form and she plow drived him into the ground then she picked his body up and threw it.

"Good work MiMi," Tak said as she shut the door. "Tak! what did you do that for?" Lyn asked. "Why do you think?" Tak asked taking her disguise off. "Ok but it wasn't nessassary," Lyn said.

"In your eyes it wasn't," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Your right," Just then there was another knock on the door Tak sighed as she put her disguise on and re-opened it.

to see three officers. "Um can I help you?" she asked. " Yes you can by coming down to the station with us," one of the officers said. Tak crossed her arms. "Try to catch me first," she said. "What?" one of the officers asked. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted MiMi held them to the ground then she she threw them.

Tak shut the door sighing. "God I can't handle this anymore," she said slumping down against it. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said kneeling next to her. "No it's not I can't hypnotize them or else I get my ass paddled the only thing I can do is use MiMi," she said.

"Aww it's ok really," Lyn said. Tak buried her head in her knees. "Don't cry please," Lyn said. "I'm not going to," Tak said but a sniffle gave her away. "Dammit," she whispered. Lyn giggled

"It's ok your not used to this," Lyn said. "Next time I fear it's not going to go well," Tak said. "Then I'll answer the door," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said through one sob.

"Hey don't you think they'll become suspisious of her using me?" MiMi asked. "MiMi please I can't handle that right now," Tak said. "I'm sorry," MiMi said.

Tak got to her feet. "I'm not feeling to well," she said sitting down on the couch. "Just don't worry worrying makes you sick," Lyn said. "I know but I can't deal with this," Tak said.

Lyn looked out the window. "It's clear now," she said. "Not for long," Tak said. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Just then she looked out again there was 50 cops. "That," Tak said looking out too.

"Oh god this isn't good," Tak said. "Don't worry I'll go out," Lyn said. "Not without me," Tak said as they both put thier disguises on and walked out. "WATCH OUT! the one in the purple and black is seriously dangerous!" a cop shouted.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Bullshitters," she mumbled. "What do you want?" Lyn asked. "We want the one in the purple and black she's a danger to the planet and to herself," one of the cops said.

"No she isn't if you would just leave her alone she'd be fine," Lyn said. Tak shifted back and forth on her feet. "Really?" one of the officers asked. "Yes so just leave her alone," Lyn said.

"Tell me why there are 15 dead officers all in the hands of her then," one of the officers demanded. Tak gulped. "See? she knows she's guilty!" one of them shouted. "No I'm not," she whispered but really she was ever so gulity.

"Maybe they just killed themselves," Lyn said. then she turned to Tak and grabbed her shoulders. "I guess you have to use it again," she said. Tak shook her head. "No..I can't Lyn," she said.

"Yes you can," Lyn told her. "Hey hurry it up!," one of the officers shouted. Tak fell to her knees to think. "What's wrong with her?" one of them asked. Lyn shrugged. Just then she stood up.

"I am sick and tired of you always accusing me of killing people just because I look like the criminal type doesn't mean I'd do any of that," she said. the officers laughed. "Nice try pumpkin!" one yelled.

"Your a pedihpile!" Tak shouted back. "Aww!" the cop whined. "Lyn I see some dumb asses who need to be hypnotized," Tak said. She walked pretty close to them. "Turn around... the next moving thing you see will be your criminal," Tak said as she hypnotized them.

soon they all left and Lyn and Tak walked back into the house. "God I'm glad that's over," Tak said sighing. "What happened?" Maroon asked. "I had to hypnotize some gay cops," Tak said. "OH ok," he said back.

"I promise not to tell your father," Tallest Red said. Tak gulped. "Ok thanks," she replied. "Oh god.. I keep disobeying him. but this time it really was for a good cause," she mumbled.

"It's ok Tak its all over now," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Your right," she said. "See ya," Tallest Red said. "I don't know why he called," Maroon said drinking some kool aid. "Me either," Zim said/

"HE LIKES MUFFINS!" Gir shouted. "Niice Gir," MiMi said giggling. "WHOOPS!" Gir shouted. Tak slumped down by the wall she couldn't keep herself together she just broke down crying. "What's wrong? Don't worry your dad isn't going to find out!" Lyn said rubbing her leg.

Tak sobbed. "I know...well at least I hope he won't I'm so worried," she said "Don't be," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I'm trying..I'm just trying," she said. "I just wish I could go a day without using it or having to," she said.

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak gulped hard. "Oh shit please tell me dad didn't hear," she begged. "Ok he didn't?" Maroon asked. "Yes thank you," Tak said then she turned to the screen. "Dad I can explain!" she yelled.

"Tak no need I understand," Tallest Purple said. Tak looked confused. "You do?" she asked. "You just like disobeying me," he said. "No dad I don't! I just needed to! If I didn't me and Lyn would've been kidnapped by 50 gay cops!" she shouted.

"Gay?" Tallest Purple asked. "Not the point the point is I used it for a good cause," Tak said. "Ok I won't paddled your ass, but when and if you use it again your ass is mine," he said as he signed off.

"Oh god," she mumbled re-buring her head in her knees. "Don't be worried Tak, Just try not to use it. Your a smart girl you have wits," Lyn said. "I know...Thanks Lyn," Tak said with a smile.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "WHO WANTS WAFFLES AND BACON!" Gir shouted. walking into the room with a silver platter with food on it. "Wow your so nice Gir," Tak said. "Thanks! ladies first!" he yelled walking over to MiMi.

"Aww!," MiMi said. "I love waffles!" she said taking a few and some bacon. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" Gir shouted. Tak, Lyn, Zim, and MiMi laughed. "Am I being to funny?" Gir asked. "YES!" Zim shouted.

"WHOOPS! BACON! WHO WANTS!" Gir shouted. Tak laughed. "I DO GIR!" she said. "LIKE TRIPLE YAYS!" Gir shouted at the top of his lungs. Tak laughed. "I can't breath!" she shouted. "ME EITHER!" Maroon yelled. "GOD WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SOO FUNNY!" Lyn asked.

Gir laughed. "MY SPECALTY!" he yelled. "Ok seriously give me the bacon," Tak said. "Damn..." Gir said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed* Soon they all were eating.

"So Gir you are epically funny!" Lyn said. "He just is he can't help it," Tak said. "You got that right!" MiMi yelled. "I KNOW!" Maroon shouted. "SHUTUP!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed again*

"Ok so Gir what's up?" Zim asked. "I don't know..." Gir replied. "What? how could you not know?" Tak asked giggling. "I just don't," Gir said. "Ok?" MiMi asked as she ate a peice of bacon.

"Let's calm down," Lyn suggested. "Your right," Zim said. "Of course," Tak said. "What?" Maroon asked. "Stop trying to be funny its not working," Tak said bad. "Aww," Maroon whined. Tak laughed.

"I loveded bacon and MiMi," Gir said. "Aww me to," MiMi said. "Ok then I thought you hated Gir MiMi," Tak said. "I did...I just started to like him," she said. "Weird," ZIm said. "Your Yakimannoyng," MiMi said.

"I don't know what that is!" Zim screamed. "Oww," Tak moaned. "WHAT IS YAKIMA?" Zim screamed-asked. "Ooh it hurts," Tak whined. "What?" Lyn asked. "The sound of Zim's voice," she said in a whiny voice.

"NOT FUNNY TAKIAH!" Zim shouted. "Shut up," MiMi said. "She is right," Tak said. "Yes now shut up," MiMi said again. "You don't need to say it twice we're not deaf MiMi," Maroon said. "Wel some times it seems like you are," MiMi said back.

"Hey that isn't funny," Maroon said. "To bad," MiMi said. "Ok MiMi shut your mouth Maroon just be quiet," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "OKAY!" both Maroon and MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Tak got up and put her disguise on and answered it. She saw Gaz with Dib tied up in rope. "Um hi," Tak said. "Hey I want you to kill my brother," Gaz said. "Ok any lasts words?" Tak asked Dib.

Dib struggled in the rope then he shouted. "BUTT SEX MAN!" "Ok are you Butt Sex Man?" Tak asked the fat dude behind Dib. then Zim appeared. "NOOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" "Yes I am," the man replied.

Tak gagged a little. "Ok..," she said. "Oh I'm used to girls gagging at the sight of me," Butt Sex Man said. "Really?" Tak asked covering her mouth. "Yep," he replied. "How can you..." "I'm used to Dib's ugly face so," Gaz said.

"Oh," Tak said. "NOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" Zim screamed again. "Zim get lost," Tak said. "OK!" Zim yelled running into the kitchen. "Ok Dib since your last word was Butt Sex Man I guess you get to die now," Tak said.

"NOO! BUTT SEX MAN!" Dib screamed. "SHUT UP! LIKE SERIOUSLY I DON'T CARE!" Tak screamed. "Oh ok," Dib said. "THANK IRKENS!" Tak shouted. "Ok are you gonna kill him? Or do I have to drown him in the City Cess Pool?" Gaz asked.

"Drown him," Tak said. "Ok," Gaz said dragging the rope and Dib's face as getting messed up. "Bye Butt Sex Man," Tak said. "See ya," Butt Sex Man said. "God he is seriously ugly!" Tak said. "I KNOW!" everyone in Zim's house yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Tak screamed. "WHOOPS!" everyone screamed back. "Ok seriously your giving me a headache," Zim said. "See?" Tak asked. "Sorry." Maroon said. "Ok lets just go inside.  
Tak said stepping into Zim's house and closing the door.

"So who wants the rest of the waffles and bacon?" Gir asked. "Butt Sex Man," Tak said quickly. "OKAY!" Gir yelled running outside with it. "Oh god someone tell me he isn't going to go to Dib's house." Tak said shaking her head.

"I guess he is," Zim said. "Damn," Lyn said. "Ok let's just watch a something," MiMi said. " Only if it's not Gir," Tak said. "What?" MiMi asked. "I don't know," Tak said. "Okay then," MiMi said.

Tak sat on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest. "Hey guess what?" Lyn asked. "What?" Maroon asked. " I don't know!" Lyn said moaning some. "Now don't worry," Tak said. "I'm not worrying," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "Sure you weren't," she said. "I don't get girls," Maroon said. "Say that again and your head comes off," Tak said. "OH MY GOD!" Maroon yelled shocked. Tak giggled. "Yeah your weird,"

After eating Tak was sitting outside on the edge of the sidewalk when Lyn walked up to her. "I know your worrying about the whole situation," she said. Tak sighed. "Maybe I am. I don't l understand why," she replied.

"Maybe you don't want to end up crying again," Lyn said. That's when Tak shifted her vision to the right. "Your right," she mumbled. "Crying is normal you know that right?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged.

"Ok everyone cries your not weak or babyish," Lyn said. Tak rested her head on her knees. "Please just be quiet," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Bad headache," Tak answered.

"From what?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged "How much have you cried latley?" Lyn asked. "Not recently," Tak said. "Ok good," Lyn said. "But I can't go a day without feeling like I need to," Tak said.

"Maybe you need to," Lyn said. "I've cried so much why do I need to again?" Tak asked. "Deep inside you know why," Lyn answered. That's when Tak buired her head in her knees. she sobbed some.

"See?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't stand crying though," Tak said through sobs. "Either can I but I still cry when I feel I need to," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I hate this feeling of gulit," she mumbled.

"Wait why do you feel guilty?" Lyn asked. "I guess its about all those times I've disobeyed dad," Tak said guessing. "Aww it's ok you didn't mean to," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence.

"I know but I still can't get over it," she said. "Just think of happy things," Lyn said. Tak slumped down against the fence. "I-I can't," she moaned. "No don't start crying again please...Your ok," Lyn said noitcing Tak was beginning to sob again.

So Lyn hugged her. "It's ok," she whispered. "T-thank you," Tak mumbled through sobs. "Your thanking me for what?" Lyn asked. "For being a good friend," Tak answered. "Oh your welcome," Lyn said back. "Let's go inside," Lyn said.

"Um. sure," Tak said as she walked into Zim's house. "Hey Maroon what on earth are you doing?" Tak asked. "Looking at pics what about you?" he asked. "I don't know," Tak answered. "Sure," Maroon said.

"I HAS BAGELS!" Gir shouted. "Bagels?" Tak asked. "YEP!" Gir replied. "Um okay then," Tak replied. "So does anyone know why Gir keeps making us treats?" Maroon asked. "Gir is just like that,' Zim answered. 'Right," Tak said.

"Where's the couch?" Lyn asked. "You know there's more to life than sitting ok?" Maroon asked. "Um okay what's up with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon replied rather fast. "Sure you don't." Zim said.

"Shut up," Maroon said. "Where did Tak go?" Lyn asked. "Not my fault your blind," Maroon said. "Wait what did you just say?" Lyn asked. "I mean I don't know," Maroon quickly changed his sentence.

Lyn opened the front door and saw Tak jumping rope. "Why are you jumping rope?" Lyn asked. "I don't know. I guess it's fun," Tak replied. Lyn giggled. "So where did you get the rope?" Lyn asked.

"Um. Some kid," Tak answered. "Well did he just give you the rope?" Lyn asked. "No I had to knock him out," Tak replied. "Well at least you didn't end up using it again," Lyn said.

"Yes at least," Tak said back. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped jumping rope. "I just agreed with you that's all," she replied. "You sounded like you did something wrong," Lyn stated.

"Well I didn't," Tak said.

Lyn eyed her. "We'll see about that won't we?" she asked. "Wait what?" Tak asked getting a bit scared. "Either you tell me the truth or you face your father," Lyn said. " I didn't use it, What makes you think I did?" Tak asked.

"Your uncomfortable," Lyn said. "Ok you using yours is getting rather scary," Tak stated. "Well I never misused it," Lyn said back. "Hey I didn't misuse it sometimes I'm bull headed but still," Tak said back.

"If I was you I'd stop lying," Lyn said. "Ok fine! you caught me," Tak said falling to her knees. "I. did knock him out but one of his friends saw and threatened to call the cops and I thought basically all the cops knew I was trouble, So I had to choose between me or my ass," she said.

Lyn felt pity for her. "So then what happened?" she asked. "I hypnotized him and walked away, Now I guess you have to tell dad?" Tak asked. Lyn thought. "No I don't," she said. "Excuse me what?" Tak asked shocked.

"I am not telling your dad this time because I don't think you should get your ass paddled this time," Lyn said. "Well thank you," Tak said sarcastically. "Takiah don't worry he won't find out," Lyn said.

Tak smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence. MiMi walked out. "Guess what?" "What now MiMi?" Tak asked. "I'm bored can I go plow drive Dib?" she asked.

"Sure," Tak said as MiMi ran off. "Wow she must really hate Dib," Lyn said. "Oh you have no idea," Tak said with a giggle. Lyn giggled. "Oh my god an officer," Tak said shaking her head. "Hey I know you! your the creepy dangerous girl!" he yelled while pointing at Tak.

"Yeah what else dip thong?" Tak asked. "Watch your launguage," the officer warned. Tak sighed while rolling her eyes. "Are you a troubled child?" the officer asked. Tak felt her heart skip a beat while hearing this.

"What did you just say?" she asked. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you," the officer said. That's when Tak slumped down against the fence burieing her head in her knees. "Wait is she ok?" the officer asked.

Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak.. You ok?" she asked. "I am troubled I never had a good life," Tak mumbled. "Aww it's ok he said sorry." Lyn said. "Sorry isn't good enough," Tak said getting to her feet while staring at the officer.

"What are you thinking?" the officer asked. Tak began walking toward him. So he began backing away. "I didn't say move," Tak said. Just then the officer stayed. Once Tak was close enough she kicked him in the shin flipped him over her shoulder stepped on his chest and stabbed him 4 times. "MIMI! Get rid of him," Tak said.

MiMi did as she was told. Tak walked back over to Lyn who was shocked. "Tak..I''m surprised at you!" she said. "If anyone brings that up again they're dead," Tak said fighting sobs.

"Tak calm down it's ok," Lyn said. "I think your period is close or something," Lyn said. Tak eyed her. "Sure it is," she replied. Lyn rolled her eyes. Tak sighed. "I'm sorry. though," she said.

"Tak there's nothing to be sorry about besides using it again but that's different," Lyn said. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak said buring her head in her knees sobbing some. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Lyn said. "It's ok you didn't mean to," Tak said.

"Tak just remember when ever you need me I'll be there," Lyn said. "Thanks...," Tak said. "Tak your crying so much that your outfit is wet," Lyn said. "I know it is... You know what's weird?" she asked.

"What?" Lyn asked. "The wet feeling is kind of turning me on," Tak said as she re-buired her head in her knees. Lyn giggled some. "I never expected you to say that," she said.

"At least we know you can feel that way," she stated. Tak shrugged. "Yeah it's good," she replied quickly. "It's normal so don't worry," Lyn said. "No I'm not worrying about that," Tak said while resting her head.

"Oh ok now I understand," Lyn said. "Tak do you think if someone sees you crying they'd think your weak?" Lyn asked. "What...kind of question is that?" Tak asked. "And I guess I don't know,"

"I am just wondering because you only seem to cry around me," Lyn said. Tak blushed some. "Yeah your making me feel uncomforable," "Oh sorry," Lyn said with a smile. "Please," Tak said.

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't deal with you being that close to me," Tak mumbled. "Oh ok then I'll just move then," Lyn said shifting to the left some. "Thanks," Tak said quickly. "Your welcome." Lyn said.

"I think I just saw Dib," Lyn said. "I thought his sister was going to drown him in the cess pool," Tak said. "I guess she didn't," Lyn said. "What's the dumb ass doing?" Tak asked. "Just being dumb," Lyn answered.

"That's cool," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "I think he's coming over here," she said. That's when Tak got to her feet same with Lyn. "You ok?" Lyn asked just making siure. "I'm fine for now," Tak answered.

"Hey I was wondering are you all going to skool?" Dib asked. "Well yeah but not Maroon," Lyn answered. "So its just you Tak and Zim?" Dib asked. "Yep," Lyn answered. "Good I will expose you all!" Dib shouted running down the street.

"That kid needs to get laid," Tak said. "Yeah," Lyn agreed sarcastically. Tak shook her head. "Sorry," Lyn said. "No you didn't do anything," Tak said. "Sure I didn't," Lyn said back.

"I am so not ready for skool," Tak mumbled. "I know me either," Lyn said agreeing. "No I meant emotionally," Tak said. "Oh it'll be ok," Lyn said. "Easy for you to say, You're not the one struggling with the urge to cry most of the time," Tak stated.

Lyn put an arm around Tak's shoulder. "Don't worry, If you try your best to keep the feeling at bay you'll do fine," Lyn said. "Sometimes it's hard," Tak mumbled. "And if you can't I know some good places to go where no one will hear you," Lyn said.

"Ok thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. "Why can't the feeling just go away?" Tak asked. Lyn shrugged. "I don't know, There must be something your still upset about," she said.

"Yeah," Tak said. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. "I-I'm not," Tak said as she slumped down next to the fence. "I think I know what I'm upset about," she mumbled. "What?" Lyn asked. "The whole lying and using the implant," Tak answered.

"Oh those are really good reasons to be upset," Lyn said thinking. While Lyn was thinking Tak re-buried her head in her knees. "So why do you think I'm so upset about it?" she asked.

"Maybe you don't like the gulit," Lyn answered. Tak sighed. "Yeah maybe your right," she mumbled. "I can tell your close to crying again, the best thing to do to ease the feeling is to do what I told you before," Lyn said.

Tak sighed again. "Please don't tell me that because I already know," she said. "I'm sorry," Lyn said. "No it's fine," Tak said. "Ok just making sure," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said.

she felt some tears fall. "No not here," she mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Nothing," Tak answered quickly. "You sure?" Lyn asked. "I-I think," Tak answered as she began sobbing some.

"Aw you lied you were about to cry," Lyn said. "I'm sorry," Tak said. "It's fine," Lyn assured her. "I hate this feeling, I just don't understand it," Tak mumbled. "It's ok you don't need t understand it," Lyn said.

"Sure I don't," Tak said. "Oh stop being so moody,"Lyn said. "I'm not moody," Tak said. "Yes you are, have your sides been hurting?" Lyn asked. "Yes what about it?" Tak asked. "Oh nothing," Lyn said.

"Please your creeping me out," Tak said. "I am so sorry," Lyn said with a giggle. "Okay seriously," Tak said. "Oww," she moaned. "What hurts?" Lyn asked. "My left side along with my squeedlysppoch," Tak answered.

"Oh then I think your close to your period," Lyn answered. Tak stared at her for a moment. "Really?. butternut," she said. "Don't worry it's just really messy and red and...okay I'm grossing myself out," Lyn said.

"Hey! I'm the one that has to deal with it!" Tak yelled playfully. "I Know!" Lyn yelled playfully to. "You can borrow some of my pads when ever you...start," Lyn said. Tak looked a bit uncomofortable. "Okay thanks," she answered.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "Being close to your period causes mood swings and just being irritable," Lyn said. "Okay I get it," Tak said. "Ok I am just trying to tell you what to expect," Lyn said.

"Thanks but right now I don't want to hear it," Tak said. "One small thing when you start it might feel like you peed yourself," Lyn said. "Yeah that one I didn't need to know seriously," Tak said.

"Maybe I should've said it differently," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe you should've," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said quickly. "Oh and this is something you need to know, it mgiht make you more horny," Lyn said.

"THANK YOU DOCTOR LYN!" Tak shouted playfully. "SORRY!" Lyn yelled back playfully. "Some of these things you need to know," Lyn told Tak. "I know..but it feels uncomfortable," she said.

"Aw I know it does," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I feel horrible," she moaned. "Aw I did to," Lyn said. Tak shook her head. "I know you told me," she said. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "Ok sorry," Tak said getting to her feet and walking back into the house sitting on the couch.

Lyn walked in and closed and locked the door and sat beside Tak. "Ow," Tak moaned. "It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. "Hey Tak," Zim said. "Um hi what's up," Tak asked him. "Nothing what about you?" he asked.

"Pain," Tak answered. "Pain?" Zim asked. "It's a girl thing," Lyn told him. "Oh okay I get it," Zim said. Tak rolled to her back and held her stomach. "How bad does it ache?" Lyn asked.

"7," Tak answered. "Oh that's not bad," Lyn said. "No.. is 9 about now," she corrected herself with tears in her eyes. "Aw don't cry," Lyn said. "It's not like I want to," Tak answered. "Ok I understand," Lyn said.

"No you don't," Tak said. "Don't worry I do," Lyn said. "Please your making me feel uncomfortable," Tak said quickly. "Is that the problem? Listen it's ok to feel that way," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "It is? then why do I feel like I'm weak when I do?" she asked. "I don't know but maybe your not used to feeling this way," Lyn said. "Your right," Tak said. "Hey I'm right here," Zim said.

"Go!" Tak shouted. "GOING!" Zim shouted running upstairs. "Good idea Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah not my best one," Tak said with a smirk. "Yeah I can agree on that," Maroon said. "Don't start with me," Tak said. "What's wrong with you?" Maroon asked.

"Your moms chest hair," Tak answered. "Eww...HEY!" Maroon said. "Shut up," Lyn said. "But Tak started it," Maroon said. "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!" Lyn shouted Tak sighed. "Yeah Maroon be quiet," she mumbled.

"Sure," Maroon said. Lyn shook her head as MiMi played with Gir's piggy. "Hey Zim move," Lyn said. "Whoops," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "What?" Zim asked. "Nothing," Zim said. "Ok then," Tak said.

"I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "GIR! SHUT UP!" Zim shouted. "All of you need to shut up," Tak mumbled. "She's right," Lyn said. "Of course she is," Zim said. Maroon shook his head. MiMi bitch slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked. "I felt like hitting someone," MiMi answered. Tak giggled. "Not funny Tak," Maroon said. "Sorry," Tak said. "Sure," Maroon said. "What's wrong Tak?" Gir asked.

"Nothing you'd understand," Tak answered. "OH!" Gir said sitting on her lap. "Like what!" he asked. "Oof...Um. one thing is GET OFF MY FREAKING LEGS!" Tak shouted. "OK!" Gir shouted standing up and hugging her. "Aw he likes you Tak," Zim said.

"Gir? Please stop hugging me," Tak said. "I LIKE YOU!" Gir shouted. "Yeah I know you do," Tak said. "Aw I think Gir has a crush!" Maroon joked. "That's it once he gets off me your so dead!" Tak said.

"Wholly motherfucker!" Maroon said horrorfied. That's when Gir kissed her on the cheek then jumped off. "Ow my squeedlyspooch," she moaned. Maroon just stood there. Tak got to her feet and bitch slapped him.

"OW! god is that all you girls know how to do?" he asked. "No I can do this," Tak said pulling out two swords. "Um...Where did you get those?" Maroon asked. "Found em," Tak answered. Then she used them both to trip him he didn't have time to fight back or anything.

"Damn girl your good!" Zim said. "I practiced," Tak said. "You can use those skills to fight enemys," Maroon said getting to his feet. Tak thought. "Your right I could," she agreed.

"Just make sure you don't misuse them," Lyn said. Tak shot her an angry glare. "Sorry," she said quickly. *Lyn* "How about we all go for a evening walk?" Zim asked.

"Yeah he's right maybe that is the best idea," Lyn said. that's when everyone put their disguises on and opened the front door stepped out and closed it.

"Now Maroon don't fuck this up like you did last time," Tak said "I said I was sorry about that!" Maroon shouted defending himself. "I know," Lyn said. Lyn noticed Tak kept most her eye sight on the street or other things not the people around her,

"Hey what's up?" she asked her. Tak looked over at her. "I'm still feeling a bit gulity," she answered. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Dib ran up to them. "BUTT SEX MAN GOT AWAY!" he shouted.

"Butt Sex Man got away? how?" Tak asked. "Gaz was trying to stranggle me but he got away! and now he's going to rape little kids!" Dib shouted. Tak shook her head. "I''ll get him," she said.

"I'll help," Lyn said. "Me to," Zim and Maroon said. MiMi sighed. "Seriously stop staring at me I'm helping!" she shouted. "Thanks!" Dib shouted. "I thought you hated us?" Tak asked. "I still wanna expose you all but I need your help just this once!" Dib said.

"Ok don't worry we're helping," Tak said. "Ok he ran this way," Dib said leaning over the alley way. "BTW Tak I know most of the cops are still looking for you," he stated. Tak gulped. "I saw that," Dib said with a smirk.

"Can you stop flirting and focus on finding Butt Sex Man?" MiMi asked. "I am not flirting with Tak!" Dib shouted. "Besides she's mine," Zim mumbled. "WHAT?" Dib asked shocked. "NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"I'm on to you," Dib said pointing at Zim. Zim gulped. "I saw that to," Dib stated. Tak pushed him into the wall as she leaned over it. "OW!" Dib yelled. "Oh quit complaining I barley pushed you," Tak said.

Just then she saw two flash lights *it was close to dusk* "God Tak those are police officers," Dib said leaning over her shoulder. "I can see that," Tak said. "Dib?" she said sweetly. "Yeah?" Dib asked.

"Get your big ass head off my shoulder," she said in a annoyed voice. "Yeah..um sorry," Dib said rubbing his arms. "Oh quit flirting Dib," MiMi said. "I AM NOT MIMI!" Dib screamed. "Hey what was that?" a officer asked.

Tak gulped as she leaned over the wall again. "Hey whose there!" an officer asked. then he shoned his light over there. "OH SHIT! its the scary ass girl!" he screamed. "At least they think your scary," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes.

"Hey little girl why you here? to kill more people?" the officer asked. Tak sighed. "No," she said loud enough for them to hear her. "I see a boy, behind you what are you planning on doing?" the second officer asked.

Tak looked at Dib he looked shocked. "Nothing!" he shouted. "Yeah he's right nothing!" Tak said. "Then I need everyone who might be back there to come out," the first officer said. Thats' when Gir Mimi Zim Tak and Dib said.

"Wow there's alot of you what's going on?" the second officer asked. "Listen we're looking for Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Whose in gods name is that?" the first officer asked. Tak sighed. "What is wrong with the scary girl?" the second officer asked.

"My name isn't scary girl dumbasses," Tak said. "Oh yeah I remember it's Tak right?" the first officer asked. She nodded. "That's is a evil name!" the second officer said scared.

Tak sighed this time she sounded like she was close to tears. "Is she going to cry?" the first officer asked. Dib shrugged. "Maybe," he said. Then MiMi kicked him in the shin. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Um did that cat just talk?" the first officer asked. "No she didn't," Tak said with a few tears in her eyes. MiMi meowed. "I told you to stop eating those doughnuts," the second officer told the first officer.

the first officer sighed. "Dang it," he moaned. Tak eyed them soon she fell to her knees. "Whoa! what's wrong with her?" the second officer asked. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts and my sides are killing me," Tak moaned. "Aw it's ok Tak try moving around some," Lyn suggested. "She's in pain," Lyn said. "Oh is it that time...OW!" the poor second officer didn't get to ask his question because the first one kicked him in the shin. "You don't ask that in front of other boys!" he shouted. "OW! sorry!" the second officer shouted.

Tak sighed again. then she slowly got to her feet. "Is she alright?" the first officer asked. "Yeah I think she's fine," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," the first officer said. "Can we go passed?" Lyn asked.

"Of course," the second officer said letting them passed but when Tak walked passed they stopped her. "OW! hey what's the big deal?" she asked. "Your coming with us you cute little trouble maker," the second officer said. "Trouble makers are hot," the frist one said Tak eyed him. "I'm super sorry," he said again.

"Listen you need to let her go," Dib said. "Why should we?" the second officer asked. "We need her," Zim said. "Oh no we can't trust someone as cute as her walking around," the first officer said.

"Would you please stop saying how cute or hot I am?" Tak asked. "Sorry," the second officer said. "How about sexy?" the first officer asked. Tak shook her head. "Ten times worse," Lyn eyed her.

"Oh," she said finally understanding then she kicked the officer who held her in the balls then she back away and pulled out both her swords. "Listen either you walk away OR Get your fingers chopped off," Tak said.

"Um.. I kinda wanna keep my fingers," the first officer said. "We don't have to listen to this cute little girl," the second officer said. "Your right," the first one said. Tak gulped. "I saw that," one of the officers said.

She back away some. "Stay away from me," she said. then Lyn kicked both officers into the trash cans "Let's go!" she yelled Tak quickly put her swords away and followed Dib and the rest down the alley way.

"Ok I could've sworn he went this way," Dib said pointing to the next allley way. "You sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Dib said. Tak sighed. "I can't handle the pain," she moaned near tears once again. Then she heard the officers yelling "WHERE ARE YOU!" "We need to keep moving if we don't we're toast," she told her friends and a gay big headed nobody. *Dib*

"Ok let's just go down this way," Dib said pointing. Tak pushed passed him with everyone else. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Dib shouted running after them. "Shut up Dib I don't want to be found ok?" Tak said.

"Tak I sense your stress calm down some," Lyn said. Tak sighed "I-I'm trying to," she said. "Are you gonna cry?" Dib asked. "No," Tak mumbled. "I see tears," Dib said. Tak moaned as she slumped down next to a wall and she buried her head in her knees.

"Sorry did I say something?" Dib asked. Lyn eyed him. "No not this time," she said. "Oh ok good. wait...hey!" Dib said offended. "What? it's true," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Dib said.

Tak surley began to sob. "What is wrong with her?" Dib asked. "One word..Hormones," Maroon said. "Ooh," Dib said. "Wait what?" he asked. "Nevermind," Maroon said. Tak sighed. "Your all making me feel really uncomfortable," she said.

"I'm sorry," Dib said. "It's fine big headed persons," Tak said. "I don't mean to inturrupted your crying time Tak but we need to move," Dib said. Tak got to her feet. "Ok he's right," she said.

Soon they all were walking again. "I can still hear them," Zim said. "Yeah they must not be to far behind," Dib said. Before rounded the next corner Tak leaned around it. "Clear," she said as everyone moved around it.

"Ok look for signs then we can find Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Well what are the signs?" MiMi asked. "Pants," Dib answered. "Pants? really?" Tak asked. "Yeah it's complicated," Dib said. "Sure it is," Tak said.

"What about the blood on the fence?" Zim asked. "How could I have missed that?" Dib asked himself. "Your stupid," MiMi said. "MiMi shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then they saw two flash lights behind them.

"There you are!" the first officer yelled. Tak gulped. "You are going to time hard time!" the second one yelled. "Listen to me," Tak said. "I didn't mean to do any of those things," she said. The first officer eyed her.

"You are so attractive you know that?" he asked. Tak shook her head. "Yes I'm thrilled," she said. Zim was smirking in the back. "You! do you like her?" the second officer asked. Zim gulped. "Uh...I..Yes," he said.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed. Tak put her hand on her eyes like she was embarrassed or annoyed. "She's so cute when she's annoyed," the frist officer said. "Wait I just figured something out," Lyn said. "You only want Tak because you want to do bad things to her! your pediphiles! your not even real cops!" she yelled.

"DAMN IT! How'd you know?" the first fake officer asked. Tak's eyes were wide. "They want to do bad things to me?" she asked shocked as all hell. "Yes your delisious," the second fake officer said.

"Well we won't let that happen to her," Dib said. Tak gulped. "Oh god," she mumbled. "Seeing her upset is amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak looked disgusted. "Your going to make me sick here," she said.

"Ooh sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak gagged once as she put her head down on her knees. "Your making me sick!" Lyn and Maroon shouted. "Oh my god," Dib said. "You people are fucking sick!" Gaz yelled from behind them.

"GAZ!" Dib yelled. Gaz walked over to them. "Listen you pediphiles are really pathictic you need to acutally try something else like killing puppies," she said. the fake cops stared at Gaz.

"Who is she?" one of them asked. "My younger sister," Dib answered. "Oh," one of them said. Just then Butt Sex Man walked passed. "Dib I thought you said he escaped," Tak said.

"Um..I thougth he did honest!" Dib yelled. "Sure you did," Lyn said. "Your pretty," Zim said to Tak. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "Uh I said you look shitty!" Zim shouted. "Not funny Zim I know what you said," Tak said.

"She isn't pretty she is sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak sighed. "Please stop saying that," she begged. "Sorry but we can't," one of the fake officers said.

Tak moaned as she shook her head with her hands on her eyes. "I can't stand how dang sexy she is," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again this time near tears.

"God shut up! Lyn shouted. "Yeah you people are making her sick and that's my job," Gaz said. everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing Gaz," Dib said. "Well if Tak or what ever he name is wasn't so sexy maybe we would," one of the fake officers said. Tak buired her head in her knees. "I-I hate you both," she mumbled. "Aw she hates us," one of the fake officers said.

"That's not a good thing," Dib said. "So? it's amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again. "I am about to throw upi if you don't shut up!" she yelled. "You guys really need to shut up," Lyn said.

"Listen if you weren't so sexy maybe we would shut-up," one of the fake officers said. Tak shook her head. "Please just shut up," "Sorry hun," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned mixed with a growl. "Aw she's irritated," one of the officers said.

"This isn't going well," Lyn said. "What can we do?" Zim asked. "I'm not sure," Maroon said. Tak looked up at them with a few tears in her eyes. "Wow your eyes are sexy," one of the fake pfficers said.

"MIMI! ATTACK!" Tak shouted. Just then the officers turned to the cat. then she turned to her SIR form and plow drived them. into the ground. "And Tak is really a alien," DIb said showing them a pic he took of her.

"Wow she's still sexy," one of the fake officers said. "God...," Tak moaned. "Ok Let's go," Lyn said. as she and everyone else followed Dib. "Those cops creep me out. Now I know there is no such thing as love," Tak said.

"Oh yes you know there is," Zim said. Tak narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't hurt me," he said. "I won't," Tak said. "So those cops are really sickning," Gaz said. Dib shook his head. "These readings are not right," he said.

"Reading's for what?" Lyn asked. "Um. well I kinda got all your hormone levels," Dib said. "Tak's is so far the highest," he said. "Like I said hormones," Maroon said. Tak took the water bottle she had and took a gulp. "Okay you seriously need to stop saying nasty stuff I can't handle anymore," she said.

"Sorry," Zim said. "Well those cops were so nasty," Maroon said. "No chizz," MiMi said. "Tak you feeling ok?" Lyn asked. "I'm feeling a bit light headed but Im fine," Tak said. "Ok once we get home you can rest," Lyn said.

Once At Zim's House:

Maroon Lyn Tak Zim Gir and MiMi were watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and opened it. "Ugh. what do you want?" she asked Dib. "I don't know but I just saw the cops not to far away from here," he said.

"Oh god no," Tak moaned. "Yeah I know," Dib said. "Oh god not them again," Lyn said walking up behind Tak. "Don't worry I don't think they were heading this way," Dib said as he turned around and left Tak quickly closed the door.

"Ok them," Zim said confused. "I'm just as confused as you are," Tak said. "No I think Gir is way more confused," MiMi said as Tak and Zim looked over at Gir he was bashing his head in the wall. "GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zim shouted-asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted back. Tak shook her head with a giggle. "You make me feel so much better," she said. "Aw I'm glad," Zim said. Lyn smirked. "What?" Zim asked. "You don't have to hide it anymore we know you feel for Tak," she said.

Zim sighed. "Yeah I like her big whoop," he said. Tak blushed a bit. "Aw. really?" she asked. "Yeah everytime we kiss I can't explain how it feels," Zim said. Tak smiled. "Aw your so kind," she said.

"Thanks Zim for making Tak feel better," Maroon said. "I hope you don't think I'm lying because I'm not I like Tak," Zim said. "I don't," Maroon said looking confused. "Oh ok then," Zim said. Tak shook her head again. "I'm surrounded by morons," she said. "Not you Zim," she said quickly. "HEY!" Maroon yelled. "To bad," Tak said.

"Stop PMS'ing," Maroon said. "I am not," Tak said. "Ok fine maybe I am," she said quickly. "That's a girl thing dumb brod," Lyn said. "I ain't dumb," Maroon said. "Your acting it," Tak said. "SHIT!" Maroon yelled.

"Shut up," MiMi said walking passed. "Would you stop PMSing?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Nevermind," Tak said quickly. "Sure ok," MiMi said. Tak shook her head. "I don't get you," she said. "Well sometimes I don't get you," MiMi said back.

Tak eyed her. "Watch it," she warned. "Whoops," MiMi said sitting on the couch. Just then Tak put her disguise on opened the front door and walked out. "Where you going?" Lyn asked.

"I need some air," Tak said Lyn and MiMi followed her. "Are you sure your just not doing this to cry?" Lyn asked. "Yes I'm sure," Tak said. Lyn eyed her. "I can sense your lying," she said.

"Please stop using your implant it freaks me out," Tak said. "Stop running away from your problems and face them," Lyn said back. "I don't run away!" Tak yelled as she put her head down on her knees.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lyn said. Tak picked her head up. "It's fine," she said just then Zim walked out side and MiMi sucker punched him! Tak's eyes were wide she covered her mouth to hold a laugh in. "Ooh what.. the! hey!" Zim yelled holding his cheek.

"Oh god. MiMi," Tak said laughing. Just then Gir ran out with some waffles and MiMi upper cutted him! he went flying in the air. "AHHHH!" he screamed. Tak burst out laughing again same with Zim and Lyn.

"MiMi your funny!" Tak said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Just then Dib was walking passed the house and MiMi grabbed his head put her foot on the tip of it gother extendable claw and drop kicked him!

Tak nearly started crying she was laughing so hard! "My squeedlyspooc hurts!" she said. "MiMi why are you so violent?" Tak asked. "I don't know I was bored," MiMi answered. Lyn and Tak got to thier feet.

Tak swayed on her feet. "I saw something in the bathroom, might want to start explaining?" Lyn asked. Tak eyed her. "It was just a pad, Nothing important but...I think I started," she said.

Lyn smiled. "I knew you were close," she said. Tak looked a bit uncomfortable. "Please don't mention this to anyone," she said. "I promise," Lyn said. Tak smirked "Ok,"

"So your feeling ok?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded "Yeah I'm fine," she said. Just then DIb came in a trash can and MiMi kicked him back down inside and kicked it as hard as she could. Tak laughed again.

"Please MiMi I can't breathe," Tak said. "Oh sorry," MiMi said. "I will never get you," Tak said with a smirk. "Me either with you," MiMi told Tak. "Hey," Tak said. "I say whoops!" MiMi said with a giggle.

"Tak look," Lyn said. Tak turned around and saw the two fake pediphile cops coming. she moaned. "Hey look it's the sexy girl," the first fake officer said. "Yes hi," Tak said.

"Damn she's lookin' even more stunning," the second fake officer said. Tak moaned again as she shook her head. "Aw what's wrong sexy?" the first fake officer asked. Tak crossed her arms.

Lyn eyed her. "Oh," she mumbled. Zim walked beside Tak. "Get lost she's mine," he said. "She's yours?" the first fake officer asked. "Yes now beat it," Zim said. "Blah," both fake officers said as they walked away.

"Thanks Zim," Tak said. "Anytime, and their right you are short of sexy," Zim said. Tak smirked with a small blush. "Aw. thanks I guess I am," she said. Zim giggled. "Yes you are," he said.

Tak shook her head. "Aw...thanks," she said.

Zim kissed her on the cheek and walked back into his house. "Oh god," Tak mumbled. "Your not going to hurt him are you?" Lyn asked her. "No I'm not," Tak answered. "Ok good," Lyn said with a sigh.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted in the walk way. "Zim likes you Tak!" he yelled. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "With pleasure," MiMi said walking over to him and upper cutting him. "AHH!" he screamed. Tak laughed.

"My god your funny," she said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Lyn eyed Tak. "Were you crying?" she asked. Tak sighed "Yeah I guess I was," she said. "Aw.. why?" Lyn asked. "I guess all the stress," Tak said.

"Yeah good reasons," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. Just then Dib came back. "I landed in a srub," he moaned. Tak eyed him. "So?" "So? it hurt!" Dib yellled. Tak giggled. "Maybe it did," Lyn said.

"Want me to hurt you again?" MiMi asked. "No," Dib said. "Then get your butt outta here," she said. "Ok," Dib said leaving. "MiMi come on," Tak said opening the front door letting her SIR go in first and walking in after her. with Lyn following.

"Hey girls you really like spending time outside huh?" Maroon asked. "Yeah so?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon said. "What's today?" Tak asked. "Saturday," Lyn said. "Oh god. skool on Monday, I'm not emotionally ready," she moaned sitting on the couch.

"Why what/s wrong?" Lyn asked sitting beside her. "Sometimes I still feel like crying," Tak answered. "Oh it's ok like I said I know some good places to go," Lyn said with a smile. "Thanks," Tak said.

"Welcome," Lyn said. MiMi sat on the arm of the couch. "Hey MiMi do you mind?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Your mom," Tak said. "Your my mom," MiMi said back. "Yeah and I say move your ass," Tak said back.

"Damn it trick always works," MiMi moaned jumping down. Tak giggled. "Next time think before you act," "I will!" MiMi said. "You better," Tak said. MiMi shook her head as Zim laughed. "What's so funny?" Tak asked.

"Um.. Your pretty," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "You make no sense," Tak said. Zim moaned. "I know I don't," Just then Dib knocked on the door. "Hey Zim!" "Aw.. what do you want?" Zim asked "I have a flash light I'm going hunting for bigfoot!" Dib said. "So? why did you come here?" Zim asked. Dib shrugged as he turned it on and it shoned in Zim's face. "Oooh!" he moaned. Dib: "What the fuck?" Zim looked at him in a squint. "You make me sick!" he yelled. Dib looked offended "So? you make Tak sick!" he yelled back. Zim crossed his arms. "Leave her outta this!" he shouted.

Dib eyed him. "Aw," Zim looked thoughtful at Dib. "What?" he asked. Dib smirked evilly "You like her!" he said pointing at Zim with his free hand. Zim made a fist. "I do not!," "I can hear you Dib!" Tez shouted.

"WHAT! TEZ! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Dib shouted/screamed (Tez was a friend of Tak she was an Irken Invader) Zim: *whispers* "She just walked in," "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Dib asked "I said you're stupid," Zim said back.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tak shouted. "MAKE ME!" Dib shouted. "Oh I will!" Tak said. "Bad idea to set her off," Zim said. "Wait why?" Dib asked. Just then Tez appeared. "Oh your about to find out the hard way!" Dib moaned "BUTTERNUT!"

Just then she drop kicked him took Gir and left. Zim made another fist "GOOD I DON'T NEED GIR!" he shouted. "Why are we always alone?" Zim asked Tak. "Don't even think about it," Tak warned. "I WASN'T! I HATE YOU!" Zim yelled. "Me to," Tak said. Just then Dib crawled in the doorway. "I landed in another shrub!" he moaned.

"So?" Tak asked. "Well it didn't feel good!" Dib yelled. "Ok I think I need to punch you in the face," Tak said. "Wait what?" Dib asked as Tak walked over to him and punched him in the face. "OUCH! Hey! you knocked my loose tooth out!" he yelled.

Then Tak took his tooth from him and threw it. "Now go find it," she said. "DAMN IT!" DIb shouted running back out to find it. Just then Tez came back. "Oh Zim I stole your i pod...wait Tak? you couldn't even let me help?" she asked noticing Tak beat up Zim she seen how he was in pain. "Guess what? I found a nickle!" "Ew its ugly!" Tak yelled. "I have feelings you know!" Dib yelled. "No you don't" Tak said.

"I wasn't really thinking of that," Tak said. "YOU STOLE MY I POD!" Zim shouted/asked. "Yes," Tez said. "BTW I'm keeping Gir," she said. "Why?" Zim asked. "Because," Tez said.

as she left. Just then Dib walked back in. "Found my tooth!" he said. Then Tak took it from him again and threw it again. "Find it bastard," she said. "I HATE YOU!" he shouted running back out.

Tak looked at Zim. "When is the dipthong gonna realize I like him?" she wondered. Zim slightly look at Tak. "She looks...pretty Wait what the fucking hell!" he wondered. "I sense love," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit

"Mimi say that again and I'll push you out in front of a bus!" she yelled. "NO NOT THE BUS!" Mimi shouted. Tak laughed. Zim shook his head. "Well I'll go get Gir see ya," he said leaving. Tak fell to her knees.

"Wow..." Just then DIb walked back in. "Hey found my tooth!" he yelled walking passed Tak. She quickly moved her hand back and punched him in the face he fell to the ground OUT COLD!

Mimi eyed him then Tak. "Wow...you have good aim!" she said Tak looked behind her. "Whoops...I didn't see him," Mimi giggled. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Hey Tak!...Wait why is the big headed human on the floor?" he asked.

Tak eyed him then her father. "Um...he tripped?" she said obviously lying. "Your lying," Lyn said to Tak. Tak closed eyes for a moment. Her father eyed her then Lyn. "Your lying?" he asked. Tak re-opened her eyes. "No...mm yes," she said.

"Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to lie?" he asked. Tak got a bit teary eyed. "Yes you did...I'm sorry," she said. Tallest Purple understood. "It's okay Takiah I won't send you to Planet Filth have you been using your implant?" he asked.

Tak eyed Lyn then she looked at the ground she wrapped her arms around her head. "Well?" he asked. "Y-yes," she finally said. "What did I tell you! You used all your chances Tak I'm afraid I'll have to come and paddle your ass," he said.

Tak sobbed once. "You didn't use it," Lyn said to her. Tak shook her head. "Yes I did. I just lied to you about it," she said. "When?" Lyn asked. "Yesterday...I had to...," Tak said sobbing. "Why?" Lyn asked.

"B-because I needed to get a cop away," Tak said as she sobbed. "Please give her another chance!" Lyn begged Tak's dad. But Tallest Purple shook his head. "I'm sorry but she used her last chance," he said.

"Please look at her!" Lyn said. Tallest Purple looked at how sad his daughter was and couldn't stand to see her that way. "Ok.. One more chance Tak, but if you use it your ASS is mine," he said as he signed off.

Tak sobbed again. "It's ok," Lyn said. "God...I can't handle this anymore," Tak said. Lyn rubbed her back. "Just calm down," she told her. Tak's shoulders stopped shaking and she stopped crying. "Thanks...but I feel really stressed," she said.

"Don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Tak got to her feet and began to walk up stairs. "Where are you going?" Lyn asked. Tak's eyes got wide but Lyn couldn't see them. "Um. just to Zim's room," Tak answered.

"To do what?" Lyn asked. "Listen to music," Tak answered. "Ok have fun," Lyn said as she sat on the couch. Tak sighed. "Oh I will," she mumbled as she opened Zim bedroom door closed it and locked it and turned on the radio.

Then sat on his bed. Slowly she began to feel herself down. "Mm," she moaned surely she put her right hand in her pants under her underwear and began to finger herself she started off slowly and went faster as the feeling got more intense. Soon she began to violently thrust her hips into her hand moaning Until she reached a powerful orgasm moaning twice as loud.

Just then the door rattled "Tak? what are you doing in there?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped fingering herself. "Um..I'm listening to music that's all!" she said. "I thought I heard moaning are you ok?" Lyn asked.

"I'm fine!" Tak said. Just then Lyn opened the door and saw Tak on the bed with her right hand in her pants. "You were masturbating huh?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "Yeah...Sorry I lied," she said.

"No I understand," Lyn said. "It felt so good," she moaned putting her head on Lyn's legs. "Yes, I bet it did," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak giggled to. "Yeah," she agreed. "Ok you look like you had fun," Lyn said.

"Oh. I had fun," Tak said with a small moan. "Why are you still moaning?" Lyn asked. "It feels good still," Tak answered. "Oh right," Lyn said with a smirk. "Come on let's go downstairs," she said.

Tak got to her feet and followed Lyn out the door. "So I see you had a ball in Zim's room," Lyn said. "What did you mean?" Tak asked. "There was cum just about all over the place," Lyn said. "You better clean it up before Zim sees it," she warned.

Tak looked at the ground. "Yeah..I will," she said. "Aw, don't be embrrassed it's normal," Lyn said. "No...I'm not embarrassed," Tak said. "Oh good," Lyn said said sighing with relief. Tak sighed. "Hey Zim," Lyn said once she saw him.

"Our last day of freedom," Zim said. Tak moaned. "No. I'm not ready to go back!" she yelled. "Me either," Lyn said. "The only thing you need this year is a pencil glue, paper and a notebook," Zim said.

"Nice," Lyn said. "Don't worry I got it all," Zim said. "I can't believe skool's starting tomorrow," Tak said. "No one can," Maroon saud. "Your not going you should be happy," Zim said. "Ms. Bitter's lives up to her name," Tak said.

"Yeah," Zim agreed. "At least we can walk," Lyn said. "Yeah.." Zim said. "Stop saying yeah," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. "Ow," Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Cramps," Tak said. "Oh yeah those suck," Lyn said.

"Yeah," Tak said. Mimi jumped on the couch. "What up people?" she asked. "Your face now move," Tak said. "What about my face?" Mimi asked. "I don't know!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Mimi yelled.

"Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "I'm trying," Tak said. "What's wrong with her?" Maroon asked. "You make me critically ill," Tak told him. "HEY!" he yelled offended. "What? you do!" Tak said with a giggle.

"Hmm," Maroon whined "I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir shouted. "That's nice Gir," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir yelled. "How can he be happy?" Lyn asked. "BECAUSE! I LOVEDED SKOOL!" Gir shouted. "He's only been there like 4 times," Zim said.

"I've seen it," Mimi said. "Yes you did," Tak said. "So whose ready to give up summer?" Lyn asked. No one answered. "I knew it," she moaned. "Don't worry we get out ealier this year," Tak pointed out.

"Yeah but it's not enough to cancel gym," Zim said. "No not gym," Tak moaned. She was having bad period cramps no WAY SHE WAS ABLE TO DO GYM! "If I skip I'll get detention and if I used my implant I get my ass paddled," Tak said.

"Yeah pretty hard choices," Zim said. "Look on the bright side at least its 5th grade with the same old crabby teacher," Lyn said. "Wow that really cheered me up," Zim said with a fake giggle.

"Oh shut up!" Lyn yelled hitting him with a near by pillow. "OUCH!" he said playfully. "5th grade of HELL," Tak pointed out. "Your so right," Mimi said. "Yeah Tak I never thought of it that way," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and answered it. "What do you want Dib?" she asked crossing her arms. "I found my tooth and got 40 bucks out of t," Dib said showing her the money.

"So?" Tak asked. "Skool starts tomorrow and I'm ready to expose you three," he told Zim, Lyn and Tak. "Good luck with that," Zim said. "Stop saying that! It got not funny like 30 scenes ago!" Dib shouted.

"Buttersticks!" Zim yelled. Tak laughed. "Ok Dib go get ready for skool we're doing the same," Tak said. "MAKE ME! Oh...yeah ok see ya tomorrow," Dib said walking away. "God why must he come and tell us his plans?" Tak asked

Lyn and Zim shrugged. "Yeah," Tak said sitting on the couch. "So I stole some stuff if you wanna look through it," Zim told the girls. "Thanks Zim," Tak said as she set it on the floor got on her knees and looked at sime of it with Lyn.

"Welcome," Zim said. "Wow a holographic notebook," Lyn said "There's two," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said taking one same with Lyn. "Be careful there's a lot of pointy pencils in there," Zim said. "I think we know better," Tak said. "Just checking," Zim said.

"Also Tak you might wanna bring extra pads along who knows what we're doing in gym," Lyn said. "Thanks for the imfo," Tak said. "Yeah I also hate gym," Zim said. "WHO doesn't?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Lyn answered.

"Me either!" Tak said. "Ok calm down and finish searching," Lyn told her. "Ok," Tak said "Ok I'm done for now," Tak said climbing on the couch. "Geez what's up with you?" Zim asked. "Peer pressure," Tak moaned.

"Yeah she's right," Lyn agreed. "Am I ever wrong?" Tak asked. "No never," Lyn answered. "No," Mimi said. "NEVER!" Maroon said. "Not since I known you," Zim said. "Wow," Tak said with a giggle she was surpirsed to learn how right she was.

"I'm shocked," she said. "It's a good thing Tak," Lyn said. "Thanks I know," Tak said holding her head with her hands. "Headache?" Zim asked. "Very bad one," Tak answered. "Take a PMS pill it'll help," Lyn said handing her one.

"Thanks," Tak said after she took it. "Now what should we do?" Zim asked. "Something boring so time won't pass so fast," Tak said. "Yeah I agree we should do something so boring," Lyn said agreeing with Tak's statment.

"Ok just sit here," Zim said. "I'm already bored," Tak moaned. "That's good," Lyn said "Realy?" Tak asked. "I don't know really," Lyn answered. . .. Tak shook her head. "Right," Lyn giggled. "I'm thinking about just skipping gym and getting detention," Tak said. "Why not just write a note why you can't take gym?" Lyn asked. Tak looked shocked. "Our gym teacher is a man," she said.

"So? he's bound to understand," Lyn said. "I don't know," Tak said. "Look I'll tell him for you," Lyn said patting her on the back. "You will? Thanks," Tak said "Your welcome," Lyn said "But wait. what if he doesn't buy it?" Tak asked. "Don't worry I'm sure he will," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said. "Hey girls I'm right here," Zim said. "Then move," Tak said in an irritated voice. "Ok," Zim said getting up from the couch and leaving "Thank you," Lyn said. "Sure," Zim said as he left. "Hey I just made something up. Dib just got Bitter'D." Lyn said. Tak laughed. "That sounds fun to say," she said. "Yeah it does," Zim agreed.

Just then there was a knock on the door Tak got up put her disguise on and opened the door. "Dib?" she asked. "Um. Hi did you happen to see a flash light?" he asked. "Um. I don't recall," Tak said.

"DAMN!" Dib yelled. "Oh god shut up," Mimi said. "Hey cat I have feelings you know," he said. "Oh I didn't notice," Mimi said. "HEY!" Dib yelled offended. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Gir screamed.

"WEE HOOO! ! I HAS HONEY!" he screamed afterwords. "Oh...Gir what's wrong with you?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged as he skipped toward Dib but tripped on nothing and grabbed Tak's leg.

"Gir um. please get off my leg," Tak said trying to shake the robot off. "Hey Gir get off her!" Zim shouted. Gir hugged Tak's leg. "NO! I LOVEDED TAK!" he screamed. "Someone get this thing off of me!" Tak yelled.

Gir jumped down and began to walk toward Dib but he tripped on Tak's shoe and landed on Dib's foot. "DAMN YOU TAK!" he screamed in pain. "WHAT!" Tak asked rather shocked. "I DON'T KNOW!" Dib screamed back.

"Ok!" Tak yelled back. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. Just then Gir got up and kissed Tak's shoe then walked away. "Um..." Tak said not able to find words to say at that moment. "I am just as confused as you are," Dib said.

Tak shook her head. "I don't get your robot Zim," she said. Zim nodded "Me either Tak," he said crossing his arms. "GIR STOP KISSING UP TAK!" Zim screamed. "AW I KNOW YOU LOVEDED HER!" Gir screamed back.

That's when Dib smirked evilly. "You like Tak huh Zim?" he asked. "I DO NOT!" Zim screamed. "I heard your robot!" Dib said correcting Zim. "WELL HE'S ON ROBOT DOPE SO HE DOESN'T COUNT!" Zim shouted back.

"NO! I'M ON CRACK!" Gir screamed back. "OK!" Zim screamed at his robot. "Well either way I know you feel for her," Dib said. "Whose to say YOU don't feel for her?" Zm asked Dib blushed some. "I DON'T LIKE HER!" he yelled back.

"Oh god I have two morons crushing on me," Tak moaned rolling her eyes. "What! I said I didn't like you!" Dib said loud enough for Tak to hear. "BUT YOU ALWAYS ASSUME I LIKE HER SO YOU MUST LIKE HER!" Zim yelled.

"ZIM LIKES TAK CASE CLOSED!" Mimi screamed. "I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs. "Stop shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" Tak screamed really loud. Both boys got quiet. "I LIKE ZIM OK!" she said loud.

Zim blushed Dib looked shocked. "You like me?" Zim asked. "YES! NOW SHUT UP!" she screamed. "OK!" Dib yelled crossing his arms. "I never knew that," Zim said. "That's because you never bothered to ask," Tak said with a smirk.

Zim sighed "Yeah I guess I was to stubborn to ask," he said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Yes you were and you will always be," she said. Zim smirked "Your right on that," he agreed. "Ew alien sex I'm leaving," Dib said. "WHAT! WE SHALL NOT DO SEX!" Zim screamed.

"EW STOP SAYING THAT WORD!" Tak screamed extra loud! "YOUR GONNA BURST MY EAR DRUMS!" Dib screamed. "BE QUIIIIIEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Gir screamed sooo loud.

"Ok...I'll kiss Tak on the lips if you...kiss Lyn," Zim told Dib. Dib blushed. "What?" he asked. "You heard me," ZIm said. "Fine I'm only doing this for you," Lyn told Zim. as she kissed Dib on the lips.

"Oooh...Now! you have to kiss Tak!" Dib told Zim. Tak smirked. "Lean," she told Zim. "Oh right," Zim said as he leaned into her the were just touching lips soon they began kissing. "Aw..this is so wrong yet I can't leave," Dib said.

"There IS YOUR MEASLY HUMAN BRAIN HAPPY NOW!" Zim asked. "Yes," Dib said with a laugh. "See ya at skool tomorrow!" Dib yelled running down the street. "I liked that kiss," Tak said.

"Yes it was quiet enjoyable," Zim agreed. Tak blushed some. "Oh you crazy person," she said. "Eh? I'm crazy? Well thank you!" Zim said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I don't know no I don't," Zim said.

"Your hard to understand," Lyn said. "Yes thank you," Zim said with an annoyed look. "WHOOO WEE WHOO! I FOUNDS SOME ICENING!" Gir screamed running around the living room. "GIR! What's going on!" Zim asked.

Gir stopped running pointed at Zim. "YOUR MOTHER!" he yelled 'WHOO!" he screamed as he began running around the living room again. "I DON'T HAVE A MOM!" Zim screamed. "Calm down," Tak said with a giggle. "I can't! Gir's annoying!" Zim yelled Tak sighed. "I KNOW!" she yelled. "SHUT UP!" Mimi shouted. "God Mimi can you yell any louder? I can't hear you," Tak said. "Sure I can," Mimi said.

"Well don't," Tak said. "KK," Mimi said.

Next Day: *LOL remember I just got home from skool so yeah*

Tak, Zim, and Lyn were already walking to skool. "No I spy Dib," Tak moaned. Dib walked right up to them. "Hey guess what? I hear that our gym teacher is actually isn't gonna look like a pig," he said.

"Wow awesome news Dib," Lyn said. "Yeah," Dib said. "No I see the skool," Zim moaned. "Don't remind me," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. Soon all four of them walked up the steps and saw Ms. Bitter's

"Looks like we have new immature rats," Ms. Bitter's said. "That'll make the school board happy," she said as she walked down the hall toward her room with the class following.

"Just sit anywhere," she said taking a sit in her chair. Tak tripped Dib and he smacked his head on the desk. "Ouch...Real mature Tak," he said getting up. "Dib you tripped and now you get to sit at that desk," Ms. Bitter's said.

"What? NO! That desk is horrible! It can't even support a book!" Dib said. "Let alone you," Tak said. "Yes thank you." Dib said. "Just sit down," Ms. Bitter's said. So Tak sat beside DIb Zim beside her and Lyn behind Tak.

"Ok we'll start with the normal attendance," Ms. Bitter's said. "Um Ms. Bitter's?" Dib asked. "What?" she asked. "Who sits way in the back?" he asked. "I don't know..someone," she replied.

"Maybe that's where Dib should sit if he gets to annoying," Jessica said as the others laughed. "Hey!" Dib yelled offended. "Good idea," Ms. Bitter's said. "WHAT!" Dib yelled shocked. "You heard her," Tak said crossing her arms.

"Yeah no one asked you," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Now. Zim! pass these papers out to everyone," Ms. Bitter's said. "Eh. ok," Zim said getting up from his desk walking up to where Ms. Bitter's was standing and taking the papers. He started by the window where Dib once sat last year.

That's where Jessica sat. "Just don't touch me," she said. Zim scowled at her as he walked passed. "What is this?" the girl asked. Zim shrugged as he walked passed. Once he got to Tak he seemed to trip on nothing and had to catch himself on her desk.

"Zim did you eat crazy oats today?" she asked. "No...I think someone tripped me," Zim replied as he gave Tak a paper. "Aw Zim has a girlfriend!" Jessica teased. "Yeah! they should date!" a new girl named Amber said agreeing.

"That was mean. Now eat your pencil and apologize," Tak said hypnotizing her. "Wow sorry Zim sorry Tak," Amber said as she ate one of her pencils.

When Tak said down Lyn tapped her on the shoulder. "Your not supossed to use it," she stated. "I know...please don't tell," Tak said. "I won't," Lyn said. Tak sighed "Thanks,"

"Now you'll need to sign your name then get a parent of legal gaurdian to sign the rest and bring it back," Ms. Bitter's said to the class. "Ms. Bitter's this doesn't make sense," Dib said. "I mean what does condent of I dont' know how to pronconce that word," he said.

Ms. Bitter's walked over to Dib's desk took his paper and read it. "That's Impendant stupid," she said everyone in the room laughed. "It's not funny!" Ms. Bitter's growled they ALL shut up! "Ok now you'll need a agenda," Ms. Bitter's said.

"Hmm. Tak come up and take as much as you can carry and pass them out," Ms. Bitter's said. "Can I help?" Zim asked. "Aw what the heck sure," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw! Zim likes Tak!" Jessica said laughing. everyone else just giggled.

Tak sighed as Zim walked over and grabbed some from her hands. "You could've waited," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said. So the two passed out agenda's.

"Now once you get your agenda write your name address phone number locker number and grade if you want," Ms. Bitter's said. Soon Zim and Tak passed out the last two and needed to get two for themsevles.

"Dang it," Dib said as the tip on his pencil broke. "Ms. Bitter's?" he asked once he got his teachers attention. "Can I sharpen my pencil?" he asked. "Ok but you only get to use the sharpener twice each day," Ms. Bitter's said.

As Dib got up Tak tripped him again. everyone laughed along with her. "TAK! I saw that if you trip Dib again your going to the office!" Ms. Bitter's said that's when Tak slumped down in her seat.

"Pay back!" Dib whispered. "Hey Dib?" Ms. Bitter's asked. "Yes?" Dib asked. "I heard that," she said. everyone laughed. "Aw," Dib whined. "Tak you don't want to get in trouble on the first day." Lyn said from behind her,

"Sorry I just had the urge to," Tak said. "Girls stop talking," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as Lyn put her head down. "Alright I'm going to pass out some math books you are to work in them until I say you can stop," Ms. Bitter's said as she grabbed a few in her arms and began passing them out to her students.

Once she got to Zim he opened his book and his eyes got wide. "We're supossed to do all of this?" he asked. "Yes," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw come on Zim it's not that bad," Dib said as Ms. Bitter's was giving his to him.

When Dib opened his book he gasped loud. "Oh my! all of this!" he asked shocked *There was adding mixed with subtraction and maltuplation and other things related to math*

Once Tak got her book she opened it she acutally had to cover her mouth. "That's alot huh?" Lyn asked. "Oh yeah," Tak said as she got her pencil and began working.

"Ms. Bitter's? I dropped my pencil can I pick it up?" Dib asked. "Do you honestly need to ask to do that?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyingly. "I don't know," Dib said as he got to his feet walking toward the doorway was.

He tripped on nothing and hit his head on the door. "OUCH!" he moaned as everyone laughed. "Tak did you trip Dib again?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak shook her head no. "Are you lying?" she asked to make sure.

"No," Tak said. "No Ms. Bitters she didn't trip me I tripped over my feet," Dib said. "Well try walking with your feet out more duh," Amber said. "I will thanks," Dib said sarcastically. "Well your homework tonight is to get your parents to sign those things," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh look at this its time for music," Ms. Bitters said. "Music?" Zim asked. as his class lined up against the wall. "Yes now move," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak wait," Zim said. Tak stopped walking. "What?" she asked. "You forgot your agenda and I wanted to say Hi," Zim said.

"Aw thanks and hi back," Tak replied. "Don't start kissing please!" Amber and Jessica teased as they walked passed Tak and Zim. "Just shut up!" Tak shouted. Both Amber and Jessica turned around.

"Sure ok," they both said as they kept on walking. Once Tak Zim and Lyn walked into the music room they saw drums a piano and a fat teacher Tak's eyes got wide. "Um..." she mumbled. He had his zipper down...ew!

Tak shook her head as she sat next to Zim with Lyn next to him Dib next to her.

"Help I got big heady next to me," Lyn moaned. 'I'm not deaf," Dib said to her. "Sometimes you act it," Tak said. "Your so mean," Dib said. "Ok class I'm Mr. Ketch I teach music duh," he said.

"Wow," Tak's voice said.

"What did you say young lady?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I said WOW," Tak said. "What's your name?" he asked. "Tak," Tak said. "Ok well Tak since you have the smart mouth why not stand up and tell everyone something interesting about you," Mr. Ketch said.

Tak moaned as she got to her feet and walking to the front of the room. "I like bulling people," she said everyone looked shocked. "Um. that's nice Tak anything else?" Mr. Ketch asked.

Tak shook her head. "Aw don't be shy!" Mr. Ketch said. everyone in the room laughed Tak blushed some. "Aw don't cry sweetie," he finally said noticing Tak had her head down she seemed to be sobbing some.

"I'm not crying," she said. "Oh yes you are," Mr. Ketch said. Tak just walked back to her seat and put her head on Zim's shoulder. "Aw you can use it," he said.

"Now class we're going to learn to play the flute," Mr. Ketch said as he pulled out a box. "I'll pass them out," he said. he decided to start by Tak.

"Oh god," she moaned. he handed her one. "Yes thank you now move along," she said quickly. "Young lady you will treat your teachers with respect," Mr. Ketch said in a stern voice.

"If you do not learn to you will be seeing Mrs. Tarasi," he said. Tak moaned again. "Oh quit your bellyaching," Mr. Ketch said as he moved along.

"Tak is it your life long goal to get susepended?" Lyn asked. "No..I'm just not in the mood," Tak answered. "Cramps?" Lyn asked. Tak just nodded. "You won't be able to take gym," Lyn said.

"I know but the gym teacher is always on to me," Tak said holding her stomach. "Don't worry I think I can handle it," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said with a smile.

"Ok now lets see how you do," Mr. Ketch said. As the class began their flute they sounded HORRIBLE!. Mr. Ketch tried to keep his cool while listening to them.

"Tak why aren't you playing yours?" Zim asked. "I'm no good," Tak answered. "None sense! let me hear!' Zim said. "Ok," Tak said as she brought the flute to her lips and began playing a song.

Zim's eyes watered. "Oh my god your awesome! its beautiful!" he said. "Keep playing!" Amber said. "Yeah!" Lyn said. Mr. Ketch heard the most beautiful music coming from somewhere in the room.

"Whose playing such a beautiful song?" he asked. Zim pointed to Tak. "Oh crap your good!" Mr. Ketch said. "Well I guess I am," Tak said. "I'm gonna cry!" Dib said. "Oh man up," Lyn said.

"Tak how did you learn to play so beautifully?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I guess it comes naturally to me," Tak answered with a smirk. "Well that's a real talent honey," Mr. Ketch said. Tak blushed some. "Aw your cute you know that?" he asked.

Tak's eyes got wide. "Uh yeah I hear that alot," she said. "Let me just say something your by far the cutest girl in this whole school!" he said. "Thanks but your creeping me out," Tak said.

"Sorry ok class paractice at home! Tak you just need to work on a more beuatiful song," Mr. Ketch said. "Here's a case," he said handing her a small flute case. "Thanks," Tak said as the class got up and lined up against the wall.

"Wow Tak even the teachers think your cute," Zim said. "It's rather creepy," Tak said crossing her arms and putting her right foot on the door. "Yeah I agree," Lyn said. "Hey Tak?" Dib asked. "Can you play that song again on the way home?" he asked.

"If I feel like it," Tak answered. as the class began moving back to Ms. Bitters room. "Ok," Dib said following Zim and Lyn Tak was by Zim. "Don't you think its a bit weird how everyone seems to think Tak's really pretty?" Dib asked Lyn and Zim. "Yeah I agree with him," Lyn said.

"Hmm.. somethings going on," Zim said. "Yeah pediphiles and morons," Tak said. Dib giggled. "Not to mention she's funny," "Aw I know you like her," Lyn said. "No!" Dib yelled shocked. Tak sighed "Please don't talk like that," she said. Soon all four walked in the room. "Take a sit," Ms. Bitters ordered them.

So they all sat down. "Now I got a report from the music teacher saying Tak had a bad additude why?" she asked. Tak put her head down on the desk. "Well?" Ms. Bitters asked. "I can't say," Tak said swallowing hard.

"Does anyone know why?" Ms. Bitters asked everyone in the room shrugged. That's when Lyn got to her feet walked over to Ms. Bitters and whispered in her ear. "Oh...yes I understand," she said.

As Lyn walked back to her desk. "Tak, If you need to you-know just ask," Ms. Bitters said Tak sighed but nodded. "Aw did the baby s..." "Shut up Amber just shut up!" Tak yelled. "HEY!" Amber yelled offended.

"That's what you get for teasing," Dib said. "Tak! calm down," Ms. Bitters said. Tak moaned. "You ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I'm just kinda suffering from bad cramps," Tak said.

"It'll be ok I brought some PMS pills just in case," Lyn said. "Ok thanks," Tak said. "Now class open up your agenda's and write this in them," Ms. Bitters said. "Ms. Bitters?" Dib asked. "What do you want?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyed. "I just wanted to know if I could go to the bathroom," Dib said. "ok sure," Ms. Bitters said.

"Tak why don't you go to?" Ms. Bitters asked. "But I don't need to...Oh right," Tak said getting up and taking a black and purple purse with her. "Why does she have to go when I do?" Dib asked.

"Dib just shut up and go!" Ms. Bitters shouted. "Sorry!" Dib yelled. Tak giggled. As she walked down the hallway with Dib. Soon Tak returns with out Dib. "What happened did he drown in the toilet?" Ms. Bitters asked.

Tak laughed. "I don't know," she replied. Just then Dib walked in. "Oww," he moaned. "Wow what happened to you?" Tak asked. "Like...you...don't...know," Dib said. Tak smirked. "If you rat me out I'll tell the class you like Lyn," she said.

"Try me," Dib said. "Tak? did you do something to Dib?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak sighed. "I might've accidentaly tripped him," she said. "Sit down," Ms. Bitters ordered her.

So she did. "I said it was an accident," Tak stated again. "Yes I know you did," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rubbed her legs. "Is there something wrong?" Ms. Bitters asked. "No...just feeling a bit emotional," Tak answered

Lyn looked worried for Tak she knew when Tak said she wasn't emotionally ready for skool she meant it! "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah just calm down," Zim said.

Tak smiled lightly at them. "Thanks," "Welcome," Zim said. "Yeah same," Lyn said. "You could've said ditto," Dib said walking back into the room. "Dib what were you doing?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"Nothing," Dib said rather quickly. "Oh really?" Lyn asked. "Yeah really you can't proove I was doing anything," Dib said. "Ok calm down class lunch is a few hours away then its recess then gym then its more work time then time to go home," Ms. Bitters said.

"Like we care," Tak mumbled. "What did you say?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak moaned. "I didn't mean it," she said. "I don't care what did you say before?" Ms. Bitters said. "I said like we care," Tak answered.

"Your pushing it Tak you really are," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh be a woman Tak," Dib said. "What?" Tak asked. "Uh nothing!" Dib said scared out of his mind! "I am going to rip your legs off and I'm going to boil them in...oh sorry," Tak said noticing she was saying that rather to loud!

"Tak if you make one more threat like that its off to the office with ya," Ms. Bitters said. "God I hate this school with its dumb rules," Tak whispered. "Now class I'll be passing out some reading books work on them," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak I've got a better job for you," she said.

Tak gulped. "Somebody help me," she moaned. Ms. Bitters got out a book and gave it to Tak. "Read it answer the questions," she told her. Tak's eyes got wide once she read the title. "Oh...no," she mumbled.

"As I was saying class you all know the punishments don't we?" she asked everyone nodded. "Tak?" she asked. "Yeah sure," Tak answered. "Alright just finish up in those books," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh crap its time for gym," Ms. Bitters said. "But I thought you said gym was after recess?" Dib asked. "I messed up," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh," Dib said. Just as everyone was lining up Tak sighed as she followed them

Down the hall near the gym they saw thier teacher was a man but he didn't look like a pig...lol "We're going to play bean bag toe tag," he said. "Yes but who are you?" Dib asked.

"Oh yes sorry I'm Mr. Deven," he said. "Ok thanks," Dib said. Tak moaned. "Is everyone ok back there?" Mr. Deven asked. Tak looked worried. "Uh yeah," she replied. "Alright let's do this!" he yelled as he walked in the gym with his class following.

"Girls VS Boys?" he asked. "YEAH!" everyone yelled. Tak rolled her eyes. "Alright Girls VS Boys it is!" Mr. Deven said. "Girls your over there...And boys your right there," he said.

Tak just followed Lyn. "Are you seriously going to try to take gym?" Lyn asked. "Well I can't skip," Tak said. "Your right," Lyn said agreeing. "START!" Mr. Deven yelled bean bags went everywhere!

"You know the best way to aviod them?" Tak asked. "How?" Lyn asked. "Stand to the right," Tak answered. "Nice," Lyn said. "You two either play or not play and get in trouble with your teacher," Mr. Deven said to Tak and Lyn.

"Well maybe I hate this game," Tak said. "Excuse me?" Mr. Deven asked as a bean bag hit him on the heel. "You heard me," Tak said crossing her arms. "You sit out young lady then your going striaght to the office after I talk to your teacher," Mr. Deven said pointing to the bleachers. Tak growled as she walked over. "Wow poor Tak," Lyn mumbled.

Once Tak got over to the bleachers she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head in her knees. "God...I hate this school," she mumbled. "No..I can't cry not here," she said noticing she had the urge to cry.

Soon tears began falling. Lyn just walked over to her. "Tak you alright?" she asked. 'No I hate this fucking school!" she said through sobs. "Aw..It's ok," Lyn said rubbing her back.

"You get away from her!" Mr. Deven yelled at Lyn. "But she's.." "I don't care what she's doing just play the game," Mr. Deven said. Lyn growled as she walked back to the court. "What's your name?" Mr. Deven asked Tak. "T-Tak," she answered. "Ok Tak do you have a full name?" he asked. "Well yeah it's Takiah," she said. "Alright I'll be back," he said walking over to Ms. Bitters.

Tak sighed as she put her head in her knees again. "I hate Mr. Deven," Lyn mumbled as she threw a bean bag at someones toe. "Good shot!" the kid said as he walked to the jail.

"Um thanks," Lyn said. Zim snuck over to Lyn. "What's wrong with Tak?" he asked. "Mr. Deven made her sit out because she had a bad attitude and now she's crying and he didn't even let me calm her down!" Lyn answered. "That dumb moron!" Zim yelled. "She's your girl you do it," Lyn said. "Ugh," Zim moaned. "Sorry," Lyn said. "Ok I will," Zim said as he began walking over to Tak. "Hey," Zim said but before he could say anything else he tripped on a bean bag and smacked his head on the bleachers. This made Tak look up. "Zim? is that you?" she asked. "Oww...that hurt and YES!" Zim said.

"Geez Zim what's where your going!" Dib said as he got smacked in the face by a bean bag. "NOT COOL!" he yelled. "So Lyn told me you were crying you ok?" Zim asked. "No.. I hate gym I hate the fat ass teacher and I hate this skool!" Tak yelled. Zim climbed up and sat next to her. "I know. I hate it to. It'll be ok," he said. "You have no idea how much trouble I get in for doing the stupidest things," Tak stated. "Well yes the teachers do treat us like babies," Zim said. "You just noticed?" Tak asked. Zim blushed some. "Hey you! get away from her!" Mr. Deven yelled.

"She's not a mad cow!" Zim yelled back. "I know but she's in trouble and I restrict any contact." Mr. Deven said. "That's dumb," Zim said. "It may seem dumb to you but to me its not," Mr. Deven said.

Just then Dib tapped his leg. "Um. it is pretty dumb," he said. "Your just kids!" he yelled back. "Dude we're in 5th grade we're not kids," Amber said. "Well I don't know about Dib but he doesn't count," Jessica said.

"HEY!" Dib yelled offended. Zim just stayed next to Tak. "I shouldn't have to move I'm calming her down," he stated. "Yes now your making me sick," Mr. Deven said. Dib walked over to Zim. "Can you kill him?" he asked. "I will," Tak said. "SWEET!" Dib said.

"Tak you wouldn't dare!" Zim said. Tak smirked "Oh yes I would," she corrected. "Oh right forgot...You kill annoying people," Zim said. "Wait how did you know?" Tak asked. Dib gulped. "Oh I'm going to rip your ass.I mean...," "You pushed it to far Tak!" Mr. Deven yelled as he left the gym.

Dib stepped back and ran across the gym. Tak moaned again as she put her head on her knees. "It's ok," Zim said. "No it's not! these punishments are pointless! My dad gives out better ones!" she yelled. "Hey your right," Zim said. "Duh," Tak said. "Tak get over here!" Mr. Deven called from the door. Tak looked over and sighed. as she jumped down and walked over. "For acting out cursing and just being disrespectful you get to see the principal becuase I'm tired of dealing with you," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak scowled. "Don't give me that look," Ms. Bitters said. "Go," she said afterwords. Tak lightly pushed the gym teacher becuase he was in her way as she walked toward the officer.

"Stupid fucking skool," she mumbled as she kicked a locker out of fustration. then she moaned some. Once she got near the door the prinicpal was waiting for her.

"I've seen you before," she said. Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. " Just step into my office," Mrs. Tarasi said. as she lead Tak in.

"Do the chairs have to be wooden?" Tak asked. "Don't you like them?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "LIKE? I hate them! they hurt!" Tak said. "What is wrong? your change in mood is quite scary," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak stared at her principal awkwardly then she put her head on the desk. "I don't even want to explain it," she said. "Oh you know you can," Mrs. Tarasi said. "No...I acutally can't," Tak said. "Ok be that way but as for all the things you've been doing PM detention," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"Aw big deal I'm used to it," Tak said. "Yes I trust you are," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Now go back to class," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak walked back to Ms. Bitters class. "Tak you made it just in time for this pointless video," Ms. Bitters said. "Is everything POINTLESS?" Tak asked "Yes," Dib answered. "Your head is pointless," Tak said as she sat down at her desk.

"Hey! I'm not deaf!" Dib yelled. "Dib shut up," Ms. Bitters said. "Someone turn out the lights," Ms. Bitters said. "I'm to old to be expected to do it myself," everyone in the room eyed her awkwardly for a moment.

That's when Lyn got up and shut the lights out. and she sat back down. "Now let's get this pointless video over with," Ms. Bitters said "Wait...Is this a video on...oh god," Dib said noticing it was on puberty and yeah.

"What?" Zim asked. Tak sighed as she put her head down. "I don't even wanna hear it!" she whined. Lyn rubbed her back. "Me either," "Please don't touch me," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said as she took her head away.

Soon it was time for lunch and the class was scarred for life. "I can't eat..." Dib said sitting down next to his sister Gaz. "Why did your stomach finally explode?" she asked. "You don't wanna know," Dib said. Gaz shrugged.

"Tak are you gonna throw meat at me?" Zim asked as he sat next to her. "No. I'm in to much pain and besides I don't have a lunch," she said. "Oh ok," Zim said. Lyn sat across from them.

"So I brought some Irken Sandwitches anyone want one?" she asked. Zim just took one. "Um..thank you for just grabbing it," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak smirked. "What? I'm starving!" Zim said. "I know you are," Tak said.

"So Tak want one?" Lyn asked. "Nah I really shouldn't...Give it!" she said grabbing a sandwich from Lyn. "Wow such manners," Lyn joked. "I'm starving to!" Tak said. "So am I," Lyn said.

Just then Dib walked up to them. "Tak! the principals looking for you!" he said Tak nearly spit her sandwich out. "What did I do this time?" she asked. "I don't know! but its really bad! she's asking around for you!" Dib yelled.

Tak thought. "Um. I'm just going to sit here then when I'm done I'm leaving," she said. "No! she knows your gonna run she has teachers at all the doors!" Dib yelled. Tak stood up on the table and saw teacher at every do.

"Wow," she mumbled. "Well this is an iCarly moment," Lyn said. "I what?" Dib asked. "No clue," Lyn answered. "Ah," Dib said. Tak gulped. "I feel so dirty," she moaned. Lyn eyed her. "Um sure," she said.

"Tak come here right now!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled from behind her. Tak made her fingers into a fist on both hands. "Ugh...I need to punch something," she said. "Uh ok here!" Dib said holding his backpack to his stomach. "You sure?" Tak asked.

"Yeah I have like 5 books my gym clothes and my agenda," Dib said. "AH!," Tak screamed a litle as she punched Dib's backpack. "Oof...ow," Dib moaned falling to his knees. "I'm sorry," Tak said quickly.

"Yeah Appereantly you have more strength than you thought," Dib said. Just then Mrs. Tarasi walked over to the table Tak was standing on and just grabbed her by the stomach. "OUCH!" she moaned.

"DUDE I JUST GOT DONE EATING!" Tak shouted. "I don't care! punching a student in the stomach is not permitted here!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled back. "Ugh...No I told her she could," Dib said climbing to his feet.

"Yes but your still in trouble!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. "JUST LOOSEN YOUR GRIP ON MY STOMACH!" Tak yelled. "Stop kicking first young lady!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. "IT HURTS I CAN'T!" Tak screamed.

Attracting unnessassary attention to herself. "Let's go Tak your acting like a immature baby," Mrs. Tarasi said. "I can walk," Tak yelled. Mrs. Tarasi put Tak back down on the table she doubled over in pain some.

"Ouch... that hurt," she moaned. "Stop pretending and take your punishment like a woman," Mrs. tarasi said. "I'm not pretending!" Tak yellled. "Your constant change in mood and attitude is unacceptable," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak sighed with tears in her eyes she hated being scolded by anyone who wasn't her father. "You better cry you know your in a lot of trouble," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak let out a small bloody murder scream. Dib Lyn and Zim looked shocked at her.

"Tak? are you ok?" Dib asked. "I HATE THIS SKOOL!" she screamed. "HEY DON'T WE ALL!" Amber yelled/asked. all the kids nodded. "Takiah your pushing it," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"I don't like anyone calling me that," Tak said through small sobs. "I don't care what you LIKE or don't LIKE right now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak was filled with so much rage she needed to kill something or someone.

"March down to my office right now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak let out another small bloody murder scream. "Your struggling with growing up but that is no reason to take it out on others," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak jumped off the table and pushed passed the kids watching her she kept walking until she reached the bathroom she walked in and stepped into a stall and locked it. She was holding back tears ever since her mean ass prinicpal put her down.

She sat on the toilet with its head down. and buired her head in her knees sobbing. "God...I can't stand this skool I'm not going tomorrow!" she said. "Tak your really PUSHING IT!" Mrs. Tarasi's voice was heard outside the bathroom door.

Tak seemed to cry harder hearing her voice. She's been abused like this before and she hated it! "No one understands me it sucks!" she said kicking the stall.

she kicked it again and then she kicked the toilet paper thingy and it broke off. "Ugh...I feel better now," Tak said with a sigh. "Takiah! are you in here!" Mrs. Tarasi asked opening the bathroom door and stepping in.

Tak was sure her mean ass principal wouldn't find her. But she could be wrong... Just then Tak noticed two cops walked in to. She gulped. "What did..I do that was so bad?" she whispered to herself.

Then she mentally smacked herself in the forehead. 'Damn..I kicked the locker and dented it," she whispered again to herself. She re-buried her head in her knees and continued to sob.

"Ssh...shut up!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled at the cops who kept talking about pointless things. "Sorry," the first one said. "Do you hear that?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Yeah it sounds like someone sobbing," the 2nd officer said.

Tak gulped again. "Tak is that you?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Oh come on she's in too much trouble I doubt she'd say anything," the 1st officer said. Tak smirked a bit. Just then Mrs. Tarasi began opening all the stalls.

With everyone that opened Tak's heart beats faster. "Come on she's not in here," she 2nd one said. Just then she heard her stall being pushed. "It's not opening she MUST be in there!" Mrs. Tarasi said.

"TAK! UNLOCK THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak began sobbing again. "Aw..you made her cry," the 1st officer said. "Oh god your do freindly and caring!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled at him.

He looked offended.

Just then Tak heard her stall being opened. Soon it was open. "There you are. Your in a lot of trouble I hope you know that," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak moaned. "I feel like throwing up," she said.

"Too bad let's go," Mrs. Tarasi said taking Tak's left arm. Tak squealed in pain some. "Aw come on I barley pulled you!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled.

"DUDE Stop yelling at her!" the 2nd officer screamed. Tak made a fist with her free hand. "Stop being so stupid," Mrs. Tarasi told him as she took Tak out with them following.

Soon Tak was thrown in to the office.

"Sit down," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak got up and sat in one of the chairs far from the desk. "Now you know why your here right?" she asked. "No...not really," Tak answered. "You dented a skool locker! and you punched a student in the stomach that's why your here," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak rubbed both her eyes. "Oh suck it up," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Your a 5th grader and 5th graders don't cry when getting yelled at," she stated. Tak made a fist. "Dude she's still young and I heard of a 8th grader who cried when she was yelled at," one of the secetarys said.

Tak smirked a bit. "Ok," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Now for that you have two PM detentions and lunch detention all week," Mrs. Tarasi told Tak. Tak moaned. "Come on," she said. "To bad now I hope you'll learn your lesson," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak shrugged. "Ok now why did you kick the locker?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "I was fusturated and angry," Tak answered. "I didn't mean to," she added. "Yes I'm sure you didn't sweetie," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"But your need to pay for it take this note home to your mom or dad," she said handing Tak a note. "Oh no," she moaned. "I'm so dead," she mumbled. "I'm sorry but it has to be done," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"You may go," Mrs. Tarasi said That's when Tak got up from her seat and walked out of the office. "Hey Tak!" Zim yelled. "Hey," Tak said. "Oh you look like you've been crying what's wrong?" Zim asked.

"Stupid teachers...," Tak answered. "Dang you look more pale than usual you feeling alright?" Zim asked. "No," Tak answered. That's when Zim hugged her. "It's ok I know you hate this skool the pointless punishments and its teachers," he mumbled softly to her.

Then he looked her in the eye. "Hey I just realized your eyes are really pretty...like you," he said. Tak smiled. "Aw. thanks," "Welcome," Zim said as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Tak didn't refuse but she wasn't ready for it.

She kissed Zim back. Moaning some. "Uh oh please stop," Tak said "What's wrong?" Zim asked. "Were you trying to french kiss me? cause if you try it again I will rip your lips off," she said.

"Okay sorry I didn't know you disliked french kissing," Zim said. "I liked you kissing me though," Tak said with a smile. "Me to," Zim said. "Aww," Lyn said. Tak blushed same with Zim.

"Hey Lyn," Tak said. "You do like Tak don't ya Zim?" Lyn asked. 'I DO NOT!" Zim screamed. *But really he loved Tak a lot he wanted to be around her all the time he wanted to do so many things to her as well he couldn't stop thinking about her either*

"Then why did you kiss her?" Lyn asked. "It was an accident a flook! It'll never happen again!" Zim said. "OK!" Lyn yelled. Tak smirked. "So how much trouble did you get in?" Lyn asked.

"Alot...two PM detentions and lunch detention all week," Tak said making fists again. "Whoa calm down," Lyn said. Tak loosened her fists. "Sorry," "It's fine your angry its normal," Lyn said. Tak's eyes began to water again.

"Tak were you crying? what's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I can't take it...I have so much rage bulding inside of me I feel sad and I just break down in tears it sucks," Tak said. "Aw. it's ok! Your just feeling emotional it'll pass trust me," Lyn said with a trusting smile.

Tak grinned. "Thanks for supporting me," "Oh anytime," Lyn said. Tak giggled. "Your cheering her up aren't ya?" Zim asked. "Well it's working is it not?" Lyn asked. "Yes it is," Tak answered. "See?" Lyn asked Zim looked confused.

"I never said it wasn't working," "UGH nevermind!" Lyn said with a giggle. Tak laughed. "Your killing me," "Oh well don't die on us!" Zim joked. "Ok seriously," Tak said. "Opps," Zim said. "Do you want to hang around the monkey bars? its recess," Lyn asked/stated "Sure," Tak said. "Yeah I'm in," Zim said.

Just then Dib ran up to them. "Tak!..." "What do you want?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Okay you dropped this. and can I hang with you?" he asked. Tak's eyes got wide. "What?" she asked.

"I meant with you Zim and Lyn like a group," Dib said correcting himself. "Ok sure," Lyn said. "But I hate him!" Zim yelled. "So?" Tak asked. "Ok I'll do it," Zim said.

Soon all four of them where hanging by the monkey bars. Tak was hanging upside down. "Tak how long can you stay like that?" Dib asked. "A long time," Tak answered. "So Tak I noitced how you've been crying and I gotta say it's pretty cute," Dib said.

Tak smirked. "I guess that's a complement," she said. "Yeah it was," Dib said with a giggle. Just then Tak did a backflip off. "Haha I saw your bellybutton," Dib said. that's when Tak thumped him.

"Ouch...I'm shutting up," he said rubbing his sore forehead. "Why don't you and Zim go make out?" Amber teased/asked. Tak made two fits. "Amber shut up," Zim said.

"Make me," Amber said. "I will," Lyn said as she began chasing Amber. "Wow," Dib said. "Yeah I don't think anyone was expecting that," Tak said agreeing. Just then Dib walked away. "I'm getting a drink!" he yelled.

"Sure," Tak said. Zim walked a bit closer to her. "So how you feeling now?" he asked. "Pretty good you?" Tak asked. "I never realized how pretty you are Tak," Zim said as he put a peice of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh my god..." he said. "What?" Tak asked. "I just made you look more beautiful," Zim answered. Tak smirked. Just then Zim began rubbing her arm romantically. Tak moaned a bit.

"What are you tring to do? arouse me?" Tak asked. "Um..no am I?" Zim asked. "A little..but I like it," Tak answered. Zim giggled as he pulled Tak's body a tad closer to his in an embrace.

He kissed her on the lips again. she moaned. a little. as Zim rubbed her hip area. "Ok...I think your going a bit over board," Tak said after she got a chance.

"Yeah," Zim said pulling his right hand away from Tak's shirt. "Sorry," he said quickly. "It's fine even though my hormones are going crazy I can handle it," Tak said.

"Mine to," Zim said. "Yeah," Tak said. "I just ran into the gym teacher!" Dib said as he ran up to them. "Really? what did he...I mean it say?" Tak asked. Dib laughed. "IT said if you act like you did today tomorrow he'll have no problem calling the cops," he said.

"Damn," Tak said. *Curtisey of Rochelle from Everybody Hates Chris* "I know," Dib said. "Ok he's looking for you," he added. Tak sighed. "Oh what did I do?" she asked. "I don't know," Dib said.

"Takiah," said a voice. Tak turned to her right to see her gym teacher. "I said I don't want anyone but my dad to call me that," she said. "I don't care I just came to warn you," Mr. Deven said.

"God I now Dib heady told me," Tak said rubbing her temples. "Yes I'm sure he did," Mr. Deven said. Soon the bell rang meaning it was time to go home.

Once everyone got thier things. But sadly Tak had to stay after school in the principals office.

She just rested her head in her arms. "Honey did you not bring work?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "I didn't have any.' Tak answered. "Oh well hear work on this," Mrs. Tarasi said handing her a packet.

Tak moaned. "Oh god," "I don't care if you don't like it," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak moaned again as she began working. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Tak asked about 34 minutes later. "No," Mrs. Tarasi answered. "It's an emergency," Tak said crossing her legs. "I don't care you should've went before detention now work," Mrs. Tarasi said Tak moaned again. "I hate you," she mumbled...

An hour passed and she barley got done and she was glad detention was over she left the school rather fast.

Once she got to Zim's house she opened the door. "Hey Tak how was detention?" Lyn asked sitting on the couch. "Horrible thanks for asking," Tak answered. Maroon laughed "You got detention on the first day?" he asked. "Shut up before I make you," Tak warned.

"SHUTING UP!" Maroon yelled. "God your weird," Mimi said. "I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "Shut up Gir!" Zim screamed. "HMM!" Gir whined. "Oh god why does everyone need to be so loud?" Tak asked.

"Tak you look unusally pale you ok?" Lyn asked. "No I felt like I'd throw up ever since the stupid principal picked me up," Tak answered. "Oh god...I think I might," she said walking into the kitchen obviously going to throw up in the sink.

"Why didn't she take her disguise off yet?" Maroon asked. "I just did," Tak said walking back in. Sitting back on the couch slowly. "Ohh...I hope I'm to sick to go to skool tomorrow," she said.

"Tak what did she do to you?" Lyn asked. "She abused me like I was when I was a smeet and I hate it!" Tak yelled. "Aw. it's ok!" Ln said. "I'm going to the bathroom," Tak said rather fast. "Didn't you go in skool?" Lyn asked. "No the bitch wouldn't let me," Tak answered. "Wow Tak really hates skool and everything about it," Zim said.

"I know I can't believe how sad she was all day," Lyn said. "Yeah no she wasn't," Zim said then he covered his mouth. "What?" Lyn asked. "NOTHING! ZIM SAID NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"OKAY!" Lyn screamed back. "Geez you sound like zoo animals," Tak said walking back down the steps. "Aw YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Not you," Tak said. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Ok your a zoo animal," Tak said. "YAYS!" Gir screamed.

Tak moaned as she sat on the couch and put her head on the arm of the couch. "Tak? do you have a headache?" Lyn asked. "Yeah..but I think it's because of the implant," Tak answered.

"Yeah I remember when Mrs. Tarasi let you go you smacked your head on the table," Lyn said. Tak sighed "Don't remind me it hurt," "Sorry," Lyn said.

*Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…*Many LIES*


	19. Chapter 19

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 18! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dib shouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. Zim shook his head. "Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled. he shook his head as he left. "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled. "You s-should," he heard Tak mumbled back.

Lyn was walking back up the steps. "What did her dad say?" Maroon asked. "It wasn't pretty, but he told me to wait until she calm down to tell her," Lyn answered, "What did he tell you her punchisment was?" Maroon asked.

"For using it again she's not allowed to use for 8 weeks and he also told me if she were to use it again he would teleport here to beat her ass himself," Lyn said as she looked horrorifed. "WHAT!" Maroon shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want her to worry?" Lyn asked. Maroon shook his head. Good," Lyn answered. Lyn walked into the room. "Your still crying?" she asked feeling pity for Tak. "No I 'm j-just breathing," Tak answered. "So what did d-dad say?"

"He told me to wait until your calm to tell you because it's not pretty," Lyn answered looking worried. That's when Tak re-buried her head in the pillow again then pulled it up. "How?" she asked.

"Are you calm?" Lyn asked. "I can barley breath but yeah," she answered. "Catch your breath first," Lyn said. "I got done crying 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to catch my breath ever since," Tak mumbled as she re-buried her head in the pillow.

Lyn thought. "Scoot closer to me," she whispered. So Tak did. that's when Lyn began rubbing her back. "It's just something that's supossed to calm you down," she explained. "I-I think it's working," Tak replied.

"Ok I'm good," she said. Lyn noitced she was breathing more normal without any trouble. "OK he told me, for accidentally using it again your banned for one more week, and your not allowed to lie anymore, And if you were to use it again your dad told me that he would teleport here and beat your ass him...self," Lyn waited for Tak to reply.

"He'll what?" Tak finally asked looking horrorfied. "Beat your ass himself," Lyn repeated. "Ooh," Tak moaned as she -re buried her head in the pillow. Soon she sobbed only once. "You ok?" Lyn asked.

"N-no," Tak answered. Lyn put her arms under Tak's stomach (where the squeedlyspooch was) and gently hugged her. "It's ok all you have to do is not use it for 8 weeks and not again," Lyn said.

"O-Okay," Tak replied putting the pillow to the side. "Are you ok enough to go down stairs?" Lyn asked. "I think," Tak answered. "By the way he was really pissed at you," Maroon said from the door way.

Tak looked at the ground. "Oops," Maroon mumbled. Lyn got up and decked him. "Dude shut up!" she yelled. "No it's fine," Tak said. as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway. "You look like you could use a drink," Maroon said handing Tak a glass of water he promised when Tak got found out.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few sips. "Your welcome," Maroon said with a smile. Once down stairs Tak sat on the couch with Lyn by her side. "You ok Tak?" Zim asked. she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Oh shit I think it's the offcer Tak," she said. Tak put her disguise on and hide beside the couch. "Open it," she whispered.

"You sure?" Zim asked. she nodded. Lyn put her's on. "Hello officer what seems to be your problem?" Lyn asked. The officer looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I'm looking for this girl," he said showing her a sketch. "Um I am so sorry but I haven't seen her in my life," Lyn answered.

"You sure?" the officer asked. "Shut up!" "Who was that?" the officer asked. "Um no one just leave!" Lyn yelled. "I heard something!" the officer yelled. "Thanks alot Gir!" Tak whsipered. "SORRY!" the robot yelled.

"No use hiding honey," the officer said. Zim looked worried for Tak, Maroon was right behind her when she stood up. "You live here huh?" the officer asked. "Please I'm in enough trouble," Tak mumbled.

"Oh really?" the officer asked. "Not as much as your going to be in with me," he replied. Tak let off a small gulp. " I didn't mean to though," she said. "I know you didn't sweetie," the officer said.

"Garden knones attack!" Zim yelled from the kitchen. just then all hs nones attacked the officer sending him running. Tak sighed with relief. "Thanks Zim," "Your welcome," he said.

Tak took her disguise off. "I seriously thought I was going to get tooken away," she said. "Not with me around," Zim replied.

The Next Day:

Tak was sleeping on the couch with Lyn beside her and Maroon and Zim on the floor. Just then there was another knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Crap," she whispered.

"Tak get up," Lyn whispered. "Why?" Tak asked. "The officer is back!" Lyn said a bit louder. That's when Tak quickly got to her feet and put her disguise on same with Maroon Zim and Lyn.

Tak was slumped down against the wall. Lyn opened the door. "Your all in trouble!" he yelled. "That is so nice," Lyn said. "Where is she?" he asked. "Who?" Lyn asked. "The girl," the officer said.

"I see her. slumped down against the wall," he said. "You know you didn't need to say that," Tak mumbled. "You tell em Tak!" Maroon yelled. "Oh so your name is Tak?" the officer asked. "MAROON!" Tak shouted. "I AM SO SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tak said. That's when Lyn walked over to Tak ane kneeled next to her. "You have to use it again," she said. "What? n-no I can't," Tak said. "I won't tell your dad promise," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. as she got to her feet. walked a bit closer to the officer. "So you finally decided to face your fate?" the officer asked. "No this...Turn around and keep walking until you feet bleed," she said as she hypnotized him.

the officer did as he was told. "God," she mumbled falling to her knees. " It's ok it's over now," Lyn said not knowing why Tak just fell to her knees. "I know. it's just that it was too early for me to do that now I feel weak," Tak replied.

"Oh then sit on the couch and rest," Lyn said. as she helped her. Just then Tak's dad called. "Hey what is wrong with Tak?" he asked. noitcing she was on the couch looking a tad weak.

"Um...I don't know," Lyn said. "Tak? what's wrong?" Tallest Purple asked. "I-I just don't feel to well," she mumbled. "Aww it's ok honey I have to do this," Tallest Purple replied.

Tak started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry," Lyn said. "I need to get some air," Tak said getting up from the couch putting on her disguise and walking outside walking out to the sidewalk and sitting down on the edge of it.

She was trying to control her emotions again she didn't want to attract attention to herself. "Stop..don't cry," she told herself. It seemed to work. though the tears still fell the urge to sob dyed some.

She buried her head in her knees. and she wrapped her arms around her knees. soon she began to sob. "Calm down," she told herself. she began rubbing her legs to try to calm herself down.

"I can't keep crying. crying doesn't solve anything," she told herself. That's when she felt a soft hug. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. Tak began to sob a tad louder. "No.. Please don't cry harder it's ok," Lyn said.

"I can't deal with this lie I'm not allowed to lie," Tak mumbled. "I know don't worry Takiah," Lyn said. "How can I control this?" she asked. "Long deep breaths or bit your lip," Lyn said.

"Not to hard," Lyn said before Tak began to do some deep breathing. "I can't be like this at skool," she mumbled. "Don't worry! it'll still be 2 weeks but you will still be banned from using it until 8," Lyn said. "And if you are I'll be there for you," Lyn said with a warm smile.

"Thanks your a true friend," Tak mumbled. "You still feel like crying?" Lyn asked. Tak said nothing but nodded. "You can if you want," Lyn said. That's when Tak buried her head in Lyn's embrace and just sobbed.

"Aww. it's ok," Lyn said. "Let's go inside before one of these monsters see us," Lyn said helping Tak to her feet. Just then Lyn saw Dib walking up to them. "Hey I saw a dead body and I was wondering how it got there?" Dib asked.

Lyn turned around. "A dead body?" she asked. "Hey what's wrong with Tak?" Dib asked. "She's sad because your ugly ass is here," Lyn answered. Tak even giggled. "H-hey!" Dib yelled.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," Dib said. "I am not leaving until I find out," he stated. That's when Tak used her left hand to wipe the tears away she walked over to Dib and tripped him and stepped on his chest.

She sniffled some. "If you were smart I would think about leaving," she said. "No," Dib said. Tak stepped harder on his chest. "LEAVE," she said in a louder angier voice. "I totally agree," DIb said Tak lifted her foot up and Dib ran down the street.

"Nice job," Lyn said as she helped Tak walk back into the house. Once inside Tak took her disguise off. "Oh my Tak what's wrong?" Zim asked. "I can't take lying," she mumbled.

"Lying about what?" a voice asked. she knew the voice. it was Tallest Red. "Hey where's dad?" Tak asked. "He left to get some snacks, He told me to take charge for him," Tallest Red replied.

Tak sighed as she bit her lip. "Ok," she finally said. "So what did you lie about?" Tallest Red asked. Tak gulped. she slumped down by the couch and buired her head in her knees. "I-I didn't mean to Lyn said it was the only way," she mumbled.

"What was?" Tallest Red asked. "BTW Tak I know about you bannishment," he stated. Tak sighed. "Great," "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait for your father to come out?" Tallest Red asked.

Tak gulps. "I-I need time to breath," she mumbled. "Take your time," Tallest Red said. It's just that Tak didn't want her ass to be paddled or anything! Oh god and if her dad found out she knocked a boy to the ground? *Oh shit!*

Tak sobbed once tears fell. "Oh Takiah what's wrong? why are you so upset?" Tallest Red asked. "I-I can't say," Tak mumbled. "Of course you can," Tallest Red said. Tak shook her head. "No you don't understand," she said

That's when Tallest Red got serious. "Tell me what you did," he ordered. Was Tak going to tell him and get her ass paddled or something? or lie? then once she gets found out get her ass paddled and what ever else? *HMM Please wait to find out!*

"I-I'm sorry I can't," Tak mumbled "Listen do we have to force the answer out of you?" Tallest Red asked. "W-what?" Tak asked shocked. "You heard me young lady," Tallest Red said.

"N-No...But I don't want to be...paddled," Tak mumbled saying paddled softly. "Oh let me guess you used it again?" Tallest Red asked. "Y-Yes but it was to get an officer away," Tak answered.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to tell your father then," Tallest Red said. "NO! Please don't! just don't," Tak begged. "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to," Tallest Red said. "But it was for a good cause," Tak stated.

"I know but you aren't allowed to use it," Tallest Red said. Tak sobbed a bit as she rocked her legs. "Stop doing that your making me dizzy," Tallest Red said. So she stopped. "Thanks," he said. "I-I'm sorry just please don't tell him give me a chance," Tak mumbled.

Tallest Red thought. "Ok Tak I'll give you 3 chances to and if you use it those 3 times I'm forced to tell your father," he said. Tak sighed. "Then you better tell him I beat the hell out of Dib before," she said

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak nearly stopped breathing. "Dad! I can explain!" she yelled. "No need. I heard you young lady. your banned for 10 weeks and you can't lie anymore or ellse I'll come over there and beat your ass twice as hard!' he shouted.

Soon Tak started sobbing loud. ""I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I know you are," Tallest Purple said. Tak coughed some as she contiuned to sob. "Why must you make my life suck?" she asked "Takiah I am punshing you!" Tallest Purple said.

Tak got to her feet and laid on her stomach on the couch and buried her head in the pillow and contiuned sobbing very loud. "Dude your realy upsetting her!" Maroon shouted. "Shut up Maroon," Tallest Purple said.

"Ok," Maroon said. "I wish I could use it on my father," Tak mumbled. Maroon agreed with a nod. Lyn walked in to the room and looked shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked. "Tak confessed to beating up Dib," Maroon said.

"What about using...I mean hi," Lyn said. "She used it again didn't she?" Tallest Purple asked. That's when Tak sat up. "Yes. But it was to keep an officer from kidnapping us," she That's when the tallest left. "I hate him! I hate him!" Tak shouted crying hard.

"I know you do Tak," Lyn said hugging her. "I'm sorry I should've told him in the first place," she said. "It's ok its my fault for using it," Tak said. "No you felt that you needed to," Lyn said. Tak sobbed three more times until she was done and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Lyn asked. "Y-yeah," Tak answered. "Zim?" she asked. Zim looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Come here," Tak said. So that's when Zim walked over to her. "Can you guys leave?" Tak asked.

"Sure," Lyn said getting up and leaving. "Whateva," Maroon said leaving to. "C-can you touch me like you did last night?" she asked. Zim looked shocked. "You mean between your legs? If you want I guess," Zim said.

That's when Tak got up and Zim followed her to his room. *Uh oh lmao* Lyn and Maroon were busy down stairs. *OMG*

2o hours later:

Tak and Zim where sleeping together in the bed *No they did not have sex* and Maroon and Lyn were on the couch sleeping. It was like 5:30 in the morning the sun shoned in Zim's room./

That's when Tak woke up. "Hey Zim. get up," she said. "Hey what's up?" Zim asked. "What? I'm up and I thought you'd like to get up to," Tak said. "Oh just touch me again," Tak sasid getting out of Zim's bed.

"Oh quit pretending I''m the best you have," Zim said. "Quit pretending I know," Tak said back.. "Quit pretending!" Zim shouted. Tak giggled as Zim kissed her on the lips. Soon they both walked down stairs to see Maroon and Lyn sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" Lyn asked. "Nothing when did you get up?" Tak asked. "A few minutes ago," Maroon answered. "Oh," Both Tak and Zim said.

"My dad was really mad at me," Tak said. "I know just don't worry," Lyn said. "Thanks I'll try not to," Tak replied. "I mean I doubt you'd have to use it again," Lyn said. Tak agreed. "Maybe I won't need to...I really hope I don't because I don't want to get paddled," she said

"Aw I know you don't Tak," Lyn said. Tak moaned a little as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I don't feel myself," Tak said.

"It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah I'm sure your just worrying to much," Maroon said. "Yeah your probably right," Tak said. "Gir just told me he's making us waffles," Zim said walking into the living room.

"Oh god..not waffles," Tak mumbled. "What's wrong with waffles?" Maroon asked. "They make me sick," Tak answered. "They do," Lyn said. "AND I'S MAKING BACON!" Gir shouted. "Ok I'll have the bacon," Tak said.

"I LOVEDED THE SMELL OF BACON!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP!" MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it to see a poilice man.

"What?" she asked. "Well we found to dead officers and one had a sketch pad with you on it. Wanna start explaining?" he asked. Tak shifted her feet and she leaned against the door. "No need," she said calmly.

"Acutally there is a need to," the officer said. "Ok! I kicked a soda can into the dumb shits window ok? you happy now?" Tak asked. "You kick a soda can into his window? why?" the officer asked her.

Tak was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable she couldn't say the acutal reason why. She crossed her arms. "I was in an alley way and I was upset and I just kicked it in a random derection," Tak said putting her right foot on the door.

"Okay, and did you kill him? because he's dead now," the officer said. "Why would I kill him?" Tak asked rolling her eyes. "From what I heard from a man he was trying to arrest you for doing that and you refused and the man told me that the officer showed him where you kicked him how come?" the officer asked.

Tak looked down at the ground. "Um...well I was in alot of trouble that day and didn't care," she said. "Ok so did you kill him?' the officer asked again. "No. I didn't have a reason to kill him," Tak replied .

"You sound like your hidng something," the officer said. That's when Tak sighed. "Okay maybe I did kill him, what are you going to do about it?" she asked. That's when the officer began to pull out his walkie talkie

"MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted. "Whose MiMi?" the officer asked but then he saw MiMi in her SIR form and she plow drived him into the ground then she picked his body up and threw it.

"Good work MiMi," Tak said as she shut the door. "Tak! what did you do that for?" Lyn asked. "Why do you think?" Tak asked taking her disguise off. "Ok but it wasn't nessassary," Lyn said.

"In your eyes it wasn't," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Your right," Just then there was another knock on the door Tak sighed as she put her disguise on and re-opened it.

to see three officers. "Um can I help you?" she asked. " Yes you can by coming down to the station with us," one of the officers said. Tak crossed her arms. "Try to catch me first," she said. "What?" one of the officers asked. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted MiMi held them to the ground then she she threw them.

Tak shut the door sighing. "God I can't handle this anymore," she said slumping down against it. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said kneeling next to her. "No it's not I can't hypnotize them or else I get my ass paddled the only thing I can do is use MiMi," she said.

"Aww it's ok really," Lyn said. Tak buried her head in her knees. "Don't cry please," Lyn said. "I'm not going to," Tak said but a sniffle gave her away. "Dammit," she whispered. Lyn giggled

"It's ok your not used to this," Lyn said. "Next time I fear it's not going to go well," Tak said. "Then I'll answer the door," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said through one sob.

"Hey don't you think they'll become suspisious of her using me?" MiMi asked. "MiMi please I can't handle that right now," Tak said. "I'm sorry," MiMi said.

Tak got to her feet. "I'm not feeling to well," she said sitting down on the couch. "Just don't worry worrying makes you sick," Lyn said. "I know but I can't deal with this," Tak said.

Lyn looked out the window. "It's clear now," she said. "Not for long," Tak said. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Just then she looked out again there was 50 cops. "That," Tak said looking out too.

"Oh god this isn't good," Tak said. "Don't worry I'll go out," Lyn said. "Not without me," Tak said as they both put thier disguises on and walked out. "WATCH OUT! the one in the purple and black is seriously dangerous!" a cop shouted.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Bullshitters," she mumbled. "What do you want?" Lyn asked. "We want the one in the purple and black she's a danger to the planet and to herself," one of the cops said.

"No she isn't if you would just leave her alone she'd be fine," Lyn said. Tak shifted back and forth on her feet. "Really?" one of the officers asked. "Yes so just leave her alone," Lyn said.

"Tell me why there are 15 dead officers all in the hands of her then," one of the officers demanded. Tak gulped. "See? she knows she's guilty!" one of them shouted. "No I'm not," she whispered but really she was ever so gulity.

"Maybe they just killed themselves," Lyn said. then she turned to Tak and grabbed her shoulders. "I guess you have to use it again," she said. Tak shook her head. "No..I can't Lyn," she said.

"Yes you can," Lyn told her. "Hey hurry it up!," one of the officers shouted. Tak fell to her knees to think. "What's wrong with her?" one of them asked. Lyn shrugged. Just then she stood up.

"I am sick and tired of you always accusing me of killing people just because I look like the criminal type doesn't mean I'd do any of that," she said. the officers laughed. "Nice try pumpkin!" one yelled.

"Your a pedihpile!" Tak shouted back. "Aww!" the cop whined. "Lyn I see some dumb asses who need to be hypnotized," Tak said. She walked pretty close to them. "Turn around... the next moving thing you see will be your criminal," Tak said as she hypnotized them.

soon they all left and Lyn and Tak walked back into the house. "God I'm glad that's over," Tak said sighing. "What happened?" Maroon asked. "I had to hypnotize some gay cops," Tak said. "OH ok," he said back.

"I promise not to tell your father," Tallest Red said. Tak gulped. "Ok thanks," she replied. "Oh god.. I keep disobeying him. but this time it really was for a good cause," she mumbled.

"It's ok Tak its all over now," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Your right," she said. "See ya," Tallest Red said. "I don't know why he called," Maroon said drinking some kool aid. "Me either," Zim said/

"HE LIKES MUFFINS!" Gir shouted. "Niice Gir," MiMi said giggling. "WHOOPS!" Gir shouted. Tak slumped down by the wall she couldn't keep herself together she just broke down crying. "What's wrong? Don't worry your dad isn't going to find out!" Lyn said rubbing her leg.

Tak sobbed. "I know...well at least I hope he won't I'm so worried," she said "Don't be," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I'm trying..I'm just trying," she said. "I just wish I could go a day without using it or having to," she said.

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak gulped hard. "Oh shit please tell me dad didn't hear," she begged. "Ok he didn't?" Maroon asked. "Yes thank you," Tak said then she turned to the screen. "Dad I can explain!" she yelled.

"Tak no need I understand," Tallest Purple said. Tak looked confused. "You do?" she asked. "You just like disobeying me," he said. "No dad I don't! I just needed to! If I didn't me and Lyn would've been kidnapped by 50 gay cops!" she shouted.

"Gay?" Tallest Purple asked. "Not the point the point is I used it for a good cause," Tak said. "Ok I won't paddled your ass, but when and if you use it again your ass is mine," he said as he signed off.

"Oh god," she mumbled re-buring her head in her knees. "Don't be worried Tak, Just try not to use it. Your a smart girl you have wits," Lyn said. "I know...Thanks Lyn," Tak said with a smile.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "WHO WANTS WAFFLES AND BACON!" Gir shouted. walking into the room with a silver platter with food on it. "Wow your so nice Gir," Tak said. "Thanks! ladies first!" he yelled walking over to MiMi.

"Aww!," MiMi said. "I love waffles!" she said taking a few and some bacon. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" Gir shouted. Tak, Lyn, Zim, and MiMi laughed. "Am I being to funny?" Gir asked. "YES!" Zim shouted.

"WHOOPS! BACON! WHO WANTS!" Gir shouted. Tak laughed. "I DO GIR!" she said. "LIKE TRIPLE YAYS!" Gir shouted at the top of his lungs. Tak laughed. "I can't breath!" she shouted. "ME EITHER!" Maroon yelled. "GOD WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SOO FUNNY!" Lyn asked.

Gir laughed. "MY SPECALTY!" he yelled. "Ok seriously give me the bacon," Tak said. "Damn..." Gir said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed* Soon they all were eating.

"So Gir you are epically funny!" Lyn said. "He just is he can't help it," Tak said. "You got that right!" MiMi yelled. "I KNOW!" Maroon shouted. "SHUTUP!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed again*

"Ok so Gir what's up?" Zim asked. "I don't know..." Gir replied. "What? how could you not know?" Tak asked giggling. "I just don't," Gir said. "Ok?" MiMi asked as she ate a peice of bacon.

"Let's calm down," Lyn suggested. "Your right," Zim said. "Of course," Tak said. "What?" Maroon asked. "Stop trying to be funny its not working," Tak said bad. "Aww," Maroon whined. Tak laughed.

"I loveded bacon and MiMi," Gir said. "Aww me to," MiMi said. "Ok then I thought you hated Gir MiMi," Tak said. "I did...I just started to like him," she said. "Weird," ZIm said. "Your Yakimannoyng," MiMi said.

"I don't know what that is!" Zim screamed. "Oww," Tak moaned. "WHAT IS YAKIMA?" Zim screamed-asked. "Ooh it hurts," Tak whined. "What?" Lyn asked. "The sound of Zim's voice," she said in a whiny voice.

"NOT FUNNY TAKIAH!" Zim shouted. "Shut up," MiMi said. "She is right," Tak said. "Yes now shut up," MiMi said again. "You don't need to say it twice we're not deaf MiMi," Maroon said. "Wel some times it seems like you are," MiMi said back.

"Hey that isn't funny," Maroon said. "To bad," MiMi said. "Ok MiMi shut your mouth Maroon just be quiet," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "OKAY!" both Maroon and MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Tak got up and put her disguise on and answered it. She saw Gaz with Dib tied up in rope. "Um hi," Tak said. "Hey I want you to kill my brother," Gaz said. "Ok any lasts words?" Tak asked Dib.

Dib struggled in the rope then he shouted. "BUTT SEX MAN!" "Ok are you Butt Sex Man?" Tak asked the fat dude behind Dib. then Zim appeared. "NOOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" "Yes I am," the man replied.

Tak gagged a little. "Ok..," she said. "Oh I'm used to girls gagging at the sight of me," Butt Sex Man said. "Really?" Tak asked covering her mouth. "Yep," he replied. "How can you..." "I'm used to Dib's ugly face so," Gaz said.

"Oh," Tak said. "NOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" Zim screamed again. "Zim get lost," Tak said. "OK!" Zim yelled running into the kitchen. "Ok Dib since your last word was Butt Sex Man I guess you get to die now," Tak said.

"NOO! BUTT SEX MAN!" Dib screamed. "SHUT UP! LIKE SERIOUSLY I DON'T CARE!" Tak screamed. "Oh ok," Dib said. "THANK IRKENS!" Tak shouted. "Ok are you gonna kill him? Or do I have to drown him in the City Cess Pool?" Gaz asked.

"Drown him," Tak said. "Ok," Gaz said dragging the rope and Dib's face as getting messed up. "Bye Butt Sex Man," Tak said. "See ya," Butt Sex Man said. "God he is seriously ugly!" Tak said. "I KNOW!" everyone in Zim's house yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Tak screamed. "WHOOPS!" everyone screamed back. "Ok seriously your giving me a headache," Zim said. "See?" Tak asked. "Sorry." Maroon said. "Ok lets just go inside.  
Tak said stepping into Zim's house and closing the door.

"So who wants the rest of the waffles and bacon?" Gir asked. "Butt Sex Man," Tak said quickly. "OKAY!" Gir yelled running outside with it. "Oh god someone tell me he isn't going to go to Dib's house." Tak said shaking her head.

"I guess he is," Zim said. "Damn," Lyn said. "Ok let's just watch a something," MiMi said. " Only if it's not Gir," Tak said. "What?" MiMi asked. "I don't know," Tak said. "Okay then," MiMi said.

Tak sat on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest. "Hey guess what?" Lyn asked. "What?" Maroon asked. " I don't know!" Lyn said moaning some. "Now don't worry," Tak said. "I'm not worrying," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "Sure you weren't," she said. "I don't get girls," Maroon said. "Say that again and your head comes off," Tak said. "OH MY GOD!" Maroon yelled shocked. Tak giggled. "Yeah your weird,"

After eating Tak was sitting outside on the edge of the sidewalk when Lyn walked up to her. "I know your worrying about the whole situation," she said. Tak sighed. "Maybe I am. I don't l understand why," she replied.

"Maybe you don't want to end up crying again," Lyn said. That's when Tak shifted her vision to the right. "Your right," she mumbled. "Crying is normal you know that right?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged.

"Ok everyone cries your not weak or babyish," Lyn said. Tak rested her head on her knees. "Please just be quiet," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Bad headache," Tak answered.

"From what?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged "How much have you cried latley?" Lyn asked. "Not recently," Tak said. "Ok good," Lyn said. "But I can't go a day without feeling like I need to," Tak said.

"Maybe you need to," Lyn said. "I've cried so much why do I need to again?" Tak asked. "Deep inside you know why," Lyn answered. That's when Tak buired her head in her knees. she sobbed some.

"See?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't stand crying though," Tak said through sobs. "Either can I but I still cry when I feel I need to," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I hate this feeling of gulit," she mumbled.

"Wait why do you feel guilty?" Lyn asked. "I guess its about all those times I've disobeyed dad," Tak said guessing. "Aww it's ok you didn't mean to," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence.

"I know but I still can't get over it," she said. "Just think of happy things," Lyn said. Tak slumped down against the fence. "I-I can't," she moaned. "No don't start crying again please...Your ok," Lyn said noitcing Tak was beginning to sob again.

So Lyn hugged her. "It's ok," she whispered. "T-thank you," Tak mumbled through sobs. "Your thanking me for what?" Lyn asked. "For being a good friend," Tak answered. "Oh your welcome," Lyn said back. "Let's go inside," Lyn said.

"Um. sure," Tak said as she walked into Zim's house. "Hey Maroon what on earth are you doing?" Tak asked. "Looking at pics what about you?" he asked. "I don't know," Tak answered. "Sure," Maroon said.

"I HAS BAGELS!" Gir shouted. "Bagels?" Tak asked. "YEP!" Gir replied. "Um okay then," Tak replied. "So does anyone know why Gir keeps making us treats?" Maroon asked. "Gir is just like that,' Zim answered. 'Right," Tak said.

"Where's the couch?" Lyn asked. "You know there's more to life than sitting ok?" Maroon asked. "Um okay what's up with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon replied rather fast. "Sure you don't." Zim said.

"Shut up," Maroon said. "Where did Tak go?" Lyn asked. "Not my fault your blind," Maroon said. "Wait what did you just say?" Lyn asked. "I mean I don't know," Maroon quickly changed his sentence.

Lyn opened the front door and saw Tak jumping rope. "Why are you jumping rope?" Lyn asked. "I don't know. I guess it's fun," Tak replied. Lyn giggled. "So where did you get the rope?" Lyn asked.

"Um. Some kid," Tak answered. "Well did he just give you the rope?" Lyn asked. "No I had to knock him out," Tak replied. "Well at least you didn't end up using it again," Lyn said.

"Yes at least," Tak said back. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped jumping rope. "I just agreed with you that's all," she replied. "You sounded like you did something wrong," Lyn stated.

"Well I didn't," Tak said.

Lyn eyed her. "We'll see about that won't we?" she asked. "Wait what?" Tak asked getting a bit scared. "Either you tell me the truth or you face your father," Lyn said. " I didn't use it, What makes you think I did?" Tak asked.

"Your uncomfortable," Lyn said. "Ok you using yours is getting rather scary," Tak stated. "Well I never misused it," Lyn said back. "Hey I didn't misuse it sometimes I'm bull headed but still," Tak said back.

"If I was you I'd stop lying," Lyn said. "Ok fine! you caught me," Tak said falling to her knees. "I. did knock him out but one of his friends saw and threatened to call the cops and I thought basically all the cops knew I was trouble, So I had to choose between me or my ass," she said.

Lyn felt pity for her. "So then what happened?" she asked. "I hypnotized him and walked away, Now I guess you have to tell dad?" Tak asked. Lyn thought. "No I don't," she said. "Excuse me what?" Tak asked shocked.

"I am not telling your dad this time because I don't think you should get your ass paddled this time," Lyn said. "Well thank you," Tak said sarcastically. "Takiah don't worry he won't find out," Lyn said.

Tak smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence. MiMi walked out. "Guess what?" "What now MiMi?" Tak asked. "I'm bored can I go plow drive Dib?" she asked.

"Sure," Tak said as MiMi ran off. "Wow she must really hate Dib," Lyn said. "Oh you have no idea," Tak said with a giggle. Lyn giggled. "Oh my god an officer," Tak said shaking her head. "Hey I know you! your the creepy dangerous girl!" he yelled while pointing at Tak.

"Yeah what else dip thong?" Tak asked. "Watch your launguage," the officer warned. Tak sighed while rolling her eyes. "Are you a troubled child?" the officer asked. Tak felt her heart skip a beat while hearing this.

"What did you just say?" she asked. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you," the officer said. That's when Tak slumped down against the fence burieing her head in her knees. "Wait is she ok?" the officer asked.

Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak.. You ok?" she asked. "I am troubled I never had a good life," Tak mumbled. "Aww it's ok he said sorry." Lyn said. "Sorry isn't good enough," Tak said getting to her feet while staring at the officer.

"What are you thinking?" the officer asked. Tak began walking toward him. So he began backing away. "I didn't say move," Tak said. Just then the officer stayed. Once Tak was close enough she kicked him in the shin flipped him over her shoulder stepped on his chest and stabbed him 4 times. "MIMI! Get rid of him," Tak said.

MiMi did as she was told. Tak walked back over to Lyn who was shocked. "Tak..I''m surprised at you!" she said. "If anyone brings that up again they're dead," Tak said fighting sobs.

"Tak calm down it's ok," Lyn said. "I think your period is close or something," Lyn said. Tak eyed her. "Sure it is," she replied. Lyn rolled her eyes. Tak sighed. "I'm sorry. though," she said.

"Tak there's nothing to be sorry about besides using it again but that's different," Lyn said. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak said buring her head in her knees sobbing some. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Lyn said. "It's ok you didn't mean to," Tak said.

"Tak just remember when ever you need me I'll be there," Lyn said. "Thanks...," Tak said. "Tak your crying so much that your outfit is wet," Lyn said. "I know it is... You know what's weird?" she asked.

"What?" Lyn asked. "The wet feeling is kind of turning me on," Tak said as she re-buired her head in her knees. Lyn giggled some. "I never expected you to say that," she said.

"At least we know you can feel that way," she stated. Tak shrugged. "Yeah it's good," she replied quickly. "It's normal so don't worry," Lyn said. "No I'm not worrying about that," Tak said while resting her head.

"Oh ok now I understand," Lyn said. "Tak do you think if someone sees you crying they'd think your weak?" Lyn asked. "What...kind of question is that?" Tak asked. "And I guess I don't know,"

"I am just wondering because you only seem to cry around me," Lyn said. Tak blushed some. "Yeah your making me feel uncomforable," "Oh sorry," Lyn said with a smile. "Please," Tak said.

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't deal with you being that close to me," Tak mumbled. "Oh ok then I'll just move then," Lyn said shifting to the left some. "Thanks," Tak said quickly. "Your welcome." Lyn said.

"I think I just saw Dib," Lyn said. "I thought his sister was going to drown him in the cess pool," Tak said. "I guess she didn't," Lyn said. "What's the dumb ass doing?" Tak asked. "Just being dumb," Lyn answered.

"That's cool," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "I think he's coming over here," she said. That's when Tak got to her feet same with Lyn. "You ok?" Lyn asked just making siure. "I'm fine for now," Tak answered.

"Hey I was wondering are you all going to skool?" Dib asked. "Well yeah but not Maroon," Lyn answered. "So its just you Tak and Zim?" Dib asked. "Yep," Lyn answered. "Good I will expose you all!" Dib shouted running down the street.

"That kid needs to get laid," Tak said. "Yeah," Lyn agreed sarcastically. Tak shook her head. "Sorry," Lyn said. "No you didn't do anything," Tak said. "Sure I didn't," Lyn said back.

"I am so not ready for skool," Tak mumbled. "I know me either," Lyn said agreeing. "No I meant emotionally," Tak said. "Oh it'll be ok," Lyn said. "Easy for you to say, You're not the one struggling with the urge to cry most of the time," Tak stated.

Lyn put an arm around Tak's shoulder. "Don't worry, If you try your best to keep the feeling at bay you'll do fine," Lyn said. "Sometimes it's hard," Tak mumbled. "And if you can't I know some good places to go where no one will hear you," Lyn said.

"Ok thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. "Why can't the feeling just go away?" Tak asked. Lyn shrugged. "I don't know, There must be something your still upset about," she said.

"Yeah," Tak said. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. "I-I'm not," Tak said as she slumped down next to the fence. "I think I know what I'm upset about," she mumbled. "What?" Lyn asked. "The whole lying and using the implant," Tak answered.

"Oh those are really good reasons to be upset," Lyn said thinking. While Lyn was thinking Tak re-buried her head in her knees. "So why do you think I'm so upset about it?" she asked.

"Maybe you don't like the gulit," Lyn answered. Tak sighed. "Yeah maybe your right," she mumbled. "I can tell your close to crying again, the best thing to do to ease the feeling is to do what I told you before," Lyn said.

Tak sighed again. "Please don't tell me that because I already know," she said. "I'm sorry," Lyn said. "No it's fine," Tak said. "Ok just making sure," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said.

she felt some tears fall. "No not here," she mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Nothing," Tak answered quickly. "You sure?" Lyn asked. "I-I think," Tak answered as she began sobbing some.

"Aw you lied you were about to cry," Lyn said. "I'm sorry," Tak said. "It's fine," Lyn assured her. "I hate this feeling, I just don't understand it," Tak mumbled. "It's ok you don't need t understand it," Lyn said.

"Sure I don't," Tak said. "Oh stop being so moody,"Lyn said. "I'm not moody," Tak said. "Yes you are, have your sides been hurting?" Lyn asked. "Yes what about it?" Tak asked. "Oh nothing," Lyn said.

"Please your creeping me out," Tak said. "I am so sorry," Lyn said with a giggle. "Okay seriously," Tak said. "Oww," she moaned. "What hurts?" Lyn asked. "My left side along with my squeedlysppoch," Tak answered.

"Oh then I think your close to your period," Lyn answered. Tak stared at her for a moment. "Really?. butternut," she said. "Don't worry it's just really messy and red and...okay I'm grossing myself out," Lyn said.

"Hey! I'm the one that has to deal with it!" Tak yelled playfully. "I Know!" Lyn yelled playfully to. "You can borrow some of my pads when ever you...start," Lyn said. Tak looked a bit uncomofortable. "Okay thanks," she answered.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "Being close to your period causes mood swings and just being irritable," Lyn said. "Okay I get it," Tak said. "Ok I am just trying to tell you what to expect," Lyn said.

"Thanks but right now I don't want to hear it," Tak said. "One small thing when you start it might feel like you peed yourself," Lyn said. "Yeah that one I didn't need to know seriously," Tak said.

"Maybe I should've said it differently," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe you should've," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said quickly. "Oh and this is something you need to know, it mgiht make you more horny," Lyn said.

"THANK YOU DOCTOR LYN!" Tak shouted playfully. "SORRY!" Lyn yelled back playfully. "Some of these things you need to know," Lyn told Tak. "I know..but it feels uncomfortable," she said.

"Aw I know it does," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I feel horrible," she moaned. "Aw I did to," Lyn said. Tak shook her head. "I know you told me," she said. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "Ok sorry," Tak said getting to her feet and walking back into the house sitting on the couch.

Lyn walked in and closed and locked the door and sat beside Tak. "Ow," Tak moaned. "It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. "Hey Tak," Zim said. "Um hi what's up," Tak asked him. "Nothing what about you?" he asked.

"Pain," Tak answered. "Pain?" Zim asked. "It's a girl thing," Lyn told him. "Oh okay I get it," Zim said. Tak rolled to her back and held her stomach. "How bad does it ache?" Lyn asked.

"7," Tak answered. "Oh that's not bad," Lyn said. "No.. is 9 about now," she corrected herself with tears in her eyes. "Aw don't cry," Lyn said. "It's not like I want to," Tak answered. "Ok I understand," Lyn said.

"No you don't," Tak said. "Don't worry I do," Lyn said. "Please your making me feel uncomfortable," Tak said quickly. "Is that the problem? Listen it's ok to feel that way," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "It is? then why do I feel like I'm weak when I do?" she asked. "I don't know but maybe your not used to feeling this way," Lyn said. "Your right," Tak said. "Hey I'm right here," Zim said.

"Go!" Tak shouted. "GOING!" Zim shouted running upstairs. "Good idea Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah not my best one," Tak said with a smirk. "Yeah I can agree on that," Maroon said. "Don't start with me," Tak said. "What's wrong with you?" Maroon asked.

"Your moms chest hair," Tak answered. "Eww...HEY!" Maroon said. "Shut up," Lyn said. "But Tak started it," Maroon said. "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!" Lyn shouted Tak sighed. "Yeah Maroon be quiet," she mumbled.

"Sure," Maroon said. Lyn shook her head as MiMi played with Gir's piggy. "Hey Zim move," Lyn said. "Whoops," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "What?" Zim asked. "Nothing," Zim said. "Ok then," Tak said.

"I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "GIR! SHUT UP!" Zim shouted. "All of you need to shut up," Tak mumbled. "She's right," Lyn said. "Of course she is," Zim said. Maroon shook his head. MiMi bitch slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked. "I felt like hitting someone," MiMi answered. Tak giggled. "Not funny Tak," Maroon said. "Sorry," Tak said. "Sure," Maroon said. "What's wrong Tak?" Gir asked.

"Nothing you'd understand," Tak answered. "OH!" Gir said sitting on her lap. "Like what!" he asked. "Oof...Um. one thing is GET OFF MY FREAKING LEGS!" Tak shouted. "OK!" Gir shouted standing up and hugging her. "Aw he likes you Tak," Zim said.

"Gir? Please stop hugging me," Tak said. "I LIKE YOU!" Gir shouted. "Yeah I know you do," Tak said. "Aw I think Gir has a crush!" Maroon joked. "That's it once he gets off me your so dead!" Tak said.

"Wholly motherfucker!" Maroon said horrorfied. That's when Gir kissed her on the cheek then jumped off. "Ow my squeedlyspooch," she moaned. Maroon just stood there. Tak got to her feet and bitch slapped him.

"OW! god is that all you girls know how to do?" he asked. "No I can do this," Tak said pulling out two swords. "Um...Where did you get those?" Maroon asked. "Found em," Tak answered. Then she used them both to trip him he didn't have time to fight back or anything.

"Damn girl your good!" Zim said. "I practiced," Tak said. "You can use those skills to fight enemys," Maroon said getting to his feet. Tak thought. "Your right I could," she agreed.

"Just make sure you don't misuse them," Lyn said. Tak shot her an angry glare. "Sorry," she said quickly. *Lyn* "How about we all go for a evening walk?" Zim asked.

"Yeah he's right maybe that is the best idea," Lyn said. that's when everyone put their disguises on and opened the front door stepped out and closed it.

"Now Maroon don't fuck this up like you did last time," Tak said "I said I was sorry about that!" Maroon shouted defending himself. "I know," Lyn said. Lyn noticed Tak kept most her eye sight on the street or other things not the people around her,

"Hey what's up?" she asked her. Tak looked over at her. "I'm still feeling a bit gulity," she answered. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Dib ran up to them. "BUTT SEX MAN GOT AWAY!" he shouted.

"Butt Sex Man got away? how?" Tak asked. "Gaz was trying to stranggle me but he got away! and now he's going to rape little kids!" Dib shouted. Tak shook her head. "I''ll get him," she said.

"I'll help," Lyn said. "Me to," Zim and Maroon said. MiMi sighed. "Seriously stop staring at me I'm helping!" she shouted. "Thanks!" Dib shouted. "I thought you hated us?" Tak asked. "I still wanna expose you all but I need your help just this once!" Dib said.

"Ok don't worry we're helping," Tak said. "Ok he ran this way," Dib said leaning over the alley way. "BTW Tak I know most of the cops are still looking for you," he stated. Tak gulped. "I saw that," Dib said with a smirk.

"Can you stop flirting and focus on finding Butt Sex Man?" MiMi asked. "I am not flirting with Tak!" Dib shouted. "Besides she's mine," Zim mumbled. "WHAT?" Dib asked shocked. "NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"I'm on to you," Dib said pointing at Zim. Zim gulped. "I saw that to," Dib stated. Tak pushed him into the wall as she leaned over it. "OW!" Dib yelled. "Oh quit complaining I barley pushed you," Tak said.

Just then she saw two flash lights *it was close to dusk* "God Tak those are police officers," Dib said leaning over her shoulder. "I can see that," Tak said. "Dib?" she said sweetly. "Yeah?" Dib asked.

"Get your big ass head off my shoulder," she said in a annoyed voice. "Yeah..um sorry," Dib said rubbing his arms. "Oh quit flirting Dib," MiMi said. "I AM NOT MIMI!" Dib screamed. "Hey what was that?" a officer asked.

Tak gulped as she leaned over the wall again. "Hey whose there!" an officer asked. then he shoned his light over there. "OH SHIT! its the scary ass girl!" he screamed. "At least they think your scary," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes.

"Hey little girl why you here? to kill more people?" the officer asked. Tak sighed. "No," she said loud enough for them to hear her. "I see a boy, behind you what are you planning on doing?" the second officer asked.

Tak looked at Dib he looked shocked. "Nothing!" he shouted. "Yeah he's right nothing!" Tak said. "Then I need everyone who might be back there to come out," the first officer said. Thats' when Gir Mimi Zim Tak and Dib said.

"Wow there's alot of you what's going on?" the second officer asked. "Listen we're looking for Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Whose in gods name is that?" the first officer asked. Tak sighed. "What is wrong with the scary girl?" the second officer asked.

"My name isn't scary girl dumbasses," Tak said. "Oh yeah I remember it's Tak right?" the first officer asked. She nodded. "That's is a evil name!" the second officer said scared.

Tak sighed this time she sounded like she was close to tears. "Is she going to cry?" the first officer asked. Dib shrugged. "Maybe," he said. Then MiMi kicked him in the shin. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Um did that cat just talk?" the first officer asked. "No she didn't," Tak said with a few tears in her eyes. MiMi meowed. "I told you to stop eating those doughnuts," the second officer told the first officer.

the first officer sighed. "Dang it," he moaned. Tak eyed them soon she fell to her knees. "Whoa! what's wrong with her?" the second officer asked. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts and my sides are killing me," Tak moaned. "Aw it's ok Tak try moving around some," Lyn suggested. "She's in pain," Lyn said. "Oh is it that time...OW!" the poor second officer didn't get to ask his question because the first one kicked him in the shin. "You don't ask that in front of other boys!" he shouted. "OW! sorry!" the second officer shouted.

Tak sighed again. then she slowly got to her feet. "Is she alright?" the first officer asked. "Yeah I think she's fine," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," the first officer said. "Can we go passed?" Lyn asked.

"Of course," the second officer said letting them passed but when Tak walked passed they stopped her. "OW! hey what's the big deal?" she asked. "Your coming with us you cute little trouble maker," the second officer said. "Trouble makers are hot," the frist one said Tak eyed him. "I'm super sorry," he said again.

"Listen you need to let her go," Dib said. "Why should we?" the second officer asked. "We need her," Zim said. "Oh no we can't trust someone as cute as her walking around," the first officer said.

"Would you please stop saying how cute or hot I am?" Tak asked. "Sorry," the second officer said. "How about sexy?" the first officer asked. Tak shook her head. "Ten times worse," Lyn eyed her.

"Oh," she said finally understanding then she kicked the officer who held her in the balls then she back away and pulled out both her swords. "Listen either you walk away OR Get your fingers chopped off," Tak said.

"Um.. I kinda wanna keep my fingers," the first officer said. "We don't have to listen to this cute little girl," the second officer said. "Your right," the first one said. Tak gulped. "I saw that," one of the officers said.

She back away some. "Stay away from me," she said. then Lyn kicked both officers into the trash cans "Let's go!" she yelled Tak quickly put her swords away and followed Dib and the rest down the alley way.

"Ok I could've sworn he went this way," Dib said pointing to the next allley way. "You sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Dib said. Tak sighed. "I can't handle the pain," she moaned near tears once again. Then she heard the officers yelling "WHERE ARE YOU!" "We need to keep moving if we don't we're toast," she told her friends and a gay big headed nobody. *Dib*

"Ok let's just go down this way," Dib said pointing. Tak pushed passed him with everyone else. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Dib shouted running after them. "Shut up Dib I don't want to be found ok?" Tak said.

"Tak I sense your stress calm down some," Lyn said. Tak sighed "I-I'm trying to," she said. "Are you gonna cry?" Dib asked. "No," Tak mumbled. "I see tears," Dib said. Tak moaned as she slumped down next to a wall and she buried her head in her knees.

"Sorry did I say something?" Dib asked. Lyn eyed him. "No not this time," she said. "Oh ok good. wait...hey!" Dib said offended. "What? it's true," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Dib said.

Tak surley began to sob. "What is wrong with her?" Dib asked. "One word..Hormones," Maroon said. "Ooh," Dib said. "Wait what?" he asked. "Nevermind," Maroon said. Tak sighed. "Your all making me feel really uncomfortable," she said.

"I'm sorry," Dib said. "It's fine big headed persons," Tak said. "I don't mean to inturrupted your crying time Tak but we need to move," Dib said. Tak got to her feet. "Ok he's right," she said.

Soon they all were walking again. "I can still hear them," Zim said. "Yeah they must not be to far behind," Dib said. Before rounded the next corner Tak leaned around it. "Clear," she said as everyone moved around it.

"Ok look for signs then we can find Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Well what are the signs?" MiMi asked. "Pants," Dib answered. "Pants? really?" Tak asked. "Yeah it's complicated," Dib said. "Sure it is," Tak said.

"What about the blood on the fence?" Zim asked. "How could I have missed that?" Dib asked himself. "Your stupid," MiMi said. "MiMi shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then they saw two flash lights behind them.

"There you are!" the first officer yelled. Tak gulped. "You are going to time hard time!" the second one yelled. "Listen to me," Tak said. "I didn't mean to do any of those things," she said. The first officer eyed her.

"You are so attractive you know that?" he asked. Tak shook her head. "Yes I'm thrilled," she said. Zim was smirking in the back. "You! do you like her?" the second officer asked. Zim gulped. "Uh...I..Yes," he said.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed. Tak put her hand on her eyes like she was embarrassed or annoyed. "She's so cute when she's annoyed," the frist officer said. "Wait I just figured something out," Lyn said. "You only want Tak because you want to do bad things to her! your pediphiles! your not even real cops!" she yelled.

"DAMN IT! How'd you know?" the first fake officer asked. Tak's eyes were wide. "They want to do bad things to me?" she asked shocked as all hell. "Yes your delisious," the second fake officer said.

"Well we won't let that happen to her," Dib said. Tak gulped. "Oh god," she mumbled. "Seeing her upset is amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak looked disgusted. "Your going to make me sick here," she said.

"Ooh sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak gagged once as she put her head down on her knees. "Your making me sick!" Lyn and Maroon shouted. "Oh my god," Dib said. "You people are fucking sick!" Gaz yelled from behind them.

"GAZ!" Dib yelled. Gaz walked over to them. "Listen you pediphiles are really pathictic you need to acutally try something else like killing puppies," she said. the fake cops stared at Gaz.

"Who is she?" one of them asked. "My younger sister," Dib answered. "Oh," one of them said. Just then Butt Sex Man walked passed. "Dib I thought you said he escaped," Tak said.

"Um..I thougth he did honest!" Dib yelled. "Sure you did," Lyn said. "Your pretty," Zim said to Tak. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "Uh I said you look shitty!" Zim shouted. "Not funny Zim I know what you said," Tak said.

"She isn't pretty she is sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak sighed. "Please stop saying that," she begged. "Sorry but we can't," one of the fake officers said.

Tak moaned as she shook her head with her hands on her eyes. "I can't stand how dang sexy she is," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again this time near tears.

"God shut up! Lyn shouted. "Yeah you people are making her sick and that's my job," Gaz said. everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing Gaz," Dib said. "Well if Tak or what ever he name is wasn't so sexy maybe we would," one of the fake officers said. Tak buired her head in her knees. "I-I hate you both," she mumbled. "Aw she hates us," one of the fake officers said.

"That's not a good thing," Dib said. "So? it's amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again. "I am about to throw upi if you don't shut up!" she yelled. "You guys really need to shut up," Lyn said.

"Listen if you weren't so sexy maybe we would shut-up," one of the fake officers said. Tak shook her head. "Please just shut up," "Sorry hun," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned mixed with a growl. "Aw she's irritated," one of the officers said.

"This isn't going well," Lyn said. "What can we do?" Zim asked. "I'm not sure," Maroon said. Tak looked up at them with a few tears in her eyes. "Wow your eyes are sexy," one of the fake pfficers said.

"MIMI! ATTACK!" Tak shouted. Just then the officers turned to the cat. then she turned to her SIR form and plow drived them. into the ground. "And Tak is really a alien," DIb said showing them a pic he took of her.

"Wow she's still sexy," one of the fake officers said. "God...," Tak moaned. "Ok Let's go," Lyn said. as she and everyone else followed Dib. "Those cops creep me out. Now I know there is no such thing as love," Tak said.

"Oh yes you know there is," Zim said. Tak narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't hurt me," he said. "I won't," Tak said. "So those cops are really sickning," Gaz said. Dib shook his head. "These readings are not right," he said.

"Reading's for what?" Lyn asked. "Um. well I kinda got all your hormone levels," Dib said. "Tak's is so far the highest," he said. "Like I said hormones," Maroon said. Tak took the water bottle she had and took a gulp. "Okay you seriously need to stop saying nasty stuff I can't handle anymore," she said.

"Sorry," Zim said. "Well those cops were so nasty," Maroon said. "No chizz," MiMi said. "Tak you feeling ok?" Lyn asked. "I'm feeling a bit light headed but Im fine," Tak said. "Ok once we get home you can rest," Lyn said.

Once At Zim's House:

Maroon Lyn Tak Zim Gir and MiMi were watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and opened it. "Ugh. what do you want?" she asked Dib. "I don't know but I just saw the cops not to far away from here," he said.

"Oh god no," Tak moaned. "Yeah I know," Dib said. "Oh god not them again," Lyn said walking up behind Tak. "Don't worry I don't think they were heading this way," Dib said as he turned around and left Tak quickly closed the door.

"Ok them," Zim said confused. "I'm just as confused as you are," Tak said. "No I think Gir is way more confused," MiMi said as Tak and Zim looked over at Gir he was bashing his head in the wall. "GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zim shouted-asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted back. Tak shook her head with a giggle. "You make me feel so much better," she said. "Aw I'm glad," Zim said. Lyn smirked. "What?" Zim asked. "You don't have to hide it anymore we know you feel for Tak," she said.

Zim sighed. "Yeah I like her big whoop," he said. Tak blushed a bit. "Aw. really?" she asked. "Yeah everytime we kiss I can't explain how it feels," Zim said. Tak smiled. "Aw your so kind," she said.

"Thanks Zim for making Tak feel better," Maroon said. "I hope you don't think I'm lying because I'm not I like Tak," Zim said. "I don't," Maroon said looking confused. "Oh ok then," Zim said. Tak shook her head again. "I'm surrounded by morons," she said. "Not you Zim," she said quickly. "HEY!" Maroon yelled. "To bad," Tak said.

"Stop PMS'ing," Maroon said. "I am not," Tak said. "Ok fine maybe I am," she said quickly. "That's a girl thing dumb brod," Lyn said. "I ain't dumb," Maroon said. "Your acting it," Tak said. "SHIT!" Maroon yelled.

"Shut up," MiMi said walking passed. "Would you stop PMSing?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Nevermind," Tak said quickly. "Sure ok," MiMi said. Tak shook her head. "I don't get you," she said. "Well sometimes I don't get you," MiMi said back.

Tak eyed her. "Watch it," she warned. "Whoops," MiMi said sitting on the couch. Just then Tak put her disguise on opened the front door and walked out. "Where you going?" Lyn asked.

"I need some air," Tak said Lyn and MiMi followed her. "Are you sure your just not doing this to cry?" Lyn asked. "Yes I'm sure," Tak said. Lyn eyed her. "I can sense your lying," she said.

"Please stop using your implant it freaks me out," Tak said. "Stop running away from your problems and face them," Lyn said back. "I don't run away!" Tak yelled as she put her head down on her knees.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lyn said. Tak picked her head up. "It's fine," she said just then Zim walked out side and MiMi sucker punched him! Tak's eyes were wide she covered her mouth to hold a laugh in. "Ooh what.. the! hey!" Zim yelled holding his cheek.

"Oh god. MiMi," Tak said laughing. Just then Gir ran out with some waffles and MiMi upper cutted him! he went flying in the air. "AHHHH!" he screamed. Tak burst out laughing again same with Zim and Lyn.

"MiMi your funny!" Tak said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Just then Dib was walking passed the house and MiMi grabbed his head put her foot on the tip of it gother extendable claw and drop kicked him!

Tak nearly started crying she was laughing so hard! "My squeedlyspooc hurts!" she said. "MiMi why are you so violent?" Tak asked. "I don't know I was bored," MiMi answered. Lyn and Tak got to thier feet.

Tak swayed on her feet. "I saw something in the bathroom, might want to start explaining?" Lyn asked. Tak eyed her. "It was just a pad, Nothing important but...I think I started," she said.

Lyn smiled. "I knew you were close," she said. Tak looked a bit uncomfortable. "Please don't mention this to anyone," she said. "I promise," Lyn said. Tak smirked "Ok,"

"So your feeling ok?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded "Yeah I'm fine," she said. Just then DIb came in a trash can and MiMi kicked him back down inside and kicked it as hard as she could. Tak laughed again.

"Please MiMi I can't breathe," Tak said. "Oh sorry," MiMi said. "I will never get you," Tak said with a smirk. "Me either with you," MiMi told Tak. "Hey," Tak said. "I say whoops!" MiMi said with a giggle.

"Tak look," Lyn said. Tak turned around and saw the two fake pediphile cops coming. she moaned. "Hey look it's the sexy girl," the first fake officer said. "Yes hi," Tak said.

"Damn she's lookin' even more stunning," the second fake officer said. Tak moaned again as she shook her head. "Aw what's wrong sexy?" the first fake officer asked. Tak crossed her arms.

Lyn eyed her. "Oh," she mumbled. Zim walked beside Tak. "Get lost she's mine," he said. "She's yours?" the first fake officer asked. "Yes now beat it," Zim said. "Blah," both fake officers said as they walked away.

"Thanks Zim," Tak said. "Anytime, and their right you are short of sexy," Zim said. Tak smirked with a small blush. "Aw. thanks I guess I am," she said. Zim giggled. "Yes you are," he said.

Tak shook her head. "Aw...thanks," she said.

Zim kissed her on the cheek and walked back into his house. "Oh god," Tak mumbled. "Your not going to hurt him are you?" Lyn asked her. "No I'm not," Tak answered. "Ok good," Lyn said with a sigh.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted in the walk way. "Zim likes you Tak!" he yelled. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "With pleasure," MiMi said walking over to him and upper cutting him. "AHH!" he screamed. Tak laughed.

"My god your funny," she said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Lyn eyed Tak. "Were you crying?" she asked. Tak sighed "Yeah I guess I was," she said. "Aw.. why?" Lyn asked. "I guess all the stress," Tak said.

"Yeah good reasons," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. Just then Dib came back. "I landed in a srub," he moaned. Tak eyed him. "So?" "So? it hurt!" Dib yellled. Tak giggled. "Maybe it did," Lyn said.

"Want me to hurt you again?" MiMi asked. "No," Dib said. "Then get your butt outta here," she said. "Ok," Dib said leaving. "MiMi come on," Tak said opening the front door letting her SIR go in first and walking in after her. with Lyn following.

"Hey girls you really like spending time outside huh?" Maroon asked. "Yeah so?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon said. "What's today?" Tak asked. "Saturday," Lyn said. "Oh god. skool on Monday, I'm not emotionally ready," she moaned sitting on the couch.

"Why what/s wrong?" Lyn asked sitting beside her. "Sometimes I still feel like crying," Tak answered. "Oh it's ok like I said I know some good places to go," Lyn said with a smile. "Thanks," Tak said.

"Welcome," Lyn said. MiMi sat on the arm of the couch. "Hey MiMi do you mind?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Your mom," Tak said. "Your my mom," MiMi said back. "Yeah and I say move your ass," Tak said back.

"Damn it trick always works," MiMi moaned jumping down. Tak giggled. "Next time think before you act," "I will!" MiMi said. "You better," Tak said. MiMi shook her head as Zim laughed. "What's so funny?" Tak asked.

"Um.. Your pretty," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "You make no sense," Tak said. Zim moaned. "I know I don't," Just then Dib knocked on the door. "Hey Zim!" "Aw.. what do you want?" Zim asked "I have a flash light I'm going hunting for bigfoot!" Dib said. "So? why did you come here?" Zim asked. Dib shrugged as he turned it on and it shoned in Zim's face. "Oooh!" he moaned. Dib: "What the fuck?" Zim looked at him in a squint. "You make me sick!" he yelled. Dib looked offended "So? you make Tak sick!" he yelled back. Zim crossed his arms. "Leave her outta this!" he shouted.

Dib eyed him. "Aw," Zim looked thoughtful at Dib. "What?" he asked. Dib smirked evilly "You like her!" he said pointing at Zim with his free hand. Zim made a fist. "I do not!," "I can hear you Dib!" Tez shouted.

"WHAT! TEZ! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Dib shouted/screamed (Tez was a friend of Tak she was an Irken Invader) Zim: *whispers* "She just walked in," "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Dib asked "I said you're stupid," Zim said back.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tak shouted. "MAKE ME!" Dib shouted. "Oh I will!" Tak said. "Bad idea to set her off," Zim said. "Wait why?" Dib asked. Just then Tez appeared. "Oh your about to find out the hard way!" Dib moaned "BUTTERNUT!"

Just then she drop kicked him took Gir and left. Zim made another fist "GOOD I DON'T NEED GIR!" he shouted. "Why are we always alone?" Zim asked Tak. "Don't even think about it," Tak warned. "I WASN'T! I HATE YOU!" Zim yelled. "Me to," Tak said. Just then Dib crawled in the doorway. "I landed in another shrub!" he moaned.

"So?" Tak asked. "Well it didn't feel good!" Dib yelled. "Ok I think I need to punch you in the face," Tak said. "Wait what?" Dib asked as Tak walked over to him and punched him in the face. "OUCH! Hey! you knocked my loose tooth out!" he yelled.

Then Tak took his tooth from him and threw it. "Now go find it," she said. "DAMN IT!" DIb shouted running back out to find it. Just then Tez came back. "Oh Zim I stole your i pod...wait Tak? you couldn't even let me help?" she asked noticing Tak beat up Zim she seen how he was in pain. "Guess what? I found a nickle!" "Ew its ugly!" Tak yelled. "I have feelings you know!" Dib yelled. "No you don't" Tak said.

"I wasn't really thinking of that," Tak said. "YOU STOLE MY I POD!" Zim shouted/asked. "Yes," Tez said. "BTW I'm keeping Gir," she said. "Why?" Zim asked. "Because," Tez said.

as she left. Just then Dib walked back in. "Found my tooth!" he said. Then Tak took it from him again and threw it again. "Find it bastard," she said. "I HATE YOU!" he shouted running back out.

Tak looked at Zim. "When is the dipthong gonna realize I like him?" she wondered. Zim slightly look at Tak. "She looks...pretty Wait what the fucking hell!" he wondered. "I sense love," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit

"Mimi say that again and I'll push you out in front of a bus!" she yelled. "NO NOT THE BUS!" Mimi shouted. Tak laughed. Zim shook his head. "Well I'll go get Gir see ya," he said leaving. Tak fell to her knees.

"Wow..." Just then DIb walked back in. "Hey found my tooth!" he yelled walking passed Tak. She quickly moved her hand back and punched him in the face he fell to the ground OUT COLD!

Mimi eyed him then Tak. "Wow...you have good aim!" she said Tak looked behind her. "Whoops...I didn't see him," Mimi giggled. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Hey Tak!...Wait why is the big headed human on the floor?" he asked.

Tak eyed him then her father. "Um...he tripped?" she said obviously lying. "Your lying," Lyn said to Tak. Tak closed eyes for a moment. Her father eyed her then Lyn. "Your lying?" he asked. Tak re-opened her eyes. "No...mm yes," she said.

"Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to lie?" he asked. Tak got a bit teary eyed. "Yes you did...I'm sorry," she said. Tallest Purple understood. "It's okay Takiah I won't send you to Planet Filth have you been using your implant?" he asked.

Tak eyed Lyn then she looked at the ground she wrapped her arms around her head. "Well?" he asked. "Y-yes," she finally said. "What did I tell you! You used all your chances Tak I'm afraid I'll have to come and paddle your ass," he said.

Tak sobbed once. "You didn't use it," Lyn said to her. Tak shook her head. "Yes I did. I just lied to you about it," she said. "When?" Lyn asked. "Yesterday...I had to...," Tak said sobbing. "Why?" Lyn asked.

"B-because I needed to get a cop away," Tak said as she sobbed. "Please give her another chance!" Lyn begged Tak's dad. But Tallest Purple shook his head. "I'm sorry but she used her last chance," he said.

"Please look at her!" Lyn said. Tallest Purple looked at how sad his daughter was and couldn't stand to see her that way. "Ok.. One more chance Tak, but if you use it your ASS is mine," he said as he signed off.

Tak sobbed again. "It's ok," Lyn said. "God...I can't handle this anymore," Tak said. Lyn rubbed her back. "Just calm down," she told her. Tak's shoulders stopped shaking and she stopped crying. "Thanks...but I feel really stressed," she said.

"Don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Tak got to her feet and began to walk up stairs. "Where are you going?" Lyn asked. Tak's eyes got wide but Lyn couldn't see them. "Um. just to Zim's room," Tak answered.

"To do what?" Lyn asked. "Listen to music," Tak answered. "Ok have fun," Lyn said as she sat on the couch. Tak sighed. "Oh I will," she mumbled as she opened Zim bedroom door closed it and locked it and turned on the radio.

Then sat on his bed. Slowly she began to feel herself down. "Mm," she moaned surely she put her right hand in her pants under her underwear and began to finger herself she started off slowly and went faster as the feeling got more intense. Soon she began to violently thrust her hips into her hand moaning Until she reached a powerful orgasm moaning twice as loud.

Just then the door rattled "Tak? what are you doing in there?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped fingering herself. "Um..I'm listening to music that's all!" she said. "I thought I heard moaning are you ok?" Lyn asked.

"I'm fine!" Tak said. Just then Lyn opened the door and saw Tak on the bed with her right hand in her pants. "You were masturbating huh?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "Yeah...Sorry I lied," she said.

"No I understand," Lyn said. "It felt so good," she moaned putting her head on Lyn's legs. "Yes, I bet it did," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak giggled to. "Yeah," she agreed. "Ok you look like you had fun," Lyn said.

"Oh. I had fun," Tak said with a small moan. "Why are you still moaning?" Lyn asked. "It feels good still," Tak answered. "Oh right," Lyn said with a smirk. "Come on let's go downstairs," she said.

Tak got to her feet and followed Lyn out the door. "So I see you had a ball in Zim's room," Lyn said. "What did you mean?" Tak asked. "There was cum just about all over the place," Lyn said. "You better clean it up before Zim sees it," she warned.

Tak looked at the ground. "Yeah..I will," she said. "Aw, don't be embrrassed it's normal," Lyn said. "No...I'm not embarrassed," Tak said. "Oh good," Lyn said said sighing with relief. Tak sighed. "Hey Zim," Lyn said once she saw him.

"Our last day of freedom," Zim said. Tak moaned. "No. I'm not ready to go back!" she yelled. "Me either," Lyn said. "The only thing you need this year is a pencil glue, paper and a notebook," Zim said.

"Nice," Lyn said. "Don't worry I got it all," Zim said. "I can't believe skool's starting tomorrow," Tak said. "No one can," Maroon saud. "Your not going you should be happy," Zim said. "Ms. Bitter's lives up to her name," Tak said.

"Yeah," Zim agreed. "At least we can walk," Lyn said. "Yeah.." Zim said. "Stop saying yeah," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. "Ow," Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Cramps," Tak said. "Oh yeah those suck," Lyn said.

"Yeah," Tak said. Mimi jumped on the couch. "What up people?" she asked. "Your face now move," Tak said. "What about my face?" Mimi asked. "I don't know!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Mimi yelled.

"Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "I'm trying," Tak said. "What's wrong with her?" Maroon asked. "You make me critically ill," Tak told him. "HEY!" he yelled offended. "What? you do!" Tak said with a giggle.

"Hmm," Maroon whined "I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir shouted. "That's nice Gir," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir yelled. "How can he be happy?" Lyn asked. "BECAUSE! I LOVEDED SKOOL!" Gir shouted. "He's only been there like 4 times," Zim said.

"I've seen it," Mimi said. "Yes you did," Tak said. "So whose ready to give up summer?" Lyn asked. No one answered. "I knew it," she moaned. "Don't worry we get out ealier this year," Tak pointed out.

"Yeah but it's not enough to cancel gym," Zim said. "No not gym," Tak moaned. She was having bad period cramps no WAY SHE WAS ABLE TO DO GYM! "If I skip I'll get detention and if I used my implant I get my ass paddled," Tak said.

"Yeah pretty hard choices," Zim said. "Look on the bright side at least its 5th grade with the same old crabby teacher," Lyn said. "Wow that really cheered me up," Zim said with a fake giggle.

"Oh shut up!" Lyn yelled hitting him with a near by pillow. "OUCH!" he said playfully. "5th grade of HELL," Tak pointed out. "Your so right," Mimi said. "Yeah Tak I never thought of it that way," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and answered it. "What do you want Dib?" she asked crossing her arms. "I found my tooth and got 40 bucks out of t," Dib said showing her the money.

"So?" Tak asked. "Skool starts tomorrow and I'm ready to expose you three," he told Zim, Lyn and Tak. "Good luck with that," Zim said. "Stop saying that! It got not funny like 30 scenes ago!" Dib shouted.

"Buttersticks!" Zim yelled. Tak laughed. "Ok Dib go get ready for skool we're doing the same," Tak said. "MAKE ME! Oh...yeah ok see ya tomorrow," Dib said walking away. "God why must he come and tell us his plans?" Tak asked

Lyn and Zim shrugged. "Yeah," Tak said sitting on the couch. "So I stole some stuff if you wanna look through it," Zim told the girls. "Thanks Zim," Tak said as she set it on the floor got on her knees and looked at sime of it with Lyn.

"Welcome," Zim said. "Wow a holographic notebook," Lyn said "There's two," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said taking one same with Lyn. "Be careful there's a lot of pointy pencils in there," Zim said. "I think we know better," Tak said. "Just checking," Zim said.

"Also Tak you might wanna bring extra pads along who knows what we're doing in gym," Lyn said. "Thanks for the imfo," Tak said. "Yeah I also hate gym," Zim said. "WHO doesn't?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Lyn answered.

"Me either!" Tak said. "Ok calm down and finish searching," Lyn told her. "Ok," Tak said "Ok I'm done for now," Tak said climbing on the couch. "Geez what's up with you?" Zim asked. "Peer pressure," Tak moaned.

"Yeah she's right," Lyn agreed. "Am I ever wrong?" Tak asked. "No never," Lyn answered. "No," Mimi said. "NEVER!" Maroon said. "Not since I known you," Zim said. "Wow," Tak said with a giggle she was surpirsed to learn how right she was.

"I'm shocked," she said. "It's a good thing Tak," Lyn said. "Thanks I know," Tak said holding her head with her hands. "Headache?" Zim asked. "Very bad one," Tak answered. "Take a PMS pill it'll help," Lyn said handing her one.

"Thanks," Tak said after she took it. "Now what should we do?" Zim asked. "Something boring so time won't pass so fast," Tak said. "Yeah I agree we should do something so boring," Lyn said agreeing with Tak's statment.

"Ok just sit here," Zim said. "I'm already bored," Tak moaned. "That's good," Lyn said "Realy?" Tak asked. "I don't know really," Lyn answered. . .. Tak shook her head. "Right," Lyn giggled. "I'm thinking about just skipping gym and getting detention," Tak said. "Why not just write a note why you can't take gym?" Lyn asked. Tak looked shocked. "Our gym teacher is a man," she said.

"So? he's bound to understand," Lyn said. "I don't know," Tak said. "Look I'll tell him for you," Lyn said patting her on the back. "You will? Thanks," Tak said "Your welcome," Lyn said "But wait. what if he doesn't buy it?" Tak asked. "Don't worry I'm sure he will," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said. "Hey girls I'm right here," Zim said. "Then move," Tak said in an irritated voice. "Ok," Zim said getting up from the couch and leaving "Thank you," Lyn said. "Sure," Zim said as he left. "Hey I just made something up. Dib just got Bitter'D." Lyn said. Tak laughed. "That sounds fun to say," she said. "Yeah it does," Zim agreed.

Just then there was a knock on the door Tak got up put her disguise on and opened the door. "Dib?" she asked. "Um. Hi did you happen to see a flash light?" he asked. "Um. I don't recall," Tak said.

"DAMN!" Dib yelled. "Oh god shut up," Mimi said. "Hey cat I have feelings you know," he said. "Oh I didn't notice," Mimi said. "HEY!" Dib yelled offended. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Gir screamed.

"WEE HOOO! ! I HAS HONEY!" he screamed afterwords. "Oh...Gir what's wrong with you?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged as he skipped toward Dib but tripped on nothing and grabbed Tak's leg.

"Gir um. please get off my leg," Tak said trying to shake the robot off. "Hey Gir get off her!" Zim shouted. Gir hugged Tak's leg. "NO! I LOVEDED TAK!" he screamed. "Someone get this thing off of me!" Tak yelled.

Gir jumped down and began to walk toward Dib but he tripped on Tak's shoe and landed on Dib's foot. "DAMN YOU TAK!" he screamed in pain. "WHAT!" Tak asked rather shocked. "I DON'T KNOW!" Dib screamed back.

"Ok!" Tak yelled back. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. Just then Gir got up and kissed Tak's shoe then walked away. "Um..." Tak said not able to find words to say at that moment. "I am just as confused as you are," Dib said.

Tak shook her head. "I don't get your robot Zim," she said. Zim nodded "Me either Tak," he said crossing his arms. "GIR STOP KISSING UP TAK!" Zim screamed. "AW I KNOW YOU LOVEDED HER!" Gir screamed back.

That's when Dib smirked evilly. "You like Tak huh Zim?" he asked. "I DO NOT!" Zim screamed. "I heard your robot!" Dib said correcting Zim. "WELL HE'S ON ROBOT DOPE SO HE DOESN'T COUNT!" Zim shouted back.

"NO! I'M ON CRACK!" Gir screamed back. "OK!" Zim screamed at his robot. "Well either way I know you feel for her," Dib said. "Whose to say YOU don't feel for her?" Zm asked Dib blushed some. "I DON'T LIKE HER!" he yelled back.

"Oh god I have two morons crushing on me," Tak moaned rolling her eyes. "What! I said I didn't like you!" Dib said loud enough for Tak to hear. "BUT YOU ALWAYS ASSUME I LIKE HER SO YOU MUST LIKE HER!" Zim yelled.

"ZIM LIKES TAK CASE CLOSED!" Mimi screamed. "I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs. "Stop shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" Tak screamed really loud. Both boys got quiet. "I LIKE ZIM OK!" she said loud.

Zim blushed Dib looked shocked. "You like me?" Zim asked. "YES! NOW SHUT UP!" she screamed. "OK!" Dib yelled crossing his arms. "I never knew that," Zim said. "That's because you never bothered to ask," Tak said with a smirk.

Zim sighed "Yeah I guess I was to stubborn to ask," he said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Yes you were and you will always be," she said. Zim smirked "Your right on that," he agreed. "Ew alien sex I'm leaving," Dib said. "WHAT! WE SHALL NOT DO SEX!" Zim screamed.

"EW STOP SAYING THAT WORD!" Tak screamed extra loud! "YOUR GONNA BURST MY EAR DRUMS!" Dib screamed. "BE QUIIIIIEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Gir screamed sooo loud.

"Ok...I'll kiss Tak on the lips if you...kiss Lyn," Zim told Dib. Dib blushed. "What?" he asked. "You heard me," ZIm said. "Fine I'm only doing this for you," Lyn told Zim. as she kissed Dib on the lips.

"Oooh...Now! you have to kiss Tak!" Dib told Zim. Tak smirked. "Lean," she told Zim. "Oh right," Zim said as he leaned into her the were just touching lips soon they began kissing. "Aw..this is so wrong yet I can't leave," Dib said.

"There IS YOUR MEASLY HUMAN BRAIN HAPPY NOW!" Zim asked. "Yes," Dib said with a laugh. "See ya at skool tomorrow!" Dib yelled running down the street. "I liked that kiss," Tak said.

"Yes it was quiet enjoyable," Zim agreed. Tak blushed some. "Oh you crazy person," she said. "Eh? I'm crazy? Well thank you!" Zim said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I don't know no I don't," Zim said.

"Your hard to understand," Lyn said. "Yes thank you," Zim said with an annoyed look. "WHOOO WEE WHOO! I FOUNDS SOME ICENING!" Gir screamed running around the living room. "GIR! What's going on!" Zim asked.

Gir stopped running pointed at Zim. "YOUR MOTHER!" he yelled 'WHOO!" he screamed as he began running around the living room again. "I DON'T HAVE A MOM!" Zim screamed. "Calm down," Tak said with a giggle. "I can't! Gir's annoying!" Zim yelled Tak sighed. "I KNOW!" she yelled. "SHUT UP!" Mimi shouted. "God Mimi can you yell any louder? I can't hear you," Tak said. "Sure I can," Mimi said.

"Well don't," Tak said. "KK," Mimi said.

Next Day: *LOL remember I just got home from skool so yeah*

Tak, Zim, and Lyn were already walking to skool. "No I spy Dib," Tak moaned. Dib walked right up to them. "Hey guess what? I hear that our gym teacher is actually isn't gonna look like a pig," he said.

"Wow awesome news Dib," Lyn said. "Yeah," Dib said. "No I see the skool," Zim moaned. "Don't remind me," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. Soon all four of them walked up the steps and saw Ms. Bitter's

"Looks like we have new immature rats," Ms. Bitter's said. "That'll make the school board happy," she said as she walked down the hall toward her room with the class following.

"Just sit anywhere," she said taking a sit in her chair. Tak tripped Dib and he smacked his head on the desk. "Ouch...Real mature Tak," he said getting up. "Dib you tripped and now you get to sit at that desk," Ms. Bitter's said.

"What? NO! That desk is horrible! It can't even support a book!" Dib said. "Let alone you," Tak said. "Yes thank you." Dib said. "Just sit down," Ms. Bitter's said. So Tak sat beside DIb Zim beside her and Lyn behind Tak.

"Ok we'll start with the normal attendance," Ms. Bitter's said. "Um Ms. Bitter's?" Dib asked. "What?" she asked. "Who sits way in the back?" he asked. "I don't know..someone," she replied.

"Maybe that's where Dib should sit if he gets to annoying," Jessica said as the others laughed. "Hey!" Dib yelled offended. "Good idea," Ms. Bitter's said. "WHAT!" Dib yelled shocked. "You heard her," Tak said crossing her arms.

"Yeah no one asked you," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Now. Zim! pass these papers out to everyone," Ms. Bitter's said. "Eh. ok," Zim said getting up from his desk walking up to where Ms. Bitter's was standing and taking the papers. He started by the window where Dib once sat last year.

That's where Jessica sat. "Just don't touch me," she said. Zim scowled at her as he walked passed. "What is this?" the girl asked. Zim shrugged as he walked passed. Once he got to Tak he seemed to trip on nothing and had to catch himself on her desk.

"Zim did you eat crazy oats today?" she asked. "No...I think someone tripped me," Zim replied as he gave Tak a paper. "Aw Zim has a girlfriend!" Jessica teased. "Yeah! they should date!" a new girl named Amber said agreeing.

"That was mean. Now eat your pencil and apologize," Tak said hypnotizing her. "Wow sorry Zim sorry Tak," Amber said as she ate one of her pencils.

When Tak said down Lyn tapped her on the shoulder. "Your not supossed to use it," she stated. "I know...please don't tell," Tak said. "I won't," Lyn said. Tak sighed "Thanks,"

"Now you'll need to sign your name then get a parent of legal gaurdian to sign the rest and bring it back," Ms. Bitter's said to the class. "Ms. Bitter's this doesn't make sense," Dib said. "I mean what does condent of I dont' know how to pronconce that word," he said.

Ms. Bitter's walked over to Dib's desk took his paper and read it. "That's Impendant stupid," she said everyone in the room laughed. "It's not funny!" Ms. Bitter's growled they ALL shut up! "Ok now you'll need a agenda," Ms. Bitter's said.

"Hmm. Tak come up and take as much as you can carry and pass them out," Ms. Bitter's said. "Can I help?" Zim asked. "Aw what the heck sure," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw! Zim likes Tak!" Jessica said laughing. everyone else just giggled.

Tak sighed as Zim walked over and grabbed some from her hands. "You could've waited," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said. So the two passed out agenda's.

"Now once you get your agenda write your name address phone number locker number and grade if you want," Ms. Bitter's said. Soon Zim and Tak passed out the last two and needed to get two for themsevles.

"Dang it," Dib said as the tip on his pencil broke. "Ms. Bitter's?" he asked once he got his teachers attention. "Can I sharpen my pencil?" he asked. "Ok but you only get to use the sharpener twice each day," Ms. Bitter's said.

As Dib got up Tak tripped him again. everyone laughed along with her. "TAK! I saw that if you trip Dib again your going to the office!" Ms. Bitter's said that's when Tak slumped down in her seat.

"Pay back!" Dib whispered. "Hey Dib?" Ms. Bitter's asked. "Yes?" Dib asked. "I heard that," she said. everyone laughed. "Aw," Dib whined. "Tak you don't want to get in trouble on the first day." Lyn said from behind her,

"Sorry I just had the urge to," Tak said. "Girls stop talking," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as Lyn put her head down. "Alright I'm going to pass out some math books you are to work in them until I say you can stop," Ms. Bitter's said as she grabbed a few in her arms and began passing them out to her students.

Once she got to Zim he opened his book and his eyes got wide. "We're supossed to do all of this?" he asked. "Yes," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw come on Zim it's not that bad," Dib said as Ms. Bitter's was giving his to him.

When Dib opened his book he gasped loud. "Oh my! all of this!" he asked shocked *There was adding mixed with subtraction and maltuplation and other things related to math*

Once Tak got her book she opened it she acutally had to cover her mouth. "That's alot huh?" Lyn asked. "Oh yeah," Tak said as she got her pencil and began working.

"Ms. Bitter's? I dropped my pencil can I pick it up?" Dib asked. "Do you honestly need to ask to do that?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyingly. "I don't know," Dib said as he got to his feet walking toward the doorway was.

He tripped on nothing and hit his head on the door. "OUCH!" he moaned as everyone laughed. "Tak did you trip Dib again?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak shook her head no. "Are you lying?" she asked to make sure.

"No," Tak said. "No Ms. Bitters she didn't trip me I tripped over my feet," Dib said. "Well try walking with your feet out more duh," Amber said. "I will thanks," Dib said sarcastically. "Well your homework tonight is to get your parents to sign those things," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh look at this its time for music," Ms. Bitters said. "Music?" Zim asked. as his class lined up against the wall. "Yes now move," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak wait," Zim said. Tak stopped walking. "What?" she asked. "You forgot your agenda and I wanted to say Hi," Zim said.

"Aw thanks and hi back," Tak replied. "Don't start kissing please!" Amber and Jessica teased as they walked passed Tak and Zim. "Just shut up!" Tak shouted. Both Amber and Jessica turned around.

"Sure ok," they both said as they kept on walking. Once Tak Zim and Lyn walked into the music room they saw drums a piano and a fat teacher Tak's eyes got wide. "Um..." she mumbled. He had his zipper down...ew!

Tak shook her head as she sat next to Zim with Lyn next to him Dib next to her.

"Help I got big heady next to me," Lyn moaned. 'I'm not deaf," Dib said to her. "Sometimes you act it," Tak said. "Your so mean," Dib said. "Ok class I'm Mr. Ketch I teach music duh," he said.

"Wow," Tak's voice said.

"What did you say young lady?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I said WOW," Tak said. "What's your name?" he asked. "Tak," Tak said. "Ok well Tak since you have the smart mouth why not stand up and tell everyone something interesting about you," Mr. Ketch said.

Tak moaned as she got to her feet and walking to the front of the room. "I like bulling people," she said everyone looked shocked. "Um. that's nice Tak anything else?" Mr. Ketch asked.

Tak shook her head. "Aw don't be shy!" Mr. Ketch said. everyone in the room laughed Tak blushed some. "Aw don't cry sweetie," he finally said noticing Tak had her head down she seemed to be sobbing some.

"I'm not crying," she said. "Oh yes you are," Mr. Ketch said. Tak just walked back to her seat and put her head on Zim's shoulder. "Aw you can use it," he said.

"Now class we're going to learn to play the flute," Mr. Ketch said as he pulled out a box. "I'll pass them out," he said. he decided to start by Tak.

"Oh god," she moaned. he handed her one. "Yes thank you now move along," she said quickly. "Young lady you will treat your teachers with respect," Mr. Ketch said in a stern voice.

"If you do not learn to you will be seeing Mrs. Tarasi," he said. Tak moaned again. "Oh quit your bellyaching," Mr. Ketch said as he moved along.

"Tak is it your life long goal to get susepended?" Lyn asked. "No..I'm just not in the mood," Tak answered. "Cramps?" Lyn asked. Tak just nodded. "You won't be able to take gym," Lyn said.

"I know but the gym teacher is always on to me," Tak said holding her stomach. "Don't worry I think I can handle it," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said with a smile.

"Ok now lets see how you do," Mr. Ketch said. As the class began their flute they sounded HORRIBLE!. Mr. Ketch tried to keep his cool while listening to them.

"Tak why aren't you playing yours?" Zim asked. "I'm no good," Tak answered. "None sense! let me hear!' Zim said. "Ok," Tak said as she brought the flute to her lips and began playing a song.

Zim's eyes watered. "Oh my god your awesome! its beautiful!" he said. "Keep playing!" Amber said. "Yeah!" Lyn said. Mr. Ketch heard the most beautiful music coming from somewhere in the room.

"Whose playing such a beautiful song?" he asked. Zim pointed to Tak. "Oh crap your good!" Mr. Ketch said. "Well I guess I am," Tak said. "I'm gonna cry!" Dib said. "Oh man up," Lyn said.

"Tak how did you learn to play so beautifully?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I guess it comes naturally to me," Tak answered with a smirk. "Well that's a real talent honey," Mr. Ketch said. Tak blushed some. "Aw your cute you know that?" he asked.

Tak's eyes got wide. "Uh yeah I hear that alot," she said. "Let me just say something your by far the cutest girl in this whole school!" he said. "Thanks but your creeping me out," Tak said.

"Sorry ok class paractice at home! Tak you just need to work on a more beuatiful song," Mr. Ketch said. "Here's a case," he said handing her a small flute case. "Thanks," Tak said as the class got up and lined up against the wall.

"Wow Tak even the teachers think your cute," Zim said. "It's rather creepy," Tak said crossing her arms and putting her right foot on the door. "Yeah I agree," Lyn said. "Hey Tak?" Dib asked. "Can you play that song again on the way home?" he asked.

"If I feel like it," Tak answered. as the class began moving back to Ms. Bitters room. "Ok," Dib said following Zim and Lyn Tak was by Zim. "Don't you think its a bit weird how everyone seems to think Tak's really pretty?" Dib asked Lyn and Zim. "Yeah I agree with him," Lyn said.

"Hmm.. somethings going on," Zim said. "Yeah pediphiles and morons," Tak said. Dib giggled. "Not to mention she's funny," "Aw I know you like her," Lyn said. "No!" Dib yelled shocked. Tak sighed "Please don't talk like that," she said. Soon all four walked in the room. "Take a sit," Ms. Bitters ordered them.

So they all sat down. "Now I got a report from the music teacher saying Tak had a bad additude why?" she asked. Tak put her head down on the desk. "Well?" Ms. Bitters asked. "I can't say," Tak said swallowing hard.

"Does anyone know why?" Ms. Bitters asked everyone in the room shrugged. That's when Lyn got to her feet walked over to Ms. Bitters and whispered in her ear. "Oh...yes I understand," she said.

As Lyn walked back to her desk. "Tak, If you need to you-know just ask," Ms. Bitters said Tak sighed but nodded. "Aw did the baby s..." "Shut up Amber just shut up!" Tak yelled. "HEY!" Amber yelled offended.

"That's what you get for teasing," Dib said. "Tak! calm down," Ms. Bitters said. Tak moaned. "You ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I'm just kinda suffering from bad cramps," Tak said.

"It'll be ok I brought some PMS pills just in case," Lyn said. "Ok thanks," Tak said. "Now class open up your agenda's and write this in them," Ms. Bitters said. "Ms. Bitters?" Dib asked. "What do you want?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyed. "I just wanted to know if I could go to the bathroom," Dib said. "ok sure," Ms. Bitters said.

"Tak why don't you go to?" Ms. Bitters asked. "But I don't need to...Oh right," Tak said getting up and taking a black and purple purse with her. "Why does she have to go when I do?" Dib asked.

"Dib just shut up and go!" Ms. Bitters shouted. "Sorry!" Dib yelled. Tak giggled. As she walked down the hallway with Dib. Soon Tak returns with out Dib. "What happened did he drown in the toilet?" Ms. Bitters asked.

Tak laughed. "I don't know," she replied. Just then Dib walked in. "Oww," he moaned. "Wow what happened to you?" Tak asked. "Like...you...don't...know," Dib said. Tak smirked. "If you rat me out I'll tell the class you like Lyn," she said.

"Try me," Dib said. "Tak? did you do something to Dib?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak sighed. "I might've accidentaly tripped him," she said. "Sit down," Ms. Bitters ordered her.

So she did. "I said it was an accident," Tak stated again. "Yes I know you did," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rubbed her legs. "Is there something wrong?" Ms. Bitters asked. "No...just feeling a bit emotional," Tak answered

Lyn looked worried for Tak she knew when Tak said she wasn't emotionally ready for skool she meant it! "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah just calm down," Zim said.

Tak smiled lightly at them. "Thanks," "Welcome," Zim said. "Yeah same," Lyn said. "You could've said ditto," Dib said walking back into the room. "Dib what were you doing?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"Nothing," Dib said rather quickly. "Oh really?" Lyn asked. "Yeah really you can't proove I was doing anything," Dib said. "Ok calm down class lunch is a few hours away then its recess then gym then its more work time then time to go home," Ms. Bitters said.

"Like we care," Tak mumbled. "What did you say?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak moaned. "I didn't mean it," she said. "I don't care what did you say before?" Ms. Bitters said. "I said like we care," Tak answered.

"Your pushing it Tak you really are," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh be a woman Tak," Dib said. "What?" Tak asked. "Uh nothing!" Dib said scared out of his mind! "I am going to rip your legs off and I'm going to boil them in...oh sorry," Tak said noticing she was saying that rather to loud!

"Tak if you make one more threat like that its off to the office with ya," Ms. Bitters said. "God I hate this school with its dumb rules," Tak whispered. "Now class I'll be passing out some reading books work on them," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak I've got a better job for you," she said.

Tak gulped. "Somebody help me," she moaned. Ms. Bitters got out a book and gave it to Tak. "Read it answer the questions," she told her. Tak's eyes got wide once she read the title. "Oh...no," she mumbled.

"As I was saying class you all know the punishments don't we?" she asked everyone nodded. "Tak?" she asked. "Yeah sure," Tak answered. "Alright just finish up in those books," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh crap its time for gym," Ms. Bitters said. "But I thought you said gym was after recess?" Dib asked. "I messed up," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh," Dib said. Just as everyone was lining up Tak sighed as she followed them

Down the hall near the gym they saw thier teacher was a man but he didn't look like a pig...lol "We're going to play bean bag toe tag," he said. "Yes but who are you?" Dib asked.

"Oh yes sorry I'm Mr. Deven," he said. "Ok thanks," Dib said. Tak moaned. "Is everyone ok back there?" Mr. Deven asked. Tak looked worried. "Uh yeah," she replied. "Alright let's do this!" he yelled as he walked in the gym with his class following.

"Girls VS Boys?" he asked. "YEAH!" everyone yelled. Tak rolled her eyes. "Alright Girls VS Boys it is!" Mr. Deven said. "Girls your over there...And boys your right there," he said.

Tak just followed Lyn. "Are you seriously going to try to take gym?" Lyn asked. "Well I can't skip," Tak said. "Your right," Lyn said agreeing. "START!" Mr. Deven yelled bean bags went everywhere!

"You know the best way to aviod them?" Tak asked. "How?" Lyn asked. "Stand to the right," Tak answered. "Nice," Lyn said. "You two either play or not play and get in trouble with your teacher," Mr. Deven said to Tak and Lyn.

"Well maybe I hate this game," Tak said. "Excuse me?" Mr. Deven asked as a bean bag hit him on the heel. "You heard me," Tak said crossing her arms. "You sit out young lady then your going striaght to the office after I talk to your teacher," Mr. Deven said pointing to the bleachers. Tak growled as she walked over. "Wow poor Tak," Lyn mumbled.

Once Tak got over to the bleachers she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head in her knees. "God...I hate this school," she mumbled. "No..I can't cry not here," she said noticing she had the urge to cry.

Soon tears began falling. Lyn just walked over to her. "Tak you alright?" she asked. 'No I hate this fucking school!" she said through sobs. "Aw..It's ok," Lyn said rubbing her back.

"You get away from her!" Mr. Deven yelled at Lyn. "But she's.." "I don't care what she's doing just play the game," Mr. Deven said. Lyn growled as she walked back to the court. "What's your name?" Mr. Deven asked Tak. "T-Tak," she answered. "Ok Tak do you have a full name?" he asked. "Well yeah it's Takiah," she said. "Alright I'll be back," he said walking over to Ms. Bitters.

Tak sighed as she put her head in her knees again. "I hate Mr. Deven," Lyn mumbled as she threw a bean bag at someones toe. "Good shot!" the kid said as he walked to the jail.

"Um thanks," Lyn said. Zim snuck over to Lyn. "What's wrong with Tak?" he asked. "Mr. Deven made her sit out because she had a bad attitude and now she's crying and he didn't even let me calm her down!" Lyn answered. "That dumb moron!" Zim yelled. "She's your girl you do it," Lyn said. "Ugh," Zim moaned. "Sorry," Lyn said. "Ok I will," Zim said as he began walking over to Tak. "Hey," Zim said but before he could say anything else he tripped on a bean bag and smacked his head on the bleachers. This made Tak look up. "Zim? is that you?" she asked. "Oww...that hurt and YES!" Zim said.

"Geez Zim what's where your going!" Dib said as he got smacked in the face by a bean bag. "NOT COOL!" he yelled. "So Lyn told me you were crying you ok?" Zim asked. "No.. I hate gym I hate the fat ass teacher and I hate this skool!" Tak yelled. Zim climbed up and sat next to her. "I know. I hate it to. It'll be ok," he said. "You have no idea how much trouble I get in for doing the stupidest things," Tak stated. "Well yes the teachers do treat us like babies," Zim said. "You just noticed?" Tak asked. Zim blushed some. "Hey you! get away from her!" Mr. Deven yelled.

"She's not a mad cow!" Zim yelled back. "I know but she's in trouble and I restrict any contact." Mr. Deven said. "That's dumb," Zim said. "It may seem dumb to you but to me its not," Mr. Deven said.

Just then Dib tapped his leg. "Um. it is pretty dumb," he said. "Your just kids!" he yelled back. "Dude we're in 5th grade we're not kids," Amber said. "Well I don't know about Dib but he doesn't count," Jessica said.

"HEY!" Dib yelled offended. Zim just stayed next to Tak. "I shouldn't have to move I'm calming her down," he stated. "Yes now your making me sick," Mr. Deven said. Dib walked over to Zim. "Can you kill him?" he asked. "I will," Tak said. "SWEET!" Dib said.

"Tak you wouldn't dare!" Zim said. Tak smirked "Oh yes I would," she corrected. "Oh right forgot...You kill annoying people," Zim said. "Wait how did you know?" Tak asked. Dib gulped. "Oh I'm going to rip your ass.I mean...," "You pushed it to far Tak!" Mr. Deven yelled as he left the gym.

Dib stepped back and ran across the gym. Tak moaned again as she put her head on her knees. "It's ok," Zim said. "No it's not! these punishments are pointless! My dad gives out better ones!" she yelled. "Hey your right," Zim said. "Duh," Tak said. "Tak get over here!" Mr. Deven called from the door. Tak looked over and sighed. as she jumped down and walked over. "For acting out cursing and just being disrespectful you get to see the principal becuase I'm tired of dealing with you," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak scowled. "Don't give me that look," Ms. Bitters said. "Go," she said afterwords. Tak lightly pushed the gym teacher becuase he was in her way as she walked toward the officer.

"Stupid fucking skool," she mumbled as she kicked a locker out of fustration. then she moaned some. Once she got near the door the prinicpal was waiting for her.

"I've seen you before," she said. Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. " Just step into my office," Mrs. Tarasi said. as she lead Tak in.

"Do the chairs have to be wooden?" Tak asked. "Don't you like them?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "LIKE? I hate them! they hurt!" Tak said. "What is wrong? your change in mood is quite scary," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak stared at her principal awkwardly then she put her head on the desk. "I don't even want to explain it," she said. "Oh you know you can," Mrs. Tarasi said. "No...I acutally can't," Tak said. "Ok be that way but as for all the things you've been doing PM detention," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"Aw big deal I'm used to it," Tak said. "Yes I trust you are," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Now go back to class," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak walked back to Ms. Bitters class. "Tak you made it just in time for this pointless video," Ms. Bitters said. "Is everything POINTLESS?" Tak asked "Yes," Dib answered. "Your head is pointless," Tak said as she sat down at her desk.

"Hey! I'm not deaf!" Dib yelled. "Dib shut up," Ms. Bitters said. "Someone turn out the lights," Ms. Bitters said. "I'm to old to be expected to do it myself," everyone in the room eyed her awkwardly for a moment.

That's when Lyn got up and shut the lights out. and she sat back down. "Now let's get this pointless video over with," Ms. Bitters said "Wait...Is this a video on...oh god," Dib said noticing it was on puberty and yeah.

"What?" Zim asked. Tak sighed as she put her head down. "I don't even wanna hear it!" she whined. Lyn rubbed her back. "Me either," "Please don't touch me," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said as she took her head away.

Soon it was time for lunch and the class was scarred for life. "I can't eat..." Dib said sitting down next to his sister Gaz. "Why did your stomach finally explode?" she asked. "You don't wanna know," Dib said. Gaz shrugged.

"Tak are you gonna throw meat at me?" Zim asked as he sat next to her. "No. I'm in to much pain and besides I don't have a lunch," she said. "Oh ok," Zim said. Lyn sat across from them.

"So I brought some Irken Sandwitches anyone want one?" she asked. Zim just took one. "Um..thank you for just grabbing it," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak smirked. "What? I'm starving!" Zim said. "I know you are," Tak said.

"So Tak want one?" Lyn asked. "Nah I really shouldn't...Give it!" she said grabbing a sandwich from Lyn. "Wow such manners," Lyn joked. "I'm starving to!" Tak said. "So am I," Lyn said.

Just then Dib walked up to them. "Tak! the principals looking for you!" he said Tak nearly spit her sandwich out. "What did I do this time?" she asked. "I don't know! but its really bad! she's asking around for you!" Dib yelled.

Tak thought. "Um. I'm just going to sit here then when I'm done I'm leaving," she said. "No! she knows your gonna run she has teachers at all the doors!" Dib yelled. Tak stood up on the table and saw teacher at every do.

"Wow," she mumbled. "Well this is an iCarly moment," Lyn said. "I what?" Dib asked. "No clue," Lyn answered. "Ah," Dib said. Tak gulped. "I feel so dirty," she moaned. Lyn eyed her. "Um sure," she said.

"Tak come here right now!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled from behind her. Tak made her fingers into a fist on both hands. "Ugh...I need to punch something," she said. "Uh ok here!" Dib said holding his backpack to his stomach. "You sure?" Tak asked.

"Yeah I have like 5 books my gym clothes and my agenda," Dib said. "AH!," Tak screamed a litle as she punched Dib's backpack. "Oof...ow," Dib moaned falling to his knees. "I'm sorry," Tak said quickly.

"Yeah Appereantly you have more strength than you thought," Dib said. Just then Mrs. Tarasi walked over to the table Tak was standing on and just grabbed her by the stomach. "OUCH!" she moaned.

"DUDE I JUST GOT DONE EATING!" Tak shouted. "I don't care! punching a student in the stomach is not permitted here!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled back. "Ugh...No I told her she could," Dib said climbing to his feet.

"Yes but your still in trouble!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. "JUST LOOSEN YOUR GRIP ON MY STOMACH!" Tak yelled. "Stop kicking first young lady!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. "IT HURTS I CAN'T!" Tak screamed.

Attracting unnessassary attention to herself. "Let's go Tak your acting like a immature baby," Mrs. Tarasi said. "I can walk," Tak yelled. Mrs. Tarasi put Tak back down on the table she doubled over in pain some.

"Ouch... that hurt," she moaned. "Stop pretending and take your punishment like a woman," Mrs. tarasi said. "I'm not pretending!" Tak yellled. "Your constant change in mood and attitude is unacceptable," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak sighed with tears in her eyes she hated being scolded by anyone who wasn't her father. "You better cry you know your in a lot of trouble," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak let out a small bloody murder scream. Dib Lyn and Zim looked shocked at her.

"Tak? are you ok?" Dib asked. "I HATE THIS SKOOL!" she screamed. "HEY DON'T WE ALL!" Amber yelled/asked. all the kids nodded. "Takiah your pushing it," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"I don't like anyone calling me that," Tak said through small sobs. "I don't care what you LIKE or don't LIKE right now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak was filled with so much rage she needed to kill something or someone.

"March down to my office right now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak let out another small bloody murder scream. "Your struggling with growing up but that is no reason to take it out on others," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak jumped off the table and pushed passed the kids watching her she kept walking until she reached the bathroom she walked in and stepped into a stall and locked it. She was holding back tears ever since her mean ass prinicpal put her down.

She sat on the toilet with its head down. and buired her head in her knees sobbing. "God...I can't stand this skool I'm not going tomorrow!" she said. "Tak your really PUSHING IT!" Mrs. Tarasi's voice was heard outside the bathroom door.

Tak seemed to cry harder hearing her voice. She's been abused like this before and she hated it! "No one understands me it sucks!" she said kicking the stall.

she kicked it again and then she kicked the toilet paper thingy and it broke off. "Ugh...I feel better now," Tak said with a sigh. "Takiah! are you in here!" Mrs. Tarasi asked opening the bathroom door and stepping in.

Tak was sure her mean ass principal wouldn't find her. But she could be wrong... Just then Tak noticed two cops walked in to. She gulped. "What did..I do that was so bad?" she whispered to herself.

Then she mentally smacked herself in the forehead. 'Damn..I kicked the locker and dented it," she whispered again to herself. She re-buried her head in her knees and continued to sob.

"Ssh...shut up!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled at the cops who kept talking about pointless things. "Sorry," the first one said. "Do you hear that?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Yeah it sounds like someone sobbing," the 2nd officer said.

Tak gulped again. "Tak is that you?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Oh come on she's in too much trouble I doubt she'd say anything," the 1st officer said. Tak smirked a bit. Just then Mrs. Tarasi began opening all the stalls.

With everyone that opened Tak's heart beats faster. "Come on she's not in here," she 2nd one said. Just then she heard her stall being pushed. "It's not opening she MUST be in there!" Mrs. Tarasi said.

"TAK! UNLOCK THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak began sobbing again. "Aw..you made her cry," the 1st officer said. "Oh god your do freindly and caring!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled at him.

He looked offended.

Just then Tak heard her stall being opened. Soon it was open. "There you are. Your in a lot of trouble I hope you know that," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak moaned. "I feel like throwing up," she said.

"Too bad let's go," Mrs. Tarasi said taking Tak's left arm. Tak squealed in pain some. "Aw come on I barley pulled you!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled.

"DUDE Stop yelling at her!" the 2nd officer screamed. Tak made a fist with her free hand. "Stop being so stupid," Mrs. Tarasi told him as she took Tak out with them following.

Soon Tak was thrown in to the office.

"Sit down," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak got up and sat in one of the chairs far from the desk. "Now you know why your here right?" she asked. "No...not really," Tak answered. "You dented a skool locker! and you punched a student in the stomach that's why your here," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak rubbed both her eyes. "Oh suck it up," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Your a 5th grader and 5th graders don't cry when getting yelled at," she stated. Tak made a fist. "Dude she's still young and I heard of a 8th grader who cried when she was yelled at," one of the secetarys said.

Tak smirked a bit. "Ok," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Now for that you have two PM detentions and lunch detention all week," Mrs. Tarasi told Tak. Tak moaned. "Come on," she said. "To bad now I hope you'll learn your lesson," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak shrugged. "Ok now why did you kick the locker?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "I was fusturated and angry," Tak answered. "I didn't mean to," she added. "Yes I'm sure you didn't sweetie," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"But your need to pay for it take this note home to your mom or dad," she said handing Tak a note. "Oh no," she moaned. "I'm so dead," she mumbled. "I'm sorry but it has to be done," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"You may go," Mrs. Tarasi said That's when Tak got up from her seat and walked out of the office. "Hey Tak!" Zim yelled. "Hey," Tak said. "Oh you look like you've been crying what's wrong?" Zim asked.

"Stupid teachers...," Tak answered. "Dang you look more pale than usual you feeling alright?" Zim asked. "No," Tak answered. That's when Zim hugged her. "It's ok I know you hate this skool the pointless punishments and its teachers," he mumbled softly to her.

Then he looked her in the eye. "Hey I just realized your eyes are really pretty...like you," he said. Tak smiled. "Aw. thanks," "Welcome," Zim said as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Tak didn't refuse but she wasn't ready for it.

She kissed Zim back. Moaning some. "Uh oh please stop," Tak said "What's wrong?" Zim asked. "Were you trying to french kiss me? cause if you try it again I will rip your lips off," she said.

"Okay sorry I didn't know you disliked french kissing," Zim said. "I liked you kissing me though," Tak said with a smile. "Me to," Zim said. "Aww," Lyn said. Tak blushed same with Zim.

"Hey Lyn," Tak said. "You do like Tak don't ya Zim?" Lyn asked. 'I DO NOT!" Zim screamed. *But really he loved Tak a lot he wanted to be around her all the time he wanted to do so many things to her as well he couldn't stop thinking about her either*

"Then why did you kiss her?" Lyn asked. "It was an accident a flook! It'll never happen again!" Zim said. "OK!" Lyn yelled. Tak smirked. "So how much trouble did you get in?" Lyn asked.

"Alot...two PM detentions and lunch detention all week," Tak said making fists again. "Whoa calm down," Lyn said. Tak loosened her fists. "Sorry," "It's fine your angry its normal," Lyn said. Tak's eyes began to water again.

"Tak were you crying? what's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I can't take it...I have so much rage bulding inside of me I feel sad and I just break down in tears it sucks," Tak said. "Aw. it's ok! Your just feeling emotional it'll pass trust me," Lyn said with a trusting smile.

Tak grinned. "Thanks for supporting me," "Oh anytime," Lyn said. Tak giggled. "Your cheering her up aren't ya?" Zim asked. "Well it's working is it not?" Lyn asked. "Yes it is," Tak answered. "See?" Lyn asked Zim looked confused.

"I never said it wasn't working," "UGH nevermind!" Lyn said with a giggle. Tak laughed. "Your killing me," "Oh well don't die on us!" Zim joked. "Ok seriously," Tak said. "Opps," Zim said. "Do you want to hang around the monkey bars? its recess," Lyn asked/stated "Sure," Tak said. "Yeah I'm in," Zim said.

Just then Dib ran up to them. "Tak!..." "What do you want?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Okay you dropped this. and can I hang with you?" he asked. Tak's eyes got wide. "What?" she asked.

"I meant with you Zim and Lyn like a group," Dib said correcting himself. "Ok sure," Lyn said. "But I hate him!" Zim yelled. "So?" Tak asked. "Ok I'll do it," Zim said.

Soon all four of them where hanging by the monkey bars. Tak was hanging upside down. "Tak how long can you stay like that?" Dib asked. "A long time," Tak answered. "So Tak I noitced how you've been crying and I gotta say it's pretty cute," Dib said.

Tak smirked. "I guess that's a complement," she said. "Yeah it was," Dib said with a giggle. Just then Tak did a backflip off. "Haha I saw your bellybutton," Dib said. that's when Tak thumped him.

"Ouch...I'm shutting up," he said rubbing his sore forehead. "Why don't you and Zim go make out?" Amber teased/asked. Tak made two fits. "Amber shut up," Zim said.

"Make me," Amber said. "I will," Lyn said as she began chasing Amber. "Wow," Dib said. "Yeah I don't think anyone was expecting that," Tak said agreeing. Just then Dib walked away. "I'm getting a drink!" he yelled.

"Sure," Tak said. Zim walked a bit closer to her. "So how you feeling now?" he asked. "Pretty good you?" Tak asked. "I never realized how pretty you are Tak," Zim said as he put a peice of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh my god..." he said. "What?" Tak asked. "I just made you look more beautiful," Zim answered. Tak smirked. Just then Zim began rubbing her arm romantically. Tak moaned a bit.

"What are you tring to do? arouse me?" Tak asked. "Um..no am I?" Zim asked. "A little..but I like it," Tak answered. Zim giggled as he pulled Tak's body a tad closer to his in an embrace.

He kissed her on the lips again. she moaned. a little. as Zim rubbed her hip area. "Ok...I think your going a bit over board," Tak said after she got a chance.

"Yeah," Zim said pulling his right hand away from Tak's shirt. "Sorry," he said quickly. "It's fine even though my hormones are going crazy I can handle it," Tak said.

"Mine to," Zim said. "Yeah," Tak said. "I just ran into the gym teacher!" Dib said as he ran up to them. "Really? what did he...I mean it say?" Tak asked. Dib laughed. "IT said if you act like you did today tomorrow he'll have no problem calling the cops," he said.

"Damn," Tak said. *Curtisey of Rochelle from Everybody Hates Chris* "I know," Dib said. "Ok he's looking for you," he added. Tak sighed. "Oh what did I do?" she asked. "I don't know," Dib said.

"Takiah," said a voice. Tak turned to her right to see her gym teacher. "I said I don't want anyone but my dad to call me that," she said. "I don't care I just came to warn you," Mr. Deven said.

"God I now Dib heady told me," Tak said rubbing her temples. "Yes I'm sure he did," Mr. Deven said. Soon the bell rang meaning it was time to go home.

Once everyone got thier things. But sadly Tak had to stay after school in the principals office.

She just rested her head in her arms. "Honey did you not bring work?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "I didn't have any.' Tak answered. "Oh well hear work on this," Mrs. Tarasi said handing her a packet.

Tak moaned. "Oh god," "I don't care if you don't like it," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak moaned again as she began working. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Tak asked about 34 minutes later. "No," Mrs. Tarasi answered. "It's an emergency," Tak said crossing her legs. "I don't care you should've went before detention now work," Mrs. Tarasi said Tak moaned again. "I hate you," she mumbled...

An hour passed and she barley got done and she was glad detention was over she left the school rather fast.

Once she got to Zim's house she opened the door. "Hey Tak how was detention?" Lyn asked sitting on the couch. "Horrible thanks for asking," Tak answered. Maroon laughed "You got detention on the first day?" he asked. "Shut up before I make you," Tak warned.

"SHUTING UP!" Maroon yelled. "God your weird," Mimi said. "I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "Shut up Gir!" Zim screamed. "HMM!" Gir whined. "Oh god why does everyone need to be so loud?" Tak asked.

"Tak you look unusally pale you ok?" Lyn asked. "No I felt like I'd throw up ever since the stupid principal picked me up," Tak answered. "Oh god...I think I might," she said walking into the kitchen obviously going to throw up in the sink.

"Why didn't she take her disguise off yet?" Maroon asked. "I just did," Tak said walking back in. Sitting back on the couch slowly. "Ohh...I hope I'm to sick to go to skool tomorrow," she said.

"Tak what did she do to you?" Lyn asked. "She abused me like I was when I was a smeet and I hate it!" Tak yelled. "Aw. it's ok!" Ln said. "I'm going to the bathroom," Tak said rather fast. "Didn't you go in skool?" Lyn asked. "No the bitch wouldn't let me," Tak answered. "Wow Tak really hates skool and everything about it," Zim said.

"I know I can't believe how sad she was all day," Lyn said. "Yeah no she wasn't," Zim said then he covered his mouth. "What?" Lyn asked. "NOTHING! ZIM SAID NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"OKAY!" Lyn screamed back. "Geez you sound like zoo animals," Tak said walking back down the steps. "Aw YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Not you," Tak said. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Ok your a zoo animal," Tak said. "YAYS!" Gir screamed.

Tak moaned as she sat on the couch and put her head on the arm of the couch. "Tak? do you have a headache?" Lyn asked. "Yeah..but I think it's because of the implant," Tak answered.

"Yeah I remember when Mrs. Tarasi let you go you smacked your head on the table," Lyn said. Tak sighed "Don't remind me it hurt," "Sorry," Lyn said. "Yeah you don't need to say sorry," Tak said. "Oh ok," Lyn said. "So Tak I noticed how distressed you were in skool," Zim said. "Yes you seemed like the only one," Tak said.

"Hey I was worried about you to," Lyn said. "I know.. Look I'm not in the mood to fight ok?" Tak asked. "Ok," Zim and Lyn said. Mimi jumped on the couch and layed beside her mistress. "Aw your kind Mimi," Tak said.

"Hey it's the least I can do," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit awkwardly. "Sure," she said. Just then Tallest Purple called them he was eating dougnuts. "Hey Tak I heard it was the first day of skool how'd it go?" he asked.

Tak shook her head she really didn't even want to bring it up again. "What? did I say something?" he asked. "No you didn't it's just that Tak had a rough start in the 5th grade," Lyn answered. "Yeah the stupid fucking teachers I just want to kill them all!" Tak yelled.

"Calm down honey, Yes I know sometimes earth skool can suck but you just need to deal with it as much as you can," Tallest Purple said. Tak chewed on her lower lip. "Well...I tried," she finally said. "What do you mean?" her father asked her.

"They kept pressuring me I felt so angery and stressed finally after lunch I reached my breaking point and cried my heart out litirly," Tak said. Tallest Purple looked sad for his daughter. "Oh Takiah I understand how upset you are about skool and it's pointless rules, But honey you need to try your best to follow them," he said in a kind voice.

Tak sighed "I know dad, but do you know how hard that is?" "Acutally no honey I don't but I know how hard it is for you," he answered. Tak smiled. "Thanks," "Um ok well I'll be going now," Tallest Purple said leaving.

NEXT DAY:

Tak Zim and Lyn were walking to skool. "Tak didn't you say yesterday you weren't coming?" Lyn asked once they reached the steps. "Yes I did, But I can't hide from my problems," Tak said.

"Your right," Zim said as they walked up the steps.

But as soon as they walked into the building they saw security gaurds. "Why are they here?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Lyn answered. Just then Dib ran up to them. "TAK! The security gaurds are here becuase of you and your behavior!" he said he barley had time to catch his breath.

Tak mentally smacked herself in the head with her books. "God," she mumbled. "Now Tak don't worry about them," Zim said kissing her on the cheek. Lucky for him Dib wasn't looking.

"We should get to Ms. Bitters room before she gives us all detention," Dib said after he was done getting a drink at the fountin. Tak was still shocked about the kiss she got from Zim. but she walked toward the classroom anyway.

"Oh hello Tak," Ms. Bitters said seeing Tak walking behind Zim. "Hey," Tak said trying her best to keep her good mood. "Ok now class since yesterday didn't go to well for miss Tak I decided we should just sit and read books or do math or do history," Ms. Bitters said.

"I like History," Zim said. "Well don't stand there looking at me get a book," Ms. Bitters scowled at Zim. Zim made a horrifed look as he got a book and quickly sat down at his desk opened it and began reading. Tak decided doing some math problems would empty her mind a bit and relax her.

Once she picked out a hard book she sat down at her desk Dib next to her Lyn behind her and Zim to her right. "Now class I brought some music as you can hear it's already playng." Ms. Bitters said.

"There Goes My Baby? wow," Zim said *But really he was thinking of Tak and how much the song reminded him of her* Tak giggled. "Ok Dib stop bitting your pencil that's gross," Ms. Bitters said.

everyone in the room laughed. Dib made a sad face *Poor baby lmfao* "Dang! Ms. Bitters?" Dib asked. "What?" his teacher asked in a moody voice. "I dropped my history book can I pick it up then get a drink?" he asked.

"Yes," Ms. Bitters said anything to give her and her class a break from Dib. Sometimes she thought the school board gave Dib to her because everyone else would've went insane by now Since Ms. Bitters as had him and Zim since they were in 3rd grade she has gotten used to Dib's annoyingness and Zim's dumbness.

She barley knew Tak enough to say anything about her nor Lyn.

Just as Dib got up Tak tripped him but on accident she moved her foot out not knowing it would trip him. Dib fell and smacked his head on the bottom of Tak's desk. "OUCH! Ms. Bitters Tak tripped me again!" he yelled.

"TAK! Did you trip Dib again?" Ms. Bitters asked making sure he wasn't lying. Tak felt her stomach flip flop. "Yes...but it was an accident I moved my foot out not knowing it would trip him," she said.

"Ok Dib stop trying to get her in trouble she's been through enough," Ms. Bitters said. "Ok," Dib said getting to his feet and leaving the room after putting his history book back on his desk. "Now class it is almost time for art class," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak groaned she wasn't a big fan of art nor gym. "Ok once Dib gets back we'll line up," the teacher added. Tak put her head down on her desk. Just then Dib walked in. "Ms. Bitters the toilet is broken," he said.

"Ok.. Line up for art kids of hell," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak didn't move. "What's wrong Tak?" Lyn asked. "I'm still suffering from bad cramps and I'm not a big fan of art," Tak answered. "Oh please try to be in a good mood," Lyn said.

"I'll try," Tak said getting up from her desk and following the class to art class. Once they got in they were told to sit down. Tak sat next to Zim and Lyn but she put her head down again.

"Ok class I'm Ms. Hannigan I'll be your art teacher throught the year," she said. "Excuse me? whose the girl sitting next to you?" Ms. Hannigan asked Zim. "Oh that's Tak," he answered.

"Tak please keep your head up," Ms. Hannigan said Tak moaned a bit louder than she thought she would but she picked her head up anyway. "No whining Tak," Ms. Hannigan said.

"I wasn't whining I was moaning," Tak corrected. "I don't care you will act like a mature young woman in this class," Ms. Hannigan said. Tak hated hearing those words not because the woman part was true but that she didn't know what it meant and she didn't care at all.

"Oh god stop saying those words," Tak mumbled. "Tak? do you have a full name?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Yes," Tak said. "Well what is it?" Ms. Hannigan asked again. "Do I really need to tell you?" Tak asked getting annoyed.

"Yes honey I need to know everyones full names," Ms. Hannigan said. "Takiah," Tak said as she rubbed both her legs. "How do you spell that?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Oh god.. T A K I A H," Tak said as she rubbed both her legs again.

"Ok thanks.. Do you need to use the restroom?" Ms. Hannigan asked Tak noitcing how she was rubbing her legs. Tak didn't nessassarlly enjoy the question it made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh yeah I do but not that bad," Tak said. "Why don't you try? You seem a bit uncomfortable there," Ms. Hannigan said. Tak rolled her eyes. as she got up and left the room heading towards the bathrooms.

"Ok now that's done. We'll start with writing your names on these journals," Ms. Hannigan said. "They will be used for free time and free time only," she added. Just then Tak walked back in to the room.

"Hello Tak I trust you feel better now?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Yeah sure," Tak answered. "Why did you take a tad longer than you should've?" Ms. Hannigan asked. Tak's eyes got wide and she blushed some. "Uh...I can't say it now," she said quickly.

"Why not?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Because...it's short of no ones business," Tak answered. Ms. Hannigan seemed to understand. "Ok Tak I won't ask about it anymore just write your name in this journal," she said.

Tak sighed. "Ok," she said pulling out a gel pen. "Tak what did you do?" Lyn asked. "I. um kinda masturbated...on the toilet," Tak answered. "Oh my god your bad," Lyn said. "But it felt so good," Tak said with a smirk.

"Yes I bet it did," Lyn said. "Ok class would you please take your attention from your journals and look up here?" Ms. Hannigan asked. Everyone in the room listened.

"Ok today we'll just do some fun drawling or you can chat with friends but tomorrow I expect you to bring a binder and other art things," she said. "So Tak why would you do that at skool?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...at first it was an accident but then I just started doing it...it felt so good I couldn't stop," Tak answered. "I understand," Lyn said as she drew a heart in her journal. "You really like hearts don't ya?" Tak asked.

"Yeah I guess," Lyn answered with a giggle. "You guess?" Zim asked. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Ok!" Zim yelled playfully.

Soon that class was over and it was time for the most boring class in the whole skool History.

"I so want to skip this class," Tak said. "But you know if you do you'll an extra detention," Lyn said. "I don't care really," Tak said. "I'm coming with you!" Zim said as he following Tak down the hallway not toward the class.

Lyn shook her head. "Crazy irkens," she mumbled as she walked into the class room.

"Hello class I'm Ms. Youngg I'll be your history teacher..I see we have two missing students where are they?" she asked. "They skipped," Amber answered. "I know that," Ms. Youngg said. "I'll fine them after class what are their names?" she asked.

"Tak and Zim," Amber said. "What where they wearing?" Ms. Youngg asked. "Tak wears purple and black her hair his blue and Zim is green," Amber said.

"Ok thank you," Ms. Youngg said.

After History Lyn ran down the hallway. "TAK!," "Whoa you look like you just saw a ghost whats wrong?" Zim asked. "Shut up. Your both in trouble for skipping," Lyn said. "No duh no ones been able to skip without getting in trouble," Dib said.

"Where did you come from!" Tak asked. "My moms stomach... No over there," Dib said pointing. "Oh," Tak said. "So...how much trouble are we in?" she asked Lyn. Lyn shrugged "Alot I guess," she answered.

"TAK! Get over here! Zim you to!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak gulped she forgot about the horrible principal. "You both have detention for skipping a class and you have to clean the cafeitera," she said.

Tak moaned. "Come on it was just one stupid class no big deal!" she yelled. "Oh it is a big deal young lady," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Just come straight to my office after school," she added as she walked away.

Tak mentally slapped herself in the forehead with her books. "I hate her so much," she mumbled. "Aw come on its not bad," Zim said. "Zim may I remind you I had to deal with her almost all day yesterday!" Tak asked/yelled.

"Oh yes I'm sorry," Zim said. "I need to work on something though," Tak said. "Oh no if you skip detention you get susepended," Lyn said. "Oh fine I'll just skip gym tomorrow," Tak said.

"Sounds ok to me," Lyn said with a giggle "Tak you really need to stop skipping classes," Dib said. "Oh your not my husband now shut up," Tak said. "Shutting up," Dib said rather fast. Tak giggled. Soon it was time for lunch but sadly Tak had lunch detention so she had to sit in the office and work on work then eat which wasn't a problem.

Once she was done she rubbed her eyes and moaned some. "God...I'm so tired," "Ok you may get your lunch," Mrs. Tarasi said. "I don't feel like it," Tak answered. "Honey you gotta eat," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak closed her eyes for a moment tears flooded them "Why am I crying? there's nothing to cry about!" she yelled inside her head. "Are you crying?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Shut up! did I ask you to care?" Tak asked.

"My! that is no way to talk to your principal young lady!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak just put her head between her legs. "Yes cry just cry you immature baby," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak couldn't stand her principal anymore so it was very clear on why she had to skip gym the next day..To plan on KILLING Mrs. Tarasi.

"You asked for it," Tak mumbled. Once Lunch was over Tak went to the bathroom to think some more with out the gay ass kids being all...not straight.

"Ok I am totally going to kill that bitch," Tak said. she did a quick evil laugh. Then she punched the stall. "That was Mrs. Tarasi's face," she mumbled.

Then Tak was hit with a bolt of severe cramps she doubled over in pain. "Mmm... oh god it hurts," she moaned. Maybe that's why she was crying? "Oh god..I think it stopped," Tak mumbled.

She sat on the toilet with the lid down. "Ok...that did not feel good," she said to herself. For some odd reason she put her right hand in her pants below both them and her underwear. she had no idea why she did that but she knew what she wanted to do next!

She slowly began to rub her vagina it felt so good soon she began rubbing faster.. and a tad faster. She moaned some she neared a orgasm when she was she paused then kept going faster even violently thrusting her hips.

The orgasm she felt was like nothing she felt before it felt soo good she moaned kinda loud. "What's going on in here?" Tak quickly retreated her hand still whimpering some. "Whose in here?" the voice asked again.

Somehow Tak knew it Mrs. Tarasi! Tak sighed "Oh shit if she finds out I'm dead meat!" she mumbled. "Tak?" she asked raddiling her stall. "What were you going in there?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Tak yelled from behind the stall. *Mean while she had cum on her hand she couldn't wash it off yet* "You were moaning and it sounded like you were doing something!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled.

Tak sighed. "I wasn't doing anything," she said she so badly wanted to resume masturbating but she couldn't. "You were masturbating I know it," Mrs. Tarasi said. "And that's not allowed for 5th grade girls," she added.

"N-No I wasn't," Tak said blushing from embarrassment. "Come out now," Mrs. Tarasi ordered. Tak took a few breaths then she unlocked her stall and stepped out. "You looked flustered," Mrs. Tarasi pointed out.

Tak crossed her arms. "Maybe I was so?" she asked. "Honey I understand your at that point in life where you feel the need to have sex with someone but you can't so you maturbate in stead but please do that at home," she said.

Tak shook her head. "I don't want to have sex with anyone," she said. "You seem to really like Zim is it?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak blushed. "Um...that's none of your buisness," she mumbled.

"Oh honey I understand," Mrs. Tarasi said. Weird...Tak no longer felt the need to massacar her principal but SHE will murder her gym teacher!

Just then she did a evil laugh. "Um what was that for?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Um.. I'm evil?" Tak asked not wanting to say what it was actually for. "Sure ya are," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak just walked out of the bathroom shocked.

"Hey Tak what took ya? you missed math class lucky I told the teacher you weren't skipping," Lyn said. "Yeah thanks. sorry I accidentally did it again in the bathroom," Tak said.

"Oh Tak hormones going crazy?" Lyn asked "You have no IDEA," Tak said with a giggle. "Oh I think I do," Lyn said. Zim walked up to them. "Hey Tak," he said.

"Hi Zim why are you holding a ring?" Tak asked. "Oh it's a friendship ring," Zim answered. "I have two one for you," he said handing one to Tak. "Aw..thanks," she said putting it on her finger.

"And one for Lyn," he said handing her one. "Thanks Zim," Lyn said putting it on her finger as well. "So we should start walking home," Lyn said. "Ugh..." Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I have detention," she moaned. "Wait so do I," Zim said mentally slapping himself on the forehead with his bare hand. "Oh then I guess I'll walk home alone," Lyn said.

"You don't have to," Dib said. "I'll walk you home," he added. "You hate aliens Dib," Lyn stated. "I know but your a girl and I'm supossed to be nice and walk you home," Dib said.

Lyn smiled. "Thanks Dib," she said. "Your welcome," Dib said. "Heads up I think Dib's crushing on Lyn," Tak told Zim. "Oh my tallests! Really?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged "From the looks of it yeah," she answered.

"You two in my office now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Zim and Tak both walked to the office and sat down in comfy chairs. "Mmm. these feel good," Zim moaned. "I agree," Tak said.

"Ok I'll be right back just stay sitting," Mrs. Tarasi said as she got up from her desk and opened a near by door and walked in and closed it.

Zim looked at Tak and sighed. "What?" she asked. "Your so pretty," Zim said. "Aw, thanks," Tak said smirking. "No...I mean it," Zim said getting up from his seat walking over to Tak climbing on top of her almost and kissing her on the cheek he slowly moved to her lips.

She moaned it felt good to be kissed by someone you want to KILL for ruining your life but you love them so you CAN'T. Zim began like humping her. "Oh ok," Tak said a little shocked but she liked the feeling.

He continued to kiss her on the lips romantically. Tak whimpered a little. the pleasure she got from just Zim kissing her was outstanding. "I like it rough," Tak mumbled.

"Good cuz so do I," Zim mumbled back. Soon he put his head on Tak's forehead and put his hand on her chest and began moving down. he put his hand down in her pants yes under the underwear too.

"Zim? you ...about this?" Tak asked she moaned in the middle because he was fingering her. "OMG! I'm sorry!" Zim yelled retreating his hand. "I don't know what came over me!" he added.

"ZIM! I'm not going to murder you!" Tak yelled. "Your not?" Zim asked shocked. "I liked that...you made me orgasm three times," Tak said. "Wow I'm that good?" Zim asked. "Yeah," Tak said.

Soon the principal came back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled shocked. Zim fell to the floor. "MM! ouch ugh that hurt!" he moaned.

"Mrs. Tarasi we weren't doing anything," Tak said. "Oh then why did I see him on top of you?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "It was an accident! he didn't mean to!" Tak yelled.

"I understand you moan rather loud Tak," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak blushed. "Sorry...I just felt so good," she mumbled. "I know it did honey," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak whimpered some. "Tak calm down," Zim joked.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Listen I know I pleased ya but seriously," Zim said with a grin. "You can leave now," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak and Zim walked out of the office out of the doors and down the street towards Zim's house.

Once they reached the door Zim opened it. "Hey what's up?" Lyn asked once she saw them. "Nothing," Zim said. "Is Tak behind you?" Maroon asked. "Yeah I am," Tak said as she walked in shut the door and took her disguise off.

"So how was detention? Horrible like always?" Lyn asked. Tak smirked. "Yeah it sucked again... I'm gonna kill our PE teacher," she added. "You wouldn't," Lyn said. "Oh yes I would," Tak said.

"Ok," Lyn said. "HI TAK!" Gir shouted. "Hey," Tak said not really in the mood to talk to the robot she had plans to arrange.

"Hey do you have any plan paper?" she asked Zim. "Yeah why?" Zim asked curious. "I'm going to kill the PE teacher duh," Tak said. "You know you'd have to be pretty sneaky and quick?" Maroon asked.

"God I've killed many humans before," Tak said as her antenna's rose. "Okay," Maroon said. "You what?" Lyn asked. "I said I killed many humans so?" Tak asked not getting why it was SUCH a big DEAL.

"Didn't your father say you weren't allowed to kill anyone?" Lyn asked. Tak looked to her right meaning she was trying to remember. "No...Did he?" she asked getting a bit worried.

"Yes he told me last night," Lyn said crossing her arms. Tak played with on of her antennas. "He did? why didn't you tell me?" she asked her temper rising.

"You were sleeping and you seemed upset this morning so I didn't want to risk you crying or anything," Lyn said. Tak shook her head much she did when she seriously HATED Zim. "I don't cry over things like that...My hormones are taking over my emotions ok?" she said a bit annoyed.

"Yes Tak I understand," Lyn said as she played with on her antennas. "Your making my antennas ache," Tak mumbled. "Your implants are making me sick," Mimi intterupped . "Mimi get lost," Tak ordered.

"Sure thing," Mimi said as she walked into the kitchen. "Now Tak don't do this if your father finds out he told me he'd send you to Planet FILTH," Lyn said. Tak felt her heart skip a beat and her throat dry up.

"P-Planet FILTH?" she asked shocked swallowing hard to get rid of the dryness and tension. "Yes," Lyn repeated. Tak leaned against the table in front of the couch. "You ok?" Zim asked.

"I felt a bit light headed but I'm fine now," Tak answered. "You sure? you might want to sit down just to be sure," Lyn suggested. Tak didn't complain nor did she moan or whine she sat down slowly.

"Ok so if I were you Tak I'd just try to deal with the PE teacher," Lyn said sitting next to her half sister. Tak looked defeated and a bit disappointed. "B-But, didn't you see how he treated me? HE TREATED ME LIKE I WAS TOO EVIL TO HAVE RIGHTS! OR LIKE I WAS A BAD SEED OR SOMETHING! I hate it when people treat me that way!" she screamed

"Tak! please calm down!" Lyn yelled concerned for her. Tak took some deep breaths. "Lyn you don't understand no one ever will!" she said pushing Lyn. "Hey don't take your anger out on me!" Lyn yelled back.

"YAY CAT FIGHT!" Zim yelled. 'TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room eyed the failed SIR unit awkwardly. "Whoops," Gir mumbled. "This house has a bunch of crazy people in it," Mimi said.

"Tak please listen to me I know how you feel," Lyn said taking her half sisters hands in her own. "No you don't," Tak said taking her hands from Lyn. "Please I don't like it when people treat me that way either but you don't have to kill them to get relief or feel better," Lyn said in a soothing tone.

Tak's eyes swelled with tears. "But I don't know what else to do!" she whined. Lyn sensed her distress and worry. "No wonder why you'd skip gym, You don't like the way the teachers treat you...Tak I'm sorry I should've noitced," she said.

Tak buried her head in her knees sobbing. "Hey please don't cry," Lyn said rubbing her back. "S-sorry I'm so confused I can't take this ANYMORE!" Tak yelled then she picked up a pillow and threw it hard

It smacked Zim in the stomach. "AHH! MY SQUEEDLYSPOOCH!" he moaned falling to the ground in pain. "ZIM! I'm sorry!" Tak said. "I wasn't aiming for you," she added. "It's...ooh...ok I know you weren't," Zim mumbled from the ground.

"God..how do I get rid of this rage?" she mumbled to Lyn. "You can kill the PE teacher if you really want to Tak, BUT! be careful and I won't tell I already have two secrets," she said.

"Two?" Tak asked. "You used your implant again remember?" Lyn asked. "Oh yes...sorry about that," Tak said finally remembering. "It's ok," Lyn said with a smile.

*Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…*Many LIES*


	20. Chapter 20

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 19! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dib shouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. as she pushed him. Zim shook his head."Don't push me!" he yelled. Tak shot him an angry glare. 'I CAN DO WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT TO YOU!" she shouted decking him. Zim bitch slapped her. 'OH GOD I HATE YOU ZIM!" Tak screamed near tears. "YOU BETTER CRY!" Zim yelled. "I WASN'T CRYING DUMB SHIT!" Tak shouted stomping her foot. "STOP CALLING ZIM NAMES!" Zim ordered. "MAKE ME!" Tak yelled back. Zim pushed her hard she fell on her butt. "Ooh...YOUR GONNA PAY!" Tak screamed getting to her feet and tackling Zim she kicked and punched him. "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU CAME HERE BUT LEAVE!" she screamed. "I WILL AND I WILL NEVER COME BACK!" Zim yelled he sighed. Tak lowered her head and sniffled a little. "Are..you crying? I'm sor," "Just shut up Zim and leave," Tak said.

"Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled. he shook his head as he left. "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled. "You s-should," he heard Tak mumbled back.

Lyn was walking back up the steps. "What did her dad say?" Maroon asked. "It wasn't pretty, but he told me to wait until she calm down to tell her," Lyn answered, "What did he tell you her punchisment was?" Maroon asked.

"For using it again she's not allowed to use for 8 weeks and he also told me if she were to use it again he would teleport here to beat her ass himself," Lyn said as she looked horrorifed. "WHAT!" Maroon shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want her to worry?" Lyn asked. Maroon shook his head. Good," Lyn answered. Lyn walked into the room. "Your still crying?" she asked feeling pity for Tak. "No I 'm j-just breathing," Tak answered. "So what did d-dad say?"

"He told me to wait until your calm to tell you because it's not pretty," Lyn answered looking worried. That's when Tak re-buried her head in the pillow again then pulled it up. "How?" she asked.

"Are you calm?" Lyn asked. "I can barley breath but yeah," she answered. "Catch your breath first," Lyn said. "I got done crying 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to catch my breath ever since," Tak mumbled as she re-buried her head in the pillow.

Lyn thought. "Scoot closer to me," she whispered. So Tak did. that's when Lyn began rubbing her back. "It's just something that's supossed to calm you down," she explained. "I-I think it's working," Tak replied.

"Ok I'm good," she said. Lyn noitced she was breathing more normal without any trouble. "OK he told me, for accidentally using it again your banned for one more week, and your not allowed to lie anymore, And if you were to use it again your dad told me that he would teleport here and beat your ass him...self," Lyn waited for Tak to reply.

"He'll what?" Tak finally asked looking horrorfied. "Beat your ass himself," Lyn repeated. "Ooh," Tak moaned as she -re buried her head in the pillow. Soon she sobbed only once. "You ok?" Lyn asked.

"N-no," Tak answered. Lyn put her arms under Tak's stomach (where the squeedlyspooch was) and gently hugged her. "It's ok all you have to do is not use it for 8 weeks and not again," Lyn said.

"O-Okay," Tak replied putting the pillow to the side. "Are you ok enough to go down stairs?" Lyn asked. "I think," Tak answered. "By the way he was really pissed at you," Maroon said from the door way.

Tak looked at the ground. "Oops," Maroon mumbled. Lyn got up and decked him. "Dude shut up!" she yelled. "No it's fine," Tak said. as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway. "You look like you could use a drink," Maroon said handing Tak a glass of water he promised when Tak got found out.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few sips. "Your welcome," Maroon said with a smile. Once down stairs Tak sat on the couch with Lyn by her side. "You ok Tak?" Zim asked. she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Oh shit I think it's the offcer Tak," she said. Tak put her disguise on and hide beside the couch. "Open it," she whispered.

"You sure?" Zim asked. she nodded. Lyn put her's on. "Hello officer what seems to be your problem?" Lyn asked. The officer looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I'm looking for this girl," he said showing her a sketch. "Um I am so sorry but I haven't seen her in my life," Lyn answered.

"You sure?" the officer asked. "Shut up!" "Who was that?" the officer asked. "Um no one just leave!" Lyn yelled. "I heard something!" the officer yelled. "Thanks alot Gir!" Tak whsipered. "SORRY!" the robot yelled.

"No use hiding honey," the officer said. Zim looked worried for Tak, Maroon was right behind her when she stood up. "You live here huh?" the officer asked. "Please I'm in enough trouble," Tak mumbled.

"Oh really?" the officer asked. "Not as much as your going to be in with me," he replied. Tak let off a small gulp. " I didn't mean to though," she said. "I know you didn't sweetie," the officer said.

"Garden knones attack!" Zim yelled from the kitchen. just then all hs nones attacked the officer sending him running. Tak sighed with relief. "Thanks Zim," "Your welcome," he said.

Tak took her disguise off. "I seriously thought I was going to get tooken away," she said. "Not with me around," Zim replied.

The Next Day:

Tak was sleeping on the couch with Lyn beside her and Maroon and Zim on the floor. Just then there was another knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Crap," she whispered.

"Tak get up," Lyn whispered. "Why?" Tak asked. "The officer is back!" Lyn said a bit louder. That's when Tak quickly got to her feet and put her disguise on same with Maroon Zim and Lyn.

Tak was slumped down against the wall. Lyn opened the door. "Your all in trouble!" he yelled. "That is so nice," Lyn said. "Where is she?" he asked. "Who?" Lyn asked. "The girl," the officer said.

"I see her. slumped down against the wall," he said. "You know you didn't need to say that," Tak mumbled. "You tell em Tak!" Maroon yelled. "Oh so your name is Tak?" the officer asked. "MAROON!" Tak shouted. "I AM SO SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tak said. That's when Lyn walked over to Tak ane kneeled next to her. "You have to use it again," she said. "What? n-no I can't," Tak said. "I won't tell your dad promise," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. as she got to her feet. walked a bit closer to the officer. "So you finally decided to face your fate?" the officer asked. "No this...Turn around and keep walking until you feet bleed," she said as she hypnotized him.

the officer did as he was told. "God," she mumbled falling to her knees. " It's ok it's over now," Lyn said not knowing why Tak just fell to her knees. "I know. it's just that it was too early for me to do that now I feel weak," Tak replied.

"Oh then sit on the couch and rest," Lyn said. as she helped her. Just then Tak's dad called. "Hey what is wrong with Tak?" he asked. noitcing she was on the couch looking a tad weak.

"Um...I don't know," Lyn said. "Tak? what's wrong?" Tallest Purple asked. "I-I just don't feel to well," she mumbled. "Aww it's ok honey I have to do this," Tallest Purple replied.

Tak started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry," Lyn said. "I need to get some air," Tak said getting up from the couch putting on her disguise and walking outside walking out to the sidewalk and sitting down on the edge of it.

She was trying to control her emotions again she didn't want to attract attention to herself. "Stop..don't cry," she told herself. It seemed to work. though the tears still fell the urge to sob dyed some.

She buried her head in her knees. and she wrapped her arms around her knees. soon she began to sob. "Calm down," she told herself. she began rubbing her legs to try to calm herself down.

"I can't keep crying. crying doesn't solve anything," she told herself. That's when she felt a soft hug. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. Tak began to sob a tad louder. "No.. Please don't cry harder it's ok," Lyn said.

"I can't deal with this lie I'm not allowed to lie," Tak mumbled. "I know don't worry Takiah," Lyn said. "How can I control this?" she asked. "Long deep breaths or bit your lip," Lyn said.

"Not to hard," Lyn said before Tak began to do some deep breathing. "I can't be like this at skool," she mumbled. "Don't worry! it'll still be 2 weeks but you will still be banned from using it until 8," Lyn said. "And if you are I'll be there for you," Lyn said with a warm smile.

"Thanks your a true friend," Tak mumbled. "You still feel like crying?" Lyn asked. Tak said nothing but nodded. "You can if you want," Lyn said. That's when Tak buried her head in Lyn's embrace and just sobbed.

"Aww. it's ok," Lyn said. "Let's go inside before one of these monsters see us," Lyn said helping Tak to her feet. Just then Lyn saw Dib walking up to them. "Hey I saw a dead body and I was wondering how it got there?" Dib asked.

Lyn turned around. "A dead body?" she asked. "Hey what's wrong with Tak?" Dib asked. "She's sad because your ugly ass is here," Lyn answered. Tak even giggled. "H-hey!" Dib yelled.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," Dib said. "I am not leaving until I find out," he stated. That's when Tak used her left hand to wipe the tears away she walked over to Dib and tripped him and stepped on his chest.

She sniffled some. "If you were smart I would think about leaving," she said. "No," Dib said. Tak stepped harder on his chest. "LEAVE," she said in a louder angier voice. "I totally agree," DIb said Tak lifted her foot up and Dib ran down the street.

"Nice job," Lyn said as she helped Tak walk back into the house. Once inside Tak took her disguise off. "Oh my Tak what's wrong?" Zim asked. "I can't take lying," she mumbled.

"Lying about what?" a voice asked. she knew the voice. it was Tallest Red. "Hey where's dad?" Tak asked. "He left to get some snacks, He told me to take charge for him," Tallest Red replied.

Tak sighed as she bit her lip. "Ok," she finally said. "So what did you lie about?" Tallest Red asked. Tak gulped. she slumped down by the couch and buired her head in her knees. "I-I didn't mean to Lyn said it was the only way," she mumbled.

"What was?" Tallest Red asked. "BTW Tak I know about you bannishment," he stated. Tak sighed. "Great," "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait for your father to come out?" Tallest Red asked.

Tak gulps. "I-I need time to breath," she mumbled. "Take your time," Tallest Red said. It's just that Tak didn't want her ass to be paddled or anything! Oh god and if her dad found out she knocked a boy to the ground? *Oh shit!*

Tak sobbed once tears fell. "Oh Takiah what's wrong? why are you so upset?" Tallest Red asked. "I-I can't say," Tak mumbled. "Of course you can," Tallest Red said. Tak shook her head. "No you don't understand," she said

That's when Tallest Red got serious. "Tell me what you did," he ordered. Was Tak going to tell him and get her ass paddled or something? or lie? then once she gets found out get her ass paddled and what ever else? *HMM Please wait to find out!*

"I-I'm sorry I can't," Tak mumbled "Listen do we have to force the answer out of you?" Tallest Red asked. "W-what?" Tak asked shocked. "You heard me young lady," Tallest Red said.

"N-No...But I don't want to be...paddled," Tak mumbled saying paddled softly. "Oh let me guess you used it again?" Tallest Red asked. "Y-Yes but it was to get an officer away," Tak answered.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to tell your father then," Tallest Red said. "NO! Please don't! just don't," Tak begged. "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to," Tallest Red said. "But it was for a good cause," Tak stated.

"I know but you aren't allowed to use it," Tallest Red said. Tak sobbed a bit as she rocked her legs. "Stop doing that your making me dizzy," Tallest Red said. So she stopped. "Thanks," he said. "I-I'm sorry just please don't tell him give me a chance," Tak mumbled.

Tallest Red thought. "Ok Tak I'll give you 3 chances to and if you use it those 3 times I'm forced to tell your father," he said. Tak sighed. "Then you better tell him I beat the hell out of Dib before," she said

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak nearly stopped breathing. "Dad! I can explain!" she yelled. "No need. I heard you young lady. your banned for 10 weeks and you can't lie anymore or ellse I'll come over there and beat your ass twice as hard!' he shouted.

Soon Tak started sobbing loud. ""I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I know you are," Tallest Purple said. Tak coughed some as she contiuned to sob. "Why must you make my life suck?" she asked "Takiah I am punshing you!" Tallest Purple said.

Tak got to her feet and laid on her stomach on the couch and buried her head in the pillow and contiuned sobbing very loud. "Dude your realy upsetting her!" Maroon shouted. "Shut up Maroon," Tallest Purple said.

"Ok," Maroon said. "I wish I could use it on my father," Tak mumbled. Maroon agreed with a nod. Lyn walked in to the room and looked shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked. "Tak confessed to beating up Dib," Maroon said.

"What about using...I mean hi," Lyn said. "She used it again didn't she?" Tallest Purple asked. That's when Tak sat up. "Yes. But it was to keep an officer from kidnapping us," she That's when the tallest left. "I hate him! I hate him!" Tak shouted crying hard.

"I know you do Tak," Lyn said hugging her. "I'm sorry I should've told him in the first place," she said. "It's ok its my fault for using it," Tak said. "No you felt that you needed to," Lyn said. Tak sobbed three more times until she was done and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Lyn asked. "Y-yeah," Tak answered. "Zim?" she asked. Zim looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Come here," Tak said. So that's when Zim walked over to her. "Can you guys leave?" Tak asked.

"Sure," Lyn said getting up and leaving. "Whateva," Maroon said leaving to. "C-can you touch me like you did last night?" she asked. Zim looked shocked. "You mean between your legs? If you want I guess," Zim said.

That's when Tak got up and Zim followed her to his room. *Uh oh lmao* Lyn and Maroon were busy down stairs. *OMG*

2o hours later:

Tak and Zim where sleeping together in the bed *No they did not have sex* and Maroon and Lyn were on the couch sleeping. It was like 5:30 in the morning the sun shoned in Zim's room./

That's when Tak woke up. "Hey Zim. get up," she said. "Hey what's up?" Zim asked. "What? I'm up and I thought you'd like to get up to," Tak said. "Oh just touch me again," Tak sasid getting out of Zim's bed.

"Oh quit pretending I''m the best you have," Zim said. "Quit pretending I know," Tak said back.. "Quit pretending!" Zim shouted. Tak giggled as Zim kissed her on the lips. Soon they both walked down stairs to see Maroon and Lyn sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" Lyn asked. "Nothing when did you get up?" Tak asked. "A few minutes ago," Maroon answered. "Oh," Both Tak and Zim said.

"My dad was really mad at me," Tak said. "I know just don't worry," Lyn said. "Thanks I'll try not to," Tak replied. "I mean I doubt you'd have to use it again," Lyn said. Tak agreed. "Maybe I won't need to...I really hope I don't because I don't want to get paddled," she said

"Aw I know you don't Tak," Lyn said. Tak moaned a little as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I don't feel myself," Tak said.

"It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah I'm sure your just worrying to much," Maroon said. "Yeah your probably right," Tak said. "Gir just told me he's making us waffles," Zim said walking into the living room.

"Oh god..not waffles," Tak mumbled. "What's wrong with waffles?" Maroon asked. "They make me sick," Tak answered. "They do," Lyn said. "AND I'S MAKING BACON!" Gir shouted. "Ok I'll have the bacon," Tak said.

"I LOVEDED THE SMELL OF BACON!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP!" MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it to see a poilice man.

"What?" she asked. "Well we found to dead officers and one had a sketch pad with you on it. Wanna start explaining?" he asked. Tak shifted her feet and she leaned against the door. "No need," she said calmly.

"Acutally there is a need to," the officer said. "Ok! I kicked a soda can into the dumb shits window ok? you happy now?" Tak asked. "You kick a soda can into his window? why?" the officer asked her.

Tak was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable she couldn't say the acutal reason why. She crossed her arms. "I was in an alley way and I was upset and I just kicked it in a random derection," Tak said putting her right foot on the door.

"Okay, and did you kill him? because he's dead now," the officer said. "Why would I kill him?" Tak asked rolling her eyes. "From what I heard from a man he was trying to arrest you for doing that and you refused and the man told me that the officer showed him where you kicked him how come?" the officer asked.

Tak looked down at the ground. "Um...well I was in alot of trouble that day and didn't care," she said. "Ok so did you kill him?' the officer asked again. "No. I didn't have a reason to kill him," Tak replied .

"You sound like your hidng something," the officer said. That's when Tak sighed. "Okay maybe I did kill him, what are you going to do about it?" she asked. That's when the officer began to pull out his walkie talkie

"MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted. "Whose MiMi?" the officer asked but then he saw MiMi in her SIR form and she plow drived him into the ground then she picked his body up and threw it.

"Good work MiMi," Tak said as she shut the door. "Tak! what did you do that for?" Lyn asked. "Why do you think?" Tak asked taking her disguise off. "Ok but it wasn't nessassary," Lyn said.

"In your eyes it wasn't," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Your right," Just then there was another knock on the door Tak sighed as she put her disguise on and re-opened it.

to see three officers. "Um can I help you?" she asked. " Yes you can by coming down to the station with us," one of the officers said. Tak crossed her arms. "Try to catch me first," she said. "What?" one of the officers asked. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted MiMi held them to the ground then she she threw them.

Tak shut the door sighing. "God I can't handle this anymore," she said slumping down against it. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said kneeling next to her. "No it's not I can't hypnotize them or else I get my ass paddled the only thing I can do is use MiMi," she said.

"Aww it's ok really," Lyn said. Tak buried her head in her knees. "Don't cry please," Lyn said. "I'm not going to," Tak said but a sniffle gave her away. "Dammit," she whispered. Lyn giggled

"It's ok your not used to this," Lyn said. "Next time I fear it's not going to go well," Tak said. "Then I'll answer the door," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said through one sob.

"Hey don't you think they'll become suspisious of her using me?" MiMi asked. "MiMi please I can't handle that right now," Tak said. "I'm sorry," MiMi said.

Tak got to her feet. "I'm not feeling to well," she said sitting down on the couch. "Just don't worry worrying makes you sick," Lyn said. "I know but I can't deal with this," Tak said.

Lyn looked out the window. "It's clear now," she said. "Not for long," Tak said. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Just then she looked out again there was 50 cops. "That," Tak said looking out too.

"Oh god this isn't good," Tak said. "Don't worry I'll go out," Lyn said. "Not without me," Tak said as they both put thier disguises on and walked out. "WATCH OUT! the one in the purple and black is seriously dangerous!" a cop shouted.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Bullshitters," she mumbled. "What do you want?" Lyn asked. "We want the one in the purple and black she's a danger to the planet and to herself," one of the cops said.

"No she isn't if you would just leave her alone she'd be fine," Lyn said. Tak shifted back and forth on her feet. "Really?" one of the officers asked. "Yes so just leave her alone," Lyn said.

"Tell me why there are 15 dead officers all in the hands of her then," one of the officers demanded. Tak gulped. "See? she knows she's guilty!" one of them shouted. "No I'm not," she whispered but really she was ever so gulity.

"Maybe they just killed themselves," Lyn said. then she turned to Tak and grabbed her shoulders. "I guess you have to use it again," she said. Tak shook her head. "No..I can't Lyn," she said.

"Yes you can," Lyn told her. "Hey hurry it up!," one of the officers shouted. Tak fell to her knees to think. "What's wrong with her?" one of them asked. Lyn shrugged. Just then she stood up.

"I am sick and tired of you always accusing me of killing people just because I look like the criminal type doesn't mean I'd do any of that," she said. the officers laughed. "Nice try pumpkin!" one yelled.

"Your a pedihpile!" Tak shouted back. "Aww!" the cop whined. "Lyn I see some dumb asses who need to be hypnotized," Tak said. She walked pretty close to them. "Turn around... the next moving thing you see will be your criminal," Tak said as she hypnotized them.

soon they all left and Lyn and Tak walked back into the house. "God I'm glad that's over," Tak said sighing. "What happened?" Maroon asked. "I had to hypnotize some gay cops," Tak said. "OH ok," he said back.

"I promise not to tell your father," Tallest Red said. Tak gulped. "Ok thanks," she replied. "Oh god.. I keep disobeying him. but this time it really was for a good cause," she mumbled.

"It's ok Tak its all over now," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Your right," she said. "See ya," Tallest Red said. "I don't know why he called," Maroon said drinking some kool aid. "Me either," Zim said/

"HE LIKES MUFFINS!" Gir shouted. "Niice Gir," MiMi said giggling. "WHOOPS!" Gir shouted. Tak slumped down by the wall she couldn't keep herself together she just broke down crying. "What's wrong? Don't worry your dad isn't going to find out!" Lyn said rubbing her leg.

Tak sobbed. "I know...well at least I hope he won't I'm so worried," she said "Don't be," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I'm trying..I'm just trying," she said. "I just wish I could go a day without using it or having to," she said.

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak gulped hard. "Oh shit please tell me dad didn't hear," she begged. "Ok he didn't?" Maroon asked. "Yes thank you," Tak said then she turned to the screen. "Dad I can explain!" she yelled.

"Tak no need I understand," Tallest Purple said. Tak looked confused. "You do?" she asked. "You just like disobeying me," he said. "No dad I don't! I just needed to! If I didn't me and Lyn would've been kidnapped by 50 gay cops!" she shouted.

"Gay?" Tallest Purple asked. "Not the point the point is I used it for a good cause," Tak said. "Ok I won't paddled your ass, but when and if you use it again your ass is mine," he said as he signed off.

"Oh god," she mumbled re-buring her head in her knees. "Don't be worried Tak, Just try not to use it. Your a smart girl you have wits," Lyn said. "I know...Thanks Lyn," Tak said with a smile.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "WHO WANTS WAFFLES AND BACON!" Gir shouted. walking into the room with a silver platter with food on it. "Wow your so nice Gir," Tak said. "Thanks! ladies first!" he yelled walking over to MiMi.

"Aww!," MiMi said. "I love waffles!" she said taking a few and some bacon. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" Gir shouted. Tak, Lyn, Zim, and MiMi laughed. "Am I being to funny?" Gir asked. "YES!" Zim shouted.

"WHOOPS! BACON! WHO WANTS!" Gir shouted. Tak laughed. "I DO GIR!" she said. "LIKE TRIPLE YAYS!" Gir shouted at the top of his lungs. Tak laughed. "I can't breath!" she shouted. "ME EITHER!" Maroon yelled. "GOD WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SOO FUNNY!" Lyn asked.

Gir laughed. "MY SPECALTY!" he yelled. "Ok seriously give me the bacon," Tak said. "Damn..." Gir said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed* Soon they all were eating.

"So Gir you are epically funny!" Lyn said. "He just is he can't help it," Tak said. "You got that right!" MiMi yelled. "I KNOW!" Maroon shouted. "SHUTUP!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed again*

"Ok so Gir what's up?" Zim asked. "I don't know..." Gir replied. "What? how could you not know?" Tak asked giggling. "I just don't," Gir said. "Ok?" MiMi asked as she ate a peice of bacon.

"Let's calm down," Lyn suggested. "Your right," Zim said. "Of course," Tak said. "What?" Maroon asked. "Stop trying to be funny its not working," Tak said bad. "Aww," Maroon whined. Tak laughed.

"I loveded bacon and MiMi," Gir said. "Aww me to," MiMi said. "Ok then I thought you hated Gir MiMi," Tak said. "I did...I just started to like him," she said. "Weird," ZIm said. "Your Yakimannoyng," MiMi said.

"I don't know what that is!" Zim screamed. "Oww," Tak moaned. "WHAT IS YAKIMA?" Zim screamed-asked. "Ooh it hurts," Tak whined. "What?" Lyn asked. "The sound of Zim's voice," she said in a whiny voice.

"NOT FUNNY TAKIAH!" Zim shouted. "Shut up," MiMi said. "She is right," Tak said. "Yes now shut up," MiMi said again. "You don't need to say it twice we're not deaf MiMi," Maroon said. "Wel some times it seems like you are," MiMi said back.

"Hey that isn't funny," Maroon said. "To bad," MiMi said. "Ok MiMi shut your mouth Maroon just be quiet," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "OKAY!" both Maroon and MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Tak got up and put her disguise on and answered it. She saw Gaz with Dib tied up in rope. "Um hi," Tak said. "Hey I want you to kill my brother," Gaz said. "Ok any lasts words?" Tak asked Dib.

Dib struggled in the rope then he shouted. "BUTT SEX MAN!" "Ok are you Butt Sex Man?" Tak asked the fat dude behind Dib. then Zim appeared. "NOOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" "Yes I am," the man replied.

Tak gagged a little. "Ok..," she said. "Oh I'm used to girls gagging at the sight of me," Butt Sex Man said. "Really?" Tak asked covering her mouth. "Yep," he replied. "How can you..." "I'm used to Dib's ugly face so," Gaz said.

"Oh," Tak said. "NOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" Zim screamed again. "Zim get lost," Tak said. "OK!" Zim yelled running into the kitchen. "Ok Dib since your last word was Butt Sex Man I guess you get to die now," Tak said.

"NOO! BUTT SEX MAN!" Dib screamed. "SHUT UP! LIKE SERIOUSLY I DON'T CARE!" Tak screamed. "Oh ok," Dib said. "THANK IRKENS!" Tak shouted. "Ok are you gonna kill him? Or do I have to drown him in the City Cess Pool?" Gaz asked.

"Drown him," Tak said. "Ok," Gaz said dragging the rope and Dib's face as getting messed up. "Bye Butt Sex Man," Tak said. "See ya," Butt Sex Man said. "God he is seriously ugly!" Tak said. "I KNOW!" everyone in Zim's house yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Tak screamed. "WHOOPS!" everyone screamed back. "Ok seriously your giving me a headache," Zim said. "See?" Tak asked. "Sorry." Maroon said. "Ok lets just go inside.  
Tak said stepping into Zim's house and closing the door.

"So who wants the rest of the waffles and bacon?" Gir asked. "Butt Sex Man," Tak said quickly. "OKAY!" Gir yelled running outside with it. "Oh god someone tell me he isn't going to go to Dib's house." Tak said shaking her head.

"I guess he is," Zim said. "Damn," Lyn said. "Ok let's just watch a something," MiMi said. " Only if it's not Gir," Tak said. "What?" MiMi asked. "I don't know," Tak said. "Okay then," MiMi said.

Tak sat on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest. "Hey guess what?" Lyn asked. "What?" Maroon asked. " I don't know!" Lyn said moaning some. "Now don't worry," Tak said. "I'm not worrying," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "Sure you weren't," she said. "I don't get girls," Maroon said. "Say that again and your head comes off," Tak said. "OH MY GOD!" Maroon yelled shocked. Tak giggled. "Yeah your weird,"

After eating Tak was sitting outside on the edge of the sidewalk when Lyn walked up to her. "I know your worrying about the whole situation," she said. Tak sighed. "Maybe I am. I don't l understand why," she replied.

"Maybe you don't want to end up crying again," Lyn said. That's when Tak shifted her vision to the right. "Your right," she mumbled. "Crying is normal you know that right?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged.

"Ok everyone cries your not weak or babyish," Lyn said. Tak rested her head on her knees. "Please just be quiet," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Bad headache," Tak answered.

"From what?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged "How much have you cried latley?" Lyn asked. "Not recently," Tak said. "Ok good," Lyn said. "But I can't go a day without feeling like I need to," Tak said.

"Maybe you need to," Lyn said. "I've cried so much why do I need to again?" Tak asked. "Deep inside you know why," Lyn answered. That's when Tak buired her head in her knees. she sobbed some.

"See?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't stand crying though," Tak said through sobs. "Either can I but I still cry when I feel I need to," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I hate this feeling of gulit," she mumbled.

"Wait why do you feel guilty?" Lyn asked. "I guess its about all those times I've disobeyed dad," Tak said guessing. "Aww it's ok you didn't mean to," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence.

"I know but I still can't get over it," she said. "Just think of happy things," Lyn said. Tak slumped down against the fence. "I-I can't," she moaned. "No don't start crying again please...Your ok," Lyn said noitcing Tak was beginning to sob again.

So Lyn hugged her. "It's ok," she whispered. "T-thank you," Tak mumbled through sobs. "Your thanking me for what?" Lyn asked. "For being a good friend," Tak answered. "Oh your welcome," Lyn said back. "Let's go inside," Lyn said.

"Um. sure," Tak said as she walked into Zim's house. "Hey Maroon what on earth are you doing?" Tak asked. "Looking at pics what about you?" he asked. "I don't know," Tak answered. "Sure," Maroon said.

"I HAS BAGELS!" Gir shouted. "Bagels?" Tak asked. "YEP!" Gir replied. "Um okay then," Tak replied. "So does anyone know why Gir keeps making us treats?" Maroon asked. "Gir is just like that,' Zim answered. 'Right," Tak said.

"Where's the couch?" Lyn asked. "You know there's more to life than sitting ok?" Maroon asked. "Um okay what's up with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon replied rather fast. "Sure you don't." Zim said.

"Shut up," Maroon said. "Where did Tak go?" Lyn asked. "Not my fault your blind," Maroon said. "Wait what did you just say?" Lyn asked. "I mean I don't know," Maroon quickly changed his sentence.

Lyn opened the front door and saw Tak jumping rope. "Why are you jumping rope?" Lyn asked. "I don't know. I guess it's fun," Tak replied. Lyn giggled. "So where did you get the rope?" Lyn asked.

"Um. Some kid," Tak answered. "Well did he just give you the rope?" Lyn asked. "No I had to knock him out," Tak replied. "Well at least you didn't end up using it again," Lyn said.

"Yes at least," Tak said back. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped jumping rope. "I just agreed with you that's all," she replied. "You sounded like you did something wrong," Lyn stated.

"Well I didn't," Tak said.

Lyn eyed her. "We'll see about that won't we?" she asked. "Wait what?" Tak asked getting a bit scared. "Either you tell me the truth or you face your father," Lyn said. " I didn't use it, What makes you think I did?" Tak asked.

"Your uncomfortable," Lyn said. "Ok you using yours is getting rather scary," Tak stated. "Well I never misused it," Lyn said back. "Hey I didn't misuse it sometimes I'm bull headed but still," Tak said back.

"If I was you I'd stop lying," Lyn said. "Ok fine! you caught me," Tak said falling to her knees. "I. did knock him out but one of his friends saw and threatened to call the cops and I thought basically all the cops knew I was trouble, So I had to choose between me or my ass," she said.

Lyn felt pity for her. "So then what happened?" she asked. "I hypnotized him and walked away, Now I guess you have to tell dad?" Tak asked. Lyn thought. "No I don't," she said. "Excuse me what?" Tak asked shocked.

"I am not telling your dad this time because I don't think you should get your ass paddled this time," Lyn said. "Well thank you," Tak said sarcastically. "Takiah don't worry he won't find out," Lyn said.

Tak smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence. MiMi walked out. "Guess what?" "What now MiMi?" Tak asked. "I'm bored can I go plow drive Dib?" she asked.

"Sure," Tak said as MiMi ran off. "Wow she must really hate Dib," Lyn said. "Oh you have no idea," Tak said with a giggle. Lyn giggled. "Oh my god an officer," Tak said shaking her head. "Hey I know you! your the creepy dangerous girl!" he yelled while pointing at Tak.

"Yeah what else dip thong?" Tak asked. "Watch your launguage," the officer warned. Tak sighed while rolling her eyes. "Are you a troubled child?" the officer asked. Tak felt her heart skip a beat while hearing this.

"What did you just say?" she asked. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you," the officer said. That's when Tak slumped down against the fence burieing her head in her knees. "Wait is she ok?" the officer asked.

Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak.. You ok?" she asked. "I am troubled I never had a good life," Tak mumbled. "Aww it's ok he said sorry." Lyn said. "Sorry isn't good enough," Tak said getting to her feet while staring at the officer.

"What are you thinking?" the officer asked. Tak began walking toward him. So he began backing away. "I didn't say move," Tak said. Just then the officer stayed. Once Tak was close enough she kicked him in the shin flipped him over her shoulder stepped on his chest and stabbed him 4 times. "MIMI! Get rid of him," Tak said.

MiMi did as she was told. Tak walked back over to Lyn who was shocked. "Tak..I''m surprised at you!" she said. "If anyone brings that up again they're dead," Tak said fighting sobs.

"Tak calm down it's ok," Lyn said. "I think your period is close or something," Lyn said. Tak eyed her. "Sure it is," she replied. Lyn rolled her eyes. Tak sighed. "I'm sorry. though," she said.

"Tak there's nothing to be sorry about besides using it again but that's different," Lyn said. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak said buring her head in her knees sobbing some. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Lyn said. "It's ok you didn't mean to," Tak said.

"Tak just remember when ever you need me I'll be there," Lyn said. "Thanks...," Tak said. "Tak your crying so much that your outfit is wet," Lyn said. "I know it is... You know what's weird?" she asked.

"What?" Lyn asked. "The wet feeling is kind of turning me on," Tak said as she re-buired her head in her knees. Lyn giggled some. "I never expected you to say that," she said.

"At least we know you can feel that way," she stated. Tak shrugged. "Yeah it's good," she replied quickly. "It's normal so don't worry," Lyn said. "No I'm not worrying about that," Tak said while resting her head.

"Oh ok now I understand," Lyn said. "Tak do you think if someone sees you crying they'd think your weak?" Lyn asked. "What...kind of question is that?" Tak asked. "And I guess I don't know,"

"I am just wondering because you only seem to cry around me," Lyn said. Tak blushed some. "Yeah your making me feel uncomforable," "Oh sorry," Lyn said with a smile. "Please," Tak said.

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't deal with you being that close to me," Tak mumbled. "Oh ok then I'll just move then," Lyn said shifting to the left some. "Thanks," Tak said quickly. "Your welcome." Lyn said.

"I think I just saw Dib," Lyn said. "I thought his sister was going to drown him in the cess pool," Tak said. "I guess she didn't," Lyn said. "What's the dumb ass doing?" Tak asked. "Just being dumb," Lyn answered.

"That's cool," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "I think he's coming over here," she said. That's when Tak got to her feet same with Lyn. "You ok?" Lyn asked just making siure. "I'm fine for now," Tak answered.

"Hey I was wondering are you all going to skool?" Dib asked. "Well yeah but not Maroon," Lyn answered. "So its just you Tak and Zim?" Dib asked. "Yep," Lyn answered. "Good I will expose you all!" Dib shouted running down the street.

"That kid needs to get laid," Tak said. "Yeah," Lyn agreed sarcastically. Tak shook her head. "Sorry," Lyn said. "No you didn't do anything," Tak said. "Sure I didn't," Lyn said back.

"I am so not ready for skool," Tak mumbled. "I know me either," Lyn said agreeing. "No I meant emotionally," Tak said. "Oh it'll be ok," Lyn said. "Easy for you to say, You're not the one struggling with the urge to cry most of the time," Tak stated.

Lyn put an arm around Tak's shoulder. "Don't worry, If you try your best to keep the feeling at bay you'll do fine," Lyn said. "Sometimes it's hard," Tak mumbled. "And if you can't I know some good places to go where no one will hear you," Lyn said.

"Ok thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. "Why can't the feeling just go away?" Tak asked. Lyn shrugged. "I don't know, There must be something your still upset about," she said.

"Yeah," Tak said. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. "I-I'm not," Tak said as she slumped down next to the fence. "I think I know what I'm upset about," she mumbled. "What?" Lyn asked. "The whole lying and using the implant," Tak answered.

"Oh those are really good reasons to be upset," Lyn said thinking. While Lyn was thinking Tak re-buried her head in her knees. "So why do you think I'm so upset about it?" she asked.

"Maybe you don't like the gulit," Lyn answered. Tak sighed. "Yeah maybe your right," she mumbled. "I can tell your close to crying again, the best thing to do to ease the feeling is to do what I told you before," Lyn said.

Tak sighed again. "Please don't tell me that because I already know," she said. "I'm sorry," Lyn said. "No it's fine," Tak said. "Ok just making sure," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said.

she felt some tears fall. "No not here," she mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Nothing," Tak answered quickly. "You sure?" Lyn asked. "I-I think," Tak answered as she began sobbing some.

"Aw you lied you were about to cry," Lyn said. "I'm sorry," Tak said. "It's fine," Lyn assured her. "I hate this feeling, I just don't understand it," Tak mumbled. "It's ok you don't need t understand it," Lyn said.

"Sure I don't," Tak said. "Oh stop being so moody,"Lyn said. "I'm not moody," Tak said. "Yes you are, have your sides been hurting?" Lyn asked. "Yes what about it?" Tak asked. "Oh nothing," Lyn said.

"Please your creeping me out," Tak said. "I am so sorry," Lyn said with a giggle. "Okay seriously," Tak said. "Oww," she moaned. "What hurts?" Lyn asked. "My left side along with my squeedlysppoch," Tak answered.

"Oh then I think your close to your period," Lyn answered. Tak stared at her for a moment. "Really?. butternut," she said. "Don't worry it's just really messy and red and...okay I'm grossing myself out," Lyn said.

"Hey! I'm the one that has to deal with it!" Tak yelled playfully. "I Know!" Lyn yelled playfully to. "You can borrow some of my pads when ever you...start," Lyn said. Tak looked a bit uncomofortable. "Okay thanks," she answered.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "Being close to your period causes mood swings and just being irritable," Lyn said. "Okay I get it," Tak said. "Ok I am just trying to tell you what to expect," Lyn said.

"Thanks but right now I don't want to hear it," Tak said. "One small thing when you start it might feel like you peed yourself," Lyn said. "Yeah that one I didn't need to know seriously," Tak said.

"Maybe I should've said it differently," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe you should've," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said quickly. "Oh and this is something you need to know, it mgiht make you more horny," Lyn said.

"THANK YOU DOCTOR LYN!" Tak shouted playfully. "SORRY!" Lyn yelled back playfully. "Some of these things you need to know," Lyn told Tak. "I know..but it feels uncomfortable," she said.

"Aw I know it does," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I feel horrible," she moaned. "Aw I did to," Lyn said. Tak shook her head. "I know you told me," she said. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "Ok sorry," Tak said getting to her feet and walking back into the house sitting on the couch.

Lyn walked in and closed and locked the door and sat beside Tak. "Ow," Tak moaned. "It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. "Hey Tak," Zim said. "Um hi what's up," Tak asked him. "Nothing what about you?" he asked.

"Pain," Tak answered. "Pain?" Zim asked. "It's a girl thing," Lyn told him. "Oh okay I get it," Zim said. Tak rolled to her back and held her stomach. "How bad does it ache?" Lyn asked.

"7," Tak answered. "Oh that's not bad," Lyn said. "No.. is 9 about now," she corrected herself with tears in her eyes. "Aw don't cry," Lyn said. "It's not like I want to," Tak answered. "Ok I understand," Lyn said.

"No you don't," Tak said. "Don't worry I do," Lyn said. "Please your making me feel uncomfortable," Tak said quickly. "Is that the problem? Listen it's ok to feel that way," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "It is? then why do I feel like I'm weak when I do?" she asked. "I don't know but maybe your not used to feeling this way," Lyn said. "Your right," Tak said. "Hey I'm right here," Zim said.

"Go!" Tak shouted. "GOING!" Zim shouted running upstairs. "Good idea Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah not my best one," Tak said with a smirk. "Yeah I can agree on that," Maroon said. "Don't start with me," Tak said. "What's wrong with you?" Maroon asked.

"Your moms chest hair," Tak answered. "Eww...HEY!" Maroon said. "Shut up," Lyn said. "But Tak started it," Maroon said. "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!" Lyn shouted Tak sighed. "Yeah Maroon be quiet," she mumbled.

"Sure," Maroon said. Lyn shook her head as MiMi played with Gir's piggy. "Hey Zim move," Lyn said. "Whoops," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "What?" Zim asked. "Nothing," Zim said. "Ok then," Tak said.

"I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "GIR! SHUT UP!" Zim shouted. "All of you need to shut up," Tak mumbled. "She's right," Lyn said. "Of course she is," Zim said. Maroon shook his head. MiMi bitch slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked. "I felt like hitting someone," MiMi answered. Tak giggled. "Not funny Tak," Maroon said. "Sorry," Tak said. "Sure," Maroon said. "What's wrong Tak?" Gir asked.

"Nothing you'd understand," Tak answered. "OH!" Gir said sitting on her lap. "Like what!" he asked. "Oof...Um. one thing is GET OFF MY FREAKING LEGS!" Tak shouted. "OK!" Gir shouted standing up and hugging her. "Aw he likes you Tak," Zim said.

"Gir? Please stop hugging me," Tak said. "I LIKE YOU!" Gir shouted. "Yeah I know you do," Tak said. "Aw I think Gir has a crush!" Maroon joked. "That's it once he gets off me your so dead!" Tak said.

"Wholly motherfucker!" Maroon said horrorfied. That's when Gir kissed her on the cheek then jumped off. "Ow my squeedlyspooch," she moaned. Maroon just stood there. Tak got to her feet and bitch slapped him.

"OW! god is that all you girls know how to do?" he asked. "No I can do this," Tak said pulling out two swords. "Um...Where did you get those?" Maroon asked. "Found em," Tak answered. Then she used them both to trip him he didn't have time to fight back or anything.

"Damn girl your good!" Zim said. "I practiced," Tak said. "You can use those skills to fight enemys," Maroon said getting to his feet. Tak thought. "Your right I could," she agreed.

"Just make sure you don't misuse them," Lyn said. Tak shot her an angry glare. "Sorry," she said quickly. *Lyn* "How about we all go for a evening walk?" Zim asked.

"Yeah he's right maybe that is the best idea," Lyn said. that's when everyone put their disguises on and opened the front door stepped out and closed it.

"Now Maroon don't fuck this up like you did last time," Tak said "I said I was sorry about that!" Maroon shouted defending himself. "I know," Lyn said. Lyn noticed Tak kept most her eye sight on the street or other things not the people around her,

"Hey what's up?" she asked her. Tak looked over at her. "I'm still feeling a bit gulity," she answered. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Dib ran up to them. "BUTT SEX MAN GOT AWAY!" he shouted.

"Butt Sex Man got away? how?" Tak asked. "Gaz was trying to stranggle me but he got away! and now he's going to rape little kids!" Dib shouted. Tak shook her head. "I''ll get him," she said.

"I'll help," Lyn said. "Me to," Zim and Maroon said. MiMi sighed. "Seriously stop staring at me I'm helping!" she shouted. "Thanks!" Dib shouted. "I thought you hated us?" Tak asked. "I still wanna expose you all but I need your help just this once!" Dib said.

"Ok don't worry we're helping," Tak said. "Ok he ran this way," Dib said leaning over the alley way. "BTW Tak I know most of the cops are still looking for you," he stated. Tak gulped. "I saw that," Dib said with a smirk.

"Can you stop flirting and focus on finding Butt Sex Man?" MiMi asked. "I am not flirting with Tak!" Dib shouted. "Besides she's mine," Zim mumbled. "WHAT?" Dib asked shocked. "NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"I'm on to you," Dib said pointing at Zim. Zim gulped. "I saw that to," Dib stated. Tak pushed him into the wall as she leaned over it. "OW!" Dib yelled. "Oh quit complaining I barley pushed you," Tak said.

Just then she saw two flash lights *it was close to dusk* "God Tak those are police officers," Dib said leaning over her shoulder. "I can see that," Tak said. "Dib?" she said sweetly. "Yeah?" Dib asked.

"Get your big ass head off my shoulder," she said in a annoyed voice. "Yeah..um sorry," Dib said rubbing his arms. "Oh quit flirting Dib," MiMi said. "I AM NOT MIMI!" Dib screamed. "Hey what was that?" a officer asked.

Tak gulped as she leaned over the wall again. "Hey whose there!" an officer asked. then he shoned his light over there. "OH SHIT! its the scary ass girl!" he screamed. "At least they think your scary," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes.

"Hey little girl why you here? to kill more people?" the officer asked. Tak sighed. "No," she said loud enough for them to hear her. "I see a boy, behind you what are you planning on doing?" the second officer asked.

Tak looked at Dib he looked shocked. "Nothing!" he shouted. "Yeah he's right nothing!" Tak said. "Then I need everyone who might be back there to come out," the first officer said. Thats' when Gir Mimi Zim Tak and Dib said.

"Wow there's alot of you what's going on?" the second officer asked. "Listen we're looking for Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Whose in gods name is that?" the first officer asked. Tak sighed. "What is wrong with the scary girl?" the second officer asked.

"My name isn't scary girl dumbasses," Tak said. "Oh yeah I remember it's Tak right?" the first officer asked. She nodded. "That's is a evil name!" the second officer said scared.

Tak sighed this time she sounded like she was close to tears. "Is she going to cry?" the first officer asked. Dib shrugged. "Maybe," he said. Then MiMi kicked him in the shin. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Um did that cat just talk?" the first officer asked. "No she didn't," Tak said with a few tears in her eyes. MiMi meowed. "I told you to stop eating those doughnuts," the second officer told the first officer.

the first officer sighed. "Dang it," he moaned. Tak eyed them soon she fell to her knees. "Whoa! what's wrong with her?" the second officer asked. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts and my sides are killing me," Tak moaned. "Aw it's ok Tak try moving around some," Lyn suggested. "She's in pain," Lyn said. "Oh is it that time...OW!" the poor second officer didn't get to ask his question because the first one kicked him in the shin. "You don't ask that in front of other boys!" he shouted. "OW! sorry!" the second officer shouted.

Tak sighed again. then she slowly got to her feet. "Is she alright?" the first officer asked. "Yeah I think she's fine," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," the first officer said. "Can we go passed?" Lyn asked.

"Of course," the second officer said letting them passed but when Tak walked passed they stopped her. "OW! hey what's the big deal?" she asked. "Your coming with us you cute little trouble maker," the second officer said. "Trouble makers are hot," the frist one said Tak eyed him. "I'm super sorry," he said again.

"Listen you need to let her go," Dib said. "Why should we?" the second officer asked. "We need her," Zim said. "Oh no we can't trust someone as cute as her walking around," the first officer said.

"Would you please stop saying how cute or hot I am?" Tak asked. "Sorry," the second officer said. "How about sexy?" the first officer asked. Tak shook her head. "Ten times worse," Lyn eyed her.

"Oh," she said finally understanding then she kicked the officer who held her in the balls then she back away and pulled out both her swords. "Listen either you walk away OR Get your fingers chopped off," Tak said.

"Um.. I kinda wanna keep my fingers," the first officer said. "We don't have to listen to this cute little girl," the second officer said. "Your right," the first one said. Tak gulped. "I saw that," one of the officers said.

She back away some. "Stay away from me," she said. then Lyn kicked both officers into the trash cans "Let's go!" she yelled Tak quickly put her swords away and followed Dib and the rest down the alley way.

"Ok I could've sworn he went this way," Dib said pointing to the next allley way. "You sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Dib said. Tak sighed. "I can't handle the pain," she moaned near tears once again. Then she heard the officers yelling "WHERE ARE YOU!" "We need to keep moving if we don't we're toast," she told her friends and a gay big headed nobody. *Dib*

"Ok let's just go down this way," Dib said pointing. Tak pushed passed him with everyone else. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Dib shouted running after them. "Shut up Dib I don't want to be found ok?" Tak said.

"Tak I sense your stress calm down some," Lyn said. Tak sighed "I-I'm trying to," she said. "Are you gonna cry?" Dib asked. "No," Tak mumbled. "I see tears," Dib said. Tak moaned as she slumped down next to a wall and she buried her head in her knees.

"Sorry did I say something?" Dib asked. Lyn eyed him. "No not this time," she said. "Oh ok good. wait...hey!" Dib said offended. "What? it's true," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Dib said.

Tak surley began to sob. "What is wrong with her?" Dib asked. "One word..Hormones," Maroon said. "Ooh," Dib said. "Wait what?" he asked. "Nevermind," Maroon said. Tak sighed. "Your all making me feel really uncomfortable," she said.

"I'm sorry," Dib said. "It's fine big headed persons," Tak said. "I don't mean to inturrupted your crying time Tak but we need to move," Dib said. Tak got to her feet. "Ok he's right," she said.

Soon they all were walking again. "I can still hear them," Zim said. "Yeah they must not be to far behind," Dib said. Before rounded the next corner Tak leaned around it. "Clear," she said as everyone moved around it.

"Ok look for signs then we can find Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Well what are the signs?" MiMi asked. "Pants," Dib answered. "Pants? really?" Tak asked. "Yeah it's complicated," Dib said. "Sure it is," Tak said.

"What about the blood on the fence?" Zim asked. "How could I have missed that?" Dib asked himself. "Your stupid," MiMi said. "MiMi shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then they saw two flash lights behind them.

"There you are!" the first officer yelled. Tak gulped. "You are going to time hard time!" the second one yelled. "Listen to me," Tak said. "I didn't mean to do any of those things," she said. The first officer eyed her.

"You are so attractive you know that?" he asked. Tak shook her head. "Yes I'm thrilled," she said. Zim was smirking in the back. "You! do you like her?" the second officer asked. Zim gulped. "Uh...I..Yes," he said.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed. Tak put her hand on her eyes like she was embarrassed or annoyed. "She's so cute when she's annoyed," the frist officer said. "Wait I just figured something out," Lyn said. "You only want Tak because you want to do bad things to her! your pediphiles! your not even real cops!" she yelled.

"DAMN IT! How'd you know?" the first fake officer asked. Tak's eyes were wide. "They want to do bad things to me?" she asked shocked as all hell. "Yes your delisious," the second fake officer said.

"Well we won't let that happen to her," Dib said. Tak gulped. "Oh god," she mumbled. "Seeing her upset is amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak looked disgusted. "Your going to make me sick here," she said.

"Ooh sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak gagged once as she put her head down on her knees. "Your making me sick!" Lyn and Maroon shouted. "Oh my god," Dib said. "You people are fucking sick!" Gaz yelled from behind them.

"GAZ!" Dib yelled. Gaz walked over to them. "Listen you pediphiles are really pathictic you need to acutally try something else like killing puppies," she said. the fake cops stared at Gaz.

"Who is she?" one of them asked. "My younger sister," Dib answered. "Oh," one of them said. Just then Butt Sex Man walked passed. "Dib I thought you said he escaped," Tak said.

"Um..I thougth he did honest!" Dib yelled. "Sure you did," Lyn said. "Your pretty," Zim said to Tak. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "Uh I said you look shitty!" Zim shouted. "Not funny Zim I know what you said," Tak said.

"She isn't pretty she is sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak sighed. "Please stop saying that," she begged. "Sorry but we can't," one of the fake officers said.

Tak moaned as she shook her head with her hands on her eyes. "I can't stand how dang sexy she is," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again this time near tears.

"God shut up! Lyn shouted. "Yeah you people are making her sick and that's my job," Gaz said. everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing Gaz," Dib said. "Well if Tak or what ever he name is wasn't so sexy maybe we would," one of the fake officers said. Tak buired her head in her knees. "I-I hate you both," she mumbled. "Aw she hates us," one of the fake officers said.

"That's not a good thing," Dib said. "So? it's amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again. "I am about to throw upi if you don't shut up!" she yelled. "You guys really need to shut up," Lyn said.

"Listen if you weren't so sexy maybe we would shut-up," one of the fake officers said. Tak shook her head. "Please just shut up," "Sorry hun," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned mixed with a growl. "Aw she's irritated," one of the officers said.

"This isn't going well," Lyn said. "What can we do?" Zim asked. "I'm not sure," Maroon said. Tak looked up at them with a few tears in her eyes. "Wow your eyes are sexy," one of the fake pfficers said.

"MIMI! ATTACK!" Tak shouted. Just then the officers turned to the cat. then she turned to her SIR form and plow drived them. into the ground. "And Tak is really a alien," DIb said showing them a pic he took of her.

"Wow she's still sexy," one of the fake officers said. "God...," Tak moaned. "Ok Let's go," Lyn said. as she and everyone else followed Dib. "Those cops creep me out. Now I know there is no such thing as love," Tak said.

"Oh yes you know there is," Zim said. Tak narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't hurt me," he said. "I won't," Tak said. "So those cops are really sickning," Gaz said. Dib shook his head. "These readings are not right," he said.

"Reading's for what?" Lyn asked. "Um. well I kinda got all your hormone levels," Dib said. "Tak's is so far the highest," he said. "Like I said hormones," Maroon said. Tak took the water bottle she had and took a gulp. "Okay you seriously need to stop saying nasty stuff I can't handle anymore," she said.

"Sorry," Zim said. "Well those cops were so nasty," Maroon said. "No chizz," MiMi said. "Tak you feeling ok?" Lyn asked. "I'm feeling a bit light headed but Im fine," Tak said. "Ok once we get home you can rest," Lyn said.

Once At Zim's House:

Maroon Lyn Tak Zim Gir and MiMi were watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and opened it. "Ugh. what do you want?" she asked Dib. "I don't know but I just saw the cops not to far away from here," he said.

"Oh god no," Tak moaned. "Yeah I know," Dib said. "Oh god not them again," Lyn said walking up behind Tak. "Don't worry I don't think they were heading this way," Dib said as he turned around and left Tak quickly closed the door.

"Ok them," Zim said confused. "I'm just as confused as you are," Tak said. "No I think Gir is way more confused," MiMi said as Tak and Zim looked over at Gir he was bashing his head in the wall. "GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zim shouted-asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted back. Tak shook her head with a giggle. "You make me feel so much better," she said. "Aw I'm glad," Zim said. Lyn smirked. "What?" Zim asked. "You don't have to hide it anymore we know you feel for Tak," she said.

Zim sighed. "Yeah I like her big whoop," he said. Tak blushed a bit. "Aw. really?" she asked. "Yeah everytime we kiss I can't explain how it feels," Zim said. Tak smiled. "Aw your so kind," she said.

"Thanks Zim for making Tak feel better," Maroon said. "I hope you don't think I'm lying because I'm not I like Tak," Zim said. "I don't," Maroon said looking confused. "Oh ok then," Zim said. Tak shook her head again. "I'm surrounded by morons," she said. "Not you Zim," she said quickly. "HEY!" Maroon yelled. "To bad," Tak said.

"Stop PMS'ing," Maroon said. "I am not," Tak said. "Ok fine maybe I am," she said quickly. "That's a girl thing dumb brod," Lyn said. "I ain't dumb," Maroon said. "Your acting it," Tak said. "SHIT!" Maroon yelled.

"Shut up," MiMi said walking passed. "Would you stop PMSing?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Nevermind," Tak said quickly. "Sure ok," MiMi said. Tak shook her head. "I don't get you," she said. "Well sometimes I don't get you," MiMi said back.

Tak eyed her. "Watch it," she warned. "Whoops," MiMi said sitting on the couch. Just then Tak put her disguise on opened the front door and walked out. "Where you going?" Lyn asked.

"I need some air," Tak said Lyn and MiMi followed her. "Are you sure your just not doing this to cry?" Lyn asked. "Yes I'm sure," Tak said. Lyn eyed her. "I can sense your lying," she said.

"Please stop using your implant it freaks me out," Tak said. "Stop running away from your problems and face them," Lyn said back. "I don't run away!" Tak yelled as she put her head down on her knees.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lyn said. Tak picked her head up. "It's fine," she said just then Zim walked out side and MiMi sucker punched him! Tak's eyes were wide she covered her mouth to hold a laugh in. "Ooh what.. the! hey!" Zim yelled holding his cheek.

"Oh god. MiMi," Tak said laughing. Just then Gir ran out with some waffles and MiMi upper cutted him! he went flying in the air. "AHHHH!" he screamed. Tak burst out laughing again same with Zim and Lyn.

"MiMi your funny!" Tak said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Just then Dib was walking passed the house and MiMi grabbed his head put her foot on the tip of it gother extendable claw and drop kicked him!

Tak nearly started crying she was laughing so hard! "My squeedlyspooc hurts!" she said. "MiMi why are you so violent?" Tak asked. "I don't know I was bored," MiMi answered. Lyn and Tak got to thier feet.

Tak swayed on her feet. "I saw something in the bathroom, might want to start explaining?" Lyn asked. Tak eyed her. "It was just a pad, Nothing important but...I think I started," she said.

Lyn smiled. "I knew you were close," she said. Tak looked a bit uncomfortable. "Please don't mention this to anyone," she said. "I promise," Lyn said. Tak smirked "Ok,"

"So your feeling ok?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded "Yeah I'm fine," she said. Just then DIb came in a trash can and MiMi kicked him back down inside and kicked it as hard as she could. Tak laughed again.

"Please MiMi I can't breathe," Tak said. "Oh sorry," MiMi said. "I will never get you," Tak said with a smirk. "Me either with you," MiMi told Tak. "Hey," Tak said. "I say whoops!" MiMi said with a giggle.

"Tak look," Lyn said. Tak turned around and saw the two fake pediphile cops coming. she moaned. "Hey look it's the sexy girl," the first fake officer said. "Yes hi," Tak said.

"Damn she's lookin' even more stunning," the second fake officer said. Tak moaned again as she shook her head. "Aw what's wrong sexy?" the first fake officer asked. Tak crossed her arms.

Lyn eyed her. "Oh," she mumbled. Zim walked beside Tak. "Get lost she's mine," he said. "She's yours?" the first fake officer asked. "Yes now beat it," Zim said. "Blah," both fake officers said as they walked away.

"Thanks Zim," Tak said. "Anytime, and their right you are short of sexy," Zim said. Tak smirked with a small blush. "Aw. thanks I guess I am," she said. Zim giggled. "Yes you are," he said.

Tak shook her head. "Aw...thanks," she said.

Zim kissed her on the cheek and walked back into his house. "Oh god," Tak mumbled. "Your not going to hurt him are you?" Lyn asked her. "No I'm not," Tak answered. "Ok good," Lyn said with a sigh.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted in the walk way. "Zim likes you Tak!" he yelled. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "With pleasure," MiMi said walking over to him and upper cutting him. "AHH!" he screamed. Tak laughed.

"My god your funny," she said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Lyn eyed Tak. "Were you crying?" she asked. Tak sighed "Yeah I guess I was," she said. "Aw.. why?" Lyn asked. "I guess all the stress," Tak said.

"Yeah good reasons," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. Just then Dib came back. "I landed in a srub," he moaned. Tak eyed him. "So?" "So? it hurt!" Dib yellled. Tak giggled. "Maybe it did," Lyn said.

"Want me to hurt you again?" MiMi asked. "No," Dib said. "Then get your butt outta here," she said. "Ok," Dib said leaving. "MiMi come on," Tak said opening the front door letting her SIR go in first and walking in after her. with Lyn following.

"Hey girls you really like spending time outside huh?" Maroon asked. "Yeah so?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon said. "What's today?" Tak asked. "Saturday," Lyn said. "Oh god. skool on Monday, I'm not emotionally ready," she moaned sitting on the couch.

"Why what/s wrong?" Lyn asked sitting beside her. "Sometimes I still feel like crying," Tak answered. "Oh it's ok like I said I know some good places to go," Lyn said with a smile. "Thanks," Tak said.

"Welcome," Lyn said. MiMi sat on the arm of the couch. "Hey MiMi do you mind?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Your mom," Tak said. "Your my mom," MiMi said back. "Yeah and I say move your ass," Tak said back.

"Damn it trick always works," MiMi moaned jumping down. Tak giggled. "Next time think before you act," "I will!" MiMi said. "You better," Tak said. MiMi shook her head as Zim laughed. "What's so funny?" Tak asked.

"Um.. Your pretty," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "You make no sense," Tak said. Zim moaned. "I know I don't," Just then Dib knocked on the door. "Hey Zim!" "Aw.. what do you want?" Zim asked "I have a flash light I'm going hunting for bigfoot!" Dib said. "So? why did you come here?" Zim asked. Dib shrugged as he turned it on and it shoned in Zim's face. "Oooh!" he moaned. Dib: "What the fuck?" Zim looked at him in a squint. "You make me sick!" he yelled. Dib looked offended "So? you make Tak sick!" he yelled back. Zim crossed his arms. "Leave her outta this!" he shouted.

Dib eyed him. "Aw," Zim looked thoughtful at Dib. "What?" he asked. Dib smirked evilly "You like her!" he said pointing at Zim with his free hand. Zim made a fist. "I do not!," "I can hear you Dib!" Tez shouted.

"WHAT! TEZ! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Dib shouted/screamed (Tez was a friend of Tak she was an Irken Invader) Zim: *whispers* "She just walked in," "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Dib asked "I said you're stupid," Zim said back.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tak shouted. "MAKE ME!" Dib shouted. "Oh I will!" Tak said. "Bad idea to set her off," Zim said. "Wait why?" Dib asked. Just then Tez appeared. "Oh your about to find out the hard way!" Dib moaned "BUTTERNUT!"

Just then she drop kicked him took Gir and left. Zim made another fist "GOOD I DON'T NEED GIR!" he shouted. "Why are we always alone?" Zim asked Tak. "Don't even think about it," Tak warned. "I WASN'T! I HATE YOU!" Zim yelled. "Me to," Tak said. Just then Dib crawled in the doorway. "I landed in another shrub!" he moaned.

"So?" Tak asked. "Well it didn't feel good!" Dib yelled. "Ok I think I need to punch you in the face," Tak said. "Wait what?" Dib asked as Tak walked over to him and punched him in the face. "OUCH! Hey! you knocked my loose tooth out!" he yelled.

Then Tak took his tooth from him and threw it. "Now go find it," she said. "DAMN IT!" DIb shouted running back out to find it. Just then Tez came back. "Oh Zim I stole your i pod...wait Tak? you couldn't even let me help?" she asked noticing Tak beat up Zim she seen how he was in pain. "Guess what? I found a nickle!" "Ew its ugly!" Tak yelled. "I have feelings you know!" Dib yelled. "No you don't" Tak said.

"I wasn't really thinking of that," Tak said. "YOU STOLE MY I POD!" Zim shouted/asked. "Yes," Tez said. "BTW I'm keeping Gir," she said. "Why?" Zim asked. "Because," Tez said.

as she left. Just then Dib walked back in. "Found my tooth!" he said. Then Tak took it from him again and threw it again. "Find it bastard," she said. "I HATE YOU!" he shouted running back out.

Tak looked at Zim. "When is the dipthong gonna realize I like him?" she wondered. Zim slightly look at Tak. "She looks...pretty Wait what the fucking hell!" he wondered. "I sense love," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit

"Mimi say that again and I'll push you out in front of a bus!" she yelled. "NO NOT THE BUS!" Mimi shouted. Tak laughed. Zim shook his head. "Well I'll go get Gir see ya," he said leaving. Tak fell to her knees.

"Wow..." Just then DIb walked back in. "Hey found my tooth!" he yelled walking passed Tak. She quickly moved her hand back and punched him in the face he fell to the ground OUT COLD!

Mimi eyed him then Tak. "Wow...you have good aim!" she said Tak looked behind her. "Whoops...I didn't see him," Mimi giggled. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Hey Tak!...Wait why is the big headed human on the floor?" he asked.

Tak eyed him then her father. "Um...he tripped?" she said obviously lying. "Your lying," Lyn said to Tak. Tak closed eyes for a moment. Her father eyed her then Lyn. "Your lying?" he asked. Tak re-opened her eyes. "No...mm yes," she said.

"Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to lie?" he asked. Tak got a bit teary eyed. "Yes you did...I'm sorry," she said. Tallest Purple understood. "It's okay Takiah I won't send you to Planet Filth have you been using your implant?" he asked.

Tak eyed Lyn then she looked at the ground she wrapped her arms around her head. "Well?" he asked. "Y-yes," she finally said. "What did I tell you! You used all your chances Tak I'm afraid I'll have to come and paddle your ass," he said.

Tak sobbed once. "You didn't use it," Lyn said to her. Tak shook her head. "Yes I did. I just lied to you about it," she said. "When?" Lyn asked. "Yesterday...I had to...," Tak said sobbing. "Why?" Lyn asked.

"B-because I needed to get a cop away," Tak said as she sobbed. "Please give her another chance!" Lyn begged Tak's dad. But Tallest Purple shook his head. "I'm sorry but she used her last chance," he said.

"Please look at her!" Lyn said. Tallest Purple looked at how sad his daughter was and couldn't stand to see her that way. "Ok.. One more chance Tak, but if you use it your ASS is mine," he said as he signed off.

Tak sobbed again. "It's ok," Lyn said. "God...I can't handle this anymore," Tak said. Lyn rubbed her back. "Just calm down," she told her. Tak's shoulders stopped shaking and she stopped crying. "Thanks...but I feel really stressed," she said.

"Don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Tak got to her feet and began to walk up stairs. "Where are you going?" Lyn asked. Tak's eyes got wide but Lyn couldn't see them. "Um. just to Zim's room," Tak answered.

"To do what?" Lyn asked. "Listen to music," Tak answered. "Ok have fun," Lyn said as she sat on the couch. Tak sighed. "Oh I will," she mumbled as she opened Zim bedroom door closed it and locked it and turned on the radio.

Then sat on his bed. Slowly she began to feel herself down. "Mm," she moaned surely she put her right hand in her pants under her underwear and began to finger herself she started off slowly and went faster as the feeling got more intense. Soon she began to violently thrust her hips into her hand moaning Until she reached a powerful orgasm moaning twice as loud.

Just then the door rattled "Tak? what are you doing in there?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped fingering herself. "Um..I'm listening to music that's all!" she said. "I thought I heard moaning are you ok?" Lyn asked.

"I'm fine!" Tak said. Just then Lyn opened the door and saw Tak on the bed with her right hand in her pants. "You were masturbating huh?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "Yeah...Sorry I lied," she said.

"No I understand," Lyn said. "It felt so good," she moaned putting her head on Lyn's legs. "Yes, I bet it did," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak giggled to. "Yeah," she agreed. "Ok you look like you had fun," Lyn said.

"Oh. I had fun," Tak said with a small moan. "Why are you still moaning?" Lyn asked. "It feels good still," Tak answered. "Oh right," Lyn said with a smirk. "Come on let's go downstairs," she said.

Tak got to her feet and followed Lyn out the door. "So I see you had a ball in Zim's room," Lyn said. "What did you mean?" Tak asked. "There was cum just about all over the place," Lyn said. "You better clean it up before Zim sees it," she warned.

Tak looked at the ground. "Yeah..I will," she said. "Aw, don't be embrrassed it's normal," Lyn said. "No...I'm not embarrassed," Tak said. "Oh good," Lyn said said sighing with relief. Tak sighed. "Hey Zim," Lyn said once she saw him.

"Our last day of freedom," Zim said. Tak moaned. "No. I'm not ready to go back!" she yelled. "Me either," Lyn said. "The only thing you need this year is a pencil glue, paper and a notebook," Zim said.

"Nice," Lyn said. "Don't worry I got it all," Zim said. "I can't believe skool's starting tomorrow," Tak said. "No one can," Maroon saud. "Your not going you should be happy," Zim said. "Ms. Bitter's lives up to her name," Tak said.

"Yeah," Zim agreed. "At least we can walk," Lyn said. "Yeah.." Zim said. "Stop saying yeah," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. "Ow," Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Cramps," Tak said. "Oh yeah those suck," Lyn said.

"Yeah," Tak said. Mimi jumped on the couch. "What up people?" she asked. "Your face now move," Tak said. "What about my face?" Mimi asked. "I don't know!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Mimi yelled.

"Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "I'm trying," Tak said. "What's wrong with her?" Maroon asked. "You make me critically ill," Tak told him. "HEY!" he yelled offended. "What? you do!" Tak said with a giggle.

"Hmm," Maroon whined "I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir shouted. "That's nice Gir," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir yelled. "How can he be happy?" Lyn asked. "BECAUSE! I LOVEDED SKOOL!" Gir shouted. "He's only been there like 4 times," Zim said.

"I've seen it," Mimi said. "Yes you did," Tak said. "So whose ready to give up summer?" Lyn asked. No one answered. "I knew it," she moaned. "Don't worry we get out ealier this year," Tak pointed out.

"Yeah but it's not enough to cancel gym," Zim said. "No not gym," Tak moaned. She was having bad period cramps no WAY SHE WAS ABLE TO DO GYM! "If I skip I'll get detention and if I used my implant I get my ass paddled," Tak said.

"Yeah pretty hard choices," Zim said. "Look on the bright side at least its 5th grade with the same old crabby teacher," Lyn said. "Wow that really cheered me up," Zim said with a fake giggle.

"Oh shut up!" Lyn yelled hitting him with a near by pillow. "OUCH!" he said playfully. "5th grade of HELL," Tak pointed out. "Your so right," Mimi said. "Yeah Tak I never thought of it that way," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and answered it. "What do you want Dib?" she asked crossing her arms. "I found my tooth and got 40 bucks out of t," Dib said showing her the money.

"So?" Tak asked. "Skool starts tomorrow and I'm ready to expose you three," he told Zim, Lyn and Tak. "Good luck with that," Zim said. "Stop saying that! It got not funny like 30 scenes ago!" Dib shouted.

"Buttersticks!" Zim yelled. Tak laughed. "Ok Dib go get ready for skool we're doing the same," Tak said. "MAKE ME! Oh...yeah ok see ya tomorrow," Dib said walking away. "God why must he come and tell us his plans?" Tak asked

Lyn and Zim shrugged. "Yeah," Tak said sitting on the couch. "So I stole some stuff if you wanna look through it," Zim told the girls. "Thanks Zim," Tak said as she set it on the floor got on her knees and looked at sime of it with Lyn.

"Welcome," Zim said. "Wow a holographic notebook," Lyn said "There's two," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said taking one same with Lyn. "Be careful there's a lot of pointy pencils in there," Zim said. "I think we know better," Tak said. "Just checking," Zim said.

"Also Tak you might wanna bring extra pads along who knows what we're doing in gym," Lyn said. "Thanks for the imfo," Tak said. "Yeah I also hate gym," Zim said. "WHO doesn't?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Lyn answered.

"Me either!" Tak said. "Ok calm down and finish searching," Lyn told her. "Ok," Tak said "Ok I'm done for now," Tak said climbing on the couch. "Geez what's up with you?" Zim asked. "Peer pressure," Tak moaned.

"Yeah she's right," Lyn agreed. "Am I ever wrong?" Tak asked. "No never," Lyn answered. "No," Mimi said. "NEVER!" Maroon said. "Not since I known you," Zim said. "Wow," Tak said with a giggle she was surpirsed to learn how right she was.

"I'm shocked," she said. "It's a good thing Tak," Lyn said. "Thanks I know," Tak said holding her head with her hands. "Headache?" Zim asked. "Very bad one," Tak answered. "Take a PMS pill it'll help," Lyn said handing her one.

"Thanks," Tak said after she took it. "Now what should we do?" Zim asked. "Something boring so time won't pass so fast," Tak said. "Yeah I agree we should do something so boring," Lyn said agreeing with Tak's statment.

"Ok just sit here," Zim said. "I'm already bored," Tak moaned. "That's good," Lyn said "Realy?" Tak asked. "I don't know really," Lyn answered. . .. Tak shook her head. "Right," Lyn giggled. "I'm thinking about just skipping gym and getting detention," Tak said. "Why not just write a note why you can't take gym?" Lyn asked. Tak looked shocked. "Our gym teacher is a man," she said.

"So? he's bound to understand," Lyn said. "I don't know," Tak said. "Look I'll tell him for you," Lyn said patting her on the back. "You will? Thanks," Tak said "Your welcome," Lyn said "But wait. what if he doesn't buy it?" Tak asked. "Don't worry I'm sure he will," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said. "Hey girls I'm right here," Zim said. "Then move," Tak said in an irritated voice. "Ok," Zim said getting up from the couch and leaving "Thank you," Lyn said. "Sure," Zim said as he left. "Hey I just made something up. Dib just got Bitter'D." Lyn said. Tak laughed. "That sounds fun to say," she said. "Yeah it does," Zim agreed.

Just then there was a knock on the door Tak got up put her disguise on and opened the door. "Dib?" she asked. "Um. Hi did you happen to see a flash light?" he asked. "Um. I don't recall," Tak said.

"DAMN!" Dib yelled. "Oh god shut up," Mimi said. "Hey cat I have feelings you know," he said. "Oh I didn't notice," Mimi said. "HEY!" Dib yelled offended. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Gir screamed.

"WEE HOOO! ! I HAS HONEY!" he screamed afterwords. "Oh...Gir what's wrong with you?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged as he skipped toward Dib but tripped on nothing and grabbed Tak's leg.

"Gir um. please get off my leg," Tak said trying to shake the robot off. "Hey Gir get off her!" Zim shouted. Gir hugged Tak's leg. "NO! I LOVEDED TAK!" he screamed. "Someone get this thing off of me!" Tak yelled.

Gir jumped down and began to walk toward Dib but he tripped on Tak's shoe and landed on Dib's foot. "DAMN YOU TAK!" he screamed in pain. "WHAT!" Tak asked rather shocked. "I DON'T KNOW!" Dib screamed back.

"Ok!" Tak yelled back. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. Just then Gir got up and kissed Tak's shoe then walked away. "Um..." Tak said not able to find words to say at that moment. "I am just as confused as you are," Dib said.

Tak shook her head. "I don't get your robot Zim," she said. Zim nodded "Me either Tak," he said crossing his arms. "GIR STOP KISSING UP TAK!" Zim screamed. "AW I KNOW YOU LOVEDED HER!" Gir screamed back.

That's when Dib smirked evilly. "You like Tak huh Zim?" he asked. "I DO NOT!" Zim screamed. "I heard your robot!" Dib said correcting Zim. "WELL HE'S ON ROBOT DOPE SO HE DOESN'T COUNT!" Zim shouted back.

"NO! I'M ON CRACK!" Gir screamed back. "OK!" Zim screamed at his robot. "Well either way I know you feel for her," Dib said. "Whose to say YOU don't feel for her?" Zm asked Dib blushed some. "I DON'T LIKE HER!" he yelled back.

"Oh god I have two morons crushing on me," Tak moaned rolling her eyes. "What! I said I didn't like you!" Dib said loud enough for Tak to hear. "BUT YOU ALWAYS ASSUME I LIKE HER SO YOU MUST LIKE HER!" Zim yelled.

"ZIM LIKES TAK CASE CLOSED!" Mimi screamed. "I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs. "Stop shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" Tak screamed really loud. Both boys got quiet. "I LIKE ZIM OK!" she said loud.

Zim blushed Dib looked shocked. "You like me?" Zim asked. "YES! NOW SHUT UP!" she screamed. "OK!" Dib yelled crossing his arms. "I never knew that," Zim said. "That's because you never bothered to ask," Tak said with a smirk.

Zim sighed "Yeah I guess I was to stubborn to ask," he said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Yes you were and you will always be," she said. Zim smirked "Your right on that," he agreed. "Ew alien sex I'm leaving," Dib said. "WHAT! WE SHALL NOT DO SEX!" Zim screamed.

"EW STOP SAYING THAT WORD!" Tak screamed extra loud! "YOUR GONNA BURST MY EAR DRUMS!" Dib screamed. "BE QUIIIIIEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Gir screamed sooo loud.

"Ok...I'll kiss Tak on the lips if you...kiss Lyn," Zim told Dib. Dib blushed. "What?" he asked. "You heard me," ZIm said. "Fine I'm only doing this for you," Lyn told Zim. as she kissed Dib on the lips.

"Oooh...Now! you have to kiss Tak!" Dib told Zim. Tak smirked. "Lean," she told Zim. "Oh right," Zim said as he leaned into her the were just touching lips soon they began kissing. "Aw..this is so wrong yet I can't leave," Dib said.

"There IS YOUR MEASLY HUMAN BRAIN HAPPY NOW!" Zim asked. "Yes," Dib said with a laugh. "See ya at skool tomorrow!" Dib yelled running down the street. "I liked that kiss," Tak said.

"Yes it was quiet enjoyable," Zim agreed. Tak blushed some. "Oh you crazy person," she said. "Eh? I'm crazy? Well thank you!" Zim said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I don't know no I don't," Zim said.

"Your hard to understand," Lyn said. "Yes thank you," Zim said with an annoyed look. "WHOOO WEE WHOO! I FOUNDS SOME ICENING!" Gir screamed running around the living room. "GIR! What's going on!" Zim asked.

Gir stopped running pointed at Zim. "YOUR MOTHER!" he yelled 'WHOO!" he screamed as he began running around the living room again. "I DON'T HAVE A MOM!" Zim screamed. "Calm down," Tak said with a giggle. "I can't! Gir's annoying!" Zim yelled Tak sighed. "I KNOW!" she yelled. "SHUT UP!" Mimi shouted. "God Mimi can you yell any louder? I can't hear you," Tak said. "Sure I can," Mimi said.

"Well don't," Tak said. "KK," Mimi said.

Next Day: *LOL remember I just got home from skool so yeah*

Tak, Zim, and Lyn were already walking to skool. "No I spy Dib," Tak moaned. Dib walked right up to them. "Hey guess what? I hear that our gym teacher is actually isn't gonna look like a pig," he said.

"Wow awesome news Dib," Lyn said. "Yeah," Dib said. "No I see the skool," Zim moaned. "Don't remind me," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. Soon all four of them walked up the steps and saw Ms. Bitter's

"Looks like we have new immature rats," Ms. Bitter's said. "That'll make the school board happy," she said as she walked down the hall toward her room with the class following.

"Just sit anywhere," she said taking a sit in her chair. Tak tripped Dib and he smacked his head on the desk. "Ouch...Real mature Tak," he said getting up. "Dib you tripped and now you get to sit at that desk," Ms. Bitter's said.

"What? NO! That desk is horrible! It can't even support a book!" Dib said. "Let alone you," Tak said. "Yes thank you." Dib said. "Just sit down," Ms. Bitter's said. So Tak sat beside DIb Zim beside her and Lyn behind Tak.

"Ok we'll start with the normal attendance," Ms. Bitter's said. "Um Ms. Bitter's?" Dib asked. "What?" she asked. "Who sits way in the back?" he asked. "I don't know..someone," she replied.

"Maybe that's where Dib should sit if he gets to annoying," Jessica said as the others laughed. "Hey!" Dib yelled offended. "Good idea," Ms. Bitter's said. "WHAT!" Dib yelled shocked. "You heard her," Tak said crossing her arms.

"Yeah no one asked you," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Now. Zim! pass these papers out to everyone," Ms. Bitter's said. "Eh. ok," Zim said getting up from his desk walking up to where Ms. Bitter's was standing and taking the papers. He started by the window where Dib once sat last year.

That's where Jessica sat. "Just don't touch me," she said. Zim scowled at her as he walked passed. "What is this?" the girl asked. Zim shrugged as he walked passed. Once he got to Tak he seemed to trip on nothing and had to catch himself on her desk.

"Zim did you eat crazy oats today?" she asked. "No...I think someone tripped me," Zim replied as he gave Tak a paper. "Aw Zim has a girlfriend!" Jessica teased. "Yeah! they should date!" a new girl named Amber said agreeing.

"That was mean. Now eat your pencil and apologize," Tak said hypnotizing her. "Wow sorry Zim sorry Tak," Amber said as she ate one of her pencils.

When Tak said down Lyn tapped her on the shoulder. "Your not supossed to use it," she stated. "I know...please don't tell," Tak said. "I won't," Lyn said. Tak sighed "Thanks,"

"Now you'll need to sign your name then get a parent of legal gaurdian to sign the rest and bring it back," Ms. Bitter's said to the class. "Ms. Bitter's this doesn't make sense," Dib said. "I mean what does condent of I dont' know how to pronconce that word," he said.

Ms. Bitter's walked over to Dib's desk took his paper and read it. "That's Impendant stupid," she said everyone in the room laughed. "It's not funny!" Ms. Bitter's growled they ALL shut up! "Ok now you'll need a agenda," Ms. Bitter's said.

"Hmm. Tak come up and take as much as you can carry and pass them out," Ms. Bitter's said. "Can I help?" Zim asked. "Aw what the heck sure," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw! Zim likes Tak!" Jessica said laughing. everyone else just giggled.

Tak sighed as Zim walked over and grabbed some from her hands. "You could've waited," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said. So the two passed out agenda's.

"Now once you get your agenda write your name address phone number locker number and grade if you want," Ms. Bitter's said. Soon Zim and Tak passed out the last two and needed to get two for themsevles.

"Dang it," Dib said as the tip on his pencil broke. "Ms. Bitter's?" he asked once he got his teachers attention. "Can I sharpen my pencil?" he asked. "Ok but you only get to use the sharpener twice each day," Ms. Bitter's said.

As Dib got up Tak tripped him again. everyone laughed along with her. "TAK! I saw that if you trip Dib again your going to the office!" Ms. Bitter's said that's when Tak slumped down in her seat.

"Pay back!" Dib whispered. "Hey Dib?" Ms. Bitter's asked. "Yes?" Dib asked. "I heard that," she said. everyone laughed. "Aw," Dib whined. "Tak you don't want to get in trouble on the first day." Lyn said from behind her,

"Sorry I just had the urge to," Tak said. "Girls stop talking," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as Lyn put her head down. "Alright I'm going to pass out some math books you are to work in them until I say you can stop," Ms. Bitter's said as she grabbed a few in her arms and began passing them out to her students.

Once she got to Zim he opened his book and his eyes got wide. "We're supossed to do all of this?" he asked. "Yes," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw come on Zim it's not that bad," Dib said as Ms. Bitter's was giving his to him.

When Dib opened his book he gasped loud. "Oh my! all of this!" he asked shocked *There was adding mixed with subtraction and maltuplation and other things related to math*

Once Tak got her book she opened it she acutally had to cover her mouth. "That's alot huh?" Lyn asked. "Oh yeah," Tak said as she got her pencil and began working.

"Ms. Bitter's? I dropped my pencil can I pick it up?" Dib asked. "Do you honestly need to ask to do that?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyingly. "I don't know," Dib said as he got to his feet walking toward the doorway was.

He tripped on nothing and hit his head on the door. "OUCH!" he moaned as everyone laughed. "Tak did you trip Dib again?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak shook her head no. "Are you lying?" she asked to make sure.

"No," Tak said. "No Ms. Bitters she didn't trip me I tripped over my feet," Dib said. "Well try walking with your feet out more duh," Amber said. "I will thanks," Dib said sarcastically. "Well your homework tonight is to get your parents to sign those things," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh look at this its time for music," Ms. Bitters said. "Music?" Zim asked. as his class lined up against the wall. "Yes now move," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak wait," Zim said. Tak stopped walking. "What?" she asked. "You forgot your agenda and I wanted to say Hi," Zim said.

"Aw thanks and hi back," Tak replied. "Don't start kissing please!" Amber and Jessica teased as they walked passed Tak and Zim. "Just shut up!" Tak shouted. Both Amber and Jessica turned around.

"Sure ok," they both said as they kept on walking. Once Tak Zim and Lyn walked into the music room they saw drums a piano and a fat teacher Tak's eyes got wide. "Um..." she mumbled. He had his zipper down...ew!

Tak shook her head as she sat next to Zim with Lyn next to him Dib next to her.

"Help I got big heady next to me," Lyn moaned. 'I'm not deaf," Dib said to her. "Sometimes you act it," Tak said. "Your so mean," Dib said. "Ok class I'm Mr. Ketch I teach music duh," he said.

"Wow," Tak's voice said.

"What did you say young lady?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I said WOW," Tak said. "What's your name?" he asked. "Tak," Tak said. "Ok well Tak since you have the smart mouth why not stand up and tell everyone something interesting about you," Mr. Ketch said.

Tak moaned as she got to her feet and walking to the front of the room. "I like bulling people," she said everyone looked shocked. "Um. that's nice Tak anything else?" Mr. Ketch asked.

Tak shook her head. "Aw don't be shy!" Mr. Ketch said. everyone in the room laughed Tak blushed some. "Aw don't cry sweetie," he finally said noticing Tak had her head down she seemed to be sobbing some.

"I'm not crying," she said. "Oh yes you are," Mr. Ketch said. Tak just walked back to her seat and put her head on Zim's shoulder. "Aw you can use it," he said.

"Now class we're going to learn to play the flute," Mr. Ketch said as he pulled out a box. "I'll pass them out," he said. he decided to start by Tak.

"Oh god," she moaned. he handed her one. "Yes thank you now move along," she said quickly. "Young lady you will treat your teachers with respect," Mr. Ketch said in a stern voice.

"If you do not learn to you will be seeing Mrs. Tarasi," he said. Tak moaned again. "Oh quit your bellyaching," Mr. Ketch said as he moved along.

"Tak is it your life long goal to get susepended?" Lyn asked. "No..I'm just not in the mood," Tak answered. "Cramps?" Lyn asked. Tak just nodded. "You won't be able to take gym," Lyn said.

"I know but the gym teacher is always on to me," Tak said holding her stomach. "Don't worry I think I can handle it," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said with a smile.

"Ok now lets see how you do," Mr. Ketch said. As the class began their flute they sounded HORRIBLE!. Mr. Ketch tried to keep his cool while listening to them.

"Tak why aren't you playing yours?" Zim asked. "I'm no good," Tak answered. "None sense! let me hear!' Zim said. "Ok," Tak said as she brought the flute to her lips and began playing a song.

Zim's eyes watered. "Oh my god your awesome! its beautiful!" he said. "Keep playing!" Amber said. "Yeah!" Lyn said. Mr. Ketch heard the most beautiful music coming from somewhere in the room.

"Whose playing such a beautiful song?" he asked. Zim pointed to Tak. "Oh crap your good!" Mr. Ketch said. "Well I guess I am," Tak said. "I'm gonna cry!" Dib said. "Oh man up," Lyn said.

"Tak how did you learn to play so beautifully?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I guess it comes naturally to me," Tak answered with a smirk. "Well that's a real talent honey," Mr. Ketch said. Tak blushed some. "Aw your cute you know that?" he asked.

Tak's eyes got wide. "Uh yeah I hear that alot," she said. "Let me just say something your by far the cutest girl in this whole school!" he said. "Thanks but your creeping me out," Tak said.

"Sorry ok class paractice at home! Tak you just need to work on a more beuatiful song," Mr. Ketch said. "Here's a case," he said handing her a small flute case. "Thanks," Tak said as the class got up and lined up against the wall.

"Wow Tak even the teachers think your cute," Zim said. "It's rather creepy," Tak said crossing her arms and putting her right foot on the door. "Yeah I agree," Lyn said. "Hey Tak?" Dib asked. "Can you play that song again on the way home?" he asked.

"If I feel like it," Tak answered. as the class began moving back to Ms. Bitters room. "Ok," Dib said following Zim and Lyn Tak was by Zim. "Don't you think its a bit weird how everyone seems to think Tak's really pretty?" Dib asked Lyn and Zim. "Yeah I agree with him," Lyn said.

"Hmm.. somethings going on," Zim said. "Yeah pediphiles and morons," Tak said. Dib giggled. "Not to mention she's funny," "Aw I know you like her," Lyn said. "No!" Dib yelled shocked. Tak sighed "Please don't talk like that," she said. Soon all four walked in the room. "Take a sit," Ms. Bitters ordered them.

So they all sat down. "Now I got a report from the music teacher saying Tak had a bad additude why?" she asked. Tak put her head down on the desk. "Well?" Ms. Bitters asked. "I can't say," Tak said swallowing hard.

"Does anyone know why?" Ms. Bitters asked everyone in the room shrugged. That's when Lyn got to her feet walked over to Ms. Bitters and whispered in her ear. "Oh...yes I understand," she said.

As Lyn walked back to her desk. "Tak, If you need to you-know just ask," Ms. Bitters said Tak sighed but nodded. "Aw did the baby s..." "Shut up Amber just shut up!" Tak yelled. "HEY!" Amber yelled offended.

"That's what you get for teasing," Dib said. "Tak! calm down," Ms. Bitters said. Tak moaned. "You ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I'm just kinda suffering from bad cramps," Tak said.

"It'll be ok I brought some PMS pills just in case," Lyn said. "Ok thanks," Tak said. "Now class open up your agenda's and write this in them," Ms. Bitters said. "Ms. Bitters?" Dib asked. "What do you want?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyed. "I just wanted to know if I could go to the bathroom," Dib said. "ok sure," Ms. Bitters said.

"Tak why don't you go to?" Ms. Bitters asked. "But I don't need to...Oh right," Tak said getting up and taking a black and purple purse with her. "Why does she have to go when I do?" Dib asked.

"Dib just shut up and go!" Ms. Bitters shouted. "Sorry!" Dib yelled. Tak giggled. As she walked down the hallway with Dib. Soon Tak returns with out Dib. "What happened did he drown in the toilet?" Ms. Bitters asked.

Tak laughed. "I don't know," she replied. Just then Dib walked in. "Oww," he moaned. "Wow what happened to you?" Tak asked. "Like...you...don't...know," Dib said. Tak smirked. "If you rat me out I'll tell the class you like Lyn," she said.

"Try me," Dib said. "Tak? did you do something to Dib?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak sighed. "I might've accidentaly tripped him," she said. "Sit down," Ms. Bitters ordered her.

So she did. "I said it was an accident," Tak stated again. "Yes I know you did," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rubbed her legs. "Is there something wrong?" Ms. Bitters asked. "No...just feeling a bit emotional," Tak answered

Lyn looked worried for Tak she knew when Tak said she wasn't emotionally ready for skool she meant it! "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah just calm down," Zim said.

Tak smiled lightly at them. "Thanks," "Welcome," Zim said. "Yeah same," Lyn said. "You could've said ditto," Dib said walking back into the room. "Dib what were you doing?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"Nothing," Dib said rather quickly. "Oh really?" Lyn asked. "Yeah really you can't proove I was doing anything," Dib said. "Ok calm down class lunch is a few hours away then its recess then gym then its more work time then time to go home," Ms. Bitters said.

"Like we care," Tak mumbled. "What did you say?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak moaned. "I didn't mean it," she said. "I don't care what did you say before?" Ms. Bitters said. "I said like we care," Tak answered.

"Your pushing it Tak you really are," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh be a woman Tak," Dib said. "What?" Tak asked. "Uh nothing!" Dib said scared out of his mind! "I am going to rip your legs off and I'm going to boil them in...oh sorry," Tak said noticing she was saying that rather to loud!

"Tak if you make one more threat like that its off to the office with ya," Ms. Bitters said. "God I hate this school with its dumb rules," Tak whispered. "Now class I'll be passing out some reading books work on them," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak I've got a better job for you," she said.

Tak gulped. "Somebody help me," she moaned. Ms. Bitters got out a book and gave it to Tak. "Read it answer the questions," she told her. Tak's eyes got wide once she read the title. "Oh...no," she mumbled.

"As I was saying class you all know the punishments don't we?" she asked everyone nodded. "Tak?" she asked. "Yeah sure," Tak answered. "Alright just finish up in those books," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh crap its time for gym," Ms. Bitters said. "But I thought you said gym was after recess?" Dib asked. "I messed up," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh," Dib said. Just as everyone was lining up Tak sighed as she followed them

Down the hall near the gym they saw thier teacher was a man but he didn't look like a pig...lol "We're going to play bean bag toe tag," he said. "Yes but who are you?" Dib asked.

"Oh yes sorry I'm Mr. Deven," he said. "Ok thanks," Dib said. Tak moaned. "Is everyone ok back there?" Mr. Deven asked. Tak looked worried. "Uh yeah," she replied. "Alright let's do this!" he yelled as he walked in the gym with his class following.

"Girls VS Boys?" he asked. "YEAH!" everyone yelled. Tak rolled her eyes. "Alright Girls VS Boys it is!" Mr. Deven said. "Girls your over there...And boys your right there," he said.

Tak just followed Lyn. "Are you seriously going to try to take gym?" Lyn asked. "Well I can't skip," Tak said. "Your right," Lyn said agreeing. "START!" Mr. Deven yelled bean bags went everywhere!

"You know the best way to aviod them?" Tak asked. "How?" Lyn asked. "Stand to the right," Tak answered. "Nice," Lyn said. "You two either play or not play and get in trouble with your teacher," Mr. Deven said to Tak and Lyn.

"Well maybe I hate this game," Tak said. "Excuse me?" Mr. Deven asked as a bean bag hit him on the heel. "You heard me," Tak said crossing her arms. "You sit out young lady then your going striaght to the office after I talk to your teacher," Mr. Deven said pointing to the bleachers. Tak growled as she walked over. "Wow poor Tak," Lyn mumbled.

Once Tak got over to the bleachers she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head in her knees. "God...I hate this school," she mumbled. "No..I can't cry not here," she said noticing she had the urge to cry.

Soon tears began falling. Lyn just walked over to her. "Tak you alright?" she asked. 'No I hate this fucking school!" she said through sobs. "Aw..It's ok," Lyn said rubbing her back.

"You get away from her!" Mr. Deven yelled at Lyn. "But she's.." "I don't care what she's doing just play the game," Mr. Deven said. Lyn growled as she walked back to the court. "What's your name?" Mr. Deven asked Tak. "T-Tak," she answered. "Ok Tak do you have a full name?" he asked. "Well yeah it's Takiah," she said. "Alright I'll be back," he said walking over to Ms. Bitters.

Tak sighed as she put her head in her knees again. "I hate Mr. Deven," Lyn mumbled as she threw a bean bag at someones toe. "Good shot!" the kid said as he walked to the jail.

"Um thanks," Lyn said. Zim snuck over to Lyn. "What's wrong with Tak?" he asked. "Mr. Deven made her sit out because she had a bad attitude and now she's crying and he didn't even let me calm her down!" Lyn answered. "That dumb moron!" Zim yelled. "She's your girl you do it," Lyn said. "Ugh," Zim moaned. "Sorry," Lyn said. "Ok I will," Zim said as he began walking over to Tak. "Hey," Zim said but before he could say anything else he tripped on a bean bag and smacked his head on the bleachers. This made Tak look up. "Zim? is that you?" she asked. "Oww...that hurt and YES!" Zim said.

"Geez Zim what's where your going!" Dib said as he got smacked in the face by a bean bag. "NOT COOL!" he yelled. "So Lyn told me you were crying you ok?" Zim asked. "No.. I hate gym I hate the fat ass teacher and I hate this skool!" Tak yelled. Zim climbed up and sat next to her. "I know. I hate it to. It'll be ok," he said. "You have no idea how much trouble I get in for doing the stupidest things," Tak stated. "Well yes the teachers do treat us like babies," Zim said. "You just noticed?" Tak asked. Zim blushed some. "Hey you! get away from her!" Mr. Deven yelled.

"She's not a mad cow!" Zim yelled back. "I know but she's in trouble and I restrict any contact." Mr. Deven said. "That's dumb," Zim said. "It may seem dumb to you but to me its not," Mr. Deven said.

Just then Dib tapped his leg. "Um. it is pretty dumb," he said. "Your just kids!" he yelled back. "Dude we're in 5th grade we're not kids," Amber said. "Well I don't know about Dib but he doesn't count," Jessica said.

"HEY!" Dib yelled offended. Zim just stayed next to Tak. "I shouldn't have to move I'm calming her down," he stated. "Yes now your making me sick," Mr. Deven said. Dib walked over to Zim. "Can you kill him?" he asked. "I will," Tak said. "SWEET!" Dib said.

"Tak you wouldn't dare!" Zim said. Tak smirked "Oh yes I would," she corrected. "Oh right forgot...You kill annoying people," Zim said. "Wait how did you know?" Tak asked. Dib gulped. "Oh I'm going to rip your ass.I mean...," "You pushed it to far Tak!" Mr. Deven yelled as he left the gym.

Dib stepped back and ran across the gym. Tak moaned again as she put her head on her knees. "It's ok," Zim said. "No it's not! these punishments are pointless! My dad gives out better ones!" she yelled. "Hey your right," Zim said. "Duh," Tak said. "Tak get over here!" Mr. Deven called from the door. Tak looked over and sighed. as she jumped down and walked over. "For acting out cursing and just being disrespectful you get to see the principal becuase I'm tired of dealing with you," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak scowled. "Don't give me that look," Ms. Bitters said. "Go," she said afterwords. Tak lightly pushed the gym teacher becuase he was in her way as she walked toward the officer.

"Stupid fucking skool," she mumbled as she kicked a locker out of fustration. then she moaned some. Once she got near the door the prinicpal was waiting for her.

"I've seen you before," she said. Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. " Just step into my office," Mrs. Tarasi said. as she lead Tak in.

"Do the chairs have to be wooden?" Tak asked. "Don't you like them?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "LIKE? I hate them! they hurt!" Tak said. "What is wrong? your change in mood is quite scary," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak stared at her principal awkwardly then she put her head on the desk. "I don't even want to explain it," she said. "Oh you know you can," Mrs. Tarasi said. "No...I acutally can't," Tak said. "Ok be that way but as for all the things you've been doing PM detention," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"Aw big deal I'm used to it," Tak said. "Yes I trust you are," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Now go back to class," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak walked back to Ms. Bitters class. "Tak you made it just in time for this pointless video," Ms. Bitters said. "Is everything POINTLESS?" Tak asked "Yes," Dib answered. "Your head is pointless," Tak said as she sat down at her desk.

"Hey! I'm not deaf!" Dib yelled. "Dib shut up," Ms. Bitters said. "Someone turn out the lights," Ms. Bitters said. "I'm to old to be expected to do it myself," everyone in the room eyed her awkwardly for a moment.

That's when Lyn got up and shut the lights out. and she sat back down. "Now let's get this pointless video over with," Ms. Bitters said "Wait...Is this a video on...oh god," Dib said noticing it was on puberty and yeah.

"What?" Zim asked. Tak sighed as she put her head down. "I don't even wanna hear it!" she whined. Lyn rubbed her back. "Me either," "Please don't touch me," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said as she took her head away.

Soon it was time for lunch and the class was scarred for life. "I can't eat..." Dib said sitting down next to his sister Gaz. "Why did your stomach finally explode?" she asked. "You don't wanna know," Dib said. Gaz shrugged.

"Tak are you gonna throw meat at me?" Zim asked as he sat next to her. "No. I'm in to much pain and besides I don't have a lunch," she said. "Oh ok," Zim said. Lyn sat across from them.

"So I brought some Irken Sandwitches anyone want one?" she asked. Zim just took one. "Um..thank you for just grabbing it," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak smirked. "What? I'm starving!" Zim said. "I know you are," Tak said.

"So Tak want one?" Lyn asked. "Nah I really shouldn't...Give it!" she said grabbing a sandwich from Lyn. "Wow such manners," Lyn joked. "I'm starving to!" Tak said. "So am I," Lyn said.

Just then Dib walked up to them. "Tak! the principals looking for you!" he said Tak nearly spit her sandwich out. "What did I do this time?" she asked. "I don't know! but its really bad! she's asking around for you!" Dib yelled.

Tak thought. "Um. I'm just going to sit here then when I'm done I'm leaving," she said. "No! she knows your gonna run she has teachers at all the doors!" Dib yelled. Tak stood up on the table and saw teacher at every do.

"Wow," she mumbled. "Well this is an iCarly moment," Lyn said. "I what?" Dib asked. "No clue," Lyn answered. "Ah," Dib said. Tak gulped. "I feel so dirty," she moaned. Lyn eyed her. "Um sure," she said.

"Tak come here right now!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled from behind her. Tak made her fingers into a fist on both hands. "Ugh...I need to punch something," she said. "Uh ok here!" Dib said holding his backpack to his stomach. "You sure?" Tak asked.

"Yeah I have like 5 books my gym clothes and my agenda," Dib said. "AH!," Tak screamed a litle as she punched Dib's backpack. "Oof...ow," Dib moaned falling to his knees. "I'm sorry," Tak said quickly.

"Yeah Appereantly you have more strength than you thought," Dib said. Just then Mrs. Tarasi walked over to the table Tak was standing on and just grabbed her by the stomach. "OUCH!" she moaned.

"DUDE I JUST GOT DONE EATING!" Tak shouted. "I don't care! punching a student in the stomach is not permitted here!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled back. "Ugh...No I told her she could," Dib said climbing to his feet.

"Yes but your still in trouble!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. "JUST LOOSEN YOUR GRIP ON MY STOMACH!" Tak yelled. "Stop kicking first young lady!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. "IT HURTS I CAN'T!" Tak screamed.

Attracting unnessassary attention to herself. "Let's go Tak your acting like a immature baby," Mrs. Tarasi said. "I can walk," Tak yelled. Mrs. Tarasi put Tak back down on the table she doubled over in pain some.

"Ouch... that hurt," she moaned. "Stop pretending and take your punishment like a woman," Mrs. tarasi said. "I'm not pretending!" Tak yellled. "Your constant change in mood and attitude is unacceptable," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak sighed with tears in her eyes she hated being scolded by anyone who wasn't her father. "You better cry you know your in a lot of trouble," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak let out a small bloody murder scream. Dib Lyn and Zim looked shocked at her.

"Tak? are you ok?" Dib asked. "I HATE THIS SKOOL!" she screamed. "HEY DON'T WE ALL!" Amber yelled/asked. all the kids nodded. "Takiah your pushing it," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"I don't like anyone calling me that," Tak said through small sobs. "I don't care what you LIKE or don't LIKE right now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak was filled with so much rage she needed to kill something or someone.

"March down to my office right now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak let out another small bloody murder scream. "Your struggling with growing up but that is no reason to take it out on others," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak jumped off the table and pushed passed the kids watching her she kept walking until she reached the bathroom she walked in and stepped into a stall and locked it. She was holding back tears ever since her mean ass prinicpal put her down.

She sat on the toilet with its head down. and buired her head in her knees sobbing. "God...I can't stand this skool I'm not going tomorrow!" she said. "Tak your really PUSHING IT!" Mrs. Tarasi's voice was heard outside the bathroom door.

Tak seemed to cry harder hearing her voice. She's been abused like this before and she hated it! "No one understands me it sucks!" she said kicking the stall.

she kicked it again and then she kicked the toilet paper thingy and it broke off. "Ugh...I feel better now," Tak said with a sigh. "Takiah! are you in here!" Mrs. Tarasi asked opening the bathroom door and stepping in.

Tak was sure her mean ass principal wouldn't find her. But she could be wrong... Just then Tak noticed two cops walked in to. She gulped. "What did..I do that was so bad?" she whispered to herself.

Then she mentally smacked herself in the forehead. 'Damn..I kicked the locker and dented it," she whispered again to herself. She re-buried her head in her knees and continued to sob.

"Ssh...shut up!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled at the cops who kept talking about pointless things. "Sorry," the first one said. "Do you hear that?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Yeah it sounds like someone sobbing," the 2nd officer said.

Tak gulped again. "Tak is that you?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Oh come on she's in too much trouble I doubt she'd say anything," the 1st officer said. Tak smirked a bit. Just then Mrs. Tarasi began opening all the stalls.

With everyone that opened Tak's heart beats faster. "Come on she's not in here," she 2nd one said. Just then she heard her stall being pushed. "It's not opening she MUST be in there!" Mrs. Tarasi said.

"TAK! UNLOCK THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak began sobbing again. "Aw..you made her cry," the 1st officer said. "Oh god your do freindly and caring!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled at him.

He looked offended.

Just then Tak heard her stall being opened. Soon it was open. "There you are. Your in a lot of trouble I hope you know that," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak moaned. "I feel like throwing up," she said.

"Too bad let's go," Mrs. Tarasi said taking Tak's left arm. Tak squealed in pain some. "Aw come on I barley pulled you!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled.

"DUDE Stop yelling at her!" the 2nd officer screamed. Tak made a fist with her free hand. "Stop being so stupid," Mrs. Tarasi told him as she took Tak out with them following.

Soon Tak was thrown in to the office.

"Sit down," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak got up and sat in one of the chairs far from the desk. "Now you know why your here right?" she asked. "No...not really," Tak answered. "You dented a skool locker! and you punched a student in the stomach that's why your here," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak rubbed both her eyes. "Oh suck it up," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Your a 5th grader and 5th graders don't cry when getting yelled at," she stated. Tak made a fist. "Dude she's still young and I heard of a 8th grader who cried when she was yelled at," one of the secetarys said.

Tak smirked a bit. "Ok," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Now for that you have two PM detentions and lunch detention all week," Mrs. Tarasi told Tak. Tak moaned. "Come on," she said. "To bad now I hope you'll learn your lesson," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak shrugged. "Ok now why did you kick the locker?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "I was fusturated and angry," Tak answered. "I didn't mean to," she added. "Yes I'm sure you didn't sweetie," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"But your need to pay for it take this note home to your mom or dad," she said handing Tak a note. "Oh no," she moaned. "I'm so dead," she mumbled. "I'm sorry but it has to be done," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"You may go," Mrs. Tarasi said That's when Tak got up from her seat and walked out of the office. "Hey Tak!" Zim yelled. "Hey," Tak said. "Oh you look like you've been crying what's wrong?" Zim asked.

"Stupid teachers...," Tak answered. "Dang you look more pale than usual you feeling alright?" Zim asked. "No," Tak answered. That's when Zim hugged her. "It's ok I know you hate this skool the pointless punishments and its teachers," he mumbled softly to her.

Then he looked her in the eye. "Hey I just realized your eyes are really pretty...like you," he said. Tak smiled. "Aw. thanks," "Welcome," Zim said as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Tak didn't refuse but she wasn't ready for it.

She kissed Zim back. Moaning some. "Uh oh please stop," Tak said "What's wrong?" Zim asked. "Were you trying to french kiss me? cause if you try it again I will rip your lips off," she said.

"Okay sorry I didn't know you disliked french kissing," Zim said. "I liked you kissing me though," Tak said with a smile. "Me to," Zim said. "Aww," Lyn said. Tak blushed same with Zim.

"Hey Lyn," Tak said. "You do like Tak don't ya Zim?" Lyn asked. 'I DO NOT!" Zim screamed. *But really he loved Tak a lot he wanted to be around her all the time he wanted to do so many things to her as well he couldn't stop thinking about her either*

"Then why did you kiss her?" Lyn asked. "It was an accident a flook! It'll never happen again!" Zim said. "OK!" Lyn yelled. Tak smirked. "So how much trouble did you get in?" Lyn asked.

"Alot...two PM detentions and lunch detention all week," Tak said making fists again. "Whoa calm down," Lyn said. Tak loosened her fists. "Sorry," "It's fine your angry its normal," Lyn said. Tak's eyes began to water again.

"Tak were you crying? what's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I can't take it...I have so much rage bulding inside of me I feel sad and I just break down in tears it sucks," Tak said. "Aw. it's ok! Your just feeling emotional it'll pass trust me," Lyn said with a trusting smile.

Tak grinned. "Thanks for supporting me," "Oh anytime," Lyn said. Tak giggled. "Your cheering her up aren't ya?" Zim asked. "Well it's working is it not?" Lyn asked. "Yes it is," Tak answered. "See?" Lyn asked Zim looked confused.

"I never said it wasn't working," "UGH nevermind!" Lyn said with a giggle. Tak laughed. "Your killing me," "Oh well don't die on us!" Zim joked. "Ok seriously," Tak said. "Opps," Zim said. "Do you want to hang around the monkey bars? its recess," Lyn asked/stated "Sure," Tak said. "Yeah I'm in," Zim said.

Just then Dib ran up to them. "Tak!..." "What do you want?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Okay you dropped this. and can I hang with you?" he asked. Tak's eyes got wide. "What?" she asked.

"I meant with you Zim and Lyn like a group," Dib said correcting himself. "Ok sure," Lyn said. "But I hate him!" Zim yelled. "So?" Tak asked. "Ok I'll do it," Zim said.

Soon all four of them where hanging by the monkey bars. Tak was hanging upside down. "Tak how long can you stay like that?" Dib asked. "A long time," Tak answered. "So Tak I noitced how you've been crying and I gotta say it's pretty cute," Dib said.

Tak smirked. "I guess that's a complement," she said. "Yeah it was," Dib said with a giggle. Just then Tak did a backflip off. "Haha I saw your bellybutton," Dib said. that's when Tak thumped him.

"Ouch...I'm shutting up," he said rubbing his sore forehead. "Why don't you and Zim go make out?" Amber teased/asked. Tak made two fits. "Amber shut up," Zim said.

"Make me," Amber said. "I will," Lyn said as she began chasing Amber. "Wow," Dib said. "Yeah I don't think anyone was expecting that," Tak said agreeing. Just then Dib walked away. "I'm getting a drink!" he yelled.

"Sure," Tak said. Zim walked a bit closer to her. "So how you feeling now?" he asked. "Pretty good you?" Tak asked. "I never realized how pretty you are Tak," Zim said as he put a peice of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh my god..." he said. "What?" Tak asked. "I just made you look more beautiful," Zim answered. Tak smirked. Just then Zim began rubbing her arm romantically. Tak moaned a bit.

"What are you tring to do? arouse me?" Tak asked. "Um..no am I?" Zim asked. "A little..but I like it," Tak answered. Zim giggled as he pulled Tak's body a tad closer to his in an embrace.

He kissed her on the lips again. she moaned. a little. as Zim rubbed her hip area. "Ok...I think your going a bit over board," Tak said after she got a chance.

"Yeah," Zim said pulling his right hand away from Tak's shirt. "Sorry," he said quickly. "It's fine even though my hormones are going crazy I can handle it," Tak said.

"Mine to," Zim said. "Yeah," Tak said. "I just ran into the gym teacher!" Dib said as he ran up to them. "Really? what did he...I mean it say?" Tak asked. Dib laughed. "IT said if you act like you did today tomorrow he'll have no problem calling the cops," he said.

"Damn," Tak said. *Curtisey of Rochelle from Everybody Hates Chris* "I know," Dib said. "Ok he's looking for you," he added. Tak sighed. "Oh what did I do?" she asked. "I don't know," Dib said.

"Takiah," said a voice. Tak turned to her right to see her gym teacher. "I said I don't want anyone but my dad to call me that," she said. "I don't care I just came to warn you," Mr. Deven said.

"God I now Dib heady told me," Tak said rubbing her temples. "Yes I'm sure he did," Mr. Deven said. Soon the bell rang meaning it was time to go home.

Once everyone got thier things. But sadly Tak had to stay after school in the principals office.

She just rested her head in her arms. "Honey did you not bring work?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "I didn't have any.' Tak answered. "Oh well hear work on this," Mrs. Tarasi said handing her a packet.

Tak moaned. "Oh god," "I don't care if you don't like it," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak moaned again as she began working. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Tak asked about 34 minutes later. "No," Mrs. Tarasi answered. "It's an emergency," Tak said crossing her legs. "I don't care you should've went before detention now work," Mrs. Tarasi said Tak moaned again. "I hate you," she mumbled...

An hour passed and she barley got done and she was glad detention was over she left the school rather fast.

Once she got to Zim's house she opened the door. "Hey Tak how was detention?" Lyn asked sitting on the couch. "Horrible thanks for asking," Tak answered. Maroon laughed "You got detention on the first day?" he asked. "Shut up before I make you," Tak warned.

"SHUTING UP!" Maroon yelled. "God your weird," Mimi said. "I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "Shut up Gir!" Zim screamed. "HMM!" Gir whined. "Oh god why does everyone need to be so loud?" Tak asked.

"Tak you look unusally pale you ok?" Lyn asked. "No I felt like I'd throw up ever since the stupid principal picked me up," Tak answered. "Oh god...I think I might," she said walking into the kitchen obviously going to throw up in the sink.

"Why didn't she take her disguise off yet?" Maroon asked. "I just did," Tak said walking back in. Sitting back on the couch slowly. "Ohh...I hope I'm to sick to go to skool tomorrow," she said.

"Tak what did she do to you?" Lyn asked. "She abused me like I was when I was a smeet and I hate it!" Tak yelled. "Aw. it's ok!" Ln said. "I'm going to the bathroom," Tak said rather fast. "Didn't you go in skool?" Lyn asked. "No the bitch wouldn't let me," Tak answered. "Wow Tak really hates skool and everything about it," Zim said.

"I know I can't believe how sad she was all day," Lyn said. "Yeah no she wasn't," Zim said then he covered his mouth. "What?" Lyn asked. "NOTHING! ZIM SAID NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"OKAY!" Lyn screamed back. "Geez you sound like zoo animals," Tak said walking back down the steps. "Aw YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Not you," Tak said. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Ok your a zoo animal," Tak said. "YAYS!" Gir screamed.

Tak moaned as she sat on the couch and put her head on the arm of the couch. "Tak? do you have a headache?" Lyn asked. "Yeah..but I think it's because of the implant," Tak answered.

"Yeah I remember when Mrs. Tarasi let you go you smacked your head on the table," Lyn said. Tak sighed "Don't remind me it hurt," "Sorry," Lyn said. "Yeah you don't need to say sorry," Tak said. "Oh ok," Lyn said. "So Tak I noticed how distressed you were in skool," Zim said. "Yes you seemed like the only one," Tak said.

"Hey I was worried about you to," Lyn said. "I know.. Look I'm not in the mood to fight ok?" Tak asked. "Ok," Zim and Lyn said. Mimi jumped on the couch and layed beside her mistress. "Aw your kind Mimi," Tak said.

"Hey it's the least I can do," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit awkwardly. "Sure," she said. Just then Tallest Purple called them he was eating dougnuts. "Hey Tak I heard it was the first day of skool how'd it go?" he asked.

Tak shook her head she really didn't even want to bring it up again. "What? did I say something?" he asked. "No you didn't it's just that Tak had a rough start in the 5th grade," Lyn answered. "Yeah the stupid fucking teachers I just want to kill them all!" Tak yelled.

"Calm down honey, Yes I know sometimes earth skool can suck but you just need to deal with it as much as you can," Tallest Purple said. Tak chewed on her lower lip. "Well...I tried," she finally said. "What do you mean?" her father asked her.

"They kept pressuring me I felt so angery and stressed finally after lunch I reached my breaking point and cried my heart out litirly," Tak said. Tallest Purple looked sad for his daughter. "Oh Takiah I understand how upset you are about skool and it's pointless rules, But honey you need to try your best to follow them," he said in a kind voice.

Tak sighed "I know dad, but do you know how hard that is?" "Acutally no honey I don't but I know how hard it is for you," he answered. Tak smiled. "Thanks," "Um ok well I'll be going now," Tallest Purple said leaving.

NEXT DAY:

Tak Zim and Lyn were walking to skool. "Tak didn't you say yesterday you weren't coming?" Lyn asked once they reached the steps. "Yes I did, But I can't hide from my problems," Tak said.

"Your right," Zim said as they walked up the steps.

But as soon as they walked into the building they saw security gaurds. "Why are they here?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Lyn answered. Just then Dib ran up to them. "TAK! The security gaurds are here becuase of you and your behavior!" he said he barley had time to catch his breath.

Tak mentally smacked herself in the head with her books. "God," she mumbled. "Now Tak don't worry about them," Zim said kissing her on the cheek. Lucky for him Dib wasn't looking.

"We should get to Ms. Bitters room before she gives us all detention," Dib said after he was done getting a drink at the fountin. Tak was still shocked about the kiss she got from Zim. but she walked toward the classroom anyway.

"Oh hello Tak," Ms. Bitters said seeing Tak walking behind Zim. "Hey," Tak said trying her best to keep her good mood. "Ok now class since yesterday didn't go to well for miss Tak I decided we should just sit and read books or do math or do history," Ms. Bitters said.

"I like History," Zim said. "Well don't stand there looking at me get a book," Ms. Bitters scowled at Zim. Zim made a horrifed look as he got a book and quickly sat down at his desk opened it and began reading. Tak decided doing some math problems would empty her mind a bit and relax her.

Once she picked out a hard book she sat down at her desk Dib next to her Lyn behind her and Zim to her right. "Now class I brought some music as you can hear it's already playng." Ms. Bitters said.

"There Goes My Baby? wow," Zim said *But really he was thinking of Tak and how much the song reminded him of her* Tak giggled. "Ok Dib stop bitting your pencil that's gross," Ms. Bitters said.

everyone in the room laughed. Dib made a sad face *Poor baby lmfao* "Dang! Ms. Bitters?" Dib asked. "What?" his teacher asked in a moody voice. "I dropped my history book can I pick it up then get a drink?" he asked.

"Yes," Ms. Bitters said anything to give her and her class a break from Dib. Sometimes she thought the school board gave Dib to her because everyone else would've went insane by now Since Ms. Bitters as had him and Zim since they were in 3rd grade she has gotten used to Dib's annoyingness and Zim's dumbness.

She barley knew Tak enough to say anything about her nor Lyn.

Just as Dib got up Tak tripped him but on accident she moved her foot out not knowing it would trip him. Dib fell and smacked his head on the bottom of Tak's desk. "OUCH! Ms. Bitters Tak tripped me again!" he yelled.

"TAK! Did you trip Dib again?" Ms. Bitters asked making sure he wasn't lying. Tak felt her stomach flip flop. "Yes...but it was an accident I moved my foot out not knowing it would trip him," she said.

"Ok Dib stop trying to get her in trouble she's been through enough," Ms. Bitters said. "Ok," Dib said getting to his feet and leaving the room after putting his history book back on his desk. "Now class it is almost time for art class," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak groaned she wasn't a big fan of art nor gym. "Ok once Dib gets back we'll line up," the teacher added. Tak put her head down on her desk. Just then Dib walked in. "Ms. Bitters the toilet is broken," he said.

"Ok.. Line up for art kids of hell," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak didn't move. "What's wrong Tak?" Lyn asked. "I'm still suffering from bad cramps and I'm not a big fan of art," Tak answered. "Oh please try to be in a good mood," Lyn said.

"I'll try," Tak said getting up from her desk and following the class to art class. Once they got in they were told to sit down. Tak sat next to Zim and Lyn but she put her head down again.

"Ok class I'm Ms. Hannigan I'll be your art teacher throught the year," she said. "Excuse me? whose the girl sitting next to you?" Ms. Hannigan asked Zim. "Oh that's Tak," he answered.

"Tak please keep your head up," Ms. Hannigan said Tak moaned a bit louder than she thought she would but she picked her head up anyway. "No whining Tak," Ms. Hannigan said.

"I wasn't whining I was moaning," Tak corrected. "I don't care you will act like a mature young woman in this class," Ms. Hannigan said. Tak hated hearing those words not because the woman part was true but that she didn't know what it meant and she didn't care at all.

"Oh god stop saying those words," Tak mumbled. "Tak? do you have a full name?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Yes," Tak said. "Well what is it?" Ms. Hannigan asked again. "Do I really need to tell you?" Tak asked getting annoyed.

"Yes honey I need to know everyones full names," Ms. Hannigan said. "Takiah," Tak said as she rubbed both her legs. "How do you spell that?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Oh god.. T A K I A H," Tak said as she rubbed both her legs again.

"Ok thanks.. Do you need to use the restroom?" Ms. Hannigan asked Tak noitcing how she was rubbing her legs. Tak didn't nessassarlly enjoy the question it made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh yeah I do but not that bad," Tak said. "Why don't you try? You seem a bit uncomfortable there," Ms. Hannigan said. Tak rolled her eyes. as she got up and left the room heading towards the bathrooms.

"Ok now that's done. We'll start with writing your names on these journals," Ms. Hannigan said. "They will be used for free time and free time only," she added. Just then Tak walked back in to the room.

"Hello Tak I trust you feel better now?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Yeah sure," Tak answered. "Why did you take a tad longer than you should've?" Ms. Hannigan asked. Tak's eyes got wide and she blushed some. "Uh...I can't say it now," she said quickly.

"Why not?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Because...it's short of no ones business," Tak answered. Ms. Hannigan seemed to understand. "Ok Tak I won't ask about it anymore just write your name in this journal," she said.

Tak sighed. "Ok," she said pulling out a gel pen. "Tak what did you do?" Lyn asked. "I. um kinda masturbated...on the toilet," Tak answered. "Oh my god your bad," Lyn said. "But it felt so good," Tak said with a smirk.

"Yes I bet it did," Lyn said. "Ok class would you please take your attention from your journals and look up here?" Ms. Hannigan asked. Everyone in the room listened.

"Ok today we'll just do some fun drawling or you can chat with friends but tomorrow I expect you to bring a binder and other art things," she said. "So Tak why would you do that at skool?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...at first it was an accident but then I just started doing it...it felt so good I couldn't stop," Tak answered. "I understand," Lyn said as she drew a heart in her journal. "You really like hearts don't ya?" Tak asked.

"Yeah I guess," Lyn answered with a giggle. "You guess?" Zim asked. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Ok!" Zim yelled playfully.

Soon that class was over and it was time for the most boring class in the whole skool History.

"I so want to skip this class," Tak said. "But you know if you do you'll an extra detention," Lyn said. "I don't care really," Tak said. "I'm coming with you!" Zim said as he following Tak down the hallway not toward the class.

Lyn shook her head. "Crazy irkens," she mumbled as she walked into the class room.

"Hello class I'm Ms. Youngg I'll be your history teacher..I see we have two missing students where are they?" she asked. "They skipped," Amber answered. "I know that," Ms. Youngg said. "I'll fine them after class what are their names?" she asked.

"Tak and Zim," Amber said. "What where they wearing?" Ms. Youngg asked. "Tak wears purple and black her hair his blue and Zim is green," Amber said.

"Ok thank you," Ms. Youngg said.

After History Lyn ran down the hallway. "TAK!," "Whoa you look like you just saw a ghost whats wrong?" Zim asked. "Shut up. Your both in trouble for skipping," Lyn said. "No duh no ones been able to skip without getting in trouble," Dib said.

"Where did you come from!" Tak asked. "My moms stomach... No over there," Dib said pointing. "Oh," Tak said. "So...how much trouble are we in?" she asked Lyn. Lyn shrugged "Alot I guess," she answered.

"TAK! Get over here! Zim you to!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak gulped she forgot about the horrible principal. "You both have detention for skipping a class and you have to clean the cafeitera," she said.

Tak moaned. "Come on it was just one stupid class no big deal!" she yelled. "Oh it is a big deal young lady," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Just come straight to my office after school," she added as she walked away.

Tak mentally slapped herself in the forehead with her books. "I hate her so much," she mumbled. "Aw come on its not bad," Zim said. "Zim may I remind you I had to deal with her almost all day yesterday!" Tak asked/yelled.

"Oh yes I'm sorry," Zim said. "I need to work on something though," Tak said. "Oh no if you skip detention you get susepended," Lyn said. "Oh fine I'll just skip gym tomorrow," Tak said.

"Sounds ok to me," Lyn said with a giggle "Tak you really need to stop skipping classes," Dib said. "Oh your not my husband now shut up," Tak said. "Shutting up," Dib said rather fast. Tak giggled. Soon it was time for lunch but sadly Tak had lunch detention so she had to sit in the office and work on work then eat which wasn't a problem.

Once she was done she rubbed her eyes and moaned some. "God...I'm so tired," "Ok you may get your lunch," Mrs. Tarasi said. "I don't feel like it," Tak answered. "Honey you gotta eat," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak closed her eyes for a moment tears flooded them "Why am I crying? there's nothing to cry about!" she yelled inside her head. "Are you crying?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Shut up! did I ask you to care?" Tak asked.

"My! that is no way to talk to your principal young lady!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak just put her head between her legs. "Yes cry just cry you immature baby," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak couldn't stand her principal anymore so it was very clear on why she had to skip gym the next day..To plan on KILLING Mrs. Tarasi.

"You asked for it," Tak mumbled. Once Lunch was over Tak went to the bathroom to think some more with out the gay ass kids being all...not straight.

"Ok I am totally going to kill that bitch," Tak said. she did a quick evil laugh. Then she punched the stall. "That was Mrs. Tarasi's face," she mumbled.

Then Tak was hit with a bolt of severe cramps she doubled over in pain. "Mmm... oh god it hurts," she moaned. Maybe that's why she was crying? "Oh god..I think it stopped," Tak mumbled.

She sat on the toilet with the lid down. "Ok...that did not feel good," she said to herself. For some odd reason she put her right hand in her pants below both them and her underwear. she had no idea why she did that but she knew what she wanted to do next!

She slowly began to rub her vagina it felt so good soon she began rubbing faster.. and a tad faster. She moaned some she neared a orgasm when she was she paused then kept going faster even violently thrusting her hips.

The orgasm she felt was like nothing she felt before it felt soo good she moaned kinda loud. "What's going on in here?" Tak quickly retreated her hand still whimpering some. "Whose in here?" the voice asked again.

Somehow Tak knew it Mrs. Tarasi! Tak sighed "Oh shit if she finds out I'm dead meat!" she mumbled. "Tak?" she asked raddiling her stall. "What were you going in there?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Tak yelled from behind the stall. *Mean while she had cum on her hand she couldn't wash it off yet* "You were moaning and it sounded like you were doing something!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled.

Tak sighed. "I wasn't doing anything," she said she so badly wanted to resume masturbating but she couldn't. "You were masturbating I know it," Mrs. Tarasi said. "And that's not allowed for 5th grade girls," she added.

"N-No I wasn't," Tak said blushing from embarrassment. "Come out now," Mrs. Tarasi ordered. Tak took a few breaths then she unlocked her stall and stepped out. "You looked flustered," Mrs. Tarasi pointed out.

Tak crossed her arms. "Maybe I was so?" she asked. "Honey I understand your at that point in life where you feel the need to have sex with someone but you can't so you maturbate in stead but please do that at home," she said.

Tak shook her head. "I don't want to have sex with anyone," she said. "You seem to really like Zim is it?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak blushed. "Um...that's none of your buisness," she mumbled.

"Oh honey I understand," Mrs. Tarasi said. Weird...Tak no longer felt the need to massacar her principal but SHE will murder her gym teacher!

Just then she did a evil laugh. "Um what was that for?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Um.. I'm evil?" Tak asked not wanting to say what it was actually for. "Sure ya are," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak just walked out of the bathroom shocked.

"Hey Tak what took ya? you missed math class lucky I told the teacher you weren't skipping," Lyn said. "Yeah thanks. sorry I accidentally did it again in the bathroom," Tak said.

"Oh Tak hormones going crazy?" Lyn asked "You have no IDEA," Tak said with a giggle. "Oh I think I do," Lyn said. Zim walked up to them. "Hey Tak," he said.

"Hi Zim why are you holding a ring?" Tak asked. "Oh it's a friendship ring," Zim answered. "I have two one for you," he said handing one to Tak. "Aw..thanks," she said putting it on her finger.

"And one for Lyn," he said handing her one. "Thanks Zim," Lyn said putting it on her finger as well. "So we should start walking home," Lyn said. "Ugh..." Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I have detention," she moaned. "Wait so do I," Zim said mentally slapping himself on the forehead with his bare hand. "Oh then I guess I'll walk home alone," Lyn said.

"You don't have to," Dib said. "I'll walk you home," he added. "You hate aliens Dib," Lyn stated. "I know but your a girl and I'm supossed to be nice and walk you home," Dib said.

Lyn smiled. "Thanks Dib," she said. "Your welcome," Dib said. "Heads up I think Dib's crushing on Lyn," Tak told Zim. "Oh my tallests! Really?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged "From the looks of it yeah," she answered.

"You two in my office now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Zim and Tak both walked to the office and sat down in comfy chairs. "Mmm. these feel good," Zim moaned. "I agree," Tak said.

"Ok I'll be right back just stay sitting," Mrs. Tarasi said as she got up from her desk and opened a near by door and walked in and closed it.

Zim looked at Tak and sighed. "What?" she asked. "Your so pretty," Zim said. "Aw, thanks," Tak said smirking. "No...I mean it," Zim said getting up from his seat walking over to Tak climbing on top of her almost and kissing her on the cheek he slowly moved to her lips.

She moaned it felt good to be kissed by someone you want to KILL for ruining your life but you love them so you CAN'T. Zim began like humping her. "Oh ok," Tak said a little shocked but she liked the feeling.

He continued to kiss her on the lips romantically. Tak whimpered a little. the pleasure she got from just Zim kissing her was outstanding. "I like it rough," Tak mumbled.

"Good cuz so do I," Zim mumbled back. Soon he put his head on Tak's forehead and put his hand on her chest and began moving down. he put his hand down in her pants yes under the underwear too.

"Zim? you ...about this?" Tak asked she moaned in the middle because he was fingering her. "OMG! I'm sorry!" Zim yelled retreating his hand. "I don't know what came over me!" he added.

"ZIM! I'm not going to murder you!" Tak yelled. "Your not?" Zim asked shocked. "I liked that...you made me orgasm three times," Tak said. "Wow I'm that good?" Zim asked. "Yeah," Tak said.

Soon the principal came back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled shocked. Zim fell to the floor. "MM! ouch ugh that hurt!" he moaned.

"Mrs. Tarasi we weren't doing anything," Tak said. "Oh then why did I see him on top of you?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "It was an accident! he didn't mean to!" Tak yelled.

"I understand you moan rather loud Tak," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak blushed. "Sorry...I just felt so good," she mumbled. "I know it did honey," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak whimpered some. "Tak calm down," Zim joked.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Listen I know I pleased ya but seriously," Zim said with a grin. "You can leave now," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak and Zim walked out of the office out of the doors and down the street towards Zim's house.

Once they reached the door Zim opened it. "Hey what's up?" Lyn asked once she saw them. "Nothing," Zim said. "Is Tak behind you?" Maroon asked. "Yeah I am," Tak said as she walked in shut the door and took her disguise off.

"So how was detention? Horrible like always?" Lyn asked. Tak smirked. "Yeah it sucked again... I'm gonna kill our PE teacher," she added. "You wouldn't," Lyn said. "Oh yes I would," Tak said.

"Ok," Lyn said. "HI TAK!" Gir shouted. "Hey," Tak said not really in the mood to talk to the robot she had plans to arrange.

"Hey do you have any plan paper?" she asked Zim. "Yeah why?" Zim asked curious. "I'm going to kill the PE teacher duh," Tak said. "You know you'd have to be pretty sneaky and quick?" Maroon asked.

"God I've killed many humans before," Tak said as her antenna's rose. "Okay," Maroon said. "You what?" Lyn asked. "I said I killed many humans so?" Tak asked not getting why it was SUCH a big DEAL.

"Didn't your father say you weren't allowed to kill anyone?" Lyn asked. Tak looked to her right meaning she was trying to remember. "No...Did he?" she asked getting a bit worried.

"Yes he told me last night," Lyn said crossing her arms. Tak played with on of her antennas. "He did? why didn't you tell me?" she asked her temper rising.

"You were sleeping and you seemed upset this morning so I didn't want to risk you crying or anything," Lyn said. Tak shook her head much she did when she seriously HATED Zim. "I don't cry over things like that...My hormones are taking over my emotions ok?" she said a bit annoyed.

"Yes Tak I understand," Lyn said as she played with on her antennas. "Your making my antennas ache," Tak mumbled. "Your implants are making me sick," Mimi intterupped . "Mimi get lost," Tak ordered.

"Sure thing," Mimi said as she walked into the kitchen. "Now Tak don't do this if your father finds out he told me he'd send you to Planet FILTH," Lyn said. Tak felt her heart skip a beat and her throat dry up.

"P-Planet FILTH?" she asked shocked swallowing hard to get rid of the dryness and tension. "Yes," Lyn repeated. Tak leaned against the table in front of the couch. "You ok?" Zim asked.

"I felt a bit light headed but I'm fine now," Tak answered. "You sure? you might want to sit down just to be sure," Lyn suggested. Tak didn't complain nor did she moan or whine she sat down slowly.

"Ok so if I were you Tak I'd just try to deal with the PE teacher," Lyn said sitting next to her half sister. Tak looked defeated and a bit disappointed. "B-But, didn't you see how he treated me? HE TREATED ME LIKE I WAS TOO EVIL TO HAVE RIGHTS! OR LIKE I WAS A BAD SEED OR SOMETHING! I hate it when people treat me that way!" she screamed

"Tak! please calm down!" Lyn yelled concerned for her. Tak took some deep breaths. "Lyn you don't understand no one ever will!" she said pushing Lyn. "Hey don't take your anger out on me!" Lyn yelled back.

"YAY CAT FIGHT!" Zim yelled. 'TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room eyed the failed SIR unit awkwardly. "Whoops," Gir mumbled. "This house has a bunch of crazy people in it," Mimi said.

"Tak please listen to me I know how you feel," Lyn said taking her half sisters hands in her own. "No you don't," Tak said taking her hands from Lyn. "Please I don't like it when people treat me that way either but you don't have to kill them to get relief or feel better," Lyn said in a soothing tone.

Tak's eyes swelled with tears. "But I don't know what else to do!" she whined. Lyn sensed her distress and worry. "No wonder why you'd skip gym, You don't like the way the teachers treat you...Tak I'm sorry I should've noitced," she said.

Tak buried her head in her knees sobbing. "Hey please don't cry," Lyn said rubbing her back. "S-sorry I'm so confused I can't take this ANYMORE!" Tak yelled then she picked up a pillow and threw it hard

It smacked Zim in the stomach. "AHH! MY SQUEEDLYSPOOCH!" he moaned falling to the ground in pain. "ZIM! I'm sorry!" Tak said. "I wasn't aiming for you," she added. "It's...ooh...ok I know you weren't," Zim mumbled from the ground.

"God..how do I get rid of this rage?" she mumbled to Lyn. "You can kill the PE teacher if you really want to Tak, BUT! be careful and I won't tell I already have two secrets," she said.

"Two?" Tak asked. "You used your implant again remember?" Lyn asked. "Oh yes...sorry about that," Tak said finally remembering. "It's ok," Lyn said with a smile. Tak giggled. "Ok so how should I kill this bastard?" she asked.

"Gut him!" Zim yelled. "Gut him then rip his organs out," Lyn said. "I'm doing that," Tak said. "So when are you going to?" Maroon asked. "Before skool starts tomorrow," Tak answered. "I'll be wearing gloves and I'll use a knife that's extra sharp and a note that says he commited suicide," Tak explained.

"Nice idea you won't ever be caught," Lyn said. "Nope I'll also be wearing all black," Tak said. "Leather?" Zim asked. "Yeah why?" Tak asked. "Ooh I bet you'd look super sexy in leather I MEAN NICE! ZIM SAID NOTHING DON'T QUESTION ZIM!" he screamed.

Tak shook her head. "Ok I'll be getting ready I'll need to use your lab Zim," she said. "Ok but don't try anything I still don't trust you 100% yet," Zim said. "Come on Zim," Tak said as she took her way to get to Zim's lab without his computer going off.

She walked over to the chair and began working. "Ok..Oh yes this will work out perfectly," she said then she did a evil laugh. "I have got to stop doing that," she said after words LMFAO.

Just then Tak walked back up. "Where's Lyn?" she asked. "Bathroom...You done already?" Maroon asked Tak eyed the paper in her hand. "Yep. it's going to work out perfectly," she said with an evil smirk.

Just then Zim walked in. "Hey Tak you done?" he asked. "Yeah. I had most of it planned out already," Tak said. "Why do you have my hooky thing?" Zim asked.

"I'll need to use it to get inside the building," Tak explained. "Oh right sorry," Zim said. "You creep me out," Tak said with a laugh. "I'm sorry I do not mean to," Zim said giggling. Tak shook her head again.

"Ok..?" Just then there was a knock on the door. Tak put her disguise on and answered it. "Hey Tak you dropped your hair pin," Dib said handing it to her. "Um thanks," Tak said.

"What's the paper for?" Dib asked curious. "I'm gonna murder the PE teacher," Tak said with out guilt she'd feel so good about this MURDER. "Awesome! can I come along?" Dib asked.

"What? No! You measly human will just ruin my plan like you did last time," Tak said crossing her arms. "No Tak I don't want to ruin it I just wanna watch," Dib said. "Ok fine but IF YOU RUIN IT I'M GONNA MURDER YOU Got it?" Tak asked.

Dib nodded a bit shocked. "Wear all black you need to be up by 5:00," Tak said. "Alright I'll be there," Dib said. "You better be because I am not waiting for ya," Tak said. "Ok don't worry I'm usually up by 4 AM anyway," Dib said.

Tak shook her head again. "Ok just leave. AND DO NOT MENTION THIS TO ANYONE! I can get in alot of trouble," she said. "Ok I promise I wont," Dib said as he left the house he did a cartwheel half way down the block.

"That boy creeps the SHIT outta me," Tak mumbled as she shut the door. Zim Lyn and Maroon laughed.

AT 4:58 AM:

Tak was already up dressed in ALL black she walked over to Dib's house in her disguise. Dib was right there. "Hey," he said walking up to her. "Wow when you said you'd be up before 5 AM you weren't joking," Tak said.

"I know. ok lets just kill this guy and get this over with," Dib said. Tak took Dib's hand to make him run faster seeing that she could run rather FAST then soon they reached the skool.

"Wow Tak...you run faast," Dib said. "Sssh," Tak said. "Sorry," Dib said. Then Tak walked up to the front door and picked the lock slowly walked in . "Ok where are the crummy teachers around this time?" she asked.

"In the teachers lounge," Dib answered. "Ok," Tak said taking the next right. She peeked around the fridge and saw her gym teacher. "Your going to pay," she mumbled as she took her disguise off for good reasons.

She pulled out a LONG ass sword walking slowly up to him. Once she was close enough Dib tripped on something. "Huh?" Mr. Deven asked "Shit,"Tak mumbled quickly running to the right. "Whose there?" he asked.

"No one is supossed to be here but us teachers," he added. Tak sighed as she came out from behind the way he turned around and saw her. "ALIEN!" he screamed Tak stabbed him non stop in the stomach.

Soon he fell to the ground dead. good thing the skool didn't have cameras!.

"Let's go!" Tak yelled putting her disguise on again running out of the building "TAK WAIT!" Dib yelled running after her. both ran back to Zim's house Dib ran to his house.

She opened the door shut it quick and sighed. "Phew...that was so close," she mumbled. "Hello Tak," Zim said "What are you doing up?" Tak asked. "I saw your plan," Zim said. "So?" Tak asked.

"You still want pay back for I did to you," Zim added. Tak stomped her foot. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND IT HURT!" she yelled. "I'm sorry!" Zim yelled back. "Ok...that's all I needed to hear," Tak said slumping down against the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were there," Zim said. "So my dad didn't tell you mess up my chance?" Tak asked. "He did but not that way," Zim answered. Tak shook her head. "I can't think striaght now," "Um ok just go to bed calm down and we'll see how you feel tomorrow," Zim said.

Tak did what Zim adviced her to do...

NEXT DAY:

While Zim Tak and Lyn were walking to skool they chatted. "So did you murder the PE teacher?" Lyn asked. Tak put a peice of her hair behind her ear Zim seemed to like it that way. "Yeah Dib almost got me exposed by tripping on nothing," she answered.

Zim blushed when he saw how Tak had just put her hair. "What's wrong Zim?" Lyn asked. Tak giggled. "Uh nothing Zim IS FINE!" Zim answered. "Ok," Lyn said. Soon they all reached the skool steps there were officers there questioning every student.

"Hey you. Girl in the purple and black," one of the officers said to Tak. Tak rolled her eyes as she turned around. "What?" she asked. "Do you know Mr. Deven?" the officer asked. "Yes she did officer as I remember she didn't like him very much," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"Is this true?" the officer asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah it is so what," she replied. "What's your name?" the officer asked. Tak shook her head. "It's Tak," she finally said. "Ok Tak do you have a full name?" the officer asked welll the one who was asking the questions the others were checking for weapons.

Tak chewed her lower lip. "You seem nervous is everything alright?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak nodded. "It's Takiah... T A K I A H," she finally told the officer. "Ok thank you Tak," the officer said. "I just want to say this one thing you are unbelievably cute," he added.

Tak smirked "Thanks I get that alot," "Oh you well as you get older I'm sure," the officer said. Tak shivered a little she didn't like that idea very much. "Ok you may head to your class," the officer told her.

Lucky for her Zim and Lyn waited by the door for her. "Hey Tak did you get found out?" Lyn asked once she saw Tak walking up to the classroom. "No I can keep secrets for 20 years so," Tak answered. "Wow that's cool," Zim said. "Oh please," Lyn said with a giggle.

Just then an officer walked up to them. "I am very sorry to bother you three but we need to check you for weapons," he told them. "Why would we be carrying weapons in skool?" Tak asked.

"Just a safety prcedure," the officer explained. "You stand with your legs apart," the officer told Zim. Zim did but he really didn't want to. The officer frisked him by running hi hand up and down his legs. and chest area once. "Alright you good," he told Zim.

"Ok your turn," he told Lyn. Lyn opened her legs a little. The officer frisked her the same way he frisked Zim. "Your good too," he said Lyn sighed. "Ok your next," he told Tak.

Tak did the same with her legs. the officer frisked her the same way he frisked Lyn and Zim but he seemed to take longer. "Um...I'm starting to feel uncomfortable here," she said.

"Hey stop!" Lyn yelled. but the officer didn't listen. then he moved his hands to the side of her legs moving up. "Hey don't go up that high!" she yelled. "HEY PERVERT STOP!" Dib shouted Tak glanced to her right and saw Dib.

She shook her head. "OFFICER DE CANE! STOP RIGHT NOW!" the other officer yelled pulling him from Tak. "Are you ok honey?" he asked her. "No..I am not," Tak answered.

"Don't worry we will punish him," the good officer said. "I CAN HELP IT SHE'S SO CUTE!" the perverted officer yelled. Tak shook her head as tears fell. "Why is everyone so obessed with me?" she asked out loud.

"Well that's because your a reginsational hotty," the good officer answered. "Yeah," Tak said. "Look just go to your class," he added. Lyn Tak and Zim walked into their class room.

"Hello Zim, Dib, Lyn and Tak," Ms. Bitters said. "Today as you all know your PE teacher Mr. Deven was murdered ," she added. "YES!"most of the class yelled. "And I am sure no one in this romm did anything that might caused this," she added again.

Tak put her head down on her desk she was beginning to think killing her PE teacher wasn't worth it after all. "Mmm," she moaned. "Is everything ok?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak paused her answer to rub both her legs.

"Yeah...I'm just shocked that's all," she finally said. "Yes I trust that you all you are," Ms. Bitters stated. Dib rasied his hand. "Yes Dib?" Ms. Bitters said trying to keep her cool it was only 8:03 AM and she didn't want to hear from Dib at all.

"Technally no one of us are very shocked," Dib said. "Yes thank you captain brains," Amber said. "Oh shut up," Dib said. "Class please let's try not to fight at all," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak shifted her feet from left to right. "Tak please stop your making me dizzy," Lyn said. Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I feel guilty...Maybe killing the gym teacher wasn't worth it at all," she whispered careful that no one heard.

Lyn understood. "Tak I gave you a chance not to but you did it anyway," she said writing something in her agenda. Tak turned around in her seat. "Can you help me?" she asked. "How am I supossed to do that?" Lyn asked.

"I hate this feeling help it go away," Tak answered. "Ok just try not to worry about it worrying makes you emotional," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Thanks," "Any time," Lyn said.

"TAK! face the front of the room now!" Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as she turned around. "Now class now that I have your attention please take out your math books and work on page 50 to page 58," she added.

Tak moaned she wasn't a big fan of math but she took her math book out anyway and began working on the pages her teacher told the class to do. "Hey Tak can I borrow a penicl?" Zim asked.

Tak glanced up from her book. "Zim you have a pencil," Zim looked at the penicl in his hand then he threw it. "Now I don't," Tak sighed as she handed Zim one of her pencils. "Thanks," "Yep," she said as she returned to her work.

"Hey Zim I got a surprise you you after skool," Dib said with an evil smirk Just then Tak sneezed. "Bless you," Zim and Lyn both said. "Thanks," Tak said. "DIB! TAK'S ALLERGIC TO YOU MOVE!" Ms. Bitters shouted. "WHAT!" Dib yelled/asked "You heard me move!" Ms. Bitters ordered again.

"Zim trade spaces with Dib," she ordered. Zim grabbed his math book and walked over to Dib's desk. "But Ms. Bitters Tak isn't allergic to me," Dib said. Tak sneezed again. "I'm allergic to what ever your wearing," she said.

Dib got up and moved and Zim st down. he smiled at Tak as he continued to work. Tak blushed a little. "Ms. Bitters! they just want to make out!" Dib yelled. "WHAT!" Ms. Bitters asked shocked and mad at Dib.

"There is no making out in this class!" she added. "LIES! BIG HEADED EARTH BOY LIES!" Zim shouted. "NO! I'VE SEEN THEM!" Dib said standing up and pointing at Zim. "WHEN WILL THE LIIEES ENNND!" Zim asked making a fist.

"I'M NOT LYING MS. BITTERS!" Dib yelled. "DIB SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BE GOING TO THE OFFICE!" Ms. Bitters shouted. Dib slumped down on his seat. Tak tapped his shoulder. "What?" he asked. "You just got Bitter'D," she said with a giggle.

"Ha ha very funny Tak," Dib said with a scowl. Tak shrugged with an 'I don't care' face. "Tak stop making Dib more annoying," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh whoops." Tak said with a smirk. Dib rolled his eyes. Zim pointed at him and laughed. "Ms. Bitters Zim just laughed at me!" Dib said. "Well he should've sooner," Ms. Bitters said. Dib made a shocked face. "Hmm," he whined.

50 minutes passed and half the class was half way done in thier math books.

"Tak?" Lyn asked. "Hmm?" was Tak's response. "I just wanted to warn you, Don't act to guilty," she said. "Thanks for the info," Tak said as she finished her last two problems.

"Class put your books away and get ready for lunch," Ms. Bitters said.

The whole class did just that the put their math book away and lined up against the door. "Ok you can go now," Ms. Bitters finally said.

But poor Tak had lunch detention again so she had to sit in the office work then eat.

"So Tak I noticed you seemed nervous this morning is there something you'd like to confess?" Mrs. tarasi asked Tak gulped. "No not at all," she answered. "Oh ok I guess I just talk to your friends you always hang around," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak stomped her foot. "OKAY! just shut up! your making me feel sick," she yelled/said. Mrs. Tarasi sensed Tak's distress. "Tak honey did you murder your PE teacher?" she asked. Tak lowered her head as tears flowed down her cheeks like spring rain.

"I-I did but I didn't mean to," she mumbled. 'What? sorry honey my hearing isn't as good as it used to be," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak cupped her mouth she almost told her principal that she INDEED murdered her PE teacher luckly she's half deaf!

"I said I didn't but I probably would've," Tak said obviously lying. "Oh I understand honey he wasn't the best teacher," Tak sighed. "I know," she mumbled. Mrs. Tarasi rubbed Tak's back. "Calm down if you didn't do anything why are you crying?"

Tak sighed again. "Hormones," she mumbled. "Oh yes I always hated that time in my life," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Oh lunch is over you may head back to your class now," she added.

Tak quickly got up and walked out of the office. Mrs. Tarasi knew she was hding something.

She caught up with Lyn and Zim out on the playground. "Hey you look unormally pale you alright?" Zim asked walking up to her. "No. I almost told Mrs. Tarasi that I killed the gym teacher but luckly she was half deaf," she answered.

Lyn quickly walked over. "You better be glad! If she wasn't half deaf you'd be arrested," she stated. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak mumbled. "So sorry," Lyn said. "You look like you've been crying have you been?" Zim asked.

Tak sobbed a bit. "Hormones suck. puberty or what ever humans call it sucks," she mumbled. "Yes your right," Lyn said agreeing. Zim hugged Tak softly. "It's ok beautiful," he mumbled pulling a peice of her hair behind her ear again.

"I love your hair like this it makes you look so beautiful," Zim added to the statement. Tak smirked. "Aw you always know how to cheer me up," Zim smirked to. "I'm glad," Then he ran his finger on Tak's lips she kissed it. "Aw your to kind," Zim said.

"Um earth to the love birds," Lyn said. Zim glared at her. "Sorry," she said quickly. Zim looked Tak in the in the eyes then he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. she allowed and kissed him back.

"Aw," Lyn mumbled. "I wasn't lying," Dib mumbled walking passed them. Zim had kissed Tak 5 times 2 of them were french kisses. "Mm. wow that felt good," Tak mumbled. Zim just giggled. "Yeah I figured it would!" Lyn giggled Dib gagged. "Dib get lost!" Lyn yelled.

*Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…*Many LIES*


	21. Chapter 21

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 20! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dib shouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. as she pushed him. Zim shook his head."Don't push me!" he yelled. Tak shot him an angry glare. 'I CAN DO WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT TO YOU!" she shouted decking him. Zim bitch slapped her. 'OH GOD I HATE YOU ZIM!" Tak screamed near tears. "YOU BETTER CRY!" Zim yelled. "I WASN'T CRYING DUMB SHIT!" Tak shouted stomping her foot. "STOP CALLING ZIM NAMES!" Zim ordered. "MAKE ME!" Tak yelled back. Zim pushed her hard she fell on her butt. "Ooh...YOUR GONNA PAY!" Tak screamed getting to her feet and tackling Zim she kicked and punched him. "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU CAME HERE BUT LEAVE!" she screamed. "I WILL AND I WILL NEVER COME BACK!" Zim yelled he sighed. Tak lowered her head and sniffled a little. "Are..you crying? I'm sor," "Just shut up Zim and leave," Tak said.

"Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled. he shook his head as he left. "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled. "You s-should," he heard Tak mumbled back.

Lyn was walking back up the steps. "What did her dad say?" Maroon asked. "It wasn't pretty, but he told me to wait until she calm down to tell her," Lyn answered, "What did he tell you her punchisment was?" Maroon asked.

"For using it again she's not allowed to use for 8 weeks and he also told me if she were to use it again he would teleport here to beat her ass himself," Lyn said as she looked horrorifed. "WHAT!" Maroon shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want her to worry?" Lyn asked. Maroon shook his head. Good," Lyn answered. Lyn walked into the room. "Your still crying?" she asked feeling pity for Tak. "No I 'm j-just breathing," Tak answered. "So what did d-dad say?"

"He told me to wait until your calm to tell you because it's not pretty," Lyn answered looking worried. That's when Tak re-buried her head in the pillow again then pulled it up. "How?" she asked.

"Are you calm?" Lyn asked. "I can barley breath but yeah," she answered. "Catch your breath first," Lyn said. "I got done crying 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to catch my breath ever since," Tak mumbled as she re-buried her head in the pillow.

Lyn thought. "Scoot closer to me," she whispered. So Tak did. that's when Lyn began rubbing her back. "It's just something that's supossed to calm you down," she explained. "I-I think it's working," Tak replied.

"Ok I'm good," she said. Lyn noitced she was breathing more normal without any trouble. "OK he told me, for accidentally using it again your banned for one more week, and your not allowed to lie anymore, And if you were to use it again your dad told me that he would teleport here and beat your ass him...self," Lyn waited for Tak to reply.

"He'll what?" Tak finally asked looking horrorfied. "Beat your ass himself," Lyn repeated. "Ooh," Tak moaned as she -re buried her head in the pillow. Soon she sobbed only once. "You ok?" Lyn asked.

"N-no," Tak answered. Lyn put her arms under Tak's stomach (where the squeedlyspooch was) and gently hugged her. "It's ok all you have to do is not use it for 8 weeks and not again," Lyn said.

"O-Okay," Tak replied putting the pillow to the side. "Are you ok enough to go down stairs?" Lyn asked. "I think," Tak answered. "By the way he was really pissed at you," Maroon said from the door way.

Tak looked at the ground. "Oops," Maroon mumbled. Lyn got up and decked him. "Dude shut up!" she yelled. "No it's fine," Tak said. as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway. "You look like you could use a drink," Maroon said handing Tak a glass of water he promised when Tak got found out.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few sips. "Your welcome," Maroon said with a smile. Once down stairs Tak sat on the couch with Lyn by her side. "You ok Tak?" Zim asked. she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Oh shit I think it's the offcer Tak," she said. Tak put her disguise on and hide beside the couch. "Open it," she whispered.

"You sure?" Zim asked. she nodded. Lyn put her's on. "Hello officer what seems to be your problem?" Lyn asked. The officer looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I'm looking for this girl," he said showing her a sketch. "Um I am so sorry but I haven't seen her in my life," Lyn answered.

"You sure?" the officer asked. "Shut up!" "Who was that?" the officer asked. "Um no one just leave!" Lyn yelled. "I heard something!" the officer yelled. "Thanks alot Gir!" Tak whsipered. "SORRY!" the robot yelled.

"No use hiding honey," the officer said. Zim looked worried for Tak, Maroon was right behind her when she stood up. "You live here huh?" the officer asked. "Please I'm in enough trouble," Tak mumbled.

"Oh really?" the officer asked. "Not as much as your going to be in with me," he replied. Tak let off a small gulp. " I didn't mean to though," she said. "I know you didn't sweetie," the officer said.

"Garden knones attack!" Zim yelled from the kitchen. just then all hs nones attacked the officer sending him running. Tak sighed with relief. "Thanks Zim," "Your welcome," he said.

Tak took her disguise off. "I seriously thought I was going to get tooken away," she said. "Not with me around," Zim replied.

The Next Day:

Tak was sleeping on the couch with Lyn beside her and Maroon and Zim on the floor. Just then there was another knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Crap," she whispered.

"Tak get up," Lyn whispered. "Why?" Tak asked. "The officer is back!" Lyn said a bit louder. That's when Tak quickly got to her feet and put her disguise on same with Maroon Zim and Lyn.

Tak was slumped down against the wall. Lyn opened the door. "Your all in trouble!" he yelled. "That is so nice," Lyn said. "Where is she?" he asked. "Who?" Lyn asked. "The girl," the officer said.

"I see her. slumped down against the wall," he said. "You know you didn't need to say that," Tak mumbled. "You tell em Tak!" Maroon yelled. "Oh so your name is Tak?" the officer asked. "MAROON!" Tak shouted. "I AM SO SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tak said. That's when Lyn walked over to Tak ane kneeled next to her. "You have to use it again," she said. "What? n-no I can't," Tak said. "I won't tell your dad promise," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. as she got to her feet. walked a bit closer to the officer. "So you finally decided to face your fate?" the officer asked. "No this...Turn around and keep walking until you feet bleed," she said as she hypnotized him.

the officer did as he was told. "God," she mumbled falling to her knees. " It's ok it's over now," Lyn said not knowing why Tak just fell to her knees. "I know. it's just that it was too early for me to do that now I feel weak," Tak replied.

"Oh then sit on the couch and rest," Lyn said. as she helped her. Just then Tak's dad called. "Hey what is wrong with Tak?" he asked. noitcing she was on the couch looking a tad weak.

"Um...I don't know," Lyn said. "Tak? what's wrong?" Tallest Purple asked. "I-I just don't feel to well," she mumbled. "Aww it's ok honey I have to do this," Tallest Purple replied.

Tak started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry," Lyn said. "I need to get some air," Tak said getting up from the couch putting on her disguise and walking outside walking out to the sidewalk and sitting down on the edge of it.

She was trying to control her emotions again she didn't want to attract attention to herself. "Stop..don't cry," she told herself. It seemed to work. though the tears still fell the urge to sob dyed some.

She buried her head in her knees. and she wrapped her arms around her knees. soon she began to sob. "Calm down," she told herself. she began rubbing her legs to try to calm herself down.

"I can't keep crying. crying doesn't solve anything," she told herself. That's when she felt a soft hug. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. Tak began to sob a tad louder. "No.. Please don't cry harder it's ok," Lyn said.

"I can't deal with this lie I'm not allowed to lie," Tak mumbled. "I know don't worry Takiah," Lyn said. "How can I control this?" she asked. "Long deep breaths or bit your lip," Lyn said.

"Not to hard," Lyn said before Tak began to do some deep breathing. "I can't be like this at skool," she mumbled. "Don't worry! it'll still be 2 weeks but you will still be banned from using it until 8," Lyn said. "And if you are I'll be there for you," Lyn said with a warm smile.

"Thanks your a true friend," Tak mumbled. "You still feel like crying?" Lyn asked. Tak said nothing but nodded. "You can if you want," Lyn said. That's when Tak buried her head in Lyn's embrace and just sobbed.

"Aww. it's ok," Lyn said. "Let's go inside before one of these monsters see us," Lyn said helping Tak to her feet. Just then Lyn saw Dib walking up to them. "Hey I saw a dead body and I was wondering how it got there?" Dib asked.

Lyn turned around. "A dead body?" she asked. "Hey what's wrong with Tak?" Dib asked. "She's sad because your ugly ass is here," Lyn answered. Tak even giggled. "H-hey!" Dib yelled.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," Dib said. "I am not leaving until I find out," he stated. That's when Tak used her left hand to wipe the tears away she walked over to Dib and tripped him and stepped on his chest.

She sniffled some. "If you were smart I would think about leaving," she said. "No," Dib said. Tak stepped harder on his chest. "LEAVE," she said in a louder angier voice. "I totally agree," DIb said Tak lifted her foot up and Dib ran down the street.

"Nice job," Lyn said as she helped Tak walk back into the house. Once inside Tak took her disguise off. "Oh my Tak what's wrong?" Zim asked. "I can't take lying," she mumbled.

"Lying about what?" a voice asked. she knew the voice. it was Tallest Red. "Hey where's dad?" Tak asked. "He left to get some snacks, He told me to take charge for him," Tallest Red replied.

Tak sighed as she bit her lip. "Ok," she finally said. "So what did you lie about?" Tallest Red asked. Tak gulped. she slumped down by the couch and buired her head in her knees. "I-I didn't mean to Lyn said it was the only way," she mumbled.

"What was?" Tallest Red asked. "BTW Tak I know about you bannishment," he stated. Tak sighed. "Great," "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait for your father to come out?" Tallest Red asked.

Tak gulps. "I-I need time to breath," she mumbled. "Take your time," Tallest Red said. It's just that Tak didn't want her ass to be paddled or anything! Oh god and if her dad found out she knocked a boy to the ground? *Oh shit!*

Tak sobbed once tears fell. "Oh Takiah what's wrong? why are you so upset?" Tallest Red asked. "I-I can't say," Tak mumbled. "Of course you can," Tallest Red said. Tak shook her head. "No you don't understand," she said

That's when Tallest Red got serious. "Tell me what you did," he ordered. Was Tak going to tell him and get her ass paddled or something? or lie? then once she gets found out get her ass paddled and what ever else? *HMM Please wait to find out!*

"I-I'm sorry I can't," Tak mumbled "Listen do we have to force the answer out of you?" Tallest Red asked. "W-what?" Tak asked shocked. "You heard me young lady," Tallest Red said.

"N-No...But I don't want to be...paddled," Tak mumbled saying paddled softly. "Oh let me guess you used it again?" Tallest Red asked. "Y-Yes but it was to get an officer away," Tak answered.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to tell your father then," Tallest Red said. "NO! Please don't! just don't," Tak begged. "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to," Tallest Red said. "But it was for a good cause," Tak stated.

"I know but you aren't allowed to use it," Tallest Red said. Tak sobbed a bit as she rocked her legs. "Stop doing that your making me dizzy," Tallest Red said. So she stopped. "Thanks," he said. "I-I'm sorry just please don't tell him give me a chance," Tak mumbled.

Tallest Red thought. "Ok Tak I'll give you 3 chances to and if you use it those 3 times I'm forced to tell your father," he said. Tak sighed. "Then you better tell him I beat the hell out of Dib before," she said

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak nearly stopped breathing. "Dad! I can explain!" she yelled. "No need. I heard you young lady. your banned for 10 weeks and you can't lie anymore or ellse I'll come over there and beat your ass twice as hard!' he shouted.

Soon Tak started sobbing loud. ""I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I know you are," Tallest Purple said. Tak coughed some as she contiuned to sob. "Why must you make my life suck?" she asked "Takiah I am punshing you!" Tallest Purple said.

Tak got to her feet and laid on her stomach on the couch and buried her head in the pillow and contiuned sobbing very loud. "Dude your realy upsetting her!" Maroon shouted. "Shut up Maroon," Tallest Purple said.

"Ok," Maroon said. "I wish I could use it on my father," Tak mumbled. Maroon agreed with a nod. Lyn walked in to the room and looked shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked. "Tak confessed to beating up Dib," Maroon said.

"What about using...I mean hi," Lyn said. "She used it again didn't she?" Tallest Purple asked. That's when Tak sat up. "Yes. But it was to keep an officer from kidnapping us," she That's when the tallest left. "I hate him! I hate him!" Tak shouted crying hard.

"I know you do Tak," Lyn said hugging her. "I'm sorry I should've told him in the first place," she said. "It's ok its my fault for using it," Tak said. "No you felt that you needed to," Lyn said. Tak sobbed three more times until she was done and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Lyn asked. "Y-yeah," Tak answered. "Zim?" she asked. Zim looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Come here," Tak said. So that's when Zim walked over to her. "Can you guys leave?" Tak asked.

"Sure," Lyn said getting up and leaving. "Whateva," Maroon said leaving to. "C-can you touch me like you did last night?" she asked. Zim looked shocked. "You mean between your legs? If you want I guess," Zim said.

That's when Tak got up and Zim followed her to his room. *Uh oh lmao* Lyn and Maroon were busy down stairs. *OMG*

2o hours later:

Tak and Zim where sleeping together in the bed *No they did not have sex* and Maroon and Lyn were on the couch sleeping. It was like 5:30 in the morning the sun shoned in Zim's room./

That's when Tak woke up. "Hey Zim. get up," she said. "Hey what's up?" Zim asked. "What? I'm up and I thought you'd like to get up to," Tak said. "Oh just touch me again," Tak sasid getting out of Zim's bed.

"Oh quit pretending I''m the best you have," Zim said. "Quit pretending I know," Tak said back.. "Quit pretending!" Zim shouted. Tak giggled as Zim kissed her on the lips. Soon they both walked down stairs to see Maroon and Lyn sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" Lyn asked. "Nothing when did you get up?" Tak asked. "A few minutes ago," Maroon answered. "Oh," Both Tak and Zim said.

"My dad was really mad at me," Tak said. "I know just don't worry," Lyn said. "Thanks I'll try not to," Tak replied. "I mean I doubt you'd have to use it again," Lyn said. Tak agreed. "Maybe I won't need to...I really hope I don't because I don't want to get paddled," she said

"Aw I know you don't Tak," Lyn said. Tak moaned a little as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I don't feel myself," Tak said.

"It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah I'm sure your just worrying to much," Maroon said. "Yeah your probably right," Tak said. "Gir just told me he's making us waffles," Zim said walking into the living room.

"Oh god..not waffles," Tak mumbled. "What's wrong with waffles?" Maroon asked. "They make me sick," Tak answered. "They do," Lyn said. "AND I'S MAKING BACON!" Gir shouted. "Ok I'll have the bacon," Tak said.

"I LOVEDED THE SMELL OF BACON!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP!" MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it to see a poilice man.

"What?" she asked. "Well we found to dead officers and one had a sketch pad with you on it. Wanna start explaining?" he asked. Tak shifted her feet and she leaned against the door. "No need," she said calmly.

"Acutally there is a need to," the officer said. "Ok! I kicked a soda can into the dumb shits window ok? you happy now?" Tak asked. "You kick a soda can into his window? why?" the officer asked her.

Tak was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable she couldn't say the acutal reason why. She crossed her arms. "I was in an alley way and I was upset and I just kicked it in a random derection," Tak said putting her right foot on the door.

"Okay, and did you kill him? because he's dead now," the officer said. "Why would I kill him?" Tak asked rolling her eyes. "From what I heard from a man he was trying to arrest you for doing that and you refused and the man told me that the officer showed him where you kicked him how come?" the officer asked.

Tak looked down at the ground. "Um...well I was in alot of trouble that day and didn't care," she said. "Ok so did you kill him?' the officer asked again. "No. I didn't have a reason to kill him," Tak replied .

"You sound like your hidng something," the officer said. That's when Tak sighed. "Okay maybe I did kill him, what are you going to do about it?" she asked. That's when the officer began to pull out his walkie talkie

"MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted. "Whose MiMi?" the officer asked but then he saw MiMi in her SIR form and she plow drived him into the ground then she picked his body up and threw it.

"Good work MiMi," Tak said as she shut the door. "Tak! what did you do that for?" Lyn asked. "Why do you think?" Tak asked taking her disguise off. "Ok but it wasn't nessassary," Lyn said.

"In your eyes it wasn't," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Your right," Just then there was another knock on the door Tak sighed as she put her disguise on and re-opened it.

to see three officers. "Um can I help you?" she asked. " Yes you can by coming down to the station with us," one of the officers said. Tak crossed her arms. "Try to catch me first," she said. "What?" one of the officers asked. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted MiMi held them to the ground then she she threw them.

Tak shut the door sighing. "God I can't handle this anymore," she said slumping down against it. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said kneeling next to her. "No it's not I can't hypnotize them or else I get my ass paddled the only thing I can do is use MiMi," she said.

"Aww it's ok really," Lyn said. Tak buried her head in her knees. "Don't cry please," Lyn said. "I'm not going to," Tak said but a sniffle gave her away. "Dammit," she whispered. Lyn giggled

"It's ok your not used to this," Lyn said. "Next time I fear it's not going to go well," Tak said. "Then I'll answer the door," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said through one sob.

"Hey don't you think they'll become suspisious of her using me?" MiMi asked. "MiMi please I can't handle that right now," Tak said. "I'm sorry," MiMi said.

Tak got to her feet. "I'm not feeling to well," she said sitting down on the couch. "Just don't worry worrying makes you sick," Lyn said. "I know but I can't deal with this," Tak said.

Lyn looked out the window. "It's clear now," she said. "Not for long," Tak said. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Just then she looked out again there was 50 cops. "That," Tak said looking out too.

"Oh god this isn't good," Tak said. "Don't worry I'll go out," Lyn said. "Not without me," Tak said as they both put thier disguises on and walked out. "WATCH OUT! the one in the purple and black is seriously dangerous!" a cop shouted.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Bullshitters," she mumbled. "What do you want?" Lyn asked. "We want the one in the purple and black she's a danger to the planet and to herself," one of the cops said.

"No she isn't if you would just leave her alone she'd be fine," Lyn said. Tak shifted back and forth on her feet. "Really?" one of the officers asked. "Yes so just leave her alone," Lyn said.

"Tell me why there are 15 dead officers all in the hands of her then," one of the officers demanded. Tak gulped. "See? she knows she's guilty!" one of them shouted. "No I'm not," she whispered but really she was ever so gulity.

"Maybe they just killed themselves," Lyn said. then she turned to Tak and grabbed her shoulders. "I guess you have to use it again," she said. Tak shook her head. "No..I can't Lyn," she said.

"Yes you can," Lyn told her. "Hey hurry it up!," one of the officers shouted. Tak fell to her knees to think. "What's wrong with her?" one of them asked. Lyn shrugged. Just then she stood up.

"I am sick and tired of you always accusing me of killing people just because I look like the criminal type doesn't mean I'd do any of that," she said. the officers laughed. "Nice try pumpkin!" one yelled.

"Your a pedihpile!" Tak shouted back. "Aww!" the cop whined. "Lyn I see some dumb asses who need to be hypnotized," Tak said. She walked pretty close to them. "Turn around... the next moving thing you see will be your criminal," Tak said as she hypnotized them.

soon they all left and Lyn and Tak walked back into the house. "God I'm glad that's over," Tak said sighing. "What happened?" Maroon asked. "I had to hypnotize some gay cops," Tak said. "OH ok," he said back.

"I promise not to tell your father," Tallest Red said. Tak gulped. "Ok thanks," she replied. "Oh god.. I keep disobeying him. but this time it really was for a good cause," she mumbled.

"It's ok Tak its all over now," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Your right," she said. "See ya," Tallest Red said. "I don't know why he called," Maroon said drinking some kool aid. "Me either," Zim said/

"HE LIKES MUFFINS!" Gir shouted. "Niice Gir," MiMi said giggling. "WHOOPS!" Gir shouted. Tak slumped down by the wall she couldn't keep herself together she just broke down crying. "What's wrong? Don't worry your dad isn't going to find out!" Lyn said rubbing her leg.

Tak sobbed. "I know...well at least I hope he won't I'm so worried," she said "Don't be," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I'm trying..I'm just trying," she said. "I just wish I could go a day without using it or having to," she said.

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak gulped hard. "Oh shit please tell me dad didn't hear," she begged. "Ok he didn't?" Maroon asked. "Yes thank you," Tak said then she turned to the screen. "Dad I can explain!" she yelled.

"Tak no need I understand," Tallest Purple said. Tak looked confused. "You do?" she asked. "You just like disobeying me," he said. "No dad I don't! I just needed to! If I didn't me and Lyn would've been kidnapped by 50 gay cops!" she shouted.

"Gay?" Tallest Purple asked. "Not the point the point is I used it for a good cause," Tak said. "Ok I won't paddled your ass, but when and if you use it again your ass is mine," he said as he signed off.

"Oh god," she mumbled re-buring her head in her knees. "Don't be worried Tak, Just try not to use it. Your a smart girl you have wits," Lyn said. "I know...Thanks Lyn," Tak said with a smile.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "WHO WANTS WAFFLES AND BACON!" Gir shouted. walking into the room with a silver platter with food on it. "Wow your so nice Gir," Tak said. "Thanks! ladies first!" he yelled walking over to MiMi.

"Aww!," MiMi said. "I love waffles!" she said taking a few and some bacon. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" Gir shouted. Tak, Lyn, Zim, and MiMi laughed. "Am I being to funny?" Gir asked. "YES!" Zim shouted.

"WHOOPS! BACON! WHO WANTS!" Gir shouted. Tak laughed. "I DO GIR!" she said. "LIKE TRIPLE YAYS!" Gir shouted at the top of his lungs. Tak laughed. "I can't breath!" she shouted. "ME EITHER!" Maroon yelled. "GOD WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SOO FUNNY!" Lyn asked.

Gir laughed. "MY SPECALTY!" he yelled. "Ok seriously give me the bacon," Tak said. "Damn..." Gir said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed* Soon they all were eating.

"So Gir you are epically funny!" Lyn said. "He just is he can't help it," Tak said. "You got that right!" MiMi yelled. "I KNOW!" Maroon shouted. "SHUTUP!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed again*

"Ok so Gir what's up?" Zim asked. "I don't know..." Gir replied. "What? how could you not know?" Tak asked giggling. "I just don't," Gir said. "Ok?" MiMi asked as she ate a peice of bacon.

"Let's calm down," Lyn suggested. "Your right," Zim said. "Of course," Tak said. "What?" Maroon asked. "Stop trying to be funny its not working," Tak said bad. "Aww," Maroon whined. Tak laughed.

"I loveded bacon and MiMi," Gir said. "Aww me to," MiMi said. "Ok then I thought you hated Gir MiMi," Tak said. "I did...I just started to like him," she said. "Weird," ZIm said. "Your Yakimannoyng," MiMi said.

"I don't know what that is!" Zim screamed. "Oww," Tak moaned. "WHAT IS YAKIMA?" Zim screamed-asked. "Ooh it hurts," Tak whined. "What?" Lyn asked. "The sound of Zim's voice," she said in a whiny voice.

"NOT FUNNY TAKIAH!" Zim shouted. "Shut up," MiMi said. "She is right," Tak said. "Yes now shut up," MiMi said again. "You don't need to say it twice we're not deaf MiMi," Maroon said. "Wel some times it seems like you are," MiMi said back.

"Hey that isn't funny," Maroon said. "To bad," MiMi said. "Ok MiMi shut your mouth Maroon just be quiet," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "OKAY!" both Maroon and MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Tak got up and put her disguise on and answered it. She saw Gaz with Dib tied up in rope. "Um hi," Tak said. "Hey I want you to kill my brother," Gaz said. "Ok any lasts words?" Tak asked Dib.

Dib struggled in the rope then he shouted. "BUTT SEX MAN!" "Ok are you Butt Sex Man?" Tak asked the fat dude behind Dib. then Zim appeared. "NOOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" "Yes I am," the man replied.

Tak gagged a little. "Ok..," she said. "Oh I'm used to girls gagging at the sight of me," Butt Sex Man said. "Really?" Tak asked covering her mouth. "Yep," he replied. "How can you..." "I'm used to Dib's ugly face so," Gaz said.

"Oh," Tak said. "NOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" Zim screamed again. "Zim get lost," Tak said. "OK!" Zim yelled running into the kitchen. "Ok Dib since your last word was Butt Sex Man I guess you get to die now," Tak said.

"NOO! BUTT SEX MAN!" Dib screamed. "SHUT UP! LIKE SERIOUSLY I DON'T CARE!" Tak screamed. "Oh ok," Dib said. "THANK IRKENS!" Tak shouted. "Ok are you gonna kill him? Or do I have to drown him in the City Cess Pool?" Gaz asked.

"Drown him," Tak said. "Ok," Gaz said dragging the rope and Dib's face as getting messed up. "Bye Butt Sex Man," Tak said. "See ya," Butt Sex Man said. "God he is seriously ugly!" Tak said. "I KNOW!" everyone in Zim's house yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Tak screamed. "WHOOPS!" everyone screamed back. "Ok seriously your giving me a headache," Zim said. "See?" Tak asked. "Sorry." Maroon said. "Ok lets just go inside.  
Tak said stepping into Zim's house and closing the door.

"So who wants the rest of the waffles and bacon?" Gir asked. "Butt Sex Man," Tak said quickly. "OKAY!" Gir yelled running outside with it. "Oh god someone tell me he isn't going to go to Dib's house." Tak said shaking her head.

"I guess he is," Zim said. "Damn," Lyn said. "Ok let's just watch a something," MiMi said. " Only if it's not Gir," Tak said. "What?" MiMi asked. "I don't know," Tak said. "Okay then," MiMi said.

Tak sat on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest. "Hey guess what?" Lyn asked. "What?" Maroon asked. " I don't know!" Lyn said moaning some. "Now don't worry," Tak said. "I'm not worrying," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "Sure you weren't," she said. "I don't get girls," Maroon said. "Say that again and your head comes off," Tak said. "OH MY GOD!" Maroon yelled shocked. Tak giggled. "Yeah your weird,"

After eating Tak was sitting outside on the edge of the sidewalk when Lyn walked up to her. "I know your worrying about the whole situation," she said. Tak sighed. "Maybe I am. I don't l understand why," she replied.

"Maybe you don't want to end up crying again," Lyn said. That's when Tak shifted her vision to the right. "Your right," she mumbled. "Crying is normal you know that right?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged.

"Ok everyone cries your not weak or babyish," Lyn said. Tak rested her head on her knees. "Please just be quiet," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Bad headache," Tak answered.

"From what?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged "How much have you cried latley?" Lyn asked. "Not recently," Tak said. "Ok good," Lyn said. "But I can't go a day without feeling like I need to," Tak said.

"Maybe you need to," Lyn said. "I've cried so much why do I need to again?" Tak asked. "Deep inside you know why," Lyn answered. That's when Tak buired her head in her knees. she sobbed some.

"See?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't stand crying though," Tak said through sobs. "Either can I but I still cry when I feel I need to," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I hate this feeling of gulit," she mumbled.

"Wait why do you feel guilty?" Lyn asked. "I guess its about all those times I've disobeyed dad," Tak said guessing. "Aww it's ok you didn't mean to," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence.

"I know but I still can't get over it," she said. "Just think of happy things," Lyn said. Tak slumped down against the fence. "I-I can't," she moaned. "No don't start crying again please...Your ok," Lyn said noitcing Tak was beginning to sob again.

So Lyn hugged her. "It's ok," she whispered. "T-thank you," Tak mumbled through sobs. "Your thanking me for what?" Lyn asked. "For being a good friend," Tak answered. "Oh your welcome," Lyn said back. "Let's go inside," Lyn said.

"Um. sure," Tak said as she walked into Zim's house. "Hey Maroon what on earth are you doing?" Tak asked. "Looking at pics what about you?" he asked. "I don't know," Tak answered. "Sure," Maroon said.

"I HAS BAGELS!" Gir shouted. "Bagels?" Tak asked. "YEP!" Gir replied. "Um okay then," Tak replied. "So does anyone know why Gir keeps making us treats?" Maroon asked. "Gir is just like that,' Zim answered. 'Right," Tak said.

"Where's the couch?" Lyn asked. "You know there's more to life than sitting ok?" Maroon asked. "Um okay what's up with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon replied rather fast. "Sure you don't." Zim said.

"Shut up," Maroon said. "Where did Tak go?" Lyn asked. "Not my fault your blind," Maroon said. "Wait what did you just say?" Lyn asked. "I mean I don't know," Maroon quickly changed his sentence.

Lyn opened the front door and saw Tak jumping rope. "Why are you jumping rope?" Lyn asked. "I don't know. I guess it's fun," Tak replied. Lyn giggled. "So where did you get the rope?" Lyn asked.

"Um. Some kid," Tak answered. "Well did he just give you the rope?" Lyn asked. "No I had to knock him out," Tak replied. "Well at least you didn't end up using it again," Lyn said.

"Yes at least," Tak said back. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped jumping rope. "I just agreed with you that's all," she replied. "You sounded like you did something wrong," Lyn stated.

"Well I didn't," Tak said.

Lyn eyed her. "We'll see about that won't we?" she asked. "Wait what?" Tak asked getting a bit scared. "Either you tell me the truth or you face your father," Lyn said. " I didn't use it, What makes you think I did?" Tak asked.

"Your uncomfortable," Lyn said. "Ok you using yours is getting rather scary," Tak stated. "Well I never misused it," Lyn said back. "Hey I didn't misuse it sometimes I'm bull headed but still," Tak said back.

"If I was you I'd stop lying," Lyn said. "Ok fine! you caught me," Tak said falling to her knees. "I. did knock him out but one of his friends saw and threatened to call the cops and I thought basically all the cops knew I was trouble, So I had to choose between me or my ass," she said.

Lyn felt pity for her. "So then what happened?" she asked. "I hypnotized him and walked away, Now I guess you have to tell dad?" Tak asked. Lyn thought. "No I don't," she said. "Excuse me what?" Tak asked shocked.

"I am not telling your dad this time because I don't think you should get your ass paddled this time," Lyn said. "Well thank you," Tak said sarcastically. "Takiah don't worry he won't find out," Lyn said.

Tak smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence. MiMi walked out. "Guess what?" "What now MiMi?" Tak asked. "I'm bored can I go plow drive Dib?" she asked.

"Sure," Tak said as MiMi ran off. "Wow she must really hate Dib," Lyn said. "Oh you have no idea," Tak said with a giggle. Lyn giggled. "Oh my god an officer," Tak said shaking her head. "Hey I know you! your the creepy dangerous girl!" he yelled while pointing at Tak.

"Yeah what else dip thong?" Tak asked. "Watch your launguage," the officer warned. Tak sighed while rolling her eyes. "Are you a troubled child?" the officer asked. Tak felt her heart skip a beat while hearing this.

"What did you just say?" she asked. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you," the officer said. That's when Tak slumped down against the fence burieing her head in her knees. "Wait is she ok?" the officer asked.

Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak.. You ok?" she asked. "I am troubled I never had a good life," Tak mumbled. "Aww it's ok he said sorry." Lyn said. "Sorry isn't good enough," Tak said getting to her feet while staring at the officer.

"What are you thinking?" the officer asked. Tak began walking toward him. So he began backing away. "I didn't say move," Tak said. Just then the officer stayed. Once Tak was close enough she kicked him in the shin flipped him over her shoulder stepped on his chest and stabbed him 4 times. "MIMI! Get rid of him," Tak said.

MiMi did as she was told. Tak walked back over to Lyn who was shocked. "Tak..I''m surprised at you!" she said. "If anyone brings that up again they're dead," Tak said fighting sobs.

"Tak calm down it's ok," Lyn said. "I think your period is close or something," Lyn said. Tak eyed her. "Sure it is," she replied. Lyn rolled her eyes. Tak sighed. "I'm sorry. though," she said.

"Tak there's nothing to be sorry about besides using it again but that's different," Lyn said. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak said buring her head in her knees sobbing some. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Lyn said. "It's ok you didn't mean to," Tak said.

"Tak just remember when ever you need me I'll be there," Lyn said. "Thanks...," Tak said. "Tak your crying so much that your outfit is wet," Lyn said. "I know it is... You know what's weird?" she asked.

"What?" Lyn asked. "The wet feeling is kind of turning me on," Tak said as she re-buired her head in her knees. Lyn giggled some. "I never expected you to say that," she said.

"At least we know you can feel that way," she stated. Tak shrugged. "Yeah it's good," she replied quickly. "It's normal so don't worry," Lyn said. "No I'm not worrying about that," Tak said while resting her head.

"Oh ok now I understand," Lyn said. "Tak do you think if someone sees you crying they'd think your weak?" Lyn asked. "What...kind of question is that?" Tak asked. "And I guess I don't know,"

"I am just wondering because you only seem to cry around me," Lyn said. Tak blushed some. "Yeah your making me feel uncomforable," "Oh sorry," Lyn said with a smile. "Please," Tak said.

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't deal with you being that close to me," Tak mumbled. "Oh ok then I'll just move then," Lyn said shifting to the left some. "Thanks," Tak said quickly. "Your welcome." Lyn said.

"I think I just saw Dib," Lyn said. "I thought his sister was going to drown him in the cess pool," Tak said. "I guess she didn't," Lyn said. "What's the dumb ass doing?" Tak asked. "Just being dumb," Lyn answered.

"That's cool," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "I think he's coming over here," she said. That's when Tak got to her feet same with Lyn. "You ok?" Lyn asked just making siure. "I'm fine for now," Tak answered.

"Hey I was wondering are you all going to skool?" Dib asked. "Well yeah but not Maroon," Lyn answered. "So its just you Tak and Zim?" Dib asked. "Yep," Lyn answered. "Good I will expose you all!" Dib shouted running down the street.

"That kid needs to get laid," Tak said. "Yeah," Lyn agreed sarcastically. Tak shook her head. "Sorry," Lyn said. "No you didn't do anything," Tak said. "Sure I didn't," Lyn said back.

"I am so not ready for skool," Tak mumbled. "I know me either," Lyn said agreeing. "No I meant emotionally," Tak said. "Oh it'll be ok," Lyn said. "Easy for you to say, You're not the one struggling with the urge to cry most of the time," Tak stated.

Lyn put an arm around Tak's shoulder. "Don't worry, If you try your best to keep the feeling at bay you'll do fine," Lyn said. "Sometimes it's hard," Tak mumbled. "And if you can't I know some good places to go where no one will hear you," Lyn said.

"Ok thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. "Why can't the feeling just go away?" Tak asked. Lyn shrugged. "I don't know, There must be something your still upset about," she said.

"Yeah," Tak said. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. "I-I'm not," Tak said as she slumped down next to the fence. "I think I know what I'm upset about," she mumbled. "What?" Lyn asked. "The whole lying and using the implant," Tak answered.

"Oh those are really good reasons to be upset," Lyn said thinking. While Lyn was thinking Tak re-buried her head in her knees. "So why do you think I'm so upset about it?" she asked.

"Maybe you don't like the gulit," Lyn answered. Tak sighed. "Yeah maybe your right," she mumbled. "I can tell your close to crying again, the best thing to do to ease the feeling is to do what I told you before," Lyn said.

Tak sighed again. "Please don't tell me that because I already know," she said. "I'm sorry," Lyn said. "No it's fine," Tak said. "Ok just making sure," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said.

she felt some tears fall. "No not here," she mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Nothing," Tak answered quickly. "You sure?" Lyn asked. "I-I think," Tak answered as she began sobbing some.

"Aw you lied you were about to cry," Lyn said. "I'm sorry," Tak said. "It's fine," Lyn assured her. "I hate this feeling, I just don't understand it," Tak mumbled. "It's ok you don't need t understand it," Lyn said.

"Sure I don't," Tak said. "Oh stop being so moody,"Lyn said. "I'm not moody," Tak said. "Yes you are, have your sides been hurting?" Lyn asked. "Yes what about it?" Tak asked. "Oh nothing," Lyn said.

"Please your creeping me out," Tak said. "I am so sorry," Lyn said with a giggle. "Okay seriously," Tak said. "Oww," she moaned. "What hurts?" Lyn asked. "My left side along with my squeedlysppoch," Tak answered.

"Oh then I think your close to your period," Lyn answered. Tak stared at her for a moment. "Really?. butternut," she said. "Don't worry it's just really messy and red and...okay I'm grossing myself out," Lyn said.

"Hey! I'm the one that has to deal with it!" Tak yelled playfully. "I Know!" Lyn yelled playfully to. "You can borrow some of my pads when ever you...start," Lyn said. Tak looked a bit uncomofortable. "Okay thanks," she answered.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "Being close to your period causes mood swings and just being irritable," Lyn said. "Okay I get it," Tak said. "Ok I am just trying to tell you what to expect," Lyn said.

"Thanks but right now I don't want to hear it," Tak said. "One small thing when you start it might feel like you peed yourself," Lyn said. "Yeah that one I didn't need to know seriously," Tak said.

"Maybe I should've said it differently," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe you should've," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said quickly. "Oh and this is something you need to know, it mgiht make you more horny," Lyn said.

"THANK YOU DOCTOR LYN!" Tak shouted playfully. "SORRY!" Lyn yelled back playfully. "Some of these things you need to know," Lyn told Tak. "I know..but it feels uncomfortable," she said.

"Aw I know it does," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I feel horrible," she moaned. "Aw I did to," Lyn said. Tak shook her head. "I know you told me," she said. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "Ok sorry," Tak said getting to her feet and walking back into the house sitting on the couch.

Lyn walked in and closed and locked the door and sat beside Tak. "Ow," Tak moaned. "It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. "Hey Tak," Zim said. "Um hi what's up," Tak asked him. "Nothing what about you?" he asked.

"Pain," Tak answered. "Pain?" Zim asked. "It's a girl thing," Lyn told him. "Oh okay I get it," Zim said. Tak rolled to her back and held her stomach. "How bad does it ache?" Lyn asked.

"7," Tak answered. "Oh that's not bad," Lyn said. "No.. is 9 about now," she corrected herself with tears in her eyes. "Aw don't cry," Lyn said. "It's not like I want to," Tak answered. "Ok I understand," Lyn said.

"No you don't," Tak said. "Don't worry I do," Lyn said. "Please your making me feel uncomfortable," Tak said quickly. "Is that the problem? Listen it's ok to feel that way," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "It is? then why do I feel like I'm weak when I do?" she asked. "I don't know but maybe your not used to feeling this way," Lyn said. "Your right," Tak said. "Hey I'm right here," Zim said.

"Go!" Tak shouted. "GOING!" Zim shouted running upstairs. "Good idea Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah not my best one," Tak said with a smirk. "Yeah I can agree on that," Maroon said. "Don't start with me," Tak said. "What's wrong with you?" Maroon asked.

"Your moms chest hair," Tak answered. "Eww...HEY!" Maroon said. "Shut up," Lyn said. "But Tak started it," Maroon said. "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!" Lyn shouted Tak sighed. "Yeah Maroon be quiet," she mumbled.

"Sure," Maroon said. Lyn shook her head as MiMi played with Gir's piggy. "Hey Zim move," Lyn said. "Whoops," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "What?" Zim asked. "Nothing," Zim said. "Ok then," Tak said.

"I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "GIR! SHUT UP!" Zim shouted. "All of you need to shut up," Tak mumbled. "She's right," Lyn said. "Of course she is," Zim said. Maroon shook his head. MiMi bitch slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked. "I felt like hitting someone," MiMi answered. Tak giggled. "Not funny Tak," Maroon said. "Sorry," Tak said. "Sure," Maroon said. "What's wrong Tak?" Gir asked.

"Nothing you'd understand," Tak answered. "OH!" Gir said sitting on her lap. "Like what!" he asked. "Oof...Um. one thing is GET OFF MY FREAKING LEGS!" Tak shouted. "OK!" Gir shouted standing up and hugging her. "Aw he likes you Tak," Zim said.

"Gir? Please stop hugging me," Tak said. "I LIKE YOU!" Gir shouted. "Yeah I know you do," Tak said. "Aw I think Gir has a crush!" Maroon joked. "That's it once he gets off me your so dead!" Tak said.

"Wholly motherfucker!" Maroon said horrorfied. That's when Gir kissed her on the cheek then jumped off. "Ow my squeedlyspooch," she moaned. Maroon just stood there. Tak got to her feet and bitch slapped him.

"OW! god is that all you girls know how to do?" he asked. "No I can do this," Tak said pulling out two swords. "Um...Where did you get those?" Maroon asked. "Found em," Tak answered. Then she used them both to trip him he didn't have time to fight back or anything.

"Damn girl your good!" Zim said. "I practiced," Tak said. "You can use those skills to fight enemys," Maroon said getting to his feet. Tak thought. "Your right I could," she agreed.

"Just make sure you don't misuse them," Lyn said. Tak shot her an angry glare. "Sorry," she said quickly. *Lyn* "How about we all go for a evening walk?" Zim asked.

"Yeah he's right maybe that is the best idea," Lyn said. that's when everyone put their disguises on and opened the front door stepped out and closed it.

"Now Maroon don't fuck this up like you did last time," Tak said "I said I was sorry about that!" Maroon shouted defending himself. "I know," Lyn said. Lyn noticed Tak kept most her eye sight on the street or other things not the people around her,

"Hey what's up?" she asked her. Tak looked over at her. "I'm still feeling a bit gulity," she answered. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Dib ran up to them. "BUTT SEX MAN GOT AWAY!" he shouted.

"Butt Sex Man got away? how?" Tak asked. "Gaz was trying to stranggle me but he got away! and now he's going to rape little kids!" Dib shouted. Tak shook her head. "I''ll get him," she said.

"I'll help," Lyn said. "Me to," Zim and Maroon said. MiMi sighed. "Seriously stop staring at me I'm helping!" she shouted. "Thanks!" Dib shouted. "I thought you hated us?" Tak asked. "I still wanna expose you all but I need your help just this once!" Dib said.

"Ok don't worry we're helping," Tak said. "Ok he ran this way," Dib said leaning over the alley way. "BTW Tak I know most of the cops are still looking for you," he stated. Tak gulped. "I saw that," Dib said with a smirk.

"Can you stop flirting and focus on finding Butt Sex Man?" MiMi asked. "I am not flirting with Tak!" Dib shouted. "Besides she's mine," Zim mumbled. "WHAT?" Dib asked shocked. "NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"I'm on to you," Dib said pointing at Zim. Zim gulped. "I saw that to," Dib stated. Tak pushed him into the wall as she leaned over it. "OW!" Dib yelled. "Oh quit complaining I barley pushed you," Tak said.

Just then she saw two flash lights *it was close to dusk* "God Tak those are police officers," Dib said leaning over her shoulder. "I can see that," Tak said. "Dib?" she said sweetly. "Yeah?" Dib asked.

"Get your big ass head off my shoulder," she said in a annoyed voice. "Yeah..um sorry," Dib said rubbing his arms. "Oh quit flirting Dib," MiMi said. "I AM NOT MIMI!" Dib screamed. "Hey what was that?" a officer asked.

Tak gulped as she leaned over the wall again. "Hey whose there!" an officer asked. then he shoned his light over there. "OH SHIT! its the scary ass girl!" he screamed. "At least they think your scary," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes.

"Hey little girl why you here? to kill more people?" the officer asked. Tak sighed. "No," she said loud enough for them to hear her. "I see a boy, behind you what are you planning on doing?" the second officer asked.

Tak looked at Dib he looked shocked. "Nothing!" he shouted. "Yeah he's right nothing!" Tak said. "Then I need everyone who might be back there to come out," the first officer said. Thats' when Gir Mimi Zim Tak and Dib said.

"Wow there's alot of you what's going on?" the second officer asked. "Listen we're looking for Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Whose in gods name is that?" the first officer asked. Tak sighed. "What is wrong with the scary girl?" the second officer asked.

"My name isn't scary girl dumbasses," Tak said. "Oh yeah I remember it's Tak right?" the first officer asked. She nodded. "That's is a evil name!" the second officer said scared.

Tak sighed this time she sounded like she was close to tears. "Is she going to cry?" the first officer asked. Dib shrugged. "Maybe," he said. Then MiMi kicked him in the shin. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Um did that cat just talk?" the first officer asked. "No she didn't," Tak said with a few tears in her eyes. MiMi meowed. "I told you to stop eating those doughnuts," the second officer told the first officer.

the first officer sighed. "Dang it," he moaned. Tak eyed them soon she fell to her knees. "Whoa! what's wrong with her?" the second officer asked. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts and my sides are killing me," Tak moaned. "Aw it's ok Tak try moving around some," Lyn suggested. "She's in pain," Lyn said. "Oh is it that time...OW!" the poor second officer didn't get to ask his question because the first one kicked him in the shin. "You don't ask that in front of other boys!" he shouted. "OW! sorry!" the second officer shouted.

Tak sighed again. then she slowly got to her feet. "Is she alright?" the first officer asked. "Yeah I think she's fine," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," the first officer said. "Can we go passed?" Lyn asked.

"Of course," the second officer said letting them passed but when Tak walked passed they stopped her. "OW! hey what's the big deal?" she asked. "Your coming with us you cute little trouble maker," the second officer said. "Trouble makers are hot," the frist one said Tak eyed him. "I'm super sorry," he said again.

"Listen you need to let her go," Dib said. "Why should we?" the second officer asked. "We need her," Zim said. "Oh no we can't trust someone as cute as her walking around," the first officer said.

"Would you please stop saying how cute or hot I am?" Tak asked. "Sorry," the second officer said. "How about sexy?" the first officer asked. Tak shook her head. "Ten times worse," Lyn eyed her.

"Oh," she said finally understanding then she kicked the officer who held her in the balls then she back away and pulled out both her swords. "Listen either you walk away OR Get your fingers chopped off," Tak said.

"Um.. I kinda wanna keep my fingers," the first officer said. "We don't have to listen to this cute little girl," the second officer said. "Your right," the first one said. Tak gulped. "I saw that," one of the officers said.

She back away some. "Stay away from me," she said. then Lyn kicked both officers into the trash cans "Let's go!" she yelled Tak quickly put her swords away and followed Dib and the rest down the alley way.

"Ok I could've sworn he went this way," Dib said pointing to the next allley way. "You sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Dib said. Tak sighed. "I can't handle the pain," she moaned near tears once again. Then she heard the officers yelling "WHERE ARE YOU!" "We need to keep moving if we don't we're toast," she told her friends and a gay big headed nobody. *Dib*

"Ok let's just go down this way," Dib said pointing. Tak pushed passed him with everyone else. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Dib shouted running after them. "Shut up Dib I don't want to be found ok?" Tak said.

"Tak I sense your stress calm down some," Lyn said. Tak sighed "I-I'm trying to," she said. "Are you gonna cry?" Dib asked. "No," Tak mumbled. "I see tears," Dib said. Tak moaned as she slumped down next to a wall and she buried her head in her knees.

"Sorry did I say something?" Dib asked. Lyn eyed him. "No not this time," she said. "Oh ok good. wait...hey!" Dib said offended. "What? it's true," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Dib said.

Tak surley began to sob. "What is wrong with her?" Dib asked. "One word..Hormones," Maroon said. "Ooh," Dib said. "Wait what?" he asked. "Nevermind," Maroon said. Tak sighed. "Your all making me feel really uncomfortable," she said.

"I'm sorry," Dib said. "It's fine big headed persons," Tak said. "I don't mean to inturrupted your crying time Tak but we need to move," Dib said. Tak got to her feet. "Ok he's right," she said.

Soon they all were walking again. "I can still hear them," Zim said. "Yeah they must not be to far behind," Dib said. Before rounded the next corner Tak leaned around it. "Clear," she said as everyone moved around it.

"Ok look for signs then we can find Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Well what are the signs?" MiMi asked. "Pants," Dib answered. "Pants? really?" Tak asked. "Yeah it's complicated," Dib said. "Sure it is," Tak said.

"What about the blood on the fence?" Zim asked. "How could I have missed that?" Dib asked himself. "Your stupid," MiMi said. "MiMi shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then they saw two flash lights behind them.

"There you are!" the first officer yelled. Tak gulped. "You are going to time hard time!" the second one yelled. "Listen to me," Tak said. "I didn't mean to do any of those things," she said. The first officer eyed her.

"You are so attractive you know that?" he asked. Tak shook her head. "Yes I'm thrilled," she said. Zim was smirking in the back. "You! do you like her?" the second officer asked. Zim gulped. "Uh...I..Yes," he said.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed. Tak put her hand on her eyes like she was embarrassed or annoyed. "She's so cute when she's annoyed," the frist officer said. "Wait I just figured something out," Lyn said. "You only want Tak because you want to do bad things to her! your pediphiles! your not even real cops!" she yelled.

"DAMN IT! How'd you know?" the first fake officer asked. Tak's eyes were wide. "They want to do bad things to me?" she asked shocked as all hell. "Yes your delisious," the second fake officer said.

"Well we won't let that happen to her," Dib said. Tak gulped. "Oh god," she mumbled. "Seeing her upset is amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak looked disgusted. "Your going to make me sick here," she said.

"Ooh sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak gagged once as she put her head down on her knees. "Your making me sick!" Lyn and Maroon shouted. "Oh my god," Dib said. "You people are fucking sick!" Gaz yelled from behind them.

"GAZ!" Dib yelled. Gaz walked over to them. "Listen you pediphiles are really pathictic you need to acutally try something else like killing puppies," she said. the fake cops stared at Gaz.

"Who is she?" one of them asked. "My younger sister," Dib answered. "Oh," one of them said. Just then Butt Sex Man walked passed. "Dib I thought you said he escaped," Tak said.

"Um..I thougth he did honest!" Dib yelled. "Sure you did," Lyn said. "Your pretty," Zim said to Tak. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "Uh I said you look shitty!" Zim shouted. "Not funny Zim I know what you said," Tak said.

"She isn't pretty she is sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak sighed. "Please stop saying that," she begged. "Sorry but we can't," one of the fake officers said.

Tak moaned as she shook her head with her hands on her eyes. "I can't stand how dang sexy she is," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again this time near tears.

"God shut up! Lyn shouted. "Yeah you people are making her sick and that's my job," Gaz said. everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing Gaz," Dib said. "Well if Tak or what ever he name is wasn't so sexy maybe we would," one of the fake officers said. Tak buired her head in her knees. "I-I hate you both," she mumbled. "Aw she hates us," one of the fake officers said.

"That's not a good thing," Dib said. "So? it's amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again. "I am about to throw upi if you don't shut up!" she yelled. "You guys really need to shut up," Lyn said.

"Listen if you weren't so sexy maybe we would shut-up," one of the fake officers said. Tak shook her head. "Please just shut up," "Sorry hun," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned mixed with a growl. "Aw she's irritated," one of the officers said.

"This isn't going well," Lyn said. "What can we do?" Zim asked. "I'm not sure," Maroon said. Tak looked up at them with a few tears in her eyes. "Wow your eyes are sexy," one of the fake pfficers said.

"MIMI! ATTACK!" Tak shouted. Just then the officers turned to the cat. then she turned to her SIR form and plow drived them. into the ground. "And Tak is really a alien," DIb said showing them a pic he took of her.

"Wow she's still sexy," one of the fake officers said. "God...," Tak moaned. "Ok Let's go," Lyn said. as she and everyone else followed Dib. "Those cops creep me out. Now I know there is no such thing as love," Tak said.

"Oh yes you know there is," Zim said. Tak narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't hurt me," he said. "I won't," Tak said. "So those cops are really sickning," Gaz said. Dib shook his head. "These readings are not right," he said.

"Reading's for what?" Lyn asked. "Um. well I kinda got all your hormone levels," Dib said. "Tak's is so far the highest," he said. "Like I said hormones," Maroon said. Tak took the water bottle she had and took a gulp. "Okay you seriously need to stop saying nasty stuff I can't handle anymore," she said.

"Sorry," Zim said. "Well those cops were so nasty," Maroon said. "No chizz," MiMi said. "Tak you feeling ok?" Lyn asked. "I'm feeling a bit light headed but Im fine," Tak said. "Ok once we get home you can rest," Lyn said.

Once At Zim's House:

Maroon Lyn Tak Zim Gir and MiMi were watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and opened it. "Ugh. what do you want?" she asked Dib. "I don't know but I just saw the cops not to far away from here," he said.

"Oh god no," Tak moaned. "Yeah I know," Dib said. "Oh god not them again," Lyn said walking up behind Tak. "Don't worry I don't think they were heading this way," Dib said as he turned around and left Tak quickly closed the door.

"Ok them," Zim said confused. "I'm just as confused as you are," Tak said. "No I think Gir is way more confused," MiMi said as Tak and Zim looked over at Gir he was bashing his head in the wall. "GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zim shouted-asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted back. Tak shook her head with a giggle. "You make me feel so much better," she said. "Aw I'm glad," Zim said. Lyn smirked. "What?" Zim asked. "You don't have to hide it anymore we know you feel for Tak," she said.

Zim sighed. "Yeah I like her big whoop," he said. Tak blushed a bit. "Aw. really?" she asked. "Yeah everytime we kiss I can't explain how it feels," Zim said. Tak smiled. "Aw your so kind," she said.

"Thanks Zim for making Tak feel better," Maroon said. "I hope you don't think I'm lying because I'm not I like Tak," Zim said. "I don't," Maroon said looking confused. "Oh ok then," Zim said. Tak shook her head again. "I'm surrounded by morons," she said. "Not you Zim," she said quickly. "HEY!" Maroon yelled. "To bad," Tak said.

"Stop PMS'ing," Maroon said. "I am not," Tak said. "Ok fine maybe I am," she said quickly. "That's a girl thing dumb brod," Lyn said. "I ain't dumb," Maroon said. "Your acting it," Tak said. "SHIT!" Maroon yelled.

"Shut up," MiMi said walking passed. "Would you stop PMSing?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Nevermind," Tak said quickly. "Sure ok," MiMi said. Tak shook her head. "I don't get you," she said. "Well sometimes I don't get you," MiMi said back.

Tak eyed her. "Watch it," she warned. "Whoops," MiMi said sitting on the couch. Just then Tak put her disguise on opened the front door and walked out. "Where you going?" Lyn asked.

"I need some air," Tak said Lyn and MiMi followed her. "Are you sure your just not doing this to cry?" Lyn asked. "Yes I'm sure," Tak said. Lyn eyed her. "I can sense your lying," she said.

"Please stop using your implant it freaks me out," Tak said. "Stop running away from your problems and face them," Lyn said back. "I don't run away!" Tak yelled as she put her head down on her knees.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lyn said. Tak picked her head up. "It's fine," she said just then Zim walked out side and MiMi sucker punched him! Tak's eyes were wide she covered her mouth to hold a laugh in. "Ooh what.. the! hey!" Zim yelled holding his cheek.

"Oh god. MiMi," Tak said laughing. Just then Gir ran out with some waffles and MiMi upper cutted him! he went flying in the air. "AHHHH!" he screamed. Tak burst out laughing again same with Zim and Lyn.

"MiMi your funny!" Tak said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Just then Dib was walking passed the house and MiMi grabbed his head put her foot on the tip of it gother extendable claw and drop kicked him!

Tak nearly started crying she was laughing so hard! "My squeedlyspooc hurts!" she said. "MiMi why are you so violent?" Tak asked. "I don't know I was bored," MiMi answered. Lyn and Tak got to thier feet.

Tak swayed on her feet. "I saw something in the bathroom, might want to start explaining?" Lyn asked. Tak eyed her. "It was just a pad, Nothing important but...I think I started," she said.

Lyn smiled. "I knew you were close," she said. Tak looked a bit uncomfortable. "Please don't mention this to anyone," she said. "I promise," Lyn said. Tak smirked "Ok,"

"So your feeling ok?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded "Yeah I'm fine," she said. Just then DIb came in a trash can and MiMi kicked him back down inside and kicked it as hard as she could. Tak laughed again.

"Please MiMi I can't breathe," Tak said. "Oh sorry," MiMi said. "I will never get you," Tak said with a smirk. "Me either with you," MiMi told Tak. "Hey," Tak said. "I say whoops!" MiMi said with a giggle.

"Tak look," Lyn said. Tak turned around and saw the two fake pediphile cops coming. she moaned. "Hey look it's the sexy girl," the first fake officer said. "Yes hi," Tak said.

"Damn she's lookin' even more stunning," the second fake officer said. Tak moaned again as she shook her head. "Aw what's wrong sexy?" the first fake officer asked. Tak crossed her arms.

Lyn eyed her. "Oh," she mumbled. Zim walked beside Tak. "Get lost she's mine," he said. "She's yours?" the first fake officer asked. "Yes now beat it," Zim said. "Blah," both fake officers said as they walked away.

"Thanks Zim," Tak said. "Anytime, and their right you are short of sexy," Zim said. Tak smirked with a small blush. "Aw. thanks I guess I am," she said. Zim giggled. "Yes you are," he said.

Tak shook her head. "Aw...thanks," she said.

Zim kissed her on the cheek and walked back into his house. "Oh god," Tak mumbled. "Your not going to hurt him are you?" Lyn asked her. "No I'm not," Tak answered. "Ok good," Lyn said with a sigh.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted in the walk way. "Zim likes you Tak!" he yelled. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "With pleasure," MiMi said walking over to him and upper cutting him. "AHH!" he screamed. Tak laughed.

"My god your funny," she said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Lyn eyed Tak. "Were you crying?" she asked. Tak sighed "Yeah I guess I was," she said. "Aw.. why?" Lyn asked. "I guess all the stress," Tak said.

"Yeah good reasons," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. Just then Dib came back. "I landed in a srub," he moaned. Tak eyed him. "So?" "So? it hurt!" Dib yellled. Tak giggled. "Maybe it did," Lyn said.

"Want me to hurt you again?" MiMi asked. "No," Dib said. "Then get your butt outta here," she said. "Ok," Dib said leaving. "MiMi come on," Tak said opening the front door letting her SIR go in first and walking in after her. with Lyn following.

"Hey girls you really like spending time outside huh?" Maroon asked. "Yeah so?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon said. "What's today?" Tak asked. "Saturday," Lyn said. "Oh god. skool on Monday, I'm not emotionally ready," she moaned sitting on the couch.

"Why what/s wrong?" Lyn asked sitting beside her. "Sometimes I still feel like crying," Tak answered. "Oh it's ok like I said I know some good places to go," Lyn said with a smile. "Thanks," Tak said.

"Welcome," Lyn said. MiMi sat on the arm of the couch. "Hey MiMi do you mind?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Your mom," Tak said. "Your my mom," MiMi said back. "Yeah and I say move your ass," Tak said back.

"Damn it trick always works," MiMi moaned jumping down. Tak giggled. "Next time think before you act," "I will!" MiMi said. "You better," Tak said. MiMi shook her head as Zim laughed. "What's so funny?" Tak asked.

"Um.. Your pretty," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "You make no sense," Tak said. Zim moaned. "I know I don't," Just then Dib knocked on the door. "Hey Zim!" "Aw.. what do you want?" Zim asked "I have a flash light I'm going hunting for bigfoot!" Dib said. "So? why did you come here?" Zim asked. Dib shrugged as he turned it on and it shoned in Zim's face. "Oooh!" he moaned. Dib: "What the fuck?" Zim looked at him in a squint. "You make me sick!" he yelled. Dib looked offended "So? you make Tak sick!" he yelled back. Zim crossed his arms. "Leave her outta this!" he shouted.

Dib eyed him. "Aw," Zim looked thoughtful at Dib. "What?" he asked. Dib smirked evilly "You like her!" he said pointing at Zim with his free hand. Zim made a fist. "I do not!," "I can hear you Dib!" Tez shouted.

"WHAT! TEZ! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Dib shouted/screamed (Tez was a friend of Tak she was an Irken Invader) Zim: *whispers* "She just walked in," "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Dib asked "I said you're stupid," Zim said back.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tak shouted. "MAKE ME!" Dib shouted. "Oh I will!" Tak said. "Bad idea to set her off," Zim said. "Wait why?" Dib asked. Just then Tez appeared. "Oh your about to find out the hard way!" Dib moaned "BUTTERNUT!"

Just then she drop kicked him took Gir and left. Zim made another fist "GOOD I DON'T NEED GIR!" he shouted. "Why are we always alone?" Zim asked Tak. "Don't even think about it," Tak warned. "I WASN'T! I HATE YOU!" Zim yelled. "Me to," Tak said. Just then Dib crawled in the doorway. "I landed in another shrub!" he moaned.

"So?" Tak asked. "Well it didn't feel good!" Dib yelled. "Ok I think I need to punch you in the face," Tak said. "Wait what?" Dib asked as Tak walked over to him and punched him in the face. "OUCH! Hey! you knocked my loose tooth out!" he yelled.

Then Tak took his tooth from him and threw it. "Now go find it," she said. "DAMN IT!" DIb shouted running back out to find it. Just then Tez came back. "Oh Zim I stole your i pod...wait Tak? you couldn't even let me help?" she asked noticing Tak beat up Zim she seen how he was in pain. "Guess what? I found a nickle!" "Ew its ugly!" Tak yelled. "I have feelings you know!" Dib yelled. "No you don't" Tak said.

"I wasn't really thinking of that," Tak said. "YOU STOLE MY I POD!" Zim shouted/asked. "Yes," Tez said. "BTW I'm keeping Gir," she said. "Why?" Zim asked. "Because," Tez said.

as she left. Just then Dib walked back in. "Found my tooth!" he said. Then Tak took it from him again and threw it again. "Find it bastard," she said. "I HATE YOU!" he shouted running back out.

Tak looked at Zim. "When is the dipthong gonna realize I like him?" she wondered. Zim slightly look at Tak. "She looks...pretty Wait what the fucking hell!" he wondered. "I sense love," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit

"Mimi say that again and I'll push you out in front of a bus!" she yelled. "NO NOT THE BUS!" Mimi shouted. Tak laughed. Zim shook his head. "Well I'll go get Gir see ya," he said leaving. Tak fell to her knees.

"Wow..." Just then DIb walked back in. "Hey found my tooth!" he yelled walking passed Tak. She quickly moved her hand back and punched him in the face he fell to the ground OUT COLD!

Mimi eyed him then Tak. "Wow...you have good aim!" she said Tak looked behind her. "Whoops...I didn't see him," Mimi giggled. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Hey Tak!...Wait why is the big headed human on the floor?" he asked.

Tak eyed him then her father. "Um...he tripped?" she said obviously lying. "Your lying," Lyn said to Tak. Tak closed eyes for a moment. Her father eyed her then Lyn. "Your lying?" he asked. Tak re-opened her eyes. "No...mm yes," she said.

"Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to lie?" he asked. Tak got a bit teary eyed. "Yes you did...I'm sorry," she said. Tallest Purple understood. "It's okay Takiah I won't send you to Planet Filth have you been using your implant?" he asked.

Tak eyed Lyn then she looked at the ground she wrapped her arms around her head. "Well?" he asked. "Y-yes," she finally said. "What did I tell you! You used all your chances Tak I'm afraid I'll have to come and paddle your ass," he said.

Tak sobbed once. "You didn't use it," Lyn said to her. Tak shook her head. "Yes I did. I just lied to you about it," she said. "When?" Lyn asked. "Yesterday...I had to...," Tak said sobbing. "Why?" Lyn asked.

"B-because I needed to get a cop away," Tak said as she sobbed. "Please give her another chance!" Lyn begged Tak's dad. But Tallest Purple shook his head. "I'm sorry but she used her last chance," he said.

"Please look at her!" Lyn said. Tallest Purple looked at how sad his daughter was and couldn't stand to see her that way. "Ok.. One more chance Tak, but if you use it your ASS is mine," he said as he signed off.

Tak sobbed again. "It's ok," Lyn said. "God...I can't handle this anymore," Tak said. Lyn rubbed her back. "Just calm down," she told her. Tak's shoulders stopped shaking and she stopped crying. "Thanks...but I feel really stressed," she said.

"Don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Tak got to her feet and began to walk up stairs. "Where are you going?" Lyn asked. Tak's eyes got wide but Lyn couldn't see them. "Um. just to Zim's room," Tak answered.

"To do what?" Lyn asked. "Listen to music," Tak answered. "Ok have fun," Lyn said as she sat on the couch. Tak sighed. "Oh I will," she mumbled as she opened Zim bedroom door closed it and locked it and turned on the radio.

Then sat on his bed. Slowly she began to feel herself down. "Mm," she moaned surely she put her right hand in her pants under her underwear and began to finger herself she started off slowly and went faster as the feeling got more intense. Soon she began to violently thrust her hips into her hand moaning Until she reached a powerful orgasm moaning twice as loud.

Just then the door rattled "Tak? what are you doing in there?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped fingering herself. "Um..I'm listening to music that's all!" she said. "I thought I heard moaning are you ok?" Lyn asked.

"I'm fine!" Tak said. Just then Lyn opened the door and saw Tak on the bed with her right hand in her pants. "You were masturbating huh?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "Yeah...Sorry I lied," she said.

"No I understand," Lyn said. "It felt so good," she moaned putting her head on Lyn's legs. "Yes, I bet it did," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak giggled to. "Yeah," she agreed. "Ok you look like you had fun," Lyn said.

"Oh. I had fun," Tak said with a small moan. "Why are you still moaning?" Lyn asked. "It feels good still," Tak answered. "Oh right," Lyn said with a smirk. "Come on let's go downstairs," she said.

Tak got to her feet and followed Lyn out the door. "So I see you had a ball in Zim's room," Lyn said. "What did you mean?" Tak asked. "There was cum just about all over the place," Lyn said. "You better clean it up before Zim sees it," she warned.

Tak looked at the ground. "Yeah..I will," she said. "Aw, don't be embrrassed it's normal," Lyn said. "No...I'm not embarrassed," Tak said. "Oh good," Lyn said said sighing with relief. Tak sighed. "Hey Zim," Lyn said once she saw him.

"Our last day of freedom," Zim said. Tak moaned. "No. I'm not ready to go back!" she yelled. "Me either," Lyn said. "The only thing you need this year is a pencil glue, paper and a notebook," Zim said.

"Nice," Lyn said. "Don't worry I got it all," Zim said. "I can't believe skool's starting tomorrow," Tak said. "No one can," Maroon saud. "Your not going you should be happy," Zim said. "Ms. Bitter's lives up to her name," Tak said.

"Yeah," Zim agreed. "At least we can walk," Lyn said. "Yeah.." Zim said. "Stop saying yeah," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. "Ow," Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Cramps," Tak said. "Oh yeah those suck," Lyn said.

"Yeah," Tak said. Mimi jumped on the couch. "What up people?" she asked. "Your face now move," Tak said. "What about my face?" Mimi asked. "I don't know!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Mimi yelled.

"Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "I'm trying," Tak said. "What's wrong with her?" Maroon asked. "You make me critically ill," Tak told him. "HEY!" he yelled offended. "What? you do!" Tak said with a giggle.

"Hmm," Maroon whined "I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir shouted. "That's nice Gir," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir yelled. "How can he be happy?" Lyn asked. "BECAUSE! I LOVEDED SKOOL!" Gir shouted. "He's only been there like 4 times," Zim said.

"I've seen it," Mimi said. "Yes you did," Tak said. "So whose ready to give up summer?" Lyn asked. No one answered. "I knew it," she moaned. "Don't worry we get out ealier this year," Tak pointed out.

"Yeah but it's not enough to cancel gym," Zim said. "No not gym," Tak moaned. She was having bad period cramps no WAY SHE WAS ABLE TO DO GYM! "If I skip I'll get detention and if I used my implant I get my ass paddled," Tak said.

"Yeah pretty hard choices," Zim said. "Look on the bright side at least its 5th grade with the same old crabby teacher," Lyn said. "Wow that really cheered me up," Zim said with a fake giggle.

"Oh shut up!" Lyn yelled hitting him with a near by pillow. "OUCH!" he said playfully. "5th grade of HELL," Tak pointed out. "Your so right," Mimi said. "Yeah Tak I never thought of it that way," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and answered it. "What do you want Dib?" she asked crossing her arms. "I found my tooth and got 40 bucks out of t," Dib said showing her the money.

"So?" Tak asked. "Skool starts tomorrow and I'm ready to expose you three," he told Zim, Lyn and Tak. "Good luck with that," Zim said. "Stop saying that! It got not funny like 30 scenes ago!" Dib shouted.

"Buttersticks!" Zim yelled. Tak laughed. "Ok Dib go get ready for skool we're doing the same," Tak said. "MAKE ME! Oh...yeah ok see ya tomorrow," Dib said walking away. "God why must he come and tell us his plans?" Tak asked

Lyn and Zim shrugged. "Yeah," Tak said sitting on the couch. "So I stole some stuff if you wanna look through it," Zim told the girls. "Thanks Zim," Tak said as she set it on the floor got on her knees and looked at sime of it with Lyn.

"Welcome," Zim said. "Wow a holographic notebook," Lyn said "There's two," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said taking one same with Lyn. "Be careful there's a lot of pointy pencils in there," Zim said. "I think we know better," Tak said. "Just checking," Zim said.

"Also Tak you might wanna bring extra pads along who knows what we're doing in gym," Lyn said. "Thanks for the imfo," Tak said. "Yeah I also hate gym," Zim said. "WHO doesn't?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Lyn answered.

"Me either!" Tak said. "Ok calm down and finish searching," Lyn told her. "Ok," Tak said "Ok I'm done for now," Tak said climbing on the couch. "Geez what's up with you?" Zim asked. "Peer pressure," Tak moaned.

"Yeah she's right," Lyn agreed. "Am I ever wrong?" Tak asked. "No never," Lyn answered. "No," Mimi said. "NEVER!" Maroon said. "Not since I known you," Zim said. "Wow," Tak said with a giggle she was surpirsed to learn how right she was.

"I'm shocked," she said. "It's a good thing Tak," Lyn said. "Thanks I know," Tak said holding her head with her hands. "Headache?" Zim asked. "Very bad one," Tak answered. "Take a PMS pill it'll help," Lyn said handing her one.

"Thanks," Tak said after she took it. "Now what should we do?" Zim asked. "Something boring so time won't pass so fast," Tak said. "Yeah I agree we should do something so boring," Lyn said agreeing with Tak's statment.

"Ok just sit here," Zim said. "I'm already bored," Tak moaned. "That's good," Lyn said "Realy?" Tak asked. "I don't know really," Lyn answered. . .. Tak shook her head. "Right," Lyn giggled. "I'm thinking about just skipping gym and getting detention," Tak said. "Why not just write a note why you can't take gym?" Lyn asked. Tak looked shocked. "Our gym teacher is a man," she said.

"So? he's bound to understand," Lyn said. "I don't know," Tak said. "Look I'll tell him for you," Lyn said patting her on the back. "You will? Thanks," Tak said "Your welcome," Lyn said "But wait. what if he doesn't buy it?" Tak asked. "Don't worry I'm sure he will," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said. "Hey girls I'm right here," Zim said. "Then move," Tak said in an irritated voice. "Ok," Zim said getting up from the couch and leaving "Thank you," Lyn said. "Sure," Zim said as he left. "Hey I just made something up. Dib just got Bitter'D." Lyn said. Tak laughed. "That sounds fun to say," she said. "Yeah it does," Zim agreed.

Just then there was a knock on the door Tak got up put her disguise on and opened the door. "Dib?" she asked. "Um. Hi did you happen to see a flash light?" he asked. "Um. I don't recall," Tak said.

"DAMN!" Dib yelled. "Oh god shut up," Mimi said. "Hey cat I have feelings you know," he said. "Oh I didn't notice," Mimi said. "HEY!" Dib yelled offended. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Gir screamed.

"WEE HOOO! ! I HAS HONEY!" he screamed afterwords. "Oh...Gir what's wrong with you?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged as he skipped toward Dib but tripped on nothing and grabbed Tak's leg.

"Gir um. please get off my leg," Tak said trying to shake the robot off. "Hey Gir get off her!" Zim shouted. Gir hugged Tak's leg. "NO! I LOVEDED TAK!" he screamed. "Someone get this thing off of me!" Tak yelled.

Gir jumped down and began to walk toward Dib but he tripped on Tak's shoe and landed on Dib's foot. "DAMN YOU TAK!" he screamed in pain. "WHAT!" Tak asked rather shocked. "I DON'T KNOW!" Dib screamed back.

"Ok!" Tak yelled back. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. Just then Gir got up and kissed Tak's shoe then walked away. "Um..." Tak said not able to find words to say at that moment. "I am just as confused as you are," Dib said.

Tak shook her head. "I don't get your robot Zim," she said. Zim nodded "Me either Tak," he said crossing his arms. "GIR STOP KISSING UP TAK!" Zim screamed. "AW I KNOW YOU LOVEDED HER!" Gir screamed back.

That's when Dib smirked evilly. "You like Tak huh Zim?" he asked. "I DO NOT!" Zim screamed. "I heard your robot!" Dib said correcting Zim. "WELL HE'S ON ROBOT DOPE SO HE DOESN'T COUNT!" Zim shouted back.

"NO! I'M ON CRACK!" Gir screamed back. "OK!" Zim screamed at his robot. "Well either way I know you feel for her," Dib said. "Whose to say YOU don't feel for her?" Zm asked Dib blushed some. "I DON'T LIKE HER!" he yelled back.

"Oh god I have two morons crushing on me," Tak moaned rolling her eyes. "What! I said I didn't like you!" Dib said loud enough for Tak to hear. "BUT YOU ALWAYS ASSUME I LIKE HER SO YOU MUST LIKE HER!" Zim yelled.

"ZIM LIKES TAK CASE CLOSED!" Mimi screamed. "I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs. "Stop shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" Tak screamed really loud. Both boys got quiet. "I LIKE ZIM OK!" she said loud.

Zim blushed Dib looked shocked. "You like me?" Zim asked. "YES! NOW SHUT UP!" she screamed. "OK!" Dib yelled crossing his arms. "I never knew that," Zim said. "That's because you never bothered to ask," Tak said with a smirk.

Zim sighed "Yeah I guess I was to stubborn to ask," he said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Yes you were and you will always be," she said. Zim smirked "Your right on that," he agreed. "Ew alien sex I'm leaving," Dib said. "WHAT! WE SHALL NOT DO SEX!" Zim screamed.

"EW STOP SAYING THAT WORD!" Tak screamed extra loud! "YOUR GONNA BURST MY EAR DRUMS!" Dib screamed. "BE QUIIIIIEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Gir screamed sooo loud.

"Ok...I'll kiss Tak on the lips if you...kiss Lyn," Zim told Dib. Dib blushed. "What?" he asked. "You heard me," ZIm said. "Fine I'm only doing this for you," Lyn told Zim. as she kissed Dib on the lips.

"Oooh...Now! you have to kiss Tak!" Dib told Zim. Tak smirked. "Lean," she told Zim. "Oh right," Zim said as he leaned into her the were just touching lips soon they began kissing. "Aw..this is so wrong yet I can't leave," Dib said.

"There IS YOUR MEASLY HUMAN BRAIN HAPPY NOW!" Zim asked. "Yes," Dib said with a laugh. "See ya at skool tomorrow!" Dib yelled running down the street. "I liked that kiss," Tak said.

"Yes it was quiet enjoyable," Zim agreed. Tak blushed some. "Oh you crazy person," she said. "Eh? I'm crazy? Well thank you!" Zim said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I don't know no I don't," Zim said.

"Your hard to understand," Lyn said. "Yes thank you," Zim said with an annoyed look. "WHOOO WEE WHOO! I FOUNDS SOME ICENING!" Gir screamed running around the living room. "GIR! What's going on!" Zim asked.

Gir stopped running pointed at Zim. "YOUR MOTHER!" he yelled 'WHOO!" he screamed as he began running around the living room again. "I DON'T HAVE A MOM!" Zim screamed. "Calm down," Tak said with a giggle. "I can't! Gir's annoying!" Zim yelled Tak sighed. "I KNOW!" she yelled. "SHUT UP!" Mimi shouted. "God Mimi can you yell any louder? I can't hear you," Tak said. "Sure I can," Mimi said.

"Well don't," Tak said. "KK," Mimi said.

Next Day: *LOL remember I just got home from skool so yeah*

Tak, Zim, and Lyn were already walking to skool. "No I spy Dib," Tak moaned. Dib walked right up to them. "Hey guess what? I hear that our gym teacher is actually isn't gonna look like a pig," he said.

"Wow awesome news Dib," Lyn said. "Yeah," Dib said. "No I see the skool," Zim moaned. "Don't remind me," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. Soon all four of them walked up the steps and saw Ms. Bitter's

"Looks like we have new immature rats," Ms. Bitter's said. "That'll make the school board happy," she said as she walked down the hall toward her room with the class following.

"Just sit anywhere," she said taking a sit in her chair. Tak tripped Dib and he smacked his head on the desk. "Ouch...Real mature Tak," he said getting up. "Dib you tripped and now you get to sit at that desk," Ms. Bitter's said.

"What? NO! That desk is horrible! It can't even support a book!" Dib said. "Let alone you," Tak said. "Yes thank you." Dib said. "Just sit down," Ms. Bitter's said. So Tak sat beside DIb Zim beside her and Lyn behind Tak.

"Ok we'll start with the normal attendance," Ms. Bitter's said. "Um Ms. Bitter's?" Dib asked. "What?" she asked. "Who sits way in the back?" he asked. "I don't know..someone," she replied.

"Maybe that's where Dib should sit if he gets to annoying," Jessica said as the others laughed. "Hey!" Dib yelled offended. "Good idea," Ms. Bitter's said. "WHAT!" Dib yelled shocked. "You heard her," Tak said crossing her arms.

"Yeah no one asked you," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Now. Zim! pass these papers out to everyone," Ms. Bitter's said. "Eh. ok," Zim said getting up from his desk walking up to where Ms. Bitter's was standing and taking the papers. He started by the window where Dib once sat last year.

That's where Jessica sat. "Just don't touch me," she said. Zim scowled at her as he walked passed. "What is this?" the girl asked. Zim shrugged as he walked passed. Once he got to Tak he seemed to trip on nothing and had to catch himself on her desk.

"Zim did you eat crazy oats today?" she asked. "No...I think someone tripped me," Zim replied as he gave Tak a paper. "Aw Zim has a girlfriend!" Jessica teased. "Yeah! they should date!" a new girl named Amber said agreeing.

"That was mean. Now eat your pencil and apologize," Tak said hypnotizing her. "Wow sorry Zim sorry Tak," Amber said as she ate one of her pencils.

When Tak said down Lyn tapped her on the shoulder. "Your not supossed to use it," she stated. "I know...please don't tell," Tak said. "I won't," Lyn said. Tak sighed "Thanks,"

"Now you'll need to sign your name then get a parent of legal gaurdian to sign the rest and bring it back," Ms. Bitter's said to the class. "Ms. Bitter's this doesn't make sense," Dib said. "I mean what does condent of I dont' know how to pronconce that word," he said.

Ms. Bitter's walked over to Dib's desk took his paper and read it. "That's Impendant stupid," she said everyone in the room laughed. "It's not funny!" Ms. Bitter's growled they ALL shut up! "Ok now you'll need a agenda," Ms. Bitter's said.

"Hmm. Tak come up and take as much as you can carry and pass them out," Ms. Bitter's said. "Can I help?" Zim asked. "Aw what the heck sure," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw! Zim likes Tak!" Jessica said laughing. everyone else just giggled.

Tak sighed as Zim walked over and grabbed some from her hands. "You could've waited," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said. So the two passed out agenda's.

"Now once you get your agenda write your name address phone number locker number and grade if you want," Ms. Bitter's said. Soon Zim and Tak passed out the last two and needed to get two for themsevles.

"Dang it," Dib said as the tip on his pencil broke. "Ms. Bitter's?" he asked once he got his teachers attention. "Can I sharpen my pencil?" he asked. "Ok but you only get to use the sharpener twice each day," Ms. Bitter's said.

As Dib got up Tak tripped him again. everyone laughed along with her. "TAK! I saw that if you trip Dib again your going to the office!" Ms. Bitter's said that's when Tak slumped down in her seat.

"Pay back!" Dib whispered. "Hey Dib?" Ms. Bitter's asked. "Yes?" Dib asked. "I heard that," she said. everyone laughed. "Aw," Dib whined. "Tak you don't want to get in trouble on the first day." Lyn said from behind her,

"Sorry I just had the urge to," Tak said. "Girls stop talking," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as Lyn put her head down. "Alright I'm going to pass out some math books you are to work in them until I say you can stop," Ms. Bitter's said as she grabbed a few in her arms and began passing them out to her students.

Once she got to Zim he opened his book and his eyes got wide. "We're supossed to do all of this?" he asked. "Yes," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw come on Zim it's not that bad," Dib said as Ms. Bitter's was giving his to him.

When Dib opened his book he gasped loud. "Oh my! all of this!" he asked shocked *There was adding mixed with subtraction and maltuplation and other things related to math*

Once Tak got her book she opened it she acutally had to cover her mouth. "That's alot huh?" Lyn asked. "Oh yeah," Tak said as she got her pencil and began working.

"Ms. Bitter's? I dropped my pencil can I pick it up?" Dib asked. "Do you honestly need to ask to do that?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyingly. "I don't know," Dib said as he got to his feet walking toward the doorway was.

He tripped on nothing and hit his head on the door. "OUCH!" he moaned as everyone laughed. "Tak did you trip Dib again?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak shook her head no. "Are you lying?" she asked to make sure.

"No," Tak said. "No Ms. Bitters she didn't trip me I tripped over my feet," Dib said. "Well try walking with your feet out more duh," Amber said. "I will thanks," Dib said sarcastically. "Well your homework tonight is to get your parents to sign those things," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh look at this its time for music," Ms. Bitters said. "Music?" Zim asked. as his class lined up against the wall. "Yes now move," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak wait," Zim said. Tak stopped walking. "What?" she asked. "You forgot your agenda and I wanted to say Hi," Zim said.

"Aw thanks and hi back," Tak replied. "Don't start kissing please!" Amber and Jessica teased as they walked passed Tak and Zim. "Just shut up!" Tak shouted. Both Amber and Jessica turned around.

"Sure ok," they both said as they kept on walking. Once Tak Zim and Lyn walked into the music room they saw drums a piano and a fat teacher Tak's eyes got wide. "Um..." she mumbled. He had his zipper down...ew!

Tak shook her head as she sat next to Zim with Lyn next to him Dib next to her.

"Help I got big heady next to me," Lyn moaned. 'I'm not deaf," Dib said to her. "Sometimes you act it," Tak said. "Your so mean," Dib said. "Ok class I'm Mr. Ketch I teach music duh," he said.

"Wow," Tak's voice said.

"What did you say young lady?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I said WOW," Tak said. "What's your name?" he asked. "Tak," Tak said. "Ok well Tak since you have the smart mouth why not stand up and tell everyone something interesting about you," Mr. Ketch said.

Tak moaned as she got to her feet and walking to the front of the room. "I like bulling people," she said everyone looked shocked. "Um. that's nice Tak anything else?" Mr. Ketch asked.

Tak shook her head. "Aw don't be shy!" Mr. Ketch said. everyone in the room laughed Tak blushed some. "Aw don't cry sweetie," he finally said noticing Tak had her head down she seemed to be sobbing some.

"I'm not crying," she said. "Oh yes you are," Mr. Ketch said. Tak just walked back to her seat and put her head on Zim's shoulder. "Aw you can use it," he said.

"Now class we're going to learn to play the flute," Mr. Ketch said as he pulled out a box. "I'll pass them out," he said. he decided to start by Tak.

"Oh god," she moaned. he handed her one. "Yes thank you now move along," she said quickly. "Young lady you will treat your teachers with respect," Mr. Ketch said in a stern voice.

"If you do not learn to you will be seeing Mrs. Tarasi," he said. Tak moaned again. "Oh quit your bellyaching," Mr. Ketch said as he moved along.

"Tak is it your life long goal to get susepended?" Lyn asked. "No..I'm just not in the mood," Tak answered. "Cramps?" Lyn asked. Tak just nodded. "You won't be able to take gym," Lyn said.

"I know but the gym teacher is always on to me," Tak said holding her stomach. "Don't worry I think I can handle it," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said with a smile.

"Ok now lets see how you do," Mr. Ketch said. As the class began their flute they sounded HORRIBLE!. Mr. Ketch tried to keep his cool while listening to them.

"Tak why aren't you playing yours?" Zim asked. "I'm no good," Tak answered. "None sense! let me hear!' Zim said. "Ok," Tak said as she brought the flute to her lips and began playing a song.

Zim's eyes watered. "Oh my god your awesome! its beautiful!" he said. "Keep playing!" Amber said. "Yeah!" Lyn said. Mr. Ketch heard the most beautiful music coming from somewhere in the room.

"Whose playing such a beautiful song?" he asked. Zim pointed to Tak. "Oh crap your good!" Mr. Ketch said. "Well I guess I am," Tak said. "I'm gonna cry!" Dib said. "Oh man up," Lyn said.

"Tak how did you learn to play so beautifully?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I guess it comes naturally to me," Tak answered with a smirk. "Well that's a real talent honey," Mr. Ketch said. Tak blushed some. "Aw your cute you know that?" he asked.

Tak's eyes got wide. "Uh yeah I hear that alot," she said. "Let me just say something your by far the cutest girl in this whole school!" he said. "Thanks but your creeping me out," Tak said.

"Sorry ok class paractice at home! Tak you just need to work on a more beuatiful song," Mr. Ketch said. "Here's a case," he said handing her a small flute case. "Thanks," Tak said as the class got up and lined up against the wall.

"Wow Tak even the teachers think your cute," Zim said. "It's rather creepy," Tak said crossing her arms and putting her right foot on the door. "Yeah I agree," Lyn said. "Hey Tak?" Dib asked. "Can you play that song again on the way home?" he asked.

"If I feel like it," Tak answered. as the class began moving back to Ms. Bitters room. "Ok," Dib said following Zim and Lyn Tak was by Zim. "Don't you think its a bit weird how everyone seems to think Tak's really pretty?" Dib asked Lyn and Zim. "Yeah I agree with him," Lyn said.

"Hmm.. somethings going on," Zim said. "Yeah pediphiles and morons," Tak said. Dib giggled. "Not to mention she's funny," "Aw I know you like her," Lyn said. "No!" Dib yelled shocked. Tak sighed "Please don't talk like that," she said. Soon all four walked in the room. "Take a sit," Ms. Bitters ordered them.

So they all sat down. "Now I got a report from the music teacher saying Tak had a bad additude why?" she asked. Tak put her head down on the desk. "Well?" Ms. Bitters asked. "I can't say," Tak said swallowing hard.

"Does anyone know why?" Ms. Bitters asked everyone in the room shrugged. That's when Lyn got to her feet walked over to Ms. Bitters and whispered in her ear. "Oh...yes I understand," she said.

As Lyn walked back to her desk. "Tak, If you need to you-know just ask," Ms. Bitters said Tak sighed but nodded. "Aw did the baby s..." "Shut up Amber just shut up!" Tak yelled. "HEY!" Amber yelled offended.

"That's what you get for teasing," Dib said. "Tak! calm down," Ms. Bitters said. Tak moaned. "You ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I'm just kinda suffering from bad cramps," Tak said.

"It'll be ok I brought some PMS pills just in case," Lyn said. "Ok thanks," Tak said. "Now class open up your agenda's and write this in them," Ms. Bitters said. "Ms. Bitters?" Dib asked. "What do you want?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyed. "I just wanted to know if I could go to the bathroom," Dib said. "ok sure," Ms. Bitters said.

"Tak why don't you go to?" Ms. Bitters asked. "But I don't need to...Oh right," Tak said getting up and taking a black and purple purse with her. "Why does she have to go when I do?" Dib asked.

"Dib just shut up and go!" Ms. Bitters shouted. "Sorry!" Dib yelled. Tak giggled. As she walked down the hallway with Dib. Soon Tak returns with out Dib. "What happened did he drown in the toilet?" Ms. Bitters asked.

Tak laughed. "I don't know," she replied. Just then Dib walked in. "Oww," he moaned. "Wow what happened to you?" Tak asked. "Like...you...don't...know," Dib said. Tak smirked. "If you rat me out I'll tell the class you like Lyn," she said.

"Try me," Dib said. "Tak? did you do something to Dib?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak sighed. "I might've accidentaly tripped him," she said. "Sit down," Ms. Bitters ordered her.

So she did. "I said it was an accident," Tak stated again. "Yes I know you did," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rubbed her legs. "Is there something wrong?" Ms. Bitters asked. "No...just feeling a bit emotional," Tak answered

Lyn looked worried for Tak she knew when Tak said she wasn't emotionally ready for skool she meant it! "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah just calm down," Zim said.

Tak smiled lightly at them. "Thanks," "Welcome," Zim said. "Yeah same," Lyn said. "You could've said ditto," Dib said walking back into the room. "Dib what were you doing?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"Nothing," Dib said rather quickly. "Oh really?" Lyn asked. "Yeah really you can't proove I was doing anything," Dib said. "Ok calm down class lunch is a few hours away then its recess then gym then its more work time then time to go home," Ms. Bitters said.

"Like we care," Tak mumbled. "What did you say?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak moaned. "I didn't mean it," she said. "I don't care what did you say before?" Ms. Bitters said. "I said like we care," Tak answered.

"Your pushing it Tak you really are," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh be a woman Tak," Dib said. "What?" Tak asked. "Uh nothing!" Dib said scared out of his mind! "I am going to rip your legs off and I'm going to boil them in...oh sorry," Tak said noticing she was saying that rather to loud!

"Tak if you make one more threat like that its off to the office with ya," Ms. Bitters said. "God I hate this school with its dumb rules," Tak whispered. "Now class I'll be passing out some reading books work on them," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak I've got a better job for you," she said.

Tak gulped. "Somebody help me," she moaned. Ms. Bitters got out a book and gave it to Tak. "Read it answer the questions," she told her. Tak's eyes got wide once she read the title. "Oh...no," she mumbled.

"As I was saying class you all know the punishments don't we?" she asked everyone nodded. "Tak?" she asked. "Yeah sure," Tak answered. "Alright just finish up in those books," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh crap its time for gym," Ms. Bitters said. "But I thought you said gym was after recess?" Dib asked. "I messed up," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh," Dib said. Just as everyone was lining up Tak sighed as she followed them

Down the hall near the gym they saw thier teacher was a man but he didn't look like a pig...lol "We're going to play bean bag toe tag," he said. "Yes but who are you?" Dib asked.

"Oh yes sorry I'm Mr. Deven," he said. "Ok thanks," Dib said. Tak moaned. "Is everyone ok back there?" Mr. Deven asked. Tak looked worried. "Uh yeah," she replied. "Alright let's do this!" he yelled as he walked in the gym with his class following.

"Girls VS Boys?" he asked. "YEAH!" everyone yelled. Tak rolled her eyes. "Alright Girls VS Boys it is!" Mr. Deven said. "Girls your over there...And boys your right there," he said.

Tak just followed Lyn. "Are you seriously going to try to take gym?" Lyn asked. "Well I can't skip," Tak said. "Your right," Lyn said agreeing. "START!" Mr. Deven yelled bean bags went everywhere!

"You know the best way to aviod them?" Tak asked. "How?" Lyn asked. "Stand to the right," Tak answered. "Nice," Lyn said. "You two either play or not play and get in trouble with your teacher," Mr. Deven said to Tak and Lyn.

"Well maybe I hate this game," Tak said. "Excuse me?" Mr. Deven asked as a bean bag hit him on the heel. "You heard me," Tak said crossing her arms. "You sit out young lady then your going striaght to the office after I talk to your teacher," Mr. Deven said pointing to the bleachers. Tak growled as she walked over. "Wow poor Tak," Lyn mumbled.

Once Tak got over to the bleachers she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head in her knees. "God...I hate this school," she mumbled. "No..I can't cry not here," she said noticing she had the urge to cry.

Soon tears began falling. Lyn just walked over to her. "Tak you alright?" she asked. 'No I hate this fucking school!" she said through sobs. "Aw..It's ok," Lyn said rubbing her back.

"You get away from her!" Mr. Deven yelled at Lyn. "But she's.." "I don't care what she's doing just play the game," Mr. Deven said. Lyn growled as she walked back to the court. "What's your name?" Mr. Deven asked Tak. "T-Tak," she answered. "Ok Tak do you have a full name?" he asked. "Well yeah it's Takiah," she said. "Alright I'll be back," he said walking over to Ms. Bitters.

Tak sighed as she put her head in her knees again. "I hate Mr. Deven," Lyn mumbled as she threw a bean bag at someones toe. "Good shot!" the kid said as he walked to the jail.

"Um thanks," Lyn said. Zim snuck over to Lyn. "What's wrong with Tak?" he asked. "Mr. Deven made her sit out because she had a bad attitude and now she's crying and he didn't even let me calm her down!" Lyn answered. "That dumb moron!" Zim yelled. "She's your girl you do it," Lyn said. "Ugh," Zim moaned. "Sorry," Lyn said. "Ok I will," Zim said as he began walking over to Tak. "Hey," Zim said but before he could say anything else he tripped on a bean bag and smacked his head on the bleachers. This made Tak look up. "Zim? is that you?" she asked. "Oww...that hurt and YES!" Zim said.

"Geez Zim what's where your going!" Dib said as he got smacked in the face by a bean bag. "NOT COOL!" he yelled. "So Lyn told me you were crying you ok?" Zim asked. "No.. I hate gym I hate the fat ass teacher and I hate this skool!" Tak yelled. Zim climbed up and sat next to her. "I know. I hate it to. It'll be ok," he said. "You have no idea how much trouble I get in for doing the stupidest things," Tak stated. "Well yes the teachers do treat us like babies," Zim said. "You just noticed?" Tak asked. Zim blushed some. "Hey you! get away from her!" Mr. Deven yelled.

"She's not a mad cow!" Zim yelled back. "I know but she's in trouble and I restrict any contact." Mr. Deven said. "That's dumb," Zim said. "It may seem dumb to you but to me its not," Mr. Deven said.

Just then Dib tapped his leg. "Um. it is pretty dumb," he said. "Your just kids!" he yelled back. "Dude we're in 5th grade we're not kids," Amber said. "Well I don't know about Dib but he doesn't count," Jessica said.

"HEY!" Dib yelled offended. Zim just stayed next to Tak. "I shouldn't have to move I'm calming her down," he stated. "Yes now your making me sick," Mr. Deven said. Dib walked over to Zim. "Can you kill him?" he asked. "I will," Tak said. "SWEET!" Dib said.

"Tak you wouldn't dare!" Zim said. Tak smirked "Oh yes I would," she corrected. "Oh right forgot...You kill annoying people," Zim said. "Wait how did you know?" Tak asked. Dib gulped. "Oh I'm going to rip your ass.I mean...," "You pushed it to far Tak!" Mr. Deven yelled as he left the gym.

Dib stepped back and ran across the gym. Tak moaned again as she put her head on her knees. "It's ok," Zim said. "No it's not! these punishments are pointless! My dad gives out better ones!" she yelled. "Hey your right," Zim said. "Duh," Tak said. "Tak get over here!" Mr. Deven called from the door. Tak looked over and sighed. as she jumped down and walked over. "For acting out cursing and just being disrespectful you get to see the principal becuase I'm tired of dealing with you," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak scowled. "Don't give me that look," Ms. Bitters said. "Go," she said afterwords. Tak lightly pushed the gym teacher becuase he was in her way as she walked toward the officer.

"Stupid fucking skool," she mumbled as she kicked a locker out of fustration. then she moaned some. Once she got near the door the prinicpal was waiting for her.

"I've seen you before," she said. Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. " Just step into my office," Mrs. Tarasi said. as she lead Tak in.

"Do the chairs have to be wooden?" Tak asked. "Don't you like them?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "LIKE? I hate them! they hurt!" Tak said. "What is wrong? your change in mood is quite scary," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak stared at her principal awkwardly then she put her head on the desk. "I don't even want to explain it," she said. "Oh you know you can," Mrs. Tarasi said. "No...I acutally can't," Tak said. "Ok be that way but as for all the things you've been doing PM detention," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"Aw big deal I'm used to it," Tak said. "Yes I trust you are," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Now go back to class," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak walked back to Ms. Bitters class. "Tak you made it just in time for this pointless video," Ms. Bitters said. "Is everything POINTLESS?" Tak asked "Yes," Dib answered. "Your head is pointless," Tak said as she sat down at her desk.

"Hey! I'm not deaf!" Dib yelled. "Dib shut up," Ms. Bitters said. "Someone turn out the lights," Ms. Bitters said. "I'm to old to be expected to do it myself," everyone in the room eyed her awkwardly for a moment.

That's when Lyn got up and shut the lights out. and she sat back down. "Now let's get this pointless video over with," Ms. Bitters said "Wait...Is this a video on...oh god," Dib said noticing it was on puberty and yeah.

"What?" Zim asked. Tak sighed as she put her head down. "I don't even wanna hear it!" she whined. Lyn rubbed her back. "Me either," "Please don't touch me," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said as she took her head away.

Soon it was time for lunch and the class was scarred for life. "I can't eat..." Dib said sitting down next to his sister Gaz. "Why did your stomach finally explode?" she asked. "You don't wanna know," Dib said. Gaz shrugged.

"Tak are you gonna throw meat at me?" Zim asked as he sat next to her. "No. I'm in to much pain and besides I don't have a lunch," she said. "Oh ok," Zim said. Lyn sat across from them.

"So I brought some Irken Sandwitches anyone want one?" she asked. Zim just took one. "Um..thank you for just grabbing it," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak smirked. "What? I'm starving!" Zim said. "I know you are," Tak said.

"So Tak want one?" Lyn asked. "Nah I really shouldn't...Give it!" she said grabbing a sandwich from Lyn. "Wow such manners," Lyn joked. "I'm starving to!" Tak said. "So am I," Lyn said.

Just then Dib walked up to them. "Tak! the principals looking for you!" he said Tak nearly spit her sandwich out. "What did I do this time?" she asked. "I don't know! but its really bad! she's asking around for you!" Dib yelled.

Tak thought. "Um. I'm just going to sit here then when I'm done I'm leaving," she said. "No! she knows your gonna run she has teachers at all the doors!" Dib yelled. Tak stood up on the table and saw teacher at every do.

"Wow," she mumbled. "Well this is an iCarly moment," Lyn said. "I what?" Dib asked. "No clue," Lyn answered. "Ah," Dib said. Tak gulped. "I feel so dirty," she moaned. Lyn eyed her. "Um sure," she said.

"Tak come here right now!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled from behind her. Tak made her fingers into a fist on both hands. "Ugh...I need to punch something," she said. "Uh ok here!" Dib said holding his backpack to his stomach. "You sure?" Tak asked.

"Yeah I have like 5 books my gym clothes and my agenda," Dib said. "AH!," Tak screamed a litle as she punched Dib's backpack. "Oof...ow," Dib moaned falling to his knees. "I'm sorry," Tak said quickly.

"Yeah Appereantly you have more strength than you thought," Dib said. Just then Mrs. Tarasi walked over to the table Tak was standing on and just grabbed her by the stomach. "OUCH!" she moaned.

"DUDE I JUST GOT DONE EATING!" Tak shouted. "I don't care! punching a student in the stomach is not permitted here!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled back. "Ugh...No I told her she could," Dib said climbing to his feet.

"Yes but your still in trouble!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. "JUST LOOSEN YOUR GRIP ON MY STOMACH!" Tak yelled. "Stop kicking first young lady!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. "IT HURTS I CAN'T!" Tak screamed.

Attracting unnessassary attention to herself. "Let's go Tak your acting like a immature baby," Mrs. Tarasi said. "I can walk," Tak yelled. Mrs. Tarasi put Tak back down on the table she doubled over in pain some.

"Ouch... that hurt," she moaned. "Stop pretending and take your punishment like a woman," Mrs. tarasi said. "I'm not pretending!" Tak yellled. "Your constant change in mood and attitude is unacceptable," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak sighed with tears in her eyes she hated being scolded by anyone who wasn't her father. "You better cry you know your in a lot of trouble," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak let out a small bloody murder scream. Dib Lyn and Zim looked shocked at her.

"Tak? are you ok?" Dib asked. "I HATE THIS SKOOL!" she screamed. "HEY DON'T WE ALL!" Amber yelled/asked. all the kids nodded. "Takiah your pushing it," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"I don't like anyone calling me that," Tak said through small sobs. "I don't care what you LIKE or don't LIKE right now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak was filled with so much rage she needed to kill something or someone.

"March down to my office right now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak let out another small bloody murder scream. "Your struggling with growing up but that is no reason to take it out on others," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak jumped off the table and pushed passed the kids watching her she kept walking until she reached the bathroom she walked in and stepped into a stall and locked it. She was holding back tears ever since her mean ass prinicpal put her down.

She sat on the toilet with its head down. and buired her head in her knees sobbing. "God...I can't stand this skool I'm not going tomorrow!" she said. "Tak your really PUSHING IT!" Mrs. Tarasi's voice was heard outside the bathroom door.

Tak seemed to cry harder hearing her voice. She's been abused like this before and she hated it! "No one understands me it sucks!" she said kicking the stall.

she kicked it again and then she kicked the toilet paper thingy and it broke off. "Ugh...I feel better now," Tak said with a sigh. "Takiah! are you in here!" Mrs. Tarasi asked opening the bathroom door and stepping in.

Tak was sure her mean ass principal wouldn't find her. But she could be wrong... Just then Tak noticed two cops walked in to. She gulped. "What did..I do that was so bad?" she whispered to herself.

Then she mentally smacked herself in the forehead. 'Damn..I kicked the locker and dented it," she whispered again to herself. She re-buried her head in her knees and continued to sob.

"Ssh...shut up!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled at the cops who kept talking about pointless things. "Sorry," the first one said. "Do you hear that?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Yeah it sounds like someone sobbing," the 2nd officer said.

Tak gulped again. "Tak is that you?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Oh come on she's in too much trouble I doubt she'd say anything," the 1st officer said. Tak smirked a bit. Just then Mrs. Tarasi began opening all the stalls.

With everyone that opened Tak's heart beats faster. "Come on she's not in here," she 2nd one said. Just then she heard her stall being pushed. "It's not opening she MUST be in there!" Mrs. Tarasi said.

"TAK! UNLOCK THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak began sobbing again. "Aw..you made her cry," the 1st officer said. "Oh god your do freindly and caring!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled at him.

He looked offended.

Just then Tak heard her stall being opened. Soon it was open. "There you are. Your in a lot of trouble I hope you know that," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak moaned. "I feel like throwing up," she said.

"Too bad let's go," Mrs. Tarasi said taking Tak's left arm. Tak squealed in pain some. "Aw come on I barley pulled you!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled.

"DUDE Stop yelling at her!" the 2nd officer screamed. Tak made a fist with her free hand. "Stop being so stupid," Mrs. Tarasi told him as she took Tak out with them following.

Soon Tak was thrown in to the office.

"Sit down," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak got up and sat in one of the chairs far from the desk. "Now you know why your here right?" she asked. "No...not really," Tak answered. "You dented a skool locker! and you punched a student in the stomach that's why your here," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak rubbed both her eyes. "Oh suck it up," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Your a 5th grader and 5th graders don't cry when getting yelled at," she stated. Tak made a fist. "Dude she's still young and I heard of a 8th grader who cried when she was yelled at," one of the secetarys said.

Tak smirked a bit. "Ok," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Now for that you have two PM detentions and lunch detention all week," Mrs. Tarasi told Tak. Tak moaned. "Come on," she said. "To bad now I hope you'll learn your lesson," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak shrugged. "Ok now why did you kick the locker?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "I was fusturated and angry," Tak answered. "I didn't mean to," she added. "Yes I'm sure you didn't sweetie," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"But your need to pay for it take this note home to your mom or dad," she said handing Tak a note. "Oh no," she moaned. "I'm so dead," she mumbled. "I'm sorry but it has to be done," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"You may go," Mrs. Tarasi said That's when Tak got up from her seat and walked out of the office. "Hey Tak!" Zim yelled. "Hey," Tak said. "Oh you look like you've been crying what's wrong?" Zim asked.

"Stupid teachers...," Tak answered. "Dang you look more pale than usual you feeling alright?" Zim asked. "No," Tak answered. That's when Zim hugged her. "It's ok I know you hate this skool the pointless punishments and its teachers," he mumbled softly to her.

Then he looked her in the eye. "Hey I just realized your eyes are really pretty...like you," he said. Tak smiled. "Aw. thanks," "Welcome," Zim said as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Tak didn't refuse but she wasn't ready for it.

She kissed Zim back. Moaning some. "Uh oh please stop," Tak said "What's wrong?" Zim asked. "Were you trying to french kiss me? cause if you try it again I will rip your lips off," she said.

"Okay sorry I didn't know you disliked french kissing," Zim said. "I liked you kissing me though," Tak said with a smile. "Me to," Zim said. "Aww," Lyn said. Tak blushed same with Zim.

"Hey Lyn," Tak said. "You do like Tak don't ya Zim?" Lyn asked. 'I DO NOT!" Zim screamed. *But really he loved Tak a lot he wanted to be around her all the time he wanted to do so many things to her as well he couldn't stop thinking about her either*

"Then why did you kiss her?" Lyn asked. "It was an accident a flook! It'll never happen again!" Zim said. "OK!" Lyn yelled. Tak smirked. "So how much trouble did you get in?" Lyn asked.

"Alot...two PM detentions and lunch detention all week," Tak said making fists again. "Whoa calm down," Lyn said. Tak loosened her fists. "Sorry," "It's fine your angry its normal," Lyn said. Tak's eyes began to water again.

"Tak were you crying? what's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I can't take it...I have so much rage bulding inside of me I feel sad and I just break down in tears it sucks," Tak said. "Aw. it's ok! Your just feeling emotional it'll pass trust me," Lyn said with a trusting smile.

Tak grinned. "Thanks for supporting me," "Oh anytime," Lyn said. Tak giggled. "Your cheering her up aren't ya?" Zim asked. "Well it's working is it not?" Lyn asked. "Yes it is," Tak answered. "See?" Lyn asked Zim looked confused.

"I never said it wasn't working," "UGH nevermind!" Lyn said with a giggle. Tak laughed. "Your killing me," "Oh well don't die on us!" Zim joked. "Ok seriously," Tak said. "Opps," Zim said. "Do you want to hang around the monkey bars? its recess," Lyn asked/stated "Sure," Tak said. "Yeah I'm in," Zim said.

Just then Dib ran up to them. "Tak!..." "What do you want?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Okay you dropped this. and can I hang with you?" he asked. Tak's eyes got wide. "What?" she asked.

"I meant with you Zim and Lyn like a group," Dib said correcting himself. "Ok sure," Lyn said. "But I hate him!" Zim yelled. "So?" Tak asked. "Ok I'll do it," Zim said.

Soon all four of them where hanging by the monkey bars. Tak was hanging upside down. "Tak how long can you stay like that?" Dib asked. "A long time," Tak answered. "So Tak I noitced how you've been crying and I gotta say it's pretty cute," Dib said.

Tak smirked. "I guess that's a complement," she said. "Yeah it was," Dib said with a giggle. Just then Tak did a backflip off. "Haha I saw your bellybutton," Dib said. that's when Tak thumped him.

"Ouch...I'm shutting up," he said rubbing his sore forehead. "Why don't you and Zim go make out?" Amber teased/asked. Tak made two fits. "Amber shut up," Zim said.

"Make me," Amber said. "I will," Lyn said as she began chasing Amber. "Wow," Dib said. "Yeah I don't think anyone was expecting that," Tak said agreeing. Just then Dib walked away. "I'm getting a drink!" he yelled.

"Sure," Tak said. Zim walked a bit closer to her. "So how you feeling now?" he asked. "Pretty good you?" Tak asked. "I never realized how pretty you are Tak," Zim said as he put a peice of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh my god..." he said. "What?" Tak asked. "I just made you look more beautiful," Zim answered. Tak smirked. Just then Zim began rubbing her arm romantically. Tak moaned a bit.

"What are you tring to do? arouse me?" Tak asked. "Um..no am I?" Zim asked. "A little..but I like it," Tak answered. Zim giggled as he pulled Tak's body a tad closer to his in an embrace.

He kissed her on the lips again. she moaned. a little. as Zim rubbed her hip area. "Ok...I think your going a bit over board," Tak said after she got a chance.

"Yeah," Zim said pulling his right hand away from Tak's shirt. "Sorry," he said quickly. "It's fine even though my hormones are going crazy I can handle it," Tak said.

"Mine to," Zim said. "Yeah," Tak said. "I just ran into the gym teacher!" Dib said as he ran up to them. "Really? what did he...I mean it say?" Tak asked. Dib laughed. "IT said if you act like you did today tomorrow he'll have no problem calling the cops," he said.

"Damn," Tak said. *Curtisey of Rochelle from Everybody Hates Chris* "I know," Dib said. "Ok he's looking for you," he added. Tak sighed. "Oh what did I do?" she asked. "I don't know," Dib said.

"Takiah," said a voice. Tak turned to her right to see her gym teacher. "I said I don't want anyone but my dad to call me that," she said. "I don't care I just came to warn you," Mr. Deven said.

"God I now Dib heady told me," Tak said rubbing her temples. "Yes I'm sure he did," Mr. Deven said. Soon the bell rang meaning it was time to go home.

Once everyone got thier things. But sadly Tak had to stay after school in the principals office.

She just rested her head in her arms. "Honey did you not bring work?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "I didn't have any.' Tak answered. "Oh well hear work on this," Mrs. Tarasi said handing her a packet.

Tak moaned. "Oh god," "I don't care if you don't like it," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak moaned again as she began working. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Tak asked about 34 minutes later. "No," Mrs. Tarasi answered. "It's an emergency," Tak said crossing her legs. "I don't care you should've went before detention now work," Mrs. Tarasi said Tak moaned again. "I hate you," she mumbled...

An hour passed and she barley got done and she was glad detention was over she left the school rather fast.

Once she got to Zim's house she opened the door. "Hey Tak how was detention?" Lyn asked sitting on the couch. "Horrible thanks for asking," Tak answered. Maroon laughed "You got detention on the first day?" he asked. "Shut up before I make you," Tak warned.

"SHUTING UP!" Maroon yelled. "God your weird," Mimi said. "I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "Shut up Gir!" Zim screamed. "HMM!" Gir whined. "Oh god why does everyone need to be so loud?" Tak asked.

"Tak you look unusally pale you ok?" Lyn asked. "No I felt like I'd throw up ever since the stupid principal picked me up," Tak answered. "Oh god...I think I might," she said walking into the kitchen obviously going to throw up in the sink.

"Why didn't she take her disguise off yet?" Maroon asked. "I just did," Tak said walking back in. Sitting back on the couch slowly. "Ohh...I hope I'm to sick to go to skool tomorrow," she said.

"Tak what did she do to you?" Lyn asked. "She abused me like I was when I was a smeet and I hate it!" Tak yelled. "Aw. it's ok!" Ln said. "I'm going to the bathroom," Tak said rather fast. "Didn't you go in skool?" Lyn asked. "No the bitch wouldn't let me," Tak answered. "Wow Tak really hates skool and everything about it," Zim said.

"I know I can't believe how sad she was all day," Lyn said. "Yeah no she wasn't," Zim said then he covered his mouth. "What?" Lyn asked. "NOTHING! ZIM SAID NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"OKAY!" Lyn screamed back. "Geez you sound like zoo animals," Tak said walking back down the steps. "Aw YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Not you," Tak said. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Ok your a zoo animal," Tak said. "YAYS!" Gir screamed.

Tak moaned as she sat on the couch and put her head on the arm of the couch. "Tak? do you have a headache?" Lyn asked. "Yeah..but I think it's because of the implant," Tak answered.

"Yeah I remember when Mrs. Tarasi let you go you smacked your head on the table," Lyn said. Tak sighed "Don't remind me it hurt," "Sorry," Lyn said. "Yeah you don't need to say sorry," Tak said. "Oh ok," Lyn said. "So Tak I noticed how distressed you were in skool," Zim said. "Yes you seemed like the only one," Tak said.

"Hey I was worried about you to," Lyn said. "I know.. Look I'm not in the mood to fight ok?" Tak asked. "Ok," Zim and Lyn said. Mimi jumped on the couch and layed beside her mistress. "Aw your kind Mimi," Tak said.

"Hey it's the least I can do," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit awkwardly. "Sure," she said. Just then Tallest Purple called them he was eating dougnuts. "Hey Tak I heard it was the first day of skool how'd it go?" he asked.

Tak shook her head she really didn't even want to bring it up again. "What? did I say something?" he asked. "No you didn't it's just that Tak had a rough start in the 5th grade," Lyn answered. "Yeah the stupid fucking teachers I just want to kill them all!" Tak yelled.

"Calm down honey, Yes I know sometimes earth skool can suck but you just need to deal with it as much as you can," Tallest Purple said. Tak chewed on her lower lip. "Well...I tried," she finally said. "What do you mean?" her father asked her.

"They kept pressuring me I felt so angery and stressed finally after lunch I reached my breaking point and cried my heart out litirly," Tak said. Tallest Purple looked sad for his daughter. "Oh Takiah I understand how upset you are about skool and it's pointless rules, But honey you need to try your best to follow them," he said in a kind voice.

Tak sighed "I know dad, but do you know how hard that is?" "Acutally no honey I don't but I know how hard it is for you," he answered. Tak smiled. "Thanks," "Um ok well I'll be going now," Tallest Purple said leaving.

NEXT DAY:

Tak Zim and Lyn were walking to skool. "Tak didn't you say yesterday you weren't coming?" Lyn asked once they reached the steps. "Yes I did, But I can't hide from my problems," Tak said.

"Your right," Zim said as they walked up the steps.

But as soon as they walked into the building they saw security gaurds. "Why are they here?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Lyn answered. Just then Dib ran up to them. "TAK! The security gaurds are here becuase of you and your behavior!" he said he barley had time to catch his breath.

Tak mentally smacked herself in the head with her books. "God," she mumbled. "Now Tak don't worry about them," Zim said kissing her on the cheek. Lucky for him Dib wasn't looking.

"We should get to Ms. Bitters room before she gives us all detention," Dib said after he was done getting a drink at the fountin. Tak was still shocked about the kiss she got from Zim. but she walked toward the classroom anyway.

"Oh hello Tak," Ms. Bitters said seeing Tak walking behind Zim. "Hey," Tak said trying her best to keep her good mood. "Ok now class since yesterday didn't go to well for miss Tak I decided we should just sit and read books or do math or do history," Ms. Bitters said.

"I like History," Zim said. "Well don't stand there looking at me get a book," Ms. Bitters scowled at Zim. Zim made a horrifed look as he got a book and quickly sat down at his desk opened it and began reading. Tak decided doing some math problems would empty her mind a bit and relax her.

Once she picked out a hard book she sat down at her desk Dib next to her Lyn behind her and Zim to her right. "Now class I brought some music as you can hear it's already playng." Ms. Bitters said.

"There Goes My Baby? wow," Zim said *But really he was thinking of Tak and how much the song reminded him of her* Tak giggled. "Ok Dib stop bitting your pencil that's gross," Ms. Bitters said.

everyone in the room laughed. Dib made a sad face *Poor baby lmfao* "Dang! Ms. Bitters?" Dib asked. "What?" his teacher asked in a moody voice. "I dropped my history book can I pick it up then get a drink?" he asked.

"Yes," Ms. Bitters said anything to give her and her class a break from Dib. Sometimes she thought the school board gave Dib to her because everyone else would've went insane by now Since Ms. Bitters as had him and Zim since they were in 3rd grade she has gotten used to Dib's annoyingness and Zim's dumbness.

She barley knew Tak enough to say anything about her nor Lyn.

Just as Dib got up Tak tripped him but on accident she moved her foot out not knowing it would trip him. Dib fell and smacked his head on the bottom of Tak's desk. "OUCH! Ms. Bitters Tak tripped me again!" he yelled.

"TAK! Did you trip Dib again?" Ms. Bitters asked making sure he wasn't lying. Tak felt her stomach flip flop. "Yes...but it was an accident I moved my foot out not knowing it would trip him," she said.

"Ok Dib stop trying to get her in trouble she's been through enough," Ms. Bitters said. "Ok," Dib said getting to his feet and leaving the room after putting his history book back on his desk. "Now class it is almost time for art class," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak groaned she wasn't a big fan of art nor gym. "Ok once Dib gets back we'll line up," the teacher added. Tak put her head down on her desk. Just then Dib walked in. "Ms. Bitters the toilet is broken," he said.

"Ok.. Line up for art kids of hell," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak didn't move. "What's wrong Tak?" Lyn asked. "I'm still suffering from bad cramps and I'm not a big fan of art," Tak answered. "Oh please try to be in a good mood," Lyn said.

"I'll try," Tak said getting up from her desk and following the class to art class. Once they got in they were told to sit down. Tak sat next to Zim and Lyn but she put her head down again.

"Ok class I'm Ms. Hannigan I'll be your art teacher throught the year," she said. "Excuse me? whose the girl sitting next to you?" Ms. Hannigan asked Zim. "Oh that's Tak," he answered.

"Tak please keep your head up," Ms. Hannigan said Tak moaned a bit louder than she thought she would but she picked her head up anyway. "No whining Tak," Ms. Hannigan said.

"I wasn't whining I was moaning," Tak corrected. "I don't care you will act like a mature young woman in this class," Ms. Hannigan said. Tak hated hearing those words not because the woman part was true but that she didn't know what it meant and she didn't care at all.

"Oh god stop saying those words," Tak mumbled. "Tak? do you have a full name?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Yes," Tak said. "Well what is it?" Ms. Hannigan asked again. "Do I really need to tell you?" Tak asked getting annoyed.

"Yes honey I need to know everyones full names," Ms. Hannigan said. "Takiah," Tak said as she rubbed both her legs. "How do you spell that?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Oh god.. T A K I A H," Tak said as she rubbed both her legs again.

"Ok thanks.. Do you need to use the restroom?" Ms. Hannigan asked Tak noitcing how she was rubbing her legs. Tak didn't nessassarlly enjoy the question it made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh yeah I do but not that bad," Tak said. "Why don't you try? You seem a bit uncomfortable there," Ms. Hannigan said. Tak rolled her eyes. as she got up and left the room heading towards the bathrooms.

"Ok now that's done. We'll start with writing your names on these journals," Ms. Hannigan said. "They will be used for free time and free time only," she added. Just then Tak walked back in to the room.

"Hello Tak I trust you feel better now?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Yeah sure," Tak answered. "Why did you take a tad longer than you should've?" Ms. Hannigan asked. Tak's eyes got wide and she blushed some. "Uh...I can't say it now," she said quickly.

"Why not?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Because...it's short of no ones business," Tak answered. Ms. Hannigan seemed to understand. "Ok Tak I won't ask about it anymore just write your name in this journal," she said.

Tak sighed. "Ok," she said pulling out a gel pen. "Tak what did you do?" Lyn asked. "I. um kinda masturbated...on the toilet," Tak answered. "Oh my god your bad," Lyn said. "But it felt so good," Tak said with a smirk.

"Yes I bet it did," Lyn said. "Ok class would you please take your attention from your journals and look up here?" Ms. Hannigan asked. Everyone in the room listened.

"Ok today we'll just do some fun drawling or you can chat with friends but tomorrow I expect you to bring a binder and other art things," she said. "So Tak why would you do that at skool?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...at first it was an accident but then I just started doing it...it felt so good I couldn't stop," Tak answered. "I understand," Lyn said as she drew a heart in her journal. "You really like hearts don't ya?" Tak asked.

"Yeah I guess," Lyn answered with a giggle. "You guess?" Zim asked. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Ok!" Zim yelled playfully.

Soon that class was over and it was time for the most boring class in the whole skool History.

"I so want to skip this class," Tak said. "But you know if you do you'll an extra detention," Lyn said. "I don't care really," Tak said. "I'm coming with you!" Zim said as he following Tak down the hallway not toward the class.

Lyn shook her head. "Crazy irkens," she mumbled as she walked into the class room.

"Hello class I'm Ms. Youngg I'll be your history teacher..I see we have two missing students where are they?" she asked. "They skipped," Amber answered. "I know that," Ms. Youngg said. "I'll fine them after class what are their names?" she asked.

"Tak and Zim," Amber said. "What where they wearing?" Ms. Youngg asked. "Tak wears purple and black her hair his blue and Zim is green," Amber said.

"Ok thank you," Ms. Youngg said.

After History Lyn ran down the hallway. "TAK!," "Whoa you look like you just saw a ghost whats wrong?" Zim asked. "Shut up. Your both in trouble for skipping," Lyn said. "No duh no ones been able to skip without getting in trouble," Dib said.

"Where did you come from!" Tak asked. "My moms stomach... No over there," Dib said pointing. "Oh," Tak said. "So...how much trouble are we in?" she asked Lyn. Lyn shrugged "Alot I guess," she answered.

"TAK! Get over here! Zim you to!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak gulped she forgot about the horrible principal. "You both have detention for skipping a class and you have to clean the cafeitera," she said.

Tak moaned. "Come on it was just one stupid class no big deal!" she yelled. "Oh it is a big deal young lady," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Just come straight to my office after school," she added as she walked away.

Tak mentally slapped herself in the forehead with her books. "I hate her so much," she mumbled. "Aw come on its not bad," Zim said. "Zim may I remind you I had to deal with her almost all day yesterday!" Tak asked/yelled.

"Oh yes I'm sorry," Zim said. "I need to work on something though," Tak said. "Oh no if you skip detention you get susepended," Lyn said. "Oh fine I'll just skip gym tomorrow," Tak said.

"Sounds ok to me," Lyn said with a giggle "Tak you really need to stop skipping classes," Dib said. "Oh your not my husband now shut up," Tak said. "Shutting up," Dib said rather fast. Tak giggled. Soon it was time for lunch but sadly Tak had lunch detention so she had to sit in the office and work on work then eat which wasn't a problem.

Once she was done she rubbed her eyes and moaned some. "God...I'm so tired," "Ok you may get your lunch," Mrs. Tarasi said. "I don't feel like it," Tak answered. "Honey you gotta eat," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak closed her eyes for a moment tears flooded them "Why am I crying? there's nothing to cry about!" she yelled inside her head. "Are you crying?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Shut up! did I ask you to care?" Tak asked.

"My! that is no way to talk to your principal young lady!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak just put her head between her legs. "Yes cry just cry you immature baby," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak couldn't stand her principal anymore so it was very clear on why she had to skip gym the next day..To plan on KILLING Mrs. Tarasi.

"You asked for it," Tak mumbled. Once Lunch was over Tak went to the bathroom to think some more with out the gay ass kids being all...not straight.

"Ok I am totally going to kill that bitch," Tak said. she did a quick evil laugh. Then she punched the stall. "That was Mrs. Tarasi's face," she mumbled.

Then Tak was hit with a bolt of severe cramps she doubled over in pain. "Mmm... oh god it hurts," she moaned. Maybe that's why she was crying? "Oh god..I think it stopped," Tak mumbled.

She sat on the toilet with the lid down. "Ok...that did not feel good," she said to herself. For some odd reason she put her right hand in her pants below both them and her underwear. she had no idea why she did that but she knew what she wanted to do next!

She slowly began to rub her vagina it felt so good soon she began rubbing faster.. and a tad faster. She moaned some she neared a orgasm when she was she paused then kept going faster even violently thrusting her hips.

The orgasm she felt was like nothing she felt before it felt soo good she moaned kinda loud. "What's going on in here?" Tak quickly retreated her hand still whimpering some. "Whose in here?" the voice asked again.

Somehow Tak knew it Mrs. Tarasi! Tak sighed "Oh shit if she finds out I'm dead meat!" she mumbled. "Tak?" she asked raddiling her stall. "What were you going in there?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Tak yelled from behind the stall. *Mean while she had cum on her hand she couldn't wash it off yet* "You were moaning and it sounded like you were doing something!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled.

Tak sighed. "I wasn't doing anything," she said she so badly wanted to resume masturbating but she couldn't. "You were masturbating I know it," Mrs. Tarasi said. "And that's not allowed for 5th grade girls," she added.

"N-No I wasn't," Tak said blushing from embarrassment. "Come out now," Mrs. Tarasi ordered. Tak took a few breaths then she unlocked her stall and stepped out. "You looked flustered," Mrs. Tarasi pointed out.

Tak crossed her arms. "Maybe I was so?" she asked. "Honey I understand your at that point in life where you feel the need to have sex with someone but you can't so you maturbate in stead but please do that at home," she said.

Tak shook her head. "I don't want to have sex with anyone," she said. "You seem to really like Zim is it?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak blushed. "Um...that's none of your buisness," she mumbled.

"Oh honey I understand," Mrs. Tarasi said. Weird...Tak no longer felt the need to massacar her principal but SHE will murder her gym teacher!

Just then she did a evil laugh. "Um what was that for?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Um.. I'm evil?" Tak asked not wanting to say what it was actually for. "Sure ya are," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak just walked out of the bathroom shocked.

"Hey Tak what took ya? you missed math class lucky I told the teacher you weren't skipping," Lyn said. "Yeah thanks. sorry I accidentally did it again in the bathroom," Tak said.

"Oh Tak hormones going crazy?" Lyn asked "You have no IDEA," Tak said with a giggle. "Oh I think I do," Lyn said. Zim walked up to them. "Hey Tak," he said.

"Hi Zim why are you holding a ring?" Tak asked. "Oh it's a friendship ring," Zim answered. "I have two one for you," he said handing one to Tak. "Aw..thanks," she said putting it on her finger.

"And one for Lyn," he said handing her one. "Thanks Zim," Lyn said putting it on her finger as well. "So we should start walking home," Lyn said. "Ugh..." Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I have detention," she moaned. "Wait so do I," Zim said mentally slapping himself on the forehead with his bare hand. "Oh then I guess I'll walk home alone," Lyn said.

"You don't have to," Dib said. "I'll walk you home," he added. "You hate aliens Dib," Lyn stated. "I know but your a girl and I'm supossed to be nice and walk you home," Dib said.

Lyn smiled. "Thanks Dib," she said. "Your welcome," Dib said. "Heads up I think Dib's crushing on Lyn," Tak told Zim. "Oh my tallests! Really?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged "From the looks of it yeah," she answered.

"You two in my office now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Zim and Tak both walked to the office and sat down in comfy chairs. "Mmm. these feel good," Zim moaned. "I agree," Tak said.

"Ok I'll be right back just stay sitting," Mrs. Tarasi said as she got up from her desk and opened a near by door and walked in and closed it.

Zim looked at Tak and sighed. "What?" she asked. "Your so pretty," Zim said. "Aw, thanks," Tak said smirking. "No...I mean it," Zim said getting up from his seat walking over to Tak climbing on top of her almost and kissing her on the cheek he slowly moved to her lips.

She moaned it felt good to be kissed by someone you want to KILL for ruining your life but you love them so you CAN'T. Zim began like humping her. "Oh ok," Tak said a little shocked but she liked the feeling.

He continued to kiss her on the lips romantically. Tak whimpered a little. the pleasure she got from just Zim kissing her was outstanding. "I like it rough," Tak mumbled.

"Good cuz so do I," Zim mumbled back. Soon he put his head on Tak's forehead and put his hand on her chest and began moving down. he put his hand down in her pants yes under the underwear too.

"Zim? you ...about this?" Tak asked she moaned in the middle because he was fingering her. "OMG! I'm sorry!" Zim yelled retreating his hand. "I don't know what came over me!" he added.

"ZIM! I'm not going to murder you!" Tak yelled. "Your not?" Zim asked shocked. "I liked that...you made me orgasm three times," Tak said. "Wow I'm that good?" Zim asked. "Yeah," Tak said.

Soon the principal came back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled shocked. Zim fell to the floor. "MM! ouch ugh that hurt!" he moaned.

"Mrs. Tarasi we weren't doing anything," Tak said. "Oh then why did I see him on top of you?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "It was an accident! he didn't mean to!" Tak yelled.

"I understand you moan rather loud Tak," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak blushed. "Sorry...I just felt so good," she mumbled. "I know it did honey," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak whimpered some. "Tak calm down," Zim joked.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Listen I know I pleased ya but seriously," Zim said with a grin. "You can leave now," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak and Zim walked out of the office out of the doors and down the street towards Zim's house.

Once they reached the door Zim opened it. "Hey what's up?" Lyn asked once she saw them. "Nothing," Zim said. "Is Tak behind you?" Maroon asked. "Yeah I am," Tak said as she walked in shut the door and took her disguise off.

"So how was detention? Horrible like always?" Lyn asked. Tak smirked. "Yeah it sucked again... I'm gonna kill our PE teacher," she added. "You wouldn't," Lyn said. "Oh yes I would," Tak said.

"Ok," Lyn said. "HI TAK!" Gir shouted. "Hey," Tak said not really in the mood to talk to the robot she had plans to arrange.

"Hey do you have any plan paper?" she asked Zim. "Yeah why?" Zim asked curious. "I'm going to kill the PE teacher duh," Tak said. "You know you'd have to be pretty sneaky and quick?" Maroon asked.

"God I've killed many humans before," Tak said as her antenna's rose. "Okay," Maroon said. "You what?" Lyn asked. "I said I killed many humans so?" Tak asked not getting why it was SUCH a big DEAL.

"Didn't your father say you weren't allowed to kill anyone?" Lyn asked. Tak looked to her right meaning she was trying to remember. "No...Did he?" she asked getting a bit worried.

"Yes he told me last night," Lyn said crossing her arms. Tak played with on of her antennas. "He did? why didn't you tell me?" she asked her temper rising.

"You were sleeping and you seemed upset this morning so I didn't want to risk you crying or anything," Lyn said. Tak shook her head much she did when she seriously HATED Zim. "I don't cry over things like that...My hormones are taking over my emotions ok?" she said a bit annoyed.

"Yes Tak I understand," Lyn said as she played with on her antennas. "Your making my antennas ache," Tak mumbled. "Your implants are making me sick," Mimi intterupped . "Mimi get lost," Tak ordered.

"Sure thing," Mimi said as she walked into the kitchen. "Now Tak don't do this if your father finds out he told me he'd send you to Planet FILTH," Lyn said. Tak felt her heart skip a beat and her throat dry up.

"P-Planet FILTH?" she asked shocked swallowing hard to get rid of the dryness and tension. "Yes," Lyn repeated. Tak leaned against the table in front of the couch. "You ok?" Zim asked.

"I felt a bit light headed but I'm fine now," Tak answered. "You sure? you might want to sit down just to be sure," Lyn suggested. Tak didn't complain nor did she moan or whine she sat down slowly.

"Ok so if I were you Tak I'd just try to deal with the PE teacher," Lyn said sitting next to her half sister. Tak looked defeated and a bit disappointed. "B-But, didn't you see how he treated me? HE TREATED ME LIKE I WAS TOO EVIL TO HAVE RIGHTS! OR LIKE I WAS A BAD SEED OR SOMETHING! I hate it when people treat me that way!" she screamed

"Tak! please calm down!" Lyn yelled concerned for her. Tak took some deep breaths. "Lyn you don't understand no one ever will!" she said pushing Lyn. "Hey don't take your anger out on me!" Lyn yelled back.

"YAY CAT FIGHT!" Zim yelled. 'TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room eyed the failed SIR unit awkwardly. "Whoops," Gir mumbled. "This house has a bunch of crazy people in it," Mimi said.

"Tak please listen to me I know how you feel," Lyn said taking her half sisters hands in her own. "No you don't," Tak said taking her hands from Lyn. "Please I don't like it when people treat me that way either but you don't have to kill them to get relief or feel better," Lyn said in a soothing tone.

Tak's eyes swelled with tears. "But I don't know what else to do!" she whined. Lyn sensed her distress and worry. "No wonder why you'd skip gym, You don't like the way the teachers treat you...Tak I'm sorry I should've noitced," she said.

Tak buried her head in her knees sobbing. "Hey please don't cry," Lyn said rubbing her back. "S-sorry I'm so confused I can't take this ANYMORE!" Tak yelled then she picked up a pillow and threw it hard

It smacked Zim in the stomach. "AHH! MY SQUEEDLYSPOOCH!" he moaned falling to the ground in pain. "ZIM! I'm sorry!" Tak said. "I wasn't aiming for you," she added. "It's...ooh...ok I know you weren't," Zim mumbled from the ground.

"God..how do I get rid of this rage?" she mumbled to Lyn. "You can kill the PE teacher if you really want to Tak, BUT! be careful and I won't tell I already have two secrets," she said.

"Two?" Tak asked. "You used your implant again remember?" Lyn asked. "Oh yes...sorry about that," Tak said finally remembering. "It's ok," Lyn said with a smile. Tak giggled. "Ok so how should I kill this bastard?" she asked.

"Gut him!" Zim yelled. "Gut him then rip his organs out," Lyn said. "I'm doing that," Tak said. "So when are you going to?" Maroon asked. "Before skool starts tomorrow," Tak answered. "I'll be wearing gloves and I'll use a knife that's extra sharp and a note that says he commited suicide," Tak explained.

"Nice idea you won't ever be caught," Lyn said. "Nope I'll also be wearing all black," Tak said. "Leather?" Zim asked. "Yeah why?" Tak asked. "Ooh I bet you'd look super sexy in leather I MEAN NICE! ZIM SAID NOTHING DON'T QUESTION ZIM!" he screamed.

Tak shook her head. "Ok I'll be getting ready I'll need to use your lab Zim," she said. "Ok but don't try anything I still don't trust you 100% yet," Zim said. "Come on Zim," Tak said as she took her way to get to Zim's lab without his computer going off.

She walked over to the chair and began working. "Ok..Oh yes this will work out perfectly," she said then she did a evil laugh. "I have got to stop doing that," she said after words LMFAO.

Just then Tak walked back up. "Where's Lyn?" she asked. "Bathroom...You done already?" Maroon asked Tak eyed the paper in her hand. "Yep. it's going to work out perfectly," she said with an evil smirk.

Just then Zim walked in. "Hey Tak you done?" he asked. "Yeah. I had most of it planned out already," Tak said. "Why do you have my hooky thing?" Zim asked.

"I'll need to use it to get inside the building," Tak explained. "Oh right sorry," Zim said. "You creep me out," Tak said with a laugh. "I'm sorry I do not mean to," Zim said giggling. Tak shook her head again.

"Ok..?" Just then there was a knock on the door. Tak put her disguise on and answered it. "Hey Tak you dropped your hair pin," Dib said handing it to her. "Um thanks," Tak said.

"What's the paper for?" Dib asked curious. "I'm gonna murder the PE teacher," Tak said with out guilt she'd feel so good about this MURDER. "Awesome! can I come along?" Dib asked.

"What? No! You measly human will just ruin my plan like you did last time," Tak said crossing her arms. "No Tak I don't want to ruin it I just wanna watch," Dib said. "Ok fine but IF YOU RUIN IT I'M GONNA MURDER YOU Got it?" Tak asked.

Dib nodded a bit shocked. "Wear all black you need to be up by 5:00," Tak said. "Alright I'll be there," Dib said. "You better be because I am not waiting for ya," Tak said. "Ok don't worry I'm usually up by 4 AM anyway," Dib said.

Tak shook her head again. "Ok just leave. AND DO NOT MENTION THIS TO ANYONE! I can get in alot of trouble," she said. "Ok I promise I wont," Dib said as he left the house he did a cartwheel half way down the block.

"That boy creeps the SHIT outta me," Tak mumbled as she shut the door. Zim Lyn and Maroon laughed.

AT 4:58 AM:

Tak was already up dressed in ALL black she walked over to Dib's house in her disguise. Dib was right there. "Hey," he said walking up to her. "Wow when you said you'd be up before 5 AM you weren't joking," Tak said.

"I know. ok lets just kill this guy and get this over with," Dib said. Tak took Dib's hand to make him run faster seeing that she could run rather FAST then soon they reached the skool.

"Wow Tak...you run faast," Dib said. "Sssh," Tak said. "Sorry," Dib said. Then Tak walked up to the front door and picked the lock slowly walked in . "Ok where are the crummy teachers around this time?" she asked.

"In the teachers lounge," Dib answered. "Ok," Tak said taking the next right. She peeked around the fridge and saw her gym teacher. "Your going to pay," she mumbled as she took her disguise off for good reasons.

She pulled out a LONG ass sword walking slowly up to him. Once she was close enough Dib tripped on something. "Huh?" Mr. Deven asked "Shit,"Tak mumbled quickly running to the right. "Whose there?" he asked.

"No one is supossed to be here but us teachers," he added. Tak sighed as she came out from behind the way he turned around and saw her. "ALIEN!" he screamed Tak stabbed him non stop in the stomach.

Soon he fell to the ground dead. good thing the skool didn't have cameras!.

"Let's go!" Tak yelled putting her disguise on again running out of the building "TAK WAIT!" Dib yelled running after her. both ran back to Zim's house Dib ran to his house.

She opened the door shut it quick and sighed. "Phew...that was so close," she mumbled. "Hello Tak," Zim said "What are you doing up?" Tak asked. "I saw your plan," Zim said. "So?" Tak asked.

"You still want pay back for I did to you," Zim added. Tak stomped her foot. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND IT HURT!" she yelled. "I'm sorry!" Zim yelled back. "Ok...that's all I needed to hear," Tak said slumping down against the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were there," Zim said. "So my dad didn't tell you mess up my chance?" Tak asked. "He did but not that way," Zim answered. Tak shook her head. "I can't think striaght now," "Um ok just go to bed calm down and we'll see how you feel tomorrow," Zim said.

Tak did what Zim adviced her to do...

NEXT DAY:

While Zim Tak and Lyn were walking to skool they chatted. "So did you murder the PE teacher?" Lyn asked. Tak put a peice of her hair behind her ear Zim seemed to like it that way. "Yeah Dib almost got me exposed by tripping on nothing," she answered.

Zim blushed when he saw how Tak had just put her hair. "What's wrong Zim?" Lyn asked. Tak giggled. "Uh nothing Zim IS FINE!" Zim answered. "Ok," Lyn said. Soon they all reached the skool steps there were officers there questioning every student.

"Hey you. Girl in the purple and black," one of the officers said to Tak. Tak rolled her eyes as she turned around. "What?" she asked. "Do you know Mr. Deven?" the officer asked. "Yes she did officer as I remember she didn't like him very much," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"Is this true?" the officer asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah it is so what," she replied. "What's your name?" the officer asked. Tak shook her head. "It's Tak," she finally said. "Ok Tak do you have a full name?" the officer asked welll the one who was asking the questions the others were checking for weapons.

Tak chewed her lower lip. "You seem nervous is everything alright?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak nodded. "It's Takiah... T A K I A H," she finally told the officer. "Ok thank you Tak," the officer said. "I just want to say this one thing you are unbelievably cute," he added.

Tak smirked "Thanks I get that alot," "Oh you well as you get older I'm sure," the officer said. Tak shivered a little she didn't like that idea very much. "Ok you may head to your class," the officer told her.

Lucky for her Zim and Lyn waited by the door for her. "Hey Tak did you get found out?" Lyn asked once she saw Tak walking up to the classroom. "No I can keep secrets for 20 years so," Tak answered. "Wow that's cool," Zim said. "Oh please," Lyn said with a giggle.

Just then an officer walked up to them. "I am very sorry to bother you three but we need to check you for weapons," he told them. "Why would we be carrying weapons in skool?" Tak asked.

"Just a safety prcedure," the officer explained. "You stand with your legs apart," the officer told Zim. Zim did but he really didn't want to. The officer frisked him by running hi hand up and down his legs. and chest area once. "Alright you good," he told Zim.

"Ok your turn," he told Lyn. Lyn opened her legs a little. The officer frisked her the same way he frisked Zim. "Your good too," he said Lyn sighed. "Ok your next," he told Tak.

Tak did the same with her legs. the officer frisked her the same way he frisked Lyn and Zim but he seemed to take longer. "Um...I'm starting to feel uncomfortable here," she said.

"Hey stop!" Lyn yelled. but the officer didn't listen. then he moved his hands to the side of her legs moving up. "Hey don't go up that high!" she yelled. "HEY PERVERT STOP!" Dib shouted Tak glanced to her right and saw Dib.

She shook her head. "OFFICER DE CANE! STOP RIGHT NOW!" the other officer yelled pulling him from Tak. "Are you ok honey?" he asked her. "No..I am not," Tak answered.

"Don't worry we will punish him," the good officer said. "I CAN HELP IT SHE'S SO CUTE!" the perverted officer yelled. Tak shook her head as tears fell. "Why is everyone so obessed with me?" she asked out loud.

"Well that's because your a reginsational hotty," the good officer answered. "Yeah," Tak said. "Look just go to your class," he added. Lyn Tak and Zim walked into their class room.

"Hello Zim, Dib, Lyn and Tak," Ms. Bitters said. "Today as you all know your PE teacher Mr. Deven was murdered ," she added. "YES!"most of the class yelled. "And I am sure no one in this romm did anything that might caused this," she added again.

Tak put her head down on her desk she was beginning to think killing her PE teacher wasn't worth it after all. "Mmm," she moaned. "Is everything ok?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak paused her answer to rub both her legs.

"Yeah...I'm just shocked that's all," she finally said. "Yes I trust that you all you are," Ms. Bitters stated. Dib rasied his hand. "Yes Dib?" Ms. Bitters said trying to keep her cool it was only 8:03 AM and she didn't want to hear from Dib at all.

"Technally no one of us are very shocked," Dib said. "Yes thank you captain brains," Amber said. "Oh shut up," Dib said. "Class please let's try not to fight at all," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak shifted her feet from left to right. "Tak please stop your making me dizzy," Lyn said. Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I feel guilty...Maybe killing the gym teacher wasn't worth it at all," she whispered careful that no one heard.

Lyn understood. "Tak I gave you a chance not to but you did it anyway," she said writing something in her agenda. Tak turned around in her seat. "Can you help me?" she asked. "How am I supossed to do that?" Lyn asked.

"I hate this feeling help it go away," Tak answered. "Ok just try not to worry about it worrying makes you emotional," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Thanks," "Any time," Lyn said.

"TAK! face the front of the room now!" Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as she turned around. "Now class now that I have your attention please take out your math books and work on page 50 to page 58," she added.

Tak moaned she wasn't a big fan of math but she took her math book out anyway and began working on the pages her teacher told the class to do. "Hey Tak can I borrow a penicl?" Zim asked.

Tak glanced up from her book. "Zim you have a pencil," Zim looked at the penicl in his hand then he threw it. "Now I don't," Tak sighed as she handed Zim one of her pencils. "Thanks," "Yep," she said as she returned to her work.

"Hey Zim I got a surprise you you after skool," Dib said with an evil smirk Just then Tak sneezed. "Bless you," Zim and Lyn both said. "Thanks," Tak said. "DIB! TAK'S ALLERGIC TO YOU MOVE!" Ms. Bitters shouted. "WHAT!" Dib yelled/asked "You heard me move!" Ms. Bitters ordered again.

"Zim trade spaces with Dib," she ordered. Zim grabbed his math book and walked over to Dib's desk. "But Ms. Bitters Tak isn't allergic to me," Dib said. Tak sneezed again. "I'm allergic to what ever your wearing," she said.

Dib got up and moved and Zim st down. he smiled at Tak as he continued to work. Tak blushed a little. "Ms. Bitters! they just want to make out!" Dib yelled. "WHAT!" Ms. Bitters asked shocked and mad at Dib.

"There is no making out in this class!" she added. "LIES! BIG HEADED EARTH BOY LIES!" Zim shouted. "NO! I'VE SEEN THEM!" Dib said standing up and pointing at Zim. "WHEN WILL THE LIIEES ENNND!" Zim asked making a fist.

"I'M NOT LYING MS. BITTERS!" Dib yelled. "DIB SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BE GOING TO THE OFFICE!" Ms. Bitters shouted. Dib slumped down on his seat. Tak tapped his shoulder. "What?" he asked. "You just got Bitter'D," she said with a giggle.

"Ha ha very funny Tak," Dib said with a scowl. Tak shrugged with an 'I don't care' face. "Tak stop making Dib more annoying," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh whoops." Tak said with a smirk. Dib rolled his eyes. Zim pointed at him and laughed. "Ms. Bitters Zim just laughed at me!" Dib said. "Well he should've sooner," Ms. Bitters said. Dib made a shocked face. "Hmm," he whined.

50 minutes passed and half the class was half way done in thier math books.

"Tak?" Lyn asked. "Hmm?" was Tak's response. "I just wanted to warn you, Don't act to guilty," she said. "Thanks for the info," Tak said as she finished her last two problems.

"Class put your books away and get ready for lunch," Ms. Bitters said.

The whole class did just that the put their math book away and lined up against the door. "Ok you can go now," Ms. Bitters finally said.

But poor Tak had lunch detention again so she had to sit in the office work then eat.

"So Tak I noticed you seemed nervous this morning is there something you'd like to confess?" Mrs. tarasi asked Tak gulped. "No not at all," she answered. "Oh ok I guess I just talk to your friends you always hang around," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak stomped her foot. "OKAY! just shut up! your making me feel sick," she yelled/said. Mrs. Tarasi sensed Tak's distress. "Tak honey did you murder your PE teacher?" she asked. Tak lowered her head as tears flowed down her cheeks like spring rain.

"I-I did but I didn't mean to," she mumbled. 'What? sorry honey my hearing isn't as good as it used to be," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak cupped her mouth she almost told her principal that she INDEED murdered her PE teacher luckly she's half deaf!

"I said I didn't but I probably would've," Tak said obviously lying. "Oh I understand honey he wasn't the best teacher," Tak sighed. "I know," she mumbled. Mrs. Tarasi rubbed Tak's back. "Calm down if you didn't do anything why are you crying?"

Tak sighed again. "Hormones," she mumbled. "Oh yes I always hated that time in my life," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Oh lunch is over you may head back to your class now," she added.

Tak quickly got up and walked out of the office. Mrs. Tarasi knew she was hding something.

She caught up with Lyn and Zim out on the playground. "Hey you look unormally pale you alright?" Zim asked walking up to her. "No. I almost told Mrs. Tarasi that I killed the gym teacher but luckly she was half deaf," she answered.

Lyn quickly walked over. "You better be glad! If she wasn't half deaf you'd be arrested," she stated. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak mumbled. "So sorry," Lyn said. "You look like you've been crying have you been?" Zim asked.

Tak sobbed a bit. "Hormones suck. puberty or what ever humans call it sucks," she mumbled. "Yes your right," Lyn said agreeing. Zim hugged Tak softly. "It's ok beautiful," he mumbled pulling a peice of her hair behind her ear again.

"I love your hair like this it makes you look so beautiful," Zim added to the statement. Tak smirked. "Aw you always know how to cheer me up," Zim smirked to. "I'm glad," Then he ran his finger on Tak's lips she kissed it. "Aw your to kind," Zim said.

"Um earth to the love birds," Lyn said. Zim glared at her. "Sorry," she said quickly. Zim looked Tak in the in the eyes then he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. she allowed and kissed him back.

"Aw," Lyn mumbled. "I wasn't lying," Dib mumbled walking passed them. Zim had kissed Tak 5 times 2 of them were french kisses. "Mm. wow that felt good," Tak mumbled. Zim just giggled. "Yeah I figured it would!" Lyn giggled Dib gagged. "Dib get lost!" Lyn yelled. Dib crossed his arms. "Fine,"

"And if you tell anyone I'LL RIP YOUR LEGS OFF!" Tak yelled. Dib looked horrfied "OKAY I am totally not telling anyone!" Tak smirked "Good you better not," Zim sighed. "Hey Tak I just noticed your wearing light purple lip gloss it brings out your eyes,"

Tak smiled. "Aw thanks," "Anytime," Zim said. "I'm gonna puke," Dib mumbled walking away. "Do you want me to beat him up for you?" Lyn asked Tak. "Yeah," Tak answered. Dib must've heard because he ZOOMED OFF RUNNING! AND LYN CHASED HIM!.

"She is just like you almost," Zim said. Tak nodded. "Yes almost," then they both giggled at their own joke. Soon the bell rang for class Tak moaned. "I seriously hate Life Studies," "I know because it's on humans and we don't need to know that," Zim said. Tak nodded. "That is one of the reasons why I skip," "Yes I know," Zim replied.

Soon they all entered a room with bleachers with chairs on them. "This is new," Dib said. "No chizz," Tak said sitting down next to Lyn and Zim. Dib mocked her as he sat down.

Just then a teacher walked in she was FAT as all HELL! Tak's eyes got wide. "I am totally not gonna enjoy this class," she mumbled. "Hello class, My name is Ms. Urkile I'll be teaching LIfe Studies for the 5th and 6th graders," she said.

"God we'll probably have it in 6th grade to," Lyn moaned putting her head on Tak's leg playfully. "And here's an exaple les's," Ms. Urkile said. "WHAT! WE'RE HALF SISTERS!" Lyn shouted. "My bad," the fat teacher said.

all the kids giggled. "Now I will be passing out books please read through them," Ms. Urkile said. Once she got to Tak she eyed her. "Your wearing purple and black but your hair is blue?" she asked. "It's natural," Tak mumbled.

"Ok oh I see light purple lip gloss what are you going on a date?" the fat teacher asked. "No...god you make me sick," Tak mumbled the last part real soft. "Ok you don't have to tell me your personal life," the fat teacher said. Tak just wanted her to move her FAT ASS was blocking the chalk board.

"Ok can you move?" Tak finally asked. "Oh yes sorry," the fat teacher said as she moved. Tak sighed as she wrote down the homework for that class in her agenda. "Not like I'm doing it I'll just make Mimi do it," Tak whispered to Lyn.

Lyn laughed. "Ok good idea!" Tak giggled. "Okay..thanks," "Welcome...I guess," Lyn replied. Just then Tak saw Mimi on the window sill. She waited until the fat ass teacher wasn't looking at the class and she slowly walked over to the window and opened it a little.

"Mimi what are you doing here?" she asked. "Somethings happened the whole right side of our block blew up due to an explosive," Mimi replied. "Oh god wait...why should I care?" Mimi rolled her eyes. "We've lost contact with the tallest and your father instructed you to call him everyday after skool did he not?" she asked.

Then Tak looked worried. "God not now!" she said kinda loud 'cause the fat teacher heard her! uh-oh! "Hey what's your name?" the teacher asked to be sure. "It's Takiah, but everyone just calls me Tak," Tak replied looking nervous.

"Why do you have your pet cat here?" the fat ass teacher asked her. "Um..she's just really worried about me?" Tak said trying to lie. "Get her out of here or you'll be suspended," the fat teacher said.

Tak gulped. "Mimi please go home...I'll try to fix the connection when I get home," Mimi shut her eyes for a moment then she turned to her shadow form and left when the fat teacher wasn't looking of course!

Tak sighed. "Ok that was fast," the fat teacher said. Tak shrugged. "Um my cat has talent..bitch," she said the bitch part softly. "Ok get back to your seat," the fat teacher ordered Tak. Tak did as she was told and walked back to her seat. "Lyn, Mimi told me there was an explosion and it knocked all communications now I can't reach dad or tallest red," Tak whispered to her.

Lyn looked worried. "Don't worry right after skool we'll fix it together ok?" Tak nodded. "Ok," Lyn grinned. "I'll tell Zim and ask if he'd like to help," she added. "Ok sounds good," "Oh Tak your funny," Lyn said.

After That Class if was time to GO HOME!.

Tak Lyn and Zim raced to the house. As they all piled in Zim shut the door. Lyn took her disguise off Zim went down to the lab to find out where exactly the loss of connection was.

"Ok Tak climb on the roof and check the statilite," Zim called. Tak opened the door and climbed to the roof.

"Shit, all the wiring is messed up," she said unto the walkie talkie Zim had givin her. "Ok just try your best to fix it you don't your dad asking questions," Tak shivered. "Sorry," Zim said quickly.

"It's fine," Tak said as she grabbed some wires and began fixing them as best as she could. "Ok try that one over that one," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked. "The purple one over the black one," Zim said again.

Tak did it in a jiffy. "We've got connection!" Lyn yelled. Tak cheered as she jumped from the roof and walked back inside LUCKY DUCK! her dad just called! "Hey Tak how was skool?" he asked.

"Um it went well, our Life Studies teacher is fat," she said. Tallest Purple looked shocked he was drinking an Irken Soda. "Okay then, I see you're wearing some light purple lip gloss you never did before why are you now?" he asked. "Oh I don't know just feeling like it," Tak answered.

Tallest Purple eyed her. "Takiah," he said i a stern voice. Tak moaned. "Ok. maybe I wore it for Zim but mainly I wore it because I wanted to honest," Her father flashed a grin. "Aw your first crush and on the boy you once HATED," Tak blushed some. "Yeah I never expected it,"

"Yeah me either," he agreed. "And why haven't you taking your disguise off yet?" he asked. "The blinds are open dad and people were staring at us that's why," Tak replied. "Oh I see," Tallest Purple said.

"Tak has been rather good," Lyn added. "Aw thank you for the wonderful update Lynette," Tallest Purple said with a smirk. Lyn shook her head. "You always have humor,"

"I resemble that remark," Tallest Purple said has he took a sip of Irken Soda. Tak giggled. "I also told Dib he just got Bitter'D," Tallest Purple spit out some soda. "OH MY THAT'S FUNNY!" Tak laughed. "I thought it was to, but I couldn't have laughed there," she added.

"Yeah you know how strict Ms. Bitters is," Zim said. "I HAS HONEY!" Gir screamed at the top of his lungs. "OH WHO CARES IF YOU HAVE HONEY!" Mimi yelled back. Gir's atenna drooped showing he was very sad.

"Sorry," Mimi mumbled. Tak shook her head. "So I trust you haven't murderd anyone?" Tallest Purple asked Tak. Tak's stomach did a flip flpp and her heart skipped a beat. "No dad I haven't," she finally answered she really hate lying to her dad but if he found out he'd not only paddle her ass he'd send her to Planet FILTH.,

"Good I'll call again tomorrow to check in," he said a he signed off. Tak sighed. "God I thought he wouldn't buy it," "Yeah usually he ask more questions I mean he knows how much you lie no offfence," Lyn said "Not taken," Tak said back.

"MAROON I HAS HONEY!" Gir screamed again. "That's cool dude," Maroon repleid. Gir clapped. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" he shouted. "Gir?" Zim asked. "Yes my lord?" Gir asked in a baby like voice. "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUPPP!" Zim screamed louder than Gir ever did that night!.

Gir looked shocked. "OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" he screamed back. "Ok Gir seriously," Tak said. Gir jumped on the couch and fell asleep.

"Wow...how'd you do that?" Zim asked shocked. Tak shrugged. "I do not know and honestly I don't want to know," Lyn giggled. "Not funny," "No I didn't laugh because it was funny I laughed becaused the way you sounded when you said it," Lyn replied.

Tak shook her head. "Ok I have no idea what you just said," "Yeah I knew you wouldn't get it," Lyn said. Zim and Maroon sighed. Mimi jumped on the couch and fell asleep right next to Gir *aww!*

Tak and Lyn eyed her. "I am never going to recover from this night," Lyn finally said. "Me either," Tak replied. "Aw calm down Mimi's um...untatural," Zim said. Tak looked at Zim awkwardly. "Wow,"

"What? I was stuck!" Zim said defending himself.

THE NEXT DAY:

Tak Zim and Lyn walked to skool fully aware that the cops and the skool board were still investigating the sudden PE teacher murder, *Tak had murdered him just in case ya'll forgot*

"So Tak do you think they'll ever figure out that you killed Mr. Deven?" Lyn asked. *P..S Lyn's disguise is simillar to Tak's but her outfit is pink and black her hair is just exactly like Tak's but she keeps a shiny pinkish blackish headband in her hair, and her Hair is light pink, her eyes are samon*

Tak giggled. "If that's possible," she replied. Lyn crossed her arms, "You need to still be careful," she stated. Soon they walked up the steps again there were cops there for what ever reason.

"How long are you guys gonna stay here?" Tak asked. "Maybe until the 23rd," one of the officers answered. Lyn shook her head. "Ok," Zim said.

"You better get to your class," the 2nd one said. So Zim, Lyn, and Tak walked into the building today was Friday and it was a free day only class they had was reading.

Soon they entered their classroom.

"No Dib?" Ms. Bitters asked noticing he wasn't behind them like he had been since Monday. "Sorry I'm late!" Dib yelled. "Dib you moron your not even late," Lyn said. "She's right Dib," Ms. Bitters said.

"So today since there is still no lead to the murder of Jakiy Deven your PE teacher the one of the officers in this building will come and talk with you all at 12 PM, To dicuss and talk to you about why murdering people is wrong and the punishment is horrible," Ms. Bitters told the class.

Tak didn't look worried on the outside but she felt WAY nervous on the inside. "Tak? you alright you look slightly paler than you've been all week," Ms. Bitters said. Tak sighed. "I'm fine sometimes I look pale but its normal for me,"

"Yes I can see that," Dib said resting his chin on his hand. "Be quiet before I rip you legs off," Tak said in a low gruff angry voice. "NOO! I WANNA KEEP MY LEGS!" Dib yelled.

"DIB! Be quiet! No one wants to hear your mouth this early in the skool day," Ms. Bitters said. Dib made a sad face as he looked at the ground.

Zim laughed. "Ms Bitters! Zim laughed at me he gets in trouble right?" Dib asked. "No but your getting detention if you don't shut up!" Ms. Bitters said. Dib looked shocked. "Ok sorry!"

"Your really pushing me today Dib," Ms. Bitters mumbled. "But...I oh nevermind," Dib said crossing his arms flustered. Tak giggled. "You just got Bitter'D Times 4!" Lyn said as she giggled.

"Ha ha ha so funny Lyn," Dib said with annoyance in his voice. Lyn stuck her tounge out at him. Dib did the same to her. Tak decked him in the back of the head.

"TAK! I SAW THAT! Just because Dib is annoying doesn't mean your allowed to deck him go out in the hall and sit there," Ms. Bitters said. Tak looked confused and angry. "What?" she asked.

"You heard me go calm down before you kill the annoying boy," Ms. Bitters said. Tak balled her hands into a fist as she grabbed some unfinished homework and walked out into the hallway and sat beside the classroom.

And began to work on it good thing Ms. Bitters didn't ask the students to turn in their homework or else she'd have detention or something stupid like that. "God I hate this freakin' skool," she mumbled.

A few minutes passed then..."TAK you can come back in now!" Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as she picked up the binder she'd brought out with her opened the door and stepped into the room and sat back down at her desk.

"I trust your calm," Tak shrugged. "Whatever ok now students please hand in your homework," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak you hurt me bad I have a headache now," Dib said still rubbing the back of his head where Tak hit him.

Tak stopped at Dib's desk. "Oh cry me a fucking river," she mumbled as she walked to the front of the room and just threw her homework on the teachers desk and began walking back to her own desk.

"Ms. Bitters! Tak said the F word!" Dib yelled rasing his hand. "Dib you supposed to raise your hand and wait for me to SHE SAID WHAT WORD!" Ms. Bitters yelled. "Tak, Dib said you said the F word did you?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"Maybe I did. So?" Tak asked but really she felt nervous as hell!. "You get lunch detention in my room today, And you can forget going outside to enjpy the crisp cool weather," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak once again balled her hands into fists sometimes she just want to murder everyone last teacher! Then she sat down at her desk quickly and actually began sobbing!.

"Now why are you crying?" Ms. Bitters asked if there was something she hated more than KIDS it was KIDS crying.

Tak didn't answer she just kept sobbing. Zim approached her. "Tak what's wrong?" he asked. "I had plans after lunch since it was free day," she answered through sobs.

Zim nodded. "Why type of plans?" he asked. "To sneak away from skool and murder the principal," Tak answered. "Oh. is what why your so upset?" he asked. Tak nodded still sobbing.

Zim patted her back real sweet. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled. "Well what's wrong with her?" Ms. Bitters asked. "She said she's just feeling really emotional that's all," Zim answered.

"God...I always regretted this time," Ms. Bitters mumbled. "Tak get a drink of water calm down and come back," she finally said. Everyone else in the room was TOO shocked to laugh or tease her for crying like that.

Tak slowly got up from her desk and left the room she kept walking to the farthest water fountin she spent awhile drinking from it. Once she was done she slumped down against the wall and covered her head with her arm even though she felt calmer she still felt the need to cry some more and it sucked.

She surely began to sob more. "God...I hate these teachers I hate this skool and I HATE ALL THE POINTLESS RULES!" she yelled. Just then a teacher beside the wall Tak was slumped beside opened her door.

"Hey girl you ok?" she asked. "Just please don't talk to me I'm not in the best of moods," Tak said. "Ok when ever you need me just come back," the teacher said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Sure,"

the teacher grinned as she shut her door.

That's when Tak got to her feet wiped her eyes with her sleeve and began walking back to her classroom.

She opened the door and stepped in. "Tak your calm now right?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak nodded as she sat down at her desk but if she got in ANY more trouble she'd probably break down in tears again.

"Now just read a little bit class," Ms. Bitters said. Tak just put her head down and did some deep breathing. "Tak are you ok?" Ms. Bitters asked.

Tak pulled her head up. "Yeah I'm fine I was just sobbing so much I could barley breathe," she answered. "Ok," Ms. Bitters said returning to her book.

"Hey Tak I thought you looked really cute," Zim said. "Aw..thanks," Tak said with a smile. "Welcome," Zim said as he kissed her on the lips but realy quickly so Dib or Ms. Bitters wouldn't see.

Tak blushed a bit she felt some pleasure from the kiss to. "Mm. I wasn't expected that," she mumbled. "That's the best surprise kisses," Zim said. Tak giggled some.

Soon it was Lunch Time: Poor Tak had to eat with Ms. Bittters she only ate a little.

"Why aren't you eating?" Ms. Bitters asked. "I really don't feel myself," Tak answered. "Do you feel sick at all?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak shook her head. "Light headed," she mumbled.

"Oh then go outside ok?" Ms. Bitters said. Tak grinned. "Thanks," she said grabbing her binder and running out the door and to the front door and down the steps she circled the building until she reached the principals office window.

She peeked in. "Dang it.. there's to many wittises," she mumbled. "Hey your not supposed to be back here," and officer said. Tak glanced to her right. "Um. why not?" she asked.

"Because this area is off limits to students," the officer answered. Tak scuffled her feet to think of how to get into the office to rip the principals organs out! "What were you doing back here anyway?" the officer asked

Tak lowered her head.. "You wanna know why?" she asked. "Yes I do young lady," the officer replied. Just then Tak pulled out a 5 inch knife from her backpack. "Wholly crap! how did you get by with that?" the officer asked.

Tak grinned. "Like this," she said as she jumped up and SLIT THE OFFICERS THROAT! he fell to the ground bleeding heavely and gasping for breathe. soon he died Tak kicked the body down the revin.

Then she climbed into the principals window. "Hello ," she said in a angry mixed with sad voice. "Tak what are you doing here?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak opened her legs a bit leaned up some and let her left arm dangle.

"I am here for revenge," she answered. "Revenge? dear what are you talking about?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak closed her eyes a few tears fell. "You know damn well what I'm fucking talking about," she mumbled.

Mrs. Tarasi looked shocked at Tak. "You wanna know who killed an police officer and Mr. Deven?" Tak asked with an evil grin *Apperantly her evil side was a bit strong today!*

Mrs. Tarasi's eyes got wide. "Who?" she asked. Tak chuckled. "I did. I killed them both and it felt damn good," she said with no remorse or guilt. "You did? Takiah why?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Mr. Deven treated me like I was dirt like I was treated when I was old enough to walk and the officer? I just killed him for fun," Tak explained.

"So your going to kill me to?" Mrs. Tarasi asked catching on to Tak's plan. Tak did an evil laugh. "Oh yes I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully," she answered. "I'm afraid I have to call the police sorry honey," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak froze her eyes got wide. She closed her eyes again more tears fell. Then she pulled out the thin rope she cut that morning just as Mrs. Tarasi dialed 911 and began speaking Tak jumped on her desk and wrapped it around her neck pulling BACK with all her strength "DIE!" she yelled.

"He...he..help!" Mrs. Tarasi's voice called faint barley able to be heard then she smacked Tak in the head with the phone. Tak moaned in pain as she fell off the desk. "My student is trying to kill me!" Mrs. Tarasi said still her voice was unable to be heard.

The cops said something. Then Tak climbed back on the desk and slit her principals throat. she was crying but not tears of guilt tears of both nervousness and feeling sick just very ill.

She slumped down next to the wall sobbing. "W-why am I crying? I am happy about what I did!" she yelled. Then she heard officers rushing toward the office. Tak gulped as she quckly got to her feet and jumped out the window. P.S it was only 3 feet off the ground.

But didn't stick the landing she fell to her right side. "Ouch!" she moaned knowing she sprained her ankle. luckly she was still able to walk and run. Just then she heard officers rushing around the back way where she was! Tak began running around the skool until she reached the playground she spotted Zim and Lyn by the monkey bars

she ran up to them. "Hey Tak where were you?" Lyn asked. "Long story," Tak answered. "I see a bloody knife..Tak did you murder the principal?" Zim asked. Tak sighed. "Yes I did," she answered. "And an officer for fun," she added.

Lyn crossed her arms. "What were you running from?" she asked. "No one," Tak answered. Just then she saw a bunch of officers rounding where she had just been she gulped. "There's your nothing," Lyn said. "Didn't your father say you weren't allowed to kill humans nor lie?" she added.

Tak closed her eyes as tears fell. "I-I'm sorry I just hated her and Mr. Deven so much," she sobbed. Lyn patted her shoulder. "Aw don't cry Tak..wait actually I don't know why I just said that I'm afraid I'll have to tell your dad," Lyn said.

Tak's eyes got wide. "WHAT! YOU CAN'T! I'll get in so much trouble !" she said falling to her knees sobbing her heart out. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Takiah I'm so so very sorry but I can't keep your dirty little secrets any longer," she said real sweet

Tak sobbed a bit louder. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! My dad will kill me! he'll paddle my ass and send me to Planet FILTH for who knows how many years!" she sobbed.

Lyn couldn't stand to see her half sister like this! "Tak stop crying please? Listen I won't tell your dad unless your PROMISE not to kill anyone else nor lie," she said. Tak slowly got to her feet wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I promise," she said her voice shaky. "Ok," Lyn said giving her a hug. "And if you do kill anyone or lie I will tell your dad," Lyn added. Tak nodded. "Y-yeah I think I get the point," Lyn giggled. "Yeah I know you do,"

Tak giggled some to. Just then 8 officers walked over to them. "Have you seen anyone running away from the principals office?" one of them asked Tak quickly looked away afraid if she'd began to cry in front of the officer he'd suspect something.

"Uh no sorry," Lyn answered. So the officer ran to the right. "Tak you alright?" Zim asked. "N-no I feel sick," Tak mumbled. "Aw," Zim said hugging her real sweetly Tak even hugged him back it ws an embrace.

He smirked as he put a peice of her hair behind her ear. "You look most beautiful this way," he mumbled as he kissed her on the lips about 5 times but a tad slower than last time.

Tak moaned 3 times. "Oh Zim you always know how do cheer me up," she said. Zim giggled. "I do huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tak answered. But to ruin the romantic moment the bell rang saying it was the end of SKOOL!.

Tak Lyn and Zim walked home Tak walked a bit faster. "What's your hurry?" Lyn asked. "I've got a bad feeling," Tak answered. "About what?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "About Dib seeing me," she said.

"What! you never mentioned that!" Lyn said shocked. Tak moaned. "I know I'm sorry!," she said once she saw Zim's house she said Dib walking into the pathway. "STOP!" she shouted.

Dib turned around. "Hey Tak," he said.

Once Tak was close enough she grabbed him by the scruff. "Listen to me Dib, I know you saw me murdering Mr. Deven the officer and Mrs. Tarasi I swear if you tell my dad or the police I will murder you personally!" she yelled in his face.

Dib grinned. "Really?" he asked. "Yes really!" Tak said back. *To be continued! YAYS!*

*Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…*Many LIES*


	22. Chapter 22

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 21! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dib shouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. as she pushed him. Zim shook his head."Don't push me!" he yelled. Tak shot him an angry glare. 'I CAN DO WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT TO YOU!" she shouted decking him. Zim bitch slapped her. 'OH GOD I HATE YOU ZIM!" Tak screamed near tears. "YOU BETTER CRY!" Zim yelled. "I WASN'T CRYING DUMB SHIT!" Tak shouted stomping her foot. "STOP CALLING ZIM NAMES!" Zim ordered. "MAKE ME!" Tak yelled back. Zim pushed her hard she fell on her butt. "Ooh...YOUR GONNA PAY!" Tak screamed getting to her feet and tackling Zim she kicked and punched him. "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU CAME HERE BUT LEAVE!" she screamed. "I WILL AND I WILL NEVER COME BACK!" Zim yelled he sighed. Tak lowered her head and sniffled a little. "Are..you crying? I'm sor," "Just shut up Zim and leave," Tak said.

"Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled. he shook his head as he left. "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled. "You s-should," he heard Tak mumbled back.

Lyn was walking back up the steps. "What did her dad say?" Maroon asked. "It wasn't pretty, but he told me to wait until she calm down to tell her," Lyn answered, "What did he tell you her punchisment was?" Maroon asked.

"For using it again she's not allowed to use for 8 weeks and he also told me if she were to use it again he would teleport here to beat her ass himself," Lyn said as she looked horrorifed. "WHAT!" Maroon shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want her to worry?" Lyn asked. Maroon shook his head. Good," Lyn answered. Lyn walked into the room. "Your still crying?" she asked feeling pity for Tak. "No I 'm j-just breathing," Tak answered. "So what did d-dad say?"

"He told me to wait until your calm to tell you because it's not pretty," Lyn answered looking worried. That's when Tak re-buried her head in the pillow again then pulled it up. "How?" she asked.

"Are you calm?" Lyn asked. "I can barley breath but yeah," she answered. "Catch your breath first," Lyn said. "I got done crying 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to catch my breath ever since," Tak mumbled as she re-buried her head in the pillow.

Lyn thought. "Scoot closer to me," she whispered. So Tak did. that's when Lyn began rubbing her back. "It's just something that's supossed to calm you down," she explained. "I-I think it's working," Tak replied.

"Ok I'm good," she said. Lyn noitced she was breathing more normal without any trouble. "OK he told me, for accidentally using it again your banned for one more week, and your not allowed to lie anymore, And if you were to use it again your dad told me that he would teleport here and beat your ass him...self," Lyn waited for Tak to reply.

"He'll what?" Tak finally asked looking horrorfied. "Beat your ass himself," Lyn repeated. "Ooh," Tak moaned as she -re buried her head in the pillow. Soon she sobbed only once. "You ok?" Lyn asked.

"N-no," Tak answered. Lyn put her arms under Tak's stomach (where the squeedlyspooch was) and gently hugged her. "It's ok all you have to do is not use it for 8 weeks and not again," Lyn said.

"O-Okay," Tak replied putting the pillow to the side. "Are you ok enough to go down stairs?" Lyn asked. "I think," Tak answered. "By the way he was really pissed at you," Maroon said from the door way.

Tak looked at the ground. "Oops," Maroon mumbled. Lyn got up and decked him. "Dude shut up!" she yelled. "No it's fine," Tak said. as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway. "You look like you could use a drink," Maroon said handing Tak a glass of water he promised when Tak got found out.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few sips. "Your welcome," Maroon said with a smile. Once down stairs Tak sat on the couch with Lyn by her side. "You ok Tak?" Zim asked. she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Oh shit I think it's the offcer Tak," she said. Tak put her disguise on and hide beside the couch. "Open it," she whispered.

"You sure?" Zim asked. she nodded. Lyn put her's on. "Hello officer what seems to be your problem?" Lyn asked. The officer looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I'm looking for this girl," he said showing her a sketch. "Um I am so sorry but I haven't seen her in my life," Lyn answered.

"You sure?" the officer asked. "Shut up!" "Who was that?" the officer asked. "Um no one just leave!" Lyn yelled. "I heard something!" the officer yelled. "Thanks alot Gir!" Tak whsipered. "SORRY!" the robot yelled.

"No use hiding honey," the officer said. Zim looked worried for Tak, Maroon was right behind her when she stood up. "You live here huh?" the officer asked. "Please I'm in enough trouble," Tak mumbled.

"Oh really?" the officer asked. "Not as much as your going to be in with me," he replied. Tak let off a small gulp. " I didn't mean to though," she said. "I know you didn't sweetie," the officer said.

"Garden knones attack!" Zim yelled from the kitchen. just then all hs nones attacked the officer sending him running. Tak sighed with relief. "Thanks Zim," "Your welcome," he said.

Tak took her disguise off. "I seriously thought I was going to get tooken away," she said. "Not with me around," Zim replied.

The Next Day:

Tak was sleeping on the couch with Lyn beside her and Maroon and Zim on the floor. Just then there was another knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Crap," she whispered.

"Tak get up," Lyn whispered. "Why?" Tak asked. "The officer is back!" Lyn said a bit louder. That's when Tak quickly got to her feet and put her disguise on same with Maroon Zim and Lyn.

Tak was slumped down against the wall. Lyn opened the door. "Your all in trouble!" he yelled. "That is so nice," Lyn said. "Where is she?" he asked. "Who?" Lyn asked. "The girl," the officer said.

"I see her. slumped down against the wall," he said. "You know you didn't need to say that," Tak mumbled. "You tell em Tak!" Maroon yelled. "Oh so your name is Tak?" the officer asked. "MAROON!" Tak shouted. "I AM SO SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tak said. That's when Lyn walked over to Tak ane kneeled next to her. "You have to use it again," she said. "What? n-no I can't," Tak said. "I won't tell your dad promise," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. as she got to her feet. walked a bit closer to the officer. "So you finally decided to face your fate?" the officer asked. "No this...Turn around and keep walking until you feet bleed," she said as she hypnotized him.

the officer did as he was told. "God," she mumbled falling to her knees. " It's ok it's over now," Lyn said not knowing why Tak just fell to her knees. "I know. it's just that it was too early for me to do that now I feel weak," Tak replied.

"Oh then sit on the couch and rest," Lyn said. as she helped her. Just then Tak's dad called. "Hey what is wrong with Tak?" he asked. noitcing she was on the couch looking a tad weak.

"Um...I don't know," Lyn said. "Tak? what's wrong?" Tallest Purple asked. "I-I just don't feel to well," she mumbled. "Aww it's ok honey I have to do this," Tallest Purple replied.

Tak started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry," Lyn said. "I need to get some air," Tak said getting up from the couch putting on her disguise and walking outside walking out to the sidewalk and sitting down on the edge of it.

She was trying to control her emotions again she didn't want to attract attention to herself. "Stop..don't cry," she told herself. It seemed to work. though the tears still fell the urge to sob dyed some.

She buried her head in her knees. and she wrapped her arms around her knees. soon she began to sob. "Calm down," she told herself. she began rubbing her legs to try to calm herself down.

"I can't keep crying. crying doesn't solve anything," she told herself. That's when she felt a soft hug. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. Tak began to sob a tad louder. "No.. Please don't cry harder it's ok," Lyn said.

"I can't deal with this lie I'm not allowed to lie," Tak mumbled. "I know don't worry Takiah," Lyn said. "How can I control this?" she asked. "Long deep breaths or bit your lip," Lyn said.

"Not to hard," Lyn said before Tak began to do some deep breathing. "I can't be like this at skool," she mumbled. "Don't worry! it'll still be 2 weeks but you will still be banned from using it until 8," Lyn said. "And if you are I'll be there for you," Lyn said with a warm smile.

"Thanks your a true friend," Tak mumbled. "You still feel like crying?" Lyn asked. Tak said nothing but nodded. "You can if you want," Lyn said. That's when Tak buried her head in Lyn's embrace and just sobbed.

"Aww. it's ok," Lyn said. "Let's go inside before one of these monsters see us," Lyn said helping Tak to her feet. Just then Lyn saw Dib walking up to them. "Hey I saw a dead body and I was wondering how it got there?" Dib asked.

Lyn turned around. "A dead body?" she asked. "Hey what's wrong with Tak?" Dib asked. "She's sad because your ugly ass is here," Lyn answered. Tak even giggled. "H-hey!" Dib yelled.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," Dib said. "I am not leaving until I find out," he stated. That's when Tak used her left hand to wipe the tears away she walked over to Dib and tripped him and stepped on his chest.

She sniffled some. "If you were smart I would think about leaving," she said. "No," Dib said. Tak stepped harder on his chest. "LEAVE," she said in a louder angier voice. "I totally agree," DIb said Tak lifted her foot up and Dib ran down the street.

"Nice job," Lyn said as she helped Tak walk back into the house. Once inside Tak took her disguise off. "Oh my Tak what's wrong?" Zim asked. "I can't take lying," she mumbled.

"Lying about what?" a voice asked. she knew the voice. it was Tallest Red. "Hey where's dad?" Tak asked. "He left to get some snacks, He told me to take charge for him," Tallest Red replied.

Tak sighed as she bit her lip. "Ok," she finally said. "So what did you lie about?" Tallest Red asked. Tak gulped. she slumped down by the couch and buired her head in her knees. "I-I didn't mean to Lyn said it was the only way," she mumbled.

"What was?" Tallest Red asked. "BTW Tak I know about you bannishment," he stated. Tak sighed. "Great," "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait for your father to come out?" Tallest Red asked.

Tak gulps. "I-I need time to breath," she mumbled. "Take your time," Tallest Red said. It's just that Tak didn't want her ass to be paddled or anything! Oh god and if her dad found out she knocked a boy to the ground? *Oh shit!*

Tak sobbed once tears fell. "Oh Takiah what's wrong? why are you so upset?" Tallest Red asked. "I-I can't say," Tak mumbled. "Of course you can," Tallest Red said. Tak shook her head. "No you don't understand," she said

That's when Tallest Red got serious. "Tell me what you did," he ordered. Was Tak going to tell him and get her ass paddled or something? or lie? then once she gets found out get her ass paddled and what ever else? *HMM Please wait to find out!*

"I-I'm sorry I can't," Tak mumbled "Listen do we have to force the answer out of you?" Tallest Red asked. "W-what?" Tak asked shocked. "You heard me young lady," Tallest Red said.

"N-No...But I don't want to be...paddled," Tak mumbled saying paddled softly. "Oh let me guess you used it again?" Tallest Red asked. "Y-Yes but it was to get an officer away," Tak answered.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to tell your father then," Tallest Red said. "NO! Please don't! just don't," Tak begged. "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to," Tallest Red said. "But it was for a good cause," Tak stated.

"I know but you aren't allowed to use it," Tallest Red said. Tak sobbed a bit as she rocked her legs. "Stop doing that your making me dizzy," Tallest Red said. So she stopped. "Thanks," he said. "I-I'm sorry just please don't tell him give me a chance," Tak mumbled.

Tallest Red thought. "Ok Tak I'll give you 3 chances to and if you use it those 3 times I'm forced to tell your father," he said. Tak sighed. "Then you better tell him I beat the hell out of Dib before," she said

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak nearly stopped breathing. "Dad! I can explain!" she yelled. "No need. I heard you young lady. your banned for 10 weeks and you can't lie anymore or ellse I'll come over there and beat your ass twice as hard!' he shouted.

Soon Tak started sobbing loud. ""I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I know you are," Tallest Purple said. Tak coughed some as she contiuned to sob. "Why must you make my life suck?" she asked "Takiah I am punshing you!" Tallest Purple said.

Tak got to her feet and laid on her stomach on the couch and buried her head in the pillow and contiuned sobbing very loud. "Dude your realy upsetting her!" Maroon shouted. "Shut up Maroon," Tallest Purple said.

"Ok," Maroon said. "I wish I could use it on my father," Tak mumbled. Maroon agreed with a nod. Lyn walked in to the room and looked shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked. "Tak confessed to beating up Dib," Maroon said.

"What about using...I mean hi," Lyn said. "She used it again didn't she?" Tallest Purple asked. That's when Tak sat up. "Yes. But it was to keep an officer from kidnapping us," she That's when the tallest left. "I hate him! I hate him!" Tak shouted crying hard.

"I know you do Tak," Lyn said hugging her. "I'm sorry I should've told him in the first place," she said. "It's ok its my fault for using it," Tak said. "No you felt that you needed to," Lyn said. Tak sobbed three more times until she was done and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Lyn asked. "Y-yeah," Tak answered. "Zim?" she asked. Zim looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Come here," Tak said. So that's when Zim walked over to her. "Can you guys leave?" Tak asked.

"Sure," Lyn said getting up and leaving. "Whateva," Maroon said leaving to. "C-can you touch me like you did last night?" she asked. Zim looked shocked. "You mean between your legs? If you want I guess," Zim said.

That's when Tak got up and Zim followed her to his room. *Uh oh lmao* Lyn and Maroon were busy down stairs. *OMG*

2o hours later:

Tak and Zim where sleeping together in the bed *No they did not have sex* and Maroon and Lyn were on the couch sleeping. It was like 5:30 in the morning the sun shoned in Zim's room./

That's when Tak woke up. "Hey Zim. get up," she said. "Hey what's up?" Zim asked. "What? I'm up and I thought you'd like to get up to," Tak said. "Oh just touch me again," Tak sasid getting out of Zim's bed.

"Oh quit pretending I''m the best you have," Zim said. "Quit pretending I know," Tak said back.. "Quit pretending!" Zim shouted. Tak giggled as Zim kissed her on the lips. Soon they both walked down stairs to see Maroon and Lyn sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" Lyn asked. "Nothing when did you get up?" Tak asked. "A few minutes ago," Maroon answered. "Oh," Both Tak and Zim said.

"My dad was really mad at me," Tak said. "I know just don't worry," Lyn said. "Thanks I'll try not to," Tak replied. "I mean I doubt you'd have to use it again," Lyn said. Tak agreed. "Maybe I won't need to...I really hope I don't because I don't want to get paddled," she said

"Aw I know you don't Tak," Lyn said. Tak moaned a little as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I don't feel myself," Tak said.

"It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah I'm sure your just worrying to much," Maroon said. "Yeah your probably right," Tak said. "Gir just told me he's making us waffles," Zim said walking into the living room.

"Oh god..not waffles," Tak mumbled. "What's wrong with waffles?" Maroon asked. "They make me sick," Tak answered. "They do," Lyn said. "AND I'S MAKING BACON!" Gir shouted. "Ok I'll have the bacon," Tak said.

"I LOVEDED THE SMELL OF BACON!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP!" MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it to see a poilice man.

"What?" she asked. "Well we found to dead officers and one had a sketch pad with you on it. Wanna start explaining?" he asked. Tak shifted her feet and she leaned against the door. "No need," she said calmly.

"Acutally there is a need to," the officer said. "Ok! I kicked a soda can into the dumb shits window ok? you happy now?" Tak asked. "You kick a soda can into his window? why?" the officer asked her.

Tak was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable she couldn't say the acutal reason why. She crossed her arms. "I was in an alley way and I was upset and I just kicked it in a random derection," Tak said putting her right foot on the door.

"Okay, and did you kill him? because he's dead now," the officer said. "Why would I kill him?" Tak asked rolling her eyes. "From what I heard from a man he was trying to arrest you for doing that and you refused and the man told me that the officer showed him where you kicked him how come?" the officer asked.

Tak looked down at the ground. "Um...well I was in alot of trouble that day and didn't care," she said. "Ok so did you kill him?' the officer asked again. "No. I didn't have a reason to kill him," Tak replied .

"You sound like your hidng something," the officer said. That's when Tak sighed. "Okay maybe I did kill him, what are you going to do about it?" she asked. That's when the officer began to pull out his walkie talkie

"MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted. "Whose MiMi?" the officer asked but then he saw MiMi in her SIR form and she plow drived him into the ground then she picked his body up and threw it.

"Good work MiMi," Tak said as she shut the door. "Tak! what did you do that for?" Lyn asked. "Why do you think?" Tak asked taking her disguise off. "Ok but it wasn't nessassary," Lyn said.

"In your eyes it wasn't," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Your right," Just then there was another knock on the door Tak sighed as she put her disguise on and re-opened it.

to see three officers. "Um can I help you?" she asked. " Yes you can by coming down to the station with us," one of the officers said. Tak crossed her arms. "Try to catch me first," she said. "What?" one of the officers asked. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted MiMi held them to the ground then she she threw them.

Tak shut the door sighing. "God I can't handle this anymore," she said slumping down against it. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said kneeling next to her. "No it's not I can't hypnotize them or else I get my ass paddled the only thing I can do is use MiMi," she said.

"Aww it's ok really," Lyn said. Tak buried her head in her knees. "Don't cry please," Lyn said. "I'm not going to," Tak said but a sniffle gave her away. "Dammit," she whispered. Lyn giggled

"It's ok your not used to this," Lyn said. "Next time I fear it's not going to go well," Tak said. "Then I'll answer the door," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said through one sob.

"Hey don't you think they'll become suspisious of her using me?" MiMi asked. "MiMi please I can't handle that right now," Tak said. "I'm sorry," MiMi said.

Tak got to her feet. "I'm not feeling to well," she said sitting down on the couch. "Just don't worry worrying makes you sick," Lyn said. "I know but I can't deal with this," Tak said.

Lyn looked out the window. "It's clear now," she said. "Not for long," Tak said. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Just then she looked out again there was 50 cops. "That," Tak said looking out too.

"Oh god this isn't good," Tak said. "Don't worry I'll go out," Lyn said. "Not without me," Tak said as they both put thier disguises on and walked out. "WATCH OUT! the one in the purple and black is seriously dangerous!" a cop shouted.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Bullshitters," she mumbled. "What do you want?" Lyn asked. "We want the one in the purple and black she's a danger to the planet and to herself," one of the cops said.

"No she isn't if you would just leave her alone she'd be fine," Lyn said. Tak shifted back and forth on her feet. "Really?" one of the officers asked. "Yes so just leave her alone," Lyn said.

"Tell me why there are 15 dead officers all in the hands of her then," one of the officers demanded. Tak gulped. "See? she knows she's guilty!" one of them shouted. "No I'm not," she whispered but really she was ever so gulity.

"Maybe they just killed themselves," Lyn said. then she turned to Tak and grabbed her shoulders. "I guess you have to use it again," she said. Tak shook her head. "No..I can't Lyn," she said.

"Yes you can," Lyn told her. "Hey hurry it up!," one of the officers shouted. Tak fell to her knees to think. "What's wrong with her?" one of them asked. Lyn shrugged. Just then she stood up.

"I am sick and tired of you always accusing me of killing people just because I look like the criminal type doesn't mean I'd do any of that," she said. the officers laughed. "Nice try pumpkin!" one yelled.

"Your a pedihpile!" Tak shouted back. "Aww!" the cop whined. "Lyn I see some dumb asses who need to be hypnotized," Tak said. She walked pretty close to them. "Turn around... the next moving thing you see will be your criminal," Tak said as she hypnotized them.

soon they all left and Lyn and Tak walked back into the house. "God I'm glad that's over," Tak said sighing. "What happened?" Maroon asked. "I had to hypnotize some gay cops," Tak said. "OH ok," he said back.

"I promise not to tell your father," Tallest Red said. Tak gulped. "Ok thanks," she replied. "Oh god.. I keep disobeying him. but this time it really was for a good cause," she mumbled.

"It's ok Tak its all over now," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Your right," she said. "See ya," Tallest Red said. "I don't know why he called," Maroon said drinking some kool aid. "Me either," Zim said/

"HE LIKES MUFFINS!" Gir shouted. "Niice Gir," MiMi said giggling. "WHOOPS!" Gir shouted. Tak slumped down by the wall she couldn't keep herself together she just broke down crying. "What's wrong? Don't worry your dad isn't going to find out!" Lyn said rubbing her leg.

Tak sobbed. "I know...well at least I hope he won't I'm so worried," she said "Don't be," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I'm trying..I'm just trying," she said. "I just wish I could go a day without using it or having to," she said.

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak gulped hard. "Oh shit please tell me dad didn't hear," she begged. "Ok he didn't?" Maroon asked. "Yes thank you," Tak said then she turned to the screen. "Dad I can explain!" she yelled.

"Tak no need I understand," Tallest Purple said. Tak looked confused. "You do?" she asked. "You just like disobeying me," he said. "No dad I don't! I just needed to! If I didn't me and Lyn would've been kidnapped by 50 gay cops!" she shouted.

"Gay?" Tallest Purple asked. "Not the point the point is I used it for a good cause," Tak said. "Ok I won't paddled your ass, but when and if you use it again your ass is mine," he said as he signed off.

"Oh god," she mumbled re-buring her head in her knees. "Don't be worried Tak, Just try not to use it. Your a smart girl you have wits," Lyn said. "I know...Thanks Lyn," Tak said with a smile.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "WHO WANTS WAFFLES AND BACON!" Gir shouted. walking into the room with a silver platter with food on it. "Wow your so nice Gir," Tak said. "Thanks! ladies first!" he yelled walking over to MiMi.

"Aww!," MiMi said. "I love waffles!" she said taking a few and some bacon. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" Gir shouted. Tak, Lyn, Zim, and MiMi laughed. "Am I being to funny?" Gir asked. "YES!" Zim shouted.

"WHOOPS! BACON! WHO WANTS!" Gir shouted. Tak laughed. "I DO GIR!" she said. "LIKE TRIPLE YAYS!" Gir shouted at the top of his lungs. Tak laughed. "I can't breath!" she shouted. "ME EITHER!" Maroon yelled. "GOD WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SOO FUNNY!" Lyn asked.

Gir laughed. "MY SPECALTY!" he yelled. "Ok seriously give me the bacon," Tak said. "Damn..." Gir said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed* Soon they all were eating.

"So Gir you are epically funny!" Lyn said. "He just is he can't help it," Tak said. "You got that right!" MiMi yelled. "I KNOW!" Maroon shouted. "SHUTUP!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed again*

"Ok so Gir what's up?" Zim asked. "I don't know..." Gir replied. "What? how could you not know?" Tak asked giggling. "I just don't," Gir said. "Ok?" MiMi asked as she ate a peice of bacon.

"Let's calm down," Lyn suggested. "Your right," Zim said. "Of course," Tak said. "What?" Maroon asked. "Stop trying to be funny its not working," Tak said bad. "Aww," Maroon whined. Tak laughed.

"I loveded bacon and MiMi," Gir said. "Aww me to," MiMi said. "Ok then I thought you hated Gir MiMi," Tak said. "I did...I just started to like him," she said. "Weird," ZIm said. "Your Yakimannoyng," MiMi said.

"I don't know what that is!" Zim screamed. "Oww," Tak moaned. "WHAT IS YAKIMA?" Zim screamed-asked. "Ooh it hurts," Tak whined. "What?" Lyn asked. "The sound of Zim's voice," she said in a whiny voice.

"NOT FUNNY TAKIAH!" Zim shouted. "Shut up," MiMi said. "She is right," Tak said. "Yes now shut up," MiMi said again. "You don't need to say it twice we're not deaf MiMi," Maroon said. "Wel some times it seems like you are," MiMi said back.

"Hey that isn't funny," Maroon said. "To bad," MiMi said. "Ok MiMi shut your mouth Maroon just be quiet," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "OKAY!" both Maroon and MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Tak got up and put her disguise on and answered it. She saw Gaz with Dib tied up in rope. "Um hi," Tak said. "Hey I want you to kill my brother," Gaz said. "Ok any lasts words?" Tak asked Dib.

Dib struggled in the rope then he shouted. "BUTT SEX MAN!" "Ok are you Butt Sex Man?" Tak asked the fat dude behind Dib. then Zim appeared. "NOOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" "Yes I am," the man replied.

Tak gagged a little. "Ok..," she said. "Oh I'm used to girls gagging at the sight of me," Butt Sex Man said. "Really?" Tak asked covering her mouth. "Yep," he replied. "How can you..." "I'm used to Dib's ugly face so," Gaz said.

"Oh," Tak said. "NOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" Zim screamed again. "Zim get lost," Tak said. "OK!" Zim yelled running into the kitchen. "Ok Dib since your last word was Butt Sex Man I guess you get to die now," Tak said.

"NOO! BUTT SEX MAN!" Dib screamed. "SHUT UP! LIKE SERIOUSLY I DON'T CARE!" Tak screamed. "Oh ok," Dib said. "THANK IRKENS!" Tak shouted. "Ok are you gonna kill him? Or do I have to drown him in the City Cess Pool?" Gaz asked.

"Drown him," Tak said. "Ok," Gaz said dragging the rope and Dib's face as getting messed up. "Bye Butt Sex Man," Tak said. "See ya," Butt Sex Man said. "God he is seriously ugly!" Tak said. "I KNOW!" everyone in Zim's house yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Tak screamed. "WHOOPS!" everyone screamed back. "Ok seriously your giving me a headache," Zim said. "See?" Tak asked. "Sorry." Maroon said. "Ok lets just go inside.  
Tak said stepping into Zim's house and closing the door.

"So who wants the rest of the waffles and bacon?" Gir asked. "Butt Sex Man," Tak said quickly. "OKAY!" Gir yelled running outside with it. "Oh god someone tell me he isn't going to go to Dib's house." Tak said shaking her head.

"I guess he is," Zim said. "Damn," Lyn said. "Ok let's just watch a something," MiMi said. " Only if it's not Gir," Tak said. "What?" MiMi asked. "I don't know," Tak said. "Okay then," MiMi said.

Tak sat on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest. "Hey guess what?" Lyn asked. "What?" Maroon asked. " I don't know!" Lyn said moaning some. "Now don't worry," Tak said. "I'm not worrying," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "Sure you weren't," she said. "I don't get girls," Maroon said. "Say that again and your head comes off," Tak said. "OH MY GOD!" Maroon yelled shocked. Tak giggled. "Yeah your weird,"

After eating Tak was sitting outside on the edge of the sidewalk when Lyn walked up to her. "I know your worrying about the whole situation," she said. Tak sighed. "Maybe I am. I don't l understand why," she replied.

"Maybe you don't want to end up crying again," Lyn said. That's when Tak shifted her vision to the right. "Your right," she mumbled. "Crying is normal you know that right?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged.

"Ok everyone cries your not weak or babyish," Lyn said. Tak rested her head on her knees. "Please just be quiet," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Bad headache," Tak answered.

"From what?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged "How much have you cried latley?" Lyn asked. "Not recently," Tak said. "Ok good," Lyn said. "But I can't go a day without feeling like I need to," Tak said.

"Maybe you need to," Lyn said. "I've cried so much why do I need to again?" Tak asked. "Deep inside you know why," Lyn answered. That's when Tak buired her head in her knees. she sobbed some.

"See?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't stand crying though," Tak said through sobs. "Either can I but I still cry when I feel I need to," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I hate this feeling of gulit," she mumbled.

"Wait why do you feel guilty?" Lyn asked. "I guess its about all those times I've disobeyed dad," Tak said guessing. "Aww it's ok you didn't mean to," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence.

"I know but I still can't get over it," she said. "Just think of happy things," Lyn said. Tak slumped down against the fence. "I-I can't," she moaned. "No don't start crying again please...Your ok," Lyn said noitcing Tak was beginning to sob again.

So Lyn hugged her. "It's ok," she whispered. "T-thank you," Tak mumbled through sobs. "Your thanking me for what?" Lyn asked. "For being a good friend," Tak answered. "Oh your welcome," Lyn said back. "Let's go inside," Lyn said.

"Um. sure," Tak said as she walked into Zim's house. "Hey Maroon what on earth are you doing?" Tak asked. "Looking at pics what about you?" he asked. "I don't know," Tak answered. "Sure," Maroon said.

"I HAS BAGELS!" Gir shouted. "Bagels?" Tak asked. "YEP!" Gir replied. "Um okay then," Tak replied. "So does anyone know why Gir keeps making us treats?" Maroon asked. "Gir is just like that,' Zim answered. 'Right," Tak said.

"Where's the couch?" Lyn asked. "You know there's more to life than sitting ok?" Maroon asked. "Um okay what's up with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon replied rather fast. "Sure you don't." Zim said.

"Shut up," Maroon said. "Where did Tak go?" Lyn asked. "Not my fault your blind," Maroon said. "Wait what did you just say?" Lyn asked. "I mean I don't know," Maroon quickly changed his sentence.

Lyn opened the front door and saw Tak jumping rope. "Why are you jumping rope?" Lyn asked. "I don't know. I guess it's fun," Tak replied. Lyn giggled. "So where did you get the rope?" Lyn asked.

"Um. Some kid," Tak answered. "Well did he just give you the rope?" Lyn asked. "No I had to knock him out," Tak replied. "Well at least you didn't end up using it again," Lyn said.

"Yes at least," Tak said back. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped jumping rope. "I just agreed with you that's all," she replied. "You sounded like you did something wrong," Lyn stated.

"Well I didn't," Tak said.

Lyn eyed her. "We'll see about that won't we?" she asked. "Wait what?" Tak asked getting a bit scared. "Either you tell me the truth or you face your father," Lyn said. " I didn't use it, What makes you think I did?" Tak asked.

"Your uncomfortable," Lyn said. "Ok you using yours is getting rather scary," Tak stated. "Well I never misused it," Lyn said back. "Hey I didn't misuse it sometimes I'm bull headed but still," Tak said back.

"If I was you I'd stop lying," Lyn said. "Ok fine! you caught me," Tak said falling to her knees. "I. did knock him out but one of his friends saw and threatened to call the cops and I thought basically all the cops knew I was trouble, So I had to choose between me or my ass," she said.

Lyn felt pity for her. "So then what happened?" she asked. "I hypnotized him and walked away, Now I guess you have to tell dad?" Tak asked. Lyn thought. "No I don't," she said. "Excuse me what?" Tak asked shocked.

"I am not telling your dad this time because I don't think you should get your ass paddled this time," Lyn said. "Well thank you," Tak said sarcastically. "Takiah don't worry he won't find out," Lyn said.

Tak smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence. MiMi walked out. "Guess what?" "What now MiMi?" Tak asked. "I'm bored can I go plow drive Dib?" she asked.

"Sure," Tak said as MiMi ran off. "Wow she must really hate Dib," Lyn said. "Oh you have no idea," Tak said with a giggle. Lyn giggled. "Oh my god an officer," Tak said shaking her head. "Hey I know you! your the creepy dangerous girl!" he yelled while pointing at Tak.

"Yeah what else dip thong?" Tak asked. "Watch your launguage," the officer warned. Tak sighed while rolling her eyes. "Are you a troubled child?" the officer asked. Tak felt her heart skip a beat while hearing this.

"What did you just say?" she asked. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you," the officer said. That's when Tak slumped down against the fence burieing her head in her knees. "Wait is she ok?" the officer asked.

Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak.. You ok?" she asked. "I am troubled I never had a good life," Tak mumbled. "Aww it's ok he said sorry." Lyn said. "Sorry isn't good enough," Tak said getting to her feet while staring at the officer.

"What are you thinking?" the officer asked. Tak began walking toward him. So he began backing away. "I didn't say move," Tak said. Just then the officer stayed. Once Tak was close enough she kicked him in the shin flipped him over her shoulder stepped on his chest and stabbed him 4 times. "MIMI! Get rid of him," Tak said.

MiMi did as she was told. Tak walked back over to Lyn who was shocked. "Tak..I''m surprised at you!" she said. "If anyone brings that up again they're dead," Tak said fighting sobs.

"Tak calm down it's ok," Lyn said. "I think your period is close or something," Lyn said. Tak eyed her. "Sure it is," she replied. Lyn rolled her eyes. Tak sighed. "I'm sorry. though," she said.

"Tak there's nothing to be sorry about besides using it again but that's different," Lyn said. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak said buring her head in her knees sobbing some. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Lyn said. "It's ok you didn't mean to," Tak said.

"Tak just remember when ever you need me I'll be there," Lyn said. "Thanks...," Tak said. "Tak your crying so much that your outfit is wet," Lyn said. "I know it is... You know what's weird?" she asked.

"What?" Lyn asked. "The wet feeling is kind of turning me on," Tak said as she re-buired her head in her knees. Lyn giggled some. "I never expected you to say that," she said.

"At least we know you can feel that way," she stated. Tak shrugged. "Yeah it's good," she replied quickly. "It's normal so don't worry," Lyn said. "No I'm not worrying about that," Tak said while resting her head.

"Oh ok now I understand," Lyn said. "Tak do you think if someone sees you crying they'd think your weak?" Lyn asked. "What...kind of question is that?" Tak asked. "And I guess I don't know,"

"I am just wondering because you only seem to cry around me," Lyn said. Tak blushed some. "Yeah your making me feel uncomforable," "Oh sorry," Lyn said with a smile. "Please," Tak said.

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't deal with you being that close to me," Tak mumbled. "Oh ok then I'll just move then," Lyn said shifting to the left some. "Thanks," Tak said quickly. "Your welcome." Lyn said.

"I think I just saw Dib," Lyn said. "I thought his sister was going to drown him in the cess pool," Tak said. "I guess she didn't," Lyn said. "What's the dumb ass doing?" Tak asked. "Just being dumb," Lyn answered.

"That's cool," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "I think he's coming over here," she said. That's when Tak got to her feet same with Lyn. "You ok?" Lyn asked just making siure. "I'm fine for now," Tak answered.

"Hey I was wondering are you all going to skool?" Dib asked. "Well yeah but not Maroon," Lyn answered. "So its just you Tak and Zim?" Dib asked. "Yep," Lyn answered. "Good I will expose you all!" Dib shouted running down the street.

"That kid needs to get laid," Tak said. "Yeah," Lyn agreed sarcastically. Tak shook her head. "Sorry," Lyn said. "No you didn't do anything," Tak said. "Sure I didn't," Lyn said back.

"I am so not ready for skool," Tak mumbled. "I know me either," Lyn said agreeing. "No I meant emotionally," Tak said. "Oh it'll be ok," Lyn said. "Easy for you to say, You're not the one struggling with the urge to cry most of the time," Tak stated.

Lyn put an arm around Tak's shoulder. "Don't worry, If you try your best to keep the feeling at bay you'll do fine," Lyn said. "Sometimes it's hard," Tak mumbled. "And if you can't I know some good places to go where no one will hear you," Lyn said.

"Ok thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. "Why can't the feeling just go away?" Tak asked. Lyn shrugged. "I don't know, There must be something your still upset about," she said.

"Yeah," Tak said. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. "I-I'm not," Tak said as she slumped down next to the fence. "I think I know what I'm upset about," she mumbled. "What?" Lyn asked. "The whole lying and using the implant," Tak answered.

"Oh those are really good reasons to be upset," Lyn said thinking. While Lyn was thinking Tak re-buried her head in her knees. "So why do you think I'm so upset about it?" she asked.

"Maybe you don't like the gulit," Lyn answered. Tak sighed. "Yeah maybe your right," she mumbled. "I can tell your close to crying again, the best thing to do to ease the feeling is to do what I told you before," Lyn said.

Tak sighed again. "Please don't tell me that because I already know," she said. "I'm sorry," Lyn said. "No it's fine," Tak said. "Ok just making sure," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said.

she felt some tears fall. "No not here," she mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Nothing," Tak answered quickly. "You sure?" Lyn asked. "I-I think," Tak answered as she began sobbing some.

"Aw you lied you were about to cry," Lyn said. "I'm sorry," Tak said. "It's fine," Lyn assured her. "I hate this feeling, I just don't understand it," Tak mumbled. "It's ok you don't need t understand it," Lyn said.

"Sure I don't," Tak said. "Oh stop being so moody,"Lyn said. "I'm not moody," Tak said. "Yes you are, have your sides been hurting?" Lyn asked. "Yes what about it?" Tak asked. "Oh nothing," Lyn said.

"Please your creeping me out," Tak said. "I am so sorry," Lyn said with a giggle. "Okay seriously," Tak said. "Oww," she moaned. "What hurts?" Lyn asked. "My left side along with my squeedlysppoch," Tak answered.

"Oh then I think your close to your period," Lyn answered. Tak stared at her for a moment. "Really?. butternut," she said. "Don't worry it's just really messy and red and...okay I'm grossing myself out," Lyn said.

"Hey! I'm the one that has to deal with it!" Tak yelled playfully. "I Know!" Lyn yelled playfully to. "You can borrow some of my pads when ever you...start," Lyn said. Tak looked a bit uncomofortable. "Okay thanks," she answered.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "Being close to your period causes mood swings and just being irritable," Lyn said. "Okay I get it," Tak said. "Ok I am just trying to tell you what to expect," Lyn said.

"Thanks but right now I don't want to hear it," Tak said. "One small thing when you start it might feel like you peed yourself," Lyn said. "Yeah that one I didn't need to know seriously," Tak said.

"Maybe I should've said it differently," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe you should've," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said quickly. "Oh and this is something you need to know, it mgiht make you more horny," Lyn said.

"THANK YOU DOCTOR LYN!" Tak shouted playfully. "SORRY!" Lyn yelled back playfully. "Some of these things you need to know," Lyn told Tak. "I know..but it feels uncomfortable," she said.

"Aw I know it does," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I feel horrible," she moaned. "Aw I did to," Lyn said. Tak shook her head. "I know you told me," she said. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "Ok sorry," Tak said getting to her feet and walking back into the house sitting on the couch.

Lyn walked in and closed and locked the door and sat beside Tak. "Ow," Tak moaned. "It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. "Hey Tak," Zim said. "Um hi what's up," Tak asked him. "Nothing what about you?" he asked.

"Pain," Tak answered. "Pain?" Zim asked. "It's a girl thing," Lyn told him. "Oh okay I get it," Zim said. Tak rolled to her back and held her stomach. "How bad does it ache?" Lyn asked.

"7," Tak answered. "Oh that's not bad," Lyn said. "No.. is 9 about now," she corrected herself with tears in her eyes. "Aw don't cry," Lyn said. "It's not like I want to," Tak answered. "Ok I understand," Lyn said.

"No you don't," Tak said. "Don't worry I do," Lyn said. "Please your making me feel uncomfortable," Tak said quickly. "Is that the problem? Listen it's ok to feel that way," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "It is? then why do I feel like I'm weak when I do?" she asked. "I don't know but maybe your not used to feeling this way," Lyn said. "Your right," Tak said. "Hey I'm right here," Zim said.

"Go!" Tak shouted. "GOING!" Zim shouted running upstairs. "Good idea Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah not my best one," Tak said with a smirk. "Yeah I can agree on that," Maroon said. "Don't start with me," Tak said. "What's wrong with you?" Maroon asked.

"Your moms chest hair," Tak answered. "Eww...HEY!" Maroon said. "Shut up," Lyn said. "But Tak started it," Maroon said. "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!" Lyn shouted Tak sighed. "Yeah Maroon be quiet," she mumbled.

"Sure," Maroon said. Lyn shook her head as MiMi played with Gir's piggy. "Hey Zim move," Lyn said. "Whoops," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "What?" Zim asked. "Nothing," Zim said. "Ok then," Tak said.

"I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "GIR! SHUT UP!" Zim shouted. "All of you need to shut up," Tak mumbled. "She's right," Lyn said. "Of course she is," Zim said. Maroon shook his head. MiMi bitch slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked. "I felt like hitting someone," MiMi answered. Tak giggled. "Not funny Tak," Maroon said. "Sorry," Tak said. "Sure," Maroon said. "What's wrong Tak?" Gir asked.

"Nothing you'd understand," Tak answered. "OH!" Gir said sitting on her lap. "Like what!" he asked. "Oof...Um. one thing is GET OFF MY FREAKING LEGS!" Tak shouted. "OK!" Gir shouted standing up and hugging her. "Aw he likes you Tak," Zim said.

"Gir? Please stop hugging me," Tak said. "I LIKE YOU!" Gir shouted. "Yeah I know you do," Tak said. "Aw I think Gir has a crush!" Maroon joked. "That's it once he gets off me your so dead!" Tak said.

"Wholly motherfucker!" Maroon said horrorfied. That's when Gir kissed her on the cheek then jumped off. "Ow my squeedlyspooch," she moaned. Maroon just stood there. Tak got to her feet and bitch slapped him.

"OW! god is that all you girls know how to do?" he asked. "No I can do this," Tak said pulling out two swords. "Um...Where did you get those?" Maroon asked. "Found em," Tak answered. Then she used them both to trip him he didn't have time to fight back or anything.

"Damn girl your good!" Zim said. "I practiced," Tak said. "You can use those skills to fight enemys," Maroon said getting to his feet. Tak thought. "Your right I could," she agreed.

"Just make sure you don't misuse them," Lyn said. Tak shot her an angry glare. "Sorry," she said quickly. *Lyn* "How about we all go for a evening walk?" Zim asked.

"Yeah he's right maybe that is the best idea," Lyn said. that's when everyone put their disguises on and opened the front door stepped out and closed it.

"Now Maroon don't fuck this up like you did last time," Tak said "I said I was sorry about that!" Maroon shouted defending himself. "I know," Lyn said. Lyn noticed Tak kept most her eye sight on the street or other things not the people around her,

"Hey what's up?" she asked her. Tak looked over at her. "I'm still feeling a bit gulity," she answered. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Dib ran up to them. "BUTT SEX MAN GOT AWAY!" he shouted.

"Butt Sex Man got away? how?" Tak asked. "Gaz was trying to stranggle me but he got away! and now he's going to rape little kids!" Dib shouted. Tak shook her head. "I''ll get him," she said.

"I'll help," Lyn said. "Me to," Zim and Maroon said. MiMi sighed. "Seriously stop staring at me I'm helping!" she shouted. "Thanks!" Dib shouted. "I thought you hated us?" Tak asked. "I still wanna expose you all but I need your help just this once!" Dib said.

"Ok don't worry we're helping," Tak said. "Ok he ran this way," Dib said leaning over the alley way. "BTW Tak I know most of the cops are still looking for you," he stated. Tak gulped. "I saw that," Dib said with a smirk.

"Can you stop flirting and focus on finding Butt Sex Man?" MiMi asked. "I am not flirting with Tak!" Dib shouted. "Besides she's mine," Zim mumbled. "WHAT?" Dib asked shocked. "NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"I'm on to you," Dib said pointing at Zim. Zim gulped. "I saw that to," Dib stated. Tak pushed him into the wall as she leaned over it. "OW!" Dib yelled. "Oh quit complaining I barley pushed you," Tak said.

Just then she saw two flash lights *it was close to dusk* "God Tak those are police officers," Dib said leaning over her shoulder. "I can see that," Tak said. "Dib?" she said sweetly. "Yeah?" Dib asked.

"Get your big ass head off my shoulder," she said in a annoyed voice. "Yeah..um sorry," Dib said rubbing his arms. "Oh quit flirting Dib," MiMi said. "I AM NOT MIMI!" Dib screamed. "Hey what was that?" a officer asked.

Tak gulped as she leaned over the wall again. "Hey whose there!" an officer asked. then he shoned his light over there. "OH SHIT! its the scary ass girl!" he screamed. "At least they think your scary," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes.

"Hey little girl why you here? to kill more people?" the officer asked. Tak sighed. "No," she said loud enough for them to hear her. "I see a boy, behind you what are you planning on doing?" the second officer asked.

Tak looked at Dib he looked shocked. "Nothing!" he shouted. "Yeah he's right nothing!" Tak said. "Then I need everyone who might be back there to come out," the first officer said. Thats' when Gir Mimi Zim Tak and Dib said.

"Wow there's alot of you what's going on?" the second officer asked. "Listen we're looking for Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Whose in gods name is that?" the first officer asked. Tak sighed. "What is wrong with the scary girl?" the second officer asked.

"My name isn't scary girl dumbasses," Tak said. "Oh yeah I remember it's Tak right?" the first officer asked. She nodded. "That's is a evil name!" the second officer said scared.

Tak sighed this time she sounded like she was close to tears. "Is she going to cry?" the first officer asked. Dib shrugged. "Maybe," he said. Then MiMi kicked him in the shin. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Um did that cat just talk?" the first officer asked. "No she didn't," Tak said with a few tears in her eyes. MiMi meowed. "I told you to stop eating those doughnuts," the second officer told the first officer.

the first officer sighed. "Dang it," he moaned. Tak eyed them soon she fell to her knees. "Whoa! what's wrong with her?" the second officer asked. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts and my sides are killing me," Tak moaned. "Aw it's ok Tak try moving around some," Lyn suggested. "She's in pain," Lyn said. "Oh is it that time...OW!" the poor second officer didn't get to ask his question because the first one kicked him in the shin. "You don't ask that in front of other boys!" he shouted. "OW! sorry!" the second officer shouted.

Tak sighed again. then she slowly got to her feet. "Is she alright?" the first officer asked. "Yeah I think she's fine," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," the first officer said. "Can we go passed?" Lyn asked.

"Of course," the second officer said letting them passed but when Tak walked passed they stopped her. "OW! hey what's the big deal?" she asked. "Your coming with us you cute little trouble maker," the second officer said. "Trouble makers are hot," the frist one said Tak eyed him. "I'm super sorry," he said again.

"Listen you need to let her go," Dib said. "Why should we?" the second officer asked. "We need her," Zim said. "Oh no we can't trust someone as cute as her walking around," the first officer said.

"Would you please stop saying how cute or hot I am?" Tak asked. "Sorry," the second officer said. "How about sexy?" the first officer asked. Tak shook her head. "Ten times worse," Lyn eyed her.

"Oh," she said finally understanding then she kicked the officer who held her in the balls then she back away and pulled out both her swords. "Listen either you walk away OR Get your fingers chopped off," Tak said.

"Um.. I kinda wanna keep my fingers," the first officer said. "We don't have to listen to this cute little girl," the second officer said. "Your right," the first one said. Tak gulped. "I saw that," one of the officers said.

She back away some. "Stay away from me," she said. then Lyn kicked both officers into the trash cans "Let's go!" she yelled Tak quickly put her swords away and followed Dib and the rest down the alley way.

"Ok I could've sworn he went this way," Dib said pointing to the next allley way. "You sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Dib said. Tak sighed. "I can't handle the pain," she moaned near tears once again. Then she heard the officers yelling "WHERE ARE YOU!" "We need to keep moving if we don't we're toast," she told her friends and a gay big headed nobody. *Dib*

"Ok let's just go down this way," Dib said pointing. Tak pushed passed him with everyone else. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Dib shouted running after them. "Shut up Dib I don't want to be found ok?" Tak said.

"Tak I sense your stress calm down some," Lyn said. Tak sighed "I-I'm trying to," she said. "Are you gonna cry?" Dib asked. "No," Tak mumbled. "I see tears," Dib said. Tak moaned as she slumped down next to a wall and she buried her head in her knees.

"Sorry did I say something?" Dib asked. Lyn eyed him. "No not this time," she said. "Oh ok good. wait...hey!" Dib said offended. "What? it's true," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Dib said.

Tak surley began to sob. "What is wrong with her?" Dib asked. "One word..Hormones," Maroon said. "Ooh," Dib said. "Wait what?" he asked. "Nevermind," Maroon said. Tak sighed. "Your all making me feel really uncomfortable," she said.

"I'm sorry," Dib said. "It's fine big headed persons," Tak said. "I don't mean to inturrupted your crying time Tak but we need to move," Dib said. Tak got to her feet. "Ok he's right," she said.

Soon they all were walking again. "I can still hear them," Zim said. "Yeah they must not be to far behind," Dib said. Before rounded the next corner Tak leaned around it. "Clear," she said as everyone moved around it.

"Ok look for signs then we can find Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Well what are the signs?" MiMi asked. "Pants," Dib answered. "Pants? really?" Tak asked. "Yeah it's complicated," Dib said. "Sure it is," Tak said.

"What about the blood on the fence?" Zim asked. "How could I have missed that?" Dib asked himself. "Your stupid," MiMi said. "MiMi shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then they saw two flash lights behind them.

"There you are!" the first officer yelled. Tak gulped. "You are going to time hard time!" the second one yelled. "Listen to me," Tak said. "I didn't mean to do any of those things," she said. The first officer eyed her.

"You are so attractive you know that?" he asked. Tak shook her head. "Yes I'm thrilled," she said. Zim was smirking in the back. "You! do you like her?" the second officer asked. Zim gulped. "Uh...I..Yes," he said.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed. Tak put her hand on her eyes like she was embarrassed or annoyed. "She's so cute when she's annoyed," the frist officer said. "Wait I just figured something out," Lyn said. "You only want Tak because you want to do bad things to her! your pediphiles! your not even real cops!" she yelled.

"DAMN IT! How'd you know?" the first fake officer asked. Tak's eyes were wide. "They want to do bad things to me?" she asked shocked as all hell. "Yes your delisious," the second fake officer said.

"Well we won't let that happen to her," Dib said. Tak gulped. "Oh god," she mumbled. "Seeing her upset is amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak looked disgusted. "Your going to make me sick here," she said.

"Ooh sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak gagged once as she put her head down on her knees. "Your making me sick!" Lyn and Maroon shouted. "Oh my god," Dib said. "You people are fucking sick!" Gaz yelled from behind them.

"GAZ!" Dib yelled. Gaz walked over to them. "Listen you pediphiles are really pathictic you need to acutally try something else like killing puppies," she said. the fake cops stared at Gaz.

"Who is she?" one of them asked. "My younger sister," Dib answered. "Oh," one of them said. Just then Butt Sex Man walked passed. "Dib I thought you said he escaped," Tak said.

"Um..I thougth he did honest!" Dib yelled. "Sure you did," Lyn said. "Your pretty," Zim said to Tak. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "Uh I said you look shitty!" Zim shouted. "Not funny Zim I know what you said," Tak said.

"She isn't pretty she is sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak sighed. "Please stop saying that," she begged. "Sorry but we can't," one of the fake officers said.

Tak moaned as she shook her head with her hands on her eyes. "I can't stand how dang sexy she is," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again this time near tears.

"God shut up! Lyn shouted. "Yeah you people are making her sick and that's my job," Gaz said. everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing Gaz," Dib said. "Well if Tak or what ever he name is wasn't so sexy maybe we would," one of the fake officers said. Tak buired her head in her knees. "I-I hate you both," she mumbled. "Aw she hates us," one of the fake officers said.

"That's not a good thing," Dib said. "So? it's amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again. "I am about to throw upi if you don't shut up!" she yelled. "You guys really need to shut up," Lyn said.

"Listen if you weren't so sexy maybe we would shut-up," one of the fake officers said. Tak shook her head. "Please just shut up," "Sorry hun," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned mixed with a growl. "Aw she's irritated," one of the officers said.

"This isn't going well," Lyn said. "What can we do?" Zim asked. "I'm not sure," Maroon said. Tak looked up at them with a few tears in her eyes. "Wow your eyes are sexy," one of the fake pfficers said.

"MIMI! ATTACK!" Tak shouted. Just then the officers turned to the cat. then she turned to her SIR form and plow drived them. into the ground. "And Tak is really a alien," DIb said showing them a pic he took of her.

"Wow she's still sexy," one of the fake officers said. "God...," Tak moaned. "Ok Let's go," Lyn said. as she and everyone else followed Dib. "Those cops creep me out. Now I know there is no such thing as love," Tak said.

"Oh yes you know there is," Zim said. Tak narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't hurt me," he said. "I won't," Tak said. "So those cops are really sickning," Gaz said. Dib shook his head. "These readings are not right," he said.

"Reading's for what?" Lyn asked. "Um. well I kinda got all your hormone levels," Dib said. "Tak's is so far the highest," he said. "Like I said hormones," Maroon said. Tak took the water bottle she had and took a gulp. "Okay you seriously need to stop saying nasty stuff I can't handle anymore," she said.

"Sorry," Zim said. "Well those cops were so nasty," Maroon said. "No chizz," MiMi said. "Tak you feeling ok?" Lyn asked. "I'm feeling a bit light headed but Im fine," Tak said. "Ok once we get home you can rest," Lyn said.

Once At Zim's House:

Maroon Lyn Tak Zim Gir and MiMi were watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and opened it. "Ugh. what do you want?" she asked Dib. "I don't know but I just saw the cops not to far away from here," he said.

"Oh god no," Tak moaned. "Yeah I know," Dib said. "Oh god not them again," Lyn said walking up behind Tak. "Don't worry I don't think they were heading this way," Dib said as he turned around and left Tak quickly closed the door.

"Ok them," Zim said confused. "I'm just as confused as you are," Tak said. "No I think Gir is way more confused," MiMi said as Tak and Zim looked over at Gir he was bashing his head in the wall. "GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zim shouted-asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted back. Tak shook her head with a giggle. "You make me feel so much better," she said. "Aw I'm glad," Zim said. Lyn smirked. "What?" Zim asked. "You don't have to hide it anymore we know you feel for Tak," she said.

Zim sighed. "Yeah I like her big whoop," he said. Tak blushed a bit. "Aw. really?" she asked. "Yeah everytime we kiss I can't explain how it feels," Zim said. Tak smiled. "Aw your so kind," she said.

"Thanks Zim for making Tak feel better," Maroon said. "I hope you don't think I'm lying because I'm not I like Tak," Zim said. "I don't," Maroon said looking confused. "Oh ok then," Zim said. Tak shook her head again. "I'm surrounded by morons," she said. "Not you Zim," she said quickly. "HEY!" Maroon yelled. "To bad," Tak said.

"Stop PMS'ing," Maroon said. "I am not," Tak said. "Ok fine maybe I am," she said quickly. "That's a girl thing dumb brod," Lyn said. "I ain't dumb," Maroon said. "Your acting it," Tak said. "SHIT!" Maroon yelled.

"Shut up," MiMi said walking passed. "Would you stop PMSing?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Nevermind," Tak said quickly. "Sure ok," MiMi said. Tak shook her head. "I don't get you," she said. "Well sometimes I don't get you," MiMi said back.

Tak eyed her. "Watch it," she warned. "Whoops," MiMi said sitting on the couch. Just then Tak put her disguise on opened the front door and walked out. "Where you going?" Lyn asked.

"I need some air," Tak said Lyn and MiMi followed her. "Are you sure your just not doing this to cry?" Lyn asked. "Yes I'm sure," Tak said. Lyn eyed her. "I can sense your lying," she said.

"Please stop using your implant it freaks me out," Tak said. "Stop running away from your problems and face them," Lyn said back. "I don't run away!" Tak yelled as she put her head down on her knees.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lyn said. Tak picked her head up. "It's fine," she said just then Zim walked out side and MiMi sucker punched him! Tak's eyes were wide she covered her mouth to hold a laugh in. "Ooh what.. the! hey!" Zim yelled holding his cheek.

"Oh god. MiMi," Tak said laughing. Just then Gir ran out with some waffles and MiMi upper cutted him! he went flying in the air. "AHHHH!" he screamed. Tak burst out laughing again same with Zim and Lyn.

"MiMi your funny!" Tak said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Just then Dib was walking passed the house and MiMi grabbed his head put her foot on the tip of it gother extendable claw and drop kicked him!

Tak nearly started crying she was laughing so hard! "My squeedlyspooc hurts!" she said. "MiMi why are you so violent?" Tak asked. "I don't know I was bored," MiMi answered. Lyn and Tak got to thier feet.

Tak swayed on her feet. "I saw something in the bathroom, might want to start explaining?" Lyn asked. Tak eyed her. "It was just a pad, Nothing important but...I think I started," she said.

Lyn smiled. "I knew you were close," she said. Tak looked a bit uncomfortable. "Please don't mention this to anyone," she said. "I promise," Lyn said. Tak smirked "Ok,"

"So your feeling ok?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded "Yeah I'm fine," she said. Just then DIb came in a trash can and MiMi kicked him back down inside and kicked it as hard as she could. Tak laughed again.

"Please MiMi I can't breathe," Tak said. "Oh sorry," MiMi said. "I will never get you," Tak said with a smirk. "Me either with you," MiMi told Tak. "Hey," Tak said. "I say whoops!" MiMi said with a giggle.

"Tak look," Lyn said. Tak turned around and saw the two fake pediphile cops coming. she moaned. "Hey look it's the sexy girl," the first fake officer said. "Yes hi," Tak said.

"Damn she's lookin' even more stunning," the second fake officer said. Tak moaned again as she shook her head. "Aw what's wrong sexy?" the first fake officer asked. Tak crossed her arms.

Lyn eyed her. "Oh," she mumbled. Zim walked beside Tak. "Get lost she's mine," he said. "She's yours?" the first fake officer asked. "Yes now beat it," Zim said. "Blah," both fake officers said as they walked away.

"Thanks Zim," Tak said. "Anytime, and their right you are short of sexy," Zim said. Tak smirked with a small blush. "Aw. thanks I guess I am," she said. Zim giggled. "Yes you are," he said.

Tak shook her head. "Aw...thanks," she said.

Zim kissed her on the cheek and walked back into his house. "Oh god," Tak mumbled. "Your not going to hurt him are you?" Lyn asked her. "No I'm not," Tak answered. "Ok good," Lyn said with a sigh.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted in the walk way. "Zim likes you Tak!" he yelled. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "With pleasure," MiMi said walking over to him and upper cutting him. "AHH!" he screamed. Tak laughed.

"My god your funny," she said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Lyn eyed Tak. "Were you crying?" she asked. Tak sighed "Yeah I guess I was," she said. "Aw.. why?" Lyn asked. "I guess all the stress," Tak said.

"Yeah good reasons," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. Just then Dib came back. "I landed in a srub," he moaned. Tak eyed him. "So?" "So? it hurt!" Dib yellled. Tak giggled. "Maybe it did," Lyn said.

"Want me to hurt you again?" MiMi asked. "No," Dib said. "Then get your butt outta here," she said. "Ok," Dib said leaving. "MiMi come on," Tak said opening the front door letting her SIR go in first and walking in after her. with Lyn following.

"Hey girls you really like spending time outside huh?" Maroon asked. "Yeah so?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon said. "What's today?" Tak asked. "Saturday," Lyn said. "Oh god. skool on Monday, I'm not emotionally ready," she moaned sitting on the couch.

"Why what/s wrong?" Lyn asked sitting beside her. "Sometimes I still feel like crying," Tak answered. "Oh it's ok like I said I know some good places to go," Lyn said with a smile. "Thanks," Tak said.

"Welcome," Lyn said. MiMi sat on the arm of the couch. "Hey MiMi do you mind?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Your mom," Tak said. "Your my mom," MiMi said back. "Yeah and I say move your ass," Tak said back.

"Damn it trick always works," MiMi moaned jumping down. Tak giggled. "Next time think before you act," "I will!" MiMi said. "You better," Tak said. MiMi shook her head as Zim laughed. "What's so funny?" Tak asked.

"Um.. Your pretty," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "You make no sense," Tak said. Zim moaned. "I know I don't," Just then Dib knocked on the door. "Hey Zim!" "Aw.. what do you want?" Zim asked "I have a flash light I'm going hunting for bigfoot!" Dib said. "So? why did you come here?" Zim asked. Dib shrugged as he turned it on and it shoned in Zim's face. "Oooh!" he moaned. Dib: "What the fuck?" Zim looked at him in a squint. "You make me sick!" he yelled. Dib looked offended "So? you make Tak sick!" he yelled back. Zim crossed his arms. "Leave her outta this!" he shouted.

Dib eyed him. "Aw," Zim looked thoughtful at Dib. "What?" he asked. Dib smirked evilly "You like her!" he said pointing at Zim with his free hand. Zim made a fist. "I do not!," "I can hear you Dib!" Tez shouted.

"WHAT! TEZ! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Dib shouted/screamed (Tez was a friend of Tak she was an Irken Invader) Zim: *whispers* "She just walked in," "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Dib asked "I said you're stupid," Zim said back.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tak shouted. "MAKE ME!" Dib shouted. "Oh I will!" Tak said. "Bad idea to set her off," Zim said. "Wait why?" Dib asked. Just then Tez appeared. "Oh your about to find out the hard way!" Dib moaned "BUTTERNUT!"

Just then she drop kicked him took Gir and left. Zim made another fist "GOOD I DON'T NEED GIR!" he shouted. "Why are we always alone?" Zim asked Tak. "Don't even think about it," Tak warned. "I WASN'T! I HATE YOU!" Zim yelled. "Me to," Tak said. Just then Dib crawled in the doorway. "I landed in another shrub!" he moaned.

"So?" Tak asked. "Well it didn't feel good!" Dib yelled. "Ok I think I need to punch you in the face," Tak said. "Wait what?" Dib asked as Tak walked over to him and punched him in the face. "OUCH! Hey! you knocked my loose tooth out!" he yelled.

Then Tak took his tooth from him and threw it. "Now go find it," she said. "DAMN IT!" DIb shouted running back out to find it. Just then Tez came back. "Oh Zim I stole your i pod...wait Tak? you couldn't even let me help?" she asked noticing Tak beat up Zim she seen how he was in pain. "Guess what? I found a nickle!" "Ew its ugly!" Tak yelled. "I have feelings you know!" Dib yelled. "No you don't" Tak said.

"I wasn't really thinking of that," Tak said. "YOU STOLE MY I POD!" Zim shouted/asked. "Yes," Tez said. "BTW I'm keeping Gir," she said. "Why?" Zim asked. "Because," Tez said.

as she left. Just then Dib walked back in. "Found my tooth!" he said. Then Tak took it from him again and threw it again. "Find it bastard," she said. "I HATE YOU!" he shouted running back out.

Tak looked at Zim. "When is the dipthong gonna realize I like him?" she wondered. Zim slightly look at Tak. "She looks...pretty Wait what the fucking hell!" he wondered. "I sense love," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit

"Mimi say that again and I'll push you out in front of a bus!" she yelled. "NO NOT THE BUS!" Mimi shouted. Tak laughed. Zim shook his head. "Well I'll go get Gir see ya," he said leaving. Tak fell to her knees.

"Wow..." Just then DIb walked back in. "Hey found my tooth!" he yelled walking passed Tak. She quickly moved her hand back and punched him in the face he fell to the ground OUT COLD!

Mimi eyed him then Tak. "Wow...you have good aim!" she said Tak looked behind her. "Whoops...I didn't see him," Mimi giggled. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Hey Tak!...Wait why is the big headed human on the floor?" he asked.

Tak eyed him then her father. "Um...he tripped?" she said obviously lying. "Your lying," Lyn said to Tak. Tak closed eyes for a moment. Her father eyed her then Lyn. "Your lying?" he asked. Tak re-opened her eyes. "No...mm yes," she said.

"Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to lie?" he asked. Tak got a bit teary eyed. "Yes you did...I'm sorry," she said. Tallest Purple understood. "It's okay Takiah I won't send you to Planet Filth have you been using your implant?" he asked.

Tak eyed Lyn then she looked at the ground she wrapped her arms around her head. "Well?" he asked. "Y-yes," she finally said. "What did I tell you! You used all your chances Tak I'm afraid I'll have to come and paddle your ass," he said.

Tak sobbed once. "You didn't use it," Lyn said to her. Tak shook her head. "Yes I did. I just lied to you about it," she said. "When?" Lyn asked. "Yesterday...I had to...," Tak said sobbing. "Why?" Lyn asked.

"B-because I needed to get a cop away," Tak said as she sobbed. "Please give her another chance!" Lyn begged Tak's dad. But Tallest Purple shook his head. "I'm sorry but she used her last chance," he said.

"Please look at her!" Lyn said. Tallest Purple looked at how sad his daughter was and couldn't stand to see her that way. "Ok.. One more chance Tak, but if you use it your ASS is mine," he said as he signed off.

Tak sobbed again. "It's ok," Lyn said. "God...I can't handle this anymore," Tak said. Lyn rubbed her back. "Just calm down," she told her. Tak's shoulders stopped shaking and she stopped crying. "Thanks...but I feel really stressed," she said.

"Don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Tak got to her feet and began to walk up stairs. "Where are you going?" Lyn asked. Tak's eyes got wide but Lyn couldn't see them. "Um. just to Zim's room," Tak answered.

"To do what?" Lyn asked. "Listen to music," Tak answered. "Ok have fun," Lyn said as she sat on the couch. Tak sighed. "Oh I will," she mumbled as she opened Zim bedroom door closed it and locked it and turned on the radio.

Then sat on his bed. Slowly she began to feel herself down. "Mm," she moaned surely she put her right hand in her pants under her underwear and began to finger herself she started off slowly and went faster as the feeling got more intense. Soon she began to violently thrust her hips into her hand moaning Until she reached a powerful orgasm moaning twice as loud.

Just then the door rattled "Tak? what are you doing in there?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped fingering herself. "Um..I'm listening to music that's all!" she said. "I thought I heard moaning are you ok?" Lyn asked.

"I'm fine!" Tak said. Just then Lyn opened the door and saw Tak on the bed with her right hand in her pants. "You were masturbating huh?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "Yeah...Sorry I lied," she said.

"No I understand," Lyn said. "It felt so good," she moaned putting her head on Lyn's legs. "Yes, I bet it did," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak giggled to. "Yeah," she agreed. "Ok you look like you had fun," Lyn said.

"Oh. I had fun," Tak said with a small moan. "Why are you still moaning?" Lyn asked. "It feels good still," Tak answered. "Oh right," Lyn said with a smirk. "Come on let's go downstairs," she said.

Tak got to her feet and followed Lyn out the door. "So I see you had a ball in Zim's room," Lyn said. "What did you mean?" Tak asked. "There was cum just about all over the place," Lyn said. "You better clean it up before Zim sees it," she warned.

Tak looked at the ground. "Yeah..I will," she said. "Aw, don't be embrrassed it's normal," Lyn said. "No...I'm not embarrassed," Tak said. "Oh good," Lyn said said sighing with relief. Tak sighed. "Hey Zim," Lyn said once she saw him.

"Our last day of freedom," Zim said. Tak moaned. "No. I'm not ready to go back!" she yelled. "Me either," Lyn said. "The only thing you need this year is a pencil glue, paper and a notebook," Zim said.

"Nice," Lyn said. "Don't worry I got it all," Zim said. "I can't believe skool's starting tomorrow," Tak said. "No one can," Maroon saud. "Your not going you should be happy," Zim said. "Ms. Bitter's lives up to her name," Tak said.

"Yeah," Zim agreed. "At least we can walk," Lyn said. "Yeah.." Zim said. "Stop saying yeah," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. "Ow," Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Cramps," Tak said. "Oh yeah those suck," Lyn said.

"Yeah," Tak said. Mimi jumped on the couch. "What up people?" she asked. "Your face now move," Tak said. "What about my face?" Mimi asked. "I don't know!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Mimi yelled.

"Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "I'm trying," Tak said. "What's wrong with her?" Maroon asked. "You make me critically ill," Tak told him. "HEY!" he yelled offended. "What? you do!" Tak said with a giggle.

"Hmm," Maroon whined "I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir shouted. "That's nice Gir," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir yelled. "How can he be happy?" Lyn asked. "BECAUSE! I LOVEDED SKOOL!" Gir shouted. "He's only been there like 4 times," Zim said.

"I've seen it," Mimi said. "Yes you did," Tak said. "So whose ready to give up summer?" Lyn asked. No one answered. "I knew it," she moaned. "Don't worry we get out ealier this year," Tak pointed out.

"Yeah but it's not enough to cancel gym," Zim said. "No not gym," Tak moaned. She was having bad period cramps no WAY SHE WAS ABLE TO DO GYM! "If I skip I'll get detention and if I used my implant I get my ass paddled," Tak said.

"Yeah pretty hard choices," Zim said. "Look on the bright side at least its 5th grade with the same old crabby teacher," Lyn said. "Wow that really cheered me up," Zim said with a fake giggle.

"Oh shut up!" Lyn yelled hitting him with a near by pillow. "OUCH!" he said playfully. "5th grade of HELL," Tak pointed out. "Your so right," Mimi said. "Yeah Tak I never thought of it that way," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and answered it. "What do you want Dib?" she asked crossing her arms. "I found my tooth and got 40 bucks out of t," Dib said showing her the money.

"So?" Tak asked. "Skool starts tomorrow and I'm ready to expose you three," he told Zim, Lyn and Tak. "Good luck with that," Zim said. "Stop saying that! It got not funny like 30 scenes ago!" Dib shouted.

"Buttersticks!" Zim yelled. Tak laughed. "Ok Dib go get ready for skool we're doing the same," Tak said. "MAKE ME! Oh...yeah ok see ya tomorrow," Dib said walking away. "God why must he come and tell us his plans?" Tak asked

Lyn and Zim shrugged. "Yeah," Tak said sitting on the couch. "So I stole some stuff if you wanna look through it," Zim told the girls. "Thanks Zim," Tak said as she set it on the floor got on her knees and looked at sime of it with Lyn.

"Welcome," Zim said. "Wow a holographic notebook," Lyn said "There's two," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said taking one same with Lyn. "Be careful there's a lot of pointy pencils in there," Zim said. "I think we know better," Tak said. "Just checking," Zim said.

"Also Tak you might wanna bring extra pads along who knows what we're doing in gym," Lyn said. "Thanks for the imfo," Tak said. "Yeah I also hate gym," Zim said. "WHO doesn't?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Lyn answered.

"Me either!" Tak said. "Ok calm down and finish searching," Lyn told her. "Ok," Tak said "Ok I'm done for now," Tak said climbing on the couch. "Geez what's up with you?" Zim asked. "Peer pressure," Tak moaned.

"Yeah she's right," Lyn agreed. "Am I ever wrong?" Tak asked. "No never," Lyn answered. "No," Mimi said. "NEVER!" Maroon said. "Not since I known you," Zim said. "Wow," Tak said with a giggle she was surpirsed to learn how right she was.

"I'm shocked," she said. "It's a good thing Tak," Lyn said. "Thanks I know," Tak said holding her head with her hands. "Headache?" Zim asked. "Very bad one," Tak answered. "Take a PMS pill it'll help," Lyn said handing her one.

"Thanks," Tak said after she took it. "Now what should we do?" Zim asked. "Something boring so time won't pass so fast," Tak said. "Yeah I agree we should do something so boring," Lyn said agreeing with Tak's statment.

"Ok just sit here," Zim said. "I'm already bored," Tak moaned. "That's good," Lyn said "Realy?" Tak asked. "I don't know really," Lyn answered. . .. Tak shook her head. "Right," Lyn giggled. "I'm thinking about just skipping gym and getting detention," Tak said. "Why not just write a note why you can't take gym?" Lyn asked. Tak looked shocked. "Our gym teacher is a man," she said.

"So? he's bound to understand," Lyn said. "I don't know," Tak said. "Look I'll tell him for you," Lyn said patting her on the back. "You will? Thanks," Tak said "Your welcome," Lyn said "But wait. what if he doesn't buy it?" Tak asked. "Don't worry I'm sure he will," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said. "Hey girls I'm right here," Zim said. "Then move," Tak said in an irritated voice. "Ok," Zim said getting up from the couch and leaving "Thank you," Lyn said. "Sure," Zim said as he left. "Hey I just made something up. Dib just got Bitter'D." Lyn said. Tak laughed. "That sounds fun to say," she said. "Yeah it does," Zim agreed.

Just then there was a knock on the door Tak got up put her disguise on and opened the door. "Dib?" she asked. "Um. Hi did you happen to see a flash light?" he asked. "Um. I don't recall," Tak said.

"DAMN!" Dib yelled. "Oh god shut up," Mimi said. "Hey cat I have feelings you know," he said. "Oh I didn't notice," Mimi said. "HEY!" Dib yelled offended. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Gir screamed.

"WEE HOOO! ! I HAS HONEY!" he screamed afterwords. "Oh...Gir what's wrong with you?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged as he skipped toward Dib but tripped on nothing and grabbed Tak's leg.

"Gir um. please get off my leg," Tak said trying to shake the robot off. "Hey Gir get off her!" Zim shouted. Gir hugged Tak's leg. "NO! I LOVEDED TAK!" he screamed. "Someone get this thing off of me!" Tak yelled.

Gir jumped down and began to walk toward Dib but he tripped on Tak's shoe and landed on Dib's foot. "DAMN YOU TAK!" he screamed in pain. "WHAT!" Tak asked rather shocked. "I DON'T KNOW!" Dib screamed back.

"Ok!" Tak yelled back. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. Just then Gir got up and kissed Tak's shoe then walked away. "Um..." Tak said not able to find words to say at that moment. "I am just as confused as you are," Dib said.

Tak shook her head. "I don't get your robot Zim," she said. Zim nodded "Me either Tak," he said crossing his arms. "GIR STOP KISSING UP TAK!" Zim screamed. "AW I KNOW YOU LOVEDED HER!" Gir screamed back.

That's when Dib smirked evilly. "You like Tak huh Zim?" he asked. "I DO NOT!" Zim screamed. "I heard your robot!" Dib said correcting Zim. "WELL HE'S ON ROBOT DOPE SO HE DOESN'T COUNT!" Zim shouted back.

"NO! I'M ON CRACK!" Gir screamed back. "OK!" Zim screamed at his robot. "Well either way I know you feel for her," Dib said. "Whose to say YOU don't feel for her?" Zm asked Dib blushed some. "I DON'T LIKE HER!" he yelled back.

"Oh god I have two morons crushing on me," Tak moaned rolling her eyes. "What! I said I didn't like you!" Dib said loud enough for Tak to hear. "BUT YOU ALWAYS ASSUME I LIKE HER SO YOU MUST LIKE HER!" Zim yelled.

"ZIM LIKES TAK CASE CLOSED!" Mimi screamed. "I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs. "Stop shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" Tak screamed really loud. Both boys got quiet. "I LIKE ZIM OK!" she said loud.

Zim blushed Dib looked shocked. "You like me?" Zim asked. "YES! NOW SHUT UP!" she screamed. "OK!" Dib yelled crossing his arms. "I never knew that," Zim said. "That's because you never bothered to ask," Tak said with a smirk.

Zim sighed "Yeah I guess I was to stubborn to ask," he said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Yes you were and you will always be," she said. Zim smirked "Your right on that," he agreed. "Ew alien sex I'm leaving," Dib said. "WHAT! WE SHALL NOT DO SEX!" Zim screamed.

"EW STOP SAYING THAT WORD!" Tak screamed extra loud! "YOUR GONNA BURST MY EAR DRUMS!" Dib screamed. "BE QUIIIIIEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Gir screamed sooo loud.

"Ok...I'll kiss Tak on the lips if you...kiss Lyn," Zim told Dib. Dib blushed. "What?" he asked. "You heard me," ZIm said. "Fine I'm only doing this for you," Lyn told Zim. as she kissed Dib on the lips.

"Oooh...Now! you have to kiss Tak!" Dib told Zim. Tak smirked. "Lean," she told Zim. "Oh right," Zim said as he leaned into her the were just touching lips soon they began kissing. "Aw..this is so wrong yet I can't leave," Dib said.

"There IS YOUR MEASLY HUMAN BRAIN HAPPY NOW!" Zim asked. "Yes," Dib said with a laugh. "See ya at skool tomorrow!" Dib yelled running down the street. "I liked that kiss," Tak said.

"Yes it was quiet enjoyable," Zim agreed. Tak blushed some. "Oh you crazy person," she said. "Eh? I'm crazy? Well thank you!" Zim said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I don't know no I don't," Zim said.

"Your hard to understand," Lyn said. "Yes thank you," Zim said with an annoyed look. "WHOOO WEE WHOO! I FOUNDS SOME ICENING!" Gir screamed running around the living room. "GIR! What's going on!" Zim asked.

Gir stopped running pointed at Zim. "YOUR MOTHER!" he yelled 'WHOO!" he screamed as he began running around the living room again. "I DON'T HAVE A MOM!" Zim screamed. "Calm down," Tak said with a giggle. "I can't! Gir's annoying!" Zim yelled Tak sighed. "I KNOW!" she yelled. "SHUT UP!" Mimi shouted. "God Mimi can you yell any louder? I can't hear you," Tak said. "Sure I can," Mimi said.

"Well don't," Tak said. "KK," Mimi said.

Next Day: *LOL remember I just got home from skool so yeah*

Tak, Zim, and Lyn were already walking to skool. "No I spy Dib," Tak moaned. Dib walked right up to them. "Hey guess what? I hear that our gym teacher is actually isn't gonna look like a pig," he said.

"Wow awesome news Dib," Lyn said. "Yeah," Dib said. "No I see the skool," Zim moaned. "Don't remind me," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. Soon all four of them walked up the steps and saw Ms. Bitter's

"Looks like we have new immature rats," Ms. Bitter's said. "That'll make the school board happy," she said as she walked down the hall toward her room with the class following.

"Just sit anywhere," she said taking a sit in her chair. Tak tripped Dib and he smacked his head on the desk. "Ouch...Real mature Tak," he said getting up. "Dib you tripped and now you get to sit at that desk," Ms. Bitter's said.

"What? NO! That desk is horrible! It can't even support a book!" Dib said. "Let alone you," Tak said. "Yes thank you." Dib said. "Just sit down," Ms. Bitter's said. So Tak sat beside DIb Zim beside her and Lyn behind Tak.

"Ok we'll start with the normal attendance," Ms. Bitter's said. "Um Ms. Bitter's?" Dib asked. "What?" she asked. "Who sits way in the back?" he asked. "I don't know..someone," she replied.

"Maybe that's where Dib should sit if he gets to annoying," Jessica said as the others laughed. "Hey!" Dib yelled offended. "Good idea," Ms. Bitter's said. "WHAT!" Dib yelled shocked. "You heard her," Tak said crossing her arms.

"Yeah no one asked you," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Now. Zim! pass these papers out to everyone," Ms. Bitter's said. "Eh. ok," Zim said getting up from his desk walking up to where Ms. Bitter's was standing and taking the papers. He started by the window where Dib once sat last year.

That's where Jessica sat. "Just don't touch me," she said. Zim scowled at her as he walked passed. "What is this?" the girl asked. Zim shrugged as he walked passed. Once he got to Tak he seemed to trip on nothing and had to catch himself on her desk.

"Zim did you eat crazy oats today?" she asked. "No...I think someone tripped me," Zim replied as he gave Tak a paper. "Aw Zim has a girlfriend!" Jessica teased. "Yeah! they should date!" a new girl named Amber said agreeing.

"That was mean. Now eat your pencil and apologize," Tak said hypnotizing her. "Wow sorry Zim sorry Tak," Amber said as she ate one of her pencils.

When Tak said down Lyn tapped her on the shoulder. "Your not supossed to use it," she stated. "I know...please don't tell," Tak said. "I won't," Lyn said. Tak sighed "Thanks,"

"Now you'll need to sign your name then get a parent of legal gaurdian to sign the rest and bring it back," Ms. Bitter's said to the class. "Ms. Bitter's this doesn't make sense," Dib said. "I mean what does condent of I dont' know how to pronconce that word," he said.

Ms. Bitter's walked over to Dib's desk took his paper and read it. "That's Impendant stupid," she said everyone in the room laughed. "It's not funny!" Ms. Bitter's growled they ALL shut up! "Ok now you'll need a agenda," Ms. Bitter's said.

"Hmm. Tak come up and take as much as you can carry and pass them out," Ms. Bitter's said. "Can I help?" Zim asked. "Aw what the heck sure," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw! Zim likes Tak!" Jessica said laughing. everyone else just giggled.

Tak sighed as Zim walked over and grabbed some from her hands. "You could've waited," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said. So the two passed out agenda's.

"Now once you get your agenda write your name address phone number locker number and grade if you want," Ms. Bitter's said. Soon Zim and Tak passed out the last two and needed to get two for themsevles.

"Dang it," Dib said as the tip on his pencil broke. "Ms. Bitter's?" he asked once he got his teachers attention. "Can I sharpen my pencil?" he asked. "Ok but you only get to use the sharpener twice each day," Ms. Bitter's said.

As Dib got up Tak tripped him again. everyone laughed along with her. "TAK! I saw that if you trip Dib again your going to the office!" Ms. Bitter's said that's when Tak slumped down in her seat.

"Pay back!" Dib whispered. "Hey Dib?" Ms. Bitter's asked. "Yes?" Dib asked. "I heard that," she said. everyone laughed. "Aw," Dib whined. "Tak you don't want to get in trouble on the first day." Lyn said from behind her,

"Sorry I just had the urge to," Tak said. "Girls stop talking," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as Lyn put her head down. "Alright I'm going to pass out some math books you are to work in them until I say you can stop," Ms. Bitter's said as she grabbed a few in her arms and began passing them out to her students.

Once she got to Zim he opened his book and his eyes got wide. "We're supossed to do all of this?" he asked. "Yes," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw come on Zim it's not that bad," Dib said as Ms. Bitter's was giving his to him.

When Dib opened his book he gasped loud. "Oh my! all of this!" he asked shocked *There was adding mixed with subtraction and maltuplation and other things related to math*

Once Tak got her book she opened it she acutally had to cover her mouth. "That's alot huh?" Lyn asked. "Oh yeah," Tak said as she got her pencil and began working.

"Ms. Bitter's? I dropped my pencil can I pick it up?" Dib asked. "Do you honestly need to ask to do that?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyingly. "I don't know," Dib said as he got to his feet walking toward the doorway was.

He tripped on nothing and hit his head on the door. "OUCH!" he moaned as everyone laughed. "Tak did you trip Dib again?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak shook her head no. "Are you lying?" she asked to make sure.

"No," Tak said. "No Ms. Bitters she didn't trip me I tripped over my feet," Dib said. "Well try walking with your feet out more duh," Amber said. "I will thanks," Dib said sarcastically. "Well your homework tonight is to get your parents to sign those things," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh look at this its time for music," Ms. Bitters said. "Music?" Zim asked. as his class lined up against the wall. "Yes now move," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak wait," Zim said. Tak stopped walking. "What?" she asked. "You forgot your agenda and I wanted to say Hi," Zim said.

"Aw thanks and hi back," Tak replied. "Don't start kissing please!" Amber and Jessica teased as they walked passed Tak and Zim. "Just shut up!" Tak shouted. Both Amber and Jessica turned around.

"Sure ok," they both said as they kept on walking. Once Tak Zim and Lyn walked into the music room they saw drums a piano and a fat teacher Tak's eyes got wide. "Um..." she mumbled. He had his zipper down...ew!

Tak shook her head as she sat next to Zim with Lyn next to him Dib next to her.

"Help I got big heady next to me," Lyn moaned. 'I'm not deaf," Dib said to her. "Sometimes you act it," Tak said. "Your so mean," Dib said. "Ok class I'm Mr. Ketch I teach music duh," he said.

"Wow," Tak's voice said.

"What did you say young lady?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I said WOW," Tak said. "What's your name?" he asked. "Tak," Tak said. "Ok well Tak since you have the smart mouth why not stand up and tell everyone something interesting about you," Mr. Ketch said.

Tak moaned as she got to her feet and walking to the front of the room. "I like bulling people," she said everyone looked shocked. "Um. that's nice Tak anything else?" Mr. Ketch asked.

Tak shook her head. "Aw don't be shy!" Mr. Ketch said. everyone in the room laughed Tak blushed some. "Aw don't cry sweetie," he finally said noticing Tak had her head down she seemed to be sobbing some.

"I'm not crying," she said. "Oh yes you are," Mr. Ketch said. Tak just walked back to her seat and put her head on Zim's shoulder. "Aw you can use it," he said.

"Now class we're going to learn to play the flute," Mr. Ketch said as he pulled out a box. "I'll pass them out," he said. he decided to start by Tak.

"Oh god," she moaned. he handed her one. "Yes thank you now move along," she said quickly. "Young lady you will treat your teachers with respect," Mr. Ketch said in a stern voice.

"If you do not learn to you will be seeing Mrs. Tarasi," he said. Tak moaned again. "Oh quit your bellyaching," Mr. Ketch said as he moved along.

"Tak is it your life long goal to get susepended?" Lyn asked. "No..I'm just not in the mood," Tak answered. "Cramps?" Lyn asked. Tak just nodded. "You won't be able to take gym," Lyn said.

"I know but the gym teacher is always on to me," Tak said holding her stomach. "Don't worry I think I can handle it," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said with a smile.

"Ok now lets see how you do," Mr. Ketch said. As the class began their flute they sounded HORRIBLE!. Mr. Ketch tried to keep his cool while listening to them.

"Tak why aren't you playing yours?" Zim asked. "I'm no good," Tak answered. "None sense! let me hear!' Zim said. "Ok," Tak said as she brought the flute to her lips and began playing a song.

Zim's eyes watered. "Oh my god your awesome! its beautiful!" he said. "Keep playing!" Amber said. "Yeah!" Lyn said. Mr. Ketch heard the most beautiful music coming from somewhere in the room.

"Whose playing such a beautiful song?" he asked. Zim pointed to Tak. "Oh crap your good!" Mr. Ketch said. "Well I guess I am," Tak said. "I'm gonna cry!" Dib said. "Oh man up," Lyn said.

"Tak how did you learn to play so beautifully?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I guess it comes naturally to me," Tak answered with a smirk. "Well that's a real talent honey," Mr. Ketch said. Tak blushed some. "Aw your cute you know that?" he asked.

Tak's eyes got wide. "Uh yeah I hear that alot," she said. "Let me just say something your by far the cutest girl in this whole school!" he said. "Thanks but your creeping me out," Tak said.

"Sorry ok class paractice at home! Tak you just need to work on a more beuatiful song," Mr. Ketch said. "Here's a case," he said handing her a small flute case. "Thanks," Tak said as the class got up and lined up against the wall.

"Wow Tak even the teachers think your cute," Zim said. "It's rather creepy," Tak said crossing her arms and putting her right foot on the door. "Yeah I agree," Lyn said. "Hey Tak?" Dib asked. "Can you play that song again on the way home?" he asked.

"If I feel like it," Tak answered. as the class began moving back to Ms. Bitters room. "Ok," Dib said following Zim and Lyn Tak was by Zim. "Don't you think its a bit weird how everyone seems to think Tak's really pretty?" Dib asked Lyn and Zim. "Yeah I agree with him," Lyn said.

"Hmm.. somethings going on," Zim said. "Yeah pediphiles and morons," Tak said. Dib giggled. "Not to mention she's funny," "Aw I know you like her," Lyn said. "No!" Dib yelled shocked. Tak sighed "Please don't talk like that," she said. Soon all four walked in the room. "Take a sit," Ms. Bitters ordered them.

So they all sat down. "Now I got a report from the music teacher saying Tak had a bad additude why?" she asked. Tak put her head down on the desk. "Well?" Ms. Bitters asked. "I can't say," Tak said swallowing hard.

"Does anyone know why?" Ms. Bitters asked everyone in the room shrugged. That's when Lyn got to her feet walked over to Ms. Bitters and whispered in her ear. "Oh...yes I understand," she said.

As Lyn walked back to her desk. "Tak, If you need to you-know just ask," Ms. Bitters said Tak sighed but nodded. "Aw did the baby s..." "Shut up Amber just shut up!" Tak yelled. "HEY!" Amber yelled offended.

"That's what you get for teasing," Dib said. "Tak! calm down," Ms. Bitters said. Tak moaned. "You ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I'm just kinda suffering from bad cramps," Tak said.

"It'll be ok I brought some PMS pills just in case," Lyn said. "Ok thanks," Tak said. "Now class open up your agenda's and write this in them," Ms. Bitters said. "Ms. Bitters?" Dib asked. "What do you want?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyed. "I just wanted to know if I could go to the bathroom," Dib said. "ok sure," Ms. Bitters said.

"Tak why don't you go to?" Ms. Bitters asked. "But I don't need to...Oh right," Tak said getting up and taking a black and purple purse with her. "Why does she have to go when I do?" Dib asked.

"Dib just shut up and go!" Ms. Bitters shouted. "Sorry!" Dib yelled. Tak giggled. As she walked down the hallway with Dib. Soon Tak returns with out Dib. "What happened did he drown in the toilet?" Ms. Bitters asked.

Tak laughed. "I don't know," she replied. Just then Dib walked in. "Oww," he moaned. "Wow what happened to you?" Tak asked. "Like...you...don't...know," Dib said. Tak smirked. "If you rat me out I'll tell the class you like Lyn," she said.

"Try me," Dib said. "Tak? did you do something to Dib?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak sighed. "I might've accidentaly tripped him," she said. "Sit down," Ms. Bitters ordered her.

So she did. "I said it was an accident," Tak stated again. "Yes I know you did," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rubbed her legs. "Is there something wrong?" Ms. Bitters asked. "No...just feeling a bit emotional," Tak answered

Lyn looked worried for Tak she knew when Tak said she wasn't emotionally ready for skool she meant it! "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah just calm down," Zim said.

Tak smiled lightly at them. "Thanks," "Welcome," Zim said. "Yeah same," Lyn said. "You could've said ditto," Dib said walking back into the room. "Dib what were you doing?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"Nothing," Dib said rather quickly. "Oh really?" Lyn asked. "Yeah really you can't proove I was doing anything," Dib said. "Ok calm down class lunch is a few hours away then its recess then gym then its more work time then time to go home," Ms. Bitters said.

"Like we care," Tak mumbled. "What did you say?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak moaned. "I didn't mean it," she said. "I don't care what did you say before?" Ms. Bitters said. "I said like we care," Tak answered.

"Your pushing it Tak you really are," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh be a woman Tak," Dib said. "What?" Tak asked. "Uh nothing!" Dib said scared out of his mind! "I am going to rip your legs off and I'm going to boil them in...oh sorry," Tak said noticing she was saying that rather to loud!

"Tak if you make one more threat like that its off to the office with ya," Ms. Bitters said. "God I hate this school with its dumb rules," Tak whispered. "Now class I'll be passing out some reading books work on them," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak I've got a better job for you," she said.

Tak gulped. "Somebody help me," she moaned. Ms. Bitters got out a book and gave it to Tak. "Read it answer the questions," she told her. Tak's eyes got wide once she read the title. "Oh...no," she mumbled.

"As I was saying class you all know the punishments don't we?" she asked everyone nodded. "Tak?" she asked. "Yeah sure," Tak answered. "Alright just finish up in those books," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh crap its time for gym," Ms. Bitters said. "But I thought you said gym was after recess?" Dib asked. "I messed up," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh," Dib said. Just as everyone was lining up Tak sighed as she followed them

Down the hall near the gym they saw thier teacher was a man but he didn't look like a pig...lol "We're going to play bean bag toe tag," he said. "Yes but who are you?" Dib asked.

"Oh yes sorry I'm Mr. Deven," he said. "Ok thanks," Dib said. Tak moaned. "Is everyone ok back there?" Mr. Deven asked. Tak looked worried. "Uh yeah," she replied. "Alright let's do this!" he yelled as he walked in the gym with his class following.

"Girls VS Boys?" he asked. "YEAH!" everyone yelled. Tak rolled her eyes. "Alright Girls VS Boys it is!" Mr. Deven said. "Girls your over there...And boys your right there," he said.

Tak just followed Lyn. "Are you seriously going to try to take gym?" Lyn asked. "Well I can't skip," Tak said. "Your right," Lyn said agreeing. "START!" Mr. Deven yelled bean bags went everywhere!

"You know the best way to aviod them?" Tak asked. "How?" Lyn asked. "Stand to the right," Tak answered. "Nice," Lyn said. "You two either play or not play and get in trouble with your teacher," Mr. Deven said to Tak and Lyn.

"Well maybe I hate this game," Tak said. "Excuse me?" Mr. Deven asked as a bean bag hit him on the heel. "You heard me," Tak said crossing her arms. "You sit out young lady then your going striaght to the office after I talk to your teacher," Mr. Deven said pointing to the bleachers. Tak growled as she walked over. "Wow poor Tak," Lyn mumbled.

Once Tak got over to the bleachers she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head in her knees. "God...I hate this school," she mumbled. "No..I can't cry not here," she said noticing she had the urge to cry.

Soon tears began falling. Lyn just walked over to her. "Tak you alright?" she asked. 'No I hate this fucking school!" she said through sobs. "Aw..It's ok," Lyn said rubbing her back.

"You get away from her!" Mr. Deven yelled at Lyn. "But she's.." "I don't care what she's doing just play the game," Mr. Deven said. Lyn growled as she walked back to the court. "What's your name?" Mr. Deven asked Tak. "T-Tak," she answered. "Ok Tak do you have a full name?" he asked. "Well yeah it's Takiah," she said. "Alright I'll be back," he said walking over to Ms. Bitters.

Tak sighed as she put her head in her knees again. "I hate Mr. Deven," Lyn mumbled as she threw a bean bag at someones toe. "Good shot!" the kid said as he walked to the jail.

"Um thanks," Lyn said. Zim snuck over to Lyn. "What's wrong with Tak?" he asked. "Mr. Deven made her sit out because she had a bad attitude and now she's crying and he didn't even let me calm her down!" Lyn answered. "That dumb moron!" Zim yelled. "She's your girl you do it," Lyn said. "Ugh," Zim moaned. "Sorry," Lyn said. "Ok I will," Zim said as he began walking over to Tak. "Hey," Zim said but before he could say anything else he tripped on a bean bag and smacked his head on the bleachers. This made Tak look up. "Zim? is that you?" she asked. "Oww...that hurt and YES!" Zim said.

"Geez Zim what's where your going!" Dib said as he got smacked in the face by a bean bag. "NOT COOL!" he yelled. "So Lyn told me you were crying you ok?" Zim asked. "No.. I hate gym I hate the fat ass teacher and I hate this skool!" Tak yelled. Zim climbed up and sat next to her. "I know. I hate it to. It'll be ok," he said. "You have no idea how much trouble I get in for doing the stupidest things," Tak stated. "Well yes the teachers do treat us like babies," Zim said. "You just noticed?" Tak asked. Zim blushed some. "Hey you! get away from her!" Mr. Deven yelled.

"She's not a mad cow!" Zim yelled back. "I know but she's in trouble and I restrict any contact." Mr. Deven said. "That's dumb," Zim said. "It may seem dumb to you but to me its not," Mr. Deven said.

Just then Dib tapped his leg. "Um. it is pretty dumb," he said. "Your just kids!" he yelled back. "Dude we're in 5th grade we're not kids," Amber said. "Well I don't know about Dib but he doesn't count," Jessica said.

"HEY!" Dib yelled offended. Zim just stayed next to Tak. "I shouldn't have to move I'm calming her down," he stated. "Yes now your making me sick," Mr. Deven said. Dib walked over to Zim. "Can you kill him?" he asked. "I will," Tak said. "SWEET!" Dib said.

"Tak you wouldn't dare!" Zim said. Tak smirked "Oh yes I would," she corrected. "Oh right forgot...You kill annoying people," Zim said. "Wait how did you know?" Tak asked. Dib gulped. "Oh I'm going to rip your ass.I mean...," "You pushed it to far Tak!" Mr. Deven yelled as he left the gym.

Dib stepped back and ran across the gym. Tak moaned again as she put her head on her knees. "It's ok," Zim said. "No it's not! these punishments are pointless! My dad gives out better ones!" she yelled. "Hey your right," Zim said. "Duh," Tak said. "Tak get over here!" Mr. Deven called from the door. Tak looked over and sighed. as she jumped down and walked over. "For acting out cursing and just being disrespectful you get to see the principal becuase I'm tired of dealing with you," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak scowled. "Don't give me that look," Ms. Bitters said. "Go," she said afterwords. Tak lightly pushed the gym teacher becuase he was in her way as she walked toward the officer.

"Stupid fucking skool," she mumbled as she kicked a locker out of fustration. then she moaned some. Once she got near the door the prinicpal was waiting for her.

"I've seen you before," she said. Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. " Just step into my office," Mrs. Tarasi said. as she lead Tak in.

"Do the chairs have to be wooden?" Tak asked. "Don't you like them?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "LIKE? I hate them! they hurt!" Tak said. "What is wrong? your change in mood is quite scary," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak stared at her principal awkwardly then she put her head on the desk. "I don't even want to explain it," she said. "Oh you know you can," Mrs. Tarasi said. "No...I acutally can't," Tak said. "Ok be that way but as for all the things you've been doing PM detention," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"Aw big deal I'm used to it," Tak said. "Yes I trust you are," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Now go back to class," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak walked back to Ms. Bitters class. "Tak you made it just in time for this pointless video," Ms. Bitters said. "Is everything POINTLESS?" Tak asked "Yes," Dib answered. "Your head is pointless," Tak said as she sat down at her desk.

"Hey! I'm not deaf!" Dib yelled. "Dib shut up," Ms. Bitters said. "Someone turn out the lights," Ms. Bitters said. "I'm to old to be expected to do it myself," everyone in the room eyed her awkwardly for a moment.

That's when Lyn got up and shut the lights out. and she sat back down. "Now let's get this pointless video over with," Ms. Bitters said "Wait...Is this a video on...oh god," Dib said noticing it was on puberty and yeah.

"What?" Zim asked. Tak sighed as she put her head down. "I don't even wanna hear it!" she whined. Lyn rubbed her back. "Me either," "Please don't touch me," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said as she took her head away.

Soon it was time for lunch and the class was scarred for life. "I can't eat..." Dib said sitting down next to his sister Gaz. "Why did your stomach finally explode?" she asked. "You don't wanna know," Dib said. Gaz shrugged.

"Tak are you gonna throw meat at me?" Zim asked as he sat next to her. "No. I'm in to much pain and besides I don't have a lunch," she said. "Oh ok," Zim said. Lyn sat across from them.

"So I brought some Irken Sandwitches anyone want one?" she asked. Zim just took one. "Um..thank you for just grabbing it," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak smirked. "What? I'm starving!" Zim said. "I know you are," Tak said.

"So Tak want one?" Lyn asked. "Nah I really shouldn't...Give it!" she said grabbing a sandwich from Lyn. "Wow such manners," Lyn joked. "I'm starving to!" Tak said. "So am I," Lyn said.

Just then Dib walked up to them. "Tak! the principals looking for you!" he said Tak nearly spit her sandwich out. "What did I do this time?" she asked. "I don't know! but its really bad! she's asking around for you!" Dib yelled.

Tak thought. "Um. I'm just going to sit here then when I'm done I'm leaving," she said. "No! she knows your gonna run she has teachers at all the doors!" Dib yelled. Tak stood up on the table and saw teacher at every do.

"Wow," she mumbled. "Well this is an iCarly moment," Lyn said. "I what?" Dib asked. "No clue," Lyn answered. "Ah," Dib said. Tak gulped. "I feel so dirty," she moaned. Lyn eyed her. "Um sure," she said.

"Tak come here right now!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled from behind her. Tak made her fingers into a fist on both hands. "Ugh...I need to punch something," she said. "Uh ok here!" Dib said holding his backpack to his stomach. "You sure?" Tak asked.

"Yeah I have like 5 books my gym clothes and my agenda," Dib said. "AH!," Tak screamed a litle as she punched Dib's backpack. "Oof...ow," Dib moaned falling to his knees. "I'm sorry," Tak said quickly.

"Yeah Appereantly you have more strength than you thought," Dib said. Just then Mrs. Tarasi walked over to the table Tak was standing on and just grabbed her by the stomach. "OUCH!" she moaned.

"DUDE I JUST GOT DONE EATING!" Tak shouted. "I don't care! punching a student in the stomach is not permitted here!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled back. "Ugh...No I told her she could," Dib said climbing to his feet.

"Yes but your still in trouble!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. "JUST LOOSEN YOUR GRIP ON MY STOMACH!" Tak yelled. "Stop kicking first young lady!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. "IT HURTS I CAN'T!" Tak screamed.

Attracting unnessassary attention to herself. "Let's go Tak your acting like a immature baby," Mrs. Tarasi said. "I can walk," Tak yelled. Mrs. Tarasi put Tak back down on the table she doubled over in pain some.

"Ouch... that hurt," she moaned. "Stop pretending and take your punishment like a woman," Mrs. tarasi said. "I'm not pretending!" Tak yellled. "Your constant change in mood and attitude is unacceptable," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak sighed with tears in her eyes she hated being scolded by anyone who wasn't her father. "You better cry you know your in a lot of trouble," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak let out a small bloody murder scream. Dib Lyn and Zim looked shocked at her.

"Tak? are you ok?" Dib asked. "I HATE THIS SKOOL!" she screamed. "HEY DON'T WE ALL!" Amber yelled/asked. all the kids nodded. "Takiah your pushing it," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"I don't like anyone calling me that," Tak said through small sobs. "I don't care what you LIKE or don't LIKE right now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak was filled with so much rage she needed to kill something or someone.

"March down to my office right now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak let out another small bloody murder scream. "Your struggling with growing up but that is no reason to take it out on others," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak jumped off the table and pushed passed the kids watching her she kept walking until she reached the bathroom she walked in and stepped into a stall and locked it. She was holding back tears ever since her mean ass prinicpal put her down.

She sat on the toilet with its head down. and buired her head in her knees sobbing. "God...I can't stand this skool I'm not going tomorrow!" she said. "Tak your really PUSHING IT!" Mrs. Tarasi's voice was heard outside the bathroom door.

Tak seemed to cry harder hearing her voice. She's been abused like this before and she hated it! "No one understands me it sucks!" she said kicking the stall.

she kicked it again and then she kicked the toilet paper thingy and it broke off. "Ugh...I feel better now," Tak said with a sigh. "Takiah! are you in here!" Mrs. Tarasi asked opening the bathroom door and stepping in.

Tak was sure her mean ass principal wouldn't find her. But she could be wrong... Just then Tak noticed two cops walked in to. She gulped. "What did..I do that was so bad?" she whispered to herself.

Then she mentally smacked herself in the forehead. 'Damn..I kicked the locker and dented it," she whispered again to herself. She re-buried her head in her knees and continued to sob.

"Ssh...shut up!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled at the cops who kept talking about pointless things. "Sorry," the first one said. "Do you hear that?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Yeah it sounds like someone sobbing," the 2nd officer said.

Tak gulped again. "Tak is that you?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Oh come on she's in too much trouble I doubt she'd say anything," the 1st officer said. Tak smirked a bit. Just then Mrs. Tarasi began opening all the stalls.

With everyone that opened Tak's heart beats faster. "Come on she's not in here," she 2nd one said. Just then she heard her stall being pushed. "It's not opening she MUST be in there!" Mrs. Tarasi said.

"TAK! UNLOCK THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak began sobbing again. "Aw..you made her cry," the 1st officer said. "Oh god your do freindly and caring!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled at him.

He looked offended.

Just then Tak heard her stall being opened. Soon it was open. "There you are. Your in a lot of trouble I hope you know that," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak moaned. "I feel like throwing up," she said.

"Too bad let's go," Mrs. Tarasi said taking Tak's left arm. Tak squealed in pain some. "Aw come on I barley pulled you!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled.

"DUDE Stop yelling at her!" the 2nd officer screamed. Tak made a fist with her free hand. "Stop being so stupid," Mrs. Tarasi told him as she took Tak out with them following.

Soon Tak was thrown in to the office.

"Sit down," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak got up and sat in one of the chairs far from the desk. "Now you know why your here right?" she asked. "No...not really," Tak answered. "You dented a skool locker! and you punched a student in the stomach that's why your here," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak rubbed both her eyes. "Oh suck it up," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Your a 5th grader and 5th graders don't cry when getting yelled at," she stated. Tak made a fist. "Dude she's still young and I heard of a 8th grader who cried when she was yelled at," one of the secetarys said.

Tak smirked a bit. "Ok," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Now for that you have two PM detentions and lunch detention all week," Mrs. Tarasi told Tak. Tak moaned. "Come on," she said. "To bad now I hope you'll learn your lesson," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak shrugged. "Ok now why did you kick the locker?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "I was fusturated and angry," Tak answered. "I didn't mean to," she added. "Yes I'm sure you didn't sweetie," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"But your need to pay for it take this note home to your mom or dad," she said handing Tak a note. "Oh no," she moaned. "I'm so dead," she mumbled. "I'm sorry but it has to be done," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"You may go," Mrs. Tarasi said That's when Tak got up from her seat and walked out of the office. "Hey Tak!" Zim yelled. "Hey," Tak said. "Oh you look like you've been crying what's wrong?" Zim asked.

"Stupid teachers...," Tak answered. "Dang you look more pale than usual you feeling alright?" Zim asked. "No," Tak answered. That's when Zim hugged her. "It's ok I know you hate this skool the pointless punishments and its teachers," he mumbled softly to her.

Then he looked her in the eye. "Hey I just realized your eyes are really pretty...like you," he said. Tak smiled. "Aw. thanks," "Welcome," Zim said as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Tak didn't refuse but she wasn't ready for it.

She kissed Zim back. Moaning some. "Uh oh please stop," Tak said "What's wrong?" Zim asked. "Were you trying to french kiss me? cause if you try it again I will rip your lips off," she said.

"Okay sorry I didn't know you disliked french kissing," Zim said. "I liked you kissing me though," Tak said with a smile. "Me to," Zim said. "Aww," Lyn said. Tak blushed same with Zim.

"Hey Lyn," Tak said. "You do like Tak don't ya Zim?" Lyn asked. 'I DO NOT!" Zim screamed. *But really he loved Tak a lot he wanted to be around her all the time he wanted to do so many things to her as well he couldn't stop thinking about her either*

"Then why did you kiss her?" Lyn asked. "It was an accident a flook! It'll never happen again!" Zim said. "OK!" Lyn yelled. Tak smirked. "So how much trouble did you get in?" Lyn asked.

"Alot...two PM detentions and lunch detention all week," Tak said making fists again. "Whoa calm down," Lyn said. Tak loosened her fists. "Sorry," "It's fine your angry its normal," Lyn said. Tak's eyes began to water again.

"Tak were you crying? what's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I can't take it...I have so much rage bulding inside of me I feel sad and I just break down in tears it sucks," Tak said. "Aw. it's ok! Your just feeling emotional it'll pass trust me," Lyn said with a trusting smile.

Tak grinned. "Thanks for supporting me," "Oh anytime," Lyn said. Tak giggled. "Your cheering her up aren't ya?" Zim asked. "Well it's working is it not?" Lyn asked. "Yes it is," Tak answered. "See?" Lyn asked Zim looked confused.

"I never said it wasn't working," "UGH nevermind!" Lyn said with a giggle. Tak laughed. "Your killing me," "Oh well don't die on us!" Zim joked. "Ok seriously," Tak said. "Opps," Zim said. "Do you want to hang around the monkey bars? its recess," Lyn asked/stated "Sure," Tak said. "Yeah I'm in," Zim said.

Just then Dib ran up to them. "Tak!..." "What do you want?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Okay you dropped this. and can I hang with you?" he asked. Tak's eyes got wide. "What?" she asked.

"I meant with you Zim and Lyn like a group," Dib said correcting himself. "Ok sure," Lyn said. "But I hate him!" Zim yelled. "So?" Tak asked. "Ok I'll do it," Zim said.

Soon all four of them where hanging by the monkey bars. Tak was hanging upside down. "Tak how long can you stay like that?" Dib asked. "A long time," Tak answered. "So Tak I noitced how you've been crying and I gotta say it's pretty cute," Dib said.

Tak smirked. "I guess that's a complement," she said. "Yeah it was," Dib said with a giggle. Just then Tak did a backflip off. "Haha I saw your bellybutton," Dib said. that's when Tak thumped him.

"Ouch...I'm shutting up," he said rubbing his sore forehead. "Why don't you and Zim go make out?" Amber teased/asked. Tak made two fits. "Amber shut up," Zim said.

"Make me," Amber said. "I will," Lyn said as she began chasing Amber. "Wow," Dib said. "Yeah I don't think anyone was expecting that," Tak said agreeing. Just then Dib walked away. "I'm getting a drink!" he yelled.

"Sure," Tak said. Zim walked a bit closer to her. "So how you feeling now?" he asked. "Pretty good you?" Tak asked. "I never realized how pretty you are Tak," Zim said as he put a peice of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh my god..." he said. "What?" Tak asked. "I just made you look more beautiful," Zim answered. Tak smirked. Just then Zim began rubbing her arm romantically. Tak moaned a bit.

"What are you tring to do? arouse me?" Tak asked. "Um..no am I?" Zim asked. "A little..but I like it," Tak answered. Zim giggled as he pulled Tak's body a tad closer to his in an embrace.

He kissed her on the lips again. she moaned. a little. as Zim rubbed her hip area. "Ok...I think your going a bit over board," Tak said after she got a chance.

"Yeah," Zim said pulling his right hand away from Tak's shirt. "Sorry," he said quickly. "It's fine even though my hormones are going crazy I can handle it," Tak said.

"Mine to," Zim said. "Yeah," Tak said. "I just ran into the gym teacher!" Dib said as he ran up to them. "Really? what did he...I mean it say?" Tak asked. Dib laughed. "IT said if you act like you did today tomorrow he'll have no problem calling the cops," he said.

"Damn," Tak said. *Curtisey of Rochelle from Everybody Hates Chris* "I know," Dib said. "Ok he's looking for you," he added. Tak sighed. "Oh what did I do?" she asked. "I don't know," Dib said.

"Takiah," said a voice. Tak turned to her right to see her gym teacher. "I said I don't want anyone but my dad to call me that," she said. "I don't care I just came to warn you," Mr. Deven said.

"God I now Dib heady told me," Tak said rubbing her temples. "Yes I'm sure he did," Mr. Deven said. Soon the bell rang meaning it was time to go home.

Once everyone got thier things. But sadly Tak had to stay after school in the principals office.

She just rested her head in her arms. "Honey did you not bring work?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "I didn't have any.' Tak answered. "Oh well hear work on this," Mrs. Tarasi said handing her a packet.

Tak moaned. "Oh god," "I don't care if you don't like it," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak moaned again as she began working. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Tak asked about 34 minutes later. "No," Mrs. Tarasi answered. "It's an emergency," Tak said crossing her legs. "I don't care you should've went before detention now work," Mrs. Tarasi said Tak moaned again. "I hate you," she mumbled...

An hour passed and she barley got done and she was glad detention was over she left the school rather fast.

Once she got to Zim's house she opened the door. "Hey Tak how was detention?" Lyn asked sitting on the couch. "Horrible thanks for asking," Tak answered. Maroon laughed "You got detention on the first day?" he asked. "Shut up before I make you," Tak warned.

"SHUTING UP!" Maroon yelled. "God your weird," Mimi said. "I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "Shut up Gir!" Zim screamed. "HMM!" Gir whined. "Oh god why does everyone need to be so loud?" Tak asked.

"Tak you look unusally pale you ok?" Lyn asked. "No I felt like I'd throw up ever since the stupid principal picked me up," Tak answered. "Oh god...I think I might," she said walking into the kitchen obviously going to throw up in the sink.

"Why didn't she take her disguise off yet?" Maroon asked. "I just did," Tak said walking back in. Sitting back on the couch slowly. "Ohh...I hope I'm to sick to go to skool tomorrow," she said.

"Tak what did she do to you?" Lyn asked. "She abused me like I was when I was a smeet and I hate it!" Tak yelled. "Aw. it's ok!" Ln said. "I'm going to the bathroom," Tak said rather fast. "Didn't you go in skool?" Lyn asked. "No the bitch wouldn't let me," Tak answered. "Wow Tak really hates skool and everything about it," Zim said.

"I know I can't believe how sad she was all day," Lyn said. "Yeah no she wasn't," Zim said then he covered his mouth. "What?" Lyn asked. "NOTHING! ZIM SAID NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"OKAY!" Lyn screamed back. "Geez you sound like zoo animals," Tak said walking back down the steps. "Aw YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Not you," Tak said. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Ok your a zoo animal," Tak said. "YAYS!" Gir screamed.

Tak moaned as she sat on the couch and put her head on the arm of the couch. "Tak? do you have a headache?" Lyn asked. "Yeah..but I think it's because of the implant," Tak answered.

"Yeah I remember when Mrs. Tarasi let you go you smacked your head on the table," Lyn said. Tak sighed "Don't remind me it hurt," "Sorry," Lyn said. "Yeah you don't need to say sorry," Tak said. "Oh ok," Lyn said. "So Tak I noticed how distressed you were in skool," Zim said. "Yes you seemed like the only one," Tak said.

"Hey I was worried about you to," Lyn said. "I know.. Look I'm not in the mood to fight ok?" Tak asked. "Ok," Zim and Lyn said. Mimi jumped on the couch and layed beside her mistress. "Aw your kind Mimi," Tak said.

"Hey it's the least I can do," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit awkwardly. "Sure," she said. Just then Tallest Purple called them he was eating dougnuts. "Hey Tak I heard it was the first day of skool how'd it go?" he asked.

Tak shook her head she really didn't even want to bring it up again. "What? did I say something?" he asked. "No you didn't it's just that Tak had a rough start in the 5th grade," Lyn answered. "Yeah the stupid fucking teachers I just want to kill them all!" Tak yelled.

"Calm down honey, Yes I know sometimes earth skool can suck but you just need to deal with it as much as you can," Tallest Purple said. Tak chewed on her lower lip. "Well...I tried," she finally said. "What do you mean?" her father asked her.

"They kept pressuring me I felt so angery and stressed finally after lunch I reached my breaking point and cried my heart out litirly," Tak said. Tallest Purple looked sad for his daughter. "Oh Takiah I understand how upset you are about skool and it's pointless rules, But honey you need to try your best to follow them," he said in a kind voice.

Tak sighed "I know dad, but do you know how hard that is?" "Acutally no honey I don't but I know how hard it is for you," he answered. Tak smiled. "Thanks," "Um ok well I'll be going now," Tallest Purple said leaving.

NEXT DAY:

Tak Zim and Lyn were walking to skool. "Tak didn't you say yesterday you weren't coming?" Lyn asked once they reached the steps. "Yes I did, But I can't hide from my problems," Tak said.

"Your right," Zim said as they walked up the steps.

But as soon as they walked into the building they saw security gaurds. "Why are they here?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Lyn answered. Just then Dib ran up to them. "TAK! The security gaurds are here becuase of you and your behavior!" he said he barley had time to catch his breath.

Tak mentally smacked herself in the head with her books. "God," she mumbled. "Now Tak don't worry about them," Zim said kissing her on the cheek. Lucky for him Dib wasn't looking.

"We should get to Ms. Bitters room before she gives us all detention," Dib said after he was done getting a drink at the fountin. Tak was still shocked about the kiss she got from Zim. but she walked toward the classroom anyway.

"Oh hello Tak," Ms. Bitters said seeing Tak walking behind Zim. "Hey," Tak said trying her best to keep her good mood. "Ok now class since yesterday didn't go to well for miss Tak I decided we should just sit and read books or do math or do history," Ms. Bitters said.

"I like History," Zim said. "Well don't stand there looking at me get a book," Ms. Bitters scowled at Zim. Zim made a horrifed look as he got a book and quickly sat down at his desk opened it and began reading. Tak decided doing some math problems would empty her mind a bit and relax her.

Once she picked out a hard book she sat down at her desk Dib next to her Lyn behind her and Zim to her right. "Now class I brought some music as you can hear it's already playng." Ms. Bitters said.

"There Goes My Baby? wow," Zim said *But really he was thinking of Tak and how much the song reminded him of her* Tak giggled. "Ok Dib stop bitting your pencil that's gross," Ms. Bitters said.

everyone in the room laughed. Dib made a sad face *Poor baby lmfao* "Dang! Ms. Bitters?" Dib asked. "What?" his teacher asked in a moody voice. "I dropped my history book can I pick it up then get a drink?" he asked.

"Yes," Ms. Bitters said anything to give her and her class a break from Dib. Sometimes she thought the school board gave Dib to her because everyone else would've went insane by now Since Ms. Bitters as had him and Zim since they were in 3rd grade she has gotten used to Dib's annoyingness and Zim's dumbness.

She barley knew Tak enough to say anything about her nor Lyn.

Just as Dib got up Tak tripped him but on accident she moved her foot out not knowing it would trip him. Dib fell and smacked his head on the bottom of Tak's desk. "OUCH! Ms. Bitters Tak tripped me again!" he yelled.

"TAK! Did you trip Dib again?" Ms. Bitters asked making sure he wasn't lying. Tak felt her stomach flip flop. "Yes...but it was an accident I moved my foot out not knowing it would trip him," she said.

"Ok Dib stop trying to get her in trouble she's been through enough," Ms. Bitters said. "Ok," Dib said getting to his feet and leaving the room after putting his history book back on his desk. "Now class it is almost time for art class," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak groaned she wasn't a big fan of art nor gym. "Ok once Dib gets back we'll line up," the teacher added. Tak put her head down on her desk. Just then Dib walked in. "Ms. Bitters the toilet is broken," he said.

"Ok.. Line up for art kids of hell," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak didn't move. "What's wrong Tak?" Lyn asked. "I'm still suffering from bad cramps and I'm not a big fan of art," Tak answered. "Oh please try to be in a good mood," Lyn said.

"I'll try," Tak said getting up from her desk and following the class to art class. Once they got in they were told to sit down. Tak sat next to Zim and Lyn but she put her head down again.

"Ok class I'm Ms. Hannigan I'll be your art teacher throught the year," she said. "Excuse me? whose the girl sitting next to you?" Ms. Hannigan asked Zim. "Oh that's Tak," he answered.

"Tak please keep your head up," Ms. Hannigan said Tak moaned a bit louder than she thought she would but she picked her head up anyway. "No whining Tak," Ms. Hannigan said.

"I wasn't whining I was moaning," Tak corrected. "I don't care you will act like a mature young woman in this class," Ms. Hannigan said. Tak hated hearing those words not because the woman part was true but that she didn't know what it meant and she didn't care at all.

"Oh god stop saying those words," Tak mumbled. "Tak? do you have a full name?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Yes," Tak said. "Well what is it?" Ms. Hannigan asked again. "Do I really need to tell you?" Tak asked getting annoyed.

"Yes honey I need to know everyones full names," Ms. Hannigan said. "Takiah," Tak said as she rubbed both her legs. "How do you spell that?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Oh god.. T A K I A H," Tak said as she rubbed both her legs again.

"Ok thanks.. Do you need to use the restroom?" Ms. Hannigan asked Tak noitcing how she was rubbing her legs. Tak didn't nessassarlly enjoy the question it made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh yeah I do but not that bad," Tak said. "Why don't you try? You seem a bit uncomfortable there," Ms. Hannigan said. Tak rolled her eyes. as she got up and left the room heading towards the bathrooms.

"Ok now that's done. We'll start with writing your names on these journals," Ms. Hannigan said. "They will be used for free time and free time only," she added. Just then Tak walked back in to the room.

"Hello Tak I trust you feel better now?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Yeah sure," Tak answered. "Why did you take a tad longer than you should've?" Ms. Hannigan asked. Tak's eyes got wide and she blushed some. "Uh...I can't say it now," she said quickly.

"Why not?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Because...it's short of no ones business," Tak answered. Ms. Hannigan seemed to understand. "Ok Tak I won't ask about it anymore just write your name in this journal," she said.

Tak sighed. "Ok," she said pulling out a gel pen. "Tak what did you do?" Lyn asked. "I. um kinda masturbated...on the toilet," Tak answered. "Oh my god your bad," Lyn said. "But it felt so good," Tak said with a smirk.

"Yes I bet it did," Lyn said. "Ok class would you please take your attention from your journals and look up here?" Ms. Hannigan asked. Everyone in the room listened.

"Ok today we'll just do some fun drawling or you can chat with friends but tomorrow I expect you to bring a binder and other art things," she said. "So Tak why would you do that at skool?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...at first it was an accident but then I just started doing it...it felt so good I couldn't stop," Tak answered. "I understand," Lyn said as she drew a heart in her journal. "You really like hearts don't ya?" Tak asked.

"Yeah I guess," Lyn answered with a giggle. "You guess?" Zim asked. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Ok!" Zim yelled playfully.

Soon that class was over and it was time for the most boring class in the whole skool History.

"I so want to skip this class," Tak said. "But you know if you do you'll an extra detention," Lyn said. "I don't care really," Tak said. "I'm coming with you!" Zim said as he following Tak down the hallway not toward the class.

Lyn shook her head. "Crazy irkens," she mumbled as she walked into the class room.

"Hello class I'm Ms. Youngg I'll be your history teacher..I see we have two missing students where are they?" she asked. "They skipped," Amber answered. "I know that," Ms. Youngg said. "I'll fine them after class what are their names?" she asked.

"Tak and Zim," Amber said. "What where they wearing?" Ms. Youngg asked. "Tak wears purple and black her hair his blue and Zim is green," Amber said.

"Ok thank you," Ms. Youngg said.

After History Lyn ran down the hallway. "TAK!," "Whoa you look like you just saw a ghost whats wrong?" Zim asked. "Shut up. Your both in trouble for skipping," Lyn said. "No duh no ones been able to skip without getting in trouble," Dib said.

"Where did you come from!" Tak asked. "My moms stomach... No over there," Dib said pointing. "Oh," Tak said. "So...how much trouble are we in?" she asked Lyn. Lyn shrugged "Alot I guess," she answered.

"TAK! Get over here! Zim you to!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak gulped she forgot about the horrible principal. "You both have detention for skipping a class and you have to clean the cafeitera," she said.

Tak moaned. "Come on it was just one stupid class no big deal!" she yelled. "Oh it is a big deal young lady," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Just come straight to my office after school," she added as she walked away.

Tak mentally slapped herself in the forehead with her books. "I hate her so much," she mumbled. "Aw come on its not bad," Zim said. "Zim may I remind you I had to deal with her almost all day yesterday!" Tak asked/yelled.

"Oh yes I'm sorry," Zim said. "I need to work on something though," Tak said. "Oh no if you skip detention you get susepended," Lyn said. "Oh fine I'll just skip gym tomorrow," Tak said.

"Sounds ok to me," Lyn said with a giggle "Tak you really need to stop skipping classes," Dib said. "Oh your not my husband now shut up," Tak said. "Shutting up," Dib said rather fast. Tak giggled. Soon it was time for lunch but sadly Tak had lunch detention so she had to sit in the office and work on work then eat which wasn't a problem.

Once she was done she rubbed her eyes and moaned some. "God...I'm so tired," "Ok you may get your lunch," Mrs. Tarasi said. "I don't feel like it," Tak answered. "Honey you gotta eat," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak closed her eyes for a moment tears flooded them "Why am I crying? there's nothing to cry about!" she yelled inside her head. "Are you crying?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Shut up! did I ask you to care?" Tak asked.

"My! that is no way to talk to your principal young lady!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak just put her head between her legs. "Yes cry just cry you immature baby," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak couldn't stand her principal anymore so it was very clear on why she had to skip gym the next day..To plan on KILLING Mrs. Tarasi.

"You asked for it," Tak mumbled. Once Lunch was over Tak went to the bathroom to think some more with out the gay ass kids being all...not straight.

"Ok I am totally going to kill that bitch," Tak said. she did a quick evil laugh. Then she punched the stall. "That was Mrs. Tarasi's face," she mumbled.

Then Tak was hit with a bolt of severe cramps she doubled over in pain. "Mmm... oh god it hurts," she moaned. Maybe that's why she was crying? "Oh god..I think it stopped," Tak mumbled.

She sat on the toilet with the lid down. "Ok...that did not feel good," she said to herself. For some odd reason she put her right hand in her pants below both them and her underwear. she had no idea why she did that but she knew what she wanted to do next!

She slowly began to rub her vagina it felt so good soon she began rubbing faster.. and a tad faster. She moaned some she neared a orgasm when she was she paused then kept going faster even violently thrusting her hips.

The orgasm she felt was like nothing she felt before it felt soo good she moaned kinda loud. "What's going on in here?" Tak quickly retreated her hand still whimpering some. "Whose in here?" the voice asked again.

Somehow Tak knew it Mrs. Tarasi! Tak sighed "Oh shit if she finds out I'm dead meat!" she mumbled. "Tak?" she asked raddiling her stall. "What were you going in there?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Tak yelled from behind the stall. *Mean while she had cum on her hand she couldn't wash it off yet* "You were moaning and it sounded like you were doing something!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled.

Tak sighed. "I wasn't doing anything," she said she so badly wanted to resume masturbating but she couldn't. "You were masturbating I know it," Mrs. Tarasi said. "And that's not allowed for 5th grade girls," she added.

"N-No I wasn't," Tak said blushing from embarrassment. "Come out now," Mrs. Tarasi ordered. Tak took a few breaths then she unlocked her stall and stepped out. "You looked flustered," Mrs. Tarasi pointed out.

Tak crossed her arms. "Maybe I was so?" she asked. "Honey I understand your at that point in life where you feel the need to have sex with someone but you can't so you maturbate in stead but please do that at home," she said.

Tak shook her head. "I don't want to have sex with anyone," she said. "You seem to really like Zim is it?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak blushed. "Um...that's none of your buisness," she mumbled.

"Oh honey I understand," Mrs. Tarasi said. Weird...Tak no longer felt the need to massacar her principal but SHE will murder her gym teacher!

Just then she did a evil laugh. "Um what was that for?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Um.. I'm evil?" Tak asked not wanting to say what it was actually for. "Sure ya are," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak just walked out of the bathroom shocked.

"Hey Tak what took ya? you missed math class lucky I told the teacher you weren't skipping," Lyn said. "Yeah thanks. sorry I accidentally did it again in the bathroom," Tak said.

"Oh Tak hormones going crazy?" Lyn asked "You have no IDEA," Tak said with a giggle. "Oh I think I do," Lyn said. Zim walked up to them. "Hey Tak," he said.

"Hi Zim why are you holding a ring?" Tak asked. "Oh it's a friendship ring," Zim answered. "I have two one for you," he said handing one to Tak. "Aw..thanks," she said putting it on her finger.

"And one for Lyn," he said handing her one. "Thanks Zim," Lyn said putting it on her finger as well. "So we should start walking home," Lyn said. "Ugh..." Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I have detention," she moaned. "Wait so do I," Zim said mentally slapping himself on the forehead with his bare hand. "Oh then I guess I'll walk home alone," Lyn said.

"You don't have to," Dib said. "I'll walk you home," he added. "You hate aliens Dib," Lyn stated. "I know but your a girl and I'm supossed to be nice and walk you home," Dib said.

Lyn smiled. "Thanks Dib," she said. "Your welcome," Dib said. "Heads up I think Dib's crushing on Lyn," Tak told Zim. "Oh my tallests! Really?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged "From the looks of it yeah," she answered.

"You two in my office now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Zim and Tak both walked to the office and sat down in comfy chairs. "Mmm. these feel good," Zim moaned. "I agree," Tak said.

"Ok I'll be right back just stay sitting," Mrs. Tarasi said as she got up from her desk and opened a near by door and walked in and closed it.

Zim looked at Tak and sighed. "What?" she asked. "Your so pretty," Zim said. "Aw, thanks," Tak said smirking. "No...I mean it," Zim said getting up from his seat walking over to Tak climbing on top of her almost and kissing her on the cheek he slowly moved to her lips.

She moaned it felt good to be kissed by someone you want to KILL for ruining your life but you love them so you CAN'T. Zim began like humping her. "Oh ok," Tak said a little shocked but she liked the feeling.

He continued to kiss her on the lips romantically. Tak whimpered a little. the pleasure she got from just Zim kissing her was outstanding. "I like it rough," Tak mumbled.

"Good cuz so do I," Zim mumbled back. Soon he put his head on Tak's forehead and put his hand on her chest and began moving down. he put his hand down in her pants yes under the underwear too.

"Zim? you ...about this?" Tak asked she moaned in the middle because he was fingering her. "OMG! I'm sorry!" Zim yelled retreating his hand. "I don't know what came over me!" he added.

"ZIM! I'm not going to murder you!" Tak yelled. "Your not?" Zim asked shocked. "I liked that...you made me orgasm three times," Tak said. "Wow I'm that good?" Zim asked. "Yeah," Tak said.

Soon the principal came back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled shocked. Zim fell to the floor. "MM! ouch ugh that hurt!" he moaned.

"Mrs. Tarasi we weren't doing anything," Tak said. "Oh then why did I see him on top of you?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "It was an accident! he didn't mean to!" Tak yelled.

"I understand you moan rather loud Tak," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak blushed. "Sorry...I just felt so good," she mumbled. "I know it did honey," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak whimpered some. "Tak calm down," Zim joked.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Listen I know I pleased ya but seriously," Zim said with a grin. "You can leave now," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak and Zim walked out of the office out of the doors and down the street towards Zim's house.

Once they reached the door Zim opened it. "Hey what's up?" Lyn asked once she saw them. "Nothing," Zim said. "Is Tak behind you?" Maroon asked. "Yeah I am," Tak said as she walked in shut the door and took her disguise off.

"So how was detention? Horrible like always?" Lyn asked. Tak smirked. "Yeah it sucked again... I'm gonna kill our PE teacher," she added. "You wouldn't," Lyn said. "Oh yes I would," Tak said.

"Ok," Lyn said. "HI TAK!" Gir shouted. "Hey," Tak said not really in the mood to talk to the robot she had plans to arrange.

"Hey do you have any plan paper?" she asked Zim. "Yeah why?" Zim asked curious. "I'm going to kill the PE teacher duh," Tak said. "You know you'd have to be pretty sneaky and quick?" Maroon asked.

"God I've killed many humans before," Tak said as her antenna's rose. "Okay," Maroon said. "You what?" Lyn asked. "I said I killed many humans so?" Tak asked not getting why it was SUCH a big DEAL.

"Didn't your father say you weren't allowed to kill anyone?" Lyn asked. Tak looked to her right meaning she was trying to remember. "No...Did he?" she asked getting a bit worried.

"Yes he told me last night," Lyn said crossing her arms. Tak played with on of her antennas. "He did? why didn't you tell me?" she asked her temper rising.

"You were sleeping and you seemed upset this morning so I didn't want to risk you crying or anything," Lyn said. Tak shook her head much she did when she seriously HATED Zim. "I don't cry over things like that...My hormones are taking over my emotions ok?" she said a bit annoyed.

"Yes Tak I understand," Lyn said as she played with on her antennas. "Your making my antennas ache," Tak mumbled. "Your implants are making me sick," Mimi intterupped . "Mimi get lost," Tak ordered.

"Sure thing," Mimi said as she walked into the kitchen. "Now Tak don't do this if your father finds out he told me he'd send you to Planet FILTH," Lyn said. Tak felt her heart skip a beat and her throat dry up.

"P-Planet FILTH?" she asked shocked swallowing hard to get rid of the dryness and tension. "Yes," Lyn repeated. Tak leaned against the table in front of the couch. "You ok?" Zim asked.

"I felt a bit light headed but I'm fine now," Tak answered. "You sure? you might want to sit down just to be sure," Lyn suggested. Tak didn't complain nor did she moan or whine she sat down slowly.

"Ok so if I were you Tak I'd just try to deal with the PE teacher," Lyn said sitting next to her half sister. Tak looked defeated and a bit disappointed. "B-But, didn't you see how he treated me? HE TREATED ME LIKE I WAS TOO EVIL TO HAVE RIGHTS! OR LIKE I WAS A BAD SEED OR SOMETHING! I hate it when people treat me that way!" she screamed

"Tak! please calm down!" Lyn yelled concerned for her. Tak took some deep breaths. "Lyn you don't understand no one ever will!" she said pushing Lyn. "Hey don't take your anger out on me!" Lyn yelled back.

"YAY CAT FIGHT!" Zim yelled. 'TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room eyed the failed SIR unit awkwardly. "Whoops," Gir mumbled. "This house has a bunch of crazy people in it," Mimi said.

"Tak please listen to me I know how you feel," Lyn said taking her half sisters hands in her own. "No you don't," Tak said taking her hands from Lyn. "Please I don't like it when people treat me that way either but you don't have to kill them to get relief or feel better," Lyn said in a soothing tone.

Tak's eyes swelled with tears. "But I don't know what else to do!" she whined. Lyn sensed her distress and worry. "No wonder why you'd skip gym, You don't like the way the teachers treat you...Tak I'm sorry I should've noitced," she said.

Tak buried her head in her knees sobbing. "Hey please don't cry," Lyn said rubbing her back. "S-sorry I'm so confused I can't take this ANYMORE!" Tak yelled then she picked up a pillow and threw it hard

It smacked Zim in the stomach. "AHH! MY SQUEEDLYSPOOCH!" he moaned falling to the ground in pain. "ZIM! I'm sorry!" Tak said. "I wasn't aiming for you," she added. "It's...ooh...ok I know you weren't," Zim mumbled from the ground.

"God..how do I get rid of this rage?" she mumbled to Lyn. "You can kill the PE teacher if you really want to Tak, BUT! be careful and I won't tell I already have two secrets," she said.

"Two?" Tak asked. "You used your implant again remember?" Lyn asked. "Oh yes...sorry about that," Tak said finally remembering. "It's ok," Lyn said with a smile. Tak giggled. "Ok so how should I kill this bastard?" she asked.

"Gut him!" Zim yelled. "Gut him then rip his organs out," Lyn said. "I'm doing that," Tak said. "So when are you going to?" Maroon asked. "Before skool starts tomorrow," Tak answered. "I'll be wearing gloves and I'll use a knife that's extra sharp and a note that says he commited suicide," Tak explained.

"Nice idea you won't ever be caught," Lyn said. "Nope I'll also be wearing all black," Tak said. "Leather?" Zim asked. "Yeah why?" Tak asked. "Ooh I bet you'd look super sexy in leather I MEAN NICE! ZIM SAID NOTHING DON'T QUESTION ZIM!" he screamed.

Tak shook her head. "Ok I'll be getting ready I'll need to use your lab Zim," she said. "Ok but don't try anything I still don't trust you 100% yet," Zim said. "Come on Zim," Tak said as she took her way to get to Zim's lab without his computer going off.

She walked over to the chair and began working. "Ok..Oh yes this will work out perfectly," she said then she did a evil laugh. "I have got to stop doing that," she said after words LMFAO.

Just then Tak walked back up. "Where's Lyn?" she asked. "Bathroom...You done already?" Maroon asked Tak eyed the paper in her hand. "Yep. it's going to work out perfectly," she said with an evil smirk.

Just then Zim walked in. "Hey Tak you done?" he asked. "Yeah. I had most of it planned out already," Tak said. "Why do you have my hooky thing?" Zim asked.

"I'll need to use it to get inside the building," Tak explained. "Oh right sorry," Zim said. "You creep me out," Tak said with a laugh. "I'm sorry I do not mean to," Zim said giggling. Tak shook her head again.

"Ok..?" Just then there was a knock on the door. Tak put her disguise on and answered it. "Hey Tak you dropped your hair pin," Dib said handing it to her. "Um thanks," Tak said.

"What's the paper for?" Dib asked curious. "I'm gonna murder the PE teacher," Tak said with out guilt she'd feel so good about this MURDER. "Awesome! can I come along?" Dib asked.

"What? No! You measly human will just ruin my plan like you did last time," Tak said crossing her arms. "No Tak I don't want to ruin it I just wanna watch," Dib said. "Ok fine but IF YOU RUIN IT I'M GONNA MURDER YOU Got it?" Tak asked.

Dib nodded a bit shocked. "Wear all black you need to be up by 5:00," Tak said. "Alright I'll be there," Dib said. "You better be because I am not waiting for ya," Tak said. "Ok don't worry I'm usually up by 4 AM anyway," Dib said.

Tak shook her head again. "Ok just leave. AND DO NOT MENTION THIS TO ANYONE! I can get in alot of trouble," she said. "Ok I promise I wont," Dib said as he left the house he did a cartwheel half way down the block.

"That boy creeps the SHIT outta me," Tak mumbled as she shut the door. Zim Lyn and Maroon laughed.

AT 4:58 AM:

Tak was already up dressed in ALL black she walked over to Dib's house in her disguise. Dib was right there. "Hey," he said walking up to her. "Wow when you said you'd be up before 5 AM you weren't joking," Tak said.

"I know. ok lets just kill this guy and get this over with," Dib said. Tak took Dib's hand to make him run faster seeing that she could run rather FAST then soon they reached the skool.

"Wow Tak...you run faast," Dib said. "Sssh," Tak said. "Sorry," Dib said. Then Tak walked up to the front door and picked the lock slowly walked in . "Ok where are the crummy teachers around this time?" she asked.

"In the teachers lounge," Dib answered. "Ok," Tak said taking the next right. She peeked around the fridge and saw her gym teacher. "Your going to pay," she mumbled as she took her disguise off for good reasons.

She pulled out a LONG ass sword walking slowly up to him. Once she was close enough Dib tripped on something. "Huh?" Mr. Deven asked "Shit,"Tak mumbled quickly running to the right. "Whose there?" he asked.

"No one is supossed to be here but us teachers," he added. Tak sighed as she came out from behind the way he turned around and saw her. "ALIEN!" he screamed Tak stabbed him non stop in the stomach.

Soon he fell to the ground dead. good thing the skool didn't have cameras!.

"Let's go!" Tak yelled putting her disguise on again running out of the building "TAK WAIT!" Dib yelled running after her. both ran back to Zim's house Dib ran to his house.

She opened the door shut it quick and sighed. "Phew...that was so close," she mumbled. "Hello Tak," Zim said "What are you doing up?" Tak asked. "I saw your plan," Zim said. "So?" Tak asked.

"You still want pay back for I did to you," Zim added. Tak stomped her foot. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND IT HURT!" she yelled. "I'm sorry!" Zim yelled back. "Ok...that's all I needed to hear," Tak said slumping down against the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were there," Zim said. "So my dad didn't tell you mess up my chance?" Tak asked. "He did but not that way," Zim answered. Tak shook her head. "I can't think striaght now," "Um ok just go to bed calm down and we'll see how you feel tomorrow," Zim said.

Tak did what Zim adviced her to do...

NEXT DAY:

While Zim Tak and Lyn were walking to skool they chatted. "So did you murder the PE teacher?" Lyn asked. Tak put a peice of her hair behind her ear Zim seemed to like it that way. "Yeah Dib almost got me exposed by tripping on nothing," she answered.

Zim blushed when he saw how Tak had just put her hair. "What's wrong Zim?" Lyn asked. Tak giggled. "Uh nothing Zim IS FINE!" Zim answered. "Ok," Lyn said. Soon they all reached the skool steps there were officers there questioning every student.

"Hey you. Girl in the purple and black," one of the officers said to Tak. Tak rolled her eyes as she turned around. "What?" she asked. "Do you know Mr. Deven?" the officer asked. "Yes she did officer as I remember she didn't like him very much," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"Is this true?" the officer asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah it is so what," she replied. "What's your name?" the officer asked. Tak shook her head. "It's Tak," she finally said. "Ok Tak do you have a full name?" the officer asked welll the one who was asking the questions the others were checking for weapons.

Tak chewed her lower lip. "You seem nervous is everything alright?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak nodded. "It's Takiah... T A K I A H," she finally told the officer. "Ok thank you Tak," the officer said. "I just want to say this one thing you are unbelievably cute," he added.

Tak smirked "Thanks I get that alot," "Oh you well as you get older I'm sure," the officer said. Tak shivered a little she didn't like that idea very much. "Ok you may head to your class," the officer told her.

Lucky for her Zim and Lyn waited by the door for her. "Hey Tak did you get found out?" Lyn asked once she saw Tak walking up to the classroom. "No I can keep secrets for 20 years so," Tak answered. "Wow that's cool," Zim said. "Oh please," Lyn said with a giggle.

Just then an officer walked up to them. "I am very sorry to bother you three but we need to check you for weapons," he told them. "Why would we be carrying weapons in skool?" Tak asked.

"Just a safety prcedure," the officer explained. "You stand with your legs apart," the officer told Zim. Zim did but he really didn't want to. The officer frisked him by running hi hand up and down his legs. and chest area once. "Alright you good," he told Zim.

"Ok your turn," he told Lyn. Lyn opened her legs a little. The officer frisked her the same way he frisked Zim. "Your good too," he said Lyn sighed. "Ok your next," he told Tak.

Tak did the same with her legs. the officer frisked her the same way he frisked Lyn and Zim but he seemed to take longer. "Um...I'm starting to feel uncomfortable here," she said.

"Hey stop!" Lyn yelled. but the officer didn't listen. then he moved his hands to the side of her legs moving up. "Hey don't go up that high!" she yelled. "HEY PERVERT STOP!" Dib shouted Tak glanced to her right and saw Dib.

She shook her head. "OFFICER DE CANE! STOP RIGHT NOW!" the other officer yelled pulling him from Tak. "Are you ok honey?" he asked her. "No..I am not," Tak answered.

"Don't worry we will punish him," the good officer said. "I CAN HELP IT SHE'S SO CUTE!" the perverted officer yelled. Tak shook her head as tears fell. "Why is everyone so obessed with me?" she asked out loud.

"Well that's because your a reginsational hotty," the good officer answered. "Yeah," Tak said. "Look just go to your class," he added. Lyn Tak and Zim walked into their class room.

"Hello Zim, Dib, Lyn and Tak," Ms. Bitters said. "Today as you all know your PE teacher Mr. Deven was murdered ," she added. "YES!"most of the class yelled. "And I am sure no one in this romm did anything that might caused this," she added again.

Tak put her head down on her desk she was beginning to think killing her PE teacher wasn't worth it after all. "Mmm," she moaned. "Is everything ok?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak paused her answer to rub both her legs.

"Yeah...I'm just shocked that's all," she finally said. "Yes I trust that you all you are," Ms. Bitters stated. Dib rasied his hand. "Yes Dib?" Ms. Bitters said trying to keep her cool it was only 8:03 AM and she didn't want to hear from Dib at all.

"Technally no one of us are very shocked," Dib said. "Yes thank you captain brains," Amber said. "Oh shut up," Dib said. "Class please let's try not to fight at all," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak shifted her feet from left to right. "Tak please stop your making me dizzy," Lyn said. Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I feel guilty...Maybe killing the gym teacher wasn't worth it at all," she whispered careful that no one heard.

Lyn understood. "Tak I gave you a chance not to but you did it anyway," she said writing something in her agenda. Tak turned around in her seat. "Can you help me?" she asked. "How am I supossed to do that?" Lyn asked.

"I hate this feeling help it go away," Tak answered. "Ok just try not to worry about it worrying makes you emotional," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Thanks," "Any time," Lyn said.

"TAK! face the front of the room now!" Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as she turned around. "Now class now that I have your attention please take out your math books and work on page 50 to page 58," she added.

Tak moaned she wasn't a big fan of math but she took her math book out anyway and began working on the pages her teacher told the class to do. "Hey Tak can I borrow a penicl?" Zim asked.

Tak glanced up from her book. "Zim you have a pencil," Zim looked at the penicl in his hand then he threw it. "Now I don't," Tak sighed as she handed Zim one of her pencils. "Thanks," "Yep," she said as she returned to her work.

"Hey Zim I got a surprise you you after skool," Dib said with an evil smirk Just then Tak sneezed. "Bless you," Zim and Lyn both said. "Thanks," Tak said. "DIB! TAK'S ALLERGIC TO YOU MOVE!" Ms. Bitters shouted. "WHAT!" Dib yelled/asked "You heard me move!" Ms. Bitters ordered again.

"Zim trade spaces with Dib," she ordered. Zim grabbed his math book and walked over to Dib's desk. "But Ms. Bitters Tak isn't allergic to me," Dib said. Tak sneezed again. "I'm allergic to what ever your wearing," she said.

Dib got up and moved and Zim st down. he smiled at Tak as he continued to work. Tak blushed a little. "Ms. Bitters! they just want to make out!" Dib yelled. "WHAT!" Ms. Bitters asked shocked and mad at Dib.

"There is no making out in this class!" she added. "LIES! BIG HEADED EARTH BOY LIES!" Zim shouted. "NO! I'VE SEEN THEM!" Dib said standing up and pointing at Zim. "WHEN WILL THE LIIEES ENNND!" Zim asked making a fist.

"I'M NOT LYING MS. BITTERS!" Dib yelled. "DIB SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BE GOING TO THE OFFICE!" Ms. Bitters shouted. Dib slumped down on his seat. Tak tapped his shoulder. "What?" he asked. "You just got Bitter'D," she said with a giggle.

"Ha ha very funny Tak," Dib said with a scowl. Tak shrugged with an 'I don't care' face. "Tak stop making Dib more annoying," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh whoops." Tak said with a smirk. Dib rolled his eyes. Zim pointed at him and laughed. "Ms. Bitters Zim just laughed at me!" Dib said. "Well he should've sooner," Ms. Bitters said. Dib made a shocked face. "Hmm," he whined.

50 minutes passed and half the class was half way done in thier math books.

"Tak?" Lyn asked. "Hmm?" was Tak's response. "I just wanted to warn you, Don't act to guilty," she said. "Thanks for the info," Tak said as she finished her last two problems.

"Class put your books away and get ready for lunch," Ms. Bitters said.

The whole class did just that the put their math book away and lined up against the door. "Ok you can go now," Ms. Bitters finally said.

But poor Tak had lunch detention again so she had to sit in the office work then eat.

"So Tak I noticed you seemed nervous this morning is there something you'd like to confess?" Mrs. tarasi asked Tak gulped. "No not at all," she answered. "Oh ok I guess I just talk to your friends you always hang around," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak stomped her foot. "OKAY! just shut up! your making me feel sick," she yelled/said. Mrs. Tarasi sensed Tak's distress. "Tak honey did you murder your PE teacher?" she asked. Tak lowered her head as tears flowed down her cheeks like spring rain.

"I-I did but I didn't mean to," she mumbled. 'What? sorry honey my hearing isn't as good as it used to be," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak cupped her mouth she almost told her principal that she INDEED murdered her PE teacher luckly she's half deaf!

"I said I didn't but I probably would've," Tak said obviously lying. "Oh I understand honey he wasn't the best teacher," Tak sighed. "I know," she mumbled. Mrs. Tarasi rubbed Tak's back. "Calm down if you didn't do anything why are you crying?"

Tak sighed again. "Hormones," she mumbled. "Oh yes I always hated that time in my life," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Oh lunch is over you may head back to your class now," she added.

Tak quickly got up and walked out of the office. Mrs. Tarasi knew she was hding something.

She caught up with Lyn and Zim out on the playground. "Hey you look unormally pale you alright?" Zim asked walking up to her. "No. I almost told Mrs. Tarasi that I killed the gym teacher but luckly she was half deaf," she answered.

Lyn quickly walked over. "You better be glad! If she wasn't half deaf you'd be arrested," she stated. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak mumbled. "So sorry," Lyn said. "You look like you've been crying have you been?" Zim asked.

Tak sobbed a bit. "Hormones suck. puberty or what ever humans call it sucks," she mumbled. "Yes your right," Lyn said agreeing. Zim hugged Tak softly. "It's ok beautiful," he mumbled pulling a peice of her hair behind her ear again.

"I love your hair like this it makes you look so beautiful," Zim added to the statement. Tak smirked. "Aw you always know how to cheer me up," Zim smirked to. "I'm glad," Then he ran his finger on Tak's lips she kissed it. "Aw your to kind," Zim said.

"Um earth to the love birds," Lyn said. Zim glared at her. "Sorry," she said quickly. Zim looked Tak in the in the eyes then he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. she allowed and kissed him back.

"Aw," Lyn mumbled. "I wasn't lying," Dib mumbled walking passed them. Zim had kissed Tak 5 times 2 of them were french kisses. "Mm. wow that felt good," Tak mumbled. Zim just giggled. "Yeah I figured it would!" Lyn giggled Dib gagged. "Dib get lost!" Lyn yelled. Dib crossed his arms. "Fine,"

"And if you tell anyone I'LL RIP YOUR LEGS OFF!" Tak yelled. Dib looked horrfied "OKAY I am totally not telling anyone!" Tak smirked "Good you better not," Zim sighed. "Hey Tak I just noticed your wearing light purple lip gloss it brings out your eyes,"

Tak smiled. "Aw thanks," "Anytime," Zim said. "I'm gonna puke," Dib mumbled walking away. "Do you want me to beat him up for you?" Lyn asked Tak. "Yeah," Tak answered. Dib must've heard because he ZOOMED OFF RUNNING! AND LYN CHASED HIM!.

"She is just like you almost," Zim said. Tak nodded. "Yes almost," then they both giggled at their own joke. Soon the bell rang for class Tak moaned. "I seriously hate Life Studies," "I know because it's on humans and we don't need to know that," Zim said. Tak nodded. "That is one of the reasons why I skip," "Yes I know," Zim replied.

Soon they all entered a room with bleachers with chairs on them. "This is new," Dib said. "No chizz," Tak said sitting down next to Lyn and Zim. Dib mocked her as he sat down.

Just then a teacher walked in she was FAT as all HELL! Tak's eyes got wide. "I am totally not gonna enjoy this class," she mumbled. "Hello class, My name is Ms. Urkile I'll be teaching LIfe Studies for the 5th and 6th graders," she said.

"God we'll probably have it in 6th grade to," Lyn moaned putting her head on Tak's leg playfully. "And here's an exaple les's," Ms. Urkile said. "WHAT! WE'RE HALF SISTERS!" Lyn shouted. "My bad," the fat teacher said.

all the kids giggled. "Now I will be passing out books please read through them," Ms. Urkile said. Once she got to Tak she eyed her. "Your wearing purple and black but your hair is blue?" she asked. "It's natural," Tak mumbled.

"Ok oh I see light purple lip gloss what are you going on a date?" the fat teacher asked. "No...god you make me sick," Tak mumbled the last part real soft. "Ok you don't have to tell me your personal life," the fat teacher said. Tak just wanted her to move her FAT ASS was blocking the chalk board.

"Ok can you move?" Tak finally asked. "Oh yes sorry," the fat teacher said as she moved. Tak sighed as she wrote down the homework for that class in her agenda. "Not like I'm doing it I'll just make Mimi do it," Tak whispered to Lyn.

Lyn laughed. "Ok good idea!" Tak giggled. "Okay..thanks," "Welcome...I guess," Lyn replied. Just then Tak saw Mimi on the window sill. She waited until the fat ass teacher wasn't looking at the class and she slowly walked over to the window and opened it a little.

"Mimi what are you doing here?" she asked. "Somethings happened the whole right side of our block blew up due to an explosive," Mimi replied. "Oh god wait...why should I care?" Mimi rolled her eyes. "We've lost contact with the tallest and your father instructed you to call him everyday after skool did he not?" she asked.

Then Tak looked worried. "God not now!" she said kinda loud 'cause the fat teacher heard her! uh-oh! "Hey what's your name?" the teacher asked to be sure. "It's Takiah, but everyone just calls me Tak," Tak replied looking nervous.

"Why do you have your pet cat here?" the fat ass teacher asked her. "Um..she's just really worried about me?" Tak said trying to lie. "Get her out of here or you'll be suspended," the fat teacher said.

Tak gulped. "Mimi please go home...I'll try to fix the connection when I get home," Mimi shut her eyes for a moment then she turned to her shadow form and left when the fat teacher wasn't looking of course!

Tak sighed. "Ok that was fast," the fat teacher said. Tak shrugged. "Um my cat has talent..bitch," she said the bitch part softly. "Ok get back to your seat," the fat teacher ordered Tak. Tak did as she was told and walked back to her seat. "Lyn, Mimi told me there was an explosion and it knocked all communications now I can't reach dad or tallest red," Tak whispered to her.

Lyn looked worried. "Don't worry right after skool we'll fix it together ok?" Tak nodded. "Ok," Lyn grinned. "I'll tell Zim and ask if he'd like to help," she added. "Ok sounds good," "Oh Tak your funny," Lyn said.

After That Class if was time to GO HOME!.

Tak Lyn and Zim raced to the house. As they all piled in Zim shut the door. Lyn took her disguise off Zim went down to the lab to find out where exactly the loss of connection was.

"Ok Tak climb on the roof and check the statilite," Zim called. Tak opened the door and climbed to the roof.

"Shit, all the wiring is messed up," she said unto the walkie talkie Zim had givin her. "Ok just try your best to fix it you don't your dad asking questions," Tak shivered. "Sorry," Zim said quickly.

"It's fine," Tak said as she grabbed some wires and began fixing them as best as she could. "Ok try that one over that one," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked. "The purple one over the black one," Zim said again.

Tak did it in a jiffy. "We've got connection!" Lyn yelled. Tak cheered as she jumped from the roof and walked back inside LUCKY DUCK! her dad just called! "Hey Tak how was skool?" he asked.

"Um it went well, our Life Studies teacher is fat," she said. Tallest Purple looked shocked he was drinking an Irken Soda. "Okay then, I see you're wearing some light purple lip gloss you never did before why are you now?" he asked. "Oh I don't know just feeling like it," Tak answered.

Tallest Purple eyed her. "Takiah," he said i a stern voice. Tak moaned. "Ok. maybe I wore it for Zim but mainly I wore it because I wanted to honest," Her father flashed a grin. "Aw your first crush and on the boy you once HATED," Tak blushed some. "Yeah I never expected it,"

"Yeah me either," he agreed. "And why haven't you taking your disguise off yet?" he asked. "The blinds are open dad and people were staring at us that's why," Tak replied. "Oh I see," Tallest Purple said.

"Tak has been rather good," Lyn added. "Aw thank you for the wonderful update Lynette," Tallest Purple said with a smirk. Lyn shook her head. "You always have humor,"

"I resemble that remark," Tallest Purple said has he took a sip of Irken Soda. Tak giggled. "I also told Dib he just got Bitter'D," Tallest Purple spit out some soda. "OH MY THAT'S FUNNY!" Tak laughed. "I thought it was to, but I couldn't have laughed there," she added.

"Yeah you know how strict Ms. Bitters is," Zim said. "I HAS HONEY!" Gir screamed at the top of his lungs. "OH WHO CARES IF YOU HAVE HONEY!" Mimi yelled back. Gir's atenna drooped showing he was very sad.

"Sorry," Mimi mumbled. Tak shook her head. "So I trust you haven't murderd anyone?" Tallest Purple asked Tak. Tak's stomach did a flip flpp and her heart skipped a beat. "No dad I haven't," she finally answered she really hate lying to her dad but if he found out he'd not only paddle her ass he'd send her to Planet FILTH.,

"Good I'll call again tomorrow to check in," he said a he signed off. Tak sighed. "God I thought he wouldn't buy it," "Yeah usually he ask more questions I mean he knows how much you lie no offfence," Lyn said "Not taken," Tak said back.

"MAROON I HAS HONEY!" Gir screamed again. "That's cool dude," Maroon repleid. Gir clapped. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" he shouted. "Gir?" Zim asked. "Yes my lord?" Gir asked in a baby like voice. "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUPPP!" Zim screamed louder than Gir ever did that night!.

Gir looked shocked. "OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" he screamed back. "Ok Gir seriously," Tak said. Gir jumped on the couch and fell asleep.

"Wow...how'd you do that?" Zim asked shocked. Tak shrugged. "I do not know and honestly I don't want to know," Lyn giggled. "Not funny," "No I didn't laugh because it was funny I laughed becaused the way you sounded when you said it," Lyn replied.

Tak shook her head. "Ok I have no idea what you just said," "Yeah I knew you wouldn't get it," Lyn said. Zim and Maroon sighed. Mimi jumped on the couch and fell asleep right next to Gir *aww!*

Tak and Lyn eyed her. "I am never going to recover from this night," Lyn finally said. "Me either," Tak replied. "Aw calm down Mimi's um...untatural," Zim said. Tak looked at Zim awkwardly. "Wow,"

"What? I was stuck!" Zim said defending himself.

THE NEXT DAY:

Tak Zim and Lyn walked to skool fully aware that the cops and the skool board were still investigating the sudden PE teacher murder, *Tak had murdered him just in case ya'll forgot*

"So Tak do you think they'll ever figure out that you killed Mr. Deven?" Lyn asked. *P..S Lyn's disguise is simillar to Tak's but her outfit is pink and black her hair is just exactly like Tak's but she keeps a shiny pinkish blackish headband in her hair, and her Hair is light pink, her eyes are samon*

Tak giggled. "If that's possible," she replied. Lyn crossed her arms, "You need to still be careful," she stated. Soon they walked up the steps again there were cops there for what ever reason.

"How long are you guys gonna stay here?" Tak asked. "Maybe until the 23rd," one of the officers answered. Lyn shook her head. "Ok," Zim said.

"You better get to your class," the 2nd one said. So Zim, Lyn, and Tak walked into the building today was Friday and it was a free day only class they had was reading.

Soon they entered their classroom.

"No Dib?" Ms. Bitters asked noticing he wasn't behind them like he had been since Monday. "Sorry I'm late!" Dib yelled. "Dib you moron your not even late," Lyn said. "She's right Dib," Ms. Bitters said.

"So today since there is still no lead to the murder of Jakiy Deven your PE teacher the one of the officers in this building will come and talk with you all at 12 PM, To dicuss and talk to you about why murdering people is wrong and the punishment is horrible," Ms. Bitters told the class.

Tak didn't look worried on the outside but she felt WAY nervous on the inside. "Tak? you alright you look slightly paler than you've been all week," Ms. Bitters said. Tak sighed. "I'm fine sometimes I look pale but its normal for me,"

"Yes I can see that," Dib said resting his chin on his hand. "Be quiet before I rip you legs off," Tak said in a low gruff angry voice. "NOO! I WANNA KEEP MY LEGS!" Dib yelled.

"DIB! Be quiet! No one wants to hear your mouth this early in the skool day," Ms. Bitters said. Dib made a sad face as he looked at the ground.

Zim laughed. "Ms Bitters! Zim laughed at me he gets in trouble right?" Dib asked. "No but your getting detention if you don't shut up!" Ms. Bitters said. Dib looked shocked. "Ok sorry!"

"Your really pushing me today Dib," Ms. Bitters mumbled. "But...I oh nevermind," Dib said crossing his arms flustered. Tak giggled. "You just got Bitter'D Times 4!" Lyn said as she giggled.

"Ha ha ha so funny Lyn," Dib said with annoyance in his voice. Lyn stuck her tounge out at him. Dib did the same to her. Tak decked him in the back of the head.

"TAK! I SAW THAT! Just because Dib is annoying doesn't mean your allowed to deck him go out in the hall and sit there," Ms. Bitters said. Tak looked confused and angry. "What?" she asked.

"You heard me go calm down before you kill the annoying boy," Ms. Bitters said. Tak balled her hands into a fist as she grabbed some unfinished homework and walked out into the hallway and sat beside the classroom.

And began to work on it good thing Ms. Bitters didn't ask the students to turn in their homework or else she'd have detention or something stupid like that. "God I hate this freakin' skool," she mumbled.

A few minutes passed then..."TAK you can come back in now!" Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as she picked up the binder she'd brought out with her opened the door and stepped into the room and sat back down at her desk.

"I trust your calm," Tak shrugged. "Whatever ok now students please hand in your homework," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak you hurt me bad I have a headache now," Dib said still rubbing the back of his head where Tak hit him.

Tak stopped at Dib's desk. "Oh cry me a fucking river," she mumbled as she walked to the front of the room and just threw her homework on the teachers desk and began walking back to her own desk.

"Ms. Bitters! Tak said the F word!" Dib yelled rasing his hand. "Dib you supposed to raise your hand and wait for me to SHE SAID WHAT WORD!" Ms. Bitters yelled. "Tak, Dib said you said the F word did you?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"Maybe I did. So?" Tak asked but really she felt nervous as hell!. "You get lunch detention in my room today, And you can forget going outside to enjpy the crisp cool weather," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak once again balled her hands into fists sometimes she just want to murder everyone last teacher! Then she sat down at her desk quickly and actually began sobbing!.

"Now why are you crying?" Ms. Bitters asked if there was something she hated more than KIDS it was KIDS crying.

Tak didn't answer she just kept sobbing. Zim approached her. "Tak what's wrong?" he asked. "I had plans after lunch since it was free day," she answered through sobs.

Zim nodded. "Why type of plans?" he asked. "To sneak away from skool and murder the principal," Tak answered. "Oh. is what why your so upset?" he asked. Tak nodded still sobbing.

Zim patted her back real sweet. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled. "Well what's wrong with her?" Ms. Bitters asked. "She said she's just feeling really emotional that's all," Zim answered.

"God...I always regretted this time," Ms. Bitters mumbled. "Tak get a drink of water calm down and come back," she finally said. Everyone else in the room was TOO shocked to laugh or tease her for crying like that.

Tak slowly got up from her desk and left the room she kept walking to the farthest water fountin she spent awhile drinking from it. Once she was done she slumped down against the wall and covered her head with her arm even though she felt calmer she still felt the need to cry some more and it sucked.

She surely began to sob more. "God...I hate these teachers I hate this skool and I HATE ALL THE POINTLESS RULES!" she yelled. Just then a teacher beside the wall Tak was slumped beside opened her door.

"Hey girl you ok?" she asked. "Just please don't talk to me I'm not in the best of moods," Tak said. "Ok when ever you need me just come back," the teacher said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Sure,"

the teacher grinned as she shut her door.

That's when Tak got to her feet wiped her eyes with her sleeve and began walking back to her classroom.

She opened the door and stepped in. "Tak your calm now right?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak nodded as she sat down at her desk but if she got in ANY more trouble she'd probably break down in tears again.

"Now just read a little bit class," Ms. Bitters said. Tak just put her head down and did some deep breathing. "Tak are you ok?" Ms. Bitters asked.

Tak pulled her head up. "Yeah I'm fine I was just sobbing so much I could barley breathe," she answered. "Ok," Ms. Bitters said returning to her book.

"Hey Tak I thought you looked really cute," Zim said. "Aw..thanks," Tak said with a smile. "Welcome," Zim said as he kissed her on the lips but realy quickly so Dib or Ms. Bitters wouldn't see.

Tak blushed a bit she felt some pleasure from the kiss to. "Mm. I wasn't expected that," she mumbled. "That's the best surprise kisses," Zim said. Tak giggled some.

Soon it was Lunch Time: Poor Tak had to eat with Ms. Bittters she only ate a little.

"Why aren't you eating?" Ms. Bitters asked. "I really don't feel myself," Tak answered. "Do you feel sick at all?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak shook her head. "Light headed," she mumbled.

"Oh then go outside ok?" Ms. Bitters said. Tak grinned. "Thanks," she said grabbing her binder and running out the door and to the front door and down the steps she circled the building until she reached the principals office window.

She peeked in. "Dang it.. there's to many wittises," she mumbled. "Hey your not supposed to be back here," and officer said. Tak glanced to her right. "Um. why not?" she asked.

"Because this area is off limits to students," the officer answered. Tak scuffled her feet to think of how to get into the office to rip the principals organs out! "What were you doing back here anyway?" the officer asked

Tak lowered her head.. "You wanna know why?" she asked. "Yes I do young lady," the officer replied. Just then Tak pulled out a 5 inch knife from her backpack. "Wholly crap! how did you get by with that?" the officer asked.

Tak grinned. "Like this," she said as she jumped up and SLIT THE OFFICERS THROAT! he fell to the ground bleeding heavely and gasping for breathe. soon he died Tak kicked the body down the revin.

Then she climbed into the principals window. "Hello ," she said in a angry mixed with sad voice. "Tak what are you doing here?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak opened her legs a bit leaned up some and let her left arm dangle.

"I am here for revenge," she answered. "Revenge? dear what are you talking about?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak closed her eyes a few tears fell. "You know damn well what I'm fucking talking about," she mumbled.

Mrs. Tarasi looked shocked at Tak. "You wanna know who killed an police officer and Mr. Deven?" Tak asked with an evil grin *Apperantly her evil side was a bit strong today!*

Mrs. Tarasi's eyes got wide. "Who?" she asked. Tak chuckled. "I did. I killed them both and it felt damn good," she said with no remorse or guilt. "You did? Takiah why?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Mr. Deven treated me like I was dirt like I was treated when I was old enough to walk and the officer? I just killed him for fun," Tak explained.

"So your going to kill me to?" Mrs. Tarasi asked catching on to Tak's plan. Tak did an evil laugh. "Oh yes I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully," she answered. "I'm afraid I have to call the police sorry honey," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak froze her eyes got wide. She closed her eyes again more tears fell. Then she pulled out the thin rope she cut that morning just as Mrs. Tarasi dialed 911 and began speaking Tak jumped on her desk and wrapped it around her neck pulling BACK with all her strength "DIE!" she yelled.

"He...he..help!" Mrs. Tarasi's voice called faint barley able to be heard then she smacked Tak in the head with the phone. Tak moaned in pain as she fell off the desk. "My student is trying to kill me!" Mrs. Tarasi said still her voice was unable to be heard.

The cops said something. Then Tak climbed back on the desk and slit her principals throat. she was crying but not tears of guilt tears of both nervousness and feeling sick just very ill.

She slumped down next to the wall sobbing. "W-why am I crying? I am happy about what I did!" she yelled. Then she heard officers rushing toward the office. Tak gulped as she quckly got to her feet and jumped out the window. P.S it was only 3 feet off the ground.

But didn't stick the landing she fell to her right side. "Ouch!" she moaned knowing she sprained her ankle. luckly she was still able to walk and run. Just then she heard officers rushing around the back way where she was! Tak began running around the skool until she reached the playground she spotted Zim and Lyn by the monkey bars

she ran up to them. "Hey Tak where were you?" Lyn asked. "Long story," Tak answered. "I see a bloody knife..Tak did you murder the principal?" Zim asked. Tak sighed. "Yes I did," she answered. "And an officer for fun," she added.

Lyn crossed her arms. "What were you running from?" she asked. "No one," Tak answered. Just then she saw a bunch of officers rounding where she had just been she gulped. "There's your nothing," Lyn said. "Didn't your father say you weren't allowed to kill humans nor lie?" she added.

Tak closed her eyes as tears fell. "I-I'm sorry I just hated her and Mr. Deven so much," she sobbed. Lyn patted her shoulder. "Aw don't cry Tak..wait actually I don't know why I just said that I'm afraid I'll have to tell your dad," Lyn said.

Tak's eyes got wide. "WHAT! YOU CAN'T! I'll get in so much trouble !" she said falling to her knees sobbing her heart out. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Takiah I'm so so very sorry but I can't keep your dirty little secrets any longer," she said real sweet

Tak sobbed a bit louder. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! My dad will kill me! he'll paddle my ass and send me to Planet FILTH for who knows how many years!" she sobbed.

Lyn couldn't stand to see her half sister like this! "Tak stop crying please? Listen I won't tell your dad unless your PROMISE not to kill anyone else nor lie," she said. Tak slowly got to her feet wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I promise," she said her voice shaky. "Ok," Lyn said giving her a hug. "And if you do kill anyone or lie I will tell your dad," Lyn added. Tak nodded. "Y-yeah I think I get the point," Lyn giggled. "Yeah I know you do,"

Tak giggled some to. Just then 8 officers walked over to them. "Have you seen anyone running away from the principals office?" one of them asked Tak quickly looked away afraid if she'd began to cry in front of the officer he'd suspect something.

"Uh no sorry," Lyn answered. So the officer ran to the right. "Tak you alright?" Zim asked. "N-no I feel sick," Tak mumbled. "Aw," Zim said hugging her real sweetly Tak even hugged him back it ws an embrace.

He smirked as he put a peice of her hair behind her ear. "You look most beautiful this way," he mumbled as he kissed her on the lips about 5 times but a tad slower than last time.

Tak moaned 3 times. "Oh Zim you always know how do cheer me up," she said. Zim giggled. "I do huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tak answered. But to ruin the romantic moment the bell rang saying it was the end of SKOOL!.

Tak Lyn and Zim walked home Tak walked a bit faster. "What's your hurry?" Lyn asked. "I've got a bad feeling," Tak answered. "About what?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "About Dib seeing me," she said.

"What! you never mentioned that!" Lyn said shocked. Tak moaned. "I know I'm sorry!," she said once she saw Zim's house she said Dib walking into the pathway. "STOP!" she shouted.

Dib turned around. "Hey Tak," he said. "Wait...NO GET AWAY!" he screamed.

Once Tak was close enough she grabbed him by the scruff. "Listen to me Dib, I know you saw me murdering Mr. Deven the officer and Mrs. Tarasi I swear if you tell my dad or the police I will murder you personally!" she yelled in his face.

Dib grinned. "Really?" he asked. "Yes really!" Tak said back. Dib smirked. "I accidentally told a cop at the skool, but sadly you kissed him Tak," Tak pushed Dib to the ground "JUST KEEP YOUR MEASLY HUMANESS AWAY FROM THIS HOUSE!" She yelled. Dib got to his feet and ran down the street...

Tak watched him. "I think I need to weaken him," "Oh no you are not going to hurt anyone else Tak!" Lyn said Tak balled her hands into fists again. "Lyn I love you but sometimes...I CAN'T FUCKING STAND YOU!" she shouted as she ran into Zim's house shut the door and sat on the couch.

Lyn was shocked mostly offended by what Tak just said to her all Lyn tries to do is to help her Tak always had temper issues and sometimes anger problems but most recently emotional break downs.

"Lyn you know Tak she didn't mean it," Zim said trying to stop any fights. Lyn nodded. "Yes..I suppose I'm rather shocked that's all," Zim agreed "I'd be to," Soon Lyn opened the door and saw Tak resting on the couch with her disguise off.

"Tak we need to talk," she finally said. Tak sat up. "With you it's always talking, I'd rather kill the person," Lyn sat next to her. "Well sometimes choosing killing over talking isn't a good idea," Tak sighed. "If your trying to make me confess to my dad don't even try, I don't feel like I can handle another emotional break down right now,"

Lyn sensed her distress. "Why?" she asked. Tak crossed her arms. "I've done my share of crying, I don't nessassarally enjoy it and I just hate it ok?" Lyn nodded. "Yes I understand but hiding from your problems never helps,"

Tak stopped her. "Whoa! I'm not hiding from any of my problems! I just don't want to go to Planet FLITH and getting my ass paddled is not on my to do list," "Then face your fate," Lyn said.

Tak gulped. "I don't wanna upset my dad, he always said I was a good child," "And that's one of your fears Tak! Your afraid of disoppointing your flesh and blood father!" Lyn said real happy.

Tak nodded. "Yes your right, And I've said this before and I say it again...Please stop using your implant," Lyn looked annoyed at Tak. "Tak stop telling me what to do, I'm not the one who refused to apologize to someone,"

Tak looked angry. "DON'T BRING THAT UP! I was a wreck!" she yelled. Lyn looked angry to. "Tak I think everyone has had enough of your constant BAD ADDITUDE!" Tak slapped Lyn's leg hard.

"Everyones tired of you trying to help them all the fucking time!" Lyn smacked Tak in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Some tears fell. "HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted bitch slapping Lyn.

Lyn did it right back! "GIRLS! STOP FIGHTING! IT NEVER WORKS!" Zim shouted. Tak looked at the ground. Lyn patted her on the back. "I'm sorry," Tak looked up. "I'm sorry to Lyn, and if you really want me to I'll confess to my dad,"

"Tak you'd be in alot of trouble you'd probably get banned from using your implant until you have your first smeet!" Lyn yelled shocked! Then Tak mentally slapped herself in the forehead. "DAMMIT! I forgot I used my implant on the first day of skool!"

"Takiah calm down!" Lyn said. "Ok sorry," Tak said breathing some. Lyn put her hand on Tak's leg. "I'm not forcing you to tell him," "I know I seriously don't want to...Should I?" Lyn thought.

"If you want, you'd probably get seriously scolded and shouted at," Tak did a shiver. "Ooh..I'm not ready to get scolded let alone getting shouted at...I also don't want to cry either,"

"Then I think you should try to prepare for this situation," Lyn suggested. Tak nodded in agreement. "Ok I'll try my best," Lyn smiled. "I have faith in you,"... Tak rubbed both her legs. "Yeah thanks,"

"Why do you do that? I noticed when you'd do it in skool the teachers would think you needed to use the bathroom so what's the real reason?" Tak moaned. "It relieves tension. and I sometimes do it when I actually need to use the bathroom,"

"Oh yes thank you," Lyn said.. Tak shook her head. "I just heard that Gir's making us pizza," Zim said walking in to the living room. Maroon jumped from his seat but tripped and fell. "Ouch..YAYS PIZZA!" he yelled Tak giggled same with Lyn.

Zim shook his head. "So he said they should be done soon...then he hit me in the head with a spoon," Tak laughed. "Gir just radnomally threw a spoon at your head?" "Yes," Zim replied. Tak laughed again same with Lyn.

Mimi walked into the lving room she had cake mix on her. "Guess who just dumped cake mix on me," Tak eyed Mimi. "Gir...Why is he randomally throwing or puring things on us?"

"Poor SIR UNIT!" Maroon teased. "I am going to plow drive you so hard!" Mimi yelled. "NOOOOOZ!" Maroon screamed scared as hell. "Good now shut up!" Mimi yelled. "I will not talk beyond this point," Maroon said

Mimi eyed him as she shook the cake mix off her. "God it smelt like cherry!" Tak shook her head again "I'm seriously surrounded by weird people!" "HEY!" Zim yelled. "Not you Zim," Tak said quickly.

"Oh okay good," Zim said. Tak moaned. "So is Gir making us cake now?" Lyn asked. "YEEEES!" Gir screamed from the kitchen. "Wow. thanks," Zim mumbled. "WELCOME MASTER!" Gir yelled back.

"NOW SHUT UP!" Zim screamed. "OKAAAAAYYYYYY!" Gir screamed back. "Okay can we stop screaming?" Tak asked. "Yes," Gir said softly. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it she had a tub of apple sauce behind her back.

But to her surprise it was an officer one of the 10 that were chasing her though they never actually saw her face. "Were you planning on hitting me with that?" he asked seeing it.

Tak glanced at it and dropped it. "No," she said slyly. "So I came to ask a few questions," the officer said. "Ask away," Tak mumbled. The officer eyed her for a few minutes. "Ok. I know your a student at the skool down the road a few blocks away right?" he asked.

Tak nodded. "Yeah so?" "Well as you should know there was two murders just know and one two days ago," the officer said. Tak chewed her bottom lip. "Yes I know," "And one of my partners claimed he saw you fleeing from the scene," he said eyeing her.

Tak smirked evilly. "He did huh?" the officer looked suspisious. "Yeah. Did you kill those people?" he asked. Tak crossed her arms "Maybe I did. maybe I didn't. Sometimes people like them deserve it,"

the officer eyed her. "Listen what ever your name is did you kill them or not?" Tak rolled her eyes at him. "My name is Tak. And nope I didn't," "Oh really Tak?" the officer asked eyeing the knife in her pocket it was still bloody.

Tak sighed looking a bit worried. "Why did you do it?" the officer asked. Tak rocked back and forth on her heels. "They deserved it," she mumbled. "Oh sweetie killing people never helps," the officer said "But I'm afraid I'll have to call the station," he added.

"Then you better tell them your dead," Tak said. "I'm not dead," the officer said. Just then Tak pulled the knife out but the officer smacked it from her hand! "Hey!" she yelled. "Oh no your not going to kill anyone else. Why do criminals have to be so cute?" he asked as he grabbed her arm. Tak tried pulling away but he was to strong even for her!

"Your coming with me," he said. Just then Zim ran out grabbed the knife and threw toward Tak she caught it! "Hey..Guess whose dead?" she asked the officer. "What?" the officer asked.

Tak rasied the knife to the officers throat she was about the slit it when..."Hey Tak!...Wait what are you doing?" Tak gulped as she turned to the house she saw her father on the screen of the TV!

"Uh...I...it's not what it looks like," she mumbled she was shaking badly and she felt weak. Tallest Purple crossed his arms and eyed his daughter. "Takiah I'm not stupid remember?" he asked

Tak looked at the knife and back at her father.. "Ooooooh! I can't do it!" she moaned letting go of the knife and falling to her knees sobbing. "Tak I can't believe you disobeyed me so many times! Let me guess you used your implant too?" he asked.

Tak kicked the ground. "Dad I'm sorry! I've been a horrible daughter to you! I just can't deal without using it..." Tallest Purple understood. "Tak calm down..I decided that I shouldn't be so hard on you. but for disobeying me...let me see...you are not allowed to kil anyone else if you do you'll be sent to Planet FLITH got it?" Tak moaned. "Yes,"

"Ok good." Tallest Purple said. "I feel light headed," Tak whined. Lyn walked over to her. "It's ok Tak calm down," Tak leaned into her half sisters body and began sobbing. "Aw...It's ok. you smell like pineapples and passion fruit," Lyn mumbled.

Tak giggled. "Wait. she smells like what?" Zim asked. "Pineapples and passion fruit," Lyn repeated Zim walked over and sniffed Tak's sleeve. "Mmmm. you smell good," Tak giggled again. "Thanks,"

Zim put his hand on Tak's leg as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips slowly and romantically. She moaned about 3 times. Dib was in the background like WTF?

"ZIM!" he yelled then he cupped his mouth. Zim stopped kissing Tak and he looked to the right. "DIB! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he screamed getting to his feet and chasing him.

"AHHH! HEEELP!" Dib yelled running away from Zim. Tak looked at them. "Yeah that's why I love him," Lyn giggled. Just then Gir ran out with the cake but he tripped and it landed on Dib's head! "HEY!" he screamed.

Gir laughed his antenna off! Mimi walked out and plow drived Dib then she walked back into the house like nothing happened. "Uhh," Tak said. "Yeah I'm confused," Lyn said. "So am I," Zim said

"ME TO!" Gir whined. "NOOO! MID EVIL DOG HAS COME BACK FOR HIS MID EVIL REVENGE!" they all heard Dib scream full of fear. "AHHHH!" they all heard him scream again.

"Who wants to watch TV?" Zim finally asked. Tak Lyn and Gir all got up and walked back into the house. Just then Dib ran passed wit a Mid Evil PIt Bull chasing him. "HEEEEELLLLLLLLP!" he yelled.

People watched but no one helped. Poor baby! *Note this might be the END of my story but I might come up with more things! but right now I'm stuck! Any ideas?*

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…*Many LIES*


	23. Chapter 23

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and You don't know why Zim got a snack anyway! Nor do you know anything about Tak. (I'm making it up and what I say goes!) Besides who doesn't want to see Dib get beat up? And Tak a princess? she looks it. lol P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 22! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dib shouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. as she pushed him. Zim shook his head."Don't push me!" he yelled. Tak shot him an angry glare. 'I CAN DO WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT TO YOU!" she shouted decking him. Zim bitch slapped her. 'OH GOD I HATE YOU ZIM!" Tak screamed near tears. "YOU BETTER CRY!" Zim yelled. "I WASN'T CRYING DUMB SHIT!" Tak shouted stomping her foot. "STOP CALLING ZIM NAMES!" Zim ordered. "MAKE ME!" Tak yelled back. Zim pushed her hard she fell on her butt. "Ooh...YOUR GONNA PAY!" Tak screamed getting to her feet and tackling Zim she kicked and punched him. "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU CAME HERE BUT LEAVE!" she screamed. "I WILL AND I WILL NEVER COME BACK!" Zim yelled he sighed. Tak lowered her head and sniffled a little. "Are..you crying? I'm sor," "Just shut up Zim and leave," Tak said.

"Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled. he shook his head as he left. "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled. "You s-should," he heard Tak mumbled back.

Lyn was walking back up the steps. "What did her dad say?" Maroon asked. "It wasn't pretty, but he told me to wait until she calm down to tell her," Lyn answered, "What did he tell you her punchisment was?" Maroon asked.

"For using it again she's not allowed to use for 8 weeks and he also told me if she were to use it again he would teleport here to beat her ass himself," Lyn said as she looked horrorifed. "WHAT!" Maroon shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want her to worry?" Lyn asked. Maroon shook his head. Good," Lyn answered. Lyn walked into the room. "Your still crying?" she asked feeling pity for Tak. "No I 'm j-just breathing," Tak answered. "So what did d-dad say?"

"He told me to wait until your calm to tell you because it's not pretty," Lyn answered looking worried. That's when Tak re-buried her head in the pillow again then pulled it up. "How?" she asked.

"Are you calm?" Lyn asked. "I can barley breath but yeah," she answered. "Catch your breath first," Lyn said. "I got done crying 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to catch my breath ever since," Tak mumbled as she re-buried her head in the pillow.

Lyn thought. "Scoot closer to me," she whispered. So Tak did. that's when Lyn began rubbing her back. "It's just something that's supossed to calm you down," she explained. "I-I think it's working," Tak replied.

"Ok I'm good," she said. Lyn noitced she was breathing more normal without any trouble. "OK he told me, for accidentally using it again your banned for one more week, and your not allowed to lie anymore, And if you were to use it again your dad told me that he would teleport here and beat your ass him...self," Lyn waited for Tak to reply.

"He'll what?" Tak finally asked looking horrorfied. "Beat your ass himself," Lyn repeated. "Ooh," Tak moaned as she -re buried her head in the pillow. Soon she sobbed only once. "You ok?" Lyn asked.

"N-no," Tak answered. Lyn put her arms under Tak's stomach (where the squeedlyspooch was) and gently hugged her. "It's ok all you have to do is not use it for 8 weeks and not again," Lyn said.

"O-Okay," Tak replied putting the pillow to the side. "Are you ok enough to go down stairs?" Lyn asked. "I think," Tak answered. "By the way he was really pissed at you," Maroon said from the door way.

Tak looked at the ground. "Oops," Maroon mumbled. Lyn got up and decked him. "Dude shut up!" she yelled. "No it's fine," Tak said. as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway. "You look like you could use a drink," Maroon said handing Tak a glass of water he promised when Tak got found out.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few sips. "Your welcome," Maroon said with a smile. Once down stairs Tak sat on the couch with Lyn by her side. "You ok Tak?" Zim asked. she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Oh shit I think it's the offcer Tak," she said. Tak put her disguise on and hide beside the couch. "Open it," she whispered.

"You sure?" Zim asked. she nodded. Lyn put her's on. "Hello officer what seems to be your problem?" Lyn asked. The officer looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I'm looking for this girl," he said showing her a sketch. "Um I am so sorry but I haven't seen her in my life," Lyn answered.

"You sure?" the officer asked. "Shut up!" "Who was that?" the officer asked. "Um no one just leave!" Lyn yelled. "I heard something!" the officer yelled. "Thanks alot Gir!" Tak whsipered. "SORRY!" the robot yelled.

"No use hiding honey," the officer said. Zim looked worried for Tak, Maroon was right behind her when she stood up. "You live here huh?" the officer asked. "Please I'm in enough trouble," Tak mumbled.

"Oh really?" the officer asked. "Not as much as your going to be in with me," he replied. Tak let off a small gulp. " I didn't mean to though," she said. "I know you didn't sweetie," the officer said.

"Garden knones attack!" Zim yelled from the kitchen. just then all hs nones attacked the officer sending him running. Tak sighed with relief. "Thanks Zim," "Your welcome," he said.

Tak took her disguise off. "I seriously thought I was going to get tooken away," she said. "Not with me around," Zim replied.

The Next Day:

Tak was sleeping on the couch with Lyn beside her and Maroon and Zim on the floor. Just then there was another knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Crap," she whispered.

"Tak get up," Lyn whispered. "Why?" Tak asked. "The officer is back!" Lyn said a bit louder. That's when Tak quickly got to her feet and put her disguise on same with Maroon Zim and Lyn.

Tak was slumped down against the wall. Lyn opened the door. "Your all in trouble!" he yelled. "That is so nice," Lyn said. "Where is she?" he asked. "Who?" Lyn asked. "The girl," the officer said.

"I see her. slumped down against the wall," he said. "You know you didn't need to say that," Tak mumbled. "You tell em Tak!" Maroon yelled. "Oh so your name is Tak?" the officer asked. "MAROON!" Tak shouted. "I AM SO SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tak said. That's when Lyn walked over to Tak ane kneeled next to her. "You have to use it again," she said. "What? n-no I can't," Tak said. "I won't tell your dad promise," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. as she got to her feet. walked a bit closer to the officer. "So you finally decided to face your fate?" the officer asked. "No this...Turn around and keep walking until you feet bleed," she said as she hypnotized him.

the officer did as he was told. "God," she mumbled falling to her knees. " It's ok it's over now," Lyn said not knowing why Tak just fell to her knees. "I know. it's just that it was too early for me to do that now I feel weak," Tak replied.

"Oh then sit on the couch and rest," Lyn said. as she helped her. Just then Tak's dad called. "Hey what is wrong with Tak?" he asked. noitcing she was on the couch looking a tad weak.

"Um...I don't know," Lyn said. "Tak? what's wrong?" Tallest Purple asked. "I-I just don't feel to well," she mumbled. "Aww it's ok honey I have to do this," Tallest Purple replied.

Tak started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry," Lyn said. "I need to get some air," Tak said getting up from the couch putting on her disguise and walking outside walking out to the sidewalk and sitting down on the edge of it.

She was trying to control her emotions again she didn't want to attract attention to herself. "Stop..don't cry," she told herself. It seemed to work. though the tears still fell the urge to sob dyed some.

She buried her head in her knees. and she wrapped her arms around her knees. soon she began to sob. "Calm down," she told herself. she began rubbing her legs to try to calm herself down.

"I can't keep crying. crying doesn't solve anything," she told herself. That's when she felt a soft hug. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. Tak began to sob a tad louder. "No.. Please don't cry harder it's ok," Lyn said.

"I can't deal with this lie I'm not allowed to lie," Tak mumbled. "I know don't worry Takiah," Lyn said. "How can I control this?" she asked. "Long deep breaths or bit your lip," Lyn said.

"Not to hard," Lyn said before Tak began to do some deep breathing. "I can't be like this at skool," she mumbled. "Don't worry! it'll still be 2 weeks but you will still be banned from using it until 8," Lyn said. "And if you are I'll be there for you," Lyn said with a warm smile.

"Thanks your a true friend," Tak mumbled. "You still feel like crying?" Lyn asked. Tak said nothing but nodded. "You can if you want," Lyn said. That's when Tak buried her head in Lyn's embrace and just sobbed.

"Aww. it's ok," Lyn said. "Let's go inside before one of these monsters see us," Lyn said helping Tak to her feet. Just then Lyn saw Dib walking up to them. "Hey I saw a dead body and I was wondering how it got there?" Dib asked.

Lyn turned around. "A dead body?" she asked. "Hey what's wrong with Tak?" Dib asked. "She's sad because your ugly ass is here," Lyn answered. Tak even giggled. "H-hey!" Dib yelled.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," Dib said. "I am not leaving until I find out," he stated. That's when Tak used her left hand to wipe the tears away she walked over to Dib and tripped him and stepped on his chest.

She sniffled some. "If you were smart I would think about leaving," she said. "No," Dib said. Tak stepped harder on his chest. "LEAVE," she said in a louder angier voice. "I totally agree," DIb said Tak lifted her foot up and Dib ran down the street.

"Nice job," Lyn said as she helped Tak walk back into the house. Once inside Tak took her disguise off. "Oh my Tak what's wrong?" Zim asked. "I can't take lying," she mumbled.

"Lying about what?" a voice asked. she knew the voice. it was Tallest Red. "Hey where's dad?" Tak asked. "He left to get some snacks, He told me to take charge for him," Tallest Red replied.

Tak sighed as she bit her lip. "Ok," she finally said. "So what did you lie about?" Tallest Red asked. Tak gulped. she slumped down by the couch and buired her head in her knees. "I-I didn't mean to Lyn said it was the only way," she mumbled.

"What was?" Tallest Red asked. "BTW Tak I know about you bannishment," he stated. Tak sighed. "Great," "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait for your father to come out?" Tallest Red asked.

Tak gulps. "I-I need time to breath," she mumbled. "Take your time," Tallest Red said. It's just that Tak didn't want her ass to be paddled or anything! Oh god and if her dad found out she knocked a boy to the ground? *Oh shit!*

Tak sobbed once tears fell. "Oh Takiah what's wrong? why are you so upset?" Tallest Red asked. "I-I can't say," Tak mumbled. "Of course you can," Tallest Red said. Tak shook her head. "No you don't understand," she said

That's when Tallest Red got serious. "Tell me what you did," he ordered. Was Tak going to tell him and get her ass paddled or something? or lie? then once she gets found out get her ass paddled and what ever else? *HMM Please wait to find out!*

"I-I'm sorry I can't," Tak mumbled "Listen do we have to force the answer out of you?" Tallest Red asked. "W-what?" Tak asked shocked. "You heard me young lady," Tallest Red said.

"N-No...But I don't want to be...paddled," Tak mumbled saying paddled softly. "Oh let me guess you used it again?" Tallest Red asked. "Y-Yes but it was to get an officer away," Tak answered.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to tell your father then," Tallest Red said. "NO! Please don't! just don't," Tak begged. "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to," Tallest Red said. "But it was for a good cause," Tak stated.

"I know but you aren't allowed to use it," Tallest Red said. Tak sobbed a bit as she rocked her legs. "Stop doing that your making me dizzy," Tallest Red said. So she stopped. "Thanks," he said. "I-I'm sorry just please don't tell him give me a chance," Tak mumbled.

Tallest Red thought. "Ok Tak I'll give you 3 chances to and if you use it those 3 times I'm forced to tell your father," he said. Tak sighed. "Then you better tell him I beat the hell out of Dib before," she said

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak nearly stopped breathing. "Dad! I can explain!" she yelled. "No need. I heard you young lady. your banned for 10 weeks and you can't lie anymore or ellse I'll come over there and beat your ass twice as hard!' he shouted.

Soon Tak started sobbing loud. ""I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I know you are," Tallest Purple said. Tak coughed some as she contiuned to sob. "Why must you make my life suck?" she asked "Takiah I am punshing you!" Tallest Purple said.

Tak got to her feet and laid on her stomach on the couch and buried her head in the pillow and contiuned sobbing very loud. "Dude your realy upsetting her!" Maroon shouted. "Shut up Maroon," Tallest Purple said.

"Ok," Maroon said. "I wish I could use it on my father," Tak mumbled. Maroon agreed with a nod. Lyn walked in to the room and looked shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked. "Tak confessed to beating up Dib," Maroon said.

"What about using...I mean hi," Lyn said. "She used it again didn't she?" Tallest Purple asked. That's when Tak sat up. "Yes. But it was to keep an officer from kidnapping us," she That's when the tallest left. "I hate him! I hate him!" Tak shouted crying hard.

"I know you do Tak," Lyn said hugging her. "I'm sorry I should've told him in the first place," she said. "It's ok its my fault for using it," Tak said. "No you felt that you needed to," Lyn said. Tak sobbed three more times until she was done and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Lyn asked. "Y-yeah," Tak answered. "Zim?" she asked. Zim looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Come here," Tak said. So that's when Zim walked over to her. "Can you guys leave?" Tak asked.

"Sure," Lyn said getting up and leaving. "Whateva," Maroon said leaving to. "C-can you touch me like you did last night?" she asked. Zim looked shocked. "You mean between your legs? If you want I guess," Zim said.

That's when Tak got up and Zim followed her to his room. *Uh oh lmao* Lyn and Maroon were busy down stairs. *OMG*

2o hours later:

Tak and Zim where sleeping together in the bed *No they did not have sex* and Maroon and Lyn were on the couch sleeping. It was like 5:30 in the morning the sun shoned in Zim's room./

That's when Tak woke up. "Hey Zim. get up," she said. "Hey what's up?" Zim asked. "What? I'm up and I thought you'd like to get up to," Tak said. "Oh just touch me again," Tak sasid getting out of Zim's bed.

"Oh quit pretending I''m the best you have," Zim said. "Quit pretending I know," Tak said back.. "Quit pretending!" Zim shouted. Tak giggled as Zim kissed her on the lips. Soon they both walked down stairs to see Maroon and Lyn sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" Lyn asked. "Nothing when did you get up?" Tak asked. "A few minutes ago," Maroon answered. "Oh," Both Tak and Zim said.

"My dad was really mad at me," Tak said. "I know just don't worry," Lyn said. "Thanks I'll try not to," Tak replied. "I mean I doubt you'd have to use it again," Lyn said. Tak agreed. "Maybe I won't need to...I really hope I don't because I don't want to get paddled," she said

"Aw I know you don't Tak," Lyn said. Tak moaned a little as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I don't feel myself," Tak said.

"It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah I'm sure your just worrying to much," Maroon said. "Yeah your probably right," Tak said. "Gir just told me he's making us waffles," Zim said walking into the living room.

"Oh god..not waffles," Tak mumbled. "What's wrong with waffles?" Maroon asked. "They make me sick," Tak answered. "They do," Lyn said. "AND I'S MAKING BACON!" Gir shouted. "Ok I'll have the bacon," Tak said.

"I LOVEDED THE SMELL OF BACON!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP!" MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it to see a poilice man.

"What?" she asked. "Well we found to dead officers and one had a sketch pad with you on it. Wanna start explaining?" he asked. Tak shifted her feet and she leaned against the door. "No need," she said calmly.

"Acutally there is a need to," the officer said. "Ok! I kicked a soda can into the dumb shits window ok? you happy now?" Tak asked. "You kick a soda can into his window? why?" the officer asked her.

Tak was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable she couldn't say the acutal reason why. She crossed her arms. "I was in an alley way and I was upset and I just kicked it in a random derection," Tak said putting her right foot on the door.

"Okay, and did you kill him? because he's dead now," the officer said. "Why would I kill him?" Tak asked rolling her eyes. "From what I heard from a man he was trying to arrest you for doing that and you refused and the man told me that the officer showed him where you kicked him how come?" the officer asked.

Tak looked down at the ground. "Um...well I was in alot of trouble that day and didn't care," she said. "Ok so did you kill him?' the officer asked again. "No. I didn't have a reason to kill him," Tak replied .

"You sound like your hidng something," the officer said. That's when Tak sighed. "Okay maybe I did kill him, what are you going to do about it?" she asked. That's when the officer began to pull out his walkie talkie

"MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted. "Whose MiMi?" the officer asked but then he saw MiMi in her SIR form and she plow drived him into the ground then she picked his body up and threw it.

"Good work MiMi," Tak said as she shut the door. "Tak! what did you do that for?" Lyn asked. "Why do you think?" Tak asked taking her disguise off. "Ok but it wasn't nessassary," Lyn said.

"In your eyes it wasn't," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Your right," Just then there was another knock on the door Tak sighed as she put her disguise on and re-opened it.

to see three officers. "Um can I help you?" she asked. " Yes you can by coming down to the station with us," one of the officers said. Tak crossed her arms. "Try to catch me first," she said. "What?" one of the officers asked. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted MiMi held them to the ground then she she threw them.

Tak shut the door sighing. "God I can't handle this anymore," she said slumping down against it. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said kneeling next to her. "No it's not I can't hypnotize them or else I get my ass paddled the only thing I can do is use MiMi," she said.

"Aww it's ok really," Lyn said. Tak buried her head in her knees. "Don't cry please," Lyn said. "I'm not going to," Tak said but a sniffle gave her away. "Dammit," she whispered. Lyn giggled

"It's ok your not used to this," Lyn said. "Next time I fear it's not going to go well," Tak said. "Then I'll answer the door," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said through one sob.

"Hey don't you think they'll become suspisious of her using me?" MiMi asked. "MiMi please I can't handle that right now," Tak said. "I'm sorry," MiMi said.

Tak got to her feet. "I'm not feeling to well," she said sitting down on the couch. "Just don't worry worrying makes you sick," Lyn said. "I know but I can't deal with this," Tak said.

Lyn looked out the window. "It's clear now," she said. "Not for long," Tak said. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Just then she looked out again there was 50 cops. "That," Tak said looking out too.

"Oh god this isn't good," Tak said. "Don't worry I'll go out," Lyn said. "Not without me," Tak said as they both put thier disguises on and walked out. "WATCH OUT! the one in the purple and black is seriously dangerous!" a cop shouted.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Bullshitters," she mumbled. "What do you want?" Lyn asked. "We want the one in the purple and black she's a danger to the planet and to herself," one of the cops said.

"No she isn't if you would just leave her alone she'd be fine," Lyn said. Tak shifted back and forth on her feet. "Really?" one of the officers asked. "Yes so just leave her alone," Lyn said.

"Tell me why there are 15 dead officers all in the hands of her then," one of the officers demanded. Tak gulped. "See? she knows she's guilty!" one of them shouted. "No I'm not," she whispered but really she was ever so gulity.

"Maybe they just killed themselves," Lyn said. then she turned to Tak and grabbed her shoulders. "I guess you have to use it again," she said. Tak shook her head. "No..I can't Lyn," she said.

"Yes you can," Lyn told her. "Hey hurry it up!," one of the officers shouted. Tak fell to her knees to think. "What's wrong with her?" one of them asked. Lyn shrugged. Just then she stood up.

"I am sick and tired of you always accusing me of killing people just because I look like the criminal type doesn't mean I'd do any of that," she said. the officers laughed. "Nice try pumpkin!" one yelled.

"Your a pedihpile!" Tak shouted back. "Aww!" the cop whined. "Lyn I see some dumb asses who need to be hypnotized," Tak said. She walked pretty close to them. "Turn around... the next moving thing you see will be your criminal," Tak said as she hypnotized them.

soon they all left and Lyn and Tak walked back into the house. "God I'm glad that's over," Tak said sighing. "What happened?" Maroon asked. "I had to hypnotize some gay cops," Tak said. "OH ok," he said back.

"I promise not to tell your father," Tallest Red said. Tak gulped. "Ok thanks," she replied. "Oh god.. I keep disobeying him. but this time it really was for a good cause," she mumbled.

"It's ok Tak its all over now," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Your right," she said. "See ya," Tallest Red said. "I don't know why he called," Maroon said drinking some kool aid. "Me either," Zim said/

"HE LIKES MUFFINS!" Gir shouted. "Niice Gir," MiMi said giggling. "WHOOPS!" Gir shouted. Tak slumped down by the wall she couldn't keep herself together she just broke down crying. "What's wrong? Don't worry your dad isn't going to find out!" Lyn said rubbing her leg.

Tak sobbed. "I know...well at least I hope he won't I'm so worried," she said "Don't be," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I'm trying..I'm just trying," she said. "I just wish I could go a day without using it or having to," she said.

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak gulped hard. "Oh shit please tell me dad didn't hear," she begged. "Ok he didn't?" Maroon asked. "Yes thank you," Tak said then she turned to the screen. "Dad I can explain!" she yelled.

"Tak no need I understand," Tallest Purple said. Tak looked confused. "You do?" she asked. "You just like disobeying me," he said. "No dad I don't! I just needed to! If I didn't me and Lyn would've been kidnapped by 50 gay cops!" she shouted.

"Gay?" Tallest Purple asked. "Not the point the point is I used it for a good cause," Tak said. "Ok I won't paddled your ass, but when and if you use it again your ass is mine," he said as he signed off.

"Oh god," she mumbled re-buring her head in her knees. "Don't be worried Tak, Just try not to use it. Your a smart girl you have wits," Lyn said. "I know...Thanks Lyn," Tak said with a smile.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "WHO WANTS WAFFLES AND BACON!" Gir shouted. walking into the room with a silver platter with food on it. "Wow your so nice Gir," Tak said. "Thanks! ladies first!" he yelled walking over to MiMi.

"Aww!," MiMi said. "I love waffles!" she said taking a few and some bacon. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" Gir shouted. Tak, Lyn, Zim, and MiMi laughed. "Am I being to funny?" Gir asked. "YES!" Zim shouted.

"WHOOPS! BACON! WHO WANTS!" Gir shouted. Tak laughed. "I DO GIR!" she said. "LIKE TRIPLE YAYS!" Gir shouted at the top of his lungs. Tak laughed. "I can't breath!" she shouted. "ME EITHER!" Maroon yelled. "GOD WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SOO FUNNY!" Lyn asked.

Gir laughed. "MY SPECALTY!" he yelled. "Ok seriously give me the bacon," Tak said. "Damn..." Gir said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed* Soon they all were eating.

"So Gir you are epically funny!" Lyn said. "He just is he can't help it," Tak said. "You got that right!" MiMi yelled. "I KNOW!" Maroon shouted. "SHUTUP!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed again*

"Ok so Gir what's up?" Zim asked. "I don't know..." Gir replied. "What? how could you not know?" Tak asked giggling. "I just don't," Gir said. "Ok?" MiMi asked as she ate a peice of bacon.

"Let's calm down," Lyn suggested. "Your right," Zim said. "Of course," Tak said. "What?" Maroon asked. "Stop trying to be funny its not working," Tak said bad. "Aww," Maroon whined. Tak laughed.

"I loveded bacon and MiMi," Gir said. "Aww me to," MiMi said. "Ok then I thought you hated Gir MiMi," Tak said. "I did...I just started to like him," she said. "Weird," ZIm said. "Your Yakimannoyng," MiMi said.

"I don't know what that is!" Zim screamed. "Oww," Tak moaned. "WHAT IS YAKIMA?" Zim screamed-asked. "Ooh it hurts," Tak whined. "What?" Lyn asked. "The sound of Zim's voice," she said in a whiny voice.

"NOT FUNNY TAKIAH!" Zim shouted. "Shut up," MiMi said. "She is right," Tak said. "Yes now shut up," MiMi said again. "You don't need to say it twice we're not deaf MiMi," Maroon said. "Wel some times it seems like you are," MiMi said back.

"Hey that isn't funny," Maroon said. "To bad," MiMi said. "Ok MiMi shut your mouth Maroon just be quiet," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "OKAY!" both Maroon and MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Tak got up and put her disguise on and answered it. She saw Gaz with Dib tied up in rope. "Um hi," Tak said. "Hey I want you to kill my brother," Gaz said. "Ok any lasts words?" Tak asked Dib.

Dib struggled in the rope then he shouted. "BUTT SEX MAN!" "Ok are you Butt Sex Man?" Tak asked the fat dude behind Dib. then Zim appeared. "NOOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" "Yes I am," the man replied.

Tak gagged a little. "Ok..," she said. "Oh I'm used to girls gagging at the sight of me," Butt Sex Man said. "Really?" Tak asked covering her mouth. "Yep," he replied. "How can you..." "I'm used to Dib's ugly face so," Gaz said.

"Oh," Tak said. "NOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" Zim screamed again. "Zim get lost," Tak said. "OK!" Zim yelled running into the kitchen. "Ok Dib since your last word was Butt Sex Man I guess you get to die now," Tak said.

"NOO! BUTT SEX MAN!" Dib screamed. "SHUT UP! LIKE SERIOUSLY I DON'T CARE!" Tak screamed. "Oh ok," Dib said. "THANK IRKENS!" Tak shouted. "Ok are you gonna kill him? Or do I have to drown him in the City Cess Pool?" Gaz asked.

"Drown him," Tak said. "Ok," Gaz said dragging the rope and Dib's face as getting messed up. "Bye Butt Sex Man," Tak said. "See ya," Butt Sex Man said. "God he is seriously ugly!" Tak said. "I KNOW!" everyone in Zim's house yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Tak screamed. "WHOOPS!" everyone screamed back. "Ok seriously your giving me a headache," Zim said. "See?" Tak asked. "Sorry." Maroon said. "Ok lets just go inside.  
Tak said stepping into Zim's house and closing the door.

"So who wants the rest of the waffles and bacon?" Gir asked. "Butt Sex Man," Tak said quickly. "OKAY!" Gir yelled running outside with it. "Oh god someone tell me he isn't going to go to Dib's house." Tak said shaking her head.

"I guess he is," Zim said. "Damn," Lyn said. "Ok let's just watch a something," MiMi said. " Only if it's not Gir," Tak said. "What?" MiMi asked. "I don't know," Tak said. "Okay then," MiMi said.

Tak sat on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest. "Hey guess what?" Lyn asked. "What?" Maroon asked. " I don't know!" Lyn said moaning some. "Now don't worry," Tak said. "I'm not worrying," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "Sure you weren't," she said. "I don't get girls," Maroon said. "Say that again and your head comes off," Tak said. "OH MY GOD!" Maroon yelled shocked. Tak giggled. "Yeah your weird,"

After eating Tak was sitting outside on the edge of the sidewalk when Lyn walked up to her. "I know your worrying about the whole situation," she said. Tak sighed. "Maybe I am. I don't l understand why," she replied.

"Maybe you don't want to end up crying again," Lyn said. That's when Tak shifted her vision to the right. "Your right," she mumbled. "Crying is normal you know that right?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged.

"Ok everyone cries your not weak or babyish," Lyn said. Tak rested her head on her knees. "Please just be quiet," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Bad headache," Tak answered.

"From what?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged "How much have you cried latley?" Lyn asked. "Not recently," Tak said. "Ok good," Lyn said. "But I can't go a day without feeling like I need to," Tak said.

"Maybe you need to," Lyn said. "I've cried so much why do I need to again?" Tak asked. "Deep inside you know why," Lyn answered. That's when Tak buired her head in her knees. she sobbed some.

"See?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't stand crying though," Tak said through sobs. "Either can I but I still cry when I feel I need to," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I hate this feeling of gulit," she mumbled.

"Wait why do you feel guilty?" Lyn asked. "I guess its about all those times I've disobeyed dad," Tak said guessing. "Aww it's ok you didn't mean to," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence.

"I know but I still can't get over it," she said. "Just think of happy things," Lyn said. Tak slumped down against the fence. "I-I can't," she moaned. "No don't start crying again please...Your ok," Lyn said noitcing Tak was beginning to sob again.

So Lyn hugged her. "It's ok," she whispered. "T-thank you," Tak mumbled through sobs. "Your thanking me for what?" Lyn asked. "For being a good friend," Tak answered. "Oh your welcome," Lyn said back. "Let's go inside," Lyn said.

"Um. sure," Tak said as she walked into Zim's house. "Hey Maroon what on earth are you doing?" Tak asked. "Looking at pics what about you?" he asked. "I don't know," Tak answered. "Sure," Maroon said.

"I HAS BAGELS!" Gir shouted. "Bagels?" Tak asked. "YEP!" Gir replied. "Um okay then," Tak replied. "So does anyone know why Gir keeps making us treats?" Maroon asked. "Gir is just like that,' Zim answered. 'Right," Tak said.

"Where's the couch?" Lyn asked. "You know there's more to life than sitting ok?" Maroon asked. "Um okay what's up with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon replied rather fast. "Sure you don't." Zim said.

"Shut up," Maroon said. "Where did Tak go?" Lyn asked. "Not my fault your blind," Maroon said. "Wait what did you just say?" Lyn asked. "I mean I don't know," Maroon quickly changed his sentence.

Lyn opened the front door and saw Tak jumping rope. "Why are you jumping rope?" Lyn asked. "I don't know. I guess it's fun," Tak replied. Lyn giggled. "So where did you get the rope?" Lyn asked.

"Um. Some kid," Tak answered. "Well did he just give you the rope?" Lyn asked. "No I had to knock him out," Tak replied. "Well at least you didn't end up using it again," Lyn said.

"Yes at least," Tak said back. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped jumping rope. "I just agreed with you that's all," she replied. "You sounded like you did something wrong," Lyn stated.

"Well I didn't," Tak said.

Lyn eyed her. "We'll see about that won't we?" she asked. "Wait what?" Tak asked getting a bit scared. "Either you tell me the truth or you face your father," Lyn said. " I didn't use it, What makes you think I did?" Tak asked.

"Your uncomfortable," Lyn said. "Ok you using yours is getting rather scary," Tak stated. "Well I never misused it," Lyn said back. "Hey I didn't misuse it sometimes I'm bull headed but still," Tak said back.

"If I was you I'd stop lying," Lyn said. "Ok fine! you caught me," Tak said falling to her knees. "I. did knock him out but one of his friends saw and threatened to call the cops and I thought basically all the cops knew I was trouble, So I had to choose between me or my ass," she said.

Lyn felt pity for her. "So then what happened?" she asked. "I hypnotized him and walked away, Now I guess you have to tell dad?" Tak asked. Lyn thought. "No I don't," she said. "Excuse me what?" Tak asked shocked.

"I am not telling your dad this time because I don't think you should get your ass paddled this time," Lyn said. "Well thank you," Tak said sarcastically. "Takiah don't worry he won't find out," Lyn said.

Tak smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence. MiMi walked out. "Guess what?" "What now MiMi?" Tak asked. "I'm bored can I go plow drive Dib?" she asked.

"Sure," Tak said as MiMi ran off. "Wow she must really hate Dib," Lyn said. "Oh you have no idea," Tak said with a giggle. Lyn giggled. "Oh my god an officer," Tak said shaking her head. "Hey I know you! your the creepy dangerous girl!" he yelled while pointing at Tak.

"Yeah what else dip thong?" Tak asked. "Watch your launguage," the officer warned. Tak sighed while rolling her eyes. "Are you a troubled child?" the officer asked. Tak felt her heart skip a beat while hearing this.

"What did you just say?" she asked. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you," the officer said. That's when Tak slumped down against the fence burieing her head in her knees. "Wait is she ok?" the officer asked.

Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak.. You ok?" she asked. "I am troubled I never had a good life," Tak mumbled. "Aww it's ok he said sorry." Lyn said. "Sorry isn't good enough," Tak said getting to her feet while staring at the officer.

"What are you thinking?" the officer asked. Tak began walking toward him. So he began backing away. "I didn't say move," Tak said. Just then the officer stayed. Once Tak was close enough she kicked him in the shin flipped him over her shoulder stepped on his chest and stabbed him 4 times. "MIMI! Get rid of him," Tak said.

MiMi did as she was told. Tak walked back over to Lyn who was shocked. "Tak..I''m surprised at you!" she said. "If anyone brings that up again they're dead," Tak said fighting sobs.

"Tak calm down it's ok," Lyn said. "I think your period is close or something," Lyn said. Tak eyed her. "Sure it is," she replied. Lyn rolled her eyes. Tak sighed. "I'm sorry. though," she said.

"Tak there's nothing to be sorry about besides using it again but that's different," Lyn said. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak said buring her head in her knees sobbing some. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Lyn said. "It's ok you didn't mean to," Tak said.

"Tak just remember when ever you need me I'll be there," Lyn said. "Thanks...," Tak said. "Tak your crying so much that your outfit is wet," Lyn said. "I know it is... You know what's weird?" she asked.

"What?" Lyn asked. "The wet feeling is kind of turning me on," Tak said as she re-buired her head in her knees. Lyn giggled some. "I never expected you to say that," she said.

"At least we know you can feel that way," she stated. Tak shrugged. "Yeah it's good," she replied quickly. "It's normal so don't worry," Lyn said. "No I'm not worrying about that," Tak said while resting her head.

"Oh ok now I understand," Lyn said. "Tak do you think if someone sees you crying they'd think your weak?" Lyn asked. "What...kind of question is that?" Tak asked. "And I guess I don't know,"

"I am just wondering because you only seem to cry around me," Lyn said. Tak blushed some. "Yeah your making me feel uncomforable," "Oh sorry," Lyn said with a smile. "Please," Tak said.

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't deal with you being that close to me," Tak mumbled. "Oh ok then I'll just move then," Lyn said shifting to the left some. "Thanks," Tak said quickly. "Your welcome." Lyn said.

"I think I just saw Dib," Lyn said. "I thought his sister was going to drown him in the cess pool," Tak said. "I guess she didn't," Lyn said. "What's the dumb ass doing?" Tak asked. "Just being dumb," Lyn answered.

"That's cool," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "I think he's coming over here," she said. That's when Tak got to her feet same with Lyn. "You ok?" Lyn asked just making siure. "I'm fine for now," Tak answered.

"Hey I was wondering are you all going to skool?" Dib asked. "Well yeah but not Maroon," Lyn answered. "So its just you Tak and Zim?" Dib asked. "Yep," Lyn answered. "Good I will expose you all!" Dib shouted running down the street.

"That kid needs to get laid," Tak said. "Yeah," Lyn agreed sarcastically. Tak shook her head. "Sorry," Lyn said. "No you didn't do anything," Tak said. "Sure I didn't," Lyn said back.

"I am so not ready for skool," Tak mumbled. "I know me either," Lyn said agreeing. "No I meant emotionally," Tak said. "Oh it'll be ok," Lyn said. "Easy for you to say, You're not the one struggling with the urge to cry most of the time," Tak stated.

Lyn put an arm around Tak's shoulder. "Don't worry, If you try your best to keep the feeling at bay you'll do fine," Lyn said. "Sometimes it's hard," Tak mumbled. "And if you can't I know some good places to go where no one will hear you," Lyn said.

"Ok thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. "Why can't the feeling just go away?" Tak asked. Lyn shrugged. "I don't know, There must be something your still upset about," she said.

"Yeah," Tak said. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. "I-I'm not," Tak said as she slumped down next to the fence. "I think I know what I'm upset about," she mumbled. "What?" Lyn asked. "The whole lying and using the implant," Tak answered.

"Oh those are really good reasons to be upset," Lyn said thinking. While Lyn was thinking Tak re-buried her head in her knees. "So why do you think I'm so upset about it?" she asked.

"Maybe you don't like the gulit," Lyn answered. Tak sighed. "Yeah maybe your right," she mumbled. "I can tell your close to crying again, the best thing to do to ease the feeling is to do what I told you before," Lyn said.

Tak sighed again. "Please don't tell me that because I already know," she said. "I'm sorry," Lyn said. "No it's fine," Tak said. "Ok just making sure," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said.

she felt some tears fall. "No not here," she mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Nothing," Tak answered quickly. "You sure?" Lyn asked. "I-I think," Tak answered as she began sobbing some.

"Aw you lied you were about to cry," Lyn said. "I'm sorry," Tak said. "It's fine," Lyn assured her. "I hate this feeling, I just don't understand it," Tak mumbled. "It's ok you don't need t understand it," Lyn said.

"Sure I don't," Tak said. "Oh stop being so moody,"Lyn said. "I'm not moody," Tak said. "Yes you are, have your sides been hurting?" Lyn asked. "Yes what about it?" Tak asked. "Oh nothing," Lyn said.

"Please your creeping me out," Tak said. "I am so sorry," Lyn said with a giggle. "Okay seriously," Tak said. "Oww," she moaned. "What hurts?" Lyn asked. "My left side along with my squeedlysppoch," Tak answered.

"Oh then I think your close to your period," Lyn answered. Tak stared at her for a moment. "Really?. butternut," she said. "Don't worry it's just really messy and red and...okay I'm grossing myself out," Lyn said.

"Hey! I'm the one that has to deal with it!" Tak yelled playfully. "I Know!" Lyn yelled playfully to. "You can borrow some of my pads when ever you...start," Lyn said. Tak looked a bit uncomofortable. "Okay thanks," she answered.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "Being close to your period causes mood swings and just being irritable," Lyn said. "Okay I get it," Tak said. "Ok I am just trying to tell you what to expect," Lyn said.

"Thanks but right now I don't want to hear it," Tak said. "One small thing when you start it might feel like you peed yourself," Lyn said. "Yeah that one I didn't need to know seriously," Tak said.

"Maybe I should've said it differently," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe you should've," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said quickly. "Oh and this is something you need to know, it mgiht make you more horny," Lyn said.

"THANK YOU DOCTOR LYN!" Tak shouted playfully. "SORRY!" Lyn yelled back playfully. "Some of these things you need to know," Lyn told Tak. "I know..but it feels uncomfortable," she said.

"Aw I know it does," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I feel horrible," she moaned. "Aw I did to," Lyn said. Tak shook her head. "I know you told me," she said. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "Ok sorry," Tak said getting to her feet and walking back into the house sitting on the couch.

Lyn walked in and closed and locked the door and sat beside Tak. "Ow," Tak moaned. "It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. "Hey Tak," Zim said. "Um hi what's up," Tak asked him. "Nothing what about you?" he asked.

"Pain," Tak answered. "Pain?" Zim asked. "It's a girl thing," Lyn told him. "Oh okay I get it," Zim said. Tak rolled to her back and held her stomach. "How bad does it ache?" Lyn asked.

"7," Tak answered. "Oh that's not bad," Lyn said. "No.. is 9 about now," she corrected herself with tears in her eyes. "Aw don't cry," Lyn said. "It's not like I want to," Tak answered. "Ok I understand," Lyn said.

"No you don't," Tak said. "Don't worry I do," Lyn said. "Please your making me feel uncomfortable," Tak said quickly. "Is that the problem? Listen it's ok to feel that way," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "It is? then why do I feel like I'm weak when I do?" she asked. "I don't know but maybe your not used to feeling this way," Lyn said. "Your right," Tak said. "Hey I'm right here," Zim said.

"Go!" Tak shouted. "GOING!" Zim shouted running upstairs. "Good idea Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah not my best one," Tak said with a smirk. "Yeah I can agree on that," Maroon said. "Don't start with me," Tak said. "What's wrong with you?" Maroon asked.

"Your moms chest hair," Tak answered. "Eww...HEY!" Maroon said. "Shut up," Lyn said. "But Tak started it," Maroon said. "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!" Lyn shouted Tak sighed. "Yeah Maroon be quiet," she mumbled.

"Sure," Maroon said. Lyn shook her head as MiMi played with Gir's piggy. "Hey Zim move," Lyn said. "Whoops," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "What?" Zim asked. "Nothing," Zim said. "Ok then," Tak said.

"I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "GIR! SHUT UP!" Zim shouted. "All of you need to shut up," Tak mumbled. "She's right," Lyn said. "Of course she is," Zim said. Maroon shook his head. MiMi bitch slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked. "I felt like hitting someone," MiMi answered. Tak giggled. "Not funny Tak," Maroon said. "Sorry," Tak said. "Sure," Maroon said. "What's wrong Tak?" Gir asked.

"Nothing you'd understand," Tak answered. "OH!" Gir said sitting on her lap. "Like what!" he asked. "Oof...Um. one thing is GET OFF MY FREAKING LEGS!" Tak shouted. "OK!" Gir shouted standing up and hugging her. "Aw he likes you Tak," Zim said.

"Gir? Please stop hugging me," Tak said. "I LIKE YOU!" Gir shouted. "Yeah I know you do," Tak said. "Aw I think Gir has a crush!" Maroon joked. "That's it once he gets off me your so dead!" Tak said.

"Wholly motherfucker!" Maroon said horrorfied. That's when Gir kissed her on the cheek then jumped off. "Ow my squeedlyspooch," she moaned. Maroon just stood there. Tak got to her feet and bitch slapped him.

"OW! god is that all you girls know how to do?" he asked. "No I can do this," Tak said pulling out two swords. "Um...Where did you get those?" Maroon asked. "Found em," Tak answered. Then she used them both to trip him he didn't have time to fight back or anything.

"Damn girl your good!" Zim said. "I practiced," Tak said. "You can use those skills to fight enemys," Maroon said getting to his feet. Tak thought. "Your right I could," she agreed.

"Just make sure you don't misuse them," Lyn said. Tak shot her an angry glare. "Sorry," she said quickly. *Lyn* "How about we all go for a evening walk?" Zim asked.

"Yeah he's right maybe that is the best idea," Lyn said. that's when everyone put their disguises on and opened the front door stepped out and closed it.

"Now Maroon don't fuck this up like you did last time," Tak said "I said I was sorry about that!" Maroon shouted defending himself. "I know," Lyn said. Lyn noticed Tak kept most her eye sight on the street or other things not the people around her,

"Hey what's up?" she asked her. Tak looked over at her. "I'm still feeling a bit gulity," she answered. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Dib ran up to them. "BUTT SEX MAN GOT AWAY!" he shouted.

"Butt Sex Man got away? how?" Tak asked. "Gaz was trying to stranggle me but he got away! and now he's going to rape little kids!" Dib shouted. Tak shook her head. "I''ll get him," she said.

"I'll help," Lyn said. "Me to," Zim and Maroon said. MiMi sighed. "Seriously stop staring at me I'm helping!" she shouted. "Thanks!" Dib shouted. "I thought you hated us?" Tak asked. "I still wanna expose you all but I need your help just this once!" Dib said.

"Ok don't worry we're helping," Tak said. "Ok he ran this way," Dib said leaning over the alley way. "BTW Tak I know most of the cops are still looking for you," he stated. Tak gulped. "I saw that," Dib said with a smirk.

"Can you stop flirting and focus on finding Butt Sex Man?" MiMi asked. "I am not flirting with Tak!" Dib shouted. "Besides she's mine," Zim mumbled. "WHAT?" Dib asked shocked. "NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"I'm on to you," Dib said pointing at Zim. Zim gulped. "I saw that to," Dib stated. Tak pushed him into the wall as she leaned over it. "OW!" Dib yelled. "Oh quit complaining I barley pushed you," Tak said.

Just then she saw two flash lights *it was close to dusk* "God Tak those are police officers," Dib said leaning over her shoulder. "I can see that," Tak said. "Dib?" she said sweetly. "Yeah?" Dib asked.

"Get your big ass head off my shoulder," she said in a annoyed voice. "Yeah..um sorry," Dib said rubbing his arms. "Oh quit flirting Dib," MiMi said. "I AM NOT MIMI!" Dib screamed. "Hey what was that?" a officer asked.

Tak gulped as she leaned over the wall again. "Hey whose there!" an officer asked. then he shoned his light over there. "OH SHIT! its the scary ass girl!" he screamed. "At least they think your scary," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes.

"Hey little girl why you here? to kill more people?" the officer asked. Tak sighed. "No," she said loud enough for them to hear her. "I see a boy, behind you what are you planning on doing?" the second officer asked.

Tak looked at Dib he looked shocked. "Nothing!" he shouted. "Yeah he's right nothing!" Tak said. "Then I need everyone who might be back there to come out," the first officer said. Thats' when Gir Mimi Zim Tak and Dib said.

"Wow there's alot of you what's going on?" the second officer asked. "Listen we're looking for Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Whose in gods name is that?" the first officer asked. Tak sighed. "What is wrong with the scary girl?" the second officer asked.

"My name isn't scary girl dumbasses," Tak said. "Oh yeah I remember it's Tak right?" the first officer asked. She nodded. "That's is a evil name!" the second officer said scared.

Tak sighed this time she sounded like she was close to tears. "Is she going to cry?" the first officer asked. Dib shrugged. "Maybe," he said. Then MiMi kicked him in the shin. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Um did that cat just talk?" the first officer asked. "No she didn't," Tak said with a few tears in her eyes. MiMi meowed. "I told you to stop eating those doughnuts," the second officer told the first officer.

the first officer sighed. "Dang it," he moaned. Tak eyed them soon she fell to her knees. "Whoa! what's wrong with her?" the second officer asked. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts and my sides are killing me," Tak moaned. "Aw it's ok Tak try moving around some," Lyn suggested. "She's in pain," Lyn said. "Oh is it that time...OW!" the poor second officer didn't get to ask his question because the first one kicked him in the shin. "You don't ask that in front of other boys!" he shouted. "OW! sorry!" the second officer shouted.

Tak sighed again. then she slowly got to her feet. "Is she alright?" the first officer asked. "Yeah I think she's fine," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," the first officer said. "Can we go passed?" Lyn asked.

"Of course," the second officer said letting them passed but when Tak walked passed they stopped her. "OW! hey what's the big deal?" she asked. "Your coming with us you cute little trouble maker," the second officer said. "Trouble makers are hot," the frist one said Tak eyed him. "I'm super sorry," he said again.

"Listen you need to let her go," Dib said. "Why should we?" the second officer asked. "We need her," Zim said. "Oh no we can't trust someone as cute as her walking around," the first officer said.

"Would you please stop saying how cute or hot I am?" Tak asked. "Sorry," the second officer said. "How about sexy?" the first officer asked. Tak shook her head. "Ten times worse," Lyn eyed her.

"Oh," she said finally understanding then she kicked the officer who held her in the balls then she back away and pulled out both her swords. "Listen either you walk away OR Get your fingers chopped off," Tak said.

"Um.. I kinda wanna keep my fingers," the first officer said. "We don't have to listen to this cute little girl," the second officer said. "Your right," the first one said. Tak gulped. "I saw that," one of the officers said.

She back away some. "Stay away from me," she said. then Lyn kicked both officers into the trash cans "Let's go!" she yelled Tak quickly put her swords away and followed Dib and the rest down the alley way.

"Ok I could've sworn he went this way," Dib said pointing to the next allley way. "You sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Dib said. Tak sighed. "I can't handle the pain," she moaned near tears once again. Then she heard the officers yelling "WHERE ARE YOU!" "We need to keep moving if we don't we're toast," she told her friends and a gay big headed nobody. *Dib*

"Ok let's just go down this way," Dib said pointing. Tak pushed passed him with everyone else. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Dib shouted running after them. "Shut up Dib I don't want to be found ok?" Tak said.

"Tak I sense your stress calm down some," Lyn said. Tak sighed "I-I'm trying to," she said. "Are you gonna cry?" Dib asked. "No," Tak mumbled. "I see tears," Dib said. Tak moaned as she slumped down next to a wall and she buried her head in her knees.

"Sorry did I say something?" Dib asked. Lyn eyed him. "No not this time," she said. "Oh ok good. wait...hey!" Dib said offended. "What? it's true," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Dib said.

Tak surley began to sob. "What is wrong with her?" Dib asked. "One word..Hormones," Maroon said. "Ooh," Dib said. "Wait what?" he asked. "Nevermind," Maroon said. Tak sighed. "Your all making me feel really uncomfortable," she said.

"I'm sorry," Dib said. "It's fine big headed persons," Tak said. "I don't mean to inturrupted your crying time Tak but we need to move," Dib said. Tak got to her feet. "Ok he's right," she said.

Soon they all were walking again. "I can still hear them," Zim said. "Yeah they must not be to far behind," Dib said. Before rounded the next corner Tak leaned around it. "Clear," she said as everyone moved around it.

"Ok look for signs then we can find Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Well what are the signs?" MiMi asked. "Pants," Dib answered. "Pants? really?" Tak asked. "Yeah it's complicated," Dib said. "Sure it is," Tak said.

"What about the blood on the fence?" Zim asked. "How could I have missed that?" Dib asked himself. "Your stupid," MiMi said. "MiMi shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then they saw two flash lights behind them.

"There you are!" the first officer yelled. Tak gulped. "You are going to time hard time!" the second one yelled. "Listen to me," Tak said. "I didn't mean to do any of those things," she said. The first officer eyed her.

"You are so attractive you know that?" he asked. Tak shook her head. "Yes I'm thrilled," she said. Zim was smirking in the back. "You! do you like her?" the second officer asked. Zim gulped. "Uh...I..Yes," he said.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed. Tak put her hand on her eyes like she was embarrassed or annoyed. "She's so cute when she's annoyed," the frist officer said. "Wait I just figured something out," Lyn said. "You only want Tak because you want to do bad things to her! your pediphiles! your not even real cops!" she yelled.

"DAMN IT! How'd you know?" the first fake officer asked. Tak's eyes were wide. "They want to do bad things to me?" she asked shocked as all hell. "Yes your delisious," the second fake officer said.

"Well we won't let that happen to her," Dib said. Tak gulped. "Oh god," she mumbled. "Seeing her upset is amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak looked disgusted. "Your going to make me sick here," she said.

"Ooh sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak gagged once as she put her head down on her knees. "Your making me sick!" Lyn and Maroon shouted. "Oh my god," Dib said. "You people are fucking sick!" Gaz yelled from behind them.

"GAZ!" Dib yelled. Gaz walked over to them. "Listen you pediphiles are really pathictic you need to acutally try something else like killing puppies," she said. the fake cops stared at Gaz.

"Who is she?" one of them asked. "My younger sister," Dib answered. "Oh," one of them said. Just then Butt Sex Man walked passed. "Dib I thought you said he escaped," Tak said.

"Um..I thougth he did honest!" Dib yelled. "Sure you did," Lyn said. "Your pretty," Zim said to Tak. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "Uh I said you look shitty!" Zim shouted. "Not funny Zim I know what you said," Tak said.

"She isn't pretty she is sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak sighed. "Please stop saying that," she begged. "Sorry but we can't," one of the fake officers said.

Tak moaned as she shook her head with her hands on her eyes. "I can't stand how dang sexy she is," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again this time near tears.

"God shut up! Lyn shouted. "Yeah you people are making her sick and that's my job," Gaz said. everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing Gaz," Dib said. "Well if Tak or what ever he name is wasn't so sexy maybe we would," one of the fake officers said. Tak buired her head in her knees. "I-I hate you both," she mumbled. "Aw she hates us," one of the fake officers said.

"That's not a good thing," Dib said. "So? it's amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again. "I am about to throw upi if you don't shut up!" she yelled. "You guys really need to shut up," Lyn said.

"Listen if you weren't so sexy maybe we would shut-up," one of the fake officers said. Tak shook her head. "Please just shut up," "Sorry hun," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned mixed with a growl. "Aw she's irritated," one of the officers said.

"This isn't going well," Lyn said. "What can we do?" Zim asked. "I'm not sure," Maroon said. Tak looked up at them with a few tears in her eyes. "Wow your eyes are sexy," one of the fake pfficers said.

"MIMI! ATTACK!" Tak shouted. Just then the officers turned to the cat. then she turned to her SIR form and plow drived them. into the ground. "And Tak is really a alien," DIb said showing them a pic he took of her.

"Wow she's still sexy," one of the fake officers said. "God...," Tak moaned. "Ok Let's go," Lyn said. as she and everyone else followed Dib. "Those cops creep me out. Now I know there is no such thing as love," Tak said.

"Oh yes you know there is," Zim said. Tak narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't hurt me," he said. "I won't," Tak said. "So those cops are really sickning," Gaz said. Dib shook his head. "These readings are not right," he said.

"Reading's for what?" Lyn asked. "Um. well I kinda got all your hormone levels," Dib said. "Tak's is so far the highest," he said. "Like I said hormones," Maroon said. Tak took the water bottle she had and took a gulp. "Okay you seriously need to stop saying nasty stuff I can't handle anymore," she said.

"Sorry," Zim said. "Well those cops were so nasty," Maroon said. "No chizz," MiMi said. "Tak you feeling ok?" Lyn asked. "I'm feeling a bit light headed but Im fine," Tak said. "Ok once we get home you can rest," Lyn said.

Once At Zim's House:

Maroon Lyn Tak Zim Gir and MiMi were watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and opened it. "Ugh. what do you want?" she asked Dib. "I don't know but I just saw the cops not to far away from here," he said.

"Oh god no," Tak moaned. "Yeah I know," Dib said. "Oh god not them again," Lyn said walking up behind Tak. "Don't worry I don't think they were heading this way," Dib said as he turned around and left Tak quickly closed the door.

"Ok them," Zim said confused. "I'm just as confused as you are," Tak said. "No I think Gir is way more confused," MiMi said as Tak and Zim looked over at Gir he was bashing his head in the wall. "GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zim shouted-asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted back. Tak shook her head with a giggle. "You make me feel so much better," she said. "Aw I'm glad," Zim said. Lyn smirked. "What?" Zim asked. "You don't have to hide it anymore we know you feel for Tak," she said.

Zim sighed. "Yeah I like her big whoop," he said. Tak blushed a bit. "Aw. really?" she asked. "Yeah everytime we kiss I can't explain how it feels," Zim said. Tak smiled. "Aw your so kind," she said.

"Thanks Zim for making Tak feel better," Maroon said. "I hope you don't think I'm lying because I'm not I like Tak," Zim said. "I don't," Maroon said looking confused. "Oh ok then," Zim said. Tak shook her head again. "I'm surrounded by morons," she said. "Not you Zim," she said quickly. "HEY!" Maroon yelled. "To bad," Tak said.

"Stop PMS'ing," Maroon said. "I am not," Tak said. "Ok fine maybe I am," she said quickly. "That's a girl thing dumb brod," Lyn said. "I ain't dumb," Maroon said. "Your acting it," Tak said. "SHIT!" Maroon yelled.

"Shut up," MiMi said walking passed. "Would you stop PMSing?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Nevermind," Tak said quickly. "Sure ok," MiMi said. Tak shook her head. "I don't get you," she said. "Well sometimes I don't get you," MiMi said back.

Tak eyed her. "Watch it," she warned. "Whoops," MiMi said sitting on the couch. Just then Tak put her disguise on opened the front door and walked out. "Where you going?" Lyn asked.

"I need some air," Tak said Lyn and MiMi followed her. "Are you sure your just not doing this to cry?" Lyn asked. "Yes I'm sure," Tak said. Lyn eyed her. "I can sense your lying," she said.

"Please stop using your implant it freaks me out," Tak said. "Stop running away from your problems and face them," Lyn said back. "I don't run away!" Tak yelled as she put her head down on her knees.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lyn said. Tak picked her head up. "It's fine," she said just then Zim walked out side and MiMi sucker punched him! Tak's eyes were wide she covered her mouth to hold a laugh in. "Ooh what.. the! hey!" Zim yelled holding his cheek.

"Oh god. MiMi," Tak said laughing. Just then Gir ran out with some waffles and MiMi upper cutted him! he went flying in the air. "AHHHH!" he screamed. Tak burst out laughing again same with Zim and Lyn.

"MiMi your funny!" Tak said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Just then Dib was walking passed the house and MiMi grabbed his head put her foot on the tip of it gother extendable claw and drop kicked him!

Tak nearly started crying she was laughing so hard! "My squeedlyspooc hurts!" she said. "MiMi why are you so violent?" Tak asked. "I don't know I was bored," MiMi answered. Lyn and Tak got to thier feet.

Tak swayed on her feet. "I saw something in the bathroom, might want to start explaining?" Lyn asked. Tak eyed her. "It was just a pad, Nothing important but...I think I started," she said.

Lyn smiled. "I knew you were close," she said. Tak looked a bit uncomfortable. "Please don't mention this to anyone," she said. "I promise," Lyn said. Tak smirked "Ok,"

"So your feeling ok?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded "Yeah I'm fine," she said. Just then DIb came in a trash can and MiMi kicked him back down inside and kicked it as hard as she could. Tak laughed again.

"Please MiMi I can't breathe," Tak said. "Oh sorry," MiMi said. "I will never get you," Tak said with a smirk. "Me either with you," MiMi told Tak. "Hey," Tak said. "I say whoops!" MiMi said with a giggle.

"Tak look," Lyn said. Tak turned around and saw the two fake pediphile cops coming. she moaned. "Hey look it's the sexy girl," the first fake officer said. "Yes hi," Tak said.

"Damn she's lookin' even more stunning," the second fake officer said. Tak moaned again as she shook her head. "Aw what's wrong sexy?" the first fake officer asked. Tak crossed her arms.

Lyn eyed her. "Oh," she mumbled. Zim walked beside Tak. "Get lost she's mine," he said. "She's yours?" the first fake officer asked. "Yes now beat it," Zim said. "Blah," both fake officers said as they walked away.

"Thanks Zim," Tak said. "Anytime, and their right you are short of sexy," Zim said. Tak smirked with a small blush. "Aw. thanks I guess I am," she said. Zim giggled. "Yes you are," he said.

Tak shook her head. "Aw...thanks," she said.

Zim kissed her on the cheek and walked back into his house. "Oh god," Tak mumbled. "Your not going to hurt him are you?" Lyn asked her. "No I'm not," Tak answered. "Ok good," Lyn said with a sigh.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted in the walk way. "Zim likes you Tak!" he yelled. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "With pleasure," MiMi said walking over to him and upper cutting him. "AHH!" he screamed. Tak laughed.

"My god your funny," she said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Lyn eyed Tak. "Were you crying?" she asked. Tak sighed "Yeah I guess I was," she said. "Aw.. why?" Lyn asked. "I guess all the stress," Tak said.

"Yeah good reasons," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. Just then Dib came back. "I landed in a srub," he moaned. Tak eyed him. "So?" "So? it hurt!" Dib yellled. Tak giggled. "Maybe it did," Lyn said.

"Want me to hurt you again?" MiMi asked. "No," Dib said. "Then get your butt outta here," she said. "Ok," Dib said leaving. "MiMi come on," Tak said opening the front door letting her SIR go in first and walking in after her. with Lyn following.

"Hey girls you really like spending time outside huh?" Maroon asked. "Yeah so?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon said. "What's today?" Tak asked. "Saturday," Lyn said. "Oh god. skool on Monday, I'm not emotionally ready," she moaned sitting on the couch.

"Why what/s wrong?" Lyn asked sitting beside her. "Sometimes I still feel like crying," Tak answered. "Oh it's ok like I said I know some good places to go," Lyn said with a smile. "Thanks," Tak said.

"Welcome," Lyn said. MiMi sat on the arm of the couch. "Hey MiMi do you mind?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Your mom," Tak said. "Your my mom," MiMi said back. "Yeah and I say move your ass," Tak said back.

"Damn it trick always works," MiMi moaned jumping down. Tak giggled. "Next time think before you act," "I will!" MiMi said. "You better," Tak said. MiMi shook her head as Zim laughed. "What's so funny?" Tak asked.

"Um.. Your pretty," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "You make no sense," Tak said. Zim moaned. "I know I don't," Just then Dib knocked on the door. "Hey Zim!" "Aw.. what do you want?" Zim asked "I have a flash light I'm going hunting for bigfoot!" Dib said. "So? why did you come here?" Zim asked. Dib shrugged as he turned it on and it shoned in Zim's face. "Oooh!" he moaned. Dib: "What the fuck?" Zim looked at him in a squint. "You make me sick!" he yelled. Dib looked offended "So? you make Tak sick!" he yelled back. Zim crossed his arms. "Leave her outta this!" he shouted.

Dib eyed him. "Aw," Zim looked thoughtful at Dib. "What?" he asked. Dib smirked evilly "You like her!" he said pointing at Zim with his free hand. Zim made a fist. "I do not!," "I can hear you Dib!" Tez shouted.

"WHAT! TEZ! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Dib shouted/screamed (Tez was a friend of Tak she was an Irken Invader) Zim: *whispers* "She just walked in," "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Dib asked "I said you're stupid," Zim said back.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tak shouted. "MAKE ME!" Dib shouted. "Oh I will!" Tak said. "Bad idea to set her off," Zim said. "Wait why?" Dib asked. Just then Tez appeared. "Oh your about to find out the hard way!" Dib moaned "BUTTERNUT!"

Just then she drop kicked him took Gir and left. Zim made another fist "GOOD I DON'T NEED GIR!" he shouted. "Why are we always alone?" Zim asked Tak. "Don't even think about it," Tak warned. "I WASN'T! I HATE YOU!" Zim yelled. "Me to," Tak said. Just then Dib crawled in the doorway. "I landed in another shrub!" he moaned.

"So?" Tak asked. "Well it didn't feel good!" Dib yelled. "Ok I think I need to punch you in the face," Tak said. "Wait what?" Dib asked as Tak walked over to him and punched him in the face. "OUCH! Hey! you knocked my loose tooth out!" he yelled.

Then Tak took his tooth from him and threw it. "Now go find it," she said. "DAMN IT!" DIb shouted running back out to find it. Just then Tez came back. "Oh Zim I stole your i pod...wait Tak? you couldn't even let me help?" she asked noticing Tak beat up Zim she seen how he was in pain. "Guess what? I found a nickle!" "Ew its ugly!" Tak yelled. "I have feelings you know!" Dib yelled. "No you don't" Tak said.

"I wasn't really thinking of that," Tak said. "YOU STOLE MY I POD!" Zim shouted/asked. "Yes," Tez said. "BTW I'm keeping Gir," she said. "Why?" Zim asked. "Because," Tez said.

as she left. Just then Dib walked back in. "Found my tooth!" he said. Then Tak took it from him again and threw it again. "Find it bastard," she said. "I HATE YOU!" he shouted running back out.

Tak looked at Zim. "When is the dipthong gonna realize I like him?" she wondered. Zim slightly look at Tak. "She looks...pretty Wait what the fucking hell!" he wondered. "I sense love," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit

"Mimi say that again and I'll push you out in front of a bus!" she yelled. "NO NOT THE BUS!" Mimi shouted. Tak laughed. Zim shook his head. "Well I'll go get Gir see ya," he said leaving. Tak fell to her knees.

"Wow..." Just then DIb walked back in. "Hey found my tooth!" he yelled walking passed Tak. She quickly moved her hand back and punched him in the face he fell to the ground OUT COLD!

Mimi eyed him then Tak. "Wow...you have good aim!" she said Tak looked behind her. "Whoops...I didn't see him," Mimi giggled. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Hey Tak!...Wait why is the big headed human on the floor?" he asked.

Tak eyed him then her father. "Um...he tripped?" she said obviously lying. "Your lying," Lyn said to Tak. Tak closed eyes for a moment. Her father eyed her then Lyn. "Your lying?" he asked. Tak re-opened her eyes. "No...mm yes," she said.

"Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to lie?" he asked. Tak got a bit teary eyed. "Yes you did...I'm sorry," she said. Tallest Purple understood. "It's okay Takiah I won't send you to Planet Filth have you been using your implant?" he asked.

Tak eyed Lyn then she looked at the ground she wrapped her arms around her head. "Well?" he asked. "Y-yes," she finally said. "What did I tell you! You used all your chances Tak I'm afraid I'll have to come and paddle your ass," he said.

Tak sobbed once. "You didn't use it," Lyn said to her. Tak shook her head. "Yes I did. I just lied to you about it," she said. "When?" Lyn asked. "Yesterday...I had to...," Tak said sobbing. "Why?" Lyn asked.

"B-because I needed to get a cop away," Tak said as she sobbed. "Please give her another chance!" Lyn begged Tak's dad. But Tallest Purple shook his head. "I'm sorry but she used her last chance," he said.

"Please look at her!" Lyn said. Tallest Purple looked at how sad his daughter was and couldn't stand to see her that way. "Ok.. One more chance Tak, but if you use it your ASS is mine," he said as he signed off.

Tak sobbed again. "It's ok," Lyn said. "God...I can't handle this anymore," Tak said. Lyn rubbed her back. "Just calm down," she told her. Tak's shoulders stopped shaking and she stopped crying. "Thanks...but I feel really stressed," she said.

"Don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Tak got to her feet and began to walk up stairs. "Where are you going?" Lyn asked. Tak's eyes got wide but Lyn couldn't see them. "Um. just to Zim's room," Tak answered.

"To do what?" Lyn asked. "Listen to music," Tak answered. "Ok have fun," Lyn said as she sat on the couch. Tak sighed. "Oh I will," she mumbled as she opened Zim bedroom door closed it and locked it and turned on the radio.

Then sat on his bed. Slowly she began to feel herself down. "Mm," she moaned surely she put her right hand in her pants under her underwear and began to finger herself she started off slowly and went faster as the feeling got more intense. Soon she began to violently thrust her hips into her hand moaning Until she reached a powerful orgasm moaning twice as loud.

Just then the door rattled "Tak? what are you doing in there?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped fingering herself. "Um..I'm listening to music that's all!" she said. "I thought I heard moaning are you ok?" Lyn asked.

"I'm fine!" Tak said. Just then Lyn opened the door and saw Tak on the bed with her right hand in her pants. "You were masturbating huh?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "Yeah...Sorry I lied," she said.

"No I understand," Lyn said. "It felt so good," she moaned putting her head on Lyn's legs. "Yes, I bet it did," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak giggled to. "Yeah," she agreed. "Ok you look like you had fun," Lyn said.

"Oh. I had fun," Tak said with a small moan. "Why are you still moaning?" Lyn asked. "It feels good still," Tak answered. "Oh right," Lyn said with a smirk. "Come on let's go downstairs," she said.

Tak got to her feet and followed Lyn out the door. "So I see you had a ball in Zim's room," Lyn said. "What did you mean?" Tak asked. "There was cum just about all over the place," Lyn said. "You better clean it up before Zim sees it," she warned.

Tak looked at the ground. "Yeah..I will," she said. "Aw, don't be embrrassed it's normal," Lyn said. "No...I'm not embarrassed," Tak said. "Oh good," Lyn said said sighing with relief. Tak sighed. "Hey Zim," Lyn said once she saw him.

"Our last day of freedom," Zim said. Tak moaned. "No. I'm not ready to go back!" she yelled. "Me either," Lyn said. "The only thing you need this year is a pencil glue, paper and a notebook," Zim said.

"Nice," Lyn said. "Don't worry I got it all," Zim said. "I can't believe skool's starting tomorrow," Tak said. "No one can," Maroon saud. "Your not going you should be happy," Zim said. "Ms. Bitter's lives up to her name," Tak said.

"Yeah," Zim agreed. "At least we can walk," Lyn said. "Yeah.." Zim said. "Stop saying yeah," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. "Ow," Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Cramps," Tak said. "Oh yeah those suck," Lyn said.

"Yeah," Tak said. Mimi jumped on the couch. "What up people?" she asked. "Your face now move," Tak said. "What about my face?" Mimi asked. "I don't know!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Mimi yelled.

"Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "I'm trying," Tak said. "What's wrong with her?" Maroon asked. "You make me critically ill," Tak told him. "HEY!" he yelled offended. "What? you do!" Tak said with a giggle.

"Hmm," Maroon whined "I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir shouted. "That's nice Gir," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir yelled. "How can he be happy?" Lyn asked. "BECAUSE! I LOVEDED SKOOL!" Gir shouted. "He's only been there like 4 times," Zim said.

"I've seen it," Mimi said. "Yes you did," Tak said. "So whose ready to give up summer?" Lyn asked. No one answered. "I knew it," she moaned. "Don't worry we get out ealier this year," Tak pointed out.

"Yeah but it's not enough to cancel gym," Zim said. "No not gym," Tak moaned. She was having bad period cramps no WAY SHE WAS ABLE TO DO GYM! "If I skip I'll get detention and if I used my implant I get my ass paddled," Tak said.

"Yeah pretty hard choices," Zim said. "Look on the bright side at least its 5th grade with the same old crabby teacher," Lyn said. "Wow that really cheered me up," Zim said with a fake giggle.

"Oh shut up!" Lyn yelled hitting him with a near by pillow. "OUCH!" he said playfully. "5th grade of HELL," Tak pointed out. "Your so right," Mimi said. "Yeah Tak I never thought of it that way," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and answered it. "What do you want Dib?" she asked crossing her arms. "I found my tooth and got 40 bucks out of t," Dib said showing her the money.

"So?" Tak asked. "Skool starts tomorrow and I'm ready to expose you three," he told Zim, Lyn and Tak. "Good luck with that," Zim said. "Stop saying that! It got not funny like 30 scenes ago!" Dib shouted.

"Buttersticks!" Zim yelled. Tak laughed. "Ok Dib go get ready for skool we're doing the same," Tak said. "MAKE ME! Oh...yeah ok see ya tomorrow," Dib said walking away. "God why must he come and tell us his plans?" Tak asked

Lyn and Zim shrugged. "Yeah," Tak said sitting on the couch. "So I stole some stuff if you wanna look through it," Zim told the girls. "Thanks Zim," Tak said as she set it on the floor got on her knees and looked at sime of it with Lyn.

"Welcome," Zim said. "Wow a holographic notebook," Lyn said "There's two," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said taking one same with Lyn. "Be careful there's a lot of pointy pencils in there," Zim said. "I think we know better," Tak said. "Just checking," Zim said.

"Also Tak you might wanna bring extra pads along who knows what we're doing in gym," Lyn said. "Thanks for the imfo," Tak said. "Yeah I also hate gym," Zim said. "WHO doesn't?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Lyn answered.

"Me either!" Tak said. "Ok calm down and finish searching," Lyn told her. "Ok," Tak said "Ok I'm done for now," Tak said climbing on the couch. "Geez what's up with you?" Zim asked. "Peer pressure," Tak moaned.

"Yeah she's right," Lyn agreed. "Am I ever wrong?" Tak asked. "No never," Lyn answered. "No," Mimi said. "NEVER!" Maroon said. "Not since I known you," Zim said. "Wow," Tak said with a giggle she was surpirsed to learn how right she was.

"I'm shocked," she said. "It's a good thing Tak," Lyn said. "Thanks I know," Tak said holding her head with her hands. "Headache?" Zim asked. "Very bad one," Tak answered. "Take a PMS pill it'll help," Lyn said handing her one.

"Thanks," Tak said after she took it. "Now what should we do?" Zim asked. "Something boring so time won't pass so fast," Tak said. "Yeah I agree we should do something so boring," Lyn said agreeing with Tak's statment.

"Ok just sit here," Zim said. "I'm already bored," Tak moaned. "That's good," Lyn said "Realy?" Tak asked. "I don't know really," Lyn answered. . .. Tak shook her head. "Right," Lyn giggled. "I'm thinking about just skipping gym and getting detention," Tak said. "Why not just write a note why you can't take gym?" Lyn asked. Tak looked shocked. "Our gym teacher is a man," she said.

"So? he's bound to understand," Lyn said. "I don't know," Tak said. "Look I'll tell him for you," Lyn said patting her on the back. "You will? Thanks," Tak said "Your welcome," Lyn said "But wait. what if he doesn't buy it?" Tak asked. "Don't worry I'm sure he will," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said. "Hey girls I'm right here," Zim said. "Then move," Tak said in an irritated voice. "Ok," Zim said getting up from the couch and leaving "Thank you," Lyn said. "Sure," Zim said as he left. "Hey I just made something up. Dib just got Bitter'D." Lyn said. Tak laughed. "That sounds fun to say," she said. "Yeah it does," Zim agreed.

Just then there was a knock on the door Tak got up put her disguise on and opened the door. "Dib?" she asked. "Um. Hi did you happen to see a flash light?" he asked. "Um. I don't recall," Tak said.

"DAMN!" Dib yelled. "Oh god shut up," Mimi said. "Hey cat I have feelings you know," he said. "Oh I didn't notice," Mimi said. "HEY!" Dib yelled offended. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Gir screamed.

"WEE HOOO! ! I HAS HONEY!" he screamed afterwords. "Oh...Gir what's wrong with you?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged as he skipped toward Dib but tripped on nothing and grabbed Tak's leg.

"Gir um. please get off my leg," Tak said trying to shake the robot off. "Hey Gir get off her!" Zim shouted. Gir hugged Tak's leg. "NO! I LOVEDED TAK!" he screamed. "Someone get this thing off of me!" Tak yelled.

Gir jumped down and began to walk toward Dib but he tripped on Tak's shoe and landed on Dib's foot. "DAMN YOU TAK!" he screamed in pain. "WHAT!" Tak asked rather shocked. "I DON'T KNOW!" Dib screamed back.

"Ok!" Tak yelled back. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. Just then Gir got up and kissed Tak's shoe then walked away. "Um..." Tak said not able to find words to say at that moment. "I am just as confused as you are," Dib said.

Tak shook her head. "I don't get your robot Zim," she said. Zim nodded "Me either Tak," he said crossing his arms. "GIR STOP KISSING UP TAK!" Zim screamed. "AW I KNOW YOU LOVEDED HER!" Gir screamed back.

That's when Dib smirked evilly. "You like Tak huh Zim?" he asked. "I DO NOT!" Zim screamed. "I heard your robot!" Dib said correcting Zim. "WELL HE'S ON ROBOT DOPE SO HE DOESN'T COUNT!" Zim shouted back.

"NO! I'M ON CRACK!" Gir screamed back. "OK!" Zim screamed at his robot. "Well either way I know you feel for her," Dib said. "Whose to say YOU don't feel for her?" Zm asked Dib blushed some. "I DON'T LIKE HER!" he yelled back.

"Oh god I have two morons crushing on me," Tak moaned rolling her eyes. "What! I said I didn't like you!" Dib said loud enough for Tak to hear. "BUT YOU ALWAYS ASSUME I LIKE HER SO YOU MUST LIKE HER!" Zim yelled.

"ZIM LIKES TAK CASE CLOSED!" Mimi screamed. "I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs. "Stop shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" Tak screamed really loud. Both boys got quiet. "I LIKE ZIM OK!" she said loud.

Zim blushed Dib looked shocked. "You like me?" Zim asked. "YES! NOW SHUT UP!" she screamed. "OK!" Dib yelled crossing his arms. "I never knew that," Zim said. "That's because you never bothered to ask," Tak said with a smirk.

Zim sighed "Yeah I guess I was to stubborn to ask," he said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Yes you were and you will always be," she said. Zim smirked "Your right on that," he agreed. "Ew alien sex I'm leaving," Dib said. "WHAT! WE SHALL NOT DO SEX!" Zim screamed.

"EW STOP SAYING THAT WORD!" Tak screamed extra loud! "YOUR GONNA BURST MY EAR DRUMS!" Dib screamed. "BE QUIIIIIEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Gir screamed sooo loud.

"Ok...I'll kiss Tak on the lips if you...kiss Lyn," Zim told Dib. Dib blushed. "What?" he asked. "You heard me," ZIm said. "Fine I'm only doing this for you," Lyn told Zim. as she kissed Dib on the lips.

"Oooh...Now! you have to kiss Tak!" Dib told Zim. Tak smirked. "Lean," she told Zim. "Oh right," Zim said as he leaned into her the were just touching lips soon they began kissing. "Aw..this is so wrong yet I can't leave," Dib said.

"There IS YOUR MEASLY HUMAN BRAIN HAPPY NOW!" Zim asked. "Yes," Dib said with a laugh. "See ya at skool tomorrow!" Dib yelled running down the street. "I liked that kiss," Tak said.

"Yes it was quiet enjoyable," Zim agreed. Tak blushed some. "Oh you crazy person," she said. "Eh? I'm crazy? Well thank you!" Zim said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I don't know no I don't," Zim said.

"Your hard to understand," Lyn said. "Yes thank you," Zim said with an annoyed look. "WHOOO WEE WHOO! I FOUNDS SOME ICENING!" Gir screamed running around the living room. "GIR! What's going on!" Zim asked.

Gir stopped running pointed at Zim. "YOUR MOTHER!" he yelled 'WHOO!" he screamed as he began running around the living room again. "I DON'T HAVE A MOM!" Zim screamed. "Calm down," Tak said with a giggle. "I can't! Gir's annoying!" Zim yelled Tak sighed. "I KNOW!" she yelled. "SHUT UP!" Mimi shouted. "God Mimi can you yell any louder? I can't hear you," Tak said. "Sure I can," Mimi said.

"Well don't," Tak said. "KK," Mimi said.

Next Day: *LOL remember I just got home from skool so yeah*

Tak, Zim, and Lyn were already walking to skool. "No I spy Dib," Tak moaned. Dib walked right up to them. "Hey guess what? I hear that our gym teacher is actually isn't gonna look like a pig," he said.

"Wow awesome news Dib," Lyn said. "Yeah," Dib said. "No I see the skool," Zim moaned. "Don't remind me," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. Soon all four of them walked up the steps and saw Ms. Bitter's

"Looks like we have new immature rats," Ms. Bitter's said. "That'll make the school board happy," she said as she walked down the hall toward her room with the class following.

"Just sit anywhere," she said taking a sit in her chair. Tak tripped Dib and he smacked his head on the desk. "Ouch...Real mature Tak," he said getting up. "Dib you tripped and now you get to sit at that desk," Ms. Bitter's said.

"What? NO! That desk is horrible! It can't even support a book!" Dib said. "Let alone you," Tak said. "Yes thank you." Dib said. "Just sit down," Ms. Bitter's said. So Tak sat beside DIb Zim beside her and Lyn behind Tak.

"Ok we'll start with the normal attendance," Ms. Bitter's said. "Um Ms. Bitter's?" Dib asked. "What?" she asked. "Who sits way in the back?" he asked. "I don't know..someone," she replied.

"Maybe that's where Dib should sit if he gets to annoying," Jessica said as the others laughed. "Hey!" Dib yelled offended. "Good idea," Ms. Bitter's said. "WHAT!" Dib yelled shocked. "You heard her," Tak said crossing her arms.

"Yeah no one asked you," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Now. Zim! pass these papers out to everyone," Ms. Bitter's said. "Eh. ok," Zim said getting up from his desk walking up to where Ms. Bitter's was standing and taking the papers. He started by the window where Dib once sat last year.

That's where Jessica sat. "Just don't touch me," she said. Zim scowled at her as he walked passed. "What is this?" the girl asked. Zim shrugged as he walked passed. Once he got to Tak he seemed to trip on nothing and had to catch himself on her desk.

"Zim did you eat crazy oats today?" she asked. "No...I think someone tripped me," Zim replied as he gave Tak a paper. "Aw Zim has a girlfriend!" Jessica teased. "Yeah! they should date!" a new girl named Amber said agreeing.

"That was mean. Now eat your pencil and apologize," Tak said hypnotizing her. "Wow sorry Zim sorry Tak," Amber said as she ate one of her pencils.

When Tak said down Lyn tapped her on the shoulder. "Your not supossed to use it," she stated. "I know...please don't tell," Tak said. "I won't," Lyn said. Tak sighed "Thanks,"

"Now you'll need to sign your name then get a parent of legal gaurdian to sign the rest and bring it back," Ms. Bitter's said to the class. "Ms. Bitter's this doesn't make sense," Dib said. "I mean what does condent of I dont' know how to pronconce that word," he said.

Ms. Bitter's walked over to Dib's desk took his paper and read it. "That's Impendant stupid," she said everyone in the room laughed. "It's not funny!" Ms. Bitter's growled they ALL shut up! "Ok now you'll need a agenda," Ms. Bitter's said.

"Hmm. Tak come up and take as much as you can carry and pass them out," Ms. Bitter's said. "Can I help?" Zim asked. "Aw what the heck sure," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw! Zim likes Tak!" Jessica said laughing. everyone else just giggled.

Tak sighed as Zim walked over and grabbed some from her hands. "You could've waited," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said. So the two passed out agenda's.

"Now once you get your agenda write your name address phone number locker number and grade if you want," Ms. Bitter's said. Soon Zim and Tak passed out the last two and needed to get two for themsevles.

"Dang it," Dib said as the tip on his pencil broke. "Ms. Bitter's?" he asked once he got his teachers attention. "Can I sharpen my pencil?" he asked. "Ok but you only get to use the sharpener twice each day," Ms. Bitter's said.

As Dib got up Tak tripped him again. everyone laughed along with her. "TAK! I saw that if you trip Dib again your going to the office!" Ms. Bitter's said that's when Tak slumped down in her seat.

"Pay back!" Dib whispered. "Hey Dib?" Ms. Bitter's asked. "Yes?" Dib asked. "I heard that," she said. everyone laughed. "Aw," Dib whined. "Tak you don't want to get in trouble on the first day." Lyn said from behind her,

"Sorry I just had the urge to," Tak said. "Girls stop talking," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as Lyn put her head down. "Alright I'm going to pass out some math books you are to work in them until I say you can stop," Ms. Bitter's said as she grabbed a few in her arms and began passing them out to her students.

Once she got to Zim he opened his book and his eyes got wide. "We're supossed to do all of this?" he asked. "Yes," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw come on Zim it's not that bad," Dib said as Ms. Bitter's was giving his to him.

When Dib opened his book he gasped loud. "Oh my! all of this!" he asked shocked *There was adding mixed with subtraction and maltuplation and other things related to math*

Once Tak got her book she opened it she acutally had to cover her mouth. "That's alot huh?" Lyn asked. "Oh yeah," Tak said as she got her pencil and began working.

"Ms. Bitter's? I dropped my pencil can I pick it up?" Dib asked. "Do you honestly need to ask to do that?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyingly. "I don't know," Dib said as he got to his feet walking toward the doorway was.

He tripped on nothing and hit his head on the door. "OUCH!" he moaned as everyone laughed. "Tak did you trip Dib again?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak shook her head no. "Are you lying?" she asked to make sure.

"No," Tak said. "No Ms. Bitters she didn't trip me I tripped over my feet," Dib said. "Well try walking with your feet out more duh," Amber said. "I will thanks," Dib said sarcastically. "Well your homework tonight is to get your parents to sign those things," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh look at this its time for music," Ms. Bitters said. "Music?" Zim asked. as his class lined up against the wall. "Yes now move," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak wait," Zim said. Tak stopped walking. "What?" she asked. "You forgot your agenda and I wanted to say Hi," Zim said.

"Aw thanks and hi back," Tak replied. "Don't start kissing please!" Amber and Jessica teased as they walked passed Tak and Zim. "Just shut up!" Tak shouted. Both Amber and Jessica turned around.

"Sure ok," they both said as they kept on walking. Once Tak Zim and Lyn walked into the music room they saw drums a piano and a fat teacher Tak's eyes got wide. "Um..." she mumbled. He had his zipper down...ew!

Tak shook her head as she sat next to Zim with Lyn next to him Dib next to her.

"Help I got big heady next to me," Lyn moaned. 'I'm not deaf," Dib said to her. "Sometimes you act it," Tak said. "Your so mean," Dib said. "Ok class I'm Mr. Ketch I teach music duh," he said.

"Wow," Tak's voice said.

"What did you say young lady?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I said WOW," Tak said. "What's your name?" he asked. "Tak," Tak said. "Ok well Tak since you have the smart mouth why not stand up and tell everyone something interesting about you," Mr. Ketch said.

Tak moaned as she got to her feet and walking to the front of the room. "I like bulling people," she said everyone looked shocked. "Um. that's nice Tak anything else?" Mr. Ketch asked.

Tak shook her head. "Aw don't be shy!" Mr. Ketch said. everyone in the room laughed Tak blushed some. "Aw don't cry sweetie," he finally said noticing Tak had her head down she seemed to be sobbing some.

"I'm not crying," she said. "Oh yes you are," Mr. Ketch said. Tak just walked back to her seat and put her head on Zim's shoulder. "Aw you can use it," he said.

"Now class we're going to learn to play the flute," Mr. Ketch said as he pulled out a box. "I'll pass them out," he said. he decided to start by Tak.

"Oh god," she moaned. he handed her one. "Yes thank you now move along," she said quickly. "Young lady you will treat your teachers with respect," Mr. Ketch said in a stern voice.

"If you do not learn to you will be seeing Mrs. Tarasi," he said. Tak moaned again. "Oh quit your bellyaching," Mr. Ketch said as he moved along.

"Tak is it your life long goal to get susepended?" Lyn asked. "No..I'm just not in the mood," Tak answered. "Cramps?" Lyn asked. Tak just nodded. "You won't be able to take gym," Lyn said.

"I know but the gym teacher is always on to me," Tak said holding her stomach. "Don't worry I think I can handle it," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said with a smile.

"Ok now lets see how you do," Mr. Ketch said. As the class began their flute they sounded HORRIBLE!. Mr. Ketch tried to keep his cool while listening to them.

"Tak why aren't you playing yours?" Zim asked. "I'm no good," Tak answered. "None sense! let me hear!' Zim said. "Ok," Tak said as she brought the flute to her lips and began playing a song.

Zim's eyes watered. "Oh my god your awesome! its beautiful!" he said. "Keep playing!" Amber said. "Yeah!" Lyn said. Mr. Ketch heard the most beautiful music coming from somewhere in the room.

"Whose playing such a beautiful song?" he asked. Zim pointed to Tak. "Oh crap your good!" Mr. Ketch said. "Well I guess I am," Tak said. "I'm gonna cry!" Dib said. "Oh man up," Lyn said.

"Tak how did you learn to play so beautifully?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I guess it comes naturally to me," Tak answered with a smirk. "Well that's a real talent honey," Mr. Ketch said. Tak blushed some. "Aw your cute you know that?" he asked.

Tak's eyes got wide. "Uh yeah I hear that alot," she said. "Let me just say something your by far the cutest girl in this whole school!" he said. "Thanks but your creeping me out," Tak said.

"Sorry ok class paractice at home! Tak you just need to work on a more beuatiful song," Mr. Ketch said. "Here's a case," he said handing her a small flute case. "Thanks," Tak said as the class got up and lined up against the wall.

"Wow Tak even the teachers think your cute," Zim said. "It's rather creepy," Tak said crossing her arms and putting her right foot on the door. "Yeah I agree," Lyn said. "Hey Tak?" Dib asked. "Can you play that song again on the way home?" he asked.

"If I feel like it," Tak answered. as the class began moving back to Ms. Bitters room. "Ok," Dib said following Zim and Lyn Tak was by Zim. "Don't you think its a bit weird how everyone seems to think Tak's really pretty?" Dib asked Lyn and Zim. "Yeah I agree with him," Lyn said.

"Hmm.. somethings going on," Zim said. "Yeah pediphiles and morons," Tak said. Dib giggled. "Not to mention she's funny," "Aw I know you like her," Lyn said. "No!" Dib yelled shocked. Tak sighed "Please don't talk like that," she said. Soon all four walked in the room. "Take a sit," Ms. Bitters ordered them.

So they all sat down. "Now I got a report from the music teacher saying Tak had a bad additude why?" she asked. Tak put her head down on the desk. "Well?" Ms. Bitters asked. "I can't say," Tak said swallowing hard.

"Does anyone know why?" Ms. Bitters asked everyone in the room shrugged. That's when Lyn got to her feet walked over to Ms. Bitters and whispered in her ear. "Oh...yes I understand," she said.

As Lyn walked back to her desk. "Tak, If you need to you-know just ask," Ms. Bitters said Tak sighed but nodded. "Aw did the baby s..." "Shut up Amber just shut up!" Tak yelled. "HEY!" Amber yelled offended.

"That's what you get for teasing," Dib said. "Tak! calm down," Ms. Bitters said. Tak moaned. "You ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I'm just kinda suffering from bad cramps," Tak said.

"It'll be ok I brought some PMS pills just in case," Lyn said. "Ok thanks," Tak said. "Now class open up your agenda's and write this in them," Ms. Bitters said. "Ms. Bitters?" Dib asked. "What do you want?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyed. "I just wanted to know if I could go to the bathroom," Dib said. "ok sure," Ms. Bitters said.

"Tak why don't you go to?" Ms. Bitters asked. "But I don't need to...Oh right," Tak said getting up and taking a black and purple purse with her. "Why does she have to go when I do?" Dib asked.

"Dib just shut up and go!" Ms. Bitters shouted. "Sorry!" Dib yelled. Tak giggled. As she walked down the hallway with Dib. Soon Tak returns with out Dib. "What happened did he drown in the toilet?" Ms. Bitters asked.

Tak laughed. "I don't know," she replied. Just then Dib walked in. "Oww," he moaned. "Wow what happened to you?" Tak asked. "Like...you...don't...know," Dib said. Tak smirked. "If you rat me out I'll tell the class you like Lyn," she said.

"Try me," Dib said. "Tak? did you do something to Dib?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak sighed. "I might've accidentaly tripped him," she said. "Sit down," Ms. Bitters ordered her.

So she did. "I said it was an accident," Tak stated again. "Yes I know you did," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rubbed her legs. "Is there something wrong?" Ms. Bitters asked. "No...just feeling a bit emotional," Tak answered

Lyn looked worried for Tak she knew when Tak said she wasn't emotionally ready for skool she meant it! "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah just calm down," Zim said.

Tak smiled lightly at them. "Thanks," "Welcome," Zim said. "Yeah same," Lyn said. "You could've said ditto," Dib said walking back into the room. "Dib what were you doing?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"Nothing," Dib said rather quickly. "Oh really?" Lyn asked. "Yeah really you can't proove I was doing anything," Dib said. "Ok calm down class lunch is a few hours away then its recess then gym then its more work time then time to go home," Ms. Bitters said.

"Like we care," Tak mumbled. "What did you say?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak moaned. "I didn't mean it," she said. "I don't care what did you say before?" Ms. Bitters said. "I said like we care," Tak answered.

"Your pushing it Tak you really are," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh be a woman Tak," Dib said. "What?" Tak asked. "Uh nothing!" Dib said scared out of his mind! "I am going to rip your legs off and I'm going to boil them in...oh sorry," Tak said noticing she was saying that rather to loud!

"Tak if you make one more threat like that its off to the office with ya," Ms. Bitters said. "God I hate this school with its dumb rules," Tak whispered. "Now class I'll be passing out some reading books work on them," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak I've got a better job for you," she said.

Tak gulped. "Somebody help me," she moaned. Ms. Bitters got out a book and gave it to Tak. "Read it answer the questions," she told her. Tak's eyes got wide once she read the title. "Oh...no," she mumbled.

"As I was saying class you all know the punishments don't we?" she asked everyone nodded. "Tak?" she asked. "Yeah sure," Tak answered. "Alright just finish up in those books," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh crap its time for gym," Ms. Bitters said. "But I thought you said gym was after recess?" Dib asked. "I messed up," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh," Dib said. Just as everyone was lining up Tak sighed as she followed them

Down the hall near the gym they saw thier teacher was a man but he didn't look like a pig...lol "We're going to play bean bag toe tag," he said. "Yes but who are you?" Dib asked.

"Oh yes sorry I'm Mr. Deven," he said. "Ok thanks," Dib said. Tak moaned. "Is everyone ok back there?" Mr. Deven asked. Tak looked worried. "Uh yeah," she replied. "Alright let's do this!" he yelled as he walked in the gym with his class following.

"Girls VS Boys?" he asked. "YEAH!" everyone yelled. Tak rolled her eyes. "Alright Girls VS Boys it is!" Mr. Deven said. "Girls your over there...And boys your right there," he said.

Tak just followed Lyn. "Are you seriously going to try to take gym?" Lyn asked. "Well I can't skip," Tak said. "Your right," Lyn said agreeing. "START!" Mr. Deven yelled bean bags went everywhere!

"You know the best way to aviod them?" Tak asked. "How?" Lyn asked. "Stand to the right," Tak answered. "Nice," Lyn said. "You two either play or not play and get in trouble with your teacher," Mr. Deven said to Tak and Lyn.

"Well maybe I hate this game," Tak said. "Excuse me?" Mr. Deven asked as a bean bag hit him on the heel. "You heard me," Tak said crossing her arms. "You sit out young lady then your going striaght to the office after I talk to your teacher," Mr. Deven said pointing to the bleachers. Tak growled as she walked over. "Wow poor Tak," Lyn mumbled.

Once Tak got over to the bleachers she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head in her knees. "God...I hate this school," she mumbled. "No..I can't cry not here," she said noticing she had the urge to cry.

Soon tears began falling. Lyn just walked over to her. "Tak you alright?" she asked. 'No I hate this fucking school!" she said through sobs. "Aw..It's ok," Lyn said rubbing her back.

"You get away from her!" Mr. Deven yelled at Lyn. "But she's.." "I don't care what she's doing just play the game," Mr. Deven said. Lyn growled as she walked back to the court. "What's your name?" Mr. Deven asked Tak. "T-Tak," she answered. "Ok Tak do you have a full name?" he asked. "Well yeah it's Takiah," she said. "Alright I'll be back," he said walking over to Ms. Bitters.

Tak sighed as she put her head in her knees again. "I hate Mr. Deven," Lyn mumbled as she threw a bean bag at someones toe. "Good shot!" the kid said as he walked to the jail.

"Um thanks," Lyn said. Zim snuck over to Lyn. "What's wrong with Tak?" he asked. "Mr. Deven made her sit out because she had a bad attitude and now she's crying and he didn't even let me calm her down!" Lyn answered. "That dumb moron!" Zim yelled. "She's your girl you do it," Lyn said. "Ugh," Zim moaned. "Sorry," Lyn said. "Ok I will," Zim said as he began walking over to Tak. "Hey," Zim said but before he could say anything else he tripped on a bean bag and smacked his head on the bleachers. This made Tak look up. "Zim? is that you?" she asked. "Oww...that hurt and YES!" Zim said.

"Geez Zim what's where your going!" Dib said as he got smacked in the face by a bean bag. "NOT COOL!" he yelled. "So Lyn told me you were crying you ok?" Zim asked. "No.. I hate gym I hate the fat ass teacher and I hate this skool!" Tak yelled. Zim climbed up and sat next to her. "I know. I hate it to. It'll be ok," he said. "You have no idea how much trouble I get in for doing the stupidest things," Tak stated. "Well yes the teachers do treat us like babies," Zim said. "You just noticed?" Tak asked. Zim blushed some. "Hey you! get away from her!" Mr. Deven yelled.

"She's not a mad cow!" Zim yelled back. "I know but she's in trouble and I restrict any contact." Mr. Deven said. "That's dumb," Zim said. "It may seem dumb to you but to me its not," Mr. Deven said.

Just then Dib tapped his leg. "Um. it is pretty dumb," he said. "Your just kids!" he yelled back. "Dude we're in 5th grade we're not kids," Amber said. "Well I don't know about Dib but he doesn't count," Jessica said.

"HEY!" Dib yelled offended. Zim just stayed next to Tak. "I shouldn't have to move I'm calming her down," he stated. "Yes now your making me sick," Mr. Deven said. Dib walked over to Zim. "Can you kill him?" he asked. "I will," Tak said. "SWEET!" Dib said.

"Tak you wouldn't dare!" Zim said. Tak smirked "Oh yes I would," she corrected. "Oh right forgot...You kill annoying people," Zim said. "Wait how did you know?" Tak asked. Dib gulped. "Oh I'm going to rip your ass.I mean...," "You pushed it to far Tak!" Mr. Deven yelled as he left the gym.

Dib stepped back and ran across the gym. Tak moaned again as she put her head on her knees. "It's ok," Zim said. "No it's not! these punishments are pointless! My dad gives out better ones!" she yelled. "Hey your right," Zim said. "Duh," Tak said. "Tak get over here!" Mr. Deven called from the door. Tak looked over and sighed. as she jumped down and walked over. "For acting out cursing and just being disrespectful you get to see the principal becuase I'm tired of dealing with you," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak scowled. "Don't give me that look," Ms. Bitters said. "Go," she said afterwords. Tak lightly pushed the gym teacher becuase he was in her way as she walked toward the officer.

"Stupid fucking skool," she mumbled as she kicked a locker out of fustration. then she moaned some. Once she got near the door the prinicpal was waiting for her.

"I've seen you before," she said. Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. " Just step into my office," Mrs. Tarasi said. as she lead Tak in.

"Do the chairs have to be wooden?" Tak asked. "Don't you like them?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "LIKE? I hate them! they hurt!" Tak said. "What is wrong? your change in mood is quite scary," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak stared at her principal awkwardly then she put her head on the desk. "I don't even want to explain it," she said. "Oh you know you can," Mrs. Tarasi said. "No...I acutally can't," Tak said. "Ok be that way but as for all the things you've been doing PM detention," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"Aw big deal I'm used to it," Tak said. "Yes I trust you are," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Now go back to class," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak walked back to Ms. Bitters class. "Tak you made it just in time for this pointless video," Ms. Bitters said. "Is everything POINTLESS?" Tak asked "Yes," Dib answered. "Your head is pointless," Tak said as she sat down at her desk.

"Hey! I'm not deaf!" Dib yelled. "Dib shut up," Ms. Bitters said. "Someone turn out the lights," Ms. Bitters said. "I'm to old to be expected to do it myself," everyone in the room eyed her awkwardly for a moment.

That's when Lyn got up and shut the lights out. and she sat back down. "Now let's get this pointless video over with," Ms. Bitters said "Wait...Is this a video on...oh god," Dib said noticing it was on puberty and yeah.

"What?" Zim asked. Tak sighed as she put her head down. "I don't even wanna hear it!" she whined. Lyn rubbed her back. "Me either," "Please don't touch me," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said as she took her head away.

Soon it was time for lunch and the class was scarred for life. "I can't eat..." Dib said sitting down next to his sister Gaz. "Why did your stomach finally explode?" she asked. "You don't wanna know," Dib said. Gaz shrugged.

"Tak are you gonna throw meat at me?" Zim asked as he sat next to her. "No. I'm in to much pain and besides I don't have a lunch," she said. "Oh ok," Zim said. Lyn sat across from them.

"So I brought some Irken Sandwitches anyone want one?" she asked. Zim just took one. "Um..thank you for just grabbing it," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak smirked. "What? I'm starving!" Zim said. "I know you are," Tak said.

"So Tak want one?" Lyn asked. "Nah I really shouldn't...Give it!" she said grabbing a sandwich from Lyn. "Wow such manners," Lyn joked. "I'm starving to!" Tak said. "So am I," Lyn said.

Just then Dib walked up to them. "Tak! the principals looking for you!" he said Tak nearly spit her sandwich out. "What did I do this time?" she asked. "I don't know! but its really bad! she's asking around for you!" Dib yelled.

Tak thought. "Um. I'm just going to sit here then when I'm done I'm leaving," she said. "No! she knows your gonna run she has teachers at all the doors!" Dib yelled. Tak stood up on the table and saw teacher at every do.

"Wow," she mumbled. "Well this is an iCarly moment," Lyn said. "I what?" Dib asked. "No clue," Lyn answered. "Ah," Dib said. Tak gulped. "I feel so dirty," she moaned. Lyn eyed her. "Um sure," she said.

"Tak come here right now!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled from behind her. Tak made her fingers into a fist on both hands. "Ugh...I need to punch something," she said. "Uh ok here!" Dib said holding his backpack to his stomach. "You sure?" Tak asked.

"Yeah I have like 5 books my gym clothes and my agenda," Dib said. "AH!," Tak screamed a litle as she punched Dib's backpack. "Oof...ow," Dib moaned falling to his knees. "I'm sorry," Tak said quickly.

"Yeah Appereantly you have more strength than you thought," Dib said. Just then Mrs. Tarasi walked over to the table Tak was standing on and just grabbed her by the stomach. "OUCH!" she moaned.

"DUDE I JUST GOT DONE EATING!" Tak shouted. "I don't care! punching a student in the stomach is not permitted here!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled back. "Ugh...No I told her she could," Dib said climbing to his feet.

"Yes but your still in trouble!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. "JUST LOOSEN YOUR GRIP ON MY STOMACH!" Tak yelled. "Stop kicking first young lady!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. "IT HURTS I CAN'T!" Tak screamed.

Attracting unnessassary attention to herself. "Let's go Tak your acting like a immature baby," Mrs. Tarasi said. "I can walk," Tak yelled. Mrs. Tarasi put Tak back down on the table she doubled over in pain some.

"Ouch... that hurt," she moaned. "Stop pretending and take your punishment like a woman," Mrs. tarasi said. "I'm not pretending!" Tak yellled. "Your constant change in mood and attitude is unacceptable," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak sighed with tears in her eyes she hated being scolded by anyone who wasn't her father. "You better cry you know your in a lot of trouble," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak let out a small bloody murder scream. Dib Lyn and Zim looked shocked at her.

"Tak? are you ok?" Dib asked. "I HATE THIS SKOOL!" she screamed. "HEY DON'T WE ALL!" Amber yelled/asked. all the kids nodded. "Takiah your pushing it," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"I don't like anyone calling me that," Tak said through small sobs. "I don't care what you LIKE or don't LIKE right now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak was filled with so much rage she needed to kill something or someone.

"March down to my office right now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak let out another small bloody murder scream. "Your struggling with growing up but that is no reason to take it out on others," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak jumped off the table and pushed passed the kids watching her she kept walking until she reached the bathroom she walked in and stepped into a stall and locked it. She was holding back tears ever since her mean ass prinicpal put her down.

She sat on the toilet with its head down. and buired her head in her knees sobbing. "God...I can't stand this skool I'm not going tomorrow!" she said. "Tak your really PUSHING IT!" Mrs. Tarasi's voice was heard outside the bathroom door.

Tak seemed to cry harder hearing her voice. She's been abused like this before and she hated it! "No one understands me it sucks!" she said kicking the stall.

she kicked it again and then she kicked the toilet paper thingy and it broke off. "Ugh...I feel better now," Tak said with a sigh. "Takiah! are you in here!" Mrs. Tarasi asked opening the bathroom door and stepping in.

Tak was sure her mean ass principal wouldn't find her. But she could be wrong... Just then Tak noticed two cops walked in to. She gulped. "What did..I do that was so bad?" she whispered to herself.

Then she mentally smacked herself in the forehead. 'Damn..I kicked the locker and dented it," she whispered again to herself. She re-buried her head in her knees and continued to sob.

"Ssh...shut up!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled at the cops who kept talking about pointless things. "Sorry," the first one said. "Do you hear that?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Yeah it sounds like someone sobbing," the 2nd officer said.

Tak gulped again. "Tak is that you?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Oh come on she's in too much trouble I doubt she'd say anything," the 1st officer said. Tak smirked a bit. Just then Mrs. Tarasi began opening all the stalls.

With everyone that opened Tak's heart beats faster. "Come on she's not in here," she 2nd one said. Just then she heard her stall being pushed. "It's not opening she MUST be in there!" Mrs. Tarasi said.

"TAK! UNLOCK THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak began sobbing again. "Aw..you made her cry," the 1st officer said. "Oh god your do freindly and caring!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled at him.

He looked offended.

Just then Tak heard her stall being opened. Soon it was open. "There you are. Your in a lot of trouble I hope you know that," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak moaned. "I feel like throwing up," she said.

"Too bad let's go," Mrs. Tarasi said taking Tak's left arm. Tak squealed in pain some. "Aw come on I barley pulled you!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled.

"DUDE Stop yelling at her!" the 2nd officer screamed. Tak made a fist with her free hand. "Stop being so stupid," Mrs. Tarasi told him as she took Tak out with them following.

Soon Tak was thrown in to the office.

"Sit down," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak got up and sat in one of the chairs far from the desk. "Now you know why your here right?" she asked. "No...not really," Tak answered. "You dented a skool locker! and you punched a student in the stomach that's why your here," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak rubbed both her eyes. "Oh suck it up," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Your a 5th grader and 5th graders don't cry when getting yelled at," she stated. Tak made a fist. "Dude she's still young and I heard of a 8th grader who cried when she was yelled at," one of the secetarys said.

Tak smirked a bit. "Ok," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Now for that you have two PM detentions and lunch detention all week," Mrs. Tarasi told Tak. Tak moaned. "Come on," she said. "To bad now I hope you'll learn your lesson," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak shrugged. "Ok now why did you kick the locker?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "I was fusturated and angry," Tak answered. "I didn't mean to," she added. "Yes I'm sure you didn't sweetie," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"But your need to pay for it take this note home to your mom or dad," she said handing Tak a note. "Oh no," she moaned. "I'm so dead," she mumbled. "I'm sorry but it has to be done," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"You may go," Mrs. Tarasi said That's when Tak got up from her seat and walked out of the office. "Hey Tak!" Zim yelled. "Hey," Tak said. "Oh you look like you've been crying what's wrong?" Zim asked.

"Stupid teachers...," Tak answered. "Dang you look more pale than usual you feeling alright?" Zim asked. "No," Tak answered. That's when Zim hugged her. "It's ok I know you hate this skool the pointless punishments and its teachers," he mumbled softly to her.

Then he looked her in the eye. "Hey I just realized your eyes are really pretty...like you," he said. Tak smiled. "Aw. thanks," "Welcome," Zim said as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Tak didn't refuse but she wasn't ready for it.

She kissed Zim back. Moaning some. "Uh oh please stop," Tak said "What's wrong?" Zim asked. "Were you trying to french kiss me? cause if you try it again I will rip your lips off," she said.

"Okay sorry I didn't know you disliked french kissing," Zim said. "I liked you kissing me though," Tak said with a smile. "Me to," Zim said. "Aww," Lyn said. Tak blushed same with Zim.

"Hey Lyn," Tak said. "You do like Tak don't ya Zim?" Lyn asked. 'I DO NOT!" Zim screamed. *But really he loved Tak a lot he wanted to be around her all the time he wanted to do so many things to her as well he couldn't stop thinking about her either*

"Then why did you kiss her?" Lyn asked. "It was an accident a flook! It'll never happen again!" Zim said. "OK!" Lyn yelled. Tak smirked. "So how much trouble did you get in?" Lyn asked.

"Alot...two PM detentions and lunch detention all week," Tak said making fists again. "Whoa calm down," Lyn said. Tak loosened her fists. "Sorry," "It's fine your angry its normal," Lyn said. Tak's eyes began to water again.

"Tak were you crying? what's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I can't take it...I have so much rage bulding inside of me I feel sad and I just break down in tears it sucks," Tak said. "Aw. it's ok! Your just feeling emotional it'll pass trust me," Lyn said with a trusting smile.

Tak grinned. "Thanks for supporting me," "Oh anytime," Lyn said. Tak giggled. "Your cheering her up aren't ya?" Zim asked. "Well it's working is it not?" Lyn asked. "Yes it is," Tak answered. "See?" Lyn asked Zim looked confused.

"I never said it wasn't working," "UGH nevermind!" Lyn said with a giggle. Tak laughed. "Your killing me," "Oh well don't die on us!" Zim joked. "Ok seriously," Tak said. "Opps," Zim said. "Do you want to hang around the monkey bars? its recess," Lyn asked/stated "Sure," Tak said. "Yeah I'm in," Zim said.

Just then Dib ran up to them. "Tak!..." "What do you want?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Okay you dropped this. and can I hang with you?" he asked. Tak's eyes got wide. "What?" she asked.

"I meant with you Zim and Lyn like a group," Dib said correcting himself. "Ok sure," Lyn said. "But I hate him!" Zim yelled. "So?" Tak asked. "Ok I'll do it," Zim said.

Soon all four of them where hanging by the monkey bars. Tak was hanging upside down. "Tak how long can you stay like that?" Dib asked. "A long time," Tak answered. "So Tak I noitced how you've been crying and I gotta say it's pretty cute," Dib said.

Tak smirked. "I guess that's a complement," she said. "Yeah it was," Dib said with a giggle. Just then Tak did a backflip off. "Haha I saw your bellybutton," Dib said. that's when Tak thumped him.

"Ouch...I'm shutting up," he said rubbing his sore forehead. "Why don't you and Zim go make out?" Amber teased/asked. Tak made two fits. "Amber shut up," Zim said.

"Make me," Amber said. "I will," Lyn said as she began chasing Amber. "Wow," Dib said. "Yeah I don't think anyone was expecting that," Tak said agreeing. Just then Dib walked away. "I'm getting a drink!" he yelled.

"Sure," Tak said. Zim walked a bit closer to her. "So how you feeling now?" he asked. "Pretty good you?" Tak asked. "I never realized how pretty you are Tak," Zim said as he put a peice of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh my god..." he said. "What?" Tak asked. "I just made you look more beautiful," Zim answered. Tak smirked. Just then Zim began rubbing her arm romantically. Tak moaned a bit.

"What are you tring to do? arouse me?" Tak asked. "Um..no am I?" Zim asked. "A little..but I like it," Tak answered. Zim giggled as he pulled Tak's body a tad closer to his in an embrace.

He kissed her on the lips again. she moaned. a little. as Zim rubbed her hip area. "Ok...I think your going a bit over board," Tak said after she got a chance.

"Yeah," Zim said pulling his right hand away from Tak's shirt. "Sorry," he said quickly. "It's fine even though my hormones are going crazy I can handle it," Tak said.

"Mine to," Zim said. "Yeah," Tak said. "I just ran into the gym teacher!" Dib said as he ran up to them. "Really? what did he...I mean it say?" Tak asked. Dib laughed. "IT said if you act like you did today tomorrow he'll have no problem calling the cops," he said.

"Damn," Tak said. *Curtisey of Rochelle from Everybody Hates Chris* "I know," Dib said. "Ok he's looking for you," he added. Tak sighed. "Oh what did I do?" she asked. "I don't know," Dib said.

"Takiah," said a voice. Tak turned to her right to see her gym teacher. "I said I don't want anyone but my dad to call me that," she said. "I don't care I just came to warn you," Mr. Deven said.

"God I now Dib heady told me," Tak said rubbing her temples. "Yes I'm sure he did," Mr. Deven said. Soon the bell rang meaning it was time to go home.

Once everyone got thier things. But sadly Tak had to stay after school in the principals office.

She just rested her head in her arms. "Honey did you not bring work?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "I didn't have any.' Tak answered. "Oh well hear work on this," Mrs. Tarasi said handing her a packet.

Tak moaned. "Oh god," "I don't care if you don't like it," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak moaned again as she began working. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Tak asked about 34 minutes later. "No," Mrs. Tarasi answered. "It's an emergency," Tak said crossing her legs. "I don't care you should've went before detention now work," Mrs. Tarasi said Tak moaned again. "I hate you," she mumbled...

An hour passed and she barley got done and she was glad detention was over she left the school rather fast.

Once she got to Zim's house she opened the door. "Hey Tak how was detention?" Lyn asked sitting on the couch. "Horrible thanks for asking," Tak answered. Maroon laughed "You got detention on the first day?" he asked. "Shut up before I make you," Tak warned.

"SHUTING UP!" Maroon yelled. "God your weird," Mimi said. "I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "Shut up Gir!" Zim screamed. "HMM!" Gir whined. "Oh god why does everyone need to be so loud?" Tak asked.

"Tak you look unusally pale you ok?" Lyn asked. "No I felt like I'd throw up ever since the stupid principal picked me up," Tak answered. "Oh god...I think I might," she said walking into the kitchen obviously going to throw up in the sink.

"Why didn't she take her disguise off yet?" Maroon asked. "I just did," Tak said walking back in. Sitting back on the couch slowly. "Ohh...I hope I'm to sick to go to skool tomorrow," she said.

"Tak what did she do to you?" Lyn asked. "She abused me like I was when I was a smeet and I hate it!" Tak yelled. "Aw. it's ok!" Ln said. "I'm going to the bathroom," Tak said rather fast. "Didn't you go in skool?" Lyn asked. "No the bitch wouldn't let me," Tak answered. "Wow Tak really hates skool and everything about it," Zim said.

"I know I can't believe how sad she was all day," Lyn said. "Yeah no she wasn't," Zim said then he covered his mouth. "What?" Lyn asked. "NOTHING! ZIM SAID NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"OKAY!" Lyn screamed back. "Geez you sound like zoo animals," Tak said walking back down the steps. "Aw YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Not you," Tak said. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Ok your a zoo animal," Tak said. "YAYS!" Gir screamed.

Tak moaned as she sat on the couch and put her head on the arm of the couch. "Tak? do you have a headache?" Lyn asked. "Yeah..but I think it's because of the implant," Tak answered.

"Yeah I remember when Mrs. Tarasi let you go you smacked your head on the table," Lyn said. Tak sighed "Don't remind me it hurt," "Sorry," Lyn said. "Yeah you don't need to say sorry," Tak said. "Oh ok," Lyn said. "So Tak I noticed how distressed you were in skool," Zim said. "Yes you seemed like the only one," Tak said.

"Hey I was worried about you to," Lyn said. "I know.. Look I'm not in the mood to fight ok?" Tak asked. "Ok," Zim and Lyn said. Mimi jumped on the couch and layed beside her mistress. "Aw your kind Mimi," Tak said.

"Hey it's the least I can do," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit awkwardly. "Sure," she said. Just then Tallest Purple called them he was eating dougnuts. "Hey Tak I heard it was the first day of skool how'd it go?" he asked.

Tak shook her head she really didn't even want to bring it up again. "What? did I say something?" he asked. "No you didn't it's just that Tak had a rough start in the 5th grade," Lyn answered. "Yeah the stupid fucking teachers I just want to kill them all!" Tak yelled.

"Calm down honey, Yes I know sometimes earth skool can suck but you just need to deal with it as much as you can," Tallest Purple said. Tak chewed on her lower lip. "Well...I tried," she finally said. "What do you mean?" her father asked her.

"They kept pressuring me I felt so angery and stressed finally after lunch I reached my breaking point and cried my heart out litirly," Tak said. Tallest Purple looked sad for his daughter. "Oh Takiah I understand how upset you are about skool and it's pointless rules, But honey you need to try your best to follow them," he said in a kind voice.

Tak sighed "I know dad, but do you know how hard that is?" "Acutally no honey I don't but I know how hard it is for you," he answered. Tak smiled. "Thanks," "Um ok well I'll be going now," Tallest Purple said leaving.

NEXT DAY:

Tak Zim and Lyn were walking to skool. "Tak didn't you say yesterday you weren't coming?" Lyn asked once they reached the steps. "Yes I did, But I can't hide from my problems," Tak said.

"Your right," Zim said as they walked up the steps.

But as soon as they walked into the building they saw security gaurds. "Why are they here?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Lyn answered. Just then Dib ran up to them. "TAK! The security gaurds are here becuase of you and your behavior!" he said he barley had time to catch his breath.

Tak mentally smacked herself in the head with her books. "God," she mumbled. "Now Tak don't worry about them," Zim said kissing her on the cheek. Lucky for him Dib wasn't looking.

"We should get to Ms. Bitters room before she gives us all detention," Dib said after he was done getting a drink at the fountin. Tak was still shocked about the kiss she got from Zim. but she walked toward the classroom anyway.

"Oh hello Tak," Ms. Bitters said seeing Tak walking behind Zim. "Hey," Tak said trying her best to keep her good mood. "Ok now class since yesterday didn't go to well for miss Tak I decided we should just sit and read books or do math or do history," Ms. Bitters said.

"I like History," Zim said. "Well don't stand there looking at me get a book," Ms. Bitters scowled at Zim. Zim made a horrifed look as he got a book and quickly sat down at his desk opened it and began reading. Tak decided doing some math problems would empty her mind a bit and relax her.

Once she picked out a hard book she sat down at her desk Dib next to her Lyn behind her and Zim to her right. "Now class I brought some music as you can hear it's already playng." Ms. Bitters said.

"There Goes My Baby? wow," Zim said *But really he was thinking of Tak and how much the song reminded him of her* Tak giggled. "Ok Dib stop bitting your pencil that's gross," Ms. Bitters said.

everyone in the room laughed. Dib made a sad face *Poor baby lmfao* "Dang! Ms. Bitters?" Dib asked. "What?" his teacher asked in a moody voice. "I dropped my history book can I pick it up then get a drink?" he asked.

"Yes," Ms. Bitters said anything to give her and her class a break from Dib. Sometimes she thought the school board gave Dib to her because everyone else would've went insane by now Since Ms. Bitters as had him and Zim since they were in 3rd grade she has gotten used to Dib's annoyingness and Zim's dumbness.

She barley knew Tak enough to say anything about her nor Lyn.

Just as Dib got up Tak tripped him but on accident she moved her foot out not knowing it would trip him. Dib fell and smacked his head on the bottom of Tak's desk. "OUCH! Ms. Bitters Tak tripped me again!" he yelled.

"TAK! Did you trip Dib again?" Ms. Bitters asked making sure he wasn't lying. Tak felt her stomach flip flop. "Yes...but it was an accident I moved my foot out not knowing it would trip him," she said.

"Ok Dib stop trying to get her in trouble she's been through enough," Ms. Bitters said. "Ok," Dib said getting to his feet and leaving the room after putting his history book back on his desk. "Now class it is almost time for art class," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak groaned she wasn't a big fan of art nor gym. "Ok once Dib gets back we'll line up," the teacher added. Tak put her head down on her desk. Just then Dib walked in. "Ms. Bitters the toilet is broken," he said.

"Ok.. Line up for art kids of hell," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak didn't move. "What's wrong Tak?" Lyn asked. "I'm still suffering from bad cramps and I'm not a big fan of art," Tak answered. "Oh please try to be in a good mood," Lyn said.

"I'll try," Tak said getting up from her desk and following the class to art class. Once they got in they were told to sit down. Tak sat next to Zim and Lyn but she put her head down again.

"Ok class I'm Ms. Hannigan I'll be your art teacher throught the year," she said. "Excuse me? whose the girl sitting next to you?" Ms. Hannigan asked Zim. "Oh that's Tak," he answered.

"Tak please keep your head up," Ms. Hannigan said Tak moaned a bit louder than she thought she would but she picked her head up anyway. "No whining Tak," Ms. Hannigan said.

"I wasn't whining I was moaning," Tak corrected. "I don't care you will act like a mature young woman in this class," Ms. Hannigan said. Tak hated hearing those words not because the woman part was true but that she didn't know what it meant and she didn't care at all.

"Oh god stop saying those words," Tak mumbled. "Tak? do you have a full name?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Yes," Tak said. "Well what is it?" Ms. Hannigan asked again. "Do I really need to tell you?" Tak asked getting annoyed.

"Yes honey I need to know everyones full names," Ms. Hannigan said. "Takiah," Tak said as she rubbed both her legs. "How do you spell that?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Oh god.. T A K I A H," Tak said as she rubbed both her legs again.

"Ok thanks.. Do you need to use the restroom?" Ms. Hannigan asked Tak noitcing how she was rubbing her legs. Tak didn't nessassarlly enjoy the question it made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh yeah I do but not that bad," Tak said. "Why don't you try? You seem a bit uncomfortable there," Ms. Hannigan said. Tak rolled her eyes. as she got up and left the room heading towards the bathrooms.

"Ok now that's done. We'll start with writing your names on these journals," Ms. Hannigan said. "They will be used for free time and free time only," she added. Just then Tak walked back in to the room.

"Hello Tak I trust you feel better now?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Yeah sure," Tak answered. "Why did you take a tad longer than you should've?" Ms. Hannigan asked. Tak's eyes got wide and she blushed some. "Uh...I can't say it now," she said quickly.

"Why not?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Because...it's short of no ones business," Tak answered. Ms. Hannigan seemed to understand. "Ok Tak I won't ask about it anymore just write your name in this journal," she said.

Tak sighed. "Ok," she said pulling out a gel pen. "Tak what did you do?" Lyn asked. "I. um kinda masturbated...on the toilet," Tak answered. "Oh my god your bad," Lyn said. "But it felt so good," Tak said with a smirk.

"Yes I bet it did," Lyn said. "Ok class would you please take your attention from your journals and look up here?" Ms. Hannigan asked. Everyone in the room listened.

"Ok today we'll just do some fun drawling or you can chat with friends but tomorrow I expect you to bring a binder and other art things," she said. "So Tak why would you do that at skool?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...at first it was an accident but then I just started doing it...it felt so good I couldn't stop," Tak answered. "I understand," Lyn said as she drew a heart in her journal. "You really like hearts don't ya?" Tak asked.

"Yeah I guess," Lyn answered with a giggle. "You guess?" Zim asked. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Ok!" Zim yelled playfully.

Soon that class was over and it was time for the most boring class in the whole skool History.

"I so want to skip this class," Tak said. "But you know if you do you'll an extra detention," Lyn said. "I don't care really," Tak said. "I'm coming with you!" Zim said as he following Tak down the hallway not toward the class.

Lyn shook her head. "Crazy irkens," she mumbled as she walked into the class room.

"Hello class I'm Ms. Youngg I'll be your history teacher..I see we have two missing students where are they?" she asked. "They skipped," Amber answered. "I know that," Ms. Youngg said. "I'll fine them after class what are their names?" she asked.

"Tak and Zim," Amber said. "What where they wearing?" Ms. Youngg asked. "Tak wears purple and black her hair his blue and Zim is green," Amber said.

"Ok thank you," Ms. Youngg said.

After History Lyn ran down the hallway. "TAK!," "Whoa you look like you just saw a ghost whats wrong?" Zim asked. "Shut up. Your both in trouble for skipping," Lyn said. "No duh no ones been able to skip without getting in trouble," Dib said.

"Where did you come from!" Tak asked. "My moms stomach... No over there," Dib said pointing. "Oh," Tak said. "So...how much trouble are we in?" she asked Lyn. Lyn shrugged "Alot I guess," she answered.

"TAK! Get over here! Zim you to!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak gulped she forgot about the horrible principal. "You both have detention for skipping a class and you have to clean the cafeitera," she said.

Tak moaned. "Come on it was just one stupid class no big deal!" she yelled. "Oh it is a big deal young lady," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Just come straight to my office after school," she added as she walked away.

Tak mentally slapped herself in the forehead with her books. "I hate her so much," she mumbled. "Aw come on its not bad," Zim said. "Zim may I remind you I had to deal with her almost all day yesterday!" Tak asked/yelled.

"Oh yes I'm sorry," Zim said. "I need to work on something though," Tak said. "Oh no if you skip detention you get susepended," Lyn said. "Oh fine I'll just skip gym tomorrow," Tak said.

"Sounds ok to me," Lyn said with a giggle "Tak you really need to stop skipping classes," Dib said. "Oh your not my husband now shut up," Tak said. "Shutting up," Dib said rather fast. Tak giggled. Soon it was time for lunch but sadly Tak had lunch detention so she had to sit in the office and work on work then eat which wasn't a problem.

Once she was done she rubbed her eyes and moaned some. "God...I'm so tired," "Ok you may get your lunch," Mrs. Tarasi said. "I don't feel like it," Tak answered. "Honey you gotta eat," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak closed her eyes for a moment tears flooded them "Why am I crying? there's nothing to cry about!" she yelled inside her head. "Are you crying?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Shut up! did I ask you to care?" Tak asked.

"My! that is no way to talk to your principal young lady!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak just put her head between her legs. "Yes cry just cry you immature baby," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak couldn't stand her principal anymore so it was very clear on why she had to skip gym the next day..To plan on KILLING Mrs. Tarasi.

"You asked for it," Tak mumbled. Once Lunch was over Tak went to the bathroom to think some more with out the gay ass kids being all...not straight.

"Ok I am totally going to kill that bitch," Tak said. she did a quick evil laugh. Then she punched the stall. "That was Mrs. Tarasi's face," she mumbled.

Then Tak was hit with a bolt of severe cramps she doubled over in pain. "Mmm... oh god it hurts," she moaned. Maybe that's why she was crying? "Oh god..I think it stopped," Tak mumbled.

She sat on the toilet with the lid down. "Ok...that did not feel good," she said to herself. For some odd reason she put her right hand in her pants below both them and her underwear. she had no idea why she did that but she knew what she wanted to do next!

She slowly began to rub her vagina it felt so good soon she began rubbing faster.. and a tad faster. She moaned some she neared a orgasm when she was she paused then kept going faster even violently thrusting her hips.

The orgasm she felt was like nothing she felt before it felt soo good she moaned kinda loud. "What's going on in here?" Tak quickly retreated her hand still whimpering some. "Whose in here?" the voice asked again.

Somehow Tak knew it Mrs. Tarasi! Tak sighed "Oh shit if she finds out I'm dead meat!" she mumbled. "Tak?" she asked raddiling her stall. "What were you going in there?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Tak yelled from behind the stall. *Mean while she had cum on her hand she couldn't wash it off yet* "You were moaning and it sounded like you were doing something!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled.

Tak sighed. "I wasn't doing anything," she said she so badly wanted to resume masturbating but she couldn't. "You were masturbating I know it," Mrs. Tarasi said. "And that's not allowed for 5th grade girls," she added.

"N-No I wasn't," Tak said blushing from embarrassment. "Come out now," Mrs. Tarasi ordered. Tak took a few breaths then she unlocked her stall and stepped out. "You looked flustered," Mrs. Tarasi pointed out.

Tak crossed her arms. "Maybe I was so?" she asked. "Honey I understand your at that point in life where you feel the need to have sex with someone but you can't so you maturbate in stead but please do that at home," she said.

Tak shook her head. "I don't want to have sex with anyone," she said. "You seem to really like Zim is it?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak blushed. "Um...that's none of your buisness," she mumbled.

"Oh honey I understand," Mrs. Tarasi said. Weird...Tak no longer felt the need to massacar her principal but SHE will murder her gym teacher!

Just then she did a evil laugh. "Um what was that for?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Um.. I'm evil?" Tak asked not wanting to say what it was actually for. "Sure ya are," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak just walked out of the bathroom shocked.

"Hey Tak what took ya? you missed math class lucky I told the teacher you weren't skipping," Lyn said. "Yeah thanks. sorry I accidentally did it again in the bathroom," Tak said.

"Oh Tak hormones going crazy?" Lyn asked "You have no IDEA," Tak said with a giggle. "Oh I think I do," Lyn said. Zim walked up to them. "Hey Tak," he said.

"Hi Zim why are you holding a ring?" Tak asked. "Oh it's a friendship ring," Zim answered. "I have two one for you," he said handing one to Tak. "Aw..thanks," she said putting it on her finger.

"And one for Lyn," he said handing her one. "Thanks Zim," Lyn said putting it on her finger as well. "So we should start walking home," Lyn said. "Ugh..." Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I have detention," she moaned. "Wait so do I," Zim said mentally slapping himself on the forehead with his bare hand. "Oh then I guess I'll walk home alone," Lyn said.

"You don't have to," Dib said. "I'll walk you home," he added. "You hate aliens Dib," Lyn stated. "I know but your a girl and I'm supossed to be nice and walk you home," Dib said.

Lyn smiled. "Thanks Dib," she said. "Your welcome," Dib said. "Heads up I think Dib's crushing on Lyn," Tak told Zim. "Oh my tallests! Really?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged "From the looks of it yeah," she answered.

"You two in my office now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Zim and Tak both walked to the office and sat down in comfy chairs. "Mmm. these feel good," Zim moaned. "I agree," Tak said.

"Ok I'll be right back just stay sitting," Mrs. Tarasi said as she got up from her desk and opened a near by door and walked in and closed it.

Zim looked at Tak and sighed. "What?" she asked. "Your so pretty," Zim said. "Aw, thanks," Tak said smirking. "No...I mean it," Zim said getting up from his seat walking over to Tak climbing on top of her almost and kissing her on the cheek he slowly moved to her lips.

She moaned it felt good to be kissed by someone you want to KILL for ruining your life but you love them so you CAN'T. Zim began like humping her. "Oh ok," Tak said a little shocked but she liked the feeling.

He continued to kiss her on the lips romantically. Tak whimpered a little. the pleasure she got from just Zim kissing her was outstanding. "I like it rough," Tak mumbled.

"Good cuz so do I," Zim mumbled back. Soon he put his head on Tak's forehead and put his hand on her chest and began moving down. he put his hand down in her pants yes under the underwear too.

"Zim? you ...about this?" Tak asked she moaned in the middle because he was fingering her. "OMG! I'm sorry!" Zim yelled retreating his hand. "I don't know what came over me!" he added.

"ZIM! I'm not going to murder you!" Tak yelled. "Your not?" Zim asked shocked. "I liked that...you made me orgasm three times," Tak said. "Wow I'm that good?" Zim asked. "Yeah," Tak said.

Soon the principal came back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled shocked. Zim fell to the floor. "MM! ouch ugh that hurt!" he moaned.

"Mrs. Tarasi we weren't doing anything," Tak said. "Oh then why did I see him on top of you?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "It was an accident! he didn't mean to!" Tak yelled.

"I understand you moan rather loud Tak," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak blushed. "Sorry...I just felt so good," she mumbled. "I know it did honey," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak whimpered some. "Tak calm down," Zim joked.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Listen I know I pleased ya but seriously," Zim said with a grin. "You can leave now," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak and Zim walked out of the office out of the doors and down the street towards Zim's house.

Once they reached the door Zim opened it. "Hey what's up?" Lyn asked once she saw them. "Nothing," Zim said. "Is Tak behind you?" Maroon asked. "Yeah I am," Tak said as she walked in shut the door and took her disguise off.

"So how was detention? Horrible like always?" Lyn asked. Tak smirked. "Yeah it sucked again... I'm gonna kill our PE teacher," she added. "You wouldn't," Lyn said. "Oh yes I would," Tak said.

"Ok," Lyn said. "HI TAK!" Gir shouted. "Hey," Tak said not really in the mood to talk to the robot she had plans to arrange.

"Hey do you have any plan paper?" she asked Zim. "Yeah why?" Zim asked curious. "I'm going to kill the PE teacher duh," Tak said. "You know you'd have to be pretty sneaky and quick?" Maroon asked.

"God I've killed many humans before," Tak said as her antenna's rose. "Okay," Maroon said. "You what?" Lyn asked. "I said I killed many humans so?" Tak asked not getting why it was SUCH a big DEAL.

"Didn't your father say you weren't allowed to kill anyone?" Lyn asked. Tak looked to her right meaning she was trying to remember. "No...Did he?" she asked getting a bit worried.

"Yes he told me last night," Lyn said crossing her arms. Tak played with on of her antennas. "He did? why didn't you tell me?" she asked her temper rising.

"You were sleeping and you seemed upset this morning so I didn't want to risk you crying or anything," Lyn said. Tak shook her head much she did when she seriously HATED Zim. "I don't cry over things like that...My hormones are taking over my emotions ok?" she said a bit annoyed.

"Yes Tak I understand," Lyn said as she played with on her antennas. "Your making my antennas ache," Tak mumbled. "Your implants are making me sick," Mimi intterupped . "Mimi get lost," Tak ordered.

"Sure thing," Mimi said as she walked into the kitchen. "Now Tak don't do this if your father finds out he told me he'd send you to Planet FILTH," Lyn said. Tak felt her heart skip a beat and her throat dry up.

"P-Planet FILTH?" she asked shocked swallowing hard to get rid of the dryness and tension. "Yes," Lyn repeated. Tak leaned against the table in front of the couch. "You ok?" Zim asked.

"I felt a bit light headed but I'm fine now," Tak answered. "You sure? you might want to sit down just to be sure," Lyn suggested. Tak didn't complain nor did she moan or whine she sat down slowly.

"Ok so if I were you Tak I'd just try to deal with the PE teacher," Lyn said sitting next to her half sister. Tak looked defeated and a bit disappointed. "B-But, didn't you see how he treated me? HE TREATED ME LIKE I WAS TOO EVIL TO HAVE RIGHTS! OR LIKE I WAS A BAD SEED OR SOMETHING! I hate it when people treat me that way!" she screamed

"Tak! please calm down!" Lyn yelled concerned for her. Tak took some deep breaths. "Lyn you don't understand no one ever will!" she said pushing Lyn. "Hey don't take your anger out on me!" Lyn yelled back.

"YAY CAT FIGHT!" Zim yelled. 'TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room eyed the failed SIR unit awkwardly. "Whoops," Gir mumbled. "This house has a bunch of crazy people in it," Mimi said.

"Tak please listen to me I know how you feel," Lyn said taking her half sisters hands in her own. "No you don't," Tak said taking her hands from Lyn. "Please I don't like it when people treat me that way either but you don't have to kill them to get relief or feel better," Lyn said in a soothing tone.

Tak's eyes swelled with tears. "But I don't know what else to do!" she whined. Lyn sensed her distress and worry. "No wonder why you'd skip gym, You don't like the way the teachers treat you...Tak I'm sorry I should've noitced," she said.

Tak buried her head in her knees sobbing. "Hey please don't cry," Lyn said rubbing her back. "S-sorry I'm so confused I can't take this ANYMORE!" Tak yelled then she picked up a pillow and threw it hard

It smacked Zim in the stomach. "AHH! MY SQUEEDLYSPOOCH!" he moaned falling to the ground in pain. "ZIM! I'm sorry!" Tak said. "I wasn't aiming for you," she added. "It's...ooh...ok I know you weren't," Zim mumbled from the ground.

"God..how do I get rid of this rage?" she mumbled to Lyn. "You can kill the PE teacher if you really want to Tak, BUT! be careful and I won't tell I already have two secrets," she said.

"Two?" Tak asked. "You used your implant again remember?" Lyn asked. "Oh yes...sorry about that," Tak said finally remembering. "It's ok," Lyn said with a smile. Tak giggled. "Ok so how should I kill this bastard?" she asked.

"Gut him!" Zim yelled. "Gut him then rip his organs out," Lyn said. "I'm doing that," Tak said. "So when are you going to?" Maroon asked. "Before skool starts tomorrow," Tak answered. "I'll be wearing gloves and I'll use a knife that's extra sharp and a note that says he commited suicide," Tak explained.

"Nice idea you won't ever be caught," Lyn said. "Nope I'll also be wearing all black," Tak said. "Leather?" Zim asked. "Yeah why?" Tak asked. "Ooh I bet you'd look super sexy in leather I MEAN NICE! ZIM SAID NOTHING DON'T QUESTION ZIM!" he screamed.

Tak shook her head. "Ok I'll be getting ready I'll need to use your lab Zim," she said. "Ok but don't try anything I still don't trust you 100% yet," Zim said. "Come on Zim," Tak said as she took her way to get to Zim's lab without his computer going off.

She walked over to the chair and began working. "Ok..Oh yes this will work out perfectly," she said then she did a evil laugh. "I have got to stop doing that," she said after words LMFAO.

Just then Tak walked back up. "Where's Lyn?" she asked. "Bathroom...You done already?" Maroon asked Tak eyed the paper in her hand. "Yep. it's going to work out perfectly," she said with an evil smirk.

Just then Zim walked in. "Hey Tak you done?" he asked. "Yeah. I had most of it planned out already," Tak said. "Why do you have my hooky thing?" Zim asked.

"I'll need to use it to get inside the building," Tak explained. "Oh right sorry," Zim said. "You creep me out," Tak said with a laugh. "I'm sorry I do not mean to," Zim said giggling. Tak shook her head again.

"Ok..?" Just then there was a knock on the door. Tak put her disguise on and answered it. "Hey Tak you dropped your hair pin," Dib said handing it to her. "Um thanks," Tak said.

"What's the paper for?" Dib asked curious. "I'm gonna murder the PE teacher," Tak said with out guilt she'd feel so good about this MURDER. "Awesome! can I come along?" Dib asked.

"What? No! You measly human will just ruin my plan like you did last time," Tak said crossing her arms. "No Tak I don't want to ruin it I just wanna watch," Dib said. "Ok fine but IF YOU RUIN IT I'M GONNA MURDER YOU Got it?" Tak asked.

Dib nodded a bit shocked. "Wear all black you need to be up by 5:00," Tak said. "Alright I'll be there," Dib said. "You better be because I am not waiting for ya," Tak said. "Ok don't worry I'm usually up by 4 AM anyway," Dib said.

Tak shook her head again. "Ok just leave. AND DO NOT MENTION THIS TO ANYONE! I can get in alot of trouble," she said. "Ok I promise I wont," Dib said as he left the house he did a cartwheel half way down the block.

"That boy creeps the SHIT outta me," Tak mumbled as she shut the door. Zim Lyn and Maroon laughed.

AT 4:58 AM:

Tak was already up dressed in ALL black she walked over to Dib's house in her disguise. Dib was right there. "Hey," he said walking up to her. "Wow when you said you'd be up before 5 AM you weren't joking," Tak said.

"I know. ok lets just kill this guy and get this over with," Dib said. Tak took Dib's hand to make him run faster seeing that she could run rather FAST then soon they reached the skool.

"Wow Tak...you run faast," Dib said. "Sssh," Tak said. "Sorry," Dib said. Then Tak walked up to the front door and picked the lock slowly walked in . "Ok where are the crummy teachers around this time?" she asked.

"In the teachers lounge," Dib answered. "Ok," Tak said taking the next right. She peeked around the fridge and saw her gym teacher. "Your going to pay," she mumbled as she took her disguise off for good reasons.

She pulled out a LONG ass sword walking slowly up to him. Once she was close enough Dib tripped on something. "Huh?" Mr. Deven asked "Shit,"Tak mumbled quickly running to the right. "Whose there?" he asked.

"No one is supossed to be here but us teachers," he added. Tak sighed as she came out from behind the way he turned around and saw her. "ALIEN!" he screamed Tak stabbed him non stop in the stomach.

Soon he fell to the ground dead. good thing the skool didn't have cameras!.

"Let's go!" Tak yelled putting her disguise on again running out of the building "TAK WAIT!" Dib yelled running after her. both ran back to Zim's house Dib ran to his house.

She opened the door shut it quick and sighed. "Phew...that was so close," she mumbled. "Hello Tak," Zim said "What are you doing up?" Tak asked. "I saw your plan," Zim said. "So?" Tak asked.

"You still want pay back for I did to you," Zim added. Tak stomped her foot. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND IT HURT!" she yelled. "I'm sorry!" Zim yelled back. "Ok...that's all I needed to hear," Tak said slumping down against the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were there," Zim said. "So my dad didn't tell you mess up my chance?" Tak asked. "He did but not that way," Zim answered. Tak shook her head. "I can't think striaght now," "Um ok just go to bed calm down and we'll see how you feel tomorrow," Zim said.

Tak did what Zim adviced her to do...

NEXT DAY:

While Zim Tak and Lyn were walking to skool they chatted. "So did you murder the PE teacher?" Lyn asked. Tak put a peice of her hair behind her ear Zim seemed to like it that way. "Yeah Dib almost got me exposed by tripping on nothing," she answered.

Zim blushed when he saw how Tak had just put her hair. "What's wrong Zim?" Lyn asked. Tak giggled. "Uh nothing Zim IS FINE!" Zim answered. "Ok," Lyn said. Soon they all reached the skool steps there were officers there questioning every student.

"Hey you. Girl in the purple and black," one of the officers said to Tak. Tak rolled her eyes as she turned around. "What?" she asked. "Do you know Mr. Deven?" the officer asked. "Yes she did officer as I remember she didn't like him very much," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"Is this true?" the officer asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah it is so what," she replied. "What's your name?" the officer asked. Tak shook her head. "It's Tak," she finally said. "Ok Tak do you have a full name?" the officer asked welll the one who was asking the questions the others were checking for weapons.

Tak chewed her lower lip. "You seem nervous is everything alright?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak nodded. "It's Takiah... T A K I A H," she finally told the officer. "Ok thank you Tak," the officer said. "I just want to say this one thing you are unbelievably cute," he added.

Tak smirked "Thanks I get that alot," "Oh you well as you get older I'm sure," the officer said. Tak shivered a little she didn't like that idea very much. "Ok you may head to your class," the officer told her.

Lucky for her Zim and Lyn waited by the door for her. "Hey Tak did you get found out?" Lyn asked once she saw Tak walking up to the classroom. "No I can keep secrets for 20 years so," Tak answered. "Wow that's cool," Zim said. "Oh please," Lyn said with a giggle.

Just then an officer walked up to them. "I am very sorry to bother you three but we need to check you for weapons," he told them. "Why would we be carrying weapons in skool?" Tak asked.

"Just a safety prcedure," the officer explained. "You stand with your legs apart," the officer told Zim. Zim did but he really didn't want to. The officer frisked him by running hi hand up and down his legs. and chest area once. "Alright you good," he told Zim.

"Ok your turn," he told Lyn. Lyn opened her legs a little. The officer frisked her the same way he frisked Zim. "Your good too," he said Lyn sighed. "Ok your next," he told Tak.

Tak did the same with her legs. the officer frisked her the same way he frisked Lyn and Zim but he seemed to take longer. "Um...I'm starting to feel uncomfortable here," she said.

"Hey stop!" Lyn yelled. but the officer didn't listen. then he moved his hands to the side of her legs moving up. "Hey don't go up that high!" she yelled. "HEY PERVERT STOP!" Dib shouted Tak glanced to her right and saw Dib.

She shook her head. "OFFICER DE CANE! STOP RIGHT NOW!" the other officer yelled pulling him from Tak. "Are you ok honey?" he asked her. "No..I am not," Tak answered.

"Don't worry we will punish him," the good officer said. "I CAN HELP IT SHE'S SO CUTE!" the perverted officer yelled. Tak shook her head as tears fell. "Why is everyone so obessed with me?" she asked out loud.

"Well that's because your a reginsational hotty," the good officer answered. "Yeah," Tak said. "Look just go to your class," he added. Lyn Tak and Zim walked into their class room.

"Hello Zim, Dib, Lyn and Tak," Ms. Bitters said. "Today as you all know your PE teacher Mr. Deven was murdered ," she added. "YES!"most of the class yelled. "And I am sure no one in this romm did anything that might caused this," she added again.

Tak put her head down on her desk she was beginning to think killing her PE teacher wasn't worth it after all. "Mmm," she moaned. "Is everything ok?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak paused her answer to rub both her legs.

"Yeah...I'm just shocked that's all," she finally said. "Yes I trust that you all you are," Ms. Bitters stated. Dib rasied his hand. "Yes Dib?" Ms. Bitters said trying to keep her cool it was only 8:03 AM and she didn't want to hear from Dib at all.

"Technally no one of us are very shocked," Dib said. "Yes thank you captain brains," Amber said. "Oh shut up," Dib said. "Class please let's try not to fight at all," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak shifted her feet from left to right. "Tak please stop your making me dizzy," Lyn said. Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I feel guilty...Maybe killing the gym teacher wasn't worth it at all," she whispered careful that no one heard.

Lyn understood. "Tak I gave you a chance not to but you did it anyway," she said writing something in her agenda. Tak turned around in her seat. "Can you help me?" she asked. "How am I supossed to do that?" Lyn asked.

"I hate this feeling help it go away," Tak answered. "Ok just try not to worry about it worrying makes you emotional," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Thanks," "Any time," Lyn said.

"TAK! face the front of the room now!" Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as she turned around. "Now class now that I have your attention please take out your math books and work on page 50 to page 58," she added.

Tak moaned she wasn't a big fan of math but she took her math book out anyway and began working on the pages her teacher told the class to do. "Hey Tak can I borrow a penicl?" Zim asked.

Tak glanced up from her book. "Zim you have a pencil," Zim looked at the penicl in his hand then he threw it. "Now I don't," Tak sighed as she handed Zim one of her pencils. "Thanks," "Yep," she said as she returned to her work.

"Hey Zim I got a surprise you you after skool," Dib said with an evil smirk Just then Tak sneezed. "Bless you," Zim and Lyn both said. "Thanks," Tak said. "DIB! TAK'S ALLERGIC TO YOU MOVE!" Ms. Bitters shouted. "WHAT!" Dib yelled/asked "You heard me move!" Ms. Bitters ordered again.

"Zim trade spaces with Dib," she ordered. Zim grabbed his math book and walked over to Dib's desk. "But Ms. Bitters Tak isn't allergic to me," Dib said. Tak sneezed again. "I'm allergic to what ever your wearing," she said.

Dib got up and moved and Zim st down. he smiled at Tak as he continued to work. Tak blushed a little. "Ms. Bitters! they just want to make out!" Dib yelled. "WHAT!" Ms. Bitters asked shocked and mad at Dib.

"There is no making out in this class!" she added. "LIES! BIG HEADED EARTH BOY LIES!" Zim shouted. "NO! I'VE SEEN THEM!" Dib said standing up and pointing at Zim. "WHEN WILL THE LIIEES ENNND!" Zim asked making a fist.

"I'M NOT LYING MS. BITTERS!" Dib yelled. "DIB SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BE GOING TO THE OFFICE!" Ms. Bitters shouted. Dib slumped down on his seat. Tak tapped his shoulder. "What?" he asked. "You just got Bitter'D," she said with a giggle.

"Ha ha very funny Tak," Dib said with a scowl. Tak shrugged with an 'I don't care' face. "Tak stop making Dib more annoying," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh whoops." Tak said with a smirk. Dib rolled his eyes. Zim pointed at him and laughed. "Ms. Bitters Zim just laughed at me!" Dib said. "Well he should've sooner," Ms. Bitters said. Dib made a shocked face. "Hmm," he whined.

50 minutes passed and half the class was half way done in thier math books.

"Tak?" Lyn asked. "Hmm?" was Tak's response. "I just wanted to warn you, Don't act to guilty," she said. "Thanks for the info," Tak said as she finished her last two problems.

"Class put your books away and get ready for lunch," Ms. Bitters said.

The whole class did just that the put their math book away and lined up against the door. "Ok you can go now," Ms. Bitters finally said.

But poor Tak had lunch detention again so she had to sit in the office work then eat.

"So Tak I noticed you seemed nervous this morning is there something you'd like to confess?" Mrs. tarasi asked Tak gulped. "No not at all," she answered. "Oh ok I guess I just talk to your friends you always hang around," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak stomped her foot. "OKAY! just shut up! your making me feel sick," she yelled/said. Mrs. Tarasi sensed Tak's distress. "Tak honey did you murder your PE teacher?" she asked. Tak lowered her head as tears flowed down her cheeks like spring rain.

"I-I did but I didn't mean to," she mumbled. 'What? sorry honey my hearing isn't as good as it used to be," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak cupped her mouth she almost told her principal that she INDEED murdered her PE teacher luckly she's half deaf!

"I said I didn't but I probably would've," Tak said obviously lying. "Oh I understand honey he wasn't the best teacher," Tak sighed. "I know," she mumbled. Mrs. Tarasi rubbed Tak's back. "Calm down if you didn't do anything why are you crying?"

Tak sighed again. "Hormones," she mumbled. "Oh yes I always hated that time in my life," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Oh lunch is over you may head back to your class now," she added.

Tak quickly got up and walked out of the office. Mrs. Tarasi knew she was hding something.

She caught up with Lyn and Zim out on the playground. "Hey you look unormally pale you alright?" Zim asked walking up to her. "No. I almost told Mrs. Tarasi that I killed the gym teacher but luckly she was half deaf," she answered.

Lyn quickly walked over. "You better be glad! If she wasn't half deaf you'd be arrested," she stated. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak mumbled. "So sorry," Lyn said. "You look like you've been crying have you been?" Zim asked.

Tak sobbed a bit. "Hormones suck. puberty or what ever humans call it sucks," she mumbled. "Yes your right," Lyn said agreeing. Zim hugged Tak softly. "It's ok beautiful," he mumbled pulling a peice of her hair behind her ear again.

"I love your hair like this it makes you look so beautiful," Zim added to the statement. Tak smirked. "Aw you always know how to cheer me up," Zim smirked to. "I'm glad," Then he ran his finger on Tak's lips she kissed it. "Aw your to kind," Zim said.

"Um earth to the love birds," Lyn said. Zim glared at her. "Sorry," she said quickly. Zim looked Tak in the in the eyes then he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. she allowed and kissed him back.

"Aw," Lyn mumbled. "I wasn't lying," Dib mumbled walking passed them. Zim had kissed Tak 5 times 2 of them were french kisses. "Mm. wow that felt good," Tak mumbled. Zim just giggled. "Yeah I figured it would!" Lyn giggled Dib gagged. "Dib get lost!" Lyn yelled. Dib crossed his arms. "Fine,"

"And if you tell anyone I'LL RIP YOUR LEGS OFF!" Tak yelled. Dib looked horrfied "OKAY I am totally not telling anyone!" Tak smirked "Good you better not," Zim sighed. "Hey Tak I just noticed your wearing light purple lip gloss it brings out your eyes,"

Tak smiled. "Aw thanks," "Anytime," Zim said. "I'm gonna puke," Dib mumbled walking away. "Do you want me to beat him up for you?" Lyn asked Tak. "Yeah," Tak answered. Dib must've heard because he ZOOMED OFF RUNNING! AND LYN CHASED HIM!.

"She is just like you almost," Zim said. Tak nodded. "Yes almost," then they both giggled at their own joke. Soon the bell rang for class Tak moaned. "I seriously hate Life Studies," "I know because it's on humans and we don't need to know that," Zim said. Tak nodded. "That is one of the reasons why I skip," "Yes I know," Zim replied.

Soon they all entered a room with bleachers with chairs on them. "This is new," Dib said. "No chizz," Tak said sitting down next to Lyn and Zim. Dib mocked her as he sat down.

Just then a teacher walked in she was FAT as all HELL! Tak's eyes got wide. "I am totally not gonna enjoy this class," she mumbled. "Hello class, My name is Ms. Urkile I'll be teaching LIfe Studies for the 5th and 6th graders," she said.

"God we'll probably have it in 6th grade to," Lyn moaned putting her head on Tak's leg playfully. "And here's an exaple les's," Ms. Urkile said. "WHAT! WE'RE HALF SISTERS!" Lyn shouted. "My bad," the fat teacher said.

all the kids giggled. "Now I will be passing out books please read through them," Ms. Urkile said. Once she got to Tak she eyed her. "Your wearing purple and black but your hair is blue?" she asked. "It's natural," Tak mumbled.

"Ok oh I see light purple lip gloss what are you going on a date?" the fat teacher asked. "No...god you make me sick," Tak mumbled the last part real soft. "Ok you don't have to tell me your personal life," the fat teacher said. Tak just wanted her to move her FAT ASS was blocking the chalk board.

"Ok can you move?" Tak finally asked. "Oh yes sorry," the fat teacher said as she moved. Tak sighed as she wrote down the homework for that class in her agenda. "Not like I'm doing it I'll just make Mimi do it," Tak whispered to Lyn.

Lyn laughed. "Ok good idea!" Tak giggled. "Okay..thanks," "Welcome...I guess," Lyn replied. Just then Tak saw Mimi on the window sill. She waited until the fat ass teacher wasn't looking at the class and she slowly walked over to the window and opened it a little.

"Mimi what are you doing here?" she asked. "Somethings happened the whole right side of our block blew up due to an explosive," Mimi replied. "Oh god wait...why should I care?" Mimi rolled her eyes. "We've lost contact with the tallest and your father instructed you to call him everyday after skool did he not?" she asked.

Then Tak looked worried. "God not now!" she said kinda loud 'cause the fat teacher heard her! uh-oh! "Hey what's your name?" the teacher asked to be sure. "It's Takiah, but everyone just calls me Tak," Tak replied looking nervous.

"Why do you have your pet cat here?" the fat ass teacher asked her. "Um..she's just really worried about me?" Tak said trying to lie. "Get her out of here or you'll be suspended," the fat teacher said.

Tak gulped. "Mimi please go home...I'll try to fix the connection when I get home," Mimi shut her eyes for a moment then she turned to her shadow form and left when the fat teacher wasn't looking of course!

Tak sighed. "Ok that was fast," the fat teacher said. Tak shrugged. "Um my cat has talent..bitch," she said the bitch part softly. "Ok get back to your seat," the fat teacher ordered Tak. Tak did as she was told and walked back to her seat. "Lyn, Mimi told me there was an explosion and it knocked all communications now I can't reach dad or tallest red," Tak whispered to her.

Lyn looked worried. "Don't worry right after skool we'll fix it together ok?" Tak nodded. "Ok," Lyn grinned. "I'll tell Zim and ask if he'd like to help," she added. "Ok sounds good," "Oh Tak your funny," Lyn said.

After That Class if was time to GO HOME!.

Tak Lyn and Zim raced to the house. As they all piled in Zim shut the door. Lyn took her disguise off Zim went down to the lab to find out where exactly the loss of connection was.

"Ok Tak climb on the roof and check the statilite," Zim called. Tak opened the door and climbed to the roof.

"Shit, all the wiring is messed up," she said unto the walkie talkie Zim had givin her. "Ok just try your best to fix it you don't your dad asking questions," Tak shivered. "Sorry," Zim said quickly.

"It's fine," Tak said as she grabbed some wires and began fixing them as best as she could. "Ok try that one over that one," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked. "The purple one over the black one," Zim said again.

Tak did it in a jiffy. "We've got connection!" Lyn yelled. Tak cheered as she jumped from the roof and walked back inside LUCKY DUCK! her dad just called! "Hey Tak how was skool?" he asked.

"Um it went well, our Life Studies teacher is fat," she said. Tallest Purple looked shocked he was drinking an Irken Soda. "Okay then, I see you're wearing some light purple lip gloss you never did before why are you now?" he asked. "Oh I don't know just feeling like it," Tak answered.

Tallest Purple eyed her. "Takiah," he said i a stern voice. Tak moaned. "Ok. maybe I wore it for Zim but mainly I wore it because I wanted to honest," Her father flashed a grin. "Aw your first crush and on the boy you once HATED," Tak blushed some. "Yeah I never expected it,"

"Yeah me either," he agreed. "And why haven't you taking your disguise off yet?" he asked. "The blinds are open dad and people were staring at us that's why," Tak replied. "Oh I see," Tallest Purple said.

"Tak has been rather good," Lyn added. "Aw thank you for the wonderful update Lynette," Tallest Purple said with a smirk. Lyn shook her head. "You always have humor,"

"I resemble that remark," Tallest Purple said has he took a sip of Irken Soda. Tak giggled. "I also told Dib he just got Bitter'D," Tallest Purple spit out some soda. "OH MY THAT'S FUNNY!" Tak laughed. "I thought it was to, but I couldn't have laughed there," she added.

"Yeah you know how strict Ms. Bitters is," Zim said. "I HAS HONEY!" Gir screamed at the top of his lungs. "OH WHO CARES IF YOU HAVE HONEY!" Mimi yelled back. Gir's atenna drooped showing he was very sad.

"Sorry," Mimi mumbled. Tak shook her head. "So I trust you haven't murderd anyone?" Tallest Purple asked Tak. Tak's stomach did a flip flpp and her heart skipped a beat. "No dad I haven't," she finally answered she really hate lying to her dad but if he found out he'd not only paddle her ass he'd send her to Planet FILTH.,

"Good I'll call again tomorrow to check in," he said a he signed off. Tak sighed. "God I thought he wouldn't buy it," "Yeah usually he ask more questions I mean he knows how much you lie no offfence," Lyn said "Not taken," Tak said back.

"MAROON I HAS HONEY!" Gir screamed again. "That's cool dude," Maroon repleid. Gir clapped. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" he shouted. "Gir?" Zim asked. "Yes my lord?" Gir asked in a baby like voice. "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUPPP!" Zim screamed louder than Gir ever did that night!.

Gir looked shocked. "OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" he screamed back. "Ok Gir seriously," Tak said. Gir jumped on the couch and fell asleep.

"Wow...how'd you do that?" Zim asked shocked. Tak shrugged. "I do not know and honestly I don't want to know," Lyn giggled. "Not funny," "No I didn't laugh because it was funny I laughed becaused the way you sounded when you said it," Lyn replied.

Tak shook her head. "Ok I have no idea what you just said," "Yeah I knew you wouldn't get it," Lyn said. Zim and Maroon sighed. Mimi jumped on the couch and fell asleep right next to Gir *aww!*

Tak and Lyn eyed her. "I am never going to recover from this night," Lyn finally said. "Me either," Tak replied. "Aw calm down Mimi's um...untatural," Zim said. Tak looked at Zim awkwardly. "Wow,"

"What? I was stuck!" Zim said defending himself.

THE NEXT DAY:

Tak Zim and Lyn walked to skool fully aware that the cops and the skool board were still investigating the sudden PE teacher murder, *Tak had murdered him just in case ya'll forgot*

"So Tak do you think they'll ever figure out that you killed Mr. Deven?" Lyn asked. *P..S Lyn's disguise is simillar to Tak's but her outfit is pink and black her hair is just exactly like Tak's but she keeps a shiny pinkish blackish headband in her hair, and her Hair is light pink, her eyes are samon*

Tak giggled. "If that's possible," she replied. Lyn crossed her arms, "You need to still be careful," she stated. Soon they walked up the steps again there were cops there for what ever reason.

"How long are you guys gonna stay here?" Tak asked. "Maybe until the 23rd," one of the officers answered. Lyn shook her head. "Ok," Zim said.

"You better get to your class," the 2nd one said. So Zim, Lyn, and Tak walked into the building today was Friday and it was a free day only class they had was reading.

Soon they entered their classroom.

"No Dib?" Ms. Bitters asked noticing he wasn't behind them like he had been since Monday. "Sorry I'm late!" Dib yelled. "Dib you moron your not even late," Lyn said. "She's right Dib," Ms. Bitters said.

"So today since there is still no lead to the murder of Jakiy Deven your PE teacher the one of the officers in this building will come and talk with you all at 12 PM, To dicuss and talk to you about why murdering people is wrong and the punishment is horrible," Ms. Bitters told the class.

Tak didn't look worried on the outside but she felt WAY nervous on the inside. "Tak? you alright you look slightly paler than you've been all week," Ms. Bitters said. Tak sighed. "I'm fine sometimes I look pale but its normal for me,"

"Yes I can see that," Dib said resting his chin on his hand. "Be quiet before I rip you legs off," Tak said in a low gruff angry voice. "NOO! I WANNA KEEP MY LEGS!" Dib yelled.

"DIB! Be quiet! No one wants to hear your mouth this early in the skool day," Ms. Bitters said. Dib made a sad face as he looked at the ground.

Zim laughed. "Ms Bitters! Zim laughed at me he gets in trouble right?" Dib asked. "No but your getting detention if you don't shut up!" Ms. Bitters said. Dib looked shocked. "Ok sorry!"

"Your really pushing me today Dib," Ms. Bitters mumbled. "But...I oh nevermind," Dib said crossing his arms flustered. Tak giggled. "You just got Bitter'D Times 4!" Lyn said as she giggled.

"Ha ha ha so funny Lyn," Dib said with annoyance in his voice. Lyn stuck her tounge out at him. Dib did the same to her. Tak decked him in the back of the head.

"TAK! I SAW THAT! Just because Dib is annoying doesn't mean your allowed to deck him go out in the hall and sit there," Ms. Bitters said. Tak looked confused and angry. "What?" she asked.

"You heard me go calm down before you kill the annoying boy," Ms. Bitters said. Tak balled her hands into a fist as she grabbed some unfinished homework and walked out into the hallway and sat beside the classroom.

And began to work on it good thing Ms. Bitters didn't ask the students to turn in their homework or else she'd have detention or something stupid like that. "God I hate this freakin' skool," she mumbled.

A few minutes passed then..."TAK you can come back in now!" Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as she picked up the binder she'd brought out with her opened the door and stepped into the room and sat back down at her desk.

"I trust your calm," Tak shrugged. "Whatever ok now students please hand in your homework," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak you hurt me bad I have a headache now," Dib said still rubbing the back of his head where Tak hit him.

Tak stopped at Dib's desk. "Oh cry me a fucking river," she mumbled as she walked to the front of the room and just threw her homework on the teachers desk and began walking back to her own desk.

"Ms. Bitters! Tak said the F word!" Dib yelled rasing his hand. "Dib you supposed to raise your hand and wait for me to SHE SAID WHAT WORD!" Ms. Bitters yelled. "Tak, Dib said you said the F word did you?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"Maybe I did. So?" Tak asked but really she felt nervous as hell!. "You get lunch detention in my room today, And you can forget going outside to enjpy the crisp cool weather," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak once again balled her hands into fists sometimes she just want to murder everyone last teacher! Then she sat down at her desk quickly and actually began sobbing!.

"Now why are you crying?" Ms. Bitters asked if there was something she hated more than KIDS it was KIDS crying.

Tak didn't answer she just kept sobbing. Zim approached her. "Tak what's wrong?" he asked. "I had plans after lunch since it was free day," she answered through sobs.

Zim nodded. "Why type of plans?" he asked. "To sneak away from skool and murder the principal," Tak answered. "Oh. is what why your so upset?" he asked. Tak nodded still sobbing.

Zim patted her back real sweet. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled. "Well what's wrong with her?" Ms. Bitters asked. "She said she's just feeling really emotional that's all," Zim answered.

"God...I always regretted this time," Ms. Bitters mumbled. "Tak get a drink of water calm down and come back," she finally said. Everyone else in the room was TOO shocked to laugh or tease her for crying like that.

Tak slowly got up from her desk and left the room she kept walking to the farthest water fountin she spent awhile drinking from it. Once she was done she slumped down against the wall and covered her head with her arm even though she felt calmer she still felt the need to cry some more and it sucked.

She surely began to sob more. "God...I hate these teachers I hate this skool and I HATE ALL THE POINTLESS RULES!" she yelled. Just then a teacher beside the wall Tak was slumped beside opened her door.

"Hey girl you ok?" she asked. "Just please don't talk to me I'm not in the best of moods," Tak said. "Ok when ever you need me just come back," the teacher said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Sure,"

the teacher grinned as she shut her door.

That's when Tak got to her feet wiped her eyes with her sleeve and began walking back to her classroom.

She opened the door and stepped in. "Tak your calm now right?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak nodded as she sat down at her desk but if she got in ANY more trouble she'd probably break down in tears again.

"Now just read a little bit class," Ms. Bitters said. Tak just put her head down and did some deep breathing. "Tak are you ok?" Ms. Bitters asked.

Tak pulled her head up. "Yeah I'm fine I was just sobbing so much I could barley breathe," she answered. "Ok," Ms. Bitters said returning to her book.

"Hey Tak I thought you looked really cute," Zim said. "Aw..thanks," Tak said with a smile. "Welcome," Zim said as he kissed her on the lips but realy quickly so Dib or Ms. Bitters wouldn't see.

Tak blushed a bit she felt some pleasure from the kiss to. "Mm. I wasn't expected that," she mumbled. "That's the best surprise kisses," Zim said. Tak giggled some.

Soon it was Lunch Time: Poor Tak had to eat with Ms. Bittters she only ate a little.

"Why aren't you eating?" Ms. Bitters asked. "I really don't feel myself," Tak answered. "Do you feel sick at all?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak shook her head. "Light headed," she mumbled.

"Oh then go outside ok?" Ms. Bitters said. Tak grinned. "Thanks," she said grabbing her binder and running out the door and to the front door and down the steps she circled the building until she reached the principals office window.

She peeked in. "Dang it.. there's to many wittises," she mumbled. "Hey your not supposed to be back here," and officer said. Tak glanced to her right. "Um. why not?" she asked.

"Because this area is off limits to students," the officer answered. Tak scuffled her feet to think of how to get into the office to rip the principals organs out! "What were you doing back here anyway?" the officer asked

Tak lowered her head.. "You wanna know why?" she asked. "Yes I do young lady," the officer replied. Just then Tak pulled out a 5 inch knife from her backpack. "Wholly crap! how did you get by with that?" the officer asked.

Tak grinned. "Like this," she said as she jumped up and SLIT THE OFFICERS THROAT! he fell to the ground bleeding heavely and gasping for breathe. soon he died Tak kicked the body down the revin.

Then she climbed into the principals window. "Hello ," she said in a angry mixed with sad voice. "Tak what are you doing here?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak opened her legs a bit leaned up some and let her left arm dangle.

"I am here for revenge," she answered. "Revenge? dear what are you talking about?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak closed her eyes a few tears fell. "You know damn well what I'm fucking talking about," she mumbled.

Mrs. Tarasi looked shocked at Tak. "You wanna know who killed an police officer and Mr. Deven?" Tak asked with an evil grin *Apperantly her evil side was a bit strong today!*

Mrs. Tarasi's eyes got wide. "Who?" she asked. Tak chuckled. "I did. I killed them both and it felt damn good," she said with no remorse or guilt. "You did? Takiah why?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Mr. Deven treated me like I was dirt like I was treated when I was old enough to walk and the officer? I just killed him for fun," Tak explained.

"So your going to kill me to?" Mrs. Tarasi asked catching on to Tak's plan. Tak did an evil laugh. "Oh yes I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully," she answered. "I'm afraid I have to call the police sorry honey," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak froze her eyes got wide. She closed her eyes again more tears fell. Then she pulled out the thin rope she cut that morning just as Mrs. Tarasi dialed 911 and began speaking Tak jumped on her desk and wrapped it around her neck pulling BACK with all her strength "DIE!" she yelled.

"He...he..help!" Mrs. Tarasi's voice called faint barley able to be heard then she smacked Tak in the head with the phone. Tak moaned in pain as she fell off the desk. "My student is trying to kill me!" Mrs. Tarasi said still her voice was unable to be heard.

The cops said something. Then Tak climbed back on the desk and slit her principals throat. she was crying but not tears of guilt tears of both nervousness and feeling sick just very ill.

She slumped down next to the wall sobbing. "W-why am I crying? I am happy about what I did!" she yelled. Then she heard officers rushing toward the office. Tak gulped as she quckly got to her feet and jumped out the window. P.S it was only 3 feet off the ground.

But didn't stick the landing she fell to her right side. "Ouch!" she moaned knowing she sprained her ankle. luckly she was still able to walk and run. Just then she heard officers rushing around the back way where she was! Tak began running around the skool until she reached the playground she spotted Zim and Lyn by the monkey bars

she ran up to them. "Hey Tak where were you?" Lyn asked. "Long story," Tak answered. "I see a bloody knife..Tak did you murder the principal?" Zim asked. Tak sighed. "Yes I did," she answered. "And an officer for fun," she added.

Lyn crossed her arms. "What were you running from?" she asked. "No one," Tak answered. Just then she saw a bunch of officers rounding where she had just been she gulped. "There's your nothing," Lyn said. "Didn't your father say you weren't allowed to kill humans nor lie?" she added.

Tak closed her eyes as tears fell. "I-I'm sorry I just hated her and Mr. Deven so much," she sobbed. Lyn patted her shoulder. "Aw don't cry Tak..wait actually I don't know why I just said that I'm afraid I'll have to tell your dad," Lyn said.

Tak's eyes got wide. "WHAT! YOU CAN'T! I'll get in so much trouble !" she said falling to her knees sobbing her heart out. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Takiah I'm so so very sorry but I can't keep your dirty little secrets any longer," she said real sweet

Tak sobbed a bit louder. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! My dad will kill me! he'll paddle my ass and send me to Planet FILTH for who knows how many years!" she sobbed.

Lyn couldn't stand to see her half sister like this! "Tak stop crying please? Listen I won't tell your dad unless your PROMISE not to kill anyone else nor lie," she said. Tak slowly got to her feet wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I promise," she said her voice shaky. "Ok," Lyn said giving her a hug. "And if you do kill anyone or lie I will tell your dad," Lyn added. Tak nodded. "Y-yeah I think I get the point," Lyn giggled. "Yeah I know you do,"

Tak giggled some to. Just then 8 officers walked over to them. "Have you seen anyone running away from the principals office?" one of them asked Tak quickly looked away afraid if she'd began to cry in front of the officer he'd suspect something.

"Uh no sorry," Lyn answered. So the officer ran to the right. "Tak you alright?" Zim asked. "N-no I feel sick," Tak mumbled. "Aw," Zim said hugging her real sweetly Tak even hugged him back it ws an embrace.

He smirked as he put a peice of her hair behind her ear. "You look most beautiful this way," he mumbled as he kissed her on the lips about 5 times but a tad slower than last time.

Tak moaned 3 times. "Oh Zim you always know how do cheer me up," she said. Zim giggled. "I do huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tak answered. But to ruin the romantic moment the bell rang saying it was the end of SKOOL!.

Tak Lyn and Zim walked home Tak walked a bit faster. "What's your hurry?" Lyn asked. "I've got a bad feeling," Tak answered. "About what?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "About Dib seeing me," she said.

"What! you never mentioned that!" Lyn said shocked. Tak moaned. "I know I'm sorry!," she said once she saw Zim's house she said Dib walking into the pathway. "STOP!" she shouted.

Dib turned around. "Hey Tak," he said. "Wait...NO GET AWAY!" he screamed.

Once Tak was close enough she grabbed him by the scruff. "Listen to me Dib, I know you saw me murdering Mr. Deven the officer and Mrs. Tarasi I swear if you tell my dad or the police I will murder you personally!" she yelled in his face.

Dib grinned. "Really?" he asked. "Yes really!" Tak said back. Dib smirked. "I accidentally told a cop at the skool, but sadly you kissed him Tak," Tak pushed Dib to the ground "JUST KEEP YOUR MEASLY HUMANESS AWAY FROM THIS HOUSE!" She yelled. Dib got to his feet and ran down the street...

Tak watched him. "I think I need to weaken him," "Oh no you are not going to hurt anyone else Tak!" Lyn said Tak balled her hands into fists again. "Lyn I love you but sometimes...I CAN'T FUCKING STAND YOU!" she shouted as she ran into Zim's house shut the door and sat on the couch.

Lyn was shocked mostly offended by what Tak just said to her all Lyn tries to do is to help her Tak always had temper issues and sometimes anger problems but most recently emotional break downs.

"Lyn you know Tak she didn't mean it," Zim said trying to stop any fights. Lyn nodded. "Yes..I suppose I'm rather shocked that's all," Zim agreed "I'd be to," Soon Lyn opened the door and saw Tak resting on the couch with her disguise off.

"Tak we need to talk," she finally said. Tak sat up. "With you it's always talking, I'd rather kill the person," Lyn sat next to her. "Well sometimes choosing killing over talking isn't a good idea," Tak sighed. "If your trying to make me confess to my dad don't even try, I don't feel like I can handle another emotional break down right now,"

Lyn sensed her distress. "Why?" she asked. Tak crossed her arms. "I've done my share of crying, I don't nessassarally enjoy it and I just hate it ok?" Lyn nodded. "Yes I understand but hiding from your problems never helps,"

Tak stopped her. "Whoa! I'm not hiding from any of my problems! I just don't want to go to Planet FLITH and getting my ass paddled is not on my to do list," "Then face your fate," Lyn said.

Tak gulped. "I don't wanna upset my dad, he always said I was a good child," "And that's one of your fears Tak! Your afraid of disoppointing your flesh and blood father!" Lyn said real happy.

Tak nodded. "Yes your right, And I've said this before and I say it again...Please stop using your implant," Lyn looked annoyed at Tak. "Tak stop telling me what to do, I'm not the one who refused to apologize to someone,"

Tak looked angry. "DON'T BRING THAT UP! I was a wreck!" she yelled. Lyn looked angry to. "Tak I think everyone has had enough of your constant BAD ADDITUDE!" Tak slapped Lyn's leg hard.

"Everyones tired of you trying to help them all the fucking time!" Lyn smacked Tak in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Some tears fell. "HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted bitch slapping Lyn.

Lyn did it right back! "GIRLS! STOP FIGHTING! IT NEVER WORKS!" Zim shouted. Tak looked at the ground. Lyn patted her on the back. "I'm sorry," Tak looked up. "I'm sorry to Lyn, and if you really want me to I'll confess to my dad,"

"Tak you'd be in alot of trouble you'd probably get banned from using your implant until you have your first smeet!" Lyn yelled shocked! Then Tak mentally slapped herself in the forehead. "DAMMIT! I forgot I used my implant on the first day of skool!"

"Takiah calm down!" Lyn said. "Ok sorry," Tak said breathing some. Lyn put her hand on Tak's leg. "I'm not forcing you to tell him," "I know I seriously don't want to...Should I?" Lyn thought.

"If you want, you'd probably get seriously scolded and shouted at," Tak did a shiver. "Ooh..I'm not ready to get scolded let alone getting shouted at...I also don't want to cry either,"

"Then I think you should try to prepare for this situation," Lyn suggested. Tak nodded in agreement. "Ok I'll try my best," Lyn smiled. "I have faith in you,"... Tak rubbed both her legs. "Yeah thanks,"

"Why do you do that? I noticed when you'd do it in skool the teachers would think you needed to use the bathroom so what's the real reason?" Tak moaned. "It relieves tension. and I sometimes do it when I actually need to use the bathroom,"

"Oh yes thank you," Lyn said.. Tak shook her head. "I just heard that Gir's making us pizza," Zim said walking in to the living room. Maroon jumped from his seat but tripped and fell. "Ouch..YAYS PIZZA!" he yelled Tak giggled same with Lyn.

Zim shook his head. "So he said they should be done soon...then he hit me in the head with a spoon," Tak laughed. "Gir just radnomally threw a spoon at your head?" "Yes," Zim replied. Tak laughed again same with Lyn.

Mimi walked into the lving room she had cake mix on her. "Guess who just dumped cake mix on me," Tak eyed Mimi. "Gir...Why is he randomally throwing or puring things on us?"

"Poor SIR UNIT!" Maroon teased. "I am going to plow drive you so hard!" Mimi yelled. "NOOOOOZ!" Maroon screamed scared as hell. "Good now shut up!" Mimi yelled. "I will not talk beyond this point," Maroon said

Mimi eyed him as she shook the cake mix off her. "God it smelt like cherry!" Tak shook her head again "I'm seriously surrounded by weird people!" "HEY!" Zim yelled. "Not you Zim," Tak said quickly.

"Oh okay good," Zim said. Tak moaned. "So is Gir making us cake now?" Lyn asked. "YEEEES!" Gir screamed from the kitchen. "Wow. thanks," Zim mumbled. "WELCOME MASTER!" Gir yelled back.

"NOW SHUT UP!" Zim screamed. "OKAAAAAYYYYYY!" Gir screamed back. "Okay can we stop screaming?" Tak asked. "Yes," Gir said softly. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it she had a tub of apple sauce behind her back.

But to her surprise it was an officer one of the 10 that were chasing her though they never actually saw her face. "Were you planning on hitting me with that?" he asked seeing it.

Tak glanced at it and dropped it. "No," she said slyly. "So I came to ask a few questions," the officer said. "Ask away," Tak mumbled. The officer eyed her for a few minutes. "Ok. I know your a student at the skool down the road a few blocks away right?" he asked.

Tak nodded. "Yeah so?" "Well as you should know there was two murders just know and one two days ago," the officer said. Tak chewed her bottom lip. "Yes I know," "And one of my partners claimed he saw you fleeing from the scene," he said eyeing her.

Tak smirked evilly. "He did huh?" the officer looked suspisious. "Yeah. Did you kill those people?" he asked. Tak crossed her arms "Maybe I did. maybe I didn't. Sometimes people like them deserve it,"

the officer eyed her. "Listen what ever your name is did you kill them or not?" Tak rolled her eyes at him. "My name is Tak. And nope I didn't," "Oh really Tak?" the officer asked eyeing the knife in her pocket it was still bloody.

Tak sighed looking a bit worried. "Why did you do it?" the officer asked. Tak rocked back and forth on her heels. "They deserved it," she mumbled. "Oh sweetie killing people never helps," the officer said "But I'm afraid I'll have to call the station," he added.

"Then you better tell them your dead," Tak said. "I'm not dead," the officer said. Just then Tak pulled the knife out but the officer smacked it from her hand! "Hey!" she yelled. "Oh no your not going to kill anyone else. Why do criminals have to be so cute?" he asked as he grabbed her arm. Tak tried pulling away but he was to strong even for her!

"Your coming with me," he said. Just then Zim ran out grabbed the knife and threw toward Tak she caught it! "Hey..Guess whose dead?" she asked the officer. "What?" the officer asked.

Tak rasied the knife to the officers throat she was about the slit it when..."Hey Tak!...Wait what are you doing?" Tak gulped as she turned to the house she saw her father on the screen of the TV!

"Uh...I...it's not what it looks like," she mumbled she was shaking badly and she felt weak. Tallest Purple crossed his arms and eyed his daughter. "Takiah I'm not stupid remember?" he asked

Tak looked at the knife and back at her father.. "Ooooooh! I can't do it!" she moaned letting go of the knife and falling to her knees sobbing. "Tak I can't believe you disobeyed me so many times! Let me guess you used your implant too?" he asked.

Tak kicked the ground. "Dad I'm sorry! I've been a horrible daughter to you! I just can't deal without using it..." Tallest Purple understood. "Tak calm down..I decided that I shouldn't be so hard on you. but for disobeying me...let me see...you are not allowed to kil anyone else if you do you'll be sent to Planet FLITH got it?" Tak moaned. "Yes,"

"Ok good." Tallest Purple said. "I feel light headed," Tak whined. Lyn walked over to her. "It's ok Tak calm down," Tak leaned into her half sisters body and began sobbing. "Aw...It's ok. you smell like pineapples and passion fruit," Lyn mumbled.

Tak giggled. "Wait. she smells like what?" Zim asked. "Pineapples and passion fruit," Lyn repeated Zim walked over and sniffed Tak's sleeve. "Mmmm. you smell good," Tak giggled again. "Thanks,"

Zim put his hand on Tak's leg as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips slowly and romantically. She moaned about 3 times. Dib was in the background like WTF?

"ZIM!" he yelled then he cupped his mouth. Zim stopped kissing Tak and he looked to the right. "DIB! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he screamed getting to his feet and chasing him.

"AHHH! HEEELP!" Dib yelled running away from Zim. Tak looked at them. "Yeah that's why I love him," Lyn giggled. Just then Gir ran out with the cake but he tripped and it landed on Dib's head! "HEY!" he screamed.

Gir laughed his antenna off! Mimi walked out and plow drived Dib then she walked back into the house like nothing happened. "Uhh," Tak said. "Yeah I'm confused," Lyn said. "So am I," Zim said

"ME TO!" Gir whined. "NOOO! MID EVIL DOG HAS COME BACK FOR HIS MID EVIL REVENGE!" they all heard Dib scream full of fear. "AHHHH!" they all heard him scream again.

"Who wants to watch TV?" Zim finally asked. Tak Lyn and Gir all got up and walked back into the house. Just then Dib ran passed wit a Mid Evil PIt Bull chasing him. "HEEEEELLLLLLLLP!" he yelled.

People watched but no one helped. Poor baby! "I think we should help Dib," Zim said. "Aw I don't wanna," Tak said back. "I'll uh...what do you want?" Zim asked. Tak eyed him. "What are you getting at?"

Zim made a worried face. "Uh.. No where," Tak squinted at him. "Ok then," Lyn put her disguise one opened the front door and killed the dog. Dib stopped running. "Wow thanks!" "Yeah sure," Lyn replied..

"Here's some water now leave," Lyn said. Dib took the glass. "I'll leave," he mumbled. Lyn shook her head. "Ok," Just then Gir ran out wearing a blue jacket and a hate that had a Z! on it.

"Gir where did you fine that?" Lyn asked eyeing him. Gir thirled around. "I'S FOUND IT IN THE ATTIC!" he replied. Lyn smirked. "Aw that's nice," "THE HAT HAS A MEANING BEHIND IT!" Gir screamed.

Lyn giggled. "Oh it does does it?" Gir nodded happly. "YEES! WANNA KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Lyn nodded. "Sure," Gir jumped 4 feet in the air! "IT MEANS LOVE HURTS BAD!"

Lyn shook her head. "Sure it does," she walked back into Zim's house with Gir following her. He shut the door behind him luckly. "Gir what are you wearing?" Zim asked "I DON'T KNOW! BUT I LOVEDED IT!" he yelled.

Zim sighed. "Yes I know you probably do," "Wow he looks cute," Tak said. "YAYS!" Gir screamed jumping on Tak's lap. "YOU THINKED I'MMA CUTE!" he asked. Tak eyed him confused.

"Uhh...yes I guess so," Gir hugged her crying. "THANKED YOU!" he said. "Um ok Gir your hurting me," Tak finally said. "Sorryz," Gir said. "GIR! GO MAKE ME SOME WAFFLES!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir yelled back as he ran into the kitchen. "Ugh..." Tak moaned once Gir jumped off her legs. "You ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I'm fine," "I'S FOUND BLUEBERRY WAFFLES!" Gir shouted excited.

Zim gagged some. "Oh good Gir," he mumbled. Mimi jumped on the couch. "So are you really going to eat them?" Zim shook his head NO. "But Tak will," Tak glared at him. "No I ain't,"

"Oh come on! your gonna make him sad!" Zim said. Tak balled her hands into fists. "I know...but I'm kinda allergic to blueberries," Zim eyed her confused. "Wait..you are?" Tak nodded. "I didn't even know that," Lyn said.

Tak smirked some. "Yeah I don't like to tell people," "I can see that," Zim said with a smirk. "GIRRR! MAKE SOME REGULAR WAFFLES!" Zim screamed. In the kitchen Gir jumped and spilled some waffle mix on himself.

"Aw..." he whined. "OKAYZZ!" he yelled to Zim's demand. "THANKS!" Zim yelled back. "WELCOME!" Gir said. "Zim you didn't need to do that," Tak said. Zim smiled at her. "Yes I did,"

Tak sighed. "Okay then," Just then Gir walked in with plates. "YOU'S A GONNA NEED DEM!" he yelled. Tak closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes..thank you Gir," Gir hugged her leg. "WELCOMES!"

"Ok Gir you've been such a good servent I'll get you that piggy you wanted," Zim said. Gir jumped in the air waved his arms in the air. "YEEEEES!" he screamed Tak shook her head.

"Ok?" Lyn asked. "I don't know," Zim mumbled.

About 15 minutes later Gir walked in with a silver platter with wafffles on them. "WHO WANTS ONE?" he asked. "Gir just give me one," Zim said. "OKAYZ!" Gir said putting on on his masters plate.

"Thanks Gir," "What about you Tak?" he asked. "Uh just one," she answered. "KK!" Gir yelled again putting one waffle on Tak's plate. "Thanks," she mumbled. JUST THEN Gir walked over to a ri radio with a CD player built into it put a CD with a peppermint top in turned it on and Teenage Dream by Katy Perry began playing!

"Gir! what is this!" Zim asked. "It's called music silly!" Gir said back. "Let's go all the way tonight no regrets just love..." Tak gulped once she heard that. "What's wrong?" Zim asked.

"Uh I'm fine,"" "You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream the way you turn me on I can't sleep lets run away and Don't ever look back Don't ever look back! My heart stops when you look at me just one touch now baby I believe this is real now take a change and don't ever look back don't ever look back! I'll get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your Teenage Dream tonight Let you but your hands on me in my skin tights jeans be your Teenage Dream tonight..."

"Ok this song creeped me out," Tak said. *But really it kinda turned her on* Zim said the same thing but the song kinda turned him on to. "I loveded you!" Gir yelled to the radio.

"Um..okaaay?" Tak said. Zim walked over and sat beside Tak he put just one hand on her leg. "Zim? what do you think your doing?" she asked. "My teenage dream," he answered.

Tak moaned. "Ok," "Sex? on the beach?" Lyn asked. "Don't mind the sick songs," Tak said. but she loved them alot. "Ok," Lyn said. "Gir take my plate out!" Zim shouted. Gir walked over and took the plate and he also took Tak's plate and ran into the kitchen.

"I wasn't...Ugh nevermind," Tak moaned resting her head on Zim's legs. "Aw you ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah I just feel a bit ill," Tak answered. "It's ok you can keep your head here all you want," Zim said.

"Okay," Tak mumbled. Zim rubbed her back. "Mmm," Tak moaned. "Am I arousing ya or something?" Zim asked. Tak sighed. "I think you are," "Okay..." Zim said shocked. Tak yawned. "Poor baby girl your tired," Zim said.

"Baby girl?" Tak asked. "It's complicated," Zim answered. "Yeah sure it is," Tak mumbled. Zim smirked. "Your really pretty you know that?" Tak lifed her head up and wrapped her arms around Zim so hug him.

"I know..," she mumbled. "Why are you hugging me?" Zim asked. "I'm not s-sure," Tak replied. "Aw your cute when your confused," Zim said. Tak eyed him. "I didn't say shit," he mumbled.

"Ouch...my side hurts," Tak moaned. "Ok," Zim said. "YOUR A CUTE COUPLEZ!" Gir shouted. "GIR! ME AND TAK ARE NOT DATING OR ANYTHING!" Zim screamed. Gir's antenna drooped.

"AW! BUT YOUR SO CUE TOGETHERZ!" Gir yelled. Zim thought. "Hey your right," Tak smirked as she sat up on his legs. "Oh what are you doing?" he asked. only this time it was Tak who kissed Zim on the lips!. He pulled her closer as he kissed her back, "Mmm," she moaned.

"Ok okay! your done!" Lyn yelled. Tak growled. "Ok," Zim sighed. "I wasn't," he moaned. "Yes you were," Lyn corrected, Zim kissed Tak one last time. "Listen I know you love each other," Lyn said

Zim smirked. "Yeah I don't think we can ingore it anymore," Tak eyed him. "Yeah I guess so," Gir was clapping. "YAYS! THEY DO LOVEDED EACH OTHERZ!" he screamed.

Zim shook his head. "Yes thanks for that Gir," Gir shrugged.

NEXT DAY:

Lyn and Tak were up watching TV. "So do you really like Zim?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged. "I guess so," "Well if you'd make it official I'd be happy for you," Lyn said. "What do you mean by 'Official'?" Tak asked.

"To declaire your boyfriend and girlfriend," Lyn replied. Tak looked at the floor. "Oh. I'm not sure about that," "It's ok no one would know," Lyn said. "'s not that," Tak said.

"Oh I get it now," Lyn said. "I'd make it official," Zim said walking down the steps. Tak eyed him. "Really? I gues I'd do the same," "Ok so it's official?" Lyn asked Both Tak and Zim nodded.

"Aw I'm happy for both of you," Lyn said. "Why don't you ask if Maroon is still hoping to get you back?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "I will but I'm not sure," Tak giggled. "Oh come on the worst he can say is no,"

"I know," Lyn said. Zim sat next to Tak and hugged her. She leaned into him. "I kinda like you," she mumbled. "Same here," Zim replied. "You are a perfect couple," Lyn said. "DIDN'T I SAY THAT!" Gir shouted/asked.

Lyn laughed. "Yes you did," "Aw why are you hugging me so tightly?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied. "ZIM SMELLS DIB!" Tak shook her head. Gir walked toward the door and opened it.

"HI!" he yelled. Dib eyed him "Uh hi.. ZIM! YOUR HUGGING TAK! YOU LOVE HER!" he shouted. "SHUT UP! I DO LOVE HER JUST SHUT UP!" Zim screamed. Dib smirked evilly. "So let me guess your gonna make a bunch of lil ugly alien babies? but before that your going to make out,"

Tak looked up at Zim. "Is that all you want to do to me?" "WHAT! NO! I mean yes but we can wait," Zim replied. "HA! YOU WANNA HAVE SEX WITH TAK!" Dib screamed. "You know what Dib," Tak said getting off of the couch and walking over to him.

Dib began to get scared. "What?" he asked. Tak kicked him in the stomach. "If you tell anyone I WILL MURDER YOU!" she yelled. "I won't besides I'm waiting until it happens," DIb said.

"When what happens?" Tak asked. Dib smirked. "Oh you know I'm sure," he said as he walked away in pain severe pain. Tak looked shocked. "I DON'T WANNA BE A MOM YET!" she yelled after Dib.

"YEAH YOU DO!" Dib yelled back. "NO I DON'T DUMBASS!" Tak yelled back twice as loud. "I TESTED YOUR HORMONE LEVEL AND IT SAYS YOU DO SO WANNA BE A MOM!" DIb yelled back. "MAYBE THEY SAY THAT BUT I DON'T PSHYCIALLY!" Tak screamed back. "TOO BAD!" Dib screamed back Then Tak slammed the door she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"It's ok you can beat him up later," Zim said. Tak smirked. "Oh yes I can and I will," Zim laughed. Lyn shook her head. "I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir screamed. "That's really nice Gir," Zim said. Gir was still wearing his blue jacket and the hat with the Z and ! on it. "YES I KNOW IT IS RIGHT?" he asked. Zim eyed him awkwardly. "Yes I guess so," "I seriously want to hurt Dib," Tak said.

"Me to," Lyn said agreeing. "Well at least we don't have to deal wit him until skool on Tuesday," Zim said. "Yeah your right then I'll seriously hurt him," Tak said "Um that's not what I meant...but ok then," Zim said.

"Hummingbird heartbeat master hummingbird heartbeat," Gir said. Zim eyed Gir then he shook his head. "GIR WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" he asked. Gir pulled the tip of his hat down *BTW he looks cute!*

"I don't know!" he finally said. Zim sighed. "Nice ok," Gir clapped as he did a front flip. "WEEEEE WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. "Gir stop screaming your going to wake up the whole town," Zim said.

Gir then cupped his mouth. "WHOOPS! I mean.. opps sorry," "Better," Zim said. Gir smiled. "I have a headache from him," Tak said. "I know me to," Zim said. "Are headaches good?" Gir asked.

"No Gir they are not good at all," Tak said. "Ooooh I had no idea!" Gir said. Tak moaned while sitting on the couch. "I'm very moody," Lyn sat next to her. "I knew that," "Of course you did," Tak said back.

Lyn looked a bit offended. "Sorry," Tak said. "No it's fine," Lyn said. "Hey guys?" Maroon asked. "What?" Zim asked. "Dib left a note...it says I WILL BE SPYING ON YOU AND TAK MORE FROM NOW ON I AM DETURMINED TO RECORD YOU DOING SOMETHING! AND THEM SHIT... THEN I AM GONNA TAKE IT TO THE SECRET WEARHOUSE WERE I WILL POST IT ON YOUTUBE. P.S YOU SMELL FUNNY.

Zim looked shocked. "That was Gir," "Wait..if its a secret wearhouse why did Dib just tells us about it?" Tak asked. Zim and Maroon shrugged. "All we got to do is make sure he doesn't catch you doing anything and our secret is safe," Lyn said.

"And if we were to do anything we'd probably keep te blinds closed and the doors locked I mean not one of us are stupid," Zim said. Tak eyed him. "Nice speech," Zim smirked. "Well I was never good at speeches," Tak giggled. "I can see that," "Ok love birds stop flirting," Mimi said. "Mimi I am going to run you over myself if you don't shut up! Oh and I'll be in a bus," Tak said.

"NOOO! NOT THE BUS!" Mimi yelled. "Then shut up," Tak said. "OKAY!" Mimi yelled. "I HAS A FLASH LIGHT!" Gir shouted. "Nice now you can clean the gutters," Zim said. Gir stomped his foot.

"DAMMIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!" he screamed. "Go ahead before night falls," Zim said. Gir opened the door and climbed the ladder and began cleaning the gutters.

"Wow it's funny how you can get him to do anything," Tak said. "I have skills," Zim said. "I know you do," Tak said. Zim smirked. "Yes..I know you know that I know I have skills,"

Tak shook her head after Zim said that. "You didn't need to say know that much," she said. "Yes I know," Zim said. "Ok you two are creepy," Mimi said. "Mimi? please shut up," Tak said. "KK," Mimi said.

5 hours later:

Gir was sleeping on the couch still wearing his blue jacket and the hat with Z!. "Gir looks cute," Lyn said. "Yeah he does," Zim agreed. "I think I just threw up in mouth," Tak said. Both Lyn and Zim eyed her disgusted.

"But I'm ok," she added fast. "Ok good," Zim said. "Look there's a news reporter at our skool," Lyn said pointing to the screen. Zim and Tak eyed the screen. "Look how much trouble you caused Tak," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "Well they all deserved to die," "Maybe they did but just confess," Zim said. "What! If I confess who knows what'll happen!" "She's right she can't," Lyn said. "Hey she's talking about you Tak," Lyn said.

"HEY! I'm not a troubled child! nor amd I depressed!" Tak yelled hearing the reporter call her troubled and depressed. "Does everyone have to add that I'm cute?" she asked "I guess so," Lyn said.

"Hey she's saying more things about you," Zim said. "We were told from the teacher that Tak is known for causing trouble at skool and she is also known for..oh my...this is so sad...crying alot in class for reasons unknown wow. this girl seems so confused Well Erica we were also told that she's been getting into a great deal of trouble since skool started she has also been known to cut class once in the blue moon...Well I think it's safe to say she is one of the many suspects in the murder of Jakia Deven Officer Terrison and Jenna Tarasi," the reporter said.

Tak balled her hands into fists. "Those times I cried in class had a good reason," "Tak it's ok no one knows you well enough to say anything else," Lyn said. "I hate people who just say things about me without getting to know me first," Tak said.

"I do to," Lyn said. "Oh well we have just be told by the principals assistant that Tak and Zim were caught kissing in the office.. Well all bad girls fall in love sometime Erica?" the reporter said.

Tak kept her hands in fists. "That was private," "Yeah they don't care Tak," Zim said. "I'm going to make them care," Tak said. "Oh no your not going to murder her are you?" Lyn asked.

"Yes I am," Tak said. "Your not allowed remember?" Zim asked. "I DON'T CARE!" Tak screamed. "Sorry," Zim said. "Wow Zim your her boyfriend yet you make her upset?" Maroon asked. Zim eyed him annoyed. "I don't need your opinion," Tak smirked. "Well I guess he's not any better than you are,"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir got up and opened it. "Hey," Dib eyed him. "Hey Tak did you see the news?" Tak eyed him. "Yeah I'm going to murder her why?" Dib grinned. "Can I come along?"

Tak thought. "You almost ruined my plan to kill the PE teacher," Dib crossed his arms. "Tak I won't ruin anything I just want to see you hurt her," "If you touch her I will rip your arms off," Zim said. "I'm not attracted to her," Dib said.

Tak shook her head. "Ok you'll be the look out moron," Dib glared at her. "What?" Tak asked. "Nothing," Dib answered. Tak put her disgiuse on. "Wait..are we going now?" Dib asked. Tak put a knife in her pocket. "Yeah dumbass,"

"I'm not dumb Tak," Dib said. Tak walked over to him. "Don't get me started Dib," Dib looked scared. "I will try not to," "Good," Tak said as she began to walk out the front door. "Wait for me!" Dib called following her.

"We should follow them," Lyn said. "Yeah I agree," Zim said. *As they followed Tak and DIb*

Dib was walking beside Tak.

"Are we going to talk or what?" he asked. Tak kept her hands in her pockets and grinned a little. "What is there to talk about?" Dib smiled. "So much! like how your gonna murder the bitch of a reporter,"

Tak sighed as she glanced at the sky the wind softly hit her face. "Yeah," she mumbled. Dib glanced at Tak. "You feeling ok?" he asked. "Shut up Dib," Tak said. "Ok...Look! the news van!" he said pointing.

Tak starting running toward it so Dib followed her runnning as well. Tak opened the passinger side door and climbed in looking for anything else to help her kill them. "Anything?" Dib asked.

"Not yet," Tak said. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" a reporter asked. Tak turned around and glared at her. "Oh my...god your Tak," the reporter said. Tak stood up on the seat. "What else is new?"

"Who are you?" the reporter asked Dib. "I'm Dib Membrane," Dib said. "Good for you," the reporter said. "I didn't like what you said about me on the news," Tak said. The reporter giggled. "Oh honey I have to say whatever the skool and my boss want me to say,"

Tak balled her hands into fists. "Some of those things were private and no ones buisness," "YEAH!" Dib said. "Well I'm sorry kiddo's but I can't change it," the reporter said. "TAK!" Zim's voice yelled.

Tak gasped once she heard his voice. He ran but tripped on a rock and smacked his face into the news van. Tak giggled. "So your the person who kissed her?" the reporter asked. Zim got to his feet.

"You invaded our personal space YOU NEW REPORTERS ARE STUPID!" he yelled. "Well I'm sorry," the reporter said. Tak pulled out a knife. "Now I know who killed those people," the reporter said.

Tak did a evil laugh. "Oh my god," the reporter said. Just then Tak raised the knife to her throat. "Any last words?" she asked. The reporter grinned. "No honey," just then a BUNCH OF NEWS REPORTS WIT CAMERAS CROWDED THE AREA! Tak gulped Dib looked up at her so did Zim.

"Tak did you really murder those people!" one of them asked. "Yes," Tak said in a low nervous voice. "WHY!" another one asked. Tak closed her eyes a few tears fell. "B-Because they deserved it and I pray for Vaper like Esther," "Who is Esther?" a 4th reporter asked. Tak shrugged. "So Tak are you going to kill this person on camera?" a 5th reporter asked.

Tak's shoulders shook showing she was crying. "Well?" the same one asked. Tak SLIT THE NEWS REPORTERS THROAT!. "Tak! what do have to say for yourself?" a 6th reporter asked.

"I feel bettter now," Tak mumbled. Zim climbed into the van and hugged Tak. "I love you!" he said. "What's with the surprise hug?" Tak asked. "That's not all," Zim said. Tak looked confused. Then Zim pulled a peice of her hair behind her ear and he did it romantically. Then he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. "Mmm...," she moaned. "The cops are on their way," a 7th reporter said.

"No thier not," Dib said. "Huh?" the same reporter asked. "I told them to take a vacation," Dib explained. "Let's go," he told Zim and Tak. That's when Zim and Tak jumped from the van and began walking back home.

Once they reached the house Zim pulled Dib in and slammed the door and locked it. Tak slumped down next to the door. "I'm screwed," she mumbled. "Oh well," Dib added. "Not helping," Tak said.

"Sorry," Dib said. "Ok the cops should realize you lied soon," Zim said peeking out the window. "Tak...please don't cry I hate to see you so upset," Zim said. Tak grinned. "Thanks but I can't stop the tears," "She's right," Dib said.

"Stupid gravity," she moaned. Zim giggled after Tak said that. "Oh shit! like 7 police cruisers just pulled up!" Zim said. "No 8 no 12," he added. "I'm not that dangerous," Tak said. "Well they seem to think you are," Zim said.

Tak moaned again. "I am so dead," "NO! don't say that!" Zim yelled he was near tears himself. Seeing Zim near tears made Tak cry harder. "NO don't cry honey," Zim said. Lyn quickly walked over and kneeled next to Tak and hugged her.

"Thanks," Zim said. Pray for Vaper Like Esther, "Oh no! three are walking toward our door!" Zim said. Tak got to her feet and wiped some tears away. "I can handle it," she mumbled.

Then she moved Zim aside and opened the door. "THERE SHE IS!" a officer yelled. Tak shook her head. "You guys never learn," "Don't even think about hypnotizing us!" a 2nd officer yelled.

Tak gasped. "H-how did y..." "How did we know? duh we're not stupid little girl," a 3rd one said. Tak gulped then she felt light heaqded and dizzy she lost balance for a moment so she had to grab the door knob.

"Is she ok?" the same officer asked. "I don't know," the 1st officer said. "Are you ok?" he asked. Tak fell to her knees soon she threw-up on the ground! "I guess she's nervous," the 2nd officer said.

"Tak! you ok?" Lyn asked. "No...I feel horrible," Tak mumbled. "Aw it's ok," Lyn said. "We need to arrest you sooner or later," one of the officers said. "No you aint," Dib said "What do you mean big headed boy?" the 4th officer asked.

Dib grinned. "This is what I mean," he whistled and the mid vil pit bull came and chased the cops away! "Wow thanks Dib," Tak said. "Welcome," Dib said. "Why did you help her?" Lyn asked.

"Because without her around to put me down it wouldn't be fun," Dib answered Tak giggled. "Your right," Lyn rolled her eyes. "You two are so weird," she said.

*Note this might be the END of my story but I might come up with more things! but right now I'm stuck! Any ideas?*

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…*Many LIES*


	24. Chapter 24

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 23! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dib shouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. as she pushed him. Zim shook his head."Don't push me!" he yelled. Tak shot him an angry glare. 'I CAN DO WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT TO YOU!" she shouted decking him. Zim bitch slapped her. 'OH GOD I HATE YOU ZIM!" Tak screamed near tears. "YOU BETTER CRY!" Zim yelled. "I WASN'T CRYING DUMB SHIT!" Tak shouted stomping her foot. "STOP CALLING ZIM NAMES!" Zim ordered. "MAKE ME!" Tak yelled back. Zim pushed her hard she fell on her butt. "Ooh...YOUR GONNA PAY!" Tak screamed getting to her feet and tackling Zim she kicked and punched him. "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU CAME HERE BUT LEAVE!" she screamed. "I WILL AND I WILL NEVER COME BACK!" Zim yelled he sighed. Tak lowered her head and sniffled a little. "Are..you crying? I'm sor," "Just shut up Zim and leave," Tak said.

"Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled. he shook his head as he left. "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled. "You s-should," he heard Tak mumbled back.

Lyn was walking back up the steps. "What did her dad say?" Maroon asked. "It wasn't pretty, but he told me to wait until she calm down to tell her," Lyn answered, "What did he tell you her punchisment was?" Maroon asked.

"For using it again she's not allowed to use for 8 weeks and he also told me if she were to use it again he would teleport here to beat her ass himself," Lyn said as she looked horrorifed. "WHAT!" Maroon shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want her to worry?" Lyn asked. Maroon shook his head. Good," Lyn answered. Lyn walked into the room. "Your still crying?" she asked feeling pity for Tak. "No I 'm j-just breathing," Tak answered. "So what did d-dad say?"

"He told me to wait until your calm to tell you because it's not pretty," Lyn answered looking worried. That's when Tak re-buried her head in the pillow again then pulled it up. "How?" she asked.

"Are you calm?" Lyn asked. "I can barley breath but yeah," she answered. "Catch your breath first," Lyn said. "I got done crying 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to catch my breath ever since," Tak mumbled as she re-buried her head in the pillow.

Lyn thought. "Scoot closer to me," she whispered. So Tak did. that's when Lyn began rubbing her back. "It's just something that's supossed to calm you down," she explained. "I-I think it's working," Tak replied.

"Ok I'm good," she said. Lyn noitced she was breathing more normal without any trouble. "OK he told me, for accidentally using it again your banned for one more week, and your not allowed to lie anymore, And if you were to use it again your dad told me that he would teleport here and beat your ass him...self," Lyn waited for Tak to reply.

"He'll what?" Tak finally asked looking horrorfied. "Beat your ass himself," Lyn repeated. "Ooh," Tak moaned as she -re buried her head in the pillow. Soon she sobbed only once. "You ok?" Lyn asked.

"N-no," Tak answered. Lyn put her arms under Tak's stomach (where the squeedlyspooch was) and gently hugged her. "It's ok all you have to do is not use it for 8 weeks and not again," Lyn said.

"O-Okay," Tak replied putting the pillow to the side. "Are you ok enough to go down stairs?" Lyn asked. "I think," Tak answered. "By the way he was really pissed at you," Maroon said from the door way.

Tak looked at the ground. "Oops," Maroon mumbled. Lyn got up and decked him. "Dude shut up!" she yelled. "No it's fine," Tak said. as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway. "You look like you could use a drink," Maroon said handing Tak a glass of water he promised when Tak got found out.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few sips. "Your welcome," Maroon said with a smile. Once down stairs Tak sat on the couch with Lyn by her side. "You ok Tak?" Zim asked. she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Oh shit I think it's the offcer Tak," she said. Tak put her disguise on and hide beside the couch. "Open it," she whispered.

"You sure?" Zim asked. she nodded. Lyn put her's on. "Hello officer what seems to be your problem?" Lyn asked. The officer looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I'm looking for this girl," he said showing her a sketch. "Um I am so sorry but I haven't seen her in my life," Lyn answered.

"You sure?" the officer asked. "Shut up!" "Who was that?" the officer asked. "Um no one just leave!" Lyn yelled. "I heard something!" the officer yelled. "Thanks alot Gir!" Tak whsipered. "SORRY!" the robot yelled.

"No use hiding honey," the officer said. Zim looked worried for Tak, Maroon was right behind her when she stood up. "You live here huh?" the officer asked. "Please I'm in enough trouble," Tak mumbled.

"Oh really?" the officer asked. "Not as much as your going to be in with me," he replied. Tak let off a small gulp. " I didn't mean to though," she said. "I know you didn't sweetie," the officer said.

"Garden knones attack!" Zim yelled from the kitchen. just then all hs nones attacked the officer sending him running. Tak sighed with relief. "Thanks Zim," "Your welcome," he said.

Tak took her disguise off. "I seriously thought I was going to get tooken away," she said. "Not with me around," Zim replied.

The Next Day:

Tak was sleeping on the couch with Lyn beside her and Maroon and Zim on the floor. Just then there was another knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Crap," she whispered.

"Tak get up," Lyn whispered. "Why?" Tak asked. "The officer is back!" Lyn said a bit louder. That's when Tak quickly got to her feet and put her disguise on same with Maroon Zim and Lyn.

Tak was slumped down against the wall. Lyn opened the door. "Your all in trouble!" he yelled. "That is so nice," Lyn said. "Where is she?" he asked. "Who?" Lyn asked. "The girl," the officer said.

"I see her. slumped down against the wall," he said. "You know you didn't need to say that," Tak mumbled. "You tell em Tak!" Maroon yelled. "Oh so your name is Tak?" the officer asked. "MAROON!" Tak shouted. "I AM SO SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tak said. That's when Lyn walked over to Tak ane kneeled next to her. "You have to use it again," she said. "What? n-no I can't," Tak said. "I won't tell your dad promise," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. as she got to her feet. walked a bit closer to the officer. "So you finally decided to face your fate?" the officer asked. "No this...Turn around and keep walking until you feet bleed," she said as she hypnotized him.

the officer did as he was told. "God," she mumbled falling to her knees. " It's ok it's over now," Lyn said not knowing why Tak just fell to her knees. "I know. it's just that it was too early for me to do that now I feel weak," Tak replied.

"Oh then sit on the couch and rest," Lyn said. as she helped her. Just then Tak's dad called. "Hey what is wrong with Tak?" he asked. noitcing she was on the couch looking a tad weak.

"Um...I don't know," Lyn said. "Tak? what's wrong?" Tallest Purple asked. "I-I just don't feel to well," she mumbled. "Aww it's ok honey I have to do this," Tallest Purple replied.

Tak started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry," Lyn said. "I need to get some air," Tak said getting up from the couch putting on her disguise and walking outside walking out to the sidewalk and sitting down on the edge of it.

She was trying to control her emotions again she didn't want to attract attention to herself. "Stop..don't cry," she told herself. It seemed to work. though the tears still fell the urge to sob dyed some.

She buried her head in her knees. and she wrapped her arms around her knees. soon she began to sob. "Calm down," she told herself. she began rubbing her legs to try to calm herself down.

"I can't keep crying. crying doesn't solve anything," she told herself. That's when she felt a soft hug. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. Tak began to sob a tad louder. "No.. Please don't cry harder it's ok," Lyn said.

"I can't deal with this lie I'm not allowed to lie," Tak mumbled. "I know don't worry Takiah," Lyn said. "How can I control this?" she asked. "Long deep breaths or bit your lip," Lyn said.

"Not to hard," Lyn said before Tak began to do some deep breathing. "I can't be like this at skool," she mumbled. "Don't worry! it'll still be 2 weeks but you will still be banned from using it until 8," Lyn said. "And if you are I'll be there for you," Lyn said with a warm smile.

"Thanks your a true friend," Tak mumbled. "You still feel like crying?" Lyn asked. Tak said nothing but nodded. "You can if you want," Lyn said. That's when Tak buried her head in Lyn's embrace and just sobbed.

"Aww. it's ok," Lyn said. "Let's go inside before one of these monsters see us," Lyn said helping Tak to her feet. Just then Lyn saw Dib walking up to them. "Hey I saw a dead body and I was wondering how it got there?" Dib asked.

Lyn turned around. "A dead body?" she asked. "Hey what's wrong with Tak?" Dib asked. "She's sad because your ugly ass is here," Lyn answered. Tak even giggled. "H-hey!" Dib yelled.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," Dib said. "I am not leaving until I find out," he stated. That's when Tak used her left hand to wipe the tears away she walked over to Dib and tripped him and stepped on his chest.

She sniffled some. "If you were smart I would think about leaving," she said. "No," Dib said. Tak stepped harder on his chest. "LEAVE," she said in a louder angier voice. "I totally agree," DIb said Tak lifted her foot up and Dib ran down the street.

"Nice job," Lyn said as she helped Tak walk back into the house. Once inside Tak took her disguise off. "Oh my Tak what's wrong?" Zim asked. "I can't take lying," she mumbled.

"Lying about what?" a voice asked. she knew the voice. it was Tallest Red. "Hey where's dad?" Tak asked. "He left to get some snacks, He told me to take charge for him," Tallest Red replied.

Tak sighed as she bit her lip. "Ok," she finally said. "So what did you lie about?" Tallest Red asked. Tak gulped. she slumped down by the couch and buired her head in her knees. "I-I didn't mean to Lyn said it was the only way," she mumbled.

"What was?" Tallest Red asked. "BTW Tak I know about you bannishment," he stated. Tak sighed. "Great," "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait for your father to come out?" Tallest Red asked.

Tak gulps. "I-I need time to breath," she mumbled. "Take your time," Tallest Red said. It's just that Tak didn't want her ass to be paddled or anything! Oh god and if her dad found out she knocked a boy to the ground? *Oh shit!*

Tak sobbed once tears fell. "Oh Takiah what's wrong? why are you so upset?" Tallest Red asked. "I-I can't say," Tak mumbled. "Of course you can," Tallest Red said. Tak shook her head. "No you don't understand," she said

That's when Tallest Red got serious. "Tell me what you did," he ordered. Was Tak going to tell him and get her ass paddled or something? or lie? then once she gets found out get her ass paddled and what ever else? *HMM Please wait to find out!*

"I-I'm sorry I can't," Tak mumbled "Listen do we have to force the answer out of you?" Tallest Red asked. "W-what?" Tak asked shocked. "You heard me young lady," Tallest Red said.

"N-No...But I don't want to be...paddled," Tak mumbled saying paddled softly. "Oh let me guess you used it again?" Tallest Red asked. "Y-Yes but it was to get an officer away," Tak answered.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to tell your father then," Tallest Red said. "NO! Please don't! just don't," Tak begged. "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to," Tallest Red said. "But it was for a good cause," Tak stated.

"I know but you aren't allowed to use it," Tallest Red said. Tak sobbed a bit as she rocked her legs. "Stop doing that your making me dizzy," Tallest Red said. So she stopped. "Thanks," he said. "I-I'm sorry just please don't tell him give me a chance," Tak mumbled.

Tallest Red thought. "Ok Tak I'll give you 3 chances to and if you use it those 3 times I'm forced to tell your father," he said. Tak sighed. "Then you better tell him I beat the hell out of Dib before," she said

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak nearly stopped breathing. "Dad! I can explain!" she yelled. "No need. I heard you young lady. your banned for 10 weeks and you can't lie anymore or ellse I'll come over there and beat your ass twice as hard!' he shouted.

Soon Tak started sobbing loud. ""I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I know you are," Tallest Purple said. Tak coughed some as she contiuned to sob. "Why must you make my life suck?" she asked "Takiah I am punshing you!" Tallest Purple said.

Tak got to her feet and laid on her stomach on the couch and buried her head in the pillow and contiuned sobbing very loud. "Dude your realy upsetting her!" Maroon shouted. "Shut up Maroon," Tallest Purple said.

"Ok," Maroon said. "I wish I could use it on my father," Tak mumbled. Maroon agreed with a nod. Lyn walked in to the room and looked shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked. "Tak confessed to beating up Dib," Maroon said.

"What about using...I mean hi," Lyn said. "She used it again didn't she?" Tallest Purple asked. That's when Tak sat up. "Yes. But it was to keep an officer from kidnapping us," she That's when the tallest left. "I hate him! I hate him!" Tak shouted crying hard.

"I know you do Tak," Lyn said hugging her. "I'm sorry I should've told him in the first place," she said. "It's ok its my fault for using it," Tak said. "No you felt that you needed to," Lyn said. Tak sobbed three more times until she was done and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Lyn asked. "Y-yeah," Tak answered. "Zim?" she asked. Zim looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Come here," Tak said. So that's when Zim walked over to her. "Can you guys leave?" Tak asked.

"Sure," Lyn said getting up and leaving. "Whateva," Maroon said leaving to. "C-can you touch me like you did last night?" she asked. Zim looked shocked. "You mean between your legs? If you want I guess," Zim said.

That's when Tak got up and Zim followed her to his room. *Uh oh lmao* Lyn and Maroon were busy down stairs. *OMG*

2o hours later:

Tak and Zim where sleeping together in the bed *No they did not have sex* and Maroon and Lyn were on the couch sleeping. It was like 5:30 in the morning the sun shoned in Zim's room./

That's when Tak woke up. "Hey Zim. get up," she said. "Hey what's up?" Zim asked. "What? I'm up and I thought you'd like to get up to," Tak said. "Oh just touch me again," Tak sasid getting out of Zim's bed.

"Oh quit pretending I''m the best you have," Zim said. "Quit pretending I know," Tak said back.. "Quit pretending!" Zim shouted. Tak giggled as Zim kissed her on the lips. Soon they both walked down stairs to see Maroon and Lyn sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" Lyn asked. "Nothing when did you get up?" Tak asked. "A few minutes ago," Maroon answered. "Oh," Both Tak and Zim said.

"My dad was really mad at me," Tak said. "I know just don't worry," Lyn said. "Thanks I'll try not to," Tak replied. "I mean I doubt you'd have to use it again," Lyn said. Tak agreed. "Maybe I won't need to...I really hope I don't because I don't want to get paddled," she said

"Aw I know you don't Tak," Lyn said. Tak moaned a little as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I don't feel myself," Tak said.

"It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah I'm sure your just worrying to much," Maroon said. "Yeah your probably right," Tak said. "Gir just told me he's making us waffles," Zim said walking into the living room.

"Oh god..not waffles," Tak mumbled. "What's wrong with waffles?" Maroon asked. "They make me sick," Tak answered. "They do," Lyn said. "AND I'S MAKING BACON!" Gir shouted. "Ok I'll have the bacon," Tak said.

"I LOVEDED THE SMELL OF BACON!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP!" MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it to see a poilice man.

"What?" she asked. "Well we found to dead officers and one had a sketch pad with you on it. Wanna start explaining?" he asked. Tak shifted her feet and she leaned against the door. "No need," she said calmly.

"Acutally there is a need to," the officer said. "Ok! I kicked a soda can into the dumb shits window ok? you happy now?" Tak asked. "You kick a soda can into his window? why?" the officer asked her.

Tak was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable she couldn't say the acutal reason why. She crossed her arms. "I was in an alley way and I was upset and I just kicked it in a random derection," Tak said putting her right foot on the door.

"Okay, and did you kill him? because he's dead now," the officer said. "Why would I kill him?" Tak asked rolling her eyes. "From what I heard from a man he was trying to arrest you for doing that and you refused and the man told me that the officer showed him where you kicked him how come?" the officer asked.

Tak looked down at the ground. "Um...well I was in alot of trouble that day and didn't care," she said. "Ok so did you kill him?' the officer asked again. "No. I didn't have a reason to kill him," Tak replied .

"You sound like your hidng something," the officer said. That's when Tak sighed. "Okay maybe I did kill him, what are you going to do about it?" she asked. That's when the officer began to pull out his walkie talkie

"MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted. "Whose MiMi?" the officer asked but then he saw MiMi in her SIR form and she plow drived him into the ground then she picked his body up and threw it.

"Good work MiMi," Tak said as she shut the door. "Tak! what did you do that for?" Lyn asked. "Why do you think?" Tak asked taking her disguise off. "Ok but it wasn't nessassary," Lyn said.

"In your eyes it wasn't," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Your right," Just then there was another knock on the door Tak sighed as she put her disguise on and re-opened it.

to see three officers. "Um can I help you?" she asked. " Yes you can by coming down to the station with us," one of the officers said. Tak crossed her arms. "Try to catch me first," she said. "What?" one of the officers asked. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted MiMi held them to the ground then she she threw them.

Tak shut the door sighing. "God I can't handle this anymore," she said slumping down against it. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said kneeling next to her. "No it's not I can't hypnotize them or else I get my ass paddled the only thing I can do is use MiMi," she said.

"Aww it's ok really," Lyn said. Tak buried her head in her knees. "Don't cry please," Lyn said. "I'm not going to," Tak said but a sniffle gave her away. "Dammit," she whispered. Lyn giggled

"It's ok your not used to this," Lyn said. "Next time I fear it's not going to go well," Tak said. "Then I'll answer the door," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said through one sob.

"Hey don't you think they'll become suspisious of her using me?" MiMi asked. "MiMi please I can't handle that right now," Tak said. "I'm sorry," MiMi said.

Tak got to her feet. "I'm not feeling to well," she said sitting down on the couch. "Just don't worry worrying makes you sick," Lyn said. "I know but I can't deal with this," Tak said.

Lyn looked out the window. "It's clear now," she said. "Not for long," Tak said. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Just then she looked out again there was 50 cops. "That," Tak said looking out too.

"Oh god this isn't good," Tak said. "Don't worry I'll go out," Lyn said. "Not without me," Tak said as they both put thier disguises on and walked out. "WATCH OUT! the one in the purple and black is seriously dangerous!" a cop shouted.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Bullshitters," she mumbled. "What do you want?" Lyn asked. "We want the one in the purple and black she's a danger to the planet and to herself," one of the cops said.

"No she isn't if you would just leave her alone she'd be fine," Lyn said. Tak shifted back and forth on her feet. "Really?" one of the officers asked. "Yes so just leave her alone," Lyn said.

"Tell me why there are 15 dead officers all in the hands of her then," one of the officers demanded. Tak gulped. "See? she knows she's guilty!" one of them shouted. "No I'm not," she whispered but really she was ever so gulity.

"Maybe they just killed themselves," Lyn said. then she turned to Tak and grabbed her shoulders. "I guess you have to use it again," she said. Tak shook her head. "No..I can't Lyn," she said.

"Yes you can," Lyn told her. "Hey hurry it up!," one of the officers shouted. Tak fell to her knees to think. "What's wrong with her?" one of them asked. Lyn shrugged. Just then she stood up.

"I am sick and tired of you always accusing me of killing people just because I look like the criminal type doesn't mean I'd do any of that," she said. the officers laughed. "Nice try pumpkin!" one yelled.

"Your a pedihpile!" Tak shouted back. "Aww!" the cop whined. "Lyn I see some dumb asses who need to be hypnotized," Tak said. She walked pretty close to them. "Turn around... the next moving thing you see will be your criminal," Tak said as she hypnotized them.

soon they all left and Lyn and Tak walked back into the house. "God I'm glad that's over," Tak said sighing. "What happened?" Maroon asked. "I had to hypnotize some gay cops," Tak said. "OH ok," he said back.

"I promise not to tell your father," Tallest Red said. Tak gulped. "Ok thanks," she replied. "Oh god.. I keep disobeying him. but this time it really was for a good cause," she mumbled.

"It's ok Tak its all over now," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Your right," she said. "See ya," Tallest Red said. "I don't know why he called," Maroon said drinking some kool aid. "Me either," Zim said/

"HE LIKES MUFFINS!" Gir shouted. "Niice Gir," MiMi said giggling. "WHOOPS!" Gir shouted. Tak slumped down by the wall she couldn't keep herself together she just broke down crying. "What's wrong? Don't worry your dad isn't going to find out!" Lyn said rubbing her leg.

Tak sobbed. "I know...well at least I hope he won't I'm so worried," she said "Don't be," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I'm trying..I'm just trying," she said. "I just wish I could go a day without using it or having to," she said.

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak gulped hard. "Oh shit please tell me dad didn't hear," she begged. "Ok he didn't?" Maroon asked. "Yes thank you," Tak said then she turned to the screen. "Dad I can explain!" she yelled.

"Tak no need I understand," Tallest Purple said. Tak looked confused. "You do?" she asked. "You just like disobeying me," he said. "No dad I don't! I just needed to! If I didn't me and Lyn would've been kidnapped by 50 gay cops!" she shouted.

"Gay?" Tallest Purple asked. "Not the point the point is I used it for a good cause," Tak said. "Ok I won't paddled your ass, but when and if you use it again your ass is mine," he said as he signed off.

"Oh god," she mumbled re-buring her head in her knees. "Don't be worried Tak, Just try not to use it. Your a smart girl you have wits," Lyn said. "I know...Thanks Lyn," Tak said with a smile.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "WHO WANTS WAFFLES AND BACON!" Gir shouted. walking into the room with a silver platter with food on it. "Wow your so nice Gir," Tak said. "Thanks! ladies first!" he yelled walking over to MiMi.

"Aww!," MiMi said. "I love waffles!" she said taking a few and some bacon. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" Gir shouted. Tak, Lyn, Zim, and MiMi laughed. "Am I being to funny?" Gir asked. "YES!" Zim shouted.

"WHOOPS! BACON! WHO WANTS!" Gir shouted. Tak laughed. "I DO GIR!" she said. "LIKE TRIPLE YAYS!" Gir shouted at the top of his lungs. Tak laughed. "I can't breath!" she shouted. "ME EITHER!" Maroon yelled. "GOD WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SOO FUNNY!" Lyn asked.

Gir laughed. "MY SPECALTY!" he yelled. "Ok seriously give me the bacon," Tak said. "Damn..." Gir said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed* Soon they all were eating.

"So Gir you are epically funny!" Lyn said. "He just is he can't help it," Tak said. "You got that right!" MiMi yelled. "I KNOW!" Maroon shouted. "SHUTUP!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed again*

"Ok so Gir what's up?" Zim asked. "I don't know..." Gir replied. "What? how could you not know?" Tak asked giggling. "I just don't," Gir said. "Ok?" MiMi asked as she ate a peice of bacon.

"Let's calm down," Lyn suggested. "Your right," Zim said. "Of course," Tak said. "What?" Maroon asked. "Stop trying to be funny its not working," Tak said bad. "Aww," Maroon whined. Tak laughed.

"I loveded bacon and MiMi," Gir said. "Aww me to," MiMi said. "Ok then I thought you hated Gir MiMi," Tak said. "I did...I just started to like him," she said. "Weird," ZIm said. "Your Yakimannoyng," MiMi said.

"I don't know what that is!" Zim screamed. "Oww," Tak moaned. "WHAT IS YAKIMA?" Zim screamed-asked. "Ooh it hurts," Tak whined. "What?" Lyn asked. "The sound of Zim's voice," she said in a whiny voice.

"NOT FUNNY TAKIAH!" Zim shouted. "Shut up," MiMi said. "She is right," Tak said. "Yes now shut up," MiMi said again. "You don't need to say it twice we're not deaf MiMi," Maroon said. "Wel some times it seems like you are," MiMi said back.

"Hey that isn't funny," Maroon said. "To bad," MiMi said. "Ok MiMi shut your mouth Maroon just be quiet," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "OKAY!" both Maroon and MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Tak got up and put her disguise on and answered it. She saw Gaz with Dib tied up in rope. "Um hi," Tak said. "Hey I want you to kill my brother," Gaz said. "Ok any lasts words?" Tak asked Dib.

Dib struggled in the rope then he shouted. "BUTT SEX MAN!" "Ok are you Butt Sex Man?" Tak asked the fat dude behind Dib. then Zim appeared. "NOOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" "Yes I am," the man replied.

Tak gagged a little. "Ok..," she said. "Oh I'm used to girls gagging at the sight of me," Butt Sex Man said. "Really?" Tak asked covering her mouth. "Yep," he replied. "How can you..." "I'm used to Dib's ugly face so," Gaz said.

"Oh," Tak said. "NOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" Zim screamed again. "Zim get lost," Tak said. "OK!" Zim yelled running into the kitchen. "Ok Dib since your last word was Butt Sex Man I guess you get to die now," Tak said.

"NOO! BUTT SEX MAN!" Dib screamed. "SHUT UP! LIKE SERIOUSLY I DON'T CARE!" Tak screamed. "Oh ok," Dib said. "THANK IRKENS!" Tak shouted. "Ok are you gonna kill him? Or do I have to drown him in the City Cess Pool?" Gaz asked.

"Drown him," Tak said. "Ok," Gaz said dragging the rope and Dib's face as getting messed up. "Bye Butt Sex Man," Tak said. "See ya," Butt Sex Man said. "God he is seriously ugly!" Tak said. "I KNOW!" everyone in Zim's house yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Tak screamed. "WHOOPS!" everyone screamed back. "Ok seriously your giving me a headache," Zim said. "See?" Tak asked. "Sorry." Maroon said. "Ok lets just go inside.  
Tak said stepping into Zim's house and closing the door.

"So who wants the rest of the waffles and bacon?" Gir asked. "Butt Sex Man," Tak said quickly. "OKAY!" Gir yelled running outside with it. "Oh god someone tell me he isn't going to go to Dib's house." Tak said shaking her head.

"I guess he is," Zim said. "Damn," Lyn said. "Ok let's just watch a something," MiMi said. " Only if it's not Gir," Tak said. "What?" MiMi asked. "I don't know," Tak said. "Okay then," MiMi said.

Tak sat on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest. "Hey guess what?" Lyn asked. "What?" Maroon asked. " I don't know!" Lyn said moaning some. "Now don't worry," Tak said. "I'm not worrying," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "Sure you weren't," she said. "I don't get girls," Maroon said. "Say that again and your head comes off," Tak said. "OH MY GOD!" Maroon yelled shocked. Tak giggled. "Yeah your weird,"

After eating Tak was sitting outside on the edge of the sidewalk when Lyn walked up to her. "I know your worrying about the whole situation," she said. Tak sighed. "Maybe I am. I don't l understand why," she replied.

"Maybe you don't want to end up crying again," Lyn said. That's when Tak shifted her vision to the right. "Your right," she mumbled. "Crying is normal you know that right?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged.

"Ok everyone cries your not weak or babyish," Lyn said. Tak rested her head on her knees. "Please just be quiet," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Bad headache," Tak answered.

"From what?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged "How much have you cried latley?" Lyn asked. "Not recently," Tak said. "Ok good," Lyn said. "But I can't go a day without feeling like I need to," Tak said.

"Maybe you need to," Lyn said. "I've cried so much why do I need to again?" Tak asked. "Deep inside you know why," Lyn answered. That's when Tak buired her head in her knees. she sobbed some.

"See?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't stand crying though," Tak said through sobs. "Either can I but I still cry when I feel I need to," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I hate this feeling of gulit," she mumbled.

"Wait why do you feel guilty?" Lyn asked. "I guess its about all those times I've disobeyed dad," Tak said guessing. "Aww it's ok you didn't mean to," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence.

"I know but I still can't get over it," she said. "Just think of happy things," Lyn said. Tak slumped down against the fence. "I-I can't," she moaned. "No don't start crying again please...Your ok," Lyn said noitcing Tak was beginning to sob again.

So Lyn hugged her. "It's ok," she whispered. "T-thank you," Tak mumbled through sobs. "Your thanking me for what?" Lyn asked. "For being a good friend," Tak answered. "Oh your welcome," Lyn said back. "Let's go inside," Lyn said.

"Um. sure," Tak said as she walked into Zim's house. "Hey Maroon what on earth are you doing?" Tak asked. "Looking at pics what about you?" he asked. "I don't know," Tak answered. "Sure," Maroon said.

"I HAS BAGELS!" Gir shouted. "Bagels?" Tak asked. "YEP!" Gir replied. "Um okay then," Tak replied. "So does anyone know why Gir keeps making us treats?" Maroon asked. "Gir is just like that,' Zim answered. 'Right," Tak said.

"Where's the couch?" Lyn asked. "You know there's more to life than sitting ok?" Maroon asked. "Um okay what's up with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon replied rather fast. "Sure you don't." Zim said.

"Shut up," Maroon said. "Where did Tak go?" Lyn asked. "Not my fault your blind," Maroon said. "Wait what did you just say?" Lyn asked. "I mean I don't know," Maroon quickly changed his sentence.

Lyn opened the front door and saw Tak jumping rope. "Why are you jumping rope?" Lyn asked. "I don't know. I guess it's fun," Tak replied. Lyn giggled. "So where did you get the rope?" Lyn asked.

"Um. Some kid," Tak answered. "Well did he just give you the rope?" Lyn asked. "No I had to knock him out," Tak replied. "Well at least you didn't end up using it again," Lyn said.

"Yes at least," Tak said back. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped jumping rope. "I just agreed with you that's all," she replied. "You sounded like you did something wrong," Lyn stated.

"Well I didn't," Tak said.

Lyn eyed her. "We'll see about that won't we?" she asked. "Wait what?" Tak asked getting a bit scared. "Either you tell me the truth or you face your father," Lyn said. " I didn't use it, What makes you think I did?" Tak asked.

"Your uncomfortable," Lyn said. "Ok you using yours is getting rather scary," Tak stated. "Well I never misused it," Lyn said back. "Hey I didn't misuse it sometimes I'm bull headed but still," Tak said back.

"If I was you I'd stop lying," Lyn said. "Ok fine! you caught me," Tak said falling to her knees. "I. did knock him out but one of his friends saw and threatened to call the cops and I thought basically all the cops knew I was trouble, So I had to choose between me or my ass," she said.

Lyn felt pity for her. "So then what happened?" she asked. "I hypnotized him and walked away, Now I guess you have to tell dad?" Tak asked. Lyn thought. "No I don't," she said. "Excuse me what?" Tak asked shocked.

"I am not telling your dad this time because I don't think you should get your ass paddled this time," Lyn said. "Well thank you," Tak said sarcastically. "Takiah don't worry he won't find out," Lyn said.

Tak smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence. MiMi walked out. "Guess what?" "What now MiMi?" Tak asked. "I'm bored can I go plow drive Dib?" she asked.

"Sure," Tak said as MiMi ran off. "Wow she must really hate Dib," Lyn said. "Oh you have no idea," Tak said with a giggle. Lyn giggled. "Oh my god an officer," Tak said shaking her head. "Hey I know you! your the creepy dangerous girl!" he yelled while pointing at Tak.

"Yeah what else dip thong?" Tak asked. "Watch your launguage," the officer warned. Tak sighed while rolling her eyes. "Are you a troubled child?" the officer asked. Tak felt her heart skip a beat while hearing this.

"What did you just say?" she asked. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you," the officer said. That's when Tak slumped down against the fence burieing her head in her knees. "Wait is she ok?" the officer asked.

Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak.. You ok?" she asked. "I am troubled I never had a good life," Tak mumbled. "Aww it's ok he said sorry." Lyn said. "Sorry isn't good enough," Tak said getting to her feet while staring at the officer.

"What are you thinking?" the officer asked. Tak began walking toward him. So he began backing away. "I didn't say move," Tak said. Just then the officer stayed. Once Tak was close enough she kicked him in the shin flipped him over her shoulder stepped on his chest and stabbed him 4 times. "MIMI! Get rid of him," Tak said.

MiMi did as she was told. Tak walked back over to Lyn who was shocked. "Tak..I''m surprised at you!" she said. "If anyone brings that up again they're dead," Tak said fighting sobs.

"Tak calm down it's ok," Lyn said. "I think your period is close or something," Lyn said. Tak eyed her. "Sure it is," she replied. Lyn rolled her eyes. Tak sighed. "I'm sorry. though," she said.

"Tak there's nothing to be sorry about besides using it again but that's different," Lyn said. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak said buring her head in her knees sobbing some. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Lyn said. "It's ok you didn't mean to," Tak said.

"Tak just remember when ever you need me I'll be there," Lyn said. "Thanks...," Tak said. "Tak your crying so much that your outfit is wet," Lyn said. "I know it is... You know what's weird?" she asked.

"What?" Lyn asked. "The wet feeling is kind of turning me on," Tak said as she re-buired her head in her knees. Lyn giggled some. "I never expected you to say that," she said.

"At least we know you can feel that way," she stated. Tak shrugged. "Yeah it's good," she replied quickly. "It's normal so don't worry," Lyn said. "No I'm not worrying about that," Tak said while resting her head.

"Oh ok now I understand," Lyn said. "Tak do you think if someone sees you crying they'd think your weak?" Lyn asked. "What...kind of question is that?" Tak asked. "And I guess I don't know,"

"I am just wondering because you only seem to cry around me," Lyn said. Tak blushed some. "Yeah your making me feel uncomforable," "Oh sorry," Lyn said with a smile. "Please," Tak said.

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't deal with you being that close to me," Tak mumbled. "Oh ok then I'll just move then," Lyn said shifting to the left some. "Thanks," Tak said quickly. "Your welcome." Lyn said.

"I think I just saw Dib," Lyn said. "I thought his sister was going to drown him in the cess pool," Tak said. "I guess she didn't," Lyn said. "What's the dumb ass doing?" Tak asked. "Just being dumb," Lyn answered.

"That's cool," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "I think he's coming over here," she said. That's when Tak got to her feet same with Lyn. "You ok?" Lyn asked just making siure. "I'm fine for now," Tak answered.

"Hey I was wondering are you all going to skool?" Dib asked. "Well yeah but not Maroon," Lyn answered. "So its just you Tak and Zim?" Dib asked. "Yep," Lyn answered. "Good I will expose you all!" Dib shouted running down the street.

"That kid needs to get laid," Tak said. "Yeah," Lyn agreed sarcastically. Tak shook her head. "Sorry," Lyn said. "No you didn't do anything," Tak said. "Sure I didn't," Lyn said back.

"I am so not ready for skool," Tak mumbled. "I know me either," Lyn said agreeing. "No I meant emotionally," Tak said. "Oh it'll be ok," Lyn said. "Easy for you to say, You're not the one struggling with the urge to cry most of the time," Tak stated.

Lyn put an arm around Tak's shoulder. "Don't worry, If you try your best to keep the feeling at bay you'll do fine," Lyn said. "Sometimes it's hard," Tak mumbled. "And if you can't I know some good places to go where no one will hear you," Lyn said.

"Ok thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. "Why can't the feeling just go away?" Tak asked. Lyn shrugged. "I don't know, There must be something your still upset about," she said.

"Yeah," Tak said. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. "I-I'm not," Tak said as she slumped down next to the fence. "I think I know what I'm upset about," she mumbled. "What?" Lyn asked. "The whole lying and using the implant," Tak answered.

"Oh those are really good reasons to be upset," Lyn said thinking. While Lyn was thinking Tak re-buried her head in her knees. "So why do you think I'm so upset about it?" she asked.

"Maybe you don't like the gulit," Lyn answered. Tak sighed. "Yeah maybe your right," she mumbled. "I can tell your close to crying again, the best thing to do to ease the feeling is to do what I told you before," Lyn said.

Tak sighed again. "Please don't tell me that because I already know," she said. "I'm sorry," Lyn said. "No it's fine," Tak said. "Ok just making sure," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said.

she felt some tears fall. "No not here," she mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Nothing," Tak answered quickly. "You sure?" Lyn asked. "I-I think," Tak answered as she began sobbing some.

"Aw you lied you were about to cry," Lyn said. "I'm sorry," Tak said. "It's fine," Lyn assured her. "I hate this feeling, I just don't understand it," Tak mumbled. "It's ok you don't need t understand it," Lyn said.

"Sure I don't," Tak said. "Oh stop being so moody,"Lyn said. "I'm not moody," Tak said. "Yes you are, have your sides been hurting?" Lyn asked. "Yes what about it?" Tak asked. "Oh nothing," Lyn said.

"Please your creeping me out," Tak said. "I am so sorry," Lyn said with a giggle. "Okay seriously," Tak said. "Oww," she moaned. "What hurts?" Lyn asked. "My left side along with my squeedlysppoch," Tak answered.

"Oh then I think your close to your period," Lyn answered. Tak stared at her for a moment. "Really?. butternut," she said. "Don't worry it's just really messy and red and...okay I'm grossing myself out," Lyn said.

"Hey! I'm the one that has to deal with it!" Tak yelled playfully. "I Know!" Lyn yelled playfully to. "You can borrow some of my pads when ever you...start," Lyn said. Tak looked a bit uncomofortable. "Okay thanks," she answered.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "Being close to your period causes mood swings and just being irritable," Lyn said. "Okay I get it," Tak said. "Ok I am just trying to tell you what to expect," Lyn said.

"Thanks but right now I don't want to hear it," Tak said. "One small thing when you start it might feel like you peed yourself," Lyn said. "Yeah that one I didn't need to know seriously," Tak said.

"Maybe I should've said it differently," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe you should've," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said quickly. "Oh and this is something you need to know, it mgiht make you more horny," Lyn said.

"THANK YOU DOCTOR LYN!" Tak shouted playfully. "SORRY!" Lyn yelled back playfully. "Some of these things you need to know," Lyn told Tak. "I know..but it feels uncomfortable," she said.

"Aw I know it does," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I feel horrible," she moaned. "Aw I did to," Lyn said. Tak shook her head. "I know you told me," she said. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "Ok sorry," Tak said getting to her feet and walking back into the house sitting on the couch.

Lyn walked in and closed and locked the door and sat beside Tak. "Ow," Tak moaned. "It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. "Hey Tak," Zim said. "Um hi what's up," Tak asked him. "Nothing what about you?" he asked.

"Pain," Tak answered. "Pain?" Zim asked. "It's a girl thing," Lyn told him. "Oh okay I get it," Zim said. Tak rolled to her back and held her stomach. "How bad does it ache?" Lyn asked.

"7," Tak answered. "Oh that's not bad," Lyn said. "No.. is 9 about now," she corrected herself with tears in her eyes. "Aw don't cry," Lyn said. "It's not like I want to," Tak answered. "Ok I understand," Lyn said.

"No you don't," Tak said. "Don't worry I do," Lyn said. "Please your making me feel uncomfortable," Tak said quickly. "Is that the problem? Listen it's ok to feel that way," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "It is? then why do I feel like I'm weak when I do?" she asked. "I don't know but maybe your not used to feeling this way," Lyn said. "Your right," Tak said. "Hey I'm right here," Zim said.

"Go!" Tak shouted. "GOING!" Zim shouted running upstairs. "Good idea Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah not my best one," Tak said with a smirk. "Yeah I can agree on that," Maroon said. "Don't start with me," Tak said. "What's wrong with you?" Maroon asked.

"Your moms chest hair," Tak answered. "Eww...HEY!" Maroon said. "Shut up," Lyn said. "But Tak started it," Maroon said. "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!" Lyn shouted Tak sighed. "Yeah Maroon be quiet," she mumbled.

"Sure," Maroon said. Lyn shook her head as MiMi played with Gir's piggy. "Hey Zim move," Lyn said. "Whoops," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "What?" Zim asked. "Nothing," Zim said. "Ok then," Tak said.

"I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "GIR! SHUT UP!" Zim shouted. "All of you need to shut up," Tak mumbled. "She's right," Lyn said. "Of course she is," Zim said. Maroon shook his head. MiMi bitch slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked. "I felt like hitting someone," MiMi answered. Tak giggled. "Not funny Tak," Maroon said. "Sorry," Tak said. "Sure," Maroon said. "What's wrong Tak?" Gir asked.

"Nothing you'd understand," Tak answered. "OH!" Gir said sitting on her lap. "Like what!" he asked. "Oof...Um. one thing is GET OFF MY FREAKING LEGS!" Tak shouted. "OK!" Gir shouted standing up and hugging her. "Aw he likes you Tak," Zim said.

"Gir? Please stop hugging me," Tak said. "I LIKE YOU!" Gir shouted. "Yeah I know you do," Tak said. "Aw I think Gir has a crush!" Maroon joked. "That's it once he gets off me your so dead!" Tak said.

"Wholly motherfucker!" Maroon said horrorfied. That's when Gir kissed her on the cheek then jumped off. "Ow my squeedlyspooch," she moaned. Maroon just stood there. Tak got to her feet and bitch slapped him.

"OW! god is that all you girls know how to do?" he asked. "No I can do this," Tak said pulling out two swords. "Um...Where did you get those?" Maroon asked. "Found em," Tak answered. Then she used them both to trip him he didn't have time to fight back or anything.

"Damn girl your good!" Zim said. "I practiced," Tak said. "You can use those skills to fight enemys," Maroon said getting to his feet. Tak thought. "Your right I could," she agreed.

"Just make sure you don't misuse them," Lyn said. Tak shot her an angry glare. "Sorry," she said quickly. *Lyn* "How about we all go for a evening walk?" Zim asked.

"Yeah he's right maybe that is the best idea," Lyn said. that's when everyone put their disguises on and opened the front door stepped out and closed it.

"Now Maroon don't fuck this up like you did last time," Tak said "I said I was sorry about that!" Maroon shouted defending himself. "I know," Lyn said. Lyn noticed Tak kept most her eye sight on the street or other things not the people around her,

"Hey what's up?" she asked her. Tak looked over at her. "I'm still feeling a bit gulity," she answered. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Dib ran up to them. "BUTT SEX MAN GOT AWAY!" he shouted.

"Butt Sex Man got away? how?" Tak asked. "Gaz was trying to stranggle me but he got away! and now he's going to rape little kids!" Dib shouted. Tak shook her head. "I''ll get him," she said.

"I'll help," Lyn said. "Me to," Zim and Maroon said. MiMi sighed. "Seriously stop staring at me I'm helping!" she shouted. "Thanks!" Dib shouted. "I thought you hated us?" Tak asked. "I still wanna expose you all but I need your help just this once!" Dib said.

"Ok don't worry we're helping," Tak said. "Ok he ran this way," Dib said leaning over the alley way. "BTW Tak I know most of the cops are still looking for you," he stated. Tak gulped. "I saw that," Dib said with a smirk.

"Can you stop flirting and focus on finding Butt Sex Man?" MiMi asked. "I am not flirting with Tak!" Dib shouted. "Besides she's mine," Zim mumbled. "WHAT?" Dib asked shocked. "NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"I'm on to you," Dib said pointing at Zim. Zim gulped. "I saw that to," Dib stated. Tak pushed him into the wall as she leaned over it. "OW!" Dib yelled. "Oh quit complaining I barley pushed you," Tak said.

Just then she saw two flash lights *it was close to dusk* "God Tak those are police officers," Dib said leaning over her shoulder. "I can see that," Tak said. "Dib?" she said sweetly. "Yeah?" Dib asked.

"Get your big ass head off my shoulder," she said in a annoyed voice. "Yeah..um sorry," Dib said rubbing his arms. "Oh quit flirting Dib," MiMi said. "I AM NOT MIMI!" Dib screamed. "Hey what was that?" a officer asked.

Tak gulped as she leaned over the wall again. "Hey whose there!" an officer asked. then he shoned his light over there. "OH SHIT! its the scary ass girl!" he screamed. "At least they think your scary," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes.

"Hey little girl why you here? to kill more people?" the officer asked. Tak sighed. "No," she said loud enough for them to hear her. "I see a boy, behind you what are you planning on doing?" the second officer asked.

Tak looked at Dib he looked shocked. "Nothing!" he shouted. "Yeah he's right nothing!" Tak said. "Then I need everyone who might be back there to come out," the first officer said. Thats' when Gir Mimi Zim Tak and Dib said.

"Wow there's alot of you what's going on?" the second officer asked. "Listen we're looking for Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Whose in gods name is that?" the first officer asked. Tak sighed. "What is wrong with the scary girl?" the second officer asked.

"My name isn't scary girl dumbasses," Tak said. "Oh yeah I remember it's Tak right?" the first officer asked. She nodded. "That's is a evil name!" the second officer said scared.

Tak sighed this time she sounded like she was close to tears. "Is she going to cry?" the first officer asked. Dib shrugged. "Maybe," he said. Then MiMi kicked him in the shin. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Um did that cat just talk?" the first officer asked. "No she didn't," Tak said with a few tears in her eyes. MiMi meowed. "I told you to stop eating those doughnuts," the second officer told the first officer.

the first officer sighed. "Dang it," he moaned. Tak eyed them soon she fell to her knees. "Whoa! what's wrong with her?" the second officer asked. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts and my sides are killing me," Tak moaned. "Aw it's ok Tak try moving around some," Lyn suggested. "She's in pain," Lyn said. "Oh is it that time...OW!" the poor second officer didn't get to ask his question because the first one kicked him in the shin. "You don't ask that in front of other boys!" he shouted. "OW! sorry!" the second officer shouted.

Tak sighed again. then she slowly got to her feet. "Is she alright?" the first officer asked. "Yeah I think she's fine," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," the first officer said. "Can we go passed?" Lyn asked.

"Of course," the second officer said letting them passed but when Tak walked passed they stopped her. "OW! hey what's the big deal?" she asked. "Your coming with us you cute little trouble maker," the second officer said. "Trouble makers are hot," the frist one said Tak eyed him. "I'm super sorry," he said again.

"Listen you need to let her go," Dib said. "Why should we?" the second officer asked. "We need her," Zim said. "Oh no we can't trust someone as cute as her walking around," the first officer said.

"Would you please stop saying how cute or hot I am?" Tak asked. "Sorry," the second officer said. "How about sexy?" the first officer asked. Tak shook her head. "Ten times worse," Lyn eyed her.

"Oh," she said finally understanding then she kicked the officer who held her in the balls then she back away and pulled out both her swords. "Listen either you walk away OR Get your fingers chopped off," Tak said.

"Um.. I kinda wanna keep my fingers," the first officer said. "We don't have to listen to this cute little girl," the second officer said. "Your right," the first one said. Tak gulped. "I saw that," one of the officers said.

She back away some. "Stay away from me," she said. then Lyn kicked both officers into the trash cans "Let's go!" she yelled Tak quickly put her swords away and followed Dib and the rest down the alley way.

"Ok I could've sworn he went this way," Dib said pointing to the next allley way. "You sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Dib said. Tak sighed. "I can't handle the pain," she moaned near tears once again. Then she heard the officers yelling "WHERE ARE YOU!" "We need to keep moving if we don't we're toast," she told her friends and a gay big headed nobody. *Dib*

"Ok let's just go down this way," Dib said pointing. Tak pushed passed him with everyone else. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Dib shouted running after them. "Shut up Dib I don't want to be found ok?" Tak said.

"Tak I sense your stress calm down some," Lyn said. Tak sighed "I-I'm trying to," she said. "Are you gonna cry?" Dib asked. "No," Tak mumbled. "I see tears," Dib said. Tak moaned as she slumped down next to a wall and she buried her head in her knees.

"Sorry did I say something?" Dib asked. Lyn eyed him. "No not this time," she said. "Oh ok good. wait...hey!" Dib said offended. "What? it's true," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Dib said.

Tak surley began to sob. "What is wrong with her?" Dib asked. "One word..Hormones," Maroon said. "Ooh," Dib said. "Wait what?" he asked. "Nevermind," Maroon said. Tak sighed. "Your all making me feel really uncomfortable," she said.

"I'm sorry," Dib said. "It's fine big headed persons," Tak said. "I don't mean to inturrupted your crying time Tak but we need to move," Dib said. Tak got to her feet. "Ok he's right," she said.

Soon they all were walking again. "I can still hear them," Zim said. "Yeah they must not be to far behind," Dib said. Before rounded the next corner Tak leaned around it. "Clear," she said as everyone moved around it.

"Ok look for signs then we can find Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Well what are the signs?" MiMi asked. "Pants," Dib answered. "Pants? really?" Tak asked. "Yeah it's complicated," Dib said. "Sure it is," Tak said.

"What about the blood on the fence?" Zim asked. "How could I have missed that?" Dib asked himself. "Your stupid," MiMi said. "MiMi shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then they saw two flash lights behind them.

"There you are!" the first officer yelled. Tak gulped. "You are going to time hard time!" the second one yelled. "Listen to me," Tak said. "I didn't mean to do any of those things," she said. The first officer eyed her.

"You are so attractive you know that?" he asked. Tak shook her head. "Yes I'm thrilled," she said. Zim was smirking in the back. "You! do you like her?" the second officer asked. Zim gulped. "Uh...I..Yes," he said.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed. Tak put her hand on her eyes like she was embarrassed or annoyed. "She's so cute when she's annoyed," the frist officer said. "Wait I just figured something out," Lyn said. "You only want Tak because you want to do bad things to her! your pediphiles! your not even real cops!" she yelled.

"DAMN IT! How'd you know?" the first fake officer asked. Tak's eyes were wide. "They want to do bad things to me?" she asked shocked as all hell. "Yes your delisious," the second fake officer said.

"Well we won't let that happen to her," Dib said. Tak gulped. "Oh god," she mumbled. "Seeing her upset is amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak looked disgusted. "Your going to make me sick here," she said.

"Ooh sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak gagged once as she put her head down on her knees. "Your making me sick!" Lyn and Maroon shouted. "Oh my god," Dib said. "You people are fucking sick!" Gaz yelled from behind them.

"GAZ!" Dib yelled. Gaz walked over to them. "Listen you pediphiles are really pathictic you need to acutally try something else like killing puppies," she said. the fake cops stared at Gaz.

"Who is she?" one of them asked. "My younger sister," Dib answered. "Oh," one of them said. Just then Butt Sex Man walked passed. "Dib I thought you said he escaped," Tak said.

"Um..I thougth he did honest!" Dib yelled. "Sure you did," Lyn said. "Your pretty," Zim said to Tak. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "Uh I said you look shitty!" Zim shouted. "Not funny Zim I know what you said," Tak said.

"She isn't pretty she is sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak sighed. "Please stop saying that," she begged. "Sorry but we can't," one of the fake officers said.

Tak moaned as she shook her head with her hands on her eyes. "I can't stand how dang sexy she is," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again this time near tears.

"God shut up! Lyn shouted. "Yeah you people are making her sick and that's my job," Gaz said. everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing Gaz," Dib said. "Well if Tak or what ever he name is wasn't so sexy maybe we would," one of the fake officers said. Tak buired her head in her knees. "I-I hate you both," she mumbled. "Aw she hates us," one of the fake officers said.

"That's not a good thing," Dib said. "So? it's amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again. "I am about to throw upi if you don't shut up!" she yelled. "You guys really need to shut up," Lyn said.

"Listen if you weren't so sexy maybe we would shut-up," one of the fake officers said. Tak shook her head. "Please just shut up," "Sorry hun," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned mixed with a growl. "Aw she's irritated," one of the officers said.

"This isn't going well," Lyn said. "What can we do?" Zim asked. "I'm not sure," Maroon said. Tak looked up at them with a few tears in her eyes. "Wow your eyes are sexy," one of the fake pfficers said.

"MIMI! ATTACK!" Tak shouted. Just then the officers turned to the cat. then she turned to her SIR form and plow drived them. into the ground. "And Tak is really a alien," DIb said showing them a pic he took of her.

"Wow she's still sexy," one of the fake officers said. "God...," Tak moaned. "Ok Let's go," Lyn said. as she and everyone else followed Dib. "Those cops creep me out. Now I know there is no such thing as love," Tak said.

"Oh yes you know there is," Zim said. Tak narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't hurt me," he said. "I won't," Tak said. "So those cops are really sickning," Gaz said. Dib shook his head. "These readings are not right," he said.

"Reading's for what?" Lyn asked. "Um. well I kinda got all your hormone levels," Dib said. "Tak's is so far the highest," he said. "Like I said hormones," Maroon said. Tak took the water bottle she had and took a gulp. "Okay you seriously need to stop saying nasty stuff I can't handle anymore," she said.

"Sorry," Zim said. "Well those cops were so nasty," Maroon said. "No chizz," MiMi said. "Tak you feeling ok?" Lyn asked. "I'm feeling a bit light headed but Im fine," Tak said. "Ok once we get home you can rest," Lyn said.

Once At Zim's House:

Maroon Lyn Tak Zim Gir and MiMi were watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and opened it. "Ugh. what do you want?" she asked Dib. "I don't know but I just saw the cops not to far away from here," he said.

"Oh god no," Tak moaned. "Yeah I know," Dib said. "Oh god not them again," Lyn said walking up behind Tak. "Don't worry I don't think they were heading this way," Dib said as he turned around and left Tak quickly closed the door.

"Ok them," Zim said confused. "I'm just as confused as you are," Tak said. "No I think Gir is way more confused," MiMi said as Tak and Zim looked over at Gir he was bashing his head in the wall. "GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zim shouted-asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted back. Tak shook her head with a giggle. "You make me feel so much better," she said. "Aw I'm glad," Zim said. Lyn smirked. "What?" Zim asked. "You don't have to hide it anymore we know you feel for Tak," she said.

Zim sighed. "Yeah I like her big whoop," he said. Tak blushed a bit. "Aw. really?" she asked. "Yeah everytime we kiss I can't explain how it feels," Zim said. Tak smiled. "Aw your so kind," she said.

"Thanks Zim for making Tak feel better," Maroon said. "I hope you don't think I'm lying because I'm not I like Tak," Zim said. "I don't," Maroon said looking confused. "Oh ok then," Zim said. Tak shook her head again. "I'm surrounded by morons," she said. "Not you Zim," she said quickly. "HEY!" Maroon yelled. "To bad," Tak said.

"Stop PMS'ing," Maroon said. "I am not," Tak said. "Ok fine maybe I am," she said quickly. "That's a girl thing dumb brod," Lyn said. "I ain't dumb," Maroon said. "Your acting it," Tak said. "SHIT!" Maroon yelled.

"Shut up," MiMi said walking passed. "Would you stop PMSing?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Nevermind," Tak said quickly. "Sure ok," MiMi said. Tak shook her head. "I don't get you," she said. "Well sometimes I don't get you," MiMi said back.

Tak eyed her. "Watch it," she warned. "Whoops," MiMi said sitting on the couch. Just then Tak put her disguise on opened the front door and walked out. "Where you going?" Lyn asked.

"I need some air," Tak said Lyn and MiMi followed her. "Are you sure your just not doing this to cry?" Lyn asked. "Yes I'm sure," Tak said. Lyn eyed her. "I can sense your lying," she said.

"Please stop using your implant it freaks me out," Tak said. "Stop running away from your problems and face them," Lyn said back. "I don't run away!" Tak yelled as she put her head down on her knees.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lyn said. Tak picked her head up. "It's fine," she said just then Zim walked out side and MiMi sucker punched him! Tak's eyes were wide she covered her mouth to hold a laugh in. "Ooh what.. the! hey!" Zim yelled holding his cheek.

"Oh god. MiMi," Tak said laughing. Just then Gir ran out with some waffles and MiMi upper cutted him! he went flying in the air. "AHHHH!" he screamed. Tak burst out laughing again same with Zim and Lyn.

"MiMi your funny!" Tak said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Just then Dib was walking passed the house and MiMi grabbed his head put her foot on the tip of it gother extendable claw and drop kicked him!

Tak nearly started crying she was laughing so hard! "My squeedlyspooc hurts!" she said. "MiMi why are you so violent?" Tak asked. "I don't know I was bored," MiMi answered. Lyn and Tak got to thier feet.

Tak swayed on her feet. "I saw something in the bathroom, might want to start explaining?" Lyn asked. Tak eyed her. "It was just a pad, Nothing important but...I think I started," she said.

Lyn smiled. "I knew you were close," she said. Tak looked a bit uncomfortable. "Please don't mention this to anyone," she said. "I promise," Lyn said. Tak smirked "Ok,"

"So your feeling ok?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded "Yeah I'm fine," she said. Just then DIb came in a trash can and MiMi kicked him back down inside and kicked it as hard as she could. Tak laughed again.

"Please MiMi I can't breathe," Tak said. "Oh sorry," MiMi said. "I will never get you," Tak said with a smirk. "Me either with you," MiMi told Tak. "Hey," Tak said. "I say whoops!" MiMi said with a giggle.

"Tak look," Lyn said. Tak turned around and saw the two fake pediphile cops coming. she moaned. "Hey look it's the sexy girl," the first fake officer said. "Yes hi," Tak said.

"Damn she's lookin' even more stunning," the second fake officer said. Tak moaned again as she shook her head. "Aw what's wrong sexy?" the first fake officer asked. Tak crossed her arms.

Lyn eyed her. "Oh," she mumbled. Zim walked beside Tak. "Get lost she's mine," he said. "She's yours?" the first fake officer asked. "Yes now beat it," Zim said. "Blah," both fake officers said as they walked away.

"Thanks Zim," Tak said. "Anytime, and their right you are short of sexy," Zim said. Tak smirked with a small blush. "Aw. thanks I guess I am," she said. Zim giggled. "Yes you are," he said.

Tak shook her head. "Aw...thanks," she said.

Zim kissed her on the cheek and walked back into his house. "Oh god," Tak mumbled. "Your not going to hurt him are you?" Lyn asked her. "No I'm not," Tak answered. "Ok good," Lyn said with a sigh.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted in the walk way. "Zim likes you Tak!" he yelled. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "With pleasure," MiMi said walking over to him and upper cutting him. "AHH!" he screamed. Tak laughed.

"My god your funny," she said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Lyn eyed Tak. "Were you crying?" she asked. Tak sighed "Yeah I guess I was," she said. "Aw.. why?" Lyn asked. "I guess all the stress," Tak said.

"Yeah good reasons," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. Just then Dib came back. "I landed in a srub," he moaned. Tak eyed him. "So?" "So? it hurt!" Dib yellled. Tak giggled. "Maybe it did," Lyn said.

"Want me to hurt you again?" MiMi asked. "No," Dib said. "Then get your butt outta here," she said. "Ok," Dib said leaving. "MiMi come on," Tak said opening the front door letting her SIR go in first and walking in after her. with Lyn following.

"Hey girls you really like spending time outside huh?" Maroon asked. "Yeah so?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon said. "What's today?" Tak asked. "Saturday," Lyn said. "Oh god. skool on Monday, I'm not emotionally ready," she moaned sitting on the couch.

"Why what/s wrong?" Lyn asked sitting beside her. "Sometimes I still feel like crying," Tak answered. "Oh it's ok like I said I know some good places to go," Lyn said with a smile. "Thanks," Tak said.

"Welcome," Lyn said. MiMi sat on the arm of the couch. "Hey MiMi do you mind?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Your mom," Tak said. "Your my mom," MiMi said back. "Yeah and I say move your ass," Tak said back.

"Damn it trick always works," MiMi moaned jumping down. Tak giggled. "Next time think before you act," "I will!" MiMi said. "You better," Tak said. MiMi shook her head as Zim laughed. "What's so funny?" Tak asked.

"Um.. Your pretty," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "You make no sense," Tak said. Zim moaned. "I know I don't," Just then Dib knocked on the door. "Hey Zim!" "Aw.. what do you want?" Zim asked "I have a flash light I'm going hunting for bigfoot!" Dib said. "So? why did you come here?" Zim asked. Dib shrugged as he turned it on and it shoned in Zim's face. "Oooh!" he moaned. Dib: "What the fuck?" Zim looked at him in a squint. "You make me sick!" he yelled. Dib looked offended "So? you make Tak sick!" he yelled back. Zim crossed his arms. "Leave her outta this!" he shouted.

Dib eyed him. "Aw," Zim looked thoughtful at Dib. "What?" he asked. Dib smirked evilly "You like her!" he said pointing at Zim with his free hand. Zim made a fist. "I do not!," "I can hear you Dib!" Tez shouted.

"WHAT! TEZ! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Dib shouted/screamed (Tez was a friend of Tak she was an Irken Invader) Zim: *whispers* "She just walked in," "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Dib asked "I said you're stupid," Zim said back.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tak shouted. "MAKE ME!" Dib shouted. "Oh I will!" Tak said. "Bad idea to set her off," Zim said. "Wait why?" Dib asked. Just then Tez appeared. "Oh your about to find out the hard way!" Dib moaned "BUTTERNUT!"

Just then she drop kicked him took Gir and left. Zim made another fist "GOOD I DON'T NEED GIR!" he shouted. "Why are we always alone?" Zim asked Tak. "Don't even think about it," Tak warned. "I WASN'T! I HATE YOU!" Zim yelled. "Me to," Tak said. Just then Dib crawled in the doorway. "I landed in another shrub!" he moaned.

"So?" Tak asked. "Well it didn't feel good!" Dib yelled. "Ok I think I need to punch you in the face," Tak said. "Wait what?" Dib asked as Tak walked over to him and punched him in the face. "OUCH! Hey! you knocked my loose tooth out!" he yelled.

Then Tak took his tooth from him and threw it. "Now go find it," she said. "DAMN IT!" DIb shouted running back out to find it. Just then Tez came back. "Oh Zim I stole your i pod...wait Tak? you couldn't even let me help?" she asked noticing Tak beat up Zim she seen how he was in pain. "Guess what? I found a nickle!" "Ew its ugly!" Tak yelled. "I have feelings you know!" Dib yelled. "No you don't" Tak said.

"I wasn't really thinking of that," Tak said. "YOU STOLE MY I POD!" Zim shouted/asked. "Yes," Tez said. "BTW I'm keeping Gir," she said. "Why?" Zim asked. "Because," Tez said.

as she left. Just then Dib walked back in. "Found my tooth!" he said. Then Tak took it from him again and threw it again. "Find it bastard," she said. "I HATE YOU!" he shouted running back out.

Tak looked at Zim. "When is the dipthong gonna realize I like him?" she wondered. Zim slightly look at Tak. "She looks...pretty Wait what the fucking hell!" he wondered. "I sense love," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit

"Mimi say that again and I'll push you out in front of a bus!" she yelled. "NO NOT THE BUS!" Mimi shouted. Tak laughed. Zim shook his head. "Well I'll go get Gir see ya," he said leaving. Tak fell to her knees.

"Wow..." Just then DIb walked back in. "Hey found my tooth!" he yelled walking passed Tak. She quickly moved her hand back and punched him in the face he fell to the ground OUT COLD!

Mimi eyed him then Tak. "Wow...you have good aim!" she said Tak looked behind her. "Whoops...I didn't see him," Mimi giggled. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Hey Tak!...Wait why is the big headed human on the floor?" he asked.

Tak eyed him then her father. "Um...he tripped?" she said obviously lying. "Your lying," Lyn said to Tak. Tak closed eyes for a moment. Her father eyed her then Lyn. "Your lying?" he asked. Tak re-opened her eyes. "No...mm yes," she said.

"Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to lie?" he asked. Tak got a bit teary eyed. "Yes you did...I'm sorry," she said. Tallest Purple understood. "It's okay Takiah I won't send you to Planet Filth have you been using your implant?" he asked.

Tak eyed Lyn then she looked at the ground she wrapped her arms around her head. "Well?" he asked. "Y-yes," she finally said. "What did I tell you! You used all your chances Tak I'm afraid I'll have to come and paddle your ass," he said.

Tak sobbed once. "You didn't use it," Lyn said to her. Tak shook her head. "Yes I did. I just lied to you about it," she said. "When?" Lyn asked. "Yesterday...I had to...," Tak said sobbing. "Why?" Lyn asked.

"B-because I needed to get a cop away," Tak said as she sobbed. "Please give her another chance!" Lyn begged Tak's dad. But Tallest Purple shook his head. "I'm sorry but she used her last chance," he said.

"Please look at her!" Lyn said. Tallest Purple looked at how sad his daughter was and couldn't stand to see her that way. "Ok.. One more chance Tak, but if you use it your ASS is mine," he said as he signed off.

Tak sobbed again. "It's ok," Lyn said. "God...I can't handle this anymore," Tak said. Lyn rubbed her back. "Just calm down," she told her. Tak's shoulders stopped shaking and she stopped crying. "Thanks...but I feel really stressed," she said.

"Don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Tak got to her feet and began to walk up stairs. "Where are you going?" Lyn asked. Tak's eyes got wide but Lyn couldn't see them. "Um. just to Zim's room," Tak answered.

"To do what?" Lyn asked. "Listen to music," Tak answered. "Ok have fun," Lyn said as she sat on the couch. Tak sighed. "Oh I will," she mumbled as she opened Zim bedroom door closed it and locked it and turned on the radio.

Then sat on his bed. Slowly she began to feel herself down. "Mm," she moaned surely she put her right hand in her pants under her underwear and began to finger herself she started off slowly and went faster as the feeling got more intense. Soon she began to violently thrust her hips into her hand moaning Until she reached a powerful orgasm moaning twice as loud.

Just then the door rattled "Tak? what are you doing in there?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped fingering herself. "Um..I'm listening to music that's all!" she said. "I thought I heard moaning are you ok?" Lyn asked.

"I'm fine!" Tak said. Just then Lyn opened the door and saw Tak on the bed with her right hand in her pants. "You were masturbating huh?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "Yeah...Sorry I lied," she said.

"No I understand," Lyn said. "It felt so good," she moaned putting her head on Lyn's legs. "Yes, I bet it did," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak giggled to. "Yeah," she agreed. "Ok you look like you had fun," Lyn said.

"Oh. I had fun," Tak said with a small moan. "Why are you still moaning?" Lyn asked. "It feels good still," Tak answered. "Oh right," Lyn said with a smirk. "Come on let's go downstairs," she said.

Tak got to her feet and followed Lyn out the door. "So I see you had a ball in Zim's room," Lyn said. "What did you mean?" Tak asked. "There was cum just about all over the place," Lyn said. "You better clean it up before Zim sees it," she warned.

Tak looked at the ground. "Yeah..I will," she said. "Aw, don't be embrrassed it's normal," Lyn said. "No...I'm not embarrassed," Tak said. "Oh good," Lyn said said sighing with relief. Tak sighed. "Hey Zim," Lyn said once she saw him.

"Our last day of freedom," Zim said. Tak moaned. "No. I'm not ready to go back!" she yelled. "Me either," Lyn said. "The only thing you need this year is a pencil glue, paper and a notebook," Zim said.

"Nice," Lyn said. "Don't worry I got it all," Zim said. "I can't believe skool's starting tomorrow," Tak said. "No one can," Maroon saud. "Your not going you should be happy," Zim said. "Ms. Bitter's lives up to her name," Tak said.

"Yeah," Zim agreed. "At least we can walk," Lyn said. "Yeah.." Zim said. "Stop saying yeah," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. "Ow," Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Cramps," Tak said. "Oh yeah those suck," Lyn said.

"Yeah," Tak said. Mimi jumped on the couch. "What up people?" she asked. "Your face now move," Tak said. "What about my face?" Mimi asked. "I don't know!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Mimi yelled.

"Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "I'm trying," Tak said. "What's wrong with her?" Maroon asked. "You make me critically ill," Tak told him. "HEY!" he yelled offended. "What? you do!" Tak said with a giggle.

"Hmm," Maroon whined "I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir shouted. "That's nice Gir," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir yelled. "How can he be happy?" Lyn asked. "BECAUSE! I LOVEDED SKOOL!" Gir shouted. "He's only been there like 4 times," Zim said.

"I've seen it," Mimi said. "Yes you did," Tak said. "So whose ready to give up summer?" Lyn asked. No one answered. "I knew it," she moaned. "Don't worry we get out ealier this year," Tak pointed out.

"Yeah but it's not enough to cancel gym," Zim said. "No not gym," Tak moaned. She was having bad period cramps no WAY SHE WAS ABLE TO DO GYM! "If I skip I'll get detention and if I used my implant I get my ass paddled," Tak said.

"Yeah pretty hard choices," Zim said. "Look on the bright side at least its 5th grade with the same old crabby teacher," Lyn said. "Wow that really cheered me up," Zim said with a fake giggle.

"Oh shut up!" Lyn yelled hitting him with a near by pillow. "OUCH!" he said playfully. "5th grade of HELL," Tak pointed out. "Your so right," Mimi said. "Yeah Tak I never thought of it that way," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and answered it. "What do you want Dib?" she asked crossing her arms. "I found my tooth and got 40 bucks out of t," Dib said showing her the money.

"So?" Tak asked. "Skool starts tomorrow and I'm ready to expose you three," he told Zim, Lyn and Tak. "Good luck with that," Zim said. "Stop saying that! It got not funny like 30 scenes ago!" Dib shouted.

"Buttersticks!" Zim yelled. Tak laughed. "Ok Dib go get ready for skool we're doing the same," Tak said. "MAKE ME! Oh...yeah ok see ya tomorrow," Dib said walking away. "God why must he come and tell us his plans?" Tak asked

Lyn and Zim shrugged. "Yeah," Tak said sitting on the couch. "So I stole some stuff if you wanna look through it," Zim told the girls. "Thanks Zim," Tak said as she set it on the floor got on her knees and looked at sime of it with Lyn.

"Welcome," Zim said. "Wow a holographic notebook," Lyn said "There's two," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said taking one same with Lyn. "Be careful there's a lot of pointy pencils in there," Zim said. "I think we know better," Tak said. "Just checking," Zim said.

"Also Tak you might wanna bring extra pads along who knows what we're doing in gym," Lyn said. "Thanks for the imfo," Tak said. "Yeah I also hate gym," Zim said. "WHO doesn't?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Lyn answered.

"Me either!" Tak said. "Ok calm down and finish searching," Lyn told her. "Ok," Tak said "Ok I'm done for now," Tak said climbing on the couch. "Geez what's up with you?" Zim asked. "Peer pressure," Tak moaned.

"Yeah she's right," Lyn agreed. "Am I ever wrong?" Tak asked. "No never," Lyn answered. "No," Mimi said. "NEVER!" Maroon said. "Not since I known you," Zim said. "Wow," Tak said with a giggle she was surpirsed to learn how right she was.

"I'm shocked," she said. "It's a good thing Tak," Lyn said. "Thanks I know," Tak said holding her head with her hands. "Headache?" Zim asked. "Very bad one," Tak answered. "Take a PMS pill it'll help," Lyn said handing her one.

"Thanks," Tak said after she took it. "Now what should we do?" Zim asked. "Something boring so time won't pass so fast," Tak said. "Yeah I agree we should do something so boring," Lyn said agreeing with Tak's statment.

"Ok just sit here," Zim said. "I'm already bored," Tak moaned. "That's good," Lyn said "Realy?" Tak asked. "I don't know really," Lyn answered. . .. Tak shook her head. "Right," Lyn giggled. "I'm thinking about just skipping gym and getting detention," Tak said. "Why not just write a note why you can't take gym?" Lyn asked. Tak looked shocked. "Our gym teacher is a man," she said.

"So? he's bound to understand," Lyn said. "I don't know," Tak said. "Look I'll tell him for you," Lyn said patting her on the back. "You will? Thanks," Tak said "Your welcome," Lyn said "But wait. what if he doesn't buy it?" Tak asked. "Don't worry I'm sure he will," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said. "Hey girls I'm right here," Zim said. "Then move," Tak said in an irritated voice. "Ok," Zim said getting up from the couch and leaving "Thank you," Lyn said. "Sure," Zim said as he left. "Hey I just made something up. Dib just got Bitter'D." Lyn said. Tak laughed. "That sounds fun to say," she said. "Yeah it does," Zim agreed.

Just then there was a knock on the door Tak got up put her disguise on and opened the door. "Dib?" she asked. "Um. Hi did you happen to see a flash light?" he asked. "Um. I don't recall," Tak said.

"DAMN!" Dib yelled. "Oh god shut up," Mimi said. "Hey cat I have feelings you know," he said. "Oh I didn't notice," Mimi said. "HEY!" Dib yelled offended. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Gir screamed.

"WEE HOOO! ! I HAS HONEY!" he screamed afterwords. "Oh...Gir what's wrong with you?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged as he skipped toward Dib but tripped on nothing and grabbed Tak's leg.

"Gir um. please get off my leg," Tak said trying to shake the robot off. "Hey Gir get off her!" Zim shouted. Gir hugged Tak's leg. "NO! I LOVEDED TAK!" he screamed. "Someone get this thing off of me!" Tak yelled.

Gir jumped down and began to walk toward Dib but he tripped on Tak's shoe and landed on Dib's foot. "DAMN YOU TAK!" he screamed in pain. "WHAT!" Tak asked rather shocked. "I DON'T KNOW!" Dib screamed back.

"Ok!" Tak yelled back. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. Just then Gir got up and kissed Tak's shoe then walked away. "Um..." Tak said not able to find words to say at that moment. "I am just as confused as you are," Dib said.

Tak shook her head. "I don't get your robot Zim," she said. Zim nodded "Me either Tak," he said crossing his arms. "GIR STOP KISSING UP TAK!" Zim screamed. "AW I KNOW YOU LOVEDED HER!" Gir screamed back.

That's when Dib smirked evilly. "You like Tak huh Zim?" he asked. "I DO NOT!" Zim screamed. "I heard your robot!" Dib said correcting Zim. "WELL HE'S ON ROBOT DOPE SO HE DOESN'T COUNT!" Zim shouted back.

"NO! I'M ON CRACK!" Gir screamed back. "OK!" Zim screamed at his robot. "Well either way I know you feel for her," Dib said. "Whose to say YOU don't feel for her?" Zm asked Dib blushed some. "I DON'T LIKE HER!" he yelled back.

"Oh god I have two morons crushing on me," Tak moaned rolling her eyes. "What! I said I didn't like you!" Dib said loud enough for Tak to hear. "BUT YOU ALWAYS ASSUME I LIKE HER SO YOU MUST LIKE HER!" Zim yelled.

"ZIM LIKES TAK CASE CLOSED!" Mimi screamed. "I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs. "Stop shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" Tak screamed really loud. Both boys got quiet. "I LIKE ZIM OK!" she said loud.

Zim blushed Dib looked shocked. "You like me?" Zim asked. "YES! NOW SHUT UP!" she screamed. "OK!" Dib yelled crossing his arms. "I never knew that," Zim said. "That's because you never bothered to ask," Tak said with a smirk.

Zim sighed "Yeah I guess I was to stubborn to ask," he said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Yes you were and you will always be," she said. Zim smirked "Your right on that," he agreed. "Ew alien sex I'm leaving," Dib said. "WHAT! WE SHALL NOT DO SEX!" Zim screamed.

"EW STOP SAYING THAT WORD!" Tak screamed extra loud! "YOUR GONNA BURST MY EAR DRUMS!" Dib screamed. "BE QUIIIIIEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Gir screamed sooo loud.

"Ok...I'll kiss Tak on the lips if you...kiss Lyn," Zim told Dib. Dib blushed. "What?" he asked. "You heard me," ZIm said. "Fine I'm only doing this for you," Lyn told Zim. as she kissed Dib on the lips.

"Oooh...Now! you have to kiss Tak!" Dib told Zim. Tak smirked. "Lean," she told Zim. "Oh right," Zim said as he leaned into her the were just touching lips soon they began kissing. "Aw..this is so wrong yet I can't leave," Dib said.

"There IS YOUR MEASLY HUMAN BRAIN HAPPY NOW!" Zim asked. "Yes," Dib said with a laugh. "See ya at skool tomorrow!" Dib yelled running down the street. "I liked that kiss," Tak said.

"Yes it was quiet enjoyable," Zim agreed. Tak blushed some. "Oh you crazy person," she said. "Eh? I'm crazy? Well thank you!" Zim said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I don't know no I don't," Zim said.

"Your hard to understand," Lyn said. "Yes thank you," Zim said with an annoyed look. "WHOOO WEE WHOO! I FOUNDS SOME ICENING!" Gir screamed running around the living room. "GIR! What's going on!" Zim asked.

Gir stopped running pointed at Zim. "YOUR MOTHER!" he yelled 'WHOO!" he screamed as he began running around the living room again. "I DON'T HAVE A MOM!" Zim screamed. "Calm down," Tak said with a giggle. "I can't! Gir's annoying!" Zim yelled Tak sighed. "I KNOW!" she yelled. "SHUT UP!" Mimi shouted. "God Mimi can you yell any louder? I can't hear you," Tak said. "Sure I can," Mimi said.

"Well don't," Tak said. "KK," Mimi said.

Next Day: *LOL remember I just got home from skool so yeah*

Tak, Zim, and Lyn were already walking to skool. "No I spy Dib," Tak moaned. Dib walked right up to them. "Hey guess what? I hear that our gym teacher is actually isn't gonna look like a pig," he said.

"Wow awesome news Dib," Lyn said. "Yeah," Dib said. "No I see the skool," Zim moaned. "Don't remind me," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. Soon all four of them walked up the steps and saw Ms. Bitter's

"Looks like we have new immature rats," Ms. Bitter's said. "That'll make the school board happy," she said as she walked down the hall toward her room with the class following.

"Just sit anywhere," she said taking a sit in her chair. Tak tripped Dib and he smacked his head on the desk. "Ouch...Real mature Tak," he said getting up. "Dib you tripped and now you get to sit at that desk," Ms. Bitter's said.

"What? NO! That desk is horrible! It can't even support a book!" Dib said. "Let alone you," Tak said. "Yes thank you." Dib said. "Just sit down," Ms. Bitter's said. So Tak sat beside DIb Zim beside her and Lyn behind Tak.

"Ok we'll start with the normal attendance," Ms. Bitter's said. "Um Ms. Bitter's?" Dib asked. "What?" she asked. "Who sits way in the back?" he asked. "I don't know..someone," she replied.

"Maybe that's where Dib should sit if he gets to annoying," Jessica said as the others laughed. "Hey!" Dib yelled offended. "Good idea," Ms. Bitter's said. "WHAT!" Dib yelled shocked. "You heard her," Tak said crossing her arms.

"Yeah no one asked you," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Now. Zim! pass these papers out to everyone," Ms. Bitter's said. "Eh. ok," Zim said getting up from his desk walking up to where Ms. Bitter's was standing and taking the papers. He started by the window where Dib once sat last year.

That's where Jessica sat. "Just don't touch me," she said. Zim scowled at her as he walked passed. "What is this?" the girl asked. Zim shrugged as he walked passed. Once he got to Tak he seemed to trip on nothing and had to catch himself on her desk.

"Zim did you eat crazy oats today?" she asked. "No...I think someone tripped me," Zim replied as he gave Tak a paper. "Aw Zim has a girlfriend!" Jessica teased. "Yeah! they should date!" a new girl named Amber said agreeing.

"That was mean. Now eat your pencil and apologize," Tak said hypnotizing her. "Wow sorry Zim sorry Tak," Amber said as she ate one of her pencils.

When Tak said down Lyn tapped her on the shoulder. "Your not supossed to use it," she stated. "I know...please don't tell," Tak said. "I won't," Lyn said. Tak sighed "Thanks,"

"Now you'll need to sign your name then get a parent of legal gaurdian to sign the rest and bring it back," Ms. Bitter's said to the class. "Ms. Bitter's this doesn't make sense," Dib said. "I mean what does condent of I dont' know how to pronconce that word," he said.

Ms. Bitter's walked over to Dib's desk took his paper and read it. "That's Impendant stupid," she said everyone in the room laughed. "It's not funny!" Ms. Bitter's growled they ALL shut up! "Ok now you'll need a agenda," Ms. Bitter's said.

"Hmm. Tak come up and take as much as you can carry and pass them out," Ms. Bitter's said. "Can I help?" Zim asked. "Aw what the heck sure," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw! Zim likes Tak!" Jessica said laughing. everyone else just giggled.

Tak sighed as Zim walked over and grabbed some from her hands. "You could've waited," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said. So the two passed out agenda's.

"Now once you get your agenda write your name address phone number locker number and grade if you want," Ms. Bitter's said. Soon Zim and Tak passed out the last two and needed to get two for themsevles.

"Dang it," Dib said as the tip on his pencil broke. "Ms. Bitter's?" he asked once he got his teachers attention. "Can I sharpen my pencil?" he asked. "Ok but you only get to use the sharpener twice each day," Ms. Bitter's said.

As Dib got up Tak tripped him again. everyone laughed along with her. "TAK! I saw that if you trip Dib again your going to the office!" Ms. Bitter's said that's when Tak slumped down in her seat.

"Pay back!" Dib whispered. "Hey Dib?" Ms. Bitter's asked. "Yes?" Dib asked. "I heard that," she said. everyone laughed. "Aw," Dib whined. "Tak you don't want to get in trouble on the first day." Lyn said from behind her,

"Sorry I just had the urge to," Tak said. "Girls stop talking," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as Lyn put her head down. "Alright I'm going to pass out some math books you are to work in them until I say you can stop," Ms. Bitter's said as she grabbed a few in her arms and began passing them out to her students.

Once she got to Zim he opened his book and his eyes got wide. "We're supossed to do all of this?" he asked. "Yes," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw come on Zim it's not that bad," Dib said as Ms. Bitter's was giving his to him.

When Dib opened his book he gasped loud. "Oh my! all of this!" he asked shocked *There was adding mixed with subtraction and maltuplation and other things related to math*

Once Tak got her book she opened it she acutally had to cover her mouth. "That's alot huh?" Lyn asked. "Oh yeah," Tak said as she got her pencil and began working.

"Ms. Bitter's? I dropped my pencil can I pick it up?" Dib asked. "Do you honestly need to ask to do that?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyingly. "I don't know," Dib said as he got to his feet walking toward the doorway was.

He tripped on nothing and hit his head on the door. "OUCH!" he moaned as everyone laughed. "Tak did you trip Dib again?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak shook her head no. "Are you lying?" she asked to make sure.

"No," Tak said. "No Ms. Bitters she didn't trip me I tripped over my feet," Dib said. "Well try walking with your feet out more duh," Amber said. "I will thanks," Dib said sarcastically. "Well your homework tonight is to get your parents to sign those things," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh look at this its time for music," Ms. Bitters said. "Music?" Zim asked. as his class lined up against the wall. "Yes now move," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak wait," Zim said. Tak stopped walking. "What?" she asked. "You forgot your agenda and I wanted to say Hi," Zim said.

"Aw thanks and hi back," Tak replied. "Don't start kissing please!" Amber and Jessica teased as they walked passed Tak and Zim. "Just shut up!" Tak shouted. Both Amber and Jessica turned around.

"Sure ok," they both said as they kept on walking. Once Tak Zim and Lyn walked into the music room they saw drums a piano and a fat teacher Tak's eyes got wide. "Um..." she mumbled. He had his zipper down...ew!

Tak shook her head as she sat next to Zim with Lyn next to him Dib next to her.

"Help I got big heady next to me," Lyn moaned. 'I'm not deaf," Dib said to her. "Sometimes you act it," Tak said. "Your so mean," Dib said. "Ok class I'm Mr. Ketch I teach music duh," he said.

"Wow," Tak's voice said.

"What did you say young lady?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I said WOW," Tak said. "What's your name?" he asked. "Tak," Tak said. "Ok well Tak since you have the smart mouth why not stand up and tell everyone something interesting about you," Mr. Ketch said.

Tak moaned as she got to her feet and walking to the front of the room. "I like bulling people," she said everyone looked shocked. "Um. that's nice Tak anything else?" Mr. Ketch asked.

Tak shook her head. "Aw don't be shy!" Mr. Ketch said. everyone in the room laughed Tak blushed some. "Aw don't cry sweetie," he finally said noticing Tak had her head down she seemed to be sobbing some.

"I'm not crying," she said. "Oh yes you are," Mr. Ketch said. Tak just walked back to her seat and put her head on Zim's shoulder. "Aw you can use it," he said.

"Now class we're going to learn to play the flute," Mr. Ketch said as he pulled out a box. "I'll pass them out," he said. he decided to start by Tak.

"Oh god," she moaned. he handed her one. "Yes thank you now move along," she said quickly. "Young lady you will treat your teachers with respect," Mr. Ketch said in a stern voice.

"If you do not learn to you will be seeing Mrs. Tarasi," he said. Tak moaned again. "Oh quit your bellyaching," Mr. Ketch said as he moved along.

"Tak is it your life long goal to get susepended?" Lyn asked. "No..I'm just not in the mood," Tak answered. "Cramps?" Lyn asked. Tak just nodded. "You won't be able to take gym," Lyn said.

"I know but the gym teacher is always on to me," Tak said holding her stomach. "Don't worry I think I can handle it," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said with a smile.

"Ok now lets see how you do," Mr. Ketch said. As the class began their flute they sounded HORRIBLE!. Mr. Ketch tried to keep his cool while listening to them.

"Tak why aren't you playing yours?" Zim asked. "I'm no good," Tak answered. "None sense! let me hear!' Zim said. "Ok," Tak said as she brought the flute to her lips and began playing a song.

Zim's eyes watered. "Oh my god your awesome! its beautiful!" he said. "Keep playing!" Amber said. "Yeah!" Lyn said. Mr. Ketch heard the most beautiful music coming from somewhere in the room.

"Whose playing such a beautiful song?" he asked. Zim pointed to Tak. "Oh crap your good!" Mr. Ketch said. "Well I guess I am," Tak said. "I'm gonna cry!" Dib said. "Oh man up," Lyn said.

"Tak how did you learn to play so beautifully?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I guess it comes naturally to me," Tak answered with a smirk. "Well that's a real talent honey," Mr. Ketch said. Tak blushed some. "Aw your cute you know that?" he asked.

Tak's eyes got wide. "Uh yeah I hear that alot," she said. "Let me just say something your by far the cutest girl in this whole school!" he said. "Thanks but your creeping me out," Tak said.

"Sorry ok class paractice at home! Tak you just need to work on a more beuatiful song," Mr. Ketch said. "Here's a case," he said handing her a small flute case. "Thanks," Tak said as the class got up and lined up against the wall.

"Wow Tak even the teachers think your cute," Zim said. "It's rather creepy," Tak said crossing her arms and putting her right foot on the door. "Yeah I agree," Lyn said. "Hey Tak?" Dib asked. "Can you play that song again on the way home?" he asked.

"If I feel like it," Tak answered. as the class began moving back to Ms. Bitters room. "Ok," Dib said following Zim and Lyn Tak was by Zim. "Don't you think its a bit weird how everyone seems to think Tak's really pretty?" Dib asked Lyn and Zim. "Yeah I agree with him," Lyn said.

"Hmm.. somethings going on," Zim said. "Yeah pediphiles and morons," Tak said. Dib giggled. "Not to mention she's funny," "Aw I know you like her," Lyn said. "No!" Dib yelled shocked. Tak sighed "Please don't talk like that," she said. Soon all four walked in the room. "Take a sit," Ms. Bitters ordered them.

So they all sat down. "Now I got a report from the music teacher saying Tak had a bad additude why?" she asked. Tak put her head down on the desk. "Well?" Ms. Bitters asked. "I can't say," Tak said swallowing hard.

"Does anyone know why?" Ms. Bitters asked everyone in the room shrugged. That's when Lyn got to her feet walked over to Ms. Bitters and whispered in her ear. "Oh...yes I understand," she said.

As Lyn walked back to her desk. "Tak, If you need to you-know just ask," Ms. Bitters said Tak sighed but nodded. "Aw did the baby s..." "Shut up Amber just shut up!" Tak yelled. "HEY!" Amber yelled offended.

"That's what you get for teasing," Dib said. "Tak! calm down," Ms. Bitters said. Tak moaned. "You ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I'm just kinda suffering from bad cramps," Tak said.

"It'll be ok I brought some PMS pills just in case," Lyn said. "Ok thanks," Tak said. "Now class open up your agenda's and write this in them," Ms. Bitters said. "Ms. Bitters?" Dib asked. "What do you want?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyed. "I just wanted to know if I could go to the bathroom," Dib said. "ok sure," Ms. Bitters said.

"Tak why don't you go to?" Ms. Bitters asked. "But I don't need to...Oh right," Tak said getting up and taking a black and purple purse with her. "Why does she have to go when I do?" Dib asked.

"Dib just shut up and go!" Ms. Bitters shouted. "Sorry!" Dib yelled. Tak giggled. As she walked down the hallway with Dib. Soon Tak returns with out Dib. "What happened did he drown in the toilet?" Ms. Bitters asked.

Tak laughed. "I don't know," she replied. Just then Dib walked in. "Oww," he moaned. "Wow what happened to you?" Tak asked. "Like...you...don't...know," Dib said. Tak smirked. "If you rat me out I'll tell the class you like Lyn," she said.

"Try me," Dib said. "Tak? did you do something to Dib?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak sighed. "I might've accidentaly tripped him," she said. "Sit down," Ms. Bitters ordered her.

So she did. "I said it was an accident," Tak stated again. "Yes I know you did," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rubbed her legs. "Is there something wrong?" Ms. Bitters asked. "No...just feeling a bit emotional," Tak answered

Lyn looked worried for Tak she knew when Tak said she wasn't emotionally ready for skool she meant it! "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah just calm down," Zim said.

Tak smiled lightly at them. "Thanks," "Welcome," Zim said. "Yeah same," Lyn said. "You could've said ditto," Dib said walking back into the room. "Dib what were you doing?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"Nothing," Dib said rather quickly. "Oh really?" Lyn asked. "Yeah really you can't proove I was doing anything," Dib said. "Ok calm down class lunch is a few hours away then its recess then gym then its more work time then time to go home," Ms. Bitters said.

"Like we care," Tak mumbled. "What did you say?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak moaned. "I didn't mean it," she said. "I don't care what did you say before?" Ms. Bitters said. "I said like we care," Tak answered.

"Your pushing it Tak you really are," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh be a woman Tak," Dib said. "What?" Tak asked. "Uh nothing!" Dib said scared out of his mind! "I am going to rip your legs off and I'm going to boil them in...oh sorry," Tak said noticing she was saying that rather to loud!

"Tak if you make one more threat like that its off to the office with ya," Ms. Bitters said. "God I hate this school with its dumb rules," Tak whispered. "Now class I'll be passing out some reading books work on them," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak I've got a better job for you," she said.

Tak gulped. "Somebody help me," she moaned. Ms. Bitters got out a book and gave it to Tak. "Read it answer the questions," she told her. Tak's eyes got wide once she read the title. "Oh...no," she mumbled.

"As I was saying class you all know the punishments don't we?" she asked everyone nodded. "Tak?" she asked. "Yeah sure," Tak answered. "Alright just finish up in those books," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh crap its time for gym," Ms. Bitters said. "But I thought you said gym was after recess?" Dib asked. "I messed up," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh," Dib said. Just as everyone was lining up Tak sighed as she followed them

Down the hall near the gym they saw thier teacher was a man but he didn't look like a pig...lol "We're going to play bean bag toe tag," he said. "Yes but who are you?" Dib asked.

"Oh yes sorry I'm Mr. Deven," he said. "Ok thanks," Dib said. Tak moaned. "Is everyone ok back there?" Mr. Deven asked. Tak looked worried. "Uh yeah," she replied. "Alright let's do this!" he yelled as he walked in the gym with his class following.

"Girls VS Boys?" he asked. "YEAH!" everyone yelled. Tak rolled her eyes. "Alright Girls VS Boys it is!" Mr. Deven said. "Girls your over there...And boys your right there," he said.

Tak just followed Lyn. "Are you seriously going to try to take gym?" Lyn asked. "Well I can't skip," Tak said. "Your right," Lyn said agreeing. "START!" Mr. Deven yelled bean bags went everywhere!

"You know the best way to aviod them?" Tak asked. "How?" Lyn asked. "Stand to the right," Tak answered. "Nice," Lyn said. "You two either play or not play and get in trouble with your teacher," Mr. Deven said to Tak and Lyn.

"Well maybe I hate this game," Tak said. "Excuse me?" Mr. Deven asked as a bean bag hit him on the heel. "You heard me," Tak said crossing her arms. "You sit out young lady then your going striaght to the office after I talk to your teacher," Mr. Deven said pointing to the bleachers. Tak growled as she walked over. "Wow poor Tak," Lyn mumbled.

Once Tak got over to the bleachers she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head in her knees. "God...I hate this school," she mumbled. "No..I can't cry not here," she said noticing she had the urge to cry.

Soon tears began falling. Lyn just walked over to her. "Tak you alright?" she asked. 'No I hate this fucking school!" she said through sobs. "Aw..It's ok," Lyn said rubbing her back.

"You get away from her!" Mr. Deven yelled at Lyn. "But she's.." "I don't care what she's doing just play the game," Mr. Deven said. Lyn growled as she walked back to the court. "What's your name?" Mr. Deven asked Tak. "T-Tak," she answered. "Ok Tak do you have a full name?" he asked. "Well yeah it's Takiah," she said. "Alright I'll be back," he said walking over to Ms. Bitters.

Tak sighed as she put her head in her knees again. "I hate Mr. Deven," Lyn mumbled as she threw a bean bag at someones toe. "Good shot!" the kid said as he walked to the jail.

"Um thanks," Lyn said. Zim snuck over to Lyn. "What's wrong with Tak?" he asked. "Mr. Deven made her sit out because she had a bad attitude and now she's crying and he didn't even let me calm her down!" Lyn answered. "That dumb moron!" Zim yelled. "She's your girl you do it," Lyn said. "Ugh," Zim moaned. "Sorry," Lyn said. "Ok I will," Zim said as he began walking over to Tak. "Hey," Zim said but before he could say anything else he tripped on a bean bag and smacked his head on the bleachers. This made Tak look up. "Zim? is that you?" she asked. "Oww...that hurt and YES!" Zim said.

"Geez Zim what's where your going!" Dib said as he got smacked in the face by a bean bag. "NOT COOL!" he yelled. "So Lyn told me you were crying you ok?" Zim asked. "No.. I hate gym I hate the fat ass teacher and I hate this skool!" Tak yelled. Zim climbed up and sat next to her. "I know. I hate it to. It'll be ok," he said. "You have no idea how much trouble I get in for doing the stupidest things," Tak stated. "Well yes the teachers do treat us like babies," Zim said. "You just noticed?" Tak asked. Zim blushed some. "Hey you! get away from her!" Mr. Deven yelled.

"She's not a mad cow!" Zim yelled back. "I know but she's in trouble and I restrict any contact." Mr. Deven said. "That's dumb," Zim said. "It may seem dumb to you but to me its not," Mr. Deven said.

Just then Dib tapped his leg. "Um. it is pretty dumb," he said. "Your just kids!" he yelled back. "Dude we're in 5th grade we're not kids," Amber said. "Well I don't know about Dib but he doesn't count," Jessica said.

"HEY!" Dib yelled offended. Zim just stayed next to Tak. "I shouldn't have to move I'm calming her down," he stated. "Yes now your making me sick," Mr. Deven said. Dib walked over to Zim. "Can you kill him?" he asked. "I will," Tak said. "SWEET!" Dib said.

"Tak you wouldn't dare!" Zim said. Tak smirked "Oh yes I would," she corrected. "Oh right forgot...You kill annoying people," Zim said. "Wait how did you know?" Tak asked. Dib gulped. "Oh I'm going to rip your ass.I mean...," "You pushed it to far Tak!" Mr. Deven yelled as he left the gym.

Dib stepped back and ran across the gym. Tak moaned again as she put her head on her knees. "It's ok," Zim said. "No it's not! these punishments are pointless! My dad gives out better ones!" she yelled. "Hey your right," Zim said. "Duh," Tak said. "Tak get over here!" Mr. Deven called from the door. Tak looked over and sighed. as she jumped down and walked over. "For acting out cursing and just being disrespectful you get to see the principal becuase I'm tired of dealing with you," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak scowled. "Don't give me that look," Ms. Bitters said. "Go," she said afterwords. Tak lightly pushed the gym teacher becuase he was in her way as she walked toward the officer.

"Stupid fucking skool," she mumbled as she kicked a locker out of fustration. then she moaned some. Once she got near the door the prinicpal was waiting for her.

"I've seen you before," she said. Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. " Just step into my office," Mrs. Tarasi said. as she lead Tak in.

"Do the chairs have to be wooden?" Tak asked. "Don't you like them?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "LIKE? I hate them! they hurt!" Tak said. "What is wrong? your change in mood is quite scary," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak stared at her principal awkwardly then she put her head on the desk. "I don't even want to explain it," she said. "Oh you know you can," Mrs. Tarasi said. "No...I acutally can't," Tak said. "Ok be that way but as for all the things you've been doing PM detention," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"Aw big deal I'm used to it," Tak said. "Yes I trust you are," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Now go back to class," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak walked back to Ms. Bitters class. "Tak you made it just in time for this pointless video," Ms. Bitters said. "Is everything POINTLESS?" Tak asked "Yes," Dib answered. "Your head is pointless," Tak said as she sat down at her desk.

"Hey! I'm not deaf!" Dib yelled. "Dib shut up," Ms. Bitters said. "Someone turn out the lights," Ms. Bitters said. "I'm to old to be expected to do it myself," everyone in the room eyed her awkwardly for a moment.

That's when Lyn got up and shut the lights out. and she sat back down. "Now let's get this pointless video over with," Ms. Bitters said "Wait...Is this a video on...oh god," Dib said noticing it was on puberty and yeah.

"What?" Zim asked. Tak sighed as she put her head down. "I don't even wanna hear it!" she whined. Lyn rubbed her back. "Me either," "Please don't touch me," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said as she took her head away.

Soon it was time for lunch and the class was scarred for life. "I can't eat..." Dib said sitting down next to his sister Gaz. "Why did your stomach finally explode?" she asked. "You don't wanna know," Dib said. Gaz shrugged.

"Tak are you gonna throw meat at me?" Zim asked as he sat next to her. "No. I'm in to much pain and besides I don't have a lunch," she said. "Oh ok," Zim said. Lyn sat across from them.

"So I brought some Irken Sandwitches anyone want one?" she asked. Zim just took one. "Um..thank you for just grabbing it," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak smirked. "What? I'm starving!" Zim said. "I know you are," Tak said.

"So Tak want one?" Lyn asked. "Nah I really shouldn't...Give it!" she said grabbing a sandwich from Lyn. "Wow such manners," Lyn joked. "I'm starving to!" Tak said. "So am I," Lyn said.

Just then Dib walked up to them. "Tak! the principals looking for you!" he said Tak nearly spit her sandwich out. "What did I do this time?" she asked. "I don't know! but its really bad! she's asking around for you!" Dib yelled.

Tak thought. "Um. I'm just going to sit here then when I'm done I'm leaving," she said. "No! she knows your gonna run she has teachers at all the doors!" Dib yelled. Tak stood up on the table and saw teacher at every do.

"Wow," she mumbled. "Well this is an iCarly moment," Lyn said. "I what?" Dib asked. "No clue," Lyn answered. "Ah," Dib said. Tak gulped. "I feel so dirty," she moaned. Lyn eyed her. "Um sure," she said.

"Tak come here right now!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled from behind her. Tak made her fingers into a fist on both hands. "Ugh...I need to punch something," she said. "Uh ok here!" Dib said holding his backpack to his stomach. "You sure?" Tak asked.

"Yeah I have like 5 books my gym clothes and my agenda," Dib said. "AH!," Tak screamed a litle as she punched Dib's backpack. "Oof...ow," Dib moaned falling to his knees. "I'm sorry," Tak said quickly.

"Yeah Appereantly you have more strength than you thought," Dib said. Just then Mrs. Tarasi walked over to the table Tak was standing on and just grabbed her by the stomach. "OUCH!" she moaned.

"DUDE I JUST GOT DONE EATING!" Tak shouted. "I don't care! punching a student in the stomach is not permitted here!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled back. "Ugh...No I told her she could," Dib said climbing to his feet.

"Yes but your still in trouble!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. "JUST LOOSEN YOUR GRIP ON MY STOMACH!" Tak yelled. "Stop kicking first young lady!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. "IT HURTS I CAN'T!" Tak screamed.

Attracting unnessassary attention to herself. "Let's go Tak your acting like a immature baby," Mrs. Tarasi said. "I can walk," Tak yelled. Mrs. Tarasi put Tak back down on the table she doubled over in pain some.

"Ouch... that hurt," she moaned. "Stop pretending and take your punishment like a woman," Mrs. tarasi said. "I'm not pretending!" Tak yellled. "Your constant change in mood and attitude is unacceptable," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak sighed with tears in her eyes she hated being scolded by anyone who wasn't her father. "You better cry you know your in a lot of trouble," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak let out a small bloody murder scream. Dib Lyn and Zim looked shocked at her.

"Tak? are you ok?" Dib asked. "I HATE THIS SKOOL!" she screamed. "HEY DON'T WE ALL!" Amber yelled/asked. all the kids nodded. "Takiah your pushing it," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"I don't like anyone calling me that," Tak said through small sobs. "I don't care what you LIKE or don't LIKE right now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak was filled with so much rage she needed to kill something or someone.

"March down to my office right now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak let out another small bloody murder scream. "Your struggling with growing up but that is no reason to take it out on others," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak jumped off the table and pushed passed the kids watching her she kept walking until she reached the bathroom she walked in and stepped into a stall and locked it. She was holding back tears ever since her mean ass prinicpal put her down.

She sat on the toilet with its head down. and buired her head in her knees sobbing. "God...I can't stand this skool I'm not going tomorrow!" she said. "Tak your really PUSHING IT!" Mrs. Tarasi's voice was heard outside the bathroom door.

Tak seemed to cry harder hearing her voice. She's been abused like this before and she hated it! "No one understands me it sucks!" she said kicking the stall.

she kicked it again and then she kicked the toilet paper thingy and it broke off. "Ugh...I feel better now," Tak said with a sigh. "Takiah! are you in here!" Mrs. Tarasi asked opening the bathroom door and stepping in.

Tak was sure her mean ass principal wouldn't find her. But she could be wrong... Just then Tak noticed two cops walked in to. She gulped. "What did..I do that was so bad?" she whispered to herself.

Then she mentally smacked herself in the forehead. 'Damn..I kicked the locker and dented it," she whispered again to herself. She re-buried her head in her knees and continued to sob.

"Ssh...shut up!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled at the cops who kept talking about pointless things. "Sorry," the first one said. "Do you hear that?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Yeah it sounds like someone sobbing," the 2nd officer said.

Tak gulped again. "Tak is that you?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Oh come on she's in too much trouble I doubt she'd say anything," the 1st officer said. Tak smirked a bit. Just then Mrs. Tarasi began opening all the stalls.

With everyone that opened Tak's heart beats faster. "Come on she's not in here," she 2nd one said. Just then she heard her stall being pushed. "It's not opening she MUST be in there!" Mrs. Tarasi said.

"TAK! UNLOCK THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak began sobbing again. "Aw..you made her cry," the 1st officer said. "Oh god your do freindly and caring!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled at him.

He looked offended.

Just then Tak heard her stall being opened. Soon it was open. "There you are. Your in a lot of trouble I hope you know that," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak moaned. "I feel like throwing up," she said.

"Too bad let's go," Mrs. Tarasi said taking Tak's left arm. Tak squealed in pain some. "Aw come on I barley pulled you!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled.

"DUDE Stop yelling at her!" the 2nd officer screamed. Tak made a fist with her free hand. "Stop being so stupid," Mrs. Tarasi told him as she took Tak out with them following.

Soon Tak was thrown in to the office.

"Sit down," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak got up and sat in one of the chairs far from the desk. "Now you know why your here right?" she asked. "No...not really," Tak answered. "You dented a skool locker! and you punched a student in the stomach that's why your here," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak rubbed both her eyes. "Oh suck it up," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Your a 5th grader and 5th graders don't cry when getting yelled at," she stated. Tak made a fist. "Dude she's still young and I heard of a 8th grader who cried when she was yelled at," one of the secetarys said.

Tak smirked a bit. "Ok," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Now for that you have two PM detentions and lunch detention all week," Mrs. Tarasi told Tak. Tak moaned. "Come on," she said. "To bad now I hope you'll learn your lesson," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak shrugged. "Ok now why did you kick the locker?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "I was fusturated and angry," Tak answered. "I didn't mean to," she added. "Yes I'm sure you didn't sweetie," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"But your need to pay for it take this note home to your mom or dad," she said handing Tak a note. "Oh no," she moaned. "I'm so dead," she mumbled. "I'm sorry but it has to be done," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"You may go," Mrs. Tarasi said That's when Tak got up from her seat and walked out of the office. "Hey Tak!" Zim yelled. "Hey," Tak said. "Oh you look like you've been crying what's wrong?" Zim asked.

"Stupid teachers...," Tak answered. "Dang you look more pale than usual you feeling alright?" Zim asked. "No," Tak answered. That's when Zim hugged her. "It's ok I know you hate this skool the pointless punishments and its teachers," he mumbled softly to her.

Then he looked her in the eye. "Hey I just realized your eyes are really pretty...like you," he said. Tak smiled. "Aw. thanks," "Welcome," Zim said as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Tak didn't refuse but she wasn't ready for it.

She kissed Zim back. Moaning some. "Uh oh please stop," Tak said "What's wrong?" Zim asked. "Were you trying to french kiss me? cause if you try it again I will rip your lips off," she said.

"Okay sorry I didn't know you disliked french kissing," Zim said. "I liked you kissing me though," Tak said with a smile. "Me to," Zim said. "Aww," Lyn said. Tak blushed same with Zim.

"Hey Lyn," Tak said. "You do like Tak don't ya Zim?" Lyn asked. 'I DO NOT!" Zim screamed. *But really he loved Tak a lot he wanted to be around her all the time he wanted to do so many things to her as well he couldn't stop thinking about her either*

"Then why did you kiss her?" Lyn asked. "It was an accident a flook! It'll never happen again!" Zim said. "OK!" Lyn yelled. Tak smirked. "So how much trouble did you get in?" Lyn asked.

"Alot...two PM detentions and lunch detention all week," Tak said making fists again. "Whoa calm down," Lyn said. Tak loosened her fists. "Sorry," "It's fine your angry its normal," Lyn said. Tak's eyes began to water again.

"Tak were you crying? what's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I can't take it...I have so much rage bulding inside of me I feel sad and I just break down in tears it sucks," Tak said. "Aw. it's ok! Your just feeling emotional it'll pass trust me," Lyn said with a trusting smile.

Tak grinned. "Thanks for supporting me," "Oh anytime," Lyn said. Tak giggled. "Your cheering her up aren't ya?" Zim asked. "Well it's working is it not?" Lyn asked. "Yes it is," Tak answered. "See?" Lyn asked Zim looked confused.

"I never said it wasn't working," "UGH nevermind!" Lyn said with a giggle. Tak laughed. "Your killing me," "Oh well don't die on us!" Zim joked. "Ok seriously," Tak said. "Opps," Zim said. "Do you want to hang around the monkey bars? its recess," Lyn asked/stated "Sure," Tak said. "Yeah I'm in," Zim said.

Just then Dib ran up to them. "Tak!..." "What do you want?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Okay you dropped this. and can I hang with you?" he asked. Tak's eyes got wide. "What?" she asked.

"I meant with you Zim and Lyn like a group," Dib said correcting himself. "Ok sure," Lyn said. "But I hate him!" Zim yelled. "So?" Tak asked. "Ok I'll do it," Zim said.

Soon all four of them where hanging by the monkey bars. Tak was hanging upside down. "Tak how long can you stay like that?" Dib asked. "A long time," Tak answered. "So Tak I noitced how you've been crying and I gotta say it's pretty cute," Dib said.

Tak smirked. "I guess that's a complement," she said. "Yeah it was," Dib said with a giggle. Just then Tak did a backflip off. "Haha I saw your bellybutton," Dib said. that's when Tak thumped him.

"Ouch...I'm shutting up," he said rubbing his sore forehead. "Why don't you and Zim go make out?" Amber teased/asked. Tak made two fits. "Amber shut up," Zim said.

"Make me," Amber said. "I will," Lyn said as she began chasing Amber. "Wow," Dib said. "Yeah I don't think anyone was expecting that," Tak said agreeing. Just then Dib walked away. "I'm getting a drink!" he yelled.

"Sure," Tak said. Zim walked a bit closer to her. "So how you feeling now?" he asked. "Pretty good you?" Tak asked. "I never realized how pretty you are Tak," Zim said as he put a peice of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh my god..." he said. "What?" Tak asked. "I just made you look more beautiful," Zim answered. Tak smirked. Just then Zim began rubbing her arm romantically. Tak moaned a bit.

"What are you tring to do? arouse me?" Tak asked. "Um..no am I?" Zim asked. "A little..but I like it," Tak answered. Zim giggled as he pulled Tak's body a tad closer to his in an embrace.

He kissed her on the lips again. she moaned. a little. as Zim rubbed her hip area. "Ok...I think your going a bit over board," Tak said after she got a chance.

"Yeah," Zim said pulling his right hand away from Tak's shirt. "Sorry," he said quickly. "It's fine even though my hormones are going crazy I can handle it," Tak said.

"Mine to," Zim said. "Yeah," Tak said. "I just ran into the gym teacher!" Dib said as he ran up to them. "Really? what did he...I mean it say?" Tak asked. Dib laughed. "IT said if you act like you did today tomorrow he'll have no problem calling the cops," he said.

"Damn," Tak said. *Curtisey of Rochelle from Everybody Hates Chris* "I know," Dib said. "Ok he's looking for you," he added. Tak sighed. "Oh what did I do?" she asked. "I don't know," Dib said.

"Takiah," said a voice. Tak turned to her right to see her gym teacher. "I said I don't want anyone but my dad to call me that," she said. "I don't care I just came to warn you," Mr. Deven said.

"God I now Dib heady told me," Tak said rubbing her temples. "Yes I'm sure he did," Mr. Deven said. Soon the bell rang meaning it was time to go home.

Once everyone got thier things. But sadly Tak had to stay after school in the principals office.

She just rested her head in her arms. "Honey did you not bring work?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "I didn't have any.' Tak answered. "Oh well hear work on this," Mrs. Tarasi said handing her a packet.

Tak moaned. "Oh god," "I don't care if you don't like it," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak moaned again as she began working. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Tak asked about 34 minutes later. "No," Mrs. Tarasi answered. "It's an emergency," Tak said crossing her legs. "I don't care you should've went before detention now work," Mrs. Tarasi said Tak moaned again. "I hate you," she mumbled...

An hour passed and she barley got done and she was glad detention was over she left the school rather fast.

Once she got to Zim's house she opened the door. "Hey Tak how was detention?" Lyn asked sitting on the couch. "Horrible thanks for asking," Tak answered. Maroon laughed "You got detention on the first day?" he asked. "Shut up before I make you," Tak warned.

"SHUTING UP!" Maroon yelled. "God your weird," Mimi said. "I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "Shut up Gir!" Zim screamed. "HMM!" Gir whined. "Oh god why does everyone need to be so loud?" Tak asked.

"Tak you look unusally pale you ok?" Lyn asked. "No I felt like I'd throw up ever since the stupid principal picked me up," Tak answered. "Oh god...I think I might," she said walking into the kitchen obviously going to throw up in the sink.

"Why didn't she take her disguise off yet?" Maroon asked. "I just did," Tak said walking back in. Sitting back on the couch slowly. "Ohh...I hope I'm to sick to go to skool tomorrow," she said.

"Tak what did she do to you?" Lyn asked. "She abused me like I was when I was a smeet and I hate it!" Tak yelled. "Aw. it's ok!" Ln said. "I'm going to the bathroom," Tak said rather fast. "Didn't you go in skool?" Lyn asked. "No the bitch wouldn't let me," Tak answered. "Wow Tak really hates skool and everything about it," Zim said.

"I know I can't believe how sad she was all day," Lyn said. "Yeah no she wasn't," Zim said then he covered his mouth. "What?" Lyn asked. "NOTHING! ZIM SAID NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"OKAY!" Lyn screamed back. "Geez you sound like zoo animals," Tak said walking back down the steps. "Aw YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Not you," Tak said. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Ok your a zoo animal," Tak said. "YAYS!" Gir screamed.

Tak moaned as she sat on the couch and put her head on the arm of the couch. "Tak? do you have a headache?" Lyn asked. "Yeah..but I think it's because of the implant," Tak answered.

"Yeah I remember when Mrs. Tarasi let you go you smacked your head on the table," Lyn said. Tak sighed "Don't remind me it hurt," "Sorry," Lyn said. "Yeah you don't need to say sorry," Tak said. "Oh ok," Lyn said. "So Tak I noticed how distressed you were in skool," Zim said. "Yes you seemed like the only one," Tak said.

"Hey I was worried about you to," Lyn said. "I know.. Look I'm not in the mood to fight ok?" Tak asked. "Ok," Zim and Lyn said. Mimi jumped on the couch and layed beside her mistress. "Aw your kind Mimi," Tak said.

"Hey it's the least I can do," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit awkwardly. "Sure," she said. Just then Tallest Purple called them he was eating dougnuts. "Hey Tak I heard it was the first day of skool how'd it go?" he asked.

Tak shook her head she really didn't even want to bring it up again. "What? did I say something?" he asked. "No you didn't it's just that Tak had a rough start in the 5th grade," Lyn answered. "Yeah the stupid fucking teachers I just want to kill them all!" Tak yelled.

"Calm down honey, Yes I know sometimes earth skool can suck but you just need to deal with it as much as you can," Tallest Purple said. Tak chewed on her lower lip. "Well...I tried," she finally said. "What do you mean?" her father asked her.

"They kept pressuring me I felt so angery and stressed finally after lunch I reached my breaking point and cried my heart out litirly," Tak said. Tallest Purple looked sad for his daughter. "Oh Takiah I understand how upset you are about skool and it's pointless rules, But honey you need to try your best to follow them," he said in a kind voice.

Tak sighed "I know dad, but do you know how hard that is?" "Acutally no honey I don't but I know how hard it is for you," he answered. Tak smiled. "Thanks," "Um ok well I'll be going now," Tallest Purple said leaving.

NEXT DAY:

Tak Zim and Lyn were walking to skool. "Tak didn't you say yesterday you weren't coming?" Lyn asked once they reached the steps. "Yes I did, But I can't hide from my problems," Tak said.

"Your right," Zim said as they walked up the steps.

But as soon as they walked into the building they saw security gaurds. "Why are they here?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Lyn answered. Just then Dib ran up to them. "TAK! The security gaurds are here becuase of you and your behavior!" he said he barley had time to catch his breath.

Tak mentally smacked herself in the head with her books. "God," she mumbled. "Now Tak don't worry about them," Zim said kissing her on the cheek. Lucky for him Dib wasn't looking.

"We should get to Ms. Bitters room before she gives us all detention," Dib said after he was done getting a drink at the fountin. Tak was still shocked about the kiss she got from Zim. but she walked toward the classroom anyway.

"Oh hello Tak," Ms. Bitters said seeing Tak walking behind Zim. "Hey," Tak said trying her best to keep her good mood. "Ok now class since yesterday didn't go to well for miss Tak I decided we should just sit and read books or do math or do history," Ms. Bitters said.

"I like History," Zim said. "Well don't stand there looking at me get a book," Ms. Bitters scowled at Zim. Zim made a horrifed look as he got a book and quickly sat down at his desk opened it and began reading. Tak decided doing some math problems would empty her mind a bit and relax her.

Once she picked out a hard book she sat down at her desk Dib next to her Lyn behind her and Zim to her right. "Now class I brought some music as you can hear it's already playng." Ms. Bitters said.

"There Goes My Baby? wow," Zim said *But really he was thinking of Tak and how much the song reminded him of her* Tak giggled. "Ok Dib stop bitting your pencil that's gross," Ms. Bitters said.

everyone in the room laughed. Dib made a sad face *Poor baby lmfao* "Dang! Ms. Bitters?" Dib asked. "What?" his teacher asked in a moody voice. "I dropped my history book can I pick it up then get a drink?" he asked.

"Yes," Ms. Bitters said anything to give her and her class a break from Dib. Sometimes she thought the school board gave Dib to her because everyone else would've went insane by now Since Ms. Bitters as had him and Zim since they were in 3rd grade she has gotten used to Dib's annoyingness and Zim's dumbness.

She barley knew Tak enough to say anything about her nor Lyn.

Just as Dib got up Tak tripped him but on accident she moved her foot out not knowing it would trip him. Dib fell and smacked his head on the bottom of Tak's desk. "OUCH! Ms. Bitters Tak tripped me again!" he yelled.

"TAK! Did you trip Dib again?" Ms. Bitters asked making sure he wasn't lying. Tak felt her stomach flip flop. "Yes...but it was an accident I moved my foot out not knowing it would trip him," she said.

"Ok Dib stop trying to get her in trouble she's been through enough," Ms. Bitters said. "Ok," Dib said getting to his feet and leaving the room after putting his history book back on his desk. "Now class it is almost time for art class," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak groaned she wasn't a big fan of art nor gym. "Ok once Dib gets back we'll line up," the teacher added. Tak put her head down on her desk. Just then Dib walked in. "Ms. Bitters the toilet is broken," he said.

"Ok.. Line up for art kids of hell," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak didn't move. "What's wrong Tak?" Lyn asked. "I'm still suffering from bad cramps and I'm not a big fan of art," Tak answered. "Oh please try to be in a good mood," Lyn said.

"I'll try," Tak said getting up from her desk and following the class to art class. Once they got in they were told to sit down. Tak sat next to Zim and Lyn but she put her head down again.

"Ok class I'm Ms. Hannigan I'll be your art teacher throught the year," she said. "Excuse me? whose the girl sitting next to you?" Ms. Hannigan asked Zim. "Oh that's Tak," he answered.

"Tak please keep your head up," Ms. Hannigan said Tak moaned a bit louder than she thought she would but she picked her head up anyway. "No whining Tak," Ms. Hannigan said.

"I wasn't whining I was moaning," Tak corrected. "I don't care you will act like a mature young woman in this class," Ms. Hannigan said. Tak hated hearing those words not because the woman part was true but that she didn't know what it meant and she didn't care at all.

"Oh god stop saying those words," Tak mumbled. "Tak? do you have a full name?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Yes," Tak said. "Well what is it?" Ms. Hannigan asked again. "Do I really need to tell you?" Tak asked getting annoyed.

"Yes honey I need to know everyones full names," Ms. Hannigan said. "Takiah," Tak said as she rubbed both her legs. "How do you spell that?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Oh god.. T A K I A H," Tak said as she rubbed both her legs again.

"Ok thanks.. Do you need to use the restroom?" Ms. Hannigan asked Tak noitcing how she was rubbing her legs. Tak didn't nessassarlly enjoy the question it made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh yeah I do but not that bad," Tak said. "Why don't you try? You seem a bit uncomfortable there," Ms. Hannigan said. Tak rolled her eyes. as she got up and left the room heading towards the bathrooms.

"Ok now that's done. We'll start with writing your names on these journals," Ms. Hannigan said. "They will be used for free time and free time only," she added. Just then Tak walked back in to the room.

"Hello Tak I trust you feel better now?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Yeah sure," Tak answered. "Why did you take a tad longer than you should've?" Ms. Hannigan asked. Tak's eyes got wide and she blushed some. "Uh...I can't say it now," she said quickly.

"Why not?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Because...it's short of no ones business," Tak answered. Ms. Hannigan seemed to understand. "Ok Tak I won't ask about it anymore just write your name in this journal," she said.

Tak sighed. "Ok," she said pulling out a gel pen. "Tak what did you do?" Lyn asked. "I. um kinda masturbated...on the toilet," Tak answered. "Oh my god your bad," Lyn said. "But it felt so good," Tak said with a smirk.

"Yes I bet it did," Lyn said. "Ok class would you please take your attention from your journals and look up here?" Ms. Hannigan asked. Everyone in the room listened.

"Ok today we'll just do some fun drawling or you can chat with friends but tomorrow I expect you to bring a binder and other art things," she said. "So Tak why would you do that at skool?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...at first it was an accident but then I just started doing it...it felt so good I couldn't stop," Tak answered. "I understand," Lyn said as she drew a heart in her journal. "You really like hearts don't ya?" Tak asked.

"Yeah I guess," Lyn answered with a giggle. "You guess?" Zim asked. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Ok!" Zim yelled playfully.

Soon that class was over and it was time for the most boring class in the whole skool History.

"I so want to skip this class," Tak said. "But you know if you do you'll an extra detention," Lyn said. "I don't care really," Tak said. "I'm coming with you!" Zim said as he following Tak down the hallway not toward the class.

Lyn shook her head. "Crazy irkens," she mumbled as she walked into the class room.

"Hello class I'm Ms. Youngg I'll be your history teacher..I see we have two missing students where are they?" she asked. "They skipped," Amber answered. "I know that," Ms. Youngg said. "I'll fine them after class what are their names?" she asked.

"Tak and Zim," Amber said. "What where they wearing?" Ms. Youngg asked. "Tak wears purple and black her hair his blue and Zim is green," Amber said.

"Ok thank you," Ms. Youngg said.

After History Lyn ran down the hallway. "TAK!," "Whoa you look like you just saw a ghost whats wrong?" Zim asked. "Shut up. Your both in trouble for skipping," Lyn said. "No duh no ones been able to skip without getting in trouble," Dib said.

"Where did you come from!" Tak asked. "My moms stomach... No over there," Dib said pointing. "Oh," Tak said. "So...how much trouble are we in?" she asked Lyn. Lyn shrugged "Alot I guess," she answered.

"TAK! Get over here! Zim you to!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak gulped she forgot about the horrible principal. "You both have detention for skipping a class and you have to clean the cafeitera," she said.

Tak moaned. "Come on it was just one stupid class no big deal!" she yelled. "Oh it is a big deal young lady," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Just come straight to my office after school," she added as she walked away.

Tak mentally slapped herself in the forehead with her books. "I hate her so much," she mumbled. "Aw come on its not bad," Zim said. "Zim may I remind you I had to deal with her almost all day yesterday!" Tak asked/yelled.

"Oh yes I'm sorry," Zim said. "I need to work on something though," Tak said. "Oh no if you skip detention you get susepended," Lyn said. "Oh fine I'll just skip gym tomorrow," Tak said.

"Sounds ok to me," Lyn said with a giggle "Tak you really need to stop skipping classes," Dib said. "Oh your not my husband now shut up," Tak said. "Shutting up," Dib said rather fast. Tak giggled. Soon it was time for lunch but sadly Tak had lunch detention so she had to sit in the office and work on work then eat which wasn't a problem.

Once she was done she rubbed her eyes and moaned some. "God...I'm so tired," "Ok you may get your lunch," Mrs. Tarasi said. "I don't feel like it," Tak answered. "Honey you gotta eat," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak closed her eyes for a moment tears flooded them "Why am I crying? there's nothing to cry about!" she yelled inside her head. "Are you crying?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Shut up! did I ask you to care?" Tak asked.

"My! that is no way to talk to your principal young lady!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak just put her head between her legs. "Yes cry just cry you immature baby," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak couldn't stand her principal anymore so it was very clear on why she had to skip gym the next day..To plan on KILLING Mrs. Tarasi.

"You asked for it," Tak mumbled. Once Lunch was over Tak went to the bathroom to think some more with out the gay ass kids being all...not straight.

"Ok I am totally going to kill that bitch," Tak said. she did a quick evil laugh. Then she punched the stall. "That was Mrs. Tarasi's face," she mumbled.

Then Tak was hit with a bolt of severe cramps she doubled over in pain. "Mmm... oh god it hurts," she moaned. Maybe that's why she was crying? "Oh god..I think it stopped," Tak mumbled.

She sat on the toilet with the lid down. "Ok...that did not feel good," she said to herself. For some odd reason she put her right hand in her pants below both them and her underwear. she had no idea why she did that but she knew what she wanted to do next!

She slowly began to rub her vagina it felt so good soon she began rubbing faster.. and a tad faster. She moaned some she neared a orgasm when she was she paused then kept going faster even violently thrusting her hips.

The orgasm she felt was like nothing she felt before it felt soo good she moaned kinda loud. "What's going on in here?" Tak quickly retreated her hand still whimpering some. "Whose in here?" the voice asked again.

Somehow Tak knew it Mrs. Tarasi! Tak sighed "Oh shit if she finds out I'm dead meat!" she mumbled. "Tak?" she asked raddiling her stall. "What were you going in there?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Tak yelled from behind the stall. *Mean while she had cum on her hand she couldn't wash it off yet* "You were moaning and it sounded like you were doing something!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled.

Tak sighed. "I wasn't doing anything," she said she so badly wanted to resume masturbating but she couldn't. "You were masturbating I know it," Mrs. Tarasi said. "And that's not allowed for 5th grade girls," she added.

"N-No I wasn't," Tak said blushing from embarrassment. "Come out now," Mrs. Tarasi ordered. Tak took a few breaths then she unlocked her stall and stepped out. "You looked flustered," Mrs. Tarasi pointed out.

Tak crossed her arms. "Maybe I was so?" she asked. "Honey I understand your at that point in life where you feel the need to have sex with someone but you can't so you maturbate in stead but please do that at home," she said.

Tak shook her head. "I don't want to have sex with anyone," she said. "You seem to really like Zim is it?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak blushed. "Um...that's none of your buisness," she mumbled.

"Oh honey I understand," Mrs. Tarasi said. Weird...Tak no longer felt the need to massacar her principal but SHE will murder her gym teacher!

Just then she did a evil laugh. "Um what was that for?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Um.. I'm evil?" Tak asked not wanting to say what it was actually for. "Sure ya are," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak just walked out of the bathroom shocked.

"Hey Tak what took ya? you missed math class lucky I told the teacher you weren't skipping," Lyn said. "Yeah thanks. sorry I accidentally did it again in the bathroom," Tak said.

"Oh Tak hormones going crazy?" Lyn asked "You have no IDEA," Tak said with a giggle. "Oh I think I do," Lyn said. Zim walked up to them. "Hey Tak," he said.

"Hi Zim why are you holding a ring?" Tak asked. "Oh it's a friendship ring," Zim answered. "I have two one for you," he said handing one to Tak. "Aw..thanks," she said putting it on her finger.

"And one for Lyn," he said handing her one. "Thanks Zim," Lyn said putting it on her finger as well. "So we should start walking home," Lyn said. "Ugh..." Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I have detention," she moaned. "Wait so do I," Zim said mentally slapping himself on the forehead with his bare hand. "Oh then I guess I'll walk home alone," Lyn said.

"You don't have to," Dib said. "I'll walk you home," he added. "You hate aliens Dib," Lyn stated. "I know but your a girl and I'm supossed to be nice and walk you home," Dib said.

Lyn smiled. "Thanks Dib," she said. "Your welcome," Dib said. "Heads up I think Dib's crushing on Lyn," Tak told Zim. "Oh my tallests! Really?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged "From the looks of it yeah," she answered.

"You two in my office now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Zim and Tak both walked to the office and sat down in comfy chairs. "Mmm. these feel good," Zim moaned. "I agree," Tak said.

"Ok I'll be right back just stay sitting," Mrs. Tarasi said as she got up from her desk and opened a near by door and walked in and closed it.

Zim looked at Tak and sighed. "What?" she asked. "Your so pretty," Zim said. "Aw, thanks," Tak said smirking. "No...I mean it," Zim said getting up from his seat walking over to Tak climbing on top of her almost and kissing her on the cheek he slowly moved to her lips.

She moaned it felt good to be kissed by someone you want to KILL for ruining your life but you love them so you CAN'T. Zim began like humping her. "Oh ok," Tak said a little shocked but she liked the feeling.

He continued to kiss her on the lips romantically. Tak whimpered a little. the pleasure she got from just Zim kissing her was outstanding. "I like it rough," Tak mumbled.

"Good cuz so do I," Zim mumbled back. Soon he put his head on Tak's forehead and put his hand on her chest and began moving down. he put his hand down in her pants yes under the underwear too.

"Zim? you ...about this?" Tak asked she moaned in the middle because he was fingering her. "OMG! I'm sorry!" Zim yelled retreating his hand. "I don't know what came over me!" he added.

"ZIM! I'm not going to murder you!" Tak yelled. "Your not?" Zim asked shocked. "I liked that...you made me orgasm three times," Tak said. "Wow I'm that good?" Zim asked. "Yeah," Tak said.

Soon the principal came back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled shocked. Zim fell to the floor. "MM! ouch ugh that hurt!" he moaned.

"Mrs. Tarasi we weren't doing anything," Tak said. "Oh then why did I see him on top of you?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "It was an accident! he didn't mean to!" Tak yelled.

"I understand you moan rather loud Tak," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak blushed. "Sorry...I just felt so good," she mumbled. "I know it did honey," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak whimpered some. "Tak calm down," Zim joked.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Listen I know I pleased ya but seriously," Zim said with a grin. "You can leave now," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak and Zim walked out of the office out of the doors and down the street towards Zim's house.

Once they reached the door Zim opened it. "Hey what's up?" Lyn asked once she saw them. "Nothing," Zim said. "Is Tak behind you?" Maroon asked. "Yeah I am," Tak said as she walked in shut the door and took her disguise off.

"So how was detention? Horrible like always?" Lyn asked. Tak smirked. "Yeah it sucked again... I'm gonna kill our PE teacher," she added. "You wouldn't," Lyn said. "Oh yes I would," Tak said.

"Ok," Lyn said. "HI TAK!" Gir shouted. "Hey," Tak said not really in the mood to talk to the robot she had plans to arrange.

"Hey do you have any plan paper?" she asked Zim. "Yeah why?" Zim asked curious. "I'm going to kill the PE teacher duh," Tak said. "You know you'd have to be pretty sneaky and quick?" Maroon asked.

"God I've killed many humans before," Tak said as her antenna's rose. "Okay," Maroon said. "You what?" Lyn asked. "I said I killed many humans so?" Tak asked not getting why it was SUCH a big DEAL.

"Didn't your father say you weren't allowed to kill anyone?" Lyn asked. Tak looked to her right meaning she was trying to remember. "No...Did he?" she asked getting a bit worried.

"Yes he told me last night," Lyn said crossing her arms. Tak played with on of her antennas. "He did? why didn't you tell me?" she asked her temper rising.

"You were sleeping and you seemed upset this morning so I didn't want to risk you crying or anything," Lyn said. Tak shook her head much she did when she seriously HATED Zim. "I don't cry over things like that...My hormones are taking over my emotions ok?" she said a bit annoyed.

"Yes Tak I understand," Lyn said as she played with on her antennas. "Your making my antennas ache," Tak mumbled. "Your implants are making me sick," Mimi intterupped . "Mimi get lost," Tak ordered.

"Sure thing," Mimi said as she walked into the kitchen. "Now Tak don't do this if your father finds out he told me he'd send you to Planet FILTH," Lyn said. Tak felt her heart skip a beat and her throat dry up.

"P-Planet FILTH?" she asked shocked swallowing hard to get rid of the dryness and tension. "Yes," Lyn repeated. Tak leaned against the table in front of the couch. "You ok?" Zim asked.

"I felt a bit light headed but I'm fine now," Tak answered. "You sure? you might want to sit down just to be sure," Lyn suggested. Tak didn't complain nor did she moan or whine she sat down slowly.

"Ok so if I were you Tak I'd just try to deal with the PE teacher," Lyn said sitting next to her half sister. Tak looked defeated and a bit disappointed. "B-But, didn't you see how he treated me? HE TREATED ME LIKE I WAS TOO EVIL TO HAVE RIGHTS! OR LIKE I WAS A BAD SEED OR SOMETHING! I hate it when people treat me that way!" she screamed

"Tak! please calm down!" Lyn yelled concerned for her. Tak took some deep breaths. "Lyn you don't understand no one ever will!" she said pushing Lyn. "Hey don't take your anger out on me!" Lyn yelled back.

"YAY CAT FIGHT!" Zim yelled. 'TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room eyed the failed SIR unit awkwardly. "Whoops," Gir mumbled. "This house has a bunch of crazy people in it," Mimi said.

"Tak please listen to me I know how you feel," Lyn said taking her half sisters hands in her own. "No you don't," Tak said taking her hands from Lyn. "Please I don't like it when people treat me that way either but you don't have to kill them to get relief or feel better," Lyn said in a soothing tone.

Tak's eyes swelled with tears. "But I don't know what else to do!" she whined. Lyn sensed her distress and worry. "No wonder why you'd skip gym, You don't like the way the teachers treat you...Tak I'm sorry I should've noitced," she said.

Tak buried her head in her knees sobbing. "Hey please don't cry," Lyn said rubbing her back. "S-sorry I'm so confused I can't take this ANYMORE!" Tak yelled then she picked up a pillow and threw it hard

It smacked Zim in the stomach. "AHH! MY SQUEEDLYSPOOCH!" he moaned falling to the ground in pain. "ZIM! I'm sorry!" Tak said. "I wasn't aiming for you," she added. "It's...ooh...ok I know you weren't," Zim mumbled from the ground.

"God..how do I get rid of this rage?" she mumbled to Lyn. "You can kill the PE teacher if you really want to Tak, BUT! be careful and I won't tell I already have two secrets," she said.

"Two?" Tak asked. "You used your implant again remember?" Lyn asked. "Oh yes...sorry about that," Tak said finally remembering. "It's ok," Lyn said with a smile. Tak giggled. "Ok so how should I kill this bastard?" she asked.

"Gut him!" Zim yelled. "Gut him then rip his organs out," Lyn said. "I'm doing that," Tak said. "So when are you going to?" Maroon asked. "Before skool starts tomorrow," Tak answered. "I'll be wearing gloves and I'll use a knife that's extra sharp and a note that says he commited suicide," Tak explained.

"Nice idea you won't ever be caught," Lyn said. "Nope I'll also be wearing all black," Tak said. "Leather?" Zim asked. "Yeah why?" Tak asked. "Ooh I bet you'd look super sexy in leather I MEAN NICE! ZIM SAID NOTHING DON'T QUESTION ZIM!" he screamed.

Tak shook her head. "Ok I'll be getting ready I'll need to use your lab Zim," she said. "Ok but don't try anything I still don't trust you 100% yet," Zim said. "Come on Zim," Tak said as she took her way to get to Zim's lab without his computer going off.

She walked over to the chair and began working. "Ok..Oh yes this will work out perfectly," she said then she did a evil laugh. "I have got to stop doing that," she said after words LMFAO.

Just then Tak walked back up. "Where's Lyn?" she asked. "Bathroom...You done already?" Maroon asked Tak eyed the paper in her hand. "Yep. it's going to work out perfectly," she said with an evil smirk.

Just then Zim walked in. "Hey Tak you done?" he asked. "Yeah. I had most of it planned out already," Tak said. "Why do you have my hooky thing?" Zim asked.

"I'll need to use it to get inside the building," Tak explained. "Oh right sorry," Zim said. "You creep me out," Tak said with a laugh. "I'm sorry I do not mean to," Zim said giggling. Tak shook her head again.

"Ok..?" Just then there was a knock on the door. Tak put her disguise on and answered it. "Hey Tak you dropped your hair pin," Dib said handing it to her. "Um thanks," Tak said.

"What's the paper for?" Dib asked curious. "I'm gonna murder the PE teacher," Tak said with out guilt she'd feel so good about this MURDER. "Awesome! can I come along?" Dib asked.

"What? No! You measly human will just ruin my plan like you did last time," Tak said crossing her arms. "No Tak I don't want to ruin it I just wanna watch," Dib said. "Ok fine but IF YOU RUIN IT I'M GONNA MURDER YOU Got it?" Tak asked.

Dib nodded a bit shocked. "Wear all black you need to be up by 5:00," Tak said. "Alright I'll be there," Dib said. "You better be because I am not waiting for ya," Tak said. "Ok don't worry I'm usually up by 4 AM anyway," Dib said.

Tak shook her head again. "Ok just leave. AND DO NOT MENTION THIS TO ANYONE! I can get in alot of trouble," she said. "Ok I promise I wont," Dib said as he left the house he did a cartwheel half way down the block.

"That boy creeps the SHIT outta me," Tak mumbled as she shut the door. Zim Lyn and Maroon laughed.

AT 4:58 AM:

Tak was already up dressed in ALL black she walked over to Dib's house in her disguise. Dib was right there. "Hey," he said walking up to her. "Wow when you said you'd be up before 5 AM you weren't joking," Tak said.

"I know. ok lets just kill this guy and get this over with," Dib said. Tak took Dib's hand to make him run faster seeing that she could run rather FAST then soon they reached the skool.

"Wow Tak...you run faast," Dib said. "Sssh," Tak said. "Sorry," Dib said. Then Tak walked up to the front door and picked the lock slowly walked in . "Ok where are the crummy teachers around this time?" she asked.

"In the teachers lounge," Dib answered. "Ok," Tak said taking the next right. She peeked around the fridge and saw her gym teacher. "Your going to pay," she mumbled as she took her disguise off for good reasons.

She pulled out a LONG ass sword walking slowly up to him. Once she was close enough Dib tripped on something. "Huh?" Mr. Deven asked "Shit,"Tak mumbled quickly running to the right. "Whose there?" he asked.

"No one is supossed to be here but us teachers," he added. Tak sighed as she came out from behind the way he turned around and saw her. "ALIEN!" he screamed Tak stabbed him non stop in the stomach.

Soon he fell to the ground dead. good thing the skool didn't have cameras!.

"Let's go!" Tak yelled putting her disguise on again running out of the building "TAK WAIT!" Dib yelled running after her. both ran back to Zim's house Dib ran to his house.

She opened the door shut it quick and sighed. "Phew...that was so close," she mumbled. "Hello Tak," Zim said "What are you doing up?" Tak asked. "I saw your plan," Zim said. "So?" Tak asked.

"You still want pay back for I did to you," Zim added. Tak stomped her foot. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND IT HURT!" she yelled. "I'm sorry!" Zim yelled back. "Ok...that's all I needed to hear," Tak said slumping down against the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were there," Zim said. "So my dad didn't tell you mess up my chance?" Tak asked. "He did but not that way," Zim answered. Tak shook her head. "I can't think striaght now," "Um ok just go to bed calm down and we'll see how you feel tomorrow," Zim said.

Tak did what Zim adviced her to do...

NEXT DAY:

While Zim Tak and Lyn were walking to skool they chatted. "So did you murder the PE teacher?" Lyn asked. Tak put a peice of her hair behind her ear Zim seemed to like it that way. "Yeah Dib almost got me exposed by tripping on nothing," she answered.

Zim blushed when he saw how Tak had just put her hair. "What's wrong Zim?" Lyn asked. Tak giggled. "Uh nothing Zim IS FINE!" Zim answered. "Ok," Lyn said. Soon they all reached the skool steps there were officers there questioning every student.

"Hey you. Girl in the purple and black," one of the officers said to Tak. Tak rolled her eyes as she turned around. "What?" she asked. "Do you know Mr. Deven?" the officer asked. "Yes she did officer as I remember she didn't like him very much," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"Is this true?" the officer asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah it is so what," she replied. "What's your name?" the officer asked. Tak shook her head. "It's Tak," she finally said. "Ok Tak do you have a full name?" the officer asked welll the one who was asking the questions the others were checking for weapons.

Tak chewed her lower lip. "You seem nervous is everything alright?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak nodded. "It's Takiah... T A K I A H," she finally told the officer. "Ok thank you Tak," the officer said. "I just want to say this one thing you are unbelievably cute," he added.

Tak smirked "Thanks I get that alot," "Oh you well as you get older I'm sure," the officer said. Tak shivered a little she didn't like that idea very much. "Ok you may head to your class," the officer told her.

Lucky for her Zim and Lyn waited by the door for her. "Hey Tak did you get found out?" Lyn asked once she saw Tak walking up to the classroom. "No I can keep secrets for 20 years so," Tak answered. "Wow that's cool," Zim said. "Oh please," Lyn said with a giggle.

Just then an officer walked up to them. "I am very sorry to bother you three but we need to check you for weapons," he told them. "Why would we be carrying weapons in skool?" Tak asked.

"Just a safety prcedure," the officer explained. "You stand with your legs apart," the officer told Zim. Zim did but he really didn't want to. The officer frisked him by running hi hand up and down his legs. and chest area once. "Alright you good," he told Zim.

"Ok your turn," he told Lyn. Lyn opened her legs a little. The officer frisked her the same way he frisked Zim. "Your good too," he said Lyn sighed. "Ok your next," he told Tak.

Tak did the same with her legs. the officer frisked her the same way he frisked Lyn and Zim but he seemed to take longer. "Um...I'm starting to feel uncomfortable here," she said.

"Hey stop!" Lyn yelled. but the officer didn't listen. then he moved his hands to the side of her legs moving up. "Hey don't go up that high!" she yelled. "HEY PERVERT STOP!" Dib shouted Tak glanced to her right and saw Dib.

She shook her head. "OFFICER DE CANE! STOP RIGHT NOW!" the other officer yelled pulling him from Tak. "Are you ok honey?" he asked her. "No..I am not," Tak answered.

"Don't worry we will punish him," the good officer said. "I CAN HELP IT SHE'S SO CUTE!" the perverted officer yelled. Tak shook her head as tears fell. "Why is everyone so obessed with me?" she asked out loud.

"Well that's because your a reginsational hotty," the good officer answered. "Yeah," Tak said. "Look just go to your class," he added. Lyn Tak and Zim walked into their class room.

"Hello Zim, Dib, Lyn and Tak," Ms. Bitters said. "Today as you all know your PE teacher Mr. Deven was murdered ," she added. "YES!"most of the class yelled. "And I am sure no one in this romm did anything that might caused this," she added again.

Tak put her head down on her desk she was beginning to think killing her PE teacher wasn't worth it after all. "Mmm," she moaned. "Is everything ok?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak paused her answer to rub both her legs.

"Yeah...I'm just shocked that's all," she finally said. "Yes I trust that you all you are," Ms. Bitters stated. Dib rasied his hand. "Yes Dib?" Ms. Bitters said trying to keep her cool it was only 8:03 AM and she didn't want to hear from Dib at all.

"Technally no one of us are very shocked," Dib said. "Yes thank you captain brains," Amber said. "Oh shut up," Dib said. "Class please let's try not to fight at all," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak shifted her feet from left to right. "Tak please stop your making me dizzy," Lyn said. Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I feel guilty...Maybe killing the gym teacher wasn't worth it at all," she whispered careful that no one heard.

Lyn understood. "Tak I gave you a chance not to but you did it anyway," she said writing something in her agenda. Tak turned around in her seat. "Can you help me?" she asked. "How am I supossed to do that?" Lyn asked.

"I hate this feeling help it go away," Tak answered. "Ok just try not to worry about it worrying makes you emotional," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Thanks," "Any time," Lyn said.

"TAK! face the front of the room now!" Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as she turned around. "Now class now that I have your attention please take out your math books and work on page 50 to page 58," she added.

Tak moaned she wasn't a big fan of math but she took her math book out anyway and began working on the pages her teacher told the class to do. "Hey Tak can I borrow a penicl?" Zim asked.

Tak glanced up from her book. "Zim you have a pencil," Zim looked at the penicl in his hand then he threw it. "Now I don't," Tak sighed as she handed Zim one of her pencils. "Thanks," "Yep," she said as she returned to her work.

"Hey Zim I got a surprise you you after skool," Dib said with an evil smirk Just then Tak sneezed. "Bless you," Zim and Lyn both said. "Thanks," Tak said. "DIB! TAK'S ALLERGIC TO YOU MOVE!" Ms. Bitters shouted. "WHAT!" Dib yelled/asked "You heard me move!" Ms. Bitters ordered again.

"Zim trade spaces with Dib," she ordered. Zim grabbed his math book and walked over to Dib's desk. "But Ms. Bitters Tak isn't allergic to me," Dib said. Tak sneezed again. "I'm allergic to what ever your wearing," she said.

Dib got up and moved and Zim st down. he smiled at Tak as he continued to work. Tak blushed a little. "Ms. Bitters! they just want to make out!" Dib yelled. "WHAT!" Ms. Bitters asked shocked and mad at Dib.

"There is no making out in this class!" she added. "LIES! BIG HEADED EARTH BOY LIES!" Zim shouted. "NO! I'VE SEEN THEM!" Dib said standing up and pointing at Zim. "WHEN WILL THE LIIEES ENNND!" Zim asked making a fist.

"I'M NOT LYING MS. BITTERS!" Dib yelled. "DIB SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BE GOING TO THE OFFICE!" Ms. Bitters shouted. Dib slumped down on his seat. Tak tapped his shoulder. "What?" he asked. "You just got Bitter'D," she said with a giggle.

"Ha ha very funny Tak," Dib said with a scowl. Tak shrugged with an 'I don't care' face. "Tak stop making Dib more annoying," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh whoops." Tak said with a smirk. Dib rolled his eyes. Zim pointed at him and laughed. "Ms. Bitters Zim just laughed at me!" Dib said. "Well he should've sooner," Ms. Bitters said. Dib made a shocked face. "Hmm," he whined.

50 minutes passed and half the class was half way done in thier math books.

"Tak?" Lyn asked. "Hmm?" was Tak's response. "I just wanted to warn you, Don't act to guilty," she said. "Thanks for the info," Tak said as she finished her last two problems.

"Class put your books away and get ready for lunch," Ms. Bitters said.

The whole class did just that the put their math book away and lined up against the door. "Ok you can go now," Ms. Bitters finally said.

But poor Tak had lunch detention again so she had to sit in the office work then eat.

"So Tak I noticed you seemed nervous this morning is there something you'd like to confess?" Mrs. tarasi asked Tak gulped. "No not at all," she answered. "Oh ok I guess I just talk to your friends you always hang around," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak stomped her foot. "OKAY! just shut up! your making me feel sick," she yelled/said. Mrs. Tarasi sensed Tak's distress. "Tak honey did you murder your PE teacher?" she asked. Tak lowered her head as tears flowed down her cheeks like spring rain.

"I-I did but I didn't mean to," she mumbled. 'What? sorry honey my hearing isn't as good as it used to be," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak cupped her mouth she almost told her principal that she INDEED murdered her PE teacher luckly she's half deaf!

"I said I didn't but I probably would've," Tak said obviously lying. "Oh I understand honey he wasn't the best teacher," Tak sighed. "I know," she mumbled. Mrs. Tarasi rubbed Tak's back. "Calm down if you didn't do anything why are you crying?"

Tak sighed again. "Hormones," she mumbled. "Oh yes I always hated that time in my life," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Oh lunch is over you may head back to your class now," she added.

Tak quickly got up and walked out of the office. Mrs. Tarasi knew she was hding something.

She caught up with Lyn and Zim out on the playground. "Hey you look unormally pale you alright?" Zim asked walking up to her. "No. I almost told Mrs. Tarasi that I killed the gym teacher but luckly she was half deaf," she answered.

Lyn quickly walked over. "You better be glad! If she wasn't half deaf you'd be arrested," she stated. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak mumbled. "So sorry," Lyn said. "You look like you've been crying have you been?" Zim asked.

Tak sobbed a bit. "Hormones suck. puberty or what ever humans call it sucks," she mumbled. "Yes your right," Lyn said agreeing. Zim hugged Tak softly. "It's ok beautiful," he mumbled pulling a peice of her hair behind her ear again.

"I love your hair like this it makes you look so beautiful," Zim added to the statement. Tak smirked. "Aw you always know how to cheer me up," Zim smirked to. "I'm glad," Then he ran his finger on Tak's lips she kissed it. "Aw your to kind," Zim said.

"Um earth to the love birds," Lyn said. Zim glared at her. "Sorry," she said quickly. Zim looked Tak in the in the eyes then he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. she allowed and kissed him back.

"Aw," Lyn mumbled. "I wasn't lying," Dib mumbled walking passed them. Zim had kissed Tak 5 times 2 of them were french kisses. "Mm. wow that felt good," Tak mumbled. Zim just giggled. "Yeah I figured it would!" Lyn giggled Dib gagged. "Dib get lost!" Lyn yelled. Dib crossed his arms. "Fine,"

"And if you tell anyone I'LL RIP YOUR LEGS OFF!" Tak yelled. Dib looked horrfied "OKAY I am totally not telling anyone!" Tak smirked "Good you better not," Zim sighed. "Hey Tak I just noticed your wearing light purple lip gloss it brings out your eyes,"

Tak smiled. "Aw thanks," "Anytime," Zim said. "I'm gonna puke," Dib mumbled walking away. "Do you want me to beat him up for you?" Lyn asked Tak. "Yeah," Tak answered. Dib must've heard because he ZOOMED OFF RUNNING! AND LYN CHASED HIM!.

"She is just like you almost," Zim said. Tak nodded. "Yes almost," then they both giggled at their own joke. Soon the bell rang for class Tak moaned. "I seriously hate Life Studies," "I know because it's on humans and we don't need to know that," Zim said. Tak nodded. "That is one of the reasons why I skip," "Yes I know," Zim replied.

Soon they all entered a room with bleachers with chairs on them. "This is new," Dib said. "No chizz," Tak said sitting down next to Lyn and Zim. Dib mocked her as he sat down.

Just then a teacher walked in she was FAT as all HELL! Tak's eyes got wide. "I am totally not gonna enjoy this class," she mumbled. "Hello class, My name is Ms. Urkile I'll be teaching LIfe Studies for the 5th and 6th graders," she said.

"God we'll probably have it in 6th grade to," Lyn moaned putting her head on Tak's leg playfully. "And here's an exaple les's," Ms. Urkile said. "WHAT! WE'RE HALF SISTERS!" Lyn shouted. "My bad," the fat teacher said.

all the kids giggled. "Now I will be passing out books please read through them," Ms. Urkile said. Once she got to Tak she eyed her. "Your wearing purple and black but your hair is blue?" she asked. "It's natural," Tak mumbled.

"Ok oh I see light purple lip gloss what are you going on a date?" the fat teacher asked. "No...god you make me sick," Tak mumbled the last part real soft. "Ok you don't have to tell me your personal life," the fat teacher said. Tak just wanted her to move her FAT ASS was blocking the chalk board.

"Ok can you move?" Tak finally asked. "Oh yes sorry," the fat teacher said as she moved. Tak sighed as she wrote down the homework for that class in her agenda. "Not like I'm doing it I'll just make Mimi do it," Tak whispered to Lyn.

Lyn laughed. "Ok good idea!" Tak giggled. "Okay..thanks," "Welcome...I guess," Lyn replied. Just then Tak saw Mimi on the window sill. She waited until the fat ass teacher wasn't looking at the class and she slowly walked over to the window and opened it a little.

"Mimi what are you doing here?" she asked. "Somethings happened the whole right side of our block blew up due to an explosive," Mimi replied. "Oh god wait...why should I care?" Mimi rolled her eyes. "We've lost contact with the tallest and your father instructed you to call him everyday after skool did he not?" she asked.

Then Tak looked worried. "God not now!" she said kinda loud 'cause the fat teacher heard her! uh-oh! "Hey what's your name?" the teacher asked to be sure. "It's Takiah, but everyone just calls me Tak," Tak replied looking nervous.

"Why do you have your pet cat here?" the fat ass teacher asked her. "Um..she's just really worried about me?" Tak said trying to lie. "Get her out of here or you'll be suspended," the fat teacher said.

Tak gulped. "Mimi please go home...I'll try to fix the connection when I get home," Mimi shut her eyes for a moment then she turned to her shadow form and left when the fat teacher wasn't looking of course!

Tak sighed. "Ok that was fast," the fat teacher said. Tak shrugged. "Um my cat has talent..bitch," she said the bitch part softly. "Ok get back to your seat," the fat teacher ordered Tak. Tak did as she was told and walked back to her seat. "Lyn, Mimi told me there was an explosion and it knocked all communications now I can't reach dad or tallest red," Tak whispered to her.

Lyn looked worried. "Don't worry right after skool we'll fix it together ok?" Tak nodded. "Ok," Lyn grinned. "I'll tell Zim and ask if he'd like to help," she added. "Ok sounds good," "Oh Tak your funny," Lyn said.

After That Class if was time to GO HOME!.

Tak Lyn and Zim raced to the house. As they all piled in Zim shut the door. Lyn took her disguise off Zim went down to the lab to find out where exactly the loss of connection was.

"Ok Tak climb on the roof and check the statilite," Zim called. Tak opened the door and climbed to the roof.

"Shit, all the wiring is messed up," she said unto the walkie talkie Zim had givin her. "Ok just try your best to fix it you don't your dad asking questions," Tak shivered. "Sorry," Zim said quickly.

"It's fine," Tak said as she grabbed some wires and began fixing them as best as she could. "Ok try that one over that one," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked. "The purple one over the black one," Zim said again.

Tak did it in a jiffy. "We've got connection!" Lyn yelled. Tak cheered as she jumped from the roof and walked back inside LUCKY DUCK! her dad just called! "Hey Tak how was skool?" he asked.

"Um it went well, our Life Studies teacher is fat," she said. Tallest Purple looked shocked he was drinking an Irken Soda. "Okay then, I see you're wearing some light purple lip gloss you never did before why are you now?" he asked. "Oh I don't know just feeling like it," Tak answered.

Tallest Purple eyed her. "Takiah," he said i a stern voice. Tak moaned. "Ok. maybe I wore it for Zim but mainly I wore it because I wanted to honest," Her father flashed a grin. "Aw your first crush and on the boy you once HATED," Tak blushed some. "Yeah I never expected it,"

"Yeah me either," he agreed. "And why haven't you taking your disguise off yet?" he asked. "The blinds are open dad and people were staring at us that's why," Tak replied. "Oh I see," Tallest Purple said.

"Tak has been rather good," Lyn added. "Aw thank you for the wonderful update Lynette," Tallest Purple said with a smirk. Lyn shook her head. "You always have humor,"

"I resemble that remark," Tallest Purple said has he took a sip of Irken Soda. Tak giggled. "I also told Dib he just got Bitter'D," Tallest Purple spit out some soda. "OH MY THAT'S FUNNY!" Tak laughed. "I thought it was to, but I couldn't have laughed there," she added.

"Yeah you know how strict Ms. Bitters is," Zim said. "I HAS HONEY!" Gir screamed at the top of his lungs. "OH WHO CARES IF YOU HAVE HONEY!" Mimi yelled back. Gir's atenna drooped showing he was very sad.

"Sorry," Mimi mumbled. Tak shook her head. "So I trust you haven't murderd anyone?" Tallest Purple asked Tak. Tak's stomach did a flip flpp and her heart skipped a beat. "No dad I haven't," she finally answered she really hate lying to her dad but if he found out he'd not only paddle her ass he'd send her to Planet FILTH.,

"Good I'll call again tomorrow to check in," he said a he signed off. Tak sighed. "God I thought he wouldn't buy it," "Yeah usually he ask more questions I mean he knows how much you lie no offfence," Lyn said "Not taken," Tak said back.

"MAROON I HAS HONEY!" Gir screamed again. "That's cool dude," Maroon repleid. Gir clapped. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" he shouted. "Gir?" Zim asked. "Yes my lord?" Gir asked in a baby like voice. "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUPPP!" Zim screamed louder than Gir ever did that night!.

Gir looked shocked. "OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" he screamed back. "Ok Gir seriously," Tak said. Gir jumped on the couch and fell asleep.

"Wow...how'd you do that?" Zim asked shocked. Tak shrugged. "I do not know and honestly I don't want to know," Lyn giggled. "Not funny," "No I didn't laugh because it was funny I laughed becaused the way you sounded when you said it," Lyn replied.

Tak shook her head. "Ok I have no idea what you just said," "Yeah I knew you wouldn't get it," Lyn said. Zim and Maroon sighed. Mimi jumped on the couch and fell asleep right next to Gir *aww!*

Tak and Lyn eyed her. "I am never going to recover from this night," Lyn finally said. "Me either," Tak replied. "Aw calm down Mimi's um...untatural," Zim said. Tak looked at Zim awkwardly. "Wow,"

"What? I was stuck!" Zim said defending himself.

THE NEXT DAY:

Tak Zim and Lyn walked to skool fully aware that the cops and the skool board were still investigating the sudden PE teacher murder, *Tak had murdered him just in case ya'll forgot*

"So Tak do you think they'll ever figure out that you killed Mr. Deven?" Lyn asked. *P..S Lyn's disguise is simillar to Tak's but her outfit is pink and black her hair is just exactly like Tak's but she keeps a shiny pinkish blackish headband in her hair, and her Hair is light pink, her eyes are samon*

Tak giggled. "If that's possible," she replied. Lyn crossed her arms, "You need to still be careful," she stated. Soon they walked up the steps again there were cops there for what ever reason.

"How long are you guys gonna stay here?" Tak asked. "Maybe until the 23rd," one of the officers answered. Lyn shook her head. "Ok," Zim said.

"You better get to your class," the 2nd one said. So Zim, Lyn, and Tak walked into the building today was Friday and it was a free day only class they had was reading.

Soon they entered their classroom.

"No Dib?" Ms. Bitters asked noticing he wasn't behind them like he had been since Monday. "Sorry I'm late!" Dib yelled. "Dib you moron your not even late," Lyn said. "She's right Dib," Ms. Bitters said.

"So today since there is still no lead to the murder of Jakiy Deven your PE teacher the one of the officers in this building will come and talk with you all at 12 PM, To dicuss and talk to you about why murdering people is wrong and the punishment is horrible," Ms. Bitters told the class.

Tak didn't look worried on the outside but she felt WAY nervous on the inside. "Tak? you alright you look slightly paler than you've been all week," Ms. Bitters said. Tak sighed. "I'm fine sometimes I look pale but its normal for me,"

"Yes I can see that," Dib said resting his chin on his hand. "Be quiet before I rip you legs off," Tak said in a low gruff angry voice. "NOO! I WANNA KEEP MY LEGS!" Dib yelled.

"DIB! Be quiet! No one wants to hear your mouth this early in the skool day," Ms. Bitters said. Dib made a sad face as he looked at the ground.

Zim laughed. "Ms Bitters! Zim laughed at me he gets in trouble right?" Dib asked. "No but your getting detention if you don't shut up!" Ms. Bitters said. Dib looked shocked. "Ok sorry!"

"Your really pushing me today Dib," Ms. Bitters mumbled. "But...I oh nevermind," Dib said crossing his arms flustered. Tak giggled. "You just got Bitter'D Times 4!" Lyn said as she giggled.

"Ha ha ha so funny Lyn," Dib said with annoyance in his voice. Lyn stuck her tounge out at him. Dib did the same to her. Tak decked him in the back of the head.

"TAK! I SAW THAT! Just because Dib is annoying doesn't mean your allowed to deck him go out in the hall and sit there," Ms. Bitters said. Tak looked confused and angry. "What?" she asked.

"You heard me go calm down before you kill the annoying boy," Ms. Bitters said. Tak balled her hands into a fist as she grabbed some unfinished homework and walked out into the hallway and sat beside the classroom.

And began to work on it good thing Ms. Bitters didn't ask the students to turn in their homework or else she'd have detention or something stupid like that. "God I hate this freakin' skool," she mumbled.

A few minutes passed then..."TAK you can come back in now!" Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as she picked up the binder she'd brought out with her opened the door and stepped into the room and sat back down at her desk.

"I trust your calm," Tak shrugged. "Whatever ok now students please hand in your homework," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak you hurt me bad I have a headache now," Dib said still rubbing the back of his head where Tak hit him.

Tak stopped at Dib's desk. "Oh cry me a fucking river," she mumbled as she walked to the front of the room and just threw her homework on the teachers desk and began walking back to her own desk.

"Ms. Bitters! Tak said the F word!" Dib yelled rasing his hand. "Dib you supposed to raise your hand and wait for me to SHE SAID WHAT WORD!" Ms. Bitters yelled. "Tak, Dib said you said the F word did you?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"Maybe I did. So?" Tak asked but really she felt nervous as hell!. "You get lunch detention in my room today, And you can forget going outside to enjpy the crisp cool weather," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak once again balled her hands into fists sometimes she just want to murder everyone last teacher! Then she sat down at her desk quickly and actually began sobbing!.

"Now why are you crying?" Ms. Bitters asked if there was something she hated more than KIDS it was KIDS crying.

Tak didn't answer she just kept sobbing. Zim approached her. "Tak what's wrong?" he asked. "I had plans after lunch since it was free day," she answered through sobs.

Zim nodded. "Why type of plans?" he asked. "To sneak away from skool and murder the principal," Tak answered. "Oh. is what why your so upset?" he asked. Tak nodded still sobbing.

Zim patted her back real sweet. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled. "Well what's wrong with her?" Ms. Bitters asked. "She said she's just feeling really emotional that's all," Zim answered.

"God...I always regretted this time," Ms. Bitters mumbled. "Tak get a drink of water calm down and come back," she finally said. Everyone else in the room was TOO shocked to laugh or tease her for crying like that.

Tak slowly got up from her desk and left the room she kept walking to the farthest water fountin she spent awhile drinking from it. Once she was done she slumped down against the wall and covered her head with her arm even though she felt calmer she still felt the need to cry some more and it sucked.

She surely began to sob more. "God...I hate these teachers I hate this skool and I HATE ALL THE POINTLESS RULES!" she yelled. Just then a teacher beside the wall Tak was slumped beside opened her door.

"Hey girl you ok?" she asked. "Just please don't talk to me I'm not in the best of moods," Tak said. "Ok when ever you need me just come back," the teacher said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Sure,"

the teacher grinned as she shut her door.

That's when Tak got to her feet wiped her eyes with her sleeve and began walking back to her classroom.

She opened the door and stepped in. "Tak your calm now right?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak nodded as she sat down at her desk but if she got in ANY more trouble she'd probably break down in tears again.

"Now just read a little bit class," Ms. Bitters said. Tak just put her head down and did some deep breathing. "Tak are you ok?" Ms. Bitters asked.

Tak pulled her head up. "Yeah I'm fine I was just sobbing so much I could barley breathe," she answered. "Ok," Ms. Bitters said returning to her book.

"Hey Tak I thought you looked really cute," Zim said. "Aw..thanks," Tak said with a smile. "Welcome," Zim said as he kissed her on the lips but realy quickly so Dib or Ms. Bitters wouldn't see.

Tak blushed a bit she felt some pleasure from the kiss to. "Mm. I wasn't expected that," she mumbled. "That's the best surprise kisses," Zim said. Tak giggled some.

Soon it was Lunch Time: Poor Tak had to eat with Ms. Bittters she only ate a little.

"Why aren't you eating?" Ms. Bitters asked. "I really don't feel myself," Tak answered. "Do you feel sick at all?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak shook her head. "Light headed," she mumbled.

"Oh then go outside ok?" Ms. Bitters said. Tak grinned. "Thanks," she said grabbing her binder and running out the door and to the front door and down the steps she circled the building until she reached the principals office window.

She peeked in. "Dang it.. there's to many wittises," she mumbled. "Hey your not supposed to be back here," and officer said. Tak glanced to her right. "Um. why not?" she asked.

"Because this area is off limits to students," the officer answered. Tak scuffled her feet to think of how to get into the office to rip the principals organs out! "What were you doing back here anyway?" the officer asked

Tak lowered her head.. "You wanna know why?" she asked. "Yes I do young lady," the officer replied. Just then Tak pulled out a 5 inch knife from her backpack. "Wholly crap! how did you get by with that?" the officer asked.

Tak grinned. "Like this," she said as she jumped up and SLIT THE OFFICERS THROAT! he fell to the ground bleeding heavely and gasping for breathe. soon he died Tak kicked the body down the revin.

Then she climbed into the principals window. "Hello ," she said in a angry mixed with sad voice. "Tak what are you doing here?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak opened her legs a bit leaned up some and let her left arm dangle.

"I am here for revenge," she answered. "Revenge? dear what are you talking about?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak closed her eyes a few tears fell. "You know damn well what I'm fucking talking about," she mumbled.

Mrs. Tarasi looked shocked at Tak. "You wanna know who killed an police officer and Mr. Deven?" Tak asked with an evil grin *Apperantly her evil side was a bit strong today!*

Mrs. Tarasi's eyes got wide. "Who?" she asked. Tak chuckled. "I did. I killed them both and it felt damn good," she said with no remorse or guilt. "You did? Takiah why?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Mr. Deven treated me like I was dirt like I was treated when I was old enough to walk and the officer? I just killed him for fun," Tak explained.

"So your going to kill me to?" Mrs. Tarasi asked catching on to Tak's plan. Tak did an evil laugh. "Oh yes I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully," she answered. "I'm afraid I have to call the police sorry honey," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak froze her eyes got wide. She closed her eyes again more tears fell. Then she pulled out the thin rope she cut that morning just as Mrs. Tarasi dialed 911 and began speaking Tak jumped on her desk and wrapped it around her neck pulling BACK with all her strength "DIE!" she yelled.

"He...he..help!" Mrs. Tarasi's voice called faint barley able to be heard then she smacked Tak in the head with the phone. Tak moaned in pain as she fell off the desk. "My student is trying to kill me!" Mrs. Tarasi said still her voice was unable to be heard.

The cops said something. Then Tak climbed back on the desk and slit her principals throat. she was crying but not tears of guilt tears of both nervousness and feeling sick just very ill.

She slumped down next to the wall sobbing. "W-why am I crying? I am happy about what I did!" she yelled. Then she heard officers rushing toward the office. Tak gulped as she quckly got to her feet and jumped out the window. P.S it was only 3 feet off the ground.

But didn't stick the landing she fell to her right side. "Ouch!" she moaned knowing she sprained her ankle. luckly she was still able to walk and run. Just then she heard officers rushing around the back way where she was! Tak began running around the skool until she reached the playground she spotted Zim and Lyn by the monkey bars

she ran up to them. "Hey Tak where were you?" Lyn asked. "Long story," Tak answered. "I see a bloody knife..Tak did you murder the principal?" Zim asked. Tak sighed. "Yes I did," she answered. "And an officer for fun," she added.

Lyn crossed her arms. "What were you running from?" she asked. "No one," Tak answered. Just then she saw a bunch of officers rounding where she had just been she gulped. "There's your nothing," Lyn said. "Didn't your father say you weren't allowed to kill humans nor lie?" she added.

Tak closed her eyes as tears fell. "I-I'm sorry I just hated her and Mr. Deven so much," she sobbed. Lyn patted her shoulder. "Aw don't cry Tak..wait actually I don't know why I just said that I'm afraid I'll have to tell your dad," Lyn said.

Tak's eyes got wide. "WHAT! YOU CAN'T! I'll get in so much trouble !" she said falling to her knees sobbing her heart out. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Takiah I'm so so very sorry but I can't keep your dirty little secrets any longer," she said real sweet

Tak sobbed a bit louder. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! My dad will kill me! he'll paddle my ass and send me to Planet FILTH for who knows how many years!" she sobbed.

Lyn couldn't stand to see her half sister like this! "Tak stop crying please? Listen I won't tell your dad unless your PROMISE not to kill anyone else nor lie," she said. Tak slowly got to her feet wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I promise," she said her voice shaky. "Ok," Lyn said giving her a hug. "And if you do kill anyone or lie I will tell your dad," Lyn added. Tak nodded. "Y-yeah I think I get the point," Lyn giggled. "Yeah I know you do,"

Tak giggled some to. Just then 8 officers walked over to them. "Have you seen anyone running away from the principals office?" one of them asked Tak quickly looked away afraid if she'd began to cry in front of the officer he'd suspect something.

"Uh no sorry," Lyn answered. So the officer ran to the right. "Tak you alright?" Zim asked. "N-no I feel sick," Tak mumbled. "Aw," Zim said hugging her real sweetly Tak even hugged him back it ws an embrace.

He smirked as he put a peice of her hair behind her ear. "You look most beautiful this way," he mumbled as he kissed her on the lips about 5 times but a tad slower than last time.

Tak moaned 3 times. "Oh Zim you always know how do cheer me up," she said. Zim giggled. "I do huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tak answered. But to ruin the romantic moment the bell rang saying it was the end of SKOOL!.

Tak Lyn and Zim walked home Tak walked a bit faster. "What's your hurry?" Lyn asked. "I've got a bad feeling," Tak answered. "About what?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "About Dib seeing me," she said.

"What! you never mentioned that!" Lyn said shocked. Tak moaned. "I know I'm sorry!," she said once she saw Zim's house she said Dib walking into the pathway. "STOP!" she shouted.

Dib turned around. "Hey Tak," he said. "Wait...NO GET AWAY!" he screamed.

Once Tak was close enough she grabbed him by the scruff. "Listen to me Dib, I know you saw me murdering Mr. Deven the officer and Mrs. Tarasi I swear if you tell my dad or the police I will murder you personally!" she yelled in his face.

Dib grinned. "Really?" he asked. "Yes really!" Tak said back. Dib smirked. "I accidentally told a cop at the skool, but sadly you kissed him Tak," Tak pushed Dib to the ground "JUST KEEP YOUR MEASLY HUMANESS AWAY FROM THIS HOUSE!" She yelled. Dib got to his feet and ran down the street...

Tak watched him. "I think I need to weaken him," "Oh no you are not going to hurt anyone else Tak!" Lyn said Tak balled her hands into fists again. "Lyn I love you but sometimes...I CAN'T FUCKING STAND YOU!" she shouted as she ran into Zim's house shut the door and sat on the couch.

Lyn was shocked mostly offended by what Tak just said to her all Lyn tries to do is to help her Tak always had temper issues and sometimes anger problems but most recently emotional break downs.

"Lyn you know Tak she didn't mean it," Zim said trying to stop any fights. Lyn nodded. "Yes..I suppose I'm rather shocked that's all," Zim agreed "I'd be to," Soon Lyn opened the door and saw Tak resting on the couch with her disguise off.

"Tak we need to talk," she finally said. Tak sat up. "With you it's always talking, I'd rather kill the person," Lyn sat next to her. "Well sometimes choosing killing over talking isn't a good idea," Tak sighed. "If your trying to make me confess to my dad don't even try, I don't feel like I can handle another emotional break down right now,"

Lyn sensed her distress. "Why?" she asked. Tak crossed her arms. "I've done my share of crying, I don't nessassarally enjoy it and I just hate it ok?" Lyn nodded. "Yes I understand but hiding from your problems never helps,"

Tak stopped her. "Whoa! I'm not hiding from any of my problems! I just don't want to go to Planet FLITH and getting my ass paddled is not on my to do list," "Then face your fate," Lyn said.

Tak gulped. "I don't wanna upset my dad, he always said I was a good child," "And that's one of your fears Tak! Your afraid of disoppointing your flesh and blood father!" Lyn said real happy.

Tak nodded. "Yes your right, And I've said this before and I say it again...Please stop using your implant," Lyn looked annoyed at Tak. "Tak stop telling me what to do, I'm not the one who refused to apologize to someone,"

Tak looked angry. "DON'T BRING THAT UP! I was a wreck!" she yelled. Lyn looked angry to. "Tak I think everyone has had enough of your constant BAD ADDITUDE!" Tak slapped Lyn's leg hard.

"Everyones tired of you trying to help them all the fucking time!" Lyn smacked Tak in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Some tears fell. "HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted bitch slapping Lyn.

Lyn did it right back! "GIRLS! STOP FIGHTING! IT NEVER WORKS!" Zim shouted. Tak looked at the ground. Lyn patted her on the back. "I'm sorry," Tak looked up. "I'm sorry to Lyn, and if you really want me to I'll confess to my dad,"

"Tak you'd be in alot of trouble you'd probably get banned from using your implant until you have your first smeet!" Lyn yelled shocked! Then Tak mentally slapped herself in the forehead. "DAMMIT! I forgot I used my implant on the first day of skool!"

"Takiah calm down!" Lyn said. "Ok sorry," Tak said breathing some. Lyn put her hand on Tak's leg. "I'm not forcing you to tell him," "I know I seriously don't want to...Should I?" Lyn thought.

"If you want, you'd probably get seriously scolded and shouted at," Tak did a shiver. "Ooh..I'm not ready to get scolded let alone getting shouted at...I also don't want to cry either,"

"Then I think you should try to prepare for this situation," Lyn suggested. Tak nodded in agreement. "Ok I'll try my best," Lyn smiled. "I have faith in you,"... Tak rubbed both her legs. "Yeah thanks,"

"Why do you do that? I noticed when you'd do it in skool the teachers would think you needed to use the bathroom so what's the real reason?" Tak moaned. "It relieves tension. and I sometimes do it when I actually need to use the bathroom,"

"Oh yes thank you," Lyn said.. Tak shook her head. "I just heard that Gir's making us pizza," Zim said walking in to the living room. Maroon jumped from his seat but tripped and fell. "Ouch..YAYS PIZZA!" he yelled Tak giggled same with Lyn.

Zim shook his head. "So he said they should be done soon...then he hit me in the head with a spoon," Tak laughed. "Gir just radnomally threw a spoon at your head?" "Yes," Zim replied. Tak laughed again same with Lyn.

Mimi walked into the lving room she had cake mix on her. "Guess who just dumped cake mix on me," Tak eyed Mimi. "Gir...Why is he randomally throwing or puring things on us?"

"Poor SIR UNIT!" Maroon teased. "I am going to plow drive you so hard!" Mimi yelled. "NOOOOOZ!" Maroon screamed scared as hell. "Good now shut up!" Mimi yelled. "I will not talk beyond this point," Maroon said

Mimi eyed him as she shook the cake mix off her. "God it smelt like cherry!" Tak shook her head again "I'm seriously surrounded by weird people!" "HEY!" Zim yelled. "Not you Zim," Tak said quickly.

"Oh okay good," Zim said. Tak moaned. "So is Gir making us cake now?" Lyn asked. "YEEEES!" Gir screamed from the kitchen. "Wow. thanks," Zim mumbled. "WELCOME MASTER!" Gir yelled back.

"NOW SHUT UP!" Zim screamed. "OKAAAAAYYYYYY!" Gir screamed back. "Okay can we stop screaming?" Tak asked. "Yes," Gir said softly. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it she had a tub of apple sauce behind her back.

But to her surprise it was an officer one of the 10 that were chasing her though they never actually saw her face. "Were you planning on hitting me with that?" he asked seeing it.

Tak glanced at it and dropped it. "No," she said slyly. "So I came to ask a few questions," the officer said. "Ask away," Tak mumbled. The officer eyed her for a few minutes. "Ok. I know your a student at the skool down the road a few blocks away right?" he asked.

Tak nodded. "Yeah so?" "Well as you should know there was two murders just know and one two days ago," the officer said. Tak chewed her bottom lip. "Yes I know," "And one of my partners claimed he saw you fleeing from the scene," he said eyeing her.

Tak smirked evilly. "He did huh?" the officer looked suspisious. "Yeah. Did you kill those people?" he asked. Tak crossed her arms "Maybe I did. maybe I didn't. Sometimes people like them deserve it,"

the officer eyed her. "Listen what ever your name is did you kill them or not?" Tak rolled her eyes at him. "My name is Tak. And nope I didn't," "Oh really Tak?" the officer asked eyeing the knife in her pocket it was still bloody.

Tak sighed looking a bit worried. "Why did you do it?" the officer asked. Tak rocked back and forth on her heels. "They deserved it," she mumbled. "Oh sweetie killing people never helps," the officer said "But I'm afraid I'll have to call the station," he added.

"Then you better tell them your dead," Tak said. "I'm not dead," the officer said. Just then Tak pulled the knife out but the officer smacked it from her hand! "Hey!" she yelled. "Oh no your not going to kill anyone else. Why do criminals have to be so cute?" he asked as he grabbed her arm. Tak tried pulling away but he was to strong even for her!

"Your coming with me," he said. Just then Zim ran out grabbed the knife and threw toward Tak she caught it! "Hey..Guess whose dead?" she asked the officer. "What?" the officer asked.

Tak rasied the knife to the officers throat she was about the slit it when..."Hey Tak!...Wait what are you doing?" Tak gulped as she turned to the house she saw her father on the screen of the TV!

"Uh...I...it's not what it looks like," she mumbled she was shaking badly and she felt weak. Tallest Purple crossed his arms and eyed his daughter. "Takiah I'm not stupid remember?" he asked

Tak looked at the knife and back at her father.. "Ooooooh! I can't do it!" she moaned letting go of the knife and falling to her knees sobbing. "Tak I can't believe you disobeyed me so many times! Let me guess you used your implant too?" he asked.

Tak kicked the ground. "Dad I'm sorry! I've been a horrible daughter to you! I just can't deal without using it..." Tallest Purple understood. "Tak calm down..I decided that I shouldn't be so hard on you. but for disobeying me...let me see...you are not allowed to kil anyone else if you do you'll be sent to Planet FLITH got it?" Tak moaned. "Yes,"

"Ok good." Tallest Purple said. "I feel light headed," Tak whined. Lyn walked over to her. "It's ok Tak calm down," Tak leaned into her half sisters body and began sobbing. "Aw...It's ok. you smell like pineapples and passion fruit," Lyn mumbled.

Tak giggled. "Wait. she smells like what?" Zim asked. "Pineapples and passion fruit," Lyn repeated Zim walked over and sniffed Tak's sleeve. "Mmmm. you smell good," Tak giggled again. "Thanks,"

Zim put his hand on Tak's leg as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips slowly and romantically. She moaned about 3 times. Dib was in the background like WTF?

"ZIM!" he yelled then he cupped his mouth. Zim stopped kissing Tak and he looked to the right. "DIB! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he screamed getting to his feet and chasing him.

"AHHH! HEEELP!" Dib yelled running away from Zim. Tak looked at them. "Yeah that's why I love him," Lyn giggled. Just then Gir ran out with the cake but he tripped and it landed on Dib's head! "HEY!" he screamed.

Gir laughed his antenna off! Mimi walked out and plow drived Dib then she walked back into the house like nothing happened. "Uhh," Tak said. "Yeah I'm confused," Lyn said. "So am I," Zim said

"ME TO!" Gir whined. "NOOO! MID EVIL DOG HAS COME BACK FOR HIS MID EVIL REVENGE!" they all heard Dib scream full of fear. "AHHHH!" they all heard him scream again.

"Who wants to watch TV?" Zim finally asked. Tak Lyn and Gir all got up and walked back into the house. Just then Dib ran passed wit a Mid Evil PIt Bull chasing him. "HEEEEELLLLLLLLP!" he yelled.

People watched but no one helped. Poor baby! "I think we should help Dib," Zim said. "Aw I don't wanna," Tak said back. "I'll uh...what do you want?" Zim asked. Tak eyed him. "What are you getting at?"

Zim made a worried face. "Uh.. No where," Tak squinted at him. "Ok then," Lyn put her disguise one opened the front door and killed the dog. Dib stopped running. "Wow thanks!" "Yeah sure," Lyn replied..

"Here's some water now leave," Lyn said. Dib took the glass. "I'll leave," he mumbled. Lyn shook her head. "Ok," Just then Gir ran out wearing a blue jacket and a hate that had a Z! on it.

"Gir where did you fine that?" Lyn asked eyeing him. Gir thirled around. "I'S FOUND IT IN THE ATTIC!" he replied. Lyn smirked. "Aw that's nice," "THE HAT HAS A MEANING BEHIND IT!" Gir screamed.

Lyn giggled. "Oh it does does it?" Gir nodded happly. "YEES! WANNA KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Lyn nodded. "Sure," Gir jumped 4 feet in the air! "IT MEANS LOVE HURTS BAD!"

Lyn shook her head. "Sure it does," she walked back into Zim's house with Gir following her. He shut the door behind him luckly. "Gir what are you wearing?" Zim asked "I DON'T KNOW! BUT I LOVEDED IT!" he yelled.

Zim sighed. "Yes I know you probably do," "Wow he looks cute," Tak said. "YAYS!" Gir screamed jumping on Tak's lap. "YOU THINKED I'MMA CUTE!" he asked. Tak eyed him confused.

"Uhh...yes I guess so," Gir hugged her crying. "THANKED YOU!" he said. "Um ok Gir your hurting me," Tak finally said. "Sorryz," Gir said. "GIR! GO MAKE ME SOME WAFFLES!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir yelled back as he ran into the kitchen. "Ugh..." Tak moaned once Gir jumped off her legs. "You ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I'm fine," "I'S FOUND BLUEBERRY WAFFLES!" Gir shouted excited.

Zim gagged some. "Oh good Gir," he mumbled. Mimi jumped on the couch. "So are you really going to eat them?" Zim shook his head NO. "But Tak will," Tak glared at him. "No I ain't,"

"Oh come on! your gonna make him sad!" Zim said. Tak balled her hands into fists. "I know...but I'm kinda allergic to blueberries," Zim eyed her confused. "Wait..you are?" Tak nodded. "I didn't even know that," Lyn said.

Tak smirked some. "Yeah I don't like to tell people," "I can see that," Zim said with a smirk. "GIRRR! MAKE SOME REGULAR WAFFLES!" Zim screamed. In the kitchen Gir jumped and spilled some waffle mix on himself.

"Aw..." he whined. "OKAYZZ!" he yelled to Zim's demand. "THANKS!" Zim yelled back. "WELCOME!" Gir said. "Zim you didn't need to do that," Tak said. Zim smiled at her. "Yes I did,"

Tak sighed. "Okay then," Just then Gir walked in with plates. "YOU'S A GONNA NEED DEM!" he yelled. Tak closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes..thank you Gir," Gir hugged her leg. "WELCOMES!"

"Ok Gir you've been such a good servent I'll get you that piggy you wanted," Zim said. Gir jumped in the air waved his arms in the air. "YEEEEES!" he screamed Tak shook her head.

"Ok?" Lyn asked. "I don't know," Zim mumbled.

About 15 minutes later Gir walked in with a silver platter with wafffles on them. "WHO WANTS ONE?" he asked. "Gir just give me one," Zim said. "OKAYZ!" Gir said putting on on his masters plate.

"Thanks Gir," "What about you Tak?" he asked. "Uh just one," she answered. "KK!" Gir yelled again putting one waffle on Tak's plate. "Thanks," she mumbled. JUST THEN Gir walked over to a ri radio with a CD player built into it put a CD with a peppermint top in turned it on and Teenage Dream by Katy Perry began playing!

"Gir! what is this!" Zim asked. "It's called music silly!" Gir said back. "Let's go all the way tonight no regrets just love..." Tak gulped once she heard that. "What's wrong?" Zim asked.

"Uh I'm fine,"" "You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream the way you turn me on I can't sleep lets run away and Don't ever look back Don't ever look back! My heart stops when you look at me just one touch now baby I believe this is real now take a change and don't ever look back don't ever look back! I'll get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your Teenage Dream tonight Let you but your hands on me in my skin tights jeans be your Teenage Dream tonight..."

"Ok this song creeped me out," Tak said. *But really it kinda turned her on* Zim said the same thing but the song kinda turned him on to. "I loveded you!" Gir yelled to the radio.

"Um..okaaay?" Tak said. Zim walked over and sat beside Tak he put just one hand on her leg. "Zim? what do you think your doing?" she asked. "My teenage dream," he answered.

Tak moaned. "Ok," "Sex? on the beach?" Lyn asked. "Don't mind the sick songs," Tak said. but she loved them alot. "Ok," Lyn said. "Gir take my plate out!" Zim shouted. Gir walked over and took the plate and he also took Tak's plate and ran into the kitchen.

"I wasn't...Ugh nevermind," Tak moaned resting her head on Zim's legs. "Aw you ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah I just feel a bit ill," Tak answered. "It's ok you can keep your head here all you want," Zim said.

"Okay," Tak mumbled. Zim rubbed her back. "Mmm," Tak moaned. "Am I arousing ya or something?" Zim asked. Tak sighed. "I think you are," "Okay..." Zim said shocked. Tak yawned. "Poor baby girl your tired," Zim said.

"Baby girl?" Tak asked. "It's complicated," Zim answered. "Yeah sure it is," Tak mumbled. Zim smirked. "Your really pretty you know that?" Tak lifed her head up and wrapped her arms around Zim so hug him.

"I know..," she mumbled. "Why are you hugging me?" Zim asked. "I'm not s-sure," Tak replied. "Aw your cute when your confused," Zim said. Tak eyed him. "I didn't say shit," he mumbled.

"Ouch...my side hurts," Tak moaned. "Ok," Zim said. "YOUR A CUTE COUPLEZ!" Gir shouted. "GIR! ME AND TAK ARE NOT DATING OR ANYTHING!" Zim screamed. Gir's antenna drooped.

"AW! BUT YOUR SO CUE TOGETHERZ!" Gir yelled. Zim thought. "Hey your right," Tak smirked as she sat up on his legs. "Oh what are you doing?" he asked. only this time it was Tak who kissed Zim on the lips!. He pulled her closer as he kissed her back, "Mmm," she moaned.

"Ok okay! your done!" Lyn yelled. Tak growled. "Ok," Zim sighed. "I wasn't," he moaned. "Yes you were," Lyn corrected, Zim kissed Tak one last time. "Listen I know you love each other," Lyn said

Zim smirked. "Yeah I don't think we can ingore it anymore," Tak eyed him. "Yeah I guess so," Gir was clapping. "YAYS! THEY DO LOVEDED EACH OTHERZ!" he screamed.

Zim shook his head. "Yes thanks for that Gir," Gir shrugged.

NEXT DAY:

Lyn and Tak were up watching TV. "So do you really like Zim?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged. "I guess so," "Well if you'd make it official I'd be happy for you," Lyn said. "What do you mean by 'Official'?" Tak asked.

"To declaire your boyfriend and girlfriend," Lyn replied. Tak looked at the floor. "Oh. I'm not sure about that," "It's ok no one would know," Lyn said. "'s not that," Tak said.

"Oh I get it now," Lyn said. "I'd make it official," Zim said walking down the steps. Tak eyed him. "Really? I gues I'd do the same," "Ok so it's official?" Lyn asked Both Tak and Zim nodded.

"Aw I'm happy for both of you," Lyn said. "Why don't you ask if Maroon is still hoping to get you back?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "I will but I'm not sure," Tak giggled. "Oh come on the worst he can say is no,"

"I know," Lyn said. Zim sat next to Tak and hugged her. She leaned into him. "I kinda like you," she mumbled. "Same here," Zim replied. "You are a perfect couple," Lyn said. "DIDN'T I SAY THAT!" Gir shouted/asked.

Lyn laughed. "Yes you did," "Aw why are you hugging me so tightly?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied. "ZIM SMELLS DIB!" Tak shook her head. Gir walked toward the door and opened it.

"HI!" he yelled. Dib eyed him "Uh hi.. ZIM! YOUR HUGGING TAK! YOU LOVE HER!" he shouted. "SHUT UP! I DO LOVE HER JUST SHUT UP!" Zim screamed. Dib smirked evilly. "So let me guess your gonna make a bunch of lil ugly alien babies? but before that your going to make out,"

Tak looked up at Zim. "Is that all you want to do to me?" "WHAT! NO! I mean yes but we can wait," Zim replied. "HA! YOU WANNA HAVE SEX WITH TAK!" Dib screamed. "You know what Dib," Tak said getting off of the couch and walking over to him.

Dib began to get scared. "What?" he asked. Tak kicked him in the stomach. "If you tell anyone I WILL MURDER YOU!" she yelled. "I won't besides I'm waiting until it happens," DIb said.

"When what happens?" Tak asked. Dib smirked. "Oh you know I'm sure," he said as he walked away in pain severe pain. Tak looked shocked. "I DON'T WANNA BE A MOM YET!" she yelled after Dib.

"YEAH YOU DO!" Dib yelled back. "NO I DON'T DUMBASS!" Tak yelled back twice as loud. "I TESTED YOUR HORMONE LEVEL AND IT SAYS YOU DO SO WANNA BE A MOM!" DIb yelled back. "MAYBE THEY SAY THAT BUT I DON'T PSHYCIALLY!" Tak screamed back. "TOO BAD!" Dib screamed back Then Tak slammed the door she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"It's ok you can beat him up later," Zim said. Tak smirked. "Oh yes I can and I will," Zim laughed. Lyn shook her head. "I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir screamed. "That's really nice Gir," Zim said. Gir was still wearing his blue jacket and the hat with the Z and ! on it. "YES I KNOW IT IS RIGHT?" he asked. Zim eyed him awkwardly. "Yes I guess so," "I seriously want to hurt Dib," Tak said.

"Me to," Lyn said agreeing. "Well at least we don't have to deal wit him until skool on Tuesday," Zim said. "Yeah your right then I'll seriously hurt him," Tak said "Um that's not what I meant...but ok then," Zim said.

"Hummingbird heartbeat master hummingbird heartbeat," Gir said. Zim eyed Gir then he shook his head. "GIR WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" he asked. Gir pulled the tip of his hat down *BTW he looks cute!*

"I don't know!" he finally said. Zim sighed. "Nice ok," Gir clapped as he did a front flip. "WEEEEE WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. "Gir stop screaming your going to wake up the whole town," Zim said.

Gir then cupped his mouth. "WHOOPS! I mean.. opps sorry," "Better," Zim said. Gir smiled. "I have a headache from him," Tak said. "I know me to," Zim said. "Are headaches good?" Gir asked.

"No Gir they are not good at all," Tak said. "Ooooh I had no idea!" Gir said. Tak moaned while sitting on the couch. "I'm very moody," Lyn sat next to her. "I knew that," "Of course you did," Tak said back.

Lyn looked a bit offended. "Sorry," Tak said. "No it's fine," Lyn said. "Hey guys?" Maroon asked. "What?" Zim asked. "Dib left a note...it says I WILL BE SPYING ON YOU AND TAK MORE FROM NOW ON I AM DETURMINED TO RECORD YOU DOING SOMETHING! AND THEM SHIT... THEN I AM GONNA TAKE IT TO THE SECRET WEARHOUSE WERE I WILL POST IT ON YOUTUBE. P.S YOU SMELL FUNNY.

Zim looked shocked. "That was Gir," "Wait..if its a secret wearhouse why did Dib just tells us about it?" Tak asked. Zim and Maroon shrugged. "All we got to do is make sure he doesn't catch you doing anything and our secret is safe," Lyn said.

"And if we were to do anything we'd probably keep te blinds closed and the doors locked I mean not one of us are stupid," Zim said. Tak eyed him. "Nice speech," Zim smirked. "Well I was never good at speeches," Tak giggled. "I can see that," "Ok love birds stop flirting," Mimi said. "Mimi I am going to run you over myself if you don't shut up! Oh and I'll be in a bus," Tak said.

"NOOO! NOT THE BUS!" Mimi yelled. "Then shut up," Tak said. "OKAY!" Mimi yelled. "I HAS A FLASH LIGHT!" Gir shouted. "Nice now you can clean the gutters," Zim said. Gir stomped his foot.

"DAMMIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!" he screamed. "Go ahead before night falls," Zim said. Gir opened the door and climbed the ladder and began cleaning the gutters.

"Wow it's funny how you can get him to do anything," Tak said. "I have skills," Zim said. "I know you do," Tak said. Zim smirked. "Yes..I know you know that I know I have skills,"

Tak shook her head after Zim said that. "You didn't need to say know that much," she said. "Yes I know," Zim said. "Ok you two are creepy," Mimi said. "Mimi? please shut up," Tak said. "KK," Mimi said.

5 hours later:

Gir was sleeping on the couch still wearing his blue jacket and the hat with Z!. "Gir looks cute," Lyn said. "Yeah he does," Zim agreed. "I think I just threw up in mouth," Tak said. Both Lyn and Zim eyed her disgusted.

"But I'm ok," she added fast. "Ok good," Zim said. "Look there's a news reporter at our skool," Lyn said pointing to the screen. Zim and Tak eyed the screen. "Look how much trouble you caused Tak," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "Well they all deserved to die," "Maybe they did but just confess," Zim said. "What! If I confess who knows what'll happen!" "She's right she can't," Lyn said. "Hey she's talking about you Tak," Lyn said.

"HEY! I'm not a troubled child! nor amd I depressed!" Tak yelled hearing the reporter call her troubled and depressed. "Does everyone have to add that I'm cute?" she asked "I guess so," Lyn said.

"Hey she's saying more things about you," Zim said. "We were told from the teacher that Tak is known for causing trouble at skool and she is also known for..oh my...this is so sad...crying alot in class for reasons unknown wow. this girl seems so confused Well Erica we were also told that she's been getting into a great deal of trouble since skool started she has also been known to cut class once in the blue moon...Well I think it's safe to say she is one of the many suspects in the murder of Jakia Deven Officer Terrison and Jenna Tarasi," the reporter said.

Tak balled her hands into fists. "Those times I cried in class had a good reason," "Tak it's ok no one knows you well enough to say anything else," Lyn said. "I hate people who just say things about me without getting to know me first," Tak said.

"I do to," Lyn said. "Oh well we have just be told by the principals assistant that Tak and Zim were caught kissing in the office.. Well all bad girls fall in love sometime Erica?" the reporter said.

Tak kept her hands in fists. "That was private," "Yeah they don't care Tak," Zim said. "I'm going to make them care," Tak said. "Oh no your not going to murder her are you?" Lyn asked.

"Yes I am," Tak said. "Your not allowed remember?" Zim asked. "I DON'T CARE!" Tak screamed. "Sorry," Zim said. "Wow Zim your her boyfriend yet you make her upset?" Maroon asked. Zim eyed him annoyed. "I don't need your opinion," Tak smirked. "Well I guess he's not any better than you are,"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir got up and opened it. "Hey," Dib eyed him. "Hey Tak did you see the news?" Tak eyed him. "Yeah I'm going to murder her why?" Dib grinned. "Can I come along?"

Tak thought. "You almost ruined my plan to kill the PE teacher," Dib crossed his arms. "Tak I won't ruin anything I just want to see you hurt her," "If you touch her I will rip your arms off," Zim said. "I'm not attracted to her," Dib said.

Tak shook her head. "Ok you'll be the look out moron," Dib glared at her. "What?" Tak asked. "Nothing," Dib answered. Tak put her disgiuse on. "Wait..are we going now?" Dib asked. Tak put a knife in her pocket. "Yeah dumbass,"

"I'm not dumb Tak," Dib said. Tak walked over to him. "Don't get me started Dib," Dib looked scared. "I will try not to," "Good," Tak said as she began to walk out the front door. "Wait for me!" Dib called following her.

"We should follow them," Lyn said. "Yeah I agree," Zim said. *As they followed Tak and DIb*

Dib was walking beside Tak.

"Are we going to talk or what?" he asked. Tak kept her hands in her pockets and grinned a little. "What is there to talk about?" Dib smiled. "So much! like how your gonna murder the bitch of a reporter,"

Tak sighed as she glanced at the sky the wind softly hit her face. "Yeah," she mumbled. Dib glanced at Tak. "You feeling ok?" he asked. "Shut up Dib," Tak said. "Ok...Look! the news van!" he said pointing.

Tak starting running toward it so Dib followed her runnning as well. Tak opened the passinger side door and climbed in looking for anything else to help her kill them. "Anything?" Dib asked.

"Not yet," Tak said. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" a reporter asked. Tak turned around and glared at her. "Oh my...god your Tak," the reporter said. Tak stood up on the seat. "What else is new?"

"Who are you?" the reporter asked Dib. "I'm Dib Membrane," Dib said. "Good for you," the reporter said. "I didn't like what you said about me on the news," Tak said. The reporter giggled. "Oh honey I have to say whatever the skool and my boss want me to say,"

Tak balled her hands into fists. "Some of those things were private and no ones buisness," "YEAH!" Dib said. "Well I'm sorry kiddo's but I can't change it," the reporter said. "TAK!" Zim's voice yelled.

Tak gasped once she heard his voice. He ran but tripped on a rock and smacked his face into the news van. Tak giggled. "So your the person who kissed her?" the reporter asked. Zim got to his feet.

"You invaded our personal space YOU NEW REPORTERS ARE STUPID!" he yelled. "Well I'm sorry," the reporter said. Tak pulled out a knife. "Now I know who killed those people," the reporter said.

Tak did a evil laugh. "Oh my god," the reporter said. Just then Tak raised the knife to her throat. "Any last words?" she asked. The reporter grinned. "No honey," just then a BUNCH OF NEWS REPORTS WIT CAMERAS CROWDED THE AREA! Tak gulped Dib looked up at her so did Zim.

"Tak did you really murder those people!" one of them asked. "Yes," Tak said in a low nervous voice. "WHY!" another one asked. Tak closed her eyes a few tears fell. "B-Because they deserved it and I pray for Vaper like Esther," "Who is Esther?" a 4th reporter asked. Tak shrugged. "So Tak are you going to kill this person on camera?" a 5th reporter asked.

Tak's shoulders shook showing she was crying. "Well?" the same one asked. Tak SLIT THE NEWS REPORTERS THROAT!. "Tak! what do have to say for yourself?" a 6th reporter asked.

"I feel bettter now," Tak mumbled. Zim climbed into the van and hugged Tak. "I love you!" he said. "What's with the surprise hug?" Tak asked. "That's not all," Zim said. Tak looked confused. Then Zim pulled a peice of her hair behind her ear and he did it romantically. Then he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. "Mmm...," she moaned. "The cops are on their way," a 7th reporter said.

"No thier not," Dib said. "Huh?" the same reporter asked. "I told them to take a vacation," Dib explained. "Let's go," he told Zim and Tak. That's when Zim and Tak jumped from the van and began walking back home.

Once they reached the house Zim pulled Dib in and slammed the door and locked it. Tak slumped down next to the door. "I'm screwed," she mumbled. "Oh well," Dib added. "Not helping," Tak said.

"Sorry," Dib said. "Ok the cops should realize you lied soon," Zim said peeking out the window. "Tak...please don't cry I hate to see you so upset," Zim said. Tak grinned. "Thanks but I can't stop the tears," "She's right," Dib said.

"Stupid gravity," she moaned. Zim giggled after Tak said that. "Oh shit! like 7 police cruisers just pulled up!" Zim said. "No 8 no 12," he added. "I'm not that dangerous," Tak said. "Well they seem to think you are," Zim said.

Tak moaned again. "I am so dead," "NO! don't say that!" Zim yelled he was near tears himself. Seeing Zim near tears made Tak cry harder. "NO don't cry honey," Zim said. Lyn quickly walked over and kneeled next to Tak and hugged her.

"Thanks," Zim said. Pray for Vaper Like Esther, "Oh no! three are walking toward our door!" Zim said. Tak got to her feet and wiped some tears away. "I can handle it," she mumbled.

Then she moved Zim aside and opened the door. "THERE SHE IS!" a officer yelled. Tak shook her head. "You guys never learn," "Don't even think about hypnotizing us!" a 2nd officer yelled.

Tak gasped. "H-how did y..." "How did we know? duh we're not stupid little girl," a 3rd one said. Tak gulped then she felt light headed and dizzy she lost balance for a moment so she had to grab the door knob.

"Is she ok?" the same officer asked. "I don't know," the 1st officer said. "Are you ok?" he asked. Tak fell to her knees soon she threw-up on the ground! "I guess she's nervous," the 2nd officer said.

"Tak! you ok?" Lyn asked. "No...I feel horrible," Tak mumbled. "Aw it's ok," Lyn said. "We need to arrest you sooner or later," one of the officers said. "No you aint," Dib said "What do you mean big headed boy?" the 4th officer asked.

Dib grinned. "This is what I mean," he whistled and the mid evil pit bull came and chased the cops away! "Wow thanks Dib," Tak said. "Welcome," Dib said. "Why did you help her?" Lyn asked.

"Because without her around to put me down it wouldn't be fun," Dib answered Tak giggled. "Your right," Lyn rolled her eyes. "You two are so weird," she said. "That works," Dib said. "Really?" Lyn " asked. "Yeah I guess so," Dib said.

"Your weird," Tak said. "You know the cops will be coming back soon?" Zim asked.

THE NEXT DAY:

After skool Zim Tak and Lyn were hanging around the skool grounds. "I hear there's a place were students have sex," Dib said. "What?" Zim asked. "You heard me," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim asked again.

"THIS IS JUST LIKE WHEN YOU ASKED IF I WAS IN TAK'S SHIP!" Dib yelled. Zim laughed. "Oh filthy humans," Tak shook her head. "I don't get any of you," "We are so glad Tak," Lyn said. "So Tak your going on a three day record without getting in trouble," Dib said. "I don't really feel like dealing with detention dispite my plans," Tak said.

"Wait what plans?"Zim asked. Tak looked to the right. "Just you...know plans," "Don't tell me your still trying to steal my mission!" Zim said. "No! I'm not! I mean I was but I'm not now," Tak said.

"But you were," Zim said. Tak sighed. "Yeah...sorry," "Tak..." Lyn said. "Ok stop it your making me feel bad," Tak said. "Tak I thought you changed guess I was wrong," Zim said. "NO! I changed Zim listen to me!" Tak said near tears.

Zim eyed her. "Go on," "I promise I am not working on stealing your mission anymore...Just please believe me I've changed," she said. "Your LYING!" Zim shouted. Tak sighed as tears fell. "I'M NOT LYING ZIM!" she said sobbing some.

"ZIM! She's telling the truth!" Dib yelled. "Just please stop your making her cry," he added. "Sorry Tak," Zim said. Tak sighed again. "You know the only way you can make it up," Zim eyed her. "You mean do what I did last night to you again?" he asked.

Tak nodded. "Or I will resume my plans and take your mission," Zim gulped. "Ok...I'll do it," "Do what exactly?" Dib asked. "Nothing measly human," Zim said. "Your hiding something!" Dib yelled. Tak sighed. "SHUT UP I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!"

Dib looked scared. "Tak you know those cops are going to come back right?" Tak climbed on the table by the window knocking Gir's snacks down. "AWWW!" Gir whined. Tak balled her hands into fists again. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"ITS OK!" Gir yelled. Tak eyed him. "Uh...sure," Just then Purple called. "Hey Tak how are things going? WAIT what happened?" "Cops is what happened," Tak said. "Cops? What did you do this time?" Purple asked.

"Killed a news reporter...She told lies about me on the news," Tak mumbled. "Well as long as she didn't mention your full name we're good," Purple said. "Yeah," Tak said. "Hey Tak if you want you can use your implant to make everyone forget everything about you," Purple said.

Tak looked up at her dad. "Really? I can?" she asked. "Yes," Purple said. "YES!" Tak yelled happily. "But once you go back to skool they're going to remember," Lyn pointed out. Tak looked upset at that news.

"I got it!," Dib shouted. "WHAT!" Tak asked. "Try to keep your bad attitudes at home! and that way they'll never remember!" Dib said. "DIB YOUR A GENUIS!" Tak yelled hugging him. "THANKS!" Dib said.

"This is awkwardly funny," Purple said. Tak stopped hugging Dib. "Ew go away," "K," Dib said backing up some. Just then there was a knock on the door. Dib asnwered it since he was closer.

"T...T...Tez!" he asked super shocked. Tak stopped breathing for a second. "Dib?..PLease tell me you didn't just say Tez," Dib eyed her. "Ok?" "Hey Tak long time no see," Tez said stepping in while pushing Dib to the side.

"Tez. what brings you here?" Tak asked. Tez laughed. "I'm here to visit my cousion and to see what you've been doing," Tak sighed. "Well I don't think you'd wanna stay,"

Tez eyed her confused. "Well your still the same stuck up bitch you were when we were 9," Tak got off the table and walked over to Tez and pushed her. "NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

Tez giggled. "Ok sure," "Tak how old are you now?" Zim asked. Tak eyed him. "14 in Irken years and 107 in earth years," Zim looked shocked. "Wow your young! I'm 17 in Irk years and 107 in earth years!"

"Well I'm the same age as Tak but one year older," Tez said. Purple was still shocked. "TEZ! RED''S DAUGHTER! WE THOUGHT WE KILLED YOU!" Tez got angry. "WELL YOU DIDN'T! I WANT MY REVENGE!" she screamed.

Red looked shocked. "Tez I'm sorry!" Tak giggled. "No your not," Purple sighed "Tak please be quiet," "Why should I?" Tak asked. Purple eyed her. "Your going to Planet FILTH if you don't,"

Tez laughed at Tak. Tak balled her hands into fists. 'SHUT UP TEZZIE!" Tez looked shocked. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TAKIAH!" Tak looked angry. 'DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Tez stuck her toung out at Tak.

Just then Tak kicked her in the gut Tez moaned in pain as she punched Tak in the gut. "YOU BITCH!" Tak screamed. "YOU STARTED!" Tez screamed back. Tak tackled her and began beating her with a pole.

Red and Purple looked horrorfied! "STOP TAK!" Purple screamed. "TAK STOP!" he screamed again. But Tak didn't stop she kept beatin Tez with the pole. Tez was crying in pain "TAK STOP!" she screamed in tears.

"TAKIAH STOP RIGHT NOW!" Purple screamed. Tak eyed him that's when Purple saw he actually saw the rage she was feeling in her eyes! he looked shocked. But sadly Tak didn't stop!

Tez was now bleeding and crying screaming for Tak to stop. Purple looked worried. "Red! What should I do!" he asked. Red just stuffed a doughnut in his face and shrugged. "I don't know she's your daughter,"

Purple looked at him awkwardly. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER!' he asked. Just then Red spit out the doughnut he was eating "DAMMIT!" Purple thought. "ZIM do something!" Zim looked shocked. "WHY ME!" he asked. "Because! she is bound to stop!" Purple said.

Then Zim grabbed Tak by the waist almost and pulled on her. The unthinkable happened Tak then let out a loud bloody murder scream. Everyone looked shocked. "TAK STOP KICKING!" Zim yelled. "NO! LET ME GO!" Tak screamed back. "TAK STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Purple yelled.

Tak screamed again this time struggling to get out of Zim's arms. "TAK! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO! YOU'LL JUST RESUME BEATING TEZ WITH THE POLE!" Zim yelled. "SHE HAD IT COMING!" Tak screamed back.

Tez was bleeding and crying on the floor. Tak eyed her. "Do you see what you just did?" Zim asked softly. Tak then stopped struggling turned around and buried her head in Zim's chest. At first Zim was worried she was going to hurt him but she didn't.

"Aw it's ok don't cry you didn't mean to," Zim said rubbing her back. Just then Tak let out another loud bloody murder scream. "TAK! what's wrong?" Zim asked. "This happened when she was 7," Purple said.

"What's wrong with her then?" Lyn asked. "When she gets angry it tends to last for a long time and usually she'll have tantrums but only screaming," Purple said. "Uhh..." Tez moaned.

Tak then let out another bloody murder scream but it was louder and sounded like she was seriously pissed! "Tak? calm down ok?" Zim asked softly. Tak then began crying a little. "Aw it's ok," Zim said.

Just then Tak looked Zim in the eyes and got to her feet. "You ok?" Zim asked. "N..I don't know," Tak answered. Then she walked over to the vase on the table and knocked it over. "HEY!" Gir shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Tak screamed back at him. Gir's antenna drooped. "Tak! calm down!" Purple said. Tak sat on the couch and buired he head into a pillow and screamed loud. "Does she not like to be told to calm down?" Zim asked.

"Yep," Purple said. "Then don't tell her to," Dib said. "Good idea big headed human," Purple said. Dib looked angry at him. "Yes well don't call me big headed!" he yelled. "TO BAD!" Purple said.

Tak moaned as she kicked her feet. "Now what is she doing?" Zim asked. Purple sighed. "This always happens you might want to restrain her," Zim gulped as he walked over to were Tak was and watched her.

"When do I restrain her?" he asked. "When she starts violently kicking or struggling while screaming or moaning," Purple said. Then Tak let out a loud scream as she grabbed the edges of the pillow hard!

"Sit on her legs," Purple said. "BUT! It'll look like I'm trying to.." ""NEVERMIND THAT JUST DO IT!" Purple yelled. Zim sighed as he put one leg over Tak's body and sat down slowly careful not to hurt her.

Then Tak let out another loud scream as she threw the pillow it hit Gir and knocked him over! "OUCH!" Gir whined. Then Tak began trying to punch Zim in the face and the stomach. Zim dodged some attacks. "NOW WHAT!' he asked.

"GRAB HER HANDS AND TIE THEM TO HER CHEST!" Purple yelled. "What?" Zim asked confused. "Use your own hands to kept hers down," Purple said. Zim nodded as he grabbed both of Tak's hands she then screamed loud with tears in her eyes. Zim held them to her chest he had to lean down on her body to do so.

"Hey Zim's right it looks like he's trying to have sex with Tak," Dib said. "Zip it!" Zim yelled. Tak began moving left and right trying to shake Zim off her body. "ZIM I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS! BUT YOU HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO AROUSE HER!" Purple shouted.

"I GOTTA WHAT!" Zim shouted shocked as all hell! "Zim. Listen she'll calm down once you arouse her ok?" Purple said. "B-But how?" Zim asked. "How do you think?" Purple asked. Zim glanced at how he was posioned on Tak's body and shook his head NO fast!

"You have no other choice! Unless you wanna finger her," Purple said. "F-FINGER HER!" Zim asked shocked. "JUST HUMP HER!" Dib yelled. "HOW WOULD IT AROUSE HER!" Zim asked.

"PUT HER DICK THINGY NEAR HER...UH.." "Same thing you humans call it," Purple said. "VAGINA!" Dib yelled "WHAAAAAT!" Zim screamed. "But..what if it gets out of hand?" Zim asked.

"Don't worry we'll shock you," Purple said. "Ok..well I'll try," Zim said as he slowly began humping her. "EW!" Dib yelled. "SHUT UP!" Zim shouted. "I don't think it's doing anything," he added.

"No it is," Purple said. "Huh?" Zim asked as he eyed Tak he saw her moaning some. "Is that because I'm arousing her?" he asked. "Yes," Red said.

"What aren't you moaning?" Purple asked Zim. "Huh? I to am supposed to get aroused?" he asked. then he began moaning some. "My god...what is this really good feeling?" he asked.

"Orgasm," Dib said. "Or what?" Lyn asked. "It's a feeling you get after stimulating your private area for a very long time and slow to fast," Dib explained.

"Uh Zim?" Purple asked. "Stop pulling my daughters pants down," he added. "OPPS!" Zim shouted. "GROSS!" Dib screamed. "THEN STOP LOOKING!" Zim yelled. "I can't!" Dib yelled.

"WHAT?" Purple asked. "Nothing!" Dib yelled. "MY GOD!" Purple yelled. "What? WHAT THE FUCK!" Dib screamed. (They saw Zim...sucking err...you should know)

"STOP!" Purple yelled "I THINK YOU AROUSED HER ENOUGH!" he added. Tak was indeed moaning like crazy. "Ok..sorry," Zim said Tak then pulled her pants back up and cruled up in a ball.

"Aw...she looks cute," Zim said. "Agreed," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim asked shocked. "N-NOTHING!" Dib yelled.

*Note this might be the END of my story but I might come up with more things! but right now I'm stuck! Any ideas?*

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…*Many LIES*


	25. Chapter 25

**My first Invader ZIM! I added humor and funny scenes hope you enjoy! And one thing. I know most of you are stupid but its my story its supossed to make sense to smart people. And Irkens can reproduce sexually if needed or wanted to The Tallest just clone the Irkens they don't need to clone themselves. and P.S Visit Real Official Roleplayers on YouTube InvaderTakOffical, InvaderZim82muffins, InvaderLyn, lnvaderRia, GirOffical1, XxDawnAngelGirlsxX, JIRunit, lol PS. if you want to READ THE WHOLE STORY AND I MEAN THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT CHANGING CHAPERS JUST GO TO THE VERY LAST CHAPTER WHICH IS 24! I just tried it and it gives you the whole story! the whole thing! Trust me!**

While Zim worked in his lab Gir was watching the Angry Monkey show again. Which wasn't a surprise. Gir was happily humming to himself when someone knocked on the door Gir quickly got up and answered it to revel Dib. "Hey is Zim home?" Dib asked the robot. "NO….came back later!" Gir said in a loud voice. Dib looked at the robot awkwardly

"Okay? But I just saw him 4 minutes ago how could he be gone?" he asked Gir again. "He's in the lab," Gir finally said. Dib nodded. "Doing what? Alien stuff?" he asked

Gir just shrugged and shut the door. "HEY!" Dib yelled from behind the door. He was surprised the Zim's garden nom's weren't attacking him. Gir opened the door "Sorry! What's that!" he asked pointing to the camera and Dib's hand. Dib eyed it. "What this? It's a camera," he answered. Gir took it right from Dib's hand Dib acted quick and starting chasing the robot around Zim's living room. "HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!"

Dib shouted at Gir. "NOO! CATCH ME FIRST!" Gir yelled out. Dib tried to lunge at the robot but Gir jumped out of the way and Dib smacked his head on the ground. "Oh…ow," he moaned. "AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!" Gir asked as he took Dib's camera and climbed on the couch.

Dib quickly got to his feet and tried to attack the robot. "TOO SLOW!" Gir yelled laughing. "OH COME ON!" Dib yelled. Just then the tallest decided to call Zim for another update on his fake mission but once they did all they saw was Dib chasing Zim's failed S.I.R unit around the room.

"Um…Who are you?" tallest red asked. Dib quickly stopped chasing Gir. "You! You're Zim's leaders right!" Dib asked smiling evilly. Tallest purple looked at him awkwardly. " Where's Zim?" he asked. Dib shrugged. "Oh.," tallest red said. "We're out then," but before they could sign out Dib screamed something.

"What do you want?" tallest red asked. "I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOUR PLANET'S CORDINANCE IS!" Dib shouted. "Well we're not going to tell you! Besides your stupid," tallest purple said as they both laughed. "Laugh while you can alien scum," Dib scowled.

Just to heat up the moment Zim was walking into the living room surprised to see Dib talking to his leaders and Gir standing there looking stupid. "What's going one! How did you get in my house!" Zim yelled. Dib turned to Zim "Look Zim! I'm talking to your leaders!" Dib said. "I can see that," Zim said in a calmer voice. "Okay what in the name of Irken is going on here?" Tallest red asked. "My tallest! This disgusting human dump somehow got into my base!" Zimyelled. Both tallest shook their heads. "Zimwe know that….why are you so stupid?" tallest red asked. "I….don't…know," Zim answered slyly.

Dib stared at the tallest then back at Zim awkwardly. "Look! Just give me the cordinance to your planet!" he yelled. "Earth dump shut up," tallest red said. "Why did you call me dump?" Dib asked. Both tallest shrugged "Well Zim called you that," Tallest purple answered surely he had no clue why they were wasting their time talking to a human.

"I know," Dib said. "I know," "WELL IT'S TRUE!" Zim shouted. "Zim shut up," Dib said. "MAKE ME!" Zim yelled. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH TI!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room including the tallest looked at the robot awkwardly. While Gir seemed not to care how he looked right now.

"Well…..This is very awkward," Tallest red said. "We're signing off now," tallest purple announced soon the TV got black . "NOW GET YOUR HUMAN FILTH OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Give my camera back," Dib said to the robot standing beside him. "Nah I don't wanna!" Gir answered. "GIR! Give this disgusting human his camera back!" Zim ordered in a serious tone. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R color of red. He handed Dib his camera then his eyes changed back to sky blue. 'YOUR WELCOME!" Gir yelled happily. 'Oh what am I gonna do with you Gir?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged. Dib stared at the two awkwardly for a while. "Okaaaay? Well I'll be going now…" Dib said as he ran for the door and quickly ran out. "Now I have to sanitize this whole room again…dang it," Zim said as he walked into the kitchen Gir followed him but sadly he smacked right into the wall. Zim appeared in front of him. "Gir you're a moron," Gir just laid there. "YAY!" he shouted. Zimjust shook his head. As he dragged Gir by his feet into the kitchen…..

Meanwhile:

Dib was running down the street to his house he saw his younger sister Gaz on the front porch. "Hey Gaz! Where's dad?" Dib asked Gaz shot Dib a angry glare. "Dib I am trying to focus on my puzzle SO DON'T DISTRACT ME!' she yelled. "Gaz I don't get you," Dib said as he stepped inside his house. "Nobody likes you!" Gaz shouted at him. "AW I KNOW THAT!" Dib shouted back. Gazsmirked "And your voice is stupid," she murmured. Once in his house Dib ran to his room and called the Swollen Eye Ball Network. "Agent Dark Booty! I tried to take some pictures of Zim's house but his robot thing took my camera and…." "Whoa Dib slow down what does this have to do with aliens?" Agent Dark Booty asked.

Dib eyed him. "Just let me finish," he said in a irritated tone. Agent Dark Booty sighed. "Okay….I guess I will be needing that pill," he murmured. "What?" Dib asked shocked. "Nothing! Just continue Agent Dib," Agent Dark Booty said afraid that Dib would find out what he was talking about. "Okay then. Well after the robot tookit from me I tried to get it back but it was fast soon his leaders called! And they refused to give me the coordination to their planet but….oh your right this is stupid," Dib said as he moaned putting his head on his desk.

Meanwhile:

Back and Zim's He contacted his leaders. "My tallest! Sorry for the interruption," Zim said.

Both tallest just stared at him. "Zim you interrupted," tallest red said. "I did! How? I just stopped him from gaining important info about us!" Zim yelled in defense. Tallest purple nodded. "Well, Zim we called earlier to tell you something but it seems we forgot what it was.." Zim eyed them. "Really! That sucks doesn't it?" he asked. Clearly he didn't get that they were lying. "Yes….yes it does," tallest red agreed. "You! Get me some dough nuts!" he yelled at a Irken worker. "Fine," the voice said. Somehow Zim recognized it. "Whose there?" Zim asked as he wanted to find out who was talking. "Zim you don't need to know," tallest red told him.

"Come on my tallest!," Zim begged. "I just need to know who was taking! ZIM must know!" he shouted. Both tallest cocked their eyebrows at him. "Sorry…." Zim said.

"Fine it was Tak," tallest red said. Zim looked shocked. "TAK! She's alive?" he asked.

"Yes I just got done telling you that," Tallest red said annoyed obviously.

"But isn't she an Invader?" Zim asked. "Yes….Zim she was," Tallest purple explained to the dumb Irken.

"Then why is she working for you!" Zim asked leaning on the chair he was sitting in.

"Zim…Shut up will ya!" Tallest red asked in a irritated tone. "Yes my tallest," Zim said quietly.

"Thank you!" both of them yelled in unison. Zim's antenna's rose. "Eh!" he asked confused.

"Shut up Zim," Tallest Red said. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said. "Now She was an invader but we caught her snooping around were she wasn't allowed," Tallest purple said. "Where!" Zim yelled-asked. (While all the other Irken's in the background looked confused as hell)

Tallest red rubbed his temples. "You tell him," he said to tallest purple. "Why should I?" Tallest purple asked. "BECAUSE! She's your daughter!" tallest red yelled at tallest purple. Zim looked shocked. "Wait…so your Tak's dad?" he asked tallest purple. Tallest purple nodded. "Yes. I am," he said annoyingly. "Wow…BUT WHERE WAS SHE SNOOPING! ZIM MUST KNOW!" Zim shouted like he was criminally insane again. "Zim do you always do that?" Tallest red asked. "Yes…." Zim answered looking at the ground showing shame.

"Okay! Tak was caught by her father snooping around the back entrance to the Massive when asked why first she lied but she was really there to steal our weapons," Tallest red said. "I thought you said I was going to tell it?" tallest purple asked. "Oh whoops forgot sorry," tallest red answered. Zim looked shocked. "Hey I was planning on doing that to.." "What!" both tallest asked. "NOTHING!" Zim shouted full of fear. "Okay" both tallest answered.

"So what was Tak's punishment! ZIM MUST….sorry," Zim said. "Thank you for not shouting like a banshee," Tallest red said. "Welcome," Zim said not knowing what a banshee was he decided he'd look it up later. "Well Tak got a week of cleaning and feeding us then she's going to clean Planet Dirt for another week she will not be permitted to say she's an invader because she no longer is," Tallest purple said in a serious tone.

Tak was in the background scowling as she mopped the Massive.

"We're so sorry Zim but we need to go," Tallest red said. "I understand," Zim said. As the tallest signed off. "You not sorry are you?" tallest purple asked tallest red. "NO WAY!" tallest red yelled as they laughed.

Zim was sitting in his chair shocked as all hell. "Tak? No longer an invader?" he asked himself. "YES!" he shouted finally. Gir ran in the room with a piggy. "GIR! We're going to visit Planet Dirt," Zim said. Gir looked confused "Planet Feces?" he asked. Zim looked at his S.I.R unit awkwardly. "No Gir does Dirt sound like feces?" Zim asked disgusted. Gir nodded as he hugged his piggy. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly once more. "Whatever let's go Gir!" he said stepping into the elevator with Gir following. "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low voice. Zim listened not really wanting to yell at Gir yet.. Soon a small ding sounded and the door opened. Zim stepped out with Gir followed "Dooty dooty dooty!" Gir sang in a low gruff voice. "Shut up Gir!" Zim yelled.

Once near his Flight Cruiser Zim hopped in with Gir but his piggy got stuck in the glass door. While Gir tried to pull it Zim was getting ready to take off. "St…u….pid piggy!" Gir yelled flustered. "Gir! Let it go man!" Zim yelled. Gir smacked his head on the glass. "That'll do…READY GIR!" Zim asked.

As the cruiser rose to the sky he blasted off. Gir was still smacking his head on the glass once they were in space. "Gir would you stop doing that!" Zim yelled-asked. Gir looked at Zim. "NO It's fun!" he answered as he continued. "I'm gonna have to check your wiring again Gir," Zim said looking at his failed S.I.R unit. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Awe," he mumbled. "Too bad Gir," Zim said. "Hmm," Gir whined.

"I SAID TOO BAD!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir said again. "Here it is! Planet Dirt!" Zim announced "YAYS PLANET FECES!" Gir yelled happily as he hugged his piggy that had no head. Zim shook his head. "Ok let's find somewhere to land," he said to himself. 'How about right there next to that girl!" Gir asked. "What girl?" Zim asked looking where Gir was pointing. Then he gasped. "It must be Tak!" he said. "Whose Tak?" Gir asked. "Never mind it Gir!" Zim yelled feeling hopeless to his robot. Slowly Zim landed his Flight Cruiser. He climbed out. "Get out here Gir!" Zim yelled at his robot. "And keep it quiet!" he whispered.

Gir saluted his master as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red as he tried to climb out soon as his eyes changed back to sky blue he tripped and fell landing on Zim. "Ugh! Gir get off of me!' Zim yelped. "I'm trying master!" Gir yelled as he finally got up. "Gir you nearly made me puke…bad Gir," Zim scolded. "Hmm," Gir said in a sad tone.

"I see you had not problem in coming here to annoy me," as voice from behind Zim said. Zim quickly turned around "Tak! You've grown," Zim said. Tak stared at Zim awkwardly.

"I don't know how to respond to that," she said. "Easy! You don't!" Gir shouted. Tak shook her head. "So why did you come out here? To mock me?" she asked Zim. "No Tak I didn't come for such none sense I came to ask you why you were sneaking around the Massive," Zim said calmly.

"Well you know I'm not going to answer you OF ALL People," Tak answered. Zim looked instantly defeated. "Ok If you wish to play rough," Zim said. "Rough?" Tak said shocked. "Not the point Tak…The point is I know your lying ZIM CAN SENSE LIES!...sorry," Zim apologized. Tak stared at him. "I'm getting bored!" Gir shouted. Both Irken's stared at the robot. "Shut up Gir! I mean it!" Zim shouted. "Hmm!" Gir whined.

"So what do you want Zim?" Tak asked "I can't talk much longer or I'll get in more trouble," she stated.

"Since when do you care about weather or not you get in trouble?" Zim asked shocked.

"Since my dad found out what I was doing," Tak answered quickly shifting her vision to the right.

Zim sensed her distress and no longer felt like yelling like a deranged lunatic. "What did he see you doing?" he asked. Gir was sure this wasn't going to get any better even he realized that and he was dumb!.

So he walked away without them noticing. "Well…I don't wanna talk about it," Tak said as she continued to mop. Zim threw Tak's mop. "I'm serious!" he yelled. "So AM I!" Tak shouted. as she pushed him. Zim shook his head."Don't push me!" he yelled. Tak shot him an angry glare. 'I CAN DO WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT TO YOU!" she shouted decking him. Zim bitch slapped her. 'OH GOD I HATE YOU ZIM!" Tak screamed near tears. "YOU BETTER CRY!" Zim yelled. "I WASN'T CRYING DUMB SHIT!" Tak shouted stomping her foot. "STOP CALLING ZIM NAMES!" Zim ordered. "MAKE ME!" Tak yelled back. Zim pushed her hard she fell on her butt. "Ooh...YOUR GONNA PAY!" Tak screamed getting to her feet and tackling Zim she kicked and punched him. "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU CAME HERE BUT LEAVE!" she screamed. "I WILL AND I WILL NEVER COME BACK!" Zim yelled he sighed. Tak lowered her head and sniffled a little. "Are..you crying? I'm sor," "Just shut up Zim and leave," Tak said.

"Come on Gir!: he ordered. But he realized Gir wasn't around. "Where is he?" he wondered. "GIR!" Zim shouted. "GIR!" he shouted this time falling to his knees. Gir finally appeared "What?" he asked. Zim quickly got up. "Gir your bad.." he said. "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted. "I meant Hmm," he quickly said. Zim stared at Gir awkwardly "Gir you make no sense!" Zim shouted. "YAYS!" Gir shouted happily. Zim just hopped in his Flight Cruiser Gir just stood their hugging his piggy. "GIR GET IN!" Zim shouted. "OH!" Gir said quickly hopping in before the hatch closed. Zim did feel a little bad leaving Tak there as they blasted off heading for home. Zim was still a little shocked about what happened between him and Tak. As they landed in Zim's house, Gir hopped out falling down again. Zim just stared at him. "Gir what's wrong with you!" he asked. Gir just shrugged. "Okaaaay? I'll be working in the lab so don't bother me!" he said as he put Gir in the elevator.

"But.." Sadly Gir didn't have a chance to say what he wanted to say the door closed too fast. "Phew," Zim said leaning against it. "I don't know how that happened," he mumbled to himself. "Hey master! Look what I can make this piggy do!" Gir said walking into the lab. Zim turned around

"Gir what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know," Gir answered. "Um yeah okay Gir go clean the living room," Zim ordered. "Yes my master!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. He went back upstairs. "Wow I never thought I'd get rid of him!" Zim said to himself. "MASTER I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled from the kitchen. Zim rolled his eyes. "GIR! I SAID FUCKING SHUT UP!" he shouted. Just as the tallest called him again. "I see you're shouting like a deranged psychotic moron again Zim," Tallest Red said. Zim quickly turned to the screen. "Sorry my tallest I was yelling at Gir," Zim said calmly

"Tak told me what happened," Tallest Purple said. Zim grew nervous did she tell him that she and Zim accidentally kissed?. "WHAT!" Zim shouted full of shock. "WHOA! Calm down Zim! You're not in any kind of trouble! She just said you tried to calm her down and that's when we noticed we were to hard on her so she's allowed to go to earth now," Tallest Red said.

"Oh phew…WAIT WHAT! Tak's coming to earth!" Zim yelled-asked. "Yes I just freakin' told you that," Tallest Red said annoyingly. Just then there was a knock on the door. "GIR DON'T OPEN THAT!" Zim shouted running back up stairs. But once Zim got to the living room he saw Tak and MiMi on the couch.

"Hey Tak nice surprise," Zim said. "I don't get you," Tak said crossing her arms. "Gir I told you not to answer the door!" Zim yelled at his S.I.R unit Gir stood there as tears formed in his eyes. "AWE But I like Tak!" he said. "Too bad Gir," Zim stated firmly. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Awe come on do you always need to be mean to him?" Tak asked.

"No not always," Zim admitted. "I knew it," Tak said. "Wait what?" Zim asked. "Nothing you can prove," Tak stated . "Um Okaaaay?" Zim said confused. Tak rolled her eyes. Just then there was another knock on the door this time MiMi answered it. "Hey is…Wait MiMi?" Dib asked shocked. "YOU!" Zim asked. "ZIM! Guess what? Wait…Tak?" Dib asked. "What's going on here?" he asked forming a smile. "Nothing you filthy human," Zim said. "Then why is Tak in your living room?" Dib asked. "I don't know," Zim said. Dib rolled his eyes. "Oh of course you know you lik…." "WHOA! Hold it I still hate her!" Zim said before Dib could finish. "And I still hate Zim," Tak said as she walked over to them. "I will catch you in the act I WILL!" Dib shouted. "Yeah good luck with that," Zim said. "HA No you need the luck!" Dib shouted. "Oh for the love of…" Tak said as she pushed Dib out of the door was and slammed the door. "Hey that wasn't nice Tak!" Dib shouted getting to his feet outside. "Tak's back?" Gaz asked walking up to her insane older brother. "Yeah and I have a feeling she likes Zim," Dib told Gaz. "Yuck alien love," Gaz said shivering. "I'm thinking the same thing Gaz!" Dib said. "Shut up Dib your going to wake the pit bull," Gaz said. "Wait what?" Dib asked shocked. "Opps I think I accidentally woke him," Gaz said.

The pit bull started chasing Dib as he ran down the street screaming "Mid Evil Dog!"

Gaz shrugged and continued to play her video game.

Back in Zim's house Gir was watching TV Zim was getting something to drink while Tak sat on the couch with MiMi by her side. "MiMi go check on Zim. Maybe he drowned in the sink," Tak said almost laughing. "I DID NOT!" Zim shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh man," Tak murmured. "At least get me something to drink!" she said pretty loud cause Zim heard her. "

What's the magic word?" he asked from the kitchen. "Get me something to drink before I bite your hand off," Tak said in an aggressive voice. "Okay that's good enough," Zim said from the kitchen. "Thank ya," Tak said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah whatever," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked sounding like she was about to kill someone. "I mean your welcome," Zim said. "That's better," Tak said. "Try this smoothie thing," Zim said walking back into the living room sitting down on the couch but far from Tak. "Well give me the freaking thing," Tak said. "Say…Never mind here,' Zim said handing her the glass. Tak slowly to a sip. "It's not bad," she admitted. "TAK! Look it's Dib!" Gir shouted. "I'll deal with this," Tak said putting the drink down putting on her disguise opening the front door all Zim and Gir heard was. "No Tak get away! HELP!" Dib shouted "SHUT UP DIB!" Tak shouted. "She's a wild one," Zim said to Gir as Gir nodded in agreement. "OWE! THAT'S MY SPLEEN!" Dib shouted. "Good I hope I break it!" Tak shouted. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPLEEN IS!" Dib shouted. "Don't need to," Tak said calmly. "What do you mean?" Dib asked. "You know what I mean," Tak said.

"No I don't," Dib said. Tak sighed fighting the deep pain in her abdomen.

" Your seriously dumb," she finally said. "Tak? You look like your in pain what's wrong?" Dib asked. "Oh since when did you care?" Tak asked. "I don't" "Ugh," Tak moaned walking back into Zim's house. "Hey Tak I…." "I'm in a bad mood," Tak mumbled sitting down on the couch rather quick. "Oh," Zim said confused "Okay then.." "Are you going to finish your smoothie?" Zim asked. Tak glanced at the smoothie on the counter. "No," she said fighting the urge to puke.

"Okay Gir drink it!" Zim ordered. "WHY!" Gir shouted. "Stop yelling please!" Tak shouted. Gir and Zim eyed her. "Tak you never say please!" Zim said. "Well I just did," she stated. "What's wrong?" Zim asked. Sitting down beside her. "Could you move?" Tak asked. But Zim didn't move a muscle. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong," he state firmly. "Oh god," Tak murmured. "Do you want me to puke on you?" Tak asked. "OH MY GOD NO!" Zim screamed. He quickly moved. "GIR!" "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "Get a bucket!" Zim said in a demanding voice. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running into the kitchen. "There is something wrong with that thing," Tak mumbled. "Yeah I know," Zim said halfheartedly. MiMi meowed softly like she was saying "WTF?"

"MiMi go to a different room," Tak ordered.

MiMi jumped from the couch and walked outside. "Uh that's not a room but that'll do," Tak said. "GOT IT!"

Gir shouted running back in but he tripped and the bucket flew across the room and landed right in front of Tak. "Hey whatta know it likes you," Zim said.

"Owe," Gir said getting up and hopping over. "Gir get lost!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted has he jumped out the window.

Tak and Zim eyed the broken window for a moment. "Oh god…" "I know Gir is seriously dumb!" Zim said not knowing why Tak said that. "No I didn't mean that," Tak said. "Oh!" Zim said moving the bucket a tad closer to Tak. "You know if Gir would've tripped any closer it would have been prefect?" Zim asked trying to lighten Tak's mood. "Yeah that is really nice Zi…Urp," Tak started to say before she started throwing up. "This is wrong," Zim said watching her. "You ok?" he asked when she was done. "Urp," "I guess not," Zim said. "Yeah I'm done," Tak said. "Ewe I gotta find Gir," Zim said "GIR!" he shouted soon Gir broke the other window. "YES MY MASTER!" he said as his eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color of red. "CLEAN IT UP!" Zim shouted. "MAKE ME! OKAY!" Gir yelled picking up the bucket and running into the kitchen once again,

"Does he have to break all the windows in the house?" Tak asked resting her stomach. "I don't even want to think about that…Need a mint?" Zim asked handing her a mint. "What will this do?" she asked. "Settle your stomach and get the nasty taste out," Zim answered recalling when he got sick. "Give it," Tak ordered. "Here ya go," he said as Tak popped it in her mouth. "Minty," she said. "Yeah I know," Zim said. For some odd reason he put his arms around Tak's shoulders. "What are you doing!" Tak yelled-asked. "What? OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted falling to the floor. "Hey I liked that," Tak said. Laughing Zim got to his feet. "Hmm," he said sitting back down next to Tak he put his arms around her waist. Tak smirked. "Your making me feel different Zim,"

"Different how?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied putting her arms around Zim's waist and moaning in pain some. "You alright?" Zim asked. "No my stomach is killing me!" Tal whined near tears. "Awe don't cry," Zim said hugging her softly. "I-I wasn't gonna cry," Tak said fighting the tears. She wasn't used to feeling so safe and happy with Zim he was the one who ruined her chance at becoming an Irken Invader.

"You can cry," Zim said. Tak started to sob softly in Zim's arms. As Zim slowly rubbed her back.

That's when the Tallest called to check in on Tak. "Well this is a rare sight," Tallest Red said seeing Zim hugging Tak. "Hello My tallest," Zim said feeling kind of embarrassed. "Why are you hugging her?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Um…I-I don't know," Zim answered. "Wait is she crying?"

Tallest Purple asked noticing his daughters distress.

"Uh yeah," Zim answered. "Why?" Tallest Purple asked. "I don't know ask her!" Zim shouted. "AH!" Tak shouted scared that Zim shouted like that.

"Oh whoops," Zim said slyly. "Tak why are you crying?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak faced the screen seeing her father. "I'm not telling you you'd never understand," she answered.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Tallest Purple ordered. "You serious?" Tallest Red asked. "She's my daughter! I've kept it a secret and my dumbness a secret for 40 years its about time I revival I'm not dumb and Tak or Takiah is my daughter!" Tallest Purple shouted so all the Irken's below heard They all gasped even Zim and Tak gasped. "Dad your not stupid?" Tak asked shocked. "YOUR FULL NAME IS TAKIAH?" Zim shouted-asked. 'YOUR TAK'S DADDY!" Girshouted-asked "Yes I'm not stupid," Tallest Purple replied. "Zim you should've known that," Taksaid with s smirk her eyes still wet from crying previously. "And yes stupid thing," Tallest Purple replied to Gir's question. "Tak sweet heart please tell me what's bothering you.. Is it your mom?" Tallest Purple asked. "My mom?" Tak asked shocked. 'God Oh shit okay you were born naturally Tak I lied to you about you being an accident in the Birthing Facility your mom died shortly after you were born so I had to care for you myself," Tallest Purple said. "I was born naturally?" Tak asked not getting what her dad meant. "Yes me and your mother had sex you happy now?" Tallest Purple asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Zim shouted. "What!" Tak shouted. "Zim please!" Tallest Purple yelled. "Yes sorry my tallest," Zim said sitting back down clam like. "Dad why didn't you tell me?" Tak asked. "I'm sorry honey I just couldn't," Tallest Purple replied. "You hate me how can you call me honey?" Tak asked.

"Tak! I love you I don't hate you," Tallest Purple said. "You should've been an Invader but I was the one who told Zim to mess up your chance baby I'm sorry," Tallest Purple said.

"YOU Told Zim to ruin my chance? Dad how could you!" Tak shouted furious with rage.

"Don't worry check your PAK," Tallest Purple said. "Um okay," Tak said pressing a button on her PAK'S bottom and it came off she pressed a button on the back it said She was INDEED and Invader. "I'm an Invader now?" Tak asked. Looking at her dad. He nodded. "But how did you…" "I changed it when you fell asleep," Tallest Purple answered.

She quickly put it back on.

"And your mother was a demon Irken so your half normal Irken and half demon," Tallest Purple said. 'I am?" Tak asked shocked. "She is?" Zim asked. "Shut up Zim. And yes you are Takiah," Tallest Purple said. "Why do you think you only have my genes?" he asked. "Because you and mom were both purple?" Tak asked. "YES!" Tallest Purple said happily. "Dad why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tak asked. "I just couldn't honey I couldn't risk the Security Drone's taking you away from me," Tallest Purple replied. "You were my everything Tak," he finished. "I'm so confused," Tak said falling to her knees sobbing once again. "Awe don't cry baby I'll tell you more," Tallest Purple said quickly. "Birthing Irken's naturally is illegal here so if anyone found out I'd loose my Tallest Role and you would be killed," Tallest Purple said. "Now I get it…..So if anyone found out you wouldn't be a tallest?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded checking if anyone was still around he sighed when he saw no one and all the doors were locked. "Your also a princess Tak," he whispered. "Wait I am?" Tak asked. "Yes your mom was queen of the Irken Empire the first ever queen," Tallest Purple said. Zim was in the background with his head on the arm of the couch blushing.

"Yes Tak if anyone found out that I would be killed and you'd be sent to Irken Prison raped and murdered oh sorry," Tallest Purple said. "WHAT!" Tak shouted. "Male Irken's go nuts over female princess Irken's," Tallest Purple said. "You can't wear a crown," he finished. "I know why," Tak said getting to her feet. "I'm sorry honey I couldn't tell you back then," Tallest Purple said. "So I'm a princess and no one else knows?" Tak asked. Tallest Purple nodded. "I'll take good care of your daughter," Zim said stepping into view. "Zim you hate her," Tallest Purple said. "I did until I found out she was a princess," Zim answered. "See? What did I tell ya?" Tallest Purple asked. Tak stepped to the right a little. 'Don't worry I don't want to rape you," Zim said. "Yeah your telling me now," Tak said she wasn't prepared to be told she was born naturally let alone to learn she was a princess. Zim rolled his eyes. "Come on I like you," he said forcing those words out. "You like me?" Tak asked blushing some. Zim nodded with a smile of truth. "So should we date…." "No I mean if you want," Zim replied. "That sounds fun," Tak said. Zim blushed. "O-Okay," he said. "Yeah," Tak said. Zim was three inches from Tak's lips soon for some odd reason Zim kissed her on the lips Tak did the same. "I never thought I'd see this odd couple," Tallest Purple said. "Oh sorry," Zim said stepping back thinking Tak was going to puke or seriously hurt him.

"Your sorry? That was great!" Tak said smiling. "Wait it was?" Zim asked shocked. "You two were meant for each other," Tallest Purple said. "Dad is there something else you forgot to tell us?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Oh Zim we lied to you about you being a accident to you were born in the Birthing Facility but we made you on purpose we needed someone to pair up with Tak," Tallest Purple said.

"Really?" Zim asked shocked. Tallest Purple nodded. "Yes Zim," "Wow we both were lied to," Tak said. "Tak sweet heart I am truly sorry you have to understand I couldn't risk loosing you! You were a miracle baby Tak you were meant to be alive and told your future as queen," Tallest Purple said. "I understand dad," Tak said shifting her vision to the two windows Gir broke. "Who broke the windows?" Tallest Purple. Asked. "Gir did my tallest,"

Zim said crossing his arms. "Oh and we gave you the stupid old version of the S.I.R unit on purpose to because if it was smart it would've told the Irken Police Drone's already," Tallest Purple said. "I did not know that," Zim said. "Well now you do," Tak said. "Yes of course," Zim agreed. "Okay I need to go know take good care of my daughter don't let anything bad happen to her or you'll be the one whose on death row!" Tallest Purple told Zim. "YES MY TALLEST!" Zim said saluting him. "Zim you're an Invader now to you needed to be one," Tallest Purple told Zim before he signed off. Zim looked shocked. "What in the name of…" Tak stared at him awkwardly.

"MiMi go find Gir," she ordered. MiMi disappeared. "I take it she's looking?" Zim asked.

"Yeah," Tak replied. 'Balls of cheese!" Zim shouted for no reason. "What?" Tak asked.

"Um...I can explain," Zim said laughing. "MASTER DIB'S ROLLING DOWN THE STREET IN A WHEELCHAIR!" Gir shouted MiMi beside him.

"Awe I think MiMi has a crush to," Tak said. "Wait ewe!" Zim just eyed her.

"Gir! stop the hideous thing!" he ordered. "MiMi help Gir," Tak ordered. MiMi and Gir waited for Dib but sadly Dib;s wheelchair hit a rock and he went flying into a tree.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled MiMi shook her head. Tak put on her disguise and walked outside over to Dib. "MiMi get your butt over here!" she ordered. "Tak get your alien hands away from me!" Dib shouted. "Oh you expect me to care?" Tak asked. "No Tak," Dib answered. Tak kicked Dib in the side. " Don't spy on us or I'll rip all your organs out!" she shouted. "I'd rather rip your organs out your a female Irken people would love to see what's inside of you," Dib said smirking evilly. "WHAT!" Tak shouted full of fear and shock.

"You heard me," Dib said. "You will pay for that Dib," Tak said. "Try me," Dib said. "Tak? what are you doing? NO DON'T KICK ME!" Dib shouted but to his dismay Tak kicked him so hard he broke the biggest window on Zim's house. "AWE COME ON!" Zim shouted in dismay. "I say whoops," Tak said. ""OUCH!" Dib shouted. "Hey I'm in Zim's house," he said noiticing. "Hey Zim I know you like Tak," Dib said. "NO I DON'T!" Zim shouted kicking Dib out the door. "AWE COME ON!" Dib shouted. Tak stepped on Dib's face as she walked back into Zim's house.

"Ewe! try taking a...OUCH!" Dib shouted as Tak kicked him in the stomach. "Shut up before I stomp on you to death!" Tak shouted. "Try me," Dib said. "Gladly," Tak said stepping on his stomach again. "OUCH!," Dib moaned.

"Is that the best you got?" Dib asked. Tak kicked him in the chest. "OHH! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU TAK!" he shouted. "I AIN'T TELLING YOU!" Tak shouted kicking him in the stomach again.

"Hey can I join?" Gaz asked. Zim and Gir and MiMi were laughing in the background. "Knock yourself out kid," Tak answered. Gaz stepped on Dib's stomach. "OUCH GAZ!" Dib shouted.

Soon Dib kicked Tak in the stomach on accident. "OUCH!" she moaned falling to her knees. "Tak?" Dib asked Even Zim Gir and MiMi walked over to her. "You are so dead," Tak said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Dib asked. "NO!" Tak shouted kicking Dib in the face and walking back into Zim's house. "MIMI! GET THE BIG HEADED KID!" Tak ordered in a faint voice. "MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" Dib shouted from outside.

"YES IT IS!" Tak shouted back. "AWE BUTTER BISCUITS!" Dib shouted. As MiMi walked over to Dib. "Uh hi how are you?" Dib asked. "No please.. don't!" MiMi eyed him as she drop kicked him. "AAH!" Dib screaming as he went flying.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "Yeah I think," Tak said. "Is she.." "NOO!" Zim shouted. "So you guys didn't have.." "NOO!" Zim said slamming the door in a random old mans face. "Wow nice master!" Gir shouted.

"Go get lost Gir," Zim ordered. Gir jumped out the already broken window. "Tak are you sure your ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah don't worry about me," Tak said taking her disugise off. "Okay I'll be back," Zim said walking into the kitchen. "NO! my disugise isn't working proporly!" Tak shouted. "Let me see," Zim said. So Tak tried to put her disugise on but it only stayed on for a minute before she was forced to turn back to her Irken form. "If I keep it on to long it'll hurt me," Tak said. "Don't worry Tak I'll fix it for you," Zim said. "Give me your disugise," Zim said as Tak handed him a belt she was wearing. "So that's just a belt?" Zim asked. "Yes now fix it please," Tak said. "On it Gir! keep her happy!" Zim ordered going to the labs. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted happily.

"Help me," Tak moaned. "Don't worry!" Gir yelled. "I'd rather lay down," Tak said trying not to hurt the robots feelings. "OKAY!" Gir shouted sitting down on the floor and watching TV. "Wow that was easy," Tak said with a smirk. "Doody doody doody doody..." "Don't even start," Tak said. Gir shrugged as he continued to watch TV. "God why am I even here?" Tak asked. "Okay I fixed it but you won't be able to wear it for 24 hours," Zim said walking back into the living room.

"Just my luck," Tak moaned. "Awe don't worry you'll be safe here," Zim told her. "Thank you for all the help Zim really I thought you'd kick me out," Tak said with a smirk. "Nah I kind of like you now," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said. "Yeah I didn't really expect you to understand that," Zim said.

"So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked. "Um sorry I better go clean up Dib's blood," Zim said "CAN I DRINK IT?" Gir yelled-asked. "WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "Hmm," Gir whined. "Oh fine you can," Zim said.

"YAYS!" Gir shouted jumping on Dib's blood and drinking it. "Uh does he always do that?" Tak asked. "Yes," Zim answered. "That's disgusting," Tak said. "Yes it is isn't it?" Zim asked. "YUMMY! IT'S DIET BLOOD!" Gir shouted.

"Diet Blood?" Tak asked looking at Zim. All Zim did was shrug. "He's on crack...I mean Robot Dope," Zim answered. "GIR! STOP LICKING THE BLOOD!" Zim shouted. "NEVER!" Gir shouted back. "WHAT!" Zim shouted.

"This'll get worse before it gets better," Tak mumbled. "I like cookies," Gir said as he stopping licking Dib's blood. "Gir you give me heartburn," Zim said. "YAYS!' Gir shouted. "THAT'S NOT GOOD GIR!" Zim shouted.

"Why are you fighting?" Tak asked. "I don't know.. Gir's stupid!" Zim yelled. "I can see that," Tak said. "Yea," Zim said as Gir tripped on nothing. and landed below Zim's feet. "HI MASTER!" Gir shouted.

"Hello Gir why don't you go do something usefull...Uh..." "You can keep and eye on Dib," Tak budded in. "Yes do what Tak said," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir said as he eyes changed from sky blue to the S.I.R unit color red. he jumped out the already broken window.

"Why doesn't he just use the door?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Zim answered.

Meanwhile: Gir was watching Dib work on his homework. "HI!" Gir shouted. "AH! YOU! What are you doing here?" Dib asked. "I don't know wanna taco?" Gir asked holding up a taco. "Um no thanks," Dib answered.

"WHY?" Gir asked. "Because I hate tacos and I hate you," Dib answered. Gir's antenna drooped "Why do you hate me?" he asked. "I don't know! Just get lost!" Dib shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted walking back up the street.

Meanwhile: At Zim's House.

"What are we watching?" Tak asked. "I have no idea," Zim answered. "Oh...that's real smart," Tak said. "I know its not," Zim said. "Do you ever think about it?" Tak asked. "Think about what?" Zim asked. "You know when we..." "Just stop right there...Ok I do," Zim said. "You don't even know what I was going to say," Tak said crossing her arms. "Yes I did," Zim stated. "Okay matter dropped MiMi go find Gir!" Tak ordered. MiMi appeared in the room her eyes narrowed like she was saying "Boo," "MiMi how bad can it be?" Tak asked. "Very," MiMi answered. "WAIT! SHE CAN TALK?" Zim asked shocked.

"Oh yes she can forgot to tell you," Tak replied not expecting that as Zim's reaction. "Yes ZimI can talk and let me just say something you are very annoying and stupid," MiMi said. "Awe she's not nice," Zim said.

Tak laughed. "I didn't program her that way," she said. "Just do what your mistress says," Zim said to MiMi. "ZIM'S A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted running out of the room. 'I AM NOT MIMI!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tak was laughing. "Boy MiMi's funnier than I remember," she said. "That wasn't funny Tak," Zim said crossing his arms. "Found Gir," MiMi said. "Well where is he?" Zim asked. "In the garbage can," MiMi answered.

"Garbage?" Tak asked. MiMi nodded. "Why is he in there?" Zim asked. "He said he had a gift for me," MiMi answered in disgust. "MiMi don't be rude," Tak said. "HOW CAN I NOT BE!" MiMi shouted.

"God calm down it's not like he's going to give you a...Oh nevermind," Tak said seeing a dead body by the garbage can and Gir standing next to it. "What did he A DEAD BODY!" MiMi shouted. She turned into her shadow form and left the room.

"Awe she didn't like it," Gir said. "Don't worry Gir maybe she just hates you like everyone else does," Zim said. "Wow how is that supossed to make him feel better?" Tak asked. "Ssh," Zim said.

"Want it?" Gir asked.

"WHAT! NO GIR!" Zim shouted. "AWE!" "WAIT! I know who wants it Gir," Tak said grinning evilly. "Who?" Gir asked. "DIB," Tak answered. "OKAY!" Gir shouted running out the door with the dead body.

Next Morning:

Dib walked outside to get the newspaper but he smelt something disgusting. "Oh god what's that A DEAD BODY!" he shouted-asked. "Real mature Zim," Dib mumbled. "Nice gift," Gaz said walking passed him.

"Gaz it's a dead body," Dib stated. "I know your the type of person that would get a gift like that," Gaz replied. "Awe I am?" Dib asked in dismay "Yep," Gaz answered. "Poop," Dib said.

Soon Dib saw Zim Tak MiMi and Gir walking down the street. "ZIM! I know you gave me this!" Dib shouted holding up a dead body. "No Gir and MiMi gave it to you," Tak answered.

"What do you expect me to do with a dead corpse like body?" Dib asked. "I don't know play jump rope with the thing!" Zim yelled. "WHAT? Ewe no way!" Dib shouted.

"You suck Dib," MiMi said. "Wait she can talk?" Dib asked Tak. "No chizz dip thong," Tak answered. "Dip thong?" Dib asked. "It's your face," Gaz said walking passed them. "Your voices make me sick," she stated.

"Yeah yeah that's not important," Zim said. "It's not my face Gaz," Dib said firmly. "Really?" Gazasked. "Your really stupid," Tak said. "Hey! You expect me to cry over that?" Dib asked. "No this..MiMi plow drive him," Tak ordered. "What?" Dib asked As MiMi quickly changed to her S.I.R form used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into his house then she quickly changed back into her cat disugise.

"OUCH!" Dib moaned. "Oh I'm sorry.. Oh wait no I'm not," Tak said. "I've always wanted to do that." MiMi said that's when everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing MiMi," Tak said to break the silence.

"You guys make me sick," MiMi said. "Don't talk that way to your mistress!" Tak shouted. "Oh whoops I meant four guys and one girl," MiMi said. "Who the girl?" Dib asked. "You," MiMi answered. "WHAT!" Dib shouted.

"Heheyour stupid," MiMi said. "Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "She doesn't seem to care Dib," Tak said. "I can see that," Dib said sowly getting to his feet. "What are you going to do? Cry to you daddy?" Tak asked.

"Won't you?" Dib asked. "What?" Tak asked. "I saw the message the purple dude said and I recorded it..I am about to show it to everyone on the web," Dib said. "No you can't!" Tak shoiuted. "Oh yes I can," Dib answered.

"MiMi get that camera from him!" Tak ordered. MiMi attacked Dib and broke his camera. "Awe..." Dibsaid. "You stupid humans need no brains," Tak said. "That's nice Tak we should really get going," Zim said.

"What? where are we going?" Tak asked. "I don't know but I don't think what MiMi did was smart," Zimanswered. "She's not stupid Zim," Tak stated. "Oh you two aren't even Invader's why are you here Tak?" Dib asked.

"Why? I'm just here to get a break from Planet Dirt," Tak answered. "So you snuck away again? How much trouble did you get in for sneaking away the first time?" Gaz asked. "Alot...I had to clean up the Massive and Planet Dirt for a month," Tak answered.

"So why did you sneak away this time?" Dib asked. "I didn't sneak away," Tak corrected Dib. "Your not an Invader so you must've snuck away," Dib stated. "I didn't sneak away! the Tallest wanted me to have a break!" Tak shouted.

"Oh Dibwhy are you so freakin' stupid?" MiMi asked. "Why are you so rude?" Dib asked MiMi. MiMi shrugged. "Okay whatever," Dib said crossing his arms. "I will expose you two!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Gir shouted. everyone eyed him awkwardly. "Zim I think there's something wrong with your robot," Gaz said not taking her eyes off of her game.

"Yeah I already knew that," Zim corrected her. "He tried to give me a dead body," MiMi said. that's when everyone eyed her awkwardly. "Oh my god is that all you can do!" MiMi shouted-asked.

"Sorry MiMi you are just unpredictable," Tak said. "Tak what'll happen if I tell the Tallest your here?" Dib asked. "They'd say so?" Tak stated. "Oh..okay what if I tell them..." "Dib just shut up! You don't need to ask me this pointless stuff because I don't wanna here it!" Tak shouted.

"Awe," Dib said "I'm going back inside," he stated opening the front door and walking in. "I wish someone would just kill my brother," Gaz said walking in after him.

"Us to," Zim and Tak said together. "Me to!" MiMi said. "ME THREE!" Gir shouted. "Now where should we go?" Tak asked Zim. "Uh. We can go to the new Cafe.." Zim said. "That'll be good," Tak said as she started walking with MiMi by her side.

"Why doesn't Dib go to Summer School?" Tak asked. "He claims it's because he's so smart," Zim answered. "BUT HE ISN'T! HE FAILS AT EVERYTHING!...Sorry," Zim said. "Yeah okay," Tak said laughing.

"Why are we evening hanging around these..." But poor MiMi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Tak pushed her out in front of a BUS! "I freakin' hate you!" MiMi shouted.

"Tak why did you do that?" Zim asked. "She's malfunctioning," Tak answered. "How can you tell?" Zim asked. "Her eyes gave it away when she plow drived Dib into his house," Tak answered.

Soon MiMi caught up with them. "I hate you!" she shouted at Tak. "MiMi that was for you own good," Tak stated. "Oh yes I saw that to!" Zim shouted. "Yeah no you didn't," Tak said with a smirk.

Soon Tak MiMi Gir and Zim where sitting outside of the Cafe drinking tea. "MiMi what are you doing?" Gir asked. " TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" MiMi shouted running underneath the table. "Awe you love me!" Gir said chasing her.

"HEEELP!" MiMi shouted. "MiMi cat's don't talk," Tak pointed out. "WHO CARES!" MiMi shouted-asked. "Your S.I.R is rather nice," Zim said taking a sip of tea. "Yeah she hates earth," Tak stated as she took a sip of tea.

"GIR! Get me some more sugar!" Zim shouted. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted as he ran back into the Cafe. "I NEED MORE SUGAR! I NEEDS SOME MORE SUGAR!" Gir shouted. "Here you go," the lady at the counter said handing him some sugar.

"THANKS!" Gir shouted running back out. "HERE'S YOUR SUGAR!" Gir shouted handing it to his master. "Thank you Gir now get hit by a bus," Zim ordered. "YAY!" Gir shouted running out in the middle of the street as a BUS came flying down the rode and it hit him head on!

"Let me guess you had enough of him?" Tak asked laughing. "No he was malfunctioning," Zim answered. "Yeah why are you staring at me again?" Tak asked. "Uh. sorry more tea?" Zim asked.

"Yeah sure," Tak said. As Zim pured some tea into her cup. "Look it's Dib," Tak said. "Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned. "ZIM! I should've known! Your dating Tak!" Dib shouted. "NO I AM NOT! INVADERS NEED NO ONE!" Zim screamed.

"He isn't dating me," Tak stated. "Yes you are! I've seen you kiss...I mean hi want some cookies? my treat," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "MIMI PLOW DRIVE HIM!" Tak screamed. As MiMI quickly changed to her S.I.R form and used her extendable arm to plow drive Dib into the Cafe as she quicker than before changed back into her cat form. "Meeow," MiMi said.

"Ohh ouch I think you broke my spleen," Dib moaned. "Dib it's a organ you can't break it I ruptured it," Tak stated. "AWE WHO CARES!" Dib screamed as he slowly got to his feet. "Yeah that hurts," he moaned.

"Wow who cares about that?" Tak asked. "I WASN'T ASKING ANYONE IF THEY CARED!" Dib shouted. As MiMi pushed him out in the middle of the street and a BUS hit him head on! "Nice MiMi how did you know there was a bus coming?" Tak asked.

"I can sense it," MiMi answered. "Riiight," Tak said taking another sip of her tea as Zim did the same. "Well he's gone for awhile," Zim stated. "Yeah not soon eough," Tak said. "Hey Tak there's a sea shore not to far away from here want to you know sit on the dock?" Zim asked.

"Awe that sounds nice sure," Tak said. Zim got down from his chair with Tak and MiMi following (Remember Gir got hit by a BUS)

"The sky looks pretty," Tak stated looking up at the sky for a moment then at Zim. "Yeah blue yellow pink and orange are nice colors," Zim said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say the colors that where in the sky," Tak said giggling.

"Oh sorry," Zim said. "No it's fine your funny that way," Tak said. "I am? I mean of course I am!" Zim shouted. "Yeah you are quite the crazy one," Tak said. As the ocean came into view. "I see the bay," MiMi said.

"Yes thank you MiMi we're not blind," Tak said. "I was just saying," MiMi said as her Zim Tak walked along the dock. "Look the horizon looks pretty," Tak said. "Yes it does doesn't it?" Zim asked. as he sat down at the edge of the dock with Tak beside him.

"So why are we even hanging out like this?" Tak asked. "Well I don't think we were meant to be enemy's," Zim answered. "Yeah me either," Tak agreed. "I think I was supossed to blow up when the bus hit me," MiMi said.

"No you weren't," Tak stated. "Butternut," MiMi moaned. "So why are you still holding my hand?" Tak asked. "Uh sorry I wasn't paying attention," Zim said blushing some. "Awe who loves Tak?" MiMi asked.

"Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Yeah do what your mistess says," Zim told MiMi. "MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!" MiMi shouted. "Sorry," "Yeah MiMi what's wrong with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," MiMi said.

"Okay then," Zim said looking confused. "It's getting late we should get going," Tak said. "Yeah your right," Zim agreed.

SOON Back at Zim's house: "MiMi come on Gir's not here yet!" Tak shouted. "Are you sure!" MiMi asked. "Yes it's safe to come in," Tak assured her S.I.R unit. "HI MIMI!" Gir shouted "HEELP!" MiMi screamed running in the kitchen. Tak shook her head. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Tak!" "Wholly crap! dad you scared me!" Tak shouted. "Sorry.. Okay we're planninf Operation Impending Doom 2 and I cannot believe what Tallest Red told me...He said you two need to be involved," Tallest Purple said.

"What? I was banned from that!" Zim shouted. "I know you were," Tallest Purple said. "Why us?" Tak asked. "Well you'd work good together so that's why we decided to risk it," Tallest Purple said.

"Risk them ruining everything?" MiMi asked. "Wait you can talk?" Tallest Purple asked. MiMi hid her face with her paw. "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT!" she screamed. "She hates that question," Tak said.

"I can see that," Tallest Purple said. "Ok be here tomorrow at 10 which will be 9 on earth just be here when I call you," Tallest Purple said. "WAIT! What planet are we destorying?" Tak asked. "Planet Dirt," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait Planet Dirt?" Zim asked. "Your destorying Planet Dirt?" Tak asked excided. "Yes because that planet isn't worth shit but first we need to destory the planet before it which is Planet Nothing," Tallest Purple said.

"Planet Nothing?" MiMi asked. "Yeah it's nothing why it's there no one knows," Tallest Purple said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Please tell me why we're doing this?" Tak asked. "I just told you," Tallest Purple said.

"God nevermind," Tak said. "There will be 3,00000 other invader's joining you with their S.I.R units me and Tallest Red," Tallest Purple said. "Oh and 5 other no body's," Talest Purple said.

"Okay then," Zim said. 'Yeah I don't know why they wanted t help," Tallest Purple said. "Okay we'll be there," Tak said. "Good be careful and remember have fun!" Tallest Purple said.

as he signed off. "Well we better get some rest," Tak said. "I can't agree more!" Zim said. "NO NO NO!," Gir shouted but he fell asleep anyway. "What is wrong with him?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged same with MiMi.

Next Day: Tallest Purple had already called them Zim Tak MiMi and Gir were on their way to Planet Nothing. "Here it is," Zim said. "Yes good now land the dumb thing," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Zim said as he landed his Flight Cruiser. He pushed Gir out.

"Okay wow we made here before the others," Zim said glancing around. "No their coming right now," Tak said pointing. "Oh my god!" MiMi shouted. "Now what?" Tak asked. "I dropped my penny," MiMi said.

"Um okay then," Tak said. "Hey you made it!" Tallest Red said. "Awe why is he here?" a female Irken asked pointing to Zim. "I'll have you know that the Tallest said me and Tak could work good together," Zim told her off.

"Say anything and I'll bite your hand off," Tak told the female Irken. "OKAY!" she shouted. "How many of these little bastards are there?" Tallest Red asked counting them. "HEY!" the Irken with the bandaid on his head shouted.

"TOO BAD!" Tallest Red shouted. "TACOOS!" Gir shouted still wearing half his dog suit As MiMi went to plow drive Gir into the dirt Zim stepped in front of her extrendable arm and broke it "DOOM!" Zim shouted. "I'M THIS FUCKING CLOSE TO PUNCHING ZIM'S LIGHTS OUT!" Tak shouted she was pissed because she had to fix MiMi's extendable arm. "ZIMS A BISEXUAL!" MiMi shouted again "I AM NOT!" Zim shouted back. "I'm short," " Skoodge said.

"WE KNOW!" every Irken screamed. "Okay what's a matter with these Irken's?" Tallest Purple asked smacking himself in the forehead. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" Tallest Red shouted. "I hate you Zim!" MiMi shouted. "Why?" Zim asked. "Oh sorry I didn't realize.." "Save it Zim," Tak said as she was fixing MiMi's arm.

"Why did he come?" Tallest Red asked. "I don't know," Tallest Purple said. (Tallest Red was talking about Gir) "Destory!" Tallest Purple ordered. "Press these buttons and you'd have 11 minutes to get to Planet Dirt before this one explodes!" Tallest Red said. "GOOD LUCK!" both Tallest shouted leaving.

"That wasn't nice!" Skoodge shouted. "I know!" Zim shouted. "SHUT UP!" Gir shouted. "Press the buttons already!" Tak shouted. "Wait what's that noise?" Zim asked. "NO! A Police Drone!" Tak shouted.

"Get your weapons out!" Zim shouted as all the Irkens did as Zim told them to. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered. As the Police Drone went to attack Tak MiMi plow drived it. "That was to easy," MiMi said

"Yes it would've been harder," Zim said agreeing. Just then 500 Police Drones started coming. "Wholly shit," Tak mumbled. "Why are they coming?" "WAIT! this time they aren't from Irk! they're human!" Zim shouted.

"SHIT! Our secret isn't a secret anymore!" Tak shouted. "NO they don't know we have human forms," Zim said. "WE ARE PREPARED TO TO AUTOPSYS ON YOU!" police man yelled. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak ordered.

"Wholly crap what is that thing?" a (HUMAN) police man asked. "How did they know?" Tak asked as MiMi plow drived him. "DIB!" Zim shouted. "Oh god he saw the Tallest call us!" MiMi yelled.

"Deactivate it!" a police man shouted. "MIMI RETREAT!" Tak ordered. MiMi ran back to Tak without getting hurt. "Plasma Rifles ready!" "FIRE!" Zim shouted. "Oh crap they have state of thee art weaponry!" a police man shouted.

"Press the buttons!" Tak ordered. "Are you nuts! We would all die!" the female Irken shouted still firing. "It's the only way to keep our secret safe," Tak said. The female Irken nodded as she turned around telling everyone else the plan.

"Let's go Zim," Tak said hopping in Zim's Flight Cruiser with MiMi and Gir. Zim flew off of Planet Nothing with 4,00000 other Irkens following them to Planet Dirt.

Soon Planet Nothing blew up. "Well that should be the last of them," Tak said. "Should be?" Zim asked pointing their were still 4 left! "OH MY GOD!" MiMi shouted "How is that possible?" Tak asked.

"I have no idea!" Zim shouted. "We need to make it to Planet Dirt destory it and leave before the Police monkeys follow us to the Massive," Zim said. "I agee," Tak said. as they made thier way to Planet Dirt (Which was one of our planets we call Pluto)

"Planet Dirt 40 centimeters away," Tak said. "Good we should land right there!" Zim shouted. "Zim is that.." "Sizz Lorr?" Zim asked. "Don't worry he won't see us," Tak said.

as Zim landing his Flight Cruiser. "Gir move!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Gir shouted jumping down but falling. "God Gir your hopeless," Tak said. "I know I am," Gir said. MiMi jumped down. "Okay there is a building we need to find go in and make everything malfunction and it'll blow up got it?" Tak said.

"YES," all the other Irkens shouted that lived through the first explosion. "Okay let's move out!" Tak ordered as she Zim Gir and MiMi set off the right way they didn't tell the others were to go.

"Okay...Zim stop worrying Sizz Lorr won't find you," Tak said. "I'm not worrying...What were you saying?" Zim asked. "Okay the building is in 70 feet," Tak said. "Okay good the sooner we can get off these planet the better," Zim said.

"Okay don't tell me your still worrying," Tak said "I am not!" Zim said as the building came closer to view. "Don't worry it'll be fast and quite easy," MiMi said. "Yes thank you captain obvious,"

Zim said. "Yeah thank you for being mister boring," MiMi said. "Sush look how close we are now," Tak pointed out. "Yeah look at dat," MiMi said. "Wow that was fast," Zim said shocked. "Don't just reach out and grab the door knob!" Tak yelled. "WHY?" Zim yelled shocked. "It might have sensors on it," Tak said. "Gir open the door please," Zim ordered. "YES MY MASTER!" Gir shouted. as he opened the door. "Hm nothing happened well lets step in," Tak said leading the way. Once everyone was in Gir's head fell off.

"Okay it's down this hallway at the end we need to make a left," Tak said. "How do you know all of this?" Zim asked. "Because I worked on this planet so long I grew to know it inside and out," Tak answered. "Of course," Zim said. "Okay we're almost there just a few more feet," Tak said. "You've been saying that since.. Oh your right," Zin said as Tak opened a door in front of them.

"Wait where is Gir?" MiMi asked. Zim and Tak looked around. "GIR?" Zim called. "I don't know," he finally said. "Well let's just keep going I'm sure he'll catch up," Tak said. "Let's hope not," MiMi said following them in.

"Can you at least try to be nice?" Tak asked. "No," MiMi answered "I know," Tak said. "Okay can we just focus?" Zim asked. "Yeah sure," Tak said. "Dang it's harder to crack than before," she said.

"Wait you tried to blow up Planet Dirt before?" Zim asked. "Yeah but I got caught..And that's what I got in trouble for," Tak answered "Yes she's crazy," MiMi budded in. "MiMi get lost before I deactivate you." Tak said with a warning in her voice.

"KAY!" MiMI shouted running to the other side of the room. "Okay almost there," Tak said. "God hurry up I have a feeling something bads about to happen," Zim said. "Oh like what?" Tak asked.

Just then the wall blew down to reveal Sizz Lorr. "That..." Zim said. "Zim I knew I'd find you!" Sizz Lorr said. "Save it we're in the middle of blowing up Planet Dirt," Tak said. "Oh then I guess this is a bad time," Sizz Lorr said as he left.

"Okay why didn't he kidnap me again?" Zim asked just then Sizz Lorr appeared at the hole in the wall. "Because I don't feel like it!" he yelled as he left again. "Oh that's a good reason," Zim said. "Ya think?" Tak asked. "No not really," Zim answered.

"God somebody kill me," Tak mumbled. "That could be arranged," MiMi said. "I said get lost!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" MiMi shouted jumping down from the stool and walking over to the wall.

"Why is the wall oozing green slim?" MiMi asked. "I don't know ask the wall!" Tak yelled. "I doubt it would answer," MiMi said. "Are you almost done?" Zim asked. "Yeah now we need to get off before the timer runs out," Tak said. as she started running down the hallway

Zim and MiMi followed her. "There's my Flight Cruiser," Zim said. "Great we can get off the planet sooner than expected," Tak said. Zim hopped in his flight cruiser and let Tak Gir and MiMi in.

"Gir where were you!" Zim yelled. "I WAS MAKING MASHED POTATOES!" Gir answered. "Right," Zim said as the took off. "Okay the planet will explode in 3 point 7 seconds," Tak said.

"Okay that'll give us enough time to make it out of the blast zone," Zim said. "Yeah okay just keep flying," Tak said. Soon they were on there way back to Earth. "Should we tell the tallest about you know who?" MiMi asked.

"I guess we have to," Zim said checking his fuel supply. "Alright we'll be down in Earth soon," Zim said. "YAYS! Wanna taco?" Gir asked showing his master a taco. "Yes Gir I would like the taco," Zim said taking the taco and taking a bite out of it.

"Mm. not bad," he mumbled. Tak shook her head "What comes around goes around," "Wanna Taco?" Gir asked Tak. "Sure," Gir handed her a taco. Tak took a bite out of it. "Yeah Ziim's right it isn't bad," she said.

"Okay we're re-entering Earth's gravitation pool what ever it's called," Zim said not really caring. "Yes thank you," MiMi said. "Shut up MiMi," Tak said. "Awe," MiMi whined. "Awe don't be sad! Wanna taco!" Gir asked.

"NO!" MiMi yelled. "God do you have to yell so loud?" **(So what do you think of my new story so far? lol I made sure to add comedy and seriousness as well I hope you will enjoy it until the end!) **

Zim asked. "Whoops," MiMi said sarcastically. "Don't make me deactivate you," Tak warned. "OKAY! I won't be sarcastic," MiMi said.

Soon Zim was flying toward his house. As they landed inside the roof. Zim hopped out first. "GIR! get out!" Zim yelled. Gir jumped down but tripped and fell down into the little pit. "YAYS!," he yelled

"Oh god somebody help me," Zim moaned "So I bet Planet Dirt blew up by now," Tak said walking along the plat form. "Yes it probably did," Zim agreed. As they all made their way to the living room.

"Gir you left the TV on!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah," Gir said. "Awe it's not that bad," MiMi said. "Really?" Zim asked. "I don't know really," MiMi answered. "Zim the garbage can was never cleaned out," Tak said backing away from the couch.

"GIR! You forgot to clean out the garbage can!" Zim shouted. "Oh yeah! I dropped it and forgot!" Gir shouted. "NO CHIZZ!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Gir skipped over and answered it.

"HEY DIB!" Gir shouted. "Um. hi," Dib said to the robot. "DIB! what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim I came right after school to ask why you weren't there," Dib answered.

"Um," Zim said thinking of a excuse. "I know you were to busy doing Tak that you forgot! or something," Dib assumed. "NO! I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" Zim shouted "I was just really busy with things and couldn't make it," he finally said.

"Yeah busy with Tak!" Dib shouted. ""God shut up I know why your sister hates you're voice," MiMi said jumping on the couch. "Awe," Dib whined. "NO! I WAS NOT BUSY WITH TAK!" Zim shouted.

"Actually you helped her blow up Planet Dirt," MiMi said. That's when Tak and Zim stared at her they looked pissed. "Was I not supossed to say that?" MiMi asked. they both nodded. "Whoops!" MiMi said.

"You what? I mean what is Planet Dirt?" Dib asked. "A Planet filled with dirt garbage if you will and I had to clean it!" Tak shouted. "Oh okay then," Dib said. "Ugh," Tak moaned sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Dib asked. "You know I really don't know," Zim answered. "Her Squeedlyspooch hurts morons," MiMi said. "Oh," Dib said. "What's that?" he asked. "None of your bees wax," Zim said.

Zim sat down next to Tak. "How long has your squeedlyspooch been hurting?" he asked. "Since last week almost," Tak answered. "But if it hurts this bad how were you able to beat up Dib and those cops?" Zim asked.

"I worked through the pain...It was hard and it makes it hurt more," Tak answered. Then the unexpected happened Tak put her head on Zim's lap with her left hand on his knee and the other on the couch.

"Awe it's okay Tak," Zim said rubbing her back. "I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted. "SHUT UP DIB AND GO GET KILLED!" Tak shouted at the top of her lungs. "Owe!" she moaned doubling over in pain.

"Wait is she okay?" Dib asked acutally caring. "Just leave!" Zim shouted. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running out closing the door and running down the street to his house.

"Tak are you ok?" Zim asked. "No...I can't take the pain! Just make it go away!" She pleaded near tears. Zim was shocked he never expected Tak to be in so much pain that she couldn't handle it .

"Okay would rubbing your stomach where the squeedly's at out of the question?" Zim asked. "You can do that," Tak answered as she rolled onto her back. "Okay," Zim said. as he began rubbing the area where the squeedlyspooch was.

"Mm," she moaned. "What's wrong? does it hurt?" Zim asked pausing for a moment. "No it feels good," Tak answered. Oh okay," Zim said as he resumed rubbing the area where the ssqueedly way located.

"It's okay if it hurts to squeeze Gir's hand," Zin said to Tak. "GIR! GET OVER HERE!" Zim shouted. Gir skipped over. "What is it?" he asked. "Take Tak's hand and let her squeeze it," Zim answered.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir said as he took Tak's hand. she began squeezing it. "Ouch she squeezes hard," Gir said.

"Yeah she's in pain that's why Gir," Zim said as he continued to rub her stomach where the squeedly was. Tak was breathing deeply and sweating some showing she was in severe pain.

"Tak are you okay?" Zim asked. "It just really hurts now," she answered. "Oh be right back!" Zim shouted slowly putting her head on the couch and leaving. Soon Zim came back with a heating pad.

"Tak I used this when I was in pain," Zim said walking over to her pluging it in and setting it on her stomach. "Mmm. the heat feels so good," Tak moaned-said

"I knew it would I just can't stand to see you suffer so badly," Zim said with a small smile. "Your so kind," Tak said with a small smile. "Awe well I'm glad," Zim said. Tak giggled. "So got any ginger ale?" she asked. "Yes I do why want some?" Zim asked. "Nah just asking," Tak said.

"OWE!" she moaned. "What's wrong?" Zim asked."It just really hurts," Tak answered. "Awe I know it does," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "MiMi answer it," Tak ordered.

"Okay fine!" MiMi said opening the door revealing Dib again. "What are you doing here?" MiMi asked "ZIM I see your still fondling Tak," Dib said. "SHUT UP DIB!" Zim shouted "Why are you here anywyay?" he asked

"I'm here uh I really don't know I got bored and decided to come back," Dib said. "Do I have to punch you in places where boys should never be punched?" Tak asked. "That's not necessary," Dib said.

"Oh really?" Tak asked "Yes really I won't say anything that sophisticated again," Dib said. "Great," Tak said. "Hey Dib why is your head so big?" Zim asked. "Hey! it's big because I'm smart!" Dib said.

"REALLY!" Zim asked laughing. "H-hey!" Dib yelled. "Oh go cry to your momma," MiMi said climbing on a couch. "MiMi watch my stomach," Tak said. "Blah blah I don't give a shit!" MiMi shouted.

"Owe owe," Gir said as Tak continued to squeeze his hand tightly. "What's up with her?" Dib asked. "The sight of you makes me critically ill," Tak said joking.

"Hey that's not nice," Dib said. "Oh I don't care," Tak said. "Why don't you just leave," Zim said. "Why! So you can make out with Tak?" Dib asked. "WHAT! NO! JUST LEAVE!" Zim shouted.

"Awe I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" Dib asked grinning evilly. Zim blushed some. "Just leave before I rip your spleen out or something!" he shouted. "Awe I see you blushing!" Dib said. "Don't make me get up off this couch," Tak warned.

"Uh ok I'm leaving now!" Dib said quickly opening the door and running down the street. Zim watched until Dib was out of sight then he turned his attention to Tak. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Tak looked into Zim's eyes. "I-I'm ok," she said. Zim smiled. "I'm glad," But he was confused he never felt this way before was he in 'love' with Tak? "So why are you still staring at me?" Tak asked.

Then the unexpected happened Zim leaned in and kissed Tak on the lips. Soon there was another knock on the door. "Da! Who could that be?" Zim asked acting like he never touched lips with Tak.

Tak sighed. "Go check then," Zim got to his feet and walked over to the door and answered it. "Who are you!" he asked to a male irken with black eyes and a black outfit.

"What?" the irken asked. "I ASKED WHO ARE YOU!" Zim said again. "My name is Maroon," Maroon said. "Maroon?" Zim asked. Just then Tak sat up on the couch.

"Maroon? you made it back?" Tak asked. "Yeah it was hard," he admitted. Just then the tallest called. "Hello my tallest," Zim said. "Is Maroon there?" Tallest Red asked. "Ye...OUCH my squeedlyspooch!" Zim moaned falling to the ground in pain. "Zim?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Hey Maroon," Tallest Red said seeing a cat in the corner with black eyes. That's when Maroon changed back to his irken form. "Hey," he said. "I see you made it away from Sexcourtia." Tallest Purple said.

"Wait a minute Sex-Courtia?" Tak asked. "Long story," Maroon said to his younger sister. "It's like nothing happened down here!" Zim yelled. "Sorry!" Gir yelled back. "Zim get to your feet," Tak said.

That's when Zim got to his feet. "Ouch," he moaned. "Maroon you can't be on earth," Tallest Red said. That's when Maroon played with one of his antenna's "Why can't he be?" Tak asked.

"Well remember what happened last time?" Tallest Purple asked. Maroon blushed some. "I said I was sorry about that!" he yelled. "Yeah sorry about kissing up Lyn," Tallest Purple said.

"Wait! Lyn?" Zim asked. "Yes Lyn should be there..." Just then there was another knock on the door. Tak got up and answered it. "Tak?" "Lyn?" "Lyn!" Zim said hugging her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Thanks but could you let me go?" Lyn asked she looked exactly like Tak but her outfit was white. "Sorry," Zim said. Lyn giggled. "Hello Lynette," Tallest Purple said. "Dad?" Lyn asked.

"Yes hello," Tallest Purple said. "I thought you said you would never talk to me again after what I said," Lyn said. "Listen to me Lyn your one of my daughters and I love you," Tallest Purple said.

"Thanks," Lyn said. "So why are you here?" Zim asked. "I decided to visit one of my former friends," Lyn explained. "WHO WANTS TACOS!" Gir asked. "Awe hello Gir," Lyn said. "HI!" Gir yelled.

Lyn laughed. "Hey Maroon," she said. "Hello Lyn," Maroon said. Lyn walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed you," she said. "Awe I know you did," Maroon said as he rubbed Lyn's back.

"Ewe," Tak mumbled. "Sis, it'll take you awhile to understand love," Maroon said. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah ok," that's when Zim played with on of his antenna's "Zim? what's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I just need to be alone," Zim said walking down into the lab. "Zim wait!" Lyn said following him. Soon Lyn saw Zim sitting in the chair with his hands on his stomach. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zim said back. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I think I'm in love," Zim mumbled. "Awe with who?" Lyn asked. Zim closed his eyes for a moment.. then reopened them. "With Tak," he mumbled.

"With Tak? wait how are you sure?" Lyn asked. "Well we've short of kissed twice...she's been in pain latley and well I've been helping her," Zim answered. "Awe it sounds wonderful," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe," Zim said.

Lyn sensed his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't feel so good," Zim said. "Awe just calm down," Lyn said. "K-K," Zim said. "Let's go back upstairs," Lyn said."Kay sure," Zim answered. Back upstairs in the living room Lyn and Zim sat on the couch.

"Hey where'd you guys go?" Maroon asked. "Just in the lab," Lyn answered. "Ok," Maroon said. "The tallest left huh?" Zim asked. "Yep," Tak said. "Maroon where's your SIR?" Tak asked.

"Oh Mittens? she's around some where..." Maroon said. "Mittens? what is she a cat?" Tak asked. "Yeah but in her SIR form her arms are Christmas colors and she has lil dimonds around her eyes and a crest on her head," Maroon said.

"She sounds fancy," Lyn said jokingly. "She also seems like someone elses SIR," Tak said. "Yeah that Irken died and lended me her SIR," Maroon said. "So you renamed it?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Is Zim ok?" Tak asked. "I don't know he's just stressed." Lyn answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir went to answer it. "HEY ITS DIB!" he yelled.

"Oh god," Tak mumbled. "WHAT? SO MANY IRKENS!" Dib yelled. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Lyn? I remember you!" Dib said. "Oh that's nice," Lyn said crossing her arms. "Whose that?" Dib asked pointing at Maroon.

"None of your bees wax," Tak said. "I'm Maroon Tak's older brother she also has one other sister Sinn," Maroon said. Tak shook her head. "Someone help me," she mumbled. Dib looks shocked. "Okay then..." he said.

"What's wrong with Zim?" Dib asked. "Nothing," Zim said. Lyn glanced over at Zim and noitced he was holding his stomach maybe his squeedly was hurting?.

"Um Zim you ok?" Lyn asked. "N...Yeah I'm fine," Zim answered not wanting Dib to get all gay again. "I know something's up with Zim!" Dib shouted. "GOD JUST SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted.

Dib looked shocked. "She isn't in the best of moods," Maroon said. Zim even giggled. "Not nice," Dib said. "Your voices are taunting me." Gaz said from behind Dib.

"GAZ! what are you doing here? get away!" Dib yelled. "Ok," Gaz said turning around and leaving. "She's creepy," Maroon said. "Yeah I know," Dib said agreeing. "But she is his younger sister," Lyn said.

**(WARNING THIS PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! ANYONE BELOW THE AGE 11- SHOULD NOT READ ANY FATHER! UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT THE M WORD IS!) **

"Wow that is so rad," Maroon said. "Hey where's Tak?" Lyn asked noticing Tak was no longer in the room. "I don't know she didn't say where she was going," Maroon said. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or somethng," Zim said.

"Maybe," Lyn said. "I'll go check uptairs," "Have fun," Zim said. Lyn said walking up the steps that magically appeared LMFAO! and toward the bathroom that also magically appeard. But Tak wasn't in there.

"Hmm..where else would she be?" Lyn wondered. "Oh," she said seeing another door that also magically appeared. When Lyn tried to open it it was locked. "Tak? you in there? why is the door locked?" she called-asked. "I'll be out soon!" Tak called. "KK," Lyn said.

Soon Tak opened the door like a full minute later. "Tak what took ya?" Lyn asked. "I was listening to music on my mp3," Tak replied.

"Why is the bed like all messy?" Lyn asked. "It was like that when I came in," Tak said. "Um no it wasn't I passed it before with the door unlocked and the bed looking nice," Lyn said.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked. "Nothing," Tak said clearly she was hiding something. "I sense your distress what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Tak clearly frogot her half sister's ability was to sense extreme emotional distress.

Tak sighed as she shuffled her feet. "Lyn if I tell you we need to be alone," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Oh come on it's not like you were doing anything that private," Lyn said. "Actually I was," Tak said.

Lyn sensed her worry. "Okay don't worry we can talk in here," she said leading Tak back into the room closing and locking the door. "Ok now tell me," she said once she sat her half sister on the bed.

"Lynette you have to promise not to tell anyone," Tak said. "Ok Takiah! Just tell me I swear I won't tell a single Irken," Lyn said. "Well when you and Dib where talking I got bored and decided to listen to music so I went up here and laid on the bed... and I kind of sort of..."

"Just say it Tak your my half sister I know everything about girls just say it," Lyn said with a warm smile. "Of course you do...I sort of m.. I can't," she finally said. "Awe why? what's so bad about it?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...I just don't feel like I should've done it," Tak replied. "Please tell me...for my birthday?" Lyn asked. "Oh god I forgot next weeks your b-day happy birthday...Oh do I have to?" Tak asked.

"If it really bothers you and you can't tell me it's fine. But just to be honest you'll feel better once you've told someone," Lyn replied. Tak thought. "Ok I masturbated is that bad?" Tal said-asked kind of fast.

First Lyn's reaction was surprised then shock then understanding. "No Tak it's not bad! It helps your body actually," she said Tak smiled with tears in her eyes. "Awe why are you crying?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...so much stress then it's all gone I don't understand this at all!" Tak replied sounding worried. "Takiah don't worry! It's all normal! Your body and mind are relaxed and all the stress and worry you've been feeling before you done it seems to go away," Lyn said hugging her half sister.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zim wants to know why your in his room," Maroon said. "Just tell him we were chatting and listening to music," Lyn said back. "Sure thing," Maroon said as he left.

"Like I promised I won't tell anyone." Lyn said as she got Tak to her feet. "Clothes on or clothes off?" Lyn asked. "What?...Oh off," Tak said clearly getting embarrassed. "Why does it matter?" she asked. "I don't know I think off is better.. Now let's go just act normal," Lyn said as she opened the door her and Tak walked back downstairs.

"Hey guys Zim's making us smoothies," Maroon said once he seen the girls. "That's nice," Tak said. "Awe can you try being nice for once?" Maroon asked. "Nope," Tak replied smirking. "Ok then," Maroon said.

Just then Zim walked back in. "There you are! Why on earth were you in my room!" he yelled-asked. "ZIM! Maroon told you! we were just chatting and listening to music!" Lyn shouted back.

"Oh...just checkin' wanna smoothie?" he asked handing Lyn one. "Kool thanks," she said. "Tak?" Zim asked. "Sure," she said taking the smoothie. "So where's Gir?" Lyn asked.

"He's making cupcakes," Zim replied. "Oh...okay then," Tak said. "Hey Tak why do you look so flustered?" Maroon asked. "No reason.." Tak said. Lyn sensed her distress. "I think it's better to leave her alone," she said quickly.

"What why? I only asked her one question," Maroon said. "Just do it," Lyn said in a demanding voice it sounded like if he didn't listen he'd be rode kill. "Okay I will," Maroon said walking away seriously horrified.

"Thanks Lyn," Tak said. "Anything for my only half sister," Lyn said with a warm smile as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So who wants a cupcake?" Gir asked walking back into the room.

"I do Gir," Lyn said. "OK! Here you go!" Gir said handing her a cupcake. "What about you Tak?" he asked. Tak glanced around the room noitcing everyone had a cupcake. "Sure," "KK!" Gir yelled handing her one.

"Awe isn't he just so cute?" Lyn asked. "Yeah," Tak agreed. Lyn glanced at her she sensed her discomfort. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked-whispered. "I-I'm not sure," Tak replied. Lyn smiled sweetly at her. "Okay you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah for now," Tak replied. "What's wrong with Tak? she's acting like she did something bad in Zim's room," Maroon said sarcastically. But Tak didn't see that comment to be sarcastic but rude. Lyn sensed her anger. "Maroon go fuck yourself and leave your sister alone," she said.

"WHOA! What up with the foul words?" Maroon asked. "Your being a total dick now..Just shut up!" Lyn shouted. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted. Tak loved how her half sister was helping her she was greatful to have a half sister like Lyn but she just needed to get the guilt away from her.

"Lyn?" "What's up?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "I feel guilty about the whole M-thing any advice?" she asked. "Well I'd say don't worry about it and remember masturbation is normal for every sex and speices," she said with honesty in her voice.

Tak smiled happily. "Thanks Lyn," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn replied as she took another sip of her smoothie. Tak did the same. "So whose up for a bag of...What ever the fuck this is!" Zim asked.

"That's Cheese Curls dumb ass!" Gir shouted. 'GIR SHUT UP AND GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs. "HMM!" Gr whined. everyone in the room laughed. "I'll have some," Tak said feeling better about the whole M- situation after her half sister gave her some good advice.

Zim gave Tak a bowel same with Lyn filled with Cheese Curls. "So why are we having so much treats?" Lyn asked curious. "I don't know," Maroon said. But Lyn could sense he was lying. "Tell me the truth," she said.

"FOR YOUR 12TH BIRTHDAY!" Maroon shouted. "OH YAY!" Lyn shouted. "Yes!" Tak shouted. "CREAM CHEESE!" Gir shouted. everyone in the room stared at the robot awkwardly. "What?" he asked.

'Nothing Gir," Zim said eating another Cheese Curl. "Gir your are epically funny," Lyn said laughing. "Thanks!" Gir said happily he was clearly excited for her birthday in another week. "So whose excited?" Zim asked. **(PLEASE SIGN THE INVADER ZIM PETITION TO GET NEW EPISODES! NEW CHARCTERS AND OLD ONES RETURNING? AWESOME-NESS! PLEASE SIGN IT FOR GIR, ZIM, MIMI, TAK, LYN, AND MAROON! IF YOU WANT NEW EPISODES YOU WOULD! P.S I SEND YA THE LINK AFTER YOU PM ME)**

"We all are dumb shit!" Maroon yelled. 'GO TO HELL AND GET RAPED!" Zim yelled. "WHAT!" Maroon cried. both girls laughed. "Sorry," both boys said. "Yeah ok," Lyn said. "Tak you seem a little worried you ok?" Maroon asked.

"DIDN'T I SAY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Lyn shouted-asked. "SORRY!" Maroon yelled. "WHO WANTS DIET BLOOD!" Gir asked. 'GIR SHUT UP!" everyone yelled. "HMM!" Gir whined for the second time that night.

Tak laughed. "So who wants to eat some...what ever the fuck these are!" Zim asked. "THOSE ARE PRETZELS DUMB SHIT!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP AND GET LAID!" Zim shouted "AWE COME ON!" Gir shouted.

"Oh stop with the foul words," Lyn said. "Yeah your guys are disgusting," Tak said. "Sure blah blah," Zim said. "WHAT!" Lyn asked full of rage. "DON'T HURT ME! I mean sorry," Zim said. "Sure," Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"So pretzel's?" Zim asked. "Sure," Maroon said. "Over here!" both girls yelled. "Suure," Zim said walking over. "Zim you can let go of my hand now," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said blushing some as he walked away.

"Awe he does like you," Lyn said with a smile. "Shut up," Tak said feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sis," Lyn said. "Yeah you better be sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped on a near by chair but fell off. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"God shut up!" Gir yelled. "Gir what type of drugs are you on?" Zim asked. "CRACK! LOTS AND LOTS OF MIND ALTURING CRACK!" Gir shouted. Zim looked at the robot awkwardly. "Um...ok then," "Hey Lyn what's that in your pocket?" Maroon asked. "What this? oh it's just a glitter pen," Lyn said. "Oh it's pretty," Maroon said. "Yeah nice," Lyn said. "Hey Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine!" Tak yelled. "ALRIGHT!" Lyn yelled. Maroon eyed the girls. "Ahem," Zim said. "Whoops," Maroon said. "God when did you turn into my mother?" Zim asked.

"What?" Maroon asked. "NEVERMIND SHEESH!" Zim shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Zim walked over and answered it. "Hey Zim I.." "What are you doing?" Dib asked. "SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Zim shouted slamming the door in Dib's face.

"REAL MATURE ZIM!" Dib shouted from behind the door. "I'M NOT SMALL I'M FUN SIZED!" Zim shouted. 'WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEING MATURE!" Dib shouted-asked. 'I HAVE NO CLUE!" Zim yelled. Tak Lyn and Maroon shook their heads. "Sorry," Zim said. "WHAT! YOUR APOLOGIZING?" Dib asked. 'NOT YOU!" Zim shouted. 'SHIT!" Dib shouted. "GO AWAY BEFORE I RUPTURE EVERY ORGAN IN YOUR MEASLY EARTH BODY!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Dib yelled running down the street back to his house. "Dib is really annoying," Tak said. "Yeah I wonder why?" Lyn said. "That my friend is because he has no friends," Zim said.

Everyone in the room laughed. "WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Gir yelled-asked. "Gir...Where did you get the pizza?" Zim asked. "Over there," Gir said pointing. "Oh you baked us a pizza?" Zim asked. 'YEP! TRY IT!" Gir yelled.

"Is it pepperoni?" Lyn asked. "YES! AND THE OTHER ONE HAS SAUSAGES!" Gir shouted. "Great," Tak said. "Awe I know you loveded me!" Gir yelled. "Nah no not really," Tak said. MiMi shook her head in the background.

"MiMi do you always have to be the party pooper?" Lyn asked. "What? I don't poop at parties," MiMi said. "No chizz your a robot!" Zim yelled. "Shut up," MiMi warned. "KK," Zim said. "So Tak how's the pizza?" Zim asked he was the one who told the girls to go first seems he has manners. "It's good. I mean really good you need to try it," she answered.

"Sure," Zim said picking up a peice and taking a bite. 'WOW! GIR HOW DID YOU MAKE IT SOO GOOD!" he yelled-asked. "MY SECRET!" Gir shouted. "Awe he has a secret," Maroon said. "Yes we know that," Lyn said.

"God do you always have to have a bad additude?" Maroon asked Lyn. "No but your about to make me in more of a bad mood," Lyn answered. "Whoopsys," Maroon said backing up some.

"Okay no fighting people!" Gir yelled. "Gir's right," Zim said. "Of course the robots right!" Maroon yelled. Then MiMi eyed him. "No offence MiMi," Maroon quickly said. "Yeah ok," MiMi said. "So Tak is that Dib's blood on the window?" Maroon asked.

"Oh yeah..Forgot to clean it," Tak said. "Gir go lick up the blood," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir shouted running outside and licking the now fixed window that had Dib's blood on it. "Oooh...he is just so creepy," Lyn said.

"I can't agree more," Tak said. "Yeah I don't think anyone would understand Gir," Maroon said. "Good point," Zim said. "Why won't you shut up!" MiMi shouted. "She is right," Tak said. "Oh yeah she is," Zim said. "Your still not shuting up," MiMi said. "Ok I'll shut up!" Zim shouted. "Not soon enough," MiMi said. "Hey were's Tak and Lyn?" Maroon asked. "They went upstairs," Zim answered.

Meanwhile Upstairs.

Lyn and Tak were in Zim's room talking. "Have you done 'it' like you did in here?" Lyn asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Who wants to know? And I may have a little different but it feels good," she answered.

"Have you discovered any new technics? I've been stuck on the orginal fingering and dildo ones," Lyn asked-said. "I think I did," Tak said. "Have you ever humped a pillow that was damp with warm water? It feels so good!" Tak said.

"I've humped pillows but their dry I'll try your way next time I get horny," Lyn said giggling. "Sure you will," Tak said giggling as well. "No I will try it Tak," Lyn assured her. "Dad does he need to know?" she asked.

Tak grew nervous. "Shit I forgot about dad well he said when and if we'd become sexually active to try our best to tell him but I don't think we should since we're girls and he's not," Tak said.

Lyn nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. I mean he wouldn't understand much anyways," Tak nodded. "Yeah just think how much he'd not understand if he knew we masturbate together sometimes is that even normal?" Tak asked worridly. Lyn sensed her stepsisters distress and understood. "Oh yeah I remember that night, Yes it is normal for half and full blooded siblings to masturbate together," Lyn answered.

"Even when we french kissed? is any of this normal?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "Yes french kissing is a reflex most people get often when masturbating together it doesn't mean we're lezes it means that we really trust eachother to even let one another touch like that. And not to tell anyone," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. "Ok I guess your right," she said. "And any of the boys don't need to know," Lyn said.

Soon both girls left the room and walked down stairs. "Hey what were you doing up there?" Maroon asked. "Just talking," Lyn answered. "Oh about what?" Maroon asked. "Um..Dib's big ass head and skool," Tak said. "Yes Dib's head is rather big," Zim said. "I know it is," Tak agreed. "Tak you ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I just don't feel right about lying," Tak answered. "Listen to me no one's going to find out," Lyn assured her halfsister. "Okay I beleive you," Tak said. "Good now stop worrying," Lyn said

"Well Gir's making more pizza," Zim said sitting on the couch moaning some. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked sensing his distress. "My squeedly just hurts some," Zim answered. "Awe why?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know reallly...It just started yesterday," Zim answered. "Oh have you gone to the bathroom at all?" Lyn asked knowing this question is personal. "Umm. I don't think so," Zim answered feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh then drink this," Lyn said handing him a glass with green lquid. "WHAT IS THIS!" He shouted-asked. "It's something that'll help you go to the bathroom easier," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," Zim said taking the glass and sipping some.

"Yum it tastes like green apples," he mumbled. Maroon looked at them awkwardly Tak was sitting on the steps with her head on her knees. "BALLS O' CHEESE!" Gir shouted from the kitchen. "GIR!" Zim shouted whimpering some showing he wasn't in the mood for his shouting fits. "SORRY MASTER!" Gir shouted back.

"Oh god," Zim mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Zim answered. "Oh ok I'll be right back!" Lyn shouted running into the kitchen saying hi to Gir then grabbing the trash can and running back into the living room and placing it under Zim's feet.

Maroon got up from his seat. "Hey what's wrong with Zim?" he asked. "Zim's not feeling well," Lyn answered. As she sat down next to Zim wth her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

as he starting throwing up in the trash can. "Awe poor irken," Maroon said feeling pity for him even Tak walked over. MiMi was to busy playing with a ball of yarn to care. *mean cat!* "Zim are you okay?" Tak asked.

"Y-yeah," Zim answered when he was done puking. "Are you sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah I am," Zim said with annoyance in his voice. Tak sat down next to Zim went Lyn got up and hugged him lightly.

"I like you," she mumbled. "Y-you do?" Zim asked blushing some. "Yes I never wanted to say it because I knew you weren't ready for love," Tak answered. "Well I am now," Zim answered looking down at her. Tak smirked. "Well I'm glad," she said.

Zim sighed "I don't think I'm ready though," Tak just eyed him. "Is that what you were worried about?" Zim shrugged "Depends," Gir ran into the kitchen "I put something in the cookie jar!" he shouted.

"Oh my god please tell me you didn't put Dib's head in it," Zim said-asked kinda. Gir looked shocked. "NO! come see!" he shouted running back in. Zim slowly got to his feet though his squeedlyspooch still hurt he wanted to find out what was in the cookie jar. he opened the lid. "Gir what is this?" he asked pointing. That's when Lyn walked in.

"Here let me see," she said taking a bag. 'GIR THIS IS COKE! ITS DRUGS! What are you trying to do? overdose Zim?" she yellled-asked. "Oooh...I thought it was cookie mix!" Gir yelled. Lyn shook her head. "God," Zim leaned against the counter. "Zim you ok? you don't look good," Lyn asked.

"You probably just need to lay down. It's not good for you to be moving around after you just got done throwing up," Lyn said. Zim sighed "I don't want to lay down though," he said. Lyn giggled. "Your body is telling me different," she said.

"What?" Zim asked barley able to raise his voice. "Your tired come with me," Lyn said taking his hand and walking him back into the living room. she sat him on the couch. "Now rest," she said.

Zim looked defeated. "Okay I will," he finally said. as he layed his head on a soft pillow. Lyn put a blanket on him. "Awe you look cute," she said. Zim looked confused. "Whoops," she said.

Gir ran in. "HEY!" Lyn looked at the robot and noitced that Zim was trying to sleep. "Hey Gir?" she asked. "What?" Gir asked skipping over to her. "Your master isn't feeling well so I need you to keep quiet so he can sleep got it?" she asked in a stern voice.

Gir nodded as he sat down on the floor by his master and fell asleep. "Wow that was easy!" Lyn said. "SSH!" Gir whispered. "Sorry," Lyn said. Tak walked over and sat beside Lyn. "So are you worried at all?" Lyn asked Tak shrugged. "Short of but I know dad will understand," she said.

"Yeah your right," Lyn said. "So how's Zim?" Tak asked. "Well he's sleeping right now there's no telling how he'll feel once he wakes up," she said. "Do you have..." "OOUCH!" Zim's voice yelped from the living room.

Both Tak and Lyn ran back into the living room. "Zim what's wrong?" Lyn asked. Then the noticed Gir was sleeping on Zim's feet but that wasn't enough to hurt him. Zim looked at the girls with tears in his eyes. "My squeedlyspooxh hurts so much!" he said.

"Just like me," Tak said. "Oh then I know what this is!" Lyn yelled happily she finally understood. "It's one of your first growth spurts," Lyn told Zim. "Really? does it need to suck this bad?" he asked.

"Yeah kinda," Tak said. Zim doubled over in pain on the couch. Lyn sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's ok Zim," she said. Zim hugged her back. "Just make the pain go away," he mumbled. Both Tak and Lyn were very shocked to see Zim in so much pain and so sad and worried. "It's ok," she said rubbing his back. Soon soft sobs could be heard. "Zim are you crying?" Tak asked really shocked!

he didn't answer. MiMi even walked over. "What's wrong with him?" she asked sounding like she cared. "He's going through his first growth spurt it's worse for boys because the pain lasts longer." Tak answered.

MiMi looked sad. "Poor Zim," she said. "We can't let Dib see him like this," Lyn said still hugging him. "Since your good and making things so no one can get in how about you start on that and I'll calm ZIm down?" Tak asked

Lyn agreed. "Yes ok I'll be back," she said putting on her cat disguise and walking out the door. when Maroon opened it for her. Tak sat down and hugged him Zim's embrace seemed stronger. "Listen I know your in pain but you don't need to squeeze the life outta me," Tak said. "

"S-s-sorry," Zim said through sobs. "No it's ok," she said. "Yeah ok," Zim said. Lyn walked back in. "I got good and bad news," she said. "Let's hear the bad news first," Tak said. "Ok. Well I just remembered that growth spurts last for two weeks...The good news is there's a way to manage," she said.

"How?" Zim asked. still laying in Tak's embrace. "We need pain medication," Lyn answered. "What kind?" Tak asked. "Ibprofine," Lyn said "Or someother kind," "Oh okay," Tak said.

"I can go get it I'll be back in 50 minutes to make sure Zim gets some sleep give him a sleeping pill I'll check in," Lyn said as she handed Tak the pill put on her disguse and walked out of the door.

"Beginners luck," Tak mumbled. "Hey Zim? Lyn said you have to take this," Tak said. "What is it?" he asked. "Sleeping Pill," Tak answered. "Give it," Zim said. So Tak handed him the pill and he swalllowed it. "It also helps with pain," Tak said. "Ok," Zim said.

28 Minutes Later:

Tak was watching TV with Zim sleeping on her knees. He would moan sometimes but Tak didn't think anything of it. He shifted some. "Hey Zim be careful," Tak said. Soon he started shifting more and a bit faster. "What's wrong?" she asked. Soon he accidentally kicked her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. "Ok your in pain," She said her voice not as strong.

Zim held his stomach and moaned once. "Awe I know it hurts," Tak said. "How didn't the pill work as long as it was supposed to?" Tak wondered outloud. "MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Zim shouted sounding like he was in deep severe pain.

"Ok! hey the heating pads still here want it?" Tak asked. Zim nodded quick. So Tak turned it on and sat it on Zim's stomach. "Here soon you'll feel the heat," she said remembering when she was in pain how good it felt.

"Soon the phone rang. Tak reached over picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" **"Hey Tak it's Lyn how's Zim?"** Lyn asked from the other end she was about 5 blocks away from the house. "Oh hey Lyn well Zim acutally woke up, and kicked me in the chest on accident he was in severe pain," Tak answered. **"Oh my god is he ok now?"** Lyn asked worried about Zim/

"Yeah I put the heating pad on his stomach I think he fell back asleep," Tak answered. **"Oh good listen I'm about 4 blocks away. I got the meds and something else,"** Lyn said. "What else?" Tak asked.

**"Something I think he'll need,"** Lyn answered biting her lip. "Well what is it?" Tak asked again sounding curious. **"Ok do you remember what you did in Zim's room?"** Lyn asked. Tak grew nervous.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with Zim?" she asked. **"Well what I bought was a pillow since he really doesn't have any I was thinking since he is in such pain maybe he'd discover masturbation," **Lyn said feeling a bit worried.

Tak looked thoughtful. "Well I kinda did...I think it's a good idea," she said. **"Has he been kicking?"** Lyn asked. "Well yeah sometimes he'd moan," Tak answered, **"Where were his feet? If you tell me that I might be able to tell, Was it a god this hurts moan or a it feels good moan?" **Lyn asked.

"His left foot is sometimes near his 'private part' And it sounds like a it feels good moan," Tak said growing more curious. **"I think he already discovering masturbating," **Lyn said. "Oh my fucking god do you think he does that?" Tak asked shocked as all hell.

**"Well from the way it sounds yes," **Lyn answered. "So he's supposed to hump the pillow or something?" Tak asked. **"Exactly I'm not going to tell him what it's for I want to let him figure it out himself," **Lyn answered with a stern voice.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tak said agreeing. **"Yeah I'll be home soon,"** Lyn said as she hung up. Tak put the phone back and rested her neck on the back of the couch. "God," she moaned. Zim was sleeping on her knees it kind of hurt but she didn't want to disturb him.

Soon Lyn opened the door. "Is Zim still sleeping?" she asked Tak nodded. "Ok he can take the pill when ever he wakes up," Lyn said. MiMi walked up to Lyn. "I am bored people in this house are boring!" she yelled.

"Awe poor MiMi," Tak said. "MiMi listen Zim's not feelng well and we need to help him feel better," Lyn said MiMi rolled her eyes. "Ok then," she said walking over to a chair climbing on it and falling asleep.

That's when Maroon walked into the living room. "I went out to get some food. Wow Zim doesn't look so good," he said. "I know," Tak said. "We got some pain medication we're hoping it helps," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn turned around and answered it. Dib was standing there with a soda can. "You dropped your pads," he said handing them to her. "God I am so glad a moron like you saw them," Lyn said quickly taking them.

"Lyn your started your period?" Tak asked shocked. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked, "Well I really didn't think I should," Lyn answered. "Have you?" she asked. Tak looked shocked. "Can we talk about this some other time?"she asked.

"Hey I'm right here," Dib said. that's when Lyn slammed the door in his face. "NOT FUNNY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "TOO BAD!" Lyn shouted back. "Mm," Zim moaned waking up. "Ooh hi," he said seeing Tak.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "Hey Zim I got the pain medication and a pillow for your head," Lyn said handing him the pillow. "You take one pill ever 5 hours," Lyn said handing him a pill. "You'd take another at 5:00," Lyn said. after Zim swallowed it. "That tastes pretty good," he said.

"Wait it did?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Zim answered, Gir walked into the room with a apple but he tripped and the apple went flying and it hit the window and broke it. "WHOOOP! SORRY!" Gir shouted.

"Gir go be useless somewhere else," Zim ordered. "YES MY LORD!" Gir shouted walking back into the kitchen. "Now I have to fix the window again, SHIIIT!" Maroon shouted. "Sush Maroon Zim just woke up you need to keep it down," Tak said.

"You like him," Maroon said. that's when Tak blushed some "Maybe I do maybe I don't I ain't telling you," she replied. "Leave our sister alone," Lyn ordered

*Lyn Maroon and Tak were all siblings they all have the same dad but different moms*

"OKAY! I'll leave her alone," Maroon said. "Good now get some ginger ale for Zim," Lyn ordered. "Yeah I'd like some," Zim said. "Ok I will," Maroon said walking into the kitchen getting a cup filling it with ginger ale putting a bendy monkey straw and and walking back into the room.

"Here the monkey wants you to get better," Maroon said handing Zim the glass. Zim took a sip. "I feel alot better thanks," he said with a warm smile. "Awe your so nice," MiMi said. "Yeah thanks," Maroon said.

"So I'll be right back," Lyn said walking up stairs. "I bet she's going to change her pad," Tak mumbled. Zim giggled he must've heard her. "Yeah its kinda funny," Tak agreed. "NO IT ISN'T!" Lyn shouted at the top of her lung.

"Geez calm dowm!" Tak yelled. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Gir shouted every one in the room looked at the robot awkwardly. "HI!" he shouted not getting why they were staring at him.

"Hey Tak skool starts in one week are you ready?" Zim asked. "No way," Tak said moaning some. "I hate gym I don't want to deal with it again," she said. "Skip then,' Zim said. "I did remember? But when I did the stupid ass teacher gave me detention I couldn't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant because I didn't think of it until after detention," she said.

"Well use it next time and make them forget they gave you detention," Zim answered. "Thanks I'll try to remember that," Tak said giggling. "I'm sure you will," Zim said. "Yeah you only can hope," Tak said. MiMi walked over to the arm of the couch and walked along it.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Your malfunctioning ass now move!" Tak yelled. "My ass doesn't malfunction," MiMi said. "I KNOW!" Tak yelled. "Shut up!" Zim shouted. "Sorry," Tak said. MiMi jumped off the couch but when she landed she fell to her side.

"God that didn't happen before!" MiMi shouted getting back on all fours. "MiMi you ok?" Tak asked. "I think," MiMi said. as she walked over to the door. stepped on the table and looked out the window. Soon her extendable arm flew out and broke the window when hurling back into the room and smacked Maroon in the face. "MIMI!" Tak shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she shouted-asked.

MiMi didn't respond her eyes flashed. "Oh shit," Tak said. as she got to her feet. walking over to her malfunctioning SIR unit and putting her on emergancy shut down mode. "God she almost killed me!" Maroon shouted.

"It wasn't her fault," Tak said. "I'll have to check her wiring," she said. as she picked her SIR up and carried her into the kitchen. Zim followed her not having anything better to do.

So Tak opened MiMi up to see that some of her wires where messed up. "How on earth did this happen?" she wondered outloud as she started fixing them. "Hey what happened to MiMi?" Zim asked. "She malfunctioned," Tak answered.

"She should be good let's hope this works," she said hitting the reboot button. MiMi's eyes turned red. and she suluted her mistress. "My mistress!" she said. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Oh god. What happened to you?" Tak asked.

"I don't know! I can't remember!" MiMi shouted. "God shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then Zim walked over to them. "Why don't you both shut up?" he asked. Tak sighed. "You make no sense," she said. "Aww I don't?" Zim asked.

"Nope," MiMi said jumping on the couch but tripping. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "Don't worry! That was me!" MiMi yelled insurring her mistress that she wasn't going to malfunction again.

"Hey Tak," Lyn said walking into the room. "Wait what happened?" she asked noitcing the window was broking. "MiMi broke it, She malfunctioned," Tak said. "Oh," Lyn said. "I'm glad she''s good now," Maroon said. "Because she almost killed me!"

"Give her a break," Lyn said. "It wasn't MiMi's fault," Tak finished. "OKAY!" Maroon shouted he hated being scolded by girls. "Thank you," Both Lyn and Tak said.

The Next Day:

Zim is doing well but he starts complaining about the way Tak treats him, "Why did you even let me kiss you those two times if you didn't even respect me?" he asked. Maroon is shocked "You guys kissed?" Lyn is not she's heard it from Zim.

"And why did you make-out with me on the couch?" Zim asked Tak, Tak stared at him she was really pissed and uncomfortable and embarrassed! But Zim seemed to enjoy her discomfort!

Soon Tak breaks down in tears Zim is the most shocked he had no idea what he had said would hurt her so bad! "Are you ok?" Zim asked "NO!" Tak shouts in a ferious voice. Zim feels sick to his stomach and he also feels horrible about what he did to Tak,

he apologizes to her, Tak is crying to hard to respond. So Zim thinks its best to try to calm her down, *Maroon and Lyn watched with worried looks on thier faces*

So Zim hugs Tak, and she allows him to embrace her. "Tak I'm sorry I should've brought up those personal things," he mumbles in a soft voice. Tak looks up at him *she was on her knees* "Then why did you in the first...place?" she asks.

Zim hesitates "Because I wanted to embarrass you but it wasn't the best idea," he confesses. Tak is getting more ferious she pushed him away from her body. "Why the fuck did you do that Tak!"

Zim shouts. Tak gets to her feet and stares at Zim for awhile Zim stares back at her not knowing what she was going to do. *MiMi and Gir watched in horror!* Then she tackles Zim kicking and punching him with alot of rage and power she couldn't hold the rage she felt inside any longer.

Lyn and Maroon acted quick by trying to pry Tak off of Zim it was very hard! They had no idea how strong Tak was! D: Soon Maroon is able to pry Tak off of Zim she's screaming and crying at the same time she's also kicking to try to get Maroon off of her.

"Tak! please calm down! this isn't right!" he yells with cecern in his voice. "NO! I CAN'T!" Tak shouts back. Just then she kicks him between the legs he doubles over in pain as she tackles Zim once again

stepping on his stomach hard with rage and revengefulness. Then, Lyn tackles Tak! while holding her step sister by her underarms drags her to the couch holding her lower body tightly making sure she couldnt' escape.

"TAK! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Lyn shouts near tears. Tak soon stops kicking but she's still crying hard. Lyn hugs her. *aww!* Now Tak feels guilty and very ill. "Lyn?" "What's up?" "I-I feel like I'm going to be sick," Tak tells Lyn. So Lyn takes her to the bathroom.

While Maroon helps Zim to his feet. "WHY WOULD TAK DO THAT!" Zim shouts. "Listen dude it wasn't her fault you know girls!" Maroon yelled. "I guess your right," Zim said. "I'm still mad at her though my squeedlyspooch hurts so bad now!" he moans.

"It's okay lay down," Maroon said as he helped Zim to the new love seat Gir bought or stole. *LMAO GIR!* "Thanks," Zim moans. "Your welcome," Maroon said.

After Tak is done throwing up she is on the couch with Lyn by her side "Tak you need to apologize t Zim for what you did to him," Lyn tells her with a stern voice. Tak thinks. "No sorry," she replies.

Lyn eyes her. "Listen Tak you need to you know what you did was wrong!" she says with a serious tone. Tak shook her head. "No," she said as she moans resting her head on the arm of the couch she probably had a headache from all the screaming and crying plus throwing up doesn't help.

Lyn sighs then she thinks then she looks Tak in the eyes "Tak you better say sorry to Zim, Or I'll tell your father what you did," And if he were to find out that Tak beat-up another boy she would be banned from using her cybernetic hypnotic implant and if she used it again

she would be sent to Planet Filth which is like Planet Dirt but 10 times worse! *OMG!* Tak looks worried "Ooh," she moans holding her head. "I can't think straight," she moans. Then she h thinks again. "I don't care tell him see what I do," she replies.

Lyn shook her head as she got out her Irken phone and called Tallest Purple who is Tak's father "I have something to tell you Tak beat-up Zim and she also refused to apologize," Tallest Purple tells Lyn something she looks very worried,

Tak looks scared she knows she's in a lot of trouble! "Tak your father would like to speak with you," Lyn told her handing her the phone. Tak gulped hard as she took it. "H-hi dad," she said nervously.

"Takiah I am very disippointed in you! You know better! Since you again beat-up a boy you are now banned from using your cybernetic hypnotic implant and if you do use it again Lyn has permission to tell me about it and so help me if I find out you did use it again you will be sent to Planet Filth I am not playing Tak," Tallest Purple tells her sounding very upset with her.

"And if you tried to escape they would track you down until they find you," he finished. Tak gets teary eyed "I-I promise I won't use it how long until I'm allowed?" she asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry again.

"7 weeks young lady," Tallest Purple tells her. Tak moaned "Ok fine," she said. "Don't get an additude with me I can make it longer," Tallest Purple said. "I wasn't" Tak said. "And you have to apologize to Zim," "And I'll give you 3 chances and if you blow them your getting sent to Planet Filth got me?" he asked. "Y-yes I do," Tak replied. "Good," he said as he hung-up.

But instead of saying sorry to Zim Tak burst in to tears again Zim sits beside her and hugs her "I'm so so sorry Zim I couldn't control myself now look what I did?" she asked through sobs.

Zim feels horrible about seeing her like this "Tak I'm sorry but it was the only way you needed to be punished," Lyn said. Tak is pissed at her half sister but she knew if she attacked her she would get herself in more trouble with her father and she couldn't risk that.

Tak sobs as Zim kisses her on the cheek. "I love you," he mumbles. Tak smiles softly. "Me to," she mumbled back. *AW!* Zim let her go. "Are you okay now?" he asks. Tak nodded as she smiled showing she was telling the truth.

Zim smiled back. "I'm glad," Tak sighed. "Now I can't use my cybernetic hypnotic implant to get out of detention," she said as she mentaly slapped her self in the forehead. "Tak don't worry just try taking gym," Zim told her.

"Ok sure," she said. "Ok Tak it seems you've been crying alot water?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded. "Yes please," "One glass of water coming up!" Lyn said walking into the kitchen. Tak laid her head on the arm of the couch.

When Lyn came back she sat up. "Here's some water," she said. "Thanks," Tak said as she took one big sip and three smaller sips. "Your welcome," Lyn said. When Tak was done with her water she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Maroon asked "I'm just going for a walk," Tak answered. "Ok but you better not be thinking about using your cybernetic hypnotic implant for anything ok?" Lyn asked. "Don't worry I'm not," Tak assured her.

Tak put hr disguise on and opened the front door and left. "I wonder why she didn't tell me to come with her," MiMi said as she hopped on the couch. "Maybe she lied!" Gir shouted. "Oh Gir don't be silly," Zim said.

"Yeah I doubt she would disobey her own father," Lyn said. "Me either," Maroon agreed. *But sadly they all were wrong...very wrong...*

While Tak walked down the street kicking a soda can. she would look up at the sky and think. "God I'm so stupid," she mumbled. she tried her best to control her emotions around filthy humans she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Keep it together Tak," she mumbled to herself. "Hey what's wrong?" asked a homelss man. "You look like you just disobeyed your father!" he said with a laugh. Tak rolled her eyes at him as she walked passed.

"Young bitches," he mumbled. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "I said Young...Bitches," the homeless man repeated. "You watch your tone," Tak warned. "What are you going to do about it missy?" he asked her.

"Oh you don't want to know," Tak said with a evil smirk. "Oh really?" the homeless man asked. "Yeah really," Tak said. "Turn around. and fall off the cliff," she said as she hypnotized him. The man did as he was told. and fell 500 feet to his death.

Tak giggled. then she realized what she did. "Oh my god I used it didn't I?" she asked herself. "Ok it'll be my seceret," she finally said. she continued to walk. "Oh god. I can't believe if I get yelled at again I think I'm never going to stop crying," she mumbled.

She got a bit teary eyed. "No...Not here," she mumbled she tried her best to keep the sobs and tears at bay. "No...I can't not around filthy humans," she mumbled soon she fell to her knees. she put her head on her knees.

"I need to calm..down," she told herself. she rubbed her both her legs. "Just calm down...calm. down," she whispered. tears seemed to fall anyway. She buried her head in her knees. *Lucky for her most of the humans were to busy listening to the carnival music*

She rocked back and forth trying to calm herself down. More tears fell it was getting to hard to keep the sobs down. She couldn't seem to think of happy thoughts. Soon one sob came up followed by more tears. she couldn't control it anymore she was crying in the middle of the street. Her sobs were mixed in with the music and no one heard.

"Why would I use it? I can't keep it secret but if I tell Lyn she'll have to tell dad," she mumbled. she continued to sob and the tears contiuned to fall. "I can't take it anymore I can't stand crying," she said outloud to herself.

"Awe what's wrong?" a voice asked. Tak looked shocked. "N-Nothing go away," she said. Just then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Listen honey I know there is something wrong," the voice said it was so sweet and gentle.

"P-please go away," she mumbled. just then she felt someone walk in front of her and gently hold her head up. It was a woman. " If there was nothing wrong why were you crying in the middle of the street?" the woman asked.

Tak pushed her hands away. "I didn't ask for your help," she said outloud. the woman looked at her. "Honey please let me help," the woman said. "I-I...I," Tak couldn't seem to make up a fake reason why someone would cry in the middle of the street. But lucky the human thought she was having trouble confessing what was wrong.

"It's ok take your time," she said sweetly. "I...just I can't say it," Tak said as she sobbed a bit louder. the woman rubbed her back. "Aww it's ok you don't have to tell me," she said.

"D-don't touch me please," Tak said. "Oh sorry," the woman said as she stopped rubbing her back. "Here I'll go get something for you to drink, It'll calm you down," the woman said to Tak.

Tak waited until the woman was far out of said and she got to her feet and ran down the side walk. She ran about 10 blocks. Soon she stopped in an alley way and she slumped down against the wall

She began to sob again. she kicked a soda can as hard as she could. then she buried her head in her knees and resumed crying. But this time she felt someone walk in front of her. she used her hands to wipe the tears away before she looked up.

But she was shocked it was a police man. "You kicked that soda can and it smashed my window young lady where do you live? I need to speak with your parents," the officer asked.

Tak gulped. "I-I," she stuttered. the officer looked at her suspisiously. "Well?" he asked. Tak sighed. "I didn't mean to," "I'm sure you didn't sweetie," the officer said. "I need you to come with me," he said as he took her hand.

"Hey don't touch me!" she shouted. she sniffled. "Where you crying?" the officer asked. "I don't have to tel you," she said. She kicked the officer in the shin and ran down the alley way as fast as she could knowing the officer was following her.

"I can't use it again," she mumbled to herself. "GET BACK HERE!" the officer shouted. Tak gulped. "Oh snap," she mumbled she leaned against the wall. she noitced she felt like she'd throw up again. "I guess all crying I've been doing isn't good," she mumbled.

She looked over the edge of the brick wall and saw no one yet. "I guess I'm safe for now," she said outloud to herself. She feeling that she'd throw up was getting harder to bare but lucky her there was a bucket on the ground and it was clean. well until she started throwing up in it. when she was done she threw it in the big dumpster and slumped down against the wall to rest her stomach.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" she heard the officer shout. "Oh shit," Tak mumbled slowly crawling out from the wall to see how close he was. But to her dismay he saw her. "HEY YOU! COME HERE!" he shouted as he starting running toward her. Tak quickly got her feet and starting running as fast as she could.

She slide under a fence. panting and out of breath she peeked under and saw him walk right passed it. She sighed with relief. "God I thought I'd never loose him," she mumbled to herself.

She slowly got to her feet brushing the dirt off her legs and shirt. "Damn I'm dirty," she mumbled. she started walking forward hoping to get home before the officer found out where she lived she doubted anyone would say she lived there.

She held her stomach as she walked back a few houses the fire escapes. "God. my squeedlyspooch hurts," she moaned. "Hey you ok?" a voice asked. "I'm ok," Tak said loud enough for him to hear.

"Ok," the guy who asked said. "And I thought all humans were nasty," she mumbled with a smirk. Just then she heard talking she turned around her stomach churned when she saw the officer talking to the man who asked if she was ok.

"I am so busted," Tak mumbled to herself. Just then the man who asked if she was ok pointed toward her the officer put his sketch pad away and started walking toward her. Tak began backing away soon she tripped on a peice of wood.

"Now little girl come with me to the jail house," the officer said once he was close enough for her to hear him. She quickly got to her feet and began running. the offficer chased her. "STOP RUNNING YOUR ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!" the officer shouted.

Tak jumped a fence. but didn't stick the landing she fell to her side. but quickly got to her feet and resumed running. "If I'm going to loose I'm the only way is to make him forget I smashed his window.. but that would mean using it again," she mumbled as she ran. she sighed. "No I'm smart I can loose him with my wits," she said she didn't want to use her cybernetic hypnotic implant again like she did on accident before.

She resumed running. "Great how am I going to climb that?" she asked herself seeing a big fence. then she spotted a pile of wood she stacked it and climbed on and jumped over the fence and knocked it down hoping the officer wouldn't know she went that way.

Tak kept running until she neared her neighborhood. Once at Zim's front lawn Tak stopped to catch her breath. "Okay I think all that is behind me know," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Tak," Maroon said.

"H-Hey, " Tak said. "What's up? you look like you were running in a marathon!...Wait were you crying again?" he asked. Tak sighed. "Ok maybe I left to cry some what's the big deal?" she asked.

Maroon walked over to her. (He was in his human disguise) and hugged her. "It's ok Tak," "Ow," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Maroon asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts..You see when I was crying I felt sick to my stomach and had to go else where to throw up," she explained. Maroon looked worried about her. "Listen Tak I know you might feel gulity but crying is harmful to your body if you do it alot," he told her.

"I know...But I can't control it," she mumbled. "Aw your young yet you will learn to control it," Maroon assured her. then Tak spotted the officer. "Can we go inside now?" she asked. "Why? what's the rush?" Maroon asked.

"I'm thirsty ok? and I need to lay down please?" Tak begged. "Ok! let's go then," Maroon said. as he opened the front door letting Tak in first and shutting it. Tak peeked outside and she saw the officer walk down the oppisite street. she sighed. "Thank god," she mumbled.

"Why did you say that?" Lyn asked crossing her arms. She obviously saw the officer Tak was looking at. "Uh.. Lyn I can explain," Tak said. "Do so," Lyn said. "I sort of kicked a soda can into his police car," she said.

"Is that all?" Lyn asked eyeing her. Tak grew nervous. "Yeah," she said. "Your lying I can sense it," Lyn said to her with a stern voice. "What did you do out there and why?" she asked. Tak got teary eyed again she knew she had to confess that she accidentally used her cybernetic hypnotic implant.

"Can we go else where?" Tak asked as she played with a necklace Zim gave her. "Sure," Lyn said as she walked up the steps. Tak followed her. and Lyn sat her half sister on the bed *Without her human disguise on*

"Talk to me Tak," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "W-when I was walking down the street some homeless man told me that I looked like I was about to disobey my dad, then I rolled my eyes at him. then he said young bitches then I asked what he said to make sure then he repeated then I warned him about saying that then he asked what I was going to do about it. then I said that he didn't want to know...and I accidentally used my cybernetic hypnotic implant to make him kill himself," she said she took a pillow and buired her head in it sobbing. "i'm sorry," she mumbled.

"i didn't mean to use it...I just was so mad at him please.. don't tell dad," she begged. Lyn understood that Tak knew what she did was wrong and that she did indeed disobey her father.

"I am truly sorry Tak but I have to tell him," Lyn said. "No please don't!" Tak begged. "I'm sorry but I have to," Lyn said. Tak began crying a tad harder. "I know how you feel about it Tak, I feel your pain and guilt and nervousness," Lyn told her,

Tak just sobbed. Lyn got up and left the room Maroon was just walking up to check on them he saw Tak on the bed with the pillow in her lap and her head buried into it. "Whoa..what happened?" he asked Lyn.

"She used it," Lyn said. "Oh my god...Why?" Maroon asked. "She said that it wasn't her fault...and I understand but I need to tell her father," Lyn told Maroon. "Aww come on give her a break," Maroon said.

"I'm sorry," Lyn said as she walked down the steps. "Leave her alone," she said as she continued to walk. "Ok," Maroon said. "Come on Lyn! do you have to make her cry even harder?" Maroon asked.

"She knows what she did was wrong and that's good," Lyn answered. "But don't you hate seeing her so emotionally upset?" Maroon asked. Lyn nodded. "Don't try to soften me up it needs to be done her dad told me if she did it on accident to tell him," she said.

"Will she get in more trouble?" Maroon asked. "Depends," Lyn said. as she dialed the number. Maroon glanced into the room. "Poor Tak," he mumbled. he shook his head as he left. "I feel sorry for you," he mumbled. "You s-should," he heard Tak mumbled back.

Lyn was walking back up the steps. "What did her dad say?" Maroon asked. "It wasn't pretty, but he told me to wait until she calm down to tell her," Lyn answered, "What did he tell you her punchisment was?" Maroon asked.

"For using it again she's not allowed to use for 8 weeks and he also told me if she were to use it again he would teleport here to beat her ass himself," Lyn said as she looked horrorifed. "WHAT!" Maroon shouted.

"SHUT UP! Do you want her to worry?" Lyn asked. Maroon shook his head. Good," Lyn answered. Lyn walked into the room. "Your still crying?" she asked feeling pity for Tak. "No I 'm j-just breathing," Tak answered. "So what did d-dad say?"

"He told me to wait until your calm to tell you because it's not pretty," Lyn answered looking worried. That's when Tak re-buried her head in the pillow again then pulled it up. "How?" she asked.

"Are you calm?" Lyn asked. "I can barley breath but yeah," she answered. "Catch your breath first," Lyn said. "I got done crying 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to catch my breath ever since," Tak mumbled as she re-buried her head in the pillow.

Lyn thought. "Scoot closer to me," she whispered. So Tak did. that's when Lyn began rubbing her back. "It's just something that's supossed to calm you down," she explained. "I-I think it's working," Tak replied.

"Ok I'm good," she said. Lyn noitced she was breathing more normal without any trouble. "OK he told me, for accidentally using it again your banned for one more week, and your not allowed to lie anymore, And if you were to use it again your dad told me that he would teleport here and beat your ass him...self," Lyn waited for Tak to reply.

"He'll what?" Tak finally asked looking horrorfied. "Beat your ass himself," Lyn repeated. "Ooh," Tak moaned as she -re buried her head in the pillow. Soon she sobbed only once. "You ok?" Lyn asked.

"N-no," Tak answered. Lyn put her arms under Tak's stomach (where the squeedlyspooch was) and gently hugged her. "It's ok all you have to do is not use it for 8 weeks and not again," Lyn said.

"O-Okay," Tak replied putting the pillow to the side. "Are you ok enough to go down stairs?" Lyn asked. "I think," Tak answered. "By the way he was really pissed at you," Maroon said from the door way.

Tak looked at the ground. "Oops," Maroon mumbled. Lyn got up and decked him. "Dude shut up!" she yelled. "No it's fine," Tak said. as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway. "You look like you could use a drink," Maroon said handing Tak a glass of water he promised when Tak got found out.

"Thanks," she said as she took a few sips. "Your welcome," Maroon said with a smile. Once down stairs Tak sat on the couch with Lyn by her side. "You ok Tak?" Zim asked. she nodded slowly.

"Okay," Zim said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Oh shit I think it's the offcer Tak," she said. Tak put her disguise on and hide beside the couch. "Open it," she whispered.

"You sure?" Zim asked. she nodded. Lyn put her's on. "Hello officer what seems to be your problem?" Lyn asked. The officer looked at her awkwardly. "Um, I'm looking for this girl," he said showing her a sketch. "Um I am so sorry but I haven't seen her in my life," Lyn answered.

"You sure?" the officer asked. "Shut up!" "Who was that?" the officer asked. "Um no one just leave!" Lyn yelled. "I heard something!" the officer yelled. "Thanks alot Gir!" Tak whsipered. "SORRY!" the robot yelled.

"No use hiding honey," the officer said. Zim looked worried for Tak, Maroon was right behind her when she stood up. "You live here huh?" the officer asked. "Please I'm in enough trouble," Tak mumbled.

"Oh really?" the officer asked. "Not as much as your going to be in with me," he replied. Tak let off a small gulp. " I didn't mean to though," she said. "I know you didn't sweetie," the officer said.

"Garden knones attack!" Zim yelled from the kitchen. just then all hs nones attacked the officer sending him running. Tak sighed with relief. "Thanks Zim," "Your welcome," he said.

Tak took her disguise off. "I seriously thought I was going to get tooken away," she said. "Not with me around," Zim replied.

The Next Day:

Tak was sleeping on the couch with Lyn beside her and Maroon and Zim on the floor. Just then there was another knock on the door. Lyn got up and checked the port hole. "Crap," she whispered.

"Tak get up," Lyn whispered. "Why?" Tak asked. "The officer is back!" Lyn said a bit louder. That's when Tak quickly got to her feet and put her disguise on same with Maroon Zim and Lyn.

Tak was slumped down against the wall. Lyn opened the door. "Your all in trouble!" he yelled. "That is so nice," Lyn said. "Where is she?" he asked. "Who?" Lyn asked. "The girl," the officer said.

"I see her. slumped down against the wall," he said. "You know you didn't need to say that," Tak mumbled. "You tell em Tak!" Maroon yelled. "Oh so your name is Tak?" the officer asked. "MAROON!" Tak shouted. "I AM SO SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tak said. That's when Lyn walked over to Tak ane kneeled next to her. "You have to use it again," she said. "What? n-no I can't," Tak said. "I won't tell your dad promise," Lyn said.

Tak nodded. as she got to her feet. walked a bit closer to the officer. "So you finally decided to face your fate?" the officer asked. "No this...Turn around and keep walking until you feet bleed," she said as she hypnotized him.

the officer did as he was told. "God," she mumbled falling to her knees. " It's ok it's over now," Lyn said not knowing why Tak just fell to her knees. "I know. it's just that it was too early for me to do that now I feel weak," Tak replied.

"Oh then sit on the couch and rest," Lyn said. as she helped her. Just then Tak's dad called. "Hey what is wrong with Tak?" he asked. noitcing she was on the couch looking a tad weak.

"Um...I don't know," Lyn said. "Tak? what's wrong?" Tallest Purple asked. "I-I just don't feel to well," she mumbled. "Aww it's ok honey I have to do this," Tallest Purple replied.

Tak started to get teary eyed. "Don't cry," Lyn said. "I need to get some air," Tak said getting up from the couch putting on her disguise and walking outside walking out to the sidewalk and sitting down on the edge of it.

She was trying to control her emotions again she didn't want to attract attention to herself. "Stop..don't cry," she told herself. It seemed to work. though the tears still fell the urge to sob dyed some.

She buried her head in her knees. and she wrapped her arms around her knees. soon she began to sob. "Calm down," she told herself. she began rubbing her legs to try to calm herself down.

"I can't keep crying. crying doesn't solve anything," she told herself. That's when she felt a soft hug. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. Tak began to sob a tad louder. "No.. Please don't cry harder it's ok," Lyn said.

"I can't deal with this lie I'm not allowed to lie," Tak mumbled. "I know don't worry Takiah," Lyn said. "How can I control this?" she asked. "Long deep breaths or bit your lip," Lyn said.

"Not to hard," Lyn said before Tak began to do some deep breathing. "I can't be like this at skool," she mumbled. "Don't worry! it'll still be 2 weeks but you will still be banned from using it until 8," Lyn said. "And if you are I'll be there for you," Lyn said with a warm smile.

"Thanks your a true friend," Tak mumbled. "You still feel like crying?" Lyn asked. Tak said nothing but nodded. "You can if you want," Lyn said. That's when Tak buried her head in Lyn's embrace and just sobbed.

"Aww. it's ok," Lyn said. "Let's go inside before one of these monsters see us," Lyn said helping Tak to her feet. Just then Lyn saw Dib walking up to them. "Hey I saw a dead body and I was wondering how it got there?" Dib asked.

Lyn turned around. "A dead body?" she asked. "Hey what's wrong with Tak?" Dib asked. "She's sad because your ugly ass is here," Lyn answered. Tak even giggled. "H-hey!" Dib yelled.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," Dib said. "I am not leaving until I find out," he stated. That's when Tak used her left hand to wipe the tears away she walked over to Dib and tripped him and stepped on his chest.

She sniffled some. "If you were smart I would think about leaving," she said. "No," Dib said. Tak stepped harder on his chest. "LEAVE," she said in a louder angier voice. "I totally agree," DIb said Tak lifted her foot up and Dib ran down the street.

"Nice job," Lyn said as she helped Tak walk back into the house. Once inside Tak took her disguise off. "Oh my Tak what's wrong?" Zim asked. "I can't take lying," she mumbled.

"Lying about what?" a voice asked. she knew the voice. it was Tallest Red. "Hey where's dad?" Tak asked. "He left to get some snacks, He told me to take charge for him," Tallest Red replied.

Tak sighed as she bit her lip. "Ok," she finally said. "So what did you lie about?" Tallest Red asked. Tak gulped. she slumped down by the couch and buired her head in her knees. "I-I didn't mean to Lyn said it was the only way," she mumbled.

"What was?" Tallest Red asked. "BTW Tak I know about you bannishment," he stated. Tak sighed. "Great," "Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to wait for your father to come out?" Tallest Red asked.

Tak gulps. "I-I need time to breath," she mumbled. "Take your time," Tallest Red said. It's just that Tak didn't want her ass to be paddled or anything! Oh god and if her dad found out she knocked a boy to the ground? *Oh shit!*

Tak sobbed once tears fell. "Oh Takiah what's wrong? why are you so upset?" Tallest Red asked. "I-I can't say," Tak mumbled. "Of course you can," Tallest Red said. Tak shook her head. "No you don't understand," she said

That's when Tallest Red got serious. "Tell me what you did," he ordered. Was Tak going to tell him and get her ass paddled or something? or lie? then once she gets found out get her ass paddled and what ever else? *HMM Please wait to find out!*

"I-I'm sorry I can't," Tak mumbled "Listen do we have to force the answer out of you?" Tallest Red asked. "W-what?" Tak asked shocked. "You heard me young lady," Tallest Red said.

"N-No...But I don't want to be...paddled," Tak mumbled saying paddled softly. "Oh let me guess you used it again?" Tallest Red asked. "Y-Yes but it was to get an officer away," Tak answered.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to tell your father then," Tallest Red said. "NO! Please don't! just don't," Tak begged. "I'm sorry sweetie but I need to," Tallest Red said. "But it was for a good cause," Tak stated.

"I know but you aren't allowed to use it," Tallest Red said. Tak sobbed a bit as she rocked her legs. "Stop doing that your making me dizzy," Tallest Red said. So she stopped. "Thanks," he said. "I-I'm sorry just please don't tell him give me a chance," Tak mumbled.

Tallest Red thought. "Ok Tak I'll give you 3 chances to and if you use it those 3 times I'm forced to tell your father," he said. Tak sighed. "Then you better tell him I beat the hell out of Dib before," she said

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak nearly stopped breathing. "Dad! I can explain!" she yelled. "No need. I heard you young lady. your banned for 10 weeks and you can't lie anymore or ellse I'll come over there and beat your ass twice as hard!' he shouted.

Soon Tak started sobbing loud. ""I-I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I know you are," Tallest Purple said. Tak coughed some as she contiuned to sob. "Why must you make my life suck?" she asked "Takiah I am punshing you!" Tallest Purple said.

Tak got to her feet and laid on her stomach on the couch and buried her head in the pillow and contiuned sobbing very loud. "Dude your realy upsetting her!" Maroon shouted. "Shut up Maroon," Tallest Purple said.

"Ok," Maroon said. "I wish I could use it on my father," Tak mumbled. Maroon agreed with a nod. Lyn walked in to the room and looked shocked. "WHAT HAPPENED?" she asked. "Tak confessed to beating up Dib," Maroon said.

"What about using...I mean hi," Lyn said. "She used it again didn't she?" Tallest Purple asked. That's when Tak sat up. "Yes. But it was to keep an officer from kidnapping us," she That's when the tallest left. "I hate him! I hate him!" Tak shouted crying hard.

"I know you do Tak," Lyn said hugging her. "I'm sorry I should've told him in the first place," she said. "It's ok its my fault for using it," Tak said. "No you felt that you needed to," Lyn said. Tak sobbed three more times until she was done and breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Lyn asked. "Y-yeah," Tak answered. "Zim?" she asked. Zim looked at her. "What?" he asked. "Come here," Tak said. So that's when Zim walked over to her. "Can you guys leave?" Tak asked.

"Sure," Lyn said getting up and leaving. "Whateva," Maroon said leaving to. "C-can you touch me like you did last night?" she asked. Zim looked shocked. "You mean between your legs? If you want I guess," Zim said.

That's when Tak got up and Zim followed her to his room. *Uh oh lmao* Lyn and Maroon were busy down stairs. *OMG*

2o hours later:

Tak and Zim where sleeping together in the bed *No they did not have sex* and Maroon and Lyn were on the couch sleeping. It was like 5:30 in the morning the sun shoned in Zim's room./

That's when Tak woke up. "Hey Zim. get up," she said. "Hey what's up?" Zim asked. "What? I'm up and I thought you'd like to get up to," Tak said. "Oh just touch me again," Tak sasid getting out of Zim's bed.

"Oh quit pretending I''m the best you have," Zim said. "Quit pretending I know," Tak said back.. "Quit pretending!" Zim shouted. Tak giggled as Zim kissed her on the lips. Soon they both walked down stairs to see Maroon and Lyn sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" Lyn asked. "Nothing when did you get up?" Tak asked. "A few minutes ago," Maroon answered. "Oh," Both Tak and Zim said.

"My dad was really mad at me," Tak said. "I know just don't worry," Lyn said. "Thanks I'll try not to," Tak replied. "I mean I doubt you'd have to use it again," Lyn said. Tak agreed. "Maybe I won't need to...I really hope I don't because I don't want to get paddled," she said

"Aw I know you don't Tak," Lyn said. Tak moaned a little as she rested her head on the back of the couch. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I don't feel myself," Tak said.

"It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah I'm sure your just worrying to much," Maroon said. "Yeah your probably right," Tak said. "Gir just told me he's making us waffles," Zim said walking into the living room.

"Oh god..not waffles," Tak mumbled. "What's wrong with waffles?" Maroon asked. "They make me sick," Tak answered. "They do," Lyn said. "AND I'S MAKING BACON!" Gir shouted. "Ok I'll have the bacon," Tak said.

"I LOVEDED THE SMELL OF BACON!" Gir shouted. "GIR SHUT UP!" MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it to see a poilice man.

"What?" she asked. "Well we found to dead officers and one had a sketch pad with you on it. Wanna start explaining?" he asked. Tak shifted her feet and she leaned against the door. "No need," she said calmly.

"Acutally there is a need to," the officer said. "Ok! I kicked a soda can into the dumb shits window ok? you happy now?" Tak asked. "You kick a soda can into his window? why?" the officer asked her.

Tak was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable she couldn't say the acutal reason why. She crossed her arms. "I was in an alley way and I was upset and I just kicked it in a random derection," Tak said putting her right foot on the door.

"Okay, and did you kill him? because he's dead now," the officer said. "Why would I kill him?" Tak asked rolling her eyes. "From what I heard from a man he was trying to arrest you for doing that and you refused and the man told me that the officer showed him where you kicked him how come?" the officer asked.

Tak looked down at the ground. "Um...well I was in alot of trouble that day and didn't care," she said. "Ok so did you kill him?' the officer asked again. "No. I didn't have a reason to kill him," Tak replied .

"You sound like your hidng something," the officer said. That's when Tak sighed. "Okay maybe I did kill him, what are you going to do about it?" she asked. That's when the officer began to pull out his walkie talkie

"MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted. "Whose MiMi?" the officer asked but then he saw MiMi in her SIR form and she plow drived him into the ground then she picked his body up and threw it.

"Good work MiMi," Tak said as she shut the door. "Tak! what did you do that for?" Lyn asked. "Why do you think?" Tak asked taking her disguise off. "Ok but it wasn't nessassary," Lyn said.

"In your eyes it wasn't," Tak said. Lyn nodded. "Your right," Just then there was another knock on the door Tak sighed as she put her disguise on and re-opened it.

to see three officers. "Um can I help you?" she asked. " Yes you can by coming down to the station with us," one of the officers said. Tak crossed her arms. "Try to catch me first," she said. "What?" one of the officers asked. "MIMI ATTACK!" Tak shouted MiMi held them to the ground then she she threw them.

Tak shut the door sighing. "God I can't handle this anymore," she said slumping down against it. "It's ok Tak," Lyn said kneeling next to her. "No it's not I can't hypnotize them or else I get my ass paddled the only thing I can do is use MiMi," she said.

"Aww it's ok really," Lyn said. Tak buried her head in her knees. "Don't cry please," Lyn said. "I'm not going to," Tak said but a sniffle gave her away. "Dammit," she whispered. Lyn giggled

"It's ok your not used to this," Lyn said. "Next time I fear it's not going to go well," Tak said. "Then I'll answer the door," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said through one sob.

"Hey don't you think they'll become suspisious of her using me?" MiMi asked. "MiMi please I can't handle that right now," Tak said. "I'm sorry," MiMi said.

Tak got to her feet. "I'm not feeling to well," she said sitting down on the couch. "Just don't worry worrying makes you sick," Lyn said. "I know but I can't deal with this," Tak said.

Lyn looked out the window. "It's clear now," she said. "Not for long," Tak said. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Just then she looked out again there was 50 cops. "That," Tak said looking out too.

"Oh god this isn't good," Tak said. "Don't worry I'll go out," Lyn said. "Not without me," Tak said as they both put thier disguises on and walked out. "WATCH OUT! the one in the purple and black is seriously dangerous!" a cop shouted.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Bullshitters," she mumbled. "What do you want?" Lyn asked. "We want the one in the purple and black she's a danger to the planet and to herself," one of the cops said.

"No she isn't if you would just leave her alone she'd be fine," Lyn said. Tak shifted back and forth on her feet. "Really?" one of the officers asked. "Yes so just leave her alone," Lyn said.

"Tell me why there are 15 dead officers all in the hands of her then," one of the officers demanded. Tak gulped. "See? she knows she's guilty!" one of them shouted. "No I'm not," she whispered but really she was ever so gulity.

"Maybe they just killed themselves," Lyn said. then she turned to Tak and grabbed her shoulders. "I guess you have to use it again," she said. Tak shook her head. "No..I can't Lyn," she said.

"Yes you can," Lyn told her. "Hey hurry it up!," one of the officers shouted. Tak fell to her knees to think. "What's wrong with her?" one of them asked. Lyn shrugged. Just then she stood up.

"I am sick and tired of you always accusing me of killing people just because I look like the criminal type doesn't mean I'd do any of that," she said. the officers laughed. "Nice try pumpkin!" one yelled.

"Your a pedihpile!" Tak shouted back. "Aww!" the cop whined. "Lyn I see some dumb asses who need to be hypnotized," Tak said. She walked pretty close to them. "Turn around... the next moving thing you see will be your criminal," Tak said as she hypnotized them.

soon they all left and Lyn and Tak walked back into the house. "God I'm glad that's over," Tak said sighing. "What happened?" Maroon asked. "I had to hypnotize some gay cops," Tak said. "OH ok," he said back.

"I promise not to tell your father," Tallest Red said. Tak gulped. "Ok thanks," she replied. "Oh god.. I keep disobeying him. but this time it really was for a good cause," she mumbled.

"It's ok Tak its all over now," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Your right," she said. "See ya," Tallest Red said. "I don't know why he called," Maroon said drinking some kool aid. "Me either," Zim said/

"HE LIKES MUFFINS!" Gir shouted. "Niice Gir," MiMi said giggling. "WHOOPS!" Gir shouted. Tak slumped down by the wall she couldn't keep herself together she just broke down crying. "What's wrong? Don't worry your dad isn't going to find out!" Lyn said rubbing her leg.

Tak sobbed. "I know...well at least I hope he won't I'm so worried," she said "Don't be," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I'm trying..I'm just trying," she said. "I just wish I could go a day without using it or having to," she said.

"YOU WHAT!" a voice shouted. Tak gulped hard. "Oh shit please tell me dad didn't hear," she begged. "Ok he didn't?" Maroon asked. "Yes thank you," Tak said then she turned to the screen. "Dad I can explain!" she yelled.

"Tak no need I understand," Tallest Purple said. Tak looked confused. "You do?" she asked. "You just like disobeying me," he said. "No dad I don't! I just needed to! If I didn't me and Lyn would've been kidnapped by 50 gay cops!" she shouted.

"Gay?" Tallest Purple asked. "Not the point the point is I used it for a good cause," Tak said. "Ok I won't paddled your ass, but when and if you use it again your ass is mine," he said as he signed off.

"Oh god," she mumbled re-buring her head in her knees. "Don't be worried Tak, Just try not to use it. Your a smart girl you have wits," Lyn said. "I know...Thanks Lyn," Tak said with a smile.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "WHO WANTS WAFFLES AND BACON!" Gir shouted. walking into the room with a silver platter with food on it. "Wow your so nice Gir," Tak said. "Thanks! ladies first!" he yelled walking over to MiMi.

"Aww!," MiMi said. "I love waffles!" she said taking a few and some bacon. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" Gir shouted. Tak, Lyn, Zim, and MiMi laughed. "Am I being to funny?" Gir asked. "YES!" Zim shouted.

"WHOOPS! BACON! WHO WANTS!" Gir shouted. Tak laughed. "I DO GIR!" she said. "LIKE TRIPLE YAYS!" Gir shouted at the top of his lungs. Tak laughed. "I can't breath!" she shouted. "ME EITHER!" Maroon yelled. "GOD WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SOO FUNNY!" Lyn asked.

Gir laughed. "MY SPECALTY!" he yelled. "Ok seriously give me the bacon," Tak said. "Damn..." Gir said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed* Soon they all were eating.

"So Gir you are epically funny!" Lyn said. "He just is he can't help it," Tak said. "You got that right!" MiMi yelled. "I KNOW!" Maroon shouted. "SHUTUP!" Gir shouted. *everyone laughed again*

"Ok so Gir what's up?" Zim asked. "I don't know..." Gir replied. "What? how could you not know?" Tak asked giggling. "I just don't," Gir said. "Ok?" MiMi asked as she ate a peice of bacon.

"Let's calm down," Lyn suggested. "Your right," Zim said. "Of course," Tak said. "What?" Maroon asked. "Stop trying to be funny its not working," Tak said bad. "Aww," Maroon whined. Tak laughed.

"I loveded bacon and MiMi," Gir said. "Aww me to," MiMi said. "Ok then I thought you hated Gir MiMi," Tak said. "I did...I just started to like him," she said. "Weird," ZIm said. "Your Yakimannoyng," MiMi said.

"I don't know what that is!" Zim screamed. "Oww," Tak moaned. "WHAT IS YAKIMA?" Zim screamed-asked. "Ooh it hurts," Tak whined. "What?" Lyn asked. "The sound of Zim's voice," she said in a whiny voice.

"NOT FUNNY TAKIAH!" Zim shouted. "Shut up," MiMi said. "She is right," Tak said. "Yes now shut up," MiMi said again. "You don't need to say it twice we're not deaf MiMi," Maroon said. "Wel some times it seems like you are," MiMi said back.

"Hey that isn't funny," Maroon said. "To bad," MiMi said. "Ok MiMi shut your mouth Maroon just be quiet," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "OKAY!" both Maroon and MiMi shouted. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Tak got up and put her disguise on and answered it. She saw Gaz with Dib tied up in rope. "Um hi," Tak said. "Hey I want you to kill my brother," Gaz said. "Ok any lasts words?" Tak asked Dib.

Dib struggled in the rope then he shouted. "BUTT SEX MAN!" "Ok are you Butt Sex Man?" Tak asked the fat dude behind Dib. then Zim appeared. "NOOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" "Yes I am," the man replied.

Tak gagged a little. "Ok..," she said. "Oh I'm used to girls gagging at the sight of me," Butt Sex Man said. "Really?" Tak asked covering her mouth. "Yep," he replied. "How can you..." "I'm used to Dib's ugly face so," Gaz said.

"Oh," Tak said. "NOOO NOT BUTT SEX MAN!" Zim screamed again. "Zim get lost," Tak said. "OK!" Zim yelled running into the kitchen. "Ok Dib since your last word was Butt Sex Man I guess you get to die now," Tak said.

"NOO! BUTT SEX MAN!" Dib screamed. "SHUT UP! LIKE SERIOUSLY I DON'T CARE!" Tak screamed. "Oh ok," Dib said. "THANK IRKENS!" Tak shouted. "Ok are you gonna kill him? Or do I have to drown him in the City Cess Pool?" Gaz asked.

"Drown him," Tak said. "Ok," Gaz said dragging the rope and Dib's face as getting messed up. "Bye Butt Sex Man," Tak said. "See ya," Butt Sex Man said. "God he is seriously ugly!" Tak said. "I KNOW!" everyone in Zim's house yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Tak screamed. "WHOOPS!" everyone screamed back. "Ok seriously your giving me a headache," Zim said. "See?" Tak asked. "Sorry." Maroon said. "Ok lets just go inside.  
Tak said stepping into Zim's house and closing the door.

"So who wants the rest of the waffles and bacon?" Gir asked. "Butt Sex Man," Tak said quickly. "OKAY!" Gir yelled running outside with it. "Oh god someone tell me he isn't going to go to Dib's house." Tak said shaking her head.

"I guess he is," Zim said. "Damn," Lyn said. "Ok let's just watch a something," MiMi said. " Only if it's not Gir," Tak said. "What?" MiMi asked. "I don't know," Tak said. "Okay then," MiMi said.

Tak sat on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest. "Hey guess what?" Lyn asked. "What?" Maroon asked. " I don't know!" Lyn said moaning some. "Now don't worry," Tak said. "I'm not worrying," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "Sure you weren't," she said. "I don't get girls," Maroon said. "Say that again and your head comes off," Tak said. "OH MY GOD!" Maroon yelled shocked. Tak giggled. "Yeah your weird,"

After eating Tak was sitting outside on the edge of the sidewalk when Lyn walked up to her. "I know your worrying about the whole situation," she said. Tak sighed. "Maybe I am. I don't l understand why," she replied.

"Maybe you don't want to end up crying again," Lyn said. That's when Tak shifted her vision to the right. "Your right," she mumbled. "Crying is normal you know that right?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged.

"Ok everyone cries your not weak or babyish," Lyn said. Tak rested her head on her knees. "Please just be quiet," she moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Bad headache," Tak answered.

"From what?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged "How much have you cried latley?" Lyn asked. "Not recently," Tak said. "Ok good," Lyn said. "But I can't go a day without feeling like I need to," Tak said.

"Maybe you need to," Lyn said. "I've cried so much why do I need to again?" Tak asked. "Deep inside you know why," Lyn answered. That's when Tak buired her head in her knees. she sobbed some.

"See?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't stand crying though," Tak said through sobs. "Either can I but I still cry when I feel I need to," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I hate this feeling of gulit," she mumbled.

"Wait why do you feel guilty?" Lyn asked. "I guess its about all those times I've disobeyed dad," Tak said guessing. "Aww it's ok you didn't mean to," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence.

"I know but I still can't get over it," she said. "Just think of happy things," Lyn said. Tak slumped down against the fence. "I-I can't," she moaned. "No don't start crying again please...Your ok," Lyn said noitcing Tak was beginning to sob again.

So Lyn hugged her. "It's ok," she whispered. "T-thank you," Tak mumbled through sobs. "Your thanking me for what?" Lyn asked. "For being a good friend," Tak answered. "Oh your welcome," Lyn said back. "Let's go inside," Lyn said.

"Um. sure," Tak said as she walked into Zim's house. "Hey Maroon what on earth are you doing?" Tak asked. "Looking at pics what about you?" he asked. "I don't know," Tak answered. "Sure," Maroon said.

"I HAS BAGELS!" Gir shouted. "Bagels?" Tak asked. "YEP!" Gir replied. "Um okay then," Tak replied. "So does anyone know why Gir keeps making us treats?" Maroon asked. "Gir is just like that,' Zim answered. 'Right," Tak said.

"Where's the couch?" Lyn asked. "You know there's more to life than sitting ok?" Maroon asked. "Um okay what's up with you?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon replied rather fast. "Sure you don't." Zim said.

"Shut up," Maroon said. "Where did Tak go?" Lyn asked. "Not my fault your blind," Maroon said. "Wait what did you just say?" Lyn asked. "I mean I don't know," Maroon quickly changed his sentence.

Lyn opened the front door and saw Tak jumping rope. "Why are you jumping rope?" Lyn asked. "I don't know. I guess it's fun," Tak replied. Lyn giggled. "So where did you get the rope?" Lyn asked.

"Um. Some kid," Tak answered. "Well did he just give you the rope?" Lyn asked. "No I had to knock him out," Tak replied. "Well at least you didn't end up using it again," Lyn said.

"Yes at least," Tak said back. "What do you mean?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped jumping rope. "I just agreed with you that's all," she replied. "You sounded like you did something wrong," Lyn stated.

"Well I didn't," Tak said.

Lyn eyed her. "We'll see about that won't we?" she asked. "Wait what?" Tak asked getting a bit scared. "Either you tell me the truth or you face your father," Lyn said. " I didn't use it, What makes you think I did?" Tak asked.

"Your uncomfortable," Lyn said. "Ok you using yours is getting rather scary," Tak stated. "Well I never misused it," Lyn said back. "Hey I didn't misuse it sometimes I'm bull headed but still," Tak said back.

"If I was you I'd stop lying," Lyn said. "Ok fine! you caught me," Tak said falling to her knees. "I. did knock him out but one of his friends saw and threatened to call the cops and I thought basically all the cops knew I was trouble, So I had to choose between me or my ass," she said.

Lyn felt pity for her. "So then what happened?" she asked. "I hypnotized him and walked away, Now I guess you have to tell dad?" Tak asked. Lyn thought. "No I don't," she said. "Excuse me what?" Tak asked shocked.

"I am not telling your dad this time because I don't think you should get your ass paddled this time," Lyn said. "Well thank you," Tak said sarcastically. "Takiah don't worry he won't find out," Lyn said.

Tak smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. Tak got to her feet and leaned against the fence. MiMi walked out. "Guess what?" "What now MiMi?" Tak asked. "I'm bored can I go plow drive Dib?" she asked.

"Sure," Tak said as MiMi ran off. "Wow she must really hate Dib," Lyn said. "Oh you have no idea," Tak said with a giggle. Lyn giggled. "Oh my god an officer," Tak said shaking her head. "Hey I know you! your the creepy dangerous girl!" he yelled while pointing at Tak.

"Yeah what else dip thong?" Tak asked. "Watch your launguage," the officer warned. Tak sighed while rolling her eyes. "Are you a troubled child?" the officer asked. Tak felt her heart skip a beat while hearing this.

"What did you just say?" she asked. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you," the officer said. That's when Tak slumped down against the fence burieing her head in her knees. "Wait is she ok?" the officer asked.

Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak.. You ok?" she asked. "I am troubled I never had a good life," Tak mumbled. "Aww it's ok he said sorry." Lyn said. "Sorry isn't good enough," Tak said getting to her feet while staring at the officer.

"What are you thinking?" the officer asked. Tak began walking toward him. So he began backing away. "I didn't say move," Tak said. Just then the officer stayed. Once Tak was close enough she kicked him in the shin flipped him over her shoulder stepped on his chest and stabbed him 4 times. "MIMI! Get rid of him," Tak said.

MiMi did as she was told. Tak walked back over to Lyn who was shocked. "Tak..I''m surprised at you!" she said. "If anyone brings that up again they're dead," Tak said fighting sobs.

"Tak calm down it's ok," Lyn said. "I think your period is close or something," Lyn said. Tak eyed her. "Sure it is," she replied. Lyn rolled her eyes. Tak sighed. "I'm sorry. though," she said.

"Tak there's nothing to be sorry about besides using it again but that's different," Lyn said. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak said buring her head in her knees sobbing some. "Oh god I'm sorry!" Lyn said. "It's ok you didn't mean to," Tak said.

"Tak just remember when ever you need me I'll be there," Lyn said. "Thanks...," Tak said. "Tak your crying so much that your outfit is wet," Lyn said. "I know it is... You know what's weird?" she asked.

"What?" Lyn asked. "The wet feeling is kind of turning me on," Tak said as she re-buired her head in her knees. Lyn giggled some. "I never expected you to say that," she said.

"At least we know you can feel that way," she stated. Tak shrugged. "Yeah it's good," she replied quickly. "It's normal so don't worry," Lyn said. "No I'm not worrying about that," Tak said while resting her head.

"Oh ok now I understand," Lyn said. "Tak do you think if someone sees you crying they'd think your weak?" Lyn asked. "What...kind of question is that?" Tak asked. "And I guess I don't know,"

"I am just wondering because you only seem to cry around me," Lyn said. Tak blushed some. "Yeah your making me feel uncomforable," "Oh sorry," Lyn said with a smile. "Please," Tak said.

"What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I-I can't deal with you being that close to me," Tak mumbled. "Oh ok then I'll just move then," Lyn said shifting to the left some. "Thanks," Tak said quickly. "Your welcome." Lyn said.

"I think I just saw Dib," Lyn said. "I thought his sister was going to drown him in the cess pool," Tak said. "I guess she didn't," Lyn said. "What's the dumb ass doing?" Tak asked. "Just being dumb," Lyn answered.

"That's cool," Tak said. Lyn giggled. "I think he's coming over here," she said. That's when Tak got to her feet same with Lyn. "You ok?" Lyn asked just making siure. "I'm fine for now," Tak answered.

"Hey I was wondering are you all going to skool?" Dib asked. "Well yeah but not Maroon," Lyn answered. "So its just you Tak and Zim?" Dib asked. "Yep," Lyn answered. "Good I will expose you all!" Dib shouted running down the street.

"That kid needs to get laid," Tak said. "Yeah," Lyn agreed sarcastically. Tak shook her head. "Sorry," Lyn said. "No you didn't do anything," Tak said. "Sure I didn't," Lyn said back.

"I am so not ready for skool," Tak mumbled. "I know me either," Lyn said agreeing. "No I meant emotionally," Tak said. "Oh it'll be ok," Lyn said. "Easy for you to say, You're not the one struggling with the urge to cry most of the time," Tak stated.

Lyn put an arm around Tak's shoulder. "Don't worry, If you try your best to keep the feeling at bay you'll do fine," Lyn said. "Sometimes it's hard," Tak mumbled. "And if you can't I know some good places to go where no one will hear you," Lyn said.

"Ok thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said. "Why can't the feeling just go away?" Tak asked. Lyn shrugged. "I don't know, There must be something your still upset about," she said.

"Yeah," Tak said. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. "I-I'm not," Tak said as she slumped down next to the fence. "I think I know what I'm upset about," she mumbled. "What?" Lyn asked. "The whole lying and using the implant," Tak answered.

"Oh those are really good reasons to be upset," Lyn said thinking. While Lyn was thinking Tak re-buried her head in her knees. "So why do you think I'm so upset about it?" she asked.

"Maybe you don't like the gulit," Lyn answered. Tak sighed. "Yeah maybe your right," she mumbled. "I can tell your close to crying again, the best thing to do to ease the feeling is to do what I told you before," Lyn said.

Tak sighed again. "Please don't tell me that because I already know," she said. "I'm sorry," Lyn said. "No it's fine," Tak said. "Ok just making sure," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said.

she felt some tears fall. "No not here," she mumbled. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Nothing," Tak answered quickly. "You sure?" Lyn asked. "I-I think," Tak answered as she began sobbing some.

"Aw you lied you were about to cry," Lyn said. "I'm sorry," Tak said. "It's fine," Lyn assured her. "I hate this feeling, I just don't understand it," Tak mumbled. "It's ok you don't need t understand it," Lyn said.

"Sure I don't," Tak said. "Oh stop being so moody,"Lyn said. "I'm not moody," Tak said. "Yes you are, have your sides been hurting?" Lyn asked. "Yes what about it?" Tak asked. "Oh nothing," Lyn said.

"Please your creeping me out," Tak said. "I am so sorry," Lyn said with a giggle. "Okay seriously," Tak said. "Oww," she moaned. "What hurts?" Lyn asked. "My left side along with my squeedlysppoch," Tak answered.

"Oh then I think your close to your period," Lyn answered. Tak stared at her for a moment. "Really?. butternut," she said. "Don't worry it's just really messy and red and...okay I'm grossing myself out," Lyn said.

"Hey! I'm the one that has to deal with it!" Tak yelled playfully. "I Know!" Lyn yelled playfully to. "You can borrow some of my pads when ever you...start," Lyn said. Tak looked a bit uncomofortable. "Okay thanks," she answered.

"Your welcome," Lyn said. "Being close to your period causes mood swings and just being irritable," Lyn said. "Okay I get it," Tak said. "Ok I am just trying to tell you what to expect," Lyn said.

"Thanks but right now I don't want to hear it," Tak said. "One small thing when you start it might feel like you peed yourself," Lyn said. "Yeah that one I didn't need to know seriously," Tak said.

"Maybe I should've said it differently," Lyn said. "Yeah maybe you should've," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said quickly. "Oh and this is something you need to know, it mgiht make you more horny," Lyn said.

"THANK YOU DOCTOR LYN!" Tak shouted playfully. "SORRY!" Lyn yelled back playfully. "Some of these things you need to know," Lyn told Tak. "I know..but it feels uncomfortable," she said.

"Aw I know it does," Lyn said. Tak sighed. "I feel horrible," she moaned. "Aw I did to," Lyn said. Tak shook her head. "I know you told me," she said. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "Ok sorry," Tak said getting to her feet and walking back into the house sitting on the couch.

Lyn walked in and closed and locked the door and sat beside Tak. "Ow," Tak moaned. "It's ok," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. "Hey Tak," Zim said. "Um hi what's up," Tak asked him. "Nothing what about you?" he asked.

"Pain," Tak answered. "Pain?" Zim asked. "It's a girl thing," Lyn told him. "Oh okay I get it," Zim said. Tak rolled to her back and held her stomach. "How bad does it ache?" Lyn asked.

"7," Tak answered. "Oh that's not bad," Lyn said. "No.. is 9 about now," she corrected herself with tears in her eyes. "Aw don't cry," Lyn said. "It's not like I want to," Tak answered. "Ok I understand," Lyn said.

"No you don't," Tak said. "Don't worry I do," Lyn said. "Please your making me feel uncomfortable," Tak said quickly. "Is that the problem? Listen it's ok to feel that way," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "It is? then why do I feel like I'm weak when I do?" she asked. "I don't know but maybe your not used to feeling this way," Lyn said. "Your right," Tak said. "Hey I'm right here," Zim said.

"Go!" Tak shouted. "GOING!" Zim shouted running upstairs. "Good idea Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah not my best one," Tak said with a smirk. "Yeah I can agree on that," Maroon said. "Don't start with me," Tak said. "What's wrong with you?" Maroon asked.

"Your moms chest hair," Tak answered. "Eww...HEY!" Maroon said. "Shut up," Lyn said. "But Tak started it," Maroon said. "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT!" Lyn shouted Tak sighed. "Yeah Maroon be quiet," she mumbled.

"Sure," Maroon said. Lyn shook her head as MiMi played with Gir's piggy. "Hey Zim move," Lyn said. "Whoops," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "What?" Zim asked. "Nothing," Zim said. "Ok then," Tak said.

"I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "GIR! SHUT UP!" Zim shouted. "All of you need to shut up," Tak mumbled. "She's right," Lyn said. "Of course she is," Zim said. Maroon shook his head. MiMi bitch slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?" he asked. "I felt like hitting someone," MiMi answered. Tak giggled. "Not funny Tak," Maroon said. "Sorry," Tak said. "Sure," Maroon said. "What's wrong Tak?" Gir asked.

"Nothing you'd understand," Tak answered. "OH!" Gir said sitting on her lap. "Like what!" he asked. "Oof...Um. one thing is GET OFF MY FREAKING LEGS!" Tak shouted. "OK!" Gir shouted standing up and hugging her. "Aw he likes you Tak," Zim said.

"Gir? Please stop hugging me," Tak said. "I LIKE YOU!" Gir shouted. "Yeah I know you do," Tak said. "Aw I think Gir has a crush!" Maroon joked. "That's it once he gets off me your so dead!" Tak said.

"Wholly motherfucker!" Maroon said horrorfied. That's when Gir kissed her on the cheek then jumped off. "Ow my squeedlyspooch," she moaned. Maroon just stood there. Tak got to her feet and bitch slapped him.

"OW! god is that all you girls know how to do?" he asked. "No I can do this," Tak said pulling out two swords. "Um...Where did you get those?" Maroon asked. "Found em," Tak answered. Then she used them both to trip him he didn't have time to fight back or anything.

"Damn girl your good!" Zim said. "I practiced," Tak said. "You can use those skills to fight enemys," Maroon said getting to his feet. Tak thought. "Your right I could," she agreed.

"Just make sure you don't misuse them," Lyn said. Tak shot her an angry glare. "Sorry," she said quickly. *Lyn* "How about we all go for a evening walk?" Zim asked.

"Yeah he's right maybe that is the best idea," Lyn said. that's when everyone put their disguises on and opened the front door stepped out and closed it.

"Now Maroon don't fuck this up like you did last time," Tak said "I said I was sorry about that!" Maroon shouted defending himself. "I know," Lyn said. Lyn noticed Tak kept most her eye sight on the street or other things not the people around her,

"Hey what's up?" she asked her. Tak looked over at her. "I'm still feeling a bit gulity," she answered. "Aw don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Dib ran up to them. "BUTT SEX MAN GOT AWAY!" he shouted.

"Butt Sex Man got away? how?" Tak asked. "Gaz was trying to stranggle me but he got away! and now he's going to rape little kids!" Dib shouted. Tak shook her head. "I''ll get him," she said.

"I'll help," Lyn said. "Me to," Zim and Maroon said. MiMi sighed. "Seriously stop staring at me I'm helping!" she shouted. "Thanks!" Dib shouted. "I thought you hated us?" Tak asked. "I still wanna expose you all but I need your help just this once!" Dib said.

"Ok don't worry we're helping," Tak said. "Ok he ran this way," Dib said leaning over the alley way. "BTW Tak I know most of the cops are still looking for you," he stated. Tak gulped. "I saw that," Dib said with a smirk.

"Can you stop flirting and focus on finding Butt Sex Man?" MiMi asked. "I am not flirting with Tak!" Dib shouted. "Besides she's mine," Zim mumbled. "WHAT?" Dib asked shocked. "NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"I'm on to you," Dib said pointing at Zim. Zim gulped. "I saw that to," Dib stated. Tak pushed him into the wall as she leaned over it. "OW!" Dib yelled. "Oh quit complaining I barley pushed you," Tak said.

Just then she saw two flash lights *it was close to dusk* "God Tak those are police officers," Dib said leaning over her shoulder. "I can see that," Tak said. "Dib?" she said sweetly. "Yeah?" Dib asked.

"Get your big ass head off my shoulder," she said in a annoyed voice. "Yeah..um sorry," Dib said rubbing his arms. "Oh quit flirting Dib," MiMi said. "I AM NOT MIMI!" Dib screamed. "Hey what was that?" a officer asked.

Tak gulped as she leaned over the wall again. "Hey whose there!" an officer asked. then he shoned his light over there. "OH SHIT! its the scary ass girl!" he screamed. "At least they think your scary," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes.

"Hey little girl why you here? to kill more people?" the officer asked. Tak sighed. "No," she said loud enough for them to hear her. "I see a boy, behind you what are you planning on doing?" the second officer asked.

Tak looked at Dib he looked shocked. "Nothing!" he shouted. "Yeah he's right nothing!" Tak said. "Then I need everyone who might be back there to come out," the first officer said. Thats' when Gir Mimi Zim Tak and Dib said.

"Wow there's alot of you what's going on?" the second officer asked. "Listen we're looking for Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Whose in gods name is that?" the first officer asked. Tak sighed. "What is wrong with the scary girl?" the second officer asked.

"My name isn't scary girl dumbasses," Tak said. "Oh yeah I remember it's Tak right?" the first officer asked. She nodded. "That's is a evil name!" the second officer said scared.

Tak sighed this time she sounded like she was close to tears. "Is she going to cry?" the first officer asked. Dib shrugged. "Maybe," he said. Then MiMi kicked him in the shin. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Um did that cat just talk?" the first officer asked. "No she didn't," Tak said with a few tears in her eyes. MiMi meowed. "I told you to stop eating those doughnuts," the second officer told the first officer.

the first officer sighed. "Dang it," he moaned. Tak eyed them soon she fell to her knees. "Whoa! what's wrong with her?" the second officer asked. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Tak what's wrong?" she asked.

"My squeedlyspooch hurts and my sides are killing me," Tak moaned. "Aw it's ok Tak try moving around some," Lyn suggested. "She's in pain," Lyn said. "Oh is it that time...OW!" the poor second officer didn't get to ask his question because the first one kicked him in the shin. "You don't ask that in front of other boys!" he shouted. "OW! sorry!" the second officer shouted.

Tak sighed again. then she slowly got to her feet. "Is she alright?" the first officer asked. "Yeah I think she's fine," Lyn answered. "Oh ok," the first officer said. "Can we go passed?" Lyn asked.

"Of course," the second officer said letting them passed but when Tak walked passed they stopped her. "OW! hey what's the big deal?" she asked. "Your coming with us you cute little trouble maker," the second officer said. "Trouble makers are hot," the frist one said Tak eyed him. "I'm super sorry," he said again.

"Listen you need to let her go," Dib said. "Why should we?" the second officer asked. "We need her," Zim said. "Oh no we can't trust someone as cute as her walking around," the first officer said.

"Would you please stop saying how cute or hot I am?" Tak asked. "Sorry," the second officer said. "How about sexy?" the first officer asked. Tak shook her head. "Ten times worse," Lyn eyed her.

"Oh," she said finally understanding then she kicked the officer who held her in the balls then she back away and pulled out both her swords. "Listen either you walk away OR Get your fingers chopped off," Tak said.

"Um.. I kinda wanna keep my fingers," the first officer said. "We don't have to listen to this cute little girl," the second officer said. "Your right," the first one said. Tak gulped. "I saw that," one of the officers said.

She back away some. "Stay away from me," she said. then Lyn kicked both officers into the trash cans "Let's go!" she yelled Tak quickly put her swords away and followed Dib and the rest down the alley way.

"Ok I could've sworn he went this way," Dib said pointing to the next allley way. "You sure?" Tak asked. "Yeah," Dib said. Tak sighed. "I can't handle the pain," she moaned near tears once again. Then she heard the officers yelling "WHERE ARE YOU!" "We need to keep moving if we don't we're toast," she told her friends and a gay big headed nobody. *Dib*

"Ok let's just go down this way," Dib said pointing. Tak pushed passed him with everyone else. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Dib shouted running after them. "Shut up Dib I don't want to be found ok?" Tak said.

"Tak I sense your stress calm down some," Lyn said. Tak sighed "I-I'm trying to," she said. "Are you gonna cry?" Dib asked. "No," Tak mumbled. "I see tears," Dib said. Tak moaned as she slumped down next to a wall and she buried her head in her knees.

"Sorry did I say something?" Dib asked. Lyn eyed him. "No not this time," she said. "Oh ok good. wait...hey!" Dib said offended. "What? it's true," MiMi said. "Mean cat," Dib said.

Tak surley began to sob. "What is wrong with her?" Dib asked. "One word..Hormones," Maroon said. "Ooh," Dib said. "Wait what?" he asked. "Nevermind," Maroon said. Tak sighed. "Your all making me feel really uncomfortable," she said.

"I'm sorry," Dib said. "It's fine big headed persons," Tak said. "I don't mean to inturrupted your crying time Tak but we need to move," Dib said. Tak got to her feet. "Ok he's right," she said.

Soon they all were walking again. "I can still hear them," Zim said. "Yeah they must not be to far behind," Dib said. Before rounded the next corner Tak leaned around it. "Clear," she said as everyone moved around it.

"Ok look for signs then we can find Butt Sex Man," Dib said. "Well what are the signs?" MiMi asked. "Pants," Dib answered. "Pants? really?" Tak asked. "Yeah it's complicated," Dib said. "Sure it is," Tak said.

"What about the blood on the fence?" Zim asked. "How could I have missed that?" Dib asked himself. "Your stupid," MiMi said. "MiMi shut up," Tak said. "Ok," MiMi said. Just then they saw two flash lights behind them.

"There you are!" the first officer yelled. Tak gulped. "You are going to time hard time!" the second one yelled. "Listen to me," Tak said. "I didn't mean to do any of those things," she said. The first officer eyed her.

"You are so attractive you know that?" he asked. Tak shook her head. "Yes I'm thrilled," she said. Zim was smirking in the back. "You! do you like her?" the second officer asked. Zim gulped. "Uh...I..Yes," he said.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed. Tak put her hand on her eyes like she was embarrassed or annoyed. "She's so cute when she's annoyed," the frist officer said. "Wait I just figured something out," Lyn said. "You only want Tak because you want to do bad things to her! your pediphiles! your not even real cops!" she yelled.

"DAMN IT! How'd you know?" the first fake officer asked. Tak's eyes were wide. "They want to do bad things to me?" she asked shocked as all hell. "Yes your delisious," the second fake officer said.

"Well we won't let that happen to her," Dib said. Tak gulped. "Oh god," she mumbled. "Seeing her upset is amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak looked disgusted. "Your going to make me sick here," she said.

"Ooh sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak gagged once as she put her head down on her knees. "Your making me sick!" Lyn and Maroon shouted. "Oh my god," Dib said. "You people are fucking sick!" Gaz yelled from behind them.

"GAZ!" Dib yelled. Gaz walked over to them. "Listen you pediphiles are really pathictic you need to acutally try something else like killing puppies," she said. the fake cops stared at Gaz.

"Who is she?" one of them asked. "My younger sister," Dib answered. "Oh," one of them said. Just then Butt Sex Man walked passed. "Dib I thought you said he escaped," Tak said.

"Um..I thougth he did honest!" Dib yelled. "Sure you did," Lyn said. "Your pretty," Zim said to Tak. "What did you say?" Tak asked. "Uh I said you look shitty!" Zim shouted. "Not funny Zim I know what you said," Tak said.

"She isn't pretty she is sexy," one of the fake officers said. Tak sighed. "Please stop saying that," she begged. "Sorry but we can't," one of the fake officers said.

Tak moaned as she shook her head with her hands on her eyes. "I can't stand how dang sexy she is," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again this time near tears.

"God shut up! Lyn shouted. "Yeah you people are making her sick and that's my job," Gaz said. everyone eyed her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing Gaz," Dib said. "Well if Tak or what ever he name is wasn't so sexy maybe we would," one of the fake officers said. Tak buired her head in her knees. "I-I hate you both," she mumbled. "Aw she hates us," one of the fake officers said.

"That's not a good thing," Dib said. "So? it's amusing," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned again. "I am about to throw upi if you don't shut up!" she yelled. "You guys really need to shut up," Lyn said.

"Listen if you weren't so sexy maybe we would shut-up," one of the fake officers said. Tak shook her head. "Please just shut up," "Sorry hun," one of the fake officers said. Tak moaned mixed with a growl. "Aw she's irritated," one of the officers said.

"This isn't going well," Lyn said. "What can we do?" Zim asked. "I'm not sure," Maroon said. Tak looked up at them with a few tears in her eyes. "Wow your eyes are sexy," one of the fake pfficers said.

"MIMI! ATTACK!" Tak shouted. Just then the officers turned to the cat. then she turned to her SIR form and plow drived them. into the ground. "And Tak is really a alien," DIb said showing them a pic he took of her.

"Wow she's still sexy," one of the fake officers said. "God...," Tak moaned. "Ok Let's go," Lyn said. as she and everyone else followed Dib. "Those cops creep me out. Now I know there is no such thing as love," Tak said.

"Oh yes you know there is," Zim said. Tak narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't hurt me," he said. "I won't," Tak said. "So those cops are really sickning," Gaz said. Dib shook his head. "These readings are not right," he said.

"Reading's for what?" Lyn asked. "Um. well I kinda got all your hormone levels," Dib said. "Tak's is so far the highest," he said. "Like I said hormones," Maroon said. Tak took the water bottle she had and took a gulp. "Okay you seriously need to stop saying nasty stuff I can't handle anymore," she said.

"Sorry," Zim said. "Well those cops were so nasty," Maroon said. "No chizz," MiMi said. "Tak you feeling ok?" Lyn asked. "I'm feeling a bit light headed but Im fine," Tak said. "Ok once we get home you can rest," Lyn said.

Once At Zim's House:

Maroon Lyn Tak Zim Gir and MiMi were watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and opened it. "Ugh. what do you want?" she asked Dib. "I don't know but I just saw the cops not to far away from here," he said.

"Oh god no," Tak moaned. "Yeah I know," Dib said. "Oh god not them again," Lyn said walking up behind Tak. "Don't worry I don't think they were heading this way," Dib said as he turned around and left Tak quickly closed the door.

"Ok them," Zim said confused. "I'm just as confused as you are," Tak said. "No I think Gir is way more confused," MiMi said as Tak and Zim looked over at Gir he was bashing his head in the wall. "GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Zim shouted-asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gir shouted back. Tak shook her head with a giggle. "You make me feel so much better," she said. "Aw I'm glad," Zim said. Lyn smirked. "What?" Zim asked. "You don't have to hide it anymore we know you feel for Tak," she said.

Zim sighed. "Yeah I like her big whoop," he said. Tak blushed a bit. "Aw. really?" she asked. "Yeah everytime we kiss I can't explain how it feels," Zim said. Tak smiled. "Aw your so kind," she said.

"Thanks Zim for making Tak feel better," Maroon said. "I hope you don't think I'm lying because I'm not I like Tak," Zim said. "I don't," Maroon said looking confused. "Oh ok then," Zim said. Tak shook her head again. "I'm surrounded by morons," she said. "Not you Zim," she said quickly. "HEY!" Maroon yelled. "To bad," Tak said.

"Stop PMS'ing," Maroon said. "I am not," Tak said. "Ok fine maybe I am," she said quickly. "That's a girl thing dumb brod," Lyn said. "I ain't dumb," Maroon said. "Your acting it," Tak said. "SHIT!" Maroon yelled.

"Shut up," MiMi said walking passed. "Would you stop PMSing?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Nevermind," Tak said quickly. "Sure ok," MiMi said. Tak shook her head. "I don't get you," she said. "Well sometimes I don't get you," MiMi said back.

Tak eyed her. "Watch it," she warned. "Whoops," MiMi said sitting on the couch. Just then Tak put her disguise on opened the front door and walked out. "Where you going?" Lyn asked.

"I need some air," Tak said Lyn and MiMi followed her. "Are you sure your just not doing this to cry?" Lyn asked. "Yes I'm sure," Tak said. Lyn eyed her. "I can sense your lying," she said.

"Please stop using your implant it freaks me out," Tak said. "Stop running away from your problems and face them," Lyn said back. "I don't run away!" Tak yelled as she put her head down on her knees.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lyn said. Tak picked her head up. "It's fine," she said just then Zim walked out side and MiMi sucker punched him! Tak's eyes were wide she covered her mouth to hold a laugh in. "Ooh what.. the! hey!" Zim yelled holding his cheek.

"Oh god. MiMi," Tak said laughing. Just then Gir ran out with some waffles and MiMi upper cutted him! he went flying in the air. "AHHHH!" he screamed. Tak burst out laughing again same with Zim and Lyn.

"MiMi your funny!" Tak said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Just then Dib was walking passed the house and MiMi grabbed his head put her foot on the tip of it gother extendable claw and drop kicked him!

Tak nearly started crying she was laughing so hard! "My squeedlyspooc hurts!" she said. "MiMi why are you so violent?" Tak asked. "I don't know I was bored," MiMi answered. Lyn and Tak got to thier feet.

Tak swayed on her feet. "I saw something in the bathroom, might want to start explaining?" Lyn asked. Tak eyed her. "It was just a pad, Nothing important but...I think I started," she said.

Lyn smiled. "I knew you were close," she said. Tak looked a bit uncomfortable. "Please don't mention this to anyone," she said. "I promise," Lyn said. Tak smirked "Ok,"

"So your feeling ok?" Lyn asked. Tak nodded "Yeah I'm fine," she said. Just then DIb came in a trash can and MiMi kicked him back down inside and kicked it as hard as she could. Tak laughed again.

"Please MiMi I can't breathe," Tak said. "Oh sorry," MiMi said. "I will never get you," Tak said with a smirk. "Me either with you," MiMi told Tak. "Hey," Tak said. "I say whoops!" MiMi said with a giggle.

"Tak look," Lyn said. Tak turned around and saw the two fake pediphile cops coming. she moaned. "Hey look it's the sexy girl," the first fake officer said. "Yes hi," Tak said.

"Damn she's lookin' even more stunning," the second fake officer said. Tak moaned again as she shook her head. "Aw what's wrong sexy?" the first fake officer asked. Tak crossed her arms.

Lyn eyed her. "Oh," she mumbled. Zim walked beside Tak. "Get lost she's mine," he said. "She's yours?" the first fake officer asked. "Yes now beat it," Zim said. "Blah," both fake officers said as they walked away.

"Thanks Zim," Tak said. "Anytime, and their right you are short of sexy," Zim said. Tak smirked with a small blush. "Aw. thanks I guess I am," she said. Zim giggled. "Yes you are," he said.

Tak shook her head. "Aw...thanks," she said.

Zim kissed her on the cheek and walked back into his house. "Oh god," Tak mumbled. "Your not going to hurt him are you?" Lyn asked her. "No I'm not," Tak answered. "Ok good," Lyn said with a sigh.

"I KNEW IT!" Dib shouted in the walk way. "Zim likes you Tak!" he yelled. "MiMi?" Tak asked. "With pleasure," MiMi said walking over to him and upper cutting him. "AHH!" he screamed. Tak laughed.

"My god your funny," she said. "Thanks," MiMi said. Lyn eyed Tak. "Were you crying?" she asked. Tak sighed "Yeah I guess I was," she said. "Aw.. why?" Lyn asked. "I guess all the stress," Tak said.

"Yeah good reasons," Lyn said. "Yeah," Tak said. Just then Dib came back. "I landed in a srub," he moaned. Tak eyed him. "So?" "So? it hurt!" Dib yellled. Tak giggled. "Maybe it did," Lyn said.

"Want me to hurt you again?" MiMi asked. "No," Dib said. "Then get your butt outta here," she said. "Ok," Dib said leaving. "MiMi come on," Tak said opening the front door letting her SIR go in first and walking in after her. with Lyn following.

"Hey girls you really like spending time outside huh?" Maroon asked. "Yeah so?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Maroon said. "What's today?" Tak asked. "Saturday," Lyn said. "Oh god. skool on Monday, I'm not emotionally ready," she moaned sitting on the couch.

"Why what/s wrong?" Lyn asked sitting beside her. "Sometimes I still feel like crying," Tak answered. "Oh it's ok like I said I know some good places to go," Lyn said with a smile. "Thanks," Tak said.

"Welcome," Lyn said. MiMi sat on the arm of the couch. "Hey MiMi do you mind?" Tak asked. "What?" MiMi asked. "Your mom," Tak said. "Your my mom," MiMi said back. "Yeah and I say move your ass," Tak said back.

"Damn it trick always works," MiMi moaned jumping down. Tak giggled. "Next time think before you act," "I will!" MiMi said. "You better," Tak said. MiMi shook her head as Zim laughed. "What's so funny?" Tak asked.

"Um.. Your pretty," Zim said. Tak shook her head. "You make no sense," Tak said. Zim moaned. "I know I don't," Just then Dib knocked on the door. "Hey Zim!" "Aw.. what do you want?" Zim asked "I have a flash light I'm going hunting for bigfoot!" Dib said. "So? why did you come here?" Zim asked. Dib shrugged as he turned it on and it shoned in Zim's face. "Oooh!" he moaned. Dib: "What the fuck?" Zim looked at him in a squint. "You make me sick!" he yelled. Dib looked offended "So? you make Tak sick!" he yelled back. Zim crossed his arms. "Leave her outta this!" he shouted.

Dib eyed him. "Aw," Zim looked thoughtful at Dib. "What?" he asked. Dib smirked evilly "You like her!" he said pointing at Zim with his free hand. Zim made a fist. "I do not!," "I can hear you Dib!" Tez shouted.

"WHAT! TEZ! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Dib shouted/screamed (Tez was a friend of Tak she was an Irken Invader) Zim: *whispers* "She just walked in," "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Dib asked "I said you're stupid," Zim said back.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tak shouted. "MAKE ME!" Dib shouted. "Oh I will!" Tak said. "Bad idea to set her off," Zim said. "Wait why?" Dib asked. Just then Tez appeared. "Oh your about to find out the hard way!" Dib moaned "BUTTERNUT!"

Just then she drop kicked him took Gir and left. Zim made another fist "GOOD I DON'T NEED GIR!" he shouted. "Why are we always alone?" Zim asked Tak. "Don't even think about it," Tak warned. "I WASN'T! I HATE YOU!" Zim yelled. "Me to," Tak said. Just then Dib crawled in the doorway. "I landed in another shrub!" he moaned.

"So?" Tak asked. "Well it didn't feel good!" Dib yelled. "Ok I think I need to punch you in the face," Tak said. "Wait what?" Dib asked as Tak walked over to him and punched him in the face. "OUCH! Hey! you knocked my loose tooth out!" he yelled.

Then Tak took his tooth from him and threw it. "Now go find it," she said. "DAMN IT!" DIb shouted running back out to find it. Just then Tez came back. "Oh Zim I stole your i pod...wait Tak? you couldn't even let me help?" she asked noticing Tak beat up Zim she seen how he was in pain. "Guess what? I found a nickle!" "Ew its ugly!" Tak yelled. "I have feelings you know!" Dib yelled. "No you don't" Tak said.

"I wasn't really thinking of that," Tak said. "YOU STOLE MY I POD!" Zim shouted/asked. "Yes," Tez said. "BTW I'm keeping Gir," she said. "Why?" Zim asked. "Because," Tez said.

as she left. Just then Dib walked back in. "Found my tooth!" he said. Then Tak took it from him again and threw it again. "Find it bastard," she said. "I HATE YOU!" he shouted running back out.

Tak looked at Zim. "When is the dipthong gonna realize I like him?" she wondered. Zim slightly look at Tak. "She looks...pretty Wait what the fucking hell!" he wondered. "I sense love," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit

"Mimi say that again and I'll push you out in front of a bus!" she yelled. "NO NOT THE BUS!" Mimi shouted. Tak laughed. Zim shook his head. "Well I'll go get Gir see ya," he said leaving. Tak fell to her knees.

"Wow..." Just then DIb walked back in. "Hey found my tooth!" he yelled walking passed Tak. She quickly moved her hand back and punched him in the face he fell to the ground OUT COLD!

Mimi eyed him then Tak. "Wow...you have good aim!" she said Tak looked behind her. "Whoops...I didn't see him," Mimi giggled. Just then Tallest Purple called. "Hey Tak!...Wait why is the big headed human on the floor?" he asked.

Tak eyed him then her father. "Um...he tripped?" she said obviously lying. "Your lying," Lyn said to Tak. Tak closed eyes for a moment. Her father eyed her then Lyn. "Your lying?" he asked. Tak re-opened her eyes. "No...mm yes," she said.

"Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to lie?" he asked. Tak got a bit teary eyed. "Yes you did...I'm sorry," she said. Tallest Purple understood. "It's okay Takiah I won't send you to Planet Filth have you been using your implant?" he asked.

Tak eyed Lyn then she looked at the ground she wrapped her arms around her head. "Well?" he asked. "Y-yes," she finally said. "What did I tell you! You used all your chances Tak I'm afraid I'll have to come and paddle your ass," he said.

Tak sobbed once. "You didn't use it," Lyn said to her. Tak shook her head. "Yes I did. I just lied to you about it," she said. "When?" Lyn asked. "Yesterday...I had to...," Tak said sobbing. "Why?" Lyn asked.

"B-because I needed to get a cop away," Tak said as she sobbed. "Please give her another chance!" Lyn begged Tak's dad. But Tallest Purple shook his head. "I'm sorry but she used her last chance," he said.

"Please look at her!" Lyn said. Tallest Purple looked at how sad his daughter was and couldn't stand to see her that way. "Ok.. One more chance Tak, but if you use it your ASS is mine," he said as he signed off.

Tak sobbed again. "It's ok," Lyn said. "God...I can't handle this anymore," Tak said. Lyn rubbed her back. "Just calm down," she told her. Tak's shoulders stopped shaking and she stopped crying. "Thanks...but I feel really stressed," she said.

"Don't worry," Lyn said. Just then Tak got to her feet and began to walk up stairs. "Where are you going?" Lyn asked. Tak's eyes got wide but Lyn couldn't see them. "Um. just to Zim's room," Tak answered.

"To do what?" Lyn asked. "Listen to music," Tak answered. "Ok have fun," Lyn said as she sat on the couch. Tak sighed. "Oh I will," she mumbled as she opened Zim bedroom door closed it and locked it and turned on the radio.

Then sat on his bed. Slowly she began to feel herself down. "Mm," she moaned surely she put her right hand in her pants under her underwear and began to finger herself she started off slowly and went faster as the feeling got more intense. Soon she began to violently thrust her hips into her hand moaning Until she reached a powerful orgasm moaning twice as loud.

Just then the door rattled "Tak? what are you doing in there?" Lyn asked. Tak stopped fingering herself. "Um..I'm listening to music that's all!" she said. "I thought I heard moaning are you ok?" Lyn asked.

"I'm fine!" Tak said. Just then Lyn opened the door and saw Tak on the bed with her right hand in her pants. "You were masturbating huh?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "Yeah...Sorry I lied," she said.

"No I understand," Lyn said. "It felt so good," she moaned putting her head on Lyn's legs. "Yes, I bet it did," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak giggled to. "Yeah," she agreed. "Ok you look like you had fun," Lyn said.

"Oh. I had fun," Tak said with a small moan. "Why are you still moaning?" Lyn asked. "It feels good still," Tak answered. "Oh right," Lyn said with a smirk. "Come on let's go downstairs," she said.

Tak got to her feet and followed Lyn out the door. "So I see you had a ball in Zim's room," Lyn said. "What did you mean?" Tak asked. "There was cum just about all over the place," Lyn said. "You better clean it up before Zim sees it," she warned.

Tak looked at the ground. "Yeah..I will," she said. "Aw, don't be embrrassed it's normal," Lyn said. "No...I'm not embarrassed," Tak said. "Oh good," Lyn said said sighing with relief. Tak sighed. "Hey Zim," Lyn said once she saw him.

"Our last day of freedom," Zim said. Tak moaned. "No. I'm not ready to go back!" she yelled. "Me either," Lyn said. "The only thing you need this year is a pencil glue, paper and a notebook," Zim said.

"Nice," Lyn said. "Don't worry I got it all," Zim said. "I can't believe skool's starting tomorrow," Tak said. "No one can," Maroon saud. "Your not going you should be happy," Zim said. "Ms. Bitter's lives up to her name," Tak said.

"Yeah," Zim agreed. "At least we can walk," Lyn said. "Yeah.." Zim said. "Stop saying yeah," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. "Ow," Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "Cramps," Tak said. "Oh yeah those suck," Lyn said.

"Yeah," Tak said. Mimi jumped on the couch. "What up people?" she asked. "Your face now move," Tak said. "What about my face?" Mimi asked. "I don't know!" Tak yelled. "OKAY!" Mimi yelled.

"Calm down Tak," Lyn said. "I'm trying," Tak said. "What's wrong with her?" Maroon asked. "You make me critically ill," Tak told him. "HEY!" he yelled offended. "What? you do!" Tak said with a giggle.

"Hmm," Maroon whined "I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir shouted. "That's nice Gir," Zim said. "YAYS!" Gir yelled. "How can he be happy?" Lyn asked. "BECAUSE! I LOVEDED SKOOL!" Gir shouted. "He's only been there like 4 times," Zim said.

"I've seen it," Mimi said. "Yes you did," Tak said. "So whose ready to give up summer?" Lyn asked. No one answered. "I knew it," she moaned. "Don't worry we get out ealier this year," Tak pointed out.

"Yeah but it's not enough to cancel gym," Zim said. "No not gym," Tak moaned. She was having bad period cramps no WAY SHE WAS ABLE TO DO GYM! "If I skip I'll get detention and if I used my implant I get my ass paddled," Tak said.

"Yeah pretty hard choices," Zim said. "Look on the bright side at least its 5th grade with the same old crabby teacher," Lyn said. "Wow that really cheered me up," Zim said with a fake giggle.

"Oh shut up!" Lyn yelled hitting him with a near by pillow. "OUCH!" he said playfully. "5th grade of HELL," Tak pointed out. "Your so right," Mimi said. "Yeah Tak I never thought of it that way," Lyn said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Tak got up put her disguise on and answered it. "What do you want Dib?" she asked crossing her arms. "I found my tooth and got 40 bucks out of t," Dib said showing her the money.

"So?" Tak asked. "Skool starts tomorrow and I'm ready to expose you three," he told Zim, Lyn and Tak. "Good luck with that," Zim said. "Stop saying that! It got not funny like 30 scenes ago!" Dib shouted.

"Buttersticks!" Zim yelled. Tak laughed. "Ok Dib go get ready for skool we're doing the same," Tak said. "MAKE ME! Oh...yeah ok see ya tomorrow," Dib said walking away. "God why must he come and tell us his plans?" Tak asked

Lyn and Zim shrugged. "Yeah," Tak said sitting on the couch. "So I stole some stuff if you wanna look through it," Zim told the girls. "Thanks Zim," Tak said as she set it on the floor got on her knees and looked at sime of it with Lyn.

"Welcome," Zim said. "Wow a holographic notebook," Lyn said "There's two," Zim said. "Nice," Tak said taking one same with Lyn. "Be careful there's a lot of pointy pencils in there," Zim said. "I think we know better," Tak said. "Just checking," Zim said.

"Also Tak you might wanna bring extra pads along who knows what we're doing in gym," Lyn said. "Thanks for the imfo," Tak said. "Yeah I also hate gym," Zim said. "WHO doesn't?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Lyn answered.

"Me either!" Tak said. "Ok calm down and finish searching," Lyn told her. "Ok," Tak said "Ok I'm done for now," Tak said climbing on the couch. "Geez what's up with you?" Zim asked. "Peer pressure," Tak moaned.

"Yeah she's right," Lyn agreed. "Am I ever wrong?" Tak asked. "No never," Lyn answered. "No," Mimi said. "NEVER!" Maroon said. "Not since I known you," Zim said. "Wow," Tak said with a giggle she was surpirsed to learn how right she was.

"I'm shocked," she said. "It's a good thing Tak," Lyn said. "Thanks I know," Tak said holding her head with her hands. "Headache?" Zim asked. "Very bad one," Tak answered. "Take a PMS pill it'll help," Lyn said handing her one.

"Thanks," Tak said after she took it. "Now what should we do?" Zim asked. "Something boring so time won't pass so fast," Tak said. "Yeah I agree we should do something so boring," Lyn said agreeing with Tak's statment.

"Ok just sit here," Zim said. "I'm already bored," Tak moaned. "That's good," Lyn said "Realy?" Tak asked. "I don't know really," Lyn answered. . .. Tak shook her head. "Right," Lyn giggled. "I'm thinking about just skipping gym and getting detention," Tak said. "Why not just write a note why you can't take gym?" Lyn asked. Tak looked shocked. "Our gym teacher is a man," she said.

"So? he's bound to understand," Lyn said. "I don't know," Tak said. "Look I'll tell him for you," Lyn said patting her on the back. "You will? Thanks," Tak said "Your welcome," Lyn said "But wait. what if he doesn't buy it?" Tak asked. "Don't worry I'm sure he will," Lyn said. "Ok," Tak said. "Hey girls I'm right here," Zim said. "Then move," Tak said in an irritated voice. "Ok," Zim said getting up from the couch and leaving "Thank you," Lyn said. "Sure," Zim said as he left. "Hey I just made something up. Dib just got Bitter'D." Lyn said. Tak laughed. "That sounds fun to say," she said. "Yeah it does," Zim agreed.

Just then there was a knock on the door Tak got up put her disguise on and opened the door. "Dib?" she asked. "Um. Hi did you happen to see a flash light?" he asked. "Um. I don't recall," Tak said.

"DAMN!" Dib yelled. "Oh god shut up," Mimi said. "Hey cat I have feelings you know," he said. "Oh I didn't notice," Mimi said. "HEY!" Dib yelled offended. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Gir screamed.

"WEE HOOO! ! I HAS HONEY!" he screamed afterwords. "Oh...Gir what's wrong with you?" Zim asked pitifully. Gir shrugged as he skipped toward Dib but tripped on nothing and grabbed Tak's leg.

"Gir um. please get off my leg," Tak said trying to shake the robot off. "Hey Gir get off her!" Zim shouted. Gir hugged Tak's leg. "NO! I LOVEDED TAK!" he screamed. "Someone get this thing off of me!" Tak yelled.

Gir jumped down and began to walk toward Dib but he tripped on Tak's shoe and landed on Dib's foot. "DAMN YOU TAK!" he screamed in pain. "WHAT!" Tak asked rather shocked. "I DON'T KNOW!" Dib screamed back.

"Ok!" Tak yelled back. "Calm down Tak," Lyn said. Just then Gir got up and kissed Tak's shoe then walked away. "Um..." Tak said not able to find words to say at that moment. "I am just as confused as you are," Dib said.

Tak shook her head. "I don't get your robot Zim," she said. Zim nodded "Me either Tak," he said crossing his arms. "GIR STOP KISSING UP TAK!" Zim screamed. "AW I KNOW YOU LOVEDED HER!" Gir screamed back.

That's when Dib smirked evilly. "You like Tak huh Zim?" he asked. "I DO NOT!" Zim screamed. "I heard your robot!" Dib said correcting Zim. "WELL HE'S ON ROBOT DOPE SO HE DOESN'T COUNT!" Zim shouted back.

"NO! I'M ON CRACK!" Gir screamed back. "OK!" Zim screamed at his robot. "Well either way I know you feel for her," Dib said. "Whose to say YOU don't feel for her?" Zm asked Dib blushed some. "I DON'T LIKE HER!" he yelled back.

"Oh god I have two morons crushing on me," Tak moaned rolling her eyes. "What! I said I didn't like you!" Dib said loud enough for Tak to hear. "BUT YOU ALWAYS ASSUME I LIKE HER SO YOU MUST LIKE HER!" Zim yelled.

"ZIM LIKES TAK CASE CLOSED!" Mimi screamed. "I KNEW IT!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs. "Stop shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" Tak screamed really loud. Both boys got quiet. "I LIKE ZIM OK!" she said loud.

Zim blushed Dib looked shocked. "You like me?" Zim asked. "YES! NOW SHUT UP!" she screamed. "OK!" Dib yelled crossing his arms. "I never knew that," Zim said. "That's because you never bothered to ask," Tak said with a smirk.

Zim sighed "Yeah I guess I was to stubborn to ask," he said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Yes you were and you will always be," she said. Zim smirked "Your right on that," he agreed. "Ew alien sex I'm leaving," Dib said. "WHAT! WE SHALL NOT DO SEX!" Zim screamed.

"EW STOP SAYING THAT WORD!" Tak screamed extra loud! "YOUR GONNA BURST MY EAR DRUMS!" Dib screamed. "BE QUIIIIIEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Gir screamed sooo loud.

"Ok...I'll kiss Tak on the lips if you...kiss Lyn," Zim told Dib. Dib blushed. "What?" he asked. "You heard me," ZIm said. "Fine I'm only doing this for you," Lyn told Zim. as she kissed Dib on the lips.

"Oooh...Now! you have to kiss Tak!" Dib told Zim. Tak smirked. "Lean," she told Zim. "Oh right," Zim said as he leaned into her the were just touching lips soon they began kissing. "Aw..this is so wrong yet I can't leave," Dib said.

"There IS YOUR MEASLY HUMAN BRAIN HAPPY NOW!" Zim asked. "Yes," Dib said with a laugh. "See ya at skool tomorrow!" Dib yelled running down the street. "I liked that kiss," Tak said.

"Yes it was quiet enjoyable," Zim agreed. Tak blushed some. "Oh you crazy person," she said. "Eh? I'm crazy? Well thank you!" Zim said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "I don't know no I don't," Zim said.

"Your hard to understand," Lyn said. "Yes thank you," Zim said with an annoyed look. "WHOOO WEE WHOO! I FOUNDS SOME ICENING!" Gir screamed running around the living room. "GIR! What's going on!" Zim asked.

Gir stopped running pointed at Zim. "YOUR MOTHER!" he yelled 'WHOO!" he screamed as he began running around the living room again. "I DON'T HAVE A MOM!" Zim screamed. "Calm down," Tak said with a giggle. "I can't! Gir's annoying!" Zim yelled Tak sighed. "I KNOW!" she yelled. "SHUT UP!" Mimi shouted. "God Mimi can you yell any louder? I can't hear you," Tak said. "Sure I can," Mimi said.

"Well don't," Tak said. "KK," Mimi said.

Next Day: *LOL remember I just got home from skool so yeah*

Tak, Zim, and Lyn were already walking to skool. "No I spy Dib," Tak moaned. Dib walked right up to them. "Hey guess what? I hear that our gym teacher is actually isn't gonna look like a pig," he said.

"Wow awesome news Dib," Lyn said. "Yeah," Dib said. "No I see the skool," Zim moaned. "Don't remind me," Tak said. "Whoops," Zim said. Soon all four of them walked up the steps and saw Ms. Bitter's

"Looks like we have new immature rats," Ms. Bitter's said. "That'll make the school board happy," she said as she walked down the hall toward her room with the class following.

"Just sit anywhere," she said taking a sit in her chair. Tak tripped Dib and he smacked his head on the desk. "Ouch...Real mature Tak," he said getting up. "Dib you tripped and now you get to sit at that desk," Ms. Bitter's said.

"What? NO! That desk is horrible! It can't even support a book!" Dib said. "Let alone you," Tak said. "Yes thank you." Dib said. "Just sit down," Ms. Bitter's said. So Tak sat beside DIb Zim beside her and Lyn behind Tak.

"Ok we'll start with the normal attendance," Ms. Bitter's said. "Um Ms. Bitter's?" Dib asked. "What?" she asked. "Who sits way in the back?" he asked. "I don't know..someone," she replied.

"Maybe that's where Dib should sit if he gets to annoying," Jessica said as the others laughed. "Hey!" Dib yelled offended. "Good idea," Ms. Bitter's said. "WHAT!" Dib yelled shocked. "You heard her," Tak said crossing her arms.

"Yeah no one asked you," Dib said. Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Now. Zim! pass these papers out to everyone," Ms. Bitter's said. "Eh. ok," Zim said getting up from his desk walking up to where Ms. Bitter's was standing and taking the papers. He started by the window where Dib once sat last year.

That's where Jessica sat. "Just don't touch me," she said. Zim scowled at her as he walked passed. "What is this?" the girl asked. Zim shrugged as he walked passed. Once he got to Tak he seemed to trip on nothing and had to catch himself on her desk.

"Zim did you eat crazy oats today?" she asked. "No...I think someone tripped me," Zim replied as he gave Tak a paper. "Aw Zim has a girlfriend!" Jessica teased. "Yeah! they should date!" a new girl named Amber said agreeing.

"That was mean. Now eat your pencil and apologize," Tak said hypnotizing her. "Wow sorry Zim sorry Tak," Amber said as she ate one of her pencils.

When Tak said down Lyn tapped her on the shoulder. "Your not supossed to use it," she stated. "I know...please don't tell," Tak said. "I won't," Lyn said. Tak sighed "Thanks,"

"Now you'll need to sign your name then get a parent of legal gaurdian to sign the rest and bring it back," Ms. Bitter's said to the class. "Ms. Bitter's this doesn't make sense," Dib said. "I mean what does condent of I dont' know how to pronconce that word," he said.

Ms. Bitter's walked over to Dib's desk took his paper and read it. "That's Impendant stupid," she said everyone in the room laughed. "It's not funny!" Ms. Bitter's growled they ALL shut up! "Ok now you'll need a agenda," Ms. Bitter's said.

"Hmm. Tak come up and take as much as you can carry and pass them out," Ms. Bitter's said. "Can I help?" Zim asked. "Aw what the heck sure," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw! Zim likes Tak!" Jessica said laughing. everyone else just giggled.

Tak sighed as Zim walked over and grabbed some from her hands. "You could've waited," Tak said. "Oh sorry," Zim said. So the two passed out agenda's.

"Now once you get your agenda write your name address phone number locker number and grade if you want," Ms. Bitter's said. Soon Zim and Tak passed out the last two and needed to get two for themsevles.

"Dang it," Dib said as the tip on his pencil broke. "Ms. Bitter's?" he asked once he got his teachers attention. "Can I sharpen my pencil?" he asked. "Ok but you only get to use the sharpener twice each day," Ms. Bitter's said.

As Dib got up Tak tripped him again. everyone laughed along with her. "TAK! I saw that if you trip Dib again your going to the office!" Ms. Bitter's said that's when Tak slumped down in her seat.

"Pay back!" Dib whispered. "Hey Dib?" Ms. Bitter's asked. "Yes?" Dib asked. "I heard that," she said. everyone laughed. "Aw," Dib whined. "Tak you don't want to get in trouble on the first day." Lyn said from behind her,

"Sorry I just had the urge to," Tak said. "Girls stop talking," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as Lyn put her head down. "Alright I'm going to pass out some math books you are to work in them until I say you can stop," Ms. Bitter's said as she grabbed a few in her arms and began passing them out to her students.

Once she got to Zim he opened his book and his eyes got wide. "We're supossed to do all of this?" he asked. "Yes," Ms. Bitter's said. "Aw come on Zim it's not that bad," Dib said as Ms. Bitter's was giving his to him.

When Dib opened his book he gasped loud. "Oh my! all of this!" he asked shocked *There was adding mixed with subtraction and maltuplation and other things related to math*

Once Tak got her book she opened it she acutally had to cover her mouth. "That's alot huh?" Lyn asked. "Oh yeah," Tak said as she got her pencil and began working.

"Ms. Bitter's? I dropped my pencil can I pick it up?" Dib asked. "Do you honestly need to ask to do that?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyingly. "I don't know," Dib said as he got to his feet walking toward the doorway was.

He tripped on nothing and hit his head on the door. "OUCH!" he moaned as everyone laughed. "Tak did you trip Dib again?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak shook her head no. "Are you lying?" she asked to make sure.

"No," Tak said. "No Ms. Bitters she didn't trip me I tripped over my feet," Dib said. "Well try walking with your feet out more duh," Amber said. "I will thanks," Dib said sarcastically. "Well your homework tonight is to get your parents to sign those things," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh look at this its time for music," Ms. Bitters said. "Music?" Zim asked. as his class lined up against the wall. "Yes now move," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak wait," Zim said. Tak stopped walking. "What?" she asked. "You forgot your agenda and I wanted to say Hi," Zim said.

"Aw thanks and hi back," Tak replied. "Don't start kissing please!" Amber and Jessica teased as they walked passed Tak and Zim. "Just shut up!" Tak shouted. Both Amber and Jessica turned around.

"Sure ok," they both said as they kept on walking. Once Tak Zim and Lyn walked into the music room they saw drums a piano and a fat teacher Tak's eyes got wide. "Um..." she mumbled. He had his zipper down...ew!

Tak shook her head as she sat next to Zim with Lyn next to him Dib next to her.

"Help I got big heady next to me," Lyn moaned. 'I'm not deaf," Dib said to her. "Sometimes you act it," Tak said. "Your so mean," Dib said. "Ok class I'm Mr. Ketch I teach music duh," he said.

"Wow," Tak's voice said.

"What did you say young lady?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I said WOW," Tak said. "What's your name?" he asked. "Tak," Tak said. "Ok well Tak since you have the smart mouth why not stand up and tell everyone something interesting about you," Mr. Ketch said.

Tak moaned as she got to her feet and walking to the front of the room. "I like bulling people," she said everyone looked shocked. "Um. that's nice Tak anything else?" Mr. Ketch asked.

Tak shook her head. "Aw don't be shy!" Mr. Ketch said. everyone in the room laughed Tak blushed some. "Aw don't cry sweetie," he finally said noticing Tak had her head down she seemed to be sobbing some.

"I'm not crying," she said. "Oh yes you are," Mr. Ketch said. Tak just walked back to her seat and put her head on Zim's shoulder. "Aw you can use it," he said.

"Now class we're going to learn to play the flute," Mr. Ketch said as he pulled out a box. "I'll pass them out," he said. he decided to start by Tak.

"Oh god," she moaned. he handed her one. "Yes thank you now move along," she said quickly. "Young lady you will treat your teachers with respect," Mr. Ketch said in a stern voice.

"If you do not learn to you will be seeing Mrs. Tarasi," he said. Tak moaned again. "Oh quit your bellyaching," Mr. Ketch said as he moved along.

"Tak is it your life long goal to get susepended?" Lyn asked. "No..I'm just not in the mood," Tak answered. "Cramps?" Lyn asked. Tak just nodded. "You won't be able to take gym," Lyn said.

"I know but the gym teacher is always on to me," Tak said holding her stomach. "Don't worry I think I can handle it," Lyn said. "Thanks," Tak said. "Your welcome," Lyn said with a smile.

"Ok now lets see how you do," Mr. Ketch said. As the class began their flute they sounded HORRIBLE!. Mr. Ketch tried to keep his cool while listening to them.

"Tak why aren't you playing yours?" Zim asked. "I'm no good," Tak answered. "None sense! let me hear!' Zim said. "Ok," Tak said as she brought the flute to her lips and began playing a song.

Zim's eyes watered. "Oh my god your awesome! its beautiful!" he said. "Keep playing!" Amber said. "Yeah!" Lyn said. Mr. Ketch heard the most beautiful music coming from somewhere in the room.

"Whose playing such a beautiful song?" he asked. Zim pointed to Tak. "Oh crap your good!" Mr. Ketch said. "Well I guess I am," Tak said. "I'm gonna cry!" Dib said. "Oh man up," Lyn said.

"Tak how did you learn to play so beautifully?" Mr. Ketch asked. "I guess it comes naturally to me," Tak answered with a smirk. "Well that's a real talent honey," Mr. Ketch said. Tak blushed some. "Aw your cute you know that?" he asked.

Tak's eyes got wide. "Uh yeah I hear that alot," she said. "Let me just say something your by far the cutest girl in this whole school!" he said. "Thanks but your creeping me out," Tak said.

"Sorry ok class paractice at home! Tak you just need to work on a more beuatiful song," Mr. Ketch said. "Here's a case," he said handing her a small flute case. "Thanks," Tak said as the class got up and lined up against the wall.

"Wow Tak even the teachers think your cute," Zim said. "It's rather creepy," Tak said crossing her arms and putting her right foot on the door. "Yeah I agree," Lyn said. "Hey Tak?" Dib asked. "Can you play that song again on the way home?" he asked.

"If I feel like it," Tak answered. as the class began moving back to Ms. Bitters room. "Ok," Dib said following Zim and Lyn Tak was by Zim. "Don't you think its a bit weird how everyone seems to think Tak's really pretty?" Dib asked Lyn and Zim. "Yeah I agree with him," Lyn said.

"Hmm.. somethings going on," Zim said. "Yeah pediphiles and morons," Tak said. Dib giggled. "Not to mention she's funny," "Aw I know you like her," Lyn said. "No!" Dib yelled shocked. Tak sighed "Please don't talk like that," she said. Soon all four walked in the room. "Take a sit," Ms. Bitters ordered them.

So they all sat down. "Now I got a report from the music teacher saying Tak had a bad additude why?" she asked. Tak put her head down on the desk. "Well?" Ms. Bitters asked. "I can't say," Tak said swallowing hard.

"Does anyone know why?" Ms. Bitters asked everyone in the room shrugged. That's when Lyn got to her feet walked over to Ms. Bitters and whispered in her ear. "Oh...yes I understand," she said.

As Lyn walked back to her desk. "Tak, If you need to you-know just ask," Ms. Bitters said Tak sighed but nodded. "Aw did the baby s..." "Shut up Amber just shut up!" Tak yelled. "HEY!" Amber yelled offended.

"That's what you get for teasing," Dib said. "Tak! calm down," Ms. Bitters said. Tak moaned. "You ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I'm just kinda suffering from bad cramps," Tak said.

"It'll be ok I brought some PMS pills just in case," Lyn said. "Ok thanks," Tak said. "Now class open up your agenda's and write this in them," Ms. Bitters said. "Ms. Bitters?" Dib asked. "What do you want?" Ms. Bitters asked annoyed. "I just wanted to know if I could go to the bathroom," Dib said. "ok sure," Ms. Bitters said.

"Tak why don't you go to?" Ms. Bitters asked. "But I don't need to...Oh right," Tak said getting up and taking a black and purple purse with her. "Why does she have to go when I do?" Dib asked.

"Dib just shut up and go!" Ms. Bitters shouted. "Sorry!" Dib yelled. Tak giggled. As she walked down the hallway with Dib. Soon Tak returns with out Dib. "What happened did he drown in the toilet?" Ms. Bitters asked.

Tak laughed. "I don't know," she replied. Just then Dib walked in. "Oww," he moaned. "Wow what happened to you?" Tak asked. "Like...you...don't...know," Dib said. Tak smirked. "If you rat me out I'll tell the class you like Lyn," she said.

"Try me," Dib said. "Tak? did you do something to Dib?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak sighed. "I might've accidentaly tripped him," she said. "Sit down," Ms. Bitters ordered her.

So she did. "I said it was an accident," Tak stated again. "Yes I know you did," Ms. Bitters said. Tak rubbed her legs. "Is there something wrong?" Ms. Bitters asked. "No...just feeling a bit emotional," Tak answered

Lyn looked worried for Tak she knew when Tak said she wasn't emotionally ready for skool she meant it! "It's ok Tak," Lyn said. "Yeah just calm down," Zim said.

Tak smiled lightly at them. "Thanks," "Welcome," Zim said. "Yeah same," Lyn said. "You could've said ditto," Dib said walking back into the room. "Dib what were you doing?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"Nothing," Dib said rather quickly. "Oh really?" Lyn asked. "Yeah really you can't proove I was doing anything," Dib said. "Ok calm down class lunch is a few hours away then its recess then gym then its more work time then time to go home," Ms. Bitters said.

"Like we care," Tak mumbled. "What did you say?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak moaned. "I didn't mean it," she said. "I don't care what did you say before?" Ms. Bitters said. "I said like we care," Tak answered.

"Your pushing it Tak you really are," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh be a woman Tak," Dib said. "What?" Tak asked. "Uh nothing!" Dib said scared out of his mind! "I am going to rip your legs off and I'm going to boil them in...oh sorry," Tak said noticing she was saying that rather to loud!

"Tak if you make one more threat like that its off to the office with ya," Ms. Bitters said. "God I hate this school with its dumb rules," Tak whispered. "Now class I'll be passing out some reading books work on them," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak I've got a better job for you," she said.

Tak gulped. "Somebody help me," she moaned. Ms. Bitters got out a book and gave it to Tak. "Read it answer the questions," she told her. Tak's eyes got wide once she read the title. "Oh...no," she mumbled.

"As I was saying class you all know the punishments don't we?" she asked everyone nodded. "Tak?" she asked. "Yeah sure," Tak answered. "Alright just finish up in those books," Ms. Bitters said.

"Oh crap its time for gym," Ms. Bitters said. "But I thought you said gym was after recess?" Dib asked. "I messed up," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh," Dib said. Just as everyone was lining up Tak sighed as she followed them

Down the hall near the gym they saw thier teacher was a man but he didn't look like a pig...lol "We're going to play bean bag toe tag," he said. "Yes but who are you?" Dib asked.

"Oh yes sorry I'm Mr. Deven," he said. "Ok thanks," Dib said. Tak moaned. "Is everyone ok back there?" Mr. Deven asked. Tak looked worried. "Uh yeah," she replied. "Alright let's do this!" he yelled as he walked in the gym with his class following.

"Girls VS Boys?" he asked. "YEAH!" everyone yelled. Tak rolled her eyes. "Alright Girls VS Boys it is!" Mr. Deven said. "Girls your over there...And boys your right there," he said.

Tak just followed Lyn. "Are you seriously going to try to take gym?" Lyn asked. "Well I can't skip," Tak said. "Your right," Lyn said agreeing. "START!" Mr. Deven yelled bean bags went everywhere!

"You know the best way to aviod them?" Tak asked. "How?" Lyn asked. "Stand to the right," Tak answered. "Nice," Lyn said. "You two either play or not play and get in trouble with your teacher," Mr. Deven said to Tak and Lyn.

"Well maybe I hate this game," Tak said. "Excuse me?" Mr. Deven asked as a bean bag hit him on the heel. "You heard me," Tak said crossing her arms. "You sit out young lady then your going striaght to the office after I talk to your teacher," Mr. Deven said pointing to the bleachers. Tak growled as she walked over. "Wow poor Tak," Lyn mumbled.

Once Tak got over to the bleachers she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head in her knees. "God...I hate this school," she mumbled. "No..I can't cry not here," she said noticing she had the urge to cry.

Soon tears began falling. Lyn just walked over to her. "Tak you alright?" she asked. 'No I hate this fucking school!" she said through sobs. "Aw..It's ok," Lyn said rubbing her back.

"You get away from her!" Mr. Deven yelled at Lyn. "But she's.." "I don't care what she's doing just play the game," Mr. Deven said. Lyn growled as she walked back to the court. "What's your name?" Mr. Deven asked Tak. "T-Tak," she answered. "Ok Tak do you have a full name?" he asked. "Well yeah it's Takiah," she said. "Alright I'll be back," he said walking over to Ms. Bitters.

Tak sighed as she put her head in her knees again. "I hate Mr. Deven," Lyn mumbled as she threw a bean bag at someones toe. "Good shot!" the kid said as he walked to the jail.

"Um thanks," Lyn said. Zim snuck over to Lyn. "What's wrong with Tak?" he asked. "Mr. Deven made her sit out because she had a bad attitude and now she's crying and he didn't even let me calm her down!" Lyn answered. "That dumb moron!" Zim yelled. "She's your girl you do it," Lyn said. "Ugh," Zim moaned. "Sorry," Lyn said. "Ok I will," Zim said as he began walking over to Tak. "Hey," Zim said but before he could say anything else he tripped on a bean bag and smacked his head on the bleachers. This made Tak look up. "Zim? is that you?" she asked. "Oww...that hurt and YES!" Zim said.

"Geez Zim what's where your going!" Dib said as he got smacked in the face by a bean bag. "NOT COOL!" he yelled. "So Lyn told me you were crying you ok?" Zim asked. "No.. I hate gym I hate the fat ass teacher and I hate this skool!" Tak yelled. Zim climbed up and sat next to her. "I know. I hate it to. It'll be ok," he said. "You have no idea how much trouble I get in for doing the stupidest things," Tak stated. "Well yes the teachers do treat us like babies," Zim said. "You just noticed?" Tak asked. Zim blushed some. "Hey you! get away from her!" Mr. Deven yelled.

"She's not a mad cow!" Zim yelled back. "I know but she's in trouble and I restrict any contact." Mr. Deven said. "That's dumb," Zim said. "It may seem dumb to you but to me its not," Mr. Deven said.

Just then Dib tapped his leg. "Um. it is pretty dumb," he said. "Your just kids!" he yelled back. "Dude we're in 5th grade we're not kids," Amber said. "Well I don't know about Dib but he doesn't count," Jessica said.

"HEY!" Dib yelled offended. Zim just stayed next to Tak. "I shouldn't have to move I'm calming her down," he stated. "Yes now your making me sick," Mr. Deven said. Dib walked over to Zim. "Can you kill him?" he asked. "I will," Tak said. "SWEET!" Dib said.

"Tak you wouldn't dare!" Zim said. Tak smirked "Oh yes I would," she corrected. "Oh right forgot...You kill annoying people," Zim said. "Wait how did you know?" Tak asked. Dib gulped. "Oh I'm going to rip your ass.I mean...," "You pushed it to far Tak!" Mr. Deven yelled as he left the gym.

Dib stepped back and ran across the gym. Tak moaned again as she put her head on her knees. "It's ok," Zim said. "No it's not! these punishments are pointless! My dad gives out better ones!" she yelled. "Hey your right," Zim said. "Duh," Tak said. "Tak get over here!" Mr. Deven called from the door. Tak looked over and sighed. as she jumped down and walked over. "For acting out cursing and just being disrespectful you get to see the principal becuase I'm tired of dealing with you," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak scowled. "Don't give me that look," Ms. Bitters said. "Go," she said afterwords. Tak lightly pushed the gym teacher becuase he was in her way as she walked toward the officer.

"Stupid fucking skool," she mumbled as she kicked a locker out of fustration. then she moaned some. Once she got near the door the prinicpal was waiting for her.

"I've seen you before," she said. Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. " Just step into my office," Mrs. Tarasi said. as she lead Tak in.

"Do the chairs have to be wooden?" Tak asked. "Don't you like them?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "LIKE? I hate them! they hurt!" Tak said. "What is wrong? your change in mood is quite scary," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak stared at her principal awkwardly then she put her head on the desk. "I don't even want to explain it," she said. "Oh you know you can," Mrs. Tarasi said. "No...I acutally can't," Tak said. "Ok be that way but as for all the things you've been doing PM detention," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"Aw big deal I'm used to it," Tak said. "Yes I trust you are," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Now go back to class," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak walked back to Ms. Bitters class. "Tak you made it just in time for this pointless video," Ms. Bitters said. "Is everything POINTLESS?" Tak asked "Yes," Dib answered. "Your head is pointless," Tak said as she sat down at her desk.

"Hey! I'm not deaf!" Dib yelled. "Dib shut up," Ms. Bitters said. "Someone turn out the lights," Ms. Bitters said. "I'm to old to be expected to do it myself," everyone in the room eyed her awkwardly for a moment.

That's when Lyn got up and shut the lights out. and she sat back down. "Now let's get this pointless video over with," Ms. Bitters said "Wait...Is this a video on...oh god," Dib said noticing it was on puberty and yeah.

"What?" Zim asked. Tak sighed as she put her head down. "I don't even wanna hear it!" she whined. Lyn rubbed her back. "Me either," "Please don't touch me," Tak said. "Sorry," Lyn said as she took her head away.

Soon it was time for lunch and the class was scarred for life. "I can't eat..." Dib said sitting down next to his sister Gaz. "Why did your stomach finally explode?" she asked. "You don't wanna know," Dib said. Gaz shrugged.

"Tak are you gonna throw meat at me?" Zim asked as he sat next to her. "No. I'm in to much pain and besides I don't have a lunch," she said. "Oh ok," Zim said. Lyn sat across from them.

"So I brought some Irken Sandwitches anyone want one?" she asked. Zim just took one. "Um..thank you for just grabbing it," Lyn said with a giggle. Tak smirked. "What? I'm starving!" Zim said. "I know you are," Tak said.

"So Tak want one?" Lyn asked. "Nah I really shouldn't...Give it!" she said grabbing a sandwich from Lyn. "Wow such manners," Lyn joked. "I'm starving to!" Tak said. "So am I," Lyn said.

Just then Dib walked up to them. "Tak! the principals looking for you!" he said Tak nearly spit her sandwich out. "What did I do this time?" she asked. "I don't know! but its really bad! she's asking around for you!" Dib yelled.

Tak thought. "Um. I'm just going to sit here then when I'm done I'm leaving," she said. "No! she knows your gonna run she has teachers at all the doors!" Dib yelled. Tak stood up on the table and saw teacher at every do.

"Wow," she mumbled. "Well this is an iCarly moment," Lyn said. "I what?" Dib asked. "No clue," Lyn answered. "Ah," Dib said. Tak gulped. "I feel so dirty," she moaned. Lyn eyed her. "Um sure," she said.

"Tak come here right now!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled from behind her. Tak made her fingers into a fist on both hands. "Ugh...I need to punch something," she said. "Uh ok here!" Dib said holding his backpack to his stomach. "You sure?" Tak asked.

"Yeah I have like 5 books my gym clothes and my agenda," Dib said. "AH!," Tak screamed a litle as she punched Dib's backpack. "Oof...ow," Dib moaned falling to his knees. "I'm sorry," Tak said quickly.

"Yeah Appereantly you have more strength than you thought," Dib said. Just then Mrs. Tarasi walked over to the table Tak was standing on and just grabbed her by the stomach. "OUCH!" she moaned.

"DUDE I JUST GOT DONE EATING!" Tak shouted. "I don't care! punching a student in the stomach is not permitted here!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled back. "Ugh...No I told her she could," Dib said climbing to his feet.

"Yes but your still in trouble!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. "JUST LOOSEN YOUR GRIP ON MY STOMACH!" Tak yelled. "Stop kicking first young lady!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. "IT HURTS I CAN'T!" Tak screamed.

Attracting unnessassary attention to herself. "Let's go Tak your acting like a immature baby," Mrs. Tarasi said. "I can walk," Tak yelled. Mrs. Tarasi put Tak back down on the table she doubled over in pain some.

"Ouch... that hurt," she moaned. "Stop pretending and take your punishment like a woman," Mrs. tarasi said. "I'm not pretending!" Tak yellled. "Your constant change in mood and attitude is unacceptable," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak sighed with tears in her eyes she hated being scolded by anyone who wasn't her father. "You better cry you know your in a lot of trouble," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak let out a small bloody murder scream. Dib Lyn and Zim looked shocked at her.

"Tak? are you ok?" Dib asked. "I HATE THIS SKOOL!" she screamed. "HEY DON'T WE ALL!" Amber yelled/asked. all the kids nodded. "Takiah your pushing it," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"I don't like anyone calling me that," Tak said through small sobs. "I don't care what you LIKE or don't LIKE right now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak was filled with so much rage she needed to kill something or someone.

"March down to my office right now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak let out another small bloody murder scream. "Your struggling with growing up but that is no reason to take it out on others," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak jumped off the table and pushed passed the kids watching her she kept walking until she reached the bathroom she walked in and stepped into a stall and locked it. She was holding back tears ever since her mean ass prinicpal put her down.

She sat on the toilet with its head down. and buired her head in her knees sobbing. "God...I can't stand this skool I'm not going tomorrow!" she said. "Tak your really PUSHING IT!" Mrs. Tarasi's voice was heard outside the bathroom door.

Tak seemed to cry harder hearing her voice. She's been abused like this before and she hated it! "No one understands me it sucks!" she said kicking the stall.

she kicked it again and then she kicked the toilet paper thingy and it broke off. "Ugh...I feel better now," Tak said with a sigh. "Takiah! are you in here!" Mrs. Tarasi asked opening the bathroom door and stepping in.

Tak was sure her mean ass principal wouldn't find her. But she could be wrong... Just then Tak noticed two cops walked in to. She gulped. "What did..I do that was so bad?" she whispered to herself.

Then she mentally smacked herself in the forehead. 'Damn..I kicked the locker and dented it," she whispered again to herself. She re-buried her head in her knees and continued to sob.

"Ssh...shut up!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled at the cops who kept talking about pointless things. "Sorry," the first one said. "Do you hear that?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Yeah it sounds like someone sobbing," the 2nd officer said.

Tak gulped again. "Tak is that you?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Oh come on she's in too much trouble I doubt she'd say anything," the 1st officer said. Tak smirked a bit. Just then Mrs. Tarasi began opening all the stalls.

With everyone that opened Tak's heart beats faster. "Come on she's not in here," she 2nd one said. Just then she heard her stall being pushed. "It's not opening she MUST be in there!" Mrs. Tarasi said.

"TAK! UNLOCK THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak began sobbing again. "Aw..you made her cry," the 1st officer said. "Oh god your do freindly and caring!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled at him.

He looked offended.

Just then Tak heard her stall being opened. Soon it was open. "There you are. Your in a lot of trouble I hope you know that," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak moaned. "I feel like throwing up," she said.

"Too bad let's go," Mrs. Tarasi said taking Tak's left arm. Tak squealed in pain some. "Aw come on I barley pulled you!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled.

"DUDE Stop yelling at her!" the 2nd officer screamed. Tak made a fist with her free hand. "Stop being so stupid," Mrs. Tarasi told him as she took Tak out with them following.

Soon Tak was thrown in to the office.

"Sit down," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak got up and sat in one of the chairs far from the desk. "Now you know why your here right?" she asked. "No...not really," Tak answered. "You dented a skool locker! and you punched a student in the stomach that's why your here," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak rubbed both her eyes. "Oh suck it up," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Your a 5th grader and 5th graders don't cry when getting yelled at," she stated. Tak made a fist. "Dude she's still young and I heard of a 8th grader who cried when she was yelled at," one of the secetarys said.

Tak smirked a bit. "Ok," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Now for that you have two PM detentions and lunch detention all week," Mrs. Tarasi told Tak. Tak moaned. "Come on," she said. "To bad now I hope you'll learn your lesson," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak shrugged. "Ok now why did you kick the locker?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "I was fusturated and angry," Tak answered. "I didn't mean to," she added. "Yes I'm sure you didn't sweetie," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"But your need to pay for it take this note home to your mom or dad," she said handing Tak a note. "Oh no," she moaned. "I'm so dead," she mumbled. "I'm sorry but it has to be done," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"You may go," Mrs. Tarasi said That's when Tak got up from her seat and walked out of the office. "Hey Tak!" Zim yelled. "Hey," Tak said. "Oh you look like you've been crying what's wrong?" Zim asked.

"Stupid teachers...," Tak answered. "Dang you look more pale than usual you feeling alright?" Zim asked. "No," Tak answered. That's when Zim hugged her. "It's ok I know you hate this skool the pointless punishments and its teachers," he mumbled softly to her.

Then he looked her in the eye. "Hey I just realized your eyes are really pretty...like you," he said. Tak smiled. "Aw. thanks," "Welcome," Zim said as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Tak didn't refuse but she wasn't ready for it.

She kissed Zim back. Moaning some. "Uh oh please stop," Tak said "What's wrong?" Zim asked. "Were you trying to french kiss me? cause if you try it again I will rip your lips off," she said.

"Okay sorry I didn't know you disliked french kissing," Zim said. "I liked you kissing me though," Tak said with a smile. "Me to," Zim said. "Aww," Lyn said. Tak blushed same with Zim.

"Hey Lyn," Tak said. "You do like Tak don't ya Zim?" Lyn asked. 'I DO NOT!" Zim screamed. *But really he loved Tak a lot he wanted to be around her all the time he wanted to do so many things to her as well he couldn't stop thinking about her either*

"Then why did you kiss her?" Lyn asked. "It was an accident a flook! It'll never happen again!" Zim said. "OK!" Lyn yelled. Tak smirked. "So how much trouble did you get in?" Lyn asked.

"Alot...two PM detentions and lunch detention all week," Tak said making fists again. "Whoa calm down," Lyn said. Tak loosened her fists. "Sorry," "It's fine your angry its normal," Lyn said. Tak's eyes began to water again.

"Tak were you crying? what's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I can't take it...I have so much rage bulding inside of me I feel sad and I just break down in tears it sucks," Tak said. "Aw. it's ok! Your just feeling emotional it'll pass trust me," Lyn said with a trusting smile.

Tak grinned. "Thanks for supporting me," "Oh anytime," Lyn said. Tak giggled. "Your cheering her up aren't ya?" Zim asked. "Well it's working is it not?" Lyn asked. "Yes it is," Tak answered. "See?" Lyn asked Zim looked confused.

"I never said it wasn't working," "UGH nevermind!" Lyn said with a giggle. Tak laughed. "Your killing me," "Oh well don't die on us!" Zim joked. "Ok seriously," Tak said. "Opps," Zim said. "Do you want to hang around the monkey bars? its recess," Lyn asked/stated "Sure," Tak said. "Yeah I'm in," Zim said.

Just then Dib ran up to them. "Tak!..." "What do you want?" Tak asked crossing her arms. "Okay you dropped this. and can I hang with you?" he asked. Tak's eyes got wide. "What?" she asked.

"I meant with you Zim and Lyn like a group," Dib said correcting himself. "Ok sure," Lyn said. "But I hate him!" Zim yelled. "So?" Tak asked. "Ok I'll do it," Zim said.

Soon all four of them where hanging by the monkey bars. Tak was hanging upside down. "Tak how long can you stay like that?" Dib asked. "A long time," Tak answered. "So Tak I noitced how you've been crying and I gotta say it's pretty cute," Dib said.

Tak smirked. "I guess that's a complement," she said. "Yeah it was," Dib said with a giggle. Just then Tak did a backflip off. "Haha I saw your bellybutton," Dib said. that's when Tak thumped him.

"Ouch...I'm shutting up," he said rubbing his sore forehead. "Why don't you and Zim go make out?" Amber teased/asked. Tak made two fits. "Amber shut up," Zim said.

"Make me," Amber said. "I will," Lyn said as she began chasing Amber. "Wow," Dib said. "Yeah I don't think anyone was expecting that," Tak said agreeing. Just then Dib walked away. "I'm getting a drink!" he yelled.

"Sure," Tak said. Zim walked a bit closer to her. "So how you feeling now?" he asked. "Pretty good you?" Tak asked. "I never realized how pretty you are Tak," Zim said as he put a peice of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh my god..." he said. "What?" Tak asked. "I just made you look more beautiful," Zim answered. Tak smirked. Just then Zim began rubbing her arm romantically. Tak moaned a bit.

"What are you tring to do? arouse me?" Tak asked. "Um..no am I?" Zim asked. "A little..but I like it," Tak answered. Zim giggled as he pulled Tak's body a tad closer to his in an embrace.

He kissed her on the lips again. she moaned. a little. as Zim rubbed her hip area. "Ok...I think your going a bit over board," Tak said after she got a chance.

"Yeah," Zim said pulling his right hand away from Tak's shirt. "Sorry," he said quickly. "It's fine even though my hormones are going crazy I can handle it," Tak said.

"Mine to," Zim said. "Yeah," Tak said. "I just ran into the gym teacher!" Dib said as he ran up to them. "Really? what did he...I mean it say?" Tak asked. Dib laughed. "IT said if you act like you did today tomorrow he'll have no problem calling the cops," he said.

"Damn," Tak said. *Curtisey of Rochelle from Everybody Hates Chris* "I know," Dib said. "Ok he's looking for you," he added. Tak sighed. "Oh what did I do?" she asked. "I don't know," Dib said.

"Takiah," said a voice. Tak turned to her right to see her gym teacher. "I said I don't want anyone but my dad to call me that," she said. "I don't care I just came to warn you," Mr. Deven said.

"God I now Dib heady told me," Tak said rubbing her temples. "Yes I'm sure he did," Mr. Deven said. Soon the bell rang meaning it was time to go home.

Once everyone got thier things. But sadly Tak had to stay after school in the principals office.

She just rested her head in her arms. "Honey did you not bring work?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "I didn't have any.' Tak answered. "Oh well hear work on this," Mrs. Tarasi said handing her a packet.

Tak moaned. "Oh god," "I don't care if you don't like it," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak moaned again as she began working. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Tak asked about 34 minutes later. "No," Mrs. Tarasi answered. "It's an emergency," Tak said crossing her legs. "I don't care you should've went before detention now work," Mrs. Tarasi said Tak moaned again. "I hate you," she mumbled...

An hour passed and she barley got done and she was glad detention was over she left the school rather fast.

Once she got to Zim's house she opened the door. "Hey Tak how was detention?" Lyn asked sitting on the couch. "Horrible thanks for asking," Tak answered. Maroon laughed "You got detention on the first day?" he asked. "Shut up before I make you," Tak warned.

"SHUTING UP!" Maroon yelled. "God your weird," Mimi said. "I HAS A CUPCAKE!" Gir shouted. "Shut up Gir!" Zim screamed. "HMM!" Gir whined. "Oh god why does everyone need to be so loud?" Tak asked.

"Tak you look unusally pale you ok?" Lyn asked. "No I felt like I'd throw up ever since the stupid principal picked me up," Tak answered. "Oh god...I think I might," she said walking into the kitchen obviously going to throw up in the sink.

"Why didn't she take her disguise off yet?" Maroon asked. "I just did," Tak said walking back in. Sitting back on the couch slowly. "Ohh...I hope I'm to sick to go to skool tomorrow," she said.

"Tak what did she do to you?" Lyn asked. "She abused me like I was when I was a smeet and I hate it!" Tak yelled. "Aw. it's ok!" Ln said. "I'm going to the bathroom," Tak said rather fast. "Didn't you go in skool?" Lyn asked. "No the bitch wouldn't let me," Tak answered. "Wow Tak really hates skool and everything about it," Zim said.

"I know I can't believe how sad she was all day," Lyn said. "Yeah no she wasn't," Zim said then he covered his mouth. "What?" Lyn asked. "NOTHING! ZIM SAID NOTHING!" Zim screamed.

"OKAY!" Lyn screamed back. "Geez you sound like zoo animals," Tak said walking back down the steps. "Aw YAYS!" Gir shouted. "Not you," Tak said. Gir's antenna went down showing he was sad. "Ok your a zoo animal," Tak said. "YAYS!" Gir screamed.

Tak moaned as she sat on the couch and put her head on the arm of the couch. "Tak? do you have a headache?" Lyn asked. "Yeah..but I think it's because of the implant," Tak answered.

"Yeah I remember when Mrs. Tarasi let you go you smacked your head on the table," Lyn said. Tak sighed "Don't remind me it hurt," "Sorry," Lyn said. "Yeah you don't need to say sorry," Tak said. "Oh ok," Lyn said. "So Tak I noticed how distressed you were in skool," Zim said. "Yes you seemed like the only one," Tak said.

"Hey I was worried about you to," Lyn said. "I know.. Look I'm not in the mood to fight ok?" Tak asked. "Ok," Zim and Lyn said. Mimi jumped on the couch and layed beside her mistress. "Aw your kind Mimi," Tak said.

"Hey it's the least I can do," Mimi said. Tak eyed her SIR unit awkwardly. "Sure," she said. Just then Tallest Purple called them he was eating dougnuts. "Hey Tak I heard it was the first day of skool how'd it go?" he asked.

Tak shook her head she really didn't even want to bring it up again. "What? did I say something?" he asked. "No you didn't it's just that Tak had a rough start in the 5th grade," Lyn answered. "Yeah the stupid fucking teachers I just want to kill them all!" Tak yelled.

"Calm down honey, Yes I know sometimes earth skool can suck but you just need to deal with it as much as you can," Tallest Purple said. Tak chewed on her lower lip. "Well...I tried," she finally said. "What do you mean?" her father asked her.

"They kept pressuring me I felt so angery and stressed finally after lunch I reached my breaking point and cried my heart out litirly," Tak said. Tallest Purple looked sad for his daughter. "Oh Takiah I understand how upset you are about skool and it's pointless rules, But honey you need to try your best to follow them," he said in a kind voice.

Tak sighed "I know dad, but do you know how hard that is?" "Acutally no honey I don't but I know how hard it is for you," he answered. Tak smiled. "Thanks," "Um ok well I'll be going now," Tallest Purple said leaving.

NEXT DAY:

Tak Zim and Lyn were walking to skool. "Tak didn't you say yesterday you weren't coming?" Lyn asked once they reached the steps. "Yes I did, But I can't hide from my problems," Tak said.

"Your right," Zim said as they walked up the steps.

But as soon as they walked into the building they saw security gaurds. "Why are they here?" Tak asked. "I don't know," Lyn answered. Just then Dib ran up to them. "TAK! The security gaurds are here becuase of you and your behavior!" he said he barley had time to catch his breath.

Tak mentally smacked herself in the head with her books. "God," she mumbled. "Now Tak don't worry about them," Zim said kissing her on the cheek. Lucky for him Dib wasn't looking.

"We should get to Ms. Bitters room before she gives us all detention," Dib said after he was done getting a drink at the fountin. Tak was still shocked about the kiss she got from Zim. but she walked toward the classroom anyway.

"Oh hello Tak," Ms. Bitters said seeing Tak walking behind Zim. "Hey," Tak said trying her best to keep her good mood. "Ok now class since yesterday didn't go to well for miss Tak I decided we should just sit and read books or do math or do history," Ms. Bitters said.

"I like History," Zim said. "Well don't stand there looking at me get a book," Ms. Bitters scowled at Zim. Zim made a horrifed look as he got a book and quickly sat down at his desk opened it and began reading. Tak decided doing some math problems would empty her mind a bit and relax her.

Once she picked out a hard book she sat down at her desk Dib next to her Lyn behind her and Zim to her right. "Now class I brought some music as you can hear it's already playng." Ms. Bitters said.

"There Goes My Baby? wow," Zim said *But really he was thinking of Tak and how much the song reminded him of her* Tak giggled. "Ok Dib stop bitting your pencil that's gross," Ms. Bitters said.

everyone in the room laughed. Dib made a sad face *Poor baby lmfao* "Dang! Ms. Bitters?" Dib asked. "What?" his teacher asked in a moody voice. "I dropped my history book can I pick it up then get a drink?" he asked.

"Yes," Ms. Bitters said anything to give her and her class a break from Dib. Sometimes she thought the school board gave Dib to her because everyone else would've went insane by now Since Ms. Bitters as had him and Zim since they were in 3rd grade she has gotten used to Dib's annoyingness and Zim's dumbness.

She barley knew Tak enough to say anything about her nor Lyn.

Just as Dib got up Tak tripped him but on accident she moved her foot out not knowing it would trip him. Dib fell and smacked his head on the bottom of Tak's desk. "OUCH! Ms. Bitters Tak tripped me again!" he yelled.

"TAK! Did you trip Dib again?" Ms. Bitters asked making sure he wasn't lying. Tak felt her stomach flip flop. "Yes...but it was an accident I moved my foot out not knowing it would trip him," she said.

"Ok Dib stop trying to get her in trouble she's been through enough," Ms. Bitters said. "Ok," Dib said getting to his feet and leaving the room after putting his history book back on his desk. "Now class it is almost time for art class," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak groaned she wasn't a big fan of art nor gym. "Ok once Dib gets back we'll line up," the teacher added. Tak put her head down on her desk. Just then Dib walked in. "Ms. Bitters the toilet is broken," he said.

"Ok.. Line up for art kids of hell," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak didn't move. "What's wrong Tak?" Lyn asked. "I'm still suffering from bad cramps and I'm not a big fan of art," Tak answered. "Oh please try to be in a good mood," Lyn said.

"I'll try," Tak said getting up from her desk and following the class to art class. Once they got in they were told to sit down. Tak sat next to Zim and Lyn but she put her head down again.

"Ok class I'm Ms. Hannigan I'll be your art teacher throught the year," she said. "Excuse me? whose the girl sitting next to you?" Ms. Hannigan asked Zim. "Oh that's Tak," he answered.

"Tak please keep your head up," Ms. Hannigan said Tak moaned a bit louder than she thought she would but she picked her head up anyway. "No whining Tak," Ms. Hannigan said.

"I wasn't whining I was moaning," Tak corrected. "I don't care you will act like a mature young woman in this class," Ms. Hannigan said. Tak hated hearing those words not because the woman part was true but that she didn't know what it meant and she didn't care at all.

"Oh god stop saying those words," Tak mumbled. "Tak? do you have a full name?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Yes," Tak said. "Well what is it?" Ms. Hannigan asked again. "Do I really need to tell you?" Tak asked getting annoyed.

"Yes honey I need to know everyones full names," Ms. Hannigan said. "Takiah," Tak said as she rubbed both her legs. "How do you spell that?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Oh god.. T A K I A H," Tak said as she rubbed both her legs again.

"Ok thanks.. Do you need to use the restroom?" Ms. Hannigan asked Tak noitcing how she was rubbing her legs. Tak didn't nessassarlly enjoy the question it made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh yeah I do but not that bad," Tak said. "Why don't you try? You seem a bit uncomfortable there," Ms. Hannigan said. Tak rolled her eyes. as she got up and left the room heading towards the bathrooms.

"Ok now that's done. We'll start with writing your names on these journals," Ms. Hannigan said. "They will be used for free time and free time only," she added. Just then Tak walked back in to the room.

"Hello Tak I trust you feel better now?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Yeah sure," Tak answered. "Why did you take a tad longer than you should've?" Ms. Hannigan asked. Tak's eyes got wide and she blushed some. "Uh...I can't say it now," she said quickly.

"Why not?" Ms. Hannigan asked. "Because...it's short of no ones business," Tak answered. Ms. Hannigan seemed to understand. "Ok Tak I won't ask about it anymore just write your name in this journal," she said.

Tak sighed. "Ok," she said pulling out a gel pen. "Tak what did you do?" Lyn asked. "I. um kinda masturbated...on the toilet," Tak answered. "Oh my god your bad," Lyn said. "But it felt so good," Tak said with a smirk.

"Yes I bet it did," Lyn said. "Ok class would you please take your attention from your journals and look up here?" Ms. Hannigan asked. Everyone in the room listened.

"Ok today we'll just do some fun drawling or you can chat with friends but tomorrow I expect you to bring a binder and other art things," she said. "So Tak why would you do that at skool?" Lyn asked.

"I don't know...at first it was an accident but then I just started doing it...it felt so good I couldn't stop," Tak answered. "I understand," Lyn said as she drew a heart in her journal. "You really like hearts don't ya?" Tak asked.

"Yeah I guess," Lyn answered with a giggle. "You guess?" Zim asked. "Shut up," Lyn said. "Ok!" Zim yelled playfully.

Soon that class was over and it was time for the most boring class in the whole skool History.

"I so want to skip this class," Tak said. "But you know if you do you'll an extra detention," Lyn said. "I don't care really," Tak said. "I'm coming with you!" Zim said as he following Tak down the hallway not toward the class.

Lyn shook her head. "Crazy irkens," she mumbled as she walked into the class room.

"Hello class I'm Ms. Youngg I'll be your history teacher..I see we have two missing students where are they?" she asked. "They skipped," Amber answered. "I know that," Ms. Youngg said. "I'll fine them after class what are their names?" she asked.

"Tak and Zim," Amber said. "What where they wearing?" Ms. Youngg asked. "Tak wears purple and black her hair his blue and Zim is green," Amber said.

"Ok thank you," Ms. Youngg said.

After History Lyn ran down the hallway. "TAK!," "Whoa you look like you just saw a ghost whats wrong?" Zim asked. "Shut up. Your both in trouble for skipping," Lyn said. "No duh no ones been able to skip without getting in trouble," Dib said.

"Where did you come from!" Tak asked. "My moms stomach... No over there," Dib said pointing. "Oh," Tak said. "So...how much trouble are we in?" she asked Lyn. Lyn shrugged "Alot I guess," she answered.

"TAK! Get over here! Zim you to!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak gulped she forgot about the horrible principal. "You both have detention for skipping a class and you have to clean the cafeitera," she said.

Tak moaned. "Come on it was just one stupid class no big deal!" she yelled. "Oh it is a big deal young lady," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Just come straight to my office after school," she added as she walked away.

Tak mentally slapped herself in the forehead with her books. "I hate her so much," she mumbled. "Aw come on its not bad," Zim said. "Zim may I remind you I had to deal with her almost all day yesterday!" Tak asked/yelled.

"Oh yes I'm sorry," Zim said. "I need to work on something though," Tak said. "Oh no if you skip detention you get susepended," Lyn said. "Oh fine I'll just skip gym tomorrow," Tak said.

"Sounds ok to me," Lyn said with a giggle "Tak you really need to stop skipping classes," Dib said. "Oh your not my husband now shut up," Tak said. "Shutting up," Dib said rather fast. Tak giggled. Soon it was time for lunch but sadly Tak had lunch detention so she had to sit in the office and work on work then eat which wasn't a problem.

Once she was done she rubbed her eyes and moaned some. "God...I'm so tired," "Ok you may get your lunch," Mrs. Tarasi said. "I don't feel like it," Tak answered. "Honey you gotta eat," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak closed her eyes for a moment tears flooded them "Why am I crying? there's nothing to cry about!" she yelled inside her head. "Are you crying?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Shut up! did I ask you to care?" Tak asked.

"My! that is no way to talk to your principal young lady!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled. Tak just put her head between her legs. "Yes cry just cry you immature baby," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak couldn't stand her principal anymore so it was very clear on why she had to skip gym the next day..To plan on KILLING Mrs. Tarasi.

"You asked for it," Tak mumbled. Once Lunch was over Tak went to the bathroom to think some more with out the gay ass kids being all...not straight.

"Ok I am totally going to kill that bitch," Tak said. she did a quick evil laugh. Then she punched the stall. "That was Mrs. Tarasi's face," she mumbled.

Then Tak was hit with a bolt of severe cramps she doubled over in pain. "Mmm... oh god it hurts," she moaned. Maybe that's why she was crying? "Oh god..I think it stopped," Tak mumbled.

She sat on the toilet with the lid down. "Ok...that did not feel good," she said to herself. For some odd reason she put her right hand in her pants below both them and her underwear. she had no idea why she did that but she knew what she wanted to do next!

She slowly began to rub her vagina it felt so good soon she began rubbing faster.. and a tad faster. She moaned some she neared a orgasm when she was she paused then kept going faster even violently thrusting her hips.

The orgasm she felt was like nothing she felt before it felt soo good she moaned kinda loud. "What's going on in here?" Tak quickly retreated her hand still whimpering some. "Whose in here?" the voice asked again.

Somehow Tak knew it Mrs. Tarasi! Tak sighed "Oh shit if she finds out I'm dead meat!" she mumbled. "Tak?" she asked raddiling her stall. "What were you going in there?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Tak yelled from behind the stall. *Mean while she had cum on her hand she couldn't wash it off yet* "You were moaning and it sounded like you were doing something!" Mrs. Tarasi yelled.

Tak sighed. "I wasn't doing anything," she said she so badly wanted to resume masturbating but she couldn't. "You were masturbating I know it," Mrs. Tarasi said. "And that's not allowed for 5th grade girls," she added.

"N-No I wasn't," Tak said blushing from embarrassment. "Come out now," Mrs. Tarasi ordered. Tak took a few breaths then she unlocked her stall and stepped out. "You looked flustered," Mrs. Tarasi pointed out.

Tak crossed her arms. "Maybe I was so?" she asked. "Honey I understand your at that point in life where you feel the need to have sex with someone but you can't so you maturbate in stead but please do that at home," she said.

Tak shook her head. "I don't want to have sex with anyone," she said. "You seem to really like Zim is it?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak blushed. "Um...that's none of your buisness," she mumbled.

"Oh honey I understand," Mrs. Tarasi said. Weird...Tak no longer felt the need to massacar her principal but SHE will murder her gym teacher!

Just then she did a evil laugh. "Um what was that for?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Um.. I'm evil?" Tak asked not wanting to say what it was actually for. "Sure ya are," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak just walked out of the bathroom shocked.

"Hey Tak what took ya? you missed math class lucky I told the teacher you weren't skipping," Lyn said. "Yeah thanks. sorry I accidentally did it again in the bathroom," Tak said.

"Oh Tak hormones going crazy?" Lyn asked "You have no IDEA," Tak said with a giggle. "Oh I think I do," Lyn said. Zim walked up to them. "Hey Tak," he said.

"Hi Zim why are you holding a ring?" Tak asked. "Oh it's a friendship ring," Zim answered. "I have two one for you," he said handing one to Tak. "Aw..thanks," she said putting it on her finger.

"And one for Lyn," he said handing her one. "Thanks Zim," Lyn said putting it on her finger as well. "So we should start walking home," Lyn said. "Ugh..." Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked.

"I have detention," she moaned. "Wait so do I," Zim said mentally slapping himself on the forehead with his bare hand. "Oh then I guess I'll walk home alone," Lyn said.

"You don't have to," Dib said. "I'll walk you home," he added. "You hate aliens Dib," Lyn stated. "I know but your a girl and I'm supossed to be nice and walk you home," Dib said.

Lyn smiled. "Thanks Dib," she said. "Your welcome," Dib said. "Heads up I think Dib's crushing on Lyn," Tak told Zim. "Oh my tallests! Really?" Zim asked. Tak shrugged "From the looks of it yeah," she answered.

"You two in my office now," Mrs. Tarasi said. Zim and Tak both walked to the office and sat down in comfy chairs. "Mmm. these feel good," Zim moaned. "I agree," Tak said.

"Ok I'll be right back just stay sitting," Mrs. Tarasi said as she got up from her desk and opened a near by door and walked in and closed it.

Zim looked at Tak and sighed. "What?" she asked. "Your so pretty," Zim said. "Aw, thanks," Tak said smirking. "No...I mean it," Zim said getting up from his seat walking over to Tak climbing on top of her almost and kissing her on the cheek he slowly moved to her lips.

She moaned it felt good to be kissed by someone you want to KILL for ruining your life but you love them so you CAN'T. Zim began like humping her. "Oh ok," Tak said a little shocked but she liked the feeling.

He continued to kiss her on the lips romantically. Tak whimpered a little. the pleasure she got from just Zim kissing her was outstanding. "I like it rough," Tak mumbled.

"Good cuz so do I," Zim mumbled back. Soon he put his head on Tak's forehead and put his hand on her chest and began moving down. he put his hand down in her pants yes under the underwear too.

"Zim? you ...about this?" Tak asked she moaned in the middle because he was fingering her. "OMG! I'm sorry!" Zim yelled retreating his hand. "I don't know what came over me!" he added.

"ZIM! I'm not going to murder you!" Tak yelled. "Your not?" Zim asked shocked. "I liked that...you made me orgasm three times," Tak said. "Wow I'm that good?" Zim asked. "Yeah," Tak said.

Soon the principal came back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled shocked. Zim fell to the floor. "MM! ouch ugh that hurt!" he moaned.

"Mrs. Tarasi we weren't doing anything," Tak said. "Oh then why did I see him on top of you?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "It was an accident! he didn't mean to!" Tak yelled.

"I understand you moan rather loud Tak," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak blushed. "Sorry...I just felt so good," she mumbled. "I know it did honey," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak whimpered some. "Tak calm down," Zim joked.

Tak rolled her eyes at that comment. "Listen I know I pleased ya but seriously," Zim said with a grin. "You can leave now," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak and Zim walked out of the office out of the doors and down the street towards Zim's house.

Once they reached the door Zim opened it. "Hey what's up?" Lyn asked once she saw them. "Nothing," Zim said. "Is Tak behind you?" Maroon asked. "Yeah I am," Tak said as she walked in shut the door and took her disguise off.

"So how was detention? Horrible like always?" Lyn asked. Tak smirked. "Yeah it sucked again... I'm gonna kill our PE teacher," she added. "You wouldn't," Lyn said. "Oh yes I would," Tak said.

"Ok," Lyn said. "HI TAK!" Gir shouted. "Hey," Tak said not really in the mood to talk to the robot she had plans to arrange.

"Hey do you have any plan paper?" she asked Zim. "Yeah why?" Zim asked curious. "I'm going to kill the PE teacher duh," Tak said. "You know you'd have to be pretty sneaky and quick?" Maroon asked.

"God I've killed many humans before," Tak said as her antenna's rose. "Okay," Maroon said. "You what?" Lyn asked. "I said I killed many humans so?" Tak asked not getting why it was SUCH a big DEAL.

"Didn't your father say you weren't allowed to kill anyone?" Lyn asked. Tak looked to her right meaning she was trying to remember. "No...Did he?" she asked getting a bit worried.

"Yes he told me last night," Lyn said crossing her arms. Tak played with on of her antennas. "He did? why didn't you tell me?" she asked her temper rising.

"You were sleeping and you seemed upset this morning so I didn't want to risk you crying or anything," Lyn said. Tak shook her head much she did when she seriously HATED Zim. "I don't cry over things like that...My hormones are taking over my emotions ok?" she said a bit annoyed.

"Yes Tak I understand," Lyn said as she played with on her antennas. "Your making my antennas ache," Tak mumbled. "Your implants are making me sick," Mimi intterupped . "Mimi get lost," Tak ordered.

"Sure thing," Mimi said as she walked into the kitchen. "Now Tak don't do this if your father finds out he told me he'd send you to Planet FILTH," Lyn said. Tak felt her heart skip a beat and her throat dry up.

"P-Planet FILTH?" she asked shocked swallowing hard to get rid of the dryness and tension. "Yes," Lyn repeated. Tak leaned against the table in front of the couch. "You ok?" Zim asked.

"I felt a bit light headed but I'm fine now," Tak answered. "You sure? you might want to sit down just to be sure," Lyn suggested. Tak didn't complain nor did she moan or whine she sat down slowly.

"Ok so if I were you Tak I'd just try to deal with the PE teacher," Lyn said sitting next to her half sister. Tak looked defeated and a bit disappointed. "B-But, didn't you see how he treated me? HE TREATED ME LIKE I WAS TOO EVIL TO HAVE RIGHTS! OR LIKE I WAS A BAD SEED OR SOMETHING! I hate it when people treat me that way!" she screamed

"Tak! please calm down!" Lyn yelled concerned for her. Tak took some deep breaths. "Lyn you don't understand no one ever will!" she said pushing Lyn. "Hey don't take your anger out on me!" Lyn yelled back.

"YAY CAT FIGHT!" Zim yelled. 'TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" Gir shouted. EVERYONE in the room eyed the failed SIR unit awkwardly. "Whoops," Gir mumbled. "This house has a bunch of crazy people in it," Mimi said.

"Tak please listen to me I know how you feel," Lyn said taking her half sisters hands in her own. "No you don't," Tak said taking her hands from Lyn. "Please I don't like it when people treat me that way either but you don't have to kill them to get relief or feel better," Lyn said in a soothing tone.

Tak's eyes swelled with tears. "But I don't know what else to do!" she whined. Lyn sensed her distress and worry. "No wonder why you'd skip gym, You don't like the way the teachers treat you...Tak I'm sorry I should've noitced," she said.

Tak buried her head in her knees sobbing. "Hey please don't cry," Lyn said rubbing her back. "S-sorry I'm so confused I can't take this ANYMORE!" Tak yelled then she picked up a pillow and threw it hard

It smacked Zim in the stomach. "AHH! MY SQUEEDLYSPOOCH!" he moaned falling to the ground in pain. "ZIM! I'm sorry!" Tak said. "I wasn't aiming for you," she added. "It's...ooh...ok I know you weren't," Zim mumbled from the ground.

"God..how do I get rid of this rage?" she mumbled to Lyn. "You can kill the PE teacher if you really want to Tak, BUT! be careful and I won't tell I already have two secrets," she said.

"Two?" Tak asked. "You used your implant again remember?" Lyn asked. "Oh yes...sorry about that," Tak said finally remembering. "It's ok," Lyn said with a smile. Tak giggled. "Ok so how should I kill this bastard?" she asked.

"Gut him!" Zim yelled. "Gut him then rip his organs out," Lyn said. "I'm doing that," Tak said. "So when are you going to?" Maroon asked. "Before skool starts tomorrow," Tak answered. "I'll be wearing gloves and I'll use a knife that's extra sharp and a note that says he commited suicide," Tak explained.

"Nice idea you won't ever be caught," Lyn said. "Nope I'll also be wearing all black," Tak said. "Leather?" Zim asked. "Yeah why?" Tak asked. "Ooh I bet you'd look super sexy in leather I MEAN NICE! ZIM SAID NOTHING DON'T QUESTION ZIM!" he screamed.

Tak shook her head. "Ok I'll be getting ready I'll need to use your lab Zim," she said. "Ok but don't try anything I still don't trust you 100% yet," Zim said. "Come on Zim," Tak said as she took her way to get to Zim's lab without his computer going off.

She walked over to the chair and began working. "Ok..Oh yes this will work out perfectly," she said then she did a evil laugh. "I have got to stop doing that," she said after words LMFAO.

Just then Tak walked back up. "Where's Lyn?" she asked. "Bathroom...You done already?" Maroon asked Tak eyed the paper in her hand. "Yep. it's going to work out perfectly," she said with an evil smirk.

Just then Zim walked in. "Hey Tak you done?" he asked. "Yeah. I had most of it planned out already," Tak said. "Why do you have my hooky thing?" Zim asked.

"I'll need to use it to get inside the building," Tak explained. "Oh right sorry," Zim said. "You creep me out," Tak said with a laugh. "I'm sorry I do not mean to," Zim said giggling. Tak shook her head again.

"Ok..?" Just then there was a knock on the door. Tak put her disguise on and answered it. "Hey Tak you dropped your hair pin," Dib said handing it to her. "Um thanks," Tak said.

"What's the paper for?" Dib asked curious. "I'm gonna murder the PE teacher," Tak said with out guilt she'd feel so good about this MURDER. "Awesome! can I come along?" Dib asked.

"What? No! You measly human will just ruin my plan like you did last time," Tak said crossing her arms. "No Tak I don't want to ruin it I just wanna watch," Dib said. "Ok fine but IF YOU RUIN IT I'M GONNA MURDER YOU Got it?" Tak asked.

Dib nodded a bit shocked. "Wear all black you need to be up by 5:00," Tak said. "Alright I'll be there," Dib said. "You better be because I am not waiting for ya," Tak said. "Ok don't worry I'm usually up by 4 AM anyway," Dib said.

Tak shook her head again. "Ok just leave. AND DO NOT MENTION THIS TO ANYONE! I can get in alot of trouble," she said. "Ok I promise I wont," Dib said as he left the house he did a cartwheel half way down the block.

"That boy creeps the SHIT outta me," Tak mumbled as she shut the door. Zim Lyn and Maroon laughed.

AT 4:58 AM:

Tak was already up dressed in ALL black she walked over to Dib's house in her disguise. Dib was right there. "Hey," he said walking up to her. "Wow when you said you'd be up before 5 AM you weren't joking," Tak said.

"I know. ok lets just kill this guy and get this over with," Dib said. Tak took Dib's hand to make him run faster seeing that she could run rather FAST then soon they reached the skool.

"Wow Tak...you run faast," Dib said. "Sssh," Tak said. "Sorry," Dib said. Then Tak walked up to the front door and picked the lock slowly walked in . "Ok where are the crummy teachers around this time?" she asked.

"In the teachers lounge," Dib answered. "Ok," Tak said taking the next right. She peeked around the fridge and saw her gym teacher. "Your going to pay," she mumbled as she took her disguise off for good reasons.

She pulled out a LONG ass sword walking slowly up to him. Once she was close enough Dib tripped on something. "Huh?" Mr. Deven asked "Shit,"Tak mumbled quickly running to the right. "Whose there?" he asked.

"No one is supossed to be here but us teachers," he added. Tak sighed as she came out from behind the way he turned around and saw her. "ALIEN!" he screamed Tak stabbed him non stop in the stomach.

Soon he fell to the ground dead. good thing the skool didn't have cameras!.

"Let's go!" Tak yelled putting her disguise on again running out of the building "TAK WAIT!" Dib yelled running after her. both ran back to Zim's house Dib ran to his house.

She opened the door shut it quick and sighed. "Phew...that was so close," she mumbled. "Hello Tak," Zim said "What are you doing up?" Tak asked. "I saw your plan," Zim said. "So?" Tak asked.

"You still want pay back for I did to you," Zim added. Tak stomped her foot. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND IT HURT!" she yelled. "I'm sorry!" Zim yelled back. "Ok...that's all I needed to hear," Tak said slumping down against the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were there," Zim said. "So my dad didn't tell you mess up my chance?" Tak asked. "He did but not that way," Zim answered. Tak shook her head. "I can't think striaght now," "Um ok just go to bed calm down and we'll see how you feel tomorrow," Zim said.

Tak did what Zim adviced her to do...

NEXT DAY:

While Zim Tak and Lyn were walking to skool they chatted. "So did you murder the PE teacher?" Lyn asked. Tak put a peice of her hair behind her ear Zim seemed to like it that way. "Yeah Dib almost got me exposed by tripping on nothing," she answered.

Zim blushed when he saw how Tak had just put her hair. "What's wrong Zim?" Lyn asked. Tak giggled. "Uh nothing Zim IS FINE!" Zim answered. "Ok," Lyn said. Soon they all reached the skool steps there were officers there questioning every student.

"Hey you. Girl in the purple and black," one of the officers said to Tak. Tak rolled her eyes as she turned around. "What?" she asked. "Do you know Mr. Deven?" the officer asked. "Yes she did officer as I remember she didn't like him very much," Mrs. Tarasi said.

"Is this true?" the officer asked. Tak crossed her arms. "Yeah it is so what," she replied. "What's your name?" the officer asked. Tak shook her head. "It's Tak," she finally said. "Ok Tak do you have a full name?" the officer asked welll the one who was asking the questions the others were checking for weapons.

Tak chewed her lower lip. "You seem nervous is everything alright?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak nodded. "It's Takiah... T A K I A H," she finally told the officer. "Ok thank you Tak," the officer said. "I just want to say this one thing you are unbelievably cute," he added.

Tak smirked "Thanks I get that alot," "Oh you well as you get older I'm sure," the officer said. Tak shivered a little she didn't like that idea very much. "Ok you may head to your class," the officer told her.

Lucky for her Zim and Lyn waited by the door for her. "Hey Tak did you get found out?" Lyn asked once she saw Tak walking up to the classroom. "No I can keep secrets for 20 years so," Tak answered. "Wow that's cool," Zim said. "Oh please," Lyn said with a giggle.

Just then an officer walked up to them. "I am very sorry to bother you three but we need to check you for weapons," he told them. "Why would we be carrying weapons in skool?" Tak asked.

"Just a safety prcedure," the officer explained. "You stand with your legs apart," the officer told Zim. Zim did but he really didn't want to. The officer frisked him by running hi hand up and down his legs. and chest area once. "Alright you good," he told Zim.

"Ok your turn," he told Lyn. Lyn opened her legs a little. The officer frisked her the same way he frisked Zim. "Your good too," he said Lyn sighed. "Ok your next," he told Tak.

Tak did the same with her legs. the officer frisked her the same way he frisked Lyn and Zim but he seemed to take longer. "Um...I'm starting to feel uncomfortable here," she said.

"Hey stop!" Lyn yelled. but the officer didn't listen. then he moved his hands to the side of her legs moving up. "Hey don't go up that high!" she yelled. "HEY PERVERT STOP!" Dib shouted Tak glanced to her right and saw Dib.

She shook her head. "OFFICER DE CANE! STOP RIGHT NOW!" the other officer yelled pulling him from Tak. "Are you ok honey?" he asked her. "No..I am not," Tak answered.

"Don't worry we will punish him," the good officer said. "I CAN HELP IT SHE'S SO CUTE!" the perverted officer yelled. Tak shook her head as tears fell. "Why is everyone so obessed with me?" she asked out loud.

"Well that's because your a reginsational hotty," the good officer answered. "Yeah," Tak said. "Look just go to your class," he added. Lyn Tak and Zim walked into their class room.

"Hello Zim, Dib, Lyn and Tak," Ms. Bitters said. "Today as you all know your PE teacher Mr. Deven was murdered ," she added. "YES!"most of the class yelled. "And I am sure no one in this romm did anything that might caused this," she added again.

Tak put her head down on her desk she was beginning to think killing her PE teacher wasn't worth it after all. "Mmm," she moaned. "Is everything ok?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak paused her answer to rub both her legs.

"Yeah...I'm just shocked that's all," she finally said. "Yes I trust that you all you are," Ms. Bitters stated. Dib rasied his hand. "Yes Dib?" Ms. Bitters said trying to keep her cool it was only 8:03 AM and she didn't want to hear from Dib at all.

"Technally no one of us are very shocked," Dib said. "Yes thank you captain brains," Amber said. "Oh shut up," Dib said. "Class please let's try not to fight at all," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak shifted her feet from left to right. "Tak please stop your making me dizzy," Lyn said. Tak moaned. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked. "I feel guilty...Maybe killing the gym teacher wasn't worth it at all," she whispered careful that no one heard.

Lyn understood. "Tak I gave you a chance not to but you did it anyway," she said writing something in her agenda. Tak turned around in her seat. "Can you help me?" she asked. "How am I supossed to do that?" Lyn asked.

"I hate this feeling help it go away," Tak answered. "Ok just try not to worry about it worrying makes you emotional," Lyn said. Tak nodded. "Thanks," "Any time," Lyn said.

"TAK! face the front of the room now!" Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as she turned around. "Now class now that I have your attention please take out your math books and work on page 50 to page 58," she added.

Tak moaned she wasn't a big fan of math but she took her math book out anyway and began working on the pages her teacher told the class to do. "Hey Tak can I borrow a penicl?" Zim asked.

Tak glanced up from her book. "Zim you have a pencil," Zim looked at the penicl in his hand then he threw it. "Now I don't," Tak sighed as she handed Zim one of her pencils. "Thanks," "Yep," she said as she returned to her work.

"Hey Zim I got a surprise you you after skool," Dib said with an evil smirk Just then Tak sneezed. "Bless you," Zim and Lyn both said. "Thanks," Tak said. "DIB! TAK'S ALLERGIC TO YOU MOVE!" Ms. Bitters shouted. "WHAT!" Dib yelled/asked "You heard me move!" Ms. Bitters ordered again.

"Zim trade spaces with Dib," she ordered. Zim grabbed his math book and walked over to Dib's desk. "But Ms. Bitters Tak isn't allergic to me," Dib said. Tak sneezed again. "I'm allergic to what ever your wearing," she said.

Dib got up and moved and Zim st down. he smiled at Tak as he continued to work. Tak blushed a little. "Ms. Bitters! they just want to make out!" Dib yelled. "WHAT!" Ms. Bitters asked shocked and mad at Dib.

"There is no making out in this class!" she added. "LIES! BIG HEADED EARTH BOY LIES!" Zim shouted. "NO! I'VE SEEN THEM!" Dib said standing up and pointing at Zim. "WHEN WILL THE LIIEES ENNND!" Zim asked making a fist.

"I'M NOT LYING MS. BITTERS!" Dib yelled. "DIB SHUT UP OR YOU'LL BE GOING TO THE OFFICE!" Ms. Bitters shouted. Dib slumped down on his seat. Tak tapped his shoulder. "What?" he asked. "You just got Bitter'D," she said with a giggle.

"Ha ha very funny Tak," Dib said with a scowl. Tak shrugged with an 'I don't care' face. "Tak stop making Dib more annoying," Ms. Bitters said. "Oh whoops." Tak said with a smirk. Dib rolled his eyes. Zim pointed at him and laughed. "Ms. Bitters Zim just laughed at me!" Dib said. "Well he should've sooner," Ms. Bitters said. Dib made a shocked face. "Hmm," he whined.

50 minutes passed and half the class was half way done in thier math books.

"Tak?" Lyn asked. "Hmm?" was Tak's response. "I just wanted to warn you, Don't act to guilty," she said. "Thanks for the info," Tak said as she finished her last two problems.

"Class put your books away and get ready for lunch," Ms. Bitters said.

The whole class did just that the put their math book away and lined up against the door. "Ok you can go now," Ms. Bitters finally said.

But poor Tak had lunch detention again so she had to sit in the office work then eat.

"So Tak I noticed you seemed nervous this morning is there something you'd like to confess?" Mrs. tarasi asked Tak gulped. "No not at all," she answered. "Oh ok I guess I just talk to your friends you always hang around," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak stomped her foot. "OKAY! just shut up! your making me feel sick," she yelled/said. Mrs. Tarasi sensed Tak's distress. "Tak honey did you murder your PE teacher?" she asked. Tak lowered her head as tears flowed down her cheeks like spring rain.

"I-I did but I didn't mean to," she mumbled. 'What? sorry honey my hearing isn't as good as it used to be," Mrs. Tarasi said. Tak cupped her mouth she almost told her principal that she INDEED murdered her PE teacher luckly she's half deaf!

"I said I didn't but I probably would've," Tak said obviously lying. "Oh I understand honey he wasn't the best teacher," Tak sighed. "I know," she mumbled. Mrs. Tarasi rubbed Tak's back. "Calm down if you didn't do anything why are you crying?"

Tak sighed again. "Hormones," she mumbled. "Oh yes I always hated that time in my life," Mrs. Tarasi said. "Oh lunch is over you may head back to your class now," she added.

Tak quickly got up and walked out of the office. Mrs. Tarasi knew she was hding something.

She caught up with Lyn and Zim out on the playground. "Hey you look unormally pale you alright?" Zim asked walking up to her. "No. I almost told Mrs. Tarasi that I killed the gym teacher but luckly she was half deaf," she answered.

Lyn quickly walked over. "You better be glad! If she wasn't half deaf you'd be arrested," she stated. "Thanks for making me feel worse," Tak mumbled. "So sorry," Lyn said. "You look like you've been crying have you been?" Zim asked.

Tak sobbed a bit. "Hormones suck. puberty or what ever humans call it sucks," she mumbled. "Yes your right," Lyn said agreeing. Zim hugged Tak softly. "It's ok beautiful," he mumbled pulling a peice of her hair behind her ear again.

"I love your hair like this it makes you look so beautiful," Zim added to the statement. Tak smirked. "Aw you always know how to cheer me up," Zim smirked to. "I'm glad," Then he ran his finger on Tak's lips she kissed it. "Aw your to kind," Zim said.

"Um earth to the love birds," Lyn said. Zim glared at her. "Sorry," she said quickly. Zim looked Tak in the in the eyes then he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. she allowed and kissed him back.

"Aw," Lyn mumbled. "I wasn't lying," Dib mumbled walking passed them. Zim had kissed Tak 5 times 2 of them were french kisses. "Mm. wow that felt good," Tak mumbled. Zim just giggled. "Yeah I figured it would!" Lyn giggled Dib gagged. "Dib get lost!" Lyn yelled. Dib crossed his arms. "Fine,"

"And if you tell anyone I'LL RIP YOUR LEGS OFF!" Tak yelled. Dib looked horrfied "OKAY I am totally not telling anyone!" Tak smirked "Good you better not," Zim sighed. "Hey Tak I just noticed your wearing light purple lip gloss it brings out your eyes,"

Tak smiled. "Aw thanks," "Anytime," Zim said. "I'm gonna puke," Dib mumbled walking away. "Do you want me to beat him up for you?" Lyn asked Tak. "Yeah," Tak answered. Dib must've heard because he ZOOMED OFF RUNNING! AND LYN CHASED HIM!.

"She is just like you almost," Zim said. Tak nodded. "Yes almost," then they both giggled at their own joke. Soon the bell rang for class Tak moaned. "I seriously hate Life Studies," "I know because it's on humans and we don't need to know that," Zim said. Tak nodded. "That is one of the reasons why I skip," "Yes I know," Zim replied.

Soon they all entered a room with bleachers with chairs on them. "This is new," Dib said. "No chizz," Tak said sitting down next to Lyn and Zim. Dib mocked her as he sat down.

Just then a teacher walked in she was FAT as all HELL! Tak's eyes got wide. "I am totally not gonna enjoy this class," she mumbled. "Hello class, My name is Ms. Urkile I'll be teaching LIfe Studies for the 5th and 6th graders," she said.

"God we'll probably have it in 6th grade to," Lyn moaned putting her head on Tak's leg playfully. "And here's an exaple les's," Ms. Urkile said. "WHAT! WE'RE HALF SISTERS!" Lyn shouted. "My bad," the fat teacher said.

all the kids giggled. "Now I will be passing out books please read through them," Ms. Urkile said. Once she got to Tak she eyed her. "Your wearing purple and black but your hair is blue?" she asked. "It's natural," Tak mumbled.

"Ok oh I see light purple lip gloss what are you going on a date?" the fat teacher asked. "No...god you make me sick," Tak mumbled the last part real soft. "Ok you don't have to tell me your personal life," the fat teacher said. Tak just wanted her to move her FAT ASS was blocking the chalk board.

"Ok can you move?" Tak finally asked. "Oh yes sorry," the fat teacher said as she moved. Tak sighed as she wrote down the homework for that class in her agenda. "Not like I'm doing it I'll just make Mimi do it," Tak whispered to Lyn.

Lyn laughed. "Ok good idea!" Tak giggled. "Okay..thanks," "Welcome...I guess," Lyn replied. Just then Tak saw Mimi on the window sill. She waited until the fat ass teacher wasn't looking at the class and she slowly walked over to the window and opened it a little.

"Mimi what are you doing here?" she asked. "Somethings happened the whole right side of our block blew up due to an explosive," Mimi replied. "Oh god wait...why should I care?" Mimi rolled her eyes. "We've lost contact with the tallest and your father instructed you to call him everyday after skool did he not?" she asked.

Then Tak looked worried. "God not now!" she said kinda loud 'cause the fat teacher heard her! uh-oh! "Hey what's your name?" the teacher asked to be sure. "It's Takiah, but everyone just calls me Tak," Tak replied looking nervous.

"Why do you have your pet cat here?" the fat ass teacher asked her. "Um..she's just really worried about me?" Tak said trying to lie. "Get her out of here or you'll be suspended," the fat teacher said.

Tak gulped. "Mimi please go home...I'll try to fix the connection when I get home," Mimi shut her eyes for a moment then she turned to her shadow form and left when the fat teacher wasn't looking of course!

Tak sighed. "Ok that was fast," the fat teacher said. Tak shrugged. "Um my cat has talent..bitch," she said the bitch part softly. "Ok get back to your seat," the fat teacher ordered Tak. Tak did as she was told and walked back to her seat. "Lyn, Mimi told me there was an explosion and it knocked all communications now I can't reach dad or tallest red," Tak whispered to her.

Lyn looked worried. "Don't worry right after skool we'll fix it together ok?" Tak nodded. "Ok," Lyn grinned. "I'll tell Zim and ask if he'd like to help," she added. "Ok sounds good," "Oh Tak your funny," Lyn said.

After That Class if was time to GO HOME!.

Tak Lyn and Zim raced to the house. As they all piled in Zim shut the door. Lyn took her disguise off Zim went down to the lab to find out where exactly the loss of connection was.

"Ok Tak climb on the roof and check the statilite," Zim called. Tak opened the door and climbed to the roof.

"Shit, all the wiring is messed up," she said unto the walkie talkie Zim had givin her. "Ok just try your best to fix it you don't your dad asking questions," Tak shivered. "Sorry," Zim said quickly.

"It's fine," Tak said as she grabbed some wires and began fixing them as best as she could. "Ok try that one over that one," Zim said. "What?" Tak asked. "The purple one over the black one," Zim said again.

Tak did it in a jiffy. "We've got connection!" Lyn yelled. Tak cheered as she jumped from the roof and walked back inside LUCKY DUCK! her dad just called! "Hey Tak how was skool?" he asked.

"Um it went well, our Life Studies teacher is fat," she said. Tallest Purple looked shocked he was drinking an Irken Soda. "Okay then, I see you're wearing some light purple lip gloss you never did before why are you now?" he asked. "Oh I don't know just feeling like it," Tak answered.

Tallest Purple eyed her. "Takiah," he said i a stern voice. Tak moaned. "Ok. maybe I wore it for Zim but mainly I wore it because I wanted to honest," Her father flashed a grin. "Aw your first crush and on the boy you once HATED," Tak blushed some. "Yeah I never expected it,"

"Yeah me either," he agreed. "And why haven't you taking your disguise off yet?" he asked. "The blinds are open dad and people were staring at us that's why," Tak replied. "Oh I see," Tallest Purple said.

"Tak has been rather good," Lyn added. "Aw thank you for the wonderful update Lynette," Tallest Purple said with a smirk. Lyn shook her head. "You always have humor,"

"I resemble that remark," Tallest Purple said has he took a sip of Irken Soda. Tak giggled. "I also told Dib he just got Bitter'D," Tallest Purple spit out some soda. "OH MY THAT'S FUNNY!" Tak laughed. "I thought it was to, but I couldn't have laughed there," she added.

"Yeah you know how strict Ms. Bitters is," Zim said. "I HAS HONEY!" Gir screamed at the top of his lungs. "OH WHO CARES IF YOU HAVE HONEY!" Mimi yelled back. Gir's atenna drooped showing he was very sad.

"Sorry," Mimi mumbled. Tak shook her head. "So I trust you haven't murderd anyone?" Tallest Purple asked Tak. Tak's stomach did a flip flpp and her heart skipped a beat. "No dad I haven't," she finally answered she really hate lying to her dad but if he found out he'd not only paddle her ass he'd send her to Planet FILTH.,

"Good I'll call again tomorrow to check in," he said a he signed off. Tak sighed. "God I thought he wouldn't buy it," "Yeah usually he ask more questions I mean he knows how much you lie no offfence," Lyn said "Not taken," Tak said back.

"MAROON I HAS HONEY!" Gir screamed again. "That's cool dude," Maroon repleid. Gir clapped. "LIKE DOUBLE YAYS!" he shouted. "Gir?" Zim asked. "Yes my lord?" Gir asked in a baby like voice. "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUPPP!" Zim screamed louder than Gir ever did that night!.

Gir looked shocked. "OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" he screamed back. "Ok Gir seriously," Tak said. Gir jumped on the couch and fell asleep.

"Wow...how'd you do that?" Zim asked shocked. Tak shrugged. "I do not know and honestly I don't want to know," Lyn giggled. "Not funny," "No I didn't laugh because it was funny I laughed becaused the way you sounded when you said it," Lyn replied.

Tak shook her head. "Ok I have no idea what you just said," "Yeah I knew you wouldn't get it," Lyn said. Zim and Maroon sighed. Mimi jumped on the couch and fell asleep right next to Gir *aww!*

Tak and Lyn eyed her. "I am never going to recover from this night," Lyn finally said. "Me either," Tak replied. "Aw calm down Mimi's um...untatural," Zim said. Tak looked at Zim awkwardly. "Wow,"

"What? I was stuck!" Zim said defending himself.

THE NEXT DAY:

Tak Zim and Lyn walked to skool fully aware that the cops and the skool board were still investigating the sudden PE teacher murder, *Tak had murdered him just in case ya'll forgot*

"So Tak do you think they'll ever figure out that you killed Mr. Deven?" Lyn asked. *P..S Lyn's disguise is simillar to Tak's but her outfit is pink and black her hair is just exactly like Tak's but she keeps a shiny pinkish blackish headband in her hair, and her Hair is light pink, her eyes are samon*

Tak giggled. "If that's possible," she replied. Lyn crossed her arms, "You need to still be careful," she stated. Soon they walked up the steps again there were cops there for what ever reason.

"How long are you guys gonna stay here?" Tak asked. "Maybe until the 23rd," one of the officers answered. Lyn shook her head. "Ok," Zim said.

"You better get to your class," the 2nd one said. So Zim, Lyn, and Tak walked into the building today was Friday and it was a free day only class they had was reading.

Soon they entered their classroom.

"No Dib?" Ms. Bitters asked noticing he wasn't behind them like he had been since Monday. "Sorry I'm late!" Dib yelled. "Dib you moron your not even late," Lyn said. "She's right Dib," Ms. Bitters said.

"So today since there is still no lead to the murder of Jakiy Deven your PE teacher the one of the officers in this building will come and talk with you all at 12 PM, To dicuss and talk to you about why murdering people is wrong and the punishment is horrible," Ms. Bitters told the class.

Tak didn't look worried on the outside but she felt WAY nervous on the inside. "Tak? you alright you look slightly paler than you've been all week," Ms. Bitters said. Tak sighed. "I'm fine sometimes I look pale but its normal for me,"

"Yes I can see that," Dib said resting his chin on his hand. "Be quiet before I rip you legs off," Tak said in a low gruff angry voice. "NOO! I WANNA KEEP MY LEGS!" Dib yelled.

"DIB! Be quiet! No one wants to hear your mouth this early in the skool day," Ms. Bitters said. Dib made a sad face as he looked at the ground.

Zim laughed. "Ms Bitters! Zim laughed at me he gets in trouble right?" Dib asked. "No but your getting detention if you don't shut up!" Ms. Bitters said. Dib looked shocked. "Ok sorry!"

"Your really pushing me today Dib," Ms. Bitters mumbled. "But...I oh nevermind," Dib said crossing his arms flustered. Tak giggled. "You just got Bitter'D Times 4!" Lyn said as she giggled.

"Ha ha ha so funny Lyn," Dib said with annoyance in his voice. Lyn stuck her tounge out at him. Dib did the same to her. Tak decked him in the back of the head.

"TAK! I SAW THAT! Just because Dib is annoying doesn't mean your allowed to deck him go out in the hall and sit there," Ms. Bitters said. Tak looked confused and angry. "What?" she asked.

"You heard me go calm down before you kill the annoying boy," Ms. Bitters said. Tak balled her hands into a fist as she grabbed some unfinished homework and walked out into the hallway and sat beside the classroom.

And began to work on it good thing Ms. Bitters didn't ask the students to turn in their homework or else she'd have detention or something stupid like that. "God I hate this freakin' skool," she mumbled.

A few minutes passed then..."TAK you can come back in now!" Ms. Bitters said. Tak rolled her eyes as she picked up the binder she'd brought out with her opened the door and stepped into the room and sat back down at her desk.

"I trust your calm," Tak shrugged. "Whatever ok now students please hand in your homework," Ms. Bitters said. "Tak you hurt me bad I have a headache now," Dib said still rubbing the back of his head where Tak hit him.

Tak stopped at Dib's desk. "Oh cry me a fucking river," she mumbled as she walked to the front of the room and just threw her homework on the teachers desk and began walking back to her own desk.

"Ms. Bitters! Tak said the F word!" Dib yelled rasing his hand. "Dib you supposed to raise your hand and wait for me to SHE SAID WHAT WORD!" Ms. Bitters yelled. "Tak, Dib said you said the F word did you?" Ms. Bitters asked.

"Maybe I did. So?" Tak asked but really she felt nervous as hell!. "You get lunch detention in my room today, And you can forget going outside to enjpy the crisp cool weather," Ms. Bitters said.

Tak once again balled her hands into fists sometimes she just want to murder everyone last teacher! Then she sat down at her desk quickly and actually began sobbing!.

"Now why are you crying?" Ms. Bitters asked if there was something she hated more than KIDS it was KIDS crying.

Tak didn't answer she just kept sobbing. Zim approached her. "Tak what's wrong?" he asked. "I had plans after lunch since it was free day," she answered through sobs.

Zim nodded. "Why type of plans?" he asked. "To sneak away from skool and murder the principal," Tak answered. "Oh. is what why your so upset?" he asked. Tak nodded still sobbing.

Zim patted her back real sweet. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled. "Well what's wrong with her?" Ms. Bitters asked. "She said she's just feeling really emotional that's all," Zim answered.

"God...I always regretted this time," Ms. Bitters mumbled. "Tak get a drink of water calm down and come back," she finally said. Everyone else in the room was TOO shocked to laugh or tease her for crying like that.

Tak slowly got up from her desk and left the room she kept walking to the farthest water fountin she spent awhile drinking from it. Once she was done she slumped down against the wall and covered her head with her arm even though she felt calmer she still felt the need to cry some more and it sucked.

She surely began to sob more. "God...I hate these teachers I hate this skool and I HATE ALL THE POINTLESS RULES!" she yelled. Just then a teacher beside the wall Tak was slumped beside opened her door.

"Hey girl you ok?" she asked. "Just please don't talk to me I'm not in the best of moods," Tak said. "Ok when ever you need me just come back," the teacher said. Tak rolled her eyes. "Sure,"

the teacher grinned as she shut her door.

That's when Tak got to her feet wiped her eyes with her sleeve and began walking back to her classroom.

She opened the door and stepped in. "Tak your calm now right?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak nodded as she sat down at her desk but if she got in ANY more trouble she'd probably break down in tears again.

"Now just read a little bit class," Ms. Bitters said. Tak just put her head down and did some deep breathing. "Tak are you ok?" Ms. Bitters asked.

Tak pulled her head up. "Yeah I'm fine I was just sobbing so much I could barley breathe," she answered. "Ok," Ms. Bitters said returning to her book.

"Hey Tak I thought you looked really cute," Zim said. "Aw..thanks," Tak said with a smile. "Welcome," Zim said as he kissed her on the lips but realy quickly so Dib or Ms. Bitters wouldn't see.

Tak blushed a bit she felt some pleasure from the kiss to. "Mm. I wasn't expected that," she mumbled. "That's the best surprise kisses," Zim said. Tak giggled some.

Soon it was Lunch Time: Poor Tak had to eat with Ms. Bittters she only ate a little.

"Why aren't you eating?" Ms. Bitters asked. "I really don't feel myself," Tak answered. "Do you feel sick at all?" Ms. Bitters asked. Tak shook her head. "Light headed," she mumbled.

"Oh then go outside ok?" Ms. Bitters said. Tak grinned. "Thanks," she said grabbing her binder and running out the door and to the front door and down the steps she circled the building until she reached the principals office window.

She peeked in. "Dang it.. there's to many wittises," she mumbled. "Hey your not supposed to be back here," and officer said. Tak glanced to her right. "Um. why not?" she asked.

"Because this area is off limits to students," the officer answered. Tak scuffled her feet to think of how to get into the office to rip the principals organs out! "What were you doing back here anyway?" the officer asked

Tak lowered her head.. "You wanna know why?" she asked. "Yes I do young lady," the officer replied. Just then Tak pulled out a 5 inch knife from her backpack. "Wholly crap! how did you get by with that?" the officer asked.

Tak grinned. "Like this," she said as she jumped up and SLIT THE OFFICERS THROAT! he fell to the ground bleeding heavely and gasping for breathe. soon he died Tak kicked the body down the revin.

Then she climbed into the principals window. "Hello ," she said in a angry mixed with sad voice. "Tak what are you doing here?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak opened her legs a bit leaned up some and let her left arm dangle.

"I am here for revenge," she answered. "Revenge? dear what are you talking about?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. Tak closed her eyes a few tears fell. "You know damn well what I'm fucking talking about," she mumbled.

Mrs. Tarasi looked shocked at Tak. "You wanna know who killed an police officer and Mr. Deven?" Tak asked with an evil grin *Apperantly her evil side was a bit strong today!*

Mrs. Tarasi's eyes got wide. "Who?" she asked. Tak chuckled. "I did. I killed them both and it felt damn good," she said with no remorse or guilt. "You did? Takiah why?" Mrs. Tarasi asked. "Mr. Deven treated me like I was dirt like I was treated when I was old enough to walk and the officer? I just killed him for fun," Tak explained.

"So your going to kill me to?" Mrs. Tarasi asked catching on to Tak's plan. Tak did an evil laugh. "Oh yes I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully," she answered. "I'm afraid I have to call the police sorry honey," Mrs. Tarasi said.

Tak froze her eyes got wide. She closed her eyes again more tears fell. Then she pulled out the thin rope she cut that morning just as Mrs. Tarasi dialed 911 and began speaking Tak jumped on her desk and wrapped it around her neck pulling BACK with all her strength "DIE!" she yelled.

"He...he..help!" Mrs. Tarasi's voice called faint barley able to be heard then she smacked Tak in the head with the phone. Tak moaned in pain as she fell off the desk. "My student is trying to kill me!" Mrs. Tarasi said still her voice was unable to be heard.

The cops said something. Then Tak climbed back on the desk and slit her principals throat. she was crying but not tears of guilt tears of both nervousness and feeling sick just very ill.

She slumped down next to the wall sobbing. "W-why am I crying? I am happy about what I did!" she yelled. Then she heard officers rushing toward the office. Tak gulped as she quckly got to her feet and jumped out the window. P.S it was only 3 feet off the ground.

But didn't stick the landing she fell to her right side. "Ouch!" she moaned knowing she sprained her ankle. luckly she was still able to walk and run. Just then she heard officers rushing around the back way where she was! Tak began running around the skool until she reached the playground she spotted Zim and Lyn by the monkey bars

she ran up to them. "Hey Tak where were you?" Lyn asked. "Long story," Tak answered. "I see a bloody knife..Tak did you murder the principal?" Zim asked. Tak sighed. "Yes I did," she answered. "And an officer for fun," she added.

Lyn crossed her arms. "What were you running from?" she asked. "No one," Tak answered. Just then she saw a bunch of officers rounding where she had just been she gulped. "There's your nothing," Lyn said. "Didn't your father say you weren't allowed to kill humans nor lie?" she added.

Tak closed her eyes as tears fell. "I-I'm sorry I just hated her and Mr. Deven so much," she sobbed. Lyn patted her shoulder. "Aw don't cry Tak..wait actually I don't know why I just said that I'm afraid I'll have to tell your dad," Lyn said.

Tak's eyes got wide. "WHAT! YOU CAN'T! I'll get in so much trouble !" she said falling to her knees sobbing her heart out. Lyn kneeled next to her. "Takiah I'm so so very sorry but I can't keep your dirty little secrets any longer," she said real sweet

Tak sobbed a bit louder. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! My dad will kill me! he'll paddle my ass and send me to Planet FILTH for who knows how many years!" she sobbed.

Lyn couldn't stand to see her half sister like this! "Tak stop crying please? Listen I won't tell your dad unless your PROMISE not to kill anyone else nor lie," she said. Tak slowly got to her feet wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I promise," she said her voice shaky. "Ok," Lyn said giving her a hug. "And if you do kill anyone or lie I will tell your dad," Lyn added. Tak nodded. "Y-yeah I think I get the point," Lyn giggled. "Yeah I know you do,"

Tak giggled some to. Just then 8 officers walked over to them. "Have you seen anyone running away from the principals office?" one of them asked Tak quickly looked away afraid if she'd began to cry in front of the officer he'd suspect something.

"Uh no sorry," Lyn answered. So the officer ran to the right. "Tak you alright?" Zim asked. "N-no I feel sick," Tak mumbled. "Aw," Zim said hugging her real sweetly Tak even hugged him back it ws an embrace.

He smirked as he put a peice of her hair behind her ear. "You look most beautiful this way," he mumbled as he kissed her on the lips about 5 times but a tad slower than last time.

Tak moaned 3 times. "Oh Zim you always know how do cheer me up," she said. Zim giggled. "I do huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tak answered. But to ruin the romantic moment the bell rang saying it was the end of SKOOL!.

Tak Lyn and Zim walked home Tak walked a bit faster. "What's your hurry?" Lyn asked. "I've got a bad feeling," Tak answered. "About what?" Lyn asked. Tak sighed. "About Dib seeing me," she said.

"What! you never mentioned that!" Lyn said shocked. Tak moaned. "I know I'm sorry!," she said once she saw Zim's house she said Dib walking into the pathway. "STOP!" she shouted.

Dib turned around. "Hey Tak," he said. "Wait...NO GET AWAY!" he screamed.

Once Tak was close enough she grabbed him by the scruff. "Listen to me Dib, I know you saw me murdering Mr. Deven the officer and Mrs. Tarasi I swear if you tell my dad or the police I will murder you personally!" she yelled in his face.

Dib grinned. "Really?" he asked. "Yes really!" Tak said back. Dib smirked. "I accidentally told a cop at the skool, but sadly you kissed him Tak," Tak pushed Dib to the ground "JUST KEEP YOUR MEASLY HUMANESS AWAY FROM THIS HOUSE!" She yelled. Dib got to his feet and ran down the street...

Tak watched him. "I think I need to weaken him," "Oh no you are not going to hurt anyone else Tak!" Lyn said Tak balled her hands into fists again. "Lyn I love you but sometimes...I CAN'T FUCKING STAND YOU!" she shouted as she ran into Zim's house shut the door and sat on the couch.

Lyn was shocked mostly offended by what Tak just said to her all Lyn tries to do is to help her Tak always had temper issues and sometimes anger problems but most recently emotional break downs.

"Lyn you know Tak she didn't mean it," Zim said trying to stop any fights. Lyn nodded. "Yes..I suppose I'm rather shocked that's all," Zim agreed "I'd be to," Soon Lyn opened the door and saw Tak resting on the couch with her disguise off.

"Tak we need to talk," she finally said. Tak sat up. "With you it's always talking, I'd rather kill the person," Lyn sat next to her. "Well sometimes choosing killing over talking isn't a good idea," Tak sighed. "If your trying to make me confess to my dad don't even try, I don't feel like I can handle another emotional break down right now,"

Lyn sensed her distress. "Why?" she asked. Tak crossed her arms. "I've done my share of crying, I don't nessassarally enjoy it and I just hate it ok?" Lyn nodded. "Yes I understand but hiding from your problems never helps,"

Tak stopped her. "Whoa! I'm not hiding from any of my problems! I just don't want to go to Planet FLITH and getting my ass paddled is not on my to do list," "Then face your fate," Lyn said.

Tak gulped. "I don't wanna upset my dad, he always said I was a good child," "And that's one of your fears Tak! Your afraid of disoppointing your flesh and blood father!" Lyn said real happy.

Tak nodded. "Yes your right, And I've said this before and I say it again...Please stop using your implant," Lyn looked annoyed at Tak. "Tak stop telling me what to do, I'm not the one who refused to apologize to someone,"

Tak looked angry. "DON'T BRING THAT UP! I was a wreck!" she yelled. Lyn looked angry to. "Tak I think everyone has had enough of your constant BAD ADDITUDE!" Tak slapped Lyn's leg hard.

"Everyones tired of you trying to help them all the fucking time!" Lyn smacked Tak in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Some tears fell. "HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted bitch slapping Lyn.

Lyn did it right back! "GIRLS! STOP FIGHTING! IT NEVER WORKS!" Zim shouted. Tak looked at the ground. Lyn patted her on the back. "I'm sorry," Tak looked up. "I'm sorry to Lyn, and if you really want me to I'll confess to my dad,"

"Tak you'd be in alot of trouble you'd probably get banned from using your implant until you have your first smeet!" Lyn yelled shocked! Then Tak mentally slapped herself in the forehead. "DAMMIT! I forgot I used my implant on the first day of skool!"

"Takiah calm down!" Lyn said. "Ok sorry," Tak said breathing some. Lyn put her hand on Tak's leg. "I'm not forcing you to tell him," "I know I seriously don't want to...Should I?" Lyn thought.

"If you want, you'd probably get seriously scolded and shouted at," Tak did a shiver. "Ooh..I'm not ready to get scolded let alone getting shouted at...I also don't want to cry either,"

"Then I think you should try to prepare for this situation," Lyn suggested. Tak nodded in agreement. "Ok I'll try my best," Lyn smiled. "I have faith in you,"... Tak rubbed both her legs. "Yeah thanks,"

"Why do you do that? I noticed when you'd do it in skool the teachers would think you needed to use the bathroom so what's the real reason?" Tak moaned. "It relieves tension. and I sometimes do it when I actually need to use the bathroom,"

"Oh yes thank you," Lyn said.. Tak shook her head. "I just heard that Gir's making us pizza," Zim said walking in to the living room. Maroon jumped from his seat but tripped and fell. "Ouch..YAYS PIZZA!" he yelled Tak giggled same with Lyn.

Zim shook his head. "So he said they should be done soon...then he hit me in the head with a spoon," Tak laughed. "Gir just radnomally threw a spoon at your head?" "Yes," Zim replied. Tak laughed again same with Lyn.

Mimi walked into the lving room she had cake mix on her. "Guess who just dumped cake mix on me," Tak eyed Mimi. "Gir...Why is he randomally throwing or puring things on us?"

"Poor SIR UNIT!" Maroon teased. "I am going to plow drive you so hard!" Mimi yelled. "NOOOOOZ!" Maroon screamed scared as hell. "Good now shut up!" Mimi yelled. "I will not talk beyond this point," Maroon said

Mimi eyed him as she shook the cake mix off her. "God it smelt like cherry!" Tak shook her head again "I'm seriously surrounded by weird people!" "HEY!" Zim yelled. "Not you Zim," Tak said quickly.

"Oh okay good," Zim said. Tak moaned. "So is Gir making us cake now?" Lyn asked. "YEEEES!" Gir screamed from the kitchen. "Wow. thanks," Zim mumbled. "WELCOME MASTER!" Gir yelled back.

"NOW SHUT UP!" Zim screamed. "OKAAAAAYYYYYY!" Gir screamed back. "Okay can we stop screaming?" Tak asked. "Yes," Gir said softly. Just then there was a knock on the door Tak put her disguise on and opened it she had a tub of apple sauce behind her back.

But to her surprise it was an officer one of the 10 that were chasing her though they never actually saw her face. "Were you planning on hitting me with that?" he asked seeing it.

Tak glanced at it and dropped it. "No," she said slyly. "So I came to ask a few questions," the officer said. "Ask away," Tak mumbled. The officer eyed her for a few minutes. "Ok. I know your a student at the skool down the road a few blocks away right?" he asked.

Tak nodded. "Yeah so?" "Well as you should know there was two murders just know and one two days ago," the officer said. Tak chewed her bottom lip. "Yes I know," "And one of my partners claimed he saw you fleeing from the scene," he said eyeing her.

Tak smirked evilly. "He did huh?" the officer looked suspisious. "Yeah. Did you kill those people?" he asked. Tak crossed her arms "Maybe I did. maybe I didn't. Sometimes people like them deserve it,"

the officer eyed her. "Listen what ever your name is did you kill them or not?" Tak rolled her eyes at him. "My name is Tak. And nope I didn't," "Oh really Tak?" the officer asked eyeing the knife in her pocket it was still bloody.

Tak sighed looking a bit worried. "Why did you do it?" the officer asked. Tak rocked back and forth on her heels. "They deserved it," she mumbled. "Oh sweetie killing people never helps," the officer said "But I'm afraid I'll have to call the station," he added.

"Then you better tell them your dead," Tak said. "I'm not dead," the officer said. Just then Tak pulled the knife out but the officer smacked it from her hand! "Hey!" she yelled. "Oh no your not going to kill anyone else. Why do criminals have to be so cute?" he asked as he grabbed her arm. Tak tried pulling away but he was to strong even for her!

"Your coming with me," he said. Just then Zim ran out grabbed the knife and threw toward Tak she caught it! "Hey..Guess whose dead?" she asked the officer. "What?" the officer asked.

Tak rasied the knife to the officers throat she was about the slit it when..."Hey Tak!...Wait what are you doing?" Tak gulped as she turned to the house she saw her father on the screen of the TV!

"Uh...I...it's not what it looks like," she mumbled she was shaking badly and she felt weak. Tallest Purple crossed his arms and eyed his daughter. "Takiah I'm not stupid remember?" he asked

Tak looked at the knife and back at her father.. "Ooooooh! I can't do it!" she moaned letting go of the knife and falling to her knees sobbing. "Tak I can't believe you disobeyed me so many times! Let me guess you used your implant too?" he asked.

Tak kicked the ground. "Dad I'm sorry! I've been a horrible daughter to you! I just can't deal without using it..." Tallest Purple understood. "Tak calm down..I decided that I shouldn't be so hard on you. but for disobeying me...let me see...you are not allowed to kil anyone else if you do you'll be sent to Planet FLITH got it?" Tak moaned. "Yes,"

"Ok good." Tallest Purple said. "I feel light headed," Tak whined. Lyn walked over to her. "It's ok Tak calm down," Tak leaned into her half sisters body and began sobbing. "Aw...It's ok. you smell like pineapples and passion fruit," Lyn mumbled.

Tak giggled. "Wait. she smells like what?" Zim asked. "Pineapples and passion fruit," Lyn repeated Zim walked over and sniffed Tak's sleeve. "Mmmm. you smell good," Tak giggled again. "Thanks,"

Zim put his hand on Tak's leg as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips slowly and romantically. She moaned about 3 times. Dib was in the background like WTF?

"ZIM!" he yelled then he cupped his mouth. Zim stopped kissing Tak and he looked to the right. "DIB! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he screamed getting to his feet and chasing him.

"AHHH! HEEELP!" Dib yelled running away from Zim. Tak looked at them. "Yeah that's why I love him," Lyn giggled. Just then Gir ran out with the cake but he tripped and it landed on Dib's head! "HEY!" he screamed.

Gir laughed his antenna off! Mimi walked out and plow drived Dib then she walked back into the house like nothing happened. "Uhh," Tak said. "Yeah I'm confused," Lyn said. "So am I," Zim said

"ME TO!" Gir whined. "NOOO! MID EVIL DOG HAS COME BACK FOR HIS MID EVIL REVENGE!" they all heard Dib scream full of fear. "AHHHH!" they all heard him scream again.

"Who wants to watch TV?" Zim finally asked. Tak Lyn and Gir all got up and walked back into the house. Just then Dib ran passed wit a Mid Evil PIt Bull chasing him. "HEEEEELLLLLLLLP!" he yelled.

People watched but no one helped. Poor baby! "I think we should help Dib," Zim said. "Aw I don't wanna," Tak said back. "I'll uh...what do you want?" Zim asked. Tak eyed him. "What are you getting at?"

Zim made a worried face. "Uh.. No where," Tak squinted at him. "Ok then," Lyn put her disguise one opened the front door and killed the dog. Dib stopped running. "Wow thanks!" "Yeah sure," Lyn replied..

"Here's some water now leave," Lyn said. Dib took the glass. "I'll leave," he mumbled. Lyn shook her head. "Ok," Just then Gir ran out wearing a blue jacket and a hate that had a Z! on it.

"Gir where did you fine that?" Lyn asked eyeing him. Gir thirled around. "I'S FOUND IT IN THE ATTIC!" he replied. Lyn smirked. "Aw that's nice," "THE HAT HAS A MEANING BEHIND IT!" Gir screamed.

Lyn giggled. "Oh it does does it?" Gir nodded happly. "YEES! WANNA KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Lyn nodded. "Sure," Gir jumped 4 feet in the air! "IT MEANS LOVE HURTS BAD!"

Lyn shook her head. "Sure it does," she walked back into Zim's house with Gir following her. He shut the door behind him luckly. "Gir what are you wearing?" Zim asked "I DON'T KNOW! BUT I LOVEDED IT!" he yelled.

Zim sighed. "Yes I know you probably do," "Wow he looks cute," Tak said. "YAYS!" Gir screamed jumping on Tak's lap. "YOU THINKED I'MMA CUTE!" he asked. Tak eyed him confused.

"Uhh...yes I guess so," Gir hugged her crying. "THANKED YOU!" he said. "Um ok Gir your hurting me," Tak finally said. "Sorryz," Gir said. "GIR! GO MAKE ME SOME WAFFLES!" Zim shouted.

"YES MY LORD!" Gir yelled back as he ran into the kitchen. "Ugh..." Tak moaned once Gir jumped off her legs. "You ok?" Lyn asked. "Yeah I'm fine," "I'S FOUND BLUEBERRY WAFFLES!" Gir shouted excited.

Zim gagged some. "Oh good Gir," he mumbled. Mimi jumped on the couch. "So are you really going to eat them?" Zim shook his head NO. "But Tak will," Tak glared at him. "No I ain't,"

"Oh come on! your gonna make him sad!" Zim said. Tak balled her hands into fists. "I know...but I'm kinda allergic to blueberries," Zim eyed her confused. "Wait..you are?" Tak nodded. "I didn't even know that," Lyn said.

Tak smirked some. "Yeah I don't like to tell people," "I can see that," Zim said with a smirk. "GIRRR! MAKE SOME REGULAR WAFFLES!" Zim screamed. In the kitchen Gir jumped and spilled some waffle mix on himself.

"Aw..." he whined. "OKAYZZ!" he yelled to Zim's demand. "THANKS!" Zim yelled back. "WELCOME!" Gir said. "Zim you didn't need to do that," Tak said. Zim smiled at her. "Yes I did,"

Tak sighed. "Okay then," Just then Gir walked in with plates. "YOU'S A GONNA NEED DEM!" he yelled. Tak closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes..thank you Gir," Gir hugged her leg. "WELCOMES!"

"Ok Gir you've been such a good servent I'll get you that piggy you wanted," Zim said. Gir jumped in the air waved his arms in the air. "YEEEEES!" he screamed Tak shook her head.

"Ok?" Lyn asked. "I don't know," Zim mumbled.

About 15 minutes later Gir walked in with a silver platter with wafffles on them. "WHO WANTS ONE?" he asked. "Gir just give me one," Zim said. "OKAYZ!" Gir said putting on on his masters plate.

"Thanks Gir," "What about you Tak?" he asked. "Uh just one," she answered. "KK!" Gir yelled again putting one waffle on Tak's plate. "Thanks," she mumbled. JUST THEN Gir walked over to a ri radio with a CD player built into it put a CD with a peppermint top in turned it on and Teenage Dream by Katy Perry began playing!

"Gir! what is this!" Zim asked. "It's called music silly!" Gir said back. "Let's go all the way tonight no regrets just love..." Tak gulped once she heard that. "What's wrong?" Zim asked.

"Uh I'm fine,"" "You make me feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream the way you turn me on I can't sleep lets run away and Don't ever look back Don't ever look back! My heart stops when you look at me just one touch now baby I believe this is real now take a change and don't ever look back don't ever look back! I'll get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your Teenage Dream tonight Let you but your hands on me in my skin tights jeans be your Teenage Dream tonight..."

"Ok this song creeped me out," Tak said. *But really it kinda turned her on* Zim said the same thing but the song kinda turned him on to. "I loveded you!" Gir yelled to the radio.

"Um..okaaay?" Tak said. Zim walked over and sat beside Tak he put just one hand on her leg. "Zim? what do you think your doing?" she asked. "My teenage dream," he answered.

Tak moaned. "Ok," "Sex? on the beach?" Lyn asked. "Don't mind the sick songs," Tak said. but she loved them alot. "Ok," Lyn said. "Gir take my plate out!" Zim shouted. Gir walked over and took the plate and he also took Tak's plate and ran into the kitchen.

"I wasn't...Ugh nevermind," Tak moaned resting her head on Zim's legs. "Aw you ok?" Zim asked. "Yeah I just feel a bit ill," Tak answered. "It's ok you can keep your head here all you want," Zim said.

"Okay," Tak mumbled. Zim rubbed her back. "Mmm," Tak moaned. "Am I arousing ya or something?" Zim asked. Tak sighed. "I think you are," "Okay..." Zim said shocked. Tak yawned. "Poor baby girl your tired," Zim said.

"Baby girl?" Tak asked. "It's complicated," Zim answered. "Yeah sure it is," Tak mumbled. Zim smirked. "Your really pretty you know that?" Tak lifed her head up and wrapped her arms around Zim so hug him.

"I know..," she mumbled. "Why are you hugging me?" Zim asked. "I'm not s-sure," Tak replied. "Aw your cute when your confused," Zim said. Tak eyed him. "I didn't say shit," he mumbled.

"Ouch...my side hurts," Tak moaned. "Ok," Zim said. "YOUR A CUTE COUPLEZ!" Gir shouted. "GIR! ME AND TAK ARE NOT DATING OR ANYTHING!" Zim screamed. Gir's antenna drooped.

"AW! BUT YOUR SO CUE TOGETHERZ!" Gir yelled. Zim thought. "Hey your right," Tak smirked as she sat up on his legs. "Oh what are you doing?" he asked. only this time it was Tak who kissed Zim on the lips!. He pulled her closer as he kissed her back, "Mmm," she moaned.

"Ok okay! your done!" Lyn yelled. Tak growled. "Ok," Zim sighed. "I wasn't," he moaned. "Yes you were," Lyn corrected, Zim kissed Tak one last time. "Listen I know you love each other," Lyn said

Zim smirked. "Yeah I don't think we can ingore it anymore," Tak eyed him. "Yeah I guess so," Gir was clapping. "YAYS! THEY DO LOVEDED EACH OTHERZ!" he screamed.

Zim shook his head. "Yes thanks for that Gir," Gir shrugged.

NEXT DAY:

Lyn and Tak were up watching TV. "So do you really like Zim?" Lyn asked. Tak shrugged. "I guess so," "Well if you'd make it official I'd be happy for you," Lyn said. "What do you mean by 'Official'?" Tak asked.

"To declaire your boyfriend and girlfriend," Lyn replied. Tak looked at the floor. "Oh. I'm not sure about that," "It's ok no one would know," Lyn said. "'s not that," Tak said.

"Oh I get it now," Lyn said. "I'd make it official," Zim said walking down the steps. Tak eyed him. "Really? I gues I'd do the same," "Ok so it's official?" Lyn asked Both Tak and Zim nodded.

"Aw I'm happy for both of you," Lyn said. "Why don't you ask if Maroon is still hoping to get you back?" Tak asked. Lyn sighed. "I will but I'm not sure," Tak giggled. "Oh come on the worst he can say is no,"

"I know," Lyn said. Zim sat next to Tak and hugged her. She leaned into him. "I kinda like you," she mumbled. "Same here," Zim replied. "You are a perfect couple," Lyn said. "DIDN'T I SAY THAT!" Gir shouted/asked.

Lyn laughed. "Yes you did," "Aw why are you hugging me so tightly?" Zim asked. "I don't know," Tak replied. "ZIM SMELLS DIB!" Tak shook her head. Gir walked toward the door and opened it.

"HI!" he yelled. Dib eyed him "Uh hi.. ZIM! YOUR HUGGING TAK! YOU LOVE HER!" he shouted. "SHUT UP! I DO LOVE HER JUST SHUT UP!" Zim screamed. Dib smirked evilly. "So let me guess your gonna make a bunch of lil ugly alien babies? but before that your going to make out,"

Tak looked up at Zim. "Is that all you want to do to me?" "WHAT! NO! I mean yes but we can wait," Zim replied. "HA! YOU WANNA HAVE SEX WITH TAK!" Dib screamed. "You know what Dib," Tak said getting off of the couch and walking over to him.

Dib began to get scared. "What?" he asked. Tak kicked him in the stomach. "If you tell anyone I WILL MURDER YOU!" she yelled. "I won't besides I'm waiting until it happens," DIb said.

"When what happens?" Tak asked. Dib smirked. "Oh you know I'm sure," he said as he walked away in pain severe pain. Tak looked shocked. "I DON'T WANNA BE A MOM YET!" she yelled after Dib.

"YEAH YOU DO!" Dib yelled back. "NO I DON'T DUMBASS!" Tak yelled back twice as loud. "I TESTED YOUR HORMONE LEVEL AND IT SAYS YOU DO SO WANNA BE A MOM!" DIb yelled back. "MAYBE THEY SAY THAT BUT I DON'T PSHYCIALLY!" Tak screamed back. "TOO BAD!" Dib screamed back Then Tak slammed the door she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"It's ok you can beat him up later," Zim said. Tak smirked. "Oh yes I can and I will," Zim laughed. Lyn shook her head. "I HAS CUPCAKES!" Gir screamed. "That's really nice Gir," Zim said. Gir was still wearing his blue jacket and the hat with the Z and ! on it. "YES I KNOW IT IS RIGHT?" he asked. Zim eyed him awkwardly. "Yes I guess so," "I seriously want to hurt Dib," Tak said.

"Me to," Lyn said agreeing. "Well at least we don't have to deal wit him until skool on Tuesday," Zim said. "Yeah your right then I'll seriously hurt him," Tak said "Um that's not what I meant...but ok then," Zim said.

"Hummingbird heartbeat master hummingbird heartbeat," Gir said. Zim eyed Gir then he shook his head. "GIR WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" he asked. Gir pulled the tip of his hat down *BTW he looks cute!*

"I don't know!" he finally said. Zim sighed. "Nice ok," Gir clapped as he did a front flip. "WEEEEE WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed. "Gir stop screaming your going to wake up the whole town," Zim said.

Gir then cupped his mouth. "WHOOPS! I mean.. opps sorry," "Better," Zim said. Gir smiled. "I have a headache from him," Tak said. "I know me to," Zim said. "Are headaches good?" Gir asked.

"No Gir they are not good at all," Tak said. "Ooooh I had no idea!" Gir said. Tak moaned while sitting on the couch. "I'm very moody," Lyn sat next to her. "I knew that," "Of course you did," Tak said back.

Lyn looked a bit offended. "Sorry," Tak said. "No it's fine," Lyn said. "Hey guys?" Maroon asked. "What?" Zim asked. "Dib left a note...it says I WILL BE SPYING ON YOU AND TAK MORE FROM NOW ON I AM DETURMINED TO RECORD YOU DOING SOMETHING! AND THEM SHIT... THEN I AM GONNA TAKE IT TO THE SECRET WEARHOUSE WERE I WILL POST IT ON YOUTUBE. P.S YOU SMELL FUNNY.

Zim looked shocked. "That was Gir," "Wait..if its a secret wearhouse why did Dib just tells us about it?" Tak asked. Zim and Maroon shrugged. "All we got to do is make sure he doesn't catch you doing anything and our secret is safe," Lyn said.

"And if we were to do anything we'd probably keep te blinds closed and the doors locked I mean not one of us are stupid," Zim said. Tak eyed him. "Nice speech," Zim smirked. "Well I was never good at speeches," Tak giggled. "I can see that," "Ok love birds stop flirting," Mimi said. "Mimi I am going to run you over myself if you don't shut up! Oh and I'll be in a bus," Tak said.

"NOOO! NOT THE BUS!" Mimi yelled. "Then shut up," Tak said. "OKAY!" Mimi yelled. "I HAS A FLASH LIGHT!" Gir shouted. "Nice now you can clean the gutters," Zim said. Gir stomped his foot.

"DAMMIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!" he screamed. "Go ahead before night falls," Zim said. Gir opened the door and climbed the ladder and began cleaning the gutters.

"Wow it's funny how you can get him to do anything," Tak said. "I have skills," Zim said. "I know you do," Tak said. Zim smirked. "Yes..I know you know that I know I have skills,"

Tak shook her head after Zim said that. "You didn't need to say know that much," she said. "Yes I know," Zim said. "Ok you two are creepy," Mimi said. "Mimi? please shut up," Tak said. "KK," Mimi said.

5 hours later:

Gir was sleeping on the couch still wearing his blue jacket and the hat with Z!. "Gir looks cute," Lyn said. "Yeah he does," Zim agreed. "I think I just threw up in mouth," Tak said. Both Lyn and Zim eyed her disgusted.

"But I'm ok," she added fast. "Ok good," Zim said. "Look there's a news reporter at our skool," Lyn said pointing to the screen. Zim and Tak eyed the screen. "Look how much trouble you caused Tak," Lyn said.

Tak sighed. "Well they all deserved to die," "Maybe they did but just confess," Zim said. "What! If I confess who knows what'll happen!" "She's right she can't," Lyn said. "Hey she's talking about you Tak," Lyn said.

"HEY! I'm not a troubled child! nor amd I depressed!" Tak yelled hearing the reporter call her troubled and depressed. "Does everyone have to add that I'm cute?" she asked "I guess so," Lyn said.

"Hey she's saying more things about you," Zim said. "We were told from the teacher that Tak is known for causing trouble at skool and she is also known for..oh my...this is so sad...crying alot in class for reasons unknown wow. this girl seems so confused Well Erica we were also told that she's been getting into a great deal of trouble since skool started she has also been known to cut class once in the blue moon...Well I think it's safe to say she is one of the many suspects in the murder of Jakia Deven Officer Terrison and Jenna Tarasi," the reporter said.

Tak balled her hands into fists. "Those times I cried in class had a good reason," "Tak it's ok no one knows you well enough to say anything else," Lyn said. "I hate people who just say things about me without getting to know me first," Tak said.

"I do to," Lyn said. "Oh well we have just be told by the principals assistant that Tak and Zim were caught kissing in the office.. Well all bad girls fall in love sometime Erica?" the reporter said.

Tak kept her hands in fists. "That was private," "Yeah they don't care Tak," Zim said. "I'm going to make them care," Tak said. "Oh no your not going to murder her are you?" Lyn asked.

"Yes I am," Tak said. "Your not allowed remember?" Zim asked. "I DON'T CARE!" Tak screamed. "Sorry," Zim said. "Wow Zim your her boyfriend yet you make her upset?" Maroon asked. Zim eyed him annoyed. "I don't need your opinion," Tak smirked. "Well I guess he's not any better than you are,"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Gir got up and opened it. "Hey," Dib eyed him. "Hey Tak did you see the news?" Tak eyed him. "Yeah I'm going to murder her why?" Dib grinned. "Can I come along?"

Tak thought. "You almost ruined my plan to kill the PE teacher," Dib crossed his arms. "Tak I won't ruin anything I just want to see you hurt her," "If you touch her I will rip your arms off," Zim said. "I'm not attracted to her," Dib said.

Tak shook her head. "Ok you'll be the look out moron," Dib glared at her. "What?" Tak asked. "Nothing," Dib answered. Tak put her disgiuse on. "Wait..are we going now?" Dib asked. Tak put a knife in her pocket. "Yeah dumbass,"

"I'm not dumb Tak," Dib said. Tak walked over to him. "Don't get me started Dib," Dib looked scared. "I will try not to," "Good," Tak said as she began to walk out the front door. "Wait for me!" Dib called following her.

"We should follow them," Lyn said. "Yeah I agree," Zim said. *As they followed Tak and DIb*

Dib was walking beside Tak.

"Are we going to talk or what?" he asked. Tak kept her hands in her pockets and grinned a little. "What is there to talk about?" Dib smiled. "So much! like how your gonna murder the bitch of a reporter,"

Tak sighed as she glanced at the sky the wind softly hit her face. "Yeah," she mumbled. Dib glanced at Tak. "You feeling ok?" he asked. "Shut up Dib," Tak said. "Ok...Look! the news van!" he said pointing.

Tak starting running toward it so Dib followed her runnning as well. Tak opened the passinger side door and climbed in looking for anything else to help her kill them. "Anything?" Dib asked.

"Not yet," Tak said. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" a reporter asked. Tak turned around and glared at her. "Oh my...god your Tak," the reporter said. Tak stood up on the seat. "What else is new?"

"Who are you?" the reporter asked Dib. "I'm Dib Membrane," Dib said. "Good for you," the reporter said. "I didn't like what you said about me on the news," Tak said. The reporter giggled. "Oh honey I have to say whatever the skool and my boss want me to say,"

Tak balled her hands into fists. "Some of those things were private and no ones buisness," "YEAH!" Dib said. "Well I'm sorry kiddo's but I can't change it," the reporter said. "TAK!" Zim's voice yelled.

Tak gasped once she heard his voice. He ran but tripped on a rock and smacked his face into the news van. Tak giggled. "So your the person who kissed her?" the reporter asked. Zim got to his feet.

"You invaded our personal space YOU NEW REPORTERS ARE STUPID!" he yelled. "Well I'm sorry," the reporter said. Tak pulled out a knife. "Now I know who killed those people," the reporter said.

Tak did a evil laugh. "Oh my god," the reporter said. Just then Tak raised the knife to her throat. "Any last words?" she asked. The reporter grinned. "No honey," just then a BUNCH OF NEWS REPORTS WIT CAMERAS CROWDED THE AREA! Tak gulped Dib looked up at her so did Zim.

"Tak did you really murder those people!" one of them asked. "Yes," Tak said in a low nervous voice. "WHY!" another one asked. Tak closed her eyes a few tears fell. "B-Because they deserved it and I pray for Vaper like Esther," "Who is Esther?" a 4th reporter asked. Tak shrugged. "So Tak are you going to kill this person on camera?" a 5th reporter asked.

Tak's shoulders shook showing she was crying. "Well?" the same one asked. Tak SLIT THE NEWS REPORTERS THROAT!. "Tak! what do have to say for yourself?" a 6th reporter asked.

"I feel bettter now," Tak mumbled. Zim climbed into the van and hugged Tak. "I love you!" he said. "What's with the surprise hug?" Tak asked. "That's not all," Zim said. Tak looked confused. Then Zim pulled a peice of her hair behind her ear and he did it romantically. Then he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. "Mmm...," she moaned. "The cops are on their way," a 7th reporter said.

"No thier not," Dib said. "Huh?" the same reporter asked. "I told them to take a vacation," Dib explained. "Let's go," he told Zim and Tak. That's when Zim and Tak jumped from the van and began walking back home.

Once they reached the house Zim pulled Dib in and slammed the door and locked it. Tak slumped down next to the door. "I'm screwed," she mumbled. "Oh well," Dib added. "Not helping," Tak said.

"Sorry," Dib said. "Ok the cops should realize you lied soon," Zim said peeking out the window. "Tak...please don't cry I hate to see you so upset," Zim said. Tak grinned. "Thanks but I can't stop the tears," "She's right," Dib said.

"Stupid gravity," she moaned. Zim giggled after Tak said that. "Oh shit! like 7 police cruisers just pulled up!" Zim said. "No 8 no 12," he added. "I'm not that dangerous," Tak said. "Well they seem to think you are," Zim said.

Tak moaned again. "I am so dead," "NO! don't say that!" Zim yelled he was near tears himself. Seeing Zim near tears made Tak cry harder. "NO don't cry honey," Zim said. Lyn quickly walked over and kneeled next to Tak and hugged her.

"Thanks," Zim said. Pray for Vaper Like Esther, "Oh no! three are walking toward our door!" Zim said. Tak got to her feet and wiped some tears away. "I can handle it," she mumbled.

Then she moved Zim aside and opened the door. "THERE SHE IS!" a officer yelled. Tak shook her head. "You guys never learn," "Don't even think about hypnotizing us!" a 2nd officer yelled.

Tak gasped. "H-how did y..." "How did we know? duh we're not stupid little girl," a 3rd one said. Tak gulped then she felt light headed and dizzy she lost balance for a moment so she had to grab the door knob.

"Is she ok?" the same officer asked. "I don't know," the 1st officer said. "Are you ok?" he asked. Tak fell to her knees soon she threw-up on the ground! "I guess she's nervous," the 2nd officer said.

"Tak! you ok?" Lyn asked. "No...I feel horrible," Tak mumbled. "Aw it's ok," Lyn said. "We need to arrest you sooner or later," one of the officers said. "No you aint," Dib said "What do you mean big headed boy?" the 4th officer asked.

Dib grinned. "This is what I mean," he whistled and the mid evil pit bull came and chased the cops away! "Wow thanks Dib," Tak said. "Welcome," Dib said. "Why did you help her?" Lyn asked.

"Because without her around to put me down it wouldn't be fun," Dib answered Tak giggled. "Your right," Lyn rolled her eyes. "You two are so weird," she said. "That works," Dib said. "Really?" Lyn " asked. "Yeah I guess so," Dib said.

"Your weird," Tak said. "You know the cops will be coming back soon?" Zim asked.

THE NEXT DAY:

After skool Zim Tak and Lyn were hanging around the skool grounds. "I hear there's a place were students have sex," Dib said. "What?" Zim asked. "You heard me," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim asked again.

"THIS IS JUST LIKE WHEN YOU ASKED IF I WAS IN TAK'S SHIP!" Dib yelled. Zim laughed. "Oh filthy humans," Tak shook her head. "I don't get any of you," "We are so glad Tak," Lyn said. "So Tak your going on a three day record without getting in trouble," Dib said. "I don't really feel like dealing with detention dispite my plans," Tak said.

"Wait what plans?"Zim asked. Tak looked to the right. "Just you...know plans," "Don't tell me your still trying to steal my mission!" Zim said. "No! I'm not! I mean I was but I'm not now," Tak said.

"But you were," Zim said. Tak sighed. "Yeah...sorry," "Tak..." Lyn said. "Ok stop it your making me feel bad," Tak said. "Tak I thought you changed guess I was wrong," Zim said. "NO! I changed Zim listen to me!" Tak said near tears.

Zim eyed her. "Go on," "I promise I am not working on stealing your mission anymore...Just please believe me I've changed," she said. "Your LYING!" Zim shouted. Tak sighed as tears fell. "I'M NOT LYING ZIM!" she said sobbing some.

"ZIM! She's telling the truth!" Dib yelled. "Just please stop your making her cry," he added. "Sorry Tak," Zim said. Tak sighed again. "You know the only way you can make it up," Zim eyed her. "You mean do what I did last night to you again?" he asked.

Tak nodded. "Or I will resume my plans and take your mission," Zim gulped. "Ok...I'll do it," "Do what exactly?" Dib asked. "Nothing measly human," Zim said. "Your hiding something!" Dib yelled. Tak sighed. "SHUT UP I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!"

Dib looked scared. "Tak you know those cops are going to come back right?" Tak climbed on the table by the window knocking Gir's snacks down. "AWWW!" Gir whined. Tak balled her hands into fists again. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"ITS OK!" Gir yelled. Tak eyed him. "Uh...sure," Just then Purple called. "Hey Tak how are things going? WAIT what happened?" "Cops is what happened," Tak said. "Cops? What did you do this time?" Purple asked.

"Killed a news reporter...She told lies about me on the news," Tak mumbled. "Well as long as she didn't mention your full name we're good," Purple said. "Yeah," Tak said. "Hey Tak if you want you can use your implant to make everyone forget everything about you," Purple said.

Tak looked up at her dad. "Really? I can?" she asked. "Yes," Purple said. "YES!" Tak yelled happily. "But once you go back to skool they're going to remember," Lyn pointed out. Tak looked upset at that news.

"I got it!," Dib shouted. "WHAT!" Tak asked. "Try to keep your bad attitudes at home! and that way they'll never remember!" Dib said. "DIB YOUR A GENUIS!" Tak yelled hugging him. "THANKS!" Dib said.

"This is awkwardly funny," Purple said. Tak stopped hugging Dib. "Ew go away," "K," Dib said backing up some. Just then there was a knock on the door. Dib asnwered it since he was closer.

"T...T...Tez!" he asked super shocked. Tak stopped breathing for a second. "Dib?..PLease tell me you didn't just say Tez," Dib eyed her. "Ok?" "Hey Tak long time no see," Tez said stepping in while pushing Dib to the side.

"Tez. what brings you here?" Tak asked. Tez laughed. "I'm here to visit my cousion and to see what you've been doing," Tak sighed. "Well I don't think you'd wanna stay,"

Tez eyed her confused. "Well your still the same stuck up bitch you were when we were 9," Tak got off the table and walked over to Tez and pushed her. "NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

Tez giggled. "Ok sure," "Tak how old are you now?" Zim asked. Tak eyed him. "14 in Irken years and 107 in earth years," Zim looked shocked. "Wow your young! I'm 17 in Irk years and 107 in earth years!"

"Well I'm the same age as Tak but one year older," Tez said. Purple was still shocked. "TEZ! RED''S DAUGHTER! WE THOUGHT WE KILLED YOU!" Tez got angry. "WELL YOU DIDN'T! I WANT MY REVENGE!" she screamed.

Red looked shocked. "Tez I'm sorry!" Tak giggled. "No your not," Purple sighed "Tak please be quiet," "Why should I?" Tak asked. Purple eyed her. "Your going to Planet FILTH if you don't,"

Tez laughed at Tak. Tak balled her hands into fists. 'SHUT UP TEZZIE!" Tez looked shocked. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TAKIAH!" Tak looked angry. 'DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Tez stuck her toung out at Tak.

Just then Tak kicked her in the gut Tez moaned in pain as she punched Tak in the gut. "YOU BITCH!" Tak screamed. "YOU STARTED!" Tez screamed back. Tak tackled her and began beating her with a pole.

Red and Purple looked horrorfied! "STOP TAK!" Purple screamed. "TAK STOP!" he screamed again. But Tak didn't stop she kept beatin Tez with the pole. Tez was crying in pain "TAK STOP!" she screamed in tears.

"TAKIAH STOP RIGHT NOW!" Purple screamed. Tak eyed him that's when Purple saw he actually saw the rage she was feeling in her eyes! he looked shocked. But sadly Tak didn't stop!

Tez was now bleeding and crying screaming for Tak to stop. Purple looked worried. "Red! What should I do!" he asked. Red just stuffed a doughnut in his face and shrugged. "I don't know she's your daughter,"

Purple looked at him awkwardly. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER!' he asked. Just then Red spit out the doughnut he was eating "DAMMIT!" Purple thought. "ZIM do something!" Zim looked shocked. "WHY ME!" he asked. "Because! she is bound to stop!" Purple said.

Then Zim grabbed Tak by the waist almost and pulled on her. The unthinkable happened Tak then let out a loud bloody murder scream. Everyone looked shocked. "TAK STOP KICKING!" Zim yelled. "NO! LET ME GO!" Tak screamed back. "TAK STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Purple yelled.

Tak screamed again this time struggling to get out of Zim's arms. "TAK! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO! YOU'LL JUST RESUME BEATING TEZ WITH THE POLE!" Zim yelled. "SHE HAD IT COMING!" Tak screamed back.

Tez was bleeding and crying on the floor. Tak eyed her. "Do you see what you just did?" Zim asked softly. Tak then stopped struggling turned around and buried her head in Zim's chest. At first Zim was worried she was going to hurt him but she didn't.

"Aw it's ok don't cry you didn't mean to," Zim said rubbing her back. Just then Tak let out another loud bloody murder scream. "TAK! what's wrong?" Zim asked. "This happened when she was 7," Purple said.

"What's wrong with her then?" Lyn asked. "When she gets angry it tends to last for a long time and usually she'll have tantrums but only screaming," Purple said. "Uhh..." Tez moaned.

Tak then let out another bloody murder scream but it was louder and sounded like she was seriously pissed! "Tak? calm down ok?" Zim asked softly. Tak then began crying a little. "Aw it's ok," Zim said.

Just then Tak looked Zim in the eyes and got to her feet. "You ok?" Zim asked. "N..I don't know," Tak answered. Then she walked over to the vase on the table and knocked it over. "HEY!" Gir shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Tak screamed back at him. Gir's antenna drooped. "Tak! calm down!" Purple said. Tak sat on the couch and buired he head into a pillow and screamed loud. "Does she not like to be told to calm down?" Zim asked.

"Yep," Purple said. "Then don't tell her to," Dib said. "Good idea big headed human," Purple said. Dib looked angry at him. "Yes well don't call me big headed!" he yelled. "TO BAD!" Purple said.

Tak moaned as she kicked her feet. "Now what is she doing?" Zim asked. Purple sighed. "This always happens you might want to restrain her," Zim gulped as he walked over to were Tak was and watched her.

"When do I restrain her?" he asked. "When she starts violently kicking or struggling while screaming or moaning," Purple said. Then Tak let out a loud scream as she grabbed the edges of the pillow hard!

"Sit on her legs," Purple said. "BUT! It'll look like I'm trying to.." ""NEVERMIND THAT JUST DO IT!" Purple yelled. Zim sighed as he put one leg over Tak's body and sat down slowly careful not to hurt her.

Then Tak let out another loud scream as she threw the pillow it hit Gir and knocked him over! "OUCH!" Gir whined. Then Tak began trying to punch Zim in the face and the stomach. Zim dodged some attacks. "NOW WHAT!' he asked.

"GRAB HER HANDS AND TIE THEM TO HER CHEST!" Purple yelled. "What?" Zim asked confused. "Use your own hands to kept hers down," Purple said. Zim nodded as he grabbed both of Tak's hands she then screamed loud with tears in her eyes. Zim held them to her chest he had to lean down on her body to do so.

"Hey Zim's right it looks like he's trying to have sex with Tak," Dib said. "Zip it!" Zim yelled. Tak began moving left and right trying to shake Zim off her body. "ZIM I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS! BUT YOU HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE BUT TO AROUSE HER!" Purple shouted.

"I GOTTA WHAT!" Zim shouted shocked as all hell! "Zim. Listen she'll calm down once you arouse her ok?" Purple said. "B-But how?" Zim asked. "How do you think?" Purple asked. Zim glanced at how he was posioned on Tak's body and shook his head NO fast!

"You have no other choice! Unless you wanna finger her," Purple said. "F-FINGER HER!" Zim asked shocked. "JUST HUMP HER!" Dib yelled. "HOW WOULD IT AROUSE HER!" Zim asked.

"PUT HER DICK THINGY NEAR HER...UH.." "Same thing you humans call it," Purple said. "VAGINA!" Dib yelled "WHAAAAAT!" Zim screamed. "But..what if it gets out of hand?" Zim asked.

"Don't worry we'll shock you," Purple said. "Ok..well I'll try," Zim said as he slowly began humping her. "EW!" Dib yelled. "SHUT UP!" Zim shouted. "I don't think it's doing anything," he added.

"No it is," Purple said. "Huh?" Zim asked as he eyed Tak he saw her moaning some. "Is that because I'm arousing her?" he asked. "Yes," Red said.

"What aren't you moaning?" Purple asked Zim. "Huh? I to am supposed to get aroused?" he asked. then he began moaning some. "My god...what is this really good feeling?" he asked.

"Orgasm," Dib said. "Or what?" Lyn asked. "It's a feeling you get after stimulating your private area for a very long time and slow to fast," Dib explained.

"Uh Zim?" Purple asked. "Stop pulling my daughters pants down," he added. "OPPS!" Zim shouted. "GROSS!" Dib screamed. "THEN STOP LOOKING!" Zim yelled. "I can't!" Dib yelled.

"WHAT?" Purple asked. "Nothing!" Dib yelled. "MY GOD!" Purple yelled. "What? WHAT THE FUCK!" Dib screamed. (They saw Zim...sucking err...you should know)

"STOP!" Purple yelled "I THINK YOU AROUSED HER ENOUGH!" he added. Tak was indeed moaning like crazy. "Ok..sorry," Zim said Tak then pulled her pants back up and cruled up in a ball.

"Aw...she looks cute," Zim said. "Agreed," Dib said. "WHAT!" Zim asked shocked. "N-NOTHING!" Dib yelled. "I heard you," Tez said. "SHIT!" Dib screamed. "TO BAD!" Zim screamed back. "SHUT UP ZIM!" Dib screamed back at him.

Tak moaned "Oh god just shut up!" Purple giggled. "Ok that was funny Tak,"

*Note this might be the END of my story but I might come up with more things! but right now I'm stuck! Any ideas?*

Invader Zim: Tak Return's And Some Lies To Be Told…*Many LIES*


End file.
